Manwe's Gift
by tintalle2002
Summary: A novel that follows the complex pathways of The Lord of the Rings, sometimes introducing new characters , fleshing out existing characters and events and attempting to answer the all-important question, 'What happened next' With humble gratitude to the Master, J R R Tolkien.
1. The Valar consult

Book 1 The Master of Rivendell

**i The Valar consult**

The gardens of Lórien bloomed in the crystal-pure light of day. Estë, who loved to sleep on her island during the heat of the day, felt unable to rest, so eager was she to see and tend the blooms which grew in glorious profusion around her. The season in Arda was turning to autumn, but there was no winter in Lórien since the Valar had settled here Ages ago, on the plains of the Pélori.

Yet, despite the beauty of the day, Irmo, Estë's spouse, who was known by the name of their gardens, came across to her island, looking surprisingly grave.

"Husband, I do not know why you frown," Estë chided gently. "Look - it is a beautiful day, and the perfume of our mallorn leaves sweetens the very air we breathe."

Irmo sighed deeply, and looked over their golden trees with a love mingled with sad yearning.

"My servant, the Lord of Lórien in Arda, sends me grave tidings of gathering war abroad," he said. "The Lady of the Galadhrim sends forth her friends the eagles to fly over all the world, and they return with ill tidings. The servant of - him whom we do not name - is making more mischief than he has done in an Age. What must we do, Estë? Shall we stand by while Arda burns and tears itself to pieces once more?"

Estë paused in her work of tying off the roses that bloomed in brilliant profusion around her.

"I am sorry to hear it, Irmo," she said. "What does the Lady of Light say?"

For she had seen Varda, spouse of Manwë, Lord of Arda, visit their gardens but yesterday, and she guessed that this news had been discussed with her.

"She says much as the Lord of Lórien does," said Irmo. "She fears that the Evil One has the worst intentions towards our beloved Arda since his fell lord first went forth from his grim fortress in the Iron Mountains and struck down the lights of Great Illuin and Ormal. What evil portends now, none can say. I fear that we have slept too long in Aman, Estë, beloved. The Valar must meet and consult at once. We must be sure that we have done all we can to avert this disaster."

"Did not we come to Aman in full knowledge that we could no longer save Arda from the death-giving ways of him - whom we do not name?" asked Estë reasonably. "I feared it at the time - for it was certain that if we crossed the Sundering Seas, he would do all in his power to gain control over the Outer Lands, and that he has done, and done treacherously well."

"I know you said so, beloved," said Lórien, deeply troubled. "I fear that our wish to avoid strife has unwittingly played into his hands. I shall go to the Lord Manwë at once, for he is Lord of Arda and only he can decide what to do, though with our help. Do you come when we call you, for your flowers must tend themselves today!"

"As you say, my love," said Estë serenely, and continued with her work while she could.

Within the hour, the great horn of Eönwë, herald of Manwe, sounded with a clear, pure note throughout the Pélori plain, and the Valar assembled in Máhanaxar, the Ring Doom, which stood outside the golden western gates of Valmar. Here the greatest consultations of Aman took place, and the Eldar came forth from their city of Tirion to see the Valar assemble.

Here came Lord Manwë, Lord of Arda, in all his state, his sapphire eyes bright as the blue dawn in the south of the Outer Lands, when a fine day was betokened. Eönwë, bearing his standard, came with him, he who commanded the forces of the Valar during the War of Wrath, and was the greatest soldier and servant of the Valar. Here came also the Lady Varda, she who commanded the Light, and with her the Lord Oromë, chief hunstman of the Valar, who rode often in the forests of Middle-earth. His love for Arda and all that was made there was well known. They and their companions, the eight High Ones, who ought to have been Nine - but for the rebellion of the one who was no longer named - took their places in the Inner Ring of Máhanaxar, and waited for the lesser Valar and their Maiar to assemble behind them.

Respectful silence fell as Lord Manwë rose and addressed the glittering company, his deep voice sombre. He said that Irmo and the Lady Varda had asked for this consultation, and he was not averse to it, for the time had come when the Valar must once again consider the fate of Middle-earth. He reported what had been said of the state of Middle-earth from various of the servants of the Valar, and that it seemed the mischief-maker was brewing a further plan to destroy it - if he could. They had fought many battles for Arda, which were well known, and need not be recounted here, he said, and the question before them was what form their opposition should now take. At this he sat down solemnly.

After a moment of silence, a long discussion broke out, which ranged far and wide, tossed from side to side of the Ring of Doom. Despite Manwë's injunction, the history of Arda was inevitably discussed again in great detail, as is ever the way when a knowing group such as these High Ones congregates. They spoke of the bitter way in which their best efforts to forge a land worthy of the One, a fair dwelling for the Children, had been suborned again and again by that unworthy being who now remained all-but imprisoned in his fortress of Angband, near the regions of everlasting cold.

"Is he truly imprisoned, my Lord Manwë?" enquired the practical Yavanna, the giver of fruits, sister of Oromë. She also loved Middle-earth beyond most, and still travelled there, when she could. And she had little fear of speaking her mind, even to the Great One. Even the Eight, however, were subdued by the boldness of the question, while the ranks of the Maiar trembled.

Lord Manwë's face darkened.

"He cannot come forth," he said, his reverberating voice the very voice of doom, and Máhanxar shivered. "I will not permit it." And no one dared question him further.

"But his servant Sauron has taken the mantle of the Dark Lord, and does great mischief on his behalf," said Yavanna doubtfully. "Perhaps we have tolerated this upstart Maia too long! Who is he but one of Aulë's people, and how has he acquired so much power to himself?"

She turned her mild brown eyes upon Aulë, the great builder and craftsman of the Valar, who now rose to speak, with a stern glance around him, the jewels in his hair flashing in the morning sun.

"I hear what you do not say, my Lady Yavanna, but perhaps would wish to. I have long wished for this opportunity to speak in my own defence. Let it be known that I did not make Sauron or his brother Curumo (known to Arda as Saruman) as they are today. I taught them wise and crafty ways, it is true. I taught them to build and to make good and beautiful things. But the flaw is in the nature of the work itself, I fear. Just as Yavanna makes all the good fruits of earth, she cannot prevent them from decaying, or the worms from eating them from within. Then he who eats of the fruit soon finds his body in turmoil! It is even so with all created things. From the silmarils down through the Ages, it has been possible to make great beauty, and also to bend it to the evil will of him who chooses to do evil. What are we to do, in such case? Make no more jewels, build no more great temples or palaces? I think not, any more than our great Lord Oromë thinks to give up the chase because some hunstmen kill without need or compassion."

He sat down, and the Valar reflected soberly upon his words. Lord Oromë now rose.

"Be at peace, my Lord Aulë," he said courteously. "No one accuses you. The fault lies in the envy of all good things, not in the things themselves. He who is not named here envied your skill, I fear, and so was unable to celebrate it. His end is deservedly in losing even the skills he has. Neither he nor his dark servant can make anything at all, but can only imitate the creations of others - or destroy them."

Lord Manwë now rose again. It was not his way to speak long in such consultations, for the power of his words, and the respect in which they were held, was such that it would not be an equal consultation if he did. Nevertheless, his heart was especially engaged with this matter.

"Lord Oromë speaks wisely," he said, and his deep, clear voice carried the length and breadth of Máhanaxar, so that even the very birds and the insects that crawled upon the ground paused to listen. "Let it be known that evil lies in the love of creation for its own sake, and not those things it celebrates. And evil, too, lies in the envy of creation, the desire to posses it for oneself alone and not for the greater good - which is the mirror image of its love. This is the word of the One. All things are One, even that which destroys."

A profound silence fell, for Manwë had not spoken so explicitly before in their presence, and they felt that a new and important revelation had come upon them. Many had long pondered in their hearts what the source of evil might be, and now it was clear. A great sigh echoed round Máhanaxar, and the Valar felt that a new understanding had taken root in them. Many suspected that the Third Age was reaching its climax with this pronouncement.

Lord Manwë took his seat once more, and allowed them time to ponder. At length, Yavanna the imperturbable rose once more.

"Then, it behoves us to take responsibility for the evil which now besets Middle-earth," she pointed out. "For it is ours, and not alone that of him who cannot be named."

Lord Manwë inclined his head graciously towards her but said little more that day.

The debate continued, though its tone had subtly changed. Uncounted time passed. Finally, Oromë, often spokesperson of the Valar, rose to summarize their position.

"It is our will, my Lord, that further intelligence be gathered by every means at our disposal - all will take their part in this, each according to his skill and powers. And it is further our will that all help possible be granted to your servant Olórin, now a Wizard of Middle-earth, on whom much depends, if the evil ways of Sauron are to be opposed. When further news is available to us, we shall meet again to discuss what action is best to take. And let it be soon."

Manwë rose and bowed.

"Your will is done, as always," he said gravely. "I shall send Eönwë to gather further intelligence for us, and when he returns we shall meet again."

5


	2. The Fair Valley

Book 1 The Master of Rivendell

**1****ii The fair valley**

They had left the White City in a blaze of July sunshine but it was a cool October evening when they at last rode into Rivendell.

They had turned aside from the road some days back and had ridden for long leagues across the high moors, following the valley of Loudwater, which the wise men of Tharbad had assured them would eventually lead them to Rivendell if they persisted in its way. At last they came to the fords of the River, a landmark they had been directed to look for. Now they gained confidence that their way was well chosen and took courage. Beyond the fords, they marked a small, narrow, easily missed path that they followed cautiously, travelling ever northeast and keeping alert. An old man of Tharbad had assured them that elves were always on the lookout in this area and that none would find the way unless with their help.

After their horses had picked a careful way over rough country of perhaps fifteen leagues beyond the fords and the sun had begun to decline at their backs, they were hailed by someone on watch. An elf called to them softly from a high spot on the hillside as they passed below him. They had seen neither sight nor sound of him until he chose to reveal himself.

"Hail travellers!" he called in the Common Tongue. "Who are you and what seek you in this way?"

"We seek the house of Elrond in a valley called Rivendell!" cried Boromir, raising a voice that seemed to carry a long way on the sighing wind that swept the moors. He gave his name, raising his great shield to show the White Tree - the device of Gondor - on his breast.

After a moment's reflection the elf said, "Then you must follow me."

He could have picked them off with a single bowshot, as Boromir quietly pointed out to his sister, but he did not. Instead, evidently satisfied by their appearance that they were no enemy, he led them afoot the last miles to the entrance to the valley.

Approaching from the south-west the way was hilly and steep. Even their sure-footed horses had to pick their way carefully lest they slithered on the damp turf. It seemed to them, however, from the position of the sun, that they were circling at first to come at the valley somewhat further to the west, for the hills were higher to the south and the descent steeper still. Suddenly their guide sharply warned them to dismount, for they had reached some rough rock stairs cut in the hillside ahead, which descended in a broad curve along the sweep of the rolling foothills. Keeping their horses to the hillside beside the stairs they picked their way down them one at a time, aided by their guide's torchlight, until they reached solid ground again and were able to remount.

Now the path veered sharply east and they had the dying sun very low at their backs as they heard, rather than saw, the loud noise of Bruinen before them in the floor of the valley ahead, seeming suddenly close in the gathering twilight. Their elf guide led them across a narrow bridge and they caught a glimpse of sparkling falls to their left as they trod safely over it. Thence they passed along a simple trodden way to their right, following the bank of the river and it seemed that they had arrived at their goal at last.

Eären noticed before anything else the calmness of the valley spread out before her. It shone under a starlit canopy that seemed to her as a sparkling jewel vault overhead, clothing the land in protective, glistening armour of pure white. She had never visited elves before, though the fame of Rivendell had spread even as far south as Gondor. It was her father's knowledge of lore of all kinds that had enabled them to identify the place by its elvish name of Imladris. They would not be here now, she reflected, were not all the habits and customs that had guided their lives until now overthrown by the dire state of the world. Boromir's dream had driven them – no, not even that, but rather Boromir's insistence that the dream had a meaning and that it might be important to know what it was, struggling as they did under the daily black threats which issued from their near neighbour, the smoking steaming baleful land of Mordor.

Boromir now dismounted with a flourish, looking around eagerly. Two elves came forward silently to take the bridles of their horses.

"This is a remarkable place!" said her brother, evidently entranced by all that he saw in one sweeping glance. "Have we come to Rivendell at last, sir?"

"You have," said one of the elves, bowing courteously. "All who seek Imladris will find it in the end."

It was a strange remark, Eären thought, and one she silently noted among many strange sights and sounds of the next few days.

"The Lord Elrond bids you welcome," the other elf said with an equally low bow. "Will you dismount lady?"

He placed himself ready to receive her and held her waist as she sprang lightly to the ground.

"Why, lady, you ride and dismount like an elf!" he said, evidently surprised by her lightness and the lack of accoutrements on her horse

"I have been riding since I was a child too unsteady to keep my feet," she smiled. "I spent my earliest summers on the plains of Rohan, where they are great horse lovers."

"So we are told," said the first elf wistfully. "I should like to see that place. Is that where you and your lord come from?"

Boromir laughed heartily at the mistake.

"I am the lady's brother," he said. "My name is Boromir, son of the Lord Denethor, High Steward of Gondor. This is my sister the Lady Eären, daughter of Lord Denethor. We come to consult Lord Elrond on a matter of great urgency. May we see him?"`

"Lord Elrond will see you tomorrow as soon as you have rested and refreshed yourselves," the first one said. "Let me take you to our Homely House where you may bestow yourselves and your belongings. When you are ready, I shall come and bring you to the hall where we will offer you some food and refreshment."

The second elf walked the horses away, presumably to stabling and Boromir called after his retreating back, "Treat the horses well – they have done sterling service in bringing us these long miles!"

Lord Elrond's house turned out to be a long, low, two-storied timber building which stretched along a good length of the north bank of Rivendell valley. It had a wide entrance supported by four vast pillars made of the trunks of huge trees as wide as the girth of a man's arms. They seemed to be in some mysterious way still growing, as far as Eären could see, for they brought forth leaves throughout her stay, as though they were alive and there was no winter in that place. At the front, its aspect was over the broad valley of Bruinen, whose insistent voice roared along the valley bottom below the house. Steep hillsides sheltered the valley on three sides. To the south, it was bounded by the wide sweep of the gorge of Bruinen. The latter cut deeply through the high moors and was impassable, it seemed, except by the Elven Bridge over which they had come. Beyond the river, the land sloped gradually away to the south. Eventually it rose again in the rolling moor land and hill country through which they had travelled.

They sensed rather than saw the taller peaks of the Misty Mountains rising in towering dark bulk further north, far behind the Last Homely House. Between the rear of the House and the foothills of those stark mountains was a great shallow expanse of grass like a smooth bowl. It was dotted with late autumn, daisy-like flowers. Along its perimeter, which faded into the foothills, stood numerous other buildings that also seemed part of Rivendell. Some of these seemed by their disposition to be working barns of various sorts including, they guessed, stabling, for it was towards these buildings that the elves walked their mounts.

The air was surprisingly balmy even though the first gusts of winter winds were sweeping the world outside. A few late hornets buzzed among the last of the climbing plants which grew everywhere, and which shed a subtle fragrance on the breeze. Everywhere, too, the yellow leaves of autumn fluttered in the still air and coated the paths, covered walkways and entrance porches of the main buildings.

"This is a magic place!" said Eären eagerly, wanting to look everywhere at once. "I wish Faramir could be with us – he would love this place!"

"Someone had to stay and care for our honoured father," said Boromir briskly. "No matter - we shall have a tale to tell him when we come home again. Shall I leave you, sister, for a while?"

They had been given rooms on the first floor. Indeed, it proved hard to tell how many rooms or floors were in the house, for there seemed always another corridor or corner that they had not seen before. There was, however, as they had noticed on their way in, a bell tower rising above the uppermost storey, whose bell seemed to summon the elves to meal and perhaps to their lord's bidding.

Boromir's room was next door to hers - it was a comfort for her to have him at hand. Looking round, Eären found that her room contained a comfortable and strangely carved large wooden bed, luxuriously dressed in pale silks, with many great plump pillows that invited her weary head. There was a simple table by the window and some curiously wrought lamps and a closet to store her belongings. Fine frescoes covered the walls in pale subtly accented colours and the whole was dressed in a manner of some elegance. It was finer accommodation than she had expected.

She disposed of her belongings, which were not many, for they had been able to bring only what a spare packhorse could carry. She washed her hands and face in the delicately shaped bowl prepared for her. Her bright bronze-gold hair had been tightly wound in braids round her head to make riding as free and easy as possible, but now she let it down in streams behind her back and brushed it out thoroughly, for it had had little enough tending these last few weeks on their journey, without servant or aid to help her. She put a few simple combs at each side of her face to keep it tidy - for she looked forward to her bed after their meal - and brushed her clothes last of all to remove their thick coating of travel dust.

Almost as though by prearranged signal the elf who had brought them to the House knocked gently on her door. They paused to collect Boromir, who had changed his heavy leather travelling coat for a clean dark blue shirt and brocaded jerkin and went to the elvenhall, which was on the ground floor of the House. It seemed that supper was already over, for no one else was eating, though many tables suggested that the evening meal was often well attended. Soon plentiful food had been brought to them on delicately painted platters and they satisfied their hunger better than at any time since they had left Gondor. Eären noted that the elves ate no living creature, but rather a great variety of herbs, vegetables, nuts, fruit and berries. To accompany their meal they were given elvish way bread – lembas it was called by the elves - served in slender, wafer thin leaves, which might seem a little enough morsel for a large man like Boromir. She noted however that one leaf seemed very sustaining even to him and they both needed to eat no more. To drink there was fresh-tasting fruity wine and a rather strange but delicious sparkling water that the serving elf told her was called quaravas, served regularly with food by elves. It too seemed to have some astonishingly refreshing properties and soon they found their energy returning and their spirits waxing cheerful, despite their exhaustion.

"There is greater plenty in Rivendell than in Gondor," remarked Boromir, eyeing the leftover food, which was not negligible. "Would that our supplies for war were as plenteous as these!"

The elf who had welcomed them now returned.

"Is there anything else I can bring for you?" he enquired courteously. "If not most of our company are now in the Hall of Fire where you may hear many fine stories and songs should you wish to join them there."

"We have been remiss sir, in courtesy, in not enquiring your name," said Boromir now, shaking his head in response to further offers of food. "Forgive us – our road has been long and hard and we have perhaps forgotten the manners of gentler society."

The elf smiled knowingly. He was tall and slender with dark hair falling on his shoulders and a greenish-grey habit like a short tunic, whose fabric and colour were elusive to Eären's eyes. Like all the elves he seemed neither young nor old, but indefinably alive.

"My name is Finarfin the Younger my lord," he said, "and I am the Master of the Guests at Imladris. My task is to make you welcome and I pray that if there is ought I can do at any time during your stay with us to make you more comfortable you will ask me for it."

"Courteously spoken," said Boromir. "But now I think that more than anything my sister and I would like to sleep. If you would take me via the stables I would be glad of a chance to see that our horses are in want of nothing before I retire."

"Then I shall take you back to your rooms," said Finarfin, "and we shall go via the stables. For a good horse is worth the tending, and you may assure your minds that they have been well looked after. Our stable master is a great horse lover too and you will have much to say to each other, I doubt not."

At the stables, Finarfin introduced Niniel, the Stable Master, another very tall and slender elf of indeterminate years. He spoke with love and enthusiasm of the stabling arrangements.

"Your horse is an excellent animal, lady," he said stroking the flanks of her finely proportioned patrician grey, his coat now gleaming and his nose contentedly in a hay trough, though he raised it briefly to whinny a welcome to her. "What name does he answer to?"

"I call him Brégor," she said "after the line of the men of Bëor the Old. He was a gift to me from Théoden Thengel, Lord of the Mark, where they treasure and raise many fine horses. I had him from a foal but he is now ten years old."

"I know that the men of the Mark are great horsemen," said Niniel yearningly. "One day I shall visit the plains of Rohan again – when these present dark days are over."

"Will they ever be over?" asked Boromir sceptically. To which Finarfin said philosophically, "Come my lord and lady – it is better to sleep while you may than wake in sorrow over those things we cannot mend tonight."

With that, they went gratefully to their beds.

10


	3. A meeting of minds

**iii A meeting of minds**

That night Eären had the best night's rest she had had in many long days and she slept without once stirring until morning. She woke refreshed as the sun tipped the tops of the trees above Rivendell with gold and she rose eagerly to wash and dress, putting on her first change of clothing for a week. Finarfin sent a cheerful female elf whose name was Miriel to help her with her toilet, a gesture she much appreciated. The latter brushed and coiffed her hair beautifully, elf fashion, making small braids at each side of her face and offered her a flowing elven gown of finest pale blue linen so that she could take away her travel-stained clothes to wash and restore them. Despite its apparent delicacy of fabric, the elven gown seemed somehow warm to her skin and its lines were easy to wear, for it stopped at her ankles and made walking in the Valley feel easy and natural, compared to her usual lengthy gowns worn in the City. Once ready, she knocked on Boromir's door. He was also wide-awake and ready for the day. Finarfin was to take them to meet the Lord Elrond of Imladris before anything else.

"You look beautiful," said Boromir, his eyes opening in surprised appreciation of her garb. "As always," he added loyally. "These elves will see a lady of rare worth in you such as they may not have seen in all Middle-earth before!"

Eären smiled at his readiness to believe that all good things resided in Gondor! For her part, she had a suspicion that elven beauty might surpass anything they had grown used to at home.

Finarfin took them outside the House and north-west along the valley to where the waterfall they had heard the previous night roared in a rich satin cascade down into Bruinen below. The falls, they saw, marked the western end of the valley, but behind them was a cunningly wrought, half-concealed stone platform, by which a nimble footed elf could cross the river without returning to the bridge and could then climb the steep slopes to the northern edge of the Misty Mountains behind. Situated near the falls and ever bathed in its musical sound was another large timber house, set on rising ground a few yards back from the terraced path that they now walked, and which ran along the northern valley side.

"This place is well fortified," said Boromir shrewdly, being a master of the arts of war. "For the elves have only to drop the bridge and man the falls entrance gully and it would be very difficult to besiege it to any purpose."

The house they headed towards backed literally into the north bank, which presented to the valley a sloping shoulder of the foothills of the mountains. Grass and shrubs covered it below and the tree line was only the height of three or four men over the tops of the tallest buildings. All the dwellings on this bank seemed to be highly individual structures. They were built with evidently great artistic care, utilising the natural features of the landscape, set snugly into the hillside. They were double storied at the foundation level and often single storied at the next level to allow for the encroaching hillside. Low growing trees, shrubs and flowerbeds, evidently arranged with great care, surrounded them. Among these dwellings, the Lord Elrond's house was the largest, and at the very end of the row. t was a long, low, finely carved timber building, with many elegant long windows at its front that overlooked the waterfalls of Rivendell at one side and the sweep of the valley at the other.

Finarfin explained, seeing them gaze curiously around, "The Homely House in which you stay was the first home of the Lord Elrond when he came to settle this valley many years ago. However, later the House became widely used for the benefit of guests and travellers like you and for food and festivities, so there was little solitude or privacy for him, for his cares are many. So Lord Elrond built himself another house - this one - and here he now studies and works in peace, when he can."

Finarfin paused before the imposing heavy timber door, which a serving elf within opened smoothly and silently without apparent need of a knock to summon him. This very tall elf bowed low and said, "The Lord Elrond expects you, Lord and Lady of Gondor." He opened the door wide and they entered.

Finarfin now took his leave saying, "When you are ready to break your fast come back to the Homely House and join our other guests in the hall."

The serving elf took them to their right across a wide and spacious hall with a dark wooden floor and in through another door. Here they found themselves in what appeared to be a vast study that ran the whole length of the south-eastern end of the house. It had long, elegant windows that overlooked the valley. The room was richly furnished, with many fine tapestries, paintings and sculptures. Several solid oak tables and desks stood about the room and many fine books, manuscripts and parchments were disposed around. It was the study of someone of great learning and refinement, they saw – a room worthy of the Lord Denethor himself.

On a long brocaded couch between the two windows opposite the door sat the Lord Elrond himself. He rose in a single graceful movement to greet them.

The Master of Rivendell was an impressive sight to them both. He was a very tall and commanding figure whose shoulder Eären's head could barely reach. The first thing they saw about him was that he had immense grey eyes, in whose depths Eären felt she might drown, were she to look too deeply. He was a handsome elf, she supposed, of almost sculptured beauty, whose age was impossible to guess. He had a cloud of silken, fine, dark hair that fell gracefully about his shoulders. He wore a shirt of finely woven elvish linen that had been made from a similar weave to her borrowed dress. It was in a pale shade, and fell in elegant folds about his waist. Over it was a close-fitting coat of exquisite soft grey cloth, open at the front, over grey breeches in the same material. On his forehead hung a single brilliant green beryl, secured behind by a fine, intricately wrought silver chain.

"Welcome to Imladris, Lord Boromir and Lady Eären of Gondor," he said formally and bowing his head, put his closed hand to his chest in the manner of her people. It was a nicely judged gesture and one she and Boromir warmed to. They returned his courtesy in similar style, after which he clasped her brother's hand and kissed hers. When they looked up from these initial greetings, the Lord Elrond was smiling at them and his grey eyes were sparkling like the sea on a fine summer day. He had, she noticed, finely arched and expressive dark brows, which were mobile in his pale face.

"You have everything you need, I trust?" he said with formal politeness. "You rode late into Imladris. I hope you have slept well and refreshed yourselves after your long journey?"

"Your hospitality is spoken of everywhere in Middle Earth my lord," said Boromir, not to be outdone in courtesy, for he wanted to show his breeding before this rather impressive elf. "We have not been disappointed – astonished, rather, at your generosity to us, as strangers in your land in time of war. We have everything we need in plenty, I thank you. But you saw us arrive?"

"Yes, I saw you arrive, "said Elrond. " No one comes to Imladris that I do not see," he added casually. They felt this to be an unnervingly literal truth, though how it might be so they were unsure. "And you are not altogether strangers, I think. You have had a long journey. Sit a moment if you wish and let us speak of your errand."

He indicated some nearby heavy wooden chairs close to his couch, with a graceful sweep of his arm. They accepted his invitation and sat. Without further preamble, Boromir plunged into an explanation of the dark days that had fallen on Gondor and the desperate battles at the Fords of Osgiliath, during which he and Faramir had been hard pressed to return alive to their home. He spoke of their growing inability to withstand the power of the Dark Lord and their fears of what might be the consequence for all the West if they could not. Then he gave an account of Faramir's dream that he too had dreamt once and of the prophecy it seemed to speak of - the strange emblem of the sword that was broken, and the even stranger reference to "Isildur's bane', whatever that might mean. It told that counsel in this dark time was to be found in a place called 'Imladris.'

"It seemed a strange dream but significant to me, especially when both members of the same family dreamed it," he explained. "We did not at first know where or what this 'Imladris' might be. But our honoured and learned father has a wide knowledge of old lore and had heard that there was a northern vale known to the elves as Imladris - Rivendell in the common speech - where dwelt the Elf Lord Elrond, wise in lore, who might know more of the meaning of this dream. We do not seek for allies in war," he added proudly "though they would indeed be welcome in this hour of great danger to our people. Rather we seek a better understanding of the words of the prophecy. 'The sword that was broken' Denethor believed to be the shards of Narsil, which belonged to Isildur, once High King of Gondor. The rest of the prophecy is a mystery to me, for I know of no counsels stronger than Morgul spells and I know not the meaning of 'Isildur's bane'. Indeed, I have never seen a Halfling, though men in my country tell old tales of a small people, like children, who live in the North-west. My lord, if you can help us your counsel will be more than welcome. One hundred and ten days we have travelled and regret no day of it, but my father spares me from the defence of my city only with the greatest possible reluctance. I must return there as soon as may be to its succour."

During this recital, the Lord Elrond listened in silence with perfect composure, his eyes intent on Boromir's face. He said not a word until the latter came to the end of his story. Then he turned his gaze towards Eären and said simply, "And you Lady of Gondor? What is your purpose here? I understand that your honoured brother has a pressing need for counsel, but I am wondering why you came with him?"

Eären was taken aback. She had not expected this question so soon or that it would be put so directly.

"I wished to know the meaning of the prophecy, my lord," she said reluctantly. "But also – "and she raise her chin firmly and looked the elf lord in the eye, "my dear father wished me to come. He did not wish Boromir to come – to be frank with you, he feared that this might prove a wasted journey. However, seeing that my brother was determined to come, he said that it would provide an opportunity for Boromir to bring me away from the heart of the battle while time allows. Our honoured father's request to you is that I might find refuge here, at least until the darkest battles ahead are settled - one way or another. He writes to you himself in this manner and I bring his letter with me."

Boromir now handed over their father's parchment, sealed with the great red seal of Gondor. With his other hand, he pressed her fingers encouragingly and nodded approval of the dignified way she answered.

Elrond took the letter but did not open it. He seemed to know its contents, Eären thought fleetingly.

"I had thought as much," he said. "Otherwise it was a perilous journey for you to undertake."

"I do not wish, sir, to give the impression that this request for refuge was my choice!" added Eären hastily, stung by this observation. "Given a choice, I would never have deserted the field, no matter what the dangers! I am a good rider my lord," she added stoutly. "I can travel as well as any man and need less sustenance than my brother! The journey troubled me not. But I would sooner have fought alongside my father's household at home, if he would only have permitted it!"

Boromir threw back his head and laughed at this. Indeed there was something ironic about these words, coming as they did from a slender, girl-like figure whose bright bronze-gold hair flowed down her back like that of a princess of old.

Lord Elrond raised his elegant dark brows and the faintest of smiles played about his lips, but he but remained silent.

"You will find my sister unwilling to play the helpless woman," Boromir said proudly. "All three of the Lord Denethor's children were brought up equal in all things. She has been brought up to be a High Steward's daughter of an ancient and noble lineage and to be responsible for herself in all things. It is true what she says – she exceeds my skill in riding as I exceed her skill in the long bow, but both of us can wield a sword to some effect and would be welcome members of any army under attack! But our father would not risk her – and rightly, I believe, for who knows what may happen when the might of Mordor descends upon us, as I fear it is preparing to do even now?"

Elrond nodded his understanding. What was delicately not said, but implied, was that the Lady Eären would be the only bearer of the next generation of the family name, if the sons were killed in battle. With his vast knowledge of Middle-earth since the Elder Days, he knew that the law of male primogeniture did not apply in Gondor, where the daughters of kings had been known to inherit the throne in days past. Therefore, this small but proud lady who stood before him, head held high, was no ordinary lady. She might be the last hope of Gondor, amid the darkness ahead!

The irony that she should be brought to shelter here of all places did not escape him either, but he did not think primarily of that in this moment. Rather, the desperate lengths to which men would go, when their lives and inheritances were threatened, touched him. Sacrifice, he saw, was made everywhere - even here - though evidently not much to the lady's liking!

He studied the lady's fair face and unusual violet eyes thoughtfully.

"I did not mean to doubt your prowess or your courage, Lady of Gondor," he said, more gently now. "But your father's desire to protect one so precious to him is understandable to me. You are welcome to shelter with us, for as long as you can – as long as Imladris is able to protect itself from the onslaught to come. How long that may be no one of us knows." He glanced away a moment, out of the windows, his expression sober. "As to your brother's dream . . . "

He turned back to Boromir and thought a moment.

"I have something in my mind concerning it," he said finally. "But I think a quicker and surer way for you to learn more would be for you to attend our Council. It is arranged to take place today, in the East Porch, as soon as all our friends have broken their fast. Finarfin will be able to show you the Sword that was Broken on your way into the hall – it does indeed lie in Imladris and its hour of reforging may be soon approaching. As to the 'Halfling' – when you go in to the hall, look for a group of hobbits – they are small, merry people, not quite as high as a dwarf, though very courteous and with considerable strength and courage, it would seem. Make yourself known to them. The leader of their party is one Frodo Baggins – he has but recently awakened from a deadly wound taken on his way here.

"As for the condition of your country - all lands in the western world now lie under threat from Mordor. Sauron's bands of orcs and wargs rove increasingly openly throughout Middle-earth, killing and looting where they may. A great evil is gathering about the Dark Tower, my Lord Boromir! My Council today will consider what we may do about it together. This peril belongs to the whole of Middle-earth, it seems to me, and all the races must congregate now in order to decide how best to deal with it. You and the Lady Eären will be welcome representatives from the world of men at our Council. There will be other men - Beornings and foresters from Mirkwood. Also the chief of the Dúnedain, a ranger from the north, is here with us. We are expecting representatives from our kin the Grey Elves of Mirkwood and from the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, as well as to hear news of some importance from the hobbits – they dwell west of here in a remote country called The Shire. In addition there will, of course, be my own elf lords, who know much of the Dark Lord and his ways."

He smiled and added as an afterthought," And a wise wizard is present whom you already know, I think. He is known to the elves as Mithrandir. He arrived here from Isengard six days ago. He has been in the Houses of Healing ever since he arrived for he came with severe wounds, though I think he is better today and returns to his room in the House."

"Mithrandir!" said Boromir in surprise. "This is the wizard known as Gandalf the Grey in the Common Tongue? Ever he comes unlooked for, now here and now there! "

"It is ever the way of wizards," said Elrond noncommittally. He added unexpectedly, "I notice by the way that you yourself have contracted a chest wound Lord Boromir - perhaps from an unpleasant encounter on the journey?"

Boromir looked surprised and his hand rose self-consciously to left breast.

"Your eyes are keen my lord," he said ruefully. "I see that I showed my pain, though I thought not to do so. I did take a small knifepoint under the ribs while we rested in camp along the North Road. A band of brigands I think, looking for loot. I soon sent them packing – but the wound remains, though it is slight."

"Boromir!" said Eären, looking in distress at her stalwart brother. "You did not tell me or I would have tended it for you!"

"It is nothing," said Boromir nonchalantly. "A pin prick."

Elrond looked at him keenly and his glance was uneasily penetrating.

"It is not 'nothing' I think," he said quietly, "though it is not a deadly wound either - but may become so without proper tending! Go to the Houses of Healing as soon as you have broken your fast and ask Lord Erestor, the Master of the House, to clean and treat the wound for you. He is skilled in the healing arts and likely enough will be able to do whatever is necessary. But if it remains painful, let me know and I will come and heal it myself."

Eären looked with fresh surprise at the Lord Elrond. She did not doubt - and his tone conveyed it - that if he wished, he could heal any wound he found in his way.

"You are kind, Lord Elrond," she was moved to say awkwardly, suddenly feeling like a foolish - and very young! - girl in the presence of the mighty lore Master. Had she but known it, most people felt that way who first encountered the Master of Rivendell! Only gradually did they come to terms with his disturbing power and presence. "I will go with Boromir and do whatever I can to help."

Elrond turned to her again, his powerful eyes resting thoughtfully on her face. Now for the first time his sea grey eyes encountered her extraordinary violet ones and were direct and did shrink or shy away. Eären felt she was being read like a book. Evidently, he thought long about whatever he saw there and a silence fell between them.

"Yes, I see that you have a gift in the healing arts also," Elrond said presently. "Go with your brother and aid Lord Erestor in this task - for you know your kin well."

He stood up now again, a movement of exquisite grace - and they saw that they were dismissed.

"Go now and break your fast in the hall," he said in a tone of authority that seemed to brook no refusal. "These are difficult times and we must all keep our strength while we may. When you have eaten your fill, go to tend your wound and afterwards return to the porch for our Council. We begin at the third hour of the day."

He half glanced out of the window in a manner that implied that he saw what was happening there, though he could not possibly have seen what he now said he saw, Eären thought, confused!

"I see that our friends the dwarves are here even now. We shall soon reach our complement as a company. We shall speak longer together then."

He smiled and placed his closed hand on his chest once again and the elf who had showed them in appeared mysteriously to show them out.

19


	4. A breaking of fasts

**iv A breaking of fasts**

Once outside in the brisk air of the October morning Boromir laughed and shook himself, as though waking from a dream.

"This elf lord is a strange and powerful being," he said. "It seems that much that is said of the elves is true. I think we did the right thing in coming here."

Eären nodded slowly.

"Yes – I think we did," she said, feeling that she also had a great deal to think about.

She had had the disturbing sense of being acutely appraised and known by the Elf Master and in a short time. She felt somehow vulnerable – as though she had told him almost everything in her heart and must now trust him with this knowledge. Yet they had not spoken much in the interview. It was a little alarming. Nevertheless, to her surprise she found herself placing confidence in him. If anyone could find a way to help them, she thought Lord Elrond could.

Good food was prepared in the elven hall as before. Finarfin at their request took them via a beautiful flagged stone courtyard that they now saw stretched the length of the House at the rear. There was a colonnade along its length, partly open to and overlooking the beautiful garden that ran all around the House on its many sides. They caught tantalising glimpses of the garden through the arches of the colonnade. It seemed to provide endless winding, scented and attractive walks, shady arbours, quiet nooks with inviting stone seats, unexpected corners filled by curious statuary or small gently lapping pools. At its outer margins, it merged into the great daisy-sprinkled grassy bowl behind the House and there was no visible boundary between them. They saw now, looking beyond the colonnade that the grassy bowl merged in turn into some of the flourishing shrubs and smaller trees of the lower valley slopes. Yet nowhere that the eye turned were there harsh lines but only many subtle and beautiful curves and gradations of shade and colour, so that it was difficult tell just where one stood, for the eye was constantly on the move to the next arena of pleasure.

A fine large marble statue stood in one of the covered ways that surrounded the open part of the courtyard, with a plate shaped like a huge seashell open before it. In front of this object they stood a moment with Finarfin. On the plate rested a sword carefully mounted on a rich cloth. It retained its hilts and a portion of its blade, while the remaining shards lay alongside, all beautifully polished and glittering. It was clearly preserved as a treasure of the Elf House. When Boromir tested the broken blade with his thumb, it was keen.

"The elves keep it at the ready!" he commented.

"Yes," said Finarfin. "For when it is needed."

With this dark comment they had to be satisfied and truth to tell food now called their hungry stomachs, for they had eaten sparingly of necessity on their long journey and it would take a few good meals before they would feel satisfied again. Fin - as he asked them to call him - led them back through the house to a table in the elven hall, which was on the right of the Great Porch. Whereas on the previous evening the hall had been empty apart from the two of them, it was now almost full with busy chattering folk all eating with relish in between excited exchanges of talk. Not all were elves – many were obviously visitors to the Council of which Elrond had spoken.

Fin now introduced them to a very tall, lean, dark man with vivid blue eyes who sat a little apart. There was something vaguely familiar about him, Eären thought, though she could not make up her mind whether she had met him before or not. He was dressed plainly in a black tunic over a black and white shirt and his dark wavy hair was cropped shorter than that of the elves, but flowed free about his ears. He wore a close-cropped dark beard. An air about him arrested attention even though he seemed to be pointedly shunning it by sitting alone. He seemed dignified, though not standing upon his dignity, and it seemed to her that power slumbered deep within him. He looked weary, yet there was something alert about the way he listened to the group around him - an attentiveness that surface weariness did not for a second dispel.

"Here is Strider, a ranger of the Dúnedain," said Fin. "Strider – will you entertain our guests the Lord and Lady of Gondor who arrived only yester even?"

The man, who had watched them closely as they entered, rose swiftly to his feet and bowed. His glance at both of them was keen, but especially so when it rested on Eären – and in some ways it reminded her of the look of the Elf Lord himself - penetrating and capable of taking in a great deal, except that it was more guarded, perhaps.

"Well met my Lord and Lady of Gondor," he said quietly with a brief bow. "Pray be seated."

Eären sat opposite him and Boromir sat at the end of the table beside him. The man called Strider passed them bread, cheese and dried fruit heaped in shallow bowls and waved to the serving elf, who brought more delicious quaravas and a jug containing a hot, exotic-tasting herbal drink, which proved wonderfully reviving to their chilled spirits after an early start.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, when they had taken what they needed and begun to eat. "We have not met before, I think, though I remember your father well. My name then was Thorongil and I served Ecthelion 11, your father's father, in the White City for a while."

Boromir looked at him keenly at this, uncertain of how to take him, for his age at a glance was indeterminate. To have served Ecthelion meant that he must be older than he, Boromir, by some years. He did not look older than her brother, Eären saw, also puzzled.

"When were you in my country sir?" Boromir asked briskly.

"Many years ago," the man said now calmly enough. "I served as Captain to Ecthelion and fought in the wars against the Corsairs."

Boromir stared at him surprised. Then light suddenly dawned in his face.

"Thorongil!" he said now. "So you are that Thorongil who destroyed the fleet of the Umbars and was greatly valued, I believe, as one of the finest Captains of Gondor in those days. I was but a child of course - though you seem to speak of my father knowledgeably."

Now, Eären saw why the stranger had seemed familiar, for a portrait of this very man hung in the Great Hall of the Steward's House in the citadel where she had been brought up. She remembered her uncle's having spoken of its subject with some respect and affection. Strider inclined his head, looking neither proud nor humble of his reputation.

"I was Echthelion's Captain in those wars," he said. "Though I have not met the Lord Denethor since he was a young man. I - did not wish to reveal myself at that time for reasons which shall be told in the Council."

"So you are Thorongil!" said Boromir wonderingly. "Yet not Thorongil it seems! You are Strider of the Dúnedain. I do not understand this riddle! I heard that you left Gondor unexpectedly when your reputation was at its height and you were greatly missed in all the land. Some said you were last seen going towards Mordor."

Boromir's gaze was challenging now.

"You are right to be cautious in these days, Lord Boromir, "said the stranger. "But lay aside your doubts now. My birth name is Aragorn – son of Arathorn. I am chief of the Dúnedain of the north and heir of Isildur, Elendil's son of Gondor." He stated it simply, yet with the ring of quiet authority. "I have been known by many names in my life. Thorongil was a name I took while I served in the south - for a little while. Strider is the name I am known by in the Wild, among the hobbit folk and in the country around Bree."

Boromir was now astounded, for the name of Aragorn could not be unknown to him.

"You are Aragorn!" he said now and comprehension came to him in a flash, like a thunderbolt. "Isildur's heir! Old tales come true in this place in a way I least expected! There was ever talk in my youth of an heir of the kings of old - but I had given up all expectation of meeting him one day! You thought it safer, no doubt, not to declare your identity in Gondor! That may have been wise, for the Lord Denethor is a proud man and will brook no challenge to his position as Steward of Gondor. What proofs have you of your lineage?"

The question came out a little more coldly than he had intended. Aragorn, however, looked at him steadily, and said evenly, "The treasures of the house of Elendil are in my keeping, my Lord Boromir. Lord Elrond can vouchsafe it for he knew Isildur himself in those days. I am the owner of the Sword that was Broken! These things shall all be made clear in the Council of Elrond, to which I presume you come?"

"It seems so," said Boromir, his mind full of these tidings. "Though we did not set out with this intent, it seems to meet our purpose now we that are here. And you sir? Are you also here for this Council of which we hear much?"

Eären had a sense again of an immense wariness in Aragorn. He did not answer questions readily, she saw. Whatever the course of his life since he left Gondor, the years had changed him, and now lay heavy upon him.

"I shall be attending," he said presently. "I trust you had a safe journey? The way north has become dangerous in these times. It is a long road from the White City."

"We met no orcs or other servants of the Dark Lord," said Boromir a touch haughtily, "if that is what you mean. However, brigands attacked our camp south of Tharbad. They got nothing else from us, but they stole my horse and we had to bargain for another at the horse fair in the town. It set us back a few days in travel - but could have been worse."

Aragorn nodded, ate, and drank in silence for a few moments. His eyes however returned to Eären's face more than once and with a probing glance, under which she became eventually uneasy.

Finally, seeing her discomfort he said to her, almost against his will, it seemed, "I mean not to offend you my lady but I cannot help but see the blood of Númenor in your face! You look uncommonly like an elf!"

She was startled by the remark.

"Who could be offended by that which is a compliment, sir, "she said, speaking as graciously as her father would have expected of her in a strange land. " For I know well that elves are the fairest of all beings. Nevertheless, I am of the race of men, I assure you. Perhaps the dress I wear – borrowed from my serving maid?"

He shook his head.

"The dress draws attention to the likeness more clearly," he said soberly. "But it is not your apparel but you yourself that I refer to. The lineage of the Lords of Gondor shows in you I think - the ancient race of Númenor, which was mingled with elven blood from long ages ago. There is that about you which reminds me of the Lady of the Galadhrim – who lives in the Golden Wood of Lothlórien. I hear also from the Master of the Stables that you are a lover of horses and can ride elf-fashion without a saddle. The fame of your steed has already travelled round Imladris, as you see."

Eären looked surprised.

"I have already learned that news travels speedily in Rivendell sir," she said, but her smile took the sting out of her words. "It is true that I am fond of horses and riding. I learned the skill in Rohan where my kin received me every summer and rode with me over every blade of grass in that green country. It is a blessing that we surprised the brigands my brother spoke of before they were able to unfetter my horse Brégor, for I would have been sore dismayed to lose him. You have visited Rohan, my lord?"

A wistful expression stole over Aragorn's face at her question and he looked away a moment into far distance, as though seeing the very land she spoke of before him.

"I have seen the plains of the horsemen," he then said quietly. "That is a green and lovely country. I served there a while under Thengel, father of the present King of the Mark. It is now under much threat, I hear, from the Dark Tower. There is a rumour abroad that the horsemen pay tribute to Barad-Dûr. What think you of this, Lord Boromir?"

"That it will go ill with any man who asserts it before my face!" said Boromir passionately. "Never will I believe such slander! No – the Dark Lord demands horses and takes them when he can. He treats them badly and they become renegade or escape and run wild. The Rohirrim would never willingly sell or bestow horses upon anyone who mistreated them. They pay tribute money to no lord other than their own; on this I would stake my honour. They are bold and generous spirits, the men of the Mark and more than once have come to our aid in time of need - and may do so again before long."

Aragorn seemed satisfied.

"I doubt not your word, Lord Boromir," he said quietly. "I am delighted to hear it."

Further along their table Eären now noticed a group of small chattering people, probably no more than four feet in height, who seemed to be managing to eat a vast amount of food despite their stature. Chattering among themselves, they made a great deal of noise, more than all the rest of the table put together. Aragorn, following her gaze, said, "May I present these guests to you, Lady Eären? These are friends of mine from The Shire - a pleasant farming country west of here, beyond Baranduin."

He rose and introduced Master Frodo Baggins and his three companions Samwise, Meriadoc and Peregrin. Frodo – a handsome young man with curly black hair and clear greyish-blue eyes rose and bowed courteously to her. He said with a certain surprising charm and self-possession, "It is good of you to grace our table Lady Eären, for I was thinking just now what a rose you appeared among all these thorns!" and he gestured towards his hobbit friends, at which all of them dissolved into merriment and thumped his back with beaming smiles.

"It is good to see you so lively again Frodo," said Aragorn with gravity. "And able to recognise a rose when you see one!"

To Eären he added, "Forgive our levity but it has its reasons. Our good friend Frodo alarmed us greatly with a wound that kept him in the Houses of Healing for several days. But today he seems much like his old self."

"The Lord Elrond spoke to us of this," said Eären in wonder. "These are the Halflings then that old lore speaks of! I trust that Master Baggins has made a good recovery. We have not seen such people in our land before that I know of."

"We are not a widely known people, "said Frodo seriously, resuming his seat. "You are not alone in finding us strange, my lady. But you have seen the Lord Elrond already? He is a remarkable elf is he not? I do not know what magic he worked on me but it seemed as though he called me back from the very brink of the grave!"

"He did that," said Samwise, a delightful young man beside him with a rich mop of curly ginger hair and very steady eyes. "I 'aven't never been so worried about Mr Frodo since he fell in the Bywater Pool and my Dad had to fish him out with a fish hook - pants first!"

More merriment ensued. Listening to their chatter as she ate Eären gathered that they had had many adventures on their journey to Rivendell and seemed more concerned about discussing these than about what they would be doing next. There was an artlessness about the hobbits that was attractive, she thought and her heart was touched. She hoped this innocence was not to be betrayed.

After they had eaten their fill Eären proposed that they go to the Houses of Healing and asked their companion the way.

"I will walk with you," he said at once jumping up, "for I would like to take some air before a long Council! But I trust you are not sick, my lady?"

She explained the nature of Boromir's wound and he nodded understanding.

"I was astounded that the Lord Elrond saw it at once, even though I had not mentioned it," said Boromir as they walked along one of the winding valley paths together towards one of the larger houses edging the grassy area behind the Guest House.

"Not much is hidden from Elrond," Aragorn said with a wry smile.

He brought them to another long low timbered building and left them with Erestor, the Master of the House, who seemed to be expecting them. The latter, a tall, broad-shouldered elf with lighter hair, bowed courteously and showed them into a room brightly and calmly furnished in white. It had a simple bed upon which he bestowed Boromir.

"This wound was made by a blade of Dunland, I see," he said gravely when he had laid aside the patient's jerkin and slipped off the shirt Boromir was wearing. "It is not deep but a little ragged – if it were a clean cut it would have healed much sooner. I shall need to clean this and I beg your forgiveness for the pain I may cause you, my lord. Then I will dress it with a healing salve and look at it again tomorrow. If it is healing then, so be it. If not we must try other ways." He did not specify what 'other ways' he thought of and set about his task without further preamble.

To Eären he said presently, as he worked, "Your brother is not a man who gladly takes care of himself, I see."

Eären smiled and said, "You see shrewdly, Master Elf. Boromir should have tended this wound some days ago. You wish to believe that you are of the immortal kind I think, brother!"

Boromir allowed this jest but did not deign to respond to it. Instead he said, through occasionally gritted teeth, as Erestor very gently probed the wound, "It is well not to set forth again without tending a wound. But it seemed only a little thing to me."

Eären looked on her brother fondly. She had a boundless affection for him though he was vastly different from her. He was nine years her senior and a lion-heart of a man, tall, strong and open-handed in his dealings. He had been her shield and protector throughout childhood. Though competitive in every arena, he would allow no jest or insult to his sister. Many a youth of Gondor had felt his stout hand when attempting such folly. Nonetheless, though she knew he would defend her to the death if need be, Boromir's pride in her was family pride, she reflected. She and Faramir, her second brother, who was of a lesser physique, though an equally brave warrior, had always had much more in common. For conversation and companionship it was ever Faramir she had chosen. He knew her as Boromir had never really troubled to know her. Faramir, four years her senior, was the thoughtful one - learned like his father in lore and subtle in mind. He would have been practical about a wound, rather than dismissive, as Boromir had been. He would have said, "Let us tend the wound now, for later may be too late!"

"It is ever the way with men folk," said Erestor soberly, breaking into her thoughts as he worked. "For always they wish to be well before they are healed, to work before they can eat and to ride before they can stand!"

"But not with elves?" she asked curiously and he shook his head.

"Elves face other trials, my lady. They do not fear death and are not in a hurry! so they are willing to take time to tend their needs. However, longevity brings its own pains I fear. It brings the prospect of far greater suffering, if they cannot find a habitat or a way of life to suit them."

Eären had long known the saying of the wise men of Gondor that elves are of the immortal kind, but she had never known what to make of it or heard it alluded to thus so openly. She said slowly, "Then the Dark Lord has made an evil choice indeed in making the orc kind. For it is said that he took that which was fairest and longest lived and spoiled it beyond measure for eternity!"

Erestor looked up into her eyes now and shuddered.

"You say truly lady!" he said, evidently moved by her speech. "It is not often that one of your kind can understand this. I thank you!"

Boromir raised his eyebrows but said nothing, being perhaps preoccupied with his wound.

Before the work of cleansing and binding the wound had been completed, an unexpected interruption occurred. A tall man with a grey beard and long grey hair entered, wearing a rough homespun grey habit and carrying a tall and strangely-carven staff.

"Pardon me for intruding my Lord Erestor," he said in a slightly gruff voice, "for I hear that some very old friends of mine are to be found here!"

"Mithrandir!" cried Eären eagerly, rising to greet him. He took her hands and kissed them warmly, for the Wizard was long known to her from childhood. He clasped hands with Boromir also and said, "As soon as I heard that the son and daughter of the Lord Denethor were in Rivendell I came to seek you out! And how is it with you both?" He looked keenly from one to the other, adding, "And how is your honoured father?"

"Ever you come and go unlooked for, Mithrandir," said Boromir, but he was evidently pleased to see a familiar face nonetheless. "Our honoured father is well - we are both well as you see – as well as can be expected in these troubled times. I took a small wound on the journey – "for he saw Gandalf's eyes go to the wound, "but it is now well tended, as you see."

"H'm. Then you could not be in better hands than those of Lord Erestor," said Gandalf. "He has tended me these six days and I am good as new! Well - tell me all, as my hobbit friends are inclined to demand! You come concerning a dream of your brother Faramir, I understand from Elrond?"

"We do," said Boromir. "And the Lord Elrond advises us to attend the Council he has called today in the East Porch. Will you attend also?"

"I shall indeed," said Gandalf. "And I shall be grateful to have the two of you present, with your knowledge of Gondor and the whole south. We face a dark hour of peril such as Middle-earth has not seen before."

He looked thoughtfully into the Lady Eären's face as he spoke.

"It was good of your father to send you to refuge," he said, not unkindly. "I know how precious you are to him, though I fear he finds it hard to say so! But a sad exile for you, I think?"

"Oh Mithrandir!" she said, relieved that someone saw her heart. "You say most truly. What worse fate could I conceive than to be sent into hiding, leaving those I love the most to the toil and struggle ahead?"

"Nay - do not despair, "said Gandalf comfortingly. " For there will be many more tasks in the peril that is to come than fighting battles! We none of us know to what particular service we may be called - or how we shall fare in it."

"We have learned already many strange things here, "she said, her fair face troubled. " That same Thorongil who was well known in the White City in my mother's day is none other than Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur! You knew of this? And did not tell me?"

Gandalf sighed.

"Forgive me," he said. "I knew it, I acknowledge, even then. But Aragorn did not wish at that time that his identity be known for who he was in Gondor. He was, shall we say, preparing himself for an unknown future – and it was not his wish to be a source of distress to your honoured father. Your dear mother Finduilas was very fond of him, though he left Gondor before she had been married for long. Some said that his popularity and bravery oftentimes eclipsed those who wished to be thought well of in that time! Aragorn, I fear will always arouse complex feelings in others, for he is an exceptional man – a man of Westernesse and one of the few remaining in Middle-earth. He told me that Lord Boromir was but an infant when he was last in your country! However, he was greatly pleased to meet you, my lady – he has already told me as much, for we met as I came toward the Healing House. Think of that and let the rest go!"

Erestor now completed his work and Boromir was allowed to put on his shirt and jerkin again.

"Rest, my lord," said Erestor earnestly as he bade them all farewell at the door. "This is a place of rest and healing before you return to the world. The Lord Elrond has made it so from ages past. Take what you can of healing while you are here. For surely you will not be here long!"

Feeling curiously calmed in both body and spirit they returned slowly to the Homely House, accompanied by Mithrandir. Being thus accompanied they felt less alone than they felt when they first entered Rivendell and this helped to encourage their spirits. The hour approached the third of the day and they saw that chairs had been placed in wide circles on the East Porch to accommodate all the guests who were about to begin their momentous debate.

31


	5. Isildur's Bane

**v Isildur's bane**

Elrond's Council turned out to be a much greater and lengthier event than Eären had anticipated. They seemed to sit on the East Porch for long hours as the morning sun slowly crept across the sky and gradually disappeared behind the House. Lord Elrond, a commanding presence like a carven statute when he was still, his cloud-dark hair blowing free, had stood at the head of Council from the start and few had dared interrupt him when he spoke. But as the time wore away and the debate broadened and continued this way and that, he sat back in his high oak chair, his reflective gaze moving from one to another, calling upon now one and now another to speak, until Eären began to despair of any decision being reached.

The ring that the small hobbit Frodo bore had lain on the stone plinth beside Elrond for some hours. Frodo had brought it forth anxiously, she saw, but under Elrond's firm but kindly gaze, he had taken it from the slender chain around his neck and set it down in the centre of the stone circle. Then she heard an astonishing story around this object unfold before her troubled gaze! It was begun by the clear voice of Lord Elrond himself and later taken up by Gimli, a dwarf from Erebor and then by Gandalf, Frodo and many others in the gathering. Each contributed some part of the story, including her own brother Boromir, who told the story of Faramir's dream and underlined the mention of the Halfling in it and the Sword that was Broken.

To both her and Boromir those cryptic references in the dream that they had not understood began to make sense at last. 'Isildur's Bane' she kept thinking to herself, as the parley went, on the phrase playing repeatedly in her mind. How plain those words seemed now, which had seemed all obscure in Gondor! Isildur's bane was none other than the Ring before them, she now saw – the One Ring that killed Isildur and might kill again whoever was so foolish as to meddle with it.

Moreover, it was revealed beyond doubt that the dark Ranger they had breakfasted with was indeed none other than Aragorn, son of Arathorn - heir through many generations of Isildur himself. Lord Elrond himself confirmed it and many of the elves present clearly already knew it, as did Gandalf, who spoke with some respect to the dark Ranger, she noticed.

Boromir had been especially disturbed by the confirmation of Aragorn's identity and uncertain of how to respond. Stories of a king in exile abounded in their land – they were part of the minstrelsy and not unusual in any time. But there was something very different about coming face to face with such a 'king in exile', albeit one whose line was not the only possible line of inheritance - and one as unlike a king as the ranger Strider. For her his mystery was greatly increased by her discovery that he was that same Thorongil whose reputation that she had learned of at her father's knee.

Lord Denethor had occasionally spoken of Thorongil and his exploits with admiration, though without much love, Eären noticed. The portrait in the Great Hall of the Steward's House that she was familiar with was called 'The Eagle of the Star'. Its subject wore a gleaming silver star at the breast of his dark cloak, she remembered. Her father's caution concerning him was to be expected – Denethor was ever slow to value even the best of those who surrounded him. From other sources, however, she learned that her mother Finduilas had known Thorongil, Captain of the White Tower and hero of the Gondorean Wars in the south long before she came to the White City to wed Denethor. Finduilas's father was Adrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth and a close ally and fief of Gondor. Her grandfather had been a friend and admirer of Thorongil's, she discovered. Indeed, Prince Imrahil, Adrahil's son and a favourite uncle of Eären's from childhood, had hinted to her when she grew old enough to understand such matters that her grandfather had had hopes that Thorongil might turn his eyes in his daughter Finduilas's direction. According to Imrahil, his father knew of Denethor's interest in his beautiful and aristocratic sister and liked him not. However, given the important alliance between Dol Amroth and Gondor, Adrahil felt that he could not reject Denethor's proposals, should he make them, and if the lady consented. Therefore, he hoped that a worthier suitor might come along and make his proposals and Lord Thorongil had seemed a lively hope.

She recalled, as in a dream, her dear uncle Imrahil telling her this one afternoon during a summer holiday spent in Dol Amroth, at the age of about eleven. She had come across another, younger portrait of Thorongil in the study there. It had evidently been painted at the time of his heroic deeds in Umbar. In it, he wore a fine mail shirt with the heraldic device of the Stewards upon his chest and the teenage Eären had greatly admired his handsome young face and striking pose, wishing fervently that she had known him.

"Your dear mother admired that young man very much – that was clear to me," Imrahil had said thoughtfully, his eyes following hers to the portrait. "Do not mistake me - Denethor is a worthy man, a noble and a learned man. Yet she ought not to have married him - for he is cold and she needed the warmth, life and humour of a Thorongil. That young man loved life, but Denethor tolerates it! Speak not of this to your father Eärello (it was his nickname for her, which meant 'little Eären') for I tell you only so that you will understand and take warning. Do not marry a cold man! Finduilas withered as a vine bereft of sunshine when she went to Minas Tirith and ever she looked toward the sea thereafter."

These memories Eären pondered in her heart as the Council wore on. It seemed to her that this same Thorongil went by many names, depending on the country he was in, or perhaps depending on the company he kept. Clearly too, his demeanour was greatly changed from what it had been then. She would hardly have described Aragorn as warm and full of life today! What did it mean? And how would her father wish her to respond?

At length, after what seemed interminable debate, the Council seemed to reach an understanding of the full import of the difficulties they were facing, as the history of the small gold bauble before them was gradually laid bare. The One Ring, Elrond said gravely, could not be unmade and it could not be long concealed. The story of the Ringwraiths and a flying chase after the hobbits and Aragorn towards the Ford of Loudwater was told, making her flesh crawl. Now she understood Frodo's wound and something of the reason behind Mithrandir's stay in the Houses of Healing also - though she suspected he concealed the worst of his suffering, perhaps to protect the hobbits from too much anxiety. So long as it existed, Lord Elrond emphasized, his face stern, Sauron would seek to reclaim the Ring for his own. If he were once allowed to do so, all Middle-earth would fall under his sway.

It was then that the Elf Master dropped into the anxious stillness the startling information that the Ring could be destroyed, though not in Rivendell! To do so, he said, meant taking it right into the heart of the evil land of Mordor itself and casting it into the Cracks of Doom - the endless fire of dread Orodruin! She and Boromir had seen Orodruin often enough across broad Anduin – it was a familiar part of their childhood nightmares - the place where nursemaids threatened to take naughty children and cast them into its blazing furnaces!

It was only then that the real decision-making began. Elrond, his wine-dark cloak wrapped loosely around him, sat back at this point, his fine dark head laid against the back of his tall chair, almost languid. He appeared resolved to let the Council come to its own conclusions. For a long while, fierce argument and indecision held sway and went on so long that the older hobbit Bilbo complained of a long wait until lunch! To which complaint Elrond smiled sympathetically - indeed charmingly - but gave no sign that he would willingly adjourn the Council, let alone dissolve it, until a decision had been reached.

Finally, when all seemed chaos, the hobbit Frodo spoke up, his small but bell-like voice carrying over the disorder with a resolution that was unarguable. He would himself take the One Ring to the Cracks of Doom, he asserted, looking anxious despite his brave words!

She had seen Lord Elrond turn to him then with a long look, which, she sensed, pierced him to the very heart. The elf master rose and spoke now once more, his voice measured and authoritative. He spoke of a task that he saw had been appointed for Frodo and no one else. If the small hobbit could not find a way to accomplish that task, he said, he did not hope that anyone else could.

It was a saying that no one who heard it forgot. For it seemed like no more than the naming of what had long been known in all their hearts, yet too difficult, until this moment, to face. And indeed this was a gift of Elrond's, she found later – that somehow he seemed able to name what had been formerly unnameable, and it became an accepted truth.

In the pregnant silence that followed, the second hobbit Samwise had blurted forth in garbled words she could not wholly understand his determination not to leave his friend to bear this burden alone! Elrond had smiled at this - a smile of great gentleness. He allowed this highly improper interruption without demur. Master Samwise, he pronounced, could go with Frodo to the Cracks of Doom. He even allowed himself a moment of gentle humour, adding, that since Sam could not keep out of a secret Council to which he had not been invited, there seemed small chance that he would be prevented from going to Mordor!

Yet for all the Master of Rivendell's courtesy, especially when he spoke to the hobbits, she saw clearly at this point that Elrond and no one else would decide who would go with the Ring bearer. He had a power that, if it pleased him to exert it, brooked no gainsaying. Therefore, in that instant Eären quietly resolved in her heart to speak to him herself. She was intent on making her own presence known, for she saw that in this great gathering of the noble of all races she would readily be overlooked if she did not.

She chose to speak to Lord Elrond privately, as the Council finally broke up and everyone began to leave the Porch in twos and threes.

"I offer myself to go with the Company of the Ring, my Lord Elf Master, to do whatever my unworthy hands can do to aid this quest," she said quietly to him, as he stood silent by his chair, watched the gathering disperse with a look that was hard to fathom.

The Elf Lord turned towards her now and held Eären's gaze and his grey eyes were as deep as the Great Sea that broke on the headlands of Dol Amroth. He did not speak for a long moment. Then he said with finality, "This task is not for you, Lady of Gondor."

"I can wield a sword better than many men!" she said swiftly, unwary of argument with this rare being of Middle-earth, who was not accustomed to argument from any being, elf, man or dwarf! "I can ride any horse and hit my mark with a bow nine times out of ten. Why may not I be as useful to the company as a man?"

But he only smiled a little sadly at that and said, "Your courage and prowess are not in question, my lady, as I have already told you. Do you think I say thus to you from a petty desire to set the worth of your sex at naught? Why, indeed, you are probably stronger and more skilled than any hobbit - and a good deal wiser! Of this, I need no persuading. Yet courage and prowess are not all that is needed in this quest. Have I not said that this is a venture in which the weak will have as a fair a hope of success as the strong? And still I say, this quest is not for you!"

He saw her face sadden and lowered his voice, adding in a more gentle tone, "Be not too disappointed! You are a lady of spirit and nobility, I see. The Company of the Ring will not command every worthy deed in the dark days that lie ahead! Wait but a little while here with us. There is, I believe, a task appointed for you also. Nevertheless, for now, my task is to choose the Fellowship of the Ring and to help them prepare for their dark journey. On this, I must now focus my all mind and heart! Go you now and take some food and air. A time will come when we shall talk together again."

Eären knew then that further argument was useless. Curiously, however, having spoken her mind thus and heard his mind, she found herself feeling better. She left the hall feeling disappointed but resigned, her hope not totally destroyed by his remarks. It seemed that she might be found useful, if not in the field then in some other way. Nevertheless, she could not help but wonder what task he had in mind for her. That he had something in mind she did not question. He was, if she judged aright, an elf of his word! Whether she would like his word when she heard it she was less sure!

36


	6. The heir of Isildur

**vi The heir of Isildur**

After lunch in the Lord Elrond's hall Eären was surprised to be accosted by the dark ranger, Aragorn, as she set forth to walk alone in the cool air along the valley's many pathways, leaving Boromir to discuss strategy with MIthrandir.

"I was looking to find you, my lady," he said, hastening to meet her. "May we walk together a while?"

After a moment's thought, she nodded, feeling that there was no harm in it. She would in fact welcome some companionship. They paced alongside the valley side toward the waterfall for some time in silence, during which time Aragorn seemed deep in thought.

Finally he said, his voice low, "Our meeting was strange to me after all these years. I knew your dear mother well. You are so like her – I could not take my eyes from you in the Hall! Forgive me if I seemed discourteous and stared at you when we first met. You brought back dear and painful memories to me of that time."

"I envy you for having known my mother well my lord," Eären said sadly. "I hardly knew her at all. She died within a year of my birth, while I was but a baby in arms. Alas, I have naught but distant memories of a certain warmth and the softness of a voice – and the few portraits that were made of her in her short life."

"You were sadly bereft, Eärello!" he said now with sudden warmth and she was astonished to hear him use that pet name, given by her mother and used by no one but her most intimate family. His blue eyes were bright as he said, "She loved you greatly, I know. Sadly, she did not love Minas Tirith. Her health was ever poor after she came to the White City."

"I think she did not love the Lord Denethor!" said Eären gloomily, and seeing his face darken, guessed that she had been right in this. She sighed.

"My father is a strange man!" she said awkwardly, trying to explain, to be as just to him as she could – not an unfamiliar task, she thought ruefully. "I honour him greatly and I know he loves me. Yet he is ever closeted in his Tower Room, considering all that befalls our people, or making plans with my brothers and his captains about how best to defend our land. I think Princess Finduilas saw no hope beyond the Shadow and her spirit failed her."

"She was not alone," said Aragorn soberly.

They had reached the waterfall now and stood upon the brink of the torrent for a moment, reflecting. Then he surprised her by plunging behind the waterfall that fell like a curtain before the stone step, several hand spans away from it. He beckoned her to follow him, holding out his hand to help steady her. Behind the waterfall, to her surprise, there was quite a large cave, apparently dry and easy to shelter in, and they did not feel as much spray as she would have expected from the falling water. Keeping a firm grip of her hand, he led her steadily across the stone platform to the other side. When they emerged from behind the waterfall at its south end, they were already out of sight of the House and able to wander at will along complex winding pathways which ran for several leagues along the southern banks of Bruinen. She was relieved to see this, for she had feared that the small valley would be confining to her spirit after the wide plains of the Pelennor field.

"Tell me one thing," she said soberly. "Why did you leave Gondor so suddenly? It is told that you departed with barely an explanation, once the Umbar campaign was concluded. And it is said by some that you went towards Mordor and that you left your companions who loved you behind." Her strangely beautiful violet eyes were large and questioning on his face and for a moment he was held by them.

Then he sighed and shook his head.

"My doom has taken me in many strange paths," he said. "My life has not been my own for many years. Let me explain I beg you - as much as I am able. For my time draws near and soon my labours may come to fruition for good or ill."

Eären shrugged but did not demur. Indeed, she suspected that this strange, taciturn man explained himself to few people and that she should be honoured to be invited to hear him. She resumed her walk and he fell in beside her again.

"Speak then, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, as I must learn to call you," she said. "I am listening!"

He looked at her gratefully for this leave and then paused a moment, evidently to gather his thoughts.

"My father was Arathorn 11 who married Gilraen, kin of Elrond Halfelven. He died of an orc arrow during a hunt when he was still a young man. I never knew him. My mother Gilraen brought me to Imladris as a child of only two years old. Elrond had ever cared for the heirs of Isildur, my long fathers of many generations. They were descended from his twin brother Elros, the first King of Numenor. and he cherished them for his sake. He named me Estel, which means 'Hope' in the Quenya, and told me nothing of my ancestry. I lived here happily until I was twenty years old in ignorance of who I was, for Elrond did not wish my childhood days disturbed by knowledge of the past. My mother Gilraen returned to her people after a while and Elrond treated me as a father would. I treated his sons as my brothers and my life here was the only life I had ever had. Then when I was of age, Elrond told me of my true ancestry at last. He gave me the shards of Narsil and the heirlooms he had long kept of Isildur's house. He told me he had always believed that an heir would arise one day who would reclaim the lost kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. He believed that I might be that one. He looked into my heart with his long sight and said that I would be long lived and do valiant deeds. For my part, I did not know what to think or say. I was amazed to find that I was not the person I thought I was!"

He paused, evidently thinking back to that time, a small smile playing about his lips.

"It seemed to me then that if I were to be that heir, I would need to prepare myself for the task ahead. Therefore, I chose to leave the comforts and joys of Imladris and to travel in the wide world. I wanted to see and learn as much as I could against that time when my doom was at hand. For I was ever mindful that Isildur failed at the test! Elrond has spoken little of it, out of kindness to me, yet I know it well enough. Isildur craved power and instead of destroying the Ring when he might have done so, he tried to use it to achieve all he desired. Therefore, the Ring destroyed him – even as it does all those who try to claim it. I wished to strengthen myself so that my strength would not fail as his did, if the test should came to me. Therefore I travelled and laboured long, often in solitude in the wild."

He paused a moment to reflect further.

"On one such journey I met Gandalf - known to you as Mithrandir - who has become my fast friend. I have helped him when I could and he me. The next year, I served King Thengel in Rohan and then I journeyed south, taking the name of Thorongil. I wished to see the kingdom of my sires of old, without declaring myself, for I was not yet ready to reveal myself."

He paused and held her hand, to steady her, as they climbed over a low broken hedge together.

"It was then that I met your mother, Princess Finduilas. Denethor was yet unmarried and not yet High Steward and she lived with her family in Dol Amroth by the Great Sea. It was towards that country that my footsteps first turned, for I had long wished to see the sea. Being lettered as I was and well taught by the elves, it was not difficult to find a means of service in the household of Prince Adrahil. The Prince was good to me and trusted me and I learned much from him. I also came to respect his son Imrahil and to admire his lovely and high-spirited daughter!"

He smiled down at her, for she was too small to reach his shoulder - yet she might have been Finduilas walking the earth beside him again! Eären's face was grave, her heart aching a little, full of thoughts of the mother she had lost long ago.

"Those were happy days indeed," he went on with a sigh. "The last almost before the noise of war drowned out every pleasure. I speak of it only because I wished you to know that I admired Finduilas greatly. Yet I was not free to love her - or anyone - and I knew it. Soon I was offered a place at the court of Minas Tirith and went north to serve the White Tower. I did not see your mother again until she married Lord Denethor and came to the White City. Soon after the birth of their first son, your brother the Lord Boromir, I left Gondor and saw none of your kin again until today."

His rather stern face softened as he added," I heard of the death of your mother when I was travelling in the north and my heart was sorely grieved to hear it. She was a fine and worthy lady and I see that you have inherited both her beauty and her spirit."

A mournful silence fell, while Eären digested this information. Her heart was deeply touched by his story, and she knew not what to say. They walked on a long while and Aragorn tactfully held his peace, leaving her to her thoughts.

Finally her companion enquired, "And what news of your second brother Faramir?" and she said painfully "He is well, my lord, but alas sorely pressed in his Captaincy of the White Tower. For Boromir is now Captain General of the hosts of the West and by rights Faramir was easier spared than he to come on this journey. However, Boromir I think may have had counsel from my father of which he has not told me. Both he and Faramir have fought bravely many times at the Great River and throughout fair Ithilien. Once, Faramir would have drowned, for a fierce Southron from Mordor had thrust him into the water, had not Boromir pulled him to safety. Yet –," and here she sighed deeply before adding, "our father Denethor is strangely changed in recent years. He has turned into a cold and distant warlord. He spends much time in his secret room in the Tower of Ecthelion and I see him little enough."

Impulsively she cried now, "Lord Aragorn, I do not blame you for speaking of claiming your inheritance in the Council, but I am bound to say that I cannot for my part see what kingdom there may be left to claim when this war is over!"

He looked anxiously into her eyes and she could not doubt his concern at what she said.

"It must seem so to many," he acknowledged. "And for this reason I have said nothing many times, when I might have declared myself. I know that I shall not win the two kingdoms back, unless by a decisive victory over the Shadow! For I must do for Gondor that which its present rulers cannot - that is, to retrieve it from the Shadow itself, if I am to be a man who could rule it! That is a labour of great difficulty and the way of its achievement is dark to me! Therefore, until the day when there is hope, I shall remain Strider and not the heir of Isildur."

Despite the seriousness of his words, he smiled down at her affectionately, and, confused though she felt, she was too glad to be in the company of a friend to look away. Stout-hearted though she was by temperament and training, Eären felt lonely and weary of war and the endless talk of war. She could see no end to it. Indeed much of the dialogue in the Council of Elrond had seemed fruitless to her. Nevertheless, she said, though more gently, "Yet still you have not explained your sudden departure from Gondor! Did you go to Mordor?"

He looked sober at this challenge, but said resolutely, "I will not speak of that dreadful land in this fair place! Let me own only that I have seen it. When I left Gondor, it was because my dear mother Gilraen was ill and likely to die. Elrond called me to her, lest she should depart and I be too late to say farewell. She had returned to Imladris at the end, knowing that her time was near. Elrond cared for her most tenderly in the Houses of Healing here. Nevertheless, her time was come, he could not save her and after a while, she passed beyond the circles of this world and was buried in the Vale, even here, beside the Old Forge. I was grateful to be here for her passing and I shall not forget Elrond's goodness to me then, nor during many times of need in my life."

His brow furrowed, for he was evidently assailed by hard memories.

"But then - when our days of mourning were over - it became clear to me that I could never return to Gondor. The Shadow in the north had grown to a great evil during my absence, and my kin of the Dúnedain had shouldered the task of keeping the borders of Eriador safe. I saw that I must now bear my part in that work, or fail my oath to them. Therefore I became a ranger, like my kin and travelled throughout the north, putting my sword in the service of all those who had declared themselves enemies of the Dark Tower. Chief among these, apart from the elves and my own kinsmen of the Dúnedain, was our good friend Gandalf, who has been a friend to me many times in trouble and joy."

He smiled at this memory.

"It was Gandalf who first alerted me that the wretched Gollum might have left the darkness of Moria in search of the One Ring, without which he is made miserable and unable to rest. I tracked him to Mordor, where I fear he was captured. He may have told the Dark Lord, under dreadful torture, more than gives my heart ease today! Then I tracked him away from Mordor again, from where it seemed he had escaped – either escaped or been allowed to slip away, for some dark purpose of Sauron! After scouring all the regions north of Mordor, I found him last year, bound him and took him to the wood elves in the forest of Mirkwood. There King Thranduil, father of Legolas, whom you met in the Council, agreed to keep him prisoner for my sake. Then I returned to my task in Eriador, where I met Gandalf once more in Bree of The Shire. There I learned of the One Ring's discovery in the possession of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins."

They paused a moment to take in the fresh air. The sky had cleared a little and Eären was thankful to see a patch of blue appearing in the far west. Her companion had reached the most terrifying part of his story, one she had already heard in part this morning, and she shivered despite the freshness of the day.

"Gandalf asked me to keep a close watch on The Shire while he journeyed on a task of his own," Aragorn continued presently. "That I did, but Gandalf failed to return at the appointed time, and meanwhile my kin the Dúnedain reported strange Black Riders searching everywhere along the Great East Road. When four very noisy and incautious hobbits appeared at the Inn of the Prancing Pony, I saw that I must take a hand in their tale myself, or else we would all fail! I therefore resolved to lead them myself, across the wild to Rivendell, though we were pursued every inch of the way by the evil creatures sent by Mordor!"

He smiled grimly, adding, "I think the hobbits were not altogether sure if I were a Black Rider or no! Fortunately, they trusted me – and thankfully, Elrond's elf lords were watching every inch of the territory west of the mountains, or we would never have reached here. Few there are who dare face the Nine openly, but they greatly fear Elrond's elf lords, who are their enemies of old! Glorfindel it was who found us. He had found three of the grim servants of Sauron on the Last Bridge of Mitheithel, and he left a green beryl, an elf-stone of Elrond's house, on the Bridge, to advise me that it was safe to cross. Then he drove them back down the Road and pursued them far westwards, and as they ran they came upon two others, whom he also commanded to turn aside south. Then he returned along the road, searching for our party."

"May Lord Glorfindel be praised!" murmured Eären, her heart in her mouth, as she thought of that encounter. She was astonished by the evident power of the elf lord - but there was no time to intervene on this theme, for he was continuing with his story.

"And may his good horse Asfalloth be venerated in the annals of horses!" Aragorn smiled. "For that is a horse I would rather have on my side than many a score of men! He will not let any rider fall if Glorfindel commands him to bear him, which he did then! Frodo could no longer walk, for the Chief of the Black Riders had wounded him while we stayed on Weathertop, and his wound was worsening. We had to set forth at once and risk the Road again, for we knew that the Riders could not resist the call of the Ring, and would return and pick up our trail before long. With Frodo mounted on Asfalloth, we marched the rest of that day and all through that night, until the hobbits could go no further. After a few brief hours of rest, Glorfindel woke us with a drink of quaravas, and we set forth again, until we reached the Ford of Rivendell. There, just as we had set forth to cover the very last open stretch of territory to the water, and safety, five black Riders broke cover behind us, and put forth all their power, calling Frodo to wait for them!"

Eären's flesh crawled.

"But can they do that, my lord?" she asked, horrified.

"Aye, they can do much with one who bears the One Ring!" said Aragorn softly. "For a moment I feared they had outwitted us. But Glorfindel saw the danger in a flash, and he called to Asfalloth, commanding him to run like the wind to the Ford! No Black Rider can match an elf horse in full flight. He and Frodo set off like a flash of white lightening, and the Riders gave vent to terrible wails of frustration and followed like thunder! As Frodo neared the Ford, we saw that the horse had outrun the Black Riders behind, but now four more Riders broke cover from the north! Two headed direct for Frodo, while the other two headed for the Ford, determined to cut him off before he reached it!"

Eären found herself gripping her hands tightly together. It was a story that would always take her to the edge of her seat, no matter how many times she heard the outcome.

"Then indeed Asfalloth showed his breeding from the days of his sires in the First Age!" said Aragorn, smiling. "With one last bound, he fled for the water like a streak of white fire, as though on wings, swerving right past the face of the first Black Rider and over the river!"

"And then?" Eären asked, throat dry, for this part of the story she had not heard in any detail, and what she had heard had puzzled her greatly.

"The danger even then was not entirely over," said Aragorn. "For Frodo paused on the ascent on the other side of the Ford, for they were calling him again! Undaunted, they set forth to cross the Ford after him. Bravely indeed, Frodo drew his sword and challenged them, but his strength was failing fast. However, they made a grave mistake in attempting the river, for I knew that Elrond would not suffer those evil creatures to so much as set foot in his land!"

"But Frodo did not know!" she pointed out quietly, thinking admiringly of the young hobbit's fearlessness in such a time of desperate danger.

"No, he did not," agreed Aragorn, and he raised an eyebrow, thoughtfully. "Hobbits are remarkable creatures! Their legs are short, but their hearts are stout! However, just at that moment Elrond himself came to our aid, and sent a cavalry of pure white horses of foam rushing down the valley, until the riverbed rose in torrents like waterfalls. I have not seen a sight like that in my lifetime! The Black Riders who were already in the water were swept away on the flood like matchsticks! The remaining Riders hesitated on the edge of the flood, seeing what had befallen their dark kin, but Elrond showed them no mercy. Trapped as they were, he appeared behind them on the riverbank with his elf lords, with Elladan and Elrohir his sons on his left and right hands, like so many avenging Valar with flaming brands for swords! And they drove them before him, straight into the river, where the white foam washed them swiftly away! It was a mighty sight, my lady, one to tell in the hall many times over and still wonder at!"

Eären listened in stunned silence. It was almost impossible to imagine such a scene. Yet her heart was lifted, as it had not been for long enough by the outcome of it.

"And they all drowned?" she asked.

Aragorn shook his head.

"They cannot drown," he said patiently. "Their horses did! The Nine cannot die by any hand of ours. That is their dreadful fate, so long as they are bound to the power of the One Ring. Nevertheless, they were sorely disarrayed, and it will take some time for the Dark Lord to regroup them. Elrond has bought us some precious time."

"And Frodo was brought to the Healing Houses," she said, finishing the story for him, with a sigh. "He looks remarkably fit for one who has endured so much!"

"Aye, he does," Aragorn acknowledged. "Elrond called him back from the brink of the Shadow! There is great healing power here, my lady, in this fair valley! All the rest you know, I think."

"You have been engaged on a high quest, I see, Aragorn son of Arathorn," Eären said, listening in wonder to the dark and troubled years he had passed. "My heart grieves for the loneliness and hardship of your journey. I pray that your labours may come to fulfilment in my lifetime."

She smiled at him gently, adding, "I think I understand Thorongil now better than I did. Perhaps I understand Strider of the Dúnedain better also! I am glad to have met you and that I have had this chance to hear what has been your fate. Thank you for confiding it in me."

There was one point that he had not explained however, and she could not forebear but to ask him about it.

"You said you were not free to love my mother - or any lady," she said cautiously. "Why was that, my lord?"

He raised his head and looked into the far distance and his dark blue eyes were full of pain.

"When I was but twenty and Lord Elrond had just told me of my identity, I met his daughter Arwen Evenstar," he said, with a long sigh. "She is a lady of greater grace and beauty than any in Middle-earth! I never knew her before, because she had lived much of her life in Lothlórien where her kin dwelt. We had no understanding until after I left Gondor. Still, my heart was given to her from the first day I laid eyes upon her and it seemed to me that I could not look at another, until I was sure that my hope of winning her was gone. On my return to Imladris, I found that she felt as I did and we plighted our troth. Yet her father Elrond has decreed that she will not be the wife of any save one who is King of Arnor and Gondor together! The task that lies ahead of me is great indeed and may be far beyond my strength to fulfil. Yet try I must, or lose my heart's desire."

Eären's heart was moved by this tale as she weighed all that lay ahead of him.

"Your doom is a dark one Lord Aragorn," she said softly. "I pity your suffering! The Master of Rivendell has, I see, a stern heart! That does not surprise me - yet it seems that he has laid upon you a cruel burden."

"Nay – he has not done so out of hardness of heart," said Aragorn patiently. "For there is a hard price to be paid for love between those of different races – one not set by Elrond, but rather by the Valar themselves! Arwen Undomiel is of the immortal kind – yet if she should wed me, a mortal man, she must sacrifice her longevity and forsake the Grey Havens when the time comes for the elves to depart from Middle-earth. Then must the parting between her and her kin be final indeed – and her father will not countenance that doom unless he is sure that her sacrifice is worth the making."

"These are hard matters for one of my kind to understand," Eären said honestly. "For I have never heard of such a thing before today! Yet I see that pain and suffering attend both your steps, whichever way you tread. Now I understand why you did not feel free to care for my mother! Be at peace, son of Arathorn! I do not blame you for her unhappiness – nor, I think, did anyone in Gondor. Her doom seemed one of those that fall upon many without their having earned or deserved it. I hoped rather that she might have found in you someone with enough tenderness for her to make her later life a little easier."

"Then that I had, I assure you my lady!" he said gladly, "if it eases your heart to know it! I was as much her friend as I could be, without deceiving her that I might be more. That would be a deep grief for any man of honour! For me, respecting her lovely and gentle heart as I did, it would have been a punishment unbearable!"

He thought back carefully a moment before adding, "I believe she loved your father at first – for Denethor and I were much of an age and he was a fine man at that time, noble and farsighted – more kingly than any Steward before his time, it was said. You and your brothers were not children of hate or of indifference, I believe! Yet later on, when the Shadow gathered might, the Steward withdrew a good deal from the tending of his wife's gentle heart and she suffered then I fear – from loneliness and too little of the love she deserved. I am sorry for it for her sake and yours!"

He spoke with a genuine and dignified feeling and Eären was grateful for it. She sighed.

"These things belong to another age and are best left so," she replied. "Perhaps my dear mother foresaw that much grief lay ahead for those of us who survived her."

They walked on in silence a while, both reflecting upon the pain of their words and memories.

"Yet she would have been proud of you, my Lady Eären!" said Aragorn now evidently seeking words of comfort for her. "You are grown into a lady of rare beauty and quality! both in mind and heart! I doubt not that you have many suitors in the White City?"

"Not so many that I could not admit a few more, my Lord Aragorn!" Eären said with a rueful smile. "Alas, the days of my youth have been spent in looking forward to a long and bloody war and to no visible end to that war! It ill behoves either me or my brothers to think of suitors, when our beloved country is so hard pressed that many days we know not whether the next dawn will come! And now, when I might have been looking forward to a wedding, here I am, confined to refuge in Rivendell! This is indeed a place of wonders, I own, and in other circumstances might have seemed a welcome diversion. But alas, I would far rather be doing useful work in Minas Tirith to aid my countrymen in war than taking my ease in a pleasant valley, as I do now!"

"I see that you have born your share of the labours and sufferings of our time," he said gravely. "I am sorry indeed to hear it. I saw at the Council that you were in distress, hoping that you might find a way to return to Minas Tirith with the Company of the Ring. Yet their way will be dark and dangerous for one such as you. Elrond will not countenance it - and nor will I! Yet I wonder whether there is any comfort I can give you?"

"Only if you can become me and I can become you then you can comfort me!" Eären said wearily and he paused in surprise, before impulsively taking her hand, smiling at this strange jest.

"I can think of no lady I would rather be," he said sagely, matching her wry humour with an unexpected twinkle in his eye, "if that were my doom! But since it cannot be otherwise, why distress yourself for being the lady you are? You are as fair a lady as I have seen in the West these many years, save the daughter of Elrond herself. Many eyes turn your way, I think, as you walk about Imladris! But in the hall I saw that you were often not looking for admiration and so did not see it."

"It is not admiration I wish for sir! but action!" said Eären vigorously. "Do you think a lady of spirit and breeding spends all day long wondering who her next admirer will be? No indeed! I should like more than anything to be doing something useful at home in this dangerous time, for I love my father and my country above everything. If I cannot fight, I could nurse the sick and wounded or mend spears or sew garments for our soldiers to wear! Yet it seems there is nothing for me to do but wait and be a bystander, while others go forth to the war. I try to be patient my Lord Aragorn but it goes hard with me!"

Seeing she was in earnest, he listened to her gravely and she found herself pouring out her heart to him. She had not spoken of her personal concerns for long enough and it was a surprise to her that Aragorn was so congenial a listener. Though he said little there was a stillness in him that made talking of her heart's distress easy and he listened with all patience and kindness as she spoke passionately of her fears of the future and her impatience over being separated from those she cared for the most at this time.

Finally, catching herself in the throes of pointless complaint, Eären laughed ruefully and pulled herself up short, saying, "I thank you for your courtesy in listening to me, Lord Aragorn! Forgive me - it is not my nature to be ever complaining, I assure you. I see that there is no answer to my sorrow. I am doomed to linger in Rivendell for long months, maybe years, separated from my family and all I care about, while the fellowship of the One Ring goes abroad. Yet it is hard - for only think that their way lies directly toward my home!"

Aragorn's eyes were now very blue, she noted, and suddenly full of pain. For her? She was startled.

"Forgive me for speaking thus frankly," she said quietly, wondering whether she had presumed too far on their brief acquaintance.

"Do not fear that," he responded gently.

He paused a long moment, before raising his eyes to the horizon and adding quietly, "I have known the pain of longing unfulfilled. I have known loneliness and exile from that place above all, that I called home. I could not discount such longings nor underestimate their bitterness. Yet I have also found that disappointment born as well as I could brought certain rewards, often unlooked for. Being nearby as I came from the Council I could not but overhear the Lord Elrond speak to you of a task he thought appointed for you. He is the wisest elf of Middle-earth and one whose word is to be trusted. Sooner or later your task will be revealed to you and until it is, I counsel patience."

It was spoken quietly but with great dignity and she caught a glimpse of much suffering behind his words.

"You are kind, my Lord Aragorn," Eären said wryly. "You make me ashamed of my selfishness, for you remind me that I am not alone in my pain! When all the world is in turmoil it ill behoves me to dwell on my own sufferings!"

She added after a moment of further reflection, "I pray you forgive my brother and me if we failed to pay you due honour this morning, not knowing that you were of Isildur's line. For there are many tales of a king in exile in the White City but I had not thought to meet him when we set forth at midsummer. Moreover, to know his face so well when I met it was strange indeed! For I had seen your portrait many times in Gondor and in Dol Amroth and so your face was strangely familiar, though I knew you not. Already many strange events occur in Imladris and I can hardly foresee what the end of this journey may bring."

Aragorn waved away her apology.

"You were gracious to me beyond what a stranger could expect in these times," he said simply. "I speak of my ancestry now only because it concerns you nearly – to you and no one else. Yet it may be that my hour comes round at last."

He lifted his dark head at this - as though at the sound of a distant trumpet.

"The elven smiths are even now reforging the Sword that was Broken and I shall take it with me if Elrond should lay the task on me of accompanying the Ring bearer - which is my dearest wish. Therefore, Lady of Gondor, it may be that we shall meet again one day even in Minas Tirith itself! Who knows?"

They had turned around by common consent as they talked and now walked back to Elrond's House in companionable silence. Thinking over all that he had told her, Eären saw that she had judged him aright, even then in far away Gondor, from his portraits and what little she had pieced together of his life. She saw that he was a man of worth who since that time had endured much suffering, which had saddened and softened him, yet made him more capable of bearing pain and of feeling the pain of others. She began to look with interest on whatever his future might hold beyond the Shadow – if future there proved to be.

50


	7. The nine walkers prepare

**vii The nine walkers prepare**

For two months after the Council, preparations went ahead for the task of bearing the Ring to Mount Doom, while autumn wore on into the edge of winter even in Rivendell. There, Eären discovered, there was always a curiously balmy current in the air even when the world was at its coldest and iciest elsewhere, though the leaves did seem to fall at last and the trees become beautifully bare and stark against the sky.

She gradually learned that it had been decided that Mithrandir would accompany Frodo to Mordor and that Aragorn would go too – choices of Lord Elrond that were hardly surprising. Later still, it became known that Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain, would make one of the Company, to represent the dwarves. Legolas, a handsome, fair-haired elf prince, son of Thranduil, King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, would also go to represent the elves. This left three places still unfilled - for Lord Elrond seemed to set some store by a company of nine - to be set, he said, against the Nine Riders, the Ringwraiths of the Dark Lord, who had already shown themselves a fell foe in the field. Then she learned that Boromir had been asked to join the Fellowship, a task that he typically grasped with alacrity. Glad though she was for his sake, Eären's heart was anxious for him. He was a valiant man, as she knew well, and he would serve the company courageously, but it seemed to her that the quest upon which he embarked was the most dangerous undertaking of his life thus far.

Only very late in the day did it become known that the two last places in the Company would be filled by the two younger hobbits. This was a cause of some discussion in the valley for it had been assumed that some of Lord Elrond's elf lords, wise and experienced soldiers as they were, would fill those places. Rumour had it that the choice even occasioned some private argument between Elrond and Gandalf. Nevertheless the hobbits were chosen and squared up to the task with a kind of innocent willingness that Eären found touching.

Time wore on in the valley, as though they were all waiting, but not sure what they were waiting for. Eären fell silent and for a while fell into a sadness and thence into a gloomy melancholy, seeing no sign of where her own future lay.

Meanwhile Boromir was busy making preparations for departure, for though the company could carry only what a pack horse could manage, it was doubly important to choose aright how best to load it. Much discussion also took place concerning maps and routes and the fellowship was closeted many an hour together pouring over documents in Lord Elrond's great study.

As for Eären, though her melancholy slowly lifted, she watched and waited from a distance and it seemed as though a great silence fell upon her heart.

She was glad to find that her long conversation with Aragorn, painful though it was, had helped to free her from the worst of her frustration and self-centredness. Having given voice to her anguish, she soon came to an inner understanding that she was not a child who could expect to choose her life in time of war, any more than those around her could. From this time forth, therefore, she tried hard to put her own cares aside and spend what time she could with the members of the Company of the Ring, to cheer each of their hearts if she could.

Each had much to talk of, she soon discovered especially, the hobbits. Frodo seemed to take to her easy and friendly manner and often sat with her in the Hall of Fire and talked at length of his life in the country called The Shire. He spoke of his delight in the woods and fields and his love for his Uncle Bilbo, the old hobbit whom she had met in Elrond's Council and who now lived permanently in Rivendell – an exile much like herself. Though Frodo did not speak of the quest openly, she sensed that this opening of his heart during their talks was healing and valued by him and was his way of trying to cope with looming anxiety as the days passed. The two young hobbits also sought her out from time to time and Pippin especially seemed fond of her, enjoying her light-hearted sense of humour. He sang for her some of his favourite songs of The Shire, simple songs of bathing and eating and walking along the open road and she was honoured and entertained by his confidence. It was not long before she understood perfectly well why these hobbit people were so valued by Mithrandir. That their innocent joyful light should be put out seemed one more tragedy in the catalogue of disasters brought about by Sauron.

She saw less of Legolas the elf or Gimli the dwarf. She sensed that they were uneasy in each other's presence, though admired the way they buckled down to the task of being one of a common fellowship. However fair Prince Legolas on one occasion was good enough to show her how to shoot his great bow and when she tried to learn from him and discovered all the difficulties of it, the greatness of his art was clear enough to her. Nevertheless, he was complimentary enough of her skill, which he said surpassed that of many men that he knew. If they met again, he said, in fairer times, he would be pleased to give her more lessons! She thanked him courteously, enjoying his charm and open-handedness greatly.

Aragorn was often glad enough of her company also, for like her he was a regular walker about the valley and beyond – hence his nickname of Strider - and she grew to value him as time went on. It seemed an ill fate to her that they two, who had much in common, had not met before. That they should meet now under such dire circumstances was a strange fortune.

During their walks, taciturn though Aragorn could be at times, they exchanged much information about their past lives and their hopes for the future. After much hesitation Eären told him wryly of the Lord Denethor's hope that she would marry into one of the families of the fiefs of Gondor – perhaps Dol Amroth or Rohan, where her good friend Théodred, Prince of the Mark, was of age and probably the most eligible bachelor in that region.

Aragorn nodded seriously saying, "I have heard good things of him, of his bravery and skill with a horse. And what of you, Lady Eären? Is it your wish to wed the Prince?"

She sighed and shrugged saying, "Théodred is a fine man but I have not placed much weight on such ideas! Neither of my brothers has married or even had the opportunity to think of it! I think it would be wise to await events, for until our strife with Mordor is settled, any gift of the heart is fraught with uncertainty."

"In this we are at one, it seems!" said Aragorn dryly.

Eären could not but think, in such exchanges, how much she might have valued Aragorn had times been different. He was older than she was and had had greater experience of the world. She could have had his counsel and learned much from him, she saw, for he had knowledge, wisdom and patience. Then too he could be an entertaining and charming companion, a fine teller of tales, when he put his mind to the task, which was alas all too seldom. Once in a rare while, in the evenings, if he had time to spare, he would entertain the Hall of Fire with a song or a recital of verses of events of long ago when Middle-earth was young. He would find a respectful and attentive audience there even among the elves, who were discerning listeners.

As time passed and they spent more time together, it was widely remarked among the elves in Rivendell that she and Aragorn seemed in a way to becoming fast friends. Had she but known it, the Lord Elrond, who observed them thoughtfully from his long elegant windows from time to time, noted it too - for reasons of his own.

It was some time after Elrond's Council before Eären was introduced to Arwen Evenstar, of whom she had already heard much, when that lady returned from a ride abroad gathering herbs for the Healing Houses. She brought news of the fate of the Ringwraiths, which it now seemed was what they had been waiting for. When at last Eären saw her in the Hall of Fire one evening, she was no longer surprised that Aragorn had long ago given his heart to her. She was a lady of great loveliness and gentleness of heart, with flowing dark hair and eyes and a complexion of palest sheen, very like the Lord Elrond, in fact, though lacking his authority and sternness. Arwen, it seemed (according to Mithrandir who, at supper, obligingly filled in some of the parts of her story for Eären) had spent her early life with the elves of Lórien Wood, where her kin the Lady Galadriel lived. It seemed that she and Aragorn had first met, though briefly, in Cerin Amroth there, when he was a young man. Later Arwen returned to Imladris, called home by Elrond, who feared that all the lands east of the mountains were becoming unsafe for his kind. Aragorn's own account of his second meeting with Arwen here was now touching to her and Eären took it to her heart, as an unexpected love story that filled her with wonder.

Eventually Eären was obliged to admit to herself that she had grown to look upon Aragorn with favourable eyes, as a man worthy of her esteem. For that reason, if no other, she was very grateful to him for telling her of his love for Arwen so early in their acquaintance. She felt herself to be in a vulnerable state at present. In time of war, the heart is more easily and quickly touched than usual. Without knowing his and Arwen's story it would have been easy, she reflected, to develop unawares a real affection for him. Now she was careful not to permit such inclinations when she found them straying into her heart - for she did not wish to add to her present sufferings that which could only have made them far more painful. She was also pleased to discover that Arwen was a kind and serene elf, one who could not possibly be resented and was impossible to rival, except perhaps by the most ungenerous (or unwary!) heart. She was beloved of all the elves of Imladris and especially of her father, who watched over her with a stern protectiveness that Eären could only envy. These observations made Eären feel safer in the circumstances of her developing friendship with Aragorn - though whether this safety were real, or another form of self-deception, she was in no mood to ask herself.

As for Arwen, she spoke little and busied herself about her work much of the time. Like many elves, she was skilled in ranging the countryside round about the valley looking for fresh herbs for the Houses of Healing, where Lord Alrewas made them into potions and pastes used in healing the sick. For days together, she would not be seen in the valley and then Aragorn would often seek Eären out as a preferred companion.

At these times, she discovered how anxious Aragorn was of Arwen's attachment to him, in that it would result in her giving up her immortal life for a human life with its inevitable end in the grave. Eären had never even thought about such a conflict before but now she was confronted with its purest and most painful form and she saw how deeply troubling it was. Given that Aragorn was a taciturn soul at best, she was honoured by his confidence, though wondered sometimes why he chose to give it to her!

"As hard a doom as it is, my lord," she said eventually, when he had spoken once more of his care on this point, "I can see no other course. For Arwen loves you – that much is plain. And who can change the ways of the heart?"

"So says my lady," said Aragorn sighing. "But as for me I can look with little pleasure on the prospect of taking the one most dear to me from her destiny in the Undying Lands. Our love has been a grief to her honoured father, who is my adopted father too. For I owe the Lord Elrond everything!"

She considered this thoughtfully.

"Well," she said ruefully at last, "from what I have seen of the Master of Rivendell I do not think you would take his daughter or anything that was his, if he did not freely consent to it in his heart! Therefore, be comforted. For who knows what the next days of our lives will bring - as you have often said to me! Perhaps it is as well for both of us if we keep our minds fixed on the next step in our journey. It is self-indulgence to permit them to fly ahead to matters whose outcome we cannot see."

He nodded, humbly, seeing her point.

"Would that I had met you, Lady of Gondor in another time and place!" he said suddenly, with what seemed a genuine depth of feeling, unwittingly echoing something of her private thoughts on that theme.

Her answering smile at this was tinged with sadness. She was not to know that there would come a time when he would repeat this wish, in real anguish of spirit – though not yet.

For this one moment, however, Eären allowed herself to feel deeply touched by his saying it.

"But this is the time and place we meet!" she nevertheless pointed out, smiling ruefully, "and it is the only time and place we have! We would not either of us, I think, wish to forget that."

54


	8. My greatest friend

**viii My greatest friend**

Mithrandir too spoke with her not unkindly from time to time, even in his busyness. Though it was not his way to impart his mind to anyone, yet she sensed how heavily the quest of the Ring weighed with him.

"And how are you, Lady of Gondor?" he asked her one day, looking searchingly at her pale face from under his bushy eyebrows, during one of their last conversations. "In our busy tasks we have not taken enough care of you, I fear. How goes it with you?"

Eären smiled rather wanly and said frankly, "To speak truly I am not in the best of sprits Mithrandir. Nevertheless, do not fear for me. The weight of this quest lies heaviest on you, I know, and on all those who journey with you. I at least have the benefit of a secure refuge - for a while."

They were standing outside the Great Door of the Lord Elrond's Hall, having left the Hall of Fire together. Now, on the cool Porch, they stood looking at the stars that always for some reason shone with special brightness down the valley of bubbling Bruinen.

Gandalf paused for a while to take the air and light his pipe, of which he was rather fond. Then he said reflectively, "It is never easy to follow the path laid out for us, Lady of Gondor. Yet I think there is little point in trying to walk another's path! I would ask of you a favour therefore, while you remain here in Rivendell."

Eären glanced up at him, greatly surprised.

"Keep an eye on Elrond for me," Mithrandir said quietly and unexpectedly to her ears. "He is my greatest friend and bears a heavy burden in this quest, often alone. For many a year he has striven in thought with the Dark Lord and that is little enough known. Small thanks he receives, or asks, for his work. He keeps a healing place of refuge here in Rivendell and has done for three Ages, against the evil of the Dark Tower; he has cared for many who would not be alive today to play their part in this quest had it not been for him. Through his messengers, he keeps news and traffic flowing all across the North West and he supports and aids all who contend with Mordor. The Eye of Barad-Dûr knows him well! Therefore, give him generously of your companionship and support if you can. And take his counsel and care of you in return - he will, mark me, give it generously, if you ask it of him, for I have never known him do otherwise. In these difficult times, no one of us ought to bear our burden alone."

Eären was astounded by this request. Of all the tasks she had expected to be offered, this was the last in her mind. She was both honoured and moved - and grateful, she found, that he saw her as worthy of it. A tear of gratitude formed in her eye, thinking of how timely this request proved. Mithrandir had ever a shrewd eye, she thought!

Then she imagined the task - and at once, it seemed an uphill one!

"I am honoured by your trust Mithrandir," she said humbly. "Yet I find it hard to imagine the Lord Elrond needing anything! Rarely have I met so composed or self-sufficient a being."

"Then you imagine wrongly," said Gandalf, knocking his pipe against the pillar of the West Porch, with a certain irreverence for all things stately that he never wholly lost, she thought! "Elrond will need all the support and comfort he can get, as these difficult days darken. So shall we all. For if the quest fails, then all will come to a last stand of their own against the Dark Tower, wherever fortune may find them at the appointed hour. Therefore, do not underestimate either his need or your own. Besides - he may unburden himself more easily to one such as you, who does not owe him fealty! For he can hardly confide in the many who depend on him here and in the outlying regions, where Imladris has been a protector and help in time of trouble for countless years. No - it is fortuitous, as I see it, that you are here – maybe it is more than fortuitous! You can be a counsellor and friend at need, for you are a highborn lady among your own kin. I cannot be everywhere, and here I most assuredly cannot be - maybe for long enough! Therefore, this task is appointed for you, I feel! Will you take it on?"

She sighed and nodded, seeing his point without question. There was a protocol in the affairs of men with which she was only too familiar.

"I thank you for this trust, Mithrandir," she said. "Though it is not the task I looked for, I shall do all I can to carry it out faithfully, even to the end - whatever the end may prove to be!"

The darkness of the future now filled her heart for a moment, as she gave him this oath. Indeed, all that that darkness foreboded, of death and destruction, filled her mind's eye. Therefore, she did not swear lightly and he knew her of old.

"You may rely on me for that. I hope it is one less burden for you to bear as you leave Rivendell far behind," she added.

He looked at her with what she thought was approval of this speech and bent now to kiss her forehead with all gentleness.

"Go in peace and may the Lord Ilúvatar light your way!" he said gently.

57


	9. The nine walkers depart

**ix The nine walkers depart**

On the appointed day of the departure of the Ring bearer and his companions, Eären slept fitfully and awakening past midnight, rose in order to see them depart. It was two months almost to the day after the Council of Elrond and the Company of the Ring had quietly assembled in the wide greensward to the west of the House. They had chosen Bill the pony, brought by the hobbits from Bree, as their packhorse. Apart from food and supplies, Elrond had provided all with cloaks if they wished them and with weapons of their choice. Aragorn now wore the shining newly forged Narsil, the Sword that was Broken, openly by his side. He had renamed it Anduril, which means 'Flame of the West' and it seemed to rest there in his long scabbard as though he had been born with it by his side. Frodo too had been given a short dwarf sword, named Sting, by his beloved uncle Bilbo. Legolas carried his finely carved longbow and a sheath of fresh arrows behind his fair head and a strong hunting knife in his belt. Gimli wore heavy mail, in the manner of the dwarves, and carried his axe and a good strong hunting knife that served him well as a short sword. Boromir wore his own sword about his stout leather travelling coat and carried the great horn of Gondor beneath his warm cloak. Gandalf's sword Glamdring was at his side but his chief aid was his curiously carved staff, whose power she could only dimly guess at. The other hobbits bore only the short daggers they had acquired from the barrow mounds, as they passed through the north towards Rivendell. Sam, however, carried a fearsome pack of cooking utensils on his back, determined that none should starve under his stewardship!

Eären and her brother had said a sober farewell to each other the night before and she thought now how much she longed to see Boromir safely at the end of this dark and unknown journey. He, for his part, had seemed serious at the last, but not dismayed.

"Come sister!" he said kindly, seeing her shed a few tears. "I have faced worse dangers and overcome them! Only think, when your heart is unquiet, that I travel towards Gondor and home! When I reach there, I shall have much news for our honoured father and brother. Most of all news of you that they will look for eagerly indeed. Keep me in your heart therefore, as I keep you in mine, until we meet again!"

And he embraced her warmly.

Having thus said all their goodbyes, the company was now for the most part silent as they assembled on the grass before the West Porch in the twilight – for it had been deemed wisest for them to depart under cover of darkness. They placed their packs at the ready on the ground before them and turned towards Elrond for a last farewell.

The Lord Elrond, wearing his wine-dark cloak against the chill night air, stood tall and at his most commanding on the steps of the West Porch, surrounded by some of his elf lords. The green elf stone which adorned his brow shone strangely in the dark, for there was no sun to reflect it. Yet it almost seemed to Eären, watching from the shadows, that the very waters of Bruinen reflected light from it and its light was unquenchable!

He raised his hand now in benediction and his clear voice carried far on the night breeze.

"I do not ask for your oath in fulfilling this quest," he said. "Let each journey to the limits of what he is able and depart without dishonour."

He spoke some words in the ancient Quenya speech, which she did not understand and then paused for a moment in the stillness so that it seemed the whole valley hung on his next words, in an instant of absolute silence. At last, he lifted his dark head and declared, "May the stars shine upon your faces!"

With this, the small and rather forlorn company turned away, one by one and moved off down the valley towards the river. The young hobbit Samwise led the brave pony who seemed to have befriended them. As they moved off, Elrond stepped down into the greensward they had vacated and stood a long while, his hand raised in silent benediction, watching them file slowly down the path that led to the bridge. Then, crossing it in single file, they gradually began to climb the path on the opposite bank of Bruinen, which led by steeper gradations to the outside world.

The Master of Rivendell made a still carven figure in the dusk, keeping himself deliberately in view, should they look back, by the light that issued through the open doors of the House from the Hall of Fire within. He stayed thus, unmoving, until they had turned their last bend in the path, which led to the rocky stairs by which she had first come here, and the companions could see him no more.

Then he sighed deeply and turned away – and at this point seemed to see Eären for the first time, where she stood in the shadows at the corner of the West Porch of the Hall.

He looked at her searchingly a long moment, his powerful eyes thoughtful.

Then he said – and she knew it was a command - "Sleep now, Lady of Gondor. Take some rest and healing while you may. When time shall serve we shall speak together again."

Feeling a little comforted, she returned to her warm bed in the House.

59


	10. A healing gift

**Book Two Eären's Task**

**i A healing gift**

Rivendell seemed to Eären to fall strangely silent following the departure of the Company of the Ring. The elves, of course, continued to go about their lives as before, for they were unquenchable spirits, even in the gloomiest of times. She continued to walk the valley each day alone, or sometimes she rode a little further afield, across the open moors, to give her horse exercise, returning to the House for the summoning bell that pealed from the Tower regularly, at midday, and again in the evening at dusk. After their evening meal, which they now took in greater quiet, and with smaller numbers, they would sometimes repair to the Hall of Fire, across the entrance hall from the refectory.

In that place, a great fire always glowed in the hearth and on some evenings, glorious singing rose to the darkening rafters. There the elves continued to tell enchanting tales of earlier Ages and of greater, darker and more glorious events than those they faced now. It was as though they were simultaneously able to inhabit the world of light and joy, which seemed ever their principle dwelling, and yet to remain in the world of Shadow, which Eären too often felt was her only place.

After Boromir left, that magic place drew her often, for as Fin, her friend of the Guest House observed, it was a needed counterweight to the gathering darkness of the world outside. In the Hall of Fire, she felt comforted, and relieved, for a while, of her gloom and loneliness, even when no one but sleepy old Bilbo, the hobbit, was nearby.

Lord Elrond came and went. Some days he was too busy to attend their supper, and then he would dine alone in his house, or with his sons and daughter, should they be present in the valley. Those three were more often absent than he, however, in search of intelligence and replenishments for the stores of the Healing Houses. As often as Elrond could, he would bring his calming presence to the High Table in the Hall, and would sit, surveying the company thoughtfully, his grey eyes deep and unfathomable, dark head sometimes leaning against the back of his tall chair when he had eaten. Occasionally he would rise, after supper, to give his elves news of the outside world, or to welcome important new guests. Similarly, he came to the Hall of Fire when he could, and listened and sometimes joined in the singing for a while, his fair face brightened and given special warmth by the rosy glow of the hearth.

In time, Eären learned how important his presence was to all who lived in the valley, for it became a source of great comfort and strength to her also. It was reassuring to see him there, ever his usual self, wine-dark cloak wrapped about him against the gathering winter, stepping lightly over the threshold of the House with a nod, a smile or a remark of good cheer to those who waited to greet him.

Apart from elvish news bringers, Eären soon saw that men came to the valley also, for Elrond seemed to keep an open and friendly house for all who wished his friendship. There came from time to time men of the north to that place - men from the country east of Bree, Beornings who were foresters and huntsmen of Mirkwood, men of Dale, and last and most respected, the dark and grim-faced Dúnedain, kin of Aragorn. These were often close closeted with the Master of Rivendell, who valued them highly for their vast knowledge of the region and their bravery in its defence. She learned that the Dúnedain were close kin of the elves, for their long father, Elros, was Elrond's brother. Though Elros's spirit had long departed Middle-earth, Elrond had cherished and sheltered his descendants in unbroken line in the beautiful, hidden valley in which she, too, now found shelter.

Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain also came and went in the valley, somewhat to her surprise, though in small numbers, for she had heard that dwarves do not love elves. Yet in these times, it seemed that all who hated the Enemy saw their best hope in union with each other. Kin of the elves of Rivendell came also, the tall and fair-haired wood elves of Mirkwood, who ever bore graceful longbows at their backs. Occasionally a small company of golden-haired elves of Lórien Wood came also, who stood out by their beauty even in that place of unusual beings. They were ever grey-clad, bearing superb ash bows finely carved with strange runes that she could not read. About these, Eären had great curiosity, for in her homeland she had heard much of the Golden Wood, both in praise and disparagement.

Then there were the sick and wounded. These Eären saw with growing dismay, often brought in by horse, or afoot if they could walk. They grew in grimmer numbers as time passed. A few had been wounded by natural forces, such as accidents while tree felling, or falls in the mountains, but increasing numbers had been attacked about their lawful business by bands of roving orcs, or the evil bands of wild wolves called wargs whom Sauron had created, who had never before roamed this far north. The whole country east of the mountains seemed to be under growing threat. She saw that Elrond had done no more than what her own father had sought to do for her, in bringing his daughter home from Lothlórien. But this thought caused her to feel fresh anxiety about her own home country, for of all those lands under threat from the east, none stood more starkly in the front line of any future conflict than Minas Tirith. Her thoughts now followed the fate of the company who had left Rivendell constantly, and she longed for news of them.

Watching the pattern of life in the valley, Eären also began to be aware of the constant traffic of news to which Mithrandir had referred. Ever and anon, the elves would ride or walk lightly in small companies out of the valley, and she would not see them for days. The companies would return eventually and remain closeted for a while with their lord in his house. Elrond's elf lords too rode regularly in and out of Rivendell on their magnificent greys, seeking information about the movements of Mordor and its vassals. Two months into her stay, she could name a number of them personally, familiar figures in the life of the valley. There was golden-haired Glorfindel, swordsman and soldier of renown, who had bravely assisted Aragorn and the hobbits at the Fords of Bruinen against the assault of the Black Riders. Then there were the darker elves Erestor and Alrewas, who tended the Houses of Healing. There were Niniel and Fin, who were responsible for the guests and their mounts. Then, there was Hador, Elrond's principal personal retainer, who, it was said, cared scrupulously for him and had the management of his house and halls – he was a grave and stately mannered elf, of reportedly great age, much respected in the valley, though he was spare of speech. In addition, there were the two tall and handsome sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, whom she came to value greatly for their cheerfulness and good humour. They were both skilled huntsmen, warriors and swordsmen, and yet sang and played instruments with heart-touching skill in the Hall of Fire, when they had opportunity - though they alas were often absent in toils of various kinds. Last of all, there was Elrond's lovely daughter Arwen, who rode far and gathered herbs and news of all kinds on her journeying in the region. Sometimes Arwen would walk or ride with Eären in the valley, when she had time, but she was often abroad on Elrond's business.

One day, about two weeks or more after the departure of the fellowship, Eären happened to walk by the Lord Elrond's house one morning on her usual quest for fresh air and freedom for her confined spirit, when the door opened and the Master himself came forth. He came towards her upon the path to the waterfall, saying gravely, "May I join your walk today, Lady of Gondor?"

She nodded, surprised and honoured by the request, and they walked a moment in silence, before he said courteously, "I trust you are in good health, my Lady?"

"I am as well as can be expected, given the present times," she said now, as honestly as she could. "I thank you, sir," she added, in a warmer tone, suddenly remembering the voice of Mithrandir, who seemed to say clearly in her mind's eye,

"For in these difficult times, no one of us ought to bear our burden alone."

"I have news of Gondor, and of the company of nine," he said now briskly, "which I felt you would wish to hear."

"Oh, my lord!" she said now, stopping in her tracks, all thoughts fled from her mind at once, apart from their welfare. "I would be grateful indeed to hear whatever you can tell me!"

"That is why I thought of you at once, my Lady Eären," he said now, with a glimmer of a smile. "I fear the news is not good, yet I felt you would wish to have it, good or ill. I have it in part from elves of Lórien Wood, who keep a watch on the southern borders of Mirkwood. They tell me of fierce battles along the Great River by Cair Andros. Orcs now patrol everywhere on the eastern bank of the river, and it is well nigh impassable. At the fords, further south, there are constant harrying raids made by the orcs of the Red Eye - for your father, the Lord Denethor, determines not to yield the fords, without putting forth every effort from Gondor to hold them. My kin also hear good news of the stout resistance of the men of Gondor, who send forth raiding parties in Ithilien, as far north as Henneth Annûn. They make the Enemy pay dearly, if he comes within their bowshot! No doubt you can interpret this news, with your knowledge of that area."

"Aye, my lord," she said anxiously. "For the brave company that holds Henneth Annûn is led by my own brother Faramir! I pray that Faramir does not risk too much in the struggle to hold the garrison there! It is our most secret place, served only by our stoutest-hearted warriors, and the penalty for coming there without leave is death."

Elrond scanned her troubled face closely.

"It is a place of some strategic importance, I gather," he said now. "I have not ridden that way these many years, but Haldir of Lórien, elf lord of Celeborn, assures me of its vital importance. If it falls, there will be no point held by the forces who oppose the Enemy on that bank. Therefore they seek to give what support to Gondor that they can."

Eären looked away, her face dark. Elrond, seeing it, considered a moment, before saying kindly,

"Be not too downhearted, my lady. There are forces yet who oppose the Enemy that he knows not of. Weakness is not always a vice, even as tears are not always an evil."

She struggled well to master her feelings before looking back at him.

"I am grateful for your comfort, my lord," she said now, humbly. "And for the shelter you give me here in this lovely valley. It goes without saying that I stand ready to aid those who oppose the Enemy in any way I can. May I ask, therefore, if there is ought I can do to aid you in these troubled times, for your own burden of care must be heavy indeed."

It was a bold enquiry, she knew, but she was a daughter of the House of Stewards, and her birth and bearing came to her aid in speaking thus. He looked into her noble face searchingly, thinking, as Aragorn had before him, of how the air of old Numenor clung about it!

Though he was not easy to read, Eären had a sense - an instinct, more than evidence of her eyes - that she had touched him by her request, and not offended him.

"You speak courteously, my lady," he merely said, however.

They had reached the entrance to the waterfall, and he said now, to her surprise, "Perhaps you would consent to walk with me a little further, along the south bank?"

It was a simple request, and not what she had had in mind, yet it was something she could do, and she had no reason to refuse. They passed now behind the waterfall, as she and Aragorn had often done, and went along the riverbank westward for some way, during which time his mind seemed preoccupied, and she said nothing to interrupt his thoughts.

When he spoke again, it was in a lighter mood, it seemed.

"I have not yet told you all my news," he said, smiling down at her. "I have news of the company also, better news! My elves tell me that they have tracked the fellowship safely as far as Hollin, where it seems they made camp under Caradhras last night. So far, it seems the servants of Sauron have not discovered us, and this is excellent news. Yet they must soon make a decision as to which way to go, either to cross Chithaeglir, by one or another way, or to continue south towards the Gap of Rohan."

Eären's face brightened too at this news.

"Which way will they go, I wonder?" she asked eagerly. "I am sure Boromir would like to go on to Rohan, for the men of the Mark have ever been our allies, and will aid them. Yet – if the ring is to go safely to Mordor, then they must cross the mountains at some point, and maybe better now than later."

"That is my judgement also," Elrond said. "I think we have the advantage of surprise on our side, for Sauron, from all I know of him, will not expect us to attempt to destroy the ring! He will believe that we will do what he would have done, in the same situation. That is - to use it against him. If he cannot recover the ring, he will expect one of great might, bearing the ring, to come forth and challenge him, perhaps Gandalf himself or the Lord Denethor. I do not think he knows of Aragorn yet, or of his claim to the throne of Gondor. Yet what he does not know may trouble his dark heart and stay his hand! Thus, we have a little time that we may use to our advantage. If the company remains true, then there is hope still. Therefore, my heart tells me that Mithrandir and Aragorn will choose to go over the mountains at the Redhorn Pass, to the Dimrill Stair. However, my elves report that the weather is unusually foul in that area, and deep snow piles the higher reaches of Caradhras. I cannot tell how this may affect their decision."

"Then I shall pray that they make a safe crossing," she replied, with a weary sigh. "Thank you, Lord Elrond, for confiding this in me. You may trust me to keep it in my heart."

He nodded.

"I doubted it not," he said gravely, but there was a pleasant and faintly humorous gleam in the depths of his eyes. "And now let us talk a moment of you, Lady of Gondor. I am aware that you have been sad and forlorn since the Company departed. Forgive me that I have had little time to speak to you – but I have not forgotten you! I come to ask, therefore, whether you would be willing to help in the Houses of Healing, while you stay in Imladris, for there is much to do there. Many sick and wounded come to us daily now for aid, and more are likely to come, as the war in the south deepens. "

Now Eären was surprised indeed.

"Why, my lord, I should like nothing better than to have useful work to do!" she said eagerly. "But is it likely that I can be useful there, for I have little skill in the healing work you do here and the gifts of the elves are so great compared with that of men."

"I think otherwise," he said, gently but firmly, and she felt, as she had the first time they met, that Elrond's view would prevail in this, as in many other matters! "You seem to me to have the healing gift. It is a valuable one, and you should use it. My elf lords Erestor and Alrewas will guide you. They are highly skilled; their lore and learning is to be trusted. Moreover, I am here myself for you to consult at need. If you are agreeable to this proposal, then go to the Healing Houses tomorrow morning, after you break your fast."

He paused a moment, and added sombrely, "In any case, it is not widely understood that not all healing is in the knowledge of medicines. Many times, we can help a desperately ill one by the comfort of a companion whose foresight is deep."

They now turned their footsteps towards home, for in the distance the noon bell tolled, its clear voice sounding over the banks of the valley on each side. When they reached Elrond's house once more, he turned to her briefly and said, with a smile, "Let your heart and hope remain buoyant, Lady of Gondor. For hope is the best aid to the sick and to those in distress and anxiety – even you!"

She thanked him again, and he left her.

In the Hall of Fire that evening, between songs, while Lord Elrond was absent, she approached Erestor, Elrond's elf lord, saying, "My lord, our honoured Master of Rivendell has asked me to help tomorrow in the Healing Houses. May I be useful to you, do you think?"

Erestor had stretched out his long, lean frame along a couch next to the fire, his face flushed and his eyes twinkling. Now he rose lightly to his feet, saying cheerfully, "Indeed I have heard of this. Your aid will be most useful, my lady, for many hands are needed at our work. Come – sit by me, and tell us talk of our work there."

They sat together by the fire, and he gave her a brief account of the work of the Houses.

"At the heart of it is the Remedies Room. There we keep our sleepy drinks, herbs, pastes, potions and ointments, made freshly each time new herbs arrive in the valley, for they are at their most efficacious when fresh. The elves of the valley seek and provide the herbs each day. The Lady Arwen is very skilled in this work, and she and her ladies constantly ride far afield, searching for what we need. When the sick arrive, we give them a room, usually four in a room, though we have a few especially beautiful single rooms for those particularly in need. The old hobbit Bilbo occupies one of these at present – for he suffered much from the bearing of the Ring for so long, and the Lord Elrond bids us to attend him with honour."

He placed one of his fine, long-fingered hands on each knee, continuing, "Each of us has particular responsibility for one of the rooms, and when you are ready, I shall give you a room of your own to tend. Having found a place for the sick one, one of us looks carefully over his wounds or other sickness. This is important, that we do it carefully and thoroughly, and I shall teach you how to do so, as I may, Lady of Gondor. In addition, we listen to the patient, even if the talk seems like babble, for often we can detect what troubles them by this means. We talk to them, if they can hear us, of what has befallen them, for oftentimes it is important to know in what circumstances they have contracted their ill health. Useless to be searching for a wound, when the sick one has a fever, or a broken heart! Then, we sponge them all over with fresh water, and make them comfortable, and if they are wounded, we cleanse and bind the wound with healing remedies. Cleanliness is of the highest importance in all things, for infections once gaining a hold are hard to shift. We do not give too early nourishment, for Lord Elrond believes that rest is the best form of treatment in many cases, and eating may prevent the body's healing energies from mustering to its aid. Nevertheless, if they are starved and have travelled far without nourishment, we give them a mouthful or two of lembas - if they can eat it. We also give them a drink of quaravas, enough to restore them – for it is not helpful to have good medicines, yet die of hunger or thirst! Then we give them one of our sleeping potions, and allow them to rest in quiet for some time – hours, or even days, if need be, to allow the body to recuperate and draw upon its own healing energies. But when they wake, then it is that the real healing takes place."

Eären looked at him in surprise, thinking that he had already described the healing process pretty well!

"When the sufferer awakes, "explained Erestor, "the knowledge of his illness, and the circumstances in which he took hurt, return to him. Then, says the Lord Elrond, it is most important that we do not leave the sick one alone with his anxieties, but give him friendly companionship and a chance to talk with one who has deep sight into his mind and heart. Our beloved Master tells me you have the gift for accompanying grief and distress, and that here you can be especially useful to us."

Eären looked at him in astonishment.

"And how does the Master of Rivendell know that?" she protested. Erestor's delightful bluish-grey eyes twinkled, seeing her surprise.

"The Master of Rivendell knows much," he chuckled. "As for me, I will take him at his word! So tomorrow, early, we shall meet, Lady of Gondor, and I shall show you our humble healing houses."

With that, she had to be content.

66


	11. Confidings

**Book Two Eären's Task**

**ii Confidings**

Eären went to the Healing Houses on the morrow straight after breaking her fast, and Erestor and Alrewas greeted her. Erestor showed her round the houses, where she saw many sick. Some were recently brought in and needing a great deal of care, while others were on the way to recovery, and were out of bed helping others less fortunate than they. Alrewas showed her the Remedies Room, for which he had responsibility. It was a vast room along the back of the Houses, filled with shelves upon shelves of medicines of all kinds, as well as tubs and sacks and vats of all kinds.

"Here in our kitchens we brew and keep quaravas "said Alrewas, opening the lid of one of the vats. " We use it both for healing and keeping health."

"It is a remarkable drink, " said Eären, "for since I began to drink it every day I have seldom felt so well and full of energy!"

Alrewas smiled.

"It is seldom that one of men kind is permitted to eat our food and drink our drink for so long," he said. "Do not be surprised, Lady of Gondor, if it has unlooked for consequences! But you are a lady of Númenor, I think, and your blood is already mingled with that of the elves from ages past."

"So Aragorn said," she said thoughtfully. "It is said of my brother Faramir also, I believe. Yet not of Boromir. Is that not strange?"

"Perhaps," said Alrewas imperturbably. "Yet families may differ in unexpected ways."

They returned to the main part of the houses, and Erestor now took her with him as he made morning rounds of the rooms of the sick, explaining as he went what he did, and why – though some parts he tactfully kept until they were out of earshot of the patients! Eären was struck by the fact that all treatments were gentle and intended to avoid recurring shock to the system. Even in extreme cases – for example, broken legs – no harsh jarring or pulling of the body was permitted. Rather, a slow and careful manipulation of misplaced joints took place, inch by inch, in which the patient was as little conscious as possible of what happened to him. In this, the 'sleepy drinks' to which Lord Erestor had referred were invaluable, for their potency would render the stoutest woodman insensible for hours, or even days at a time, and when he woke he would know nothing of what had caused his healing.

By midday, Eären had absorbed a good deal of the routines of the Houses, and Lord Erestor bade her go and take some nourishment in the hall when the noon bell rang, and return to begin work in the afternoon. After her break, he began to give her various tasks to do, at first simple things like fetching medicines, or washing down the bodies of the sufferers. Towards the end of the day, Erestor gave her a minor wound to cleanse and anoint with a particular ointment, which she found she was able to accomplish without difficulty. She was not squeamish about blood, broken bones or torn body tissues – for she had assisted at foaling, and cared for wounded animals, from being young. At dusk, shortly before the supper bell rang, Erestor came to find her, and said, "A good day's work, Lady of Gondor! Thank you for your patience, and I hope I have been a useful teacher. Until tomorrow, then?"

Eären washed and went straight to her supper, which she ate with relish that night, feeling that her life had taken a distinct turn for the better.

Thenceforward, she went to the Healing Houses every day, and the elves soon saw her formidable energies displayed, for she worked tirelessly to learn all she could from the two masters of healing lore to make the patients as comfortable as possible. Indeed, so strenuous and devoted was her labour that Erestor soon began to warn her of doing too much! Often he would come to her, when she was busy and her hands were full of a difficult case, and insist that she take a break and go for her usual walk down the valley, saying, "The sick are not helped if the healers fail! Go now, and take some care for yourself. The sick will be here when you return!"

In fact, she came to value the gentle Erestor greatly, not only for his great skill and insight into healing, but as a friend who cared for her, even as he cared for the sick. She found too that he had a great sense of humour, and many times, he saved her from greater distress in their work by his cheerful ability to see the amusing side of most things. They had many pauses for mirth about their work each day, in the corridors of the house. Alrewas, dark and more silent, was nevertheless a great source of strength, though less given to idle chat. She found, however, when she knew him better, that he had infinite compassion and tenderness for the sick, and was a bottomless store of knowledge and support in the work.

She seldom saw Elrond, who came only when a case of sufficient severity came their way. Then he would appear silently and spend some time in private commerce with the patient, withdrawing as soon as he had done his work, so that the sufferer would oftentimes have no knowledge that he had ever seen him. She never knew what he did, but saw prodigious results, which astonished her and excited her curiosity to know more.

After ten days, Eären was beginning to feel at home in her task, and much more contented in her heart. Her knowledge of the elvish tongue was also improving rapidly, for she would spend her free times in exchange of words and phrases with the elves who helped in the healing houses. They sometimes laughed at her pronunciation but were impressed by the speed and dedication of her learning. In fact, the tongue of the elves was not so far removed from that of High Gondorean, or Adûnaic, as it was known to scholars, and learning it was not as difficult as she had feared. She silently thanked her father's insistence on an excellent education as part of her upbringing – though she had often thought, at the time, that school was a convenient place for him to put her, when he was busy with matters of state! Still, the discovery of their common linguistic heritage reinforced once more that sense of connexion with the elves that had been drawn to her attention by Aragorn and others.

One day, as she was out walking during her morning break, at Erestor's insistence, the Master of Rivendell accosted her once more as she passed down the valley. He came towards her from the waterfall, where he had evidently been standing, looking into the river and its roaring, tinkling cascade.

"Mae govannen, my lady," he said, bowing. "May I join you a while?"

She made no demur, and he fell in beside her.

"Your work in the Healing Houses is appreciated, "he said now. " I have it from Erestor that you are an apt and hard-working pupil!"

"There is little you do not see in Imladris, Lord Elrond!" she said now, with a dimpling smile, feeling impish and inclined to tease him for once, rather than treat him with the serious gravity which he often elicited from those around him.

Elrond looked at her in surprise, catching her amused tone, and evidently unruffled by it. He responded, equally lightly, "It is a Master's task to see as much as he can in his realm!"

"Aye," she said, with a sigh. "Yet I am not accustomed to my heart being seen quite so readily!"

They paused at the waterfall, where the elves had cunningly bent beech wood saplings over on to the ground, and pinned them there, thus making a useful handhold down the valley side, which could be treacherous underfoot in wet or icy weather. Elrond leaned on the beech rail a moment, looking down at the foaming water.

"You do not wish me to know you?" he asked now, quietly, glancing sideways at her.

Suddenly their eyes met, the sea grey and the violet, and she had the most powerful sense yet of his looking deeply into her very soul. Part of her seemed to struggle with the feeling that he could intrude upon her at great depth, for it was uncomfortable. Yet another part wished to yield to it, and that took her aback. It was as though Elrond's knowing her might hold joys as well as perils!

After a while, she looked away – though he did not, she noticed.

"I do not know," she said truthfully. "For sometimes it seems good to me to be known, and sometimes I fear it."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"That is clear to me," he said, straightening up before her, a smile of some benevolence on his pale face. "Perhaps you were not always known as you deserved in your own land. The Lord Denethor, I think, had not the foresight he needed to see the quality of his daughter, being much taken up with the manly virtues of his sons, especially his elder son!"

Eären was taken aback by the shrewdness of this observation. Had he known her father, she wondered? The great age of the elves was often hard for her understand.

"That may be so. But it is hard to be a good father when war threatens," she said loyally now, making Elrond smile in rueful appreciation of her love of her father.

"That I can vouchsafe," he said, with a sigh. "If you spoke to my sons or my daughter on this theme, they would have much to tell you of the shortcomings of their father!"

Eären laughed, surprised and rather touched by his acknowledgement of his own failings, which she did not think entirely spurious – the remark had a ring of genuineness about it. They crossed the waterfall by unspoken consent, and walked out of sight of the valley for a while.

Looking round at the gloomy sweep of the heather-covered hills around them, she was moved to ask, "Is it safe for you to walk here, my lord?" For she could not but think that Elrond must be a prize strenuously sought by the Enemy.

"Quite safe," he said serenely. "My elves watch every inch of this territory, though you do not see them. Look up, at that tall tree, about halfway up the hillside yonder. Do you see a tiny movement in the foliage?"

Eären strained her eyes to see where he pointed, and after a moment, she thought she saw a small movement of a branch.

"That is but one of many watchers," he said comfortingly. "My eyes reach further than Sauron imagines!"

She relaxed at once.

"I have more news for you, my lady," he said now. "Of the company of nine. My elves bring tidings that they tried to cross Chithaeglir by the Redhorn Pass, but that Caradhras the mighty has beaten them back."

"The snow was too heavy to make the crossing?" she asked anxiously, and he nodded gravely.

"Yet I do not think we have often had such heavy falls at this time of year. I suspect some treachery of Saruman. From all that Mithrandir told me, he has made a foolish choice, in cleaving to the Dark Lord and his ways. Ill will he be repaid for this choice! For Sauron rewards help with cruelty and betrayal!"

"But could Saruman really make the weather so inhospitable?" she asked in alarm.

"He has many powers still, for once he was a great wizard," said Elrond. "When they are turned to ill ends, who knows what destruction his powers may work? At any rate, the assault on the Redhorn Pass has failed. It remains to be seen what the travellers will do now."

"What is in your mind, my lord?" she dared to ask, feeling that perhaps she could ask more than she had risked hitherto, given his recent kindness and interest in her welfare.

"That they will attempt the mines of Moria," he said, his handsome face darkening a little. "My heart is uneasy, I own, for things have awoken there that it were better had slept! Nevertheless, let us hope that Mithrandir's strength is enough to lead them safely through. He is a wizard of great power, greater than is generally known."

"Moria!" Eären said, paling, for that place was only a dreadful name to her. She had heard her father speak of it sometimes, when he was in a mood to tell terrifying stories, after a late supper with guests in the Great Dining Room. He had told that a gate once existed, west of the mountains, now long closed, which led through by a long, dark, and winding way to the east and the vale of Nimrodel. At one time, he said, there existed great and beautiful cities under the mountains there, made by the dwarves, that were full of light and music. In this Age, however, all had fallen into ruin. Orcs had taken over the ways once lighted by the torches of the dwarves, and the passage under the mountains was unsafe to all but the most determined – or foolhardy.

"Come – let us not fear the worst!" said Elrond, reading her face. He took her hand and helped her over a series of low stepping-stones that forded a stream in their way. "You are looking better, I think, Lady of Gondor. I am glad you have found an occupation that suits you."

"I know not whether it suits me, my lord," she said now, with a rueful smile. "But I am always happier doing something than nothing, and Lord Erestor is a patient and wise teacher."

He nodded.

"Yes," he said, thoughtfully. "We left you too long in idleness – that was remiss!"

She said no more, feeling calmed by his honesty, and cheered by his kindness. They walked now in silence, returning after a while to the valley, where she resumed her work.

In the Hall of Fire, that evening, Erestor came and sat beside her in the breaks between singing and recitation, for they had had little time for serious talk during the day.

"You heard some news of the company today on your walk, Lady of Gondor?"

She nodded.

"Lord Elrond told me of their progress," Eären said now, thinking that she would have expected - evidently wrongly - that Erestor would know the news she knew. She readily told him what she had learned, adding, "But the passage of Moria seems fraught with dangers. I pray that they find a safe way!"

Erestor nodded, looking dismayed, for evidently the name of Moria struck horror into his heart also.

"And I!" he said, with heartfelt feeling, adding, "Moria has had an ill reputation these many years. However, Mithrandir is wise and knowledgeable in lore. If anyone can find a way through it, he can."

Studying her face thoughtfully, he added, "It is well that the Lord Elrond can confide in you."

Eären was somewhat taken aback, about to point out that two private talks did not necessarily constitute 'confiding!' Then she recalled the nature of them, and decided against the remark. She was about to ask whether he objected to that confidence, when the singing now burst forth once more, and their conversation was at an end.

72


	12. A setback for the quest

**Book 2 Eären's Task**

**iii A setback for the quest**

Deep winter now held the valley in its thrall, and it was evidently set to be a hard one. Snow began falling early in January, and though it did not lie long in Imladris itself, it soon began to gather in weight and length on the trails and moor land walks she had been following beyond the waterfall. Skies were the multiple grey of wood smoke, streaked with white, and her walks outside the valley had to be curtailed, for even when the snow did not lie long it was slippery underfoot and sometimes mushy, with pools of soft, sodden earth everywhere. Little accustomed to the chillier climate of the north, Eären fretted about the lack of fresh air and loss of exercise for her and her horse, but, there seeming no alternative, she stayed indoors.

Soon it occurred to her that because of walking less, she saw less of Lord Elrond, and she regretted that, hoping that he would not forget her, but keep her informed of such news as trickled into Imladris.

Fortunately, she had little time for self-concern. More and more dreadfully wounded came to the Healing Houses, and often their wounds were evilly poisoned by Sauron, making their chances of recovery slender.

"Is it not hard enough to die in battle so young? But to be made to suffer for so long before the end!" she said wearily, one day, lamenting over the condition of a young man whose breast had been viciously torn by a cruelly tipped iron orc arrow.

Alrewas, who was nearby, looked upon her with great curiosity, for she increasingly seemed a woman of long sight to him.

"These poisons are the Dark Tower's evil way of preventing men who fall honourably in battle from going to their long fathers," said Alrewas sadly. "For Sauron knows that men set great store by peaceful rest with their kin of old, or feasting in the halls of their heroes. By preventing that, he threatens their joy in battle. "

Horrors such as these began to trouble Eären's kind heart mightily, for she saw that the Dark Lord's way was the way of fear, as she had not quite seen it before.

"He hopes that fear will drive all before him," she said now, with a flash of the insight of her ancestors, "and that he need not fight many battles, for fear is a greater warrior than any!"

Alrewas looked at her with a certain respect.

"You remind me sometimes of Aragorn, my lady!" he said thoughtfully.

Later that day, when the winter weather hardened into a deep frost, she took a brief break from the Healing Houses and walked as far as the waterfall. It was a crisp and dry day underfoot today, though there was a bitingly chill wind that even Imladris could not dispel, and she could see snow of two or three inches lying on the ground beyond the end of the valley. Looking down into the clear, icy water far below the waterfall, she could make out icicles lining the riverbank, hanging from the low branches of willows like a lacework fringe of green glass, edging the water. Then, startled, she saw her own face, blue hooded against the winter cold, overhanging the stream. She was clearly visible in the half-frozen water, fresh cheeked and rather vital, despite the weather and much else that troubled her.

Busy studying this mirror effect of the water, she did not hear the light footfall of Elrond behind her. Now, he drew alongside her, at the bent beech, and she was not aware of him until she saw his pale face appear above hers, reflected in the water below. Shocked, she stepped back.

"Forgive me, Lady of Gondor!" he said, putting out his hand to steady her, fearing that her foot might slip. "I did not mean to startle you!"

He was, she saw, wrapped warmly in his wine dark cloak, but his flowing dark hair blew free all about his shoulders in the wind, save for a few braids beside his face – and that way he always appeared, it seemed, hail, rain or shine.

"Come!" he said now, vigorously. "You are chilled, I see, for the day is cold. Come into my house and take something for your comfort."

They walked across the frozen greensward together, and the house door opened silently from within as they approached, as it always seemed to. Elrond's elf took her cloak, and the Master showed her across the hall to his left, in the opposite direction from which he had received her before. The door he opened led to a large, comfortable sitting room, with long low couches ranged around a wide-open hearth, wherein there was a great, cheeringly blazing log fire which threw forth prodigious heat across the room. A large oak bureau stood to one side of the door, and the long window to her left looked out upon the glory of the waterfall.

Hador, Elrond's personal retainer, entered silently, bowing low, his face impassive. He was the tallest, leanest elf in Imladris, of enormous stature and with exceedingly long fair hair that dropped smoothly about his ageless face, which was always expressionless.

"Bring the Lady Eären some warm wine, Hador," said Elrond now, and Hador bowed and withdrew.

He indicated that she should sit on the couch directly before the fire, while he sat to her left, at an angle where he could see her face. He sat studying her quietly from this vantage point, while she stretched out her chilled hands thankfully to the blaze.

Presently she looked around, saying, "This is a pleasant room, my lord – and a cheering fire! You are kind to me."

"I am glad you like it. It is my own sitting room," he said simply. After a moment, he added, "How is it with you, my lady? I have not seen you in the valley for a few days. You miss your walks, no doubt, now that the weather has turned cold."

She nodded.

"Walking helps to free my mind from worry," she confessed. "Too long indoors and I became melancholy, despite my kind elf friends - who cheer me constantly when they can."

She resolved to take the bull by the horns at once, adding," It has been a few days since you heard from the companions of the ring, my lord. I cannot help but wonder how they fare in Moria."

Elrond looked into her face steadily, without replying, for a long moment, his eyes, as always, seeming to take in everything about her. Then there was a tap on the door, and Hador reappeared, bearing a goblet of warm wine, which he placed beside her on a low table.

"Thank you, Hador," said Elrond, and waited for him to leave. Then he turned to her again, saying, "Take some wine, my lady. It will fortify you against the cold."

Obediently she sipped, and had her usual feeling that Imladris wine was more than warming, for it seemed to course through her veins like a tonic.

"I have news of the company," he said now, gravely, and she knew before he spoke it that the news was the worst.

Her heart sank. She knew now why he had asked her inside - this rare privilege was not for nothing! She braced herself, in agony of spirit until she heard all.

"Boromir?" she asked, her heart in her mouth, and was relieved beyond measure when he shook his head.

"Boromir is well, to my knowledge," he said. "The company has passed through Moria, and reached Lothlórien yester night, late in the evening. The Lady Galadriel sent me tidings of what she has learned from them, of how the quest stands."

He paused a moment, long enough for her to wonder again whether the tales of mysterious forms of communication among the elves were true. For it was far too long a journey for a messenger - even on swift horseback - to come from Lórien Wood since yester night.

"You are right in thinking that I am able to learn much from my kin by many means," he said dryly, indicating what she had long suspected, that he could also read her thoughts, to some extent at least! That alarmed her!

"Our friends did indeed pass through Moria Gate, as I guessed," he said now. "Their journey was not easy underfoot, for the ways there are now dark and treacherous, with many gaps and cracks in the pathways, with deep plunges into gorges and ravines of great age. Moreover, the way is not clear or straightforward – each branching path must be considered for where it may lead. Sometimes there are many branches, and sometimes great halls with many doors. It is easy to go astray and lose oneself in tunnels that never lead the traveller forth, but trick him into wandering until he is exhausted and spent. Nonetheless, Mithrandir, who has been in that place before, led them almost to the East Gate without mistake. Then, alas, orcs attacked them, shortly before the Bridge of Khazad Dûm. That is a narrow stretch of stone that leads to the East Gate, and which spans a mighty chasm, which none can cross otherwise. It is long since I have seen it and a dark way indeed in these times."

In her mind, she saw the scene very clearly as he now described it. She saw the high, narrow bridge, the company struggling to get across it, assailed on all sides by murderous, poisoned orc arrows. She was greatly troubled because of the clarity of the vision – as though it were happening now, before her eyes.

"They would have reached the East Gate despite the orcs, for they were well armed, and orcs do not see well in the dark - but for the fact that a new evil was unleashed in the deeps," finished Elrond now, sombrely. "A dark creature, child of Sauron's evil master Morgoth, from the elder days, came forth from the abyss and pursued them. In your tongue, men call it a Balrog. We call it Flame of Udûn, for it carries a whip of flame!"

She had heard her father tell tales of daemons of the ancient world, at whose nature she could barely guess. She waited, feeling sure that Elrond had not yet told her his real news. When he remained silent, she looked into his sea grey eyes, and finally said, in pity and horror, "One of the company fell there! Tell me not that it was Aragorn, for pity's sake?"

He held her gaze steadily, and his eyes did not flicker, nor did he look away, something she found slightly unnerving still.

"Nay – Aragorn it was who told this tale to the Lady Galadriel," he replied. "Aragorn is safe! The Ring bearer is safe, also, and his great burden, and the young hobbits, whose fate has concerned me much. Not all is yet dark, my lady! Yet - alas, I fear that you are close in your guess."

He hesitated a moment more, before finally admitting, "Mithrandir it was who fell in Moria! He came not to the Golden Wood with the company."

She felt as though a knell of doom had sounded in her heart.

"Mithrandir!" she whispered, almost incredulously. It was well nigh impossible for her to take it in. Mithrandir fallen? She wondered if she had heard aright. Then she said, in abject dismay, "Mithrandir fell? My heart fails at the thought!"

All Eären's usual fortitude seemed to desert her, and she looked down at her hands, face drained, as if in death. Tears unbidden and unheeded began to course down her cheeks. For long, it was impossible to speak. When she did so, it was with an immense struggle to master her grief.

"Alas, for that kind old man, who told me stories of the birds and flowers when I was but a child!" she said now, her voice deep and full of the ache in her heart. "It cannot be that he will come no more! These are evil tidings indeed!"

"It is great pain to all who knew him," said Elrond softly, and bowed his head.

Suddenly she remembered that he had been one of Mithrandir's greatest friends, and her heart was sore for him.

"Oh, my dear lord," she said, contritely, "forgive me, for I know well that he was a dear friend to you also, and must be a loss unimaginable!"

At that moment, the noble and composed Master of Rivendell looked back at her, and she was privileged to catch a glimpse of a depth of suffering in his eyes beyond what she had ever imagined possible. Unbidden, Mithrandir's words came to her once again, which he had spoken at the last, before he left with the company of nine.

"Elrond will need all the support and comfort he can get, as these difficult days darken, and so shall we all . . . . I cannot be everywhere, and here I most assuredly cannot be, maybe for long enough! Therefore, this task is appointed for you, I feel!"

Eären felt of a sudden lonely beyond imagining! Much of their hope had been pinned on Mithrandir, she saw, for his powers were great and his long sight irreplaceable. His loss must place the quest in grave doubt. Yet the task he had given her was no less heavily laid upon her because of his fall, she saw also. Indeed, it had now become an oath, sacred unto death itself.

Therefore, she gently stretched forth her hand, and took the hand of Lord Elrond, which lay along the arm of his chair next to her. To her surprise, he did not resist, but after a moment clasped her hand warmly.

"I know not how to comfort you," she said humbly. "Yet what I can do I will gladly do. I am your friend, Lord Elrond, and I know you have been mine from the time I first knew you!"

Elrond looked down at her hand holding his, almost unseeingly, and seemed dazed, as though her words had touched him. For a moment, he said nothing, and his fair face had a strangely lost and weary look, which pierced her tender heart to the core. It seemed to her, now, as though the grief of ages was upon him, and she wondered why she had not seen that before. To see it hurt her to the foundations of her kindly soul, and she longed to comfort him but knew not how, without offending.

Then he stirred, and the moment seemed gone. He became more his imperturbable self, saying, "Nay, this is comfort indeed, Lady of Gondor, and I thank you for it, for you are gentle of heart!"

A silence fell between them, as they each busied themselves with their own thoughts and grim imaginings, while the reflections of firelight danced across their faces.

Finally, Eären said, "Is any more known of the passing of Mithrandir?"

"As Aragorn tells it," said Elrond now, recollecting himself, "Mithrandir insisted that the company run on before him towards the East Gate, while he stayed behind on the Bridge to defend them from the Balrog. Indeed none had the power to withstand the evil creature apart from him, so there was no help for it. He threw down the Balrog, for he put forth all his might and sundered the Bridge with his staff, and the Balrog fell into the abyss! But alas - at the very last moment of this conflict, the creature's whip of flame caught Mithrandir's foot, and he was dragged into the abyss after him!"

It was a nightmare vision, not only for Mithrandir but also for all those who had accompanied him. Eären now imagined the horror of the young hobbits, faced with this disaster, and the others of the company too. What was Boromir's reaction to this dreadful scene? Her indomitable brother must have felt helpless indeed before such a fall, she guessed.

"And Aragorn!" she said now, speaking her thoughts aloud impulsively. "He too was long a friend of Mithrandir, was he not? Deep must his grief be now! That of the hobbits also! For they loved him greatly."

"Aye, I fear it is so," said Elrond soberly. "It is a blow beyond what any of us could have foreseen. Even Aragorn is weary and full of grief – so says Galadriel - and sleeps in peace now in Lórien, that rest may ease his care for a while. So do all the company."

He looked up, adding in a changed tone, "We need not fear for our friends yet awhile, for Lórien is a fair and peaceful place, and well guarded. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will heal the company's hurts, and restore and aid them as they may."

He hesitated, and looked again at her anguished face, his eyes full of a sudden warmth that surprised her.

"Yet I cannot leave you in the darkness of total despair, Lady of Gondor, though I must ask that you keep what I now tell you close to your heart. I did not say that Mithrandir would come no more!"

She gazed at him, and a thrill of anxious hope seized her stomach and raced to her heart.

"Galadriel has sent forth messengers to search for him along the eastern faces of the Mountains," he said simply. "For Mithrandir is a wizard of great power, and it is by no means certain that the Balrog can destroy him!"

Stunned by this revelation, she gazed at him in awe.

"I am amazed, my lord," she said now, bewildered, "for the story as you told it seemed dreadful beyond imagining, and I, being mortal, do not know how Mithrandir could have survived such a fall. Yet I am eager to believe whatever you say, for I know you would not deceive me!"

"I would not, Eären," he said, smiling, and it was the first time he ever used her proper name. She felt warmed by it, and by him, as one who had let her enter his difficult heart at last.

He put her hand, which he was still holding, gently from him, now, and said, "Galadriel believes that Mithrandir pursues the Balrog in the abyss of Moria. Do not ask me how this can be, for I cannot explain it in words that you could understand. Nevertheless, the outcome of this battle is not by any means certain. I will not give up hope until I have heard the end of it!"

Her heart felt suddenly lighter. It was, she supposed, not impossible that such a thing could occur, though he was right in saying that she could not begin to imagine it.

"This gladdens my heart, though I dread to think of the hurt and pain of Mithrandir's struggle," she said sorrowfully. "Yet, where there is life, hope endures!"

"And beyond life," said Elrond calmly, and his words chilled and excited her. "Know that Mithrandir was sent here by the Lords of the West, with a task to do. My heart tells me that Lord Manwë will not allow the evil child of Morgoth to thwart his will!"

He said it with great conviction, and though she did not know how he knew, she found herself believing him.

"Meanwhile, Aragorn will lead the company forth from Lórien, when they are rested and have decided which way they will go," he continued. "Put aside your fears for them, therefore, for Aragorn is a warrior of great strength and skill, and long sighted beyond many of his race. The company will be safe in his hands."

She nodded, feeling that this was a just assessment, and felt better.

"I began to see that in him, as I grew to know him in the valley," she confided. "In him, the blood of Númenor has been tempered and made wise by suffering and knowledge of the world."

He looked at her with interest, as Alrewas had, struck by her unexpected capacity for judgement.

"Yet you also are a lady of no mean wisdom," he said quietly. "Both you and Aragorn are of the same Númenorean kind, I think! Pity it is that your life has taken the turn it has and that you did not meet sooner! For I saw what great friendship arose between you, while he was here in Imladris."

Eären looked up in surprise, and her cheeks coloured, wondering if her developing feeling for Aragorn had shown. Yet, she thought ruefully, it was impossible to conceal anything from the Master of Rivendell! It was probably pointless to try. Moreover, too much constraint did not sit well with her forthright and open nature.

"We shared just those thoughts together before he left the valley," she admitted now. "But our doom is as it is, and cannot be altered. Doubtless you know that better than any, Lord Elrond!"

Elrond looked at her hard, saying nothing, for a long moment. He did not attempt to deny the truth of her observation. She sensed that he was weighing how open he might be with her.

"You know that my daughter Arwen is pledged to Aragorn?" he said quietly now, and she nodded.

"I understand that well, and all that it means," she said firmly, and her violet eyes were proud and clear, and for once did not yield to his. "For if Aragorn falls, then with him falls the fate of the many, but if he succeeds, then he will wed Arwen Evenstar. And if the latter, then I shall rejoice for them both!"

His gaze upon her now was both warm with affection and laced with sadness. He admired her courage in a difficult situation.

"You are braver than I in this, Lady of Gondor!" he said, to her great surprise. "For I confess that I have long hoped to avoid this doom - that Arwen my daughter will turn her eyes elsewhere. She is the jewel of her people, and most beloved of her father, and her marriage to a mortal cannot, I fear, bring anything other than pain and loss to all of us! If Aragorn succeeds in winning a crown - and I cannot in conscience hope otherwise - she will not now go with me to the Grey Havens when our time comes. Our parting then must be final indeed."

He gazed out of the window a moment, collecting his thoughts. Turning back, he said gently, with a deep sigh, "I know I must bear a father's part, as must any father. And a father's part is to lose his daughter, that I see – as your own father has understood! Greater sorrow by far than this to me is that I do not know how my daughter will bear the doom of mortality, when the time comes. When life is green and full of joy, it is hard to imagine the end in death and cruel parting! Arwen alas has no knowledge of this, despite her great wisdom. She does not know what grief it is that she stores up for herself!"

Eären listened sadly to his words, which pierced her heart deeply.

"Your fear is that she may come to that grief too late and alone," she said now, quietly.

At that moment, she resolved to speak her mind, though it might seem impertinent, or worse, trivial, to him. She therefore went on resolutely, "I think Aragorn knows well that fear also. For he spoke of it to me before our parting, and it weighed heavily on his heart."

She chose her words with care, for she did not wish to set Elrond's grief at naught, through thoughtless comfort – one of the worse traits of her own race, she thought grimly!

"It may be that this is the only possible end that awaits them. Yet . . . ."

Even as she spoke, she had a fresh moment of insight, of a kind that seemed to come to her more and more often, the longer she stayed in Rivendell. It was as though, when she started to speak, she knew not what she would say, and yet her thoughts would come to her, unlooked for.

"Yet - I think - to view their love in this way is to set at naught the years between, is it not? For however bitter the end, they will have had a life together, loving each other, and perhaps bearing children, who will continue your name, my lord, in Middle-earth, as well as that of Aragorn and his long fathers! One cup ever mingles the sweet and the bitter. It is impossible to separate them, as we might a medicine in the Remedy Room, try though we will!"

Gaining a little courage by his silence, she went on, "However that may be, I said to Aragorn then, and I say to you now, my lord, that I do not think that Arwen will turn her eyes elsewhere, for it is Aragorn she loves, and no one else. Alas, it is not in our power to choose, in matters of the heart! This is the way of things. It is wiser to accept it, I think. We cannot hope to do so wholly without grief. Yet better to sorrow, and make what you can of the life that is given to you by the Lord Ilúvatar, than to grieve forever over that which cannot be mended, and so lose your own life and hope of happiness!"

And Eären smiled up at him, boldly, her great violet eyes encouraging. For she spoke with the story of her youth in her mind's eye – of the many times she had had to do exactly that, in the interests of not allowing her own small life to be snatched away by the great events of the time she was born into.

Then she laughed at her own boldness, hearing herself speak, and adding impishly, "I fear that these, my small thoughts, my lord, must seem but trivial to you, who are so wise and have thought on this a long age. Yet still I dare to say to you – be at peace! For the world is broad and wide, and much happiness may still come where it is least expected!"

Elrond, she suddenly realised, was listening to her intently, rather to her surprise, and his reply was respectful of her words.

"Then must we both bear a common pain - with what fortitude we can muster," he said slowly. "And look for happiness where we can."

For a moment, she did not understand him quite – and then she realised, with a shock, that he had seen more in her comfort of him than she had intended. He had seen into her heart the way in which she had sought to comfort herself, when she realised that Aragorn came too late into her life!

Again, she had a painful sense of being seen through – yet this was followed by a greater sense of peace, now, in the depths of her, which swept these feelings away. For, she thought, it was a privilege, after all, to be seen through by the great Lord Elrond! Her sense was growing of his seeing as a kindly probe, meant to aid her life, and not to destroy it!

Suddenly, even as she thought this way, his face was illuminated by a great smile, which almost astounded her by its sudden joyousness. His deep grey eyes seemed to penetrate her to the very soul, and utterly seduced her.

"Thank you, daughter of Denethor," he said now, as though he had made up his mind about something important. "Your counsel is kindly given, and gratefully received. My heart is lightened. Give me only your word - that you have put aside Aragorn from your heart, and I shall rest content."

She stared at him, now, in some confusion as to which way his subtle mind tended. Nevertheless, though she did not wholly understand him, she felt she had nothing to conceal any longer, and so gave him the most direct and honest reply she could, saying frankly, "My lord, Aragorn is not in my heart - that I can vouchsafe! I came to love him as a friend, I do not deny. Had the times been different – who knows? But I am not made to be one of those who yearn after a prize already given away to another!"

His eyes twinkled at that, for he valued her honesty greatly, and honoured the imperishable spirit that he glimpsed lying behind her strivings.

"If you can put away Aragorn, I must put away Arwen from my heart, also," he said now, resolutely. "I shall ever cease to love her. That is impossible to change. Yet, though she is my daughter, she must be free to live her life as seems good to her - and she must allow me to do the same! Therefore, let us, you and I, rest content with what we have, and think no more of what we have not! And if you will consent to give me your company during the dark days ahead, I shall be especially glad and comforted, and hope that I can be a comfort to you sometimes also."

"Nay, my lord!" she said, in real surprise, entirely failing to follow his reasoning. "I find it hard to believe that I have anything to give you! You have given me so much. Nevertheless, whatever is given to me to do, you need but ask and I shall do all in my power to help as I may."

"Then I do ask," he said simply, now, smiling charmingly – and who could resist Elrond's smile, she thought! "Let us meet tomorrow at the same time! For I have enjoyed our walks together, and it may be that I shall have further news of the company by then, when they wake from their long rest in Lórien."

83


	13. The company doubted

**Book 2 Eären's Task**

**iv The company doubted**

It now became a settled custom between them that they should walk together in the valley most days, weather and the elf lord's tasks permitting. This arrangement pleased Eären, for it enabled her to keep abreast of whatever news came into Imladris, without feeling like a suppliant.

However, to tell the truth, it would have pleased her anyway, if there had been no news at all, for she had begun to value the wise Master of Rivendell's company greatly, for both his kindness and his rare knowledge and insight. It was seldom that he had not some observation to make about the world that was illuminating for her, and often he delivered it with a subtle touch of wry humour, which she appreciated greatly. Above all, she was glad beyond measure that he did not leave her alone with her grief, even when he had little to tell. To have even his silent companionship meant a great deal to her, for there was that, in being with him, that eased her heart - though why it was so she found mysterious.

The elves of the valley observed their spending more time together. Eären herself was conscious of being an incomer who did not share the long past of these elves together, and who therefore needed to be tactful in her claim to a place here. Yet she soon became aware that the elves had accepted their friendship and their walks as part of the routine of the valley, and did not seem to experience jealousy, such as men might have felt in their place. Indeed, if she should forget her meeting with Elrond, Erestor or Alrewas would remind her politely! It seemed that they knew by instinct - or some other power - when she was called to be at the Master's side, for sometimes, Erestor would enter a room where she was working and say softly, "I will finish that task for you, Lady of Gondor. Go - for Lord Elrond calls you."

Eären was sure by now that the elves had means of communion with each other of which men knew nothing. On one occasion, when she demurred, saying that the patient before her was very ill and needed her, Erestor said, with a wry smile, "Yeah, lady, but Elrond is still Master of Rivendell, and it behoves us all to respect that!"

Yet their unquestioned obedience to Elrond came, she began to see, not entirely from their obligation to him as their lord, but from the enormous love and respect in which their Master was held by the elves. They were convinced that Elrond knew more, and had their interests more at heart, than any.

On the day after their conversation about the fall of Mithrandir, Elrond told her that he had no further news from Lórien yet.

"A time of respite is upon the quest, "he said gravely, "and it may be a few days before there is any news. At least we do not know for certain that Mithrandir is dead, and therefore we must hope he is alive."

Two days later, however, he brought unexpected news from elsewhere, saying that a ranger of the Dúnedain, Aragorn's kinsman, had passed through the realm of Thranduil, Lord of the Elves of Mirkwood, and had picked up the trail of Gollum. Legolas, she recalled, had reported to the council of Elrond that he had escaped the watch of the elves there, and they knew not where he was. Now it seemed that he had returned through the High Pass of the Mountains north of Imladris and thence come to the outer margins of the valley, unknown to them all.

"What does he seek, think you?" asked Eären in surprise. "For I thought he would wish to be as far away as possible from all that pertained to the events that have cost him so dear."

Elrond shook his head.

"Nay – you know not the power of the ring, my lady. He cannot leave it alone, for he bore it longer than the hobbit Bilbo, or any that we know of since Isildur. He was afraid to enter the valley. Rather, he lurked in the outer lands, getting food where he could, poor wretched creature, waiting for the ring to emerge! The rangers think he passed on south after the company, when they left Imladris. Thus it seems we are not the only ones who track them!"

"Is he capable of doing them harm?" she asked anxiously.

Elrond shrugged.

"His malice is infinite," he said, "born of rage at the loss of the One Ring - and the way his life has stretched out beyond its allotted span by the bearing of it. Yet Mithrandir believed he had a part yet to play in the unfolding of the quest. We must watch and wait, therefore. Aragorn is a ranger of great skill, doubtless the greatest huntsman in Middle-earth, and I do not think any creature could track him for long without his knowing! Therefore, let us assume that the company knows of his presence by now. He will not enter Lothlórien, for none enter there without the permission of the Lady of the Wood."

"My lord," she said now, as they turned about and began to retrace the steps of their usual walk, "there is something I should like to ask you, if I may? I recall your saying one day to me that there is hope still, if the company remains true. Yet afterwards, I wondered what you meant by saying thus."

He gave her a piercing look, and smiled a little wryly.

"Your ears are keen, Lady of Gondor!" he said dryly.

He weighed his response to her question carefully.

"I think it possible that the temptation of the One Ring may be too great for some of the company," he said finally.

Eären stood still a moment on the path, and subjected him to the same searching glance that he often gave her, while her mind moved rapidly through the company, one by one, rejecting as she went.

"I cannot think," she said now, "that Aragorn is not to be trusted. If he had wished to, he could have taken the ring at Bree, and none of us would have been able to stop it. Moreover, the hobbits seem true, by virtue of their innocence, which is their great strength."

He nodded.

"I agree with your judgements thus far, lady," he said calmly, enjoying seeing her quick mind at work. "Though how Frodo's strength will endure it is unknown to all of us. You now see some of the considerations that were in my mind when I assembled the company, which I could not speak of at the time. Go on! Are you then thinking that Mithrandir, like Aragorn, had already refused the ring, when he might have taken it at Frodo's gift, last summer?"

"I am. And I am thinking of you, also, Lord Elrond," she said evenly, and glanced up at him unflinchingly. "It seems to me that you might also have taken it, when it was in your power, in Imladris - and it may never come there again. Why did you not grasp the opportunity, while you had it?"

He turned to look at her darkly.

"I trust this question is more in search of assurance than doubt, my lady!" he said, somewhat sternly. "I took not the ring because I would not – not in this world or any other! I knew well that I could not warrant my behaviour, with the ring in my possession. You forget that I, of all those present at my Council, had seen the One Ring at work before – seen how it corrupted a great mind even like Isildur's. Eären, understand that the ring wreaks the greater havoc, the greater the possessor! Even when he had the chance, Isildur would not destroy it! I begged him to cast it into the fires of Sammath Naur, long ago, and he would not! Do you not see that whoever bears the ring for long soon has not the strength to cast it away? And cannot allow it to be taken from him? Is this not why Gollum tracks it endlessly, for without it he feels ever lost? That is not a fate I wish for myself - and not for the elves either."

It was a rebuke, she thought, though measured as always! She said now, humbly, "Forgive me for presuming to question your heart, my lord. These are uncertain times, and I felt that the question must be put, even though I doubted not of your answer."

He nodded.

"I am glad you asked me, my lady," he said now, with a wan smile, "for I would not wish, for anything, that such a doubt should stand between us!"

She took a deep breathe.

"Then it is Boromir that you doubt," she said, with gloomy certainly.

This was the end, in fact, to which her questions had tended all along.

She went on, "For I cannot think that Gimli is in your mind as a betrayer – he who tried his best, before us all, to destroy the ring at the Council! Nor Legolas, who seemed to me honourable beyond doubt - he knows well the history of the ring and the fate of Gollum who bore it. It is Boromir that you doubt!"

She thought back to the Council, and to Boromir's insistent questioning of the need to destroy the ring, which she had heard with her own ears. She thought of his close relationship with their father, whose whole mind was bent on saving Gondor. What would he not do, in order to secure that end? Had Denethor guessed more of the meaning of 'Isildur's Bane' than he had told them? Had he told Boromir more than he had told her?

She waited, now, for Elrond to deny her assertion, but he was silent, watching her face closely. A terrible hand of dread clutched her heart.

"O my lord Elrond!" she cried now, as the full implication of these thoughts came to her. "This is the most dreadful of all dreadful tidings! How shall I support it, if my brother fails at the test? Then I must bear the shame of his downfall, as well as the loss of him, perhaps of both brothers – maybe I must bear the destruction of my family, my country and my home!"

Elrond looked compassionately at her white, anxious face, bereft suddenly of all hope, and he took her hand firmly in his.

"Nothing is certain," he said reassuringly. "For the future is not written with an iron hand! Do not grieve yet, Eären dear friend! For you have been stout of heart thus far, and must now summon all your strength to face whatever may befall. Boromir is a fine man – proud and strong. Yet – in the One Ring, he faces powers that he has not encountered before, whose cunning he knows not. None of us knows how he will fare, when the test comes. Therefore, let us wait and hope. Yet I am glad we have talked thus – for I would have dreaded to be the bearer of that worst of ill news, should it fall to my lot!"

86


	14. A disturbing vision

**Book Two Eären's Task**

**v A disturbing vision**

After that conversation Eären's mood darkened, and though she continued to work hard in the Healing Houses, her mind was often elsewhere.

"You are anxious about your home, my lady?" asked Erestor one day, noting that she had forgotten to return precious medicines to the Remedy Room. "Your mind is occupied, I think."

"I am fearful indeed, Erestor," she said honestly. "Great issues lie before us now, and it is hard to be a bystander, as I must be, perforce, and unable to influence events."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

"Some might say that being close to the Lord Elrond is hardly to be a bystander!" he said now. "Perhaps your influence is greater than you think!"

She looked at him a little uncertainly.

"Do you think that we are close?" she asked, doubtfully. "Lord Elrond has greatly favoured me with his friendship, I acknowledge. Yet I am uncertain what it means."

Erestor crinkled his bright eyes against the glare of a sudden shaft of cool winter sun, which shone through the window, where they stood talking.

"I have not seen him confide so closely in anyone, except perhaps Mithrandir," he said now, thoughtfully. "I know Lord Elrond well – we have been companions these long ages. I think he values your counsel and friendship greatly, or he would not spend the time he gives you so freely. The elves of Imladris are deeply grateful to you, that you have given our beloved lord your companionship and care so unstintingly. For his burden has been lonely, these many years and the more so since our dear Lady Celebrian passed into the West."

This remark was the first to alert Eären to talk in the valley, and caused her to consider her situation afresh, in a way that had not occurred to her until now.

"Celebrian was Lord Elrond's wife?" she enquired, not entirely sure whether 'wife' were the correct expression, for she had learned in the valley that the customs of the elves were different from those of men, though they seemed to recognise the word 'wife' when men spoke it. Erestor nodded.

"A close and loving couple they were," he said sadly, "until she was pierced by a poisoned orc arrow, on her return from a journey to Lórien. Though Lord Elrond was able to heal the wound, for his power is great, she became weary and lost her zest for her life here in Middle-earth. Therefore, she chose to go to the Grey Havens. It was her right, but Elrond chose to remain behind her, for he still had much to do in Middle-earth. He would not give up his task of helping to defeat Sauron, so long as he believed he could aid that quest. It is said by the wise that it was a task given to him by the Lord Manwë himself, who is lord of all Arda!"

"Then that was a hard choice he made," she said now, wonderingly. No wonder his eyes sometimes showed her his great grief! She pondered aloud. "Then he stayed here out of a sense of obligation to all of us! Is that not like him? Yet it has cost him dear, for he has no companion close to his heart with whom he can share his burdens. And now, only think, the loss of Mithrandir is an even greater blow!"

Lord Erestor looked at her closely, and smiled a smile of knowing.

"Well, I would say that he had no companion," he said now. He went about his business at that, leaving her to ponder this remark!

Whether her talk with Elrond about Boromir had prompted something to stir deep within her, Eären never knew. Nevertheless, she now began to find her normally peaceful rest in the Homely House disturbed by strange and distressing dreams and visions. A day after her talk with Erestor, she was sufficiently disturbed by one such vision or dream – she was not sure which - to decide to tell Elrond about it, on their usual walk.

Seeing that the experience had made her anxious, he invited her back to his study, there to listen with more to care to what troubled her mind. Strangely, as soon as she spoke of it, it seemed to Eären that the vision returned to fill her mind. As she talked, she began to stare at him unseeingly, as though the scene she envisioned lay before her waking eyes.

"It seemed to me," she said now, haltingly, "that there was a great company of orcs beside the Great River – they were large, and had grim white hands painted on their faces, and bore dreadful weapons! They assailed our friends of the fellowship, who were all clad in the same grey cloaks. The orcs took two of the hobbits – it was, I think, Peregrin and Meriadoc. They bound them cruelly, and bore them away, running, towards the west. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed after. Frodo and Master Samwise went another way – they escaped in a boat, and went to the East Bank of the Great River. There they covered the boat with branches and climbed into the hills, and I saw them no more. But . . ."

Here she faltered, and Elrond nodded encouragement. She went on, her voice becoming low, powerful and strange, as though she were in the vision and could not see outside it. Her bright, colourful eyes stared straight ahead.

"But before they left that place, I saw Boromir lying in a boat, with his hands folded on his breast, pale in death - for three orc arrows had pierced him and there was no life in him. They placed his great shield and his sword in the boat, together with the weapons of his enemies at his feet. They spoke sad words of farewell over him, and then led the boat out into the midst of the fast-flowing stream. There they left it, and let the current take it. It rode towards the edge of the Rauros Falls, and then passed over them in a cloud of spray – and I saw it no more."

At this, without warning, the blood left her head and she sank into a dead faint, and would have fallen, had not Elrond caught her in his arms.

88


	15. A meeting of hearts

**Book Two Eären's Task**

**vi A meeting of hearts**

Eären woke slowly, in some confusion, and it seemed to her that she had been asleep an age long. She lay on a soft couch, and the Lord Elrond sat beside her. His anxious eyes were fixed on her face.

"My lord!" she said, startled, struggling to sit up, but he stayed her.

"Nay, Lady of Gondor, do not stir, for you need time to collect yourself," he reproved. "How are you?" he asked gently, and he poured her a small glass of quaravas, and gave it to her, encouraging her to drink.

She lay back, conscious of soft cushions all about her, and looked around. She saw that she was in Lord Elrond's sitting room. She drank a little, and then put her hand to her forehead, for her head ached painfully.

Elrond saw her wince, and said, "Your head aches, Eären? Let me heal it." He put his cool hand upon her brow, and closed his eyes a moment and it seemed to her, after a while, that the ache somehow left her, as though it slowly drained away, like water finding a downhill channel.

Then he opened his eyes, saying, "It feels better?"

This was the first time she had seen Elrond exercise his healing gift, and it seemed to her ever after, whenever she saw it, to be a miracle.

"Much better! But what happened, my lord?" she asked now, still confused.

Then the memory of her vision returned to her, of a sudden, and she fell silent. Into her mind floated the picture that had caused her to faint away, in all its vivid detail.

"You remember the vision?" he asked, seeing her pale once more, and she nodded, her face now draining of all colour.

"How long have I been here?" she asked faintly, looking round.

"A little while," he said kindly. "Not long. For the moment, you need peace and rest. Lie still and I will fetch a remedy to help you."

He was gone a few moments only, and returned with an herbal drink in a silver cup, which he gave her and insisted she drain it all. It was refreshing, and easy to drink. Then he commanded her to lie back once more and rest a while, which she did.

"Forgive me for giving you this trouble . . .," she said vaguely, for her mind was not able to move away from the dreadful vision she had seen of her brother Boromir. The unspoken question in her mind was, 'could it really be true?'

Elrond waved her words aside.

"It is not given to everyone to see as you saw," he said now. His grey eyes were serious and would not leave hers. "Be cautious! Take the counsel of one who has some knowledge of healing! For your vision was one of great power, I think. "

Feeling foolish, Eären tried to jest, saying, "I recall the advice of my friends Erestor and Alrewas, who say that men are ever too eager to recover, and elves are too sad!"

He smiled too, and took her hand again, and she saw that he was relieved to hear her speak in so lively a manner.

"I have not had a vision like that for long enough," she said, dreading to ask the question in her mind, and knowing that he read it anyway.

"You have had such visions before?" he asked now, and when she nodded, he said, "Then you know that it was a true vision. It rang true, even as I heard it." He looked at her compassionately, saying, "I am so sorry, my dearest Eären! Yet I fear that, if anyone knows the truth of what is Boromir's fate, you do, for you are his sister and your knowledge of him is close."

She thought again of the pale face of her dead brother, his hands crossed upon his breast. Tears welled in her eyes and this time they coursed unstoppably down her cheeks. Elrond was much moved, seeing that the full import of the vision now began to enter her heart, and she could no longer deny it, even to herself. He put his hand softly to her face and wiped away her tears with his own gentle fingers. Then he looked away, evidently feeling wretched for her suffering, and then looked back to her. At last, without another word, he lifted her, and held her in his arms, cradling her like a child, her head against his shoulder, while she wept bitterly, glad of the relief of unrestrained sorrow.

For a long while, Eären could not speak, so great was her grief, and her tears flowed like Bruinen at the full. At last, she whispered, her cheek laid against the fine, twilight-dark hair that spread over his shoulders, "I do not know what is happening to me. Pray do not let me go, my dear lord! For I do not know what I should do without you at this dreadful hour!"

At that, he held her even closer, as tightly as though she might disappear, and his great eyes were dark and full of pain.

At last, she gently released herself, and lay back upon her cushions. Her tears continued to flow, but more easily, it seemed to him.

"I can heal your grief, Eären!" he said now, smoothing her brow fondly. "But I do not counsel it. For it is better to suffer grief than to remove it! If Boromir is truly gone, then your grief will return, even though I take it away now."

She did not doubt that he spoke true in all things.

"I would not wish it, my lord," she answered brokenly, sighing deeply. "For grief is to be endured, I think. Yet I am uncertain as to how far to believe the vision. Do you truly think that what I saw has happened already?"

He shook his head.

"You saw rather what may happen," he said. "It has not happened yet, I think, for the company has not left Lórien Wood, to my certain knowledge."

She looked a while out of the long window of Elrond's house, and despite her weariness, it came to her that she was fortunate, for she knew that all too many others faced the dark paths of war and had no outlets for their grief, or friendly hands to support them.

At last, she exclaimed, "Poor Boromir! He was in such good heart about his captaincy of the West, and his whole future, when we left Minas Tirith! My honoured father's grief will be unimaginable, if he should have to face Boromir's death, for he was ever the child of his heart! And - poor Faramir! How desperate will such news be for him, for his future will change wholly with the death of his older brother!"

"Yet if Boromir will die fighting the orcs, as you saw it in your vision," said Elrond, seeking slim comfort where he could, "then he will not be dishonoured in his passing, and that was your greatest fear, was it not? This must be a source of comfort to your aged father, at the last."

Eären saw this, and was surprised, thinking back to the details of her vision once more.

"I think you are right!" she said now, cheered for a solitary moment. "The arrows in his chest were three orc arrows, and the weapons at his feet were orc weapons! It seemed to me that his comrades buried him with all honours, and seemed full of sorrow for his passing. Think you that perhaps he must die defending them?" Tears returned to her eyes at this thought. It was simply too like Boromir not to have the ring of truth about it.

"If his death is unavoidable, then I have no doubt of it!" said Elrond kindly. "For he was a brave man, or I would not have chosen him for the quest! Let us therefore remember him as such – and meanwhile, hope for the best, for even the Mirror of Galadriel cannot foretell the future beyond doubt."

He smoothed her tears away once more, sorrowfully, with his long, gentle fingers. She sighed then, a long low sigh, surrendering unconsciously to the delight of his touch, which she had found herself longing for, for some while. More than anything, at that moment, she wanted more of that gentle touch. Yet she did not quite know how to say so, and so the moment passed, and he let his healing hands fall.

After a while, Eären rose and stood upon her feet once more, with the aid of his arm to steady her.

"Are you sure you are well enough to go?" he asked, but she nodded resolutely. "Then go to the Healing Houses," he urged. "Not to work, but to take a room there, for once, and rest the night under the care of Lord Erestor. Shall I not ask him to see to your care for a while, for he will be delighted to do so? He has become very fond of you, Eären!"

However, she shook her head.

"No my lord," she said sadly. "As you said, there is no cure for grief in this world! I will go to my room and rest a while, and grieve, and sleep."

"Then promise me that if you need anything, you will not fail to call me!" he said earnestly. "For I would grieve more than I can say, to be at the service of all the world's wounds, and be unable to help those most dear to me!"

Elrond accompanied her to the door, and watched her as she walked slowly and carefully down the path and along the valley side towards the Homely House. Turning aside at the Healing Houses, she paused, long enough to ask Erestor if he might release her from her duties that day. He nodded gravely, asking no questions.

"Take care, Lady of Gondor," he merely said. "And if you feel in need of care, do not forget that I am here!"

It was, Eären thought, a great comfort to be surrounded by such prescient friends, and so much healing skill. Nevertheless, she went to her room, for she wanted more than anything to be alone. It was past the noon bell, but she felt no desire for nourishment. Once she was alone, her tears returned tenfold, and she wept many long hours in solitude, thinking of all the good years she had spent with her forceful, hardy older brother, who had in many ways been a father to her, for he was nine years her senior. Fond memories of his teaching her the arts of the sword and bow returned to her and of his good humour and kindness. She thought of his fierce, ever-ready defence of her and her second brother, when childhood harassments beset them, for neither was quite as large and warrior-like in constitution as he was. She had always felt safe with Boromir, she reflected, for none would challenge him, when he had made up his mind. What he forbade in Gondor was forbidden, and all freely accepted what he allowed. She dreaded her father's anguish, if he should see Boromir no more!

Later, she thought, too, of their long journey together from Gondor. Little had she thought that the greater danger would lie here in Rivendell, for it had seemed that they were leaving danger behind in Gondor!

At last, her tears and the deep ache of her heart overwhelmed her, and, exhausted, she undressed and climbed into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

It might have been that the valley was unusually quiet, or that she had been unusually tired, or perhaps there was something soothing in the drink that Elrond had given her. Whatever it was, Eären slept deeply, and did not wake until the pale sun had gone down some hours ago.

What disturbed her was yet another vivid dream, in which, this time, she was at home in Gondor, yet the whole land about her home was dark as midnight. The wide Pelennor Field within the retaining wall known as the Rammas Echor was swarming with orcs, like a great swarm of dark flies upon the singed, blackened grass. The lower levels of the White City were burning so fiercely that flames lit the dark landscape all about the walls, and cast shadows upon the orcs swarming below. By the weird light of the fire, she could make out a great siege engine at the Gates, mercilessly pounding them, urged on by a deadly, sinister figure in a dark cloak and hood, whose face she could not see. The figure drew his sword, waved it high above his head and screamed in a terrible, high-pitched tone that made her very heart fail with dread.

Yet somehow, she was able, by the magic of dreams, to see behind the Gates, and up above them, to the high battlements of the City, where, at the Seventh Level a great embrasure thrust its bulk forward of the walls, like the prow of a great ship, brooding over the Field below. Now her heart leaped painfully, for there, at the very edge of the embrasure stood her father, the Lord Denethor, his white night gown draped about his bent figure, his white hair blowing wildly in the wind caused by the flames. He looked down, far down on the distant Pelennor Field below, in what seemed great horror, for a long moment. Then he looked up, and the flames lit his face. In terror, she saw stark madness in his eyes! Then suddenly, without warning, he stepped out into the air, as carelessly as though it were a carpet, hurling himself forth upon the ruined city. His lean, aged body, floating almost like a cloud, dropped down into the burning debris below, where it was lost to her sight in smoke and the stench of war.

At this, Eären's heart lurched within her with such convulsive terror that she woke with a terrible start, tears pouring down her face. Shivering and afraid, she looked about her in desperate confusion, and saw that it was deep dark in her room. After a moment, she understood that she was still in the valley. Lifting herself in her bed, she could look out of her window, along the long line of valley. In the far distance towards the waterfall she saw a light still on in Elrond's house – probably in his study, she thought, where he was wont to work late indeed. Suddenly her need to be with him was overwhelming, and blotted out all other considerations from her mind. The friendly light itself seemed to beckon her with kindly gleams.

Without further thought, she reached for her nightgown and flung it about her shoulders, and, forgetting her shoes, she padded out of her room and down the stairs of the house, and out into the cold winter night. It was not so cold, however, even when the late January wind hit her face bitingly, that she could not keep in view the light in the window above the falls. She fled towards it, in the dark, as one followed by a host of daemons, her gown floating behind her like a white ghost – looking not unlike her father in the dream, had she but known it.

It took her perhaps half her usual walking time to reach the elf master's front door. She had not paused long enough to consider what she would do then, but she was too weary and desperate to fear humiliation, and so she rapped hard on the silent door, calling, "My Lord Elrond! My Lord Elrond! Pray let me see him!"

After a moment, the door swung silently open, and a surprised elf stood there, whom she recognised as one of Elrond's servants.

"Come in, my lady," he said soothingly, catching something of her distress. "I shall call . ."

However, he had time to say no more, for the next moment Elrond himself stood there, in the hall, wearing no coat, his shirt half way open to the waist, and his hair all undressed. He came towards her swiftly. Reaching for her with one long arm, he drew her inside the hall, saying in alarm, "Eären! What has happened?"

Without another word, seeing her distress, his arm about her shoulders, he coaxed her across the hall and into his sitting room, saying sharply over his shoulder to the elf, "Leave us, Finavel! But wait - before you rest, bring the lady some warm wine and a bite of lembas."

Finavel bowed, and withdrew silently, and she turned to Elrond, saying in anguished relief, "Oh my dear lord! I am so glad you are here!"

Elrond now brought her into his sitting room, and with great care sat her before his dying fire, on the couch she had occupied earlier in the day. He threw more logs upon the fire, and poked it until it blazed brilliantly before her, and she shivered thankfully, holding out her chilled, blue hands to the blaze. Then he looked into her face, tear-stained and full of horror, and next moment he was kneeling before her, taking her in his arms, and holding her warmly, close to his heart once more.

"Peace!" he said, soothingly, against her hair. "Do not try to speak, my dearest love! Be still a while, and all shall be well!"

She sat thus, a good while, not wanting to move ever again, for only with him did she feel safe. At last, Finavel knocked very cautiously on the sitting room door. Upon Elrond's summons, having put her from him a moment, he came in, with a small tray of food and drinks, which he put on a low table beside her.

"Thank you, Finavel - go and rest now, for I shall want no more tonight," said Elrond, and the elf bowed and obediently withdrew.

Elrond now poured her some wine and insisted she drink it all. The wine soon coursed through her veins and she began to feel a little warmer. Between drinks, he fed her with his own fingers two or three little mouthfuls of lembas, almost as though he were feeding a child, with great tenderness. When she had eaten a sustaining amount, he took her hands in his, and studied her face closely.

"Now tell me," he commanded her, "what has disturbed you so?"

Eären managed to give an account of her dream, though the horror of it was still upon her, even as she spoke, and her voice trembled. He brushed her hair tenderly away from her face as she spoke, and listened with great care to every word.

"And, oh, my lord Elrond!" she said now, deeply anguished, her tears beginning to flow once more, "forgive me, I beg you, for coming to you thus, at this hour, and for being so fearful and forgetting all my resolve to be brave! Yet the dream terrified me, coming as it did upon the vision of Boromir dead! Yet this was worse, far worse, and I fear I cannot any longer bear it alone! I longed to be with you, for you are my chief source of strength and courage!"

Elrond smiled at this, almost as one smiles encouragement to a child, and took her more firmly in his arms, stroking her hair, and saying, "Nay, Eären, beloved, did I not tell you to call me at need? It is a poor offer of comfort that applies only during the daylight hours! I was not asleep, in any case, though I was thinking to take some rest, when you came. Be at peace, now. For you are safe here. I am here, and I shall not leave you!"

Looking into his deep grey eyes, she felt assured that he would not, though she clutched at his shirt, when he seemed to move away a moment, though it was only to stand up and sit down beside her on the couch. At last, however, she was able to relax a little, and to let the wine warm her, and to feel a little better.

"You are tired," he said now, gently, looking into her eyes, after a while. "Grief and pain have exhausted you quite. If you are warm again, I will take you to my bed, and you shall sleep safely here tonight, for you cannot go home like this! Let us not speak of evil things tonight, but tomorrow, we will talk in daylight, when they may seem less fearful."

Eären made no demur, feeling too weary to do that. He lifted her lightly as a feather, and carried her into the neighbour room, where a large, beautifully dressed bed, with silken sheets, awaited him, turned down for his arrival, she presumed. He laid her in the bed, and bent over her to draw the sheets carefully around her. Now, as he bent close, she became fearful that he might leave her again, and found she could not bear it.

Taking courage, therefore, she put her arm behind his dark head, and drew his face down toward her, meeting his lips with hers for the first time. He hesitated but a brief moment, before yielding to an embrace that he had longed for as she had, for some time. He kissed her long and passionately, and his arms closed about her as a lover, and no patient. Then she whispered in his ear, "Stay, my dearest lord! Do not leave me – tonight, or ever again!"

"Are you sure, Eären?" he murmured, still uncertain of what to do, but he read her answer clearly in her eyes, and made up his mind. "Then I shall stay!" he said.

Now he slipped into the bed beside her, and drew her close once more, folding the covers about her tenderly and saying, "Fear nothing, dearest love. You shall sleep in my arms, and I will watch over you until you wake. Rest now!"

Terrified and full of grief, for a while, Eären slept at last, exhausted, in the crook of his arm, and it was the most blessed rest she had had in many a long year. It was as though she had come home - to her first real home on earth.

97


	16. Youth and age

**Book Two Eären's Task**

**vii Youth and age**

Eären slept that night as though she had climbed mountains, and indeed it felt so to her, and she did not stir for many hours. At last, a weak winter sun shone through Elrond's bedroom window, and her eyelids fluttered open, to see him gazing down at her, just as though he had not moved from the night before, when she fell comfortably asleep in the crook of his arm. Now, both awake, they were at once aware of each other in the bed, and they moved towards each other instinctively and made love for the first time. For a while, passion immersed them both, to a degree that astonished and even alarmed Eären, for she had had no previous lover. None, indeed, had excited her desire for love as Elrond had. Yet their coming together seemed an event so inevitable that she did not think any other end possible to that night. Afterwards, feeling warm, comfortable and happy, she fell deeply asleep again.

When she awoke the second time, Elrond was gone.

Coming to herself in a haze of pleasure and happiness, her disappointment was the more acute, followed, as this awakening was, with fresh memories of her dreams and visions. Wondering if something had happened that was a fresh cause for concern, she rose and found a pile of fresh clothes awaiting her beside the bed. On the bedside table was a tray, with fruit, grains and some herbal tea. Dressing quickly, she brushed and braided her hair neatly in Elrond's large beaten mirror, ate a little food and drank some tea. Then she went back into the sitting room, which was now empty, though the fire still blazed warmly, and looking from the window there, she saw that the day was bright and the weather was better, as the elvish season of Hrívë wore to its close. The valley was gradually unfreezing, as the sun gained a little strength. There was mud underfoot once more and the waters of Bruinen ran clear and swift, though still very cold.

She decided now to go boldly through the hall to Elrond's study, for she could not think of leaving without seeing him, whatever had befallen. It was not necessary to seek him far, however, for as soon as she entered the hall she saw that the great study door opposite stood wide open and he sat upon his couch beside the window, from where he could see all who came or went in the hall, and meanwhile read a parchment in his hand.

At the sound of the sitting room door opening, he looked up at once, and rising, came to meet her. He wore his customary beautifully spun linen shirt and a coat over it of a dark, rich green colour, and her heart leaped inside her to see him so tall and handsome, his hair braided neatly at the front, but glorious still where it fell gracefully about his shoulders.

Elrond's smile was sweet indeed, and the concern she had felt when she saw his absence from the bed left her.

"Good morning, my lady," he said now. "I trust you slept well, and that your breakfast was to your liking?"

He raised her hand gently to his lips, and though his words were calm, she felt the warmth that underlay them.

"I am a great deal better, my lord, I thank you," she said thankfully. "May I come and speak with you a while, before I leave?"

"Of course," he said. "I have been waiting for you here."

He led her into the study and shut the door behind her. Eären sat before him in the same chair that her brother had occupied when they first met, and looked at his dear, pale face a long moment, not knowing where to begin. In the daylight, she felt ashamed of her outpouring of unconstrained grief the previous evening. Had she let her father's house down? Still, there was no help for it now, she thought philosophically. What was done was done! Nonetheless, the passion of the dawn seemed more distant in the full morning, and she felt less certain of herself.

Elrond's grey eyes held her violet ones steadily, and after a moment, he said seriously, "My Lady Eären, before you say anything more, there is that which I wish to say first."

Now Eären's heart sank a little, wondering what he would say. Perhaps he wished to warn her not to presume too far upon the events of the night. So be it, she thought, gloomily! It was better to know all at once than languish in vain hope.

"I know well," Elrond said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "that yester night you were deeply disturbed by your dream and by the grief of learning that your dear brother may be in danger. At times such as these, in the darkness of night, alone and fearful, it is easy to feel more than one does in the light of day. I wanted you to know, therefore, dearest Eären, that I will not hold you to those words and precious gifts of love which you so tenderly gave me in the dark, and again this morning. Feel free to disown them, if that is your mind, and I shall not reproach you, or speak of them ever again. In time of war, strange things may happen, and be explained as such!"

A pause for thought, and he concluded honestly, "Yet - my feeling for you is unchanged. Indeed, it is such that I would have your whole heart or none at all. What say you, therefore, of your feelings now, in the light of today?"

Then Eären laughed aloud, a wild, almost elvish laugh, for she saw into his heart, and the truth of it! Saying not a word, she rose and took his hand. He rose to meet her, and his heart leaped so painfully that it seemed to him that it almost jumped out of his chest. Then she took his arms, pulled them about her waist, drew his dear face down to hers and kissed him as passionately as she had the night before.

At last, she said, softly, her cheek against his hair, "Is this the answer you wished for, my dearest love?"

Elrond looked into her eyes, and said, deeply moved, "Oh, my dearest, most beloved Eären! Forgive my foolishness! Attribute any clumsiness in the way I spoke to the fact that I have not loved another for many long years. Indeed, I thought I would never have such feelings again! I was afraid, as you saw at once, with your clear sight. For I dreaded to take advantage of your grief and need for comfort, or to mistake it for a love you did not feel."

Eären saw that they had both been afflicted by the same fear, and smiled at their foolishness. Now they sat upon the couch next to the window together, holding each other's hands, and talking softly. She touched his beautiful midnight hair, yearningly, and said to him, slowly, and with careful thought behind her words, "I see that in times such as these feelings may rise quickly to the surface which might at another time be slow to make themselves felt. Nevertheless, I think that does not mean that they are false - rather, that in time of war, we learn to know our minds the swifter! The need for comfort may be mistaken for passion. Indeed, I feared as much myself, when I awoke and found you gone! Yet it was then, I think, in that moment, that I understood how much I loved you! For I realised that, more than anything, I had wanted to wake beside you, and feel your warmth, and know that you were there to love me, even as you did this morning! And it was a desolate thing to waken, and to find you gone!"

Aroused to fresh passion by her words, he pulled her into his arms once more and kissed her longingly, saying afterwards, "Forgive me for disappointing you! Then shall I come back to your bed and let us begin the day again?"

Eären laughed joyfully at this heartfelt offer. Seductive though it was, however, common sense asserted itself, and she said ruefully, "Alas, even love is no excuse for everything! For now that I am risen and dressed, I must go and do my part in the Healing Houses. Other lives are at stake than ours, and others cares must be remembered. Erestor and Alrewas depend on me, now that so many sick come to us - and do not forget that I was not at my post yesterday! Yet there will be other mornings, my love, however few or many are given to us, and they will begin well enough, if only you will remember that I do not wish to wake without you, ever again, though our lives be short or long!"

He kissed her palm with great tenderness, overwhelmed by her words, and tears of gratitude gathered in his large eyes for this gift of love, unlooked-for, now come to him so late in his long life. It seemed to him a gift of the Lord Manwë himself, whom he had served faithfully throughout his life in Middle-earth.

However, still he hesitated, saying, "Yet you are young indeed, and I am ages old! I am elf and you are of the race of men. Can you pledge yourself to love one such as I, who am so very different from you?"

"Not so very different," Eären said stoutly. "For you have said that I have elven blood in me, and I think it is so, though I had not understood how strong it ran in me until I came here to Imladris. Coming here has been strangely like coming home! Moreover, you have men's blood in you, have you not? When we first met, I thought you strange, it is true, but not so strange that I did not see your great wisdom and strength. Yet, as time passed, I saw your great beauty, also, and now . . . ." and she ran her fingers lightly down his shirt front, a touch that thrilled him, " I am haunted by a desire for you that is with me night and day and I cannot forget you, whether I will or no!"

She smiled up at him impishly, her natural good spirits reasserting themselves, and added whimsically, "I believe I began to see your frailty, also, beside your great strength, as you have allowed me to know you, and I am afraid that, in the end, that captured my heart entirely!"

Sobering again, she concluded, "As for your age, my lord . . . I know not that such matters concern the heart, whatever men – or elves! - may say! You seem to me like a long-aged wine, from the deep, cool earth, yet newly taken forth, each time I meet you, and perhaps even, as yet, untested in your uttermost depths! Nay, if you wish to make age a difficulty between us, is it not rather you who should ask me what I can be to you, for I have spent but two and thirty years on this earth and know so little compared to you?"

The foresight and generosity of her words quite astounded Elrond. it was not what he expected of the race of men. He smiled in surrender, hearing the wisdom and optimism of her youth, which he saw was more than a match for his age.

Therefore, taking a jewel from round his neck – the elf stone of his house, an amethyst, set in a fine silver filigree setting - he put it gravely round her neck, saying tenderly, "Here then is the pledge of my love for you, dearest Eären. I shall not leave you now, unless you yourself should send me away, or grow tired of me. I shall love you, always, and care for you, until the end, whatever the end may prove to be."

Eären took the stone in her hand, and gazed down at it in astonishment, for it was a beryl of great depth, large and very beautiful, and of great worth, she guessed. She thought regretfully of how little she had to give him in return. Then, looking down at her hands, she saw on her right hand the ring that she always wore on the third finger there. It was a large oval setting of dark agate, and inlaid in it, as a figure on a ground, was a tiny milky white mother-of-pearl tree, with a sun and a crescent moon, and seven tiny stars, all crafted with great skill upon its deep sable background.

Impulsively, she took off the ring and gave it to him, saying, "Here then is the ring which my father gave me at my coming of age! It belonged to my dear mother Finduilas, and bears the device of the ancient Kings of Gondor. Take it, and wear it in remembrance of my love and faith always. For you are the lord of my heart, and no other - and so I give you my troth!"

She tried the ring smilingly on each of his fingers, until she found one that it fitted, the little finger of his left hand, and there it sat, and she kissed the finger with all tenderness, as she put it in place.

Elrond smiled down upon it, saying solemnly, "I shall wear it then, always, and think of you, dearest one!" They embraced each other once more.

Her heart was very full, as she said, "Is not this a strange world, my lord Elrond? For in the same day that my brother's death came to me came also a terrible vision of the destruction of Minas Tirith, my home and the death of my father. Yet within the self-same day came the love of my life to me! Having lost everything, in the same breath I found I had gained the whole world! The Valar are good to me!"

He held her close to his heart, at this, unable to speak for a long time, for he also had that same sense of something extraordinary, unlooked-for, having come to him.

At last, he put her away from him, saying seriously, "We have not talked of your dream, and I should like to know more of it."

Eären described in detail the dreadful vision of the flaming City, and the plunge into ruin of her honoured father. In daylight, it did not seem nearly so dreadful, yet was vivid enough to disturb her afresh as she told it – for her visions took hold of her heart, even as she spoke of them, and had the quality of a waking dream.

When she asked him for his thoughts, he was silent a long while. Finally, he said slowly, "I have already learned enough of your foresight not to discount such visions, for they came to your brothers also. The dark rider who besieged the City was I think the Lord of the Nazgûl, who pursued our friends the hobbits as far as the Fords of Bruinen. The hosts of Mordor, whom he captains, are even now massing upon the eastern borders of your country. The White City has been besieged before, but never has it fallen to an enemy, and no army has ever passed the Great Gates in wrath. The burning of the City, while the Gates still stand, puzzles me – though the Dark Lord brews ever more deadly mischief in his terrible vaults. Yet the Kings of Numenor strongly fortified the City, as I recall. Even burning the lower levels would not of itself cause the City to fall."

He said no more for a moment, and Eären prompted, "And my father? What think you of that dreadful fall I saw from the battlements? It seemed as though he threw himself deliberately down – as though a madness had come upon him!"

Elrond was evidently uncertain whether to say more, and she added earnestly, "I prey you, conceal nothing from me, my dear lord. I can bear anything now, save ignorance. To know the worst is to be well armed for it!"

"Very well," he said, with a sigh. "But speak not of this to any, for I know not the whole, and can see only in part. For me, your vision confirms some uneasy thoughts I have had in my mind for some while, concerning the Lord Denethor. Men say that he sees everywhere beyond his realm, and can read their hearts and minds. The ancient men of Núumenor had many qualities but they could not read minds. However, in recent years, it is said that your father has become withdrawn, spending much time in his High Tower room alone. I wonder why that is so. What think you of it, my lady?"

She thought back to her last meeting with her father and the strange look in his eyes as he came forth from the hidden room high above the White Tower of Ecthelion. She had seen that look times without number – and its connection with the look of madness of the Denethor in her dream struck her forcibly now.

"I think he harbours there something that is a source of great wisdom," she said, with conviction, "which enables him to see into the minds of men. I do not know how. Yet sometimes – "and she hesitated, "– sometimes I have thought that he reads the mind of Sauron himself. That was why he was so determined that I should go away from the City – for I believe he knew that the storm was coming! In a strange way – "and she looked at Elrond a little self-consciously, "you are like him, my lord! Forgive me for saying so. But sometimes you speak, as he, of what passes in the world, in a way that makes me realise how much more you know than you allow yourself to speak!"

Elrond's eyes danced at this.

"I see that I conceal much less from you, my lady, than I think!" he said, but evidently without anxiety now. He shrugged. "Secrets cannot be kept between lovers except at great cost to both," he said now, and took her shoulders, to look into her face the more directly. "I am a Ring-bearer, Eären! I bear the sapphire ring of power – Vilya, it is called and sometimes it is called the Ring of Air. Gilgalad, last of the elven kings, bequeathed it to me. He fell in the battle before Orodruin. One day you will see it on my finger again – perhaps for the last time. It has enabled me to see far wider and deeper than many in Middle-earth, just as your father can. Yet today – "and he looked down, with tenderness, at the agate and pearl ring she had given him "- today this ring of pearl is far more precious to me than any I have ever worn!"

He took her bright face in his hands, and lovingly traced the line of her cheek and lip with his finger.

"Dearest love! Whom I seem to love more, with each moment that passes!" he whispered, with a long sigh from the heart. "My heart is lost to you, and cannot be recovered! Yet now you must know that to love a Ring bearer is no easy task! Denethor would not let you see what was in his heart - can you understand it? - because he sought to protect you from his knowledge! A shadow grew between you, and in the end, he lost your heart anyway, because of what he concealed! Maybe he lost the love of a devoted wife in that same way, one who might have been a great comfort to him now, in his age.

"My heart tells me that too much protection may be as destructive as too little. Have I not struggled, these long years, with the knowledge of my daughter's love for Aragorn, and the pain it will bring her? Yeah, I can foresee that – and with my powers, I could have protected her from it. Nevertheless, to what end? So that she might hate me for doing so, for parting her from the one she loves above all? And which of these alternatives would bring the greater sorrow to me?"

Eären saw again the depth of Elrond's anguish, and her heart ached for him. She drew him yearningly into the warmth of her embrace, saying sadly, "I have seen your pain before today, my love! I cannot take it away, though I would if I could. Yet I can love you, with all my heart, and hope that it is enough. Surely to be loved, even in the midst of all these sorrows, is great joy at the last? For so it seems to me, thinking as I do every day of my father's strangeness, and my country's anguish, and now, but yesterday, my brother's loss?"

Elrond looked upon her fair face wonderingly. For he saw that, though she was young, and had all her life before her, she had a willing heart to bear whatever needed to be born, and to look hopefully upon whatever life she had. Respectful of her faith and courage, he kissed her hand once more, saying, "I have much to learn from you, I see, Eären! Let us speak no more of my wisdom – for it is both a blessing and a curse! I must trust you with all that is in my heart, this I see. Mithrandir foretold how great would be our need of each other's counsel and comfort! He was a wise wizard indeed, and a friend at need!"

Eären smiled, too, at this thought, picturing Mithrandir, with his pipe, upon the West Porch shortly before he left Imladris. Then she prompted, "Then tell me what is in your heart, my love, concerning my father. If you can interpret my vision, I would rather know it, than be kept at arm's length, as I was all these years by my father, whom I loved greatly, but who could not allow me to love him!"

"Then, this is my thought," Elrond said soberly. "I believe your father has a power by which he can see into men's minds. No – not a Ring of Power, for they are accounted for. Elendil and his sons brought the Palantiri from over the sea, after the drowning of Numenor. They were seeing stones, and could give a man the power to see far beyond his realm, if he could learn to use them. We do not know the whereabouts of all seven. Mithrandir, indeed, hazarded a guess, when we last talked, that a Palantir was the means by which Saruman communicated with Barad-Dûr from Isengard. For the Black Tower was not made by the White Wizard, but by the ancient Kings of Númenor, who had strange and deep crafts of their own, now long forgotten."

He looked with unseeing eyes from his long window down the fair valley of Imladris, ruminating upon the slow march of Ages in Middle-earth.

"If Saruman yielded to the desire to use such a stone, Sauron would soon enough have seen and used that for his own ends! For many there are who believe that, by using such devices, they will be able to gain power for themselves - only to find that power is ever drained from them and with it all their will to resist Sauron's designs! Thus, the Lord of the Dark Tower works, making the unwise believe that he can reward them for their loyalty to him, only to ruin them utterly, once his mastery is absolute!"

He stroked her bright hair gently, and she nodded her understanding, though her heart was plunged into dismay. He went on, "My question then is, how if the Lord Denethor also has such a stone, in his secret room of the White Tower?"

Eären stared at him, wide-eyed with dread. It fitted the facts, as she knew them, too well to reject his idea out of hand.

"Oh, my dear lord!" she said, and her hand went to her mouth in great shock, not knowing what to say next. Ideas and images crowded into her mind, and tumbled one over the other. "I fear that your thought is only too likely, now that I think of it thus!"

She thought further upon it, and at last said, with infinite melancholy, "Then is the doom of my country sealed already, and was before ever Boromir and I left home!"

He held her close a moment, soothing her fears, before saying calmly, "Not so, my love. For we speak of the Lord Denethor only, and not your people! Moreover, your father has a great and cultivated mind, and will not so easily fall prey to every deception of the Dark Lord, as I fear Saruman has. And do not forget that other minds than his are at work in the darkness, and will not be so ready to yield the day to Sauron!"

Eären thought fleetingly of Gandalf's remarks about Elrond's own strife with the Dark Lord. She could not doubt his determination, or resourcefulness, but . . .

"Now I see why you thought ill of my brother Boromir!" she said sadly. "For you saw that he was close to my father, closer than I, and that perhaps he might be tainted by my father's influence! Do you still think so?"

He shook his head.

"I cannot be certain of that," he said. "None can, until Mithrandir returns, who may know more than we imagine of these things. I doubt that Boromir was treacherous by design, though perhaps unduly eager to please his father. However, as for Lord Denethor, your vision confirms some dark suspicions I already had of his strange behaviour. Thus begins the corruption of Sauron – I have seen it too often! - and ever it ends in destruction and misery!"

"As did my vision," she said softly. "Destruction and misery! Yet my heart still fails me when I think of that terrible scene! I wish I might feel as sanguine as you, but if the dream showed me my father's true end, as it seemed to me, and the sack of the City, then I do not see how anyone can save us! If Denethor cannot, and Boromir is dead, who can? Without a Captain, the finest host cannot withstand the Enemy! Can Faramir bear this burden alone?"

Elrond looked into her eyes, thoughtfully, and said no more. Eären sat and thought a long while, her eyes far away also, for she was not a fool.

"I see," she said, at length, "what is in your mind! You think that Aragorn may come in time to save the City! Yet, though I have the highest regard for Aragorn, how can one man hope to attain such an end? One man, unknown and alone? It is unthinkable!"

"So it is, as you put it," he said, smiling. "But let us wait and see. I do not think that Aragorn will be alone, when the time comes! The men of Rohan may aid him, for they owe an ancient oath sworn to Gondor. Moreover, it may seem good to me to send some support of my own to him on his journeying. Let us speculate no more, therefore, where much is still hidden, but go to our tasks today, as we planned. This evening, if you will do my table the honour of gracing it with your presence, you shall learn any further news I am able to impart."

Eären nodded, and rose reluctantly to leave him.

"Then tell me one thing more, my dear lord," she said, as he stood to go with her to the door - for she could not prevent herself from showing a moment of whimsicality, even in the midst of the gathering darkness. "When may I come back to your large and beautiful bed, and be loved once more?"

Elrond laughed aloud, and swept her into his arms, saying with passion, "This moment, my dearest love, if you wish it! If not, this will be a long day, indeed, for me! Yet tonight, though all the hosts of Mordor lie at our gate, I promise you shall lie in my arms, and I will make love to you all night long, if that is your desire!"

"Then I shall remember this oath!" Eären smiled impishly. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his brow, and departed.

106


	17. Eonwe's Message

**Book Three Love and the Shadow**

**i Eönwë's Message**

Eönwë rose out of the Bay of Eldamar, his shining hair flowing behind him in the breeze off the Shadowy Seas. He wore his golden mail, and was fully armed, and he carried his great horn in his hand. He stepped into the cool marble hall of the watchtower Ilmarin, at the very peak of cloudless Taniquetil, where he found Lord Manwë standing in his forecourt, gazing out toward the Gates of Morning, on the far eastern-most horizon of Middle-earth.

He bowed humbly, and waited for his lord to speak.

Manwë was preoccupied, his fair brow furrowed in deep thought, it seemed. At length, he turned, and blue as the tips of flames were his eyes upon his servant, as he said, "What news do you bring me, faithful Eönwë?"

"My lord, darkness gathers everywhere in Middle-earth," said his herald. "I have flown the length of the Land, as you asked me, from the northern waste even unto Sutherland and the City of the Corsairs. Everywhere all races gear up for battle. The servant of Morgoth prepares for war, from his new fastness in the Dark Land of Mordor – for he is implacable, and will never cease until he has either won Middle-earth for his own, or destroyed it utterly!"

Manwë sighed deeply, and pondered long. At last, he spoke again, and his words were as the voice of the doom of Middle-earth itself.

"He shall not destroy it," he declared, and his deep voice was resolute as the earth itself and echoed through his halls with a ring that made their marble foundations shake. "Rather than this, I will go forth myself, and with me those of the Valar who will aid me, and face him in battle, as I have not done since the Spring of Arda! He shall not destroy Middle-earth, I say – but he will make great mischief until he is stopped!"

He turned to look out once more, and he saw for himself the gathering grey clouds far to the southwest, which would soon cover the land in a fell darkness.

"It is well that the High Ones decreed the return of Olórin to Middle-earth," he said. "For he is the friend of the Children of Ilúvatar, and takes pity on their sorrows. Is he well?"

Eönwë bowed.

"He is well, my lord," he said. "The Quendi care for him in their gardens of Laurelindorenan. He will return."

Manwë nodded.

"And how fares my servant Elrond?" he asked – for it was well known in Valinor that Manwë loved Elrond of the Firstborn above any in Middle-earth.

"Master Elrond works ceaselessly to free Middle-earth from the evil of Sauron," reported Eönwë. "Early and late his light burns, and he makes plans and foresees much. Yet the fate of the Children hangs by a thread – for great are the forces that the servant of Morgoth arraigns against them!"

Manwë sighed deeply once more.

After a respectful pause, Eönwë coughed discreetly. He had more to report, it seemed.

"Master Elrond has given his heart to the lovely lady of the Atani that you told me of," he said. "She has hair that is burnished like the urns in Lord Aulë's Great Court among the trees. Her eyes are like the Great Sea at night, when the light begins to fade at the end of the day. I cannot find it in my heart to condemn him – for she is very beautiful, and his heart sings with the joy of her! She is high born - of the race of Númenor. Yet she is not Quendi!"

Manwë turned and gazed kindly on his servant, whose fair face was troubled.

"I know," he said quietly. "Do not fear this, Eönwë. For not all things were decreed from the beginning by The One. Greater freedom is given to the race of men to shape their own lives. Their hearts are restless, ever seeking for what is beyond! Because of it, in each Age of the Children, such alliances have been formed, and good and ill flows from them. Let us see what may come of this one!"

"Yet, my lord, these marriages have brought great grief to the Children throughout the Ages!" persisted Eönwë. "For Master Elrond has chosen his fate already, and that choice cannot be undone!"

"That is so," acknowledged Manwë.

But he did not reveal his mind further at that time, not even to beloved Eönwë.

He moved to the northwestern boundary of his forecourt, and looked out over the Golden Gates of Valmar of Many Bells.

"Yet now many things come to a head on the Hither Shore, and great turmoil lies ahead. I must consult with the Valar, for war is imminent, and that must have my whole mind and heart for a while. We will speak of this again. But now go, and summon the Valar to Máhanaxar, for they will be eager to hear your report and must decide what to do."

Eönwë bowed low, and departed.

108


	18. The battle of his life

**Book Three Love and the Shadow**

**ii The battle of his life**

"The Company of the Ring will depart from Lórien tomorrow," was Elrond's greeting to her, almost two weeks later, as she joined him at the waterfall. "They are well rested and healed, and as they are uncertain in their minds about which side of the river to assay, Lord Celeborn has offered to supply them with boats."

"Boats!" said Eären, for the thought had not occurred to her before, even though she had lived within sight of the Great River all her life. The boat in her dream of Boromir returned to her mind, and she shivered. Struggling to put aside her sudden chill, she added bravely, "But that is good news – they will travel much faster by water, I think! And keep safe from the East Bank, for as long as they can. For from what your messengers tell, it is now unsafe wherever they assail it."

"This is my view," said Elrond. "But also, I think, it defers the evil hour when they must each choose which road to take."

She saw that his mind was far ahead of hers as always, and looked at him enquiringly, for she had discovered by now that she needed do very little to communicate what she wanted from Elrond, who knew so much of what was in her heart without speaking.

"Not all the company set forth with the idea of going to Mordor," he explained. "Soon each must choose how far they will go on that dark road. Frodo must go, I think, if I have read his mind aright, for he was steadfast in his choice to bear the One Ring to Orodruin, from first to last. Moreover, my heart is encouraged by the thought that Master Samwise will not leave him! Mithrandir trusted much in their friendship, and rightly, I now think. Boromir, I believe, will soon go towards Minas Tirith, for it is his home and the defence of it is uppermost in his mind."

They stood a moment in silence, reflecting, and enjoying the air, which had recently subtly turned in the valley, as Hrívë gave way to Coirë, or 'stirring', as the elves described spring.

"Now Aragorn must choose also, whether to go with Frodo, or on to the White City," Elrond pointed out presently. "He pledged the latter to Boromir - but yet he may choose to continue with the hobbits for a while longer, now that they have no Mithrandir to guide them. Therefore, his companions Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of Mirkwood must choose also. Taking to the river, I think, enables them to defer this choice as long as possible."

She nodded, seeing his reasoning.

"Will the Lady Galadriel guide them?" she asked, for she was beginning to think, from Elrond's tone and manner in speaking of her, that she must be a powerful lady indeed.

"I think neither Celeborn nor Galadriel will advise them which way to go," said Elrond. "For none can see that road with certainty, and it is the task of the company to choose. On their choices, much may depend – and it would be unwise to influence them. However, Galadriel is an elf of great insight and wisdom, and she will give them what help she can. She can show them much – of what is past, present and sometimes what is to come."

"She can show them their hearts!" said Eären, with sudden conviction, and he smiled.

"You grow more insightful daily, my lady," he said gently.

"Yet I did not know I had that art, until I came here," she replied in wonder.

They walked a while in silence. Finally, Elrond said reflectively, "Imladris was ever a place where those who wish to know themselves may find it. Perhaps you came here seeking more than you knew, my lady? I see that it has been hard for you to find yourself, when the Lord Denethor did not find a daughter a welcome addition to his household."

She sighed at the truth of this observation, but only said, "It is so - though I have, I think, for many years tried to pretend that it was not so! I thought if I wished his love for me enough, I could make it come about! The truth is that my honoured father found me a disappointment, though he gave me all that is due to a daughter of the House of Stewards, even as Boromir told you. Perhaps I was too much like my mother for his liking – at least, so it is said, among those who knew her."

She smiled up at him a little painfully, picturing the portraits of her beautiful mother in the High Steward's House in Gondor, and also remembering Aragorn's surprised reaction when first he saw her in the hall.

"I think her early death was a great blow to my father, as indeed it was to all of us. Perhaps he did not wish to be reminded of her daily, through my face!" she continued now, ruefully. Gaining a little distance from those events, she began to see them more clearly. "At any rate, he sent me away often - to school in the City, and to Dol Amroth and to Rohan in the holidays." She sighed, philosophically, looking about her. "And now to Rivendell, while war gathers."

Her face as she spoke was a mixture of sadness and affection that touched Elrond deeply. He had not failed to observe her great and abiding love for her father, despite all her father's apparent ambivalence towards her.

"Yet it is said that my mother was a kind and lovely lady, of some wisdom. Her father was Adrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth," she added proudly.

Elrond nodded gravely.

"He was a great Prince in his time," he said, "and a man with the purest elf blood in his veins. For the Númenoreans learned much from the elves, though they are fallen in our times from the high destiny that was marked out for them. Yet, in Aragorn, I trust, that line may be restored one day."

"I do not know how my father will receive Aragorn, if he does go to Minas Tirith," Eären said now, presently, following his train of thought, and feeling it right to utter a note of caution. "My father is proud and will want proofs of Aragorn's descent, I fear. He will not yield the Stewardship without convincing proof of his entitlement, both in his deeds as well as his heritage."

"Aragorn knows that well enough," said Elrond. "Moreover, he will not destroy his hopes now, by entering the City too soon. Rather I think he must rely upon the fortunes of war to commend him to your father. Yet you yourself spoke kindly of him, Lady of Gondor. It seems that not all doors are closed against him, even today."

"For my part," Eären said, thoughtfully - for she had thought much on this theme during her time in the valley - "I see nothing dishonourable in surrendering the Stewardship to a King of proven blood and valour. If Aragorn be that man, then so be it! However, I fear I cannot speak for my father in this! Nor, I think, for Boromir. He has been accustomed to rank and all that goes with it, all his life. Faramir, my second brother, is different again. He will, I think, take a more open-minded view, should he meet Aragorn one day. He does not seek power or glory for himself, only to do right by our people and by his own honour."

"Well," said Elrond, "let us not speculate upon what is not yet even in prospect! Today's difficulty is which way the company will go when they leave the Great River! I also have further news of Gollum that you will wish to know. Elves of Lórien took up the tracking of Gollum from Moria. They believe he has lurked in the area during the whole time that the company has rested, though he did not dare venture into the Wood. This lends weight to our conclusion that he follows the company. The Ring draws him, I fear, and he will not let it go! He is currently in hiding on the West Bank, and I believe he waits for the company to depart, so that he may follow them again."

"And what of Mithrandir, my Lord Elrond?" she asked – as, indeed, she asked him each day, in mingled dread and hope, for even her great happiness could not allow her to forget that dear old man.

He hesitated.

"I have no news as such," he said carefully. "But I have reason to hope! More than any of my kin, Galadriel sees everywhere in Middle-earth, and she believes she sees where Mithrandir is to be found and that she may be able to aid him. She tells me that she believes Mithrandir has been victorious over the Balrog, and that the evil creature has been destroyed!"

Eären's smile was brilliant. It seemed the first good news they had had in a long time, and she rejoiced freely at it.

"Oh, if it be so, that is the best news I have heard these many long months!" she said eagerly. "I pray that the Lady of the Wood is right!"

"Tomorrow, or the next day," said Elrond, "I hope to have some firm news of Mithrandir. But tonight, we may sleep peacefully in our bed, for I believe a great victory has been won for our cause!"

They spoke now of other things – of her work in the Healing Houses, and to what bent her talents attracted her. Before she left him, she could not forebear but to say, with a touch of challenge in her tone, "Boromir, at least, remains true to the quest thus far. Maybe your forebodings will turn out to be mistaken, my lord!"

He tactfully did not remind her of her own dream, but merely smiled, saying, "I have seldom so wished to be found wrong, my lady!"

Two days passed and she did not go outside, for their usual walk was interrupted by a sudden relapse into winter, with heavy snow and dark, leaden skies, with a high, driving wind that made it impossible to be long out of doors. However, the third day, early, having broken her fast, she was busy at work tending a patient in the Healing Houses, when Erestor came to find her, his face serious.

"Go, Lady of Gondor," he said, taking the bowl of steaming herbs from her hands, "for the Lord Elrond calls you!"

Surprised, she hesitated, but he repeated urgently, "Go at once! He awaits you at his house! I will take your place here!"

Therefore, without more ado, she washed her hands quickly and departed.

The door of Elrond's house opened with all speed when she approached, and he awaited her in his study, standing by the long window, where he had evidently been watching for her arrival. Expecting bad news, she was relieved to see his fair face lightened.

"I have the best of news," he said at once, holding out his hand to greet her, and broke into a great smile, to which she could not but respond, for it filled his whole face with light, and made his eyes dance like the waves of the sea on a summer's day. "Mithrandir is found!"

"O, my lord!" she said, all anguish fleeing her heart in a trice. He held out his arms in a warm, celebratory embrace, to which she gladly submitted.

"Sit a moment," he said, eagerly, when he had released her, "and take some wine, and I shall tell you as much as I know."

He brought her a glass, and one for himself, a rare indulgence for him at this hour, and sat beside her on the couch, between the bright windows.

"It seems that Galadriel's long sight has not failed us!" he said, his sea grey eyes still dancing. "Believing him to be alive, and to have gained a victory over the Balrog, she sent our friends the eagles to search for him in the high places of the mountains. And yesterday, early in the morning, his body was found on the high peak of Zirakzigil, and has been born back to the Golden Wood, where Galadriel and her maidens tend him, even now!"

"His – body?" she asked, as eager as he to believe the best, but made anxious by that word.

His expression darkened a moment.

"Our dear friend Mithrandir has fought the battle of his life!" he said soberly. "Though he overcame the Balrog, he paid dear for that victory, I fear. It seems he was mortally wounded in the fray, and lay hovering in a twilight place on the peak for a long while. Galadriel believes that his spirit returned to the Lords of the West in Aman. There it was decided among the counsels of the great, in the Ring of Doom, where all such questions are decided, that he should return here to complete his task. Then, after some while, his spirit returning, he stirred, and life returned to him."

She listened, astonished, but now ready to believe anything he told her, though she did not pretend to understand it.

"Then he has suffered greatly?" she asked, hardly daring to ask the question.

Elrond sighed.

"Many have been the sacrifices made by our dear Mithrandir," he said, "in opposing the evil will of Sauron. But this deed was surely the greatest, and great was his suffering! Long will that story be told, while memory lasts in Middle-earth! His wounds were terrible. Gwaihir, the Windlord, found him naked and frostbitten upon the peak, but nevertheless alive!"

Eären's heart almost failed her as she imagined that prospect, for it seemed a fate so ill that none but a wizard of his strength might hope to survive it.

"Poor dear Mithrandir!" she said softly. "I cannot bear to think of him lying there - abandoned and desolate!"

"Desolate he was," said Elrond buoyantly, "but abandoned he was not! Did not we, together, hope for his survival, even as Galadriel and her elves did?"

It was now her turn to sigh.

"You always imply, my love, that my humble thoughts have value in these dark days," she said, "and ever I wonder how?" The question was a sincere one, for she felt herself to be playing but a small part in the events of their time.

"I know they have great value," was his quiet response. "Yet not the least to me!"

"Then I am glad beyond what I can say, my dearest lord," she said gently. "For I can at least look Mithrandir in the eye again, if that time comes, having done my best to carry out the task he set me!"

He looked at her now in some surprise.

"And what task was that?" he enquired curiously.

"To care for you, my lord Elrond!" she said, and dimpled into a smile of some humour. "And to be a good companion, if I could! Do not tell me you were not aware of it!"

She had hoped to make him laugh, by introducing this information in a light-hearted way. She believed him to know so much of what was in her mind that it had not occurred to her he would be surprised. Now, however, an uncertain look crossed his face, and she added quickly, "Mithrandir was concerned for you, my lord, while he was away. Pray do not read his request amiss, for it was kindly meant. I think, to tell truth, he was concerned for my loneliness too, and knew how much I wanted a task! Therefore, he asked me to be your friend. Yet little did I know, Lord Elrond, how comfortable to my heart that task would prove!"

To her surprise, great tears gathered in Elrond's eyes. For a long while, he could not speak, and he gathered her silently to his heart.

"Forgive me!" she said quickly, when he released her, fearing that she had been too ready to reveal Mithrandir's mind. She clasped his hand anxiously in comfort. "For I have spoken foolishly and too hastily, I see! Remember that I am but an ignorant woman, and know not the subtle ways of the elves! "

He shook his head now, and said, with some emotion, "Nay, Lady of Gondor, I weep not for sadness, but rather for gladness, at the goodness and kindness of Mithrandir, my oldest friend apart from the elves in Middle-earth. That he considered me, even when he was in the midst of a great and fearful errand of his own, is so much like him! Who could not be moved by it? Moreover, I was moved, also, I own, by your own kindness, and gentleness, in wishing to care for me! For you knew me but little, and yet you took this task gladly upon yourself!

"It is odd," he added now, and with a more humorous smile, "that both Mithrandir and I had the same task in mind for you – only the patient, I fear, was different!"

They both laughed aloud at this.

"Even the very wise cannot always heal themselves!" she said impishly, imitating his sometimes rather stately manner of speaking, tinged, as it was, with the cadences of an earlier age. It was the more impressive to his hearers because of it.

Elrond was unruffled - he enjoyed her jests at his expense, because he saw them founded on her true affection for him. Then his smile faded and his expression grew more serious. He raised both her hands to his lips and kissed them gently, and she wondered what he was thinking. Would another woman have demurred, she sometimes wondered, or made a fuss, and gone away upset, when he first showed his feeling for her? She did not know. What she did know was that the world - as she had known it - was fast falling apart and she was weary of war, weary of loneliness, and of fear. She knew that Elrond cared for her, and that was all that seemed important just now.

"I am so glad we met, my lord," she said simply and matched his seriousness of face for an instant. "In the fortunes of war, as you described it, many strange things may occur, may they not?"

"Even so, dear Eären," he said, his voice deepening with feeling. "Yet I saw my doom in you, when you came riding into Imladris that day!"

She laughed gently at this observation, but whispered, "I love you, my lord! That I known, though I know not much about your doom!"

"And I love you," he said softly, still often in wonder at the gift of herself so freely to him. "You are the lady of my heart, my love, and will ever be! Are you not Manwë's doom – his gift - to me? Thus is the doom of the Valar - ever a gift for our good, even when we can least understand it!"

They both looked out of the window instinctively at the long valley below, and whether it was imagination or not, the weather seemed to soften a little, and the river to run a little more spring-like. A robin perched on the sill below Elrond's study window, and pecked at the wooden frame busily, making them both laugh at its determined assault upon it.

After a moment, he added, in a changed tone, "I keep you from your work! Let us hope that tomorrow's news will be all that our hearts most desire – the restoration of Mithrandir to health! For Galadriel has many healing arts, and I doubt not that she can restore him, if any can."

115


	19. The healing waters of Imladris

**iii The healing waters of Imladris**

Feeling that there was no more she could do for Boromir at present, Eären returned to the Houses of Healing, but before she resumed her work, she spoke to Erestor of her fears for her brother, for she felt sure that her state of mind must convey itself to him, ever shrewd as he was. He looked grieved, saying, "This is sad news indeed, my lady! My heart misgives, from all that you tell me. Are you able for work, or will you not take some time for yourself, and grieve?"

She declined this offer, for work seemed likely to be her salvation now, and Erestor accepted her decision without question. She worked busily all day, for if she had not, the turmoil of her feelings would have been unbearable. At last, however, the light began to fade, and having given her patients sleeping potions, and settled them down comfortably for the evening, she said to Lord Erestor, "I think I can be spared now, my lord, with your leave. For there are visitors to the High Table this evening, and I should go and change my dress."

Erestor nodded.

"It is good, my lady, to see you joining our High Table," he said. "Shall you wear the beautiful dress you wore at Mithrandir's feast? For I own I should like to see it again greatly."

"I will wear it again, Erestor, one day," she said mournfully. "But not today, while my brother perchance lies in his grave! I shall save it for our victory in battle! Though who knows when or where that will be?"

In her room, she was met by Miriel to help her dress. She still did not know how it was that the right elf seemed to appear at the right moment, unlooked for, in the valley, but it was always so, and she had begun to accept it, and to cease to worry about how it happened.

It happened that she had brought a plain purple dress with her, which was the colour of mourning in her land, but at Miriel's suggestion, she decided to wear Elrond's gemstones with it – signifying, she thought hopefully, the continuing light even in the dark of grief. She was not sure that she ought to do so, yet she had been so proud to receive Elrond's gift, and even prouder to be asked to wear them openly. For, she reasoned with herself, silently, as Miriel helped her dress, time of war did make a difference to the customs of men and elves! Since none of them knew what their future held, from day to day, there seemed little point in maintaining the formalities that held sway in the Steward's House in Gondor. She felt convinced that her lord wished to say clearly, to her, and to all his elves, "Here is that which darkness can never wholly overcome!"

Before entering the hall that night, however, she resolved to take Miriel, at least, into her confidence. While Miriel worked to make her hair beautiful, she said seriously, "You are a wise elf, Miriel – as I have discovered - and I think you love me. You see much, though you say little. Do you know why the Lord Elrond gave me these gems?"

Miriel's large green eyes widened.

"They were a gift of love, I believe," she said simply. "That is how I took it. Was I wrong, Lady of Gondor?"

Eären smiled, in some relief, and shook her head.

"You were right," she said simply, and Miriel beamed her delight. "The Lord Elrond and I have pledged ourselves to each other, and when time shall serve we will wed. What say you to that?"

Miriel's smile widened so far that it seemed her face would have some difficulty in containing it!

"This is the best news I have heard in many a year!" she said, and clasped her hands together below her chin, in joy that was spontaneous and clearly unfeigned. "Oh, my lady, I wish you and our beloved lord all joy! Many in our valley have hoped that it might be so, for it soon seemed clear to us that Lord Elrond favoured you above all others, even from the time you first came here. If our struggle with the Dark Lord is successful, the elves know that the Lady Arwen will leave Imladris, to wed the Lord Aragorn. Now, there is hope you will be here to take her place, and that mourning will be replaced by fresh joy!"

Eären listened in mingled pleasure and concern. She began to detect something of what Elrond had warned her of, when he spoke about her becoming the 'Lady of Imladris'! She had given no thought at all to this aspect of her pledge to Elrond.

"I did not know," she said, feeling suddenly very young again, "of the hopes of the valley! Yet I see now of what great import these things are for the elves. Yet, Miriel, we must not raise hopes too high, for surely you know that none of these things may come to pass if the Dark Lord prevails!"

"Aye, lady, but new love at this time is precious to us just because the Dark Lord has not designed it, and cannot prevent it!" said Miriel, with great conviction. "Elves believe that good things always appear, even in the darkest hour, as stars appear when the daylight is gone. Therefore, they see your love for Elrond as a sign – that Sauron will in the end be defeated! Sauron cannot make anything new – he can only try to unmake what is good, and made by others. Yet, each time he destroys something of value, something new is made elsewhere, and he can never entirely conquer! Even were he to conquer all Middle-earth, it would only be for a little while, for our beloved stars will still shine above his darkness, and one day they will be seen in the heavens again!"

Eären was deeply moved by this speech, and for the first time she felt she understood the mood of the valley, which had been puzzling her a good deal. She understood, now, why Elrond had spoken of the burden that might fall on her, as Lady of Imladris. It was a burden of great expectation, she saw, that she, of all people, would bring hope and fresh life to the valley!

She weighed her next words carefully, for she had come to understand that news travelled fast in the valley, for reasons beyond what she had at first understood!

"Then, if the elves truly see our love, and sworn oath to each other, as a sign of hope, I am glad of it," she said slowly, and smiled widely. "Does it mean that I may properly wear the Lord Elrond's dress and his gems, and not seem ostentatious, or an interloper, claiming that which I am not entitled to?"

"If Lord Elrond loves you, and you love him, then do not fear for the displeasure of the elves," Miriel assured her now. "What is improper to the elves is to display feelings which are – how do men say? - not true feelings – for we do not have words for what men call 'lies'! For those are the wiles of Sauron, and always such deceptions are followed by betrayal and destruction."

Eären sighed.

"Miriel, I love Lord Elrond!" she said gently, but with utter conviction, and realised that it was a relief to her to say so openly to someone. "As I have not loved anyone before or probably ever will again. Therefore do not fear that I feel too little, rather imagine that I feel much more than I am able to express, being of the race of men, and given to reserve in matters of the heart!"

Miriel laughed at this, her bright face radiant.

"I own that your reserve made me uncertain for long enough, my lady! However, when I saw you in the lovely dress that Lord Elrond gave you on the night of Mithrandir's feast, then I knew that it would not be long before you would speak openly of your feelings. I am so happy, now, to hear it, that I shall make you as beautiful as the dawn, and all the elves of Imladris will adore you!"

Eären laughed at the extravagance of this promise, but submitted graciously, as Miriel now helped her slip the purple dress on. The skilful elf set to work, to dress Eären's bronze-gold hair in the most intricate of coiffures. This involved dividing it up at the front into many thick, glossy strands, which were then drawn back from her face, and wound this way and that round about a central, thicker shank of her hair, which hung far down her back, and which she was becoming accustomed to allow to hang free, elf fashion. When this finely wrought coiffeur was pinned in place, Miriel produced Elrond's exquisite white gems, threaded on a fine silver chain, which she wound underneath and all around the hair knot, so that it seemed laced with them, as the stars lace the firmament on high. Finally, she made a last gentle loop, high in the centre of Eären's brow, where she hung one especially bright gem, whose gleams seemed to illuminate her whole face.

"Now!" she said, in satisfaction, admiring her work in the mirror. "Is this not perfection? For they say it was how the Lady Elwing herself wore her hair, in days long gone. The gems will make it sparkle extra brightly! Now Lord Elrond will be astonished when he sees you!"

Gazing at her face, when the work was done, Eären herself was taken aback. Her rich violet eyes stood out in all their loveliness, deep blue lidded, beneath the bright gemstone, and her whole face shone with a pale, luminous beauty she had never noticed before.

"You have made me look - well, powerful!" she said, in genuine surprise.

A tap now came on the door, and it was Elrond's elf lord Glorfindel, come to escort her to dinner. Seeing her so beautiful, however, he seemed astonished a moment, and after a pause, he bowed low, saying courteously, "Your beauty is as a perfect winter day, my lady, when the sun shines from a deep blue sky, and yet the snow still lies underfoot, but is crisp and sparkling, like jewels, with frost!"

She thanked him for this elaborate courtesy – it was the manner of elves to make their formal compliments thus flowery, she had learned. Lord Glorfindel went on to explain that the sons of Elrond were not in the valley today, and he hoped she would accept his humble company instead.

"I am honoured, my lord, to be escorted by you," she said, simply, and took his arm, and they walked down to the hall.

Halbarad of the Dúnedain, clad in his mail coat, also awaited the arrival of Lord Elrond, on the threshold of the hall, together with two of his rangers. When they saw her, however, they were amazed, and bowed very low, and Halbarad said, with surprising courtesy for a grim-faced man, "You light up our table with your beauty, my lady."

She saw to her surprise that other guests were present today, and wondered at their presence. They including the elderly dwarf Gloin, father of Gimli, he who had gone with the Company of the Ring, and King Thranduil of Mirkwood, father of Legolas. These two had not been seen in Imladris since the day of Elrond's Council the previous autumn. A man of Dale - a representative, it seemed, of King Brand - was also present, whose name was Lord Baranor. In addition, there were two golden-haired elf lords of Lórien Wood – Haldir, and his comrade Galdor, servants of the Lady Galadriel, who had just arrived that day. They bowed low before Eären, and Haldir said to her, "We have heard much of your beauty and wisdom, my lady, but reports fall far short of the truth, I now see!"

Soon after they had greeted each other, Elrond himself appeared on the threshold, wrapped in his wine-dark cloak, his beautiful hair flowing like the night behind him. For a moment, seeing her awaiting him in all her glory, he had eyes for no one but her. Bowing, he kissed her hand, saying quietly, that none might hear, "I see that my mother's gems were well chosen, for they have passed from one rare beauty to another!"

"They are beautiful, my lord," she said softly, and a little shyly, for so many stood about her, and she was conscious of their watching. "You are more generous to me than I know how to repay!"

"It is a poor gift that requires repayment," he said, simply. "Nothing is required of you, other than that you wear them! I can think of no finer compliment to these beloved things than a wearer whose beauty is so entirely worthy of them!"

Taking her hand, he led her in to the High Table himself, and all the elves rose as they came in. Though no one said anything directly, Eären felt that their betrothal was now announced to the whole world, even that which was far beyond the valley, and she was glad in her heart. What her father would say, she knew not! Yet Gondor was many leagues away, she comforted herself – and she could not be certain she would ever see it again!

The talk all the way through their evening meal was naturally of the progress of the war – indeed, the company now assembled round the table were well placed to bring various contributions to that task, for they came from many different parts of Middle-earth, and each was knowledgeable in his way. The rangers had evidently spent more time that day with Elrond, bringing messages to him via their friends the eagles. Moreover, after they left Elrond's study, the rangers had talked long with the elves of Lórien, for what they could each add to the other's information.

It was now revealed that Haldir and Galdor had actually seen Mithrandir alive, for they left the Golden Wood but seven nights ago, deeming it wiser in these dangerous times to travel up river, under cover of darkness, rather than by land. This glad news eased Eären's painful heart somewhat, after a day of what had seemed like dark tidings indeed. The rangers added to this news the story that they had met Gwaihir, the Windlord, on their journey back to Rivendell from Hollin, who had given them a message for Elrond from Mithrandir himself! This was heartening news indeed, for it told them that Mithrandir was not only healed, but intended to leave Lórien at once, and go direct to Isengard himself, to see what Saruman purposed, now that his foul treachery was fully revealed.

Furthermore, Lord Herubrand, Halbarad's kinsman, reported tracking Gollum as far as Parth Galen, where the creature had evidently watched the battle from a safe distance behind the bushes in that area. The ranger surmised that when the battle was over he had followed Sam and Frodo across river, for Aragorn had told that he could swim like a fish and could survive on fish – and orc, when he could get it, added the ranger, with a dark grimace! Eären felt concerned for the poor defenceless hobbits in those circumstances, now that it seemed Aragorn was no longer with them, but Elrond reassured her that they were not without common sense, or an instinctive ability to survive, even in the darkest of places, as their recent history showed.

Above all, great excitement broke out at table when it became apparent that the men of the Mark had also entered the war! Gwaihir, it seemed, had reported to their friend Halbarad that he saw the Marshal of the Horsemen - one with flowing yellow-red hair and a fierce, sun-tipped spear - set forth from the Eastfold, south of Edoras, with a large company of horsemen, in pursuit of a band of orcs who descended the East Wall of Rohan. The Rohirrim rode down the orcs with ease, he reported, and slaughtered them every one. Their bodies were burned at the edge of Entwood, as was the custom of the men of the Mark, who took no prisoners.

This information seemed to interest Elrond especially, the more so when he learned that some of these orcs were of the Red Eye, and not Saruman's darkling creatures. He had been listening attentively to all that could be gathered of their various items of news, saying but little. Now he intervened in their discourse, evidently marshalling all these separate pieces of evidence thoughtfully into a whole.

"How shall we read this?" he asked reflectively, looking from side to side, at their preoccupied faces. "It seems that the horsemen will not allow Saruman to take their land without a battle, and that is welcome news to my ears! Yet, who were the orcs the eagles spied from the Dark Land? Were they the same company as those who attacked our friends at Parth Galen? Or were there two different companies of orcs? And if these were the orcs who captured our hobbit friends, what has happened to the captives they bore?"

A sober silence fell round the table at this hard question. It was generally known that the Rohirrim gave little quarter in battle.

"It is my belief that there were two companies of orcs, my Lord Elrond," said Herubrand, speaking respectfully to the Master of Imladris. "Haldir's elves saw two different markings on the armour and shields at Parth Galen which make that the most likely explanation. It was a joint campaign, I think, mounted by Isengard and Barad-Dûr together! It may be, indeed, that they met deliberately at Amon Hên, by instruction of Saruman and Sauron. This is the most worrying development of all, if it were so!"

Elrond nodded, the full import of this dark news not lost on him. He paused, reflecting, evidently weighing closely all that they knew. All awaited his thoughts in respectful silence.

"Worrying indeed. Yet there is scope for disagreement here," he remarked presently, with a wry smile, and Gloin, Gimli's father, growled, "Aye my Lord Elrond! You say truly! Whoever heard of orcs who could agree about anything for long?" and this brought a smile from his hearers.

"So the orcs met at the Lake, did battle with the Nine Walkers, and then the combined orc company left the Western Emyn Muil, with our two friends the younger hobbits, "said Elrond, patiently piecing the story together, his quick mind losing none of the details which had been brought to the table. "Probably, for greatest speed, they climbed down the East Wall of Rohan, at which time they were seen by the eagles, and ran, as is their wont, straight across the East Emnet, until they reached Onodló, which is called Entwash by the men of that region. However, as they ran, no doubt making a great noise and leaving a notable dust trail, the scouts of the horsemen saw them, and their lord despatched a company to hunt them down."

He paused again to consider.

"If we are correct thus far, it seems likely that the orcs and the horsemen met at the edge of Entwood, where no doubt they fought a skirmish - in which the horsemen would certainly prevail, for they are disciplined and well-armed, and orcs are cowardly fighters at best. Meanwhile, our friends the eagles saw it, and bore this news back to Mithrandir in Lórien. Which news caused the wizard to decide to set forth at once, to ride direct to Isengard and see what he could do to hinder Saruman from making worse mischief! For Isengard can be reached by a shorter, more direct path from the Golden Wood than over the hard country our friends must perforce travel from Parth Galen. However, before he left, he sent Gwaihir to fly north and warn us of this development."

He glanced round, evidently satisfied now by this account.

"Events begin to gather pace in the south!" he said, with a grim smile. "Now – our next unanswered question becomes, where were Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in this? Did they meet the horsemen on the plains – even, perhaps, join forces with them and aid their attack on the orcs? Did they attack the orcs before the horsemen arrived? I think that unlikely, for they could not have reached Entwood in time - the orcs had too long a start on them."

He sighed, adding, "My heart misgives for the two young hobbits – how would they fare in such a skirmish, being so small and easily overwhelmed?"

"And if not killed in the action, they could only have been taken by an advance guard to Isengard," intervened Glorfindel gloomily, "where Saruman no doubt will torture them for what they can reveal of the whereabouts of the Ring!"

Elrond glanced at him warningly, for he had managed to keep the probability of torture from Eären up to now.

"Yet Aragorn's pursuit of the orcs encourages me," he said. "For he evidently believed that there he had the best chance of doing some good. I cannot believe that any other consideration would have caused him to abandon Frodo and Sam!"

"How long a start on the three hunters had the orcs, my Lord Herubrand?" asked Eären, seeing his point.

"Many hours, my lady, to my knowledge," said Herubrand darkly. "Had any but Aragorn set forth on that enterprise, I would have said it was vain indeed – for orcs travel at astonishing speed, and do not need to rest for many weary miles. Indeed, they travel now by day, as well as night, which only makes the chase more difficult. Yet Aragorn is a ranger of great skill and endurance. And elves and dwarves are known for their qualities in the chase!"

"And for their prowess with a bow!" intervened Haldir eagerly. ""The Black Riders now have new steeds, my lord, more evil than before – flying daemons from the ancient times, who fly both banks of the river, their foul cries piecing the air and causing every bird and beast to shrink before them! Shortly after we left Lórien, one of our watchers to the south saw one of these daemons brought down by a fierce bow shot from the West Bank – maybe, we think, from our friend Prince Legolas, who is one of the few who could make such a shot in the dark!"

King Thranduil said nothing, but his eyes twinkled proudly at this tribute to his beloved son, whose skill with a bow was legendary.

"Flying Wraiths are well placed to co-ordinate the movements of Sauron's armies," said Elrond at last, with a worried glance at those who listened intently round the table. "And ours, maybe! This is a dangerous development, indeed!"

He reflected further, but then sighed in frustration.

"I am afraid that here we reach the limits of what intelligence can be gleaned at present. Yet, we can still hope that the young hobbits are alive. And we have good reason to believe that Frodo and Sam are still alive. Therefore, not all is yet lost."

He leaned back in a relaxed manner in his high chair, a typical gesture, Eären had begun to learn, ever looking most at ease whenever he was thinking most deeply.

"I think it wise that we agreed to hold a further council," he said now, glancing from side to side of him, his face serious. "Let us meet tomorrow morning, early, for if we are to intervene further, it should be now, or it will be too late!"

Eären now began to understand why the visitors were here in Imladris once more. Elrond, she guessed, had summoned them, days ago, with a view to a further council.

The company at dinner now turned their talk to other less serious matters, and ate and drank heartily while they could. Glorfindel, sitting beside Eären, in Elladan's usual place, said to her quietly, "The Lord Elrond has an excellent mind for strategy, do not you think?"

"I am always astonished by his clear thinking," said Eären, truthfully, "and by the way he marshals so many facts and makes a connected whole of them!"

"This is why he was herald to Gilgalad, Ages ago," said Glorfindel. "Ever he thought with greater clarity and precision than the enemy, even in the midst of fierce battle, and none could outwit him!"

She was greatly cheered by this thought.

After dinner, they repaired to the Hall of Fire with their guests, and joined the singing for a while, but soon Elrond turned to her, and said quietly in her ear, "Your grief must be great at today's tidings, my lady. Let us leave soon, and go home. Go before me, if you wish, and I will join you there, as soon as I can leave without discourtesy to my guests."

She nodded, and after a while, she left, declining escort. Hador let her into the sitting room, where he usually retired immediately after supper. He had prepared wine for the two of them as he always did. The fire had been built up warmly, and the room made comfortable, as Elrond liked it, for these last few, precious moments of the day, which were often the best of their time together. Eären sat before the flames, and awaited her lord. He was not long behind her, and came thankfully in to the warm, cheerful room, tossing his cloak to Hador, who helped him to a glass of wine. Elrond dismissed Hador now, for the night.

"I am glad we may spend some time together at last!" Elrond said happily, and flung himself down beside her on the couch, his arm about her shoulders. "What think you of our guests, my love?"

She considered seriously.

"I think there is more to the Dúnedain than meets the eye!" she said thoughtfully, and he laughed at this, for he always enjoyed her shrewdness. "Like Aragorn, I suppose! They will be trustworthy men in the fray, I guess, who do not flinch before the foe! Haldir of Lórien is a clever and astute elf, I think, and a proud one! He knows a great deal, and is most happy when able to display how much he knows! Thranduil seemed a humble elf, more so than I expected – for a king. I liked him! I liked Gloin too, the father of Gimli, who seems aged but honest – no foolish show about him! He is down to earth of speech and sparing of it, too. Lord Baranor I heard speak but little, but this may be accounted a virtue, when there is much to talk about!"

"I agree with your judgements, every one," Elrond said, laughing, and buried his nose affectionately in her neck and her bright hair, causing her slender body to respond at once, with an intense rush of quiet desire for him. "But I am afraid I was often so busy admiring you, that I could not be polite and sociable enough to make conversation!"

She turned her face to him eagerly, now, while he sought her lips with the same eagerness, and they kissed passionately, for there was always a yearning to be holding and touching each other, whenever they had been apart, which must be satisfied.

"How much I love you, my Eären!" he said now, looking deep into her eyes, touching her hair and her shining brow with great tenderness. "You looked so beautiful in the hall tonight! How have you bewitched me so utterly, Lady of Gondor, and in so short a time?"

"Why, my lord, did you not know that I cast a spell upon you, when I came to Imladris," she jested. "And that is why you saw your doom riding into your valley!"

He beaming happily, saying, "If it be so, may I never be released from this spell! For I never wish to recover from it! It is a joy unparalleled to me!"

He bent to kiss her mouth once more, caressing her soft body with his sensitive hands, feeling as though he drowned in her beauty - and at that moment, there came a soft tap upon the sitting room door.

Elrond's face froze abruptly in an expression of irritation, and she thought now, as she had once before, how swiftly he could become once again the stern Master of Imladris! She thought that she would not like to cross him, for his wrath could be immense, she suspected, when fully roused!

"Come!" he said sharply, raising his head and discreetly removing his hands from her body.

Hador, to their surprise, returned to the room, came to the edge of the couch where they sat, and bowed humbly. His eyes, it seemed, were anywhere except upon them.

"Well, Hador?" asked Elrond, sounding ominously calm.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord Elrond," said Hador, in his slow and stately manner. "Forgive me for disturbing you at this time. But I am not comfortable about the sleeping arrangements!"

"The sleeping arrangements . . .?" Elrond repeated, somewhat dazed. He gazed up at his retainer, utterly astonished. It was unheard of for Hador to take it upon himself to comment upon any aspect of his beloved lord's life. But to comment on so intimate a matter was extraordinary! What he meant was unfathomable to either, and they exchanged glances of bewilderment.

"Yes, my lord," said Hador, and he stared out of the window, as though deeply engrossed by the view. "Begging your pardon, my lord, but it is a cold night, and on a night like this, the lady was obliged to come through the valley alone, ill clad, and with no shoes upon her feet. Other days she has come, without adequate help and with her clothing in two different places! I could not rest for thinking about it. For in all my years of serving you, no guest in this house has been treated thus and certainly no noble lady of her station in life! It is not fitting - and it is not healthy, not for one of the race of men, for they are well known to be frail and easily distempered! I am wondering what she may find herself obliged to do tomorrow morning, having no proper attention, and none of her own possessions about her!"

His tone was one of gentle outrage. The smooth running of Elrond's house – and his life – was a matter of importance second to none for Hador. Probably he never thought about anything else, Eären had long ago decided! He cleared his throat and continued.

"Therefore, I wish to suggest, if it pleases you, my lord, that it would be very simple to move the lady's belongings to this house! Finavel could do it quite easily, and very likely, no one would remark it at all, if you did not wish it! I could prepare a room for her, here, and she need not go back to the Guest House, tomorrow or any day, for Miriel could stay with us here, and take care of the lady, to attend her this evening, and to help her dress tomorrow morning. I think she would enjoy the task, also, for she has come to love the lady greatly."

He waited, his air a peculiar mixture of dignified anger and dolefulness, unchanged not one iota by the humour of his suggestion, which appeared to be entirely lost on him.

Elrond's lips twitched desperately, despite himself.

"Thank you for thinking of this, Hador," he said, controlling himself only with immense difficulty. "See to it!"

Hador bowed.

"As you wish, my lord. Shall I ask Finavel to prepare the pool, my lord?"

"Do so, Hador, for the lady and I would like to bathe. But send Finavel to me in a moment, to unbraid my hair."

"Yes, my lord."

Hador bowed and discreetly withdrew. Elrond waited a long moment, until he was well out of earshot, and then threw back his head and laughed irrepressibly, and she could not resist but to join in. They both laughed until their laughter turned to a riot of mirth, and they had to hold themselves, from the exquisite agony of too much humour.

"Oh, forgive my elves, my dearest love!" said Elrond at last, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "They mean well! Yet did I not warn you of what it might mean to become Lady of Imladris? They do not trust me, you see, to use you with the care that you deserve, knowing how preoccupied I have been with matters of war. They fear to lose you, and that is the heart of the matter!"

He hugged her to him, now, fondly, and returned to stroking her hair and her beautiful body, which sometimes tortured him with its feminine delights.

"But are you a neglectful lord, my love?" asked Eären, puzzled. "I am bound to say it has not seemed so to me thus far!"

Elrond sighed, and leaned his dark head on her breast.

"I fear that I became neglectful of Celebrian, in her later days," he acknowledged, at length. "Perhaps my elves saw it. Not much is hidden in Imladris!"

It was the first time he had spoken of his lady to her directly. She waited, unsure of whether he would continue.

"Our lives were divided by war, and the prospect of war," he said now, frowning at the memory. "Increasingly she spent her time in Lothlórien, with her kin, and I did not blame her. It was on one such journey that she took a wound that almost ended her life in Middle-earth."

Eären had slipped on to her back for comfort, the better to hold him, and he raised his dark head and kissed her nose briefly, adding ruefully, "Perhaps my elves blamed me? For allowing her to go - and for not being able to keep her here, when her wounds were healed."

Eären listened, but thought it politic to ask no questions. He would, she thought, tell her of Celebrian in his own time, from what she knew of her unfathomable lord.

"She must have been a great loss to you, my lord," she said simply.

Elrond looked down at her, his eyes full of mingled pain and tenderness.

"She was a loss to the whole valley," he merely said. "Yet now – why, there is a prospect of another Lady of Imladris, and my elves do not wish me to drive her away with too little care! This is the explanation of Hador's anxiety, I fear!"

"I do not, somehow, think you will drive me away!" whispered Eären, and drew his face down to meet hers in a long kiss once more. She added, laughingly, when she could speak, "No, I do not think there is a chance of that at all! Indeed, where would I go in this world, without you? It is too late for that, my lord!"

"Blessed Eären!" said Elrond, and gathered her to his heart once more. "I did not know, until you came here, how desperate the valley was for a new Lady of Imladris – or indeed, what privation its Master had long been suffering! It seems I have wisdom to spare for all the world, but little enough for myself!"

He added, gazing upon her finely proportioned Númenorean profile and her shining eyes, "Understand that with your elvish blood, and your noble lineage, you seem to my elves to be most suited for the task – for few elf maidens of the Noldor now remain in Middle-earth."

He ran his fingers tenderly across her fine cheekbones.

"Yet I am afraid this is a heavy burden for you, my love. As I warned you, it is no mean thing to love a Ring bearer! Perhaps you would have thought twice, had you known what it meant?"

"Whatever was involved, it would have made no difference to me," Eären assured him, with a cheerful smile. "For I had little choice in the matter! Yet I confess that I am disposed to feel flattered, at present, by all this concern! At least I have not had the feeling of being unwanted in Imladris, as I often had in Gondor!"

She stretched herself luxuriantly, saying, "And now I think I would like to bathe, my lord."

"You shall, when Miriel comes," he said, smiling. "I hope you are agreeable to Hador's wish that you stay here? It seems to make good sense, since we are now betrothed. Is not this appropriate, according to the ways of your people? With the elves, it is different, for our customs are simple, and love is more important than ceremony! I fear Hador does not appreciate the difference in the ways of men, having spent but little time among them!"

"But among men of different rank, there are different customs," remarked Eären. "Being a daughter of the Steward, I do not think I would have slept in your house so freely in Gondor – whether betrothed or no!"

Elrond nodded his understanding, and stroked her hair fondly, adding, "Then I must take care of your reputation among your own people – against the day when, perhaps, I must account to your father and brother for my care of you! One day, my love, when all these evil days are past, I will ride to the White City, and ask your father for permission to wed you, according to the ways of your people! And you shall not be a neglected bride - that I promise you, with all my heart! Meanwhile, if you like Hador's idea, I cannot think of anything that would please me more!"

Eären thought of their situation, and of the ever-darkening future. Would she, in truth, ever see her father again, or her one remaining brother? Would Elrond ever know them?

"I will move to your house, my lord!" she decided, with a decisive smile. "But let it be discreetly done, as Hador suggests! I do not wish to be the talk of the valley!"

"You are, I fear, already that!" murmured Elrond with a gentle smile. "But the talk is benign! Fear it not! I will leave you to bathe a while, and then I will join you in the pool."

He went away to his study, still chuckling quietly to himself.

After a few minutes, during which she sipped her wine appreciatively, and enjoyed the roaring fire, Miriel tapped discretely on the door, and led Eären through the sitting room and down a long corridor towards the back of the house. The Lord Elrond's house was cunningly built into the hillside, and because of this, it consisted of three stepped storeys, with the ground floor reaching quite deeply underground at the back. Passing into this basement area, they then turned aside, climbing several stairs, until they reached the ground level again, and entered a large woodland clearing, beside and behind the house, which reached into the half-overhanging mountainside, though it was invisible from the front. The clearing lay among thick, leafy trees, with a rich outpouring of heavy branches, which arched overhead, and were laced together to form a kind of a natural roof, criss-crossed densely enough to keep out heavy rain, wind and cold even in the depths of winter.

Within the clearing was a large pool, wide enough to swim across, with stairs at each side, cunningly cut from the landscape and descending deep into the greenish water. Around the pool lay long low couches of the type found elsewhere in Elrond's house, and the air all about was sweet with leaf and flower scents, as though it were always spring in this place.

"I love this place," said Eären, dreamily, for it was a very beautiful spot indeed, from which she could bathe and see the stars twinkling here and there, through the overhead canopy. She noticed the steam rising from the clear water, and bent to dabble her hand in it. The water was as always soothingly warm. The steam rising above the surface kept her warm when she was in the pool, and when she came out, Miriel would be waiting with her cloak to wrap her up warmly and keep her so.

Swiftly, with Miriel's help, she divested herself of her dress and fine jewels. When Miriel had pinned her hair high on top of her head, she stepped out of her robe and into the water at once.

"It's wonderful!" she murmured appreciatively, as Miriel smiled happily and watched, while she swam a few lethargic strokes, and then leaned, relaxed, against the bank nearest the house, moving her legs and feet gently, to keep them afloat. The pool was a luxury she valued greatly, for her copper bathtub, in her chambers in the White City, had been one of her favoured possessions – though never in all her life had she experienced a bath like the Lord Elrond's!

Miriel now sat on the side of the pool and washed her back and neck soothingly with fragrantly perfumed soap root, while chatting happily about Hador's request to her to stay with them and care for Eären. She seemed pleased by the task, and Eären was glad of it, for since she came to Imladris she had greatly missed her much valued maid, Frea, whom she had long left behind in the White City.

Soon she began to experience a lightness and well-being, which always suggested to her that the water had healing properties. It no longer surprised her, for she knew by now that elves had many ways of restoring themselves, unknown to men. The fragrance of the water was tantalising, and reminded her of some of the remedies used in the Houses of Healing. Perhaps this was where the Lord Elrond healed her, it suddenly occurred to her, when she least knew it!

Howsoever that might be, all her aches and pains from her hard working day in the Healing Houses now seemed gently soothed away, and she felt as though she were floating on air, free and relaxed as a swallow, winging over the far horizon. Thus, she lazed in the soothing water, dreaming, with her eyes closed for a few minutes, while many strange and delightful images flitted through her mind. She felt so happy that she might have drifted off to sleep where she stood, her arms spread wide across the water, had she not been awakened by a low splash beside her, and opening her eyes she saw that Elrond, his sable hair flowing free and unbraided, had joined her there. Elves moved so lightly, she thought, that her beloved could come and go, and oftentimes she was hardly aware of him.

The pool was scented with a subtle woodland scent that she realised she had always associated with his hair, but had not known where it came from. After swimming a few vigorous strokes across the pool and back, he swam to her side and drew her close to him. At once, she experienced the quickening of the pulse that always came with his nearness to her. Looking up quickly, to see whether they were observed, she saw that Miriel had silently disappeared, and Elrond whispered, soothingly, in her small ear, his pale face against her hair, "I have sent her away – for I would be your body servant tonight!"

She could not doubt his meaning, and quickly surrendered before the intense pleasure of being close to her lord once more. He wrapped his nakedness around her, beneath the water, giving rein to a fiercely physical longing for her, which, perhaps because of the newness of their love, was seldom entirely satisfied for long.

They were very deeply in love, and love has its insatiable yearnings, which took hold of them ever and anon, as it did that night. Neither of them spoke, until their passion had been first satisfied, and indeed words seemed superfluous, so intense was their delight in each other.

When he could speak, he said, still buried in her hair and her beautiful body, "I have so longed to make love to you, my loveliest Eären, like this, every moment, it seems, since we first met."

Sighing, she said gently, "I know that now, my Lord, though I did not know it at first! I think I longed for it also, though it was long before I could admit that to myself! You have been more honest than I, I think! My excuse must be that it seemed wicked to love, when the whole world was on the brink of death and destruction! Indeed, we may have few more nights like this before us, from all that I heard discussed at supper. I see that matters come to a head in the south. You are thinking of entering the war, are you not?"

For as they grew closer, she found she knew more of what was in his mind than many around him, and this fact she had deduced readily enough amid the cut and thrust of debate at table, and especially at the discovery of a new council that would meet on the morrow.

"Hush!" said Elrond now, though with great gentleness, putting a light finger on her lips. "We will think upon tomorrow's woes tomorrow!"

They clung to each other tenderly for a while, without speaking, and let the healing waters of Imladris wash away their sorrows and care. Then, at last, Elrond stepped from the pool, and slipped quickly into his own robe, before lifting a fresh, heavy night robe to receive her, which Miriel had left on a nearby seat. Eären rose out of the water, to step into it like a nymph of old, pink and dripping, as though in the freshness of the first dawn of the world. While she stood thus, he used a linen towel to dry her gently, then unpinned her hair with the tenderest of care, and let it fall down her back.

Now he led her back through the house to his own bedchamber. There the great bed was decked in fine silken sheets, and perfumed with gently scented oils, and the sheets were turned back, in readiness to receive her.

First, however, he sat beside her, at the dressing table, and slowly brushed her long, golden bronze hair himself, making light-hearted play of the work, until it flowed soft and untangled beneath the strokes of the brush. Finally, he took her robe from her, lifted her, laid her gently on the coverlet and took in the palms of his hands a rich, exotically scented balm, and smoothed it tenderly over every inch of her body.

Briefly, she tried to protest, saying, "My Lord, you spoil me with too much cherishing!" but he waved her protests aside, saying, "It is my gift to heal, and shall I neglect the fairest flower of my house, when all from far and near may call upon me at need?"

The pleasure of this massage was a delight indeed, and when her skin had soaked in all the balm, she slipped into the cool, soft sheets and he covered her tenderly with them. Now he lifted an herbal drink which he had prepared for her, and which awaited her upon the bedside table, saying, "Here, now, is a drink which will make you sleep, and heal your cares for a while, and you will wake renewed in body and spirit! For I know you have suffered much hurt today and need your rest."

At that, she stayed his hand with her own, smiling gently as she pushed the drink away, and whispering, "Nay, Lord – I will take this potion, for I trust you in all things medicinal – but not yet!"

Then, looking deep into his eyes, she drew his dark head down to meet her lips, as she had done when first they slept together in his great bed, and she knew the meaning of passion for the first time in her life. Nor did he need a second asking, for there was between them a passionate mutual physical desire, which needed but little to arouse it, and whose flame, once sprung into being, would soon become consuming, until it was spent.

Later, now truly spent, but deeply happy, she swallowed the drink, and slept, almost at once, in the crook of his arm, entering what seemed to her a soothing, refreshing glade, far from the noise of war, violence and death. Meanwhile the circles of the world turned, and her sorrows drifted silently away.

133


	20. An interlude for joy

**Book Three Love and the Shadow**

**iv An interlude for joy **

Eären's life in the valley now changed. Though neither of them spoke openly of the oath they had sworn to each other, it seemed as though the keen-sighted elves of Imladris knew without telling. Each day, she and Elrond met, as before, to walk together, to discuss news and exchange ideas and thoughts about the world outside. Yet their meetings were but the visible part of their life together, which ended and began every day in the Lord Elrond's silken bed. When the singing and mirth in the Hall of Fire was at its height, Elrond would excuse himself and return to his house, where Eären would await him, or she would follow him there. Then, in private, they would take a glass of wine, and talk more freely together a while, and afterwards would retire to his bed to make impassioned love once more.

Before long, Eären made a further surprising discovery about Elrond's house – that love was to be had in more places than Elrond's bed; for she was astonished to discover that he had a magnificent pool at the back of his house, shaded by overarching branches of trees and the slopes of the mountains. Hot springs cunningly fed it from deep in the earth, which enabled bathing all year round. At the end of the day, they would often go to the pool together, and bathe and enjoy the pleasures of each other's love under the stars.

During these, their more private times, Elrond told her something of his life, his wanderings and travail in Middle-earth, and of his adventures in the founding of Imladris. She loved hearing these tales, only wishing that she had experienced a tenth of the life he had lived. Equally, he was full of interest in every aspect of her life, wishing to know all about Gondor, and her life with her brothers in the citadel. So both learned to know each other, while yielding to a mutual, irresistible love, which swept them along in its powerful grip.

Never had Eären been so blissfully happy, though in the midst of great darkness. Their passion for each other did not seem to diminish as time passed. Rather it grew, it seemed, no matter how often he took her in his arms. She had not in her life before experienced the joy of an attentive and accomplished lover, and she found herself desirous of his touch at every moment, unable to resist his charm, grace and beauty, as though under an elvish spell. She thought little of her kin, and less of her past, as though it faded before the power of her present experience, which captured her entirely.

Moreover, Elrond's capacity to care for her, and his delight in doing so, was beyond anything she had ever experienced in her life before, even from her kind second brother. His healing gifts were so great that she found that she needed no longer bear even minor pains, for, as with her headache, Elrond would, by some extraordinary means she did not understand, simply remove them! Then, too, the healing waters of Imladris played their part, as well as the good elvish food and drink she consumed every day, so that for a while it seemed as though even she walked in the bliss of the elves, and life was good indeed.

During this time, Elrond set himself the task of healing her deeper wounds. What he called her 'wounds' were often sufferings she had never even identified before in that way. He pointed out, when she questioned him, that life itself deals the race of men many wounds – loss, disappointment, the destruction of well-being and self-assurance. He saw the legacy of her somewhat bereft, motherless life, with a rather stern and unyielding father and two preoccupied brothers, in this light, and laboured to help her overcome it, putting forth all his great healing power in that quest.

His ministrations seemed to bear fruit. She felt that she flowered in well-being and haleness, losing many of her old fears and sorrows, and gaining dignity and calm. Her natural optimism was now enriched by a deeply secure sense of hope, which remained unshaken even by the Shadow. More and more, in the observation of the other elves of the valley, she became like them. Elrond himself remarked one day that had she been a little taller, she would have been hard to distinguish from an elf.

"Though," he said, lifting her beautiful gold-bronze hair in his fingers where she lay at peace on one of his soft couches beside the pool, "your hair is the most man-like thing about you! Elves do not have red hair. They are fair or dark. This hair is a wonder to me, and, I think, to all my elves!"

Their relationship was neither a secret in the valley, nor was it told openly. Elrond, she saw, was not accustomed to telling his business to man, dwarf or elf. When she asked him whether he wished it to be known, he sighed, and said, "I have no objection, Eären. Yet I confess that I am so enjoying having you to myself, that I desire to keep it so, though only for a little while, perhaps! For when my elves speak of it openly, then you will become the Lady of Imladris! And that will bring its own burden for you - and perhaps for me also."

She kept this saying in her heart, and pondered it, but she did not yet know what he meant.

132


	21. Mithrandir's Feast

**Book Three Love and the Shadow**

**v Mithrandir's feast**

Having grown tired of silence, it seemed, Elrond now bestowed a public honour upon Eären. That same afternoon, while at her work, she was surprised to receive a visit from Elladan, the elder twin of the sons of Elrond. Erestor had told her one day that Elladan was the eldest, adding that he ever seemed to carry a greater seriousness about him, as though he knew his greater responsibility, from the first - for he would inherit his father's place in the fair valley one day. Elrohir, on the other hand, the younger twin, was a charming, witty, and irreverent elf, excellent company, and one whose love of life and the earth were always uppermost in his heart. Both went elegantly clad in soft grey cloaks, and wore the amethyst stone of Elrond's house upon their handsome brows, and Eären had grown fond of them both.

Bowing low, Elladan said gravely, "I am sent by my father, my lady, to invite you to dine with us upon the High Table this evening. There is to be a feast in the hall in honour of the recovery of Mithrandir! If you will consent to honour us, I shall come to your room to escort you there, at dusk, when the Tower bell rings."

Eären was surprised and gratified by this invitation, for she had rarely dined on the High Table before. She thanked him, saying, "I am grateful for this kind invitation, Lord Elladan. Perhaps, then, I shall return to my room and change my dress, for I wish to do your table honour!"

He bowed low, and withdrew. Asking Erestor if she might leave her work a little early, she went back to her room, and looked ruefully at what she had in her wardrobe, for she had had no space to bring much clothing of a festive kind to the valley. Indeed, she had imagined little use for it. However, soon after her arrival, there was a knock on the door, and Miriel, the elf maid whom Fin had assigned to her, entered.

"My lady, I have come to help you dress," she said. "And I have brought you a gown, which the Lord Elrond sends, with his compliments, if you will do him the honour of wearing it."

The dress she bore over her arm was astonishing, and Eären gazed at it in awe. It was made of a fine silvery material, so skilfully woven that the light seemed to rebound from it in a thousand gleaming points. It was simple in shape, like many elvish dresses, and yet mysteriously fluid. It seemed close fitting - indeed so exact was the fit that she wondered how she would get in and out of it, for she could see no fastening of any kind down the length of its long line to the ankle. It seemed multi-layered, made of some gossamer-thin material, through which many silvery gleams of other layers of fabric shone, but subtly, as though the moon were seen through wisps of white cloud.

"Where did this come from?" asked Eären in amazement.

"It belonged to the Lord Elrond's mother, the Lady Elwing of Alqualondë, my lady," said Miriel, touching it with respect, evidently in some awe of it herself. "It is a dress of great age – for that lady was the wife of Eärendil the Mariner, whose resting place is our beloved star, by which we light our way at night. It is a dress of great art, beyond my skill to make, or any here today in the valley, I think. Shall we try it on?"

Wondering why he had sent her this dress at this time, Eären nevertheless assented, sliding the dress cautiously over her head and shoulders. Mysteriously - and no matter how often she put it on, she never saw how this occurred - somehow it fell into place, and clung to her slender figure, a perfect fit. Miriel clapped her hands in astonishment.

"It fits you exactly, my lady!" she said. "Come – let us remove it again, bathe you and dress your hair. I have some jewels for your hair, which the Lord Elrond also sends. I see that he greatly admires you, for I have not known him compliment any lady thus these long ages – not since Celebrian went to the Undying Lands! You are a fortunate lady indeed, to win the admiration of our beloved lord!"

Eären said nothing, yet she saw now that in giving her the dress, Elrond was giving the most open signal to the valley yet, of what they had pledged together. Part of her heart warned caution, and she hesitated about wearing the dress, thinking carefully about the propriety of it. It would not have done in the White City at all, she thought ruefully! Yet, she sensed that here, it represented an important gesture, recalling, as it did, memories of the great days of the Noldor in Middle-earth, which many now said were gone forever. Elrond of course knew what he did, as always. Her heart told her that her wearing it today, when all seemed at its darkest, was the greatest possible gesture of defiance he could devise against Sauron! It was a declaration of hope, for all to see – that the darkness should not prevail forever!

Miriel helped her brush out her long, gold-bronze hair, until it gleamed, dressing it, elf-fashion, off her face, by making a handful of fine braids and drawing them behind her head in an elegant knot, pinning them there with a beautiful silver hair ornament. Then she wound a long line of white gemstones on a silver thread round her hair, letting the largest rest upon her forehead just below the hairline. She put fine silver sandals on her feet, and last of all drew the dress carefully over Eären's head again, letting it fall in its soft fullness to her ankles. It was as though it had a mind of its own, and merely fitted itself to the shape of the wearer if it chose to do so.

Eären looked well in it. The bright dress seemed to bring out the rich colour of her hair and the violet of her eyes, making their large shapes seem more colourful than ever. She was accustomed to wearing fine apparel, for her life had been lived at the court of Minas Tirith. Yet in her short life, she had given little thought to her appearance, beyond what duty required. She had had few compliments from her father, who had not led her to believe she was a beauty, and though her brothers had been stalwart admirers, there had been little time for such triviality in the citadel of late.

She was the more startled when Miriel said, "It is beautiful, my lady! You are beautiful! Only a very beautiful lady can wear this dress, and I knew in my heart that you could."

Miriel sat her now before the finely-beaten silver-coated panel that served them as a dressing table mirror, and hung some tiny seed pearls in her ears, which made her face the more luminous.

"Now!" she said happily, standing back to admire her work. "You look just as I have wished to make you since you came to our valley!"

"Thank you, Miriel," said Eären in wonder, surprised by her own face.

A knock came to their door, shortly after, and Elladan appeared, wearing his finest silver-grey cloak and a white gem at his throat, his dark hair flowing free about his shoulders. He too looked startled when he saw her, and bowed low.

"You are very beautiful, my lady!" he said, his voice full of admiration. Then, laughing merrily, he held out his arm, adding, "Shall I not be the envy of our hall, having the privilege of escorting you? Take my arm, and we shall step forth together proudly, and let all admire us!"

"I shall be proud to be escorted by you, Lord Elladan!" she responded, smiling.

They walked serenely down the long corridor together and down the stairs to the wide entrance to the elven hall. At the threshold, they paused, awaiting the arrival of Elrond, for it was his privilege ever to lead the party to the High Table. Meanwhile, Elladan chatted to her cheerily, full of jests and good humour, and she thought fondly what a fine elf he was, ever concerned for the ease and happiness of his guests.

Soon, however, Elrond arrived, with two or three of his elf retainers, and with Hador escorting him, as usual, at his right hand. As he stepped over the threshold, his face fresh, with a little colour whipped up in it by the wind, he saw her, and paused. If she had had any lingering doubts about his feeling for her, they were quenched now. His face was suffused with a joy she had seldom seen in one so contained, and he came towards her, taking both her hands, and saying quietly, that none should hear but her - for Elladan tactfully stepped back, to allow them a moment together - "I see that Miriel's task has been well performed, Lady of Gondor. You are beautiful indeed, tonight! Thank you for gracing our table!"

"Thank you, sir, for your gift to me," she said softly. "The dress is beautiful! And so are these gems!"

He acknowledged her thanks with a brief nod and said softly in return, "I should, perhaps, have talked with you before this feast, my love, for our dining together will be as good as an announcement of our betrothal in Imladris. Are you ready for this?"

"I am not ashamed, my lord, to love you, if you are not ashamed to love me!" said Eären simply.

He smiled then, full of happiness, before turning to Elladan, to include him in their conversation, saying ruefully, "Alas, it is your appointed task to escort this fair lady to our table, and I shall not take it from you, my son!"

Elladan's response was as humorous as she would have expected. He bowed, saying, with a twinkle, "Yet it is fortunate, father, that you did not see the lady before I did, else I should not have kept this task long, I think!"

Elrond laughed good-humouredly at this, and moved gracefully ahead into the hall, she and Elladan following, with their retainers behind. Now she saw that all the elves of the valley were assembled, awaiting them there, for this was the manner in which things were done on special occasions in the Lord Elrond's Hall.

Elrohir, Erestor, Alrewas and Glorfindel already adorned the High Table, dressed in their finest garments. Soon Niniel and Fin joined them from their labours, and so also did Hador, who took his usual place at the end of the dazzling row of elf lords. Even Arwen Undomiel was there that night, wearing a midnight blue dress of finest sheen, her dark hair sweeping the length of her shoulders, with fine jewels at her brow. All who were present stood to welcome their lord and his guests as they moved through the hall. The hall itself was decorated with torches everywhere, and glittering silver streamers ran along the galleries and drifted down the pillars on every hand. Moreover, on the tables stood colourful winter foliage and bright garlands of berries, on beautifully painted platters. Fresh food was piled in heaped bowls and plates down the centre of every long table. Ever after in Rivendell, that feast was celebrated yearly, and it was called Mithrandir's Feast Day and proved a welcome break in the long northern winter.

Elrond now went to his usual place, at the head of the High Table, facing the hall, while Elladan led Eären to the place of honour, beside him, and then he took his own place next to her, and they all sat down. The minstrels played tunefully, while more great steaming platters of hot food were brought forth from the kitchens. When all were served, they began to eat heartily.

Eären and Elrond were now able to converse a while, under cover of the noise and movement. Eären said to her lord, "Your hall is beautiful and welcoming tonight, my lord," and he said, looking pleased, bending his fair face towards her, "I am glad you think so, my love. It is good, in time of war, that we take what chance there is for celebration. For none can live in darkness forever, I think, otherwise faith grows dim and hearts fail."

"You think we are at war, my lord?" she asked seriously, noticing that he had used the word more than once, and he nodded.

"My heart tells me so. There is now no pretence of peace in the woods and mountains," he said sadly. "Lord Celeborn tells me that a great host gathers behind the high defences of Dol Guldur, in southern Mirkwood, which was ever the resort of Sauron. He begins to think that more than one assault will come forth from Mordor, when the time is ripe. Therefore we must be ready."

"Might there be an assault on Imladris?" she asked quietly, looking round at this cheerful, beloved company of wise innocents, as she saw the elves now, in many ways. For she had grown to love the valley and all her friends in it, and it pained her to think that so much love, light and joy might be extinguished, perhaps forever.

"It is possible," said Elrond calmly, breaking his bread with his delicate, long fingers. "Though I think not yet. There can be no great advantage to the Dark Lord in doing so, for the moment. First, he needs to capture those territories closest to his heartland. Yet if Gondor falls, and Lórien, perhaps, then will he gradually range further afield, and Imladris will be his next goal. No land in the north will be safe, once Sauron is master of the south, for he desires power over the whole world. Moreover, if Lórien is assailed, I must send aid to my kin."

Eären was shocked, for she realised she had somehow managed to believe in all this time that those who dwelt here were immune from the disasters of the world outside. That, in short, Elrond was himself immune!

"Then – will you go yourself to the battle?" she asked, a new anxiety gripping her heart.

He glanced at her soberly, reading much in her eyes.

"Long have I battled in the causes of Middle-earth," he said, with a rueful sigh. "If I must go - then I shall do so, though not with the gladness of my youth! Yet I think, perhaps, that my days as warlord are behind me, for someone must keep watch on events in the north, I think, and perhaps that is my part today. But I will not be able to keep my sons from the fray, or my elf lords!"

He turned anxious eyes of his own towards her companions. She sighed, and fell silent a while. After a time, Elladan, seeing her gloom, and perhaps guessing its cause, said, "Come, Lady of Gondor, let us make merry - for this night, at least, we are free of care and we must make the most of it!"

He proceeded to tell her some wonderfully amusing stories of his ancestors in the First Age and their exploits, and soon she was laughing at his jests and feeling more cheerful.

After the meal, Elrond rose and announced the recovery of Mithrandir to all those assembled, and he spoke moving words of praise for their friend's courage, and of hope and encouragement to all his followers, which were greeted with clapping and great joy among the elves. Then he led the guests at the High Table through the hall to the Hall of Fire, where the greatest fire she had yet seen flamed high up the wide hearth, fed by many great logs brought in specially from the surrounding woods. Eären was honoured to be asked to sit beside Elrond, in the place usually reserved for the Lady Arwen, who sat beside her brothers without demur. Much singing, playing and mirth followed, and the brothers Elladan and Elrohir played their haunting pipes to the silent, attentive throng, to great approval.

It was late when they finally retired to their bed, feeling happy and at peace. Eären was conscious of the lively glances she received from her lord's elves on all sides, but was aware of no sense of jealousy or dismay, even from Elrond's closest comrades, his elf lords, or his own sons. Moreover, at the end of the evening, Elrond took her by the hand, and brought her to his house openly, and all smiled on them on every side, as though at an acknowledgement made of a new beginning, that gave every heart in the fair valley fresh hope.

When they had divested themselves of their cloaks, and sat at peace in Elrond's sitting room a while, she put out her arms and drew him close to her, saying, "How good it is to know that our love for each other is known to the world, and that the world can rejoice with us so unselfishly!"

He bent to kiss her lips tenderly, before saying, "I did not doubt that they would! Yet, I fear that you have now become the Lady of Imladris, my love, as I warned you - and this will change your life, as well as mine. For it is a role, once accepted, that is not given up in Middle-earth!"

"I do not care!" Eären said, stoutly. "You will not dismay me, my dearest love, with these warnings! I would be that and much more for your dear sake!"

He brought her fingers to his lips, and said in wonder, "I do not know what I have done to deserve you, my spirited Eären, but I am overwhelmed by it!"

This joyful interlude, however, proved an oasis in a time of worsening gloom. A few days passed uneventfully, while Eären worked away at her tasks in the Healing Houses, growing a little more knowledgeable of the healing arts each day. Then, one day, the cold weather having lifted a little, she happened to be taking the air at the porch of the Healing Houses, when she saw Halbarad of the Dúnedain ride fast into the valley. Having given his horse's bridle to one of Niniel's servants, he walked quickly across the greensward towards Elrond's house.

After he and the Master of the elves had been closeted together a while, Elladan hastened forth and came to the Healing Houses, his fair face serious, saying to her, "Come, Lady of Gondor, for we have news which concerns you! Lord Elrond bids you join his council."

Hastily she washed her hands and removed her apron, and with a word to Erestor, she followed Elladan across the still-waterlogged greensward. They entered the Lord Elrond's study together, to find Halbarad seated at ease, drinking a glass of Elrond's wine. He rose and bowed courteously when he saw her, but his dark face was grim and he was evidently ill at ease.

Elrond stood tall and thoughtful, with his back to his long window. He presented her by name to Halbarad, however, his face unreadable, and to her, he said, "Halbarad's rangers have brought news of the fellowship, my lady, and of your brother Boromir. I have already heard part of his story, but I think it best you hear it from him, as he has just told it to me."

He indicated that Halbarad should tell his story, saying, "You may speak frankly, for we are all friends here and keep no secrets."

Halbarad, nonetheless, seemed reluctant to begin, looking from one to the other a moment. Elrond, for his part, seemed resolved to give him no help and so the dark ranger began to speak.

"Two of my rangers met me at Hollin Ridge two days ago, my lady, "he said awkwardly. " They had met elves of Lothlórien, west of the mountains, sent by the Lady Galadriel, to bring us news of the fellowship after they left the Golden Wood. Elves of the Wood followed the Company of the Ring, it seems, when they set forth from Lothlórien, though they were obliged to follow at some distance behind them, for the company could travel only under cover of dark, for fear of orcs on the eastern shore. Naturally, the Galadhrim did not wish to put the fellowship in jeopardy by following them too closely. The trackers came to a place two days ago called Sarn Gebir, in the Western Emyn Muil, where it seemed that some unknown assailant had recently visited our friends' camp. However, they found no signs of struggle, and the company had evidently rested a night there and moved on."

Eären looked from one face to the other, fearing that this was not all the news, her breathing tightening. Elrond saw Halbarad's hesitation, and said calmly, "Continue, Lord Halbarad, for this is a brave lady, as I told you, and will hear what must be heard."

The remark told her much, but the manner in which it was said also steeled her. Elrond held her eyes a long moment and it seemed to her that he told her, in the silence, to prepare herself.

"The elves followed the shore-line further south, looking for signs that the company had disembarked again," said Halbarad. "They passed the Argonath, the ancient gates of Gondor, and came to a landing place beside a green lawn, known as Parth Galen."

"I know it!" she said quickly, looking from him to Elrond. "I visited it during holiday times in my childhood, when Rohan was free. It is a green slope above Rauros Falls, which runs down to the water's edge, and there is a shingle beach there, broad enough to beach a boat. Above it there are woods and low hills and atop them some old and curious stone monuments, and a High Seat, which my honoured father said was once a watchtower of the Kings of old. It is called Amon Hên."

Halbarad nodded, looking at her with a fresh respect.

"That is indeed the place, my lady," he said.

He gathered his thoughts, and continued.

"Here, our friends the elves found many signs of an orc attack. There was a great heap of the slain, piled with their weapons about them. It seemed that the company of walkers had acquitted themselves well, for there were more than forty dead orcs, but none of the bodies was of the company that set forth from Imladris – none that they could find. Some of the orcs were unusually large and ugly creatures, heavily armed – larger than the orcs of the Red Eye of Barad-Dûr, I fear, though both were there in plenty. Indeed, Lord Elrond surmises that these larger creatures belong to Saruman the White, for their faces were evilly painted, with a great white hand. The same emblem was upon their shields."

Elrond intervened to say darkly, "The White Hand is the sign of Isengard, my lady. But this news is ill indeed, I fear, if I understand it aright, for it means that Saruman has created some evil creatures of his own, and now joins battle with us from the West, even as the Dark Lord readies himself to assault us from the East!"

She nodded, aware of what he was saying, and only looked into his beloved eyes when she could, for what strength she could find there. She found it – for it seemed that, somehow, when she met his eyes, she did not fear being overcome by her despair or behaving in a way that did not befit her father's house and his name. Yet she also knew that worse was to come, and she stood silent as a statue, and awaited it, her face now pale but composed.

Halbarad took up his story.

"The news I bring now is unhappy, I fear, Lady of Gondor," he said cautiously. "I do not know for certain what has happened, yet the signs conveyed a good deal. It seemed to our elf friends who searched the site of the battle that the fellowship had broken into at least two parties, maybe three. There were signs of skirmishing all along the lawn, and up the hillside, even as far as the High Seat of Amon Hên that you spoke of, and a great deal of orc blood had been spilled. There were spent arrows everywhere, and a few weapons overlooked, found by the elves in the high place and not piled with the bodies."

He cleared his throat uneasily - a good man, unhappy to be bearing bad news, she thought gloomily.

"I come to my main point, my lady. We know that our friends left Lórien with three boats. Nevertheless, thought they searched the area painstakingly, the elves found only one boat, hidden beside the water, covered by heavy branches of the trees nearby and evidently abandoned. It suggested that our friends decided to travel no further by the Great River. Indeed, such a decision would make sense, since Parth Galen is, as you know, within hearing distance of the Great Falls of Rauros. To pass the falls would be impossible by boat, and by land, they would have to carry their boats and packs a great distance over rough terrain."

Here he frowned.

"Yet the signs which remain are puzzling to read. If they went on foot, why did they not leave all three boats behind? It seems that one was concealed, while the other two boats left the landing stage, when the company departed that place. Moreover, there are two sets of tracks on the ground, which lead away from the scene of the battle – going not towards the river, as I expected, but away from it – into the west!"

"You judge, then, that they divided into two camps?" Eären asked him, keeping her voice even.

He sighed.

"That is the puzzle, my lady," he owned. "One set of tracks seems to be that of the orcs, who are not hard to read, for they ruin everything in their path as they go. They seem to have set off in a directly westward direction – running towards the sun, and at great speed. The second set of tracks followed them later - so say the elves - and they are surely the tracks of our friends of the company – at least, some of them. One print belongs to a man, probably Aragorn, whose boot is known to the elves of Lórien - and the other two belong to a dwarf, and very likely an elf, though elf markings are harder to read, for their feet are light."

Eären tried not to think, for her conclusions were already forming in her mind, and they were the worst.

"Perhaps Aragorn, and Gimli, son of Gloin?" she hazarded. "And Legolas with them? Where then did Boromir go? Did he take one of the other boats?"

Halbarad looked at her grimly a moment. At the same moment, she understood the impossibility of that, and she froze inwardly.

"But then – why so?" asked Halbarad. "My lord Elrond suggests that if the orcs went west, they went towards Isengard, perhaps to report to Saruman on the outcome of the attack. If so, it seems that our three friends decided to follow them on their return journey. But why did not Lord Boromir go with them?"

"Boromir would have wished to go directly south to Minas Tirith," she said, strenuously fighting the truth, though her voice lacked hope. "He did not want to go to Rohan, I think. Yet whoever followed the three to Isengard had some goal in mind."

Elrond intervened again, at this, saying gravely, "Remember what Mithrandir told us. He believed that Saruman had betrayed us utterly, and turned to the service of the Dark Tower. Saruman has deep knowledge of the Rings of Power. If the orc troop went directly west, they were returning to Isengard, to report to him, and by the shortest way."

"But what were they reporting to Saruman?" asked Eären anxiously, feeling impatient to know the worst. "They did not kill our friends, it seems, as we might have expected. At least, they did not kill Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli! My lords, I fear that the orcs already had what they came for, and left with it – could it have been Frodo and his burden?" She lowered her voice instinctively as she spoke the last words, for her heart almost failed her at the idea.

Halbarad looked at her with interest now, discovering her quickness of mind as Elrond had attested it.

"I at first thought so myself," he acknowledged. "And it would make sense, if Saruman wishes to capture the One Ring for himself. It is ever thus with the rings of power – endless coveting, and endless fallings out over them! Yet – if Saruman's orcs took Frodo, would they not take all the hobbits, for they could not know which of them bore the ring?"

"I doubt," said Elrond, witheringly, "that Saruman would have trusted orcs with the knowledge of the ring at all. He would have told them to bring hobbits back to him – and alive, so that he could question them!"

Halbarad did not dissent.

"So then, let us assume that the company of walkers was separated in the battle," he said patiently. "Say that the orcs took the hobbits, alive, after the fray, which, by the way, is at least some cause for blessing. Say that Aragorn and the two remaining companions saw it, and set forth to hunt them. Yet this still does not account for Lord Boromir, and there are no separate tracks leading south, as you suggest, my Lady Eären. Naturally, the elves looked long for them, and I doubt their keen eyes could have missed them. Alternatively, if we suppose that the orcs seized the hobbits, but took only their burden, and not the hobbits themselves, then why did we not find their bodies? For they would surely have slain them, rather than left them alive – for what? So we would have found their bodies. Yet, if the hobbits were taken by the orcs, as Lord Elrond says, then who took the two boats that departed shortly after the orc company left?"

He glanced from one to the other listener again. They began to see his point. It was a puzzle even for a skilled tracker to read.

"Our elf trackers could not ford the river at that point, for it is deep and wide," Halbarad went on, seeing he had their attention, "and it is many miles to the next crossing. However, they saw signs that possibly one boat had landed on the opposite bank. It had been abandoned, covered in brushwood, much like the boat they found on this side. However, they were less certain of any sign of the third boat. Did Lord Boromir take the third boat, and go after the second boat, across the river? If so, why did they not all go together in the same boat? For, surely, hiding two boats, on the eastern shore, would be more hazardous than one? Yet if the third boat did not go to the east bank, and was not hidden on the west bank, where did it go? It could have gone nowhere else except over the Great Falls."

Eären's her heart was becoming colder and colder within her breast, as she followed his careful hunter's reasoning – for Halbarad was no fool, she saw, but a ranger of great experience. She saw that he already had a theory of his own, but he did not want to thrust it upon her, until she had had time to absorb the details of the story for herself. As she stood silent, her vision of Boromir dead of a few days ago floated into her mind again, and it was clear and sharp, as though a waking dream. She looked at Elrond, who nodded, but remained grave, inviting her to speak. He knew well what was in her heart, she realised.

"My heart tells me that Boromir is dead, my lords," she said, with infinite sadness. "Two nights ago, I thought I heard the sound of his great horn in a dream, while I slept. It is said that if the Great Horn of Gondor is sounded in distress anywhere within the bounds of Gondor, it will be heard. I know we are not in Gondor, yet my heart is ever there, I think! He is my brother, and such closeness makes hearing keener."

Tears began to gather in her eyes, and Elrond came to her, and took her hands, with great gentleness, but said nothing, waiting for her to speak further.

After a moment, she spoke again.

"In a vision I saw the fellowship at Parth Galen. I think I can read the signs for you, Lord Halbarad," she said now, wearily. "Frodo and Sam escaped during the orc attack, and went by boat to the eastern shore and thence south towards Mordor together. The other two hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin, were taken by the orcs. They were cruelly bound with leather thongs and carried on the backs of two great orcs, with Saruman's White Hand painted upon their faces. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli set out after them. Nevertheless, not immediately - because their comrade Lord Boromir was dead, slain by the orcs, and they must first decide how best to honour his passing. Three deadly orc arrows in the chest had killed him! They put him in a boat, with his weapons, and spoke words of grief and farewell over him, and then they drew his boat out into the current, and sent him over Rauros Falls to the Great Sea."

A heavy silence fell upon the room. Halbarad bowed his head, for he sensed that what he was hearing was a true vision. Elrond, still holding her hands, looked deeply and calmly into her eyes and she felt the great strength in him now, that silently entered her heart, sustaining her. She was gladder than she could say for his presence, for it was the moment she had most dreaded since Boromir left Imladris.

"I am grieved," said Halbarad, looking up, now, and seeing the pain of her face, and she did not doubt the grief in his eyes. "Grieved beyond what I can find words for! For he was a great warrior, and will be sore missed by all his countrymen, and by you most of all, my lady."

"His father and brother will look for him from the White Tower of Ecthelion, and he will come no more," said Eären sadly. It seemed that her voice spoke from far away, as though she herself stood on the White Tower, even then, and gazed northward longingly, up the flow of Great Anduin, and the river was silent as the grave.

Deeply moved by her sad dignity, slight a lady though she was, Halbarad drew his sword, and knelt before her, presenting the hilts, and saying, "Command me, my lady! If there is ought I can do to serve you, that is in my power, I will do it and gladly!"

Sad though she was, she was deeply touched by this gesture, and Elrond was clearly very glad of it for her sake. She touched the hilts gently a moment, saying with the utmost solemnity, "Then avenge my brother's death, Halbarad of the Dúnedain, for a time of reckoning will come, I doubt not! Do so, and I give you my oath that the Lords of Gondor will not forget your fealty!"

Halbarad nodded, saying no more, and his stern face was darkly resolute as he rose and sheathed his sword once more.

Elrond now thanked the ranger for his pains, saying that he hoped that he would join them at table that evening, when he and the Lady Eären would speak further with him of these matters.

146


	22. Varda speaks

**Book 4 The Shadow and the River**

**i Varda speaks**

The Lady of the Stars had gone forth to the City of Many Bells to speak with Oromë, and she took her handmaiden Ilmarë with her. Oromë however was not in his halls, and she found him tending his woods, which stretched from the western slopes of the Pelóri as far as the pastures of Yavanna in the heart of the plain of Valimar. His great white horse stood nearby, quietly cropping the grasses under the trees and awaiting patiently his master's command, and he pricked his sharp ears forward at the sound of Varda's light footfall.

"Welcome, Lady of the Stars!" said Oromë, who had climbed high into a giant golden fruit tree, for he wished to see how her young branches fared now that the spring of Aman was come. "It is long since you graced my hall. What is your errand?"

"I would speak with you, Oromë, for my heart is troubled," Varda said.

Her silver raiment trailed behind her, bright as the dew on the grass, as she paced hither and yonder in the clearing in which Oromë was working, and the fallen red and gold leaves of the previous year rustled against her hem.

"Great is the sorrow of Middle-earth, for I hear it moment by moment as I go about my work! It is my doom to hear it! Have not the elves called upon my name years uncounted? And shall I not hear them now, at the darkest hour of their lives? Will you not come down and hear my plea?"

Oromë saw that she was in earnest, and he abandoned his work, and leaped lightly to the ground, for he was immensely strong and his limbs were as lithe as those of a roe deer. Beckoning his horse Nahar to follow them, he turned slowly back towards his low halls in Valmar, with Varda at his side, reining his great energy to keep pace with her, and they spoke together as they walked. Ilmarë, Varda's hand maiden, walked humbly behind, and tended the Lady's hem if it became entangled in the undergrowth, and Nahar nuzzled Oromë's shoulder from time to time, as though he too wished to hear what news Varda had brought.

"The evil servant of the Enemy gathers all his forces to the war," Varda said, her musical voice as deep as the sound of the deepest notes of a bass flute. "And the Lady of Light, my servant Galadriel, calls upon me to aid the Ring bearer."

For Galadriel was to her the most beloved of all the Noldor, being of the line of Finwë, King of the Noldor in Aman, who was slain by Morgoth at Formenos.

"And will you aid him?" asked Oromë.

"I shall give him a star glass," said Varda. "Which will be a light to him in dark places. For there is nothing more useful or beautiful in time of need than a light. Yet, brother Oromë, there was a time when the Valar did not need to put forth their aid thus, in small gestures, but went themselves to Middle-earth, and gave succour to the Children who were oppressed. You yourself were wont to ride there, I remember, years uncounted ago. Do you no longer ride in the valleys of the Rohirrim or on the plains of Eriador?"

Oromë raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"We have met three times, that I recall, in the Ring of Doom, and all that can be done has been done to aid the Children. What more would you have me do, Lady of the Stars?"

He paused to stroke the head of a favourite stag, who ran to greet him in the forest, for Oromë was beloved of all the animals.

"When first I went to aid Manwë, long Ages ago, in the battle with _him whose name is no longer pronounced in this place, _your wrath was greater and more dreadful than Tulkas himself!" said Varda vigorously. "All feared you, and the vain and petty servant of Morgoth quailed before you! Will you turn your eyes away now that the same evil seeks to crush Middle-earth under its iron fist?"

"I turn not my eyes away," said Oromë, and he laughed, for it was a fine morning, and always he laughed when the dawn came. "For see how my servant Aragorn of the Edain marshals his forces to strike back even now against the tyrant of Mordor! Indeed, I gave him all my strength and speed, with horse, bow and sword, and none shall stand before him!"

For Oromë had been especially interested in the fate of the Children of Ilúvatar for long years, and this was why Varda came to plead with him now. He it was, because of his many journeys to Middle-earth, who first discovered the elves, by the starlit mere of Cuiviénen, and led them to Valinor. And since the awakening of men, he had great faith in them also, and watched with interest as to what they would make of Middle-earth, when their time came to rule.

"Aye, but Oromë, his forces are few, and those of the Evil One's servant are many!" said Varda, and her voice rose a little, as when the music of the Ainur had acquired a new theme, which rose above the tumult of all their massed voices at the dawn of the World.

Oromë picked up a stone and threw it as far as he could, testing his arm against the length of the Great Plain of Valinor. Where it landed, none could have said.

"What says Lord Manwë?" he asked patiently. "For he is Lord of Arda."

"I have asked him to go to the Outer Lands himself. Every day, he says to me, 'Wait a while longer, Varda. For many changes come to pass in the days of Arda.'"

"He does not say he will not go, then," said Oromë, seeing the Lady of Light distressed. He lowered his voice to a kindly note.

"He does not say either yeah or nay," said Varda, and sounded despondent. "My lord has wisdom to spare, I do not deny. Yet I see that the Children stand by their duty to the land and its peoples and do not flinch before the Great Foe, and I would not have my brothers and sisters of the Valar do so either. Did not The One give us the task of bringing his work to fruition in Arda, in all its glory and beauty? Yet, now it seems, as Ages pass, that we grow less and less concerned for the welfare of Elves and Men!"

"Even the Valar cannot unravel all troubles," remarked Oromë philosophically. "Would that we could! For grief was knitted into the fabric of the world from the very beginning! You know that The One has decreed that the Children must have freedom, to do as seems fit to them. For whenever we have tried to force them to our will, in elder days, evil has followed, though our intent was good."

He shaded his eyes from the bright sun of mid-morning, thinking over what Varda had said.

"Yet I think Manwë has a plan," he said eventually. "But he has not yet disclosed his whole mind to us. We should be patient a while longer, I think. There will be a turn of the tide! Perhaps it is closer than you think."

Varda sighed deeply, her tender heart rent with sorrow.

When they reached Oromë's halls, the roofs of which were held up by great trees, which he had carefully chosen to represent all the trees of Middle-earth, Oromë gave her refreshment and bid her sit with him in his gardens a while.

"It is long since I rode in Middle-earth," he said now, and his eyes grew bright as he thought upon it. "I should like to ride there again! If it will ease your mind, I will ride over the West and see for myself how it goes with the Children."

"That would ease my mind greatly!" said Varda, thankfully.

148


	23. The second council of Elrond

**Book 4 The Shadow and the River **

**ii The second council of Elrond**

The second council of Elrond assembled in the hall at the fourth hour, at the beginning of March. Though the snows of winter were gone, it was still too chilly to be outside for long. A light smattering of rain covered the floor of the East Porch, and damp yellow leaves blew this way and that in the valley.

Elrond, wearing a pale brocaded shirt, finely embroidered, and his usual wine dark cloak, sat at the head of the largest table which had been moved to the centre of the hall, and his guests lined each side of the long table. Eären sat upon his right hand side. She had demurred briefly at this honour, until he assured her that elves, dwarves and men alike would appreciate it. Had she not given her dear brother in sacrifice to the battle already? Who deserved it more than she? Therefore, she took her seat of honour, but fell silent a long while as they talked, and intervened but little, unless asked.

She had woken in bliss very early, as though the potion he had given her had signalled its own time of waking. She found the day grey, but the sight of Elrond, lying beside her, wide-awake and watching her as she slept, made her heart leap. She often felt that he must not sleep at all, but when she asked him about this, he said that he did sleep, though less than men, and in an elvish way – which she dimly understood to be a matter of entering a kind of twilight dream world, not unlike her experience when she swam in Elrond's pool. Seeing him awake, her desire for him was quickly in full flood, and they embraced and made love once more, with little speech.

"_Now _. . . ." she had said to him softly, at last, from where she lay, propped upon one elbow – and she idly traced the lines of his sculptured face with her loving fingers, while he lay flat upon his back in a state of vast contentment - " . . . _now - this moment!_ - I am happy! Truly happy. Do you know that this is the first time I have been truly happy in all my life? Though I have made the very best I could of life as it came to me, I have not known true bliss until now! And this is _your_ doing!"

"Then I am happy also," he said, smiling affectionately up at her bright young face, rosy still with his loving ministrations. "Though it saddens me that your young life has been so fraught with pain and dangers. Today may add to them, I fear."

He sat up now, in a single swift movement, stretching himself rather like a mountain lion, she always thought, about to spring! He was thinking, inevitably, of what lay ahead. For a brief moment, he looked down at where her beautiful hair spread over the pillows, and then said reluctantly, "I must leave you, my beloved. Forgive me! I cannot forget the suffering of my people, indeed of all the peoples of Middle-earth! Yet there will come a time - I promise you, with all my heart, if the Valar spare us! - when we shall sleep and wake in peace together, and then you will know a bliss such as only the elves know!"

"I believe you!" she said, smilingly. "Indeed, I think I have had a taste of it already." She reached up to kiss his lips gently. "And after all, a taste is far more than has been granted to many in these times! Go now, and feel no remorse for my sake! But send Miriel to me, for I shall wear my working dress today, and put my jewels away! Let us return to our work with fresh heart for knowing that we have each other to return to, at the end of the day."

Remembering that scene, and taking heart from it now, she sat proudly beside Elrond, looking from one to another face at the table, while they assessed their current situation.

Elrond began the debate with a brief summary of the previous council, dwelling upon the unanimity of the decision last October to send the One Ring to the fires of Mount Doom, and the choosing of the company to represent all the free peoples of Middle-earth. He then described the departure of the company, and the progressive trickle of news that had accompanied the days that followed, especially the fall of Mithrandir in Moria, and then their growing hopes for his survival. He summarized what they knew of the battle at Parth Galen and the dividing of the fellowship, with the pursuit of the orcs by Aragorn and his companions and the probable death of Boromir. Finally, he described the eagles' account of the skirmish at Entwood and the burning of the defeated orcs.

He now turned to Eären and asked her to repeat her vision of Parth Galen yet again, for any who had not heard it, and, feeling a little awkward, she did so. He asked her also to tell of the dream of the burning of the White City, and the death of Denethor. The assembled company were evidently moved by this tale, and she was heard respectfully, for dreams and visions were ever held in awe by the wise among elves, dwarves and men.

The eldest son of Elrond broke the silence that followed.

"Then," said Elladan, who had returned to the valley with his brother especially for the council, and was sitting at the other end of the long table, facing Elrond, "we can assume that war is gathering in Rohan, and will soon spread to Gondor itself. And Aragorn is close to the heart of it!"

Elrond nodded.

"I have fresh news only this morning," he said now, though he kept his sources to himself, "which leads me to believe that Aragorn is even now riding towards Edoras with Mithrandir and his companions! And he sends word that he desires that his kinsmen go to his aid!"

A buzz of excitement greeted this announcement.

"An ancient power has arisen in Fangorn Forest, unlooked-for," Elrond continued, his tone at its most measured. "Long has it been told in our lore that there is a spirit of the wood, named Fangorn – Tree beard, in the language of men. He is the Ent – chief keeper of the trees in that ancient wood. My kin know him well, though I have never met such a being. Yet Fangorn knows much. He confirms our guess that it was the two younger hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin, who were captured by the orcs at the battle of Parth Galen. And he reports that they are even now safe in his wood!"

An 'aah!' of relief and excitement travelled round the table.

"The orcs who took them were attacked by the horsemen, as we surmised last night," continued Elrond, smiling all around at them – for it was surprising how the news of the survival of the little people lightened everyone's heart. "It seems they managed to escape from the orc company, under cover of battle, with great bravery and presence of mind, such as we have come to expect in the hobbit folk! They took shelter among the trees of the forest, and there Fangorn found them and took them to his dwelling in the forest. He also reports that his comrades, the younger Ents, meet together to consider what part they may play in hindering the designs of Saruman, who is their ancient enemy!"

An excited babble now broke out everywhere, and elves who had discreetly drifted into the hall to hear the discussion, added to the noise. Raising his voice above the chatter, Elladan asked, "Shall I clear the hall, my father?"

Looking round sternly (at which the hall fell unaccountably silent), Elrond nonetheless said, "No, my son. The time for secrecy is past. All who face the Great Foe of our time must know what they face. Let them stay, but keep silent, and interrupt not our deliberations."

"This is good news indeed!" said Haldir now, eager to return to the debate at once, his long, fair face flushed with the light of battle to come. "I have heard the Lady of the Wood say that Ents can wield great power – but seldom are they aroused, unless by the wanton destruction of the forest!"

"Then let us hope that they may play some part to our advantage," said the old dwarf Gloin slowly, his deep voice a little muffled, for his face was half sunk in his long white beard. "Dwarves do not love forests! Lord Elrond, I long to know what further news you have of Aragorn, Legolas and my son Gimli. How is it that they ride with Mithrandir? For I own that only the greatest necessity of war would make me believe that my son would mount a horse!"

There was general laughter at this.

"Master Gloin, believe me that it is so!" said Elrond, smiling the delightful smile that always seemed to light up his entire face. "Though all have taken different routes, it seems that by some ruling fate, all our friends have come together almost in the same place, under the eaves of Fangorn! And Mithrandir has shown himself to them at dawn!"

"This horse he took – Shadowfax, you call him? - must run like the wind!" remarked Halbarad in great wonder. "For he surely had forty leagues to cover!"

"Let us not look too precisely at how events conspire to aid our cause," said Elrond. "Rather be grateful for it. Yet my heart tells me that the Dark Lord shall not have matters all his own way, from this time forth! It seems a turning point comes at last in the darkness!"

A discreet buzz of joy ran round the room at this pronouncement, and Elladan shot a dark look at the elves crowding beyond the table, at which the buzz disappeared, as though by magic!

"Nevertheless," said Halbarad the cautious, "there is a mountain still to climb, my lord. My question is, what is now to be done to aid the cause? Now that he knows the hobbits are safe, does Aragorn ride to Edoras to enlist the aid of the horsemen in the battle against Sauron?"

"I think not yet," said Elrond thoughtfully. "The horsemen do not yet know of Gondor's plight, I believe. There are post riders, as I recall, who go at intervals between Minas Tirith and Edoras. Yet it is a long ride, even with constantly fresh horses, which may now be in short supply. I think it more likely that Mithrandir intends to enlist Rohan's aid against Saruman, now that his treachery is widely known. If the men of the Mark can persuade Saruman that his aid to the Dark Lord comes at a high cost – then at least we shall face only one enemy, instead of two!"

"Then it is time for us to send aid to all those who stand against our enemies!" said Elrohir impetuously. Handsome in his rich grey cloak, his fair face alight, he sat beside Elladan, to his right, and opposite Glorfindel. "Aragorn calls us, father, and we must go! Of what use is help if we come too late? We must act now, if we are to do our part in aiding our brother!"

A rueful smile tugged at Elrond's lips at this. It seemed he was correct in foretelling that he would not be able to keep his sons from the battle when the time came.

"Peace, my son!" he said calmly, nonetheless, his tone mild. "Allow me to be generous! I did not say that we should do nothing! Our purpose here is to decide what is best and wisest – and swiftest - to do!"

One or two of the company laughed softly, and Elrohir, humbled, said, "Forgive me father! I spoke rashly."

"Ever rashly, but always with a great heart!" said Elrond, with unmistakable affection in his voice, and many nodded appreciatively, for the brothers were widely known for their prowess and valour in the field. "Let us now consider our course, friends. The greatest enemy now, it seems to me, is _time_! Firstly - we can do little more to aid the Ring-bearer and his companion. Are we agreed?"

"They have already passed out of the reach of our aid," said Haldir regretfully. "Elves of Lórien can watch the Eastern Shore, and my lady Galadriel has means of her own of gaining intelligence. But little else is possible, I fear. Once they enter Mordor, they are far beyond our aid. Indeed, to attempt to aid them might be the least wise course, for their quest depends on proceeding with as little attention as possible."

"This is my thought exactly," said Elrond – and Eären thought, not for the first time, how good he was at getting those around him to say exactly what he wished. "I think then that we must let the Ring bearers pass out of view, though not from our hearts. For the hope of the heart is ever powerful!" He smiled fleetingly at Eären, at this, for she had uttered doubt on this point before.

However, they were, as ever, unable to move speedily towards an answer to Halbarad's question. A long debate now ensued concerning tactics, as they strove to understand the Dark Lord's mind, and to anticipate his next move. The Lórien Elves brought the distracting tidings that Lord Celeborn believed that the Enemy would first attack Lothlórien itself, and not Minas Tirith, as had been widely assumed. Celeborn also sent them intelligence of other movements on the part of the forces of Barad-Dûr. Orcs, he said, were massing at Dol Guldur, the ancient stronghold of Sauron in Southern Mirkwood. Moreover, a great company of Easterlings had been spied assembling at the great Sea of Rhûn. Celeborn surmised that the force at Dol Guldur would attack Lothlórien, while the Easterlings would move against Dale and Mount Erebor with all speed. Eären now saw with dismay why Lord Baranor and Gloin the dwarf had been invited to this parlay.

"Then this is a council of war indeed," said Elrond with a deep sigh, his pale face sombre. "I see we must decide on which front to fight, as well as how and when! Yet I wonder . . . ?" and he spoke thoughtfully, his mind evidently busy with many thoughts. "I wonder . . . whether Sauron does not overreach himself at last? Rohan – Minas Tirith – Lórien – Dale – Erebor! Even he has not so great strength that he can do battle with the whole of Middle-earth at once!"

Now there was a great clamour round the table, as many argued with each other as to where the priority lay among all these dire threats. Finally, Elrond banged on the table in visible frustration, and silence fell.

"Friends!" he said vigorously. "I cannot emphasise enough that time is short! Speak one at a time, I pray you!"

King Thranduil now rose, who had been silent throughout. He was a tall elf, fair of face, and of great age. Eären could almost see the bright, beautiful face of Legolas in him, save only that his hair was a deeper shade of brown, and his manner and bearing far more stately.

"My lord Elrond," he said earnestly, his manner humble but commanding of attention. "First I wish to thank you for your foresight in calling this council of war. Yet, now that we are all assembled, if we cannot act in accord with one another, then our chance grows even less than it is of opposing the Dark Lord!"

His point was well taken and a murmur of approval ran round the table. They made a visible effort to compose themselves.

"Why are we surprised by this general declaration of war?" he continued. "We have long known that Sauron's aim is nothing less than domination of the known world! If he had the One Ring, he would have accomplished that a long time ago, I doubt not, maybe without even launching battle. Meanwhile, so long as he does not have the Ring, he will prepare for an assault on as many places as possible that he perceives to be well placed to oppose him."

He looked round at their serious faces, and they were listening hard now, for they recognised one who was informed and thoughtful, and had a contribution to make. Elrond nodded to him to proceed.

"Where then are these places most likely to be?" asked Thranduil, his voice becoming unconsciously louder as he sensed he had the attention of the floor. "And what is the force we can mass to oppose him? I suggest, my Lord Elrond that we need the best map we can find, which I am sure you can provide, for it is known that your library is well furnished with lore of all kinds. I suggest, therefore, that a map be sent for, and that we then concentrate our minds together on trying to construe what is in the Dark Lord's mind, and how we can outwit him."

This contribution was received with great approval, and Elrond at once despatched Elladan to his study for a map. Meanwhile he asked the serving elves of the kitchen to provide refreshment for the assembled company, for the day was still chilly.

Elladan returned with all speed, a great scroll fastened by leather thongs under his arm, and they reassembled at once, warming drinks at their elbows, while the large parchment map was unrolled and spread out wide before them on the great oak table. Eären was fascinated, and leaned forward eagerly. She had seen small maps of Gondor before, in her father's study, finely decorated with all the graphic arts at the realm's disposal, but never before one like this, which seemed to encompass the whole of Middle-earth! What knowledge the elves had, she thought longingly, which had been so long lost to her people!

Thranduil now rose again. With the aid of a long birch twig he indicated areas on the map as he spoke.

"Sauron is the enemy of our blood," he said simply. "He knows the elves to be the chief source of power to oppose him. I say we can look to early assaults upon Imladris, Lothlórien and Mirkwood - " He pointed to each of these regions with his pointer. "If we do not prepare to oppose these assaults soon, then it will go ill with Eriador and the whole of the north, which they protect. I also believe Sauron will assault the dwarves of Erebor soon, for have they not refused him fealty? And if Erebor, easy enough to assault the men of Dale, our allies in the woodland realm. No doubt this is the purpose of his massing Easterlings at the Great Sea. For they can march north, thus . . ." He swept the birch dramatically in a wide arc across the whole of the east of the map. "Unhindered, they may march to Erebor and Dale in a few days."

Haldir now intervened, placing his long, elegant finger across the River from the Golden Wood, showing graphically how short the distance was from the Wood to Sauron's stronghold, Dol Guldur, in Southern Mirkwood.

"It is my belief that here, in Lórien, the first assault will come, and not in Minas Tirith, as Sauron has cunningly led us to believe! For Sauron, above all, wants to destroy our lines of communication, and therefore he will try to destroy the elves first."

"Meanwhile," said Elladan, anxious that the predicament of his kinsman be not forgotten, and seeing the debate shift to the plight of the north, "Aragorn rides to battle in Rohan alone and unaided! And the men of Gondor withstand what may prove the mightiest assault of all, when it comes, even at Minas Tirith!"

The extent of their danger now came home forcibly to them all. For the map showed them clearly that Sauron had planned his campaign thoroughly. Each of their homelands was under threat from a different army of the Dark Tower – and where _would_ he strike first? They fell silent, dismayed, for they saw that Sauron could be everywhere, if he chose, while they could only at best be in a few places at one time.

Elrond sighed deeply. He looked from face to face a long moment, seeing their many competing claims for aid, and the natural desire of each to defend his own people. At last, he rose slowly to his feet, and Thranduil sat down respectfully.

"Friends," Elrond said now, looking round the table - and tall though he was, he seemed to become imperceptibly taller now, as his deep, earth-rich voice penetrated every corner of the elven hall, and all hearkened to him. "This demonstration in planning shows more clearly than ever that our main hope lies in the destruction of the One Ring! For without that, we are lost, no matter what we do. If Frodo, son of Drogo, destroys the Ring, then all these assaults will swiftly lose their driving force, which comes ever from their fountainhead at Barad-Dûr. If Frodo destroys the Ring, Sauron's forces will wither, like a spent tree that can no longer draw sustenance from the ground about it! Yet if the One Ring is not destroyed, or, worse, if it is recovered by Sauron, then our end will come swiftly indeed, to man, elf and dwarf alike!"

His vivid words seemed to fall upon all their hearts like a knell of doom. Any who had doubted the strategy he had proposed before, now saw that it was futile to do so. Indeed, they silently thanked whatever gods or ancestors they believed in that Elrond had sent the ring to Mordor in so timely a way. Yet it was a strategy that hung by a hair, they also saw. What chance did the frail young hobbits have, in truth?

"I say not thus to dismay those here," Elrond added, a little softer of tone, his large, almond-shaped eyes taking them all in at a sweep, "but to keep our minds bent to our true purpose, which is to see to the destruction of the One Ring - _not to defeat Sauron in battle_. I do not say we should not oppose Sauron where we may, indeed, we must do so, with all the speed and strength we can. I say that our plan is not to seek to overcome the forces of Barad-Dûr in war! That way lies our ruin! It is futile to spend needless lives upon lives, upon a war that cannot be won this way."

He raised his long, cloaked arms in a wide arc, in indication of the scale of the mass destruction he foresaw if they were to be deflected from their main strategy now.

Gloin, Gimli's father said quietly, "Aye, for you are wise in these matters, my Lord Elrond, and I will take your counsel."

Elrond looked down at them all, gravely, for he had not yielded the floor. He seized the moment.

"My counsel is this," he said. "That we number our forces with care, choosing to deploy them at a few strategic points, such as Lord Thranduil has already pointed out - where the first assaults are most likely to come. For though the Enemy cannot be beaten this way, his victory can be made more difficult. Our task will be to keep his forces busy opposing us, and therefore keep his Eye from the danger within his own realm - where our friends the hobbits may be struggling even now to find a way to pass unseen to the Cracks of Doom."

A sad gleam entered his eyes, and he lowered his voice.

"It may be that their quest is hopeless," he added with a sigh like the rustle of autumn leaves, "and if so, a time may come when a last stand is all that we have left to make."

Now, his voice gained sudden strength again, echoing through the room like an unshakable oak, Eären thought in wonder, that had withstood many winters.

"If that day comes, we shall make it, with resolution, I doubt not!" he added.

He looked round at their silent faces, as they envisaged the desperate last battles he spoke of, each in his own way.

"Meanwhile, though it displease our hearts, we must renounce the glory of open battle, and rather fight cunningly - a rearguard action! - seeking to hinder and delay the Dark Lord's armies in whatever way we can. We must make him pay dearly for each move he makes to subdue any part of Middle-earth!"

"You are suggesting that we play for time?" asked Halbarad now, who had sat largely silent through the debate.

"Even so," said Elrond, very calm now, and Eären saw that he had already made up his mind of the best course, long ago, and that now he purposed to persuade them all to it, if he could.

"But how if Aragorn assays open battle with Saruman?" asked Elladan anxiously. "Father – do not ask me leave my brother to die before Saruman's orcs on the plains of Rohan!"

Elrond lifted a dry eyebrow.

"I ask of you only what is possible, my son!" he said, amid general quiet chuckles. "Be patient a while longer, and we will see what we can do to aid Aragorn!"

A silence fell, as they turned their minds to the task that Elrond had laid out so clearly before them.

"What force do we have, between us?" asked Thranduil, at length.

Faces began to lighten at this thought, and a practical discussion followed of how many hands they might put to the task of delaying and harassing Sauron's advance, and where best to deploy them for the best effect. Thranduil said that he had hundreds of good bowmen of Mirkwood, skilled in petty warfare, while Gloin the dwarf felt that he could maintain a siege under the mountain for a year if need be, and so could the men of Dale, who also had keen-eyed bowmen who could bring down flying creatures at great distances. Such an archer – he reminded them with a proud thump on the table! - had brought down the Great Dragon Smaug in Mr Baggins' time. These were heartening contributions.

Lord Baranor, a man of few words, it seemed, now spoke up and said that his lord, King Brand of Dale, had made long preparations for this assault also. The men of Dale would work with the King under the Mountain to keep the siege in the north going as long as needed. Haldir, excited now, would not allow these claims to outdo him, and pointed out that Lórien Wood could contribute some the finest archers in Middle-earth. If Sauron were so foolish as to cross the river and attack, he vowed that he would not enter the Golden Wood with less than the loss of half his army!

Elrond's lips curved in a smile at the enthusiasm of his kinsman.

Halbarad, having heard them all out, now spoke with dignity, pointing out that though the rangers were small in numbers, they were fully armed, skilled in sword and bow, and could fight on horseback. He promised that they would cut a swathe through any orc army they faced, for their endurance was great and they could travel and fight by night if need be.

"And last but not least, Imladris the Fair has many good bowmen, and light cavalry," said Elrond now, his fair face sterner and more resolute than Eären had ever seen it. "And no servant of the Enemy shall ever set foot in this land, until every one of us lies dead in it – its Master most of all!"

A buzz of excitement now passed round the watchers. Those at the table looked at each other and there was a light of hope in their eyes, which had not been there before. The forces they had numbered were, in truth, pitifully small, but great in heart – and that might still be a decisive factor, they saw.

"Then let us each go forth to defend his home land according to the tried methods and strength of his people, "said Elrond now. "Remember only that our main aim is to delay, harass and frustrate the enemy. Fight and withdraw - take no foolish risks, but look to the care of your own people's lives, while taking as many of the Enemy's as you can. Thus we shall give our friends the Ring bearers their best chance of completing their task."

There was a general murmur of assent to this strategy, and a sense of relief that an approach had been agreed upon.

"Beyond this, " said Elrond, and his smile at his sons opposite at the table was compassionate, for they had kept their impatience under control for long enough, "I will send a small but skilled company to aid Aragorn and the men of Rohan, if I can, and maybe to support Minas Tirith also - for theirs is a battle for the whole of Middle-earth, and one that must not be lost! I would not have it said that we of the north failed at the hour of need to aid those valiant men who struggle for the south!"

He did not miss the brightening of the faces of Eären, Elladan and the eager Elrohir at this point. Even Eären had begun to wonder whether the benighted Minas Tirith would see any aid at all.

Elrond now asked each of them to contribute a small handpicked company from their forces, such as they could spare from the defence of their realms, to go south and support their allies there.

"Nay, say not who can be spared, but how we shall face the men of the south, if we do not go!" said Thranduil sombrely. "Yet, my Lord Elrond, while my heart goes with this gesture, I fear it is an impossible undertaking, at this late hour. For how can we come there in time? It is a ride of twenty or more days to Edoras alone!"

"Going by road, to the Gap of Rohan, it is," said Elrond, taking up the birch which Thranduil had laid down. "Yet now we need no longer fear travelling openly, as we did when the nine walkers set forth. For now, open war is all about us. If we are correct in our thinking thus far, then the Enemy will be engaged in Dol Guldur, here, and at the Sea of Rhûn, and in Rohan and Minas Tirith. So his eye will not be upon the River! Near to Imladris is the Old Ford, beyond our beloved Chithaeglir. It is only a few miles away as the eagle flies. Reaching it means crossing the mountains in winter, by a narrow way, but my elves do not fear that. I propose that we send a handpicked company, chosen from among us all for their skill and endurance, from the Old Ford, which will travel by the Great River swiftly to Lothlórien. Thence, from Caras Galadhon, depending on what they find there, the company may pass on to Rohan, and afterwards to the White City, if it seems good to them to do so."

He leaned across the map, to place a firm twig on the spot he had in mind. The Old Ford was a place the old hobbit Bilbo would have known well, had he been present – a place of low water, where there was once an easy crossing of the Great River, though it was now little used.

"My people have long travelled to each other's strongholds by the river in ages past, when swiftness was the greatest need," he pointed out. "It is eighty leagues by the reckoning of men from the Old Ford to Caras Galadhon, but the river runs straight and true, and none hinders it! It is a journey of but two or three days, on a swift flood – for did not Lord Haldir reach us, travelling up river, in less than a week? And if Anduin consents to bear our company, I will ask him to flow swiftly indeed!"

"But boats, my lord!" said Thranduil now, startled. "I know well the way you suggest, for we ourselves came by the High Pass, even yesterday, which is but a few miles north of the Old Ford. But how could we manage to build enough boats for such an enterprise and in so short a time?"

Elrohir suddenly spluttered into life.

"No need!" he said, smiling raptly at his father, his face alight. "Elladan and I have been supervising the building of a fleet of great rafts in the forest there these many months! This is why we have been so often absent from the valley, at times when we were sore missed. Forgive us, dear friends! Our father swore us to absolute secrecy! The rafts are ready, and await us even now, hidden in the forest beside the river! Dear father, you are close mouthed indeed, for I had no idea of your real purpose! I thought you planned to evacuate Imladris to the Grey Mountains, or even the northern wastes, should the worst come to the worst!"

Everyone laughed at this cheerful accusation.

"I am glad," said Elrond gravely, turning his large eyes upon his son, "that you do not find your father wholly without foresight at the last!"

Turning to the rest of the Council, much amused, he said, "As you see, friends, this plan is feasible. Elvish rafts are light and spacious. We made them as large as we could, so that they can carry horses - nay, Halbarad, I see your anxiety, but if my elves speak to them and calm their fears, the horses will travel far with us! For when the company comes to Lórien, they must still make their way to the south, and without horses, this plan is useless. My kin the Lórien elves do not have the number of horses we shall need for such a ride, even if they could spare them from the defence of their own land." He bent forward, studying the map again. "From Lothlórien, it is still a long hard ride to Rohan and Minas Tirith– but if we can supply the horses, the Lady Galadriel will ask the help of Old Fangorn, who will, I am sure, allow them to pass through his forest with all speed."

"My lord and lady may aid us with a company of their own!" added Haldir enthusiastically. "Indeed, there are streams only the elves know, which connect the Great River with Limlight at the Field of Celebrant, and cut out a tedious bend in the journey – here!" He put his finger on the map, to trace the great arching bend in the river he had in mind to cut off. "Thus they may come even faster to Fangorn, perhaps in only one day more. Let me see – today is the 1st day of March. I think, with a fair wind, we could reach the Fords of Isen by the 6th day of March. That is, if we set forth at once! But there is no time to lose!"

He looked round, his face still eager, for Haldir was a determined and energetic campaigner, as they were to learn, and this was why he stood high in the favour of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.

"You have in mind certain members to join this company, my lord?" asked Thranduil quietly now, studying the Lord Elrond's face, seeing that much forethought had already gone into this plan.

"I have in mind two companies," said Elrond, and everyone round the table realised, by now, that he had had a complex plan long in his mind, which only now came forth in its entirety.

"Nay, my Lord Elrond!" said Gloin now, smiling broadly, for he saw how things stood. "Only give us your plan with all speed, and let us fall to it!"

Elrond now explained that he saw a need for a swift troop to go to the aid of Aragorn and the Men of the Mark, wherever their chosen battlefield proved to be - and that he expected to find that out soon enough. Another company, who might be allowed a little more time to start, would follow them closely, and go first to Lórien, to help the defence of the Golden Wood, and then straight on to Minas Tirith, there to aid the Men of Gondor.

"They may need to leave the River at Rauros Falls, and ride to Minas Tirith from there," he added. "I can see only in part how their task is best accomplished, and I must leave it to the commanders in the field to decide. Theirs will be a longer journey, I foresee, of perhaps ten days, and it will need good riders and those skilled in bow, axe and sword. They may need to pass orc companies by night in swiftness and secrecy! They may also need to be deployed in smaller groups, at the behest of their commanders."

Now at last he sat down, having held the floor a long while and allowed them time for debate. Fortunately, the debate, as Gloin had predicted, was a short one, which ended in complete acceptance of Elrond's plan. For no one had any better plan, and most had no plan at all, until Elrond spoke.

"The question only remains then, as to who will go and when?" Elladan said now, speaking more cautiously than he had before. "From all you say, my honoured father, I take it that you do not purpose to go yourself?"

Elrond, sitting back, now, in his great chair, his dark head against the wood, sighed deeply.

"I have thought much on it," he confessed. "But my warrior days are past, I think. This time, I judge that it would be wise for me to remain behind, for we do not know what we may have to face, if all our plans go astray! Someone must hold the line in the north, and regroup our forces here, while any hope remains – for to save parts of the north, though not the south, would be some small comfort! There is Imladris to defend also, and who can do that better than I, who fortified it from years uncounted?"

"None," said Elladan with conviction. "And I am glad with all my heart to hear it, my dear father. If there is a victory, we will send for you and Arwen with all speed, but until that time, I shall be glad indeed to think of you here, keeping watch over the north for us! Yet I judge that Elrohir should go with the rafts, for he will be best able to calm the horses."

It was a sacrifice he was making, and Elrond knew it, but it made sense, for Elrohir's reputation with horses was second to none – his name meant 'star horse lord' because every horse knew him and did his bidding unquestioningly.

"If I may be allowed to speak," interrupted Halbarad, rising now, his grim face as near to a smile as Eären had seen it yet. "The Lord Elrond shall appoint the companies! For he has done so up to now, and nothing has gone amiss that he has aided us in! He has longer sight than any, and I for one am happy to trust his judgement."

There was general assent to this proposition, and it being noon, and the bell of the Tower of Imladris tolling, Elrond said, satisfied, "So be it. But do not stray far, while you refresh yourselves, for whatever I decide, I shall call upon those here as swiftly as may be!"

Yet before the council broke, Thranduil rose solemnly to say, "It would sit ill with me, my Lord Elrond, to leave your table without thanking you, for your courtesy, your wisdom and all your aid to us in time of need. We shall owe much to you, if ever the time comes that we see the end of this evil!"

General murmurs of warmth and applause followed these remarks, and food began to appear on the tables.

163


	24. Partings

**Book 4 The Shadow and the River **

**iii Partings**

After the Council ended, all rose thankfully, and took the opportunity of movement. Elrond now turned to Eären, and said quietly, "Is all well with you, Eären, and are you happy about our decisions? For you have spoken but little."

"Delighted, my lord!" she said, equally quietly. "Forgive my contributing little, but I trusted you to make the best decisions in the interest of us all!"

Elrond smiled teasingly at this, saying whimsically, "But this is most unlike the Lady Eären I know! Is there a danger of your becoming compliant, and not showing your mettle?"

She smiled, seeing the joke at her expense.

"I fear your reproof is deserved, my lord," she said demurely. "But in my defence, I must say that, after your first council, when I was more rebellious, I knew not what I know now!"

"And what do you know now?" he enquired, his eyes bright with love upon her dear face.

"That you know more – see farther - and make wiser decisions - than anyone I have ever known!" she said, sincerely.

Sadness tinged Elrond's smile at this.

"Would you still think so - if I were to name _you_ as a member of the second company that goes south?" he asked sombrely.

Her astonishment was great now, and for a moment shock took her voice away.

"Oh, my lord!" she said then, at last, her eyes bright. "It never entered my mind that you would consider me! You know how dearly I would love to go! Say only the word!"

Yet she paused, then, considering the full import of what he said.

"Yet . . ." she said, now, in puzzlement, lowering her voice. "I do not understand. When we were nothing to each other, you would not consider sending me! And now . . .? You do not wish to send me away from you?" she asked softly.

He shook his head vigorously.

"I feared you might think so," he said. "Nay, let me live with the charge of perversity, rather than betrayal! Eären, my whole heart desires to keep you here with me! Yet, I cannot overlook the fact that you are a southerner, born and bred. When this company reaches the Argonath, they will need someone who is as familiar as you are with the terrain. You can ride and shoot a bow well and - more important - the Captains of Gondor and Rohan know you well! In the confusion of battle, mistakes are made. It will go ill with us if we send our best warriors, only for them to be ill used, or even, worse, treated as enemy, when they arrive."

He looked up, as an elf brought a platter of food and placed it before them on the table. When he had gone, he said to her quietly,

"Think well upon it. For this is too dangerous a way for any to tread unwillingly. We need not decide today. Today, I must choose the company who will go to Aragorn's aid in Rohan. It is in my mind to send my sons and our friends the Dúnedain. The rangers are by far the best equipped to support Aragorn in the battle for Rohan, being sturdy with axe and bow, and excellent riders every one. Besides, they and my sons have all ridden with Aragorn often before, and they know each other's minds."

Elladan and Elrohir now came from the other end of the table to join them at lunch, and Elrohir said to Eären, his manner light-hearted as ever, even in a great crisis, "You were the wisest of all present at the council, my lady, for you said least!"

The brothers helped themselves to food, and passed the plates down the table.

"But even the Lady Eären was less restrained than you are now, my son!" said Elrond, with a teasing smile. "What keeps you from expressing your desire to go to Aragorn at once? I expected you were come to my table to try to persuade me that you should go at once, and with whom and when!"

"My brother has learned his lesson in the council, father," said Elladan firmly. "We will keep silent until you deliver your mind to us!"

"Very well," said Elrond, evidently pleased by this new restraint on the part of his sons! "Then I will deliver my mind. My sons - I think your task is to go with the Dúnedain to Rohan. Will you do this for the sake of your brother Aragorn, and for your sister Arwen's sake, also? She has that to send him which she and her maidens have long prepared."

Elladan looked at Elrohir, who looked back, for a moment – and then both whooped unashamedly, and they rose to caper round the table in joy, as pupils newly let out of school! Eären smiled at Elrond, for she was already very fond of them both, and their enthusiasm was moving.

"Go, I say," said Elrond sternly, waving them to be seated, and fixing them with a serious eye, "but hear me! not to sacrifice yourselves idly in a battle that cannot be won! My desire is that . . ."

And he broke off, sighing, and suddenly, evidently much moved, leaned forwards, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, where they sat on either side of him at table.

"My desire is only that you acquit yourselves honourably!" he finished. "Lend whatever aid you may to your foster brother, but above all come safely home to Imladris, and to your father who awaits you, when all is done!"

Elrohir and Elladan placed their hands warmly over his, for a moment, while Elrond the father gazed at his sons in mingled pride and anxiety. They returned his gaze with at least as much affection as his. Tears came unbidden to Eären's eyes at the sight.

"There is no time for long speech," said Elrond with a sigh, now letting his hands fall. "I shall ask Halbarad to gather together as many of the Dúnedain as he can in a brief hour to go with you. . . "

"Fear not!" said Elrohir, his brilliant smile lighting up his attractive face. "Dear father, many of the Dúnedain have been skulking around Imladris for weeks, hoping for just such a summons! Shall I ask Halbarad to call them?"

Elrond smiled and nodded, seeing that he was not alone in his long sight! Elrohir sped away.

"Elladan, I have that which I wish you to carry to Aragorn," said Elrond seriously to the son who remained. "A message of importance. For time is now of the essence for him also. Say to your brother, that Master Elrond says to him, that if time is short, he bids him remember the Paths of the Dead!"

Elladan did not blanch, for he was familiar with his father's sometimes-strange wisdom.

"That is a road I have heard of in old lore," he said now, soberly, "but I did not think it existed in our Age."

"It is the shortest way through the White Mountains," said Elrond. "It still exists, beyond doubt. When Aragorn has fought the battle for Rohan, he will need to make his way to Minas Tirith, and by the shortest way. Someone must look to the danger from the Great Sea, beyond the Stone Land, which we have not yet spoken of here – for there are old scores there with Gondor, still to settle! Sauron the Guileful will encourage the men of the south to rebel, for he loses no chance to aid those who go up against his enemies! My heart tells me that Aragorn will need all the speed he can muster if that is so, for the battle for our Age is coming. If the Enemy decides to move faster than we anticipate against the White City, it is imperative that help comes not too late!"

Elladan nodded, listening carefully.

"I shall give you the message in a parchment, and the lore in which it is written," said Elrond, speaking quickly now, for clearly much remained in his mind to deliver. "Give it to no one but Aragorn! He will understand it well enough. Speak also to your sister before you leave, and take from her the banner that she and her maidens have worked for Aragorn, for she has worked into it that which shall come to his aid at time of greatest need. I do not know how many horses you will need to transport, but I judge perhaps thirty or more. I advise you to take half a dozen of the largest rafts between you, and to distribute the horses evenly among them, leaving the remainder of the rafts hidden for the larger company that follows. If you think it necessary, I shall send more elves with you, for you will need an elf on each raft to calm the horses. Hobble them but lightly, and trust their loyalty and good sense! Make good your bows, my sons and check your gear for war. Take light mail only, for heavy gear makes for hard journeying. I have asked Hador to arrange food packs, saddle rolls and blankets for you all. Is there ought more I can give you, to send you well prepared on your way? For I would not have the sons of Elrond go forth meanly clad to battle!"

Elladan smiled, but shook his head, a look of great reverence for his father on his face now; for he saw how carefully Elrond had planned every detail of this venture.

"Only your blessing, father," he said now, bowing his head in love, and respect. "That will be worth more to us than the finest of war gear! Do not fear for us! We shall return! Your part is the harder one, I think, for it is ever harder to wait for news, than to go forth and take part in the action."

"That," said Elrond, sighing, "As I am learning, is the pain of age!"

"Lady of Gondor," added Elladan now, turning to Eären, "I take my leave of you now, for there may not be time later. Yet I do so in fervent hope and trust that we shall meet again ere long! Much it grieves my heart, that I have been able to spend so little time with you in the valley - but now, I hope, you understand why. Yet your love for our honoured father leaves my brother and I in no doubt that we shall be the best of the friends, when this evil has passed away from Middle-earth."

"I shall look for you, Elladan, and your brother, in the south," Eären said, her voice a little tremulous, for she was full of feeling also. "I send my unshakable faith in the three of you, and in all our friends of the Company of the Ring! Say to Aragorn that I shall look for him also, and that my dearest wish is to meet him again in victory, when I return to the White City! _Guin Manwë noro lim!_" she said, and put her hand upon his on the table. They smiled warmly at each other a moment, in earnest of all those things that time might one day allow them to say to each other.

After the noon meal, those not chosen for the advance company returned to the hall once more, to consider their own roles in the campaign. Elrond spoke without preamble, requesting a company of one hundred handpicked archers of Mirkwood from King Thranduil, as many mounted as he could spare, and a hundred axes of the dwarves of Erebor. Baranor of Dale added to that complement an offer of at least fifty good mounted archers of men. Sixty elves from Imladris made up the complement of more than three hundred in all, together with handlers for the horses and leaders of the whole expedition.

Elrond now named his elf lord, Glorfindel, to lead the second company, for he was a tried and tested warrior of great age, who had fought the witch-king of Angmar in another Age, and knew well all the evil ways of the Shadow. Indeed, it had been expected in the valley that he would go with the fellowship of the ring, and it seemed most appropriate now that he should be their leader. They set a deadline for their departure of the 6th day of March, at sundown, from the Old Ford, where all their companies would meet. Impatient though they were to depart quickly, Glorfindel judged that they could not leave any sooner, since the men and dwarves who were to be of the company from the north had to be allowed time to muster. They mutually agreed, however, to leave behind any that came not by that hour, for time was of the essence, and too late would be worse than useless, and might delay the rest fatally.

Gloin asked Elrond if he would consent to summon the eagles to bear messages to his home in the Lonely Mountain concerning the muster. Baranor and Thranduil also thought this to be a good idea, since they wished to alert their companies to start moving as soon possible, and Elrond agreed. He did not offer to appoint the other leaders of the company yet, for he wished to discuss this with Eären in private before deciding. With this, the Council finally broke up, feeling satisfied that much had been accomplished that day.

At sunset, a company of thirty-five horsemen of the Dúnedain assembled on the greensward before the West Porch, with a company of elf friends, led by Elrond's two sons. Elrond came to see them off, and Eären stood beside him quietly.

Elrond raised his hands in blessing over their bowed heads.

"Go with the blessing of Imladris the Fair in your hearts, "he said. His voice rose in strength, and carried over the entire greensward, firm and unfaltering.

"Let not the Shadow overcome, without facing the wrath of those who utterly reject it!" he said.

He added a saying in the Quenya, as he sometimes did.

"_Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya_! And may beloved Eärendil shine upon your faces!"

With this, they turned and rode away, two by two, along the river path, past the stone seat, and thence towards the narrow ravine that led to the mountain pass east of the valley. Elrond watched them in silence, until they were far out of sight. Only then did he turn away.

167


	25. To battle

**Book 4 The Shadow and the River **

**iv To battle**

Eären, feeling restless after so much talk, decided to walk a while in the fresh air, feeling that Elrond was very likely to be busy with messages and strategy for some while. The cut and thrust of debate had held her full attention, and she had appreciated each contribution, without feeling any longer that she needed to be a prime mover of it. Something, she thought, had happened to her, since she met Elrond, which had quite changed her! It seemed that his unexpected love for her had given her something she had lacked all her life – a refuge of the heart, which left her feeling at peace with herself and others. She no longer desired to complain, she found, or to move the pieces on the board, as she once would have. She had come to know happiness that still took her completely by surprise whenever she became aware of it - almost like a foreign body within her, that sustained her life - like _lembas_ of the heart, she thought!

Yet Elrond's suggestion that she go with the second company had taken her aback. She did want to go – she was still, notwithstanding all that had happened, the Eären who had ridden to Imladris with Boromir, full of desire to be an active participant in the fray. Yet now she had a reason to stay, which she had not had before! She felt confused and dearly wished to know more of what was in her lord's mind.

As she passed the door to Lord Elrond's house, it opened smoothly, and Hador came to convey a message to her from Elrond, who, he said, wished to speak with her as soon as he had completed a number of pressing tasks connected with the formation of the companies.

She nodded, her heart somewhat lightened by this message.

"Thank you, Hador. Tell Lord Elrond that I shall walk for a while," she said. "I shall return to the sitting room, to await him, whenever he is ready to speak to me."

Hador bowed low. That loyal retainer would, she thought, take good care of Elrond, if she must be away - and that thought cheered her heart.

She walked on for a while, breathing deep breaths full of good fresh air, and thinking that spring must surely be on the way at last, for there was now little sign left of the hard winter frosts of late January and February, which had made even the fair valley sombre. After a good stretch of her slender frame, she returned to the waterfall, slipped beneath it unobtrusively and made her way over the greensward to the house. The great oak door swung open, though she saw at once that the study door was still closed and she could hear voices within.

She went direct to the sitting room, therefore and sat before the fire awhile, seeing that Hador had rekindled it since this morning, having swept and put all in order in that familiar room, which had already become dear to her. On the low table stood a tray with wine and two glasses. She helped herself to a glass, and sat back to wait.

After some time, she heard the study door open in the distance, and shortly afterwards Elrond appeared. He seemed pale but composed, and came to sit beside her.

"Thank you for returning, Eären," he said seriously. "I did not wish to wait until supper to speak of what is most nearly in both our minds."

"You speak of who goes with the second company?" she asked, taking his hand gently, and kissing its palm tenderly, feeling suddenly full to the brim of love and gratitude for her elf lord. 'Where,' she found herself thinking fleetingly, 'would any of us be without him?'

Her gesture caused him to gather her into a fast embrace.

"Oh, my love!" he said, now, with a sigh of anguish. "I see you, as before, to be firmly resolved upon going! Yet it is not too late to change your mind, and no one would blame you for it! I have no choice but to ask you – but that does not mean you are not free to refuse!"

She smiled a little at this thought, saying, "I think you hoped that I would refuse, and thus absolve you of the guilt of having asked it! However, be at peace, for I do not hold you responsible for what lies ahead of me – rather, it is the fault of this world, and the evil in it. I know you would not send to me into danger if you could protect me from it! Yet how could I stay behind, even for your sake, my dearest only love, knowing that I might have made a difference, however slight, to the battle our dearest friends now face!"

He sighed, and touched her fair cheek, saying sadly, "That is why I chose you as the best person for the task of guiding the company in the south. Yet I do not know how your father will forgive me, having offered you sanctuary here, if I send you back into the worst possible danger! My heart fails me, thinking of what perils I might expose you to! I do not think I could bear it, if ought should happen to you! For you are now the keystone of my heart! Once remove the stone, and I fear the whole will crumble!"

He laid his head upon her breast, in deep pain, and she stroked it a while to comfort him. Then she said softly, "I do not want to leave you, love! Yet think of this: how if the war is won, and it is known that I stayed behind to shield myself from dangers? How could I look any of the company in the eye again, or any in this valley?"

"And if the war is lost - and we cannot even spend what few days remain to us together?" he countered grimly.

She said nothing, for that thought pierced her heart, and silenced her quite.

Finally, he said, lifting his head, sounding more resolute, "I promised you once that I would never leave you again, and I hold to that vow. If you must go, I ask only this, that if, when the storm comes, you find that you cannot make a difference, you will try with all your power to come home to Imladris! Others will seek this way, also, and you will not be alone! At least we shall have a few hours, days or weeks together, at the last, and that will make all else bearable to me. Will you give me your oath upon this? For there will be ways, even then, by which I can aid you, and I shall put forth all my powers to do so."

"I swear that I will! On this I give you my oath," she said, and he felt lighter of heart to hear her say so.

She, for her part, felt quietly sure that, should that time come, Elrond would find a way to bring her home!

"Come, then, we are agreed!" said Elrond, and stood up, seeming more composed and cheerful. "Now I must go and do all I can to aid your comrades, my love! Moreover, we have a few days together yet. Let us make what we can of this time, as though it were a lifetime together. For this was ever your philosophy, I forget not – to make the best of the time that is given to us! So we may say farewell, when the hour comes, with a good grace!"

She smiled, composed, too and said, "I should like very much to ride with you, beyond the valley, my lord, before I leave."

"Then you shall," he said. "It is many years since I rode out from Imladris, and maybe it is good for me to look once more upon the world I have laboured so long to protect!"

They parted then, and Elrond returned to his many pressing tasks, while she went to the Healing Houses to see how her charges fared. At supper that evening, their honoured guests assembled once more, having sent their messages post haste to their own lands.

Elrond took this opportunity after supper to announce that Haldir of Lórien would be herald and second-in-command of the company, and that Eären of Gondor would be third in command, named as scout, with the task of guiding them through Rohan and Gondor, using her knowledge of the landscape and people there.

"You are generous to a fault, Lord Elrond!" said Thranduil, raising his eyebrows when he heard this. "For you give our company the finest jewel of your valley!"

"And most beloved by me," said Elrond firmly, evidently glad to have this chance to acknowledge openly what he had kept in his heart so long. "Yet war is war, and we must all make sacrifices."

Glorfindel said, as soon as he heard this, "Haldir and Lady Eären, pray let us talk a while, for we need to make a plan, and look again at all the maps we have, and try to envisage the road ahead as far as possible."

They spent the next half hour, heads together, over their meal, discussing ways and means. Haldir and Glorfindel were both familiar with the territory north of Lothlórien. That journey seemed straightforward to Eären, for the Great River itself would be their guide, and their main task was to remain undiscovered on it as long as possible. Once within sight of Mirrormere, a mountain lake from which flowed the Silverlode into the Golden Wood, they knew they would be under constant threat from orcs, and felt it best to travel by night most of the way.

"However, "said Haldir hopefully, "we can send word ahead to my kin of Lórien, who will send forth scouts to warn us of dangers ahead. We can rest in Lórien Wood a while, for travelling long ways by river is hard for the horses. Then there is the unknown factor of Dol Guldur! What if the Enemy has already launched his assault upon Lórien when we come there?"

"Then we shall come in good time to aid our kin!" said Glorfindel stoutly. "Yet I hope, though we are thus delayed, we shall reach the White City in the end! Assuming that we pass through Lórien without incident, the most difficult part of our journey comes after."

"The Wolds of Rohan are almost deserted in these times," said Haldir. "The horsemen have moved all their farmsteads and smallholdings westward, away from the Dark Land. But I own I do not know what lies in wait for us once we enter the Brown Lands, for the Dark Lord performs strange works everywhere north of his realm."

"When we come to the East Wall of Rohan, I shall be able to help, I hope," put in Eären. "With your leave, my lord Haldir, I will take some companions at that time and go ahead to Nen Hithoel, where the Company of the Ring broke their fellowship. It will be well to make sure that the orcs of Saruman no longer haunt that place! However, whether they do or no, we must leaved the rafts at the lake there, and carry them a mile at least, if we are to avoid Rauros Falls. I know a way, a little known path, where I think we may pass safely and unseen from the river."

Haldir looked at her now in some surprise, for he had not seemed greatly impressed at first by the idea that she should be their third in command. It seemed to him now, however, that she had at least some ideas to contribute, and he was pleased to note that she respected the chain of command, a matter that concerned him!

"Good," said Glorfindel, finally. "Then we are not unprepared. What we may meet south of Entwash, none of us can foresee. We must not try to plan further than this, I think, but await events. Take some rest, both of you. Enjoy your last days in the valley! Prepare yourselves, but do not omit to do all that gives your hearts joy! For once we leave Imladris, who knows when we shall laugh and sleep in warm, friendly beds again?"

Elrond's glance at Eären pierced her with the sadness of winter when he overheard this remark.

"And how is it with you, my Lady Eären?" asked Thranduil presently, for he seemed curious about her, and greatly impressed by her doughty courage and willingness to take part in the coming inferno. "I am sorry to have had so little opportunity to know you better."

"And I too. Yet, I am in good heart, my lord," she said now, and seemed it. "I am, I confess, a little bewildered at how fast events move, after so long spent in waiting! Yet it seems to me now that all my youth, spent upon the field of Pelennor, the plains of Rohan and the shores of the Great River was in preparation for this day!"

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully.

"When you reach the Pelennor," he said now, "I would ask a boon of you – that you look for my son, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood; if he is in need, I pray that you do all you can to aid him! I and all the elves of Mirkwood will be eternally in your debt."

She smiled at him, saying, "Gladly, my lord, though somehow I think Prince Legolas is well able to take care of himself!"

Gloin coughed.

"And my son Gimli, my lady," he said now cautiously. "If it were – if it could be – at all possible . . ."

"I shall look for Gimli, Gloin's son, also," she assured him. "And be sure to give him all aid! But forget not that the Lords Glorfindel and Haldir lead our company! I am confident that they will do all that is necessary to protect us when they can."

Glorfindel and Haldir were pleased by this vote of confidence.

That night, and every night to come, while she remained in the valley, Eären could not wait until she lay in Elrond's arms, and enjoyed every exchange of bliss that they could devise for each other. For, as he said, it seemed imperative to make what they could of the days remaining, which now seemed desperately few.

The following day, they rode north together to the very edge of the wild, and she found that Elrond could sit a horse with the same serene grace with which he did everything else. Another day, they rode west across the moors, already springing anew with sweet smelling spring blossom, towards Mitheithel. They were precious hours, whose memories stayed with her, and enriched her mind in the long days of separation ahead. During that brief time of leisure, they strengthened their bonds to each other in a way that both of them knew rendered them indissoluble. Elrond promised her solemnly once again that should they be victorious, he would ride to the White City and ask for her hand in marriage.

"Though," he said, with an unexpected twinkle in his eye, "What your kin will make of this unexpected suitor I cannot say!"

Yet no marriage could have made Eären more completely his, she felt, and she left her heart in his absolute keeping.

Glorfindel, as Commander-in-Chief, decided that they would leave the valley at sunset on the 5th day of March, riding over the mountains by night, and travelling then both day and night to the Old Ford, for they wished to arrive well ahead of their troops. In the afternoon of the day they were due to leave, therefore, she retired to Elrond's house to change into her riding clothes. She had expected to travel in the clothes she wore when first she came to Imladris, but to her surprise, Elrond brought forth for her a soft grey elven tunic and cloak, clasped at the throat by an elf brooch, together with an elvish linen shirt, breeches and exquisitely soft leather elven boots.

"These will be far better gear for travelling," he said – and indeed elvish gear had the mysterious habit of easy camouflage, she had noticed, seen against the backdrop of a stand of trees, or a mountain side. "I think they will fit you – they belonged to the Lord Erestor as a boy, when he was nearer your height. He offers them with delight for your protection! Here also is a short mail shirt, made very light by elven craft – but wear it, I pray you, night and day, under your cloak, for it is as easy to fall by accidental misstroke, as by assault in battle! Here also is an elven sword, a gift from my armoury, which is light and easy to wield – its name is Isengrim, and the smiths of Imladris made it for my daughter Arwen, when first she rode forth on her gathering journeys, and needed protection. Though it is light as air, it will cleave a swathe through any orc neck! And here is a stout but light bow, a personal gift from Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. He wishes you well when using it!"

Surprised, she nonetheless dressed in all this gear with great pride, careful to put the Lord Elrond's elf stone out of sight about her neck, beneath the shirt. When she was ready, and had a quiver of arrows at her back, Elrond said admiringly, "If your hair were fairer, and you were a little taller, none would doubt that you were a young elf! But take care, for, dressed thus, the enemies of our blood will assume that you are their enemy too!"

She glanced in the mirror at the obvious give-away of her blazing hair, saying, "I shall ask Miriel to braid my hair and keep it out of sight. This will be no journey for long locks!"

When Miriel had done her hair, she pinned it in circlets about her head, as she had on her journey north. When she tried her elven hood in place, she looked for all the world like a handsome elf youth.

Elrond now took her to his study, and gave her a small, stout leather pack to stow in her belt, holding small maps of the terrain ahead. Finally, he brought forth a tiny pouch, with a curiously lustreless, flat blue jewel inside it. It was heavy and cold to her touch.

"Here," he said, "is an uncut sapphire, stone of stones, and name stone of my Lord Manwë! It will aid you in time of need. Keep it safe, for you know not when you may need it. When you face danger or indecision, do but breathe on the jewel and I shall hear you, and help as I may!"

He put the pouch gently into her hand, and closed her fingers upon it, and his gaze was both loving and sad. She took his dear face in her hands, now, and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to let me go!" she said, thinking of their long talks about Arwen, and the trust that gives life to another. "I shall not forget this trust, or betray it. Indeed, I will take greater care of myself than I have ever done in my life before, for I know you love me and I would not hurt you by my foolishness! Always remember that I love you. No matter what you may hear to the contrary, none other shall enter my heart while you live!"

He kissed her in return, saying, "Do not forget that you have my oath also. Yet, when you reach the White City, if all goes well, you may find that maintaining your faith with me is not easy. I shall understand, Eären, whatever may befall. Yet, beloved, I hope and believe that you will not forget me, as I shall not forget you!"

They embraced, then, one last time, at the door. Summoning all her strength, then, she turned away and left Elrond's house, without looking back, going resolutely across the valley to seek out her comrades and prepare her horse for the ride ahead.

Later in the day, as the sun sank in the west over Imladris, the handpicked valley company assembled on the greensward before the West Porch. Lord Elrond came, as always, to bless them, and at his side were the Lords Erestor and Alrewas, both anxious and grave of face. Those two had elected to remain behind, because their lord needed them, and they would not desert the Healing Houses at this grimmest of times. Hador also remained behind – he would not desert Elrond for all the riches of Middle-earth. Enough of Elrond's elves also remained behind to defend the valley, should it prove necessary.

"I place great faith in you, especially," Elrond said now to the company, "for you are my friends of long years in this fair valley! Whatever may befall us all now, I thank you for your loyalty and years of service to your lord. Hold your heads high, and keep your bows at the ready! May the light of the Lord Manwë guide and guard your steps!"

They bowed, and those who were horsed mounted, while the foot soldiers shouldered their packs. Glorfindel, at the head of their company, wheeled his valiant grey Asfalloth – a noble spirit, already straining to be away! - and turned towards the east path. Haldir, riding a mount found for him by Niniel, and Eären, riding Brégor, fell in behind, and they rode quietly away, while the bell of the Tower of Imladris tolled solemnly, until its sound was lost to them in the deepening gloom.

Elrond did not turn away, this time, until long after all hope of catching a last glimpse of their company was quite gone.

174


	26. Orome rides

**Book 4 The Shadow and the River**

**v Oromë rides**

The sound of Oromë's great horn, Valaróma, rang out piercingly over Middle-Earth, like a clarion call to the living and the death. Varda smiled to herself, hearing it, for she knew that Oromë would not dream of setting forth without sounding it, any more than he would think of walking over the Sundering Seas, when his great horse Nahar and his hounds might be at his heels. She had seen even the Nameless One quail before that blast many a day. But what would it bring forth today, she wondered?

Oromë, clad only in his gleaming, emerald-encrusted huntsman's tunic, with his great sword and huntsman's knife at his side, his bow and quiver at his back, leaped on to the back of white-coated Nahar and called his hounds to heel. With a flourish, he set forth over the Girdle of Arda, while it was still deep night, with only a brief glance back to where the lights burned low in Manwe's Hall, high on Taniquetil. He rode above the mists and gathering darkness, where the stars shone steadily and whole, as though there were no tumult below them. But Eärendil the Mariner, burnished red and gold, followed at his back, as he headed north-eastward towards the Grey Mountains and the Bay of Belfalas. As he rode, darkness gathered, and the mists swirled far below him, and he saw that winter lay heavy on the world.

Passing swiftly over the Isle of Tolfalas he rode directly across the southern lands of Gondor towards Mordor, where the grim Ephel Dúath Mountains reared their black, broken teeth into the night. Hard to distinguish from night itself, they were, had not the Vala's eyes been keen. Turning north, Oromë came to the crossroads east of the White City, where the Great River met the road, and where the statues of the kings of old lay broken and sadly untended, where once they had been garlanded with flowers. Osgiliath lay below him, silent and deserted as a tomb for the dead. There he paused a moment, considering which direction to take. Then, with a sigh, he turned Nahar's bright silver head over the black mountains, towards Minas Morgul, and from there followed the winding road towards the Dark Tower.

He was at once troubled by the sight of great orc hosts encamped on all sides on the plains of Gorgoroth. Clearly, war was brewing. Not only war, but the making of many fiendish instruments of war. Slag heaps lay everywhere, mines beside them issuing black smoke and sulphurous clouds of steam, which assailed their nostrils unpleasantly, and the noise of many great machines assaulted their ears. Oromë leaned forward and patted Nahar's gleaming neck, to comfort him against the rank stench of orc kind, as they moved deeper into the dark land.

The darker the landscape the Vala rode, the brighter Nahar's coat gleamed, as though in living contrast to the destruction below them. Watchers on Orodruin, and even those far to the north, pacing the ramparts of Udûn, glanced up in surprise and alarm as a bright flash of silver passed before their eyes, and they trembled.

The Dark Tower, when they came upon it, was tall and forbidding. It poked its black stone head far up into the cloud layer, and was crowned by strangely carved shapes of grotesque figures, who made a saturnine ring of threat, surrounding a high, flat, smooth platform, on which, Oromë surmised, the Dark Lord walked and plotted his schemes for the destruction of Middle Earth. There was no sigh of the Red Eye that night - perhaps Sauron was busy below, making some fresh mischief or other against the Children? Anger welled up in the Vala.

"Shall we throw down this tower, good Nahar?" he whispered to his horse, who pricked up his ears in response. "One good blow, and . . .!"

Nahar whinnied gently, not, evidently, disapproving of this idea.

"Yet, I think it is not meet that I should interfere with the plans of the Lord Manwë," his master added, reluctantly, after a moment. "Not yet. Yet, when the time comes . . . ."

He made up his mind, and lingered no longer.

"We must do what we can to help," he said to the steed, turning his head north again. "And no more. Not yet. Let us see what our friends the elves are doing!"

Passing up through the Ash Mountains, Oromë rode swiftly across the Dead Marshes, and paused a while at the Great River, where Rauros Falls tumbled steeply into the lower river level below. Everywhere the fields were empty, the roads silent, he noted. No one wanted to be caught out of doors at dead of night. Once, early shepherds would have strode the East Emnet, but now it seemed that even their flocks and barns had disappeared - as though Middle-earth retreated in every direction, away from the Dark Land. He crossed to the Westfold and turned north again, through the Gap of Rohan, and rode up through the Wizard's Vale, noting a light burning in Isengard, and catching a glimpse of Curumo, he of the white hair, chanting something into a dark orb in his tower. He reined in Nahar in for a long moment, watching, and listening to this strangely ugly chant.

"We must report this to Lord Manwë," he murmured in Nahar's ear. "For Curumo is the brother of Sauron of old - and should they work together, they can create far greater mischief than Sauron alone."

Nahar shook his powerful neck, and his flowing mane sparkled, leaving a brief trail of stars in his wake, as he moved on.

Chithaeglir, the beloved Misty Mountains, stretched before them in a long, unbroken chain, as far north as even Oromë's eyes could see. To the east of flashing Silverlode, he could see the welcoming lights of Lórien, still bright through the darkness and mist, and he was tempted to call there and speak to the Lady Galadriel. But dawn was already breaking far to the east, over the East Sea, and he knew he had little time left.

"Let us keep north, and come to Imladris," he said to Nahar. "For I would speak with Master Elrond!"

The great horse, sure-footed amid the swirling clouds, took him at his bidding ever further north, until they reached the High Pass west of the Old Forest Road, one which brought back memories uncounted to Oromë's mind, and he lingered. Here he had led the first elves, ages long ago, out of the east and ever westwards towards Valimar. Some came, and some stayed behind, he recalled, even then - for the Children could not be managed, as though they were sticks and stones. They were minded to live as they wished, the Atani even more than the Quendi, and they could be guided, even helped, but not compelled.

Looking down then into the deep channels of the mountain passes, the Vala's attention was suddenly caught by movements in a deep defile amid the rocks. Focussing his eyes, his sight gradually cleared, and he was able to discern a single file of riders, passing, it seemed, slowly, through the mountains, followed by a company of elves on foot. They were all armed.

"Now what does Master Elrond purpose here?" he wondered aloud. "Does he send aid, so secretly by night? To the elves of the Golden Wood? Or to other Enemies of the Dark Land? For they are a mixed company, if I am not mistaken, with those of the Noldor, the Sindar, and one also of the race of men, A lady with burnished hair, dressed as an elf. Is this, I wonder, the lady of whom Eönwë spoke?"

He watched the company a while, and saw that their progress was hindered by the heavy, smothering darkness, and by the fogs of damp winter in the north. After a moment, he leaned down, and blew gently on the air around them, and at once the fogs began to clear. Then he signalled Nahar to step aside, for Earendil was yet at his back, and they made way for its beams to shine down on the travellers, lighting their way, so that the defile through which they rode became as a clear, golden-red path through the mountains.

Pleased with this work, he moved westward over the High Pass and down towards the well-hidden valley of Imladris.

*

Elrond worked late in his study that night, as he always did, and a lamp burned on his desk to aid his labours, shedding a wide pool of light amid the darkness of the room. He had sent his servants to their rest some hours ago, ever conscious of the burdens they also bore, and ready to relieve them when he could. There were regular dispatches from all the comrades in arms who had sought to combine together to face the threat of Mordor, as had been agreed on those occasions. But there were, also, many messages and information from far and wide across the north, and some from unlikely places, had it been known - for Imladris remained the one trustworthy place all races knew to look to, in a world of gathering suspicion and mistrust all around. Then, too, Elrond resorted to work as a relief for his private feelings, to occupy his mind, lest he think too much of the fortunes of the company he had sent forth not many hours ago, into a savage theatre of war, knowing, as he did, too well, how desperate their plight might soon become.

Oromë had left Nahar near the stables, where he might have friendly companionship and conversations with the horses there, and, throwing a dark cloak of concealment about his shoulders and head, he passed silently into the house, through the hall and into the study. He stood by the door, watching his servant at work for a while, with a warmth about his heart. It was many years since he had seen Master Elrond face to face, and though elves do not age, he saw that time, fading and the distress of Middle-earth had taken their toll nonetheless, in the furrows in his brow and the paleness of his cheek, and it grieved him.

He made no noise, yet Elrond sensed something after a while - the sense, perhaps, of being watched, which all races seem to feel at times, and elves especially. He looked up from his work, turned, and started when he saw the dark figure near the door, his face half concealed by the folds of his garment. For a moment he wondered whether the Nazgûl had returned in a new disguise, and summoned all his strength, in case it were so. Yet, it was unlikely, he considered, when he had collected himself, that even they could penetrate to so deeply into his stronghold without being noticed or challenged.

"What may I do for you, sir?" he therefore said courteously. "Will you identify yourself?"

"You work late, Master Elrond," said the figure, its voice deep and somehow resonant in the study, which seemed a little too small for its vibrations.

Elrond stiffened. He had heard that voice before - somewhere . . .?

"Indeed, sir, I do," he replied, nonetheless, maintaining his composure. "Who enquires of me, may I ask?"

"Do you not know me, Master Elrond?" asked the figure, and the garment it wore fell a little open, as he spoke, revealing a shining figure beneath, its radiance so bright that it almost dazzled Elrond's eyes. Looking up into the bright eyes which accompanied the voice, Elrond saw - and knew.

He fell on his knee before the figure, saying, "My Lord Oromë!" And he bowed his head before the Vala.

Oromë smiled, and his smile brought sunshine into the room where there had been darkness.

"Rise, Master Elrond!" he said heartily.

He threw back his hood, and his fair face shone in the darkness, and the darkness parted before it. He put forth his hand and lifted Elrond to stand before him. He pushed aside his cloak, and more sunshine gleamed like spun gold from his dazzling raiment, and his emeralds threw great green beams into the darkest corners of the room.

"You do my humble house great honour, my Lord," said Elrond, falling back, somewhat stunned, and finding his voice only slowly. "To what do I owe the privilege of your visit?"

"It was high time I spoke with you, face to face, Master of Imladris," said Oromë frankly. "It is long since we have spoken thus, and events gather rapidly to a conclusion on the Hither Shore. May we sit and talk a moment?"

"Of course!" said Elrond, eagerly, looking about him, and indicating the low table surrounded by chairs, in which he first interviewed the Lord and Lady of Gondor.

Oromë threw himself athletically into a low chair, and waited for Elrond to join him on his usual seat before the windows. He wrapped his cloak of concealment a little more carefully around him, so that only his face and shoulders were visible, and the light that emanated from him was less dazzling. Elrond bethought himself to bring a glass of wine for the visitor, and their parlay began.

"It is not our custom any longer to travel in the East," the Vala began. "Yet my brothers and sisters and I cannot but be concerned at the approach of war in your lands. Tell me all about the situation, Master Elrond. What is your view of what is happening in Middle-earth?"

The two spoke in low tones for some time, and Elrond sketched as best he could the plight of Middle-earth and the growing tensions between Mordor and the lands both south and north, which grew ever fiercer by the day. He spoke also briefly of his own part and that of the elves of the Golden Wood and the wood elves, in the alliance which had been formed to oppose Sauron, keeping to the facts, and making no judgements of those engaged, even now, in the defence of the world. Oromë listened in silence, until Elrond had finished.

"And what of the fate of the Eleven rings?" he asked, when a silence fell between them. "For they are the seat of much power still in this land."

"They are born as before," said Elrond quielty. "And remain to do what can be done to staunch the power of the Dark Land. But alas, my Lord, we face the greatest evil and peril that Middle-earth has seen, in the discovery of the One Ring, which governs them all. If it falls into the hands of the Dark Lord, it can counter all that power only too easily."

"Tell me," commanded Oromë, his fair brow wrinkled in thought.

Elrond told him simply, without undue drama, the story of the finding of the ring, its transport to Imladris, and thence its progress on its way towards Mordor.

"These hobbit kind," said Oromë, with a frown. "Are they of the Children?"

"They are not elves, my lord," said Elrond, with a wry smile. "Nor yet of the race of men or dwarves. They are a little people who grew up quietly in their ancestral lands in the upper valleys of the Great River. Some were a woodland people, while some chose to live in the uplands, and delved into the hillsides to make their homes. Some preferred the lowlands, and continued to live on the river banks. Because of incursions from the race of men, and the growth of evil in the woodland realm, they migrated west, and eventually they settled in Sûza, in the west of Eriador, which is now known to them as The Shire. It is still a pleasant farming land, of small villages and welcoming inns, so my foster son Aragorn tells me, though it is long since I rode that way myself."

Oromë nodded thoughtfully.

"And yet they behave with great courage before the Foe - these 'little people'!" he commented. "And look to play a great part in the events of your time."

Elrond nodded, saying nothing, awaiting the Vala's thoughts with respect.

"Come, Master Elrond, you do not tell me all!" said Oromë, with laughing rebuke. "Reveal your mind to me concerning these hobbits and the One Ring!"

"Mithrandir and I have talked much of it," said Elrond, with a quizzical glance, wondering whether these questions were a test for him - for surely the Vala knew as much as he did, he thought, about the affair of the Ring. "I cannot see so far ahead that I can be certain, but we believe the hobbits may prove to be our best chance of destroying the Ring before Sauron is able to get his hands on it. If so, it would be a remarkable victory, out of the very deepest pits of defeat!"

Oromë reflected in silence a long while.

"I felt," he said, at length, "that my Lord Manwë had a plan, which he had not yet disclosed to us, and my heart tells me these hobbits are central to it. It would seem that I can help by guiding the hobbits, and aiding their journey, in whatever ways I can."

"Your aid, my lord, would be of inestimable value," said Elrond humbly, and bowed his head. "For the hobbits will soon pass out of the reach of my aid, and then out of the reach of Lady Galadriel also."

Oromë made up his mind.

"Do not fear, Master Elrond," he said and laughed aloud, for he could never resist laughing, even in the teeth of despair, at the sheer joy of being alive! "I will speak with the Lady Varda, and we will aid the hobbits where and as we may. The alternative is open war - and even in our victories, a terrible price has been paid in Ages past for such conflict. I need not tell you that Middle-earth has always been the loser. I see, indeed, that this is the way your own mind tends, is it not?"

Elrond inclined his head.

"Much may be accomplished in quietness, my lord, which is far more effective than noise and clamour," he remarked. "If open war is upon us, then I will not hesitate to go forth myself, if need be, and face the might of the Dark Lord in combat. But for the time being, it seems that our best strategy is stealth. "

Oromë nodded approvingly.

"That is why you have sent riders into the darkness of the mountains this night," he commented, with a twinkle.

Elrond smiled.

"My lord sees everywhere!" he said.

"Not everywhere," said the Vala, with a sigh. "But I see much - and more, I hope, than Sauron the Deceiver, in the end. Was the lady who rode near the head of the company the one who has captured your heart - so I am told?"

Elrond was startled by this revelation of just how far the Vala saw. He did not, however, avert his gaze. Instead, he said simply, "It was, my Lord. She is a lady of Númenorean descent - the daughter of the High Steward of Gondor."

"Is she, indeed?" asked Oromë softly, his mind moving over the long history of Middle-earth, and perceiving deep matters here. "Then she knows, from her own blood-line, the consequences of challenging the decree of the Valar!"

Elrond sighed deeply.

"She knows, and I know, my Lord," he said gravely. "No challenge has been purposed, or even thought of. We have agreed to take each day as it comes - for how can we know what tomorrow may bring? In time of war, events may occur which might not have occurred, had there been more time and space for reflection. Then too, some events may merely be hastened by the circumstances of the time, which would otherwise have taken far longer to consider - but the end remains the same. I think our relationship took the latter course. We met - under unusual circumstances. We fell in love. That is all there is to tell."

Oromë heard Elrond thoughtfully, heard too the small note of anxiety in his remarks.

"Peace, Master Elrond!" he said. "I came not to find fault with you! Tell me this only: do you truly love her?"

Elrond's sea grey eyes were deep on his face.

"More than my life itself, my Lord!" he said solemnly.

"Then you have sacrificed that which you love more than life, in the defence of Middle-earth," said the Vala, with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"There was no other way," said Elrond despondently. "For surely I looked long enough and hard enough for it! The company needed someone of the race of men to go with it - that much was clear to me. Who knows the terrain, who knows the people, whose word carries some weight with the rulers of the south. The Lady of Gondor was placed here, almost for that very purpose, it seemed. And she wished to go - to do what she could to aid her people. As we all would, in her place."

"Aye, so we would," said Oromë heartily. "They go to defend Gondor?"

"And first Lothlórien," said Elrond. "I cannot leave my kin undefended, while Sauron gathers his hordes at Dol Goldur, ready for assault."

Oromë rose and went to look out of the long, elegant windows of Elrond's study. He could see Nahar pawing the grass of the valley a little impatiently, and his hounds beginning to rise and stretch themselves luxuriantly in preparation for another ride. Over the topmost tips of the peaks of Chithaeglir, to the east, rays of light were beginning appear.

"I must hasten away," he said, turning back into the room. "It is not meet for me to be found here when the sun rises. I will weigh all your words in my mind, Master Elrond - and keep your care in my heart! And I will return! For you are my servant, and I shall not leave you to face this conflict alone."

Elrond rose and bowed low.

"Your coming is as a breath of hope in a dark hour, my Lord," he said.

Oromë clasped hands with him spontaneously, and said, "Be of good cheer, Master Elrond! For all is not yet lost!"

He pulled his cloak around him and his hood over his head. Then, in some strange, unfathomable way, he seemed to dissolve, and in a moment was gone. When Elrond went to the window, he saw nothing but a streak of silver, like an early ray of pale sun, flashing across the valley, and then nothing at all.

184


	27. Through the mountains

**Book 4 The Shadow and the River **

**vi Through the mountains**

This particular trail out of the valley was a very well concealed path, one that Eären herself had not discovered, despite her wide-ranging walks since she came here. It led east from the East Porch, past the Homely House and along the terraced path, beyond the stone seat that marked the end of the valley proper. There, it seemed, to a casual eye, the path petered out. In fact, after a further few furlongs of rough, rocky terrain, which appeared to lead nowhere, the ground suddenly veered northeast, before turning equally sharply almost due east and becoming a path again, which disappeared into a narrow gully, on rising ground. The gully in turn was soon sandwiched between some of the highest rocky faces of Chithaeglir – and they were in the pass of the mountains.

The night was cold but there was no frost, and they moved silent as ghosts. Even their horses whinnied but little, in sympathy with the earnestness of the hour. None of the three leading riders spoke much, but followed their horses' heads. Two of them were elvish horses who knew the trail well and needed but light hands on the reins, while Brégor instinctively trusted his companions, whom he had come to know and love in Niniel's stables, and he followed them obediently, a nose behind. Behind these three came the rest of the mounted company, followed by a small company of elves on foot, who moved even more silently than the horses, and for a long way they made good progress. A rather dull moon rose fitfully over their heads, shrouded, every so often, by passing grey banks of clouds, but there was enough light to pick their way without difficulty.

Eären soon saw that they were ascending all the time as they followed the narrow defile they had entered. The highest part of the pass was narrow indeed, and they had to drop back into single file, and follow their leader closely, with hardly a hand's breadth between them and the rocky faces at each side. The way was now made more difficult by the appearance of constant branching and angular fissures in the rock faces, that seemed to lead in many directions, where they had to choose the right path with great care. Glorfindel whispered to Eären's horse to keep in his tracks, and Haldir followed close behind her, so that she felt extremely safe between them. Glorfindel had told her, the day before, that there were many paths out of the valley, but some were deceiving and led nowhere, or were infested by dangerous bogs or frequented by wild animals. Only those who knew the area well could find the right way. She was glad she was not alone in this high wilderness.

After travelling about four hours in this cloudy condition, the mist lifted and they were blessed by the appearance of some stars. Everyone felt better and breathed easier. Glorfindel, glancing back at Eären, said in a soft whisper, "Look, my Lady! Eärendil the mariner guides us!"

She saw indeed the blessed red and gold glow of the star over her right shoulder. It was a comfort to her heart, for it seemed to her as though the Lord Elrond followed her in thought, and comforted and lighted their footsteps. Nonetheless, it also made her wonder, painfully, how he might be feeling now – he who had already sacrificed his three beloved sons, and now she who surely must have seemed worth more to him than all Middle-earth put together, at that moment! She closed her eyes momentarily and tried to convey to him, in thought, her love for him, and her determination to return to him alive, hoping that he might somehow understand.

After another three hours of steady forward movement in the dark - tiring work for her, though the elves showed little strain - the landscape to the east began to lighten subtly. To her relief she saw streaks of deepest grey interspersed with an occasionally lighter streak, revealing the glimmering form of the edge of the horizon at dawn.

Their path was now well past its highest point, and she realised they must have come through the mountains at last. They had been descending for some time. Glorfindel, however, would not halt until they had reached the foothills below the sheer east faces of Chithaeglir. When they at last reached a high dale below the sheerer rock faces, covered with rough evergreen tussocks and scatters of deep black rock, he finally called a halt. The company dismounted, spread itself along the sheltering rock faces, and stretched out in rest for a while, taking advantage of this breather in order to refresh themselves with quaravas and a cake of lembas each. Their supplies were almost entirely elven, for Elrond said that elvish food was better for endurance when unmixed with other foods. But since lembas lacked substance and variety of taste, they had supplemented it with a few dried fruits and nuts, though, when these ran out, they would have to make do with lembas alone. Nonetheless, these sparse mouthfuls were wonderfully refreshing, and she marvelled at how quickly they re-energised her for the journey ahead.

During the breather, she and Haldir sat with Glorfindel, to one side of the glade a while, and discussed their progress.

"We have about another five or six hours of travel ahead of us, before we reach the Ford," said Glorfindel. "In about an hour we shall leave the shelter of the mountains, and after that our way becomes more dangerous. Keep a sharp lookout! Elrohir assured me that he and Elladan had met with no challenge from the Enemy while building the rafts. Nevertheless, Sauron's forces range wider with each day that passes, and though this pass out of Imladris is little known, none must ever know it, if Imladris is to remain safe. We cannot be too careful!"

They soon remounted and continued on their way. The dawn, when it came, was dull and uncertain, a foggy, light grey mist in the distance, which steadily grew, until it passed over their heads like a sad ghost. The shadow of the mountains lay before their feet. Shrubs thickly covered the terrain, with clumps of trees that gave welcome shelter here and there, but as soon as they began to feel the gradual descent into Anduin's broad, shallow basin, the country became more open in places, and Eären felt all the sense of exposure and lurking danger of which Glorfindel had spoken. Nevertheless, it did not rain, and this helped the swiftness of their journey and prevented their leaving obvious tracks. Despite the sense of constant danger, they saw no one. Apart from a few birds, the air was clear and cool. Eären found herself relieved to be on the road, at last, whatever dangers might await them.

After travelling for what seemed a long while – for it was more than twenty leagues to the River – they at last heard a faint sound in the distance, which came to her as a memory of childhood. It was a sound of great familiarity, as though heard on the edge of sleep, and still soothing to her ears.

"The river!" she whispered to Glorfindel, who now rode beside her, and he nodded, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Your ears are keen, Lady of Gondor!" he whispered back. "We shall soon come to a thicker wood, at the east side of which the rafts are hidden, so says Elrohir, covered by foliage. Thereafter it is but two furlongs to the water."

Elrohir's report turned out to be very accurate, and soon they came upon the cunningly stacked rafts, in piles of three or four, separated by tangled bushes and trees, and piled high with innocent-looking undergrowth.

It was now about high noon, and Glorfindel decided that it would be wiser to rest now, before attempting to move the rafts, and then to reconnoitre in order to establish their best passage to the landings of the Old Ford. He judged it wiser for the company to move to a clearing a bit further towards the outer edge of the wood, before they rested, and away from the location of the rafts, should the enemy come upon them unexpectedly.

Finding a larger piece of more open ground, which was sheltered by thick trees, they dismounted, spread themselves out for a while and basked in the fresh air, and what faint gleams of early spring sunshine penetrated through the trees. After tending to their horses, they ate what they needed, and drank sparingly. Then Haldir supervised a quick search for fresh water, and saw that all their spare flasks were filled, before allowing anyone to rest. He also posted watches north, east and west - southwards he judged least dangerous, for the country that way was wild and desolate for league upon league.

Now, they took precious time to sleep a little, for they knew not when they might rest again. After taking but a short break himself, Glorfindel went forward with Eären to spy out the territory between them and the river, leaving Haldir in charge of the company. They soon came upon the path to the Old Ford, which grew broader as it approached the river, as well as smoother and relatively easy to traverse. Soon they were clear of the trees, and rocky, rough turf surrounded them on both sides, with dark rocks and scattered wild thyme bushes here and there.

Ahead, they now caught their first glimpse of the broad sweep of Anduin, in full flood at this latitude, and time of year. Occasional ice floes still floated down it from the northern wastes. The Old Ford was at a narrow bend in the stream where there was shallower water, though still deep enough to reach a man's knee. It would become shallower as the year wore on, but now it was at its highest. The riverbank was patchy greensward, muddy and soft with melted snows underfoot. To their right, southwards, there was a long stretch of rickety wooden hythe along the river bank, with strong iron rings along its lip for mooring. It was not as stout as they would have wished, for it had rotted with age, but they saw, thankfully, that Elrohir had strengthened it here and there with a few extra planks.

"The ground is not easy for carrying any weight," said Glorfindel, testing it with his soft booted foot. "We shall need to be light about our labours."

Eären wandered along the edge of the landings for some distance, before calling softly, "At the far end, my lord, the ground is harder, and might be an easier place from which to launch the rafts. The companies could line up in small groups along the hythe, and if two or three steadied the rafts with poles, they could step aboard as quickly as possible and be away. But we must keep the unused rafts coming, one behind the other, so that there is no halt in the embarkation."

Glorfindel came to inspect the patch of ground she indicated, and agreed.

"I will tell Haldir," he said. "But I see no obstacle to a quick launch to our expedition here. Our main difficulty will be in assembling all the companies at the right place, and at just the time we need them. Will you, Lady Eären, supervise the calling of the companies, while Haldir supervises the embarkation? You two must work together, and so ensure that the companies keep moving on to the river, for we cannot be caught in the open – it is too dangerous! I will guard you all, and bring up the rear, with a small group of my oldest comrades in battle. At all costs, I do not wish to risk a surprise attack, when we are least prepared for it. If so, our whole expedition could be a disaster, before we set foot on water."

"I think, also, my lord, that a watch some way further north, up the bank," said Eären thoughtfully, "would not go amiss. For it may be that companies of roving orcs are to be found on the east bank higher up, and we would wish for notice of their arrival, I think."

"Agreed," said Glorfindel, and they returned to where the company rested, and consulted with Haldir to make sure that he was comfortable with their plan.

"I think, however," Haldir added, having heard their thoughts, "that it would be wise to post a watch at the landings now, south and north – for we do not wish to miss the arrival of any of our company, should they come early, otherwise they could make enough noise to ruin our plans!"

This was done, and then they took a small contingent back to the rafts, and began to uncover them, and spread them out on the ground. They carried two or three through the trees to the edge of the clearing, to test their weight, and so that they could begin to launch them quickly, as soon as the sun went down.

As Elrohir had promised them, the rafts were very large and very stout, made of strong planks lashed together with supple reeds, supported by fine but sturdy elvish ropes, but withal smooth and surprisingly light and balanced. They found that four elves could shoulder and carry one between them, with great ease. Their skilful makers had added folded down mast and sail, ready to be raised if needed, and even side shields that could be raised in an enemy attack, to protect the horses.

"I think," said Glorfindel now, testing the mechanism of the sail, "that we should raise the mast, though not the sail, before the raft is loaded, so that the mechanism does not become entangled, and we cannot raise it at the crucial time."

Haldir agreed, and stipulated that the sail should be threaded but kept furled until needed. As the area of embarkation seemed deserted in all directions, he now went through an impressive training session with elves of their company, and Eären could not but admire his thoroughness. Soon they had the process down to a fine art, shifting the raft out of the forest at Eären's signal, and positioning it on their shoulders beside the landing stage, face down. Then they flipped it lightly over, at Haldir's signal, into the water, where it was steadied by waiting elves with hooked poles laced through the rings down each side, while the company jumped aboard with all speed.

While they worked, an elf on watch interrupted them, softly reporting the arrival of a company of men, a few furlongs north of their clearing. He brought an arrow from Lord Baranor of Dale. He had counted about sixty men, he said, well armed and many horsed, and in good spirits. Haldir went off himself to supervise their camping ground, and to give them instructions about how to embark when the time came.

After this, the remaining expected companies of elves and dwarves appeared rapidly in succession, and they were delighted to find that their allies were true to their word, and sent their troops in good time before dusk. Haldir was now very busy in organising the embarkation, and Eären took the time to rest a little, and to tend Brégor, her horse, so that he was comfortable and ready to sleep as soon as he came aboard the raft. One of Elrohir's elves went round from horse to horse, calming them, and explaining what was required of them, so that they would not be too shocked when the time came and they first saw the pitching raft in the black water. He also gently slid wide leather shields over each of their heads, so that they could not see too far to each side, for during their discussions in the valley, it had occurred to him that the sight of the movement of the water might upset them most. Luckily, the water seemed calm, for though Anduin was a mighty flood in many places, here at the Old Ford she was a reasonably slow, smooth stream that did not look too daunting. They knew well that that would change, as they journeyed further south, and more and more of the waters of Chithaeglir flowed down into her broad channels on their long journey to the Great Sea.

Yet now, Eären remembered the Lord Elrond's promise to them to ask the help of the Great River. Was the slow steadiness of the water part of that help? She thought she would know better once they were aboard. Meanwhile, she was moved to put her hand over Elrond's pouch, which now lay tucked out of sight in her left breast pocket, over her heart. She did not know how useful a gift it would prove, but she felt sure she would need to put it to the test at some point.

Having prepared as well as they could, they now waited impatiently until sunset, for every one among them was eager to get the most dangerous part of their task, embarkation, over, as quickly as possible. Hardened soldiers slept unashamedly, knowing that a good warrior takes advantage of whatever relief presents itself. The rest sat beneath the trees and talked softly together, of better days past, and of their hope for better days ahead.

The leaders of all four troops now assembled on the turf in order to know each other's minds better, for Glorfindel wished to ensure that the different cohorts combined as well as possible. To that end he judged that he must win over their leaders and let them enter his full counsel. The leader of the dwarf troop was Damrod, a hale-looking dwarf with rich, reddish brown hair and bright, keen eyes. He was lightly mailed, according to instructions, but carried a wicked plethora of axe and knife handles in his stout belt. He seemed full of energy for the journey ahead. Baranor's own son – another touching sacrifice for the cause, thought Eären! - led the men of Dale. He was a fine young huntsman, probably not yet out of his twenties, named Ohtar, tall, broad of shoulder, and comely of face, wearing a green tunic beneath his light coat of mail, and with a great stout bow of beech wood and a quiver of feathered arrows at his back. Thranduil's elf lord was a very tall, broad-shouldered, fair-haired wood elf named Findegalad, one who in some respects reminded her of their fair friend Prince Legolas. His hair was a long, straight, and graceful brown, though not quite so sun-touched as Legolas, and his brown eyes were tinged with green lights. He bore a stout bow and quiver at his back, and his leather-clad arms and legs seemed comfortingly strong, finely muscled and ready for any assailant. All three seemed well-chosen companions in war, and they were heartened by their presence.

"You are not too tired, I hope, my Lady?" asked Haldir now, while they sat together, well wrapped in their cloaks against the deepening chill of the winter air. "You ride with great skill."

"I am not tired at all, Haldir," said Eären, conscious of his tendency continually to sum her up, this way and that. She resisted the temptation to complain of it, however, for she sensed that he was an elf of great valour and skill and that if she could win his friendship, he would be a worthy ally. Yet he would not be won lightly, she saw, for he had a strong mind of his own. She had gathered from her friend Erestor that the Lórien elves were of a different temperament from those of Imladris, more restrained and less trusting of strangers. She added, "But my horse is tired – he, great heart, did most of the work last night! I think he will sleep on the raft, however, with the aid of the elves, for horses can sleep standing, if they need to, like elves – a gift which my race might benefit from, if only they could acquire it!"

Haldir smiled.

"Yet men have their strengths, also," he said politely. "Your brother Boromir was a fine man, by all accounts. Your loss in him is great. Forgive me that I have had no time to commiserate with you, but time of war takes all our heart for any but practical matters."

She nodded, though mention of Boromir stilled her heart painfully for a moment.

"Alas, I have had no time to grieve either," she said sadly, thinking now of her brother's strong arm, when it wielded a sword, and of how much she would have appreciated his presence on this difficult journey. "He will be a loss to the White City for a generation to come, and not just to his family. For he would have made a fine Steward, when the time came."

Haldir looked thoughtful.

"What think you of Aragorn's claim to the throne of Gondor?" he asked directly. "How will it be received there?"

She sighed deeply.

"Who knows?" she asked. "In time of war, many things can happen that might be unthinkable in time of peace. Much depends upon what Aragorn is able to do for the City, at need! Yet I do not think that the return of the King removes the need for a Steward. Far from it – for Gondor is a large realm and in need of much wisdom in its rule! Aragorn is wise – he will not discount the love our people have for my father's family. If he can win my brother Faramir to his friendship and loyalty, then much, I think, is possible."

"He has evidently won yours already, my lady," said Haldir shrewdly.

The observation stung her a little, for some reason. It occurred to her suddenly (and she had not thought of this before) that Aragorn might have cultivated her favour for a purpose! The thought was unpleasant to contemplate, for she had valued his friendship and been appreciative of his evident liking for her. Perhaps, she thought, in sudden doubt, she had been foolish in assuming that he valued her, as she had found it easy to value him, for who he was, and not who he might become!

No sooner had these thoughts assailed her, however, than she decided abruptly, in a way characteristic of her, that she would not prove as faithless as he, if it should turn out to be so!

"Who could fail to respect him, for he is strong, wise and enduring beyond any man I have known in my short life," she said boldly now, determined to speak her own heart without fear.

"I think the elves of Imladris hoped that that your friendship might flower into something more," said Haldir now, his intelligent eyes bright on her face.

Eären decided abruptly at this point that Haldir had probed her enough about her own life! Was there no privacy among the elves, she wondered crossly?

"Come Haldir – let us not talk of these things!" she said crisply. "We know not how the world goes. There may be no Gondor, or Imladris, to dispute, ere long - unless we give our minds to our task!"

"I pray it is not so, my lady," he said courteously, but he accepted that their conversation was over for now.

At last, the sun slipped below the horizon, and Glorfindel began to encourage the companies to pack, check their gear and be ready at a signal to move rapidly. It was to be another deeply black night, they saw, with mists over the moon, and very few visible stars. While this suited their need for secrecy, it made the task of loading the rafts the more difficult.

"There is very little moonlight. It is well that our company is mostly elves," said Glorfindel quietly. "Men and dwarves will find these conditions more difficult, however. What say you Haldir – shall we send the men and dwarf companies first, so that if there is any interruption, the elves can bring up the rear with all speed?"

Haldir agreed, saying, "I will go to my post at the landings, comrades. Lady Eären – be ready, at the forest edge, when I give the first signal."

Thus, they scattered to their duties. Eären had given a trusted elf of Imladris the task of embarking Brégor, and she now gave him a fond nuzzle of his twitching velvet nose, saying softly, for his ear alone, "Be steadfast, my friend. For we have been through many dangers together, and come through! Be calm, and I shall be with you in spirit, and in flesh as soon as I can!"

Her beautiful horse tossed his proud grey neck, and then looked at her steadfastly indeed, and she felt reassured. With a last pat of his flank, she sped away to her post at the edge of the forest.

Night fell rapidly, and Haldir decided to commence loading the rafts at once. His first messenger ran up to her, saying, "My Lord Haldir requests you summon the first dwarf company at once!"

She now sent her own messenger to the clearing north of there, where the dwarves were camped, and soon, with much alarmingly heavy rustling and tramping, they were upon her. Dwarves do not like water, she had learned from Elrond, and so she spoke soothing words to them, gathering them round her, before they began, saying, "These rafts will not sink, though a wave of the Great Sea comes upon them, I promise you, master dwarves. The sons of Elrond, who are wise and skilled beyond our thought, most cunningly made them, and they will not fail us! Nevertheless, when you step aboard, take a moment to steady your legs; when you have your balance back, sit at once, as light as you can, close to the centre of the raft, and backs close together. In this way, we will gradually spread the weight from the innermost point outwards – for if all rush to one side too quickly, the raft will be unbalanced, and may tip, and alarm you! And panic is our worst enemy."

"Thank you, my lady," said their leader, Damrod, appreciative of her kindness. He tightened his belt and looked grimly upon his followers, who fell into obedient silence. She now divided them into three troops of about twenty each, and, warning the first troop to be silent as the grave, she sent them running swiftly to the landings, where Haldir awaited them, with a raft at the ready. Once the first raft had flipped into the water, elves of Imladris held the raft fast to the land, taking care to leave no gap, in which the horses could see the water, while others gently led aboard three horses, hobbled them securely, and stayed by them, soothing them with soft words. Meanwhile the dwarves leapt with surprising lightness aboard, one by one, and dropped silently to the floor in the midst of the raft, as Eären had instructed them.

After a while, they all began to breath easier, for their plan was evidently working, and the way ahead seemed smoother than anticipated. After extra packs and supplies were tossed aboard, Haldir whispered to the elves to push out the first raft with poles. Within a remarkably short time, it had floated smoothly out into the current, and began to bob gently downstream. Haldir looked back at her in the deep gloom, giving an encouraging salute, which seemed to say, "So far so good!"

Now they had a routine, and began to speed up the process as they went along. In fact, it took less than an hour to complete the whole embarkation, a considerable feat. The only difficult moment coming when a very large man of Ohtar's troop leaped somewhat vigorously on board, and swayed the raft wildly, causing his fellow passengers to murmur in alarm! The elves had to fight hard to hold the raft, and prevent it from shipping too much water, but soon they had stabilised it and it was away.

Glorfindel and his rearguard came on board last of all, swords drawn, their eyes everywhere, saying urgently to Eären, who also ran with the last troop from the edge of the wood, "Come, lady, for we are ready to depart!" They had decided that, though it had disadvantages, the three commanders would initially travel on the last raft together, for their embarkation was made more difficult if they did not. However, Glorfindel pointed out that it might be useful for them to be able to communicate easily with each other at the first stage of their journey, and as soon as they stopped for rest, they could change rafts.

Glorfindel's horse, Asfalloth, was the last to be led quietly aboard, and he stood proudly on the east of the raft, an example of bravery and calm to the other horses. Eären and Glorfindel then leaped aboard, followed last of all by Haldir, who, they thankfully found, was expert with poles, masts, sails and everything to do with water. Easily and skilfully, he pushed off the raft, and they moved silently out into the midst of the stream, and fell into line behind the raft in front. Thus, their river journey began.

193


	28. A dangerous night journey

**Book Five The storm breaks**

**i A dangerous night journey**

The night now darkened, if that were possible, and for an hour or two, they seemed to float forward in almost total blackness, only saved by the keen eyes of the elves from veering off course and steering into the banks, or colliding with the occasional treacherous rock in midstream or the branch of a dead tree. The horses were astonishingly calm under the soothing hands of their Imladris grooms and seemed to fall asleep on their feet, lulled by the movement of the raft. At last, however, the moon sailed out from behind a deep cloudbank, and lighted their way considerably better. Eären could not help but wonder whether Elrond had a hand in what had proved the best possible conditions for their departure.

The river widened visibly ahead, and the dark water deepened, as they moved downstream. The Old Ford was the last safe crossing place of the River, until they came to the most northerly island of Anduin, called Ramanath, which was a good fifteen leagues southwards. They had pinpointed this island, in their planning, as the first place where they could justify a halt, and thought it would probably take them the first night's journey to reach it.

Now, however, a sharp wind seemed to spring up, blowing strong from the north east, as the moonlight poured over their strange company in the water, and the rafts began to glide forward at a swifter pace. Elves at once grabbed for paddles, and steered energetically, and the gathering current aided their speed.

"The Lord Elrond aids our course!" said Glorfindel confidently, studying the direction of wind and sail. Haldir held up a finger in the wind, saying, "If this wind continues, we could put our sail to the test."

Glorfindel thought this a good idea, and four elves carefully hauled up the heavy woven sail, high enough so that there was space for it to fill with wind above the centre of the raft. Sure enough, the big sail was a great aid, and the raft seemed to spring forward eagerly like a hunting wolf on the scent of its prey. Soon they were overtaking the raft in front, fending it off carefully with their poles whenever they came too close, and after that, they overtook half a dozen rafts easily, until they came close behind the four rafts occupied by Baranor's troop, who were almost at the front. Haldir had allowed the men and dwarves extra space, giving them one more raft each than the elves, who were light, and more accustomed to taking up little space at need.

"Very good!" said Haldir, after a while. "Strike the sail, now, for we know its capabilities, lest we move too far ahead of our company. As soon as our comrades have grown accustomed to the movement of the raft, I shall ask all the rafts to raise their sails, if the wind holds. We must use all the speed we can muster – but it is important that we all move together, and do not spread out too far on the water, for we do not wish to lose each other in the dark."

The rafts with men and dwarves in them were still some way ahead, and the whole company was spread out on the river some distance apart. Haldir said that this was not a problem at present, for they were less easy to spot from the bank, than when travelling in a mass. The long spread of the rafts made communications difficult, however, and they hoped the sails would enable them to close up the company at need.

The moon now grew brighter, revealing the dark mass of Chithaeglir to their right. The river on this side of the mountain range cut through a broad green valley, far less rugged than the foothills on its western flanks. Its course was relatively straight, and by good moonlight, they could see some way ahead. They travelled on, now, unhindered, league upon league, each following their leader and seeing no movement on the shore that they could detect. The early noise on the rafts subsided as their companies grew accustomed the movement and the strange positions in which they sat or lay, apart from an occasional restless movement on the part of the horses or the noise of a dwarf snoring.

Haldir had told the raft crews in front to look out for a narrower spot, shortly after a bend in the river, about eight leagues into their journey. There were shallows here, he said, and shingle banks, and they could steer into the bank with their poles, pause a while, and consider their places in the convoy.

While they waited for this place to come up, Glorfindel suggested that they take some refreshment from their packs, and a drink, for travelling by water proved thirsty work. The company leaders sat and chatted softly, while they ate and drank a few mouthfuls, and they kept a keen eye on the banks on either side. Yet, there was little to cause them alarm so far, for the open landscape on either side of the river was hard to cross without being seen, and beyond it, to their right, was the dark, thickly wooded Mirkwood Forest - Thranduil's realm - which seemed at present to offer little in the way of threat. It was a comfort to know that wood elves kept watch over this territory, for it was their birthright, and none knew it better, leaf, branch and twig.

"I do not know whether it is wise to unload the horses when we stop," said Haldir now. "I grieve for them greatly, for they need to move about, but I fear that the reloading takes too long. What say you, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel looked longingly at his beautiful horse, Asfalloth, in truth dearer to his heart than any here, but said resolutely, "I think you are right. Indeed, I do not think that any ought to be unloaded. I shall be unpopular in saying so, but a commander must command! We took an hour to load, and we cannot go through that process more than once in a day, for we have not the time! Let everyone stay in his place, when the rafts halt. We must try to get ahead of the fleet, and when we reach the landing place, make sure that no one disembarks but the commanders of each company. At our present speed, we shall not reach the island where we planned to spend the day before daybreak, and that makes for dangerous journeying. We need only a brief consultation, and then we must push on!"

This was in fact what happened, though, as Glorfindel said, it was not a popular decision, and there was muted grumbling. The dwarves especially looked longingly at the bank as it inched toward them, but the stern face of Haldir met them and refused them disembarkation. Instead, he called the Imladris elves that operated each raft to run it partly aground on the shallow shingles, and steady it with their poles, until they were ready to leave again. Even the absence of movement, however, was some break for the seated troops, of which they made the most, stretching arms and legs eagerly and breathing deeply of the cold night air.

The companies were heartened to find that the rafts were bearing up well under their burdens, and proving as light and easy to steer as Elrohir had predicted. Haldir now explained to the commanders of each company, who leaped on to dry land and surrounded him for a consultation, that they needed to make maximum use of sail, for it almost doubled their speed in the water. After about ten minutes' discussion, their plans were set, and they returned to the rafts and fended off again with all speed. This time, the three chief commanders occupied different rafts, as they had planned. The dwarves seemed to like and trust Eären, and Glorfindel asked her to lead the dwarf cohort of rafts, and so help keep their company in good heart and together. The dwarves' fear of the river was greatest, for they could not swim. Because of their small size and heavy armoury, they might easily drown in an accident before help came. Glorfindel decided to take up the rear guard once more, so that he could keep an eye on the spread of rafts on the river, and warn them if they looked like spreading too far apart. In addition, he was anxious to be prepared for an unexpected attack, and now organised a small but deadly troop of Thranduil's archers, to be at the ready on his raft, and able to give a swift riposte, if such an attack should come.

Haldir, as chief mariner and skilled oarsman, now took charge of the convoy from the lead raft, which was occupied by the rest of the wood elves and his comrade Galdor of Lórien, and they led the way henceforth. This enabled them to communicate any sudden changes in wind or current, and to spy out any unexpected obstacles up river. The elves were skilled in imitating bird calls, which carried well over the quiet water, and this made it easy to pass messages from front to back of the convoy at need, and for Haldir to keep Glorfindel, at the rear, alert to their situation.

They all began to breathe easier, for things seemed to go well. Their sails were now made ready, and at a signal from Haldir, the rear rafts raised their sails, followed by the rafts in front of them in order, a few at a time, until all were in full sail. This neat manoeuvre closed up their ranks somewhat, and now the sharp wind from the northeast, which they had felt earlier, seemed to grow in strength with each passing furlong, and soon the rafts were bowling along at a fast and steady clip, cheering everyone's heart.

"The wind rises to aid us!" said the dwarves on Eären's raft, and she smiled, saying, "The Lord Elrond aids us! For he calls the winds and the river to speed our way." She herself felt greatly cheered by the thought of her beloved lord's presence with their convoy, if only in thought. She did not doubt that he followed them, in his mind's eye, every inch of the way. Now she closed her eyes a moment and thanked him, trusting that he might hear her thought, even at great distance.

With the sails at full spread, their speed more than doubled, and they felt themselves to be a less easy target from the banks.

Even so, the dawn was well broken in the eastern sky over Mirkwood before they reached Ramanath Island. Here the river branched into a sweeping oval shape, with the island at the centre, like the kernel of a nut. The area of the west bank opposite the island was shallow and shingle-covered, and relatively easy to steer into, and they were able to beach the rafts without difficulty. The island itself, a furlong's span out into the river, was a large one, covered in clumps of tall trees and bushy undergrowth, which helped provide them with good cover from the east bank. Beyond the shingle on the west bank were thickly wooded slopes, where it would not be difficult to hide the rafts until dark, making it unnecessary to carry them far from the water. It was, in short, an ideal spot for a rest, just as they had hoped.

Landing proved easier and quicker than embarkation, for everyone was eager to put his foot on dry land, and moved with alacrity when called, though once or twice their passengers' eagerness caused them to overreach themselves, and carelessly beached rafts swayed perilously, and set up a hubbub of anxious talk among the remaining occupants, which Haldir quelled fiercely at once.

Haldir insisted upon moving the horses first, and, led by their Imladris grooms, they stepped on to the shore with grateful whinnies, and were soon greeted by their riders with much congratulation and led gently round in circles in order to allow them to stretch their poor, stiff muscles. Brégor, her grey, greeted Eären with a tossing head, a gleaming eye, and a fond nuzzle, and she said to him, patting his flanks in pride, "Well done, my Brégor! I knew you would not let me down!" Now she removed his blinkers for a while, and hobbled him on a long rope in a wide clearing, some way into the trees, so that he could wander at will, and find some tasty shoots of early grasses to nibble on, until the animals could be fed and watered.

Within the hour all had come ashore, the sails were struck and the rafts were quickly raised on willing shoulders and marched into the edges of the wood, where they were covered with spare elven cloaks, whose disguise was at least as good as that of the bushes that had kept them safely hidden further north. Now at last everyone felt able to relax a while, and they began to feel much better, having dry ground on which to stroll about. There was little sun, and the day seemed likely to be fine, though gloomy. Glorfindel allowed one or two small fires to be lit, though he insisted that they were alight only for the time needed to boil water and for the men and dwarves to cook fish they had caught in the river. They were then doused at once and their ashes scattered. Nevertheless, it was cheering to their hearts to have hot food and drink, and he felt the risk worthwhile in the interests of keeping morale high.

While they ate breakfast, Glorfindel met the troop leaders in a clearing, and they talked over their position.

"We have made better time than I hoped, "he said, "thanks to the Lord Elrond's wind. For I feared that we might not reach Ramanath before mid-morning, and that would have increased our risk greatly."

"But though the river is quiet thus far, we cannot hope to pass the stronghold of Dol Guldur without being seen," warned Haldir. "For though it is twenty leagues or more inland, it is a Great Tower of such height that watchers can observe traffic on the River for miles in both directions."

"The longer we can travel unseen the better," said Glorfindel. "Once we are spotted then there is no further point in concealment, and we may as well travel openly. But for now I would like to keep our progress undetected as long as I can."

They spread out Eären's map on the ground, and showed the other troop leaders their progress, and what to expect on the next stage of the journey.

"I have heard that the Gladden Fields are a favourite haunt of orcs," said Ohtar, son of Baranor, now, studying their route with interest, "though I have never travelled so far south before. Or seen a map of the way!"

"That is so," said Haldir – for it was in that dangerous spot that Isildur had been brought down by an orc arrow, many years ago, when the One Ring was lost. "When we approach Ningloron, we will see a large wood which bestrides both sides of the river, and within it a large lake has arisen, caused by the damming of the river by fallen logs. We must be on the alert, for it is a wide-open stretch of water, and very likely, we will be shot at from the bank. Fortunately orcs do not like water and they have few boats - at least, this far north - though rumour has it that the Dark Lord is building boats at Osgiliath, further south."

"I estimate that we shall reach Loeg Ningloron in about five hours," said Glorfindel. "Let your companies know that we cannot stop, once we reach that area, for anything! To stop would be to play into the hands of the Enemy, for both lake and river are wide at that point, and so long as we are on the River it is more difficult for him to attack us, though he will try to pick us off with archers, of course. Orcs are not the best of shots, luckily for us!"

"I think we should keep going now, once we embark, until we reach Lórien Wood," said Findegalad, leader of the wood elves, glancing round cautiously. Like all elves, he was constantly alert for unidentified noises.

"Alas, I wish we could," said Glorfindel. "But it is still sixty leagues to Caras Galadhon, and I do not think the men and dwarves of our company can sit the rafts that long without a break."

"How long is the next stretch of our journey?" asked Ohtar now.

"About five hours to Ningloron and beyond that, another perhaps twenty or more hours to Caras Galadhon," said Glorfindel. "Altogether a full passage of the sun on board – it is a strenuous ride for many of our company! I do not wish to stretch them past bearing. And think of the horses, too!"

"I am not sure," said Ohtar thoughtfully. He was a stout and courageous young man, they had learned, and capable of thinking strategically, at need. "I think a short break is what is needed for the men, and would do as well as a long one. The horses are the bigger problem. Where do you plan to rest tomorrow morning, Lord Haldir?"

"Our choices are now fewer," said Haldir. "I would rather wait and see whether the wind holds and how our speed holds with it, before making that decision. There are two or three possible places, none of them as well sheltered as this. I will send a signal back down the line, as soon as I think we approach a suitable place."

They looked round, now, noticing how gloomy the day was. Rather than lightening, as the morning wore on, the day, if anything, seemed to be becoming darker.

"My heart missives," said Findegalad now, glancing round even more uneasily. "There is something in the atmosphere of this place that I do not like."

Glorfindel said, "Go and check the watches, Findegalad. I would feel happier if I were sure that they were on the alert!"

Findegalad sped away, happy to be active. Damrod the dwarf now said, his red beard wagging, "It is not this place, I think, but something from further afield that oppresses my heart. Why is the day so dark, Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel looked round once more, and shuddered. It was undoubtedly darker than they had seen it for some while, and the horses were moving uneasily amid the trees.

"I do not know. Perhaps some evil of Sauron. Let us rest now," he said, eventually, rolling up the map. "We can do no more for the moment. "

They found the most comfortable spots they could on the ground under the trees, and slept while they could. The three commanders took turns to sleep, feeling, because of the general uneasiness, that two should be awake at any one time. When it came to her turn to sleep, Eären wrapped herself up in her borrowed elven cloak and settled down to an uneasy slumber, from which she woke with a start after about three hours, feeling a presence nearby. Haldir stood over her, saying softly, "Do not stir for a moment, my lady!"

She obeyed, her heart in her mouth. After a moment a great flock of dark birds rose into the sky and flew low overhead, before disappeared into the gloom to the east.

"Spies of Barad-Dûr," said Haldir, standing back and allowing her to roll over. "It is as well we dowsed the fires carefully."

She sat up now, and glanced around, uncomfortably aware of the gloom, which had not lightened noticeably since she fell asleep.

"This is some evil darkness from Mordor that overtakes us!" whispered Haldir now, crouching beside her. "The whole landscape is darkening, even as we look over the river. It is like a creeping darkness, which poisons all the land!"

She rose and followed him quietly to the edge of the wood, where Glorfindel was gazing in anxiety out towards the island under whose shelter they had beached their boats. The island, formerly clearly visible across the expanse of the river, was now shrouded in an oppressive, murky fog.

"I do not know what it is," he said in muted tones, seeing them coming, "but I do not like it at all! Go round and cheer our troops, for they will be dismayed when they wake and see this evil fog!"

"My lord, I think we should take advantage of the fog to go on!" said Haldir, making up his mind swiftly. "It may be some evil sent by Mordor, but if so it could work to our advantage! With its aid, we could reach the lake of Ningloron before nightfall, and so pass on towards Caras Galadhon through the night and maybe not be seen!"

The gloom was certainly heavy, like a premature twilight falling over the land. Before Glorfindel could reply, however, their hearts were stopped in mid-beat by a terrible shriek, high above the gloom, which seemed to pierce their whole beings to the core, and aroused terror and dismay in them all.

"Nazgûl!" cried Glorfindel, now, and they dived for cover as one.

The troops who were asleep started, and some woke and cowered to the ground in deep dismay, while the horses, deeper in the wood, were heard to neigh in alarm and try to run. It was fortunate they were securely hobbled, otherwise they might have lost them to a panic. As it was, they seemed to their commanders' nervous ears, to be making a most frantic din to oblige any enemy who was listening!

It was the first time Eären had ever heard the cry of the Nazgûl, and she never forgot it - it shook her to the core. When it was past, she stood up shakily, finding her hands trembling for a moment as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her.

"I did not expect them so far north!" said Glorfindel in deep dismay. "They have clearly found new steeds, as Haldir warned us – some evil flying creatures, which can cover great territory in a short time. They are a long way from Mordor! This is dismal news."

"Then any hope of secrecy is already blasted," said Haldir eagerly. "Let us assemble the company and set forth at once!"

Glorfindel looked at Eären.

"What say you, Lady Eären?" he asked.

She thought a moment, grateful to be included in the decision-making, which Glorfindel had so far been scrupulous about.

"I think," she said presently, trying to think like Elrond, as calmly as she could, though her heart was still thudding, "that it is unlikely that the Nazgûl were looking for us. No doubt, if they have new flying steeds, they fly the river regularly, scouting for any movements on it. If they saw us then they will take the news of our presence back to Dol Guldur. Nevertheless, we do not know for sure that they saw us, for the gloom is great - and if they did, even those creatures cannot fly that distance in less than a few hours! And when they return to their base, the Enemy must decide what to do, and send a return message north, perhaps to Ningloron, or even Moria, where, from all that we know, their nearest troops will be located. Therefore, I think we have a little time yet. However, I think Haldir is also right – this gloom does not lift, and may be useful to us. My vote would be to wait long enough for the troops to refresh themselves, so that we are as equipped as possible for a long stretch of the river ahead - for once we embark again we may not be able to stop. If it is still misty then, let us move under its cover at once."

This measured plan seemed good to all three, and so they set about waking the troops, cheering their hearts by saying that the Dark Lord's evil fog might aid them in escaping detection. Preparations for food were soon in motion. Glorfindel despatched the hard-working Imladris elves to calm the horses and see to their welfare.

It was hard to guess the hour, in the absence of any sun, but Eären felt sure that she had not slept more than three hours, and that it was probably approaching noon. It was hard not to feel gloomy, with the terrible, leaden feel of the air, but the companies were cheered by the chance of more rations, and ate happily. By the time they had all eaten, the strange twilight was worse, if anything and they made a quick decision to go on. Therefore, they struck camp, obliterating as many signs of their presence as possible, and by this time, another hour at least had passed. They reckoned that they set about reloading the rafts at about the first hour past noon. Haldir's embarkation plan, with the aid of earlier practice, worked swiftly and easily, and even the horses were eager to move, and went aboard with accord.

By the second hour, they were away, floating out of the shelter of Ramanath and into the main flood of Anduin once more. To their surprise, the north-easterly wind that had helped them before picked up again, though it was never as fresh as it had been just south of the Old Ford, as though it now contended with deeper forces that poured out of the Dark Land. An early darkness now commenced to fall, and only the keen eyes of the elves enabled them to steer a true course. The hearts of the dwarves on Eären's raft were low, and she spoke to them often soothingly, pointing out that Sauron's trickery aimed at taking away their heart to oppose and that they must not now let this plan succeed. She made them also tell her stories of their ancestors in the great days of Thorin Oakenshield, and so kept their minds occupied for a while.

At the head of the convoy, they now became aware for the first time that Haldir's Silvan robe somehow seemed to defeat even the thickest fogs, for it glowed mysteriously in the dark, as though it were a beacon in mid-stream. By it, they tried their best to guide their rafts, for there were few other landmarks visible.

After about five or six hours aboard, they received a message from Haldir, warning them that they were approaching the Gladden Fields. She told her dwarves to keep their heads down, and cover themselves with their cloaks as far as possible, for the commanders had decided to rely on boldness in order to see them through this obstacle. They had reasoned that if the rafts were spotted, but seemed like innocent heaps of goods, they might be mistaken for barges transporting supplies or even weapons of the enemy. Soon a line of dark trees rose out of the gloom ahead. Beyond the trees, they shot through a narrow opening into an unnervingly wide mere, feeling exposed indeed, especially as it had no obvious landing places available. There was nothing but waterlogged ground on every shore that they could see.

Risking a good deal, Haldir stood up bravely, in the front raft, so that he might act as a beacon through the most difficult places, making of himself a certain target, should any enemies lurk close nearby. It was not a foolish gesture, however, Eären soon saw, for in some parts, the reeds were high and choking, and he had warned them not to allow their paddles to become entangled, for if they did, they would be soon lost.

Rather to their surprise, the area round the banks of Ningloron seemed to be deserted, and, despite great unease, they passed on, unchallenged, to the other side of the great mere, and within half an hour they were out into the mainstream of Anduin again, breathing sighs of relief.

"No orc bands here," muttered Damrod's second-in-command, Damring, who was travelling with her. "I wonder why not?"

"My heart tells me that this gloom signifies the beginning of Mordor's assault on the West," whispered Eären. "The Dark Lord may have mustered all his troops to those places where he means to attack. If so, we shall meet them further on – in Lothlórien itself!"

Damring sighed, and loosened his axe in his belt, his piercing dark eyes scanning the banks this way and that. Suddenly he shouted, "Orcs! Get down!"

He fell flat to the deck as several arrows whistled harmlessly past, way over his head. It was a brief assault, and soon passed, as they raced forward over the flood, outstripping their assailants with ease. The orc band who had shot at them appeared to be, as far as they could see, on the far eastern bank of Anduin, at the very edge of Mirkwood, for at this point the forest conveniently swept inland, and the orcs had evidently clung to its shelter as they ran. Nonetheless Eären's surmise seemed correct, for they appeared to be travelling south on foot, at some speed, no doubt heading for Dol Guldur.

"A pity they saw us," said Eären now, getting up cautiously, when the danger seemed over. "They will carry the certain news of our presence to Dol Guldur with them."

"Aye, my lady!" said Damring now, brushing his ruffled coat with dignity. "But with luck we shall be well away by then!"

No one had been hurt by the incident, and thankfully, they continued on their journey. Haldir signalled now that every raft should paddle hard, to aid the wind trying to fill their sails, for the wind was struggling against whatever evil wind flowed north out of the Dark Land and opposed their passage. Now the river began to veer westwards, and they knew that at least they were on the home stretch. There were no further major obstacles on the river between them and Lothlórien, though of course they had yet to pass the great cloudy head of Fanuidhol and below it Mirrormere, above which the Redhorn Pass clove through the Misty Mountains - that same Pass which had defeated the companions of the ring.

Haldir kept them travelling for another two hours, determined to push on as far and as fast as he could. Indeed, it was so dark that it was as though they were travelling by night. Soon they began to loose all sense of the time, only their aching muscles indicating that they had sat in cramped conditions for a very long time. Eären was impressed by the uncomplaining endurance of the dwarves, and indeed, all those around her in the companies. Whenever the other rafts came into view, she saw only stoical faces, conveying a grim but heart-lifting determination to survive this ordeal, if they could. Yet it was a strain, and all their companies would be glad when it was over.

Eventually, Haldir called a halt, about fifteen leagues beyond the Gladden Fields, at a spot that would have been well within sight of Fanuidhol, if they had been able to see that far. They beached the rafts again, on curving shallow shingle that bent inland, below a thick and sheltering, hilly woody area, a mile or so below the foothills of the mountains. Glorfindel signalled to Haldir to allow everyone to disembark, for they were making good time, and he felt they could risk a further rest and a chance for the horses to regain their muscle strength.

"We are no more than twenty leagues from Dol Guldur," whispered Haldir to her, as he offered her a hand to disembark. "This is the most dangerous resting place we have reached yet. The orcs of Moria come out at night this way - and other fell creatures. Be on the alert!"

Eären wondered what he meant by 'fell creatures', for she recalled the dreadful story of Mithrandir's fall in Moria, but she had no chance to ask. Keeping her eyes peeled she leaped stiffly on to the bank, and looked around. They were making a good fist of the disembarkation, and as each raft was cleared of bodies and supplies, it was neatly flipped over and out of the water in a trice, and carried at a run into the trees. Soon they were all safely sheltered by the dense woodland area, and able to relax a while and break out some supplies. This time, Glorfindel allowed no fires, and they had to make do with cold food and drink, eaten in virtual silence.

Once the horses were tended and comfortable, the commanders and troop leaders gathered once more in a corner of the clearing, in order to review their position.

"We have made excellent time, "said Glorfindel, looking about him encouragingly, both at the tired company spread out on the ground, and at the murky landscape. "Better even than Lord Elrond imagined, I think! The darkness of Mordor has been an unexpected boon! Yet my heart fails me when I think of what it portends. For once before I saw a great darkness like this one, created by Sauron, and it was the signal for a general assault from Dol Guldur across the river and to the east of the mountains."

They had all evidently been thinking similar thoughts, she saw.

"Sauron hopes to cover all the lands in his darkness," said Findegalad. "I wonder, though, why he has moved now - so suddenly?"

"I have been wondering too," confessed Glorfindel. "I wonder if something or someone has spurred him into coming forth early – possibly a challenge from Rohan, or even Minas Tirith. For Elrond did not think the Enemy would make a general assault so soon, though he knew it was coming."

Eären sighed. She did not wish to utter her darkest fear - that the Ring of Power had been found! That would indeed encourage Sauron to begin the battle for Middle-earth at once!

"My father, the Lord Denethor, may have challenged him," she said merely. "He is not a man to sit by and wait for a deadly assault that may see the end of his country! It may be he has sent forth his army over the River, hoping to win the first battle by surprise."

"Yet Sauron knows much of what comes and goes in the White City," said Glorfindel thoughtfully. "An attack from there would not, I think, unnerve him. My worst fear, I confess, is that the Ring of Power has been already found, and that Sauron feels confident enough to come forth, knowing that he has all he needs to achieve a quick victory!"

Eären leaned back against a tree, recognising the legitimacy of this worry. She closed her eyes, feeling weary, and longing for Elrond's calm and insightful presence to aid them. At first, she saw nothing but blackness behind her eyelids. Then, a mist seemed to gather before her eyes, and as it cleared, it seemed as though, out of a gap in the cloud, she saw a white-clad, slender figure, shining, as though decked in silver. It was a white lady, and the dress she wore seemed uncannily like that of Elwing, Elrond's mother, whose dress she had worn in Imladris. The figure seemed suddenly to swoop closer, and its bright golden eyes burned into hers. "Come quickly, Eären of Gondor!" a soft elven voice said in her head, almost as though someone stood by her and whispered in her ear. "For Aragorn has shown himself to the Dark Tower. The hour approaches when all who oppose the Shadow must cleave together!"

Eären sat up suddenly, startled almost out of her wits, and the unexpected vision faded.

"What is it, Lady Eären?" asked Haldir, noticing her agitation. He looked round uneasily.

"I . . . . am not sure," she said unsteadily, passing a hand over her face. The white figure's words rang in her mind. "I saw – I think – I think I know what has happened to make the Dark Lord move so soon. It is not a move made by my father, but one made by Aragorn!"

Glorfindel eyed her curiously, while the other four looked startled.

"You were ever a lady of long sight," Glorfindel said now, knowing Elrond's high opinion of her visions. "What do you think Aragorn has done?"

They all gazed at her in great surprise.

"I think Aragorn has found a way to challenge the Dark Tower," she said, busily deriving a conclusion in her mind from many sources. "I do not know how – though I have an idea, which I will keep to myself, for now! Nevertheless, the result of this challenge is this darkness – it signifies that Mordor has been made wary, and unleashes its forces in response to the challenge. Comrades, I greatly fear that we will find Lórien under assault if we delay too long. Let us rest briefly, and return to the river as soon as may be!"

"It would make sense," admitted Haldir, surprised by this evidence of Eären's long sight. "Something of this sort has been in my mind for some time."

He looked up at the ink black sky, which was now impossible to read, so murky was the atmosphere.

"Let us do as before – rest three hours, no more, and take to the river at once. And I say that we do not set foot on dry ground again until we reach Caras Galadhon!"

Glorfindel looked at their resolute faces.

"Very well," he said. "But rest now – the last part of our journey will be strenuous! It is still thirty-five leagues to the City on the Hill!"

Eären now lay down with her cloak about her, and tried to sleep. It was not easy, for the vision of the White Lady was still in her mind. At moments, she doubted whether she had seen it – and yet, when she tried to dismiss it, it would not pass out of her thoughts. Finally, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

She woke to some muffled sounds – as though an animal were snuffling round their camp. At first, she thought a horse that had slipped its hobbles, and come to seek the companionship of its master, but looking round hard, in the gloom, she made out only a smaller, dark shape against the blackness, a shape that was if anything even more black than the surrounding air. It was a long, low shape, sniffing here and there, its head bent over several sleeping forms in turn. Suddenly, it paused beside Haldir, whom she could not fail to recognise, bundled up as he was against the cold by the faint glow of his Silvan habit. Perhaps that luminous light that emitted from him was what attracted the creature? She remembered Haldir's warning now, that fell creatures were to be encountered thereabouts, and her blood froze.

Suddenly the beast, whatever it was, raised and turned its head, and half-looked towards her, perhaps sensing her gaze with its powerful instinct. It had two unwinking green eyes on either side of a long snout. Now she saw that it was a very large wolf, taller than a man when it stood on its forepaws!

Eären was perhaps fifteen fathoms away, and it was very dark. No time to get in a bow shot, she saw! By the time she had unsheathed her arrows it would be too late. Nevertheless, she had Erestor's dagger in her belt, and, hardly daring to breathe, she silently slipped it out of its sheath, as she saw the creature poise above Haldir's throat - for he lay on his back, and seemed unusually far away in his dreaming. In a second, the wolf opened its great mouth, and its moist fangs yawned wide. Just as they were about to snap upon her comrade's throat, she threw the dagger with all her might.

Luckily, she found her mark. There was a sharp yelp, stifled even as it came into being, and the creature slumped dead across Haldir's body. The latter was awake in an instant and on his feet, with the creature laid out before him. He bent to ensure that it was dead.

Eären sprang to her feet and ran to his side. Turning the creature over with her foot, she saw that her knife had penetrated its chest just below the throat. She withdrew it gingerly, and wiped the hideous blood on the grass beside her. She had hunted in her youth on the Great River bank, and in Rohan, and was not squeamish, but this creature was vile, its blood black as night.

"Aaagh! It is a warg!" said Haldir, making that kind of noise deep in the throat that she had come to understand to be an elvish sound of disgust. "Well thrown, my lady! I see that I owe you a debt which one day I must repay!"

"Nay, Haldir, this whole company owes you a debt," she said, thankful to see him unharmed. "We could not have come so far without you!"

"I must have dreamed deep," said Haldir, looking round, still slightly confused. "Rarely am I caught like this off guard! There is evil in this fog, I fear! What time is it?"

Before any could reply, the rest of a pack of famished wargs, who had evidently been waiting for their leader to explore the territory, fell upon their glade, snarling like thunder. The skirmish that followed was brief but unpleasant. One dwarf sustained a savage bite in his lower arm, and several wargs fell dead before the arrows of the elves of Mirkwood and the axes of the dwarves. However, before long, meeting unexpectedly stout opposition, the main pack gave up the ghost, and ran yelping away.

Glorfindel, who had been watching the river, on hearing the commotion came speeding back to find out what had happened. He immediately sent four wood elves after the pack, to see where they came from and dispatch them, if possible, before they could return and warn their leaders. Looking in dismay around him at the disarray, he said, "Let us bind the wounded and make a move. This is not healthy territory for a long rest! Findegalad and Galdor, check the horses. Let us hope that the wargs did not reach them first! Damring – check the watch and find out why they did not warn us! Were all asleep?"

Findegalad returned shortly to report one dead horse - thankfully, Eären learned, not Brégor - while the rest were unharmed. Damring's findings were more serious – one man of Dale on watch had had his throat cruelly torn out, evidently before he had had a chance to raise the alarm, while a second, a dwarf, was dying, lying torn and bleeding to death in the glade where he had been set to watch alone. Eären looked at his wounds closely, but decided, reluctantly, that they were too severe to be mended. She therefore made him as comfortable as she could, and set his friends to sit by him, while she found some herbs with which to cleanse and bind the bite wound. Meanwhile the men of Ohtar's company buried their fallen comrade, and the elves buried the horse - for they would not leave it to be torn to pieces by those evil creatures.

The other horses were distressed by the loss of their companion, by the panic and the smell of blood, and the Imladris elves had to spend some time soothing and calming them. All three companies, of elves, men and dwarves, were saddened by the loss of their companions, and dismayed by the feeling that they had been caught napping. The four elves who had chased the wargs returned after an hour, reporting that they had lost them a mile into the foothills of the mountains, but they surmised that the pack had come out of the mines of Moria, perhaps driven further than their usual hunting grounds by hunger.

Haldir and Glorfindel both blamed themselves for being off guard, and for setting too few on watch – no one would watch alone in future, declared Glorfindel - and Haldir was especially angry with himself for the whole incident, for he realised that they were lucky that others in the camp did not perish, had not Eären awakened when she did.

Eären merely said quietly, "You did all you could, comrades. Some will fail to return from this expedition, whatever we do! Sit and eat now, and let us be more careful in future."

They all had a quick bite of food and a mouthful of their remaining elvish drink. When they were sure that the dying dwarf's spirit had departed to his long fathers, they laid him in the earth, with his sword and shield beside him. Galdor of Lórien volunteered to sing a brief lament over his grave, an unexpected gesture much appreciated by the dwarves.

At last, when it was clear no more could be done, Haldir began reloading the rafts. Their departure was the quicker for these incidents, which had subdued them, and convinced many of the need for speed and secrecy who were not persuaded before. They were all glad to be afloat again, for they were clearly safer on the water than on land.

208


	29. At Caras Galadhon

**Book 5 The Storm breaks **

**ii At Caras Galadhon**

The night was now darker than any they could remember, with no sign of moon or stars, which seemed entirely blotted out by the Dark Lord's trickery. Again, they had to rely upon their elven companions to see anything at all. They thought they had probably set forth about five or six hours after dusk, by normal reckoning, but even that was guesswork. The northeast wind, which had been their friend for so much of the way, now seemed to desert them, and they had to paddle and even pole for long stretches, when the river seemed shallower and particularly sluggish. Fortunately, all three races were strong and enduring when it came to paddling, and they did not flag, but took turns to keep their rafts moving at as fast a clip as they could manage.

After they had been travelling for perhaps six hours, Haldir sent a heartening message back along the convoy to say that he believed they had passed beyond Fanuidhol, and had about ten or eleven hours to go, depending on the state of the wind. At this, as though at a signal, the wind suddenly sprang up again, and filled their sails for the first time that journey, and they were able to cease paddling and to allow their companies to take turns to sleep, while the wind bore them strongly forward, closer and closer toward the Golden Wood. Eären wondered whether the Lady of the Wood were responsible for the wind, now that they neared her territory, even as Elrond had been responsible for his.

When they had been travelling another four or five hours, Haldir sent another message back, saying that they should be on the look out for Silvan Elves from Lórien. There were northern outposts of the Golden Wood along the river, and their watchers would observe them as they approached. For some time afterwards, they saw nothing. Then, suddenly, Eären realised that the rafts ahead were moving towards the bank. Following as well as they could, she saw that, amid the general murkiness of what was surely mid- or late morning - a strange morning without dawn! - there were slightly more fluid grey shapes, glowing very faintly, like Haldir, at the edge of the river. They were hauling in their rafts, with long poles, and bringing them one by one into a small hythe.

Shortly afterwards she was leaping thankfully out on to the secure wooden staves of the hythe, where Glorfindel and Haldir were already in conversation in elvish with some tall, golden-haired elves wearing the Silvan habit. One of these turned to her and bowed, saying softly, "_Mae govannen,_ Lady Eären of Gondor! The Lord and Lady of the Wood send their greetings. Be silent, for this is dangerous territory. Follow us! Do not fear for your rafts – they will be kept safe by our companions."

She followed Haldir and Glorfindel, and the three strange elves took them quickly into the concealing undergrowth and thence by a curious twist in the track and an upward slope, to a high platform in the trees, that seemed to overlook the river.

"I am Ilmarin, of the household of Celeborn," said the tallest elf softly. "We can speak here for a few moments in safety. We have been awaiting your coming, for we thought you might need help in this thick blackness. Messages came to us three days ago from Lord Elrond that your company had set forth from Imladris. Gwaihir, the Windlord and his cousins, have been watching the river for you, and brought us news two hours ago that you had passed Fanuidhol. You have made good time!"

"We have been fortunate indeed, though not without loss to our company," said Glorfindel quickly. "How much further must we sail, and what is our best course, friends?"

"We have a suggestion which may help," said Ilmarin now. "It is quicker by river to Caras Galadhon, than to come by road. However, if you wish, you can send your horses ashore here, and we will ride them to Lothlórien for you. They will like that means of travel far better, and it will lighten your rafts, so you should make better time for the last stretch of the journey."

They looked at each other, and made up their minds quickly.

"An excellent plan," said Glorfindel. "But we have seventy horses! Can that number be managed?"

"Easily, for we will divide them into groups with a lead rider each, and they will follow each other," said Ilmarin. "The country north of Lórien is curiously quiet at present. We have not seen orc bands for several days and that is not usual. Something is afoot in the Dark Land! How has it been with you?"

"The same," said Glorfindel. "We fear that the Dark Lord is marshalling all his forces for the assault which will come soon. Is Lórien yet unassailed? We feared that the assault might already be launched from Dol Guldur."

"Not yet, though there have been constant threats to our borders," said Ilmarin. "Things gather to a head! The sooner we are all safe in the Wood, the better! We should begin to unload your horses at once."

They returned swiftly to the bank, in deep darkness, where, upon Ilmarin's instructions, the Lórien elves led the horses with all speed on to dry land. The animals were grateful for this release, and were quickly gathered into troops of twelve by nimble Lórien elves, who set out at once on the route south.

"How long will the horses take to reach the Wood?" asked Glorfindel, watching them depart, a little anxious about losing their main means of transport.

Ilmarin shrugged.

"They will not be long after you," he said. "Depending on the hindrances they encounter. Still, a far better way to travel for the horses. Now return to your rafts, and raise sail. In another two or three hours, you will reach the northern edge of the Golden Wood. From there it is about an hour to Caras Galadhon. Disembark at the northern hythe – Haldir and Galdor will guide you in. You are expected! Good sailing!"

Immensely cheered by this efficient and kindly welcome, Eären returned to her raft, and the Lórien elves pushed them off skilfully into the dark water with long poles. The dwarves on her raft were less cheered. She had learned on their journey together that they were unsure of their welcome in Lórien, where there was historic enmity between their peoples and the elves. Yet there had been no sign from the elves who had greeted them that they were not welcome. Eären tried to soothe their fears, saying, "Nay, come, my friends, we bring help to the Lord and Lady of the Wood! Surely they will be glad of our arrival at such an hour!"

"Aye," said Damring gloomily, "but the elves do not love dwarves!"

There were no further incidents on their journey, and they even managed to sleep a little, as the fresh wind bore them mysteriously forward on the full dark flood of Anduin. Eären wondered how it was that the smoky darkness remained, even though the wind was high, but it was so. At any rate, it was exactly what they needed, and with the lightened rafts skimming along at a great rate, it was barely two hours before they sensed the outlying trees of Lórien Wood closing about the banks of the river. From there, they made fast time to the northern hythe, which served the elven city, and curiously enough, she noticed that the darkness lightened considerably, once they were approaching it, though it did not entirely disperse, as they moved in towards their landing.

Haldir found the small, well-hidden inland channel, which led off the main stream, without difficulty. This channel led after a while to a longer and stronger stretch of landing, and once again, waiting watchers drew in their rafts expertly with long poles, and they were secured in no time. They were thankful to be able to disembark at last, the more so because there was light here, both from the stars and moon, which somehow seemed undimmed within the area of the city. Also, however, there was light from what seemed many hundreds of candle-points of light, which decorated the trees all around them. It was a welcome sight after all that darkness and dreariness of the river, as they moved into this place of light and hope.

"Welcome, welcome!" said the Lórien elves eagerly, as they came ashore. "Reinforcements are desperately needed in this hour! We thank the Lord Elrond greatly for his aid!"

The commanders quickly assembled on the greensward behind the hythe, and Haldir named the leaders of the Lórien elves to them as Rhosgobel and Lorelantir. It seemed that these two knew Glorfindel, for he was an elf of great age. Though Eären was a stranger, she nevertheless had a strong sense of being expected here.

"Welcome, Lady of Gondor," said Rhosgobel, a smaller elf than any she had yet seen of the Silvan kind, who, despite his smaller stature, had the same extraordinary, aquiline profile that she sometimes noticed in Haldir. "The Lady of the Wood much desires to speak with you."

"I am eager to meet her also," said Eären courteously. "But first I wish to speak for my friends the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, who travel with us. They have come to our aid in Imladris in time of great need, and now they are willing to aid Lórien in its struggle against the Dark Lord in any way we can. Nevertheless, they fear their welcome in this Wood, where there have been enmities in times past. Can I assure them that they may pass through here safely?"

Rhosgobel looked at her curiously, his grey eyes thoughtful.

"Our Lord and Lady know of the arrival of the dwarves," he said, bowing. "Old scores have been shelved here, for we must cleave to all those who are willing to do battle with us against Barad-Dûr. Tell them they are welcome. A pavilion has been prepared for them, even among the Galadhrim!"

Thankfully, she returned to the hythe, where Damrod and Damring waited together nervously. The rest of the dwarves, she noticed, were slow to disembark.

"Come Damrod," she said now, smiling. "Your welcome is assured. The Galadhrim offer you a place among the elves in their city! Who could ask for more?"

Damrod bowed low, evidently deeply relieved.

"You are a lady of courtesy, "he said now. " I shall not forget your kindness to the dwarves!"

The dwarf troop now disembarked, and the elves led their companies forward beyond the greensward, leaving the rafts secured, for the time being, at the water's edge.

Eären had heard many tales of the Golden Wood in her childhood, but all fell far short of the reality. Elrond had tried to prepare her, but now that she was here, she looked about her in frank astonishment, for she had seen nowhere like it. They followed a path beside a stream for some way, all festooned with the same lights which shone so brightly in the area of the hythe. The path circled the hill on which the city was built, and having followed its curve for a while, they eventually reached a deep fosse, with a bridge spanning it, which led to the Great Gates of Caras Galadhon. Here, at the junction of overlapping green earthen walls, they passed through into the city proper. Once within the walls, they were astonished to see that there were no buildings, as such, in that place, but only great mallorn trees everywhere, covering the hill, with flets (woven platforms) built into their intertwining branches, upon which the elves lived.

Their guides took them to the great central tree, at the very top of the hill, the most extraordinary, vast mallorn that Eären had ever seen. Its head seemed to disappear into the skies above them, at a dizzy height that they could hardly guess at, and its upper storeys were reached by an enormous circular stairway, which wound round and round its ancient trunk, of vast girth.

They left their troops housed in pavilions at the bottom of the staircase, while Eären, Glorfindel, Haldir and their three troop leaders went up to the hall of the Lord and Lady of the Wood, at the very top. Even stranger than its tree dwellings, thought Eären, as they slowly climbed the stariway, was the atmosphere of Lórien, which was somehow full of light and hope – quite different from the world they had just left outside. Her heart felt immeasurably lighter for being here, as though there were something cheering in the very air, and her feet paced the stairs with renewed energy. She had something of the healing sense of being in Elrond's pool, in Imladris the Fair, but many things here were also strange and very different from that place.

After climbing for what seemed a very long way, until her legs ached, they finally came to a large house, within which was set a curious oval hall, shaped almost like the kernel of an almond nut. Even the great doors of the hall were curved, and opened outwards to reveal an inner chamber. At the end of this inner sanctuary, seated upon chairs of state, sat the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. As soon as they entered, the two rose and came to greet them. Eären, in brief shock, saw that the White Lady of her vision at Ningloron was none other than the Lady Galadriel!

The Lady of the Golden Wood was unexpected to her eyes. She was small for an elf – much smaller than she had expected – indeed, just a little shorter than Eären herself. She was a slender, almost frail-looking elf, of indeterminate age, dressed in a simple white dress, with flowing, long golden hair, which fell about her face and shoulders, unadorned. She had a face of great beauty, finely featured and smooth, and as luminously pale as a pearl. Her eyes were her most extraordinary feature – they were a brilliant rich golden colour, and when they fastened on each of them in turn, they had a sense of their very souls being read. Celeborn stood taller by two feet, also with long fair hair about his shoulders, and he wore a white tunic that flowed about his slender shape, and no weapon of any kind that was visible. How different he was from Elrond, she thought! He was equally, if not more, stately, and yet somehow very much himself! Struggling to understand what she saw, she realised suddenly that he was elf through and through, while Elrond had about him the blood of humankind, though finely intermingled with his elvish nature, and the long years spent in Imladris among the elves.

"You are welcome to Caras Galadhon, friends," said Celeborn courteously, his voice light. "Though I would wish to have received you all in better times, you are nevertheless most welcome here. Pray be seated."

He led them to the far end of the oval chamber, where they sat on low seats, and refreshments were brought. The _quaravas_ of Lothlórien, Eären noticed, was if anything more sparkling and bracing than that of Imladris. As it coursed through her veins, she felt refreshed beyond measure, and her weary limbs relaxed. To their surprise, it was to Damrod that the Lady spoke first.

"Master Damrod, you are the second dwarf, who has been welcomed to our house in as many months," she said. When she spoke, her voice was like the rustle of leaves on a stone floor in autumn. "Old enmities die hard, yet now is not the time for such remembrances. Your offer of help is courteous, and we receive it with courtesy in kind."

Damrod rose and bowed so low that his beard swept the hall floor, but he was too overcome with awe to say anything. It was kind that the Lady took the trouble to reassure the dwarf, Eären thought, when she might have addressed more pressing matters – as though she had overheard all their anxious conversations at the hythe and on the rafts!

The White Lady's eyes turned now to Glorfindel, and they beamed a welcome.

"Well met, my Lord Glorfindel. How is your lord, the Master of Imladris?" she asked. "I have longed to see him these many years, yet the world has grown dangerous, and few there are who travel far beyond their own shores in these times."

Glorfindel bowed low.

"Lord Elrond sends his compliments, my lady, and thanks you warmly for your help and counsel in these difficult times," he said, with the gentle courtesy that Eären had come to recognise as part of his soldierly gallantry.

Seeing that he had the floor, he spoke further.

"My Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, we come to the Golden Wood at a time when the world stands poised on the brink of the worst destruction that Middle-earth has yet faced. We have much to discuss. Suffice it to say, for now, that we bring a company of three hundred and fifty elves, dwarves and men, all devoted to aiding those who oppose our common Enemy. We know that we are few, but we are a handpicked and dedicated company. Lord Elrond commands us to aid the elves of Lórien Wood in any way we can, and then to pass on quickly to Minas Tirith, where he judges the worst assault of Mordor will soon fall. Pray tell me how things stand here in Lothlórien – for we met wargs and orcs mustering on both banks, on our journey, and we have concluded that the terrible darkness we passed through signifies the beginning of the first assault on the West."

"You are correct in thinking so," said Celeborn now, his ageless face serious. His eyes were searching, also, Eären saw, and he clearly read much in their eyes. "Aragorn has shown himself to the Dark Lord. He has challenged his right to rule the West! That challenge, we believe, has forced Sauron's hand, causing him to bring forward his plans for the assault. The great storm we have long foreseen is already gathering in the east. Armies of orcs, wargs and evil men in fealty to the Dark Tower are mustering at the Morannon Gate. Further north, they muster at Dol Guldur and further east at the Great Sea of Rhûn. There is now no time to lose, and no further point in concealment – every opponent of Mordor must now declare himself, and rally to whatever flag he holds dear!"

"And what of Rohan, and Saruman?" asked Glorfindel now, looking – and feeling! - curiously less dismayed to learn the worst than when they were merely speculating about it. "Lord Elrond has already sent a task force, led by his sons, and by Halbarad of the Dúnedain, to aid Lord Aragorn and the horsemen of the Mark. They should have passed this way a few days before us. What news have you of how they fare?"

"Your friends passed through Lórien Wood with all speed seven nights ago, and had our aid," said Galadriel. "When they left here, they passed on through Fangorn with great speed, for the Ent of that Wood is our friend, and he aided them at our request. They met with Aragorn in Rohan, east of the Fords of Isen, four days ago."

She glanced from face to face, and her extraordinary eyes glittered.

"Isengard has fallen!" she added, now, after a dramatic pause, and sharp exclamations of astonishment, mingled with satisfaction, went all round their company at this surprising news. "Our friends the Ents of Fangorn marched upon Orthanc, and brought the wizard's vale to ruin – for they are strong beings, when roused, and they have not been roused to such fury for many a long Age!"

"That is welcome news indeed, my lady!" said Glorfindel, astonished. "What became of the White Wizard?"

"He is imprisoned in his Black Tower," she replied, and there was triumph in her voice that was unmistakable. "And awaits the judgement of his kind!"

Glorfindel was about to speak again, but she held up a hand, saying, "There is yet more to tell! I fear the Ents came too late to stop the march of Saruman's army towards the Westfold. Nevertheless, with the aid of Aragorn, the Lord of the Mark was able to muster a defence of Rohan at Helm's Deep, a fastness deep within the White Mountains. It was a nightlong siege, and a bitter conflict – one that ended with the utter destruction of Saruman's evil hordes. Mithrandir was in no small measure responsible for this!"

"I thought of the Hornburg, as a possible place of siege!" burst forth Eären, who had intended to be circumspect, on her first meeting with the renowned Lady of the Wood, but in fact could not contain her glee at the thought that her friends of Rohan had inflicted a serious defeat upon the Dark Tower. "That is good news indeed, my Lady!"

Galadriel now turned her extraordinary golden eyes upon Eären, as though she had only just seen her.

"You are welcome to Lothlórien, Lady of Gondor!" she said, and her strange voice seemed to echo in Eären's head, just as it had when she had seen her face in her vision. "We owe you much already. You saved Lord Haldir from an evil warg. We thank you for your care of our elf lord!"

How she knew this, she did not say, but Haldir bowed, seeming unsurprised that this news had travelled ahead of him. He glanced at Eären in a manner that she suddenly thought friendly - perhaps for the first time since she had known him!

"I am happy to have been of use," Eären said, with a brief smile, and thought suddenly of how often she had said those words! She wondered whether it was difficult for her to imagine that she could be welcome on any other terms! Only Elrond had persuaded her that she might be welcome for her own sake, she thought sadly. How she missed him already!

Galadriel studied her face curiously, her expression unreadable.

"Your brother, Lord Boromir, also passed through Lórien two months ago," she said suddenly, and her eyes seemed penetrating. "You are not at all like him, I see, Lady Eären."

Eären knew then, with great certainty, had she had any remaining doubt, that Boromir was dead, and that Galadriel knew he was dead. She held her peace, for the moment, but her heart was filled with almost unbearable pain.

"I am glad to hear that the sons of Elrond are safe," said Glorfindel. "And Aragorn, you say, has revealed himself? The Lady Eären foretold it, some leagues ago in our journey, for she has the long sight, like Aragorn, and others of her race. What do you think brought him to this, my lady, and how?"

Galadriel turned to Eären again, raising a lofty eyebrow, evidently waiting for her to speak. Eären hesitated a moment, and then said, "I think he used the Palantir of Orthanc – which Saruman had formerly used as a means of communicating with the Dark Tower. I do not know how he obtained it, but if he has been in the fight against Saruman, then perhaps he passed through Isengard, and obtained it there."

"That is as we surmise also," said Celeborn, looking at Eären with fresh interest. "A Palantir brought from over the sea by Elendil has long lain undiscovered at Orthanc. We knew of it – but hoped that Saruman would never discover it. Alas, it now seems that Saruman discovered it long ago, and used it long before we suspected."

"A Palantir!" said Glorfindel now, and it was clear that he, at least, understood what was being referred to. "So that is how Saruman communicated with Barad-Dûr! The Lord Elrond told me before we departed that that might be the case. Then – you believe that Aragorn has now reclaimed it, and uses it against the Enemy? That is a dark and dangerous strategy!"

"But a brave one," said Galadriel, and she smiled, for the first time, and her smile was like a shaft of sunlight through the branches of the mighty tree that surrounded them. "Maybe there is wisdom in it, Lord Glorfindel! Perhaps he hopes to force the Dark Lord to move more swiftly than he intended. Hasty moves lead to mistakes. It seems, from this darkness he spreads, that the Enemy has been worried – and if so, Aragorn has succeeded."

"But what is to be gained, my lady, in forcing the hand of the Dark Lord?" asked Haldir, though his tone was more humble here. Eären saw that he greatly admired Galadriel, and was high in her favour, for she turned to him now and smiled warmly. "I understand that it is wise to keep the Enemy on his toes," he added, "but to what end, if he has far greater force than we? Might it not be better for us to delay as long as we can, so as to gather as many of our forces as we may?"

"It is something to have taken the initiative away from him, Haldir," said Celeborn now, a little dryly. "Yet Galadriel believes that Aragorn has other ends than this. But let her speak of it to you, if she wishes."

"I think," said his lady, and it seemed to Eären that her mind was moving slowly over the whole scene, even as she spoke, "that Aragorn hopes to draw the attention of the Great Eye this way. For in so far as it looks upon us, it does not look within its own land. And there, in the land of Mordor, our best hope lies."

The hairs on the back of Eären's neck prickled. That they might be deliberately inviting attack was alarming! Yet she saw the wisdom of it, if it were so. Perhaps Aragorn believed in the strength of Lórien Wood? She hoped he was right, if so!

"Then you are of one mind with Lord Elrond," said Haldir, with conviction. "And I believe you see rightly, as always. But it is a high risk strategy – for what if the Dark Lord overwhelms us with his superior might, before we have had time to muster our response?"

"It is our business here to see that he does not," said Glorfindel firmly. "Therefore, my Lady, and my Lord Celeborn, we should be glad to know how best we can aid you, and how long you think we have before the blow falls on Lothlórien."

"There is a little time yet," said Galadriel, and seemed curiously serene, Eären thought, as she spoke of the imminence of war. "Rest a while now. Let your companies eat and refresh themselves, and sleep in peace. We shall awaken them as soon as they are needed. As for you, their commanders, rest also, after your long journey, and restore your strength, for it will be needed at the full, and soon. I have prepared a pavilion for you all, close to our hall. My counsel is to eat and then sleep until the sixth hour past noon. Then return here, so that we may hold a Council of War together."

They rose now and bowed courteously. Elves showed them out, down the Great Stair again, and to the guest pavilion which stood near the base of the Great Mallorn. They were shown an area where streams gushed down from the hillside, into a shallow water trough, where they could strip their travel-worn clothes off and wash. Fresh clothes were brought for them, including some of the grey habits of the Lothlórien elves - a great compliment, Haldir intimated in her ear, as he washed noisily. The habits blended perfectly with the environment around them, in such a way that they were impossible to detect when still, and not easy to see when moving.

Food and strange drinks in great profusion were now brought to their pavilion, and they ate gladly, seated cross-legged on a soft rug scattered with cushions on the ground. They were pleased to be offered fruit, nuts and other more substantial fare, after subsisting mostly on lembas for the last day or two. Palliases of fresh, sweet smelling hay were laid upon the ground, with sweet pillows stuffed with herbs, and blankets to cover them.

"This is a strange place indeed!" said Damrod, in awe, wandering round near the entrance to the pavilion, and admiring the Great Staircase, and the many lights, which seemed to twinkle everywhere in that place. "I never thought to see such a place in all my life! Yet the Lady of the Wood is gracious indeed – and far more beautiful than I ever appreciated!"

Findegalad laughed, saying, "She is the oldest and most nobly born elf of Middle-earth, for she alone remembers the light of Valinor, when she lived there, years uncounted ago! Take care, Master Dwarf, for she may read more in you than you care to reveal!"

Glorfindel however interrupted, and said to them, "Take some rest, my friends. We have had a long journey."

Eären lay down thankfully upon her simple pallet, and was surprised at how downy soft and fragrant it seemed. She was unable to shake off the movement of the raft on the water for long enough, but at length weariness overcame her, and she was able to fall fast asleep.

She woke with a start, to find it dark, but feeling refreshed after her sleep. It seemed to her that the same voice that she had heard in her head when they beached the rafts called to her softly, saying, "Would you look in the Mirror of Galadriel, my lady?"

Eären sat up and looked round, startled, but all her companions were still fast asleep. Feeling that there was some urgency in the voice, she rose silently and went out of the pavilion, to find the Lady Galadriel herself outside, beckoning her to follow. Nearby stood a shimmering fountain that fell into a basin, from whence, in a pure stream, it hurried on down the hill towards the City walls. Galadriel followed the stream, her small feet silent as the leaves on the grass as she hurried downhill. Eären, feeling strangely drawn after her, followed behind her small figure, until they reached a treeless hollow at the bottom of the hill that seemed laid out like a garden. The Lady now passed through a hedge and descended a long flight of stairs noiselessly, to the lowest point of the dell. Here the water ran near another basin, which stood upon a pedestal, and was shallow, and presently empty.

"This is my mirror, my Lady Eären," said Galadriel now, watching her closely as she approached. "Lord Elrond has spoken of it, I doubt not. It can show you things that were, and things that are – and, perhaps some things that have not yet come to pass. Do you wish to look?"

Eären looked at her in awe, wondering why she had been asked to share this great honour.

"I am greatly honoured by your notice, my Lady," she said frankly. "I wonder why you bestow such a great honour upon me?"

Galadriel laughed lightly at this and her laugh tinkled like the water itself.

"You are a lady quick of mind and heart," she said. "I see why the Lord Elrond loves you!"

Eären flushed, feeling confused. She saw that not much passed in Middle-earth that Galadriel did not see.

"Do not be afraid," said Galadriel now, seeing doubt in her eyes. "I mean to help, if I can. Do you wish to know what the mirror can show?"

"If it helps me to return safely to the Lord Elrond, I will gladly accept any counsel you can give me," said Eären stoutly, resolving, as she usually did, that her best course was honesty.

"I do not counsel you," said Galadriel. "Merely show you what I can, to aid your understanding."

Eären sighed at this rather puzzling reply, but finally nodded. She had heard from Elrond of the Lady's gift for revelations, and, though uncertain, she resolved to look.

Galadriel now took a silver flagon from the ground near the basin, and filled it with the clear water of the fountain. Then she poured its tinkling water into the basin that was empty, and stood back, a simple, silent, white figure, waiting for her to look.

After a moment, Eären stepped hesitantly up to the pedestal basin, and leaned over the smooth water, searching it for what it might reveal. At first, she saw nothing but blackness in its inky depths. Then the blackness became a mist, and the mist cleared slowly, to reveal a familiar, beloved face. It was Elrond! He it was, without doubt, sharply etched, as though reflected back to her from the water as a mirror. He looked so close she could hardly believe it; he smiled his brilliant, seductive smile at her, and her heart leaped. Then he raised his dear hand in a familiar blessing. His magnificent grey eyes pierced her, and she felt his love for her enter her soul once more, as a physical presence inside her, before he slowly faded away.

The face of her father succeeded this vision rapidly, and she was as shocked as she had been delighted before. Lord Denethor stared at her unwinkingly, and there was that light in his old eyes, which she had identified in her previous vision as madness! Suddenly he opened his mouth and laughed raucously, the bizarre cackle of a mad man, which raked through her mind and heart like a pain.

The scene changed again, and next moment Denethor lay silent upon a bier, such as she had often seen in the House of Hallows in the White City. Flames curled all around him, as though he burned! She could not decide whether he was alive or dead, and her heart leaped in horror. She breathed rapidly, as though she had been running.

This vision quickly faded, and was replaced yet again by a scene of dreadful, desperate battle before the familiar City Gates of Minas Tirith, her home. The battle seemed to be between thousands of orcs and men, not a few horsed, and it raged fiercely. The faces of many orcs came and went, arrows whistled by, swords rose and fell, and all the land was dark as midnight.

This vision too faded, and was succeed by a laughing face – a man! It took her a long moment to identify him, though he was familiar to her. Then she realised it was none other than Aragorn! Aragorn would have startled her in any guise, but Aragorn _laughing_ was entirely unexpected, for she had known him in Imladris as a man sober, if not grim of countenance, more given to sorrow than smiling. This Aragorn, however, wore a brilliant white cloak, with a jewel at his throat, and she had never seen him smile so, as though he were utterly light of heart, for once in his life. A bright blue sky was behind his head, and his handsome face was burned a healthy brown, like a nut, by the sun of Gondor. The darkness of battle was quite gone, and around him were trees and greenery. Then she noticed that he wore a fine sable mail coat, as though at a celebration, emblazoned with the emblems of ancient Gondor upon it – seven white stars, a sun, a moon and a White Tree.

He held out his hand to her, encouragingly, a light in his face, and she took it, as though she had entered the mirror itself and took part in the vision. They went into the Temple in the White City together, and faced the altar. It came to her with total shock that they were at a wedding! Moreover, when the priest appeared before them, he was none other than Mithrandir, wearing a long white robe, but his hair and beard had turned as white as snow. He raised his hand in blessing over them – and the vision faded, leaving nothing but black water before her. This time, no new vision came to her, and it seemed that the mirror had ended its tale for that day.

Eären stepped slowly back from the basin, startled, her mind full of these visions. She met the curious golden eyes of Galadriel still upon her.

"I do not understand," Eären said, at last, bewildered. Galadriel's glance was challenging, but she said nothing. Eären thought a moment, and added, "Rather, I understand some of it, but not all. Did you see what I saw, my lady?"

Galadriel smiled enigmatically.

"Enough," she said. "You saw the Lord Elrond, I think, and his love for you, and the blessing he gives you?"

Eären brightened visibly, remembering that vision, and saying, "Yes, I did! I saw it in his eyes! It was wonderful! For a moment, I felt I was at home again, in beloved Imladris, with him!"

Galadriel smiled, saying pointedly, "Are you not always there, in a place within your heart?"

Eären laughed at this truth, saying honestly, "Yes, of course. I understand now!"

"In his heart, also, he will always be with you, no matter where you are," Galadriel said simply. "He loves you greatly, I see! For elves are not as men are – they do not love often, but when they do, they love deeply!"

She seemed to need no reply, as though what she stated were obvious. After a moment, she added curiously, "What else did you see?"

"I saw my father's death," Eären said now, sadly. "I have seen it before, and I do not doubt now that this is how his end will come, or something like it."

"You are not surprised," said Galadriel flatly, and Eären, heart-sore, nevertheless realised that she spoke only the truth.

"I had a vision of his death once before," she said. "In Imladris I saw him falling from the Great Embrasure into the fire beneath. . . . Always there is fire and madness in my visions! No, I confess I am not surprised, though greatly saddened."

"I saw something of this future in Lord Boromir, your brother," said Galadriel, reflectively. "I tried to give him hope, to let him see that not all power resides in the One Ring, or even the many! But I fear I was unable to persuade him."

"Tell me the truth about Boromir – for you know many things," pleaded Eären now. "He is dead, is he not?"

She asked it with her heart in her mouth, but feeling sure that this wise elf would know, if anyone would.

Galadriel did not attempt to evade the question. Nor did she look away.

"He is long dead," she said simply. "His bones lie white on the floor of the Great Sea, and his eyes are pearls."

Eären's heart almost failed her at the exactitude of this description. It could not but ring true.

"Nonetheless," added Galadriel, suddenly, "he did not fail at the test."

As she said so, her golden eyes were especially piercing, and her voice like the sighing of the west wind.

"He came to understand better at the end," she went on. "He understood that he had been pursuing a dream, a false hope! Knowing that, he drew his great sword at the last and fought to the death, to protect and defend the small people, the hobbits. You may be prouder of him, in the manner of his death, even than you were in his life, I think."

Great tears gathered in Eären's eyes, and she bowed her head, both touched by this valediction and overwhelmed with painful grief. The scene in her vision of Parth Galen returned to haunt her mind, and she could not speak. Galadriel stood by and watched her, offering nothing more.

At last, Eären sighed deeply, raised her head and said humbly, "I thank you for this comfort, my lady. I am glad to know he was not dishonoured in his death."

"It is small enough comfort. And yet it is everything," said Galadriel now, almost lightly. "What else did you see in the Mirror?"

"Orcs! Terrible war and darkness!" said Eären, remembering with a shudder. "I saw a battle before the Gates of Gondor. I expect no more when we come there, and yet - someone must go!"

"You are a brave family," said Galadriel darkly, and it was hard to tell whether she approved of her or no. "Yet do not fear too much the heat of the battle, my lady. Your time is not yet come, I think. What is worth winning is worth fighting for, is it not?"

Eären said nothing to this – for at that moment, she was not sure what was worth anything! Moreover, strangely, she had an inkling that it was not the war that Galadriel was talking about!

"I did not understand the last scene at all," she confessed, finally. "It was Aragorn! However, a very different Aragorn from the one I knew in Imladris – one happy and smiling, going to his wedding! What can be the meaning of this?"

Galadriel frowned.

"He wedded you?" she asked, pointedly.

Eären was astounded, now, at her prescience, but nodded, though reluctantly.

"So it seemed to me. Yet it makes no sense at all!" she burst out. "For if the west does not fail entirely, Aragorn will marry Arwen, without doubt! And if the west fails, then surely there will be no more marriages!"

Galadriel paused, evidently deep in thought. A silence drew out between them. Finally, she said, simply, "He has loved the Lady Arwen for long enough."

She was silent for a moment longer. Then she added, "Keep this vision in your heart, my lady. For it may be useful - and then again, it may not."

"Can the mirror change the future?" Eären was prompted to ask, feeling that it was a foolish question, even as she asked it, but she was unsettled by what she had seen.

Galadriel shook her head.

"There are those who are foolish enough to turn aside from their path in order to fulfil it," she said. "But then they may encounter ends unlooked-for - and unwelcome! It is unwise to interfere with fate."

"So says the Lord Elrond," said Eären, and smiled. Suddenly she thought she rather liked the Lady Galadriel, for all her strange ways.

They walked slowly back up the stairs together, Galadriel moving with an unnerving noiselessness beside her. As they walked, Eären plucked up enough courage to ask Galadriel, "I have heard it said that the Lady Celebrian was your daughter, my lady. Was she a very beautiful elf?"

Galadriel shot her an enquiring glance.

"She was gentle and kind," she said noncommittally. "Why do you ask, Eären of Gondor? Do you fear that you cannot fill her place in the Lord Elrond's heart?"

Eären smiled, seeing that her poor subterfuge was easily seen through.

"I suppose I am afraid of that," she said now, frankly. "It is hard to compete with a spirit and a memory, especially one held so dear by so many."

"They shared much affection," said Galadriel thoughtfully, after a moment. "Yet not always desire. Between you and your lord, I think, there is both! Do not underestimate the power of that."

Eären was astounded by this reply. Yet, curiously, as she pondered this saying, it rang true in her heart. There had been, from the beginning, between her and Elrond, a powerful mutual attraction. They both loved and desired each other – and that was a rare gift, one they were lucky to have found.

When they had followed the fountain stream up the hill until they had almost reached the travellers' pavilion again, Galadriel whispered, "Go now and sleep a little longer, and later we will talk again."

"Thank you, my lady," whispered Eären, "for your great kindness to me!"

Galadriel, however, was already gone.

224


	30. The battle of the Golden Wood

**Book 5 The storm breaks**

**iii The battle of the Golden Wood**

Eären returned to her pallet, where her comrades seemed not to have stirred since she left, and fell into another deep and refreshing sleep. Glorfindel woke her, at about the sixth hour, saying, "Awake, Lady Eären, for it is time for our council with the Lord and Lady of the Wood."

They rose and stretched themselves, but felt remarkably restored even by this brief stay in the land of Lothlórien. Together, they walked slowly up the Great Staircase again, and waited outside the curved doors of Celeborn's Hall, until they were admitted. Celeborn welcomed them personally again. It would be easy to imagine that neither he nor Galadriel had moved from their chairs since they left – though this must be an illusion.

"I trust that our hospitality has left you feeling refreshed," said Celeborn, and they all thanked him courteously. "Then sit again, honoured guests, and let us put our minds together, and decide what must be done."

Elves brought them more wine and food, and they nibbled and sipped as they talked.

"Today, a great host left the terrible place called Minas Morgul," said Celeborn calmly. "No doubt that place is known to you, Lady Eären, for you have lived long in the White City. For any who do not know it, it lies in a dark valley beyond the cross roads at Osgiliath, and in these days has an evil reputation beyond measure. It is the home of the Lord of the Nazgûl." He looked round at their pale and shocked faces. The dwarf Damrod paled at the mention of that name.

"At the same time, another great host of the Red Eye, issued from the Black Gate, and marched to the Great River. They took Cair Andros, and camp there, even now, overrunning the island and preventing all traffic up or down the river."

He looked round again at their dismayed faces with a serenity they found hard to match. His ageless eyes were bright, though he did not smile.

"It is not hard to guess the purpose of these two hosts. The Lord of the Nazgûl leads his host to the crossroads at Osgiliath. There, a great collection of rafts and small boats has been secretly under construction for some time. Lord Elrond has not been alone in planning for future contingencies, I fear! They will fight to win the Crossroads, and destroy the Causeway Forts, so as to control the river crossing. Then they will cross the river in increasing numbers, and start to push down the west road towards the White City, killing and destroying as they go. We know that Sauron has built some terrible killing machines, great siege engines, drawn by vast creatures of the Haradrim – múmakils! - who are hard to destroy."

It was a terrifying picture, and they listened in dismal silence.

"Meanwhile," Celeborn continued relentlessly, "the host at the island of Cair Andros can pass easily over the river there into Anórien, where they will soon control the Great West Road out of Rohan. Their aim will be to prevent any aid being sent that way to the beleaguered City, I fear."

It was, thought Eären wearily, tactically superb! No fool was Sauron. He placed his might just where it could be most damaging to his enemies.

"And that is not all." Celeborn was still speaking. "Mordor will hope to use its allies the Southrons in large numbers also. Sauron orders those old enemies of Gondor to take ship upstream of the Great River, and so to prevent any aid coming that way from Gondor's southern fiefs!"

The elf studied their grave faces a moment, as they envisioned very clearly the fiendish tactical movements he had described. The helpless White City would be caught, bundled and crushed, as in a spider's web!

He went on, "I have little doubt this plan has been a long time in the making, and that its goal is utterly to subdue the White City. Sauron means to enter and capture it once for all! If he succeeds, it will not be long before all the West will be his!"

Eären sat in stony silence. Nothing he had said surprised her – it had been a picture before her mind's eye for longer than she could remember, though somehow she had succeeded in not actually envisaging it so clearly. Her heart was turned to ice, now that the moment was truly come.

"You are anxious, but not dismayed, Lady of Gondor," added Celeborn challengingly, studying her face. "Good! Neither am I dismayed! It is a long journey between plan and execution, and Sauron has many obstacles yet to overcome! Nonetheless, what concerns your own plan nearly is that the orc host at Cair Andros can prevent help coming from the north via the Great River – the very route you have chosen. Sauron has sprung this trap well indeed!"

He rose and walked to the side of the hall a moment, looking down the great hill, evidently reflecting deeply. Then he turned, to say to them,

"Meanwhile, we must assume that your arrival in Lórien Wood has been reported to the Dark Lord. Perhaps he sees that he has made an error in leaving the higher reaches of the river unguarded! So now he seeks to amend that error, by preparing to launch a force at once from Dol Guldur. You came not a moment too soon! Our debt to Lord Elrond's foresight is great indeed."

"It is a comprehensive strategy," said Glorfindel grimly. "You think, then, that Sauron expects to have secured those places within a short while, and afterwards he will commence his assault on the north?"

"Just so," said Galadriel, now, intervening. "He does not expect to fight long, nor does he wish to. With overwhelming force, he seeks to make a swift end to the War, by blocking all hope of movement among our allies. Therefore, he must follow up his main thrust soon, before the allies of Gondor can regroup or fight back. He has for long been massing a large army of orcs at Dol Guldur, and from there the assault will come upon Lothlórien and maybe upon Fangorn, now that he knows - and he must know - how the Ents have destroyed Isengard and rendered his ally Saruman ineffective. Moreover, he has learned that Saruman has _not_ subdued Rohan, and that angers him greatly! It may be that the force that crosses into the Sunland will take up that task."

She smiled with a certain relish, adding, "Saruman has fallen out of favour, I think, with Sauron. Not only did he fail in his allotted task of subduing the horse country, but he did not deliver the two hobbits, whom his orcs captured at Amon Hên, to the Dark Tower. Sauron does not yet know why Saruman did not hand over the hobbits – it may be that he thinks that Saruman has proved a traitor! If so, that is to our advantage - for the quarrels of the Enemy cannot but aid our cause!"

Glorfindel sighed, and Haldir said anxiously, "Our forces are few in comparison with his might, my lady. As Lord Elrond told us, there are so many points at which battle may be joined, and we few cannot defend them all."

"We are few indeed, " said Celeborn soberly, returning to their small contingent, where they sat on the dais of the hall. "Yet force of numbers is not everything. Think not that bows and swords alone, my friends, guard Lothlórien! No – there is power here, still, greater than Sauron can throw down, even with many orcs, as indeed there is still in Imladris. I think, however, that the capture of this Wood would be a tempting prize for Sauron, and therefore I believe his challenge to the north will begin here. For long has he hated us, knowing that the power to resist him resides here. I expect an early assault tomorrow, from the east - from Dol Guldur. My allies tell me that his army has already been despatched, even as we speak. It is in my mind that he will move against us at dawn."

They exchanged glances, every one of them, realising how desperate their situation now was. War was indeed upon them!

"What think you then is happening in Rohan, my lord?" asked Glorfindel now. "What of Aragorn, I mean, and the Dúnedain, and the sons of Elrond? For if I know them, they cannot have been idle while this darkness musters."

Eären now spoke up.

"I think," she said, "that the Lord Elrond's advice to Aragorn and the company who joined him was to pass on to Minas Tirith by the shortest possible way, as soon as Rohan was secure. He counsels him to remember the Paths of the Dead."

All of their company stared at her in disbelief. Damrod and Ohtar paled, for that was a name they had heard only in the most dreadful tales of childhood. It was clear that even Glorfindel was not party to this information, and he seemed uncertain how to respond. Galadriel spoke now, however, in a tone of reassuring calm.

"Aye," she said, thoughtfully. "That was well thought of! I see that Master Elrond has lost none of his ability to make a strategy!"

She turned to the company, seeing their dismay, and explained, "Do not be troubled! The Paths of the Death are not a road for everyone, but Aragorn, I think, may pass them safely. That road runs beneath the Dwimorberg, in the White Mountains, and passes into the Vale of Morthond in the south. The folk of that land owe an ancient debt to Isildur, the King, Aragorn's ancestor, which he may even now call upon them to repay. My counsel is to trust Aragorn and his company to see this road through. If he comes in time, he may succeed in defeating the Southrons at the sea, before they are able to sail north, and support the host of Mordor at the city gates."

She rose now, and spread Eären's map upon the great table at the far end of the hall. With her slender white finger, she traced the route she had in mind. They saw that it was not going to be easy for Aragorn, for, as Glorfindel could not forebear but point out, even if the Dúnedain came through the mountains safely, they still had a desperately hard ride to the sea before them, and then a hard battle at the end of that ride.

"Aye," said Galadriel, nodding her agreement. "But your company had a hard journey before it also, my Lord Glorfindel, and see how you have come through, with little loss and ahead of your expected time! Mark me - Aragorn is a man of rare will and determination. If he is resolved in this path, my heart tells me that he will win through. For see, how he has already forced the hand of Sauron, by his open challenge to him, and that is an achievement beyond many. Aragorn's hour has come - and he will rise to it!"

"And what of the horsemen?" asked Findegalad now, standing before the great map with interest, for he had not seen many maps in his life. The thought of the Paths of the Dead did not cause him great fear, for elves do not fear the dead, but he saw the great distances involved in Aragorn's strategy, with some trepidation. For an elf, they were manageable - but for men and dwarves? He shrugged.

"Surely the men of the Mark will try to reach Gondor, my lady, if their victory against Saruman has been as great as you tell us?" he exclaimed. "Yet, I fear that the horsemen will meet the Dark Lord's hosts in Anórien, for they must pass them if they are to reach The City. And that battle will delay them fatally. It seems that unless aid reaches the White City from somewhere within the next few days, it cannot withstand the Dark Lord's forces. Even Lord Aragorn will come too late!"

Celeborn nodded vigorously, approving of his grasp of the situation and said, "That is my chief fear also. If the horsemen must do battle with the hosts of Mordor in Anórien, they may be detained too long thereby, while the real battle is fought here, at Minas Tirith!"

He put his long finger upon the most familiar sight in the world to Eären: the Rammas Echor, the Great Wall of Minas Tirith, which surrounded the Pelennor Field in a wide circle.

Silence fell in the hall, while they all tried their best to weigh the complexity of the situation as far as they understood it.

"Then we must go to the aid of the horsemen in Anórien," said Glorfindel at last, making up his mind. "For that is our best hope of aiding the White City. If we can help the Men of the Mark to overcome Sauron's host here – " and he placed his finger on the marked road which ran the length of the White Mountains, from Edoras and beyond, in a wide sweep, east and south, right to the Rammas Echor itself, "- and without too great delay, then we can ride on to Minas Tirith together, where we can try to hold the field until Aragorn comes. By your leave, my lord and lady, I hope that Sauron's assault comes to Lothlórien soon! For the sooner we have despatched him back where he belongs, the sooner may we move to the site of the final battle, at the Gates of Minas Tirith!"

"Nay, Lord Glorfindel," said Galadriel, with a sad smile, "I fear that even the White City will not be the last battle yet. Though it will be a decisive one, I doubt not."

She sighed now, and moved to look out of the window arches of the Great Hall at the hill below, and at the many twinkling lights of Caras Galadhon, and there was both fondness and sadness in her gaze.

"Though Lórien Wood reaches its winter time, we will not surrender it to the Enemy!" she said finally, now, turning back to the assembled company, with something like iron resolution in her tone for one so small. "Neither he nor his orcs shall enter this Wood in any manner whatsoever! Let us therefore prepare to meet him in battle, tomorrow at sunrise. However, let us not engage the enemy openly, for Lord Elrond is wise in saying that our main aim must be defence - to delay, harass, prevent and hinder, rather than to look for outright victory yet. If we can succeed in turning his army away from Lothlórien, and at some cost to his force, we will have played our part in the whole - for Middle-earth is now poised on a knife-edge and each of us must play our part! When that task is completed, you and your company must then pass on, Lord Glorfindel, with all speed, towards the White City. If, by that time, it still seems to you that Anórien is the best place to engage the Enemy, then by all means, we shall send a company of elves from Lothlórien to join you in that task!"

Haldir brightened visibly at this decision, and Celeborn said to him, with a half-smile, "It seems, my Lord Haldir, that you are best placed to lead the defence of Lothlórien, for your knowledge of it is far greater than any in your company. Will you take command of the action on our behalf? And if we can gain time by this, by tomorrow evening, I will ask you to lead a cohort of elves from Lothlórien and go on with Lord Glorfindel and his comrades to Minas Tirith!"

Haldir rose, evidently highly delighted by both these trusts, for it was exactly the outcome he had most hoped for. He bowed low.

"I am greatly honoured, my lord and lady," he said. "Then gather round, friends, and we will study the detailed map of the Wood!"

Celeborn now drew out a great map of his land, and spread it upon the table, and all clustered round eagerly.

"It is thirty leagues from Dol Guldur to the River," pointed out Haldir. "An orc army can run fast, but they cannot fly! It will take them two days' march at least to come within sight of Anduin's Eastern Shore. The eagles will fly the area, and let us know how fast they approach, so we shall not be surprised."

"And even then they must ford the river," pointed out Findegalad enthusiastically, seeing the enemy's problem with satisfaction. "How will they do that?"

"My elves have hidden the rafts you came in on the western shore," said Haldir, "and no boat, or aid of any kind, will be left there for them to use. Therefore, they must bring boats with them, to use in fording the river, for orcs cannot swim. When did they leave, my Lord, to your best knowledge?"

"I know not the exact hour," said Celeborn. "But they were seen by our friends the eagles, leaving the cover of the forest, the day before yesterday, at sunset."

"How great a host do the eagles estimate?" asked Ohtar, who had not spoken much thus far.

"Eagles do not count as we do," said Celeborn, "but they say many orcs – enough to fill ten fields of men!"

"That is a large force!" said Findegalad seriously. "But also a great force to get over the River!"

"Just so," said Haldir. "Our first task will be to make it as hard as we can for Sauron's army to ford the river."

"My archers can do that!" said Findegalad at once. "But site them with a good view over the flood, and no orc will set foot on dry land if we spot him first!"

"Just my own thinking," nodded Haldir, smiling at Findegalad's appetite for the battle, which was not unlike his own. "We shall place a company of elves of Mirkwood, and a company of our own archers, here, high up in the trees all along the west bank of the River. A second line of resistance will meet any orcs who reach our side. My thought would be to site the men of Dale – and any mounted elves of Imladris or Mirkwood - below the archers, here, along the river, concealed under the outer layer of trees. From horseback, they can shoot beneath the archers in the trees, and then, when their arrows are spent, they can run among the orcs and terrorise them with swords, from horseback. Orcs do not like horses – they will try to get away, if they can. Have the horses arrived, my Lord, for they will be a great advantage to us if so?"

Celeborn nodded.

"They are held in the pastures of the Naith," he said, "and have been fed and well cared for."

"Good!" said Haldir, looking more cheerful. "Now, any orcs who escape the first assault cannot run this way . . . ." he pointed towards the Tongue, a V-shaped pocket of land between the Silverlode, its tributary, and Anduin, "because of the fortifications of the City. Yet if they do, there are flets with guards on the southern shore – here - and we shall station some more archers here - above the City walls, beyond the Fosse. When the Gates are closed, any who come there will come to a sudden end in a terrible trap of arrows from both banks! But my guess is that most of what is left of the army will veer north, rather than south, for orcs are cowards, and as soon as they find themselves bested, they will look for any way to save their own skins."

He moved the map a little towards him, now, saying thoughtfully, "If they turn north, they may try to encircle the Wood and that means that we will need defences on the north and west edges also. Indeed, they may hope to reach Fangorn in the same assault. Not that they can expect to find comfort there!"

"You have not yet given my dwarves a task, Master Haldir!" said Damrod now, proudly, standing up. "Give my dwarves that stretch of wood to defend, and I promise you that no orc will pass out of it alive!" He removed his axe from his belt, and ran his finger along the sharp edge, with intent.

"Then, Master Damrod, you shall defend the north and west faces of the Wood," said Haldir, smiling. "I shall put some more archers of Lórien Wood above you, in the trees, and any that escape their arrows shall run straight into your axes!"

"It is a strange fate," said Galadriel softly, looking down at the dwarf, "that we find our ancient home of the elves defended by dwarves!"

"Let it be a sign of renewed friendship between our peoples," said Celeborn with a kindly smile.

"If they encircle the Wood," said Eären now, trying to think through the strategy to the end, as her brother had always taught her, "and fail to enter it, where will they go?"

"That remains to be seen," said Haldir. "If they try to retrace their steps over the banks of Anduin, they will end in serious trouble, without boats – which of course my elves will have destroyed by then!"

"Then probably they will run south to Fangorn," said Eären thoughtfully.

"If so," said Galadriel, with a dark gleam in her eye which quite belied her slender elf maiden looks, "they will meet their greatest surprise of all!"

After having sketched this rough plan, all felt a good deal better. Though the orc army seemed likely to be still some way off, they were eager not to be taken by surprise, and seeing this, Celeborn promised to send warning to their pavilion, as soon as he received it from the eagles that the orc host approached. Meanwhile, they availed themselves of what time and space they had to check their weapons and mend their gear in preparation for what seemed likely to be their first test in battle. After that, they were able to eat a hearty meal and to sit and talk quietly together of what had passed and what seemed to be to come. Finally they slept, though more fitfully now, knowing what lay ahead.

Celeborn's messenger came to them in the darkest hour of the night, with the news that the orc host was not far off, and they prepared to depart to their various battle stations.

First, however they went to pick up their horses, which they had not seen since they entered Caras Galadhon. Following the elves down the hill of the City, and heading for the pleasant pastures of the Naith, Eären found herself shoulder to shoulder with Glorfindel, who sought his horse Asfalloth, as she sought Brégor.

He said to her quietly now, as they strode side by side, "Honoured lady, you need not join us on this expedition! Why not save your strength until we pass out of Lórien, for there will be much for you to do, as our ranger, beyond these Woods, even if we win our first skirmish! I do not think the Lord Elrond would forgive me, if I allowed you to be hurt! How shall I ever return to Imladris with such tidings?"

Eären smiled, but shook her head. She had already guessed that Elrond had spoken to Glorfindel of his wish that he protect her, should battle approach.

"And where _I _shall go in Middle-earth, when it is known that I failed to defend my friends, in the hour of their greatest need?" she asked, unsheathing Arwen's sword, and testing its sharpness, though she had sharpened it every day since she left Imladris. She touched the hilts to her forehead with resolution, saying, "No, Glorfindel. I fight with my friends of the valley to the end!"

Glorfindel's blue eyes rested on her with astonished admiration, for she seemed a remarkable lady to him.

"Then stay by me, comrade!" he begged. "It may be that we can aid each other, in time of need!"

Brégor whinnied with delight at Eären's approach, and she saw that he had been well cared for, for his coat shone like silver, and his brave eye was clear and fiery upon her. Together with Asfalloth and Derogil, the muscular roan of Ohtar, son of Baranor, they rode side by side at the head of their contingent across the wide field of the Naith, skirting the circle of the defences of the City, and turned their faces east towards the banks of Anduin.

The day would be no brighter, they saw, than when they had left it a few brief hours ago, though it had seemed curiously much longer, perhaps because of the dark, and perhaps because of the magic of that place. Outside the area of the City, the lights gradually died away, and by the time the great golden trees of the Wood began to thin, it was very dark indeed. Even the lights that had greeted them when they arrived had been doused, so as not to aid the Enemy.

"I fear that this darkness will not lift until our struggle against the Enemy has been resolved, one way or the other," said Glorfindel sadly.

"I do not like this dark," agreed Ohtar, though thinking as a soldier, more practically. "It makes conditions hard for the archers."

"Not for the elves," said Glorfindel. "That is why I think Haldir has asked the mounted men to fight mainly with sword and less with bow. I doubt not that the archers of Lórien, Imladris and Mirkwood will find their mark, even in these conditions."

"Good. Then let them come!" said Ohtar, drawing his great sword, and waving it towards the East in a menacing gesture of defiance. "I will not sheath this sword until every orc has been chased from Lórien Wood!"

Haldir's lieutenant, Galdor, greeted them at the edge of the wood, and deployed them speedily and silently under the trees, a few yards into the wood, in a long line. Like statues on horseback, they took their places, a few yards apart, and waited.

"When I give the signal, ride forward," Galdor said, "and meet your enemy. And may the Valar preserve you and guide your swords!"

Looking up at the great mallorns on every side, some so tall that she could barely see their tops, Eären at first could not see the archers at all. Then suddenly she spotted a flet high in the nearest tree, a wooden platform some thirty feet off the ground, on which she saw grey, fluid shapes, facing the river. The distance from the edge of the trees to the river was no more than ten furlongs - but it would be a dangerous ten furlongs for the orcs who must cross it, exposed and defenceless.

"Nay, this is child's play," she whispered to Ohtar, on her left, a few yards away. "Is it fair to the orcs?"

He grinned cheerfully, liking her spirit, and whispering back, "They know not their danger! I would not care to make an assault across a wide, dark river, into the face of my enemy, in these conditions! Perhaps, as Lord Elrond guessed, the Dark Lord is becoming overconfident!"

Time passed, and no word came, and eventually they dismounted a while, to give their horses a breather and let them crop the grass under the trees. It was impossible to tell when the dawn came, for though they saw faint streaks of a lighter grey far across the eastern sky, they were as soon quenched by the ever deeper darkness which seemed to pour forth from the southern skies.

After a while, by which time they were becoming impatient, Haldir came riding by on his great chestnut horse, to cheer their hearts as they waited. To Glorfindel and Eären, he said softly, "The orcs are half a league from the river, according to our friends the eagles. They will come upon it fast now. Mount, but stay your hands until Galdor gives the signal. Do not waste ammunition. I have put some supply elves on foot behind you – if you run short of arrows, they will reload your quivers. Good shooting! I like not the Enemy's chances – the advantage is on our side, even though their numbers are far greater."

Eären smiled, and Glorfindel said cheerfully, "So say we, Lord Haldir! Let us compare our tally after the battle. If you slay more orcs than I, Imladris shall owe you a splendid feast when you next pass our way!"

Haldir laughed heartily, waved in acceptance of this bargain and passed on. They remounted, and sat their horses in a tense silence. Suddenly, when Eären had given up all hope of the enemy appearing, a great noise of loosed arrows broke out, a few years ahead of them in the darkness. Galdor rode down their line, shouting, "_Tangado haid_! Wait! Wait!"

Their horses pawed the ground, sensing the battle to come, and all drew their swords. They could hear the noise of the crashing orc army ahead, though could see nothing. Suddenly, a stray orc blundered through the undergrowth directly towards Glorfindel, who leaned over Asfalloth and dispatched him with one swift, deadly stroke, hardly drawing breath to do so.

"_Noro lim_!" shouted Galdor, and their line moved forward in parallel with each other, clearing the trees within a minute. Now, spread out down below them, was the unmistakable line of the River, but no longer empty. It swarmed with black shapes like hideous great insects, some on rafts and some in boats, while others shot long ropes attached to arrows with grappling hooks across the river, seeking to set up temporary rope bridges. It was not an easy task in the dark, given the great width of the river, and Silvan elves on foot ran towards those hooks that landed and hewed them down as fast as they attached themselves the bank. The whole of the land immediately behind the river on the east bank, as far as they could make out in the gloom, was a squirming, writhing mass of the Enemy's troops, and their sheer numbers were, for a moment, heart stopping.

Meanwhile, arrows galore whistled down from the flets high over their heads, and many orcs already on the river fell dead before they ever set foot on dry land again, their boats left to drift aimlessly, without steerage, down the long flood of the Great River where eventually Rauros would take and cleanse the river of them. Many more, however, were felled before they were able to reach the river at all. The tall figure of Findegalad, whom Eären suddenly spotted in the tree next to her, shouted cheerfully, "Pray come closer, Master Orc, for I have a good shot awaiting you when you are a few feet nearer!" His great bow twanged and whistled like thunder, and orc upon orc fell dead below him, their bodies mounting in piles of death on the river bank.

After a while, however, despite the skill of the marksmen in the trees, sheer numbers began to prevail, and more and more orcs began to win through to the near bank, and run yelling wildly into the wood, their dreadful scimitars held above their heads. It was soon clear, however, that they did not expect a second line of defence, for once within the wood they ran straight into the horses and swords of the men of Dale, who cut them down in droves as they ran. Ohtar, Eären and Glorfindel soon found their swords busy in support of this brave line.

While the enemy numbers remained a thin trickle, Eären found they were easy to repel, but when surrounded by a throng of half a dozen orcs at one moment, the battle under the trees became heated. Pinned in one such throng, who ranged in a menacing half circle before her, Eären accounted for two of them, striking to this side and that side, at the same time manoeuvring her horse every way she could, for she did not wish him to be caught an accidental blow. The remaining orcs about her, luckily, did not seem eager to approach nearer to Brégor' flying hooves and fire-breathing nostrils. They hovered, snarling, at a spear's distance from her, looking for the gap, however, to finish her, and Glorfindel saw that she was hard pressed, and rode to her aid in haste, putting paid to the remaining four with swift strokes of his blade.

Thus they were able to work together to repel the evil army, inch by inch, though at the height of the fray it was a hard labour, and their sword arms were many times stretched to their limits.

Any who managed to pass through their ranks under the trees - and those were not many - were finished off by wood elves from the interior, who awaited them in the dells behind the horse soldiers, with knives poised at the ready. During lulls in the battle, these elves collected spent arrows and restored the quivers of any who called for replenishments.

The battle raged furiously for two hours, and then another hour, and twice Haldir and Galdor rode up and down the ranks, cheering them on with words of encouragement. The second time, Haldir yelled to them, "Hold your positions, my lords! Not much longer! The orc commanders begin to tire of losing so many of their troops! Watch out for when they turn!"

He proved correct, for soon, the numbers of orcs escaping the archers and coming through the trees slackened, and then gradually ceased altogether. Stepping round massed and bloody orc bodies, they rode as far forward as they could, without getting within range of the archers on the other bank, to see what was happening. Now they saw that at the behest of their commanders, who were dismayed by their losses, the orc host had divided itself into two branches, with a small sliver peeling off south, evidently to attempt to assault the gates of the elven city, while the other, larger swathe, turned north, and sought to find easier crossings further up the river.

Knowing that the west bank was well guarded as far north as the northern edge of the Golden Wood, Glorfindel, Eären and Ohtar turned their horses' heads south towards the defence of Caras Galadhon. Soon they had chased the smaller orc contingent, of about thirty stout, swarthy fellows, as far south as The Tongue, where there was little shelter for them. However, they were a large and doughty bunch, not easily deterred, who crossed the Fountain Stream at a fast lope ahead of the horses, and turned boldly towards the harbour. At this point, spurring their horses on, their pursuers caught up with the orc band. Riding quickly round them on each hand, they penned them into the greensward immediately behind the main hythe. There they were able to start to pick them off with arrows, one by one, until, seeing their peril, and alarmed, the remaining orcs dived into the Silverlode and struggled for their lives to the other side, some pushing each other below the water in their haste to grab whatever they could for safety. Some managed to cross however, climbing out dripping and raced for the shelter of the trees south of the tributary river.

Galdor now rode up in haste, saying that they could let these escapees go, for there were elves on foot in the trees on the southern bank, and more archers on the flets south of Silverlode, and they would not escape! He asked them to return, therefore, to chase the larger branch of the orc army, which, he warned, had found a way to ford Anduin higher upstream, by throwing over a stout rope bridge, and larger numbers of them were now using it to pour over the river.

This assault looked more intelligent and determined, and for another two hours, they fought desperately with all hands to prevent the enemy from penetrating the wood north of Lórien. Yet, in this cause, Damrod's dwarves finally proved decisive, for their axes accounted for a fearsome number of orc necks between them who managed to get in among the northern trees, while Eären and the mounted men rode in and out of the trees behind them, running down any who got past the dwarves, so that the heart of the wood remained inviolate, despite all that the Dark Lord's army could do.

At about an hour past noon, the scene gradually fell quiet, and it became clear that the orc army had begun to fall back, seeing that the Wood remained impenetrable. Those who had forded the river were scattering along the west bank in search of safety, despite the indignant roars of their commanders, and it was only fear of these that kept many of them coming.

Not until the assault to the north had finally petered out did Haldir finally declare a halt, saying to each troop as he rode about the field, "Rest now, comrades, for the main assault is over! The Enemy is repelled, and makes its way south, chased by as many of our mounted elves as we can spare!"

After holding their places for a good while longer, until they were quite sure the present danger was past, they were thankfully able to yield the field to the care of the elves of Lórien, who remained on watch, should a further assault be made, though they thought it unlikely.

Meanwhile, the company rode slowly back to The Naith, sweating and exhausted, where elves ran to take their horses and tended them, full of congratulation for their effort.

Before leaving Brégor, Eären checked him over carefully with her hands but found him unscathed - for it was easy, in a battle, to overlook wounds which later festered. She did not omit, however, to fondle his nose, and hug his great arched neck, saying in his ear, "Well done, my Brégor! A battle well fought, in which you played your part bravely!" In answer, Brégor kicked up his heels like a two-year-old, and whinnied his delight in her approval.

Glorfindel handed over Asfalloth with similar words of loving care and encouragement, and then took a moment to lean on his sword beside her, saying happily, "A good day's work, my lady! We shall have much to report to Lord Elrond!"

"You wield a deadly sword, my Lord Glorfindel," said Eären, who had been lost in admiration of the number of times she had caught him accounting for orcs by the dozen, for he was a fine warrior. She understood why Elrond had given him the command of their company, for he was not only fearless in battle but careful in his deployment of troops, a good leader and quick witted when danger threatened.

Glorfindel tossed leaves from his golden hair and wiped the sweat out of his eyes, smiling and saying, "But you wield no mean sword yourself, my lady Eären! Where did this blade come from?" He looked with interest at the light, slender sword she had sheathed in the finely wrought scabbard given her by Elrond.

"It belonged to the Lady Arwen," she said, patting it in its sheath in satisfaction. "I think it must have powerful runes upon it! It has not failed me yet. Thank Lord Elrond – he goes with me everywhere!"

Then, laughing together, they linked arms, like the good comrades they were fast becoming, and walked wearily up the greensward of the hill to their pavilion at the base of the mallorn.

Ohtar and Findegalad soon followed, safe and unhurt, though weary, while Damrod brought up the rear, for he had had the furthest journey on foot from the field to the north of the Wood, and he had been reluctant to leave his post until sure that the orc army was defeated. That the six commanders had all survived, with only minor hurts, was a source of delight to crown all. Much laughter and story swapping followed, and their pavilion rang with noise and laughter. Soon Haldir, last from the field, as is the wont of a good commander, came to give his tale in battle to Glorfindel, and happily joined the noise of their celebrations. His fair face was dirtier than Eären had ever seen him, and his fine-looking pale hair was drenched in sweat and mire. No longer was he the beautiful, aristocratic and slightly aloof elf she knew from Imladris, but now he was full of affection and bonhomie for his comrades, of all the races, who had played their part so skilfully in the defence of the Wood. At last Eären found herself liking him wholeheartedly, for she saw that the victory was considerably his, owning to the skill of his planning, foresight and his management of their forces. On comparing their account, they found that Haldir had slain two more orcs than Glorfindel, who conceded this tally handsomely, and pledged his oath that a feast in Imladris would one day be forthcoming to celebrate this victory. He only hoped, he said ruefully, that it would be soon!

"A fine action, well fought, Lord Haldir!" Eären said to him quietly, when she had the opportunity, "for this is your victory beyond doubt!" He looked at her joyfully, evidently touched by her praise, his blue eyes bright.

"Well done, my Lady Eären!" he said, bowing low in return. "I forgot not my debt to you, but Lord Glorfindel looked after you so well that I had no chance to redress it!"

She smiled.

"I was proud to be in the field with you all!" she said, warmly, and this sentiment was generally echoed in the pavilion.

A message now came from Lord Celeborn, saying that when they were refreshed they should climb up to his Hall and take food, where he eagerly awaited their account of the battle. It took them an hour to wash, change, and brush the mud and leaves off their gear, but as soon as they were ready, they walked slowly up the Great Staircase together, for they were deeply battle weary by now. Lord Celeborn came out on to the flet personally to greet them, his fine-featured face full of light and joy, and when they were within, he served them all some exceptionally fine sparkling Lórien wines and they toasted their victory together with mutual warmth.

"_Elen sila lumen omontielvo!_" said Galadriel, raising her glass. "We are fortunate indeed in our friends!"

"But what news of the orcs who escaped?" asked Haldir now. "I much enjoyed chasing them out of our land – and how they ran! I longed to go after them myself, but it was important for me to stay and see to the troops who were left behind."

"Our friend Gwaihir brings news that they ran south to Fangorn, as the Lady Eären guessed they might," said Celeborn. He smiled at Galadriel, and added, with deadly quiet, "They will not return. Not one of them will return to Dol Guldur to tell of this day's work!"

Eären found herself believing this prediction, though she had no idea how it might happen. Now they sat and talked long together, in great happiness, exchanging news and tales of the field. At last, Galadriel said, with a sigh, "I wish that this were a final victory, but my heart tells me that Sauron will return. He will not give up the assault of Lórien, until every orc in Dol Guldur is slain!"

"Then, if you expect more assaults, our next choice is a difficult one," said Glorfindel now, looking troubled. "We had hoped to pass on to aid the White City, as you know, if we could but staunch the blow here."

"My counsel is that you do as you planned," said Celeborn, who, like Galadriel, had a calm that Eären found almost unnerving. "For is it likely that the Dark Lord would save the larger part of his army until the second assault? I think not – we have seen the worst he can do today! Further assaults will come, but it will take him days to regroup, and redirect his forces, and he cannot have many reinforcements to draw on, for we know now that his troops are everywhere in Middle-earth, fighting on many fronts. That may prove his second mistake! Nay – I judge that he will not bring greater numbers of his evil creatures to the Great River than came today. And if so, Sauron will have no better luck in invading Lothlórien than he had today."

"Besides," added Galadriel with quiet conviction, "we have powers to withstand the Dark Tower that are yet unused! Therefore, friends, accept our grateful thanks, once more, for your aid, but now make your plans to move on to Gondor, for Aragorn needs you greatly! We would not have it said that we saved Lórien Wood, at the expense of Minas Tirith!"

Eären was ever grateful for this remark, though she said nothing, for her heart was now heavy with thoughts of her homeland. Having seen what Sauron could do here, she dreaded what they might find on the Pelennor Field. Glorfindel, still uncertain about leaving the Wood undefended, looked from face to face, saying, "Then how if we leave Lord Haldir behind to organise your defences, and take Galdor with us down the river?"

Eären thought Haldir would choke on his wine at this point, but before he could express his indignation at this treacherous suggestion, Celeborn intervened, saying, with a wave and smile in his direction,

"Peace, Lord Haldir, for we have no intention of asking you to stay! Nay – I gave you leave to go with your comrades, and I will not break my oath now, for I see that the fellowship of battle is upon you all, and I will not interfere with that. What is in my mind, rather, is that your comrade Galdor stays to organise the Lórien defences, for he played his part well in the battle today, and now he can have his chance to earn his own battle honours. We have bought some time by our action today – a few days, a week at most, but every day now counts. If the destruction of the One Ring is achieved, then Sauron's forces will crumble. If so, I shall make ready to lead a force over the River to Dol Guldur myself - for I long to return the Dark Lord's compliment to my home, and put an end to his ancient stronghold, once and for all!"

His smile was grim as he looked at them. He added, seeing their surprise,

"Do not imagine, friends that it is my plan to sit at home like an old warrior who has lost his battle joy forever! Nay, if that time comes, the Lady Galadriel and I will go forth together, to cleanse the forest of Mirkwood of Sauron's evil, once and for all!"

Eären saw then, looking at the determined face of Celeborn, and the light in the eyes of Galadriel, that, frail they might seem, but they were far from helpless before Sauron's might.

"I pray that that day comes soon, and I doubt not that Sauron will rue the day he challenged this Wood," Eären said quietly.

"And now," said Galadriel serenely, "to crown the joy of your victory, I have messages for you all from Lord Elrond!"

Eären's heart leaped. She had long realised that Galadriel and Elrond were in constant commerce with each other, and she wondered what her lord had to say.

"Lord Elrond sends his greetings to you all, and congratulates you on your stand against Sauron," said Galadriel. "To you, Lord Glorfindel, he says, 'Once again you fail not at the test, my most beloved friend! Rest now and keep in mind our counsel that the hardest road lies ahead!'"

She turned to Eären now, saying, "To you, Lady Eären, Lord Elrond says, 'Beloved, in the dark days which follow, forget not the gift I gave you.'"

Eären's hand rose instinctively, straying towards the pouch with the sapphire in it, which she wore next to her heart. She had almost forgotten about it on the long river journey and the tumult of battle that followed. She felt Galadriel's penetrating eyes upon her, and was sure that she knew exactly what gift Elrond spoke of, but she said no more, and Eären let her hand fall.

"To Master Damrod, Lord Findegalad and Lord Ohtar, Lord Elrond says, 'Your fathers are full of pride in your valour, as am I. Your homes are yet safe. Therefore, let not your eyes stray to the rear, but keep them fixed upon the tasks before you.'"

The three bowed in acknowledgement of this recognition, and their understanding of Elrond's counsel.

"But is there news of the assault on the north, my lady?" asked Ohtar now, for they could not but be troubled about what they had left behind them at home. The three of them had been deferential, up to now, in the presence of Galadriel, but her kindness had won Ohtar, at least, enough confidence to speak.

Galadriel nodded.

"My friends the eagles bring word that a second great host left Dol Guldur, even as the army we have defeated turned towards Lórien," she said gravely. "They have not yet reached their destination, but they march northwards, and my heart tells me that they aim to overrun the realm of King Thranduil and capture northern Mirkwood."

Findegalad's lips tightened.

"Then my lord and his elves will give them a warm welcome!" he said fiercely, and his hand fell upon his heavy knife. His long bow had accounted for many orcs during the night, and Eären thought now that a hundred good archers, like Findegalad, would make a warm reception of it for Sauron's, or anyone's, army.

"There is a third force," added Galadriel, glancing at Damrod, "a great host of Easterlings, heading I believe towards the town of Dale and the Lonely Mountain."

The faces of Damrod and Ohtar grew grim.

"The men of Dale and my kin under the Mountain will give them a reception they do not expect!" growled Damrod.

"I doubt it not," said Celeborn. "Yet the Lord Elrond speaks wisely - turn not aside from your task, friends, for the sake of these evil tidings, but remember, rather, that if we in Lórien Wood could make the Enemy pause, so can our friends in the north."

Galadriel looked from face to face, as though she read their souls deeply, but she saw no sign of wavering. There was nothing but determination in all their eyes.

"While we have such friends, our cause shall never be lost! Meanwhile, there is much still to play for!" she said, evidently much moved.

"What can you tell us of Aragorn's progress, my lady?" asked Glorfindel now.

"I have two more pieces of news for you, and both cheer my heart," said Galadriel. "Firstly concerning Aragorn – with his kin he has passed the Paths of the Dead in safety, and drives towards Pelargir in the Bay of the Great Sea, with a large host following him, that he has gathered on that journey. It is a strange host indeed, one that strikes dread in all hearts wherever they go! Nevertheless, when he reaches Pelargir, he must face a determined foe in great numbers – for his old enemy, the Corsairs of Umbar, mass in the Bay of Belfalas even now, and give succour to Sauron's armies. Aragorn must defeat them, if he hopes to reach Minas Tirith in time to aid the City in its need. Yet he has beaten the Corsairs before. I think he will again!"

"The White City is under siege?" asked Eären, her heart cold within her, despite herself. Her dream of the siege engines before the Gates returned to her mind, and the swarming orcs upon the Pelennor Field.

Galadriel turned her calm golden eyes her way.

"I fear that it soon will be," she said. "The orc host who left Minas Morgul yesterday is hindered at the Causeway Forts by a brave but small company from the City. This news concerns you most nearly, my lady. It seems your brother, the Lord Faramir, leads the defence of the Forts. He fights bravely, and we do not yet know the outcome, but once that company retreats, as it surely will, for their numbers are small, the crossing of the Great River at Osgiliath will soon follow."

Glorfindel looked at Eären, and put forth his hand kindly to take hers, for now there was comradely love between them, as between survivors in battle, and he felt for her distress concerning her home keenly.

"Be of good heart, my lady!" he said now, stoutly. "If your second brother has but a quarter of the lion-hearted courage of his sister, he will give a good account of himself!"

She could not but smile at that.

"And Mithrandir has reached the White City!" said Galadriel now, nodding in support of Glorfindel's heartening words. "This is perhaps the best news of all, for he is a Wizard whose power has not yet been fully tested in Middle-earth. What can be done by him, to aid the men of Gondor, will be done, I doubt not."

"He rode again upon this strange horse with flying feet?" asked Haldir now. "How fast this creature runs! I hope I may see him one day!"

Galadriel smiled, and nodded.

"No horse runs like Shadowfax," she said now. "He is descended from the line of the horse lords of Eorl the Younger, and he runs like the wind! He bore Mithrandir, and the younger of the hobbits, Peregrin, to Minas Tirith, after the victory of Rohan at Helm's Deep. There I know he will aid the Lord Denethor to marshal his forces."

Eären's heart was at once gladdened and alarmed by this news, for she saw that the theatre of war moved inexorably towards her old home, where it would now test the Lord Denethor to the uttermost. Would his mind hold, thus assaulted? And were these elves aware of how finely balanced was his state, at this most doom-laden hour?

Pondering thus, she felt Galadriel looking at her searchingly, and something made her decide to trust the White Lady of Lórien. She took a deep breath, and said openly now, "My lady, I have fears of my father's state of mind. In Imladris, I dreamed that the White City burned, and that my father died in the fire, taken by a madness, and casting himself upon it as a useless sacrifice, it seemed to me! Lord Elrond believed it to be a true vision. I think it possible that the Lord Denethor has used the Palantir of Minas Tirith, in his secret tower room, for long enough, to try to see into the heart of the Dark Lord, and I do not know what may come of this! From all that I hear, the Dark Lord turns all such attempts to treat with him to his own evil purposes, and none survives it. What think you? Is there any help possible for my poor misguided father?"

Galadriel sighed, and she and Celeborn exchanged serious glances.

"I feared very much something like this, my Lady," Galadriel said now. "But I thank you for your courage and frankness in saying so. For long, it seemed to me that Lord Denethor lost heart too soon – as though some evil force dragged at his footsteps, and he could not muster the heart and hope he needed to face the might of Mordor. This is how the Enemy works, I fear – he enters the very heart of our camp, and assails us there!"

She rose and looked out upon the brilliantly lit hill of Caras Galadhon for a while, evidently deep in reflection. Then she turned back towards Eären, saying, "I cannot foresee all ends, yet I see now what I did not understand before – that your coming to Imladris, at this time, was meant to be. It is part of that same providence, which enabled the discovery of the One Ring in the distant land of the Shire. Many small drops of water cascade this way and that, and one day they will throw down a mountain!"

She smiled and her brilliant eyes flashed like a sun storm on the high peak.

"If what you say be true," she added, gently, "I fear it may be too late to save the Lord Denethor. Nevertheless, it is not too late to save the White City! Now, more than ever, we must rely upon Aragorn!"

Celeborn now spread out the map, on the great table, once more, and they gathered round it together.

"All things gather to their climax in the battle for the White City," he said, putting his finger upon that beleaguered place. "There are forces mustering here even now - the men of Gondor have called for aid from all their fiefs! Meantime, Aragorn will soon be here, in the south." He indicated the coastline of Gondor, where the long, many-tongued mouth of Anduin spilled into the Great Bay of Belfalas. "Soon, when he has quelled the rebellion of the Corsairs, he will be poised to move north up the Great River to aid The City of Stone. And here – "and he put his finger upon the road out of Rohan – "is the Great West Road from Edoras to Minas Tirith. The vital question we were not able to answer yesterday is whether the Men of Rohan can find a way through the orc host in Anorien! Give me your counsels, all!"

They stared in fascination at this conundrum, seeing now, very clearly, the nature of the problem. The Great West Road was one that Eären was long familiar with from childhood. It was one of the oldest roads in Middle-earth, from the Eldar Days. She, her brothers, and her father's retainers had ridden it many times during her school holidays, when she had visited the household of Théoden Thengelson, King of the Mark. It was an essential passage between Rohan and Gondor, and she believed that if aid were to come to her beleaguered home, it must come that way. She did not – could not – lay the same store by Aragorn that the Lady Galadriel seemed to, though she did not doubt he would do what he could, and she was comforted by the thought that he now had the sons of Elrond with him, and the mighty Dúnedain - fell swordsmen, all, in a battle, she imagined! Ye their numbers were perilously few, and from her first sight of the orc host of Dol Guldur she realised what forces they were likely to be up against.

"Then I am more than ever convinced that we must attack the orc army in Anorien," said Glorfindel now, evidently meeting her mind with his own. "If we cannot make an impression on them, then the forces of Rohan have no chance of penetrating into Gondor, and that could be decisive in the battle for Minas Tirith. What say you, Haldir and Eären?"

For once, Haldir looked at Eären, before speaking himself, and she felt that, at last, he truly valued her opinion.

"I agree. Yet the journey between Lothlórien and Anorien is not an easy one," Eären said thoughtfully. "I think that before we decide which way to go, we should look at the route we plan to take, and what obstacles lie in our path."

"Very well," said Haldir. "Let us do so. Our first decision is whether to continue by raft, I think, and if so, how far?"

Eären nodded.

"I should say that, while the forces of Dol Guldur are in retreat, it would be foolish to abandon the River, at least as far as Limlight," she said. "It is far our quickest way. After that, the choices are more difficult. Though this map does not show it, between Limlight and Cair Andros, the river bends and twists like a snake, which lengthens our journey greatly. And we will be within bowshot of the East Bank all the way to Anorien!

"Here - " and she put her finger on the area surrounding the Great River, at the point where it was joined by Limlight, which was a large tributary of the Anduin that flowed out from the mountains, "on the West Bank, once we pass Limlight, is down land, rough and hilly but with little forest for cover. Then follow the Wolds of Rohan, higher country, but also bleak and treeless, as it is on the East Bank."

They heard her with respect, realising her knowledge of the terrain.

"Between the North Downs and the Wolds of Rohan is a deep valley, which follows the course of the river, giving us some hope of shelter by land and river," Eären continued. "After that is the Emyn Muil. That is very desolate, rocky and barren land, which ends in a sheer cliff, which is called the East Wall of Rohan, though it was not built by mortal hand."

"Must we get across that cliff?" asked Glorfindel, eyeing its lengthy, oval sweep on the map with some anxiety, for it was high, sheer and hard to climb or descend.

Eären shook her head.

"It would be foolish to try," she said. "We decide our way before we reach it. Either we take the westernmost path which leads us below the cliff face, or else we stay on the River, above the Wall, and in that case, we must face Rauros Falls - for the land drops away in the water as well as on the land, and this is why the Falls are so great a height. If we stay on the river till then, we must disembark at the lake and carry the rafts from there, in order to avoid the Falls, perhaps a league or a little less overland. We will be high up, on the top of the cliff, on the edge of the lake, which is called Nan Hithoel. I know a path here, where we could pass, maybe without being seen - with care! But we must carry the rafts a fair distance, until we reach this point behind the wall – it is called the North Stair, and is formed where the cliff descends gradually in stages, into the East Emnet, and the home of the horse lords. Once into Rohan, we shall be passing through marshy country all the way to Anorien, where the mouth of Entwash creates waterlogged margins to the river. Once in it, we shall not be able to escape until we reach the area north of Cair Andros and the orc host we seek."

"Your knowledge of the terrain will be a great advantage to us," said Haldir gratefully now. "From all you say, my lady, my inclination is that we leave the river at Limlight, for it is too full of obstacles after that to make it manageable, with twenty rafts and animals on board also! And we do not have time for this kind of trek round the lake and down the cliff!"

"Yet we cannot all ride," said Glorfindel, thoughtfully, who had been thinking much the same. "For we have not enough horses. Otherwise the choice would be easier. Maybe it is time to consider dividing the company, and sending the horsemen on ahead, to make what speed they can. For Lord Elrond warned us that it might prove to be necessary."

"If we ride," said Haldir, "how far is it to the Meering Stream? We would not wish to ride far into the many mouths of Entwash, I think."

"It is about seventy leagues directly across country from Limlight," said Eären, measuring the journey shrewdly with her eye. "My guess would be at least one night and a day in the saddle, maybe another night! Add to that whatever rests we cannot avoid - and we must have some, if only for the horses! It will need hardened riders, my lords, with a will to reach their goal! For those on foot, it would take much longer, perhaps four days – less for the elves, more perhaps for the men."

They exchanged glances, weighing their options dubiously. At length, Galadriel now spoke, seeing their uncertainty.

"My honoured friends," she said now. "The evening draws in, and you have not eaten or slept for many hours, and you are tired from battle. If you will accept my counsel, you will leave your deliberations now, and eat your fill with us, and then take your rest. For whatever you decide, you will not wish to leave Lórien Wood until tomorrow at dawn, I think. I will ask my elves to prepare your rafts to depart early, from the Main Hythe of Silverlode. Eat and sleep now, and tomorrow morning we may have fresh intelligence, which will help to guide your footsteps."

This was a welcome suggestion, and it made them all realise just how tired and hungry they were. They ate a welcome repast that Lord Celeborn had prepared for them, and then they returned gladly to their Pavilion, lay down and slept in peace the remainder of the night.

248


	31. Manwe intervenes

**Book 6 The Pelennor**

i Manwë intervenes

The lights were dimmed as day broke in Ilmarin, and Telperion's flower had faded almost to invisibility, when Oromë returned to the marble Watchtower. The sparkling web of airs through which the Lord of Arda and his spouse viewed all Middle-earth shimmered brightly still. Oromë allowed the loose reins of his horse dangle, for he knew he could trust Nahar not too wander too far along Taniquetil's slopes, while he strode purposefully through Manwë's shining hall seeking the Great One.

Lord Manwë was in his dome, watching Middle-earth. He glanced up when he heard Oromë's familiar tread, his sapphire eyes bright. He went to greet his brother Vala courteously.

"You are always welcome in our halls, Oromë," he said. "I see that you have travelled far this night - and that what you have seen has troubled you. How may I help to ease your mind?"

"My Lord," said Oromë, bowing his head with all the respect due to the Lord of Arda, "I have ridden far and wide this night, over the bounds of Middle-earth, and I have seen the terrible plans for war made by the Servant of the one we no longer name here. I fear greatly for the Children, whose care has been given to us by the One, long ages ago. Darkness gathers everywhere. Only in the secret places of the Quendi do the lights still burn brightly, and it is uncertain how long even these lights will continue to glow. Even when I had heard all that Eonwë had to tell us in Máhanaxar, I did not truly understand the desperate plight in which the world stands. Now I have seen it for myself, and I beg you to consider once more what is to be done!"

Manwë paced slowly with Oromë through the Halls of Ilmarin, and heard his brother Vala patiently, as he described in depth the sights that had troubled him, and all that he had gleaned from Elrond of how the parties stood at present. He stressed that the protagonists were balanced, it seemed, on a knife edge.

"How fares Master Elrond?" asked Manwë, and his voice, deep as the earth, softened a little, as he spoke that name.

"He is well as can be expected," said Oromë, sadness in his voice. "His travails are great - and ever he thinks with skill and care for all who depend on him. The Dúnedan has been sent forth in quest to help destroy the Servant's Ring - and with him travels a little people called 'hobbits', of remarkable quality, it seems. Are these Children in your mind, my Lord? And what is to be made of them?"

Manwë said, with a gentle smile, "All are in my mind, Oromë. Always. Could it be otherwise? My servant Olórin has taken particular care of them through this long Age."

Oromë bowed in acknowledgement of this truth.

"I wished not to interfere with your design, my Lord," he said gravely, reigning his impatience with difficulty. "Yet I fear that the Children are alone and under severe threat. I will not allow this jumped-up Lord of the Darkness to harm them, I swear by all that I hold dear in my woods and halls! For would I allow the wounded deer to fall without my most tender care? Or the squirrel to fall from a tree, without lifting it and restoring it to health? Then shall I see the Children of the One done to death in savagery and pain, when I might go forth and aid them?"

They had reached the outermost ramparts of Ilmarin as they talked, and Manwë shaded his bright eyes to look out over Arda. Smoke and fogs and darkness covered much of the West. He sighed deeply.

"My good Oromë!" he said now, turning away a moment, moved, it seemed, by the energy and heartfelt sadness of the Vala. "Think you that I do not look upon this frightful scene every hour of every day? For what squirrel falls in Arda, that I do not see? Nor do I fail to see the care with which you tend all Middle-earth's creatures, and especially its beautiful trees. Think not that this labour is of no worth! For the Servant of the Nameless One can by no means set this work at naught, as I think you fear. He himself has nothing, indeed, for a black heart can make nothing live that would otherwise be dead, nor can it heal any wound whatsoever. Only the Valar can do so, and their faithful servants the Quendi, though not all of them can do so."

"The Quendi, indeed, are made in the image of the Valar," said Oromë, soothed a little by this kind speech. "They do as we do. Can the Dúnedan do what is needful to end this conflict?"

Manwë considered carefully. He pronounced his mind only after great thought. That was his way.

"I think so," he said presently. "Not all those who are free to choose, choose evil. Some continue to choose good, and in choosing it are strengthened, far beyond their natural resources. The Dúnedan is a Númenorean, of a high and noble race, which yet lingers in the Hither Shore. Out of him shall come forth a new race of men, and they shall multiply and the land shall be restored."

"I am glad indeed to hear of it," said Oromë, more cheerfully. It was seldom that Manwë declared himself so openly, though it was known in Valinor that he had exceedingly long sight. "I ask not what you purpose, my Lord, if it is better kept in your heart. Yet I do not wish to cross your plans through ignorance, and I have promised Master Elrond that I will do all I can to aid the little people in their attempt to destroy the Ring, and that I will ask the Lady Varda to help me."

"Your heart is ever warm, Lord Oromë, where the Children are concerned," said Manwë, with a rare smile, which lit up the dawn and brought forth sunshine, even in the deeper darkness of the outer lands.

He thought again in silence. Then he seemed to make up his mind.

"Some few companies set forth in the darkness," he said thoughtfully. "And each in their way seeks to restore the balance of Arda, which the faithless Servant seeks to destroy. Each faces formidable tests of their faith and endurance before the Enemy. It is in my mind to assist my servant Olórin in the task which has been laid upon him, by asking some of our brothers and sisters to shoulder each an aspect of this aid. For you speak wisely in saying that we must not cross each other, though with the best of intentions - and we cannot be everywhere at once, alas, for those days are long gone. Open war needs a director, who ensures that the campaign is well organised, and no needless sacrifice is made, is it not so? And though we are not at open war yet - still, direction is needed to support the efforts of these companions, that we stumble not upon each other's work and render their efforts void."

Oromë nodded vigourously.

"I concur, my noble Lord," he said at once, pleased to be presented with a strategy. "Only tell me what I must do, and I will follow your advice."

"Then - I will ask the Lady Varda to walk with the little folk," Manwë said presently. "For their quest is mighty. Yet though their bodies are small and weak, they have great hearts, and I despair not of them. It is not my will that they should perish. What know you of the deep, dark woodland that grows beneath the southern flanks of the Mountains of Mist?"

Surprised by the question, Oromë said at once, "I know it well, my Lord. Indeed I made it grow. It once covered great tracts of Middle-earth, though in these latter days, because of the crafty work of the Númenoreans, who loved to cut down trees, it is not the forest it was. Old Fangorn still lives there, though I have not spoken to him in an Age. He was once a powerful Ent - maybe he still is. But you remind me of what I saw in Nan Curunir, which troubled me deeply. Not only has Curumo the Vandal cut down many of my trees in the Vale, but he talks with the false Servant through one of the Stones of Seeing - my heart tells me it can only be the Orthanc stone."

"It is a troublesome development," said Lord Manwë with a sigh. "For the Servant does ill where he can - and any who long for power and privilege are prone to fall under his spell. I fear that Curumo became one of these, and has fallen from the path entrusted to him by the Valar at the beginning of this Age. 'Tis pity that Steward Beren gave the keys of Orthanc to the Istar, where he can do much mischief. Nevertheless, that is done and cannot be undone now. My Lord Oromë, I think this task is made for you. Will you keep your keen eyes fixed on the White Istar, and see that he does not make further mischief? And I suggest that you speak once more with Old Fangorn, for his power is by no means diminished, and he can aid you in in preserving further destruction of the trees, and ensuring that this unholy alliance is not made worse by the Istar's scheming."

"I will do so gladly, my Lord," said Oromë thankfully. "For it is a task close to my heart!"

"Indeed," said Manwë, and bowed his head. "And do you also continue to ride by night over Arda, if it pleases you, and tell me of any further developments, that the Valar may be prepared to do what is necessary in the coming time. And speak with Master Elrond as you may, for he too must be as prepared as he can to face the Foe. On his wise strategies much may depend!"

"That I will, my Lord!" Oromë's voice resounded with determined energy across the wide halls, for he was a Vala of action and few words. "And the Dúnedan? What of him and his companions?"

Manwë's face revealed little at this question.

"He is strong and determined, and the race of Men must be left to exercise their entitlement to freedom," he said curiously. "However, I have entrusted his aid to Brother Mandos, if he should call upon it. For he is Lord of the Dead, and the Dead may come to his aid in time of desperate need."

Oromë was astonished by this mysterious reply, but saw that he should ask no further questions.

"And the Lady of the Burnished Hair - it is your will also that she and her companions follow their own path?" he asked.

"You may keep your eye upon them also, since the Lady interests you, I see," said Manwë, with a ghost of a smile. "For Master Elrond's sake, I do not doubt. Master Elrond has given the Lady a treasure of great worth. It is a small chip from the Seeing Stone of Emyn Beraid, which is even now held in the Tower of Elostirion in the Tower Hills. Its whereabouts have been kept secret by the Quendi for long years. Master Elrond obtained the chip from Cirdan the Shipwright, when the Stone was damaged in the War of the Last Alliance - though Feanor's work was too great to be undone thereby. I doubt that the Lady knows its true worth. Nonetheless, it will aid her - if she uses it wisely."

Oromë saw that deep matters lay here, and he pondered this news in heart a good while.

"My Lord," he said, at length, "forgive my question, if it is not meet for me to ask it - but I remember that Melian, long years ago, loved Elwë, whom I knew even from the Waters of Awakening, and who became King of Doriath. Is it impossible for such an alliance to exist today?"

Manwë raised his dark eyebrows at this question, but he was not angry. He saw in his wisdom how the mind of the Vala tended, and that his intentions were good.

"Aye, so she did," he said, at last, after some thought. "But she returned to the Blessed Realm after he died - for a High One cannot live on the Hither Shore for ever. Not in the world as it is today. I cannot say more, brave Oromë, for it is hidden - thus far. Do not sigh over Master Elrond, however, for he is very much in my heart, and I will not see him hurt, if it is in my power to prevent."

Oromë flashed a happier smile.

"My gratitude is always great to you, Lord Manwë, who see so much!" he said, with a low bow.

"This also I will grant to our companions travelling in the darkness," added Manwë now. "I will ask Gentle Estë to give them rest and healing, as she may. For few gifts are more welcome to those who pursue a quest to the limits that their powers of endurance allow."

Oromë bowed again in recognition of this wisdom.

"And now let your heart be at peace," commanded Manwë, "and go and tend your trees!"

Willingly enough, Oromë called Nahar to his side, and sprang upon his back, and rode forth to Valmar of Many Bells, and so home to his halls. And the lightening of his heart showed in the burnished gold of a brighter sunset than Arda had seen for some time - for the Valar do not count time as do the peoples of Middle-earth, and they had, all unwittingly, talked all day.

250


	32. Elrond's counsel

**Book Six The Pelennor**

**ii Elrond's counsel**

Eären woke in the dark, with a feeling, more instinct than knowledge, that the dawn had come. Her mind flooded back to the events of the day before. Despite her fear, and finding herself in some tight corners, the action had been a satisfying one for her. It had given her a chance to pit herself against a dangerous foe and to acquit herself well. She felt glad to have won the respect of her comrades, and that was a source of strength to her, amid the general gloom.

The next thing that came to her mind was the powerful sense she had gone to sleep with, that events moved rapidly towards their climax. One day, in the not too distant future, the end would come – for good or ill, whatever that end turned out to be. She thought of Frodo and Sam, still perhaps struggling through the terrible Dark Lands, and her heart went out to them. She wondered why they had not been taken before now. Had an enormous amount of luck attended their footsteps? Had they found help from sources unlooked for, as, it seemed, Merry and Pippin had? She pushed aside the nagging thought that they might have been taken, and the Allies did not know it – yet! The fact was that her company had no way of knowing whether the Ring bearers had been taken or not. Yet - somehow, she thought that the Lady Galadriel would know, if it were so, and that thought comforted her.

Her third thought was one that seemed to take her whole body in its grip – it was a great, indeed, well nigh overwhelming, longing for Elrond! She had sworn not to wake without him again – and yet here she was, having volunteered to leave him, and without a single reproach from him! She dearly longed to speak with him, to see his beloved face once more, for the sight of him in Galadriel's mirror had aroused almost unbearable pain in her, though it had also been a source of great joy. The next thought that came to her was of the jewel which Elrond had given to her, for use in times of need or distress. Elrond's message had reminded her of it. She had resolved to use it sparingly – but could she not justify using it now?

She had looked at it once or twice, covertly, before they set off. It was a smooth oval shape, one side flattened, like half a bird's egg. The flat surface was almost like a blue mirror, with inky dark depths within it, while the other side was rough and uncut, in the shape of a bowl. Suddenly she did not care whether it was the right time or not – she had to see him, or make contact, somehow!

Eären slipped out of her pallet, listening a moment to the breathing all around her, and went outside their pavilion. Keeping in the half-shadows cast by the lights in the trees, she took the jewel carefully from its case, centred it in her palm and breathed on it, as Elrond had instructed her.

At first, she saw nothing but dark cloudy blue in its depths. Then suddenly the depths cleared, and she saw Elrond's pale, beautiful face, as clearly, as though he had been standing before her. Her heart leaped. It seemed that he held her with his sea-grey eyes, as he often had in the valley, and then she seemed to hear his voice in her head, as she had heard the voice of the White Lady. Though he seemed to speak words, it was hard to say whether they were her own thoughts or his.

He said gently, "My beloved Eären! It is a joy to see your dear face! You need my help?"

That shook her because she realised that he must be able to see her also – perhaps had, when she looked in the mirror.

"My dearest lord!" she whispered, and then realised that she need not speak aloud, needed rather to keep as silent as possible, in the half dark of the Wood. So she said to him, in her mind's eye, "Our task goes well, my lord, and I am well. Do not fear for me! I am unharmed. Lothlórien is safe, for today! But now we face a hard choice. Today, with the dawn, we have decided to go on by river to Limlight, but after that, we do not know which way to go. Shall we go by river or by land? Lord Celeborn tells us that orcs overrun the Great West Road from Rohan, and it seems that our task must be to free it for the Men of Rohan, so that they may go to the aid of the City. We have too few horses for all to ride, but if we stay on the river until we reach the Argonath, our journey is hard, and I fear that we may not come in time to the White City, where we are desperately needed to aid Aragorn, who pushes up from the south."

Elrond's face was calm. He seemed to take in all she said at once. What a rock of steadfastness he was, she thought fondly!

"The men of Rohan have aid," he said distinctly. "They go indirectly, not down the main road, but via the Old Stonewain Valley, to the White City, and will thus be able to escape the orc company in Anorien. The men of that region aid them. You know of that way?"

"Aye, my lord, I have heard of it," she said, startled, for it was an old, disused way had not occurred to her until this moment. "The lord of those Wild Men of the woods is a strange old stone man named Ghân-buri-Ghân. He knows that forest and valley better than any. I once met him in my childhood, when I rambled in that area with Faramir, and was lost. He was strange, but kind to me, and took me back to a known way. Nevertheless, the men of his tribe do not give aid to Gondor, or Rohan, to my knowledge! That is a dark way, men say, seldom entered."

She thought quickly.

"Yet - if it is true that the stone men aid the Rohirrim, they may bypass the orcs on the West Road – even Sauron surely cannot know of the Valley way! When will the horsemen reach the Pelennor, think you?"

"The King of the Mark will camp under Minrimmon this night, with all his host," said Elrond.

She did not ask him how he knew. By now, she was convinced that Elrond knew everything!

"Minrimmon! Then they could be in Minas Tirith within two days!" said Eären, her heart leaping for sheer joy, for that was one of the last peaks in the long chain of the White Mountains, which stretched even as far as the City borders. "My heart longs to join them there, for all roads now lead to the White City! Yet we have two hundred on foot still to consider!"

"Then break your company!" said Elrond firmly. "Those with mounts, ride to Druadan Forest and join the Rohirrim there. Let your company on foot follow by river as far as they can. With the rafts lightened, they will travel the swifter. They may pass safely, for all the Dark Lord's forces are withdrawn from those northern banks now, to feed the assault on the south, upon which he fixes his whole mind. Tell Glorfindel not to permit the orc host in Anorien to detain you! For it is in Minas Tirith where help is needed, and soon. Aragorn is poised for a great victory in Pelargir. With that behind him, he will soon set sail up the Great River, with his host, to the Harlond. Meet him on the Pelennor Field, and let your foot company follow as swiftly as they may!"

Her relief at this clear counsel was considerable.

"Bless you, my dear lord," she said thankfully. "I do not know what we would have done without you! I must go now, for the company stirs, and we must be away with the dawn. Think of me, and of the love I bear you! And may Eärendil shine upon you!"

"I keep you every moment in my heart!" said Elrond, and his face seemed to shine out at her, for a brief moment, in a kind of glory in the dark, before disappearing in a cloud of dark blue.

Eären returned to the Pavilion at once and woke the others, who stretched and rose, startled, out of their deep sleep. To Glorfindel she said urgently, "May I speak with you a moment, my friend, before we move?"

Glorfindel followed her, in surprise, out of the Pavilion.

"I have consulted the Lord Elrond about our dilemma," she said softly, knowing that he of all of them would not be surprised to hear this. "He advises us to break our company after Limlight, and let those who have a mount ride direct to the Druadan Forest, in the White Mountains. I know that country well, and how to get to it with all speed. Druadan Valley cuts southeast through the White Mountains – it is but a short cut to the Pelennor, which bypasses the Great Road into the west! The Rohirrim, as we hoped, are even now on the Road from Edoras, and if they are stealthy and well disciplined, they could go through the Forest, and avoid meeting the orc company altogether. They cannot do it without aid, for that country is too wild, but Elrond tells me that they have guidance from the wild men of the Forest. Beyond the valley is a thick wood – called the Grey Wood. When we reach there, we will be only about ten leagues from the Rammas Echor, the Great Wall of Gondor that encircles the Pelennor Field, where we shall meet the Enemy in great numbers, I doubt not! Will you accept my guidance, and I will bring us safely to that place and within the shortest time possible?"

"Gladly!" said Glorfindel at once, his fair face overjoyed at this clear counsel, "for that is your task, and why the Lord Elrond asked you to go with us. Yet were you a wild child, Eären that you rambled over these many places so freely, like an elf child?"

Eären laughed briefly at his puzzlement.

"I was not a much supervised child," she said wryly. "For my father was little enough concerned about where I was – unlike my brothers! It had its advantages!"

Glorfindel asked now, "However, what of the company on foot? I am anxious about leaving them to travel through a strange country without their leaders."

She shook her head.

"They must keep to the river," she said now, with conviction. "And they will not be leaderless. Damrod is a steady and faithful soldier, and he and his aid Damring will bring them by raft to the river, just north of Cair Andros. While we travel the last stretch of the River towards Limlight, I will show Damrod the path from the Argonath, which bypasses the Falls, and then tell him how to get from there to the Pelennor on foot - where we shall all meet again, by the grace of the Valar! There to confront the great battle of our time! Without the horses, the rafts will be light and travel at great speed, and the foot company may still come in time to the battle. I think this is the best solution we can find to our dilemma, my lord."

Glorfindel nodded, making a swift decision.

"Very well, comrade," he said resolutely. "We are in your hands."

He returned with all speed to the pavilion, to report their decision to the others. She had expected opposition from Haldir, but to her gratitude, received his quiet support.

"This seems a sound plan, my lady," he said, nodding approval. "We saw how much faster the rafts travelled when we left the horses with the elves, and you are right in saying that Damrod the dwarf is a good leader. Nevertheless, a great ride lies before those of us with mounts, if we are to reach the White Mountains in time! I shall speak to the Lord Celeborn, and see if he can help us in this!"

However, he had no need to go up the Great Mallorn, for they now saw Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel coming down to greet them and to say farewell, as though they knew already what was afoot.

To Celeborn's enquiry as to their course, Haldir explained their decision. Celeborn nodded his understanding, and said, "I can help a little, I think, with the decision you have made. I can supply such horses as are in my realm to add to your complement, for the more riders the better. I have provided your rafts with elven blankets - they are light and will not add to your weight, and when your companies cover their rafts with them, they will not easily be seen from the bank, especially in this evil dark. My counsel would be to reduce the number of rafts to as few as possible, for that way they will be easier to conceal, and easier to transport across the East Cliff. I have also given you elvish ropes, woven in this land, which will hold your rafts securely, wherever you beach them, and you need not fear their loss. My elves have provided food and fresh drink aboard. Your horses are being led to the Hythe as we speak, and a fresh company of elves of Lórien awaits your departure. Is there anything more I can do to speed your journey?"

They shook their heads, feeling that they had had far more generous assistance already than they had expected, given that Lórien itself was now so hard pressed. Glorfindel spoke for all, in thanking them both warmly for their help and support.

"Nay," said Galadriel, looking now searchingly from face to face, "our debt remains to you, for your help in the battle for our home yesterday. It shall not be forgotten! There is but little time for farewell gifts, I fear. Yet what I can I bring you, and trust you will accept these with our gratitude."

To Findegalad, Ohtar and Damrod she gave fine weapons crafted in the Golden Wood – bows and a great hunting knife for the dwarf, which he stuck proudly in his waistband, looking pleased indeed to be thus recognised. To Glorfindel she gave a blanket for Asfalloth, made of fine elvish material and decorated with elvish runes whose power they could only imagine. To Eären she gave not a weapon but a simple kerchief. It was, however, an extraordinary, pearly, shimmering blue-green colour, and glinted like the sun on the sea, reminding her of the elvish dress that Elrond had given her once. It seemed to float about her shoulders, as though it had a life of its own, as Galadriel tied it loosely at her throat, above the grey elven tunic she was still wearing, borrowed from her friend Erestor.

"Take this with my blessing, Lady Eären of Gondor," she said softly, so that none should hear but her. "It belonged to my mother, your namesake, the Lady Eärwen of Alqualondë. She was the daughter of Finwë, greatest of the Noldor in Middle-earth. The name you share means the Great Ocean, and this kerchief has the colours of the ocean about it. I gave it to my daughter Celebrian, when she went to dwell with Master Elrond, but she left it here when she set forth on her last riding. I think your time comes to wear it! Wear it with pride and hope, that your heart's desire may be fulfilled!"

Eären bowed, deeply touched by this highly personal gift, and longing to speak more with Galadriel, whose wisdom impressed her beyond that of any elf she had met, other than Elrond. Yet there was no time, and regretfully she remained silent.

Now Galadriel blessed them and wished them all a fair journey and they turned and left that place with sadness in their hearts. The sound of glorious elvish singing followed them - a victory chant, Haldir explained - as they descended past the lawn with the fountain, and followed the winding path that led to the Great Gates of Caras Galadhon, through which they had come.

"I wonder if we shall ever meet her or the Lord Celeborn again?" asked Damrod, in his gruff voice, his hand on his knife, looking back, in wonder, as they passed through the Gates and over the bridge across the fosse.

"We may, Master Dwarf," said Findegalad with a sigh. "Who knows? It was a strange fortune that brought us together, and why should it not bring us together again?"

"Yet if we are not fated to meet again," said Haldir now, who was just in front of the company, "it is said that the memory of this land remains ever clear and unstained in the hearts of those who leave it."

This remark gave them much to think about, as they followed their guide down to the hythe. There they saw their faithful rafts already lined up, riding smoothly on the waters of Silverlode, held steady by the elves, with long hooked poles, with the horses already aboard and calmly awaiting them. It was but a few minutes' work to assign the companies to rafts again, and soon the Lórien elves in their greyish, strangely invisible habits were gently and skilfully pushing the rafts out into the centre of the stream. Reluctantly, they took up their paddles and began to pull away from the Hythe, one by one, as the sounds of singing grew fainter and fainter behind them.

It was but a short journey down the Tongue, to the place where the Great River flowed in to meet the feeder stream, and soon they were approaching the confluence that would direct their journey into the wide flood of Anduin again and so once more south.

More elves stood upon the north bank of Silverlode, as they guided their rafts out into the broad flood of Anduin, with hands raised in blessing. Eären found her heart aching painfully within her, for somehow she knew that she would not come back to this enchanted land, and the sound of its singing, and the loss of its beauty, haunted her for many leagues into their journey. Indeed, it never wholly left her, in all her life thereafter.

Soon, however, even those last glimpses of the Golden Wood were gone, and they had to turn their faces resolutely forwards, and keep a close eye on the flood, which, during their stay in Lórien seemed to have gained strength and now bore them quickly and steadily away.

"What day is it, my lady?" asked Damrod now, "for I begin to lose a sense of time altogether."

"It is the 12th day of March," said Eären, for she had been keeping account, by making marks in the corner of her hide map, knowing how difficult it could be to keep a sense of time, while the day and night were as confused as they were at present. "Only seven days ago, we were in the fair valley of Imladris!" It seemed a lifetime, as she spoke! She did not add, 'And I lay in the arms of Lord Elrond', though that was in her mind. "Now, Master Dwarf, it is time we sat together a while, and looked at my maps!" she added briskly.

Damrod proved an able pupil, as she described the way his company would need to take from Limlight onwards, and to tell the truth the path was not difficult, so long as they kept to the river. Avoiding the Falls of Rauros was the most difficult part of their journey, but this did not seem to trouble the dwarves greatly, for they were thankful to be separated from the horses, which they did not care for, and they were strong and accustomed to travelling afoot. Celeborn had made up their compliment of horses generously to one hundred, asking only that they return the animals, as soon as may be, or replace them in kind. This meant that the company on foot would number about two hundred and twenty of elves, dwarves and men – too valuable a contingent to be lost or badly deployed, for Glorfindel knew that every hand that could wield a sword would be needed at the Pelennor.

"I think, once we part at Limlight, that you might reduce the number of rafts to fourteen," said Eären to the dwarf leader now. "Hide any you leave behind well – for above all we do not wish them found and used by the Enemy!"

"Aye, my lady, we shall see to that," said Damrod. "I see no difficulty, until we rejoin the River below Rauros Falls. Then, however, we must make choices that are more difficult, for it is still fifty leagues to Cair Andros, and we must not come too close to be seen by the orc host and destroyed before we reach Pelennor. I would not be deprived of my chance to hew some orc necks in the White City!"

Eären smiled.

"Nor would my countrymen be deprived of your valour, Master Dwarf," she said. "Now – if you leave the River here – "and she put her finger on the spot she had in mind, "you should be far enough north of the orc host, of which we have heard so much, that I do not think you will be troubled by them. Their main aim is to block the road out of Anorien, but they will be keeping watch on the River, for the Dark Lord must know by now that reinforcements came to Lothlórien that way – though he cannot yet know that we have left it. You will know when you arrive in this area. Look for two strangely upright, finger-like hills on the west bank, with a small bay in between. You can see them from some way upstream, if you keep your eyes alert. There is a shingle beach, in the inner part of the bay, and you will be able to land there, protected by the curve of the riverbank. There stow your rafts among the trees. From there, a trail leads through the woods westwards. Beyond it, your route is about twenty leagues, no more, to the Pelennor, overland. When you emerge from the wood, look to the south. You will already be able to see the White Mountains in the distance. Look for Amon Din, at the easternmost edge of the Mountains – it is a lone beacon, with a high cairn on top, almost due south from where you are, and to the east of the highest mountains. You need only keep that hill it in your sight, and follow any southward-bearing trails. But the most dangerous part of your journey will be when you must cross the Great West Road – here."

She put her finger on that vital artery.

"When you come there, you must decide where is best to cross, My counsel would be that you use great care, and cross the road, and this neck of land, by the narrowest way, here, and by night, if possible. Go straight away beyond it into the Grey Wood, where you will find shelter – you may even find us, your comrades awaiting you!"

She fixed him with a serious eye, adding, "Nonetheless, your company must reach there by dawn of the 15th day of March, that is, three days from today, or you come too late! If we are gone before you, you may march south from there, in the shadow of Mount Mindolluin, to the Rammas. None of us knows what we shall meet there, but with luck, we shall be there ahead of you, and already bending our sword arms to stem the orc tide on the Pelennor Field."

She made a small sketch with her finger in the sand on the floor of the raft to show where the north gate of the wall stood.

"We shall meet on the field, I doubt not. Can you remember all this, Master Dwarf?"

"Aye, lady! I will look for you in the field on the 15th day of March! We will not fail you!" said Damrod resolutely.

"And I will not fail you! And may the Valar go with you!" she said spontaneously, and bent down to hug him, to his great delight, for he had grown fond of Lady Eären, who seemed wise and gentle-hearted, to him, beyond any of her race that he had known.

Feeling much happier, now that their plans were set, Eären turned to watching the line of the shore, for here, the River began to course through the North Downs and the country on each side was rough and needed careful watching, lest they were caught amid grassy shallows that threatened to capsize their rafts. After about ten leagues, Haldir sent back a signal to indicate he would soon steer west off the River, a ploy he had warned them of before they left. He knew a smaller stream that connected Anduin with the River Limlight, and cut off a great bend in the main stream, which would save them many leagues of their journey.

As soon as they were safely on the narrower stream, he raised the sails and the wind picked up mysteriously, sending them fairly skimming over the tributary water, a journey of perhaps ten leagues, until they rejoined Limlight, now deep in Wolds country, and thus turned southeast once more, towards the Brown Lands.

Haldir, she knew, hoped by this short cut to reach the junction between Limlight and Anduin by nightfall. It was a tall order, but by skilful steerage and a fair wind, he managed it. Though they had had no breaks and were cramped and exhausted, they finally came in sight of the Great River again, a full two hours before they had calculated. On the edge of the North Downs, they poled into the bank for the last time, moored the rafts, and led the thankful horses on to dry land.

They all disembarked and moored the rafts with Celeborn's elven ropes, which seemed to steady them effortlessly. Leaving a watch at the shore, they took welcome water and food, their first since they left Lothlórien that morning. While they ate, they held a last council, under the shelter of some thick evergreen thorns, a few furlongs from the River.

"Friends," said Glorfindel, standing on a fallen log to address the whole company, who sat on the ground scattered throughout the clearing. He raised his clear voice firmly. "We come to the parting of ways for a while. I would not for anything divide the company, for we have all become fast friends on our long road from the north. Yet time is of the essence, and by dividing into two cohorts, we have the best hope of coming in time to the defence of the White City. Lady Eären has mapped and calculated our journeys, and if all goes well, we aim to meet again on the Pelennor Field, on the 15th day of March. That is three days from today! It is a long way, and there is no time to lose. Some of us ride, and some sail, until the last part of their journey, but elves and dwarves travel fast on foot, and the men of Dale are resolved in their will to keep with the company. Follow your leaders, all, but doubt not that any who flag will be left behind!"

The comrades glanced at each other, but their faces, dark under the trees, were resolute, and no man complained.

"The battle we go to now may decide the outcome of this war," said Glorfindel now, soberly, looking each in the eye, as his glance travelled round the company. "If it does not end as we hope, then at least we shall die fighting! So let us give the best account of ourselves that any company has seen since Fëanor himself led the Noldor out of Valinor! _A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor! Govannas vîn gwennen le!_" Allowing himself a moment of incaution, he drew his gleaming steel blade, crying, "_Gûd daedeloth utulien!" _

Heartened by this, the company cheered loudly, and he allowed them a moment to do so, before calling for silence once more.

"As soon as we have eaten, we go our separate ways," he said. "May the stars shine upon your faces! Go with Manwë, until we meet in the Pelennor Field!"

Elves of Lórien and Imladris now ran to tend the horses, for Glorfindel was determined that the mounted cohort would ride a while yet before they rested. The great darkness remained and the moon was not yet visible, but they could afford to lose no time. As soon as they had consumed their food, therefore, they accompanied the foot company on their return to the rafts, and having spread over all the cunning blankets given to them by Celeborn, the foot company began to drift off downstream one by one, remarkably well concealed, apart from those few whose turn it was to watch and tend the sail.

"Come, Haldir and Lady Eären!" said Glorfindel now, having seen the rafts safely away. He glanced up in frustration at the gloomy sky overhead. They were sure it was not yet night, but it had been hard to know for sure, ever since the great darkness fell. "Let us ride!" he said, nonetheless.

Without further word, they mounted the horses, and rode away like thunder, towards the south.

259


	33. The great chase south

**Book 6 The Pelennor **

**iii The great chase south**

That was the hardest ride Eären could remember, since she had taken part in the initiation of the Rohirrim as a young woman. Then, during the long, dusty summers in the south, the horsemen would set a test, called the Ferthu, for those coming to adulthood. It consisted of a long and exacting ride over the grassy plains of the Mark, which challengers must complete, without rest, day and night. She had trained for most of her fifteenth summer for the challenge, and completed it with great pride alongside Théodred, son of the King of the Mark himself. Those were carefree days, she thought wistfully now, her mind far away, as they rode on and on through the deepening dark, the rough and uneven country of the Wolds sliding relentlessly beneath their horses' hooves.

Having studied her map carefully all during their southward sail by river, and weighed her long knowledge of that country, Eären saw that their journey fell naturally into the three stages. In time of peace, she would have proposed three rides by day, with an overnight rest at each stage. Yet, she thought, if Elrond's intelligence were correct, and it usually was, they were at present some way behind Théoden and his host, and if they made a three-stage ride, they might not catch up with him until after he had reached the Druadan Forest. Then, they might lose each other in the night and the difficult terrain, or cause a threat of danger to the Rohirrim, or to the wild men who guided them. She did not wish to get into battle with her allies at the outset! Therefore, she resolved that they must travel faster than this, and if possible come upon the Rohirrim before they entered the Forest.

When they at last halted, it was only because the moon showed no sign of appearing, and it seemed sensible to rest, since travel was becoming dangerously dark underfoot for their horses, though they saw better in the dark than men. especially the elvish mounts. They could not afford to lose them to lameness, however - for no horse could bear double on a ride like this. While they built a small fire, carefully shrouded under a hilly creek, and took some refreshment, she explained all that she had been thinking to Glorfindel.

"Then we must ride to the limits of what our horses can bear!" said Glorfindel firmly. "Indeed, I am glad to be out in the open air, with the feel of the ground beneath Asfalloth's feet! Though we made good time on the river, by Lord Haldir's good stewardship, it often did not seem so, and I felt impatient to feel the wind in my face once again and be on with our journey!"

Eären smiled, saying, "You are a natural rider, my friend."

"But can you help us ford the river basin?" asked Glorfindel now, and she nodded.

"I think so," she said. "But by your leave, Lord Glorfindel, I intend to take the fastest route, which is also the most difficult. If we swing wide to the west to avoid the greater part of the Entwash basin, we add leagues to our journey that we have not time for! Therefore, I shall look for a path directly southeast, straight through the basin, which I once found, when I was riding with Prince Théodred. Brégor knows it better than I – but I trust him to find it again!"

"And I trust you to lead us safely, Lady of Gondor!" said Glorfindel, with an encouraging smile.

"I shall try to live up to your expectations," Eären said, smiling. Her admiration was growing every moment for his leadership of the expedition, and she grudged him not a moment of the responsibility.

They ate hungrily, having had little nourishment except their brief stop at the river, and then posted hourly watches, sleeping for a short while – two or three hours only – before rousing themselves and climbing back into their saddles again. Thankfully, the moon was now rising, and Haldir whispered, "See – the Dark Lord's darkness is already passing! How strange! Last night he concealed the moon and stars from us, but my heart tells me that this night he will not be so successful!"

Cheered by this thought, they rode on resolutely. Had they known that, even as they remounted, the orc host, led by the fell Lord of the Nazgûl was already marching up the road that led from Osgiliath to the Pelennor, having wrecked the Causeway Forts defended by Faramir, they might have been more dismayed. Had Eären known that her beloved second brother lay as one dead, rescued only by the care and timely thought of Mithrandir, her stout heart might have failed her altogether.

Now, something like an inner daemon drove them to the ride of their lives. There was a sense, Eären thought, after what seemed an eternity on their journey, of being so long in the saddle that it seemed less painful to stay in the saddle than to dismount! With faces grim, they rode and rode, into the dusk, into the deeper twilight, and then deep into the night, and none would be the first to slacken his pace.

Finally, when some of the men were almost asleep on horseback, and only kept moving by the wisdom of their horses, Glorfindel raised his arm and called a halt. They had been descending into a deep, steep-sided trough of land for some time, and looking back into the darkness, pierced only by starlight, they saw that they had descended sharply out of the Wold, and now had the great face of the East Wall of Rohan to their left.

"We have finished the first stage of our ride!" Glorfindel said thankfully. "And it is not yet morning. Let us take a well-earned rest, my friends, for the horses must be considered. Take some refreshment, and sleep while you can. I shall take the first watch, for I am not tired, and I will wake you early. Fear nothing, now, for you have ridden well indeed!"

The men of the company were so tired that it was hard for them to eat much, for they wanted only to sleep. Nevertheless, the elves in the company urged them to take a few mouthfuls of lembas and to drink deeply of the generous leathern flagons of Lothlórien quaravas with which Celeborn had furnished them. To their surprise, these elvish nourishments had a more powerful effect upon them than before, and despite their exhaustion, they all fell into a deep slumber, feeling better than they had anticipated.

The refreshment they had taken also seemed, mysteriously, to help them to rouse themselves, in the grey half-darkness, when the watches called them, saying, "Hurry now, for there is more food here, and we leave before dawn!"

Now they were able to eat more, and feel their great hunger, which tore at the stomach, and they broke their long fast with a will. Within the shortest time he could allow them, however, Glorfindel was already back in the saddle, and Asfalloth, his bright eye undimmed by their journey, was snorting and pawing the ground, impatient to be off.

"Now we shall be able to make some real speed!" said Eären, springing on to Brégor's back with extraordinary resilience, and Haldir laughed at this understatement, saying ruefully," The people of Gondor are a hardy race in the saddle!" for he was more accustomed to the life of the river and the trees of Lothlórien than the horsemen's country.

Now, dim streaks of grey light gradually rose over their left shoulders, and thankfully, they saw almost the first dawn they had seen since they entered the Great River breaking at the edge of the horizon. The plains of Rohan stretched far ahead, as far as the eye could see, a waving, undulating green carpet of grass. To see some light, even though dimly, was greatly heartening to the whole company, and they sensed a turn of the tide.

"_Noro lim, Asfalloth_!" shouted Glorfindel, and the great horse sprang away like a storm of pure energy over the grass, with his master's golden hair flying behind him in the lightening breeze. Eären followed him, her fair face unyielding, the shining, sea green kerchief that Galadriel had given her fluttering almost gaily behind her head. It had come to her that the kerchief was like a beacon, and enabled her company to rally to her in difficult or dark places, and she saw then that the gift was not merely decorative. Behind her came Haldir, riding a great bay horse of Lórien and behind him the entire company of mounted men and elves, in a mass of flying hooves.

They had clearly broken the back of the journey in that frantic ride through the darkness, for it now seemed that they reached the outer banks of Entwash, with some speed, and certainly ahead of their schedule. Eären knew it was probably still fifteen or twenty leagues to the Entwash basin, but as she had anticipated, the country they now passed through was a gift for riders, and the horses revelled in the smooth, flat, open country that stretched before them, now given a little light by which to see their way.

Soon the watery country which made up the great, gaping, wide-open mouth of the River Entwash, that emptied itself through many fingers, into Anduin's flood, spread before them. Eären now called out to Glorfindel to slow his pace a little, and go more cautiously, for she did not wish to miss the path she had in mind, which constituted a winding, but relatively firm, route through this difficult, water-soaked terrain. Heeding her call, Glorfindel indicated that she should take the lead, and she urged Brégor forward, saying to him softly, over his steaming neck, "Now, Brégor, my pride and joy, find the firm path for us - and lead us safely home to Gondor!"

Hearing the name of his home country, the gleaming grey pricked up his ears, and dropped into an easy, steady trot, his feet moving with a sureness that was very calming for his rider through the increasingly moist, green and boggy turf.

"By twos!" shouted Eären to Glorfindel, as they approached the first of Entwash's channels, a watery margin of water at whose edges grass showed above the water level and where it was all too easy to put a foot wrong and sink into a messy mire from which it might be hard to escape. Glorfindel nodded and paused, turning his horse's head to see to the company regroup, as they fell into a narrow file behind her, and he brought up the rear himself. Now their pace was severely curtailed for a while, but once safely through the first channel, and on firmer ground, they were able to speed up a little, only to drop to a trot again, as they approached the next channel.

It was soon apparent that the next few leagues would be taxing, for though the distance was less than they had already travelled, they had to group and regroup, file and spread out, trot and then gallop, slow their gallop to a trot and then sometimes slow down to a slow walk, where the passage of the channels was very tricky. It was far harder riding than a straight gallop, and required all the discipline horses and riders could maintain. Eären kept shouting instructions behind her as she went, "Move to the left! Keep straight ahead! Very slow now! Bear to the right!"

Without her, they realised that they would have been hopelessly lost. Yet, after ten leagues of such hard going, the ground evened out considerably, and the going became progressively easer, growing drier and less marshy. They all took the last, narrow channel of Entwash at a thankful leap, and then dismounted, a half-mile or so beyond it, for a well-earned breather.

"Well done, my comrades!" Eären said, going round and patting every horse she could reach, while they stood, tossing their steaming heads, and clearly appreciating her congratulations.

"Well done, my Lady!" said Haldir, slithering to the ground and giving her a spontaneous embrace which startled her. "A fine piece of elvish navigation!"

Glorfindel rode up also, jumping to the ground to offer equally warm congratulations.

"Not for nothing did the Lord Elrond foresee our need of you!" he said. "Bravely done! You scout like an elf, my lady!"

"I cannot think of a finer compliment!" she smiled, and they all dropped to the ground and spread out their limbs for a while, tired out, but enjoying the absence of movement, if only for a brief spell.

"How far now, Eären?" asked Glorfindel, presently, looking up at the sky. His keen elvish eye had already caught the glow of white peaks in the skies over to the southeast.

"We have bypassed the Meering Stream," she said, "and are in Anorien. That peak, that you see southeast of you, Glorfindel, is Erelas Beacon. If Théoden and his host indeed camped at Minrimmon last night, then they are even now on the West Road, just about beneath Erelas's flanks! It is a straight ride, over easy country, of about ten or fifteen leagues from here. As the sun is still high, I think we should take a short break here, and eat and drink, and then ride on. For when we have made ourselves known to the Men of the Mark, we can bivouac with them this evening. Better then than now, safe among our friends!"

"Do you think they will pass the Druadan Forest by day?" asked Haldir, and she shook her head.

"They will rest during the twilight, and set forth maybe after midnight," she said. "If we can reach them by dusk, we shall have time for rest and some refreshment, before we complete the last stage of the journey. Are you willing, my friends?"

"I cannot wait!" said Glorfindel, getting up and striding through the company energetically to explain their plan.

All the country they had passed through hitherto had been strangely empty, and Glorfindel could only guess that this was because all the Dark Lord's hosts south of Dol Guldur had now been called to the main assault of Minas Tirith. For the moment, therefore, their Enemy had once more left a back door unguarded, by which they were able to progress. Nevertheless, they knew that they now began to approach the main site of battle, and needed to be cautious. Glorfindel reminded the company of this, and that silence must be maintained, as far as they could, on the last leg of their ride. They allowed themselves no more than an hour's break, before climbing back into their saddles yet again. They had made sure their horses were well fed during the break, and they had had no difficulty in finding plenty of water in that land, so that the animals seemed in good heart. They themselves found their energy renewed, now that the White Mountains of Gondor were clearly visible on the southern skyline.

"Well, comrades!" said Glorfindel, reining Asfalloth a moment, and looking round. "The end of our journey is in sight! Be of good cheer, and let us ride to victory!"

Raising his hand, he waved their cohort forwards once more.

Now they rode at break-neck speed over the flat, fertile farming country of Anorien, heading always towards the Mountains, which grew encouragingly larger and larger on the southern horizon as they rode. The sun was well down in the sky by the time they at last struck the Great Road into the east, and without a pause in his stride, Eären turned Brégor's head south-east towards home, with a thrill in her veins that she had not felt for a long time, moving her to cry aloud the ancient battle cry of her people, "Elendil!" The horsemen behind, hearing it, took up the cry, and encouraged themselves along the way with it, until Glorfindel, laughing, waved them to silence once more.

8


	34. The Rohirrim

**Book 6 The Pelennor**

**iv The Rohirrim**

Their ride now was swift, and free of all previous concerns about the direction they took, for the way was worn smooth and grassless by the countless generations who had walked or ridden this trodden way before them. It was said by some that this had been of old the way taken by the elves who returned into the West, at the first dawning of their race. Howsoever, they thundered together down this broad highway, which stretched ahead in a relatively unbroken line, seemingly endless beyond their sight, until the dim sun sank to the edge of the horizon behind them.

Just before it disappeared altogether in the gloom, however, Eären reined her horse sharply, pointing ahead and crying, "The Rohirrim!"

On the very edge of their sight ahead, a great cloud of dust was visible at eye level, in the gathering twilight, seeming to signify a vast host on the move, for no mere company could have produced such a great trail, which spread over the sky for many furlongs, like a fine veil, blotting out the last of the light.

"There will be outriders!" she shouted in warning to her comrades now. "Ride hard, but be cautious – the men of the Mark are battle hardy are not fools!"

Glorfindel nodded his understanding, and spurred Asfalloth forward eagerly.

It was not very long, in fact, before they were challenged, perhaps another half-hour of riding in twilight, during which the dust cloud ahead came visibly closer and closer.

"Halt!" shouted a voice quite suddenly, from out of the gloom ahead. They had long passed the flanks of Erelas by now, and Nardol's fine white head lay just ahead and to their right. "Who follows the host of the Mark, and rides to Mundberg? Identify yourselves!" said the voice, sternly, in the Common Tongue.

From the darkness of the foothills to their right, two very tall mail-clad riders rode forth, bearing great shields and tall beechen spears, with powerful iron tips. They were strong-looking men, broad of shoulder, with flowing yellow hair, beneath painted helmets, and they sat upon powerful, great-chested horses. They stared sternly at their company, which had reined to a hasty halt in a cloud of its own dust at the challenge.

Glorfindel nodded briefly to Eären to be their spokesperson, thinking thankfully how far-sighted the Lord Elrond had been, in realising their need for an intermediary, should it come to joining battle. Even as he thought it, half a dozen equally stalwart-looking men emerged from the gloom on the left of the road, where between them they had evidently awaited the arrival of their company. They were soon surrounded, threatened by a circle of dangerous-looking spears.

Eären now rode a few paces forward, and removed her hood, letting her braided hair show. She spoke to them in the speech of the Rohirrim, offering her greetings, saying "_Westu, Rohirrim hal!_"

Looking directly at them, she spoke again.

"It is I, Eären, daughter of Denethor, High Steward of Gondor, who speaks," she said in a loud voice, which rang with conviction. "And I bring a company of elves and men from the north, ready to ride with the Rohirrim to the aid of Mundberg! Let me speak with Théoden, King of the Mark, if he leads your company, or if not, your captain, Théodred, Prince of the Mark, or Eomer son of Eomund, Marshal of the Mark – any of these! All know me well!"

The man who had spoken first hesitated, seeming surprised, but he was evidently impressed by her grasp of their language, and her knowledge of their leaders. He weighed his response a moment.

"Théoden Thengelson leads our host," he said at last. "If you are who you say you are, then Eomer son of Eomund will know you. Wait here, but be still and draw no weapon!"

He rode forward along the road, while the other riders remained on either side of them, at attention, their weapons at the ready. They realised, as they waited, that the great host ahead had by now halted. Shortly, a giant of a figure detached itself from the gloom ahead and rode towards them at a fast gallop. He reined his horse a few feet away, and gazed at them, evidently amazed by their appearance.

"Eären of Gondor!" said the man, and he removed his helmet, showing a mane of rich reddish-yellow hair and a close-cropped red beard. His eyes sparkled as he leaned over his saddle horn and eyed her from head to toe. "Of all strange events of these times, meeting you upon this road is the strangest yet! I cannot envision what brings you here, on the great road, while Mundberg faces its doom - and I have no time to ask at present, but you are welcome! The company you bring is especially welcome! Who rides with you?"

Eären now named Glorfindel, Haldir and Findegalad, as leaders of the company, and they rode forward and bowed courteously over their sweating horses. Eomer looked from face to face briefly, saying in wonder, "I have known few elvish folk, but more in the last days than ever in my life! But all who declare themselves enemies of the Dark Lord are now our friends! You are welcome, sirs, for you come in honoured company. We have little time to lose, and none for ceremonies, I fear. Our scouts bring news of a great host of the Red Eye, which camps on the road but five leagues hence, and their outriders push up the road towards us even now! Therefore we will move off the road soon, and bivouac in the shelter of Druadan Forest, and then we shall find time to speak!"

He indicated to their outriders that they should lead the new company to a place further forward of the great line of horsemen, who now emerged out of the twilight ahead. It was not so much a courtesy, Eären explained softly to Glorfindel, but more a desire to keep an eye on them, and to prevent them from trailing and fouling the rear guard! Meanwhile, the three leaders of their company rode forward, beside Eomer, who rode straight to the head of the line. There, beneath the fluttering white horse on the green ground, which was the standard of the Mark, they found the King of the Mark himself, waiting impatiently for the outcome of their dialogue.

"Here indeed is Eären, daughter of Denethor, my lord!" said Eomer briefly, "and a company of comrades from the north, who ask to ride with us to battle. Shall they ride with us, Théoden King?"

"Let them ride with us," said Théoden courteously, though taking in the newcomers with piercing eye. "We have no time for parlay. When we bivouac, then shall I learn all I desire to know of their journey here!"

Without further ado, he signalled the vast host on horseback to ride forward at a steady gallop, and they fell in behind Théoden's eored.

The next hour was an easy ride for them, compared with their wild rides during the previous two days, for a large host cannot travel at the speed of a small company of a hundred. Taking advantage of the slower pace, therefore, they rested, for elves can dream with their eyes open and their horses need little guidance. Eären meanwhile took a well-earned mouthful of lembas, to help renew her energy, and, while they rode, extracted her water bottle from her saddlebag, and took a long drink of quaravas. With the aid of this nourishment, she felt livelier and less tired, and so they kept moving, until they came to the outlying trees of Druadan Forest on their right flank. There, at a signal from Marshal Eomer, they melted off the road into the deepening darkness among the trees, with remarkable ease and quiet for so large a host.

It was apparent now that the lighter skies further back on their journey were being replaced by greater gloom once more, as they moved towards Minas Tirith, and they speculated that their journey had taken them from the outer edges of the Dark Lord's twilight to the very thick of it. If so, it seemed likely that the gloom here would lift, as it had further back on their journey, but how long that would take they did not know.

They must have ridden stealthily into the Forest about a league, before coming to a halt, and the host made a bivouac among the thick pinewoods that surrounded the Eilenach Beacon – a tall peak a few miles west of Amon Dîn. The night was close and airless. Théoden Thengelson's tent was pitched under a tree, in a clearing, beside a narrow trail, and as soon as he had dismounted and refreshed himself, he sent for Eomer, Eären and her comrades, to share his food and hear an account of their presence on the road. Ever and anon, as they talked together, they were uncomfortably aware of a sound, like drums, in the foothills and mountain steps to the south, though it was a sound that came and went intermittently, causing them to wonder whether they had imagined it, each time it stopped.

"So, daughter of Denethor, once again you surprise me!" said Théoden now, his old eyes bright and unremittingly shrewd upon her face, when he had heard a brief and circumspect account of their presence and adventures on the way – for Eären told him what she thought best, and not the whole story of her journey since she left Gondor. "Much you have not told, no doubt, and that will wait until the time for story-telling in the hall comes round – if that time ever comes again. I know not whether the Lord Denethor will forgive me, for bringing you into the thick of battle, when he sent you away in order to save you from it! Yet, though he may fret, it seems to me that he may find it in his heart to forgive you and be thankful, for who could not value a fearless daughter like you, whose whole heart is bent upon the defence of her land?"

He paused at this, for the words struck home to both of them, in curiously similar ways. She, for her part, did not expect praise from Denethor, for she had never had it in her life. Indeed, at this moment it seemed to her, looking into her own heart, that she had not dared this incredible journey for the sake of the Lord Denethor at all. She doubted to find him alive when she arrived – for now she knew that her visions were to be respected. Rather, she realised that she had come for the sake of the land of her birth, that she loved and grew up in, and for the sake of all the free peoples of Middle-earth. Even more than all this, she thought, she was here for the sake of Elrond, though leaving him had been the worst pain of her life thus far! For if Gondor survived, she reasoned, then there was hope for Imladris, and if hope for Imladris, then hope for the fulfilment of her heart's desire there.

Thinking thus, she instinctively touched the bright kerchief about her throat, and thought of the Lady Galadriel's kind parting words to her. Théoden, meanwhile, knowing not what was in her mind, uttered his own thoughts plainly now. He sighed, deeply, and said, "My own words stab my heart, Eärello, for I have been hasty in leaving behind my sister-daughter, Eowyn. For she also longed to make one of the host, and I denied her."

"Eowyn is not here?" asked Eären in surprise, looking round, for she had taken for granted that Eowyn of Rohan, that fine shield maiden, whom she knew well from her youth, would be in the front rank of the captains of Rohan.

"I feared for her safety too much!" said Théoden now, looking distressed. "She was needed to lead the people to safety in Dunharrow, after my host mustered. She begged Aragorn to give her leave to go with him, but he would not, and I left her sick at heart and weary of her task, though I doubt not she will fulfil it, as always. Maybe she will forgive an old man, who is sometimes too set in the ways of his long fathers!"

"Aragorn!" said Eären, however, catching the mention of a familiar name. "Then Aragorn has been with you, in the defence of the Mark, as we hoped!"

"Aye and a dark day it would have been for us without him!" said Théoden grimly. "He and his kin from the north, and the sons of that same Lord Elrond, of whom you speak, rode with us to Helm's Deep where we stood together and defied an army that assailed us out of Isengard such as has seldom been seen in this world before!"

He sighed once more, and sadness clouded his eyes, adding, "There is much to tell, and I fear no time to tell it, my child!"

Then he smiled down at her, for a moment cheerful again, and she saw, thankfully, that his eyes were undimmed, either by the dark days past or by the thought of those to come.

"When first I saw you on the road today, I thought of how you rode your first pony in my stockade outside Meduseld, with Eowyn, dearest sister-daughter! Ever, since then, you have been a horsewoman of renown, with a will of your own! Like Lord Denethor in face and mind! However, more of that another time. Now I must give you tidings of my own, and they will not bring cheer to your heart. Théodred, my son, is dead."

Eären gazed up at the King in utter dismay. Of all the bad news she had received, it seemed, at that moment, the most shocking, and the least expected.

"Nay, say not so, my lord!" she said, in deep anguish, feeling winded, as though the breath had been knocked out of her slender body.

Eomer, who stood by, bowed his head, his expression bitter.

"Aye, it is so, for that is not a matter for jest," said Théoden, grim-lipped. "My only son, and my joy, the heir of my people is dead – killed defending the Fords of Isen from that black traitor Saruman! I rue the day that I took his evil lap dog Worm tongue to counsellor! Moreover, I myself was saved from dotage only by the healing power of Gandalf the Wizard, in whose supposed treachery I fear I was sorely deceived! Alas, Eären of Gondor, we meet again in an evil hour, and you come upon me in what is like to be my last riding."

A terrible silence fell, for a long moment, and Eären's comrades looked at her in anguish, sensing her grief.

"My lord, I am more grieved than I can say," Eären said, now, heartsick, thinking of how lightly she had remembered her youth at play with Théoden's son, only a few hours ago.

After a moment, she raised her head, and said, her voice full of grief, "He was a fine man and a worthy heir of the Golden Hall!"

Then it seemed to her friends of a sudden that her expression changed, going from the deepest pain of grief, to something more like wrath. It was a wrath Glorfindel had seen before, in his long weary years of battle in Middle-earth, when too much pain and loss overwhelm the heart, and a dark vengeance takes its place.

"Nay, then," Eären said darkly, "both of us have cause to rue the fell Lord of the Dark Tower – for my brother Boromir is also dead, killed defending the holbytla from Saruman's orcs. We will have cause of vengeance, when the time comes!"

Théoden sighed deeply, hearing her wrath, and saying, "I heard this from Lord Aragorn – thus, at a stroke, are the bravest and best Captains of the West fallen! And now Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who fought with me shoulder to shoulder at Helm's Deep, is gone to the Paths of the Dead, and I fear that another fine man is lost to our cause! We shall find time to grieve together, Eären! Yet, now, I and my captains must plan our road ahead, for little time remains if we are to win through to the City - which even now, my scouts tell, burns under the brands of the hosts of Mordor!"

"The White City burns!" cried Eären, and all her worst dreams and visions flashed before her eyes, full of grim forebodings.

Desperation choked her heart in that moment, and it seemed to her that she might as well run forth from the tent with her sword in her hand! Why not cut a swathe through the orc host which lay so close ahead on the road, and so die bravely and speedily, rather than wait, yet more leagues, in order to die on the Pelennor Field?

It was Haldir, surprisingly enough, who rose, and put a quiet, steadying hand upon her shoulder.

"Lord Aragorn lives, my lord king," he said now, speaking with great courtesy. "All is not lost. The Lady of the Wood, who sees much, told us before we left Lothlórien that he has passed the Paths of the Dead, and even now subdues the Corsairs of Umbar at Pelargir! I have no doubt that he will meet us upon the Pelennor Field, before this battle is won or lost! Moreover, a small but valiant company of our own kin of the north marches even now towards Minas Tirith. We shall not be alone in the battle, and I promise you we shall give an account of ourselves that the Captains of Mordor will long remember!"

Théoden eyed him sombrely, for he knew little of elves, but he was moved by this encouragement, and the dignified manner in which it was spoken.

"I know not how you know this, my lord," he said, "but if Aragorn indeed lives, it is a turn of fortune badly needed by all those who oppose the Shadow! Yet still I do not know whether we shall reach the City before it burns to the ground!"

Eären and Glorfindel looked at each other, and suddenly realised that they had information that Théoden did not have.

"My lord, you must seek the help of the Wild Men of the Woods!" said Eären urgently. "They are called Woses, and know every blade of grass and leaf in this Forest! They will help guide your host towards the Pelennor and enable you to escape the orc host on the road. For that host must not hinder us from reaching the City!"

Eomer and Théoden glanced at each other, evidently greatly taken aback.

"How did you know that we had received an embassy from the Wild Men?" demanded Eomer. "They await us outside the tent even now!"

Eären rose at once, realising what drums they had heard all this while. It was the song of the stone men!

"Then we shall leave you to parlay, my Lord King!" she said quickly, seeing that the longer they stayed, the longer they delayed the outcome. "Command us, whenever you are ready to leave!"

She drew her bright sword, and, kneeling, touched the hilts to her forehead, before offering it to Théoden, in the manner of the Men of the Mark. He, looking much moved, touched her sword, and that of her three companions, who had the wit to follow suit, seeing that this was the expected way of men.

"Rest now," he said, in a kindly tone. "You are welcome, all! Soon there will be time for great deeds of valour! I shall not fail to command you all, when time shall serve!"

The four of them bowed and withdrew, leaving Eomer and Théoden's captains to treat with the strange-looking, squat man, whom they passed outside the tent. He was naked apart from a grass garment that he wore from the waist down, and waited beneath the lantern that hung on a tree in the clearing. Eären paused to bow to him courteously, touching her chest humbly in the manner of her people, and saying, "Hail, Ghân-buri-Ghân! Remember me! You lend us your wisdom in this dark hour as you once did before, and it is welcome!"

The strange little man looked at her shrewdly. He seemed to understand her.

"Hail, Lady of Gondor!" he said, in a voice that sounded like the drawing of a spear across a hard stone floor. "Wisdom it is, for those who can use it!"

They passed on, and went back to their horses, where they found a place to rest for a while, sprawled under a tree, to await developments.

"I am sad that another of your kinsmen is dead," said Glorfindel, now, quietly to her, not having missed her pained reaction to the news of Théodred's death. He put a kindly arm about her shoulders. She, overwhelmed with grief, put her head on his chest a while and let her tears fall freely. Glorfindel held her warmly to his heart, saying gently, "I wish I were Lord Elrond, for your sake, and could comfort you as he could! Dark are these times, my dearest friend! Yet forget not that Elrond follows our every footstep with his wisdom and love for us all!"

Eären nodded, unable to speak, but was comforted by the thought. So at length they were able to sleep a while, huddled together for warmth.

The council before Théoden's tent did not take long, but afforded them a welcome period of rest while it was being conducted. Towards dawn, Elfhelm, Théoden's captain, came round, whispering to them all to make ready for their next move, when it came. They were to head for the Stonewain Valley, he said. They must walk their horses southwards, through the trees, with care, until they stumbled upon a rift in the mountains, which ran parallel with the West Road between East Anorien and the foothills of Mindolluin, south of Amon Dîn. Ghân-buri-Ghân's men would guide them. When they reached the rift there would be a path, though they could go not more than four abreast, and it narrowed even further at the beginning and end, according to the wild men. When they reached the end of that path, Théoden King commanded them to spread out and bivouac under the trees of the Grey Wood.

"How close will we be to the City then?" Glorfindel asked her now, for, it seemed, the hundredth time, as they rose and stretched their aching muscles once more.

"From the edge of the Grey Wood it is no more than seven leagues to the Rammas Echor, if it still stands," said Eären. "The first gate we come to is the North Gate. Which reminds me of our comrades on foot - I wonder how Master Damrod fared on the rafts on Anduin?"

They had had little time to think about the rest of the company, but the 14th of March approached rapidly, and it seemed unlikely the other group could reach the City that day.

"Yet if we are ready to ride to battle by tomorrow's dawn, we will still achieve our aim of the 15th - barely," Eären mused. "Will we rejoice in that, one day, Glorfindel, or will it seem that we made a futile chase over half the world, to no useful end?"

"Nay, Eären – our chase will be sung about in the Hall of Fire in Imladris!" said Glorfindel cheerfully, full of confidence, as he tightened his girths, "as long as songs are made or listened to! That I pledge!"

She smiled gratefully at the thought.

"What strength you have been to me, comrade!" she said now, and they looked at each other with affection, in the cold dark before the dawn, and clasped hands spontaneously, before heading out together, under cover of darkness. They led their horses, who picked their way delicately towards the deep cleft in the tree-covered hills below them.

Ghân-buri-Ghân's path turned out to be no more than a rutted track, deeply buried in leaves and fallen trees, having fallen into disuse an Age ago. Nevertheless, it still existed, and with him and Théoden King leading the host, they filed as silently as they could through the piled dead leaves of Druadan Forest, as the day wore on. It was not an easy journey, but slow and tedious, and the more exhausting for that. It was dusk before they emerged into the Grey Wood, and looked for a camping place that was more airy and spacious under the trees.

Elfhelm came round to the camps, once they were settled, to bring information and assurance. He crouched with them a while, beside their low fire, saying softly, "Thus far we seem to have missed the orcs! Be ready to ride at the first light of dawn, and follow the King's banner, when he sets forth towards the City Wall. Our scouts report that the siege of Mundberg has raged for two days already, and many fiery brands have been catapulted into the first levels of the City. They burn with heat like a great furnace! We have no way of knowing what we shall meet on the field, but our scouts tell that the North Gate is little guarded, and there are many breaches in the Wall along the north and east faces. Théoden's eored will dispatch the guard swiftly, and then we should be able to pour through the breaches with all swiftness to the Field, when the signal is given! I judge the main heat of the battle will be before the City Gates, where great siege engines, it is told, are drawn up, pulled by giant mumakils, ready to batter the Gates into dust as soon as the light comes. We came not a moment too soon, it seems, comrades - for the City staggers, like a wounded man on his last legs! Ride behind the leading eoreds, therefore, and strike as you may!"

"What is the signal to attack?" asked Glorfindel hastily, and Elfhelm smiled at his ignorance.

"You will not mistake it, friends of the elf lands, when you hear it!" he said cheerfully. "The great horns of Rohan will be heard from the Grey Wood in the north to the plains of Lebennin in the south! May your long fathers be with you!"

He rose and passed on to speak to the men camped further up the vale.

Haldir, sharpening his sword for the fourth or fifth time, said softly, "I am glad, at any rate, to be riding with you, my friends! I and my elves shall ride for Lórien and Glorfindel for Imladris!"

"And I for Mirkwood and Thranduil!" said Findegalad grimly, who was checking his arrows, "and my friend Ohtar here for Dale and the mountain! Indeed, when Damrod and his dwarves arrive, we shall have witnesses from every race, as we go forth to battle. So shall the Enemy know that the whole world utterly rejects him!"

Eären was deeply touched by these exchanges.

"I must ride for Gondor and the Mark," she said, soberly. "Especially for my brother Boromir and for the slain Prince of the Mark - and for all those I loved who are already dead, and will die shortly, before this day is over! Yet, in a strange way, I feel that I ride for all, and I know that you ride for us also, or you would not be here!"

The night wore on interminably, and they were glad to rest, though in truth little sleep was possible. In those dark hours, just before the sun rose, maybe for the last time, Eären thought much of her life up to now, of its happy and sad moments, and of its strange and unexpected courses. She reflected on the strangeness of the fact that she had once thought Elrond's refusal to allow her to go with the Fellowship of the Ring to be the disappointment of her life! Yet now, here she was, facing the great battle for Minas Tirith, while her brother Boromir, who had gone with the Fellowship and whom she had much envied, was long gone to his long fathers.

She could not but wonder where Denethor, her father, was in all this turmoil? For long, he had sat upon his High Seat in the White Tower of Ecthelion, with a sword always girt about his waist, though few saw it beneath his cloak. Was he in the Steward's House, even now, donning his armour, with its fine emblem of the House of Stewards? Would he come forth in person, to lead the last host of Gondor, when the day broke, rather than die like a rat in a trap, imprisoned in a burning city?

Where, too, was Faramir, her second brother? Had he escaped in the destruction of the Causeway Forts, and why had he been positioned so far out of the shelter of the troops of the City in the first place? Her heart told her that he had once again volunteered to do the brave – nay, the foolhardy – thing, to expose himself, and his men from Henneth Annûn to the worst onslaught at Osgiliath. Faramir, she feared, would try to make it up to her father for the dreadful loss of Boromir, and might give his own life in the act. She found herself praying fervently that he had not. That would be one loss too many for her! How would she bear it? Her heart cold in her breast, she closed her eyes, and begged Elrond, Galadriel, and all the powers of the West that she knew, to save him!

Then she thought of Mithrandir, and the surprising news that Galadriel had given them that he was in the City, and she felt more cheered. Moreover, there was yet Aragorn, it seemed, still in the race, somewhere in the south and heading their way. It was true, as Haldir had said, in the king's tent, that they would not be alone. The question this day would ask of them all was, would they be enough?

Sighing, and at last giving up all attempt at rest, she rose quietly and walked silently a few yards through the trees towards the southern edge of the Grey Wood. There she found Glorfindel, evidently also unable to rest, standing atop a low hillock, and shading his eyes, looking towards the south. Even before dawn, a disquieting red glow rose on the horizon. Minas Tirith was burning! She scrambled up the hillock to join him, looking in deep anguish southwards.

"Eären!" he said softly, glancing at her worried face. "This sight is not one to cheer your heart. Yet be not dismayed, my friend. The City burns, but it is not yet taken!"

"What do you see, Glorfindel?" she asked, for she knew he could see more than men.

"A great battering ram, hung by heavy chains, and drawn by great beasts, poised before the City Gates," he said. "And one cloaked in black, on a black horse, rides along the road from Osgiliath – he comes ready to give the order. It is my old foe, the sorcerer king of Angmar, and his own troops quail before him! The ram is ready to swing, as soon as he comes, to destroy the Gates if it can. All around are orcs of the Red Eye, ready to pour into the City, as soon as the Gate is breached. Men of the south, no doubt Sauron's allies, mass on the Pelennor, below the road to Osgiliath, to cut off any who try to escape to the river."

"And what of the men of Gondor?" she asked in despair, for the scene he thus depicted chilled her to the bone.

"They wait upon the high battlements and above the Great Gates," he said. "They look grim-faced, but ready and battle alert. When the dawn comes, I think they will ride forth to the fray, for they will think it is better to die on the field, than burn in the City!"

The picture he painted froze her heart. If force of strength and numbers were what counted, their cause seemed hopeless.

"You have fought the Lord of the Nazgûl before, Glorfindel?" she asked, remembering his history as a warrior elf of great age.

He sighed deeply.

"Aye, my friend," he said. "Sometimes the weariness of this battle is more than I can stomach! Before he entered the Shadow World, the Witch-King's realm was north of Imladris, between Chithaeglir and the Grey Mountains. He it was who defeated the last king of Gondor in single combat, and overthrew the Northern Kingdom, scattering the Dúnedain. They are now the last remnant of the kings of the north. They became rangers, and Aragorn is their chief, but there have been no kings of the north or south since that day. Then the King of Angmar fell under Sauron's power, for he was cunning and gave him one of the Rings of Power. In his blind greed and lust for power, he took it and so perished to this world! I fought him at Fornost, when he was finally defeated and fled into the dusk. I saw then, in a vision, that he would never be destroyed by the hand of man!"

She looked at his fair face in deep dismay, for it was full of foreboding, caught in a vision of his own.

"Yet he _was_ defeated," she said, feeling the need to affirm whatever was positive in this worst of dark hours.

"He was defeated then, and always will be," said Glorfindel curiously, and he smiled, a smile of sudden confidence, and his golden hair lifted briefly about his face, caught by a sudden, surprising wind from the south - which seemed to come out of nowhere. "Always, whenever he is defeated, the Witch King recovers himself in another, more fell shape. Each time he believes he has the victory!"

He shook his head at this thought.

"Nay, Lady Eären, victory is in the heart!" he added, and his blue eyes were full of hope. "He does not know that there is no victory possible in his dark and miserable heart! For he remains always in thrall to the will of the Ring, and the one who wears it! His life is one of endless misery! Think not of him – for today, I say, will be his last upon Middle-earth! For this reason Lord Elrond sent me to this battle - to confront my oldest foe at the last hour of his life!"

He smiled at her now, not merely reassuringly, but with a light of knowledge in his eye, which lifted her spirits immeasurably, though she did not pretend to understand him.

"Come!" he said, smiling at her puzzlement, and took her arm, turning away from the dreadful sight of the burning City. "Let us go and ready our horses. I have saved the blanket that the Lady of the Wood gave me for this morning, to make Asfalloth beautiful! Put your kerchief on, also, that I may see you clearly in the fray, lest we become parted. Its light will dismay the orcs, who fear all things elvish! And do not forget when we ride, to stay close beside me if you can. For where shall I go within the circles of this world, among elves, dwarves or men, if I do not bring you safely home to the Lord Elrond, when this war is over?"

Laughing gently together, at this oft-repeated, rueful instruction of Glorfindel's, they returned to their camp, and made ready to ride.

Their camp was now stirring, and the sound of horses shifting their feet and snorting came to their ears. To both Glorfindel and Eären's great delight, they discovered that their friends of the company, also awake, had hatched a plan concerning banners. They had seen that the Men of the Mark rode in eoreds – small companies of horsemen beneath painted banners which told of their pride in family, lineage and country. They did not wish to be the only company without a banner. Yet they could not make half a dozen banners to represent all their countrymen in the north, and they had concluded that they needed a sign under which all could ride together, with equal pride. Findegalad explained that they had chosen the sign of Eärendil, because all elves, dwarves and men respected that beloved star! However, more even than this, it represented to them all a token of their pride in serving the company formed at Imladris.

Therefore, the previous evening, before they rested, Findegalad and Haldir had fashioned a banner for their whole company, which they now brought forth. It was made of a spare woven blanket from Lórien, which Findegalad had brought with him from the river, more by accident than design, in his saddlebag. It was, like all things made by the elves of Lórien, a curious mixture of woodland grey-green colours which seemed to have the knack of standing out, when needed, and disappearing into the background when not. Upon it, using what earthen, leaf and wood pigments they could find in the forest, some of the artistically gifted elves had drawn the device of Eärendil the Mariner, the father of Lord Elrond. It had a reddish, earth-coloured background, with a black charcoal circle upon it, and the circle within a square, with a white star centred within the whole. Somehow, Haldir had managed to add the same quality of translucency to the star that had shone from his habit during their foggy days on the river, so that it stood forth surprisingly bright, even in the pre-dawn dark.

"So be it," said Glorfindel, his warm heart greatly moved by this gesture. "Then I name Ohi and Daeron as our standard bearers. Let them not fail us, but keep the banner in our sight for as long as they can on the field, and let every one rally to the banner if the company is scattered! Has any a horn which can be sounded if need be?"

"Aye, my lord!" said Ohtar, son of Baranor, with a rakish smile, and he drew forth a large horn from where it hung at his waist, and which made a great noise.

Within a short time, the Men of the Mark were mounted, and forming into their respective companies. Now they followed the lead of Théoden King's fluttering great banner, slowly, towards the edge of the wood, with the banners of his leading eoreds behind it.

Théoden seemed to ride forward cautiously at first in the half-dark, but as soon as he struck the south road, which led by a straight way to the Rammas, his great horse Snowmane broke into a gallop so swift that they were hard pressed to keep up with him. The whole host of the men of the Mark now followed in good array, banners waving in the breeze that even now, to their surprise, seemed to lift their horses' manes. A hope unlooked-for, this breeze began by its vigour to dispel the evil gloom that poured forth over the great boundary chain of mountains to their left, which constituted the outer defence of the Dark Land.

That road was not a long ride for the great steeds of Rohan, under the deeper shadow of Old Mindolluin to their right. Soon they heard the noise of battle before them, as they came in sight of the Great Wall that surrounded the Pelennor Field, now pitifully breached in several places. It was still dark, but the first level of the great city threw a weird orange glow over the field. Flames leaped high within it, though as far as they could tell, the Great Gate seemed still unbreached.

Eomer's eored quickly disposed of the few orcs who lurked around the North Gate of the Rammas, for they were taken by surprise, expecting no reinforcements at this late hour. Then Théodred paused, evidently surveying the scene of the Pelennor for a long moment. The Field inside the Rammas was a heaving mass of orcs and wild men, thousands strong, and still more were pouring up the road from Osgiliath at every moment. At the Gates, the great siege engine which Glorfindel had already seen, was poised, and in the far distance, it was possible to discern the terrible dark-cloaked figure who sat upon a powerful black horse beside it, giving the orders. Then the battering ram, whose name was Grond, lunged forward, and they heard, even at this distance, the sickening collision of its vast weight, upon the powerful, steel-reinforced Gates of the City.

There seemed something in that terrible noise which awoke the battle joy in Théoden. He raised his head, drew his greatsword, Herugrim and cried in a voice of thunder to the Rohirrim, "Ride now, ride now, ride to Gondor!" Now the great horns of Rohan blew, and as Elfhelm had said, none could mistake them, for they echoed through every corner of the Pelennor Field. With that, Théoden's horse Snowmane leaped the breached North Gate, his eored followed him and their blistering speed into the attack was heart wrenching for Eären to see. Elfhelm's eored had been directed to Théoden's right, to target the siege towers, while Grimbold and his eored swerved to the left of Théoden, and poured through the breaches to the east of the North Gate to target the road. However, Théoden King outran them all, so great was his speed, and Eomer, son of Eomund, his sister-son and now only remaining heir, followed him, his horse's hooves like thunder on the field. They rode without faltering directly to the heart of the battle in the centre of the field, and engaged at once with the numberless orcs clustered before the siege towers.

As soon as he saw Théoden and his leading eoreds move forward, Glorfindel drew his sword, and held it aloft, crying, "Forth, Imladris! Hold your heads high, and ride to glory!"

Glorfindel's company now followed through the breaches in their turn, and veered to Théoden's left, also straight into the thick of the orc army, their faces alight and their spirits undaunted. Swords drawn and blazing with the fire of their wrath, they cut a great swathe between them that scattered the orc host before them. Upon the enemy a great dread fell, for their onslaught was entirely unexpected, and the noise of the horns amazed and terrified them. Within a short time, the great host of the Mark had overrun the northern half of the Pelennor Field, and the orc army, whose victory had been at that very hour poised on the brink of fulfilment, was for a moment dismayed and fell back.

Elfhelm's company came too late to prevent Grond the battering ram from hurling down the Great Gates of the City. They already lay in ruins by the time they reached that place, but the Lord of the Nazgûl stayed not long to enjoy his triumph, for he heard the noise of the newcomers to the battle, and, snarling with fury at this impediment to his triumph, nevertheless withdraw, to regroup his forces.

Then, just as the horsemen overran the Pelennor, came a blast of silver trumpets from the White Tower of Ecthelion. Out of the breached Gate of the walled City poured the men of Gondor, their first cohorts mounted, full ready to the fray. The White Tower Guard, proud in their sable hauberks, emblazoned with the White Tree and Seven Stars, led them and they were quickly followed by the blue swan banners of Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, Gondor's oldest ally. These mighty knights, well armed and trained for the fray, rode forth in a great surge upon the field, their banners flying, towards where Théoden and the horsemen of the Mark had mustered in mid-field. Thus between them, they caught the orcs of Sauron in a trap that unnerved them and destroyed their spirits, causing them to fall back towards the eastern Rammas for safety.

The company of Imladris saw that Théoden had reached the east road first, and that he had brought fear and disarray upon his enemies there, and they concluded that their best tactic was to stay in the northern half the field, hacking and thrusting their way through the enemy on every side, until so many lay dead in heaps all about them that it was hard for their horses to find places to set their feet.

Occupied thus, they did not see the last fall of Théoden under his horse, for they were too far distant. They only heard the cries of dismay from his comrades, and realised that some evil had befallen him. Now, the Lord of the Nazgûl, mounted on a new and hideous flying steed, rallied the Haradrim and Southrons to his side, who had been fighting up to then to the south of the road. Truth to tell, they feared the Nazgûl so mightily that they would have run on their own swords, had he ordered it, and now, at his bidding, they rode towards the dying Théoden, with evil intent in their terrible faces.

Only when Eomer, son of Eomund, rode over to the old king's side, did the full import of that tragedy become known to the Men of the Mark. Yet, Théoden had not been alone at the last, for it was later told that before Eomer was able to reach his uncle, a fearless young captain of one of Théoden's eoreds, named Dernhelm, drew a formidable blade and struck a deadly blow at the Lord of the Nazgûl in his defence.

Glorfindel, reining his horse from afar, shuddered at the very second the blow fell, sensing it with his elvish power. Looking towards the south, he shouted to Eären, who fought tirelessly alongside him, "The Sorcerer King is destroyed! I feel it! See, how his spirit rises and scatters to the four winds! He is gone from Middle-earth, as I told you!"

As he spoke, a great Shadow fell over the whole lightening field of the Pelennor for a moment, and then rose, like a dark wind, swirled about their heads a moment more, and was gone. Now they heard Eomer, Marshal of the Mark, cry out in a great voice, distraught at discovering the dead king, and a moment later at his discovery of his sister Eowyn, for she it was, wearing the armour of Dernhelm of the Mark who lay in a dead swoon beside her uncle. Crying his own great battle cry, a sound full of dark and deadly despair, Eomer galloped at full tilt back to his eored, and next moment they had hurled themselves upon the evil, cursing Haradrim, swords blazing once more.

From then on, every one in that battle fought mightily, sword to sword, arrow to arrow, knife to knife, without quarter. News of Théoden's death gradually passed through the field, and it was greeted with fury and even greater resolve than before by his countrymen and allies, a battle inferno such as the Pelennor had not seen in all its long life before. The morning wore on as they fought, but few had time to look up or attempt to discover what had happened to Théoden's body. The banner of Eärendil the Mariner proved its worth to the company of Imladris, for Ohtar was able to rally them to it repeatedly with his horn, whenever they seemed overrun by the sheer numbers of the enemy. Then, hearing it once more, their hearts were lifted and they rode to defend each other with a will, whenever the enemy seemed to be more than any of their number could withstand. Moreover, times without number one or another of them was able to catch sight of Eären's kerchief in the throng - for now, mysteriously, it seemed to blaze forth, like a great light, about her face and head, and in the half dark of the field it was like a beacon that kept them together, giving them heart and hope, so that their company stood, and did not falter. They knew then the value of the gift of the Lady of the Wood! Increasingly, Eären found that the orcs she fought off, sword-stroke to sword-stroke, grew wary of the brightness about her head, and fell away, slinking towards the darkness, as though they sensed that something far beyond their ken confronted them here.

Now, having cut a swathe through the orcs in the north field, Glorfindel began to edge his company further to the south, where he had seen from afar that the Haradrim had penned Eomer upon a hillock, some distance from the Harlond landings, south of the Osgiliath road. His horse had fallen from under him, and he was afoot, hard pressed with some of his eored, fighting in dire straits to hold the hill.

"Eomer is surrounded!" he shouted to the Imladris company, though they were tired and sweating from the fierceness of the fray. "Let us go to his aid!"

Savagely and determinedly, they fought their way, inch by inch and orc by orc south, until they came within all but a few furlongs of the place where Eomer had taken his stand. Just as they had hacked their way to the base of the hillock upon which his banner fluttered, hoping to release him and permit his men to come down to the level ground, a great cry went up near them in the field, saying, "Black sails! Black sails! The Corsairs of Umbar are come!"

"Then let them come! And let us ride to meet them!" shouted Eomer fiercely, nothing daunted. Wielding his sword ever more fiercely, he began to fight his way out of the trap he was in, and went to recover his horse, with the aid of the elvish company who had now surrounded and supported him.

"Nay, Eomer!" cried Glorfindel, above the din of battle, shading his eyes. "It is not the Corsairs. It is Aragorn! See where his standard unfurls!"

Looking southeast to the landings, they saw with joy unconfined that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, clad in a mail shirt, stood tall in the prow of the first, black-sailed ship to come into the landings. He was accompanied by the sons of Elrond, faces eager for the fray, swords drawn and at the ready. His kin the Dúnedain stood about him, together with Legolas the Elf of Mirkwood, and Gimli the Dwarf, with whom he had set forth upon the fellowship of the ring so long ago! Aragorn's greatsword Anduril was already in his hand, and flamed green in the morning light, and over his head unfurled a great sable standard, with white stars upon it, and a White Tree, worked in white gemstones, which blazed forth over the south field, and heartened every one who was near enough to see it! Better yet, the wind which blew the standard at last began to disperse the murky darkness which had lain like a pall over the battle-field, and the light of day at last began to dawn.

Now the new arrivals leaped on to the landings and poured over the southern part of the field in all directions, and they proved to be a greater army in numbers than any had anticipated. Meanwhile, Aragorn himself set about fighting his way, orc by orc, through the throng, up the field northwards, until at last he came near Eomer, Glorfindel and the company of the Eärendili who surrounded them.

So great was the prowess and fury of these newly arrived warriors as they fought toward their friends that the host of the enemy quailed and fell back in dread before their power. For the blazing light of Anduril dismayed all who encountered it, and Aragorn and his kin made short work of all who stood in their way. The captain of the Mark and the commander of the elves, with their companies about them, at last met up with Aragorn and his comrades in mid-field, and no orc dared for that moment come between them. Therefore, all paused a moment in the fighting, leaning upon their swords, sweating and breathing hard from the exertion of much slaughter.

Then Aragorn smiled around at his comrades, and his dark blue eyes blazed, and Eären saw, in one heart-stopping moment, that he wore the device of Gondor, clearly emblazoned upon his mail shirt! Her heart soared in her breast, and for the first time, she saw him, as in a vision, as the King he might become! Then she saw, more clearly than she had seen until now, that he had the gift of bringing heart and hope, where despair had been, and that he stood before them, a giant of a man, undaunted by his weary journey, nor yet by his many labours along the way. She saw that his hour had come indeed, even as Galadriel had foretold!

Moreover, when he spoke, his voice had gained a new authority, and he moved round the semi-circle of his old friends, while his men protected him, laughing for joy, clasping each of their hands, and pressing their shoulders vigorously, regardless of the noise and press about him. And he said to them, almost gaily, "Well met indeed, my old friends! This is a meeting unexpected beyond my strangest dreams! How came you all to this fight? Eomer, son of Eomund! Did I not say that we would meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor lay between us? Glorfindel of Imladris! Well met indeed, good old friend! And is it truly Haldir of Lórien? This is a glad meeting indeed!"

Before Eären, he paused a moment, looking down at her in wonderment, taking in her elvish garb and the smoking sword in her hand with some puzzlement.

"Eären of Gondor!" he said at length. "You come most of all unlooked-for to this fray! Did I not tell you that Elrond had a task for you? This is a strange day indeed! Yet it does my heart good to see you all!"

The sons of Elrond also, beaming, clad in glittering elvish mail that was enough of itself to frighten the orcs without their catching a glimpse of a sword, clasped their hands also, and Elladan kissed Eären on both cheeks, in the elvish manner, saying, "Well met, Lady of Gondor! Did you not say that you would look for me in the field, and now you find me! Did I not say that we would meet again ere long? I am glad beyond measure to see you undaunted by this field of fools!"

"You are a welcome sight, Aragorn!" cried Eomer now. "For Théoden King is dead, and the hosts of Mordor have destroyed many of our eoreds!"

"Then let us avenge it, ere we speak of it!" said Aragorn, and his brow was like thunder, as he turned back towards the battlefield.

Swiftly, they set about the enemy together once more, now with a renewed will. The appearance of this new foe proved significant in turning aside many of the enemy, some of whose heart began to fail – for orcs fight not for their homeland, but for dread of their commanders, and they could not match the battle spirit of those who defended their homes and land to the death. Now, too, the orc lieutenants had no fell Commander to direct them, and must blunder to find their own way in the mire and murk of the field. Caught between this fresh army from the south, Eomer's men from the north, and the tide of men on foot now pouring out from the City Gates, many of the Enemy lost their stomach for the fight and tried to get away.

The deep fosse that surrounded the Rammas made their escape difficult, for they had filled parts of it with burning oil, thinking to prevent the escape of the men of Gondor, and now it proved a formidable hindrance to their own escape. Many leaped into the burning water regardless, liking their chance better there than in open battle upon the field.

Nevertheless, though the reinforcements from the Harlond were welcome, the day was not decided until the forces of the West had fought to a standstill upon the field, for the men of the south, Sauron's evil allies, were hardier than the orcs of the Red Eye and less swift to panic, and they did not run away. When noon faintly broke upon the teaming Pelennor, they were still fighting. Remembering Damrod's pledge to them then, Eären sent one of the Knights of Gondor with the emblem of the White City upon his mail shirt, to what was left of the North Gate to seek him and his foot company. To her great delight, he soon brought back a goodly company of reinforcements, in the shape of Master Damrod the Dwarf of the Lonely Mountain, together with his company of elves, dwarves and men. They, having made excellent time, and therefore rested overnight north of the Wood, were fresh to the battle, and fell upon the enemy like wolves, axe, bow and sword driving all before them! Their coming now proved decisive indeed. What was left of the Enemy host now gradually melted away in the gloom before their terrible battle fury.

Before nightfall, the field was clearly theirs, and a weary Glorfindel paused a while, rallying their company a last time to the Imladris banner near the east road, a few furlongs from the ruined City Gates. He was far from his usual fair self, but mud-soaked, filthy and bloodied by the enemy's wounds, yet his blue eyes blazed undimmed with the joy of victory.

Therefore, he stood upon a sharp rise in the ground, and cried in his loudest voice, "To me, to me Eärendili! The enemy is vanquished! Let us call our role, and rest upon our laurels, for this night at least is ours!"

30


	35. Death and blackness

**Book Seven The End of All Things**

**i Death and blackness**

That night, as a more natural twilight fell on the exhausted field, the assembled captains of the West gathered before the ruined Gates to parlay. Aragorn refused to enter the City, despite the encouragement of Eomer and Imrahil. They saw how great had been his work in the saving of Minas Tirith, and felt sure the Lord Denethor would wish to thank him in person for his labours. Aragorn, however, told them that he would not enter the City until the last battle was fought. Like Galadriel, he saw the Pelennor victory as great but not decisive. Therefore, he proposed to put up his tents upon the field outside the shattered gates.

Eären said little in this discussion, for by then she was weary to the very bone. More than that, she was aware of a certain constraint between her and Aragorn. She now realised that she had prepared but little for this moment, when the old rulers of Gondor must face the aspiring new one – for indeed, she had not really been able to envisage it, until it came upon her. Moreover, she did not know what had happened within the City, for no one of them had been able to draw breath long enough to think of it, amid the desperate tumult of battle. Nevertheless, she could not but be aware that there was no sign of her father on the field, or of her brother Faramir, or indeed of Mithrandir, whom she had expected to greet them, if this hour of victory every came.

These absences made for difficulties, for whatever her own feelings - and she desired with all her heart to welcome Aragorn into her home - she was duty bound to hear her father's wishes first. Aragorn, it was true, had seemed glad to see her on the field, and had flashed her a keen glance, during their strange parlay in the midst of the battle, as though he understood perhaps something of her feelings. Yet now that the wrath of battle had left him, he also seemed reticent before her, perhaps feeling something of the same constraint as she. A pang of disappointment, unlooked-for, seized Eären's heart, and took her by surprise. She found herself longing for Elrond's wisdom and gravitas in that situation, uncertain of what to do.

Indeed, none of them knew what they would find when they entered the City, and therefore perhaps all felt that the less said the better. Prince Imrahil, her uncle of Dol Amroth, had greeted her with astonished joy, when they at last had time to speak, but when she asked after her father, his face grew grave, and he asked her first to come in to the Citadel, where, he said, he was also anxious to learn how things fared. He was able to tell her, however, gently, that her brother Faramir had been wounded in the defence of the Causeway Forts, and this was why he was not on the field.

At this, Eären's heart sank, but she could get no more from him for the moment. As for Mithrandir, Imrahil seemed to know no more than she did, having expected him, he said, to come forth and aid the battle. He was however able to assure them all that, despite the press and chaos of the field, his knights had been able to remove the body of Théoden King into the City, together with that of his niece Eowyn.

Eomer's brow grew dark indeed at this news, though he seemed to have passed from his wrath and despair of earlier in the day to a pale-faced, silent grief. They now learned that Théoden had named his nephew as his successor before he died, and Eären put a brief and encouraging hand on his arm in acknowledgement of it, but said nothing more, for it was not fitting to say more until Théoden's burial rites had been accomplished - and who knew when that would be?

Hearing all these grievous tidings, and looking from face to face at their weariness, distress and bewilderment, Aragorn said now, gently, "Go then, into the City, and ease your hearts of their care, and leave me to my tents. And say to those within that I am a ranger, unused to Cities and houses of stone!"

Seeing that his mind was made up, the remaining captains left him, and rode slowly in through the ruined Gates and up together, through the battered and blackened City, level by level. Eären's heart was full of anguish when she saw the devastation that had come upon her home. Her elf comrades Haldir and Glorfindel had insisted upon going with her to support her, and, she sensed, to protect her interests, a forethought for which she was grateful. For they knew that her kin were not here to aid her, and that many lawless things may happen in the aftermath of battle. Meanwhile Findegalad, Damrod and their troops stayed on the field with Aragorn's company, for they were anxious to speak with their comrades Legolas and Gimli, with whom they had also made a joyful reunion on the field.

Elladan and Elrohir were eager to aid her also, in whatever way they could, but she begged them to stay below and help care for their wounded, for both had much needed healing skills in that hour of suffering for many on the field. Glorfindel also requested that they lend their assistance to Findegalad and Damrod in burying their dead, as the Lord Elrond would have wished. The company of Imladris had not yet fully told their losses, though they seemed likely to be not as great as they feared at first. Nonetheless, the six who had led the Eärendili - as they had now become generally known - were anxious to account for every hair upon any head that had been spilled, before they returned to the north. Eären assured the brothers, however, that she would send for them at need, and with that they were content for the moment.

Up in the higher levels of the City, the comrades left their horses at the stables before the Tunnel that led to the Seventh Gate. Thankfully there were still grooms to tend them, though almost every able-bodied man of the City had come forth to the field in the last desperate hours of the struggle, and the place had a deserted air about it. The grooms promised to give their mounts a well-earned feed and rub down, for great indeed had been their valour. This enabled the companions to go straight through the Tunnel to the Place of the Fountain, past the White Tree of Gondor, which stood, lifeless as always, in the entrance garden before the White Tower.

"This is a great city, my lady," said Haldir of Lórien, looking about him with wonder in his eyes at the great buildings, the massive fortifications and the extraordinary view over the battlements, seven hundred feet below, to the devastated Pelennor Field, and the thread-like River Anduin beyond. "There is no place as fair as Lórien Wood, yet I understand now why Minas Tirith occupies so great a place in your heart!"

Reviving a little, despite her great weariness, Eären looked round her eagerly, caught between fondness and dread. For the Place of the Fountain seemed to her so normal - if anything in that astonishing place could be normal. It was so serenely like the place she had left with her brother Boromir, nine months ago, that it was hard to imagine the great and terrible strife through which it had passed since. The pleasing Fountain gushed, as before, the fires and destruction of the lower levels had not reached here at all, and its stone-clad pavements were white, fresh and unstained. No one was about, however, and a chill struck her, as she saw how empty the Citadel was of guards.

"Something is amiss here, which I like not!" she whispered to Glorfindel. "For the law is that they who wear the silver and sable livery must not leave the Citadel."

"Not even in time of war?" asked Glorfindel, and she shook her head.

"Under no circumstances, and the penalty for transgression is death!" she whispered back. To her companions, she said, "Let us go at once to the White Tower. If my father is to be found anywhere, he will be there."

Crossing the Fountain gardens swiftly, she saw that two liveried Knights of Gondor still guarded the East Doors to the Tower. When they saw her, they were evidently greatly surprised, but stood to attention at once. Those knights were a venerable institution within the City, drawn from great families of long history and culture, and in their readily recognised livery they went with great honour everywhere. Yet these honours must be earned, in an expectation that they would conduct themselves with the highest standards of honour and courtesy, showing resourcefulness, and making no mistakes. The Lord Denethor, as Eären knew well, could be a stern taskmaster, and did not suffer fools gladly!

One of them recognised Eären at once, dirty and unkempt as she was from the fray.

"Welcome home, my lady!" he said, his face showing his astonishment. His name was Herion, and he bowed the knee, seeming to their company to be wholeheartedly glad to see her.

Eären was thankful to see him, too, for he was one of her father's oldest retainers.

"Lord Herion – it is a joy to see a face I know!" she said gratefully. "Where is my father? And my brother the Lord Faramir?"

Herion and his companion exchanged anxious looks, while Eomer and Imrahil stood by in silence, cautiously aware of their place as honoured guests as this ancient land.

"You have not heard, my lady?" the guard asked cautiously.

"As you see, we are but just come from the field," she said, a deathly cold and weariness beginning to settle upon her again, even as they talked.

Nevertheless, she had been brought up the daughter of the High Steward, and it would be an unforgivable discourtesy to show impatience just then, and so she kept her tone even, and a tight grip upon herself.

"Pray tell me all, and waste no words, my old friend! What has happened to my father?" she asked.

"The Lord Denethor is not here," said Herion now, instinctively drawing himself to soldierly attention, eyes forward, as though he reported an important communiqué. "Forgive me, my lady. He lies in the House of Stewards – in The Hallows."

Eären's heart sank like a stone - for that was the place of honour where the dead of her father's house lay entombed.

"He is dead, then!" she said, and did not know what to feel for a moment. So much dread had preceded this news, that when it came it seemed as though all her grief had already been spent.

Herion gazed straight ahead, but his eyes were deeply pained.

"Much has happened in the City since you left, my lady," he said, his face deeply troubled. "Yet I am glad beyond measure to see you here! For there are few to command, and uncertainty reigns everywhere!"

He sighed, standing at ease then. Seeing there was no help for it, and looking straight at her now, his soldier's valour coming to his rescue, he said, more gently, "The Lord Denethor burned himself to death upon his own funeral pyre, not three hours ago, even while the City was under siege! It seemed to us that a madness took him, my lady!"

His eyes held hers, pleadingly for an instant, for he knew not how to convey his own horror, as he went on, "He had sat up all day and night without rest with the Lord Faramir, who was wounded at the Causeway Forts. Then, being distraught, he commanded the guard to take Lord Faramir's body to The Hallows, and would not be dissuaded, but insisted upon having funeral pyres lighted beneath their tables. Had not Beregond, son of Bergil, fought with his servants and killed two of them, he would have succeeded in burning both himself and his son - and our dear Lord Faramir not yet dead! Yet forgive Beregond, my lady, for it was the Lord's servants, whose blind obedience misled them, and he had no choice but to slay them! It was a mercy that the Wizard came in time! He tried his best to save the Lord Steward, but could not prevent him from burning himself. But he did save the Lord Faramir, praise be –! "

Eären found herself reaching for Glorfindel's arm, as she absorbed this dreadful, haltingly expressed story, for the scene etched itself in her mind in all its horror. She saw then that all her dreams and visions had merely been differing versions, in the detail, of what was to come. It was a special grief to her to realise now that it had been happening even while she fought on the field without the Citadel! But three hours ago? If only she had known . . . .! Why had she not entered the City sooner? A wretched misery seized her heart.

Her elf friends stood firmly on either hand, ready to aid her if need be, and their presence was a tangible source of strength to her, while Eomer and Imrahil stood by, an arm away on each side, both deeply shocked. After a moment, Eären gathered all her strength, and stood up as tall as she could, lifting her head high, and saying, in a chilled tone, "And Faramir?"

"The Lord Faramir took a deadly wound at the Fords of Osgiliath, two days ago, and even now lies in the Healing Houses where Mithrandir bore him," said Herion, and a few salt tears slid down his cheeks, and he could not prevent it, for he was sore dismayed - a man who had witnessed the destruction of all he held dear, not more than a few breaths away.

This knight was no mere servant. Indeed, none was, who wore that livery, but he was an old friend of the family of the House of Stewards, and his anguish at being the bearer of this news was the greater for it. Now he knelt before her, again, and offered his sword, saying impetuously, "Command me, daughter of Denethor! What must I do?"

Composing her face, as best she could, Eären touched the hilts, saying softly, "Thank you for your loyalty, Lord Herion. Stay at your post, and I will go to the Hallows, and then to the Healing Houses at once."

"You cannot go to the Hallows, my lady," said Herion, rising, troubled again. "For Mithrandir has locked the Gate that leads to Rath Dinen, and has given the key to Beregond for sake-keeping. Then he sent Beregond to report to Lord Valandur, Chief of the Tower Guard, to account for his actions, and Lord Valandur has relieved Beregond of his post – "until one comes who commands" - so says Valandur. But in compassion for his wretchedness he sent Beregond to the Healing Houses, to guard the Lord Faramir while he lives."

"So that is why there is no guard on the gate of the Citadel!" Eären said now, beginning to understand.

Herion nodded, thankful that one had come who did understand. He was of course fully aware, being long steeped in Gondorean protocol, that the succession was now in some doubt, for if Faramir should die, only Eären remained alive of the Steward's House. While Faramir lived, the City was his to command, yet presently he could not speak or utter any will at all. In an ancient, ordered culture like theirs, this state of affairs had brought everything to a standstill, for the while.

"If I might suggest –," Herion said hesitantly, collecting himself, "if it were my place - there is nothing there, in The Hallows, but death and blackness! Go not there to trouble your heart, beloved lady! It is the living who need you most! Go to the Lord Faramir, for you may be able to help him, and if so it is a joy that will relieve all sorrows I have ever felt! For the people love him dearly and so long as he lives there is hope!"

Eären sighed heavily, for she had indeed been torn between attending to her two remaining kin, now both, it seemed, struck down.

"Then I will go to the Healing Houses, Lord Herion," she decided, very calmly. "While I am away, pray send a message to the Steward's House and bid them prepare for me and my two companions of the field here, and for Prince Imrahil and Eomer, King of the Mark. All have fought long and hard this day upon the field in defence of the City, and they must be welcomed as honoured guests tonight. And pray command Lord Valandur to set a fresh guard upon the Citadel Gate! However, first we would pay respect to Théoden, King of the Mark. Does he lie within the Tower?"

"Aye, my lady, he lies with all honours due him!" said Herion, bowing, thankful that something had been managed correctly in all this carnage.

The four now entered the Hall of the White Tower together. That was a vast, majestic place, lined with great statues as pillars down each side, lit by great lamps, for the men of Gondor had many skills, including the art of working in marble and precious metals. Upon a dais at the far end of the Hall stood the great Chair of the High Steward, covered in rich purple, edged with gold, though now empty. Before the dais lay Théoden, King of the Mark, upon a high stone table, with six standing torches about him and beside each torch a liveried Knight of the Mark or of Gondor, standing with head bowed and drawn sword at rest.

As they approached they saw that the dead king lay covered to his breast in a great cloth of gold, though his face was open to the gaze of mourners. It was a face made strangely youthful in death - calm and free of all the cares he had brought with him on that long, last ride to Gondor. His greatsword Herugrim lay, with the hilts uppermost, on his breast, and his shield was at his feet.

They stood about him also for a while, and Eären's tears flowed freely, for he had been a much-loved friend and kinsman, during her often-solitary growing years. Sometimes he had seemed more a father to her than her own rather cold and distant father. Her heart was sorely grieved at his loss, and she wondered how many more must give their lives in this bitter war before it ended, one way or another?

Eomer, Théoden's sister-son, stood at his uncle's feet, his face grim with grief, and honoured the bier in the manner of the Mark, and then bowed his head a while, in thought and memory of all that that kind old man had meant to him. Those who had known him less, including Prince Imrahil, her uncle, looked on respectfully, nevertheless, moved by the fairness and repose of his face in death.

At length, they moved away, to where they could speak quietly without disrespect, and Eomer looked about him, distraught, saying, "But where is the Lady Eowyn, for she should lie beside the King, and in no less honour?"

Realising the misunderstanding only now, Imrahil said, "But the Lady Eowyn was yet living when they bore her hither! Did you not know, my lord?"

Eomer's heart lifted within him visibly, for it was a hope unlooked-for. They left the Hall at once to seek the living.

Eären said to Herion at the door, "Where is Mithrandir?" and he told her that he was in the Houses of Healing, where he had been tending the wounded for hours, and thus could not go to the battle.

"I shall return when I can," she said to the Knight now. "Stay at your post!" and they went down to the Sixth Level at once.

Eowyn, explained Imrahil, as they went, was deadly hurt, but not dead, as Eomer had feared when he came upon her pale, lifeless form on the field. Therefore he had made arrangements to convey her to where she might receive whatever help was available in the City.

When they entered the street of the House of Healing, which lay not far from the entrance to the Tunnel and across the street from the stables, they found the door ajar and much business going on inside, for the wounded of the field were being brought there in great numbers, and more houses on either side had had to be commandeered for the task. The Warden of the House, whose name was Lord Hallas, met them. He was an ancient, worthy healer of the city, loyal but greatly troubled, like Herion, when he had no one to tell him what to do. His face lit like stars on a dark winter night when he saw Eären, whom he knew of old, for he had attended her childhood illnesses from long ago.

"My Lady Eären!" he gasped, clasping his hands thankfully together. "You have been away so long! What a blessing it is to see you, at the last! Now things will begin to right themselves, I trust!"

He bowed low, and Eären smiled briefly saying, "I hope it is so, Hallas. It is good to see you! Take me to my brother Faramir, for I have heard that he is very ill. Lord Eomer of the Mark, who is here with me, would see his sister Eowyn at once. And where is Mithrandir?"

Hallas's old face clouded.

"He is with the Lord Faramir," he said. "But I fear he is very ill, and so is the Lady Eowyn."

Then, taking in her and her companions' dishevelled state in a long glance, he said tactfully, "Might I suggest a prior visit to the Washing Room, my Lady? For I see that you and your companions have done deeds of valour today, and would wish to restore yourselves. And shall I bring refreshment to you?"

"We will refresh ourselves briefly," she said, gratefully, smiling, "but more we have not time for yet. Bring water and wine to the bedside, Hallas."

She was glad to be reminded that they had not eaten since before dawn, and she felt the gnawing emptiness of her stomach now, after days of hard exertion.

Glorfindel and Haldir were much interested by this aspect of Gondorean culture, which they had but little experienced before, viewing the race of men generally as having no interest in cleanliness or the beauty of their raiment, which elves regarded as matters of high importance. They followed Hallas therefore with great interest to see this Washing Room, where they were delighted to find that fresh water was always available in great jugs, changed every hour, with perfumed saponin in a fine bowl, and a plentiful array of fair linen towels and brushes made from animal hair. There were, they saw, even beaten metal mirrors on the wall, wherein one could see one's face, and Glorfindel now gazed at his murky appearance in horror, realising what a spectacle he must have presented to the City. He set about cleaning himself up vigorously.

"Forgive my people!" Eären said, as they all sluiced hands and faces thankfully in the immaculate bowls supplied. "For we are an ancient culture and much given to attending to the appearance of things!"

"Nay," said Glorfindel, shaking leaves and mud spatters thankfully from his golden hair, "I am delighted, for I have never before been offered refreshment so splendid at the end of a hard day's battle! Though I own I would die for a glass of good Imladris wine!"

"The wines of Gondor are yet worthy," she assured him, smiling. "I will see them brought forth for our meal tonight, for not all our valuables have yet been wrested from us by the Dark Lord."

Eären now remembered that she still had a few cakes of lembas in her belt pouch, which, after they had dried themselves and brushed off their gear, she distributed to her companions. They chewed them quickly as they followed Hallas to her brother's room, for truth to tell she begrudged even five minutes more away from Faramir. Meanwhile, Imrahil courteously escorted King Eomer with another servant to see his sister.

Faramir, she saw at once, lay in a raging fever, sweat pouring from his brow, and he knew her not. He was a tall, fair-haired, handsome Gondorean, made in the image of that race of old. When in good health, he had a comely face, but now, his eyes were dark-lidded, his face drawn, and he slept restlessly. A chest wound was heavily bandaged, and he lay on his back to avoid disturbing it. However, the tall figure that stood anxiously by his bedside was as welcome to Eären as spring to a winter patch of frozen earth.

"Mithrandir!" she said, and he turned and saw her, and held out his arms to her at once.

"Eären of Gondor, my dear, dear lady!" he said. It seemed to her that his voice was strangely different, and yet familiar, but his hug was as warm as she had ever known it. "Well met at last! Much indeed has passed since we last met in the Hall of Fire in Imladris!"

Scanning the Wizard's face, she saw that he, too, had passed through his own fire, and though he seemed more serene and less gruff in some respects than before, she was shocked to see that his hair and beard were as white as snow. Yet, strangely, they did not make him seem older, but younger, rather, as though many cares had fallen away from him. Moreover, he seemed deeply transformed within, from the cheerful old Wizard she had known, with the booming voice and the jocular manner, to a serene but commanding presence in the room.

"How glad I am to see you, Mithrandir!" she said, nevertheless. "And here are your old friends Glorfindel and Haldir of Lórien, who have fought with me all day upon the Pelennor Field!"

Mithrandir greeted them all warmly, but said, "How you came here is, I see, a long tale, and one which must wait. But where is Eomer and the Prince of Dol Amroth? For I heard that they came to the aid of Gondor in need."

"They have gone to see the Lady Eowyn," said Eären, bending anxiously over her dear brother's face. "Great have been their deeds on the field this day, Mithrandir, and we will remember it, when the time comes. I saw them from afar, but could seldom come near enough to greet them until this past hour. Yet I must look to dear Faramir above all! Oh, Mithrandir, is he very ill? Tell me all at once!"

"All?" said Mithrandir, laughing, with a hint of his gruff old laugh, despite everything, and it made her smile. "Nay, 'all' would take much longer than 'at once', I fear! Faramir is very ill, I regret to say. He took a poisoned dart at the river crossing, and his company had to withdraw in great danger to the City. That too is a story I cannot tell at length now. Yet do not fear, for I have sent for Lord Aragorn to tend him! I was almost in despair for Faramir and my other charges, when an old wife of this house reminded me that 'the hands of the king are the hands of a healer, and so the rightful king could ever be known.'" He waved airily, saying, "It is an old piece of lore of Gondor, which I had long forgotten, but I never met a time in which it was better put to the test!"

"Aragorn!" she said now, half in hope and anguish. "But he has declared he will not come into the City tonight."

"Yet he has come!" said a voice from the door, and she was never more thankful in her life than to see Aragorn enter, tall and powerful, still in his mud-spattered mail shirt, with his battle sweat upon him, yet somehow a commanding presence, as soon as he stepped into the room. He was clearly weary from the day's battle, and had wrapped a plain dark cloak loosely about his shoulders, for it was still chilly at this time of year, and there had been no sun for long in the city.

Nevertheless, he came at once to Faramir's bedside and looked closely at him, feeling the heat of his brow and looking carefully beneath the wrappings at the poisoned wound that festered.

"I much fear for him," said Mithrandir anxiously, standing beside him now. "What think you, my Lord?"

Eären was struck by the deference in the tone in which he addressed Aragorn, and she saw that much had changed, since she had last met them both.

Aragorn sighed, saying, "Here I must put forth all such power as is given to me. Would that Elrond were here! For he is the eldest of all our race, and has the greatest power."

Eären nodded dumbly, the same thought having already lodged in her own breast. Never had she more longed for Elrond, with his power, presence and vast knowledge of healing, than now. He would have known what to do, she thought dumbly. She felt forlorn indeed, and wrapped her elvish cloak about her, trying to imagine that it was her lord's arms about her, even now.

While they spoke in soft voices of what was best to do, Hallas brought them wine and water, eyeing the stranger curiously who had appeared, it seemed, from nowhere. Aragorn seemed grave, but did not falter, though he said quietly that he feared that time was running out for Faramir. Now he called for the _athelas_ herb, which, after much exchange between them, was sent for at once. While they waited, they drank welcome refreshments together and exchanged news of the day.

"You have heard already of the Lord Denethor's end, I see," said Mithrandir, eyeing Eären's pale face shrewdly. "Forgive me, Eären, that I was not able to save him! I may deserve your reproach in this, and if so I must face it! Nevertheless, it was in the midst of great confusion, and there was nothing to be done but save what could be saved! I grieve deeply that I did not see sooner how much the Dark Lord had taken your father's mind. Thus, he works, skilfully, in the dark, and all this – "and he gestured towards all the devastation in that place – "is his doing! I was called late in the day to The Hallows, for I was below in the Square before the Gate, seeking to repel the fell Lord of the Nazgûl when he sought to enter there. When I came up here I did all that I could, but I fear your father was too far gone! The lost Palantir of Minas Ithil was responsible for it, I believe. Through his use of it, up in his secret Tower Room, too often alone, his mind had been tainted by the Dark Lord, who showed him only what he wished to show, and that a picture of despair and hopelessness!"

He sighed at this thought, adding, "Think only this, that your father was fallen long before the fire pierced his flesh! My only comfort for you is that I do not think he suffered greatly, for it seemed that, in his mind, he was already gone to his long fathers, and the means by which he left us hardly affected him! We who saw it suffered more pain, I think."

"Aye," she said, pale but calm as she listened to this dreadful tale. "Then it is even as the Lord Elrond surmised."

Mithrandir looked at her curiously, but said nothing at once to this. Instead, he added, "At all events, I have left Denethor's body where it ended, upon the stone pedestal in the House of Stewards that was reserved for him - as courteously disposed as I could, in the circumstances! I locked the doors and placed a guard there at the porter's gate, for I regret to say that Beregond of the Guard slew the porter in his anguish, being frustrated in his attempts to reach Faramir while there was yet time! I hope I did well, for in the press there was little time for ceremonies, and I was anxious to get Faramir away to the Healing House, here, as soon as may be."

"Of course you did well," she said, thankfully, "for the living must be our care now! I thank you, Mithrandir, for doing as much as you did! I am so grateful you were here, and in time to rescue poor Faramir, or I might have lost both!" She turned to the ranger, saying, "Aragorn – can you save him, do you think? For to tell the truth, I do not think I could bear to lose another brother! This is one loss too many, I fear, for my poor heart to withstand!"

Moreover, as she spoke her voice lost some of its strength, and she seemed to them both a small and frail woman in a very large and painfully distempered world.

Aragorn looked down at her white face with compassion.

"You have great deeds today, my lady," he said quietly. "Rest a while, and I will see what I can do."

"If Lord Aragorn cannot help, no one can," said Mithrandir, smiling reassuringly, placing an arm across her shoulders.

When the herbs came, at last, they left Aragorn to his healing work in quiet, and went outside a while, to talk over more of the strange events of the day. Presently Imrahil came to join them, having visited the Lady Eowyn with Eomer. Having done his duty as host, in the Steward's absence, he was eager now to hear how it was that Eären had come to the field.

"But you and your comrades, then, have had a journey that would have slain Oromë himself!" he said, in astonishment, when he heard brief details of their trek from the north. "Nay, there is matter enough here to fill a hundred songs!"

The three companions laughed, despite the sadness all around them.

"So said Glorfindel!" said Eären, "when he wished to encourage me! Yet it will be a while ere we reach the telling of stories, if ever! Tell me how Eowyn is, uncle, for I long to know whether she will be well."

"The Lady Eowyn has taken a deadly hurt from her combat with the Lord of the Nazgûl, I fear. When Aragorn has finished with Faramir, I shall ask him to look to her also," said Mithrandir grimly. "For that was a brave deed indeed, but terribly foolhardy, to strike him as she did! She had no idea what power she wrestled with so boldly!"

"Ah!" said Glorfindel, his interest alerted. "So that is how my arch enemy met his end! Now I understand, for I foresaw long ago that no man would be able to end his evil life. Yet it was ever in my mind that he would meet his match today, though I knew not how! How came this gallant lady here, Mithrandir?"

Mithrandir sighed.

"Strange are the ways of the world," he said, his brow wrinkled. "She came with the men of the Mark, evidently, just as you did, concealed in one of your companies, and you did not see her! A sad tale lies there, I think, when it is at last uncovered! Lady Eären, it may be that you can help her, when she is feeling better. I fear very much for that lady's heart, not only for her body!"

"I will do what I can," said Eären, suddenly feeling exhausted beyond joy or sorrow. Truth to tell, she was having some difficulty in standing upon her weary feet and concentrating on their talk. "But tonight I am weary, Mithrandir, I confess. The fall of Théoden, who was as a father to her, will add greatly to her burden when she awakes, I fear."

"Aye. Yet, he was a worthy king, and of a great age," said Mithrandir, though he sighed deeply. "And in his death he was undefeated. I am glad you were able to speak to him before he died, for Eowyn will be pleased to hear his last words from you. Nevertheless, leave that for now. I have some news that will cheer all your spirits, my old friends! The two young hobbits are both here, and safe! Though Meriadoc is seriously wounded, and Pippin sits by him. Lord Aragorn will attend him, I hope, for he valiantly tried to defend the Lady Eowyn, when she faced the Lord of the Nazgûl! It was a foolish and reckless thing to do, but it is a deed which will redound to his memory in the Shire, for long hereafter!"

"The hobbits are here!" they all exclaimed, overjoyed at this news, and somehow it lightened all their burdens to know it.

"And what of Frodo and Sam?" asked Glorfindel now, but Mithrandir shook his head, his face grave, and turned to look toward the east thoughtfully.

"The best news I can give you there is that we do not know," he said now. "But come – we have talked enough, when you are all weary enough to fall asleep upon the floor, if we do not bring you to a bed! You have not eaten this day, no doubt. Go to the Steward's House, where they will receive you as kings, I warrant! Tomorrow we shall hold a Council, and then each of us must tell what we know, and decide how best to face the next great task that confronts us. For now, Eären, sit with your brother and your friends a while, and then take some rest and refreshment, for you are made heart-sore by all these events, I see, and exhausted by your long journey and the fray."

Aragorn at this moment came forth from Faramir's room, and Eären saw, startled, that his face was lined with pain and weariness. However, he bent to whisper to her gently, "Faramir will be well! Go to him now, my lady, and call him, for he knows and loves you best of any!"

With a look of infinite gratitude, she slipped into the sick room, while Aragorn went to attend the other wounded. She sat beside Faramir's bedside, and her friends tactfully left her there for a while, for they knew this reunion was one she had long looked for, and would be precious to her.

Faramir was now awake, Eären saw thankfully, but seemed still deep in a twilight state, though he looked about him, seeming dazed.

"Faramir!" she said now softly, and took his hand. "Dearest Faramir! It is I, your sister, Eären! Do not you know me?"

His eyes fixed upon her face, at first confusedly and then gradually clearing, as he recognised her at last. Then great tears came to his blue eyes, and he said hoarsely, "Eären! Sister! Are my eyes to be believed? You are alive! You are come back to us! Can this be true?"

Then her own tears flowed freely, and brother and sister embraced tenderly. Something that was more healing than any herb came upon them both then – a deep grief for all their hurts, pains and losses of the past few years, and one that would not readily depart from them. Yet, with all their tears, they found that they had each other to grieve with, and each harboured a strange belief, for which there seemed little evidence, that the worst of the Shadow had passed from their lives.

They talked a while, but at last, she holding tightly on to his hand, Faramir fell into a deep and refreshing sleep that seemed likely to be healing. When she was sure he was deep at rest, Eären gently unloosed his hand and slipped away.

She found Mithrandir, Glorfindel, Haldir and Aragorn talking together in the hall.

"How is he, my lady?" asked Aragorn quietly. Eären, looking up at him, felt suddenly too full of emotion to speak. All her former constraint in his presence left her, and without a further thought, she flung her arms round his neck, kissed him on both cheeks, and warmly embraced him, for her gratitude for the saving of Faramir was like little she had ever felt before. It was a debt she would not forget in her whole life after.

Aragorn was surprised, but not loath, it seemed, to those who stood by, to receive her embrace, for it was long since he had felt the joy of a woman's clasp. Yet he noticed that when he put his hand on her back to steady her, she winced a little. But he only said, light-heartedly, when she let him go, "This is the best way to end a day of battle that I have been granted thus far, my lady!"

Yet he looked at her searchingly now, his blue eyes suddenly shrewd, for Aragorn did not miss much.

"But how are you, Lady of Gondor?" he asked suddenly. "For I think you did not come unscathed from the battle, as I thought."

Eären looked at him, and tried hard to speak, but found, to her confusion, that no voice came when she opened her mouth. The next moment, without a further word, her eyes clouded over and she pitched forward, straight into his arms. Swiftly he caught her, saying anxiously to her companions, "The lady is wounded, I fear! Let us bring her to a bed at once!"

Lightly as a puff of wind, he lifted her in his arms, carried her to where the Lord Hallas showed him another bed, and laid her with all gentleness upon it.

42


	36. Good conversation and mirth

**Book Seven The End of All Things**

**ii Good conversation and mirth**

Eären's eyelids did not flutter open again until late the following day, shortly before noon. She woke to a strange feeling of lightness – of the absence of a shadow that she had carried for long in her heart. Looking about her, she saw that she was in a bright bedchamber, lying upon a snowy white pillow, and that beside her was a bowl of flowers that cast their golden heads, redolent of spring sunshine, on to the floor of the room. For a wild moment, she thought she was in Elrond's bed, in Imladris, and she turned her head in joy to look for him, only to find that the bed was empty. Her heart sank in disappointment.

"Eären My dearest friend!" said a familiar voice, now, from the other side of the bed, and turning her head the other way, she saw Elladan, son of Elrond, sitting beside her bed, where he had watched, in interchange with all her dear friends, ever since she collapsed the night before. "How are you today?" he asked eagerly.

Slightly bewildered, she tried to rise on one elbow and look around, though this proved more difficult than she expected, for she felt a sharp, painful tug at her back when she tried to move her torso. Looking down, she saw that it was swathed in tight strapping across her chest, beneath her gown.

"Elladan!" she said, forced to sink back into the bed. She ran a hand through her hair in bewilderment, thankful to see a familiar face, at any rate. "Where is everybody? And what day is it?"

"It is noon on the 16th of March," said Elladan cheerfully. "And the Pelennor Field is cleansed. No orc or wild man or Southron or Easterling or any of those fell creatures we fought yesterday remains within the Rammas. It is said, indeed, that very few have managed to crawl back to Mordor alive. They are burning the dead even now and though there is naturally much disarray, the City is secure. Is that not cause for rejoicing, dear friend?"

She smiled, as the flood of memory gradually returned, and all that had transpired during the last few days back came to her. Then she said, "But Faramir?" remembering the pale, feverish face of her beloved brother the evening before.

"Faramir sleeps," said the handsome Elladan, soothingly, "and is better. He will stay in the Healing Houses for some time yet, I fear, for his wound was deep, but he will recover. The old wives of the House fuss over him as though he were Lord Oromë himself, for it is clear to me that they love him greatly."

He raised an elegant eyebrow, and asked cheerily, "Now what of you, my lady, for you gave us all a fright yesterday? So great is your strength and composure in time of distress that I think we began to take you for granted. Aragorn has reproached us severely for this error, and we are all suitably downcast by it!"

Yet he threw back his dark head and laughed heartily, and she could not imagine anyone less downcast than he.

"That reproach was little deserved, my dear friend," Eären said, a little crossly, feeling that Aragorn should not yet take over her world without her leave! "It was not your fault that I was wounded. No one could have had kinder or more courageous friends than I through these days."

"Aye, I think so too," said Elladan confidingly, his expression a delightful mixture of self-mockery, sympathy for her suffering and amusement at the vagaries of the world of men. "But we must try to bear with Aragorn's wrath, you and I, for he was ever inclined to be anxious where you are concerned. It was so even in Imladris, I dare say. Next to my father, I do not know of anyone so high minded who can so change in a twinkling into a fussy old midwife, where your welfare is at issue! Though next to Aragorn in solicitude, I would place Mithrandir, I think," he added, thoughtfully, evidently weighing these placings with thorough enjoyment of the fine judgement involved.

Eären thought, with a flash of the insight that was sometimes now given to her, of how like the hobbits Elrond's sons could be, in some respects. Though the sons were of far greater age, and far greater wisdom and power, they still shared an innocence, a lack of reverence for self-importance and an appreciation of the foibles of those around them that was balm to a sore heart, she thought. Yet she would never have accused them of failing to take seriously that which was serious. Perhaps it said something about their father, she found herself thinking, that they were as they were.

She made a wry face, however, and said merely, "Now what says Hallas concerning my wound?" looking enquiringly at her bandages.

"Here is Hallas, my lady, to speak for himself," said the Warden, entering then, following a tap they had not heard at the door. "And he wishes to see how your wound fares at once. Bless me, but I am glad to see you looking so well! I think a long sleep was much of what you needed, and so said the Lord Aragorn, when he had looked at your wound."

"Aragorn looked at my wound?" asked Eären, somewhat discomfited, for she had forgotten, until then, how she had fallen into a foolish heap on top of him, and the thought of that incident, and of his touching her unawares, was a little unnerving to her.

"Aye - and dressed and bound it with his own hands," said Elladan, performing this task with perfect mimicry in mid-air before her nose, all the while assuming Aragorn's normally serious, slightly grim expression. "And none were allowed to come near until he had satisfied himself that it was not deep or poisoned. But where did you obtain it, think you?"

"It was but an unlucky spear thrust, which I caught on the field at the second or third hour after noon," she said, feeling embarassed. "From a fleeing Easterling, I think, with not much valour left in his spear arm. He was more frightened than wrathful. Luckily, the Lord Elrond's mail shirt saved me from receiving a deeper wound. It felt more like a painful bruising of my lower ribs, I thought, than a wound, and I did not think I was bleeding. But I had not had time to remove my shirt and look. Perhaps I should have taken it off when we went to the Washing Room - but it would not have been entirely delicate to do so, I fear!"

"It was even as you describe," said Hallas now, sitting on her bed a moment. "The skin is broken and there has been some small bleeding, and the whole area is black and blue with terrible bruising, but it is fortunately not a desperate wound. It has been cleansed and dressed with cooling herbs, and I think with a good rest you will be good as new. More overwhelming to your brave spirit, dear lady, was the whole painful and grief-ridden day, on top of what I am told was a heroic race from the north to be on the field in time. The whole City is talking of it! For all these reasons, the Lord Aragorn wishes you to remain in the Healing Houses today."

"Does he so?" asked Eären, coolly, beginning to feel irked, and she and Elladan exchanged meaningful glances. The latter's eyes sparkled, sensing some fun here.

"I think, Lord Hallas," said Elladan, "that the lady will decide for herself what she is to do!"

Turning back to Eären, however, he added tactfully, "Yet I think another day's rest might be wise, my friend, do not you? For surely there is nothing left for you to prove – now that your deeds of great valour, on the field and before it, are widely known. Your rest has surely been well earned?"

"We shall see," said Eären, for though she hated being told what she would do, the truth was that she did not feel much like exerting herself either. The long stress of the journey and the two hard battles she had fought now began to catch up with her, and she felt her weariness to the bone.

Having assured himself of her well-being, Elladan left them, so that Hallas's helpers could re-dress her wound. But before this, the Warden gave her leave to take her first bath in a very long time, which was pure, unadulterated joy to her. Especially she enjoyed the long overdue washing of her bronze-gold hair and its dressing with perfumed oils, performed by her maid Frea, for she learned thankfully that Hallas had sent for her from the Steward's House.

When she had returned to her room, her wound redressed and made comfortable, a knock came softly to her door, and on receiving her response, a slight young man entered, tousle-haired and not very tall, but wearing the silver and sable of the House of the Stewards.

"Excuse me, Lady Eären," he said somewhat nervously, "but I heard that you were here, and I was so anxious to see you again. May I come in?"

"Pippin!" she said, overjoyed to see him looking much like his old self, and yet astonished at the livery he wore. "My dear hobbit How delightful it is to see you once more. Come here at once and tell me everything of what has happened to you since we met!"

Pippin, who had been feeling rather low and unimportant after all the excitement of yesterday in the City, was highly thankful for this enthusiastic welcome. He had grown rather fond of the Lady of Gondor during their acquaintance in Imladris, just as he had later become deeply fond of her brother Boromir. The strength, stature and dignity of these Gondoreans awed and delighted him, for he had had little acquaintance with such people in the north. Now therefore he came forward gratefully, and perched upon her bed, and they talked for a long time, chattering like old friends, despite their great differences - for war is wont to make strange comrades, as Elrond had often remarked in her hearing.

Eären was delighted and touched to hear that he had offered his service to her father, when he first arrived in the City, "which," Pippin added seriously, "is now due to your brother Faramir, I know, since the Lord Denethor is here no more. Pray do not think I have overlooked that."

He was now able to give her a full account of the last hours of Denethor, which was both terrifying and somehow satisfying, Eären thought, for he had none of the sophistication of the wise and great, and for that reason, the heartfelt truth of his tale was a balm to her.

"I am sorry," she said, gently, at the end, "that you had to face so much pain and distress in my father's service. Yet you discharged your duties as well as any could, who had had much longer training, I think."

"Do you really think so, my lady?" asked Pippin gratefully. "For Mithrandir said that my offer of service had touched Denethor's heart, and pleased him, and I was glad of that. After all, I felt I owed it to your family, you know, for Lord Boromir died defending us – Merry and me. What a great man he was, and how I miss him! Yet I have been terribly worried that I let your father down at the end, you know. I did desperately want to do the right thing, but could I leave Lord Faramir to die?"

Eären saw that he was troubled in heart about his part in the fearful events of yesterday.

"Hear me, Peregrin, son of Paladin," she said now, taking his hand seriously, and speaking with the unconscious authority of the daughter of the High Steward. "The law of the Citadel is that those who guard it must always use their own wits in times of difficulty. For blind loyalty is easy to come by - as my father knew only too well in better days, when he saw more clearly Therefore, they who wear the Tower livery are required to hold themselves ready to take responsibility, and make difficult choices in time of need - and that you did, without doubt. Indeed, you did far better than many who are twice your age, and have far greater seniority in the Lord's service."

Pippin looked very relieved indeed by this assessment and he was the more inclined to believe it because of who she was who gave it.

"And you do not blame me, then, dear lady, for not saving the Lord Denethor?" he asked now. "For I know how much you loved him, and he was after all your father."

Eären sighed, and tears came unbidden to her violet eyes at this last remark, for though it was said artlessly by the young man, it seemed to sum up so much about her relationship to the haughty, proud, yet noble Denethor.

"Aye - after all, he was my father," she repeated, sadly, "and I did love him, with all his faults. You say truly, Pippin. Nay, no one was to blame for his death but the Enemy whose host we fought on the field. All these evils came about because of the rapacious greed and lust for power of Sauron, the Great Deceiver! He tests and corrupts any who fall into his thrall. And - my dear father must bear his share of the responsibility, also, for he failed at the test, I think. Yet I cannot think too evil of him, though many in the City will. For those who have not born the Stewardship of this land will never truly understand how much it tries the mettle of the best of men."

"Well said - a judgement I fully agree with," said a familiar voice from the door, and this time it was Mithrandir who strode into the room, looking serene and hale. He took the chair that Elladan had vacated.

"I am glad to see you looking so much better, dear lady. I see that Pippin has been entertaining you – and perhaps you have been able to reassure him a little, for which I am grateful. All the hobbits have been through a great deal, I fear, but have acquitted themselves remarkably well. I am thankful that I was able to carry the day with Elrond, with regard to their coming, for we should have had far worse difficulties ahead of us without them."

Pippin looked pleased by this rare compliment from the Wizard he knew as Gandalf, but he listened in silence, respectfully, to their conversation. Mithrandir smiled warmly at Eären, who replied, "I do not doubt it, Mithrandir. Now tell me how things stand, for you mentioned a Council that would meet today."

"I do not think," said Mithrandir severely, "that either you or Peregrin Took should be worrying about such matters in your present state of health. However, since you will both no doubt be pestering me if I do not divulge it, the answer is that we have had our Council this morning, in Aragorn's tents, and I come from there even now. We have decided to march against Mordor, as soon as we are able to muster a large enough contingent."

"March against Mordor!" cried both his hearers in unison, causing Mithrandir's eyes to twinkle.

"But that is wonderful, Mithrandir!" said Eären now, sitting up and hugging her knees, and then remembering her wound, as the tug of her arms disturbed her back, so that she had to let them fall. "Yet I did not think we had sufficient forces for such a challenge?"

"We do not," said Mithrandir bluntly.

He sighed deeply, now, looking less confident than he had a moment ago. He lowered his voice.

"Eären, you know as well as I that we cannot win this war by force. Everything now depends upon Frodo and Sam. If they are successful in their quest to destroy the ring, then we shall overcome, and if they fail, then we all fail, finally, and we must face the end of all things. Yet, one piece of information of great importance that I did not have until recently came from Faramir, after he returned from the destruction of the Causeway Forts. It concerns Frodo. Before he left Henneth Annûn, it seems that Faramir met two hobbits wandering in Ithilien . . . "

Eären was shocked by this.

"But I do not understand," she said, puzzled. "I thought they had gone from Parth Galen to the Eastern Shore, and then directly to Mordor from the north?"

"So we all did," said Mithrandir, his bright eyes thoughtful. "Yet it seems not so For according to Faramir, Gollum had taken up with them at some stage, and was guiding them himself to Mordor. Gollum - can you believe it? Moreover, Gollum was leading them to Cirith Ungol, of all places. It is a place you will know, Eären, of fearfully ill repute, but if they came there, they would approach Mordor from the west, even from the Fords of Osgiliath. Faramir tried his best to dissuade them, knowing what he knew of that place, but Frodo, he said, was resolute that they would go that way."

Eären frowned, trying hard to picture the complex events by which such a strange situation might have come about.

"Well," she said finally, "we knew that Gollum had tracked the hobbits as far as Parth Galen, when the fellowship was broken, for we heard so in Imladris. My fear was that the wretched Gollum intended to wait until the hobbits were alone in the wild, and then attack them! However, perhaps not so. Who knows why he would take their quest to himself – unless he does not know what they bear? But that seems unlikely."

She thought a moment, and then added, "My heart tells me that Gollum knows Frodo bears the One Ring, has known from the beginning. And he offers his help, in the belief that if he sticks close to the bearer, sooner or later he will be able to obtain it for himself, either by fair means or foul."

Mithrandir grunted, saying with satisfaction, "How welcome is your intelligence, my dear lady, and your foresight! I have sorely missed such company of late, of those that can see beyond the obvious. I see that the Lord Elrond has taught you much concerning the Ring, since we last met."

At that moment, it was on the tip of Eären's tongue to confess all to Mithrandir - everything that had happened in Imladris, including her love for Elrond. Mithrandir would have been an easy person to confide in, for she had often done so in her youth, when there were few others trustworthy enough to talk to. If Pippin had not been present, she might have. Yet somehow, it sat ill with her, to speak of these things before the innocent hobbit, who had enough to worry about.

So the moment passed, and she said nothing. Instead, she said, "So you place your faith in Frodo and even in Gollum. For what choice do we have?"

"None at all," said Mithrandir, with quiet conviction. "Yet we must do all we can to pretend that we pursue another, quite different strategy! Therefore, the Captains of the West will muster as many arms as they can, and march openly against Sauron within the next few days. _The Eye of Sauron must be drawn away from Cirith Ungol at all costs_ Therefore, we have agreed to march towards the Morannon Gate, where we hope to draw Sauron's armies out to meet us. It will prove the final great conflict of this war. On its outcome will depend everything we have known and valued in Middle-earth!"

A heavy silence fell for a moment, broken by the hobbit they had temporarily forgotten.

"Cirith Ungol!" said Pippin, wide-eyed. "The very name sounds dreadful Do you know that place, Lady Eären?"

"Aye," said Eären calmly, but determined that he should not be unduly distressed by it. "It is a loathsome place. Yet, if I were Frodo and Sam, I would rather assail Mordor through Cirith Ungol than at the Morannon Gate. For at least there are places to hide there."

Mithrandir smiled, evidently relieved by her positive response, and said to Pippin, "Run along, Pippin and see if Merry is awake And if he is, and feels better, bring him along here later, for a while, for no doubt he would like to meet the Lady Eären again also."

Pippin happily departed with a mission, and she said now, soberly, to Mithrandir, when the door had closed behind him, "You know the reputation of that evil place, Mithrandir. Is there any hope at all that the hobbits may pass unscathed into Mordor?"

"There is always hope," said Mithrandir, evenly. "And perhaps a little more today that yesterday. For to reach Cirith Ungol, they must pass through the Vale of Minas Mogul, as you know well, which has been for long the home of the Lord of the Nazgûl. Yet he is now no more, and the world is cleansed by his passing. I calculate that Frodo and Sam would have reached the Vale at just about the time of the setting forth of the host from Mordor. However, if the hobbits had been taken then, I rather think that Sauron would not have wasted his finest army on the Pelennor Field!"

She saw his point. He shrugged thoughtfully.

"No – somehow, in ways I cannot guess, they have eluded capture so far. Therefore, there is hope still. I do not know why they went that way – only that they did. Let us, therefore, pursue the strategy the Captains have agreed, for that is what Sauron expects of us. Lord Aragorn has already shown himself to Sauron in the Palantir of Isengard. Sauron will now be every day expecting him to come forth and challenge him, seeking to wrest from him his power and might. For after all, that is what _he_ would have done, if he had been in our position!"

The strategy they had now adopted thus followed Elrond's mind almost exactly, and she saw and admired its bravery. It would, she feared, prove a last desperate throw by the best and bravest of the west!

Nevertheless, she said quietly, "If it fails, Mithrandir, then the Morannon is the grimmest possible place to assail Mordor with an unequal host, however valiant. For there is no cover there at all. Be prepared for your armies to be exposed to the full might of the Dark Land. It is as good as walking into a trap with your eyes wide open!"

Mithrandir looked grey and weary a moment, and his shoulders seemed to shrink. Then he lifted his head and shrugged, almost philosophically, saying, "If we are to die, then it may as well be at the Morannon as anywhere else."

She smiled too, then, saying, "Even so And I will ride with you all, and so will the Eärendili, I doubt not!"

Mithrandir looked dubious, saying, "I do not know whether that is wise, my lady. For your wound deserves better tending. There are hands enough to this task – do not risk yourself again, needlessly, but stay here with Faramir and the Lady Eowyn, for they will need you, ere the end - if the end comes."

Eären, however, who had already thought this question over in her own moments of quiet, looked into his eyes with great resolution, and said now, "Ever you have befriended me, Mithrandir, and ever have I tried to be heedful of your advice. Yet this time, I think, I must make my own decision. How is it is safer to lie in a bed in the Healing Houses, than stand before the Black Gate? For if the hosts of the West fail, the first place to be overrun will be this City, with its defenceless, ruined Gates. No – I had rather die with my sword in my hand, defending the country I love to the end, than sit here and pine – and come to the same end anyway!"

"How like the Lord Denethor you are!" said Mithrandir spontaneously, his eyes sparkling with something like admiration. "And why did I never see this before?"

She was startled, and a little troubled by this remark, saying, "So said Théoden King, at our last meeting. Yet, surely you do not think me as proud and self-willed as my father was? For I knew well what manner of man my father was, Mithrandir. Who could know better? For did I not feel the sharp edge of his will and authority many times in my youth? Yet I have not been self-willed purely for the sake of self-will, I believe, and that is the difference. When Elrond decided that I could not go with the Fellowship, I accepted his will. Only when he asked me to make one of the Eärendili, did I agree to join them and that after some anxious thought. The Master of Imladris gave me a task, which I must fulfil. Therefore, this one time do I reserve the right to decide my own end! Is this, too, be interpreted as self-will?"

For she felt at that moment that this was as close as she could come to saying what was truly in her heart, namely, that she had promised Elrond to return to the north in the event of the war going against them – and hideous though the Black Gate was, it was some leagues further north than the City! Therefore, armed with the knowledge of what had transpired at the Morannon, she would be able to set forth on her homeward journey to Imladris at once, and lose no time.

"Nay, Lady Eären, I meant no such charge!" protested Mithrandir, however. "I thought rather of your great strength and self-possession, and your courage in time of trouble. I know well how often you and Faramir have been forced to submit to the will of others, alas too often, in circumstances where your judgement and worth were superior to those around you. Did I not see this but three days ago, when Faramir came home from the Causeway Forts, and despite his great courage before the foe, his father even then would not accept his judgement concerning Frodo and the One Ring? Your very agreement to go with Boromir to Imladris was one such submission – how much that cost you, I know better than any. Yet – it seems to me that your stay in Imladris was not wholly a worthless experience, in the end?"

And he looked hard at her, now, sharp-eyed, and searchingly, and she felt, uncomfortable, as though his capacity to read her innermost thoughts was very powerful - even more powerful than it had been before. It was like being searched by the mind of Elrond, she thought.

Nonetheless, Eären ignored the question, and remained steadfast, looking back at him as calmly as she had ever done.

"I am not the Lord Denethor," she said finally. "But I _am_ Denethor's daughter! And until Faramir is fit to command, I will make my own decision!"

He sighed, then, but could not but smile ruefully at her choice of words.

"Then ride with us, and welcome, if that is your decision," he said. "I did not deny the hobbits, when they wished to join the quest, and I do not see how I can now deny you. However, I confess that I look forward with interest to your next meeting with Lord Aragorn!"

Before she could ask what he meant, Elladan reappeared, accompanied by Elrohir, and Glorfindel, the latter looking as bright-eyed and refreshed as though he had slept a week, his golden hair fresh and flowing about his shoulders.

"Now I see where everyone has gone to!" her elf comrade said, positioning himself happily at the end of her bed, since there were few chairs in the room. "And here you are, my friend, wide awake, and looking as good as new, for I was mightily worried yesterday, when I saw that you were wounded and spoke not of it."

"It was foolish – forgive me, comrade," she said – for they had long fallen into the easy commerce of the battlefield. "I had in part forgotten about it in the anguish of coming into the City, I think. My back is a little sore, but really, it is a slight wound indeed, compared with many of those I have seen around me. Nevertheless, I shall stay in the Healing House tonight, and so be sure that I am fit when the host rides to the Morannon. And, yes, Glorfindel, I _will_ wear my scarf, and I _will_ stay close beside you and Lord Haldir, and anything else you require of me - except stay behind!"

Glorfindel looked into her face now, and saw there something that had decided her in this, and that it was more powerful than anything he might say.

"_Be iest lin,_" he said simply.

Eären, in truth, saw that she might be misunderstood in this decision. Yet now, if the world indeed faced its end, even her love for Faramir no longer seemed overriding to her, though she was mindful of what Mithrandir had said, of his need for her. And still she knew with an absolute certainty, deep within, that no matter what happened, she _must_ get back to Elrond, for it was unthinkable to her that she might not see him again in Middle-earth!

"Did you find a pleasant room made ready for you in the Steward's House?" she asked Glorfindel now, and he laughed merrily, saying, "Pleasant would be not the word I would choose, Eären. Vast, yes, magnificent, yes! For I think ten elves could have slept in the bed they gave me and had room to spare! And we had embroidered towels, and linen sheets, and a breakfast so large that it almost compared with the Lord Elrond's Hall!"

This occasioned much laughter, and while they laughed Pippin and Merry slipped back into the room, happy to hear the sound of merriment after enduring, as they had, many long and dark days past. They soon fell to making it a gay gathering indeed. Meriadoc, Eären saw, was pale, and his arm was heavily bandaged, but it was surprising how little hurt he had taken, overall, and he was in high spirits.

Eären, having made up her mind about what was dearest to her, now felt relieved and optimistic, even in the face of all their gloom. Therefore, she sent a message to Lord Hallas, requesting wine and refreshments for her visitors. He supplied them liberally, though he also came along himself to say resignedly, "Friends, your company is evidently the tonic my patient needs! Yet bear in mind that she must rest again soon."

However, he was evidently not going to make a fuss, she saw, for after all there had been few occasions for mirth in the City, or the House, in long enough – and Eären was a particular favourite of his from childhood. It was evident, too, that Eären grew more animated as each moment passed, glad to be surrounded thus by her friends, and full of an unquenchable good humour at the last, that even the worst days of her life had not entirely been able to crush.

Soon after Hallas had departed came Eomer of the Mark, who had been sitting with his sister, whom he reported to be a good deal better under Aragorn's ministrations, though unfit to leave her bed yet. He was, as Eären quickly saw, relieved beyond measure that one of his family, at least, had survived the recent events, and she understood and shared that feeling a thousand fold. They had much to talk of. And soon after him, to Eären's particular delight, came her valued comrades Findegalad, Haldir and Damrod, who, having buried their dead, and accounted for all who rode or sailed with the Eärendili, were eager to see that their lady was recovering. She was overjoyed to see their faces after that bitter battle, and she was especially overjoyed when she saw that Findegalad brought with him none other than the famed Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.

The latter bowed low before her, saying, "We meet again, my lady, and I am glad to see you well. I have heard much of your deeds since we left Imladris. Did you know that on the field they are calling you 'the jewel lady of the Eärendili' - _Eärendilimir_?" he translated into elvish. They laughed together at the absurdity of this, and felt well indeed for that time. Legolas was the same tall and enchanting elf she remembered from their archery practices in the Fair Valley, his exquisite golden-brown complexion made ruddier by the sun of Gondor, his thick swathe of golden brown hair sweeping about his shoulders like a horse's mane. His beauty, valour and artistic prowess were of the highest order, and she had heard him spoken of with respect everywhere. She could not but admire him, and the gentle courtesy of his attention to her could not but be pleasing. She was glad to be able to convey his father's greetings to him, and to say how delighted he would be to hear of Legolas's battle count, which seemed a phenomenon, by all who spoke of it.

More and more callers seemed to come to Eären's door now, having heard, as often happens, that a gay crowd assembled within, and wishing to join it. For apart from her comrades of the field, many among her old friends of the people of the City wished to see for themselves that their lady was well and here with them once more. However, even while she basked in the enjoyment of their company, Gimli son of Gloin appeared nervously at the door. The room he saw before him was now bristling with people, fair folk and strong folk, ruddy and hearty men of Rohan, tall, fair-haired men of Gondor with impeccable manners, small, playful hobbits, tall and beautifully apparelled elves, and last but by no means least a wizard he knew called Gandalf.

"I beg your pardon, my lady," he said now, stroking his long reddish brown beard nervously, having been caught before he fled and drawn to the bedside by a playful Elrohir, "but it seems this is the merriest company in the City, and I should like to join it!"

"Welcome, Gimli, son of Gloin!" she said now, smiling, and offered him a glass of good Gondorean wine, saying that she had heard much of his contribution to the fight, whereupon a discussion erupted at once between him and Legolas, as to who had the better count after the Pelennor Field. Eventually she interrupted their argument, saying in protest, "Peace, Legolas and Gimli! I am persuaded beyond doubt that no orc in Middle-earth is safe while you two are about! Let that be enough."

Good conversation and mirth now rose all around her, as though this brief respite from the Shadow was a welcome and needed interlude by all. Eventually, having played the good host for a while, and sitting back against her pillows to rest and observe a moment, Eären saw with great satisfaction, for that time at least, that everyone had managed to forget their cares.

Eomer, seeing her sit back for a moment, came to her during a lull in the conversation, and sat on the edge of her bed, saying pleasantly, "You have the gift of hospitality and mirth, my lady! One day you will make a fine wife for some fortunate man of Gondor or Rohan. I know that my uncle hoped you might look with favour upon his son Théodred, one day. I am sad that Rohan will not now been able to welcome you to its hall, for you are a rare shield maiden and a lady of beauty and valour!"

She was much moved by this generous speech, not only for its genuine kindness to her, but because it sharply reminded her of all the losses she had experienced. There was the loss of those who had died thus far – and not all that reckoning had yet been told her, she sensed, for fear of worsening her condition – and there was the loss of those who lived, and who could not be here to share this brief moment of leisure before the next great task that fell to this mighty company.

"You speak of the future with hope, at least, Eomer," she said, nevertheless. " With your leadership and that of the captains of the West, I believe I shall not fear the morning. What will be will be, and I am ready to face it. For the moment, let us be glad we have this goodly company to rejoice with, and look no further."

"Aye," said Eomer then, looking round about him wistfully. "But three are missing from this company, lady, with whom I much wished to rejoice once more, before we draw sword again! Two are wounded and cannot rise from their beds – my sister Eowyn, and your brother Faramir. The third is Aragorn. It is a pity he is not here to share this moment of joy with us, before the morning dawns."

She saw that his mind tended in the same direction as hers. She had known Eomer long, and ever she had found, in her short life, that he would name something of great importance to her heart, which she had not until that moment been aware of. Where _was_ Aragorn, she wondered now, for surely now that he had, perforce, already entered the City on a healing mission, he might have bent his stern ruling, and come to visit her?

"I miss Faramir," she said spontaneously, looking around, and pain touched her heart once more at her brother's suffering. She thought how much her dear brother would have graced a gathering like this. Truly, he was accomplished in many more directions than Boromir had been, and that she had always known. This was probably why Mithrandir had always liked him. And why Denethor had pointedly disliked him at times! She thought, painfully, of all that Faramir might have been, had their father lived. He would have made a fine Steward of the City if only the opportunity had been given to him – perhaps a greater than Denethor himself.

Then she added, somewhat to her own surprise, "I miss Aragorn too. Perhaps he will . . ." but she did not complete the sentence, for somehow she knew that Aragorn would not come.

"Nay, lady, he will not come into the City," said Eomer, guessing her thought before she spoke it. "And I honour him for it. At first, I thought him too scrupulous, but now I see that he is wise indeed. Aragorn tells me he will not come until the last battle has been won, and he is invited by the Steward of the City himself to enter here!"

Eären sighed, feeling saddened by this news, though to tell truth it was irreproachable in its courtesy to her and her family. Yet it seemed wrong, her heart protested, that Aragorn did not have battle honours heaped upon him. For both Helm's Deep and the Pelennor had been his victories, in great measure. Their two lands owed him a debt that was immeasurable.

"Then," she said resolutely, making up her mind, "if Aragorn will not come to the City, the City must go to Aragorn!"

Eomer looked at her with some interest, wondering what was in her mind. Though he had known Denethor's family for long, he was still unused to the peculiar intelligence, foresight, strength and - above all - self-sufficiency of the Steward's line. 'The men of Gondor are a law unto themselves!' was a rueful saying often heard in the Golden Hall of Meduseld. He thought, now, that it might as justly apply to their women too, for Eären had doubtless many similar characteristics to Eowyn, his sister - and yet she was not the same. The difference between them was indefinable – and yet it was a whole world.

Eären, meanwhile, tried to turn her thoughts elsewhere, feeling that there was little to be gained by speculating about the future. Whenever she so indulged herself, she was only left with a desperate yearning to see Elrond once more, so great that it took all her heart for speech. First, therefore, she kept her mind on the fact that they would soon confront the whole host of Mordor - in all its terrible might.

54


	37. Steward's daughter and future king

**Book Seven The End of All things**

**i The Steward's daughter and the future king**

The gathering that had so spontaneously arrived in Eären's room gradually dispersed, leaving her at length to rest. When all had departed, however, Mithrandir sat with her for a moment more, saying quietly, "Have you spoken with Faramir today, my lady?"

"As you see," she said, glancing round at the debris of the party that had just dispersed, "I have had but little leisure. Yet I will go, now that I have a moment to spare."

"He must of course be told – of his father's dead," said Mithrandir now, and his eyes held hers steadily, though not without pain.

Her heart sank. She had somehow managed not to think of this at all so far.

"You are right of course, Mithrandir," she said contritely. "I had forgotten that he does not yet know all. But - would it be wise to tell him so soon, for the manner of our father's passing may disturb his mind again. . .?"

"How then will you keep it from him?" Mithrandir asked quietly, and she saw at once that it would be impossible. The moment Faramir was fit to ask questions, she would be faced with a choice – of telling the truth or of deliberately lying to him, and that she could not contemplate.

"Very well," she said, and gritted her teeth. "I shall do my duty – have no fear."

He smiled, and patted her hand.

"But what of Boromir?" she asked now, in further anguish. "How much does Faramir know?"

"I think you will find he knows," said Mithrandir. "For as soon as Pippin and I arrived in the City, Denethor called us to the Hall for a grilling upon the subject. It seems that Faramir also heard Boromir's horn, even as you did in Imladris – but later he recovered the horn, in two pieces, from the Great River, and it was brought to Denethor. Moreover, Faramir saw Boromir's body float down the Great River, as in a dream or a vision. Do not forget that you are both alike in this long sight."

She sighed at this, thinking how strange it was that both of them had shared an awareness of Boromir's passing, even though from the opposite ends of the world.

"You are a worthy lady, Eären," Mithrandir now said, kindly. "Remind me to tell you so, when this plague is scoured from our land!"

As soon as her visitors had gone, Eären looked in upon Faramir, who was much improved, his fever greatly lessened, though he was still very weak and unable to move much or rise from his bed. He was however delighted to see her, and they talked for as long as his strength lasted.

Faramir, it seemed, was curious about who it was that had drawn him out of the shadow land so powerfully, for he and Aragorn had never met.

"It was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who called you," she told him, wondering how this news would sit with him, and with what astonishment she herself had first received it. "He is now Captain of the Hosts of the West," she added, "for he took command when none was able to withstand the might of the Dark Tower but he. He is the heir of Isildur, even as your dream once foretold, and he is the bearer of the blade that was broken. Anduril is its name now, and had you seen it flame forth upon the field of the Pelennor, I think you would have been as amazed as all of us saw it."

Faramir listened in wonder, as she explained to him the story of the fellowship of the ring, the defence of Rohan, and now of the White City. After asking a few questions, he reflected a long while upon this narrative. At last he said, thoughtfully, "When he called me, it was with an authority that I could not refuse. I felt that I would have liked him, had I met him."

She smiled, and smoothed his worn brow with a tender hand.

"He cannot fail to like you, Faramir," she said, with great affection. "For who could fail to? I shall look forward to your meeting."

"You have not yet spoken of our father," said Faramir shrewdly, and she saw how right Mithrandir had been, as usual – that she would keep nothing from him for long.

"I have sad news to bring you, Faramir. Prepare yourself for it," she said now, with a deep sigh, and then she told him, as gently as she could, the dreadful tale of their father's end, with little embroidery, sensing that the Faramir she knew could bear the truth better than any false comfort.

Faramir lay silent a long while, when all was told. Finally, he said sombrely, "What matter for grief is here. I tried every way to do right by him and by our country, Eären, after you and Boromir had gone. Yet there was no pleasing him! I could not understand why he so despaired, beyond what seemed useful or sensible to me - but now it is clear to me that the Dark Lord put these evil imaginings in him. Yet I think, from what you say, that at the last, it was his remorse over my wound that drove him beyond the edge of his reason."

"He loved you greatly, Faramir," she said - for what she had feared the most was that her beloved brother might feel that their father's act of desperation in The Hallows was an act against him. "In his madness, I believe he was truly trying to save you. Pippin the hobbit thought so, and he was by him near the end. He sought to do penance for his guilt, I think, over your loss, by saving your body from desecration at the hands of the Enemy. No doubt, he felt that he should not have sent you on such a perilous errand, to the Causeway Forts. And indeed he should not."

Faramir sighed deeply.

"Then perhaps I was not wrong in opposing him so often," he said. "At the time I feared that I was self-willed beyond reason, for we seemed forever to be at loggerheads."

"I thought the same," she confessed, relieved to find that their experience had been so similar. "I also had been led to believe that I was self-willed beyond reason. No, Faramir – we were not self-willed children, but remarkably obedient to our father's stern will, perhaps to a fault. When I was in Imladris, the Lord Elrond made me understand this, for he showed me that refusal does not always mean hate. It may also mean love - and a desire to do what is best for all. I think I grew up not knowing the difference, and that was an ignorance I bore, to my own cost, for too long."

Faramir grew sleepy, as he thought this over, and she saw his strength was failing, and said, "We have talked enough for one day, dearest. Sleep and rest now, and we shall talk again tomorrow."

He smiled and held on to her hand a while, and so he slept. She was grateful that he did not speak of Boromir that day.

Eären now returned to her own room, and Lord Hallas brought her a beautifully cooked dinner of good Gondorean food, which she had not eaten for too long – rich, chewy, moist dark bread, meat succulently broiled over a spit, many-coloured vegetables grown in the lush gardens behind the Steward's House, and a heaped pile of simmered fruit in a tall silver goblet. While she ate, and relished every mouthful, washed down with a fine Gondorean wine, they chatted a while, and he gave her what news he had gleaned of the day's events.

"Tell me what news is given of the fallen, Hallas," she said now. "For I think my friends have been kinder to me in this than I am comfortable with."

"The tale is a sad one," said Hallas. "Yet none, I think, as personal to you as those you have already heard. Unless it be – "

"Yes?" she prompted, bracing herself, for blows came upon blows in this age, she thought wryly.

"Lord Halbarad, ranger of the Dúnedain, kin of Lord Aragorn, it is said, will ride no more to the north country, " said Hallas gently.

Her heart sank, remembering the kindness of Halbarad to her in Imladris, when he had pledged himself to avenge the death of Boromir. That pledge, it seemed, had cost him his life. She grieved also for Aragorn, that his closest kin among men had perished in the tumult. Moreover, Halbarad had been a close friend of Elrond, she knew, and of his sons. How lightly the sons had worn their grief in her presence, she thought now - and she felt guilty for it. It made her the more resolved in her decision to ride with the host to the Morannon Gate.

"That is a grief to me too," she said sombrely, now. "We must bury him with all honour, for he gave his life for my father's house. I see it is time I saw to some things for myself, Lord Hallas, for there are too few to direct all things necessary in this hour. Pray send a message to Frea, my maid, and ask her to fetch my clothes, for I will go home to the Steward's House tomorrow early. And ask her to clean and mend my battle tunic and shirt, and all my gear, for I would be ready to ride the day after."

"Are you sure that is wise, my lady?" Hallas asked doubtfully, though he knew her better than to argue.

"I have never been surer." she said firmly. "And ask Frea to bring me a dress, and to make my room ready for tomorrow night, for it may be my last opportunity to wear my own clothes and sleep in my own bed. But if Faramir is awake at any time during the day, pray send for me, and I will come, for I am mindful that I may never see him again, once the host rides forth."

Hallas looked at her in wonder, at the steely calm with which she spoke of desperate things.

"Very well, my lady," he said, and bowed his head sadly.

Early the following day, after another night of blessedly restful sleep, Eären rose and her maid Frea came to brush her hair and help her dress. It was a quiet grief to Eären when she saw that Frea brought her the blue linen dress that the Lord Denethor had given her upon her last birthday. Yet, with a brief sigh, she resolutely put it on.

"You are grown thin, my lady." said Frea in surprise, seeing that the dress barely hugged her waist now. "I hope your stay in the north has not starved you to death!"

Eären smiled, for Frea was a favourite of hers – a plump and comely girl from the country of Lebennin, who had served her ever since she came of age, and who was as close as any friend to her. She had a kind of pleasant innocence and frankness of the sort that Eären treasured, for she had not quite managed to acquire the more restrained manners of the court of the Steward, even now.

"No, Frea. For there is magic in the vale of Imladris," she said, thinking now mournfully of the plenteous feasts they had shared in the Lord Elrond's hall, and of the enchanting evenings she had spent in the Hall of Fire, where good wine and _quaravas_ flowed free. "I ate and drank well indeed – like a queen. For elvish food has a strength in it that is not in men's - but adds no flesh, I think! I hope one day you may see that place."

When they were ready, Hallas brought her a soothing herbal drink to take home that night in case her wound should pain her, and a servant took her belongings back to her room in the Steward's House, where she left Frea to attend to it.

Now, without further waste of time, she put on her blue cloak and went forth to the stables on the Sixth Level of the City. Brégor gave a loud whinny of pleasure in greeting, and she saw that he was as bright and fit as ever and well pleased to see her.

"I think your stay in Imladris did you good, my Brégor," she said, letting him nuzzle her shoulder fondly. "Do you miss Niniel, and how he cared for you?"

Brégor tossed his silver mane, and whinnied, in a manner that seemed to say clearly, "Yeah!"

"Do not fret," she said, soothingly. "We will return there, you and I – one day soon."

She put a soft blanket on his back, and rode down quietly through the City to the ruined gates. Some of her compatriots spotted her as she rode, and gave her waves and smiles of pleasure and greeting and she saw how glad was her coming to them, and was pleased. It had been a rudderless City, she guessed, as her father's madness worsened, and now there was a desperate need for order and leadership again, and for familiar faces. Faramir would provide all that was necessary, in due time, she was sure.

The Great Gates lay collapsed in pitiful heaps, though work had begun on clearing the rubble, and removing the dreadful fiery barbs pitched in by the engines of Mordor, which had fallen in droves upon the lower levels of the City. They had caused it to burn fiercely, wherever combustible material was caught, though the old stones themselves remained whole, though blackened. Yet the fires were out, and there was an air of relative calm, as many hands worked to restore something like order.

The Pelennor Field had been churned over like butter by that great host of horses and men who had fought upon it. It would be long before it greened over that year, if ever again. The destroyed siege engines and other machinery of war brought by the Dark Lord's Captain still lay about in the mud, together with many lost weapons, armour and other battle gear. Yet despite its mangled condition, the companies had managed to pile the corpses of the Enemy into mounds and burned them. They had also removed their own dead and buried them with due honours all along the eastern border of the field, in the shadow of the perimeter wall. Markers had been placed, to signify the names of those who fell, where known, including a special mound and a marker for the place where Snowmane, Théoden King's brave mount, had fallen. The cohorts who had come to the battle from many regions of Middle-earth had been quartered in a relatively orderly way about the field, with their fluttering banners waving from the standards that stood beside their tents.

The unmistakable standard of sable and silver that had unfurled from the black-sailed ships at the Harlond was not hard to find, though Eären noted that it was now half-furled, and that the star of the southern kingdom had been removed. Reining her horse, Eären dismounted before the largest tent. A guard came to take her bridle, and she said steadily, "I am Eären of Gondor. I would speak with the Lord Aragorn, if he is within."

She did not have to wait long, for before the guard could summon him, Aragorn himself came forth to greet her, looking surprised.

"Welcome, Lady Eären." he said courteously. "You are well, I am glad to see. I did not expect you to be from the Healing House yet a while."

He held open the tent flap, and let her precede him into the interior of the tent. There was no one else about, which was a relief to her, for she wished to speak to him privately. She looked about her, seeing that his soldier's billet was frugally appointed, with a straw palliasse and a blanket. There was little comfort to be had here. She thought of the clean sheets of her bed, and the fine meal she had had the night before, and felt that the world was an unfair place.

"Forgive me that I have no better place to receive you, my lady," Aragorn said quickly, mistaking her glance for disapproval. "I am unused to the comforts of the City."

She turned and looked up at him now, in some puzzlement, for she sensed again something of the same constraint between them that she had felt after the battle. Aragorn seemed rested and more refreshed, though she had heard he had worked tirelessly, and still did, to organise the remaining troops, heal the wounded and prepare for tomorrow's ride.

"This will do very well, my lord," she said simply.

She faced him squarely.

"I came to thank you, first of all, for tending my wound," she said. "And to enquire after the Lord Halbarad, whose death I learned of only today. Where is he laid?"

Aragorn looked pained.

"He is yet unburied, and lies within his tents, my lady," he said sadly, "for I have not yet decided what is best to do to honour him, he being a stranger in your land - as I am."

"Let him be taken into the City at once," she said, thankful that she had not come too late. "And he shall lie in the White Tower of Ecthelion until his burial, along with Théoden King. For he died in the service of the Steward's family, and he shall be buried with all honours due to him."

Aragorn inclined his head.

"This courtesy is welcome, my lady," he said. "For he was my kinsman and friend. His line is noble, though fallen from what it once was."

He went at once to find a messenger to attend to this. While he was gone, Eären looked about her with interest, at the humbleness of his belongings scattered here and there, and thought what a strange man he was. When he returned, deciding that she might puzzle all day and not understand Aragorn any better, she began at once with the more difficult matter she had come to say.

"Lord Aragorn, there are matters upon which we should speak," she said formally. "If the Steward could speak for himself, he would be here, but he cannot, and I must speak for both of us. If we fail at the Black Gate, then these words are superfluous. But should we gain the day, then I may rue not having spoken before."

His richly dark blue eyes stayed fixed upon her face. They had, she thought now, something of the sunshine of the south about them, even though he had been born and raised in the north. He was surely the same man who had befriended her in Rivendell – and yet subtly different, in a way she could not quite define. He had evidently not removed his mail shirt these many days, yet though he looked tired, and battle stained, Aragorn seemed always able to summon some extra strength, from somewhere deep within him, when he needed it.

"I speak of my brother Faramir," she went on, fearing that if she did not plunge in to her theme, her heart might fail her. "I would say what is in my heart."

But even as she spoke, she felt the same immense difficulty as before, in talking freely with Aragorn, and she found herself struggling.

She paused to collect herself, then summoned all her strength and went on, "When we met again on the field, I suppose I thought – or perhaps did not think enough! – that it would be easy to take up the friendship which began in the valley. Yet now I see that our paths, these many months, have gone in very different ways. For then I felt I could speak to you as a friend, and disclose my heart, and now it seems I cannot. And I miss that."

The latter remark escaped from her, somewhat, despite her desire to remain dignified, but luckily Aragorn smiled at it, and the tension in their encounter decreased a little.

"I miss that too, my friend," said Aragorn, and was clearly pleased, and somewhat relieved, to hear her say so. "Indeed I have missed it ever since we set forth from the valley. I believe I had not spoken so freely with anyone, man or woman, before - apart, I think, from Arwen Evenstar. Yet - in Imladris we talked as equals. Here, I am but a Captain of the Rangers, while you are the Lady of the Citadel. Now I see who you are, and how greatly your people love you. I saw it as soon as we met on the field, with your comrades and great kin about you - and afterwards in the City, where your word was the law."

Eären frowned, for it seemed to her a strange account of their meeting on the field, all hot and smeared with the mire of the battle as she had felt, and very far from a great lady! Yet, she tried to cast her mind back, and suddenly recalled that she had indeed had her uncle, the noble Prince of Dol Amroth, and Eomer of the Mark, newly succeeded to the kingship of Rohan, and some of the liveried Knights of Gondor, about her. Perhaps her silence then, which had been but weariness and uncertainty, had seemed to him to signify that she thought it beneath her to speak. Then too, the princes and she had ridden off together, she recalled, into the City, leaving Aragorn behind to pitch his tents. Yet it had been his own wish to do so, she thought crossly!

She sighed, in exasperation, saying, "It was not, alas, to my mind, as you describe it. Yet I see now that thinking thus has kept you silent and distant these two days. And it is why you did not come to see me in the Healing House, though everyone else did!"

Her disappointment showed in the slightly accusing tone she displayed, and she was aware of it and felt angry at her own petulance. Hearing it, she struggled to collect herself once more, and went on ruefully, "I am, indeed the daughter of the Steward, Aragorn, if this is your meaning – doubtless the _last_ Steward of Gondor! Do you forget that my father lies now entombed in a terrible coffin of his own making, in The Hallows, in the Silent Street? Yeah, the very house where his bones lie, so men say, is fallen into ruin, brought down by his funeral pyre. His eldest son and heir is already dead, and his bones lie even now beneath the Great Sea. His second son, my only brother, lies mortally wounded in the Healing House. The line of the Stewards is ended, and I need no seer to tell me that!"

Her voice broke now, and she was unable to contain her distress as she spoke of these things. There had been too little time for grief, and tears came unbidden and filled her eyes to the brim - to her annoyance! Dreading that he might think she asked for his pity, she made a supreme effort, and caught herself up fiercely, lest she dissolve into heart break, when she contemplated the devastation of her family and way of life.

Aragorn did not speak, but his grave eyes did not leave her face. He saw that the errand she had come upon was a serious one, and that she wanted to be heard. He waited. Recovering herself quickly, she went on,

"I know how slender hangs the fate of the time. And perhaps it is folly to speak of the future at all. Nonetheless, I see that, should we win the day at the Morannon, a new world must begin, and much that we have grown accustomed to of the old world must pass away. If so, I wish you to know now, before the outcome of the last battle, that it is not my will, or that of my brother Faramir, that we should do as the Lord Denethor did, and shake our fist at change, as though we might hinder or prevent it by our wrath at what it brings for us!"

She studied his worn, unshaven face a moment, with memories in it that she could have no knowledge of. It was like talking to someone who was both a stranger, and a dear friend, at one and the same time, she thought.

Again, he remained silent, as though he knew that she had not yet to come her main point. She took up her argument, speaking more thoughtfully now.

"When I first met you, and you told me of your life in Gondor, I thought that perhaps Denethor once feared that my mother cared for you – and not for him." she went on, candidly. "Yet now, I think that was not my father's worst fear. Rather, though he did not know your true identity, he sensed the challenge to his position that might come from you, one day – for he was no fool. Seeing that, he began to imagine that men plotted against him - perhaps even you. No doubt the Dark Lord saw it too – and was able to add to the corruption of his mind with evil imaginings."

She sighed deeply. Denethor's jealousy was all too clear to her now, for she could easily imagine young Aragorn-Thorongil's popularity as the hero of the wars against the Corsairs.

She shrugged, and added, "Whatever he thought, I see that giving up his place as High Steward was more than he could contemplate, for it seemed an intolerable diminishment of all that he had been. Not so with Faramir - or me."

She looked him in the eye and spoke with all the dignity she could muster, remembering her father's advice always to stand tall when faced with an opponent of the stature of an Aragorn!

"Lord Aragorn, we honour the victories you have achieved on the fields of Rohan and Gondor," she said. "We shall never forget our debt of gratitude to you. You have had too little praise and honour for these deeds, and I regret that, for we are not an ungenerous people, as it may presently seem to you."

She took a deep breath to steady herself, anxious to say what she needed to say, while she had the chance.

"And _I_ am not ungenerous either," she added, resolutely. "I would not have you think that of me. For far more to me, even than all your victories on the field, is that you came to my brother when he would have died, and healed him. You came when the heat and exhaustion of battle might easily have given you good reason to deny him. I am not a fool, for I was brought up in a court, and I know the ways of men. It might have been convenient for you, had my brother Faramir died that night - and no one would have blamed you. Yet you did not let him die."

She could not now prevent her tears from flowing, but they flowed amidst her very calm, in a manner that was greatly more affecting than if she had sobbed.

Aragorn, for his part, saw more clearly than ever the nobleness of her heart, and was much moved. He took her hands, across the space between them, wanting to comfort her, but unsure of how his comfort might be received.

Eären however went on resolutely, "Therefore, what I come to ask of you – for you, I think, will soon be in authority, and can decide what is best for all - is that you remember my dear brother Faramir when that time comes. For myself, I ask nothing. For him, I ask a chance of a new beginning. Aragorn – I beg you to learn to known Faramir, and his many qualities. He had little chance before, for Denethor, in his unwisdom, ever favoured his elder son. Faramir bore that knowledge bravely, and without grudging his favour to Boromir, in a way that was at times noble. Yet, if he is to live, truly to recover, _he must live to some purpose!_ His losses have already been enough for any man to bear."

At this, Aragorn, heart wrung by her sadness, forgot his gravity, and swept her open-handedly to his heart, much as the Lord Elrond might have done, to comfort her. For now he saw the magnitude of her grief and loss, as he had not fully understood it before. She made a slight figure within his grasp, made slighter by the rigours of the long chase and of the recent battles she had fought. Yet he marvelled at her energy and resolve, that she sued for her brother even now, at a time of most distress to her. He marvelled, too at the light that sometimes shone forth from her violet eyes, always when she was least aware of it, as of one whose innermost depths were passionate and indomitable.

Had he but known it, he was seeing her much as Elrond saw her, when the Fellowship of the Ring had departed, and she braced herself with courage to settle to whatever life might hold for her in Imladris. And she did the same now, with a capacity for endurance that was ever full of dignity, graciousness and intelligence. And, unlike the White Lady of Rohan, he noted, she was without bitterness - and that made all the difference.

Only when her tears had ceased did he release her, and then he looked searchingly into her fair face, saying gravely, "Set your heart at rest, Lady of Gondor. I do not come to take anything away from you. How could I do that, and hope to be a worthy king? For the line of the High Stewards of Gondor has lasted for centuries, and is by no means dead. The last Steward is dead and the present Steward is yet unfit to assume his office. Yet when he is fully recovered, and if I live to do so, only then will I present my claim to the throne of the two kingdoms. His is the decision to make, and not mine. If he acknowledges me, that in no way does away with his office. He will remain Steward, and if all I hear of Lord Faramir is even half-true – and now that I see _your_ love for him, I believe much more than half is true! – then my reign will be the richer for a very able Steward!"

He smiled down at her, and embraced her fondly once more, before venturing on. Yet now he spoke more boldly for him than usual, with a sudden change of tone that moved from the formal to a far more personal note. It unnerved her a little.

"Nevertheless, I cannot believe that _your_ heart dwells primarily on rank or power, for I never saw you in that light in Imladris and I do not think I was wrong. I liked you," he added, glancing at her, almost shyly, "not for any of those things, but because of your brave, open and honest heart. Your friendship so freely offered in Imladris meant a great deal to me. For you, of all people, accepted me even as I was, and trusted me as I was, though a stranger to you."

These words came upon Eären with a healing force, for since her company had left Imladris she had, truth to tell, been plagued by suspicions that Aragorn could had cultivated her friendship in Imladris for a purpose. Now she saw how wrong such an idea had been, and was thankful for it.

Aragorn added softly, thinking back to that time, and there was a sudden, visible hunger in his expression, "Perhaps, my lady, I had a longing to be accepted as I presented myself, without consideration of rank, status, wealth or any other mark of distinction that men bestow on each other. Let us therefore forget not our friendship then but hold to it now, more than ever. For my life has not been so full of such friends that I can afford to lose any – and surely not one as valued as you!"

He smiled awkwardly at this confession, for it was as unguarded as she had ever heard him speak. He went on, apparently resolving to be as open with her as she had been with him, "I own I have felt a certain constraint between us also, since I came to Minas Tirith. Yet I was afraid that - " and he paused, struggling to find the right words - "I feared that you, who are so fair and gracious, would see all that I lack of grace and charm, of fairness of face and manner. I am little tutored in the ways of society, and to tell the truth, Eären, I am better fitted for a soldier's camp than a feast in Morthond!"

Eären stared at him, stunned. It was hard for her to take in what he was saying. She understood that he was professing his inadequacy - but it seemed wholly improbable to her that the idea of his unworthiness might enter his mind! Yet he clearly spoke from his heart.

"Now I see. _You_ thought that _I_ might have changed – that I could no longer be the same person who accepted you as you were, now that I am on my own territory!" she cried, understanding all in a flash of insight. She pressed her hands together, and laughed aloud, a wild elvish laugh, which few apart from Elrond had ever heard.

"You are a great fool, Aragorn!" she said now, and laughing and crying together, she launched herself at him, clasping him to her, in a bear-like embrace for one so small, which happily conveyed to him, more clearly than words could say, how she felt.

When she had recovered herself, somewhat, and they had stepped apart once more, she added, chidingly, "It did not occur to you, I see, that _I _might also have been glad of someone who accepted me as I was, 'without consideration of rank, status, wealth or any other mark of distinction'!" – and she quoted his words back at him playfully. "Yet, that was how I felt, and I valued it greatly – just as you did."

She sighed smilingly at the vagaries of men and women. She added, more calmly,

"Nay, being the Steward's daughter, I early learned caution in weighing men's faith. For few would treat me with the openness and frankness they showed to others of lesser rank."

And she smiled wryly to herself at this thought, thinking of all the painful disappointments of her teenage years, when young men of the City had courted her, and she had been forced to discover their true motive in a desire to find favour with Denethor.

Was Aragorn, she wondered for the first time, attempting by his very plainness, to persuade men to take him without consideration of rank or wealth? Some men tried to persuade others of their worth by putting on fine garments and making a show of themselves, in her experience. Yet somehow, Aragorn had concluded long ago that the contrary path was for him – that he must present himself as meanly as he could, if he were ever to be sure of truth among those he chose as comrades. She saw it all, in a flash of new insight, and it pained her, for she saw that that choice came from a diffident heart, too little aware of its own worth, and too fearful of trusting those around him. How well she understood those feelings, if so. He seemed to her almost a mirror image of herself at that moment.

"What I think," she said presently, wiping a tear from her eye, comfortably, with the back of the great sleeve of his shirt, in her most down-to-earth manner, "is that we are both capable of being great fools! For I have no more concern for manners than you have for status! Yet we have entirely imagined these concerns in each other. You thought I was disapproving of your manners, and I thought you were only concerned for my status!"

And she laughed at their mutual folly, shaking her head, and saying, "Elrond would be greatly displeased that it has taken me so long to understand this – for he worked so hard to teach me wisdom!"

At this very accurate reflection upon their mutual friend and kin, Aragorn roared with laughter, and they both dissolved into such mirth that it was a time before they could recover their self-possession. The guard outside looked in, puzzled by the noise of merriment he heard, but smiled gladly, when he saw their light-hearted joy, and went back outside again.

At last, recovering their composure, they sat down together upon some upturned barrels, which seemed Aragorn's only source of rest, and he said happily, "How then shall we resolve this misunderstanding, my lady?"

"I think," she said now, ruefully, "with a little more trust in the love we bear each other, which is not so easily shaken, I think, by time or place, even less by rank or manners. For does not the old lore say, 'All that is gold does not glisten', but also that 'all that glistens proves not gold.'"

"Then - will you trust me, dear friend, to deal justly with Faramir, in matters of state, when the time comes – if it comes?" he asked her, more seriously.

Eären nodded, and smiled.

"And will _you_ trust _me_ to help you to learn the ways of Gondorean society, if that time comes?" she asked.

He smiled delightedly at this, saying, "Eären, I have wanted to ask you this for so long, but I did not know how!"

"Then that is settled," she said, with a happy smile. "Let us pledge that if we win the day, at the Black Gate, you shall come home to the Steward's House, and dine with us in great honour, as our invited guest and friend!"

Before she could go on, however, a shadow crossed his face, and he intervened to say, "You intend to ride with us to the Black Gate, my lady? I had heard this, and I say, surely not!"

Eären closed her eyes in great weariness a moment. She though of all the battles she had fought to be taken seriously, all her life, until she met the Lord Elrond. He alone seemed to her to have the capacity to see her as she was, without respect of sex or age or race or rank. Nevertheless, she kept calm, not wishing to lose the newfound understanding she had just gained with Aragorn.

"Surely," she said, in response, trying to sound half jesting, "I do not have to argue this matter yet again? After all the battle honours that the Eärendili have earned! Why should I not ride with you, my lord?"

Had Aragorn known her just a little better, he might have sensed the budding fire of her wrath, in that calm statement - but he did not.

"For reasons that are clear beyond denial," he said, firmly. "You are wounded – why risk another wound, or making the first worse, when there is no need? There are hale men enough to ride with us, and dwarves and elves in plenty, too. You have done your part, and most courageously - do not go further with us, I beg you. Stay here, where your wisdom and foresight are much needed in the City."

"And how would the Pelennor have been won, had Eowyn of Rohan stayed behind to tend her people?" she asked pointedly. "Or the hobbit Meriadoc? For did not Théoden Thengelson, my godfather, order Merry to stay behind for his own protection - so he now tells me. Yet which of them needed that protection at the end? Nay, Aragorn, in this I must disagree with you!"

Aragorn's face was grave, though she saw that her words hit home to him, but he still said firmly, "I would not have you ride with us, my lady. That is my decision."

This remark, as luck would have it, was as a waving purple flag to a mumakil! Eären charged.

"And on whose authority do you make this decision?" she asked, and now her violet eyes blazed. The air of the tent crackled, as though a thunderclap might strike it at any moment. Instinctively, she drew herself up tall, for she was but slightly built, and Aragorn was a big man. "Aragorn – it may be that you _are_ the future King of Gondor. So be it, if that time comes. But until it comes, _I am the sister of the Steward of Gondor, and I will make my own decision!"_

Aragorn was evidently halted in his tracks by her tone, and it seemed he knew not what to say, as though their new understanding of a moment ago had been shattered. A heavy silence fell a moment between them – then, to her considerable alarm, he reached out suddenly, and took her by the shoulders, and she was amazed to see his blue eyes as full of fire as hers. He held her gaze, though she found the sudden blaze in them hard to fathom, and for a moment, she felt alarmed, not knowing what he would do.

Then, the fire seemed to leave him, as quickly as it had come, and he smiled softly, a smile of great weariness, letting his hands drop.

Presently he said, with great gentleness, "You speak truly. I have no authority over you, Eären. Nor do I seek it. You mistook my meaning, I think. I have no authority save the love I bear you, my dearest friend. I have lost already in this conflict . . . . " and he paused, in anguish ". . . .many who did not deserve to die." His voice fell almost to a hoarse whisper. "I lost your mother once. I do not think I could bear it, Eären, if I lost you also. Can you not understand that?"

Eären gazed into his deeply pained eyes, and felt more confused than she had felt in many a long year, for it was hard, if not impossible, to know what she read there!

"I . . .," she began, awkwardly, and then she, who was so seldom at a loss, found that her words seemed suddenly to fail her.

She paused a moment, sensing that here she needed to be wise. Yet she had little wisdom to offer. When in doubt, she fell back on the truth as she saw it, which was ever her way.

"I do not think I understand you at all, Lord Aragorn," she said finally, weary of the struggle to do so. "But perhaps it is not my part to understand you. There is not time for that, for look, we all stand at the edge of ruin! Yet, I will tell you what I will do – if we both come home unscathed from the Black Gate, I will make it my business to understand you, and take the time I need to do so!"

At this, he threw back his dark head and roared with fresh laughter, and the tension disappeared between them once more in an instant. Aragorn laughed, indeed, as she had never thought he could laugh, until tears ran down his cheeks, and finally, still laughing, he said, "Oh, Eären of Gondor! That is what I could not bear to lose. Do you not see - how many could have replied as you did, even now? Dearest girl – sit down, and let us talk comfortably a while, and not quarrel. For only Mordor smiles, if those who are its enemies quarrel with each other."

Seeing that his mood had shifted far away from the manner of authority, the side of him she found least congenial, she submitted with grace.

"Very well," she muttered, though adding wryly, "though I must warn you that it is rather pleasant to be called a 'girl' at my age, and if you keep doing so, I may suspect you of trying to win me over artfully!"

"Nay, Eären, you are but a girl to me," he said, smiling, and she saw that he spoke the truth. It was easy to forget how much older he was. He sobered then, and asked, with a puzzled frown, "But goes your heart truly with this battle?"

"More truly than any riding I have ever faced," she said solemnly. "Dear Aragorn – I cannot tell you all! I wish I could. Nevertheless, believe me when I say that I _must_ ride to the Morannon. I do not look for glory – aye, I know well enough what drives my cousin Eowyn. Yet I am not Eowyn. For I mistrust all such motives, but even if I did not, I think I can claim that the Eärendili have already won glory enough in the field. None of us sought glory when we came. We did what we did out of necessity – because we were there, and best fitted to do the task that lay before us, as Elrond so wisely said. Nevertheless, this one time in my life, I have a task to fulfil, which only _I_ can fully comprehend. I took a sacred oath to fulfil it, and I must!"

Looking at her keenly, he saw that she spoke from her heart, and that there was much more to her resolve than he had guessed.

"No," he said slowly, his eyes bright on her face. "You are not Eowyn. I spoke rashly." Then he seemed to make up his mind. "Very well," he said. "Then ride with us. I shall ask no more questions of you. Only, one thing I beg of you . . . ."

". . . .keep close beside me on the field, take no unnecessary risks, wear your scarf so that I can see you and come to your aid at need . . .." she supplied, with a cheerful smile. "Alas – I know it all, Lord Aragorn, for Lord Glorfindel gives me these instructions every day! Do not fear for me, my friend, for I shall have five stout comrades of the Eärendili about me, of such determination to shield me, that it is a wonder they ever manage to assault the enemy at all!"

They both laughed heartily at this, and he raised a quirky eyebrow a moment.

"Nay," he said presently, and he gave her a slow, warm smile, that, had he but known it, conquered her heart more entirely than his authority had ever done. "That is not what I would say to so valiant a soldier as you. What I meant only was – that I beg you to keep alive your hope that we shall sup together in the Steward's House, one day. _For in this hope is our victory indeed._"

At that moment, he reminded her more than ever of Elrond, and her heart contracted, thinking of her beloved elf lord. Before she could reply, however, the tent flap opened, and Mithrandir entered, and she saw, regretfully, that their private conversation must end. Yet she was very glad she had made the effort to see Aragorn, and felt that she could go away now, with her heart eased of one more care.

"Eären, my dear," said Mithrandir, his blue eyes twinkling, and he looked from face to face with interest, evidently sensing an interesting conversation here. "I do not know," he said now, taking out his old pipe, and sitting on a spare barrel, "why everyone I meet in Minas Tirith has an expression which I can only describe as gleeful. Do they not know that the end of the world is on the horizon?"

They all laughed at this, and Aragorn said, almost light-heartedly, "But perhaps it is _because_ the end of the world is on the horizon, that we look so!"

"Mmm," said Mithrandir, but his opinion of this remark was lost in the cloud of pipe smoke that issued from his lips.

71


	38. The last battle

**Book Seven The End of All Things**

**iv The last battle**

The Eärendili marched from the field of the Pelennor, at two hours after dawn, of a clear day in March. Their spears glinted in the hint of spring sunshine, as they proudly moved out as part of the greatest host that had yet assailed the Dark Land. The remaining members of the Companions of the Ring headed that great host - all, that is, except poor Merry, who, despondently, had to watch their departure from the turrets in the gardens of the House of Healing, for his wound was not yet sufficiently healed to warrant his going. Faramir and the Lady Eowyn of Rohan were also yet unable to leave their beds.

The Captains of the West had decided to fortify the City with reinforcements from Gondor's southern fiefs, for they did not wish to leave it open to a chance thrust from Mordor behind their backs. Apart from these precautions, however, every individual capable of bearing a weapon went with them.

It was a long march, of which Eären later had little memory, other than the noise, fumes, and terrible black smoke, flame and ash that poured out of the Mountains of Shadow, to the east of their column. She was as fit as could be expected, after the stresses of the past days. To her own surprise, she was not daunted in spirit, though none had any doubt of how that march might end, least of all her. Yet she had lived with the threat of Mordor on her doorstep all her life, and to be able to stand and face it, at last, rather than perpetually to live with its fear, was a great relief to her. It seemed that many of her compatriots and her comrades of the chase thought so too. Indeed, the laughter and mirth of the days after the victory on the Pelennor seemed an outpouring of relief and acceptance of that, on all sides. The strategy of the Captains - to risk all on one final stroke against the Enemy, suited their minds and hearts supremely.

An important factor in Eären's optimistic spirit arose from having rediscovered her friendship with Aragorn. After their meeting in his tent, she felt that they had restored something of their old relationship, and even forged something new within it. No matter what the future might hold – including his marriage, and hers one day, if fate was so minded – she felt that they would remain friends, and always be able to deal with each other on a basis of trust, affection and mutual respect.

Above all, however, she marched in the knowledge that she had once more been able to see Elrond's dear face in the sapphire stone he had given to her. The evening before they departed the City felt to her like an hour grim enough to justify her use of it, though it prove to be her last for that time. For after all, if the day were as dark as she feared in her worst nightmares, she might never see Elrond again. Therefore she waited until Frea retired for the night, and then took out the stone and breathed on it hopefully. Elrond's face appeared almost at once in the blue depths, as though he were only waiting for her to call him to her side.

"Eären!" he said, almost chidingly, his voice deep with anxiety. "I had begun to fear for you, when you did not call me for so long."

"Forgive me," she said to him in her mind, feeling contrite. "I did not wish to use this stone of great power except at real need. Yet this night I needed to see your face once more, beloved, for tomorrow we will march to the Black Gate with the hosts of the West - and oh, I am fearful, my dear lord, despite my brave talk before my comrades of the field. I do not know what will be the outcome of this day!"

Elrond nodded, and his brow was deeply furrowed.

"It is a brave challenge that Aragorn makes to the Dark Land," he said sombrely. "It is a desperate stroke, but I think it is a right strategy. For our hope was always in the destruction of the One Ring. There was never hope that we could defeat Sauron in battle. Do not forget that, or loose faith in the plans we all made together in Imladris. Is our company of Imladris in good heart?"

"They are the bravest comrades I have ever fought with!" she declared fiercely. "And Glorfindel is the finest commander. No one could doubt their valour. What can be done will be done. But we are so few, and Sauron is so mighty."

He nodded.

"But Frodo and Sam are alive," he said simply. How he knew that, she was never able to discover, but she did not doubt his word, and it lightened her heart greatly. "All things come down to the head of a pin. Do not let your steps falter, dearest, for there is still hope. How fares Aragorn, for he must bear the greatest burden at this hour?"

"He is a man of rare quality," she acknowledged. "I do not know how he bears his burden so stoutly. Though he is weary, I have never seen him flinch. He will be a great King indeed,one day, if Sauron allows."

Elrond smiled, evidently pleased by this tribute.

"I am glad for his sake that he has been able to win your respect," he said. "Always he had your love, but you doubted his worth at the test, I think."

"After I saw him on the Pelennor Field, I could not doubt him again," she confessed. "What a fine warrior and a leader of men he was that day! And generous and open handed with it."

"So the final test is upon us all," said Elrond now, solemnly. His sea grey eyes seemed to loom large and intense upon her face. "And how will we two bear this test, when it comes? Do not forget the oath you gave me in Imladris. If the day goes ill, and it may, do not stay too long at the fray, but make your way to the river, where you will find discarded boats. Glorfindel and Haldir of Lórien and my sons will go with you, and they will easily evade the Enemy and trek north with you in safety."

She saw that he had planned even these details with extraordinary care. No doubt her elf friends had been given this solemn charge even before they left the valley, she thought. She was moved indeed.

"My lord, your care of me is beyond measure," she said. "But how could I desert my kinsmen in the field – not only Aragorn, but Imrahil my uncle, and Eomer, King of the Mark? They have been my friends and comrades since childhood."

Elrond smiled wryly and shook his head.

"Nay, beloved, I ask not that of you," he said. "That would be a futile request, as I know well. Only if the sable standard falls, then is the time to make haste away before it is too late. For if Aragorn falls, then the blade that was broken fails, and the whole West falls. And it is pointless then to make any further sacrifice of yourself or of our kin. Come back to Imladris, and we will see what we can do to protect what is left of our way of life. For even then I have powers that the Dark Lord knows not of, and it may be that we can make a stand in the north that will surprise him - for a little while."

"But my lord," she said, puzzled. "Could not you and your kin leave Middle-earth, if there is nothing left for you here? And why do you not take that chance while it is still open to you?"

Elrond looked at her with eyes full of mingled pain and resolution.

"_You_ would not desert your comrades while hope remains," he pointed out quietly. "And think you that I will desert the land I have loved and cared for so long? Nay, Eären, what do you take me for? I will never leave so long as my Lord Manwë finds me a worthy servant here. When he calls me home, then is my time to depart the Hither Shore."

The lump in her throat would have made it hard for her to speak if she had needed her voice.

"Very well," she said, at last, and felt steady and calmer within herself. "Then I will do as you say, for you have never failed me in time of need, and I trust you. And now I will sleep, that I may rise in good heart to face whatever awaits me tomorrow. Do not forget, whatever happens, that I love you always."

"And do not forget you have my heart also. _Gwin Manwë noro lim!_" he replied, with heartfelt feeling, and his face gently faded away into the depths of the stone.

Thinking on these words, as they rode in the morning, she smiled to herself, and put aside her cares.

It was the fifth day of their march when they at last reached the Slag Mounds, which stretched in desolate heaps beyond the Great Black Gate that bestrode Cirith Gorgor. At every stage in their journey, Aragorn had bid the trumpets be sounded, and had put forth a challenge to the Dark Lord. He called him forth, repeatedly, to answer, at last, for his evil doings in Middle-earth, not only in this Age, but also for many Ages past – and there were those in their company whose memories stretched back even that far. Yet this challenge, at every stage, was greeted with an eerie silence.

It was a terrifying journey, at which some began to faint and feel unable to press their challenge. The air was full of the wheeling Nazgûl, astride more of those evil beasts with giant wings who had provided a mount for their vanquished Sorcerer King. They soared over the heads of the troops and did all they could to dismay them with their dreadful cries. Eären was glad to have encountered this horror before, for it was less daunting when she became accustomed to it, though they sickened the hearts of the best, including hers. Aragorn and Mithrandir seemed the only ones who did not flinch at all before them.

At Cair Andros, Aragorn, with great humanity, gave those who were too faint-hearted for the challenge a chance to redeem themselves. They might, he said, keep their honour, if they would accept the task of scouring the island of the remaining orc host who had encamped there, and who prevented traffic along the Great River. To their great credit, they accepted that task.

The remainder of the host marched, weary but resolved, towards the Black Gate, and on the 24th day of March, they camped at last in the Desolation of Morannon. It was a dismal place of utter horror, as evil as Eären had warned Mithrandir it would be. Moreover, it offered little or no shelter for their fragile army. They would surely be caught like rats in a trap, if the Dark Lord unleashed his forces. Perhaps, Eären thought dismally, gazing at the heaps and hills of dark rubble all around, Sauron would imagine that his opponents had no sense at all at this hour – that his victory was assured. If so, perhaps the Captains hoped he would make mistakes from over-confidence. Yet it was hard to see how anyone could be overconfident in a battle like this one.

Nonetheless, on that final day of days, Aragorn stubbornly arrayed their companies as best he could, divided between two great hills of rubble opposite the dreadful gate. On the left, facing the gate, he himself stood, his sable standard unfurled for all to see, with Mithrandir and the Knights of Gondor, together with those who remained of his kin the Dúnedain, and the sons of Elrond, arrayed in their finest, glittering, elvish armour. On the second hill to the right of the gate, stood Eomer, King of the Mark, with his eored, and Imrahil, with his swan knights of Dol Amroth, their two colourful banners flying spiritedly in the low breeze off the river. Also with that company were handpicked men of the City, a company on foot led by Beregond of the Tower Guard. He alas could not presently march with the Knights of Gondor, for he had a serious disciplinary charge yet to face concerning the events surround the suicide of Lord Denethor. Eären was proud when Aragorn asked Glorfindel, Haldir and the rest of the Eärendili to surround the hill that he defended. She never forgot that gesture, accompanied as it was with a glad smile her way, his blue eyes bright with confidence upon her face.

While she and her comrades held their position, Mithrandir rode forward with Aragorn and members of the Companions of the Ring, to meet the emissary who now issued forth from the door of the Black Gate – the terrible Lieutenant of Barad-Dûr. She could not hear their parlay, but she was able to see in the distance that at one point the emissary held up some small items of clothing, and her heart almost failed at that moment. Were these the final evidence that Frodo and Sam had been taken in Mordor? That was clearly what the fell Lieutenant hoped to convey, to as many as he could dismay round about them. Could Elrond be wrong? She pushed that thought firmly away. This was some trickery, she felt sure, and she hoped that Aragorn would recognised it as such.

Then, as though some inner power had stiffened his spirit, Mithrandir snatched the garments and rode away proudly and defiantly from that discourse, his companions stern on either side.

Nevertheless, as he did so, the fell Lord of Barad-Dûr commanded his soldiers to blow their horns loudly. That signal, they all knew, meant that Sauron had indeed sprung his trap.

The great Black Gate swung noisily open. Now poured forth a vast army from every part of the Desolation of Morannon – hill trolls and Nazgûl to their front, orcs swarming down the slag hills on both sides, and Easterlings and Southrons from their hiding places in the hills beside the Gate.

That moment challenged, to the depths, their stomach for the fight. Age would never erase the memory, for those who lived to share that day.

The battle heat lasted not long – indeed, had it been much longer, none would have been left to tell that story. As it was, Beregond was injured by a hill-troll, and Pippin fell, trying to avenge him, under the weight of the gigantic troll who had done that foul deed. Numerous of the foot companies received serious wounds, some fatal. Ohtar son of Baranor caught a slashing orc blade and retreated, bleeding copiously at the forearm, and Eären stepped before him, shielding him with her body, and fought with every ounce of skill and strength in her to prevent his injury being taken advantage of.

Though she was slight, compared with many, Eären had found in Lothlórien that she had the advantage of speed and agility on her side - that, and the training of many years spent practising between her two exceptional brothers and their valiant friends on the Pelennor Field. To her surprise, on this day of days, she found a great battle joy came upon her, the first she had ever known. She had heard it spoken of in tale and legend, and by old soldiers in the Healing House, but she had never expected to experience that herself. Yet she found now that it was a joy to be standing shoulder to shoulder with the likes of golden-bowed Legolas of Mirkwood, mighty Glorfindel, warrior elf of three Ages, the valiant Haldir of Lórien, whose great bow felled orc after orc, and the two powerful and tireless axes of Gimli and Damrod. Further away, she caught glimpses of the sword of Aragorn flashing green as a living flame everywhere, it seemed, and even Mithrandir on his white horse Shadowfax accounted for many orcs with his brave sword Glamdring.

Yet, though all fought to a standstill, with every ounce of their strength, they were overwhelmed by the sheer weight of numbers of the Enemy, who relentlessly bore down on them in waves from the Desolation about the Gate, and with no possible relief this time. Eären began to feel beleaguered, assailed by orcs on all sides, sensing that the tide of battle went against them. In her thoughts, she winged a final farewell to her beloved lord of Imladris, saying, "Forgive me that I could not do more, my dearest Elrond! Yet I love you to the end, as I doubt not you love me."

At this exact moment, she heard a cry from somewhere near about her. "The eagles! The eagles are coming!"

Attention caught, she looked up, along with the rest, and saw, accompanied by the bell beat of giant wings, Lord Gwaihir and his kin, bearing down upon the Desolation of Morannon. Why that was a moment of glorious hope, she never knew, for she had no reason to think that a flock of eagles, however powerful, could do what an army of six thousand could not. Yet, even then, it seemed to her to presage something of great import – a turn in the tides of the world. The hideous steeds of the Nazgûl, wheeling constantly overhead, sensed the newcomers and turned threateningly towards them. For a moment, she thought dazedly that the battle would shift to the air!

Then something of even greater moment happened. It seemed that all the world shuddered, even beneath their feet, as though some great cataclysm out of The Void had erupted into Middle-earth, shaking the very encircling seas about it with a dread hand. Several things then happened at once. The orc host of Mordor began to wail, in demented voices, and ceased fighting with startling suddenness. These distraught creatures now began, apparently, to go mad, to leap from the hills and the shoulders of the Gate, throwing themselves into ditches, or stampeding in any direction, only to crush or spear themselves in their frantic haste to melt away. At the same moment, the great black steeds of the Nazgûl turned away from the eagles, south-eastwards - she could not tell why – and, as with one thought, they shot away inland like thunderbolts, towards the blasting fire of Mount Doom, now visibly aflame in the distance, high above the yawning emptiness of Cirith Gorgor.

At the next moment, something of a holocaust of fire erupted from the evil Mountain. A plume of smoke, flame and fire shot forth into the atmosphere a league or more upwards, raining down filthy ash upon a vast region of the land all around it, followed by clouds of sulphurous murk, that spread like a vast, dismal fog over the visible world around them.

Amid the noise and chaos, she heard Mithrandir shouting with a great voice, "The Ring! The One Ring has been destroyed!"

Among those who heard it, great cheering broke out on all sides. Then Eären saw, to her astonishment, that doughty old man, with his white beard flying, leap from Shadowfax's back like a boy aboard the back of one of the largest eagles in the flock. The next moment they had cleared the Black Gate at a razor stroke, and shrivelled into a tiny speck on the horizon, so swift was their flight towards Orodruin after the Nazgûl!

Meanwhile, the host of the West about her suddenly found themselves facing a far smaller enemy. Only those stout men of the south and some of the Easterlings had remained to see the battle through to the end. Now however, to subdue them was a far different task. All those who could still wield a sword, bow or axe among their host found their hearts lifted, and, full of joy, they laid about them with a will, that was soon to prove overwhelming for the Enemy's remaining forces. A few grim-faced and doughty men of the enemy fought on for some while, but none could withstand Anduril, Flame of the West, which brought terror and dismay to all their hearts.

Another hour saw the end of the struggle. With an outlay of effort nothing like as great as had been asked of them on the Pelennor, they reached the climax of the battle, and within a short time thereafter, the Captains of the West called a halt, and bade the trumpeters declare that the day was won.

Yet not all problems were solved, for it soon became apparent to Aragorn that he must move his host from the Gate, and quickly. The whole of the Dark Land now seemed to be crumbling under the aftershock of the eruption of Mount Doom. Ash, smoke and burning rubble began to pour forth from every orifice in the Desolation like a river of fire, which threatened to engulf his army as effectively as the Enemy had, in a molten surge of red and black lava. Hastily therefore they decamped out of range, those who could ride going ahead to scout for the safest territory. Meanwhile their leaders progressively shifted their forces beyond the Southward Road, and thence further southwards still, towards the River and safety.

76


	39. The Valar rejoice

**Book Eight The quest draws to its close**

**i The Valar rejoice**

The bells of Valmar had chimed all day and night, and all the elves of Tirion had come streaming out into the pass of Calcirya to rejoice with the Valar, when Eönwë brought news of the defeat of the Servant.

Manwë strode down from Taniquetil on a cloud of pure radiance, with the Lady Varda by his side, with all her handmaidens. Estë left her flowers, and Aulë his jewels and fine gold work to hurry to the meet. Even Ulmo, who seldom took form in Valinor, appeared in their midst, making joyful music on his shell white horns. Oromë, always one for a dramatic show, rode proud-necked Nahar right into Máhanaxar, where he sprang from the horse's back into the Ring and let the horse wander where he would, until all the Valar had arrived. At the last moment, Mandos himself strode into the Ring of Doom, sombre as always, his bearing dignified, and they made way for him, for his was the final task of pronouncing judgement on the affair of the Ring.

It was difficult at first for the Lord of Arda to settle the group down to serious discussion, for everyone was in festive mood and everyone wanted to talk to everyone else about all that had come to pass.

At last, Manwë had Eönwë blow a loud blast on his horn, to call the assembly to attention, and everyone found his own seat, while Nahar obediently plodded outside at a signal from his master, to await the end of the deliberations.

Manwë now rose to speak.

"Friends," he said, his voice penetrating, but lighter than usual - it was as though it had a smile in it! "The servant of the nameless one is destroyed! He will come no more to Arda, nor will his evil infect the Children hereafter. Mordor is ruined, and his evil creations are either destroyed or scattered, helpless!"

The Valar laughed - they could not resist it! - and applause broke out everywhere in the Ring of Doom. Outside, Nahar kicked up his heels, feeling frisky. Manwë held up his hand for silence.

"It was not my will that it should be otherwise," he said, more gravely. "And not the will of the One whose will we ever seek to do in this place. Yet I thank you all for your parts in this downfall, for each in his own way made this victory possible. The Lady Varda deserves our praise and everlasting gratitude for the way in which she guided and protected the Little Ones. They could not have managed their task without her!"

A bright light of joy shone around the head of the Lady of Light, and all the Valar rose simultaneously and bowed before her. She, being a Lady of few words, smiled graciously but said nothing.

"Not idly is it said that he whom we do not name hates and fears her the most of us all!" commented Manwë more sombrely. "Brother Mandos . . ." He turned to the enormously strong, silent Doomsman who kept the halls of the slain in the west of Valinor, and seldom appeared before this gathering. Manwë nodded towards him courteously. "Your part in walking the Paths of the Dead with the Dúnedan will long be remembered. Right well you keep the dead, including those whom the Man of the West released to their rest. Shall his will be fulfilled?"

"Aye!" said Mandos, rising, his deep voice sounding like the cavernous depths of Arda itself. He folded his muscular arms firmly, and glanced neither to right nor left. "I keep them all, all who were slain and who died in this War. Until it is your will to dispense with them, Lord Manwë. And Vairë even now weaves their tales, one and all. Even the spirit of the miserable servant I keep! He will walk no more in Arda. This doom I pronounce on him, that he remain in the deepest cavern in my Halls until the End of Arda!"

It was a doom, which, when uttered within these walls, could not be revoked. The Valar nodded. It seemed to them entirely just.

Manwë's brilliant sapphire eyes twinkled a little now, as he turned to Oromë.

"And let me not forget Brother Oromë," he said. His face was grave but there was a smile in his eyes. "A splendid touch of yours, if I may say so, Oromë! To bring the Ents to war and to drown the Wizard's Vale!"

Oromë chuckled, his long legs spread out on the ground behind the heads of the most senior Valar, as another round of applause broke out, which he waved aside airily.

"My Lord, I enjoyed that task more than anything you have given me in an Age!" he admitted cheerfully.

"And gentle Estë," said Manwë, raising his eyes to the higher seats in the Ring, where the lesser Valar sat. His voice softened, for he was fond of Estë. "How well you kept the weary spirits of those who travelled. Keep them well now, I ask of you, so that they may recover themselves from darkness and battle weariness at length, and resume their lives."

Estë rose, and glanced round, smiling.

"I will, my Lord," she promised, and sat again.

"May I ask, my Lord, what is to become of Olórin?" asked Oromë now. "He is of your people, I know, and it may be that you wish him to return, now that his task is done. He must needs be honoured for his valour and - yeah - stubbornness in sticking to the task!"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement about him.

Lady Varda now spoke.

"His honour will be great in Valinor," she agreed, her voice gentle. "I would wish him to return, if it is your will, brothers and sisters, so that he may rest and ease his wounds."

She glanced round at their bright faces. All nodded without exception.

"It is not possible for one of us to remain on the Hither Shore for long in our time," said Manwë soberly. "I will call him home!"

Their bright faces became brighter, if that were possible, for they looked forward to hearing Olórin's account of the events of the last few years in Middle-earth - the first hand account of an eye-witness, so to speak.

"Many honours are required, and will be dispensed in due time," said Manwë now. "Many have played their part. Many did well and bravely, and none but the servant and the white Istar betrayed us! I will think upon it."

"And, my Lord, what of Master Elrond and his lady?" asked Oromë after a moment - he was a persistent soul!

Manwë sighed, and his face became thoughtful.

"Many are the tales not yet completed," he said. "And truth to tell, many are the knotted skeins of their fates still to be unloosed! Our work is never done, my friends, as you know only too well. Now must we take up the fates of our beloved Children, and see whether we can aid them in making a peace, even as we aided them in making a war."

"Peace," said Lórien, who was one of the most thoughtful of the Valar, "may not proved as easy as it might seem, when it is seen from a new perspective!"

The Valar nodded, and none disputed this with him. Each war had taken its toll in Middle-earth, and the world was altered irrevocably. Each new generation had born the consequences, as the new generation would now. They pondered upon this truth.

Ulmo now rose amid this more thoughtful silence. He was huge, even when he took form, and the very air about him seemed to bend and sway like the waves of the ocean. Those closest to him moved a way a little, to give him room to make his statement and so as not to be drawn into his airs.

"At a time of rejoicing such as this," he declared, in a singing, chanting voice like the sea, "it is not welcome to be speaking of trouble. Yet, my Lord Manwë, it is _my_ task, as you know well, to see those things which are not seen even by _your_ most keen and penetrating eye! I see that the Shadow has not been totally destroyed!"

An anxious murmur broke out among the Valar then, and it seemed that the bright sun above partially entered the edge of a cloud, and the world dimmed a little. Manwë raised his fine head, and fixed Ulmo with a steady but concerned eye.

"What do you see, my brother?" he asked.

"I see that the Shadow is not what it was - oh, no!" rumbled Ulmo, and the waves of his voice broke loudly on the Ring of Doom. "The Shadow cannot return in its previous form. Oh, no! But . . . ."

And he cast a steely, sad but determined eye around the place, and they waited.

"_Always a 'but'!_" whispered Estë to Lórien, with a sigh.

Ulmo heard her, however, for his hearing was keen, and he turned his seaweed eyebrows her way, undaunted.

"Always a 'but', indeed!" he said loudly. "I fear it is ever so! Beloved ones, I see that when the Shadow was broken, it shattered into small fragments, so small that the Children could not see them. The Lady of Lothlórien saw them, and so did Master Elrond. Not many have the power to see as they see! You say wisely, my Lord, when you speak of the many knotted skeins of their fates, still to be unloosed!"

He paused a moment longer, for he had their full attention now, and then resumed.

"When the fragments shattered, many pierced the hearts of the Children, I fear. Not all of them, and only a few of the Quendi received them. But some of the Atani received them!"

Manwë sighed deeply now, and he and the Lady Varda exchanged glances.

"Speak plainly, Ulmo, I beg you!" said Oromë forcefully. "If you bring bad news, let us hear it at once, so that we may know what we must face next!"

Ulmo shook his shaggy crested mane a little dolefully.

"I do not bring _bad_ new, Brother Oromë," he said - for it was ever his way to speak in riddles. "At least, not bad for all! But I do not bring wholly good news either!"

The Valar broke into a low buzz of anxious exchanges round the Ring. Manwë held up his hand for silence once more.

"Continue, Brother Ulmo!" he insisted.

"I am speaking of the fragments of the Shadow," said Ulmo patiently. "Which now inhabit the hearts of men. Alas, it cannot bode well. Not ill for all, but ill for some! We must watch and wait. See how these fragments work themselves out. Perhaps it may be that the Atani are gifted enough and have foresight enough to foreswear these shadows. They are only very tiny particles, after all. Yet even a small fragment of what the servant was can do evil!"

Lady Varda now arose, and Ulmo sat down at once, for no one stood in her presence, when she wished to speak.

"Thank you, Brother Ulmo, for bringing us this foresight," she said graciously. "It is one we will all keep in our hearts. You are wise, indeed, to remind us that Arda needs much tending still. I, for my part, am greatly hopeful that the Little People can help in this, for there is no shadow in their hearts! They are most blessed indeed! Nor is there shadow in the heart of the Dúnedan, and he will wield much power in the new world which now unfolds beyond the Sundering Seas. Many of the Quendi, also, remain faithful. I shall therefore keep in my heart a faith that the Shadow, though not entirely destroyed, is beyond the power to do deep hurt."

And she sat once more.

The Valar had listened respectfully in silence. No one spoke. Lord Manwë said no more, but his glittering sapphire eyes turned towards the east, with a strange expression in them.

81


	40. Reconstruction

**Book Eight The quest draws to its close**

**ii Reconstruction**

Eventually, after hours of chaos and uncertainty, Aragorn chose the Field of Cormallen on which to array his victorious forces – it was but a stone's throw from Henneth Annûn, where Faramir had fought for so long to retain a foothold for Gondor in Ithilien.

Moreover, there it was that the most astonishing event of that memorable day occurred, for not long after noon, when they had pitched their tents, and begun to attend to their wounded, Gwaihir, the Windlord appeared once more from the northeast. Flying strongly over that field, he bore back Mithrandir on his long arching neck, and his kin on either hand bore two fragile, apparently lifeless, boy-like figures held tightly in their great talons. Word soon spread through the camp that they were none other than Frodo, son of Drogo, and Samwise, son of Hamfast.

The hobbits, clad in strange, tattered and stained orc rags, seemed near death to the watchers who lifted them gently from the eagles' backs and bore them into tents. They were thin and exhausted, as might be expected after their great ordeal. Yet word swiftly passed round the host that they were alive. Aragorn went in haste to attend them, along with Mithrandir, and, it was said, put forth all his healing power to aid them.

Meanwhile, the host waited, taking the opportunity to rest while they may, or speaking in hushed tones among themselves. They gathered water in their helmets from the Great River, for they were sore and thirsty after the press of the battle, and they shared out what simple provisions they could muster between them. Eären herself tended Ohtar's wound with great care, for thankfully Glorfindel had managed to bring him on Asfalloth away from the danger zone after the eruption of Mount Doom. It seemed to her that he would mend, though his badly cut arm would be sore and of little use for a long while. When the tale of the Eärendili was made, their leaders were delighted to learn that most had survived that final battle, though a large number of them had sustained unpleasant wounds, and some of the horses had been lost. There was much healing to do, and she and the elves set to work with a will, glad of an occupation.

When they had done what they could for their comrades, and settled them down to rest in roughly pitched tents, hours passed aimlessly, and no word came. Eären did not know quite what she had expected – few of them had thought that far ahead, beyond the Black Gate - but in so far as she had thought, she had vaguely expected a swift, triumphant return to the City, in the event of victory. She had reckoned without the complexities of managing a large army without provision, victorious or no, or the strangeness of their situation, now that the chief protagonists of the war were unfit to emerge from their tents or speak. She had a puzzling sense of anti-climax, in fact - a feeling that was to become familiar to her in the days, weeks and months that followed. When facing the greatest Enemy of their time, they had given but little thought to how it might feel when they had defeated him, for the task immediately in front of them was everything. Now, however, they already began to confront the strange emptiness within which too often follows victory in battle.

Eären's first hint that she was not alone with these strange, grievously desolate feelings came when she was walking alone beside the swift but calming waters of her beloved Anduin. Startled, she came upon Glorfindel, sprawled upon the high ground above the reeds and shallows of the bank, tears pouring down his face, and great sobs shaking him. She knew not whether joy or sorrow ailed him, yet she took him in her arms, and comforted and soothed him, as best she could.

]

When at last his tears ceased, he looked up to her, his blue eyes watery, but glad, saying, "Forgive me, Lady of Gondor, for my sorrow, which must seem strange to you. Yet I have fought the fell Morgoth and his kind for Ages long, and it seems now to me almost unthinkable, that he is defeated at last!"

"No forgiveness is needed, or ever will be, friend, between us," she said happily. "I am young, and cannot know how these events seem to you, nor do I think I could understand, if you spent an Age explaining it. Yet I know what it means to come through, after dark and deadly peril of many years. I too am caught somewhere between joy and sorrow, and hardly know what to feel, or where to begin understanding these great events."

Glorfindel kissed her on both cheeks, elf fashion, grateful for her understanding, and they returned to the camp arm in arm.

Nonetheless, such incidents were not uncommon among the great as well as the unranked, she was to discover. Suddenly, the prospect of a great period of reconstruction stretched far ahead, and it seemed as daunting in its way as everlasting war had once seemed. Moreover, until they knew for sure that the hobbits were well, who had been at the heart of their great victory, it seemed difficult to celebrate it wholeheartedly. For, said Haldir soberly, when they returned to camp and found him also in pensive mood, "How can I make a song of valediction for our heroes, when the brave hobbits lie on the brink of the shadow; and while I do not even know what has happened to my own fair land, lying still under the threat of Dol Guldur, as it was when last I saw it?"

By the following morning, aware that everyone was hungry and exhausted, Glorfindel proposed to Aragorn that the Eärendili go on a hunt to find food for the troops, while he and the elves went foraging for herbs, nuts and fruits. Ithilien had once been one of the most fertile lands of Middle-earth, ideal farming country, watered as it was by many small tributaries of the great river, and sheltered on its other flank by the great mountain range which bordered the Dark Land - though that was now fallen into grim, infertile rock, ash and rubble. Aragorn's eyes brightened at the prospect of a hunt, for nothing was dearer to his heart, but then he saw that he must now learn to bestow these tasks on others, and he gave his permission and went back to his healing work.

With the skill of the elves to aid them, they were able to find enough temporary supplies to assuage the famished stomachs of the army. This was a popular move, and at least meant that the camp had food to eat and were able to make fires and gather round them at night and share their stories of the fray, which they needed to make into tales, if the memory of them were to be bearable.

Aragorn worked tirelessly, passing often through the ranks of the field, healing and comforting where he could, and so did the sons of Elrond. However, days passed and still they waited aimlessly. There was no word of the hobbits' condition, and as rest and healing did their work, time began to hang heavy on them all.

At last, feeling that some diplomacy was required by the times, Eären made up her mind to speak to Aragorn and Mithrandir, to see what she could do to help. She went therefore to seek the tent with the sable banners. After they had left the Gate of Desolation, and the final victory was clear beyond dispute, she noted that Aragon had at last fully unfurled openly the Standard which Arwen wove for him, before his tent, and placed upon it the star of the Northern Kingdom, though he yet refrained from displaying the star of the south, as he had promised her.

"Here comes the hero of the Eärendili," said Aragorn almost gaily in greeting, for he saw her coming and stepped out of his tent to meet her. His eyes were warm, as they dwelt upon her, still in her battle-worn and torn elven tunic. She had by now shed her sword, bow and sheath, though keeping her long knife at the ready, in case of escaping enemies on the prowl round their camp. Boromir had taught her that it was always wise to remain cautious after a victory.

"I have had no time to congratulate you since our victory, my friend, but you have not been far from my thoughts," Aragorn added now.

"Hail, Chief of the Dúnedain and hero of the Morannon!" she responded formally, and kissed him on both cheeks, while Mithrandir sat close by and observed their greeting of each other with considerable interest. "What a victory is yours, Lord Aragorn! We shall tell tales of these days, shall we not? - throughout our lives, and your name will be on all our lips, and always close in our hearts!"

Aragorn seemed, as he ever was in his long life thereafter, discomfited by such praise, and truth to tell Eären had thought rather harder than was good for her about what she would say. Thus it at once seemed to her that the voice of the daughter of the Steward was what she had adopted, and not that of the friend.

Nonetheless, Aragorn responded shyly, his voice low.

"Your love and support will be as long in my heart also. Tell me how fares your company – none lost, I believe?"

"All present and accounted," she said proudly. "Though Lord Ohtar has a deep wound in his upper arm - not infected, I am happy to say, and I have tended it. I wish Elrond were here to heal it and many others, I am bound to say."

"I thank Elrond a thousand fold for sending your company to us," said Aragorn. "At every stage, he was with us, it seems, his great mind far ahead of our labour."

"The Master of Rivendell is a wise elf lord," Eären murmured.

She spoke the name of the valley self-consciously, for she had ceased to use its common tongue name of Rivendell after she had stayed there a while, and it seemed strange now to her to speak of the fair valley as though it were a foreign place. She wondered if Aragorn felt the same.

"Yet I need the Hall of Fire to celebrate in!" she added now, with a melancholy sigh, lapsing unawares into her old familiar style of speech among friends.

"I too," said Aragorn. "Indeed, I can hardly bring myself to celebrate, for the hobbits, whose victory this is, do not stir, and until they do I cannot rejoice."

"How are they?" she asked him now. "Can I sit by them, or is there any healing task I can perform? For I learned a good deal in Imladris, and am willing to do all in my power to help."

"I thought you had grown more inclined to wear your bow and sheath, than your healer's towel and bowl," he said, looking at her quizzically.

She sighed, but shook her head philosophically, saying, "Nay, Aragorn, I know when the time has come to hang up my sword belt. I took it down in great extremity of need, as did we all . Now I shall put it away, I think, and turn my mind to other things. For I am a woman, still, who rejoices in womanly things, and I find no shame in them."

Aragorn looked at her reflectively, though saying nothing.

Eären looked about the quiet field, adding, "Lord Elrond was kind enough to think I might have certain gifts. If so, there will, no doubt, be much for me to do, in the new order of things."

At this, he said, seeing something of her anxiety beneath her apparent calm, "Eären, there is _so much _for you to do! I do not know how I shall manage without you. Not least, I shall need your wise counsel as the sister of the Steward. Therefore I am glad you have come, for Mithrandir and I have been considering what is best to do while we wait for Frodo and Sam to awake. They will recover, I am glad to say, but they are desperately exhausted, wounded and starved by their long trek through that grim and bitter land, and that is no surprise. There is a tale to be told there, I think, when time shall serve."

He added gravely, "Frodo, sadly, has another deep wound, perhaps from an encounter with another fell creature of the ancient world. He was wounded once before by the blade of the Lord of the Nazgûl, and his troubles mount. Still, they both do remarkably well, for hobbits are resilient creatures. I have done what I can for them, and now the best healing is sleep, as Master Elrond taught us. I have given them soothing drinks, to let them wander a while in the green and pleasant valleys of home. I do not expect them to awake yet awhile, but we have an army to consider, and preparations to make for our return to the City. What is your counsel, my friend, therefore?"

Eären smiled up at him at this, thinking what a charming facility Aragorn had for including everyone in his counsels, and how much she liked that side of him.

"My counsel, since you ask it, is to call a Council." she said now, in her direct manner. "Those who led us to battle must now gather to plan our return. Many here have wisdom and knowledge of the affairs of state – Imrahil, my uncle, and Eomer King, to name but two. Nevertheless, what is most in my mind is that we need to smooth the progress of your return, and entry to the City. If you do not think it too bold, Aragorn, I will suggest to the Council that you send me, with a picked company, back to Minas Tirith, where I can consult with Faramir as to how we must now proceed. His wounds must by now be healing, and he may be ready to decide the future of our land."

She smiled to lighten her words, but added, "Gondor is an ancient realm, with its own customs and ways, and Faramir is now the sole guardian of its protocols. We must now respect those, even as we order the matter of your claim to our highest office. My heart tells me that disorder and lack of a leader should not be allowed to endure for long, for there was already too little governance, in the days before we left the City."

He looked at her steadily, his eyes full of admiration for her quick mind.

"You are a lady of rare worth," he said quietly. "My fortune in having your friendship and aid is all the greater." He turned to Mithrandir, saying, "What say you to this counsel, Mithrandir?"

Mithrandir sat beside the open flap of the tent, a small table at his elbow, upon which he had placed a glass of wine, and he puffed contentedly upon his pipe. He had been remarkably quiet throughout recent days, since he returned from the Black Land. Now he said, looking up at their faces, his old eyes crinkling a little against the growing warmth of the sun, "I think these are matters for you and your counsellors, my Lord Elessar. My part in the tide of these affairs is ending. You must now manage the peace, as I tried to help you manage the war. Moreover, I see that you have no shortage of wise counsellors about you. Cleave to them, and use them well, and they will serve you. One last task I will perform, and that is to be present at your crowning, if you wish it. Beyond that, you must make your own decisions."

"I do wish it," said Aragorn, though one eyebrow raised at Mithrandir's curiously detached reply. "More than anyone, you have earned that right. Yet I see that I must not ask much more of you, for you have already done more than any had a right to expect."

He turned back to Eären, saying, "Very well, friend, I accept your advice. Let the Captains meet in my tent in an hour. For you are quite right, of course, in reminding me that there is much be done still in intercession with the City, and no one is better placed to do that than you. I thank you with all my heart for offering your help so freely."

Within the hour, the Captains of the West assembled once more in Aragorn's tent, with the sons of Elrond among them, and with Lord Herubrand now speaking for the Dúnedain, in place of Halbarad, and Lord Herion speaking for the Knights of Gondor, as Lord Valandur had felt unable to leave his post as Chief of the Tower Guard. There was little dissent to the suggestion that they needed to organise their companies to the various tasks of peace, which were now speedily allotted. While many troops were eager to return to their homes, they agreed that no return should be undertaken or permitted until the Ring-bearer and his faithful companion had awoken and received their thanks. A celebratory day was planned for that occasion on the Field of Cormallen, in which the two hobbits and their Companions of the Ring would be the central players.

The Captains were happy, indeed grateful, to endorse Eären's suggestion that she return to the City to act as go-between with the Steward, for though messages had been sent to the City, it was believed that the people there were yet in ignorance of much that had befallen. Imrahil of Dol Amroth offered to go with her, to lend his experience and authority to aid the process, and to organise fresh supplies to be brought to the field. They each picked four companions of their cohorts to attend them, and made plans to ride at once.

"Though I warn you, Imrahil," said Aragorn now, with a charming twinkle in his eye, "that to ride with the Lady Eären when she is in a hurry is not, I am told, the easiest of tasks!"

Imrahil smiled and bowed an acknowledgement of this, saying, "Lady Eären and I have ridden together before today. I will take the risk, if she will!"

Eären now chose four leading Knights of Gondor, including Lord Herion, to ride with her, for it seemed fitting to her that her own kinsmen of the City should perform this task, while Imrahil chose four of his own swan knights. Brégor was in good heart, and when he sensed the beginning of another chase, he whinnied eagerly, and welcomed his companions who wore the blue swan livery of Dol Amroth upon their backs, with an impatient pawing of the ground. It had taken them five days to march with an army to the Morannon Gate, but now it took them less than half that time to return to the City by the fastest route – across the ferry at Cair Andros and down the West Road to the Rammas Echor. There, they were welcome messengers indeed, and their entry through the broken Gates of the City in some measure made up for their lack of celebration on the field of Cormallen. Messengers from the Gate rode ahead to blaze the news of their arrival abroad, and great rejoicing broke out everywhere. Wherever they rode in the City, the delighted population threw flowers and garlands of victory before their feet and cheered themselves hoarse and strewed their horses' necks with coloured ribbons.

Riding up through the many levels of the City, Eären left her horse at the Stables and crossed the street to the Healing House. With Lord Hallas's help, she found Faramir, at last standing on his own feet, in the garden of the House, looking pale but evidently composed. He came towards her at once, having seen her arrival from the garden, holding out his hands, his bright face shining with joy at her safe return. Eären ran to meet him as eagerly.

"Dearest brother! How good it is to see you!" she said, and they flung their arms round each other, overcome by the flowing emotions of that moment. Neither could forebear but to shed tears, for there was so much of both grief and joy in their hearts, that they knew not which to express first.

Presently, however, they were able to sit down more calmly, and exchange news. Faramir listened eagerly to her account of the battle of Morannon, the destruction of the Ring and the saving of the hobbits by Mithrandir.

"So many wondrous things have happened in these days that it is hard to take them in," he said, eventually. "And what of you, sister? For you were wounded also, I am told, though you kept it from me when you left. Had I known, I would have urged you to stay!"

"I know. But I am well," she assured him, smiling. "My wound was slight and is all but healed. I am . . ." and she paused a moment, and looked to the north, over the battlements, where it was possible to see a long way on a clear day. But she did not utter what was in her heart. Instead, she said, "I am still dazed, like you, by events, and not yet able to rejoice as I would wish. I see that peace will bring its own difficulties. That is why I have come, Faramir. For Aragorn is the victor of all three fields and hero of the War. He bears the sword of Isildur himself. His claim to the throne of the two kingdoms must now be beyond dispute. He will not come to the City, if I know him, until the City invites him. Yet you _are_ the City now. Therefore, I come to know your mind, with regard to Aragorn's claim, which must be settled, and soon."

Faramir met her eyes steadily now, saying, "If his claim is valid, I have no ground for refusing him, nor would I wish to. For the statutes of Gondor make clear that the Steward is Steward 'until the King returns.' Yet what manner of man is he, think you? I must rely upon your judgement in this, for you know him better than I."

Eären looked out upon the City thoughtfully, for the garden of the Healing House in which they stood looked over the already bustling streets below, where she could see the welcome beginnings of a return to something like normal life.

"Aragorn is a fine man," she said. "A good man, I think, one seasoned by hardship, humble by nature, and wise by the foresight of his race. He is a great soldier, without doubt, tested in battle, and a natural leader of men."

She paused a moment at this, trying to be as balanced as she could in her judgement.

"I think there will be those who will say that he lacks the breeding or culture of a king, for he has spent much of his time wandering the lands of the world, in many strange disguises. Yet I am not one of those – for, to my mind, quality and valour are manifest in him, though they oftentimes take an unexpected shape! In any case, the trappings and manners of a king can be acquired – and he knows he may need our help in this. He has worked hard to prepare himself for the task ahead, and he is a man who can take counsel and use it wisely. He has given me his oath that you will remain Steward of Gondor, whatever happens to his claim, and that is the decision of a wise and fair man. It gives me great hope for the future of our country."

Faramir listened gravely, for he valued her judgement. Yet he smiled at her last remark, saying fondly, "I see your hand in that, sister. Yet I thank you for it, for I can be useful to a King, I think. A difficult transition lies ahead, and no one knows the City or the Land better than I – though I would give much if our brother Boromir were alive in this hour. Yet he is not, and many know me who do not know Aragorn."

She nodded eagerly.

"Just so," she said firmly. "You two must work together - I would not have it otherwise. Not only because you are the heir of the Steward, but because you are the man you are – fine and good, also, and one that Aragorn will need at his side. Yet I think he knows that, and I do not now fear injustice from him."

"But what of the succession?" asked Faramir now, his quick mind busy with the details at once. "Does Aragorn have an heir?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet," she said. "But though he has not spoken of it widely, I know he has long been promised to the daughter of Master Elrond of Rivendell. Arwen is her name, a great beauty and a wise and gracious lady. But Lord Elrond is a hard taskmaster, I fear, and he has said that he will not give Arwen to Aragorn until he is crowned king of the two kingdoms."

"These are strange times indeed. An elf Queen of Gondor!" mused Faramir, who had himself, all unconsciously, the air of ancient Númenor about him. "How will the City receive her, I wonder? And how will she live in a great City?"

Until that moment, such considerations had been the last on Eären's mind, and the thought came as a shock. She paused to consider this, and its possible difficulties. Would Arwen settle in a city of stone?

"Well," she said, at length, "we must do what we can to help. Now, here is our uncle Imrahil, who came with me in order to help us through these times. Shall I call him?"

Prince Imrahil, who had tactfully stayed out of sight while she greeted her brother, now came forward, and congratulated Faramir on his recovery. The process of arranging for Aragorn's entry to the City proved easier than they had thought, for Faramir agreed to call the Steward's Council together, as soon as he was fit to attend their meeting, and to ask it to plan that ceremony. Fortunately, the ancient statutes of the realm provided for most things, he said, apart from the question of who would crown the King.

"For no king has been crowned in this realm in this Age," he said now.

"I think," said Eären thoughtfully, "that I have the answer to that. I think Mithrandir will crown the King. For who is better fitted for the task? His wisdom, judgement and foresight have been in great measure responsible for our freedom today. And it is an honour the City should do him, in my opinion."

"I am of your mind with that," Imrahil said, a man of honour and excellent judgement. "And might I suggest that the Ring-bearer has a part in the ceremony also? I think Aragorn would wish it, and it is a fitting tribute to Master Frodo's bravery and sacrifice, without which none of us would be here to crown the King."

Faramir smiled.

"I see that matters will proceed swiftly and easily," he said. "And I am already feeling happier at the prospect of work to do, and the sense that life moves forward. On what day shall the King be crowned?"

They both looked at him, and Imrahil said, "That must be your decision, Faramir, I think. How soon can the City be made ready for the ceremony, and you fit for it?"

"Let it be on the first day of May, then," said Faramir. "That gives us time, I think, to cleanse and restore the City, and make a ceremony that all can enjoy and take part in. For in fairness we must allow all those who left the City before the battle to return, including our women and children, who went into hiding in the hills, and we need to restore food and other supplies to their normal course. There is a great deal to do, which cannot readily be accomplished sooner."

"Is it your wish that I take upon me the task of preparing the Steward's House for the King and his company of visitors?" asked Eären now, and Faramir said thankfully, "No one is better able or has more right. Of course, sister. My father's house has sadly lacked a woman's hand, this past year. It is yours to appoint – until the Queen comes."

"Then I can see I shall have to begin by putting on a dress!" said Eären, laughing, looking down at her still dusty elven suit and cloak. "And Lord Aragorn will approve of that, I doubt not. I shall begin by renaming our house The King's House. I will speak to the servants at once."

At this point, two other occupants of the Healing Houses joined them. One was Merry, who rushed forward unceremoniously to greet Eären with great enthusiasm, on hearing of her arrival – he was looking much better, now that his bandaged arm was healing. The other was the Lady of Rohan, who advanced more slowly. She was very tall and fair-haired, like a sapling, a long-acknowledged beauty, her hair flowing behind her in the manner of the women of the Mark who did not affect fine hair styles. She was easily able to look down upon Eären, who had always greatly admired her, indeed not a little feared her, when young!

"Eowyn!" said Faramir now, rising hastily to greet her. "See – here is your cousin Eären, come from the field to bring us news of great joy."

Eären kissed Eowyn warmly on both cheeks, saying, "I am more impressed than I can say by your great deeds on the field, cousin, which far outshone mine. Are you well at last, for we greatly feared for you in your illness?"

"Nay, Eären, I have heard much of your great chase from the north – the entire City is talking of it," said Eowyn. "Your deeds will live in the memory of Gondor and the Mark for long indeed. Yes, I am well, for your brother has been a most gracious companion and helpmeet in these dark days." She gave Faramir a rather shy smile, not one that Eären found typical of her cousin. Faramir had not had the contact with Rohan that she herself had, when a teenager, for he was not the keen rider she was. Therefore, these two had had little previous acquaintance, apart from ceremonial meetings. Yet she saw that a chance had been offered them to know each other better, and they had taken it up.

"Well, Faramir is of course wonderful beyond discussion," said Eären cheerfully, tucking her arm through his, and everyone laughed at this, including Faramir. "Now, Master Meriadoc, I bring you glad news of your friends Frodo and Sam, who are likely to be well and are even now being cared for by Lord Aragorn on the Field of Cormallen," she added.

Merry's delight knew no bounds, and he would hear every detail she could produce of their hobbit friends' adventures, which however were yet slight.

"But when we return to the field, you shall come with us," she promised. "For it is only right and fitting that you should be there to take part in the ceremony that Lord Aragorn is planning in praise of the Ring-bearers. He has charged us with seeing to your removal there as soon as may be."

"Will you go to the field, to join the celebrations, my lady?" enquired Imrahil, with interest, noting Eowyn's bright cheek and eye, which seemed to him now greatly improved over when he last saw her with Eomer. "For your brother the King of the Mark would greatly welcome you there, and so would Lord Aragorn. None has deserved this celebration more than you."

Eowyn hesitated a moment, and looked at Faramir a little awkwardly.

"I will think on it," she said softly.

Eären frowned, wondering what had made Eowyn so subdued – so _womanly,_ she was tempted to say! - in her indecision. Perhaps, she thought, the wound she suffered on the field had affected her spirits – and that would be no surprise.

Her main task accomplished, she thankfully went to the Steward's House, where she and Imrahil parted, but agreed to meet at supper. There was a comfort in that thought - in the orderly routine of their house asserting itself. Every day that he was in the City, the Lord Denethor would always sup in the Great Dining Room, with its magnificent, stone-paved and balustraded terrace, which overlooked the lights of the City and the Great River far below. Her father had set store by custom, and she saw that he had not been wrong in everything. To begin to do those things, once more, which were long the custom of their house, seemed to her the best way of getting back to a life of normality, and she resolved that these habits would be reasserted as soon as may be.

Frea, her maid, having heard the throng greet their arrival at the Gates, met her as she walked wearily up the Great Staircase, towards to her own chamber at last, saying happily, "Oh, my lady, is it really you? I cannot believe the good news I have heard just now in the streets. Is it really true that the war is over at last?"

"It is true, Frea," said Eären thankfully, and shed a few more quiet tears, despite herself, for even thinking so moved her. "And I have much to do still, for I am here but for a short visit, and should not rest yet - yet I will! I am weary, and would spend a little time in caring for myself at last. Will you help me?"

Frea was of course delighted to do so, having seen so little of her much-loved mistress these last months, and they went together to her rooms. Eären allowed her to pamper her beyond what she had experienced since she had first bathed in the house of Elrond. First Frea filled the great copper tub in her dressing room, removed her dirty and battle-stained clothes with some distaste and helped her to step in to what seemed at that moment paradise to Eären. – a rich bath of soothing warm water, perfumed with delicate oils. After she had had a long and delicious soak, Frea came and scrubbed her back, and washed her hair, and gradually she felt all the dust and soil of the trail fall away and her weary muscles relax.

She stepped out at length into a great warm towel, and with another wrapped round her head, Frea brought her into her chamber, where she massaged her whole body with soothing oil. Now Eären stepped into her dressing robe, a fine garment of red velvet which she had not worn for what seemed aeons of time, and Frea brushed out her long hair vigorously, letting it hang in the fresh air until it was dry. While they waited, Eären sat upon the small terrace outside her room, a favourite spot, which, like the Great Terrace, enabled her to look down upon the City below.

"Now tell me all that has happened to you," said Frea, coming to join her contentedly and bringing embroidery. "We have not sat and talked these many months. I long to hear about the Morannon, and the end of the War, and the Ring bearer, and your race to the Pelennor, and your life with the elves. There is so much to tell."

They had ever had a frank and open relationship, for Eären trusted Frea's love for her beyond that of many. She sighed, allowing herself to think back, perhaps for the first time, to the extraordinary sequence of events through which she had passed, in less than a year.

"Everything has happened," she said now, feeling it impossible to know where to start. "And nothing - but war." Then she laughed, teasingly, saying, "Now do not pretend, Frea, that there is anything at all that you have not already heard from the fishwives or the market stall holders! There was ever more news to be had on the streets of Minas Tirith than in the Steward's House."

"They are saying in the markets that there will be a new King, my lady," said Frea, not denying it. "Is it really true?"

Eären nodded.

"It is true," she said, soberly. "And a fine King he will be. There is nothing to fear, Frea, for many things must end with the end of such a Great War, and new things must begin. Not all things will pass away, for Faramir will still be High Steward of Gondor, and in that respect, I expect things will go on very much as they always have."

"I hope so, my lady," said Frea, "for I do not think the people would stand for it otherwise. Why, Faramir was the hero of the City for months and months, after the Lord Boromir departed. His bravery and his deeds were beyond what I can speak about. I think the Lord Denethor's sad end was much to do with his remorse about the way he treated that dear man. This, by the way, reminds me to say that I am so sorry about the Lord Denethor! I had not a chance to say so until now – but I know how you loved him, and what a blow his death must be to you."

"Not so great, after all, as I feared, when I first knew of it," Eären said reflectively. "Something was very wrong with our father, Frea, for some time before the end. Yet I would have wished him a more peaceful and dignified end. Perhaps we were all in part to blame. No one had time for anything, I fear," she added, soberly, looking back with the sad wisdom of hindsight. "And it was hard to see what was under our noses."

She looked down, enjoying the familiar view for the first time in a long while. Immediately below and to the left of the Steward's House, at the Sixth Level, was the garden of the House of Healing, and it lay within her view. Looking into that garden, now, her attention was caught by the sight of Faramir and Eowyn, standing alone on the battlements there, shading their eyes and looking out towards the River. Suddenly she noticed, to her surprise, that their hands moved together, to clasp each other.

This scene struck Eären with the force of an arrow – for it was so unexpected! Eowyn, though a beauty, had not seemed to her a woman who would give her heart lightly. She knew Théoden to be an indulgent uncle in that respect, who would have forced no suitor on her that she did not choose. She would expect Eomer to take a similar view, she thought now. As for Faramir - like herself, until she went to Imladris, he had had too hard and busy a life to think much of matters of the heart. It had seemed to her, ever, that many ladies of the court would have loved him, for he was handsome and kind, but few had the good fortune to draw his attention, while Boromir was ever the complete soldier, who had but little time for dalliance.

"Well," she said now, with another deep sigh, "it may be that more things change than I have had time to appreciate!"

"They say that the Lord Aragorn is a fine soldier," said Frea now, for she had, thankfully, not seen what Eären saw below them.

"Aye, Frea, and a fine man," said Eären.

"But without a wife, so they tell me. Perhaps he will marry you, my lady," said Frea archly. "Then everything will work out splendidly, I think!"

"Frea!" said Eären now, in protest, her eyebrows raised. "Is that the gossip of the fishwives? I will _not_ marry the Lord Aragorn, I must tell you. Life is not like the old romances. In real life, things so often work out differently altogether."

"Yet he must marry you to someone," pointed out Frea forthrightly. For though she was an innocent in some respects, she also had the shrewdness of those whose lives were lived round the hub of the great and mighty. "Now that your father is dead, the new King will be your guardian, and he must look for a suitor for you. It will be his duty!"

Eären winced. Technically, of course, this was true, she thought uncomfortably – though probably all unknown to poor Aragorn, who had much still to learn of Gondor and its ways. For the first time it occurred to her that, assuming all went well with the accession of Aragorn, she would now need the new King's permission to marry, as well as her brother's, according to the custom and law of Gondor. How would that sit with Elrond, she wondered?

Feeling uneasy for a moment, she nevertheless dismissed the thought with a shrug. She would cross that bridge when she came to it, she decided.

"How strange it is, to be talking of love and marriages," she said now idly. "When for so long I had no such idea in my head."

"I think it's really lovely," Frea said happily. "We have had too little of such happy days - maybe the new King will bring them back to us once again."

When Eären's hair was dried, she put on fresh clothes, choosing one of her favourite dresses, a pale lavender dress, which complemented her eyes. It was reassuring to see her old dresses still in the wardrobe, as she had left them when they set forth for Imladris. Frea sat her before the dressing table mirror now, and divided her hair into thick strands, which she wove expertly around her head, in the fashion of the City, and piled them into an elegant knot, such as Eären had not worn since she left Minas Tirith, long months ago.

"I cannot believe it is so long since I have worn my hair like this!" she said, fascinated, for it seemed to her, as Frea worked, that her old personality emerged alarmingly under her deft touch. With her pearl earrings and a fine pearl necklace about her smooth throat, she looked like the Lady of Gondor again, she thought – and with not a little uneasiness. Whether she wished now to be a sophisticated City lady again, she was not sure. The war had changed her, as it inevitably changed all who had passed through it. All her experiences in Imladris had changed her, too. She doubted whether she could resume her old life - just like that?

"I do not know, Frea," she said thoughtfully, speaking her mind aloud, "whether I can be ever again the lady I was."

"Nay, my lady – none of us will ever be the people we were again," said Frea sagely. "Yet it may be wise to try to _seem_ so – for a while. For we all need time to find out who we have become!"

"Frea – you are become a philosopher!" said Eären, and they laughed at each other through the mirror.

She lifted her skirt a little, feeling self-conscious of a gesture that at one time would have seemed everyday, and went downstairs to the Great Dining Room. Prince Imrahil had reached the Terrace ahead of her, she saw, where immaculate liveried servants were serving him drinks, as they always were at this time of day in the Steward's House. True, the fare was less rich and exotic than it would have been in peacetime, yet there was a strange sense here that nothing had really changed. Imrahil had even taken the liberty of inviting their knights to dine, for they deserved this recognition after long service and privation, and anyway, the Great Dining Room was vast for two people alone. Eären was glad he had done so, for in peacetime there would often have been guests of one sort or another here – ambassadors from other lands, honoured visitors from abroad, members, like these knights, of the City's society. She felt that her father would have approved of their effort to return thus to an accepted way of life.

Her handsome and still youthful uncle kissed her hand gallantly, his eyes bright. Bowing low he said, "You do my battle weary eyes good, niece! For it is long since I have seen so beautiful a lady in a fine dress."

Prince Imrahil was a great favourite of hers, for he was a courteous and cultured prince, and her last living link to her mother. In his blood, the line of Númenor showed both in form and manner. Eären was glad to be able to spend this time with him, and take his wise counsel, for she had not seen as much of him as she would have wished in recent years, since the storm began to gather.

They sipped their drinks on the terrace in a leisurely way, before going in to supper together. As they ate, they discussed their mission to the City, which seemed so far to have gone smoothly. Imrahil told her that he had arranged for fresh supplies to be sent ahead to the field, together with wains for the horses to pull, and useful tools, for there was work still to do at establishing the camp, clearing the field and burying the dead. He had also sent messages to the southern fiefs of Gondor, to bring them all the good news of the destruction of Sauron, and had even gone so far as to ask the minstrels of the City to prepare a song for the celebration day on the Cormallen Field.

"You have done well, uncle," she said guiltily. "It is with great remorse that I tell you that I have spent my afternoon in a hot bath!"

"Nay," smiled Imrahil. "You of all ladies need not apologise for that, Eären, for you have done more than your share of the hard and bitter toil, to bring an end to this evil war. My heart is only too glad to hear it. Moreover, your most central task given us by the Council was to speak to Faramir, and that you have performed with due courtesy to all. I was glad to see that Faramir is so much better for his rest and healing, for he has suffered uncommonly, not only from his wounds, but also from the great burden he bore at home, while Boromir was away. Poor Boromir – I regret that I have yet had no time to express the depth of my sorrow for his loss."

"We have had time for very little up to now, uncle," Eären acknowledged wearily. "And now I fear that time on our hands will be greater than we can easily manage, and will only breed yet more grief. We cannot put off the grief of this war forever, and now it must emerge, I see, for there has been so much loss on all sides. There will be much healing work to do, even when all wounds are staunched. For the wounds have not been to the body alone, but to the heart, and the spirit." She found herself unconsciously saying what Elrond would have said, and did not notice it.

"You speak wisely," said Imrahil, nodding. "We must be patient, I think, and rely on time and mutual care to make all things well – and not look for healing too soon, I believe. Yet what of you, my lady? What of your heart and spirit? Now that your father is dead, I feel some responsibility to look to you, for I am your mother's brother, and, after Faramir, your nearest kin. The coming of the King will change your life, even as it has changed Faramir's already. How shall you look forward to Elessar's presence in the White City?"

"Much depends on the King, of course, and what future he sees for me. Yet I am hopeful that I will find a useful role, with time."

She smiled with a touch of her old impishness, adding, "Meanwhile, I rely upon you, at least, uncle, not to suggest that I marry the King! For I have had this future planned, by those who care for me, half a dozen times already!"

Imrahil looked at her, thoughtfully, seeing her genuinely humorous smile, and yet loathe to jest in return. During their sojourn on the field, he had learned with some regret, of Elessar's promise to an elven princess of some obscure place in the north, one he looked on with mixed feelings, though respectful of the ways of elves as he was.

"There is not an ounce of self-pity in you, and that I respect greatly!" he said now. "Yet it is a great pity if Lord Elessar has truly given his heart elsewhere. I cannot think of a better choice for him than you, in any respect, as a wife, a Queen and a helpmeet. If your thoughts turn that way, I would be happy, as your kin, to be a go-between in any arrangement of a marital alliance between the new house and the old. Your father would expect no less of me. And the people would desire it greatly."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Besides - is Elessar's judgement of the best in this old betrothal, do you think? For though he is a man of great quality, yet many a man has erred in choice of bride who made the wisest of choices on the field or in the court!"

It was a shrewd remark that touched her nearly, and Eären wondered whether the memory of her mother Finduilas lay behind it. She merely said, soberly, and with conviction, "I am sure that Aragorn loves Arwen Undomiel, uncle. If you saw them together, as I did, you would know it."

"And yet he admires _you _greatly," said Imrahil quietly, evidently not willing to give up on a treasured theme just yet. "And you like him, I think. Any who see you together must remark upon that. I never saw a man more distressed, when you lay so pale and ill in the Healing House, with your wound discovered! It seemed to take away his heart for all other matters entirely."

Eären had forgotten that episode, and she recalled it now with a sigh, realising she must try to explain to him her own more private thoughts on this subject, for she trusted him greatly, and knew he could keep her counsel.

"Aragorn and I did became friends, when we first met in Imladris," she said frankly. "I know not how to explain it, but that is a freer place than Gondor, uncle, where rank and difference are less important. The times drew us together - we were two people of the same race, among a gathering of many different races, each alone with our deepest grief, pains and fears for our futures."

She felt nostalgic, indeed, thinking of it now.

"Naturally we drew together in that situation. At least, these were my thoughts in my beautiful copper tub this afternoon! Which I now share with you, alone, as my most trusted friend and counsellor. Yes, I own freely that I grew to love Aragorn – and I dare say that he loved me too. For two months is a long time, in time of war, and in that time I learned to know his heart well – better, I think, than I might have in a year elsewhere. That, I think, you saw in the Healing House, between us."

Imrahil listened carefully, his eyes warm upon her face, for he had the highest regard for her sensitivity and intelligence. He had never shared Denethor's belief that his sons were his most treasured offspring.

"Yet I knew, from the first, that Aragorn was already promised to another," Eären was adding, choosing her words with care, that she might not be misunderstood. "And, believe me, uncle, that tie is no mere obligation. Yes, he made it when very young – but it was nonetheless an oath of the heart, freely given - a cause of honour - and one that Aragorn of all people will never step back from."

However, she could not resist adding wickedly – thus rendering her solemn and clear explanation at once foggy again, to Imrahil's listening ear! – "for if it had not been so, I do not think, in all the circumstances of that dark time, that I would have felt any great need to respect it, I tell you frankly!"

Her violet eyes sparkled at him as she spoke, and she saw his eyebrows rise quickly, catching her playful mood. Imrahil was too much a man of the world to disapprove of her attitude, but he was nonetheless surprised to find the usually straightforward Eären somewhat tricky!

"All is fair in war and love, says the old lore," said Imrahil, smiling mildly, chiming with that mood. As a Prince of the blood, he had not been slow to recognise the convenience of a marriage between the Steward's daughter and the new King. Politically, it suited everyone, and Elessar was sensible enough to understand that, he guessed.

"Maybe. Yet Aragorn loves Arwen," Eären went on. "And dear uncle, it is not in me, as you rightly say, to spend my time sighing for what I have not. That way lies bitterness and despair, and I have too often seen good women of my acquaintance go down that road."

"That is the road the Lady Eowyn went down, I think," said Imrahil now, seriously. "Did you know that?"

"No – I did not!" said Eären, taken aback. "How could I, for I was occupied with far other things. You mean - she fell in love, and her feelings were not returned? Then she must have despaired indeed, knowing her pride as I do. Now at last I understand why she came to Gondor. Why, that is a sad story indeed!"

She reflected upon it a moment more, and Imrahil said mildly, "Aye, and the sadder since the one she loved was Elessar himself."

Eären was astonished.

"I confess I did not even know she and Aragorn had met. I suppose they met in Rohan, in the field," she said now, bewildered, trying to fit this new information into the picture she had in her mind of Faramir holding Eowyn's hand.

"So Eomer King tells me," said Imrahil. "They met but briefly, had not the depth of acquaintance you had with the Lord Elessar, yet the lady gave him her heart at once. For so it can be with a lady of Eowyn's nature, I think. Eomer complains not of Elessar's conduct in any respect, for he is an honourable man, who would not willingly deceive. Perhaps she saw in our future King the main hope of her life. When he clearly made no attempt to return her feelings, she disguised herself and went to the Pelennor Field, and it is my belief that she expected to die there, when she struck the Lord of the Nazgûl so fiercely."

"Poor Eowyn," said Eären softly, quailing a little at the desperation of spirit which had led to that fearsome deed. "Then there must have been great irony in discovering Aragorn to be her healer, I think."

"Yet I wanted you to know this," said Imrahil now, breaking good crumbly Gondorean bread between his fingers, "for I felt that you were disappointed that our Elessar did not come to see you in the Healing Houses, as we all did. I believe he greatly desired to come, but he would not. He would not risk seeing Eowyn again, and arousing once more the feelings which had caused her such grief."

"I see," Eären said thoughtfully. He had not, of course, told her that, when they met in his tent outside the City gates! She sighed, and then shrugged. "I am glad to know that, uncle. For I _was_ disappointed that he did not come, I own. I taxed him with it churlishly, I own, but he remained silent."

They both smiled at this, thinking of Aragorn's scrupulosity of mind, where his personal conduct was concerned.

"Yet now I can tell you what may cheer your heart greatly, I think, about the Lady Eowyn," added Eären. "For I suspect that she has taken to my brother Faramir, while they were in the Healing House together – and he to her."

Imrahil's eyes widened in delight at this information, and he said with gratitude, "Then the Lord Ilúvatar looks favourably upon both. This is excellent news indeed, niece. A fine match for both of them. But are you sure?"

Eären shook her head vehemently, saying hastily, "No, I am not in the least sure! – I only suspect it, from seeing them together unawares. Therefore, you must keep this news as close as your mail shirt, uncle, until all is made plain. Let time and nature do its work. For she is a lovely lady, with a great heart, and would make a fine wife for Faramir, do not you think?"

"Indeed, it is exactly what she needs," nodded Imrahil happily. "For Eowyn needs a wider world than Rohan, I think, to nourish her more subtle spirit. Faramir too needs a wife – in any other time, he would have married some years ago, I am sure, for he is fair and noble of heart, and much loved of the people. And the Steward's House needs an heir, now more badly than ever. I shall keep this hope of his happiness close to my heart, therefore, and trust that it may come to fruition, when the King is crowned."

They both paused a moment to reflect on their conversation thus far, and to sip their wine.

"You are not unhappy, then, at Elessar's marriage?" prompted Imrahil at length.

"Nay, uncle!" said Eären firmly. "From the first day I met him, I knew he was promised elsewhere, you see. And only think, if there had been no Faramir to capture her heart afresh, Eowyn's love for Aragorn might have devastated her life. That path was not for me. Besides . . ." and she raised her head, with some pride, as she said this, "Aragorn is not the only man in the world. I felt that if I bore myself with that honour and patience that my father would have wished, happiness might yet come my way."

Imrahil smiled at this, nodding approval of his niece's good sense and honest self-respect.

"Then thank goodness for the Lord Denethor, for with all his faults he gave you too much pride in lineage to allow disappointment in love to eat your heart away," he said. "Good! I am much heartened to hear you speak so."

"Yet it was not an easy time, I will own," said Eären, thinking back to her desolate days in the valley, just after the Fellowship had left. "After Aragorn and the others were gone, I tried to comfort myself with work in the elvish Healing Houses, for there was much suffering there. But I was often lonely and depressed, to tell truth."

She sighed. Then her face changed, and she could not resist adding, "Then something wonderful happened to me, uncle. Can you imagine what that might be?"

Looking closely at her face, Imrahil, who was no fool, suddenly said, "Ah! Now I understand. I see that the reason you did not pine for Elessar was because you gave your heart to another!"

Eären's cheeks coloured prettily, and she did not deny it. She was conscious of having baulked, until now, at all opportunities to tell of her love for Elrond – but Imrahil was her most trusted confidant of them all. She had, after all, to tell someone, sometime!

"It is so," she said, almost shyly, "and had that not been the case, you might indeed see before you a sadder niece than you see today. As it is, I have much to rejoice in - of which, however, I cannot speak further yet, I fear."

To this, a disappointed Imrahil said good-humouredly, "Very well, if you will not tell me more at present, I will not press you, niece. Yet I trust you to make a wise choice, and that if my help is needed in anything, you will call upon me. It is a strange world we live in," he added, and shook his head in puzzlement. "Yet if your heart goes with this, then I am content."

99


	41. Elessar's inheritance

**Book Eight The quest comes to an End**

**iii Elessar's inheritance**

It was two days before they were ready to return to the Cormallen field, and during that time, Faramir began to be able to leave the Healing House for part of each day, and to take up his new tasks as Steward. The Council of the White Tower welcomed his return warmly, for truth to tell there had been a sad lack of command, even before the passing of the Lord Denethor. Knowing Faramir's still fragile state, the Council was content to do most of the work needed to prepare for the coming great events in the City, but they were glad of one who would say 'yeah' or 'nay' to their plans and decisions.

Eowyn was also feeling fitter, and was soon anxious to return home, to help with the plight of her people in the aftermath of war. It seemed she had left her countrymen of Rohan in refuge in the Dunharrow fastness and she wished to release them to return to their homes. Therefore, she impatiently awaited Eomer's return from the field, so that she might travel home with him. It was agreed by the Council that Théoden of the Mark would be embalmed, and removed to The Hallows, the place of long sleep for the ancestors of those who ruled the City, until after the crowning of the King, when it would fall to Elessar to decide upon his funeral rite.

Yet Eowyn did not go to the Cormallen Field herself, to join the celebrations, and now Eären had some understanding of what might have seemed puzzling behaviour. Her heart was both glad and sad at this observation. She had always treasured her brother, with all the passion that naturally arose because she had no mother, and a father and an elder brother greatly occupied with their own affairs. Ever she had longed for Faramir's happiness. Yet now that it came to it, she would miss him greatly, if he married, she thought ruefully. Then common sense came to her aid, and told her that that his marriage would not take him away from her. On the contrary, it might be she who would desert their country, in the end, and perhaps he would be left to feel as deprived of her society as she now felt of his.

No – it was the loss of his heart to another, she acknowledged honestly, that caused her the most grief, for she had ever been his favourite, and she had enjoyed that position greatly.

Still, there was no evading the fact that eventually such a loss must be born. It was not to be supposed that a man of quality, as handsome and eligible as Faramir was, would remain single forever – and if he did not love Eowyn, would he not soon enough turn his eye to some other eligible beauty, now that war was behind them? Yet these thoughts added to her sense of gathering change, and of the darkness of the future still.

To ride back to Cormallen, Eären wore her customary Gondorean riding habit once more, feeling, though with some sadness, that the time had come to put away her elvish battle gear. Nevertheless, she told Frea not to dispose of any item, on pain of her wrath! For they were precious garments to her, she said, having been through so much danger with her. And she did not know when she might have the chance to return them to their rightful owners.

Their ride back to the field was longer than the outward one, for they were a more burdened company, but they arrived back to a warm welcome, and went at once to Aragorn's tent.

He came to meet them gladly, and Eären felt that his eyes did not miss her changed dress. She found herself, despite her rest in the City, overcome, now with a leaden tiredness, one that seemed to contain all the exertion, struggle and suffering of many months within it. Therefore, she limited her report to an account of her talk with Faramir. Aragorn seemed pleased by the way their discussion had gone, and thanked her courteously for her effort on his behalf. The hobbits, he said, were not yet awake, but he expected them to awaken soon. She left Imrahil to talk supply lines and distribution problems, and excused herself.

Her friends of the Eärendili came to greet her when she left the King's tent, however, and Damrod was considerably more frank about her dress, saying sadly, "But you are changed, Lady of Gondor. I hardly feel I know you in these fine clothes!"

"Forgive me, friends," she said, laughing. "Yet I must at some time return to my former way of life, and now seemed the time. Is everybody well? How is Ohtar's wound?"

"Healing well," said Haldir, who also seemed glad to see her. "I have changed the dressing every day, and brought him fresh herbs, and he is bearing up. That is a strong young man, I think. All our wounded are now in good heart, I am glad to report, and we lost fewer than we feared upon the Morannon Field. Prince Legolas asks after you, for he has just learned that his father Thranduil gave you his bow for the fray! He is eager to speak to you of that. Now tell us all your news, my lady, for there must be much happening in the City."

They retired to their tents, and with her companions of the Eärendili gathered round her, she told them what she could of the news she had collected in the City. In return they were able to give her news of the north at last, that had reached them by boat down river, while she was away. It seemed that a few days after they left Lothlórien, Galadriel's foretelling had come true, and another host of the Dark Lord had broken upon the Golden Wood, followed by yet a third after seven more days' respite. Yet, as Celeborn had predicted, none was more fearsome than the first they had encountered, and both assaults had been repelled. Before the month of March was passed, Celeborn and Galadriel, that fearless couple, had led their host into Southern Mirkwood and razed Dol Guldur to the ground, never to rise again. Haldir reported this with quiet satisfaction, though when she asked him whether he wished to have been there, he merely replied, "Aye, Lady Eären, but I would not have missed the Great Chase of the Eärendili for anything!"

Meanwhile, it seemed, a great battle had been fought between Thranduil of Mirkwood's elves and more orcs sent from Dol Guldur, where after a long and hard fight the wood elves emerged victorious, and Thranduil led his force south to help the elves of Celeborn in dealing with Dol Guldur. A three day battle had also raged at Dale, she learned, between the Easterlings who had been reported massing at the Great Sea of Rhûn, the men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor. At this battle, King Brand of Dale fell before the Gate of Erebor, to be followed after hard fighting by King Dáin Ironfoot of the dwarves. A bitter siege had lasted for almost two weeks in that region, in which men and dwarves were driven into the fastness of Erebor, but thankfully no Easterling won past the Gate to the Lonely Mountain. At length, when the Ring went to its end in Sammath Naur, the besieged had been able to come forth and rout their attackers in a final complete victory for the north!

Thus, by the valour of those races, the disaster was narrowly averted that Gandalf had once feared, when he said,

"Think of what might have been . . . . swords in Eriador, night in Rivendell!"

But Imladris, by all that she could learn, was safe, and that news swelled her heart's joy. The fall of their lords was dire news, which had naturally shocked Ohtar and her dear friends the dwarves Damrod and Damring, and Eären went at once to comfort them in a quiet place, for their joy in victory was for the moment quenched entirely. Each time the north was mentioned, moreover, she longed to hear Elrond's voice and to see his face once more, especially after her talk with Imrahil. Now, that feeling grew well-nigh overwhelming. Yet she tried to contain her impatience as best she could, for she did not think the jewel he had given her ought to be used lightly. In this, she was wiser than she knew.

Later in the day, Prince Legolas himself came to find her, and to tell her the story of the bow she had brought all the way from Imladris. It seemed that that particular bow had been made for him by his father when he was a young elf, first learning his craft. Eären felt proud to have had the privilege of using it, and was now made more so, when Legolas fulfilled his pledge to her in Imladris and began to teach her how to shoot it once more, in order to help pass their time. As it turned out, however, they soon had to postpone their lessons once more.

The following day events moved forward rapidly at last, for the Ring bearers finally awoke. At dawn, Frodo was the first to come round from his long and deep sleep. He seemed remarkably unscathed from his dreadful ordeal, though his wounds were still heavily bandaged. Sam was slower to surface, but by noon his cheerful face and tousled ginger head was to be seen bobbing about the tent which stood in place of a healing house on the field. To Eären's surprise, after many happy greetings between them and the Company of Eight, now reunited for the first time in many months, both emerged at last dressed in their tattered garments of the quest. Later, she learned that Aragorn had insisted upon it, for he wanted to honour their ordeal, he said - not to try to erase it too quickly from the minds of those who had benefited from it. He was a man more sensitive to the meanings of apparel, Eären thought in surprise, than any she had ever met . . . .

Celebrations long planned now unfolded, with Imrahil's minstrels singing and a great feast on the field in the open air, amid warm sunshine, towards which the City had evidently contributed handsomely of its diminishing supplies, supplemented by several more hunting expeditions on the part of the Eärendili. Tears and joy so mingled that day, that it seemed that every face was a rainbow and none easily knew how to describe their feelings at the successful completion of the quest, especially the hobbits themselves, who gazed around them, with wonder so great that they hardly knew what to say.

Events were now at last able to take their course, and the uneasy interregnum in which all had lived after the Last Battle began to end. The following morning, the cohorts began to strike their tents, and to pack their gear. Some would trek back to the City in small companies, while others went straight to their homes, families and loved ones in the south. About the third hour of the day, the men of the Mark rode forth in a great host behind their banners, even as they had come, their horses treading breast deep in water across the shallowest part of the river at Cair Andros, and so they rode home to Rohan, their bridles jingling in the wind off the river. As they rode, they sang loudly their songs of victory, and all who saw them leave were heart-lifted and cheered them on their way. Eomer King and Eowyn went with them, for she had ridden from the City to meet their banners on the road north of Amon Dîn, though promising to return with what speed they could for the crowning of the King, to which event everyone now looked.

Meanwhile, Imrahil's knights returned south to Dol Amroth, riding in orderly cohorts, two by two, as was their wont, though Imrahil and his personal retainers remained behind at the request of Elessar, who desired her uncle's counsel during the testing days ahead for him. In like manner, many of the southern fiefs of Gondor disbanded and headed down-river and so homeward at last. The cohort of Celeborn's elves who had come with them from Lothlórien, now bade the Eärendili a sad farewell, for they were eager to see their home once more. They went north by horse and on foot, by the straightest way, following the river as far as Rauros, and then planning to trek overland across the East Emnet. They begged 'Eärendilimir', as many of them now called Eären, to visit them as soon as she could, and she promised them that she would try her best. The elves of Imladris decided to go on that journey with them, for they had earned a rest, and looked forward to spending some time with their kin of Lothlórien, before finding their way over the mountains and so to their own home at last.

After much discussion, Damrod's dwarves and Ohtar's men decided to journey together north of Cair Andros and look for the rafts that the foot company had hidden by the River, and so go home by means of the water, for they had the longest journey, and felt that the river had proved their most rapid way to travel so far - though upstream would be slower than down. However, they wanted to be sure to take as many of the horses as possible with them, so this time they tied them loosely on long elven ropes and let them follow their lead riders on the banks, to save them the pain of another river journey.

When all their companies had been waved on their way with much regret, tears, gratitude and warmth, the leading members of their remaining host, a much smaller band of friends, returned to Minas Tirith. They rode with Elessar and the Company of the Ring, for Faramir had sent a personal invitation to each to stay in the City for a while longer, and be present at the crowning of the King.

Within four days of the revival of the Ring bearers, therefore, they were at last on their way back to the White City. Eären was thankful that before she left the City she had given time to the re-ordering of the King's House. Rooms had been prepared for their visitors, for it was large and could accommodate many guests. The old Steward's Chambers were made ready to receive the King.

As they neared the City Gates, Elessar reigned his horse once more, and frowned, hesitating still, she saw, about whether to enter in. Therefore she put her hand on his arm, and said warmly, "Come with us, Aragorn. For I have made a place for you in the King's House, and I would not have my hospitality rejected! You made me a promise, do not forget, that we would sup together one day, in that House, when the War was ended at last. Now is the time for me to fulfil that oath."

"Yet I have not met your brother, the Steward, and I would wish for his consent," Elessar said awkwardly.

"Oh, Aragorn!" Eären said now, and looked and felt exasperated by his doubts. "Accept my invitation, on behalf of all those would issue it, if they were but here. You are a Gondorean now!"

A great smile spread over Elessar's face at this, for he had long wandered in the wild places of the world, and it was a joy to him to be thus welcomed, even as he was, in his dusty and dishevelled gear, into the heart of the City and into the life of those who inhabited it.

"Very well, my friend," he said, with eyes full of gratitude. "I shall come with you, if you ask it."

However, Eären need not have worried, for Faramir had wisely left nothing to chance. As they rode forward towards the Gates, the trumpets of the White Tower of Ecthelion blew loud and clear across the Pelennor Field, and the Gate Guard stood at attention. To Elessar's astonishment, he saw a small cohort of the Council of the Steward, finely arrayed in their rich robes, awaiting him in the Great Square behind the Gate, headed by Faramir himself, ceremonially dressed in his livery of the Tower of Guard. On all sides, a great crowd of the people now poured forth from the Gate, as was ever their wont when important visitors came to Minas Tirith, and they cheered and waving, throwing garlands of flowers beneath Elessar's horse's feet, as he rode forward through the Gate Arch, and Faramir rode forward a few paces to greet him.

Now Faramir closed his hand upon his chest in the manner of Gondor, bowed his head and said to Aragorn, "Welcome, Lord Elessar, to the City and the Land. Your victories go before you. This City will be forever in your debt. A place has been prepared for you, if you will ride with us."

They clasped arms hands, now, across their saddle horns, smiling warmly. Then, turning his horse's head, Faramir slowly led the way up through the levels of the City, one by one, with Aragorn at his side, and Gandalf and the remaining Companions of the Ring following. Behind them rode Eären, Eomer King and Imrahil of Dol Amroth, Lord Haldir of Lórien, Glorfindel of Imladris and Herubrand, captain of the Dúnedain. That was a great day for all who saw it, and the joy of the people was measureless.

Afterwards Eären always said that that ride through the City was Aragorn's true ascension to the throne of the Two Kingdoms. For the crowning itself - which came a matter of ten days later, on a brilliantly sunny day in May, out on the newly restored Pelennor - was only a ceremony, indeed. It was solemnly carried out, nonetheless, and moving, insofar as it involved Frodo the Ring bearer, who brought the crown to Mithrandir, and Mithrandir placed the crown upon Elessar's head. The King then spoke the ancient Adûnaic words of his oath to the City, the Land and the People of Gondor, and the ceremony was concluded with a feast in the Great Hall Morthond.

Yet the day ended well for Eären, beyond her greatest hopes, for Aragorn, now named formally Elessar, Elfstone, of the House of Telcontar, made his first act as King, which took everyone by surprise. He had kept this intention close to his own bosom until that moment. At the feast, however, he rose, and announced before all that Faramir would remain High Steward of Gondor and so would his heirs in perpetuity. Not only that, but he there created Faramir Prince of Ithilien, and gave him all the land between the river and the mountains, which he had fought so long to protect!

It was an honour richly deserved, and one that was the more welcome to Eären because it went far beyond Aragorn's sworn oath to her, that day, in his tent on the Pelennor. When he had asked her to trust him to deal justly with her beloved brother, he had not failed her. She saw indeed then that he was a trustworthy man, and would be a wise and great King, and her heart was contented within her.

103


	42. The ring of fire

**Book Eight The quest draws to a close**

**iv The ring of fire**

On the first day of Lithe that year, the day dawned fine and sunny. There was a gathering heat already beating down on the white stones of Gondor, though it was not yet full summer. Standing with the four hobbits on the embrasure that overhung the Pelennor, Eären watched the long column of new visitors who wound slowly into the Great Gate of Minas Tirith. The ruined Gate was now being remade, with astonishing skill, in mithril and steel by the dwarves of Erebor. They had offered their work to King Elessar as an act of gratitude for the saving of Middle-earth.

Now the workers sat, cross-legged, to one side of the Gate, taking a welcome break in order to watch the new arrivals. New visitors came every day now to Minas Tirith, bringing tribute or grateful gifts to the newly crowned High King. News of Elessar's coronation had spread far abroad to many distant lands. Yet even at a distance, the watchers saw that the column that arrived today was unusually richly and finely arrayed, with unmistakably spirited horses. It had jewelled banners in the van which flew gaily in gold and green in the fresh wind which came up river from the Great Sea.

Every day now a breeze continued to blow away the dregs of the smoke and fumes of the dying Mordor. The Dark Land had gradually sunk into a kind of vast, ash-pale vat, peppered with the dregs of a fire whose full fury had long been put out. Orodruin's burning head was no longer visible, as it once had been from the Embrasure. So violent had been the eruption that betokened the end of the One Ring that it had in the end collapsed in upon itself, and sunk into a smouldering cluster of lesser hills that littered the Plateau of Gorgoroth. It was crowned by a dreadful pall of grey smoke, ash and fume, which, though it continued to smoke balefully, no longer polluted the air of the City, as it had for many weeks after the Last Battle, unless there were a sharp east wind. The Mountains of Shadow, being high and impenetrable, now acted as a welcome barrier to keep in the wreck of what had once been Sauron's stronghold.

"Looks like some important visitors," said Samwise, standing just in front of her, and gazing earnestly over the battlements at the impressively long column, whose tail would take ten or fifteen minutes after its head to reach the Gate. It was a tribute to Sam's humility that he did not think of himself as an important visitor! "What do you think, Mr Frodo?"

Frodo was gazing intently from where he stood beside him, and he said nothing for a moment. Then his keen eyes picked out a familiar sight.

"It's Elrond!" he cried. "It's our old friends from Rivendell!"

With that, he turned and ran like the wind, followed hard by his hobbit friends, down the long road that led, through many twists and turns, to the lowest level of the City and finally emptied into the Great Square into which the Gate opened.

Eären's heart lurched at the mention of Elrond's name – and she stood up, irresolute. She felt eager to follow, yet uncomfortably aware that here in the White City she could not display the lack of that dignity that hobbits were so blessedly free of.

It was many months since she had seen or spoken to Elrond. A deeper unease that nagged at her sometimes was whether she could be sure that things stood between them as they had in very different circumstances in the fair valley. When she felt that way, she felt ashamed, and yet . . . . She found herself recalling vividly one of Elrond's last remarks to her, as she left the Homely House for the last time,

" . . . . when you reach the White City, if all goes well, you may find that maintaining your faith with me is not easy."

At the time she had mentally dismissed such an idea, but now she saw its accuracy. For so far she had not spoken to anyone about her betrothal to Elrond, and for complex reasons that were not easy for her to articulate – for she did not always understand them herself. Elrond always knew, she thought with a wry smile. He had foreseen how difficult it would be for her, in a situation where her own house was under serious threat, and her future unknown.

As time passed, also, she had found herself increasingly reluctant to use the blue sapphire – almost as though it might give her tidings that she did not wish to hear . . .

Standing thus, as she did, caught between desire and fear, Mithrandir's eyes lighted on her, for he had come out to the battlements to see better what the noise and cries of the people were about. He came to the edge of the Embrasure, his gait somehow slower than it had been, markedly less energetic.

"You are looking troubled, my lady," he said shrewdly, as he looked over the great buttress. He seemed not to be seeing her, as always, and yet seeing everything. "Is there something you wish to unburden yourself of? I would not have you suffer pain, now that our labours are nearly over. Ah - I see that our old friends from Imladris are here. Do you not mark them? I am delighted they are come at last, to complete our gathering here."

Again, Eären hesitated. So often, it had been on the tip of her tongue to blurt it out, yet somehow she had not, when it came to the point. She had of course told of the calling of the Second Council of Elrond, and how the decision came that she and Glorfindel would lead the Eärendili south. King Elessar, who loved hearing this tale, had warmly expressed his appreciation of their race from the north, towards the Pelennor victory. He had heard her more than once, at supper in the King's House, tell her tale of their epic journey by raft and horse, oftentimes shaking his dark head in astonishment at their pains. Yet it was but one tale among many heroic deeds, after all. Indeed, there had been so much to say on all sides, and so many tales and explanations to give, that it had not been necessary for Eären to add anything to her tale, other than the outline of events in Lórien, as they affected the outcome of the War of the Ring.

The saving of Lórien Wood, indeed, remained one of the least known of the many events that made up the story of the last days of the War of the Ring, as it was handed down to later generations. Mithrandir and Aragorn were of course especially moved by the story, when they at last heard of the fierce stand of the Eärendili against Dol Guldur in those dark days. Yet it found its way into few accounts thereafter, for Galadriel and Celeborn had little interest in the records of men, while the histories of men have been sparse in their recording of the deeds of women. It did however live in the long memory of the elves, and when, many years hence, the King's children were gathering information concerning the War in the north, a task given them by their tutor, it was rediscovered, and entered the chronological record of those times in bare outline.

News from the north had in fact been a long time in filtering through to Gondor after the Last Battle. Eventually, after her return to the Cormallen Field from the City, Eären had been overcome with a desire to set the hearts of her company at rest concerning the fortunes of their people in the north. Above all, however, she had an overwhelming need to see her dear Elrond's face once more. Therefore, yielding to the urge, Eären had taken out the blue stone and spoken to him again, quietly, beside broad Anduin, one sunny day, while the waters sparkled with reflected light.

It was a moment of joy such as she had not looked for in all the driven and dark days before. Elrond's face had shone out from the sapphire, as though in his first beauty, in the spring of the world, as he congratulated her upon their victory, and told of the means by which the armies of Sauron had gradually been repulsed from the north. Though there had been bitter battles elsewhere, no assault had come upon Imladris, she learned with gratitude. Somehow, knowing that the fair valley had escaped all the agonies that much of the rest of Middle-earth had suffered was a source of infinite comfort to her. Indeed, as time wore on and the details of all the battles became more widely known, it became clear that Imladris alone had escaped the long finger of Mordor, and in this, in time, Eären came to see the extraordinary wisdom and power of Elrond at work.

When all their news was exchanged, he left her, merely saying, "We shall meet again, dearest Eären. Until then, may the Valar protect and guide you!"

It was perhaps a circumspect parting, for while it committed him to nothing, it equally left her free to decide which path she would tread now – as he intended, she felt sure. After their conference was ended, Eären had taken the liberty of quietly passing on what news she had received from Elrond to Ohtar, son of Baranor, whose wound was now well on the way to healing. She also spoke to Findegalad, her much loved archer friend of Mirkwood, and above all, to Master Damrod the dwarf, who by now, to the amusement of her companions, had become something of a faithful and dogged servant to her. All their gratitude for these tidings was immense. Glorfindel rejoiced to hear that Imladris was safe, but said nothing more, and she soon realised that it would not occur to her elf friends to speak to men of their comings and goings – it was not their way. Soon, the race of the Eärendili had been incorporated into the lays of the minstrels in the White Tower, and there the matter rested. Neither Mithrandir nor Elessar pressed her for further details, being much preoccupied with concerns of their own.

Now, however, with the arrival of the caravan from Imladris, Eären knew that the time had come, if ever there were to be such a time, when she must speak further of her time in the Fair Valley.

Therefore, she reluctantly went back to the battlements and looked over them again. The Imladris column was all but gone, disappeared through the Gate opening far below them, but great noise and shouting now rose from the depths of the City, and minstrels and harpists began to play a welcome. Their music grew slowly but gradually louder as the new arrivals wound their way slowly up the levels of the City, street by street and gate by gate, towards the Gate of the Citadel. It could be quite a long journey if the crowds were heavy, and presently every gate was guarded, by order of the King.

"Let us sit here a while, if you have a mind, and await their arrival," said Mithrandir therefore, settling himself comfortably upon one of the low stretches of the buttress wall. He patted the place beside him, and she sat down slowly, feeling the old stone's warm under her knees. "For the column will be some time ascending, if I know the steepness of those streets, with all that crowd jostling about and hindering them in every possible way."

He paused, and eyed her shrewdly, but said no more for a while, perhaps waiting for her to begin. Finding herself curiously sorrowful, at this nevertheless welcome invitation, she sighed, and said, "Oh, Mithrandir. I am indeed disturbed, as you see so clearly. Not with torment, but with far other feelings, mostly of joy, but I own, not unmixed with fear. Do you know that it is four months, near enough, since I set forth from Imladris last, on our journey south to Minas Tirith?"

Mithrandir grunted. He was Mithrandir the White now, much calmer than he had been as Gandalf the Grey, and yet full of serene power. She had grown used to the change in him, just as, she supposed, they had all had to grow used to the changes in each other, which each was the last to see in himself. Nevertheless, they caused her to wonder what changes she might expect in Elrond, and what he would find in her.

"And you fear, perhaps, that Elrond's feelings for you may have undergone considerable change, during that time?" asked Mithrandir calmly, taking out his beloved pipe and beginning to pack it with some of the Longbottom Leaf they had rescued from Saruman's overthrow in Isengard.

Eären looked at the wizard in astonishment, for one long moment, and then cried, "Mithrandir! You know! You have known all this time and said not a word about it. How did you know?"

Mithrandir smiled absent-mindedly, and continued to pack his pipe, though his bright eyes seemed to see through everything, even the old stones themselves.

"Who could not know who had eyes, Lady Eären?" he asked, dryly. "Every time Elrond's name is mentioned, you light up within, as though you had become a glowing ember. And naturally, the Lord Elrond's name has been mentioned a good deal, for he has been a prime mover in this victory. What I have been thinking, all these weeks, is this - if you wish to know it. - that both you and Aragorn have found your friendship with each other extremely useful - for it has saved you both from the inconvenient gossip of the court! Especially, it has saved you from our beloved but irritating friends, the hobbits, who can be so naïve about private matters!"

She laughed then, and threw her arms round him frankly, in what would have been a bear hug, in a more substantial being. To which he said, patting her slender shoulders, "Come, now, my lady. I value your embrace, but you do not wish the Lord Elrond to arrive here, after long months of absence, only to find you embracing another, surely?"

Laughing at this, she relaxed and sat back in her place, trying to be demure. Then she collapsed into an impish laugh yet again, despite her attempts to look grave.

"You must think me very foolish, Mithrandir," she said, ruefully. "I own I cannot read hearts, as the elves can - though in Imladris I did begin to divine certain things that I had not thought possible. However, there are things I have not yet spoken of, as you see well enough. Forgive me for not telling you everything at once. My excuse must be that I truly felt I needed to gather my strength to absorb it all."

Mithrandir nodded.

"Quite understood, my lady," he said. "You did not owe us your confidence – and I always knew you would speak, when the time seemed right to you. Something of the same feeling has motivated Aragorn, I believe, to keep his own counsel on matters nearest his heart." He sighed a moment, adding the aside, "Will I ever get used to calling him King Elessar? I doubt it."

"And I neither!" she cried frankly. "Oh – I had grown to love him so much, as Aragorn, Mithrandir that I am loathe to speak of him as a king, among friends! But I do try to maintain proper courtesies in the court, I hope."

Mithrandir smiled fondly.

"No one could accuse you of anything other," he said comfortingly. "Indeed, I have noticed you have done a great deal, since we all returned to the City, to help Aragorn become accustomed to the life of the court and the City, and I know he is most grateful for it."

It was true that Eären had gone to some lengths to fulfil her promise to Aragorn to help him enter the City and take up his place there. At their long promised first supper, in the Great Dining Room, upon their return to the City, she had talked to Aragorn about what might be expected of him as King of a proud and ancient people. She had boldly suggested, among other things, that she help him create a new wardrobe, for she felt sure that new clothes would help him far more than he appreciated to blend with his new life. He had lived a good part of his life, until then, in his old, dusty and travel-worn gear as Strider, or else in a mail shirt and armour, and naturally, he was as attached to these things as she had become to her elven clothing.

"Clothes make not the man – I do not say so. Yet people respond to the clothes that we wear," she had said to him. She chuckled, adding, "And I know how you hate that! Yet sometimes it is useful, to be able to put on the panoply of a king, I think – so long as you do not forget that you can also take it off again, if it is your desire to do so. More than this, Arwen Undomiel, I think, would like to be greeted by you, looking like a king, for her father's decree must be realised in deed as well as word."

Aragorn had smiled at this, saying, "I will take your counsel in this as in all things, my friend. For you know the ways of the City, and I fear that my knowledge of clothes and manners would fit well upon the point of my sword!"

"Your manners I will not have touched." Eären said firmly. "For they are you – the man you are to all of us. Moreover, there is nothing amiss in them, and why you think so, I do not know. But if you will follow my advice, and change your clothes, I think you will find that your manners will be not only acceptable, but will soon become fashionable, whatever they are! Indeed, the best possible way to be!"

Aragorn had laughed heartily, seeing the wisdom of this counsel. Therefore, she set to work, with the seamstresses of the City, and had made for him several new shirts, coats and finely embroidered hauberks, with the ancient arms of the City emblazoned upon them. They also made him some rich new cloaks, including a beautiful white cloak in which he went to his Coronation, clasped with the green elf stone of his house, at the throat and worn with finely tooled leather boots. The white cloak gave her uneasy pause, for a moment, when she first saw it, for she recalled then, for the first time, the image she had seen of him in Galadriel's mirror, wearing just such a cloak. However, she felt reassured by the fact that, though the scene in the mirror had been a wedding, it might be that the wedding she saw was a kind of coronation – his sacred marriage to the City and people of Gondor, she thought. Since her own visions of Denethor's death had taken a number of forms, she was the more convinced that this interpretation was the correct one.

Apart from new clothes, Eären had Lord Denethor's body servants cut and dress Aragorn's hair in the fashionable length of the day, and close shave his face, so that only the merest hint of an elegantly-shaped beard, such as her brother Faramir wore, was left behind. From the Tower armoury, she found for him jewelled amulets and pins, heirlooms of the House of the Stewards, which showed forth his noble status by their fineness of work.

Her advice proved timely, for his changed appearance made of Elessar a King of gravitas and stature, for all to see. By the time he came to his Coronation, he was a commanding figure about the City, tall and handsome, never with that elvish fairness of feature that Faramir had been born with, but with the darker and more striking manliness that was his birthright, inherited from Isildur and the Kings from over the sea.

Eären, too, had supervised the refitting the King's apartments, removing her father's old gear with some sorrow to storage. She and Faramir must deal with it, she knew, when their mourning time was over, but she did not wish to distress her recovering brother with it yet. The outcome was that Aragorn now had a handsome and comfortable chamber to sleep in, a dressing room with a large bath of his own and a private sitting room, where he might receive his personal friends at will – for, as Eären pointed out, he would wish to receive Arwen as a king would, one day. He also now had personal servants to serve his daily needs, something – apart from his bath – that he always found strangest of all, having been used to foraging for his fare all his life. Moreover, she taught him the routines of the court and the Palace, until Arwen should arrive, and they could decide for themselves how they wished to order their days. She was pleased to find, however, that the idea of the daily, pre-supper gathering on the Great Terrace, followed by supper with their guests in the great oak-panelled Dining Room, had been one that the King took to, from the first. Perhaps, she thought, he liked the stability of the routine, as she did, for it gave him a sense that he could not have had since his childhood in Imladris, of belonging, of having a welcome and loved place that was his own.

"For custom is important," he said thoughtfully, to her, "and enables the King to meet those who come to his Palace, without spending all day with them!"

Practical Aragorn, she had thought, smiling over this remark.

Thinking over these changes now, Mithrandir said reflectively, "At one time in the Valley – I own it freely - I wondered whether the love that you speak of between you and the Aragorn would flower into something more. "

She sighed.

"You also, Mithrandir?" She smiled ruefully. "And so did many, I believe. Including Elrond. I know it well, Mithrandir, and so does Aragorn. We talked of it even as far back as Imladris, before the quest began, strange though you may think it. Nay - we will always be close – I have no doubt of that. Nevertheless, where we bestow our hearts, in the end, seems written only by the Valar themselves. Aragorn gave his heart to Arwen Undomiel, a long time ago, and I could never be more to him than she is. I have always known it, from the first day we met, sitting in Lord Elrond's hall in Imladris, when, I remember, he told me so prettily that he could easily mistake me for an elf!"

She spread her small hands before her, saying, with finality, "Yet he could not mistake me for Arwen, even though he, and many others, no doubt, would have wished it more than anything. I never thought to supplant her, or could have, even if I had tried with all my might and main, and I surely have not tried at all."

"Hum, "said Mithrandir, rather non-commitally. He puffed on his pipe thoughtfully, before adding, "But the reason you have not tried, I think, is that you learned to love Elrond, and now Aragorn cannot supplant Elrond in your heart."

Eären looked at him now, with an inner glow, yet almost shyly, her eyes bright, and glistening with the barest beginning of tears.

"That is so," she said simply, and the confession came to her as a great relief, as something she had had to bear a long while, in solitary pain, before she could speak it.

"I should like to hear this tale," confessed Mithrandir presently.

And so, after a moment, she began to tell him her tale, reminding him of how he had counselled her himself, on their very last evening together, to take care of Elrond. She described their walks in the valley, and how she became involved with the Healing Houses, at Elrond's request.

"I suppose I tried to stop complaining, and always thinking of my own disappointments, and do what he asked of me humbly and without complaint," she said cheerfully. "And though I felt I had no skill in healing, somehow, Elrond gradually made me believe that what I was doing was a task of worth."

Mithrandir puffed contentedly, listening without interruption.

"Well, that was how it began," Eären said, spreading her hands in genuine surprise, even now. "And then of course – fatally. – through our walks and talks, I began to know him – as he allows few people to know him, I suspect, though he is very good at knowing them. I was privileged to see many sides to him that I had not really suspected, or perhaps not looked for, before. Strangely, I began to enjoy working in the Healing Houses, with my friends Erestor and Alrewas. That was unexpected. There is a strange relationship between valour and healing, I see," she added, her eyes far away. "I see it in Aragorn, also, Mithrandir. Erestor says that those who inflict great wounds ought to be well versed in the art of healing, for they would then think twice about what they are doing! He is right."

She sighed.

"However, it is more complicated than that. For those who show valour in the field sometimes have the courage needed to confront pain, suffering and the darkness of a wound. Elrond has that. I learned this from him, who has since taught me so many things during our time together. He taught me to value the gentle arts of music and song, to care for others and to put my own selfish desires to one side, as he so often does."

She sighed, mulling over the many paradoxes of Elrond's character.

"Nevertheless, unlike everyone I had ever known before, he did not counsel me to care nothing for _myself_ in this process! On the contrary, he taught me to value myself above all - that I need not always be the unvalued child of a father to whom I had devoted, perhaps, too much care. Do you know, Mithrandir, Elrond said to me once, when I was in great distress, that he could heal my wounds, but I would need to be willing for him to heal my heart? I did not fully understand, then, what he was saying, but I think I do now."

Mithrandir nodded slowly, his eyes also far away.

"Well," she continued, after a pause, "there came a time when I overflowed with the pain of the loss of Boromir, my brother and my anguish concerning my father and my home. Whom should I turn to for comfort but the kind Lord Elrond? It was then, I think, seeing me in such pain, that he could not keep his feelings for me to himself any longer. Then, I think, we both knew that we loved each other, and we confessed it," she finished simply. "And when all had been confessed, we pledged ourselves to each other, and here is the token he gave me, on that day, which I have worn ever since, near to my heart."

She drew forth the elf stone of Elrond's house, which he had given to her in his house in the Valley. Mithrandir gazed at it with respect, and nodded, before she put it away again, hiding it beneath her dress. She added,

"He said to me, on that day, that he had seen his doom riding into Imladris, the day I came there, in the autumn last year!"

Now they both threw back their heads and laughed freely in the open, fresh, sunny air, and it was good to laugh thus. Mithrandir especially saw the amusing side of this remark, it seemed.

"It is a great inconvenience to foresee so much!" he said, laughing until tears ran down his cheeks. "My dear old friend Elrond. And my dear, dear Eären," he added, warmly and simply, collecting himself, and taking her hand gently in his, while his blue eyes still sparkled. "I am so glad you have told me this. Now I understand much that was hidden from me for a while. Nevertheless – " he sighed now, in pity for her sufferings - "your parting, when it came, must have been far more grievous than you ever told me, or the King?"

Eären's bright fair face darkened.

"It was, Mithrandir," she said. "For we feared we might never see each other again. Mainly we spoke, before I left, of what might chance, if the Enemy overcame us. Then he asked me to swear that if the worst befell, and I found I could not make a difference, I would try my best to get back to Imladris, if I could. For there, we might at least spend our last days together, before the end. At the time, this seemed very likely, I fear, and was uppermost in my mind, after I left the valley. There is great pain in hope, I see, and, often, full to the brim with pain, I opted for endurance, which seemed easier to bear."

"So that is why you were so determined to ride to the Morannon," said Mithrandir, understanding all at last. "You thought you might be closer to Imladris, if the worst of all ends came."

"I'm afraid so," she said, and laughed remorsefully. "So you see, I was not being quite the self-sacrificing hero that Aragorn thought I was. Indeed, my motives were as self-interested as those he urged upon me."

Mithrandir laughed heartily, but also protested, "Nay, I do not think he thought so. Aragorn knows you better than that. For he told me, before we rode that day, that something was in your heart that he did not understand, but that he had accepted your wish to go, and would ask no more questions."

"So," she said with a shrug and a smile, "I never thought to see this day fulfilled, when Elrond would ride in peace into Minas Tirith. Therefore, we have both, I fear, thought but little upon it. So much has happened since we parted, and I have no doubt understood much more than I did then about the world, and everything in it."

She smiled shyly, for it was not easy for her speak openly of her feelings thus.

"I do not fear that Elrond will have ceased to love me – yet I do not know what this love may mean now, Mithrandir. Can the love of a mortal like me, for an elf, exist in the New Age that dawns all about us, or is everything so changed that it cannot mean what it did? Was it an imagining of war, which will now evaporate, like a dream, when we try to make it real?"

She glanced around her at the ancient stones of the Embrasure, frowning, puzzled.

"Besides, everything is so different here in the City, from what I envisaged. I expected that my father's approval would have to be sought, if I married, and I did not take that for granted. Yet, Denethor had a certain – at times - welcome lack of interest in me, and what I did with my life. If my suitor were prestigious enough – and I expect even Denethor would have regarded the Master of the Elves as prestigious! – then he would not have raised any other kinds of objection."

She smiled ruefully. Mithrandir smiled too, amused by her shrewd way of expressing things.

"Yet, now, my honoured father is dead, I am the King Elessar's ward, and the task of seeking the King's approval is not so easy. For Aragorn will have other concerns than the prestige of the kingdom, make no mistake about it. So, you see, I am unsure of much, when the Imladris column arrives."

Mithrandir nodded, having heard her out peacefully.

"I understand you well. This tale explains why Aragorn was so concerned about your wounds, when you fell ill, that day in the Healing House," he said gravely. "He was deeply fearful that you were more ill than you seemed, for he said that a wound so apparently slight would not in itself have caused your collapse. He is a man of deep sight – I think he saw your distress then."

She gave him a knowing smiled at this.

"Aragorn helped to heal my heart by opening his own," she said quietly. "Had he not confided in me, so frankly, his own pain, I do not think I could have born these last few months as I have."

"I see," said Mithrandir, as though putting the last pieces of a puzzle in place in his mind. "He has told you, then, of his own doubts and anguish concerning Arwen? I am so glad. I feared most of all that he had no confidant, and a burdened heart needs a confidant, if I ever saw anything of men kind."

She nodded.

"Do not fear for him," she said. "We have talked much and long into the night, of his feelings, both in Imladris and here in the White City. Moreover, I soon found that his sufferings were so like my own, that mine seemed to melt away under his! Of course, Aragorn has greatly feared taking Arwen away from her people, and her rightful doom. However, I think he knows now, that these fears are pointless, and so much wasted breath. For she loves him, and nothing can undo that. What she says she means, for how could she forsake him now? With great happiness comes great pain, I see. Have not our sages told us this, through all time? And now I must face the same fears, I think - and now, alas, find that counsel of another is far easier than counsel of myself."

She made a wry face.

Mithrandir rose and looked down over the battlements on the streets below, for the shouting and music began to come close.

"They reach the Fifth Gate," he announced, and sat once more. "The press is great about them. They will be a few moments yet."

After a pause for thought, he said, "The time breeds strange events. Whether your feeling for Elrond was foreseen in Valinor, I cannot say. Yet Ilúvatar ever weaves into his design that which is unlooked for."

He looked her in the eye very directly now, saying in a commanding tone, "Yours and Aragorn's situations are alike in many respects, but also different. Lord Elrond cannot choose a mortal life, even if he wished it, for his doom is already sealed. He chose the elf life long ages ago, and that choice was irrevocable. The Valar granted to him that when he is weary of the mortal lands, he can take ship and pass into the Uttermost West. However, a choice was also appointed to the children of Elrond, to pass with him from the circles of the world; or if they remained, to become mortal and die in Middle-earth. That is Arwen's choice, I see."

He looked at her hard, saying now, "Therefore, I guess that you, Lady Eären, fear that you will have a short happiness with Elrond in Middle-earth, followed by an eternal pain for him in losing you. That would be a hard fate indeed."

She did not challenge this estimation of her situation, for it was just what had kept her heart silent so long, she saw now, though she had not been able to put it into words as well as Mithrandir did. What _would_ be the end of their union, if they made it now? How would it be if she had encouraged Elrond to love her, only to die and leave him one day? Would his very happiness in the Uttermost West be tainted by this loss – perhaps for all time? It pained her to think on such things, and indeed, she could not fully understand them, being mortal.

Mithrandir puffed in silence, a moment, before speaking again.

"You are aware, I guess, by now, that Elrond is the bearer of the elven Ring of Air, Vilya, though he has kept this concealed as long as he could?" he asked. "I guess that what Elrond would not have told you is that it is the most powerful of all the three rings. Thus, Elrond has great powers indeed, known only to those who know him well. In addition, perhaps you know now that Galadriel is the bearer of the Ring of Water. You saw it in Lórien, I think, though you spoke not of it, rightly, when you told us your tale. What you do not yet know is that I am the bearer of the Ring of Fire. Narya is its name."

With this, he took from the folds of his white wizard's robe a great sparkling ruby ring, hung on a gold chain about his neck, and concealed from all until now. Eären stared at it in fascination, as its flaming heart sparkled, catching the rays of the morning sun and concentrating them into a ball of jewelled fire that almost dazzled her eyes.

"Of course!" she said then, looking up into his face. "I should have known. Why have I been so long in understanding this?"

He shook his head, returning it contentedly to its secret place.

"Few knew of it, apart from Elrond, and Galadriel, of course. Until I chose to reveal it, which I do now, though only to you, Lady of Gondor. It was because they knew I bore this ring that our elf friends understood that the Balrog would not be able to overcome me - they needed no counsel in this. Yet they both strove, with me, mightily, in thought, to help prevent it, and, thankfully, our strength together was enough. Not enough to prevent my passing at the last, I fear, though I am glad to say that my Enemy, the Balrog was destroyed for all time. Then, though my spirit had departed my body, I was spared by Manwë himself, for a time, in order to return and complete my task in Middle-earth."

"The Lord Elrond told me as much, Mithrandir," she said now, humbly. "And though I barely understood it, it gave me great comfort, when dire news of your fall into the abyss of Moria came to us."

Eären looked hard into the old Wizard's face and of a sudden, it seemed to change and glow, with a light that was like the trail of the moon, when it is below the horizon, and its pathway is prepared for it in the air. Suddenly she realised what she had not been able to see until now, for he had allowed no one to see it.

"You are one of the Great Ones!" she said, softly, scarcely daring to breath. "Why did I never see this before?"

Mithrandir looked back at her steadily, from underneath his thick white brows, and the very power of his silence told her all.

She bowed her head, then, and silently gave thanks in thought for all his work, his courage, his endurance and his striving. She felt that he heard her, even as Elrond always heard her, when she least expected him to, though no words were spoken.

They were both much moved for a while by this exchange and nothing more was said. Finally, Mithrandir stirred, and took her hand. He spoke with rare gentleness, for him.

"Loving Elrond as you do, you know what has been concealed for long enough from many," he now said, "that the One Ring governed the powers of the three Elven Rings. It was not intended thus, but it was the greed and lust for power of Morgoth's evil servant, Sauron, that brought it about. Moreover, it was brought about by the willingness of the elves to be deceived by Sauron's words. He told them that the rings would bring goodness and beauty to the world, and they chose to believe him. However, doubt not that the Lord Ilúvatar is not mocked – he uses these very manoeuvres of the Fallen One to further his own purposes, and so he has done throughout all the Ages of Middle-earth. Cirdan, the shipwright, who even now waits at the Grey Havens, for the last elf to leave Middle-earth, passed the Ring of Fire to me when I first came here, from over the Sundering Sea. He told me that I might need it, for my task was more onerous than his, and so I took it from his own hand. It was a generous gift indeed!"

He smiled imperturbably at the memory.

"Nevertheless, I my task in Middle-earth is almost done, and I do not need it any longer. Moreover, now that the One Ring has been destroyed, the three Elven rings will in all likelihood gradually lose their power. Not immediately, but over time, it seems, alas, inevitable, and many fair things will pass away with them. Elrond and Lady Galadriel always thought so – though they did not know it for certain. Thus, they knew that whatever might be the outcome of the quest of the ring, and the war, their fate was already sealed. So did I." He paused, to allow the full implication of this to sink into her mind.

Eären's heart was deeply moved by this thought. For she saw that Mithrandir, too, had foreseen his own end in Middle-earth through the quest and war of the ring - win or lose. Seeing that she understood him, he resumed after a while what he had been saying.

"Let us not dwell on that which makes us gloomy, however." he said, his tone brisker. "Soon, I and our dear friends the hobbits, will return to the Shire. We shall make a good journey of it, no doubt, for it will be fine indeed, to travel without the labours and fears that brought us here. Yet the hobbits are becoming anxious to go home. I know it, much though they love Aragorn, and dearly enjoy being among all their many friends and admirers here. Therefore, when the King's wedding is over, which I trust will be soon, now that Arwen is in the City, then we will turn our faces northwards together."

He smiled almost gaily, and she waited humbly for him to reach his point, which was yet obscure to her.

"When I have visited Imladris once more, and seen my old friend Tom Bombadil and his Goldberry, and done a few final tasks I have in mind, there is little to keep me in Middle-earth."

He looked searchingly into her face, and she sensed that he had arrived at length at what he wanted to say to her.

"My mind is made up, that my time is over – the time of the Wizards has ended, and I shall take ship at the Grey Havens, with whichever companions choose to come with me. I thought, at one time that Elrond and I might go together, with Galadriel. But now I see that he has that which may detain him longer than either of us expected in Middle-earth!"

He paused again, ruminating.

"Therefore, when I leave Imladris for the last time," he now said, "I believe I shall bequeath the Ring of Fire to _you_, Lady Eären of Gondor, soon to be Lady of Imladris, I rather think. For I think I have seen what the Lord Elrond has seen in you – a mind of courage and a spirit of unselfishness and endurance, as well as great loveliness, that grows apace, each time I see you. You will be a fitting final keeper of the Ring of Fire, while its power lasts. Keep it well, and use its healing power only – never misuse it. In return, it will keep you ever as you are today, in the springtime of your life. Yet, when you and Elrond are both tired of Middle-earth, you may, if you wish it, ride together to the Grey Havens, and give it back to Cirdan on my behalf. I would have left it with him, when I passed that way. Now _you _must do so – and in exchange, he will give you passage to the Undying Lands, with Elrond Halfelven. Thus, you two may never be parted again, within the circles of this world, if that is your will! As for me, my powers do not reside in the Ring alone, and I shall not miss it. But if you choose to take ship, I shall be there to greet you, I promise, when your ship comes into harbour, to the lamp lit quays of Avallónnë. And what joy we shall have together then, all of us!"

His voice seemed to Eären to have taken on a dream-like quality. She heard him speaking, and yet scarcely could have repeated the words, though her heart knew all that was said, ever after. She sat, with bowed head, in stunned silence, for what seemed a long time, until she felt her old friend Mithrandir, as she had ever known him in this world, move, springing suddenly to his feet.

"And now arise, Lady Eären, for here is one come to greet you after long absence!" he said in a changed tone.

Looking over his shoulder, her eye lighted in wonder on the face of Elrond, who stood, silently as a statue, a few arms' lengths away, watching the scene between them, and saying nothing. There was the same tall, handsome elf she had left behind so painfully in Imladris a few months ago, his fine head erect, a cloud of silken dark hair blowing carelessly along his shoulders and down his back, and the same grey eyes, deep and fathomless as the seas, fixed enquiringly now upon her face. Only now, she saw, when she could take it in, he wore a finely wrought coronet of gold, encircling his head, with the elf stone of his household emblazoned upon it, bright as a thousand stars when it caught the morning sunshine pouring down on the White City!

Then, when he knew she saw him, his serious face broke into a wild elvish smile, which quickly turned to even wilder laughter, as he stepped forward to meet her, while she, without hesitation, sprang into his arms, in one bound.

They stood together a long while on that battlement, holding and kissing each other, careless of who saw, and the folk of the city looked up in wonder, to see such a joyous reunion, and talked knowingly among themselves as to what it might mean. Neither of them saw Mithrandir slip away, unheralded, for they had eyes for no one but each other.

At last, Elrond said, while she thrilled to the sound of his deep, clear voice, so full of the joy of the earth and of all living things, "My dearest, loveliest Eären, Lord Manwë is gracious indeed in bringing me to this time and place to see you once more. To see you - and to see you so well, is a joy that heals my heart of all hurts it has ever felt! Tell me, my love, for I have heard many rumours of your adventures, and your pains, are you truly healed and yourself again? Prey do not keep anything from me, for my heart would break if I felt that were so."

"No, indeed, my dearest lord," she replied eagerly, taking his arm happily, as they turned and strolled back together, towards the King's Palace on the hill, with the White Tree in the courtyard outside. "I keep nothing from you. Indeed you may regret asking me this, for I shall undoubtedly tell you my tale of all that has happened since we parted, again and again – so many times, that you may cry for mercy from its repetition!"

At this Elrond laughed aloud again, with a sound like the distant music of the depths of the ocean.

"Now I am content," he said, satisfied, "for my Eären is herself again. Begin at once, then, and tell me everything that has happened since we parted."

"Everything?" she said, slyly adopting Mithrandir's gruff growl of protest, hands on hips, when the hobbits demanded too much of him. "My dear elf. If I am to tell everything, there will be no end of our conversation!"

Thus, they laughed and joked freely together as they walked, and people with business about the Citadel began to gather round them, sensing a great event happening, even as they looked. Many of Elrond's colourful retainers still hovered around him, and followed them at a discreet distance while they talked. However, even as they walked together, pushing a gentle way through the throng, there stepped forth two familiar figures, and looking at their wide smiles and handsome elvish apparel, she said of a sudden, "Elladan! Elrohir, if I am not mistaken!"

The sons of Elrond bowed low, and then kissed her hand, with the dashing charm of which only they were capable. She had been disappointed that they had left the White City, with Eomer King, shortly after the crowning of Elessar, and she had not seen them since. Now it dawned on her that they had gone to meet and escort Arwen and their father to the City. Eären said heartily, "Come now, let us not stand on ceremony. I long to embrace you both, because it is so good to see you well and back among us once more!"

She took both warmly and unashamedly in her arms, and they basked in the warmth of her greeting, while the admiring and moved people looked on.

"Here are my two sons, come to greet you," said Elrond proudly, "for I would have them do nothing, in the White City, until they had paid their respects to you!"

"Bless you, and both of these two, for coming," she said, tears of joy in her bright eyes.

"And our honoured father would have had our sister Arwen Undomiel come with us too, but alas, for some mysterious reason, we have been unable to keep her from Aragorn," said Elrohir, his familiar impish charm breaking through like sunshine upon her hearing. "It is an extraordinary thing about the fairest sex, that they will want to see their lovers before anybody!"

Now Eären put her arm through Elladan's, and with Elrond on her other side, and Elrohir beside him, all four walked together, as old familiars, to the entrance to the Seventh Gate, where it emerged from the Tunnel below. Beyond it, and to its right, the Wardens of the White Tower stood to attention, grave and commanding, their helms gleaming and their standards unfurled. As they did so, the silver trumpets of the Tower of Ecthelion blazed a roundel of great joy and triumph, which echoed through the entire City and far beyond, into the lands all about; it was said that it was even heard as far away as the banks of Great Anduin, so clear was the note. It was an unexpected salute, prepared by the King, unknown to Eären, or indeed any of those present, to greet his foster father on his first entry into his kingdom! And now, they saw Elessar himself come forth from the Palace to greet them, with a radiant Arwen Undomiel by his side.

As they moved across the courtyard and past the White Tree towards him, Eären saw, greatly moved, that tears flowed freely down the face of the King, so that he could barely see to step forward to greet them. Nevertheless, stepping forward, Elessar bowed on one knee before Elrond, his sword unsheathed, and touching it to his forehead, he presented the hilts to Elrond, saying,

"Welcome, honoured foster father, to Minas Tirith! It is a joy beyond measure to greet you on this happy day. For let it be known, throughout the City and the Land that it was because of you, your wisdom and love, that I have been able to reclaim the throne that is mine. Therefore, your name shall be emblazoned in the Book of Remembrance of the City, and you shall be free in Gondor, to come and go as you will, in this land, from this time forth."

Elrond, also greatly moved, stepped forward and touched the hilts in acceptance of this honour, and then, wearying, it seemed, of too much ceremony, took Elessar by the shoulders and gently raised him, from where he knelt, and took him into his loving embrace. Both wept openly, while all those who looked on cheered and applauded, until they were hoarse and their hands were sore, and no eye was entirely dry.

Then Elessar the King greeted his brothers Elladan and Elrohir, and at last Eären and Arwen were able to find a moment to embrace too, giving each other looks of mutual delight, which spoke louder than any words of their shared recognition of joyful homecoming. Another set of greetings now took place, for Mithrandir had returned to the Palace ahead of them all, and now stepped forward to greet Elrond.

"My dear, dear old friend!" he said, after having embraced Elrond prodigiously long. "No words can express my joy in seeing you once again. Welcome – you are all welcome indeed." He clasped arms with the sons of Elrond, and embraced Arwen Undomiel too. No sooner had he finished than Frodo and the hobbits stepped forward, accompanied by Legolas and Gimli, all eager to greet their Imladris friends once again.

To Frodo, whose hand he took with a courteous bow, Elrond said gravely, yet with that gentle warmth that was ever his manner in dealing with the hobbits, "I shake your hand with pride, Frodo Baggins, and indeed with some awe. For the task that you undertook, you brought to pass, despite weariness, fear and much suffering. I bring you gifts from Imladris and many greetings from your elf friends there, which we shall find time to bestow. Nevertheless, for the present, it is enough to see your smiling and merry face, and know that you are alive and well. After danger comes feasting and merriment, I think." His great grey eyes twinkled, thinking of the hobbits' unashamed love of food.

The hobbits were beside themselves with joy and excitement to see him and their elf friends, and would have chattered to Elrond and his sons all day, but for the fact that Mithrandir intervened to say, "Do not forget your good old friends, Gimli and Legolas, who also await your greetings, my Lord."

Elrond touched the axe of Gimli and the bow of fair Legolas, saying, "Greetings, my friends. Long and far we have all travelled, since we last spoke, and I am overjoyed to see you again. The names of all of the Nine Walkers will live in the Hall of Fire as long as story and song are told. For each of you gave all that you had to cleanse Middle-earth of this evil. I bring messages of honour and pride from your fathers, and love and joy from your people." He kissed Legolas on both cheeks and clasped Gimli warmly by the hand.

Then the Elf Master paused a moment, thoughtfully, and looking round the paved courtyard, where it happened that all those personages had assembled who had had some significant part to play in the War of the Ring. He stepped back a pace, at his most commanding, with that look that Eären recalled from her earliest days in Imladris. It had the effect, as it always did, of causing everyone present to fall uncannily silent at once.

Then Elrond raised his arms in blessing over the gathering, and said in his clear voice, which seemed to carry to every corner of the Citadel in the sudden silence,

"Here are gathered together at last all those members of the Company of Nine, who were called the Fellowship of the Ring, and many who helped or fought alongside it, or who counselled and healed, or otherwise did bravely and honourably whatever part was allotted them. I do not forget in this the brave Lord Boromir, who made the ultimate sacrifice for the quest. Your quest is now ended, and I release you from your tasks, one and all. Yet I see that your comradeship will never fail, and that the gift of fellowship is given to you now, in return for your sacrifices. Go in peace, and may the stars shine everlastingly upon your faces!"

The whole group were much moved by this saying, which fell upon their hearts as a needed discharge from long travail, though no one had fully realised it until now. No one felt able to speak a word. After hearing Lord Elrond in a tearful silence, full of reflection, they moved quietly into the interior rooms of the palace. The disappointed onlookers, who could not follow, but who had heard every word from the Sixth Level, though the guards would not allow them through the Tunnel, lingered long enough below, speculating as to who would speak with whom about what and how they would now be spending their time!

123


	43. A marriage is announced

**Book Eight The quest draws to a close**

**v A marriage is announced**

At breakfast the following day, Frodo remarked, "It was a strange thing, but it was only when Elrond pronounced us released from our tasks that I really felt free, for the first time, from the whole Ring quest."

Elessar nodded.

"It was wise of him to say so," he agreed. " For I think he saw that some might continue to bear the burden for the rest of their lives if he did not. I know that_ I _might have, in some measure. Now, I too feel free to seek my own happiness. Therefore, good hobbit friends, I invite you to a wedding!"

Frodo and Sam gazed at him in astonishment, and Mithrandir said impatiently, between bites of good, hot buttered toast, "Really, my dear hobbits, one wonders which country you have been travelling in all this time. Have you no notion that a wedding has been brewing for long enough?"

"Nay, Mithrandir, be at peace," said Elessar, cheerfully. "Today I am in no mood to find fault with any, certainly not with friends as dear as these. Yes, good friends, a wedding. My wedding! I shall marry Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond, on Midsummer's Day, and I shall require your attendance, in the finest apparel that the Master of our Wardrobe can deck you out in."

Then, relieved that it was out in the open at last, Lady Eären rose from her seat and kissed the King Elessar warmly on both cheeks, interrupting the buzz of excitement that followed this announcement by saying, "All joy to you, dearest of friends. It needs no saying that I wish you and your lady lifelong happiness and great issue!"

Elessar saw her coming to him and rose as she approached, and when she had kissed him, and spoken her congratulations, he took both her hands, looking into her face carefully, evidently weighing her words both with great pleasure and with a little anxiety. Meanwhile one or two of the guests looked anxious, for there had been a general awareness of the closeness of these two.

"I know," she said, softly, only for his ears, noting his anxiety, "that you have waited for this hour for long indeed. No one deserves it more than you, and I am so glad for you that it has come at last!"

Elessar seemed satisfied by the unclouded brow and bright eye with which she spoke, and they kissed each other again warmly. Others who wished to clasp his hand soon surrounded Elessar. Legolas was especially joyful and would not let go of his friend's hand, knowing, as he did, some of the labours that had gone into this union, while Gimli, son of Gloin, capered round the room in a bizarre but immensely happy dwarf manner!

As they spoke privately thus, Elrond, together with his lovely daughter Arwen, entered the room, to break their fast, and an even louder buzz of joyous congratulation followed. The acknowledged lovers thus soon became the centre of attention, while Eären and Elrond remained silent.

When an opportunity at last came, therefore, Eären slipped away, with a slight nod towards Elrond, saying in her heart, "Follow me." She did not believe he would hear it, though of course he did at once and followed her noiselessly into the pleasant green garden behind the Palace, which overlooked the lower levels of the City. There, among the high, clipped shrubs and shaded walks, they were able to find a few moments of peace alone together.

"Arwen is radiant!" she whispered in Elrond's ear contentedly. "Elessar asked you for her hand at once, I see."

"Indeed, I had a busy evening," said Elrond with his accustomed dryness. "Yet I do not complain. For did not you teach me, dearest Eären, that my daughter must be given her right to her own life? I saw, then, how truly you spoke, and I have tried to keep your counsel in my heart ever since. Especially I remember that you told me not to set their life together at naught, by my fears for their end. This was great wisdom, I think, in one so young. I learned, too, much from the dark days gone by - that we live best when we set the most value we can on the moment. If we can do that, we can have life in all its joy, I think, and leave the future in the hands of the Valar, who watch over us."

She smiled happily, and drew him into a shady bower, beside a pleasant fountain, for a while.

"I should like to ask a favour of you, my lord," she said.

"Say on," said he, spreading his hands expansively. "For today I shall be easy to persuade of anything!"

"My brother Faramir has not yet been introduced to you," she said. "Both he and the Lady Eowyn of Rohan were gravely wounded at the battle of the Pelennor, she by a Morgul blade, while he took a terrible fever from a poisoned Southron arrow. Indeed, the Lady Eowyn bravely struck down the Lord of the Nazgûl himself, and her sword arm was lifeless thereafter. In addition, there is the hobbit Meriadoc of the Shire, whose arm was wounded by his brave strike at the fell Lord also, in defence of the Lady. Though Elessar has exercised great skill and care in their healing, I should feel even more assured of their good recovery if you would look at them for me."

"Dearest Eären," said Elrond at once, happily. "Why did not you speak of it sooner? I will go at once and tend them. But let us seek the permission of the King, for I am not now at home in Imladris, and must do according to the fashion of the country."

"I have already asked him," said Eären happily, "last evening, during dinner, and he agreed at once, for he said, 'I am a healer of some knowledge, but none surpasses the skill and wisdom of Elrond. Therefore let the sick take full advantage of his skill while he is here, and if he is willing to tend them.'"

"Lead me then to your House of Healing, where I shall be glad to continue the task laid upon me by my Lord Manwë," said Elrond.

"But before we go," said Eären, well content, "we must make a time and place to talk of our own future, do not you think? We have had so little time together! And there is much to discuss."

Elrond looked at her with a gently raised eyebrow.

"So much and yet so little," he said, with a charming smile. "Now that I know you still love me, what else is there to say? I have no doubt of our future together. However, I suppose that certain things must be accomplished, before we can begin to live it. Your honoured brother the Steward must now be asked for your hand, is that not so? In place of the dour old Steward, whose reception I might have doubted the more. And if I am to meet him in the Healing House, then I will speak to him, as soon as I am sure he is fit to speak of such matters."

"Yes, Faramir is now my nearest kin, and must give his consent. But I fear that the King must now be asked for his leave also, if we are to wed," said Eären soberly. "For he is now my guardian and protector, upon the death of my father. Such is the law of Gondor!"

"Then I will speak to Elessar, and ask him for your hand as soon as I can," said Elrond cheerfully, evidently not at all dismayed by this news. "Meanwhile, let us meet somewhere, somehow, for pity's sake. – or I shall fade away with longing! After dinner, this evening, perhaps? May I come to your chamber? For I am so eager to see you alone, after all these months of waiting."

"I think you may," she said, smiling regretfully at the thought of the delightful freedom of Imladris, and of how she had walked barefoot over the Valley path to Elrond's house, and not a word of surprise or anxiety had been uttered by the elves – apart from Hador, who had merely been anxious that she might catch a chill! "I think it best done quietly, without attention drawn, as far as you can. For there are certain customs and manners here, which do not exist in Imladris, I fear. Yet, fortunately, no one is looking at us – for Elessar and Arwen will claim all the attention of the court, after today, I think."

He nodded his understanding.

"True – I will have a care for my lady's reputation, for I know the ways of men. So let us go back now, Eären, behave like dignified guests, and admire the King and his Lady!"

With one more smiling kiss, they rose and left the garden, and Elrond went in alone to the state dining room, while Eären hung behind a moment. Inside, the morning meal was still underway, and as far as Elrond could tell he had not yet been missed, or at least not by the non-elven races. He did not hope to conceal much from his lovely daughter or his sons. However, that caused him little anxiety, for he knew he could count on their silence.

In due time, therefore, Elrond drew the happy King aside - a man who seemed at one stroke to have lost many years of his age - and said, "My good wishes and all my joy you already have, Elessar. However, I must speak with you now on other matters. May we meet, do you think, as soon as may be, so that we can talk privately of the world as it is now?"

Elessar needed no prompting in this.

"You need but ask, honoured foster father, and I shall gladly make time, for it is long since the two of us talked and I am eager to hear all your mind in the aftermath of war. My day today is busy; for I must attend the Steward's Council and see to the beginning of the reconstruction of the City. After that I must welcome new guests and ambassadors from the west, as well as making my present guests welcome and comfortable; then my beloved Arwen and I must attend to the preparations for our wedding . . . ."

Elrond held up his hand wryly.

"Stop!" he said. "I am convinced we cannot meet today. What it is to be a King, Elessar! I envy you not. Let us meet tomorrow, if you can find time. An hour will serve. And meantime, with your blessing, I will visit the House of Healing in the City, and see what more I can do to help there."

"Lord Faramir was closest to death when I attended him," Elessar said soberly. "For he had lain ill for some days, and none could help him. Yet his recovery was the surer. He has been about the City on the Steward's business frequently, and mends well, though he returns to the Healing House at night. The Lady Eowyn would have slipped into the shadow land of the Ring wraiths, had I not come in time to call her back. She returned to her land and people after the Last Battle, but came back to the City for my Coronation, and I am glad of it, for she is far from well still. I have commanded her to return to the Healing House for the time being. She is mending now, but I still fear for her state. That brave lady has born a great weight of anguish for long enough, in the land of the horsemen, I believe. Nevertheless, there is more to her sickness than this. I fear that I was all unwittingly the cause of further anguish for her."

Here, Elessar cast his eyes down on the ground, looking pained. After a moment, he sighed and seemed resolved to face what was troubling him. Looking up, he said, "I fear that when I first rode to Edoras, and met the lady, her eye lighted upon me as . . . . perhaps - a different sort of man from those she had known. In short, she . . . ."

". . .fell in love with you," said Elrond, smiling at his foster son's awkwardness. "Elessar, your humility is touching, but without need. I understand your meaning well enough. It may be that she felt her one hope of a future gone, when she saw you ride forth to the Paths of the Dead."

"I think you are exactly right," said Elessar, reflecting with relief on how long it had been since he had been able to take advantage of the Elf Lord's insight, and how wonderful it was to do so now. "I do not really think she loved _me_ – but it was _the_ _idea of me_ that took all her mind and heart. Then, when I took the Paths of the Dead, she believed me dead, and so went straight to the Pelennor in disguise, there to throw herself into the field. When I finally came to the House of Healing, when the battle was over, she was in a grievous state, and I had to put forth all my power in order to call her back from that twilight land where the Nazgûl Lord had drawn her. But . . . ." and his brow cleared somewhat at this thought, "the Valar do not desert us in time of need. It seems she has survived, and gained strength, though slowly. And good fortune has decreed that she has found a friend in the noble Lord Faramir, who has also of necessity spent long hours in the Healing House. Both remain there for the present, though they have the King's leave to go forth each day when they need to, to their tasks."

He gave a rueful smile, adding, "Eowyn would leave the Healing House - but I thought it unwise to allow it so soon. I fear she finds me a hard taskmaster! But I would dearly welcome your opinion and your healing care, Master Elrond."

Elessar paused, a little shyly, at this point in what was a long speech for him. Then, glancing to right and left, as though self-conscious, he said, unexpectedly, "Father you are to me, Elrond, though I have not often dared to address you thus. However, it is no more than the truth – for now I see that fathering is in the love and affection given, and in the principles taught, and the wisdom imparted. It is not only in the blood, as I always feared. How foolish I was to believe that because Isildur's blood was mine, I could not but be like him! He was a great soldier and king – yet selfish, greedy for power, and unable to foresee the ends of his actions, or consider how they might affect others."

He smiled, with a new light of assurance in his dark blue eyes, Elrond saw.

"Now I see that I was wrong to fear that these traits will issue in me," Elessar added. "For it is _your_ upright, noble nature, your honour, wisdom and love, and your capacity to bear suffering with such grace, which have been the greater influence over the course of my life, and little enough of a far distant ancestor. Forgive me, therefore, my father, for taking so long to name you as you are."

This speech silenced Elrond entirely, and he stood silent before the King, with great tears in his grey eyes, entirely overcome. At last, opening his arms, he gave his adopted son a long and loving embrace.

"I fear," said Elrond presently, when he could speak, "that our hearts will overflow us, like great Chithaeglir when he is at the full, if any more unlooked-for joys overwhelm us!"

And to Elessar's delighted ears, he said solemnly, "My dear son! I gave you all that I had, as only a father can give, and now I would do it again, seventy times seven, were I called on to do so! For who could have greater pride in what a son has become than I? It would be a strange father, as proud as I am today of his son, who did not rejoice in the naming of him as father."

The visitors in the hall were much moved to see this evidently emotional exchange between the two, though they could not hear the words, and looked on curiously.

"So much healing is going on here," said Mithrandir softly to the hobbits. "I foolishly imagined that the winning of the war, and the destruction of the ring, would be healing enough for a while, but now I see that the healing has barely begun."

The lovely and serene Arwen, who had deliberately hung back, while these private exchanges took place, now came to them both and simply enfolded them both in her wide-flung arms, with an overflowing heart herself.

128


	44. The elf lord and the white lady

**Book Nine A time to heal**

**i The elf lord and the white lady**

At last, Elessar tore himself reluctantly away, and went to his business for the day, while Elrond departed quietly from the room, looking to find the Healing House. He had not gone far through the large, roomy palace, when he found Eären beside him. She slipped into step and led him through the Tunnel that gave access to the Citadel and back to the Sixth Level of the City. There they reached the House they sought, a capacious and ornamental dwelling, set back from the street. The guard at the door, who knew her well, admitted them at once.

The guard's presence was the result of the Lord Denethor's strange, tragic end, which had been a source of such grief to all. This was especially so when it became known upon enquiry that he had been left unguarded, while the battle ranged. Dire consequences had followed from this oversight – and indeed things might have been much worse, but for the quick thinking of the young hobbit Peregrin. Therefore Elessar, the King, commanded that no place of significance in the City be left unguarded from this time forth, for fear that those dreadful scenes should ever be repeated, and this task fell naturally to the liveried guards of the White Tower. Beregond, the guard who had slain the porter of the Silent Street, in his haste to save Faramir, had kept this post for some time, until the march of the host to the Morannon Gate, and now it was occupied by another.

"My Lady Eären," said the Warden of the House, bowing respectfully when he saw her. "I am delighted you are come, for we have not seen you these two days, since the new guests came to the City, and I have looked to have your opinion as to the progress of our two principal charges. They seem to me to progress encouragingly."

"I am sorry to have neglected you, Lord Hallas," said Eären, smiling, for he remained a self-important guardian of the house, though a devoted one. "But I hope I bring a gift that will restore me to your favour. Here is a healer of renown throughout Middle-earth, who comes to see your charges for himself, and to ask whether he can do anything more to speed their recoveries. The King Elessar has requested that he come. Do you know who this is?"

She indicated the Lord Elrond, with a sweep of her arm, where he stood in the entrance, tall and grave, dark haired and grey eyed, sparkling in his jewels and in his richly coloured elven robe. He made an impressive and exotic figure, she thought, in that grey stone city! The Warden looked puzzled.

"An Elven Master, Lady, by the looks of him," he said cautiously, for he was not without culture. "You are welcome, sir, if so. I fear that I do not know your name, but you are welcome indeed, if you bring knowledge of healing that we do not have here, for much is said of the healing power of the elves."

"He brings knowledge and wisdom in great measure, Hallas. Here is Lord Elrond of Rivendell!" she said happily, and watched in delight, as Hallas's mouth fell open in astonishment, for though he had no idea who Elrond was, he was convinced that here was a mighty personage indeed.

He now bowed so low that his forehead might easily have touched the ground, and then, straightening himself, said in an awed whisper, "Lord Elrond, you are welcome a thousand times to our humble house. You do us the greatest imaginable honour, so graciously to grant us your time and favour. What may I show one of your wisdom and lore, that you may find of interest? We are at the end of a long war, as you may know, and do not have the stores of herbs that we had, but I will gladly show you whatever your heart desires to see."

Elrond was amused, she saw at once, as he always was by pomposity, but spoke courteously to the much-affected healer.

"I came not to see your House, sir, though I do not doubt it is worth the seeing," he said. "Rather the King has asked me to look at your charges, the Lord Faramir, the Lady Eowyn and Meriadoc of the Shire. If you would kindly lead me to where they are housed, I will trouble you no further."

"You are all kindness, sir. Come this way," said Hallas, and showed them, with much further bowing, to Faramir's room.

Faramir was not in his room, when they knocked, and he and the Lady Eowyn were discovered together, taking the air in the beautifully laid out formal garden that lay behind the House of Healing. It was this garden that Eären's chamber had looked out upon, when she had seen them together for the first time. At its extreme edge, it touched the battlements of the city wall, and the two patients were here, shoulder to shoulder, gazing down, as she had once seen them do before, over the low turreted wall, enjoying the sight of yet more important visitors riding slowly down the north road toward the City.

The newcomers stood a moment, enchanted by the peace of this scene, and Hallas whispered to Elrond, "When the lady was still very ill, the Steward granted her leave to walk here, provided she did not leave the House. And so she and the Lord Faramir have taken to walking together here regularly, and I doubt not it has been a therapy as beneficial as any I have given her."

Elrond nodded, observing them both thoughtfully. Then Eären stepped forward, raising her voice to say, "Good day, my Lady of Rohan, and Faramir!"

They looked up at her voice, and stepped apart, perhaps feeling that they had been standing a little close when she came upon them!

Elrond had not met Faramir until now. He was so like a larger, male version of Eären, Elrond observed, that it was a shock to see him standing there, for a moment. His hair was fair – a paler gold, with less of the red in it, but shorn above the shoulders and free about his face, in the style that the City espoused. His skin was fair as the flowers of Lothlórien, and he had large blue eyes, much like his sister's, though not quite so violet in their hue, and, like her, a fine, noble bearing and air, which clearly owed much to his ancestry. The only respect in which they were unlike was in her daintiness of figure, for Faramir was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame - no doubt a fine shield bearer in his father's army. In this, he was much like his brother Boromir, though somewhat less powerfully built. In every other respect, he could not have been more different from Boromir, who had darker hair and brown eyes. Yet all three were clearly kin.

Eären grasped the Lady Eowyn's hand, and then stood tiptoe to kiss her brother on both cheeks.

"I am delighted to see you both looking well," she said. "Forgive me for missing my usual visit yesterday, but there has been much excitement in the court, caused by the arrival of new guests. I have brought one here to visit you both, and I hope it will be a gift much to your liking."

Faramir glanced briefly towards the door, where the newcomer held back in shadow, and said languidly, "Oh, sister, any visitor is welcome to us, for we are much cut off from events in the City and Court, and live for your news and that of any who graciously remember us!"

"Then, come," said Eären, smiling sympathetically, and led them by an arm each to meet their visitor. "Here is someone of whom I have already told you much, Faramir – one who has long been a kind and gracious friend to me. Here is the Lord Elrond of Rivendell. My Lord Elrond, here is the Lady Eowyn of Rohan, and my honoured brother, the Lord Faramir, High Steward of Gondor."

Both were evidently surprised to see this finely apparelled and dignified visitor waiting on them. Nevertheless, gathering themselves, they bowed courteously.

"You are welcome, my lord, to the City and the Land of Gondor," said Faramir graciously, studying his visitor keenly while he spoke. "I have heard much of you from my beloved sister. I know, from all that she has said, and perhaps much that she has not said, that I and all my family owe you a great debt of gratitude, not only for the part you have played in the War of the Ring, but because you gave my sister succour and a secure refuge, during the darkest days of the war. Yet you gave her, it seems to me, so much more than refuge. For, as you now see, she is returned us, renewed in spirit and zest for life, and I hold that to be not wholly because of the success of her recent endeavours on the battlefield! Therefore I pledge myself to your service, and I shall not forget your kindness."

It was a typically charming, gracious – and shrewd – speech from Faramir, which demonstrated his qualities of mind instantly to Elrond. Elrond took his firm handclasp now, and looked steadily into his eyes. Then, speaking in his unhurried way, he said calmly, "The care of the Lady Eären was an honour and a pleasure, sir. For this, you owe me nothing. Yet if it is your wish to express thanks, consider the hospitality shown to my kin and me already, by all your people, as a more than adequate recompense. I am delighted to see that you gain strength, after the wounds you took at the hand of the Dark Lord, whose ways, alas, were ever grounded in evil from the beginning."

He turned now to Eowyn, and bowed over her hand formally, giving her a long and searching glance, before asking, "How is it with you, Lady of Rohan? I have heard from my elf lord, Glorfindel, great tales of your valour on the battle field."

Eowyn of Rohan, he noted, was nearly as tall as Faramir, unusually so for a woman, and slender but supple and strong, like a young tree, pale of cheek and fair of colouring. Her long hair flowed free about her, for it was not the custom of the women of the Mark to wear elaborate hairdressings, and her dress was a plain, dark colour. Therefore she presented a picture simple, yet strikingly beautiful. Yet there was in her glance something stern, cold and unyielding, though she spoke with courtesy and propriety.

What Eowyn first noticed about Elrond, however, was that he did not chide her for her striking of the Lord of the Nazgûl – one of the few who did not!

"I am well, sir," she said, equally calmly. "And have already resumed my daily life. I stay here only to rest better than in the Palace – and to keep my Lord Faramir company. But I think you for your visit and your concerns."

"The King Elessar has asked me to look at your wounds," said Elrond, and now his tone of command appeared which, once evoked, ever brooked no denial. Eären looked forward to seeing how he might manage the proud Lady of Rohan, who was not in the least given to obedience without question! "I should like to do so, if you are willing. I owe him my oath to take whatever care of you both that I can. It may be that all that can be done has already been done. Nevertheless, there is no harm in trying what my skill may achieve."

His eyes held hers, and Eären sensed the striving of wills between them, though neither spoke for a moment. Few strove with the Elven Master, however, and won through. Now, reluctantly, it was Eowyn who first bowed her head, and said, "If it is the King's wish, sir, I obey."

The Warden of the House showed them back to their rooms, and Elrond requested the Lord Faramir to wait in his room until he had seen Eowyn, whom he judged in more immediate need of his attention.

"Shall I stay with my brother, my lord?" enquired Eären, as they followed, but Elrond shook his head. "The Lord Faramir needs not your company, but I think the Lady Eowyn does," he said, quietly, when the latter was out of earshot. "She is not well, I fear."

The Elf Master's ability to read so much in a glance still unnerved Eären at moments. She followed him nevertheless, without question, for she trusted his judgement as a healer beyond any in Middle-earth, as did the King and Mithrandir. The Lady Eowyn was soon sitting upon on her ample bed, her feet stretched out before her, and Elrond had unbound her arms, the shield arm that was broken and kept in a sling, and the sword arm, which had altogether lost all its life.

"The shield arm heals well, I think," he said to Hallas, studying the wound, for the latter was eager to learn all he could from the master. "You see here and there where the flesh knits? You must hold your arm as steady in its sling as you can," he said to Eowyn. "It will knit the better for fewer jolts and twists, and you will not wish to be left with a crooked arm, I think. It will take a week or two yet, I fear, before it is fit to go without support, but it seems not a problem, if you are willing to take good care of it. I will dress and rebind the break nevertheless, to hold it more firmly in place."

He sent the Master for herbs, which he specified, and when the potion had been made up, he tended the wound with the care that Eären knew, from personal experience, only he could bestow. Hallas watched, fascinated, as he passed his hands lightly over the wound's surface and saw at once something that made the hairs on his neck rise – for it seemed like an extraordinary response of the lady's bare flesh to Elrond's sensitive hands. Her flesh subtly changed, seeming to take on a healthier tinge at once, even though the healer had not even touched it.

With the break rebound, and put carefully into a fresh, clean leathern sling, Elrond then turned his attention to the lifeless sword arm. He looked keenly into Eowyn's eyes as he examined it. Then he said, "I see Lord Aragorn saved your life, lady. Your gratitude must be great."

She flushed unexpectedly, and looked a little self-conscious.

"They say the King called me back from the dead," she said, with a directness which was not discourteous, but which lacked the courtly polish of her Gondorean kin. "But I was not awake, and I do not recollect it."

Elrond looked at her long and hard, now. With his fingers, he gently probed the arm from shoulder to finger tips, and back again. Then he sat back and thought a moment. Hallas was about to interrupt, Eären saw, and she motioned him to silence, swiftly!

"It seems that something has taken your life force from you, my lady," the Elf Master said gently. "Or you have given it up."

Eowyn looked at him sharply, now. She experienced the long sight of the elf master as a probe, which seemed to search her within.

"And how can you know ought of my life, sir? And what it may have to do with my sword arm?" she asked, rather coldly, feeling perhaps alarmed, Eären guessed. She silently sympathised!

Elrond ignored her question. He was not, thought Eären, given to easy explanations.

"I think," he said, after a pause, as though reflecting aloud, almost idly, "that to be able to strike, there must be something to strike _at_ – or to strike _back _at, perhaps? Is it possible that you do not find any worthy of striking?"

It was a curious remark. Eowyn glared at him, a moment, and then her eyelids drooped unexpectedly, an air of gloom settling upon her.

"You say truly, Elf Master," she said, her voice lower. "For there is nothing left to strike at. I do not know whether war comes easier to me than peace."

"I think far more easily, lady," said Elrond gravely, and his eyes did not leave her face.

"Then if you cannot find me another battle to fight, you cannot help me," said Eowyn dully, and there was a despair about her which Eären saw had been well masked up to now.

Elrond reflected again, a long moment. Yet his grey eyes were full of compassion, Eären saw. She loved him greatly, at this moment, for his capacity to see the best in Eowyn, who could be very like an irritating child in certain moods, as Elessar had discovered in Dunharrow!

"Life is ever full of battles of all kinds," Elrond said now, thoughtfully. "Had Théoden of the Mark lived, you might have gone home and fought with him, I think. He gave you much, even as a loving father does. Only – " and he paused, meaningfully, "not what your heart desired the most. He gave you no role that could engage your valiant heart. Now your uncle is gone to his long fathers - and the dead are harder to fight than the living, I think. They take from us our anger, and replace it with guilt and grief. Moreover, if this burden were not enough, then – the one who healed you did not come to be thanked, but left you with a burden of gratitude unpaid."

Eowyn looked up, her attention caught now by someone who knew much more than he had seemed to. She looked puzzled. She had never been talked to in quite this way before. It was as though this strange elf saw into her very soul. Eären remembered how annoyed and disappointed she herself had felt when there was no visit from Aragorn in the Healing House! A light began to dawn.

"I did not expect the King to come again to me," Eowyn said defensively, howevr. "For a King is busy, with many affairs of state."

"And yet he thinks of you often, Eowyn," said Elrond softly. "And is greatly troubled by your ill health. It was he who spoke to me of his concern for you, which is greater than for the Lord Faramir."

Eowyn's self-conscious blush now belied her cool words, and Eären saw that Elrond's probe had hit its mark. For a moment, she thought her cousin might dissolve into something like tears – a rare event indeed for the Lady of Rohan. Seeing it, Elrond added, "I think the King asked me to come because he felt _he _could not. Yet now I see that I am an unworthy substitute for the one you most wanted to see!"

Eowyn looked at him wildly, caught it seemed, between coldness, anger and grief. Then, quite suddenly, she broke into a storm of tears, which poured down her cheeks unheeded, and Elrond, seeing her distress, which had been so long concealed, and pitying it, took her in his arms and embraced her closely, until her sobs had begun to cease a little.

Hallas and Eären, meanwhile, stood silent, in the background, hardly daring to breathe, for fear that the lady might remember their presence and feel humiliated, or, worse, try to collect herself too quickly. Tears started in Eären's own eyes, nevertheless, at this exchange, for she remembered well how something of the frustration of poor Eowyn had infected her own life, until she met Elrond. No one but Elrond, she thought wryly, could have embraced Eowyn with such tenderness and been received so docilely, like a child longing for comfort, who had yet denied herself it for too long.

Then Elrond released her, but took the proud Lady of Rohan very gently by the shoulders, having a care not to put pressure on her wounded arm. He turned his deep grey eyes upon hers, and said quietly, "I am sorry that Elessar neglected so fine and honourable lady, as I see you are, and the more so because he is my son. But I am bound to say that even a most loved son is not always wise in all things!"

He smiled warmly at her, and to their great surprise, Eowyn's tears flowed freely now, yet she smiled back, ruefully, it seemed, though through a weary, tear-stained face.

"Lady," Elrond said now, with a sombre sigh and none who heard could doubt his word, "I ask your forgiveness on the King's behalf. Moreover, as a father who knows too well the pain a father can inflict, I ask your forgiveness for him who was as a father to _you_ – Théoden of the Mark. He, I think, redeemed himself at the last, by his brave death, and yet had, for some time before that, fallen into error, under the influence of Saruman's evil. He had not had a sufficient care for your unhappiness. Try not to blame him! No one could easily have withstood the subtle whispers of Grima Wormtongue. He meant well – we fathers do! But we are likely to make the common mistake of imagining that we know better what is good for our children than they do themselves!"

Deep wells of tears started again in Eowyn's eyes, in response to this very human confession of failing, and she spoke up now spontaneously, in a way unlike her usual manner, and cried, "You are kind, I think, sir. It is good of you, indeed, to be so interested in my paltry life. Yet I do not know how you know so much about me!"

Elrond shook his head, reprovingly.

"Nay, lady. No life is paltry, and yours least of all. Much is known of you, which is cause for great pride. The talk of the City is that single-handedly, you turned the course of the battle, before the Great Gate of Minas Tirith! Do you think that this is a deed little valued also, as Théoden Thengelson valued you too little?"

She sighed, and shook her head now, greatly confused.

"I do not know any more," she said, wearily. "For Faramir tells me it was a deed of worth, and he is an honourable man, I see. Yet I know not what a thing of worth is today. For now, I see that glory in battle is not what I thought it was. The truth is I went to it without the smallest desire to do good, but more a wish to end my own suffering. For all that I do seems to end in error and failure!"

Elrond smiled wryly at that.

"You are much like the King Elessar," he said dryly. "How often have I heard him say so! Yet, see, how his deeds return to praise him, throughout the City and the West. I think the same end will be your fate – that you will receive praise, like it or no, and yet question your own motives in all things. Nay, lady – we cannot always know the wisdom of our choices, maybe until much later, when the noise and bustle of events has died down. If everyone who did a valiant deed had to have motives pure as driven snow, not much of worth would be done in Middle-earth! That you ask a question of your heart is enough, I think. Who will ask more of you?"

He sighed, but then his sudden, brilliant smile suffused his face, and he said at length, "For the moment, why not take to heart the praise and gratitude of the people of this land, as yours, for what it is worth? You will not overvalue it, being the self-doubter you are, but do not reject it either. It is hard for men to praise you, when praise is not warmly received! Who knows better than you the truth of this?"

Eären saw a flash of remorse enter Eowyn's eyes, and looking at her strangely softened face, thought how skilfully the Elf Master had taken away her sternness, and replaced it with an altogether more human grief, loneliness and depression. She remembered now his saying, often heard in the valley, that 'grief is healing, while rage and bitterness lead but to death.'

"By your leave, Lady of Rohan," Elrond said now, looking into her eyes deeply," I will now try what healing I can bring to your lifeless arm. But first tell me this - are you _willing_ for me to heal it, if that healing means a change of heart for you?"

Eowyn stared, hesitated, and then nodded dumbly. Some understanding seemed to have taken root between them, the observers saw, and she knew what he asked.

"I will do anything to move from this dreary place," she said obediently, and they saw with compassion how much she had suffered of depression and quiet misery, while all about her rejoiced.

Elrond now quietly beckoned Eären to the other side of the bed, indicating that she should take the Lady's bound hand, while he took the poor lifeless hand in his. Then he concentrated with apparent totality, as she had seen him do many times, and to such a degree of intensity, that it seemed that the whole room darkened for a while and a strange mist seemed to surround the lady on the bed. Hallas looked on, in rapt attention. For a while, silence fell, and time seemed to stand still. It seemed that nothing stirred in the room – as though the very air itself had ceased to move.

Then the Lady of Rohan stirred, of a sudden, and her lifeless arm moved a little. Slowly and gradually, it moved a little more, and with each movement, it seemed to gain vigour and some of its former strength. Then the room began to lighten again, the mist was dispelled, and Elrond stepped back, and put her hand gently back on the bedclothes.

No one spoke for a moment. Then fresh tears coursed down the lady's cheeks, and at the same moment she stirred, lifting her arm and trying to bend it, painfully at first, as though against a great resistance, and then with greater flexibility. She bent it upwards a little further at each attempt.

"I think it is somewhat better!" she said, amazed, looking at Elrond with eyes watery with heart-piercing gratitude. "I do not know where your power comes from, Elf Master, but something in my arm has changed!"

Elrond smiled and nodded, though he was weary from the struggle of this healing, as Eären saw, who knew him well. Now she desperately wanted to protect him from the effort he always put forth, in the struggle for health, but she gritted her teeth and stayed silent.

"Something in your heart has changed, rather," he said. "And it is well. Now you need rest and care, lady. Do not go forth from your room again today. Warden of the House, I ask that you let the lady sleep for a few hours, and then give her a little nourishment, but not too much. Let the body heal itself, and do not take its energies away from the task. Moreover, I will ask the Lady Eären to return to see you this evening, for I think, at times like these, the company of other women is healing. A gentle and sensitive lady you undoubtedly are. It is hard for a man, sometimes, to know the heart of a woman. But I think the Lady of Gondor, who attends you now, knows much of what you have suffered, and I recommend that you talk together and share what sufferings you have in common."

Eowyn nodded, but it was evident that a great weariness had come upon her, so that her eyelids fluttered sleepily. Elrond rose at once, beckoning them both to leave her, and they quietly left the room.

Outside, he said to Hallas, "Let the lady walk a while again tomorrow, and ask Lord Faramir to accompany her again, if he has time. I think she will make a good recovery. Not everything can be mended, but what I can do has been done, and I believe it will be enough."

Hallas stared at him in speechless awe. He had witnessed nothing like this in all his years in the healing arts and could manage only a humble nod. Yet the story of the elf master's prowess in healing spread like lightening through the still war-torn City, and Elrond was not without healing work any day from that time on until he left Gondor.

138


	45. The steward and the elf lord

**Book Nine A time to heal**

**ii The steward and the elf lord**

Elrond now went to Faramir's room. The latter had thrown himself on his bed carelessly, and was reading from one of the manuscripts brought for him from the King's library, for Faramir was ever known for his interest in lore and ancient wisdom. It was like him that he would not waste his time, Eären thought, though he had agreed to return to the Healing House when his tasks of the day were done, for he was even now not entirely fit.

Elrond looked carefully at Faramir's chest wound, and redressed it, as he had done with Eowyn's, passing his hands lightly over the wound as he did so, and with similar, enlivening, results. Meanwhile, Faramir watched his every action with alert interest.

Then Elrond looked searchingly at Faramir and said,

"The strange death of your father, the Lord Denethor, must have been a great sorrow to you, Lord Faramir. I much regret to hear of it."

Faramir looked at him steadily, for he was a man of unquestioned courage, but sadness now filled his blue eyes.

"You know something of our situation, I see," he said, glancing towards Eären. "It goes without saying that it has been the deepest of all sorrows I have known. However, the greater sorrow to me was that I was not able to prevent it - or to be more helpful to our father during the darkest days of the War."

"I should like to hear more of that time," said Elrond easily, seating himself on the edge of the bed, as though he had all the time in the world, "if you are willing to tell it. For I have already heard something of it from the Lady Eären, and from Mithrandir, but I should like very much to hear it from you, if you are willing."

Faramir now described the last days of Denethor, and the events that had led up to his wounding. He ended with an account of his vague memories of being swept up off the field and carried at great speed back to the White City.

"After that, alas, I knew no more, being in a deep fever," he finished, "apart from terrible dreams of wandering in a dark place, where there was a mist, and no friendly hand to help me, and I could not see my way. But the hobbit Peregrin son of Paladin, who was sworn to my father's service, has told me that Denethor sat with me for long hours grieving, at the end, and this is some comfort to me. I think he regretted having sent me to the most dangerous part of the field, though I know he did that out of despair at Boromir's loss, and my unwillingness to bring the One Ring to him, when I had the chance."

Elrond nodded his understanding, seeing that he was dealing with a more subtle and thoughtful mind in Faramir than that of many of his generation.

"You cannot regret the choices you made, my Lord Faramir?" he asked now, studying Faramir's fair face carefully.

Faramir shook his head with resolution.

"If I had that choice to make again, I would do the same, despite all my father's anger! I never wanted the ring – it was of no great temptation to me, as I told Frodo when I first met him in Ithilien. Yet – it is great grief to me that my father and I parted on such ill terms! Why could I not persuade him to think differently? If only I could have made him understand that we - or indeed any! - could not contain this evil, then perhaps he might have ended differently. Even an honourable death on the field would have been preferable to this!"

"Now I see what troubles you, my lord," said Elrond, nodding sagely. He thought calmly a while, before saying, "Lord Steward – Sauron the Deceiver's wiles were hard to withstand. He corrupted the best and noblest minds of our Age. Once your father had looked into the Palantir, and Sauron had seen him, he was caught – and soon utterly ensared! From that time on, I see that he became progressively more tainted by the Dark Lord's wiles, for that is how Sauron worked. In my experience, the greatest minds were most at risk from the Dark Lord's evil – for great minds are capable of being greatly corrupted!"

He smiled at Faramir, which helped take the sting from his words. He went on,

"Your family was greatly hurt by this evil, beyond doubt and its wiles were subtle. Nevertheless, when you are troubled, think upon this, that when the ring was in my power in Imladris, brought to me freely, by the hobbit, Frodo, I refused it. And why? Because I was made of nobler stuff than the Lord Denethor, do you think?"

Faramir, who was listening closely to all that Elrond had to say, smiled ruefully. He did not attempt to answer, sensing that the answer would be forthcoming shortly.

"Not so - I refused it because I did not trust myself with its power. Neither did the Lady Galadriel, nor even Mithrandir the White."

Faramir was clearly affected by this declaration and looked at Elrond curiously, as the latter went on gravely, "Frodo, on the other hand, a simple hobbit, showed a capacity to withstand the influence of the Ring that was remarkable."

Faramir sighed. His mind quick mind was evidently engaged by these observations, and he frowned thoughtfully.

"I guessed, of course," he said now, talking more freely, as his trust in the Elf Master grew, "that Frodo bore Isildur's Bane, when I met him wandering in Ithilien - that it was somewhere about him. Though I was not certain what it was, until his servant Samwise accidentally told me! He, good heart that he is, did not _mean_ to betray his master's secret but there is no guile in him . . ."

Elrond nodded his appreciation of this point.

"Master Samwise does not always know how to hold his tongue!" he agreed dryly.

"Yet even then, my heart told me that I should let Frodo pass, and continue with his journey, and for good or ill I decided to follow its promptings," Faramir confessed now.

"Indeed," said Elrond warmly. "You showed yourself a man of subtle and just judgement at the test. Yet I claim no more merit for following my own heart than you do now! Merely, let us say, that I was blessed with a little superior knowledge, which came to my aid at need!"

Faramir thought about this for a long minute. Then his fair face broke into a rather relieved and attractive smile.

"You are wise indeed, even as my sister told me you are, Lord Elrond," he said, and his looks were more cheerful now. "I see your point! While I have been lying here, I have been struggling for long to understand the differences among men, and why, for example, Eären and I were able to withstand the lure of the Dark Lord, and my father and Boromir were not. And why Frodo withstood it so long, while Denethor, it seems, succumbed so quickly!"

Elessar had kept from Faramir as much as he could of what had happened at Parth Galen, for he saw no cause for rehearsing those events now. Nevertheless, Faramir was not an easy man to deceive, and as he grew whole, he had begun to ask for more of the details surrounding Boromir's death. He had, Eären thought, construed a good deal for himself by now – as, indeed, she had.

Elrond nodded, seeing the drift of his mind.

"It is a puzzle," he said thoughtfully now. "Perhaps only known to the mind of Lord Manwë, in the end. Yet if you would hear my speculations – I believe that _innocence was a protection_, and Frodo had that, in great measure. Expecting no evil to enter his heart, he was able to prevent it for long enough. Yet we cannot all be innocents! Those, too, who had certain useful knowledge - wisdom, if you wish - also seem to have gained some protection. I had the advantage of knowing a great deal already about the Ring and its evil power. So had Mithrandir. While you, I surmise, my lord, perceived much because of your long study of Gondorean lore. It seems that Denethor had neither innocence, nor wisdom. He had knowledge, no doubt, but he could not use it aright!"

"But surely, my lord, you do not suggest that what was in my father's heart played no part at all?" asked Faramir, his intelligent interest deeply caught now by this debate – for no one thus far had come to the White City who could discourse with him in this manner, and it was a debate he had longed for. "Or Boromir's? I cannot help but feel that my dear sister's humble heart was free of those desires for personal glory that troubled Boromir, and no doubt contributed to his seduction by the Ring - she also had a measure of that kind of innocence that Master Frodo had."

Elrond glanced at Eären, an affectionate smile on his lips, and saw an instinctive protest come readily to her lips at this blithe assumption of her pure nobility! It had not, so far, occurred to her, that Faramir was thinking of her in this light.

"Oh, Faramir, do not praise me beyond what is just!" she said reproachfully. "The Lord Elrond will tell you how confused and uncertain my motives were, many times!"

"Confused, yes," said Elrond gently, looking at her with eyes mildly amused by her discomfiture at this praise. "Yet confusion is not evil. I never saw you confused about where you stood with regard to the Ring, my Lady Eären, or the Dark Lord's wiles! Your brother speaks true, in this. Indeed, I remember a day when you questioned _me _closely, in Imladris, concerning my own motives in these matters!"

Eären blushed, remembering very well the conversation to which he referred! Elrond's eyes were, however, calm and affectionate upon her still, and she felt that she was not rebuked.

"Your sister has an honourable heart," Elrond said, turning back to Faramir, now. "And so have you! No, I do not say that the heart is immaterial, Lord Faramir. Some hearts, perhaps, with certain motives, seem more corruptible than others."

He paused here, evidently thinking deeply about how best to explain himself to Faramir. Finally, he said quietly,

"There is something about _knowing oneself,_ I think, in this story – and being _willing_ to know oneself. Denethor could not believe that he was corruptible. While you and I found that fear only too credible!"

Faramir smiled, evidently touched by the truth of this understanding, and liking the wry humility of the elf master more and more.

"You say rightly," he said, now, with a deep sigh. " Denethor felt sure that the nobility of his lineage and all his knowledge - which was considerable - would protect him from the Dark Lord's mind. Perhaps his very love of Gondor blinded him in this. There was greatness in him – yet he knew not the limits of his own heart."

Faramir now sat silent a good while, thinking upon this conclusion. Then he at last raised his head and said, "I am much relieved by this talk, Lord Elrond, and I thank you for your trouble. You have helped to clear my mind of some matters that troubled me greatly."

He gave them both a smile of great brilliance, saying, "It seems I am likely to enjoy your company, Lord Elrond, as my sister foretold that I would! I see that we can talk together about a great many things, now that time is on our side. Shall I see you again, perhaps, before you leave Minas Tirith?"

Elrond and Eären looked at each other, despite themselves, and Elrond, reading what was in Eären's mind, nodded quietly.

"I think it is time for me to speak frankly also, Lord Faramir, as you have done," he said. "I can think of nothing I would enjoy more than spending time with you! Moreover, I hope to do so often, in the future. Yet first, I have that to ask of you, which I would have wished to ask of the Lady Eären's father before he died. But since it cannot be so, then I must put my request to you, her nearest kin now alive."

"If there is anything I can do for you, sir, you need only name it," said Faramir, looking from one to the other rather curiously now.

"My request is this, I have come to love your sister, the Lady Eären, with all my heart," said Elrond simply. "And it is my good fortune that she returns my feelings. At the proper time and place, we wish to marry. Will you name the time when that shall be, and give us your blessing?"

Faramir's astonishment was now great indeed. He was a man who read much in the minds of others, and he had obviously understood, before now, that a strong bond had grown between his sister and Elrond during her stay in Rivendell. Nevertheless, he was astonished by this development, which he had not suspected, being much taken up with the aftermath of War and the restoration of the City and the kingship. He looked from one to the other, in amazement. Then, spreading his hands, he said, laughingly, "Now I understand! How could I have been so blind, dearest sister! I see that you have kept much to yourself, since your return to Gondor!"

Eären now stepped forward, smiling warmly at her brother, in acknowledgement of many things she had kept in her heart.

"Forgive me, Faramir," she said. "I did not willingly deceive you, but I wished to see Lord Elrond again in time of peace, before I opened my heart. I know you will understand this!"

Her brother thought a moment, and then said, "These are strange times. Custom that might have served well in a different time seems superfluous now! Tell me only this, Eären, and all else seems of little import. Is your heart truly in this marriage?"

"Truly it is, brother!" said Eären eagerly. "For as my time in Rivendell continued, I grew close to Lord Elrond, as he has told you, and came to love him as he loves me. None was more surprised than I that it was so - but even so, it is! And now that the war is over, I have no other desire than to marry him, with all speed!"

"Then my blessing upon both of you!" said Faramir heartily, and embraced his sister, before bowing and closing his hand on his breast, in the Gondorean fashion, honouring Elrond, and then clasping his arm vigorously. "This is a happy outcome indeed of war and devastation!" he said.

Loving embraces followed, and a few brotherly and sisterly tears were shed.

When their immediate pleasure had subsided, Faramir the Steward added, on reflection, "Eären, you are always sensible of what is proper, and you will know that King Elessar must give his leave for your marriage, as indeed he would for mine, for he is now liege lord to us both. But I do not expect that he will stand in your way, if he is certain that I am content, and that it is your will."

"We had hoped as much," said Elrond, smiling now in relief and joy. "I will speak to the King as soon as I am able. In addition, if all goes well, Lord Faramir, I will ask that you give the lady's hand to me at our wedding! Thus, it is clear, I hope that you must make the speediest recovery possible, for we could not marry without your presence!"

Faramir laughed at this, now, and said that he would happily perform this task, with all his heart. Then he added, turning to Eären, "But our honoured father's death is still near. Do you think that we can arrange a marriage, so soon after his passing, Eären?"

"I do not know," said Eären quickly. "Therefore my counsel is that you speak of this to no one, until Lord Elrond and I have consulted the King. I think much depends on _his _mind – and I will take his advice, of course, whatever it is. We wish to do what is right, and to offend no one by our happiness, for that would be a shame to our house indeed."

"Though my son is so full of his own wedding plans today that I believe almost any request may find favour with him!" said Elrond whimsically, his characteristic humour to the fore. "If you have that which you wish of him, Lord Faramir, my advice is to ask it soon!"

"King Elessar is to marry?" asked Faramir in wonder. "I did not know that. I have not been forth today. So much seems to have happened while I have languished in the House of Healing! And who might the lady be?" He suddenly looked anxious, and Eären guessed at once that it had entered his mind that the bride might be the Lady of Rohan!

"The lady in question is the Lady Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond," she said. "Elessar has been promised to her for long, to both our knowledge and pleasure. He kept the pledge in his heart, I think, for he did not feel he could consider his own happiness, while all Middle-earth stood on the edge of the abyss - and Gondor in particular. Now he is free to speak openly of it at last, and they are both glowing with joy! I wish you could see them!"

"He shall see them," said Elrond firmly. "For what is the use of being a father twice over, if I cannot command the attendance of a son and daughter in the House of Healing?" His serious face broke into a smile that seemed to contain all the richness of the sun within it. "I think both my charges would benefit from a visit from the King and his lady - and I shall carry this message myself, on my return to the palace!"

144


	46. Wedding plans

**Book Nine A time to heal**

**iii Wedding plans**

That evening, while they all dined together, the talk remained largely of the wedding of Elessar and the Lady Arwen, and they learned that a date had been set for the ceremony, which was Midyear's Day, but a short time away. This boded well for their own plans, Eären thought, suggesting that Elassar did not propose a long period of public mourning. The hobbits were excited, now that they had begun to get a grasp of the movement of things, while Mithrandir was quiet and reflective. Perhaps, thought Eären, he had exhausted himself with much travail, and now needed to rest.

During a pause in the conversation, Elessar said to the assembled company, "I have requests to put to a number of you, my friends, who will be attending our wedding ceremony. My good friends Elladan and Elrohir will escort the Lady, when she comes to the Temple for our wedding. Lord Elrond will give her hand to me, and that is his right. However, I wish all my good friends, here assembled, to take part in the ceremony, for how could we truly celebrate without you? Therefore, I ask my friends Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry to join the sons of Elrond in escorting the lady to the wedding, and that they will wear the livery of the Tower Guard, and bear her train in the Temple."

Frodo's bright blue hobbit eyes twinkled merrily.

"This is very trusting of you, Aragorn," he pointed out. "Are you sure you trust us to manage a serious task like this? Destroying the One Ring is one thing, but being a page at a wedding is quite another!"

The company laughed heartily at this jest, and Pippin added dolefully,

"He means me, of course. But I will try not to drop things, or let you down, Aragorn."

Elessar smiled and reached over the table to tousle his curly head fondly.

"On this day, my friend, you may have my leave to drop everything," he said. "But I do not fear that you cannot carry the task to its conclusion. Indeed, I would have no one else to do it."

"So what about the other members of the Fellowship?" asked Merry, spooning his soup hungrily, with his one unbound arm – for after their recent privations, it was long before he and the other hobbits felt entirely free of anxiety about where the next meal might come from, and were taking full advantage of this! "Surely you will not forget Legolas and Gimli?"

"Indeed, no," said Aragorn, smiling at these two, now fast friends, who sat at the other end of his table. "I wish to ask them to be my chief supporters, and escort _me_ to the ceremony, if they will be so good. We have made many journeys together, and this will be our last for some time, I fear, friends, but if so, let us make it with a will."

Legolas's bright face shone, at this news, for he loved Elessar greatly, as an elf-friend of many years, and understood the significance of this union between man and elf better than anyone present, apart from Elrond himself. Gimli thumped the table in approval with his axe handle.

"Let us three friends show what mettle we are made of, in peace as well as war." said the dwarf. "For we have followed you this far, Aragorn, and we will not let you go unattended to your doom at the end!"

Amid much laughter, Legolas added, "I have a fancy to shine my bow and bring it, and perhaps Gimli may bring his axe, so that these tokens of our long companionship in war may be laid at the service of King Elessar and his bride in peace."

Elessar, much moved by these speeches, subsided, unable to speak for a moment. Then the Lady Arwen took the opportunity of this silence to say,

"I also have a request to make - of the Lady Eären."

Eären looked at her in surprise, for she had expected no role in the ceremony, other than as guest and well-wisher, and would have been well content with that.

"Would you consent to walk with me behind the trainbearers to the temple?" asked Arwen now. "For so much has happened between us since you came to Rivendell, and I feel that our happiness would not be quite complete without your presence."

"I should be proud and honoured to do so," said Eären, moved also, and could not forebear but to glance at Elrond, wondering if he had had a hand in this. His face, however, remained impassive. "But it is an honour I do not deserve, I fear."

"It is an honour I would not have taken from you, by any means whatever!" interrupted Elessar suddenly, with some feeling, which caused Eären to look up in surprise. "It is our will – and if you consent, our happiness is complete."

Then Eären knew in her heart that it was Elessar himself who had been behind the move, and she smiled at him happily, moved almost to tears once more, for she saw the kindness that lay behind it. He wanted to give her a place in the new order of things, she guessed, knowing the difficulty of her situation as the daughter of a ruling house now fallen from its former glory.

"My dear friend!" she said, simply, overwhelmed for a moment.

The king smiled too, his face full of feeling, and he held her gaze a moment.

"Then it is quite settled," he said quietly.

"But what about Mithrandir?" said Pippin, breaking the heartfelt silence, looking round and suddenly realising that the wizard was the only one not given a role.

"Silence your chatter, Peregrin Took!" said Mithrandir, waking up suddenly. "Who do you think will conduct the ceremony?"

"Ah – now I see!" said the irrepressible _perian_ - as he had come to be known in Gondor.

Everyone laughed happily, feeling that justice had been done all round.

The King's supporters, it became known in time, would make quite a crowd of the brave and worthy round him. He also named Herubrand, now chief of the Dúnedain, and the Prince of Dol Amroth, together with Eomer, King of the Mark, and Faramir, High Steward of Gondor, to be his supporters at the ceremony. With Eären would walk elf friends of Arwen, both of Imladris and Lórien, where she had been brought up. Thus, the tale was complete of those who had dared so much, even to the edge of destruction, for the saving of Middle-earth and no one was left feeling that they had received no recognition for their part. All looked forward to a day of great celebration.

After the meal, Eären departed for the House of Healing once more, as Elrond had requested, and sat with Faramir and Eowyn for an hour or more in the slow dusk of the garden, giving them all her news. They also spoke of some of the things that Elrond, by his skill and clear sight, had brought to the surface during his healing work. Eowyn seemed much changed by the encounter, and seemed milder and calmer, a flower now in bud, rather than one that had been exposed to a too early frost. Faramir was looking better than Eären had seen him since her return to Gondor, and she suspected him of remaining in the House in order to be with Eowyn, and not the other way round, as Eowyn had implied!

Eowyn said cautiously, during a pause, to Eären, "I wondered, after our talk, Eären, what the Lord Elrond meant, when he said that we had things to share in common?"

"Perhaps that I too had a father who could not see me as I was," Eären said simply. "I think we were both loved, Eowyn, but in rather strange and distant ways. The Lord Denethor valued his eldest son, Boromir, and after that his next son, Faramir. I begrudged them not this favour, for I loved them too – but I seemed doomed, all my childhood, to struggle to catch his attention. I tried to do so by my deeds, I think, learning to ride, to wield a sword and spear, and to shoot a longbow as well as Boromir himself – for I knew our father valued those skills. Yet though my horsemanship began that way, I soon loved it for its own sake, and ever will, I think now."

"Indeed, I think there is truth in this, though I regret it. Yet it brought great joy and companionship among the three of us," remarked Faramir, thinking of happy childhood days spent in the Pelennor, or in Ithilien, then so free of danger. "Our mother was dead, and we had to rely upon each other for all our companionship and entertainment. Moreover, I must say in my defence, that Denethor could be a hard father to all of us in different ways. Yet seldom have three kin been so close, or had so much fun together, I think, as we did! – before the rise of Sauron, I speak of. But all too soon Denethor had his attention much distracted from his children by the growing Shadow in the east. When it was clear that war was unavoidable, and he decided to send Eären, for safekeeping to Rivendell, it was a measure I think of how much he cared for her in his own mind. Though perhaps you, sister, saw it not at the time."

"Well, Faramir, I will accept the truth of this reflection, with one proviso," said Eären cheerfully, "that had I been a valued horse, he would have done as much, for he would not, for anything, have his possessions looted by those who did not have title to them!"

At this, they all laughed, and Eowyn saw, with a little envy, the way brother and sister joked together and made light of their lives. Yet she saw now that much pain had been involved in these difficulties also. It was relieving to her to know that she had not been alone with her own anguish.

"You think I have made too much of my own sorrows, perhaps?" she asked Eären now, who became serious and shook her head vigorously.

"By no means," she said. "For I carried a load of well nigh unbearable sadness to Imladris, Eowyn. Had I not had the good offices of Aragorn, and later dear Lord Elrond, to depend on, I would have feared for my reason. However, Elrond healed me of this burden, even as he healed you, and somehow I have not had to feel that pain in quite such depth again. It is as though I can see my father's errors, all too clearly - and yet I no longer feel broken by them."

"You learned to know Elessar well at that time, I see," said Eowyn curiously.

"I did," Eären said, smiling. "A subtle and fine man our King is, with great clarity of sight. He saw my load of sorrow, I think, and befriended me, giving me much time and attention, which he might readily have given elsewhere, for his own burdens were great enough then. Yet I think I was able to aid him also, for what he was not able to say to Arwen or his friends of the valley, he was able to say to me. Thus, I think we nourished each other - for a little while. Yet the friendship that began then, out of mutual suffering, has grown strong with our comradeship in the field, and now in his claiming the kingdom of my fathers. I think it will withstand the test of time, and that is a great joy to me."

"You say truly, sister," said Faramir, glancing at Eowyn meaningfully, Eären thought.

"Yet you did not love him?" asked Eowyn softly, her mind still evidently upon Elessar.

Eären kept her eyes steadily upon Eowyn's face, as she said thoughtfully, "Love, it seems, can be given to many people, Eowyn! It is not like a good side of Gondorean beef, that can only be sliced and served until there is none left! The love I could not but bear Aragorn left me plenty of love to spare, and did not mean I could not give my heart to another, when the time came."

She had hoped for a chance to say something of the kind, feeling that Eowyn needed to look beyond her first love, which, if it had been the King, might still become a real love for another – and if for her brother, so much the better - if they truly cared for each other.

"I wondered whether something of that kind had happened," said Faramir thoughtfully, understanding much now. "For since your return from the war, sister, something deeply sad has left you, I see now, that was ever with you before. Perhaps you have ceased to be sad, at length, that our father did not see you at your true worth? However, your proud spirit does not desert you, I am glad to say. I would still hesitate to raise my spear arm in anger before you!"

He told Eowyn now with amusement of the thrashing Eären had once administered to him as a youth when he neglected to groom his horse. Becoming serious again, however, he added, ""But it seems that the Lord Elrond saw into your heart, as to what troubled you, even as he saw into mine."

Later that evening, Eären returned through the darkened streets the short walk to the palace. She was not afraid to be out alone, for such as were abroad at this hour were the King's men, hurrying to and from their duties, or the relatives of the sick or fallen, performing their rites. She re-entered the palace quietly, and hurried up the grand staircase to her room, where she gave her cloak and hood to her maid, Frea, and said, "I am tired, Frea, and have a mind to retire early. Will you help me disrobe, and bathe, then leave me? I do not wish to be disturbed this night."

Willingly the girl helped her with her evening toilet, and when she was clad in a gossamer summer night robe, embroidered with pale flowers, and her hair was brushed until it gleamed down her back, she bade her goodnight.

"Call me at the first hour tomorrow morning," said Eären, "for I have much to accomplish in preparation for the King's wedding. Do you know, Frea that I shall go to the Temple behind Lady Arwen? I must prepare as well as I can, for I do not wish to disgrace my friends!"

"Oh, my lady!" said Frea, eagerly, excited by the news. "Yes, indeed – we must rise early, for there will be so much to do. I shall look forward to it. Sleep well, now, and I will tell the guards myself that you are not to be disturbed."

"Thank you, Frea. Good night now."

Eären made as though to climb into her broad bed, covered as it was with brocade and fine velvet draperies, fitting for the High Steward's daughter. On her return to Gondor, after the Last Battle, she had moved back into her old chambers in the palace, with Elessar's leave. He had also gladly given her leave to keep her former maid, saying generously, that as far he was concerned, Faramir and Eären must continue their lives as before.

She watched the girl out of the door, and then pulled on her pale yellow robe again, returning to her sitting room to curl up with some reading, to await her guest.

Not long after the Tower of Ecthelion had chimed midnight, there came a light tap on her door, and she ran to open it eagerly. Elrond slipped noiselessly, like a shadow, through the gap, and she closed and bolted it firmly behind him.

She had thought, until the moment when he stood before her, that she had much to say, but seeing him now, alone with her at last, she wanted nothing but to be taken in his arms. Their long anticipated kisses were now passionate and unbridled by fear of observation. After a moment, desire for her overwhelmed him and Elrond lifted her and carried her, light as a feather, through the open door to her bedroom. Through it, he had seen her broad and beautifully dressed bed, and laying her on it gently, he shed his cloak and outer garments, joining her there with all speed.

The magic of their lovemaking in Imladris, Eären soon found, had lost none of its savour, during their separation. Indeed, long absence had added something of a piquancy to it, for they were both driven by desperately deferred longing to touch, hold and explore, and had much long-deferred joy and pleasure to give and receive.

Later, lying contentedly beside her lord, Eären stroked his lean and muscular frame, all unmarked by the passage of years, while he caressed her breasts playfully with his beautiful, silken dark hair. Now she said softly, "I feel as content as my horse, Brégor, when he returns to his stable and finds a good load of hay waiting for him, and fresh water to quench his thirst! Then he finds just the dish he dreamed about all day and devours it without further pause!"

Elrond gave a deep chuckle at this image.

"I do not know whether I like being your horse trough!" he said thoughtfully. "But I have savoured being devoured. I think I should like to be devoured again!"

And he fell on top of her again with a will, making her yell with laughter and enjoyment while he kissed and caressed her loved face and body all over. It was not long before a second, slower and yet still passionate lovemaking followed. Tired, then, they lay a little apart for a while, and spoke no more.

Presently, Eären said, "I did not know if you knew where my chamber was – I forgot to tell you!"

"When one has a great desire to find something, one finds it!" said Elrond dryly, propping himself on his elbow, as he had done so often in Imladris, and watching her face with deepest affection.

"You were not seen, I trust?" she asked then.

"I am halfelven," he said simply, raising one elegant eyebrow archly. "An elf can pass unnoticed before most men, without much difficulty. However, there were two guards at the end of the floor on which your room is situated, so I must elude them on my return. I shall do so – never fear. Every so often, they look away from their watch – and it takes them so long to look back again! By that time, I have travelled half a league, to the other end of the City!"

He laughed his deep, earthy laugh, for the ways of men were often a source of humour to elves - and there was much of the elf in Elrond.

"We must talk," she said reluctantly, still desiring more than anything to be in his arms and to say nothing that could not be said through a kiss.

"Of what must we talk?" he asked playfully, wrapping strands of her bright hair round his fingers, and tickling her nose with it.

"Of Elessar and Arwen, and our future," she said now, brushing his tickles away, though laughingly. "When will you speak to him? And shall I come with you?"

He shook his head thoughtfully.

"I think Elessar is best seen alone," he said. "I shall see him tomorrow – today, in fact. At the fourth hour. If there is a problem, I will send you a message at once. However, knowing him as I do, I think he will not give me an answer at once, but will wish to speak to you immediately, and make a judgement of your situation before he decides. So expect a summons from him sometime today or tomorrow, perhaps."

Elrond sighed then, adding, "Your task will not be easy, I think, when he calls you. Take care of what you say, Eären, for Elessar can be stubborn and determined when roused, as I have cause to know. He is now the King of all the West, and he loves you beyond any woman I have known, apart from Arwen Undomiel herself. My heart tells me that he will not wish to see your future secured on someone you cannot care for, no matter whether that person is his own foster father or his groom. Especially, perhaps, his own foster father?" he now added, with an enquiring lift of his eyebrow.

He continued, on reflection, "He will not wish to part from you, either, for he had, I think, hoped to be left with _some _companions of old, when the war was finally ended. He very much looked forward to yours and Faramir's wise counsel and companionship in the building of his kingdom. Hence, you bring grief to him, even as he brings you joy. However, let us hope for the best, for I do not fear that he will deal unjustly or unfairly with us, no matter what the cost to himself."

Changing this rather difficult subject for them both, he added, "Did you visit the House of Healing?"

She nodded, and told him of the improvements to their charges. Faramir, she told him, had talked about wishing to visit Rivendell, when all their present days of celebration were over.

"We shall invite him, my love, as soon as our wedding is over, and his own plans are made clear," said Elrond happily. "He is a fine young man, and I shall value his company beyond measure. Yet what of the lady? She is a beauty, is she not? What ails these fathers of the race of men, that they cannot value their daughters more? For the elves treasure their females above fine jewels – and that is saying a good deal, for an elf!"

She laughed and pointed out, tongue in cheek, that he had valued Arwen Undomiel so highly that she had almost been prevented from securing her own heart's treasure! Elrond bore this reproach with equanimity however.

"It is hard to know how best to love one's children," he only said, humbly. "Wait until you have children, before you speak of this!"

"And shall I have children, my Lord Elrond? "she asked him, gently, now. "We have not spoken of this – indeed had not time to think of it before."

He opened his grey eyes wide at the thought.

"I do not know," he said, then, looking down his long nose at her, in mock dismay, "how I am to prevent you from having children? For our lovemaking is the greatest treasure of my life, and I cannot stop wanting you at every moment! However, thankfully elves do not produce seed like men, and scatter them everywhere throughout the lands of Middle-earth! Therefore I cannot see this end."

He smiled radiantly down at her, however, adding, "Yet my heart tells me that we _will _have children. For you are a good mother born, I think, and only waiting for that joy to bring you to perfection as a woman. Yet I do not know how _I _shall fare, as a father once more, when I consider the Ages I have passed on the Hither Shore. I did not anticipate it!"

She smiled sympathetically.

"Well – if it is given to us, we must do the best we can," she said. "In fact, I think you might enjoy it more than you will admit."

He laughed then, and agreed.

"Since I gave you my heart, I feel like an elf in the spring of my life," he confessed. "How strange are the ways of my Lord Manwë. For he has blessed me greatly, I think." He closed his eyes, as though he offered a silent benediction to the one whom he had ever spoken of to her as his lord and mentor – Manwë, Lord of Arda, who, Elrond said, knew the mind of The One better than any.

Rolling over with that kind of easy dexterity which always reminded her of one of the great predators flexing its muscles, he said now, soberly, " But let us speak, once more only, of my meeting with the King, and then our business is done and we may be happy with each other without care. It is in my mind, with your leave, to say to Elessar that we would marry in Gondor. For this is your city, and it is your birthright to do so, and one I would not for anything take away from you. Nonetheless, my love, I think we must then bid the White City farewell for a while, and return to Imladris with Mithrandir and the young hobbits, who I sense are all eager to return to their homes. For you know that my chosen way is with the Quendi, the First-born, and I cannot live my life in a city. Only for your sake and Arwen's, did I ride here, or stay as long as I have. Are you content with these plans, my love, for I know that now you must leave behind so much that has been your home and your kin since childhood? Leaving it in time of war was hard enough, but how will it seem when you leave it for another life entirely?"

"Are you truly half-elven, my lord?" she asked curiously now, deflected from his question for a moment by the realisation that she knew so little about him.

"I am a little more elf than man," he said, and played with her nose. "If I were to tell you all my ancestry, we would be here until the sun rises! If you listen in the Hall of Fire, you will hear all my story told many times over. But suffice it to say, that I am descended from the Edain, the Sindar, the Vanyar, the Noldor - and also I am part Maiar, which is a fact little know. My great-great-grandmother was Melian the Maiar, who fell in love with Thingol - an elf of the Awakening, when the very first elves took the Great Journey westward to Valinor."

Eären listened, fascinated. She had heard many tales of the lives of the elves in the Hall of Fire, but only now did they begin to make some sense to her.

"So that is where your power comes from," she said instinctively.

"Perhaps," said Elrond, stretching languidly. "And from other sources too. Do not forget Vilya, whose power is greater than any but the One Ring."

"Melian dwelt in Middle-earth?" asked Eären, thinking of what she knew of the legend.

Elrond nodded, and rolled her way again, seeing that she was minded to be curious.

"She lived with him many long years in Doriath, and was Queen there. She made a girdle, it is said, which encircled Doriath, and protected it from all who came there."

He lifted the girdle of her yellow robe, which she had cast aside willingly enough when he came to her.

"Perhaps you will make such a girdle round Imladris, when when we go home together," he suggested, smiling, half-serious.

"Nay, my lord, I do not possess such power!" she protested.

"Your power is greater than you think," said Elrond soberly. "Do not set it at naught. But you do not answer my question. How shall you bear to leave your home and your people, do you think?"

"I am content, my lord," she said, serious-faced also, as this prospect loomed large in her mind almost for the first time. "But I cannot pretend it will not cost me pain to leave behind these beloved things. Only the thought of seeing fair Imladris once more will help spare me the pain of parting. I shall miss Elessar beyond all imagining. And as for dear Faramir – I cannot think of parting from him without great grief!"

Elrond looked at her fondly.

"I can bear this," he said, "only as long as I know that you missed me more!"

"And I did," she said. "You cannot imagine how I longed for your arrival, once the battle was done, and I had no immediate task to fulfil, other than to look after the King's House, and make menus and supervise wall hangings! This is not entirely to my taste as an occupation, though I did my best, for Elessar's sake. Arwen must take that task upon her now – and I own I do not envy her. You will be glad to hear that I spent what time I could in the House of Healing, seeing whether I could use what you taught me, to help the deadly wounded and the many broken-hearted who accompanied them. Yet what made that time hardest was that I could not even be certain of your continued affection for me, by then. For a gremlin in my mind kept saying, 'Now that the danger is over, Lord Elrond will have far better ways to pass his time, than to think of you, a mere mortal!'"

Elrond was genuinely dismayed by this idea. He looked searchingly into her violet eyes and said gravely, "You do me an injustice, Eären. Do you think you that I am one who plights his troth and then forswears it? Nay, shame upon you! I once gave you the stone of my house, and I confess I do not know _how_ to take it back. I have worn your ring ever since that day - "

He wiggled his little finger with the agate and pearl ring upon it.

"I thought of you every day, sometimes every minute, when I was not thinking of the deeds of the foul Dark Lord. However, I had a war to fight, and in the end, I knew it was best for me to do what I could to help end the war – for therein lay my best hope of seeing you once again. Therefore, I tried to put aside personal longings – but, believe me, it was not easy. Surely you did the same – you must have?"

She nodded.

"I had no choice either," she said ruefully. "But when we bivouacked in the dark in strange places, and Glorfindel was asleep or keeping watch, then I most felt the longing for you, and all the pain of parting. Sometimes I would sit up, in the night, with my blanket wrapped round me against the cold, and try to imagine your face, smiling down at me, even as it does now, but in your great bed in Imladris . . . . Then, for a short while, I would feel comforted."

Elrond nodded soberly.

"For my part, I would walk the paths of Imladris," he said, "and try to remember how you were once by my side, such a short time before. And I tried to believe that you would be by my side once again, though all the hosts of Mordor stood between us."

They embraced tenderly now, and the contact inevitably made them want to make love again. After hesitating somewhat, almost fearful that she seemed too eager, she yielded helplessly to her passion for him, and it seemed to them both that a deeper union than any yet achieved seemed to lift them, this time, and buoy them up, against their next parting.

When she had rested a while, for she had not his tireless energy, he said, running his fingers lightly down her nose and about her cheeks, "You looked so beautiful, I meant to tell you, on the battlements there, when I first came upon you. So beautiful that you took my breath away for speech! I had forgotten what a feast you made for my eyes, with your beautiful hair flowing free in the wind, and your eyes so bright and clear. I had forgot how small and slight you are – like a young beech sapling, hardly grown, and yet, one with so much strength in it, that no man could bend it single-handed." He sighed in contentment at the thought. "Yet now there is added something more, which glows from inside you, a great glow of joy and a passion for life. You seemed even more alive than when I last saw you in Imladris. And I could not believe that I had the good fortune of being loved by so rare a lady as you!"

She smiled at this, basking unashamedly in his love and admiration. Yet this memory caused her to think of Mithrandir's speech to her, on the battlements, which she had almost forgotten, having so many other concerns to keep in mind. Now she felt she should recount the story to Elrond, and did so. To her surprise, she saw great shining tears come into his eyes, and he closed his eyes upon them, for a long moment and could not speak, but the bright sparkling drops cascaded under his long, dark lashes, and down his pale cheeks. At last, he opened his sea grey eyes again, and said, "We were ever close friends these many years. Yet this is a gift the like of which I had not looked for. Bless Mithrandir!"

She wiped his tears tenderly with her fingers.

"When we were on the battlements," she said slowly, searching for words, for that time had become tinged with a dream-like quality in her mind, and she was unsure sometimes whether it had happened or not, "I saw that Mithrandir is a far, far mightier being than I had ever understood."

"He is of the Maiar," said Elrond simply. "Servant of Ulmë." He quoted from one of the recitations often heard in the Hall of Fire, saying,

"'. . . . those who listened to him awoke from despair and put away the imaginations of darkness.'

"He was sent to Middle earth with the task of helping it fight the Dark Lord's evil," he added. "See how well and faithfully he has executed his task. Yet words fail me at this gift of the Ring of Fire - I do not know how I will ever express my gratitude for what he has done for us both."

"Did you really believe that we would have a painful parting, as you feared Arwen and Aragorn would?" she asked seriously. "It is hard for me even to imagine what that might mean for you. I wanted to understand, but it was hard."

"I know, my love," he said, thoughtfully, now. "We still have much to try to understand about each other. When the press of war was all about us, we did not waste time on such matters, and rightly, I think, for how could we know whether a future existed for us at all? Still - we shall have time, that we did not have before, to consider them, by the grace of the Valar."

He was silent, thinking, before saying, "The answer to your question is yes, I did believe it. And yet I did not. An elf who loves one of your race is bound to face that parting, for death comes to your race, at the last, and not to ours. Therefore, I knew that pain might be my lot, in the end. Yet my heart told me that there was more to be revealed, than we had yet seen. It seemed unwise to give way to despair too early, as I had almost done with my daughter, and as you yourself rightly pointed out to me."

He smiled down at her with a mixture of self-reproach and confident joy.

"I felt that I should wait and see with hope! For even the very wisest cannot see all ends. I only knew that I loved you, and I felt that my Lord Manwë would not place me in that position, unless he had a greater purpose in it than I could then see. Now, see how Mithrandir has repaid that patience. We must find a way to thank him, when the time comes."

"We shall not have long," she said then, with infinite sadness. "He plans to leave Middle-earth soon."

Elrond sighed deeply.

"I feared as much. I shall miss him – so much," he said, and bowed his head, a sudden agony of grief in his eyes.

Eären gathered him to her heart, then, in a warm embrace, seeing something of the sadness of longevity. She saw that _fading_, as the elves described the passage of time, could not be stayed by any, even them, with all their extraordinary powers. For them, she dimly began to understand, fading was an ever-present grief that must be endured. For the world itself was not fixed and immutable. However long their lives, all things passed away in the fullness of time!

For a while, they lay together without speaking, taking comfort from each other's warmth and nearness. Finally, Elrond raised his head, and said, "Sleep now, beloved Eären, and I will watch over you, as I did in Imladris. When you awake, I shall be gone. I shall not enter your chamber again, until our days are fulfilled and our marriage consummated. We must abide by the law of men kind, now, and it is the custom here to remain apart during the preparation for the wedding. In any case, it would not be right to make love, I think, when your father and brother still lie unburied in the Silent Street. Let us try to do all that is right by both our friends and kin, by the living and the dead. So that when all duties are done, we owe no obligation to any but ourselves, and may live together in peace and joy all our days."

158


	47. The king's anguish

Book Eight A time of healing

**iv The King's anguish**

It was the voice of Frea, who gently called Eären back to the daylight, saying, "Mistress! It is the first hour of the day, and you asked me to call you early."

Eären rolled over on to her back, eyes fluttering reluctantly open, and her maid said chattily, "It was a shame to wake you, my lady, for you looked so peaceful and happy, sleeping thus – as though you were in a wonderful place, and safe from all harm."

How accurate an account this was, Eären thought with a sigh, of the experience of sleeping in Elrond's arms. However, as her lover had predicted, the room was bare, this morning, and not a sign remained that he had ever been there.

"Bring me some _asëa_ tea," she said regretfully. "And then I will tear myself away from the sheets and begin my work."

"I will, my lady," said Frea happily.

Sipping her tea for a few moments of peace before she rose, Eären hugged her knees, and thought of the previous night, and its spent blisses, and it seemed to her to presage a life of such joy that she almost wondered how she would endure it. Meanwhile, the immediate question was, how would she endure the waiting, and Elrond's enforced absence?

Throwing aside the sheets, nevertheless, she sprang out of bed with a will and entered her dressing room. Frea had scattered sweet smelling flower petals in her bath, and she took off her night robe and stepped into the luxuriously warm water.

"How much I missed a good warm bath, Frea, when I was travelling." she said now, as the girl gathered up her hair on top of her head in a comb and soaped and scrubbed her back gently. "There is nothing like it for relaxation, to help sleep, and to soothe cares."

"It is as a good as a week in the House of Healing, they say," said Frea wisely.

When she was dressed and ready, Eären went to break her fast in the King's dining room. Elrond was already there, and he smiled warmly at her entrance, but said nothing. Arwen came in soon afterwards with her elf maidens, and the talk among the ladies was of dresses, trains, and wedding matters. Materials and baubles of all kinds were still not easy to come by in Gondor, in the aftermath of war, but the elvish caravan had brought many things of its own making, which the Dark Lord had not been able to destroy. Arwen was anxious to please Elessar and his people, though Eären pointed out cheerfully that the likelihood of his not being pleased was small indeed!

Elrond rose now, to excuse himself, but said smilingly, as he passed, "If your father's opinion carries any weight at all, you will be the jewel of the day, daughter, no matter what you wear."

"And may I also crave the attention and opinion of the wise Lady of Gondor?" asked Elrohir impishly, when he had gone, folding his hands upon his breast in mock supplication.

The two sons of Elrond were never happier than when making fun of life's seriousness, and yet it was a playfulness entirely without malice. Elrohir was bright in his grey attire at the table, a handsome elf indeed, and Eären thought with affection of how fortunate she was to inherit, as it were, these two fine sons.

"For I also would be a jewel," Elrohir said now, gazing at her, mock soulfully, "only a little less bright than Arwen, and I shall need a great deal of cosseting from you, my friend, to achieve that!"

Eären laughed at his fey expression of anxious hope, and said mock severely, "Lord Elrohir, as a hero of both Gondor and the Mark, you will need little attention from _me_ to be the focus of all female hearts in our kingdom. What I shall need to do, I foresee, is to prepare to comfort all those disappointed ladies who will be quite bereft when you leave!"

Elladan, his brother, laughed merrily at this and said cheerfully, "You say truly, Lady of Gondor, for I cannot keep him for five minutes together out of the house and heart of some lovelorn lady already."

Eären wondered, in a moment of alarm, at this, whether more alliances of elves and men might be the product of these happy times of celebration in the White City! Then she shrugged, and decided, light-heartedly to let come whatever would come, and spent a happy hour with Arwen, after breakfast, looking at the glorious profusion of materials and ornaments that the elven caravan had brought for her nuptials, and a few minutes deciding her own dress for the occasion. The hobbits were summoned from their daily walk about the City, and pinched and pricked and measured, and it was decided that, in addition to the uniform of the Tower of Guard, which Elessar had himself decreed for them - excepting Merry, who was sworn to the Lord of the Mark, and must wear that livery - they would carry ornamental swords, from the Tower treasure. The elves, who had even brought some of their smiths to work on whatever was needed, eagerly set to work providing jewelled scabbards to hold them, to the bemusement of Sam Gamgee, who had never seen such finery before in his entire life.

"Your father has gone to great trouble to give you away with all majesty and finery," said Eären to Arwen, a little wistfully, when all major decisions were out of the way. " I wish I had had a father of such care and concern for me."

Arwen, who had dismissed her maidens on duties connected with the wedding, now took the opportunity while they were alone to say gently, "Soon I believe you shall have a husband so loving that you will forget that you were ever least in your father's eyes!"

Eären looked into her deep, sea-blue eyes, so like her father's in many ways, and said, with some relief, "The Lord Elrond has told you of our wish to marry?"

Arwen smiled softly.

"I did not need to be told," she said. "You forget that I am an elf long in years and with deep sight. I saw it from the first, when you came to Imladris in that sad October, how my father was drawn to you, even in the midst of his great care and worry. Even so, strangely, does love come unbidden to us! The Dark Lord was never able to prevent that - though he tried hard to do so."

"Then you have been very discreet, in keeping this insight to yourself," said Eären. "For it seems you knew it before I did!"

Arwen laughed happily.

"I think I knew it before either of you," she admitted. "But it seemed wise to me to let this bond between you unfold, without hindrance from me. Nonetheless, I am glad to be able to say, while we have the chance, how happy I am that he has found you."

She was looking out on the many levels of the City, which fell away in steps below her balcony, her pale face luminous, deep in her own thoughts a moment. Then she added, "My beloved father has toiled long in the service of Middle-earth, and asked for little for himself. More than that, he is a loving father to me, and greatly venerated by all his children. Consider with what self-sacrifice he supported Aragorn throughout his long labours, knowing that when the time came for them to bear fruit, he would lose his daughter, perhaps with great pain at their parting? To me, it is a fitting gift of the Valar that he should find this happiness for himself, at the last, Lady Eären. May your days together be blessed and fruitful!"

"I am more grateful than I can say to you for these kind wishes," said Eären then, feeling deeply thankful. "For I own I was uncertain how it would seem to you and your brothers that a stranger like me should presume to enter your family life. Yet I wish only to be a friend and supporter, Arwen - and sometimes, perhaps, you will give me of your wisdom, love and support also?"

Arwen's radiant face lit up now in a warm smile, and she nodded.

"I am only sorry that you will not be long in Gondor, my lady," she said. "For I sorely need a friend to help me find my way in this new world of men, and now, just as I have come know you, my father takes you away again. However, my brothers will go with you to Imladris, and their delight is great in being able to greet you there. They are impatient to celebrate openly what they have long known in secret."

"I do not know what I have done to deserve all this happiness," said Eären quietly, overwhelmed by this kindness.

"Yet you were faithful at the test, and showed your mettle then," said Arwen seriously. "Do not be so ready to feel undeserving!"

With this, their conference ended. Eären went then to her maids, and gave them instructions as to her dress, and all the preparations for the wedding, and they went off to their work eagerly, for the whole city was looking forward to a great day of celebration, after so many long dark years of privation. Elessar had ordered that the secret stores of food and wine, long hidden against the probability of siege by Denethor, should now be opened, and a great feast provided for all, in the Great Square behind the Gates. For he said that since not all could join the wedding feast, he desired that all should have their reward and a token of his thanks and recognition of their great sacrifices during the battles just gone.

However, Faramir had decreed that seven days would yet pass before these things could be accomplished, so that the streets of the city might be finally restored, and the whole decked and garlanded for the day of the wedding. The curious hobbits, ranging far afield on their walks, brought daily news back to the Palace of how this work proceeded, and of how many hands fell happily to these tasks, of those who had survived the onslaught.

At the third hour after noon, a liveried messenger came to Eären from the King, where she walked alone in the garden behind the King's Palace, enjoying the sunshine.

"Madam," he said, bowing low, with a great flourish. "The King will ride this afternoon in the hills behind the City, for he desires to take the air and to see how the work of restoration progresses from that high vantage point. He asks that you will accompany him on his ride."

This, she knew, was the summons Elrond had predicted, and she gathered herself mentality for it.

"Tell the King that I would be happy to accompany him," she said. "And then go and ask the Horse Warden to saddle my horse."

"The horses are already saddled," said the man, revealing that the King did not anticipate a refusal of his will! For indeed, she thought, ruefully, few were now in a position to gainsay him, least of all her.

Eären returned to her chambers at once, where Frea, she found to her surprise, had laid forth the fine grey eleven coat, threaded with a subtle, shimmering thread of silver, and the pale, beautifully draped, linen shirt, which had been loaned to her by her friend Erestor, Elrond's elf lord, who commanded the Houses of Healing in Imladris. When she had ridden into the City with Imrahil, weeks ago, and at last taken that garb off, it had been stained, torn and full of the dust and detritus of the trail and the battlefield. She had asked Frea to do what she could with it, for sentimental reasons, and later because she wished to return it to her friend of Imladris when they reached there. However, elven clothes were strange in having a life of their own. Now she saw that the whole habit had been cleaned, pressed and mended, and bloomed bright and comely about her slender form, almost as though it were new!

"I did not know what had happened to it," she said to Frea, staring briefly into the mirror. "I wonder what possessed you to bring it forth now?"

"The King asked me to do so," reported Frea. "That is a subtle lord, the King Elessar," she added, looking wise for her years. "There is not much he does not know goes on in this City!"

She now playfully wound a fine jewel on a slender silver chain about Eären's brow, an elf fashion that had caught the imagination of the fashionable in the great city, and was now sported everywhere. When she was satisfied, she said, "There – now you look fine enough to ride with the King, my lady."

Eären smiled at this, but thanked her for her help and ran lightly down to the Place of the Fountain, where she found Elessar pacing, with a degree of impatience as always, about the White Tree. Horses and liveried retainers stood by, awaiting their departure. As she came towards him, Elessar paused, in mid-stride, and took in her appearance.

"My dear Lady of Gondor." he only said, however, bowing to kiss her hand. "Thank you for indulging this wish of mine. I have but an hour or two to spare, and I am grateful for your company. Shall we ride?"

Without further speech, they led their horses through the Tunnel of the Seventh Gate, for no riding was permitted in the Citadel, even by the King, then mounted and swept down through the City, surrounded by a dozen of Elessar's Knights, their horses' hooves clattering loudly on the old stones. Instead of descending all the way to the Gates, however, Elessar took the path along Rath Dinen that led to the small rear gate of the City. It was the same road which Elessar had taken, the story went, when he first found a new sapling of the White Tree, up in the hills of old Mindolluin. That great peak still brooded over the city, as it had through good times and ill for Three Ages, and they headed for its lower reaches now.

It was a beautiful day of Nárië and the sun shone in unbroken radiance over the White City, wreathing its rich white stone walls and high, decorated towers in a mellow glow in the afternoon light, so that it seemed for a time a place of almost unearthly beauty. Eären was reminded of long rides in her childhood, up into these same hills, looking for childish treasures – rare flowers, birds' eggs, crystalline rocks and stones of unusual shape, which she would collect and array in her nursery room to admire. Those had been happy times, after all, she thought nostalgically. Only, as she reached her teens, did the madness begin to grow in the High Steward Denethor. Then, progressively, her life took a more difficult turn, as he began to withdraw broodingly into his tall Tower. Meanwhile her brother Boromir grew in strength of arms and reputation, and Faramir also, though, of the two, Faramir was ever the more loved by the people, while Boromir was the hero of the army. They all began then to be drawn more and more into the endless-seeming affray across broad Anduin, until no other matter could claim any of their energy or thought. It was still almost puzzling for Eären to have time to think on other things, and sometimes she felt she did not know what to do with this time – as though nothing of greater import would ever occur in her life again. In this, she was wrong – though she did not know it at the time.

After riding a few leagues from the city, the King's company halted in a large clearing in the hills beside a sparkling rill, which ran down deep into the foothills of Mindolluin, and fed the underground water system of the City. Minas Tirith had many sophisticated engineering works, made by the artful men of Númenor, and which it was said the Dark Lord had much craved to possess. This was one of them. Elessar now dismounted, and gave his knights charge of the horses, while he and Eären walked slowly in the wide glade, the bees and butterflies of early summer buzzing about them. They came to a broad, flat rock on the very edge of the clearing, from which they had a superb, unhindered view of the whole of the White City below them. The wide Pelennor field stretched beyond it and in the far distance could be seen the broad sweep of dark Anduin, flowing down to the sea, which seemed barely beyond the far southern horizon, if a man could only stand sufficiently tall on tiptoe and look. In reality, it was at least a day's sail, as Elessar had proved during the southern campaign.

Elessar looked at her long, now, a curious half-smile on his face - at something, she knew not what, and Eären said, after a moment, "Something pleases you, my lord?"

"Aye," he said. "It is this." To her surprise, he put a casual finger upon the fastening of her elven coat, as though he wanted to touch it. "Thank you for wearing it, for my sake. I wanted to remember you, one last time, as you were in the field - so slight, yet so brave - so strong and defiant to the end!"

"I always thought you preferred me in a dress, my lord," she said, somewhat puzzled, not quite knowing how this dialogue might go.

"I know you did," he said, ruefully. "You did not think me capable of valuing you in your battle gear! Yet I never preferred you in a dress, though you are, of course, beautiful beyond measure, in your fine elven dresses. I protest that I honour both sides of you – even as you seemed able to love the Strider in me, though you do not neglect to honour the King."

She paused, to reflect upon this observation, surprised - in fact - that he had given so much thought to the matter! Aragorn's interest in clothes never ceased to surprise her. Already she felt uncomfortable – and remembered Elrond's warning, that this would not be an easy interview!

"You know why I have asked you to join me?" asked Elessar softly, then, setting his long, leather-booted foot on the warm rock on which she now sat for a while, to enjoy the air. Seeing the sun dazzle her eyes, he took a thick, low-hanging branch, which drooped over the rock, and drew it over her, so that she might sit in the shade, and not be burnt by the sun.

"Yes, I know, my Lord King," she said, equally softly, looking up at him steadily, her large violet eyes clear, and not attempting to avoid his gaze.

He said no more for a moment. Then he sighed deeply.

"Eären, Eären!" he said then, and his voice held some pain, she saw, with real distress.

"I have displeased you, my Lord?" she asked anxiously.

He shook his head in bewilderment, evidently in some torment of spirit.

"Would that my feelings were so simple!" he said.

He rose like a man impatient, and walked the clearing, evidently resorting to his long, booted stride of old, when uncertain, only to return after a moment, and take up his former stance, one foot on the flat stone, catching the branch to hold it carefully over her head again.

"You know, do you not, that I have no right to be feeling what I am feeling?" he then burst forth, almost angrily, it seemed to her. "I am a man about to wed the most beautifully lady of Middle-earth!"

Astonished, Eären looked up at him, long and hard, his handsome dark head framed by the rays of the sun beyond him, sloping towards the west. She thought how much he had changed in so short a time. He looked, she thought, like the giant of a man he truly was in every way, now that his ancient coat and dusty apparel of the wilderness had been removed, and the apparel of a King donned in its place. With his rich blue eyes and skin darkened still further by the southern sun, she suddenly saw him for the first time as he had appeared to her in Galadriel's mirror - a vision she had almost forgotten in the hectic days after the war. Moreover, she saw what Elrond had predicted, with the insight that was constantly growing within her, as time passed. She saw with great force that Elessar was torn in his heart, because he did not know how to let her go!

Of all the reactions she had expected to the news of her marriage, this was the one she had least anticipated.

Suddenly, the finality of the parting that lay ahead, from all that she had known, loved, and grown to love, entered her own soul also, and tears came into her eyes, unbidden. For a moment, neither of them could speak, and the pain of their feelings overflowed in silence.

Finally, Elessar spoke again, more softly, but insistently.

"Tell me truly, Eären - is it your wish to marry my honoured father? I was astonished to receive his request, as you must know, for I had heard no hint of it until today. Why you did not tell me before, I am at a loss to understand. I take it that you had your reasons? You must know that I honour and respect Elrond more than anyone in Middle-earth, and can refuse him nothing. However, dearest girl, if it is not your will, you need only say one word to me, and I shall refuse him, no matter what the pain to him – or me! Indeed, he would expect no other - I know him well enough for that."

She could hardly refrain from a smile - only Elessar still called her a girl, she thought wryly!

He sighed deeply, and ran his fingers through his dark hair, before adding impatiently, "I knew, of course, that you would marry, once the battles were over, that it would not be long before many suitors came to Minas Tirith for your hand. Yet you are a treasure of Gondor, not to be given lightly to any. I _will _protect you, Eären," he added, with soft emphasis, "from any pain that I can prevent, and I hope you know that? Moreover, my power to do so is not insignificant, as it once was. Fear not to speak your heart openly to me."

She looked at him long and thoughtfully, and saw that she must try to let him unburden his heart to her first, as she had always done with Aragorn of old.

"What do you fear the most, by this request, Aragorn my friend?" she asked then, feeling it appropriate to call him by his name of old, for the formality of kingship could never entirely replace their former familiarity with each other.

He evidently collected his thoughts. He spoke, but not easily.

"I fear that, though you have spoken so warmly of your happiness at my forthcoming marriage, you have had other thoughts in private! Tell me truly that you have not decided to marry Elrond, so that you can leave Gondor for Rivendell? Perhaps remove yourself from a pain that might be too often aroused for your bearing? Or, worse, remove yourself, in order to lighten _my _chosen path?"

Eären sighed, then, his mind becoming much clearer to her.

"I see now what is in your mind," she said.

Gathering all her strength to assure him, she held his gaze, and now said, "I give you my oath, Aragorn that I have not agreed to marry Elrond for any such reason. On my life, and the honour of my father's name, I swear it! I wish to marry him for the reason that I love him dearly, and have these many months. If I had not loved him so passionately, do you think I would have stood aside so politely, and left the field to Arwen? No indeed – if you think that, you do not know me as well as you think! Remember that I am a woman of spirit and breeding, as you saw when you first met me in the valley. Had I really had no other love but you in my heart, I believe that she would have had to fight to her last breath to prevent me from claiming you!"

Elessar's anguished brow now cleared somewhat, and he threw back his mane of a head and laughed aloud, taking her meaning to the full. She felt, with some relief, that she had said the right thing. It was honestly spoken, at any rate, on her part.

"Then this is good news indeed!" he said, "and I am a vain fool!"

Smiling, he came to sit beside her, taking both her hands, unheeding of the curious looks of his men. One of them quietly came and held the branch in shade over them both, but kept a discreet distance. Elessar however lapsed into elvish as a precaution against being overheard. Moreover, she spoke in the same tongue in reply, which she had learned without much difficulty in Rivendell, for the languages of Gondor and the valley were akin.

"I know you would not deceive me willingly, Eären my dearest friend," he said, now. "My heart tells me that this declaration is made truly. Nevertheless, how strange a thing it is, that Elrond, of all people, should be the chosen love of your heart! Who would have thought it? Tell me how it came about. When? Where did this happen? Why did you not speak of it before?"

"Where else but in Imladris the Fair?" she said, with a shrug. "For do not forget that when you and the Companions left, we who were left behind had much care and anxious sorrow upon us, and no other with whom to share it but each other. Especially when news of my brother's death came to us, I was distraught – only imagine it, if you can! I was beside myself with grief and anxiety about the course of a war I could not even witness, let alone influence. Therefore, Lord Elrond came to my aid, as only he can. We shared our common lot of sorrow, our alternate hope and fear, each day, walking the paths of Rivendell, much as you and I had formerly done. For me, mutual respect and regard blossomed into something more, as time passed. Though Elrond tells me that he loved me from the first day we met, and I believe him!"

She paused, reflecting upon his last question, as to why she had not told him sooner.

"I do not mean to doubt," broke in Elessar, seriously, drinking in her words eagerly, "that my father could earn the love of a woman. For he is loved by all who know him, not least by his own children, and that is a rare recommendation indeed. He is the dearest of all our people to me, and the wisest elf of Middle-earth. I did notice that he had a special care and softness when he spoke of you, now that I think of it, but it did not surprise me, for many admired you greatly."

He shook his head, in bewilderment, almost as a horse shakes its mane, when impatient to be going, and shifted his place beside her on the stone.

"I fear I have been a blind fool, Eären! I have been so absorbed in my own tasks and my own life, that I have seen nothing of what really matters to my dearest friends. Forgive me!"

At this speech, feeling that it contained something of his old warmth of feeling for her, she rose and embraced him fondly, where he sat, and before he could rise, holding his head to her waist in a gesture of great tenderness, regardless of those who watched.

These moments seemed now infinitely precious to her, knowing as she did that they might not come again. She found that she wanted to savour them and not seek to deflect or deny any of the powerful feelings between them. Meanwhile, the more distant watchers of the Citadel Guard murmured to each other softly, with wry grins, that the King was saying farewell to his bachelor days, and why should he not? He was a man, after all, and they were glad to know it!

"There has never been anything to forgive between us, Aragorn," she said fondly, looking down at his head. "Never have I felt anything but the warmest affection and admiration for you, from the first moment we met in the Lord Elrond's Hall. _Renech i lu i erui govannen?_ For you must know that you are as dear a friend to me as any in my life before, or likely to be in the future.

"When you first left Imladris, no thought of Elrond had entered my mind. I thought only of my grief in being left behind, to wait patiently the outcome of the quest. Then, as my Lord's feelings came to be revealed to me, you were far gone, upon your business of protecting the Ring Bearer, and of fighting for the survival of Gondor and all the west. Then when I came to the war myself, and we met again on the field of the Pelennor, my heart was already given to him I had left behind in the valley. It is true that I could have told you then about Elrond – yet it seemed to me that that was no fit time or place to be speaking of what was in my heart, even as you have so often held back from speaking of what was in yours. For recall that time, now too readily forgotten - we neither of us knew whether fate would bring our hopes to fulfilment, or all would be shattered! - and meanwhile our dearest kin lay dead or dying upon the field! It seemed to tempt fate, almost, to speak too confidently of the future."

"Aye, that I understand well," said Aragorn, releasing himself from her hold to look up into her face, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand. "But later – when the Last Battle had ended, and we planned my coronation and the restoration of the city . . . Why did not you speak then?"

Eären paused in further reflection on this reproach.

"I think, when we came home to the King's House at last, and the war was ended, you were busy with many things, and I . . . " she said hesitantly, choosing her words with care, "well, to tell you truly, my lord, I did not feel confident, being so far away from my own lord, that I knew what the truth was, that I ought to speak. Anything might have happened, between now and then – for do not forget that I had not seen Elrond for many months, and I hardly knew what to expect, when he at last came riding through the Great Gate of the City."

"So that is why he came to you first!" said Aragorn swiftly, clearly making a whole of jigsaw pieces that had hitherto puzzled him. "I presumed he had met you by accident, walking on the walls! Now I see that he came to you, and brought his sons, the moment he set foot in the City. And of course, you found him unchanged – as I would have assured you you would, had you only confided in me! Believe me, Elrond knows his mind, Eären. Those whom he loves can rest assured of his fidelity. Had you been there, this morning, and heard in what terms he spoke of you, you would doubt nothing of his heart ever again!"

She smiled delightedly at that testimony, imagining her lord's eloquence, for he would withhold nothing in his heart, she thought, from his own dearly loved son.

They rehearsed now the details of their past few weeks in the City and before, and asked and answered what questions they still had regarding each other's mind. It took some plain speaking, but at last, the King began to understand her heart, Eären felt.

Now, after a long pause for reflection, he stood up and said honestly, "I feel more assured that I can give my consent with confidence to your marriage. I would withhold nothing from either of you, that would please you, as well you both know. Still . . ." and here, he paused, looking as though he must now find words that were difficult indeed. His voice fell to a soft and anguished tone, and commanded her attention once more, for feelings that seemed painful for him to express.

"You have been frank with me," he said. "And I must do the same with you. How shall I bear to lose you, Eären? For you have become an indispensable support, a friend, a guide - so much to me."

The anguish in his voice betrayed the extent of his pain, by no means assuaged by her assurance of her regard for Elrond – rather, she saw, made keener by it, in some respects. Here, Elrond's warning sounded loud in her ears. She chose not to heed it, and later wondered whether she had erred in this!

"That I do not know," she said, with a deep sigh that seemed to cleave her very being. "For I do not know how I shall bear it myself, so I cannot advise you! For truly, my dearest lord, if a woman could choose two who would be her chosen partners, for the duration of her life, I would have chosen both of you gladly!"

Elessar sought her hand at this, evidently in great gratitude for her honesty, which now made his own feelings the easier to express. He kissed it tenderly, looking searchingly into her eyes, made intensely violet, now, he noted fondly, by the colour lent by the dying sun in the west. Her eyes were different from those of Arwen, his lady, he thought, wonderingly. Yet they were beguilingly beautiful eyes . . . .

"Is it possible, Eären, to love two at the same time?" he asked yearningly.

If she had had to predict whether Aragorn, of all people, would have uttered such a truth, she would have said that it was impossible! Much had changed indeed, she saw, in the aftermath of war. Yet how could she ask what way his mind tended now, that the conflict was over and he had won the love of his life? She could only smile sadly, seeing what made his heart ache, and put her free hand to his face, and stroke his cheek with all gentleness. Moreover, she did not miss the response of his body to her touch, for he was a man capable of great passion, she suspected, which had too long been kept under restraint.

"Indeed it would seem that it is, Aragorn," she said softly, in return.

He was silent, a long time, seemingly digesting all that had passed between them.

"Kings of old would have chosen both," he confessed then, very softly, with the wry regret of a modern man, who could rule all the World - and yet could not have everything! "Elendil, Isildur and Anárion. . . Would that I had lived in those times!"

"Sometimes I think so too," Eären said quietly. "It is no evil to desire it. However, we cannot do more than that, I fear, and that is a sadness we must bear as best we can."

She gathered all her strength now to her slight frame, and sighed deeply, saying, with all gentleness, "Old times are gone, Aragorn! The Third Age passes away, and a new world is about to dawn. We too must move with the times. Let us be thankful that we have two loving and faithful hearts who await us - hearts we have sworn to honour."

Aragorn nodded, for the truth of her words was beyond doubt. Yet for one moment longer, he could not quite bring himself to turn away from her.

Looking into his blue eyes, she saw many emotions chase themselves across his gaze, until gradually his look crystallized to a purpose.

Finally, he knelt before her, sweeping his long arm wide of his sword, with unconscious grace, a gesture of long habit. He grasped her small hands between his large and muscular ones, looked up at her then, with all tenderness, and said,

"Then hear this oath, Eären of Gondor - that if ever you should be in need, send for me, and I shall come to you!"

She nodded, and her tears flowed freely now, much affected by his words.

"My lord, I will do so," she said, feeling her heart well night torn to pieces under pressure of this moment. "Do not doubt it. And as for me, I shall always be your friend, in good times and ill! I shall not forget you - never fear!"

They stayed thus, a long moment, heads bowed over their hands, and then at last, commanding himself once more, Elessar rose, and resumed their talk, in a tone that conveyed that he was more in charge of himself.

"When do you wish to marry?" he asked quietly. "'Tis pity that we could not have married at the same time as each other. But . . ."

She shook her head at once.

"No, I would not have that," she said. "I would not deny you and Arwen, or your people, the day which is yours by right and yours alone. No – do not think of it. In any case there is the death of my father and brother still to think of."

Elessar nodded.

"It is my wish to honour your kin, as befits a Steward of the House of Gondor," he said now. "I have had it in mind to speak of it to you; only I have had much to think of, these past days, as you will understand. I wish to proclaim a period of mourning, followed by a proper funeral and burial of your father's bones and ashes - what remains, after his last desperate act - and place him with proper dignity in the vaults of the Lords of Gondor. All rites due to the House of the Steward shall be paid. I would not wish your father's memory to be sullied by the later part of his life, which was but a blemish on a life dedicated to the service of the City and the Land. No one can say that Denethor did not care for Gondor – indeed, his very despair showed that he cared too much, almost, and would not endure its fall."

"This is most generous of you, Aragorn!" Eären cried, much moved, for she knew well enough how important this recognition would be in preserving her father's reputation. "I do not think that either Faramir or I expected as much."

"The people loved him, despite his fey mood in later years," said Elessar thoughtfully. "And it is a wise king, I think, who does not trample lightly on the bones of his predecessor! No – let us have a proper funeral."

"But what of Boromir?" she asked. "For I am at a loss to know how best to honour him, since we do not have his body, and Halbarad, your kinsman, who took an oath to avenge his death, is now dead in the field."

"I have heard of this oath," said Elessar, fondly. " It was a kind and comforting act of my kinsman. May he rest in peace! But Boromir was given a rite to mark his passing at Parth Galen, by us his comrades, the best we could manage, in the field, but perhaps not wholly unfitting his brave end. Afterwards, we gave his body to broad Anduin, and it seems, from what your brother the Steward says, that it travelled many leagues intact, until it reached the sea, born by the spirits of his fathers. I think it best therefore, that, at your father's funeral, remembrance is done for Lord Boromir. My comrades Legolas and Gimli will keep watch with me the night before, at The Hallows, and remember our fallen with gratitude. I think the Halflings may wish to join us too, if their health permits – for Frodo and Pippin, especially, were fond of Boromir.

"But we cannot declare mourning immediately following our wedding, I fear." His quick brow contracted into a brief frown. "For no one will know which side of his face should be uppermost, either sadness or joy! I think it best that the funeral of your kin take place at once, for it needs little preparation, and that a few days of mourning follows that. Then Arwen and I shall marry as we planned in the Temple, and after a week of celebration, you and the Lord Elrond will be free to marry when you will. How does this sit with you? I fear it is a long time to wait."

She nodded without complaint.

"I shall take your counsel in all things, of course, my lord," she said. "And surely you are right. We would neither of us wish to marry in unseemly haste, and after so long a waiting, a few more weeks will make little difference."

"And your brother Faramir?" he asked now. "What does he say of this news? I assume that you have spoken to him?"

"Faramir is most happy for us, and will give my hand to Lord Elrond in the Temple when the time comes, with great gladness," she assured him.

"Nay," said Elessar swiftly, and she saw that she had again touched a certain mood of anguish in him, despite his best efforts to appear cheerful. "That I will not allow! I claim _my_ right, as your guardian, to give your hand in the Temple to the keeping of Lord Elrond. You cannot refuse me this."

Eären raised her finely arched eyebrows in distress.

"I would not willingly refuse you anything, Aragorn," she said simply. "It is your right, without doubt, for you are my liege lord. Therefore, so be it. Faramir will understand, I know."

"Then it is settled," he said. "For many have seemed lovely and worthy women to me, yet I always knew I could not love them except in a mean or half-hearted way, and that I absolutely rejected. The Lord Manwë loves a whole-minded sacrifice, says Elrond the wise! And so I shall trust it to be."

There seemed not much more to be said. After reflecting some moments more, they rose to leave.

"Let us not repeat these difficult words to our spouses," said Elessar, wearily, at the last, as he stood by his horse. "Do you agree? For hurt given unnecessarily is anathema to me."

Eären nodded.

"I shall not say more than I must to Lord Elrond of it," she said soberly. Then she saw the flash of a smile in his eyes, and knew why he smiled. "_And they will both know anyway, of course!_"

He laughed at this, with dark irony, but helped her to mount, saying, "This is the doom of one who loves an elf, I believe. We must grow used to it. However, there is a difference between something known deep in the heart, and something told deliberately, in cold blood. I think silence might be the better course."

"I agree," she said, and with that, he mounted his own horse beside her.

As he turned his horse toward the path they had come, he said to the knights mounted on either side of them, "You did not see anything of what happened on the king's ride today, Herion?"

The knight inclined his head, and said formally, "My liege lord, I saw and heard nothing."

Then they rode swiftly back to the Palace.

*

Once back in the Palace, Eären decided to go to the House of Healing at once, for she felt she needed to be occupied, in the light of all that had befallen that day. She found Elrond already sitting beside Faramir's bed, and thought at once how like him it was to visit her brother quietly, and say nothing to anyone.

They seemed engaged in an animated conversation, and she was delighted to see how well her brother looked at last. She did not miss the way Elrond searched her eyes for news of what he must know was her recent dialogue with Elessar. She was conscious of keeping her mind occupied with Faramir's condition, and not allowing it to turn to other matters.

Now, she sat beside Faramir, and having enquired of his health, said to Elrond,

"I wonder if my brother might not leave the Healing House tomorrow, Lord Elrond, for he does seem significantly better for your kind attentions."

Elrond nodded.

"I have looked at the wound again today," he said calmly. "And it is well on the way to being healed. I suggest that Lord Faramir and the Lady Eowyn both feel free to return to the Palace tomorrow, for the companionship of their friends seems now most likely to be healing. Moreover, I will attend them as needed, and keep my eye on the wounds. So we can assure Lord Hallas that progress is maintained."

Faramir sighed with relief, and said, "Thank you with all my heart for this dispensation, my Lord. For the Warden will do nothing without your leave, and I fear that I shall die of impatience, if I must stay here much longer!"

Eären smiled, and was glad to hear his impatience, for it seemed to betoken a return of energy and hope.

"I have asked the King and his intended bride to visit you this evening, after dinner," said Elrond now. "I ask of you, especially, my Lord Faramir - if you will be guided by me - that you find reason to speak to the Lady Arwen alone, thus giving the Lady Eowyn time to speak with the King alone also. Would this be possible, do you think?"

"Easily enough," said Faramir, though he looked curious. "I shall say that I need to consult her privately, concerning my sister's wedding, which I do. However, why do you think that her speaking to Aragorn will help?"

No one of the small band who knew of it had spoken to Faramir directly about Eowyn's feelings for Aragorn, though he had instinctively grasped something of her state of mind.

"I think he may have played a part, all unwittingly, in her illness," said Elrond carefully. "I think she needs to thank him – to feel that he has seen and recognised her suffering, and how she recovers from it with his aid. However that may be, I think, too, that she may need to see him as he truly is now, and not as she saw him on the Dunharrow road, when a fell light of wrath and grief was on him. He faced the Paths of the Dead, that day, and no man faces such a challenge with hope and joy - even Aragorn. I think a happy Aragorn may do more to change her view of him than anything _we_ could say!"

Faramir smiled at this observation.

"I do not pretend to understand your reasoning, my lord, but I am sure understanding will come," he said cheerfully enough. "And now, sister, what says the King concerning your wedding plans?"

"The King gives his consent." she said lightly, and Elrond's face broke into a smile. "He wishes us joy, but deeply and painfully regrets our parting to come. I expected no less. As you guessed, my Lord, he is so happy over his forthcoming marriage that he can refuse nothing now. Indeed, I fear, Faramir, that so eager is he to wish us joy that he insists upon giving the bride in the Temple himself. Shall you be disappointed if he holds to this idea?"

At this, Elrond's alert head came up, and she saw his eyes upon her, though he said nothing. She did not try to elaborate, for she could not possibly have deceived him, she knew, if he had insisted on knowing the whole.

"Nay, I am content," said Faramir easily. "For no doubt it is a whim of a new King, to exercise his authority. And why not?"

Eären's desire at that moment to seek comfort in the arms of Elrond was so great, that she went to the other side of Faramir's bed, and stood with her hand upon the elf master's shoulder, feeling that even a small touch would help to assuage her painful feelings. Elrond, sensing her turmoil, as he always did, put his hand upon hers quietly, and she felt at once soothed and calmer. Thus the matter passed off lightly, and no more was said.

Later they visited the Lady Eowyn in the garden, where she enjoyed the sunshine, for she had a visitor of her own - her brother, the new King of the Mark, Eomer of Rohan.

"Lady Eären," said the young King, rising courteously and bowing. "And my Lord Elrond, I believe? Come and join us. I have but lately returned once more from Rohan. You are well, after all your labours before the Black Gate, Lady Eären?"

"A question I might well ask of you, Eomer," she said, laughingly. "For we all laboured mightily that day, and many days and nights that followed it. However, I am gladder than I can possibly say that you return unscathed from the Field of Cormallen."

"I was spared to restore my stricken country, and for that I give thanks," said Eomer. "And as for you, Lord Elrond, I owe you many thanks also, I see, for I hear that you have done much to heal my beloved sister, whose hurt has been a constant anxiety to me, ever since her poor body was born, shattered, from the Pelennor Field. "

"No thanks are needed," said Elrond simply. "For the excellent recovery of the lady is thanks enough."

Their visit passed pleasantly enough, and soon the time approached for them to return to the Palace for the evening meal. Elrond and Eären now walked together, slowly, in silence, through the darkening street, both with much to think about. At last Elrond spoke.

"I see that your talk with my son was not without pain, my beloved Eären," he said now. "And perhaps contained some things you would rather keep privately between you. Therefore, I shall not press you for an account of it. I knew it would be a difficult encounter, and I doubt not that you dealt with it as best you could, in the circumstances."

Eären nodded, but said quietly," Thank you for not probing my heart in this, my lord. For my judgement is that it is better thus. But now that all is settled, and I need only wait on events, I must say that I will be glad, when all ceremonies are over, and we can go home to Imladris together!"

"Home," he said, and a wistful smile played about his pale face as he looked down at her. "That is the first time I have heard you say as much of our valley. Do you think you can be at home in Imladris, my love? For I know it is far from all that you love, and all you have been used to."

She slipped her arm through his, and said, engagingly, "But do you know, my Lord Elrond, what I remember the most about Imladris? It is your very large, comfortable bed, with the silken sheets, and falling asleep in the crook of your arm, and waking to find you there beside me! And I can hardly wait until I can do that, every night, and revel in it!"

He laughed then, and so did she, and they returned to the Palace, feeling lighter for their laughing.

177


	48. Wounds and healing

**Book Eight A time to heal**

**v Wounds and healing**

At supper that evening, it became apparent to the lovers that news of their betrothal had already travelled though the Palace and many happy congratulations came their way, from those who already knew of their relationship, soon followed by those who did not know and now found out. Eären was happy to discover that most were merely happy for her happiness – and perhaps a little curious to know why it had not been spoken of before.

"But this has been a very dark secret indeed," said Gimli the dwarf ruminatively, when the hubbub of talk and question and congratulation had died down. "Darker even than the marriage of the King."

"The marriage of the King was not at all dark," said Mithrandir crossly, for this kind of talk always seemed to annoy him. It brought out the Gandalf in him, Eären thought! "Only for those who had their eyes fixed on anything but the people round them!"

"Well, forgive me, Mithrandir," said Gimli now, a little irritated in his turn, for he was not alone in noticing Gandalf's silence and return to crossness lately. It was as though the serenity that had fallen on him, following his return from the dead, had been gradually overtaken by a return to his old, more crotchety nature. "It was hard for one who faced the Paths of the Dead to think about anything else but the dead who followed us in that gloomy place. And then in the Pelennor Field, my good axe was busy on orc necks galore, and I had little time for rumination upon romance!"

Mithrandir, contrite, saw that he had upset his old friend the dwarf, who was capable of irritation of his own, and he said now at once, "Forgive me, Gimli, son of Gloin. My temper is ill today, and has been for a few days. I think I am growing rather tired of being in Gondor. It is not my wont to stay in one place for long, and we have been here now these three months at least. For let us see – the black Gate fell on 25th of March, did it not? It was another four, or perhaps five, weeks before the crowing of King Elessar. Then we awaited the arrival of the Lady Arwen and Elrond for another – shall we say seven weeks? Good heavens. And by the time the funeral of Denethor and the two weddings are over, we shall have been here _another_ three weeks at least."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Gandalf," said Frodo unexpectedly, coming to his aid, his expression wistful. "For _I _should like to go home also. I would so much like to see the Shire again. And indeed, I am beginning to fear coming too late, if the evil of the Dark Lord has spread as far as we feared."

The Ring Bearer was always heard with great respect in that place, and suddenly Eären heard him more clearly, with her true heart, than before. Elessar and Arwen were not present, for they had elected to go straight to the House of Healing, while dinner was served to their guests, and to sup together, privately, on their return. None begrudged them this time for themselves, for both had laboured mightily, since the fall of Mordor, and had thought but little of themselves.

Eären said anxiously now, "I fear that in our concerns for our own lives, and our own reconstructions, we have overlooked the needs of the Shire folk. For without them, especially Frodo and Sam, we would none of us be here today!"

Elrond raised his dark head at this, and looked at her alertly.

"I also have some concerns about the Shire, and what may have befallen it, after the fall of Mordor," he said unexpectedly, and she guessed at once that he had had news via one of the mysterious channels through which he seemed ever abreast of happenings in the broad highway of Middle-earth. "I fear that our people in the north may still be suffering. For news of the victory in the south travelled but slow, in some cases, and so their battles were fought some days after the Black Gate fell. When news came that the Dark Lord was overthrown, many of his companies in the north fled, or were attacked and destroyed by our allies. But now, like Gondor, they must build anew, and there is much to be done."

Legolas looked concerned by this, for his father was King of the Wood Elves of Mirkwood. Elrond had already assured him that his father was well, but it was clear that Thranduil looked to see his son at home, to help the work of rebuilding. Gimli's people had already sent an embassy to the crowning of the new King, and through this visit, he had been able to gather news of the fates of his family and friends. Yet, hearing Elrond's remarks about the Shire, Frodo's faithful friend Samwise looked gloomy and anxious, even amidst a fine and plentiful meal, for he valued the opinion of the elves more than anything, and knew that Elrond had spoken with some serious intent.

"Then I think, instead of being impatient, and finding fault with one another, the time has come to name the day of our departure," said Mithrandir, with a sigh. "For all things pass, even these best of times of celebration with our good friends Arwen and Aragorn. I do not begrudge them, for they will not come again - yet I think we are needed elsewhere now."

It was Frodo who, in the end, approached Elessar and Arwen, the following day, as they sat together at peace, in the courtyard by the well under the White Tree. He begged their leave to depart, when all the planned ceremonies were over. No representative was less likely to go unheard. Elessar, truth to tell, was not in the least surprised by the news of Frodo's determination to depart, but deeply saddened, none the less, having hoped to defer it as long he could.

"We good companions have seen so much together," he said now. "I hardly know how I shall bear the loss of you and your friends the Shire folk!"

It was said that he then confirmed Faramir's gift to Frodo of the freedom of Gondor, and added to it the names of all the hobbits, that they would all be freemen of Gondor forever. He asked Frodo, also, what personal gift he might give him, to take on his long journey back home, and to remember his friends in Gondor. However, it was also rumoured that Arwen gave Frodo a secret gift at this time, though he did not speak of it to anyone then.

Frodo was delighted to convey to the guests, when he returned from this meeting, that Elessar was preparing to accompany them on their homeward journey, as far as Edoras, for he wished to honour the departing of Théoden, King of the Mark. A departure date of 19th July was now set for the whole company who must leave Gondor. It was therefore agreed that the wedding of Elrond and Eären would take place the week before, on the 12th of July, at the end of the period of celebration for the King and Arwen, that they might all depart soon afterwards and return to their abodes in the north.

Eären set to work at once, fashioning a simple wedding dress for herself, and Arwen generously offered her materials, jewels and decorations galore, from which she chose a very few, with speed and without fuss. The seamstresses of the City now worked extra hard, and meanwhile Eären and Elrond spoke to the priests of the Temple of Gondor, making plans for a brief ceremony, and asking chosen supporters to accompany them to the Temple. Queen Arwen, of course, would go with Eären, and Lady Eowyn of Rohan graciously agreed to walk behind her also. Elrond was happy for a simple escort consisting only of his beloved sons, and a few members of his and Celeborn's households. Nevertheless, when he learned that Elessar desired to give his bride to be, he requested Faramir to make one of the leading group, not wishing him to feel that he had had his role taken away. Eären was grateful for this kindness, and Faramir seemed delighted with it.

The funeral of Denethor took place in the vault of the Great Temple in which Elessar and Arwen would soon be married. King Elessar and the five Companions of the Ring who were fit to do so watched the night before, beside the bier, which contained the remains of the Steward's pitiably burned body. Silence reigned in that cool, dark space, caverned by the bright stars, which they saw bejewelling the heavens through the long, narrow apertures in its walls. Their watch reminded them greatly of many long night watches on their several journeys through the West, and it was a helpful time of meditation for all of them.

On the morrow, at dawn, a great company of the Lords and Ladies of Gondor came to the Temple to bid farewell to Lord Denethor, Steward of the House of Gondor. Then his bier was born solemnly aloft through the streets by Faramir and Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, aided by picked members of their knightly companies. Beside the bier was a smaller casket, bearing items of Lord Boromir's battle gear, and the shards of the Great Horn of Gondor he had carried to the end. They walked with solemn ceremony through the streets, and laid Denethor to rest in the cleared and partly restored House of the Stewards in The Hallows. When the ceremony was over, King Elessar took the key and locked the Gate behind them himself, and the Houses remained forbidden after that day to the general populace. Only the King could give leave for the tombs to be visited, for he resolved that such a dreadful fate should not befall one as mighty in mind as Denethor again.

During the six days of mourning that followed, Eären wore the dark purple mourning dress of her kin, and no jewellery, and spent her time quietly in the House of Healing, helping those who remained sick, or talking with Faramir, Eowyn and the hobbits, of their childhoods and their many adventures since.

It was there that Pippin sought her out one day in the garden, he being still sometimes distressed in spirit, after the sadness and pain of his struggle to stay by the High Steward, alone in the deeps of night, when the fires of Mordor seemed about to consume all. Eären did what she could to comfort him, as usual, trying to see into the depths of his heart, as Elrond had taught her.

One of the things the hobbit said to her was, "I have begun to fear that life at home in the Shire may seem awfully dull, after our wanderings and adventures in the world. Frodo's uncle Bilbo was always a restless hobbit, after he returned from his own adventures, and now I truly see why."

She smiled, and took Pippin's hand.

"Your life could never be dull, Peregrin Took," she said warmly. "Value the Shire now, if ever you did, for its ordinariness, its familiarity and comfort, that I have so often heard you and your compatriots speak of. But if you have restless days, or your wound troubles you, remember Imladris, for Lord Elrond and I will always be glad and honoured to see you."

"You are very kind indeed, my lady," said Pippin, and looked at her shyly, in some wonder, marvelling at how the sun burnished her bright hair. "Do you know, you begin to seem to me like an Elf Princess already? Do not be offended by my saying so, will you, for I mean it as a compliment. You are so beautiful! And I see why the Lord Elrond gazes at you in astonishment, at times, when you do not look his way."

She was surprised, and deeply touched, by this speech.

"I thank you, Pippin, from my heart," she said softly.

No sooner had Pippin departed from her, than Frodo came to her, where she sat alone, in a quiet corner of the garden, saying cheerfully,

"I think Pippin is in love with you, Lady of Gondor. But I shall not tell the Lord Elrond of this."

"Thank you, Frodo," she said, smilingly.

In fact, Eären was beginning to realise that they had a hope of seeing all the hobbits, at least sometimes, when they returned to Imladris, and that comforted her. The youngest hobbits were growing to maturity rapidly, and she saw that when they were home, they would need something more than a life in the Shire to occupy their energies.

Later, after supper, at the end of that day, the penultimate of the days of mourning, she walked with Mithrandir again on the Embrasure, for they both wished to see how fair the land below looked, now that all the gear and reek of war had been cleared away and dispelled.

"It has been good to remember Boromir during this time," she said to Mithrandir. "For so much has happened these last weeks and months that I feared that he might be quite forgotten."

"Never forgotten, as long as minstrelsy shall last," said Mithrandir, confidently.

They sat a while, then, on the walls, and Mithrandir said presently, "Our time of departure draws near."

"The betrothed are nearly all wedded, and the dead nearly all buried," Eären nodded, with a wry smile. "What shall we find, I wonder, when we take up our lives in the north, after so long in the darkness of the Dark Lord's thrall?"

"We shall find life rather dull, I expect," said Mithrandir, taking out his pipe, but forgetting to light it. "But I doubt that being dull is the worst thing that can befall us! Do not forget that healing is a task without end, and that is the task you go to, I rather think, as Lady of Imladris. Does that please you, Lady Eären?"

She reflected upon this a moment, and then said, "I rather think Elrond saw it as my allotted task a long time ago. I find that I am reconciled to it, Mithrandir, let us say. Is that not surprising, do you not think, knowing me as you do from old days?"

Mithrandir raised one eyebrow.

"I remember that you and Faramir always had an interest in things exotic, strange and elvish, even from childhood," he said. "Perhaps it is not so strange, then. You have the gift. He that has a gift ought to use it, for the praise of Ilúvatar, it is said. You look forward to your wedding after this long wait?"

She smiled at this, wondering whether he knew that their true marriage had taken place in the House of Elrond many months ago!

"No lovers wait willing for their wedding day," she said, instead. "And I love him a great deal, Mithrandir. Sometimes, I wonder whether it is possible to love too deeply."

Mithrandir shook his head.

"By no means," he said, with conviction. "There is a great passion between you, that I see, cloak it though you both may. Nay, enjoy it, I say! Lord Manwë is cunning – there is little else he could have devised, that might more surely keep Lord Elrond in Middle-earth!"

Startled by this remark, Eären looked up into his face - unsure how far he jested. But he said no more on that theme, adding slowly. instead, "Lord Elrond's pain at parting from his daughter will be great, I fear. There is little comfort I can give you, or indeed him. Only that it must be so, and can be no other. If I have understood aright all that has befallen us, these last years, it is that something remains of the Shadow, whatever we do. For is not Arwen Undomiel Queen of the Night? - and she cannot escape this doom."

"Would that we could have found a way, nonetheless," said Eären sadly.

*

The day of the King's wedding dawned bright, for the darkness and smoke of Mordor had at last drifted away, never to be seen again in the Fourth Age now dawning. The City was decked in flower garlands and the streets lined with liveried Guards of the Tower, as Arwen, exquisite in her lace dress, wearing the coronet of her father's house, came to the Temple, her handsome father holding her hand in pride for all to see that she was, indeed, without equal in Middle-earth. The hobbits that carried her train were specially feted and loved by the people, finely dressed as they were in the livery of the White Tower, except that Merry wore the livery of Rohan, with equal pride.

Elessar awaited his bride in the Temple, wearing the newly constructed livery of his house, which would be the House of Strider or Telcontar in the old tongue, and he wore the green elf stone of that house on his brow. Listening, from her position behind Arwen, as they made their vows, Eären opened her heart as wide as she could, offering to Elessar the freedom to love Arwen faithfully and without reservation, and trusted that the Valar who heard her would find this offering acceptable.

The day was memorable for all who took part, and, when the sun finally went down, it ended with a sumptuous meal in Merethrond, the Great Hall of Feasts, attended by every guest of significance in the Land. It proved as rich and exotic a gathering as Gondor had seen in many a long year, including as it did many ambassadors representing all the lands of the West who had keenly felt the threat of the Dark Lord and who now came to do homage to the new King and his bride.

When the King and Queen had finally departed the feast, and the company of their friends and kin remained behind at the High Table, Samwise remarked wonderingly, "Who would have thought, when we first met old Strider at the Prancing Pony in Bree, that this would be the end of our journey?"

"It is hard to grasp, at times," agreed Frodo. "But this is the real end of the story – now I see it, though I did not know before what we were waiting for." He had stood up to the strain of the day well, but was now looking pale and tired, they noted. He smiled at Sam, nonetheless, adding, "You never trusted Strider, Sam. You always thought he had some evil plan of his own to lure us into the clutches of the Dark Lord!"

Sam looked ashamed.

"I did that," he said. "And yet where we would have been without Strider, these last days? I hope he forgives me for my unfaith, but it was Mr Frodo I was bothered about at the time."

Mithrandir, looking keenly at Frodo, said, "And I am bothered about him now. Are you quite well, my dear hobbit? It has been a tiring day."

Frodo nodded, but his face was strained. The bearing of his dreadful burden had left its mark, and he tired more easily than before, and began to take on something of that luminous fragility of countenance that it seemed was the fate of all Ring-bearers. This caused Eären to glance questioningly at Elrond, and he heard her unspoken request, as he always did.

"My dear Frodo," he said gravely now, his keen eyes searching Frodo's face. "Let me go with you when you go to your bed, and see what I can do for your old wounds – for I see that they trouble you."

Frodo nodded gratefully.

"You are very good to me, Elrond," he said thankfully.

His attention once drawn to Frodo's weariness, Sam was now too anxious for them to stay long at the feast, and soon they departed, and Elrond followed, motioning Eären to accompany him.

"I am so glad," said Mithrandir, watching them go, "that Frodo has, and will have, on his return home, the care of Lord Elrond and his bride to be – for the Lady has begun to acquire skill in healing also, I see. Rivendell is not so impossibly far from the Shire, after all, now that there are no black riders on the roads to worry about! Frodo has earned the right to come and go there as he wishes. Perhaps, like his uncle Bilbo, he will find rest within the fair valley."

"Does that mean we may visit the elves again, when we get home?" asked Pippin eagerly, for like the others he had loved the quiet banks and beautiful houses of Rivendell, and the singing of the elves in the Hall of Fire. "I find myself sometimes longing for that place in my heart – and for Lórien too."

He glanced at the silent Galadriel, not wishing to offend her.

"You may visit the elves at any time of your desire, Peregrin." said the Lady Galadriel, who had spoken but little on her visit to Gondor. She had come to the city of men with a company of her maidens, a rare visit indeed, for Arwen's wedding, and the Lord Celeborn rode beside her. She also wished to honour the King Elessar, who had ever been her favourite, and her faith had been strong in him, when many hearts failed. She wore a sweeping white dress, as she always did, and flashing gems adorned her brow. Gimli, son of Gloin, sat bemused, opposite her at the feast, for he had lost his heart to Galadriel, long ago, and that had had fatal consequences for him, even as a similar experience had had for Eären.

"And so may you all," Galadriel added, looking round at the whole company – "for we here have founded a new fellowship, I think, in suffering, and in coming through. None is unwounded, I fear. So healing may be a long process, and we must give what time to it that we can. "

"You are wise as ever, my lady," said Mithrandir humbly. "For I own that I was slow in understanding how lengthy the process of healing might prove. Only now do I see that it will be many long days before the scourge of Sauron is washed away forever."

*

In Frodo's room, Elrond studied Frodo's wounds carefully – the one made by the Ringwraith's sword, the dreadful sting he had taken in the neck from Shelob, evil child of Ungoliant, whose lair he had so valiantly entered, and the final, demented bite of Gollum, which had cost him the loss of a finger. He had suffered, indeed in the course of his almost impossible task, Eären thought. Her heart went out to him, for he had still managed to retain a measure of his charming innocence despite all.

Lord Elrond sent a messenger to the House of Healing for herbs and potions to soothe him. While they waited, he sat beside Frodo's bed for a while, looking keenly at the sturdy but tired hobbit. Sam, ever faithful, had come with them, to see what he could do to help. Frodo, for his part, lay quietly under the gentle touch of Elrond, for he loved and revered the Elf Master above all, and trusted him for his healing gifts.

Finally, Elrond said thoughtfully,

"You always showed great resilience, Frodo, in withstanding the Morgul blade, but now I think your new wounds and the bearing of the Ring for so long add to your burden of pain, in a measure which is hard to bear. My counsel is that you return to the House of Healing and rest as much as you can, before our long journey home. For it will take many days to bring us to Edoras, before you can rest again a while. Then we must expect a long and arduous ride from there before we see the sparkling waters of our old friend Bruinen once again. You and your friends can and must rest in Imladris, where I shall do all I can for you, before you depart for home, for we have healing arts there, which are not to be found anywhere else in Middle-earth. Yet after that, you must face a further journey back to the Shire, and whatever test awaits you there. It is wise, I deem, therefore, to gather all the strength you can, while you have the chance. If you will consent to this advice, we shall make sure that you are not left lonely in the Healing House, and I shall come each day and do what I can to ease you. Sam – would you, I wonder, remove with him, as you have so often in the past? For it has ever been your part to help Frodo bear his burden. And being separated from friends may be as dire a fate for Frodo now as a fresh wound."

"Of course I will!" said Sam eagerly, thankful, to tell the truth, that Elrond had evidently taken charge of his master's situation, for he had been worrying himself to death, on the quiet, about Frodo's evident fragility, now that the terrible quest had ended. The healing hands of the King had worked wonders with both of them on the Field of Cormallen, and they had slept long and nourishingly there, but Frodo's health, he now feared, required constant attention. He alone had seen the desperate privations and long exhaustion through which Frodo had passed, as he travelled through the Dark Land, and sometimes he wondered whether the others really understood what his beloved master had been through!

"Of course I will, and gladly," he repeated now. "But may we not go out during the day, perhaps, and take the air, while the weather is so fair? That can't be bad for him, surely."

"For walks you may go," said Elrond firmly. "But I will give instructions to the Master that you are not to be out after dusk, and not for more than an hour or two at a time. And I will make a sleeping draught for Frodo to take before he retires, for I would have him sleep undisturbed, for as long as possible each night."

Sam nodded, very glad to know what to do. Elrond now signalled to Eären that she take Frodo's other hand, and placing his own hand on Frodo's forehead, he now focussed all his attention upon Frodo, who seemed to pass into a kind of dreaming state, his eyes open but very far away. After a while, the room seemed to shimmer with a kind of intensity that was both disturbing and wonderful, and Sam held his breath, unable to speak. For a long moment, this healing process was held in being by the power of Elrond's mind alone, and then the curtains at the window blew inwards, and those present were overwhelmed by a presence, as though something immensely more powerful and authoritative, even than he, had entered the room, something not before there. For a few moments, they all experienced this presence, almost as a tangible thing, and it seemed to them full of renewing strength and boundless energy. Then, at last, the sense of the presence faded, and Frodo seemed to relax and drift slowly back to this world.

Elrond now took his hand away, saying quietly, "I have asked the Lord Manwë to hold you in his care, and he has graciously agreed. Now you need fear for nothing, Frodo, no matter what shall befall you, for Manwë never sleeps. Some things cannot entirely be healed in Middle-earth, I fear, but they can be eased. They shall be healed eventually – fear not. You shall not bear this burden of pain forever."

None of those present doubted his word, though they did not fully comprehend it, and Sam shed a few tears of a relief he hardly understood. There was something immeasurably comforting in Elrond's words. Now the master from the House of Healing came along himself, ever eager to the summons of his new idol, for he had acquired a touching devotion to Elrond that was near hero worship. He brought the necessary potions, and Elrond dressed Frodo's various wounds tenderly and gave Lord Hallas instructions as to the care of his new charge, who, it was agreed, would remove to the Healing House as soon as he woke on the morrow.

Before he left him, however Elrond said to Frodo, as was his wont, "Tell me, my friend, is there anything on your mind? For you know you can unburden yourself to me, and fear nothing."

Frodo hesitated, and then, looking into the welcoming, deep, sea grey eyes of Elrond, which always seemed somehow destined to know all, he plunged into an account of his last few moments, even at the dreadful door of Sammath Naur, the entrance to the Cracks of Doom, and the hideous struggle with the creature Gollum.

"I have thought about this over and over, my Lord Elrond," he said thoughtfully, though sounding sleepy. "And I know that my last strength was spent, and that I had no more power to resist the Ring. Why, Sam had even physically held my hands away from it, all the previous day, or I would have claimed it sooner! My fear is this, that perhaps I failed in the quest, in the end, and that had it not been for Gollum, we should even now be under the yoke of the Dark Lord. Is that not strange? What I would like to know is this - why could I not hold out to the end, and was it a failure on my part, that the fate of us all hinged on a bite from that miserable creature? Yet I know I did my uttermost best, and could have done no more."

Elrond put his hand soothingly on Frodo's haunted brow, deeply touched.

"The evil of the Ring worked deeper than many understood, I fear," he said, looking out of the window, as into some distant place that only he seemed to see. His brow furrowed as he sought words to explain, in a way that might soothe Frodo's mind. "Frodo, its deepest evil, I fear, was not even in its power to seduce all who touched it, to desire it above all things. No one could reproach you, or ever will, that you were unable to cast it away, at the end. For its power was greater than any will to resist. _I_ did not even attempt to resist it. I would not touch it, and nor would Mithrandir. Now, you may just as easily reproach _us _for that – for refusing it so blatantly. Yet I tell you now that the best and bravest minds of Middle-earth refused this task, for we foresaw that we would fail, for no one of us could possibly have succeeded. The power of the Ring was always greater than any of us, from the beginning. It is wise to understand this, and lay aside self-reproach."

Elrond shook his head now, in amazement, as he added, "Nay, the wonder to me is that you resisted it so long! Understand, Frodo that the Ring not only became desirable to all who touched it, but also it undermined them secretly, in many subtle ways. Their very thoughts became self-accusing and guilt-ridden. It brought despair to men's hearts, even while it seemed to make them powerful. You are not alone in experiencing this – I have seen it in the hearts of several of those who encountered the Ring. It is that power to bring hopelessness which lingers in you now, and haunts you with self-accusing thoughts still - which tells you that you were weak and did not see your task through to the end."

He sighed, and smoothed Frodo's brow, who was listening intently to his words.

"Hear me, Frodo son of Drogo!" he now said, in that tone of command which few could resist, looking searchingly into Frodo's face. "It was _I _who laid this task upon you! - and I alone, not Sauron the Deceiver, have the right to decree whether the task is done, and whether it was well done."

Eären suddenly realised, as he spoke, the wisdom of Elrond's pronouncing a general release from the quest when he first came to Minas Tirith. No one, she thought, understood the workings of the evil Ring as Elrond did.

"And Frodo, my judgement is that the task I gave you was well done, performed faithfully to the end," Elrond said now.

Sam heard the great Elf Lord, now at his most majestic, with infinite gratitude, much moved by his words. He was glad to see that Frodo seemed deeply relieved by his words also.

The latter however added thoughtfully after a moment,

"Gandalf was right, then, in saying that there was a part yet to be played by Gollum. He said that to me, even in the mines of Moria, you know. Perhaps my real mistake was in thinking it was all down to me! I wonder whether whatever power carried me through my own part of the task also foresaw that it would be impossible for me to destroy the ring alone?"

Elrond smiled at this shrewdness, seeing how much the hobbit had grown in wisdom through his task. His former innocence would always be mixed by the wisdom learned on the quest, he suspected.

"You have a thoughtful mind, Frodo," he said. "I shall tell you a story, if I may, by way of reply."

He composed his thoughts a moment.

"According to the elves, the Lord Ilúvatar began his work of creation by making music, of such power, depth and harmony that it reverberated in infinite beauty throughout the universe. Yet, there was one of the Ainur – for that was the name of those most beloved singers of the Lord Ilúvatar - named Melkor, who would introduce his own notes and weave his own harmonies, in despite of the Lord Ilúvatar's vision for what the themes of the music would be. However, Ilúvatar did not destroy him for this. Rather he said, 'Mighty are the Ainur, and mightiest among them is Melkor, but that he may know, and all the Ainur, that I am Ilúvatar, those things that ye have sung, I will show them forth, that ye may see what ye have done. _And thou, Melkor, shalt see that no theme may be played that hath not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my despite. For he that attempteth this shall prove but mine instrument in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself hath not imagined!_"

Frodo's eyes sparkled, now, as he took in the full import of this story. Then, tears gathering slowly in his great eyes, he clutched Elrond's hand to his chest for a moment, in thanks for this fresh understanding. Finally, still thinking it over, he added, slowly, "I see, then, that the Dark Lord was nothing new, in a way - for there has always been a Shadow?"

To which Elrond replied gravely, "It is my belief that the Shadow always remains, even when the darkest threat passes. However, it is not as great as it was, thanks to you! Now that the Dark Lord has passed away, a scattered and broken spirit of malice remains, though much diminished, from the enormous power that it was when unified in the One Enemy. We must each of us continue to combat the lurking malice, whenever we find it in ourselves."

Frodo nodded his understanding, but said no more, and now a great tiredness came over him. Eären and Elrond left quietly together, leaving Frodo hovering on the edge of a serene sleep, while Sam sat watchfully by his bedside.

Looking at Elrond, Eären saw the familiar lines of exhaustion in his face, after the healing - something she would have to witness and endure many times in her future life. Now, also, she who loved him observed that he did not quite so readily regain his strength as he had done when she first met him. Mithrandir's words to her on the battlement, about the waning power of the rings, came back to her with a renewed meaning.

"Now, tell me, my love," he said, nevertheless, turning with a thought for her, even as he sought to muster his own resources again, "how fare you amid all these great events? I saw how lovely you were in the procession today, and it grieved me that there was no time or place to say so."

She smiled.

"I felt very well, and still do, my lord, and I really needed no admiration, to take away one wit from the exquisite beauty of your daughter! Yeah - now I know that I am well, indeed, for I sat in the background, and did not mind being overlooked at all!"

Elrond laughed heartily at this, and seemed restored by her humour.

"And I," he said thoughtfully, "gave my fatherly place to a handsome and powerful son, without demur. Perhaps we are both growing well, Eären!"

He sighed deeply, adding however, "Yet I must say farewell to Arwen, ere long, however, and that will be a bitter parting for us."

She nodded, beginning now, at last, to understand the anguish of the elves, whose immortality she had seen, mistakenly, as being without the distress or pain of men. She began to appreciate that there was indeed, as Elrond had told Frodo, nowhere in the wide world without the Shadow. She put her arm affectionately through his, wanting him to know her understanding of his pain.

"When that time comes," she said, seriously for a moment, "do not hesitate to go with her, where you will, and take what time you need with her. Think not of me - only come to me when you return, my beloved, and I shall be waiting for you!"

He looked at her now, and smiled, glad that she understood.

"It is only knowing that you await me that makes it possible for me to face that parting, my dearest Eären. Lord Manwë has been kind to me indeed," he said, with a sigh. "And less kind to Arwen – I know not why. It is not easy to know why she, of all kind and lovely creatures, must be the one left behind at the last. But we must trust, I think, that there is more in the mind of Manwë than we yet know."

She nodded humbly, and said thoughtfully, thinking of the touching story of the Ainur that Elrond had told,

"Manwë walked beside Frodo, it seems, even in the hour of his greatest possible darkness. I feel that he will not do less for us. It is a trust we can hold in our hearts together. Let not our hearts fail now, when so much has already been won!"

Then he was comforted by her words, and kissed her hand, with more serenity, and they passed back to the great feast, to report to their friends on their charge.

Faramir, when he heard of the decision regarding Frodo's removal to the Healing House, said,

"I will do what I can to visit the hobbit, and make sure that he is not lonely or unoccupied during his time there."

"Perhaps," said Eowyn, who had begun to look far rosier of cheek in the last few days, "we can both help to entertain Frodo, by reading aloud to him and telling him stories of the Riddermark?"

Elrond looked in her concerned face thoughtfully and said quietly, "I see that your healing time has begun to bear fruit also, my lady."

She blushed at this, but returned his gaze with her usual courage and directness, though now mediated by a gentleness of spirit that she had not seemed to show before.

190


	49. Marriage vows

**Book Nine A wedding and a homecoming**

**i Marriage vows**

The day of Eären and Elrond's wedding dawned fresh and clear. The sun rose in the East over the now pale grey ashen lands of Mordor, and soon struck the circle of Old Osgiliath, painting it a fairer and rosier shade than it had looked these many months. Quickly the many towers and levels of the City awoke, and the trumpeters at the crenellated Tower of Ecthelion sounded the peal of a day of celebration. At dusk, on the evening before the King's wedding, the guards had ceremonially lowered the flag of mourning for Denethor. Now, in its place, the flags of the many lands visiting Minas Tirith unfurled and flapped in the gentle breeze, and finally, at their head, the jewelled sable and silver standard of the king unfurled and dipped gracefully over the city.

Eären rose early, as soon as the sun had tipped the tops of the thick shrubs outside her window, and an excited Frea helped her to bathe, and threw sweet smelling buds and perfumed oils into her bath. Frea had carefully washed her long, golden bronze hair the previous day, and now she pinned it carefully out of the way, while she gently soaped and massaged her mistress's body. It had been agreed that this would not be Eären's last night in her apartments, for she had larger and more spacious rooms than her new lord, so that it made some sense that she and the Lord Elrond would spend their last few days in Gondor here, before preparing to depart the City.

Thus, her rooms were already busy, with messengers coming and going, for Frea had called several of the palace servants to her aid, wishing to instruct them to transform the apartments during the day, while the wedding progressed, to prepare for the arrival of the bride and groom that night.

Frea herself was agog with the prospect of travel, as well as over the wedding, for to Eären's delight, she was to go with her to Rivendell. Frea had lost her uncle, her only remaining relative, in the War of the Ring, and was therefore an orphan and reconciled to starting a new life elsewhere. Elrond had been pleased that his bride had someone to bring with her who could be a companion and a help, for he knew that her new life would need some adjustment, and he saw how much she would appreciate the value of a friendly face, when thoughts of home disturbed her. Elessar had happily given his consent, when consulted, stipulating only that the arrangement be on a trial basis of one year, which left Frea the freedom to return to Minas Tirith, after that, should she so choose.

Frea chattered, now, about packing, and about her imaginings about travelling further than she had ever travelled in her life. Eären smiled at it, thinking how much a journey seemed to shrink in her imagination, once she had traversed it. Yet, it was true that Imladris was a long way from all that she had known – far enough for her not to expect sight of her kin and friends, perhaps for many years.

Bathed and refreshed, Frea massaged her again with sweet almond oil, and then helped her dress in the exquisitely simple ivory and yellow silk dress, which Eären had chosen in preference to the more gaudy possibilities on display by the dressmakers. The dress had an unadorned, scooped neckline, and in style it reminded her very much of the dress which the elf maid Miriel had first loaned her when she came to Rivendell with Boromir, last October – a life-time away, she thought, now. It fitted her slender figure closely, until, at the hip, it flared gently to her feet, which, as the dress revealed them as she walked, were clad in pale yellow silk shoes to match the yellow trim of the dress.

Its only ornament was round the plain neckline, where Arwen's elf maidens had decorated it with a tiny, fragile, finely gathered lace ribbon in matching ivory, woven by the skilled craftswomen of Gondor, and cunningly sheered into the centre of the seam, as though it grew out of it. This brief lace trim was however decorated with dozens of tiny miniature seed pearls, hand-sewn into the fabric, so that when it lay against her fine skin, it gave a flattering frame to her face and neck.

Frea now sat her before her large dressing room mirror, and divided her hair expertly into half a dozen thick, strong strands, which she wound around each other in a complex shape, and pinned them firmly at the back of Eären's head, in a beautiful, curved, shining knot, leaving her face as free of adornment as possible. Last of all, she wound carefully around her head and round the thick knot at the back the Lord Elrond's brilliant amethyst beryl, the elf stone of his house, which he had given her so long ago, in the quiet vale of Imladris, on a day when neither knew whether they would see another sunrise. The jewel was encased in a finely wrought silver setting, and the newly burnished silver chain gleamed against her hair and her pale, beautiful skin. Elrond had asked her to wear it at the ceremony, and she could think of no ornament more fitting, especially as it was only now that she felt free to wear it, for the first time, openly and proudly.

Eären gazed at it in some pleasure now, while Frea fussed over her face with a little light powder and buffed her cheeks to the subtlest touch of colour. Lastly she hung some tiny pearl and amethyst earrings in her small neat ears - a personal gift from the king.

Eären stood up now and restlessly walked about, testing the feel of her finery, and saying, "Well, now, Frea, do I look fine enough to be a bride?"

She looked up from inspecting her shoes gaily, ready to add, "Well, now, this is what I like, for I can walk in it freely without any fuss, and it suits me far better than a lengthy train!"

Then, however, she was obliged to pause, with the words half spoken, for Frea was in tears, and in the doorway stood her brother Faramir, quietly admiring the scene.

"Oh, my lady!" Frea said, sobbing, half way between joy and sadness, and unable to contain herself, even in the presence of the Steward. "You look so beautiful! And I cannot but think of your poor mother, and how proud she would have been of you, if only she could have lived to see this day!"

"I say amen to that, Frea," said Faramir quietly, and came into the room, tall and handsome in his uniform as Captain of the White Tower, with the white tree emblazoned on his ornamental mail shirt. He motioned Frea to leave them a moment, and when she had slipped outside, he took Eären's hands, pride and brotherly love shining in his eyes.

"Forgive me for interruption your dressing," he said. "I will not keep you from your husband-to-be more than a moment. Yet I could not see you go to the Temple without speaking a few words of love and gratitude to you, my dear sister. You know that I wish you every happiness and joy that a woman can experience, who weds the man she has chosen, the one who truly possesses her heart. I know this is so with you, for I have observed it in every look and gesture, whenever I see you together. I am thankful that I see Lord Elrond return your feelings so frankly. It eases my heart of all care for your future. How you deserve this happiness! I do not look forward to parting from you – yet I feel, somehow, that your marriage will not separate us forever, and that we will find a way to be reunited."

Holding her at arm's length, so that he might admire her radiant beauty, enhanced by her evident happiness, he said earnestly, "I think, beloved Eären, that you were a mother to me, when our own dear mother was so early taken from us, and saved me from what might have been a far worse childhood without you. And now, once more, I must thank you for helping to heal and restore me to my right mind. My dear sister! I love you very much indeed, and give you all my joy this day!"

Eären was of course moved then to tears of her own, and brother and sister embraced for a long moment, before Faramir broke free and said quickly, "And now I must go at once, to do my duty by the Lord Elrond, and bring him to the Temple!"

Before she could say another word, he was gone.

Frea tiptoed back into the room, seeing the Lord Faramir depart.

"That was a kind thing, to visit at this time," she said, sniffing into her handkerchief. "Lord Faramir was ever a fine young man, and a worthy son of the Lord of Gondor."

"And no one could ask for a kinder brother. Now, Frea, we must try not to spend the whole day a-weeping!" said Eären, recovering herself. "For I fear this is but the beginning of many happy tears to be shed today. What more does my dressing require, do you think? And what hour is it?"

"It is nearly the fourth hour from sunrise," said Frea, "and I think you need a little repair. But sit here a while, and I will try what a little more powder may do."

Having fluffed away Eären's tear stains, she refreshed her face with cotton dipped in cool water, and touched a little sweet smelling water to her brow.

"I think," she said, standing back to view her handiwork, "that you will do very well, my lady!"

Frea now dressed herself quickly in her finest dress, for she too would attend the wedding, though she would return to the Palace in the afternoon, in order to supervise the remaking of the apartment. Promptly, at fifteen minutes past the fourth hour, they heard the trumpets sound in the courtyard below. Looking down, over her balcony, Eären saw the bright silver coach of the House of Telcontar of Gondor roll into the courtyard, with the King Elessar in it, dressed in his ceremonial black mail, girt with silver, with a white mantle overall, clasped at the throat with the brilliant green elf stone of his house. He wore on his head only the white star, bound with the silver fillet, that he had worn before his coronation.

Something clutched at Eären's heart when she saw this garb – for once more she was powerfully reminded of the vision she had seen in Galadriel's mirror. And here was Aragorn the huntsman and friend of rangers, dressed for a wedding - and smiling! She saw at once that this was the wedding she had seen portrayed so vividly in the mirror, and wondered why she had not understood it before.

She had little time for further reflection, for Elessar the king leaped energetically from the coach, at the entrance to the palace, and, surrounded by his guard of honour, came up to her apartments at once.

In a few moments, there was a loud rap on her door, and the King's herald entered, announcing in a loud voice, "Elessar, Elf stone of Gondor, and King of All the West!" Yet it was no grand personage, she saw, who came striding into the room, but simply Aragorn, her dear friend of old, tall, and handsome, his dark hair blowing gently behind him. His knights made as if to station themselves at the door, but with a nod, he motioned them to go outside, until he called.

Then he closed the door behind him quietly, and came to take her hands, much as Faramir had done a few moments before. His eyes glowed with pleasure as he took in her beauty from head to toe.

"Gondor is generous to Imladris," he said ruefully then. "We give it the finest jewel of our country! An unfair exchange, is it not? – you for me!"

Smiling down at her, he added softly, "You are lovely beyond measure, of course. That I did not doubt. But also you have an inner radiance, and I know who has created that in you."

Then he sighed a moment, but added, with dignified resolution, "For this last moment, between old friends, let me wish you joy, with all my heart. I give you freely to the Lord Elrond, with my blessing, to love him and be happy with him all your days."

Yet he added, and his voice took on a slightly sterner note, "Nevertheless, let him take great care of this jewel that the King of Gondor and All the West gifts to him this day. For should we have reason to doubt that he has failed to tend it as it deserves, he will answer to us!"

It was said with a strange mixture of gravity and humour, which became him, she thought. She looked into his bright eyes gravely a long moment, and then stood high on her toes gently to kiss his brow, seeing how well he had struggled to master his most painful feelings of loss.

"Thank you, Aragorn," she said simply, not choosing to speak to his titles and status, though they grew on him, she saw, with each passing day, like a new cloak, which would soon be so much part of him that her friend of the valley of Imladris would be no more. "Thank you for this day, but even more, for your life - which has done so much to bring me to this day. I thank you for giving me so freely. I do not doubt that this gift will return to you a thousand fold, in the days to come."

She had cause to remember those words another day. Then Aragorn kissed her hand, and called the guards to escort duty. Together they walked down the grand staircase, which was lined by servants and members of the King's household. These now broke into cheers and rousing handclaps - for Denethor's household were especially delighted to celebrate the marriage of his daughter, after their family had passed through so much grief – and so they entered the bright silver coach, and out to the Temple.

At the entrance portico, Elessar alighted, and gave his hand to assist Eären from the coach, where Queen Arwen and the Lady of Rohan awaited her, both radiant in the dark and white colours of Gondor. They kissed her cheeks and whispered their felicitations also, and then fell gravely in behind her. Then Elessar the king took her hand and held it high, and as the silver harps of the Temple musicians struck up a tune of tumbling, effervescent notes, he led her into the Temple, where all their friends waited, faces bright with happiness, turned towards the arched door through which they came.

Eären looked from side to side with a ready smile for all, as they paced slowly towards the far altar, for she was not overawed, she was pleased to find, but felt self-possessed, proud of her house and her lineage. Yet, as they neared the holy place, her eyes searched the brilliantly garbed elven crowd at the front for the one who mattered most – he whom she would wed. The handsome, dark-haired Elf Lords of Imladris and the fair, beautiful Elf Lords of Lórien could not but outshine all the guests in their finery, for they wore sweeping cloaks, threaded with gold and silver, and bright jewels in their hair. They had indeed excelled themselves in their garb for the wedding of their much-loved Elf Master, most powerful elf of Middle-earth.

Then, thankfully, in the midst of the crowd, she saw Elrond himself, tall among the tallest, his cloudy dark hair falling free about his shoulders, and wearing his gold circlet, studded with the jewels of his house, shining like stars about his brow. His sons stood about him, and with them Prince Faramir, in his fine regalia as High Steward. When Elrond turned and saw her, beautiful as she was, his pale, sculptured face shone with wild, elvish joy, and his grey eyes were like the stars in the vaulted heavens over Imladris.

Then Eären knew that all would be well with her, no matter what should befall, and her only desire was to complete the bond between them as soon as might be. Reaching the holy place, Elessar gravely gave her hand to Elrond, with a low bow, and withdrew, giving place to her husband and lover.

The wedding ceremony was not long, and at the end of it, Mithrandir the White blessed the couple in the name of Ilúvatar the Mighty, and all who attended their nuptials. Thus the Lady of Gondor wedded the Master of the Elves, while the whole City rejoiced with a special joy - for she, of all those who had shared their celebrations with the people, was of the people, known and much loved, since her childhood, as the High Steward's daughter. Further afield, glad music, bells and trumpets rang out over the Pelennor Fields, and the sound carried as far away as the Rammas Echor, and even, some said, to fragrant Ithilien.

From the Temple, they returned to the Great Hall, Merethrond, where there was music, dancing and celebration, and the elves of Lord Elrond's household, and those of Lórien, joined together to perform an exotic pageant, with harps and singing, and entertained the richly-clad crowd, who watched with much admiration and some mirth. Then, as the day wore on, a great feast was served to all the guests, and everyone ate and drank their fill, and chattered and told stories, and laughed and sang songs of their own, full of joy and hope.

Eären and Elrond had requested that the celebration of their wedding be as simple as possible, for everyone was now busily engaged in final preparations for their departure from the City, and needed their rest. Thus, their wedding feast was smaller than the one that had taken place the week before, but more homely and therefore possibly more enjoyable for some, with fewer strangers present. At not too late an hour, while the sun was only now slowly sinking in the West, covering the Place of the Courtyard in a bright bronze glow, she and Elrond quietly left the banquet and retired to their apartments, both tired after the long day of celebration, leaving the revellers to their mirth.

Frea, Eären saw, when they arrived there, had done her bedchamber proud, for she had adorned it in sweet-smelling flowers and rose-coloured sheets, and she had prepared a dressing room for the Lord Elrond, where his elves waited to attend him.

Elrond, however, took only a brief look at these kind preparations, and at once dismissed all their servants. When they were gone, he drew Eären at last into his loving arms, and kissed her long and passionately, saying, "I thank your maids for their efforts, my lovely bride, but it is not their decorations I have craved all day, but the touch of your skin on my skin, and your hair mingled with mine. What do we need to end this perfect day, but each other?"

Eären, for her part, was of entirely the same mind.


	50. The halls of his fathers

**Book Nine A wedding and a homecoming**

**ii The halls of his fathers**

At dawn a week later, King Elessar, and Éomer King of Rohan, with some of their knights, went to the tombs in Rath Dinen and shouldered the bier of Théoden, son of Thengel, King of the Mark, which was covered in cloth of gold. They bore it in silence down through the City to a great wain that waited at the City Gate. The old King's banners were arrayed before his body, and Meriadoc of the Shire rode in the wain, being the King's esquire, wearing the green of Rohan, with the white steed upon his mail. Then the Riders of Rohan formed an escort about the wain, and behind it ranged in formation King Elessar, with Frodo and Samwise at each hand. With them rode Mithrandir on his great white steed Shadowfax.

Éomer King and his sister, the White Lady of Rohan, rode behind Elessar, and with them rode Peregrin, with the Knights of Gondor, who always escorted the King of All the West everywhere. Legolas and Gimli rode together upon their horse Arod, just behind this leading cohort, escorted by more of Elessar's Knights. Behind all these rode Elrond with Eären his wife, she dressed for travelling in her elven tunic and cloak, with Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, at each hand. Queen Arwen, accompanied by Galadriel and Celeborn, escorted by a fair company of elves from Imladris and Lórien, rode with them. Behind these came Prince Faramir of Ithilien, and the Captains of the City, and the Prince of Dol Amroth, with his swan knights. Last came all those lesser notables who also took the northward road that day, including knights and ambassadors from many lands, who had visited the City during this time of celebration, and now returned home at last.

Many folk of the city stood about the Great Gates and ranged along the north road a good long way to see them depart. When the whole cortège finally moved off at a slow pace, it was remarked everywhere that no King had had such a company to see him to his grave as Théoden Thengelson, King of the Mark!

The cortège travelled at a steady pace, without haste, in the shadow of Mindolluin along the Pelennor Field to the north gate in the perimeter wall. Thence they rode to the Grey Wood and Amon Dîn, turning west into Anorien, and beyond it up the Great West Road, a familiar route to those of the Mark and the Eärendili, who had ridden down it with such fell purpose earlier that year. At night, they bivouacked along the foothills of Ered Nimrais, the White Mountains, and when all their tents were pitched, and lamps lighted, so great was their number that they seemed, to any who saw them from afar, as a brilliantly lit city on the move.

Finally, after fifteen days of travel, they came to Edoras, in the foothills of Starkhorn, where the Golden Hall was lighted and all was prepared in welcome. The following day they buried Théoden, King of the Mark with all honour, and many of his oldest friends and kin watched through the night by his green burial mound. Just as the dawn was lighting the foothills to the east, it seemed to the watchers then that his spirit rose, and, mounted on his great white horse Snowmane, he rode to glory to feast in the halls of his long fathers. It was a sight that Merry never forgot, that filled him with both sadness for the passing of the good old king and joy to see him thus united with his ancestors of the House of Eorl.

Then there was held a great feast in the Golden Hall to celebrate Théoden's life and to mark his passing. Éomer King was toasted by his countrymen as the new king of the Mark, and, to Eären's great joy, when the young king rose in reply, he announced to all the company gathered there the betrothal of his sister Eowyn to the Prince Faramir of Gondor. While all drank deep in response to this welcome news, Elrond turned to Eären and said softly, "Our good work in the House of Healing bears fruit, at last, I think." She nodded, happy beyond measure to know that she might bring her dear brother to the Temple, one day, even as he had brought her. Only the day before her wedding had Faramir and Eowyn approached her with this good news, but they requested that she keep it in her heart, as they deemed it not fit to rejoice, until the funeral of Eowyn's uncle was over.

Éomer now heartily toasted Elessar as saviour of the Mark and of Gondor, and after much cheering, clapping and stamping of feet, the king finally rose in response to the toast. He spoke wisely and well of the friendship between their two countries, and his hope that it might be renewed forever. He took this opportunity also, in Eowyn's home country, to name Faramir once more as Prince of Ithilien, and gave him all the lands east of broad Anduin below the mountains, for his own, to rule.

Finally, when all ceremonies were at an end, and there was no more reason to linger there any longer, they bade sad farewells to those who would travel no further with them.

Prince Imrahil now wished to return to his own country in the south, for he had been long from home, and Queen Arwen also went no further, but must now bid the saddest and most final of farewells to her father and brothers. Elrond rode with her up into the hills behind Edoras, that final evening and none but they saw their most bitter parting. Only Eären saw, when, very late that night, her lord returned to their apartments in Edoras, and his face was graven like a mask with sadness. She saw that he would not speak of this event, perhaps for a long time, and she kept silence herself.

On the morrow, Imrahil and Arwen rose early to bid the diminishing company of travellers farewell.

"May your life be blessed with your new lord," said Imrahil warmly to Eären at the last, and they embraced lovingly, both much moved. She clung to him a moment, feeling the sharp pain of losing a loved uncle, who in truth had been as much a father to her as her own.

But Imrahil said fondly, "Go in peace, beloved niece, and let us trust that time and fortune will bring us together again."

Arwen also embraced her at the last, saying softly, "It is a strange fortune that we part thus - you to Imladris, my fair home, and I to the White City, yours! Yet Imladris will care for you well, if you care for it. May the days that are given to you there be blessed and fruitful!"

Eären kissed her on both cheeks, and wished her the best of all happiness in the White City with Elessar - and her heart was full of nothing but desire for her joy.

With many similar fond farewells, the remaining, diminished company set out for Helm's Deep, where Legolas went with Gimli on their long promised visit to the Glittering Caves, and Gimli claimed to have silenced his dear friend Legolas quite, by their beauty!

Then they rode on west, for Isengard, for Elessar dearly wished to see how the Ents had transformed that black stronghold, now that it was wrested from under the sway of Saruman. There they learned, with mixed feelings, that Treebeard had decided to let Saruman go, for he no longer feared for his malice in the world, he said. Mithrandir was clearly dubious of this generosity, but he saw that he could not mend it now, and said no more. Indeed, now that they were on their road home, the wizard seemed to have returned to his more serene and taciturn self, and said very little to anyone. Elessar received the keys of Orthanc from Treebeard, and in return, he gave to the Ents the valley of Isengard, to tend in perpetuity.

Here, too, began the final breaking of the fellowship of the ring, for now they bade farewell to Legolas and Gimli, with much grief among the remaining companions. They two wished to fulfil the second part of their bargain with each other, and visit the deep places of Fangorn, and from there they would travel on home to Mirkwood together, they had decided. As they said their farewells, Gimli voiced what was no doubt the thought of all, at the last, that he feared this company would never be all together again. However, he also hoped, he said, that some of them might meet - though at different times and places - and so it was to be.

On the further diminished company rode, now with greater speed, being fewer, to the Gap of Rohan, and the final parting of the ways came, of those whose lives lay north, and those whose lives lay south.

Now, the most painful parting of all took place with Elessar the king, who had come as far as he could, but who could ride no further with them. His life had so touched each of their lives in a profoundly transforming way, that to leave him behind was almost unthinkable for them all.

The hobbits' simple open grief helped Eären to maintain her composure, though with an immense struggle, for she had long dreaded this parting, almost as much as Elrond had dreaded the parting with his daughter. How hard it was for her lord, indeed, she could not begin to guess. He had but recently left a beloved daughter behind, and now had to face parting with one who had been a son to him. Yet, for once, her own pain occupied her so entirely that she had little choice but to leave Elrond to cope with his own pain as well as he could, and she trusted in her heart that he would understand.

They halted, at length, near the Fords of Isen, at the very spot where Pippin had first looked into the Orthanc stone, fateful precursor of all that followed in the last days of the War of the Ring. And when all that was friendly, affectionate or nostalgic had been said, and when all that could be said had been said, there came at last the heart-breaking moment when there was nothing left to do but part.

Therefore, their company left Elessar, sitting astride his great horse, high on a hill, in the grassy plains of Rohan, with his Knights about him, at about sunset, on the 22nd of August. It was fully a year since Eären had first met him in Imladris – and had seen, even then, how time and suffering had wrought much change in him. Now, that time seemed an eternity ago, and the events of the last months had changed their old friend Strider almost beyond recognition. When they looked back, for the last time, before the green country closed around him and obscured him for good, his white cloak caught the rays of the dying sun, and turned blood red, and he held up the green elf stone, as high aloft as he could, and its green rays poured forth light around his head.

Blinded by tears, Eären now set her face towards the north, and she and Brégor plodded on in silence. Elrond, perhaps overcome by similar feelings, did likewise. Indeed, no one in the company had the heart to speak for many miles, until finally they made camp for the night in the western shelter of Methedras, the southernmost peak of the misty Mountains. Then, with a brief breaking of bread, meat and wine, they all retired to their quarters and slept the sleep of exhaustion, such as comes to all, after deep grief. However, when they lay in their tent, Elrond held Eären close to his heart, long into the silence of the night, and she held him close also, though neither of them spoke a word.

The remainder of the journey north was a long and hard one for Eären. It seemed to her that a light had gone out of her world, and try as she might to recapture it, as it had flamed in the Temple, when she had walked so assuredly, like a Princess, on the arm of the King Elessar of Gondor, she could not.

Fortunately for her, others were in distress also. Frodo was strained and bone weary much of the time, though uncomplaining, and Meriadoc's wounded arm, where he struck the terrible Nazgûl Lord so bravely, began to ache and to trouble him greatly. Samwise and Peregrin were simply weary, sad and bereft of speech. Therefore, she and Elrond were grateful to be able to put aside their own grief, and concentrate on doing what they could for the hobbits, to make them comfortable, and to ease the hardship of their lengthy journey. The ride was tiring for Eären too, but her natural hardiness in the saddle came to her rescue, learned at the knee of kind old King Théoden, her kinsman. Now, his spirit did not desert her, she was glad to find, but seemed to her to ride beside her betimes on Snowmane, and sustain her along the way, with a jest and a song and some good stories from her childhood.

After another twelve days of hard riding, they came within sight of Moria Gate, now broken, ruined and impassable, and they lingered some while in that place, for it was a fair country, now that it was free of orcs and wild wargs, who had scattered and disappeared following the fall of the Dark Tower. Elrond, Mithrandir and the Lady Galadriel sat together, far into the nights, and remembered their long lives, during the three Ages of Middle-earth, now passing away, and considered what might befall the new Age, now dawning.

Eären did not attempt to disturb this old comradeship, of which she could have little part, but rather sat contentedly with the hobbits, before a blazing campfire, and told and heard stories with them, and heard them sing some of their happy, simple Shire songs of harvesting, and tramping the road, of drinking and eating good food. They seemed to comfort her dreary heart, she found, better than finer philosophies might have, in that hour.

She did not hear the Elrond come to bed, on the last night before their departure from Moria, and when she woke, it was to find that Celeborn, Galadriel and all their fair folk were dressed, saddled and ready to depart. This was their shortest way home, they explained, and so they had planned to set forth early, to cross the Mountains by the Redhorn Gate, and thence to the Dimrill Stair, to come down into Lórien once again, The companies mingled a last time, therefore, and many sad partings were said.

Lord Haldir now came to her to say goodbye.

"I did not imagine, comrade, when we set forth together from Imladris so short a time ago, how bitter our parting would one day prove," he said to her sadly. "You have been the best of comrades – stalwart, brave and resolute to the end. I shall never forget you!"

"Nor I you, Haldir," she said, heart sore. "Yet, I pray that you will not forget the feast in Imladris that Glorfindel promised you. Come to us before another year passes, and I promise you will receive a welcome such as few have received in the valley. Nevertheless, for a little while, go in peace. And may the Valar guide your way under the stars!"

Then they kissed each other on both cheeks, and he left her. Lord Celeborn now came to her, and said gravely, as was his usual manner, "Enjoy your life in the fair valley of Imladris, my lady. May your days be blessed with much sunshine, and your nights full of peace. Yet when you sleep there, do not fail to remember the gratitude of Celeborn, and all the elves of Lórien, because of your defence of our beloved land. If ever you are in need, call upon me. I shall not forget you!"

They embraced also, and he left her. Last came the Lady Galadriel, small in her white dress, her great golden eyes full of feeling, and she said, "Now comes the time when we must part, my Lady Eären, and I fear that we shall not meet again in Middle-earth, save once, at our last riding. At this parting, I have no gift to give you, except words. Yet that I give. When grief lies heavy upon you, and your suffering seems past bearing, remember Galadriel's words, 'When the first blossom of spring shakes the bough, and the river rises from his winter sleep, all shall be well. Go forth then, into the world, and live again!'"

Puzzled, as so often, by Galadriel's remarks, Eären nevertheless bowed, and thanked her. She took the lady's hand, and kissed her, on both cheeks, and so she departed. With many cries of 'Namárië! Namárië!' the elvish company waved and now turned away, east from their former road, and headed steadily towards the rising sun, and the Redhorn Gate. It seemed all too short a time before they had dwindled to a few specks on the far horizon.

Now Elrond, seeing Eären look about her with some dismay at their small company, said, "You are sad, my lady, to see so many old friends go?"

She nodded, and bit back fresh tears. Seeing them, he took her in his arms, and held her, for a moment, in comfort, as he had not done for some while on their journey.

"We have not talked as much as we might have done, these many days," he said now, soberly. "Forgive me. I fear that a journey such as this was not the best way to begin our life together. Travel does not favour speech, and when we rest, we are tired and wish to sleep. Yet come, my love – try to keep up your spirits, and do not let your heart fail you at the last. For in seven more days and nights we shall ride into Imladris together. Only think - that then you shall be home, at last, and I promise you a welcome such as you have not seen since you entered Gondor, in triumph, after the fall of the Morannon Gate! Then, when we have feasted with my people, sung many songs and told many stories, we shall go home to our bed in my house across the valley, which you always loved, I recall. And I will give you soothing potions, and you will sleep in comfort, on fresh sheets, in my arms. You will not wake until you are quite refreshed and at ease, and all the weariness of travel and much sorrow have left you."

It was a happy picture he painted, full of good memories of her time in Imladris, before the War of the Ring, but, even more importantly to her, it was lovingly spoken, and had its effect. Her sad heart warmed within her a little, and she took his arm, saying, "I do look forward to that, my dear lord. Do not fear that my heart will fail me now. Only bear with me a little longer, I pray you – extend me all your patience, until we reach home."

Elrond looked searchingly into her pale, grieving and travel-worn face, and then, full of love and care for her, said simply, "No patience has ever been needed between us, my dear Lady of Imladris. I doubt it ever will be. Be as you are – do not expect either to please me or to fail me by your changes of mood, for, even as you are, you are the lady I first loved above any, from the time I first saw you riding into the valley of Imladris! Only this I ask of you – that you come home with me!"

She was more moved by this speech than any that Elrond had said to her, for a very long time. She put forth her hand, and stroked his beautiful hair for a moment, as she had been wont to, in days before their marriage, and said softly, "You said once that I was your doom – but, oh, you did not know that you were mine!"

After they left Moria, the road was a straighter and easier one, and the weather held fine for travel. One evening in September, as the first autumn leaves were beginning to flutter to the ground here and there, they came through the foothills of the Misty Mountains and out of the thick trees, and unexpectedly, as always, they found themselves looking down upon the brightly lit valley of Imladris. The hobbits cheered, and every face in the company brightened immeasurably. Elf lookouts had been posted along the foothills for a good way to greet them, and they now ran to meet them, holding up lanterns in the early dusk to guide the weary travellers home, their faces full of joy.

With these as their guide, and filing slowly down through the trees, they soon struck the hidden narrow stair, hard to find for those who were strangers, but which Elrond's people found with the surefootedness of many years' acquaintance. Turning the sharp bend which had once concealed it from the world's eyes, they came upon the sound of the waterfall, and passing over the elven bridge, in single file, they at last entered the gateway of Imladris, by the path which ran along the banks of tinkling Loudwater.

Already, from afar, they had been able to hear wild elvish laughter and the sound of singing and music. Nevertheless, as soon as they set eyes on the long, winding valley, they were astonished to be greeted by what seemed every elf in Imladris, who now came forward, decked in flowers, singing and applauding, to hang garlands of welcome round their necks, while pipes, harps and instruments of many kinds sounded forth peals of jubilation, at full volume. Now Elrond's elves ran forward to bow low and offer greetings to their returning Master. As the captivated company slowly began to dismount, other elves ran forward to take their horses' bridles, while yet more came forward eagerly with refreshments - water to lathe their hands and tired foreheads, and quaravas to wash away the dust of long travel in their throats.

"There's nowhere like Rivendell!" said Samwise happily, stretching his weary, short hobbit legs painfully and wiping the drops of his welcome drink from his mouth. "Already I feel like a new perian." For their speech had become larded with strange-sounding terms like this one, which they had picked up on their travels, and which would set them apart, ever after, when they returned to their homes, though they did not suspect it now.

Eären had felt anxious, more than once, about their arrival, for she had long imagined this moment, unsure how she would be greeted on her return as Elrond's lady. Happily, she had little cause for worry. As she sat her horse a moment longer, surveying the glad scene, she found at her elbow, holding himself ready to help her dismount, none other than her dear old friend Alrewas, accompanied by a small group of retainers, bearing refreshments and assorted garments.

Now, gaining her notice, he bowed low, eyes twinkling in his elegant, handsome face, and said, "Welcome home, Lady of Imladris! You are thrice welcome, because you return to us as a friend, as a victorious soldier in the fray, and now most of all as the Mistress of this fair valley. May all your days with us be as full of joy and peace as today!"

When he had helped her dismount, he gently removed from her at once her dusty, travel-stained cloak, and replaced it with a rich, amethyst-coloured mantle, clasped at the neck with pure white gems. He placed on her head a thin silver circlet. Then all the retainers bowed low, and one offered her quaravas, in a fine silver goblet, while another stepped forward with an ewer of fresh, fragrantly scented water, and a white towel, and she washed her hands gratefully. When she had finished, she turned to see that the Lord Elrond had been similarly newly clad in a richly decorated, heavy cloak, as darkly blue as the evening sky over Imladris, and a bright sapphire adorned his brow. He smiled at her, his grey eyes alight, across the backs of their horses, for he was glad indeed to see in what honour his bride was received.

The other guests were fêted in similar manner, all greeted with different welcoming gifts, and Mithrandir, leaping down from Shadowfax as though he were a young man, despite his years, received a long chain of white gemstones, like small flowers, that was placed reverently round his neck.

Alrewas now bowed to Elrond and said, "My Lord, if it pleases you, a great feast has been long in the preparation in the Great Hall, and we would gladly accompany you there. Your servants await you, and when you are ready, you may all come in to the feast at once."

Elrond raised an elegant dark eyebrow, and his wry expression as he looked at Eären seemed to say that he saw no likelihood of their avoiding it! However, the smile that tugged at his lips belied any doubts about his pleasure.

"Very well, Alrewas," he said heartily, his deep voice carrying vibrantly through the twilight glades. "Lead on – and we shall follow you."

He raised one cloaked arm, and gestured to Eären to slip under it, and with his arm thus firmly about her shoulders, a comradely gesture, they set off together, stepping happily in tune, along the valley path towards the Last Homely House. All who saw them thus together applauded loudly, and sang good wishes and heartfelt desires for their future happiness together.

A small anteroom in the House had been set apart for the two of them, and they found helpers awaiting their arrival, including Elrond's personal servant Finavel, and Miriel, the elf maid, whom Elrond had given to Eären when she was last in Imladris. Miriel, when she saw her, bowed low, bright-eyed with pleasure to see her old mistress before her.

"Oh, my lady!" she said happily. "How well you look. I wish you all possible happiness in your new life with us. We shall do all in our power to make it so. Lord Alrewas asked me to attend you when you arrived. What may I do for you now?"

"Miriel," said Eären happily, taking her hands in greeting. "This is a welcome surprise, indeed. Here is Frea, my maid from the White City. I hope you will be friends."

Poor Frea, who had followed her to the Elf House, was looking open-mouthed with astonishment at her first glimpse of the fabled elven valley, and Eären realised suddenly that she would need someone to take care of her, until she had had some opportunity to grow accustomed to that remarkable place.

"Frea – Miriel will show you where our home is, and answer all your questions tomorrow," she said. "But for this evening, be free, and take your ease, for you have had a long journey also, and deserve your time of feast and celebration." A waiting elf sprang forward at once to take Frea to where she might attend to her own needs, for in the valley someone always seemed to know what anyone needed, even before it had been uttered.

Then Eären said to Miriel, with a wistful sight, "What I would like more than anything, Miriel, is a bath!" For she did not feel entirely ready to face an elaborate feast, and thought longingly of her large copper tub in the dressing room of her chamber at the White City. To this remark, Miriel however said, "Why indeed, my Lady. You shall visit the Lord Elrond's pool, of course, whenever you wish. But if I may suggest it, I can help you to wash here now, and change your garments for the feast, and you may enjoy the pool later in the evening, before you retire, for it is ever soothing and conducive to sleep."

This seemed a good compromise, and with Miriel's help, and with the aid of a beautifully wrought elvish screen, she thankfully stripped off her garments, and Miriel refreshed her tired limbs quickly all over, and towelled her dry. Then she brought her a pile of fresh clothes, for the elves were noted for their fine laundering, which craft they enjoyed greatly. They included an exquisite new dress of amethyst lace, which, Miriel said, had been made especially for her by the elves during her absence. When she enquired how it came to fit so well, Muriel reminded her, laughing, of the elf dresses she had received, as gifts, long ago, when her own clothes had been in need of washing. The elves had modelled the new dress, she said, on the old ones, and so its making was easy – and the old dresses remained in her wardrobe, Miriel added, and the elves hoped she would wear them again, and soon.

The new dress however was something spectacular, for the lace of which it was made was gilded with exquisite flower motifs, she saw, picked out in perfect, tiny, white and purple gems, which sparkled like the starlit heavens that she could see once more shining over the Hall. The seamstress who had finished the work stood by, and when Eären had stepped into the dress, she put a few finishing tucks and stitches here and there, so that as, if by magic, it became a perfect fit. Now Miriel let down her long, richly curling hair, and brushed it with a little oil to a brilliant burnished glow, and plaited a few knots about her face, elf fashion. Then last of all she replaced the amethyst coronet, and then drew the brilliant cloak with which the elves had greeted her about her shoulders.

"Now, my lady, you look like the Lady of Imladris – ready for the greatest elven feast in the land!" she said happily, as she dabbed a few drops of sweet-smelling lavender on her brow and her kerchief.

When she emerged from behind her screen, she saw that Elrond had already emerged from his, and, with a shock, she saw that by some magic transformation, he seemed to her once more to have become the mysterious Elf Master with whom she had fallen so passionately in love. She realised now what she had sensed, but been unable to put her finger on at the time, that there had been a subtle unease about him in the White City, only apparent now that she saw him in his own habitat once more. For cities, she thought ruefully, are not made for elves, though he had never once complained of that, making the best he could of her home, while he was there. Elrond now wore a brocaded ivory satin shirt, with a high collar, made of the finest fabric, with minute gemstones woven into its threads, and over it was his familiar velvet tunic, and the new dark blue cloak overall. His beautiful hair was burnished on his shoulders, and the gemstone on his brow sparkled like the light of Eärendil itself. However, his bearing was what struck her the most, for he seemed so much at ease in his own country, and his grey eyes had regained all their depth and penetration, that she had once found both enticing and alarming.

Seeing her emerge, he came to admire her, taking her hands, and gazing at her from head to toe.

"You are beautiful beyond imagining, Lady of Imladris," he said tenderly. He took her small left ear in his hand, and to Miriel, he said, in a brief aside, "Something tiny for the Lady's ears, I think."

Her fingers in haste to please him, Miriel looked at her tray of jewels, and found a pair of tiny amethyst earrings and slipped them on. Then, not taking his eyes from her face, the Lord Elrond held out his hand to an elf on his other side, saying simply, "The bracelet?"

This elf brought forth a flat, beautifully tooled leather jewel case, and opened it with a flourish, and Elrond took from it a magnificent silver filigree bracelet, of an inch or more in width, studded all around with heavy white and blue gems. He now placed this carefully round her slender left wrist, where it hung in splendour, rays sparkling from it that seeming to set the whole room alight. He said simply, as he did so,

"A gift, my beloved, to welcome you home."

"My lord!" said Eären, astonished, gazing at it, bereft of speech for a moment, for she saw that it was no ordinary bracelet, but one a long time in the making, of deep elvish craft, and containing jewels rich enough for a Queen's crown. Then she murmured, "It is quite beautiful. You are too generous to me, my lord."

"A love of fine things is a weakness of my people," Elrond said, with a wry smile. "One which I hope to exercise often, now that you are here! Whatever you desire, you shall have, my most beloved bride. For I promised you that, should we came through the darkness, you would know the bliss of the elves, and I have not forgotten this oath."

He took her face in his long, elegant fingers, and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. Their helpers waited respectfully by him, deeply interested in this evidence of the harmony of their relationship. For even the eldest of them had not seen their lord in quite this mood before, and they saw that it was a romantic home-coming they witnessed, which would be long talked of in the valley, and soon made into song, as was their custom.

"And now," said Elrond, turning to Alrewas, who stood by, "I believe we are ready to go into the feast."

The great Hall, with its polished wood floor and long tables, which she remembered so well from her stay there last year, proved to be packed to the rafters, not only with elves and the company who had just arrived, but many distinguished visitors who had come there specially to greet them. There was King Thranduil of Mirkwood, father of Prince Legolas, Glóin, father of Gimli, Lord Baranor of Dale, and many representatives of the foresters and hunters of the woods round about Rivendell, who had come to show their gratitude for the victory so hard won.

Eären and Elrond were seated in the place of honour, Elrond, as always, in his high-backed chair at the High Table, and she on his left beside him, while his sons Elladan and Elrohir, clad in their finest, sat on either hand. The place of honour, on the Elf Master's right hand, was saved for the Ring-bearer, Frodo son of Drogo, who had also been clad in ceremonial beauty in a fine new cloak, with a circlet wrought in enamelwork and gems of leaves and flower petals on his curly head. Ringing cheers and clapping greeted his appearance there. Elrond's magnificently clad Elf Lords Glorfindel, Erestor, Alrewas, Niniel, Finarfin and even the stately Hador ranged alongside these, while distinguished visitors took places of honour at each end of the Table. Foremost among these was Frodo's dear friend Samwise, the two younger hobbits, the elderly hobbit Bilbo, who had come forth to greet them early, to Frodo's unbridled delight, and Mithrandir, who with his white gemstones about his neck seemed to shine in the darkness of the hall like a beacon to light all their ways.

There were, too, at that feast the kin of Aragorn, the chieftains of the Dúnedain, of the line of Isildur in the north, who had ridden with them, from the White City, though their Chief, Halbarad, was a sad loss to their company that night. None the less, he was toasted now, and long remembered in the annals of Rivendell, for his valiant defence of the City and his faithfulness to his liege lord, Aragorn, on the field.

When all were seated, elves ran forth with serving dishes piled high with every delicious food that the land provided, save living beasts. There were steaming fresh soups, piled platters of roasted vegetables, salads of all kinds, corn, oats and potatoes, wild honey, exotic fruits, dried fruits and nuts galore, galaxies of fine cheeses, elvish way bread baked in a dozen cunning shapes and sizes, and goblets of fine wine, quaravas and sparkling herbal drinks. Then they all fell to and satisfied their long hunger of the trail, liberally, for though they had not gone hungry on their journey, they had lacked the home-prepared food that satisfies the stomach and the heart, which now appeared before them in plenty. Even the hobbits, who enjoy good food more than most, found that they could eat no more, at length, and hobbits did not send back food without good cause.

After the meal, of course, more drinks were served, and the company repaired to the Hall of Fire, which had been magnificently decked for the occasion with flowers and garlands. All now gathered round the great fire in the hearth, which had been lit during the meal for the first time that year, for it was already a cool, autumnal night in the north, unlike the White City, which had yet been warm and sunny when they left. Now, minstrels sang and there was dancing and mirth and joy unconfined. Comfortable and relaxed as she now was, her weariness in abeyance for that time, Eären listened, enchanted, for long into the evening, while clear elvish voices soared to the dark rafters overhead, and both she and her lord joined happily in the singing.

However, after some time, despite herself, she began to feel impossibly sleepy, and after struggling for long with her eyelids, which simply would not keep open, she whispered remorsefully to Elrond that she feared she must excuse herself, if she were not to sleep where she sat!

Elrond leaned towards her to whisper in her ear, where she sat beside him, "My love, I know you are tired. But I think we must wait just a little while longer, for I believe there is one final ceremony we have not yet seen."

He beckoned then to Lord Alrewas, Master of Ceremonies of the evening, and when he came, said quietly, "I think our guests will wish to retire soon, Alrewas, for they have had a long journey. May the last ceremony commence?"

Alrewas nodded at once, and as soon as the present song ended, he stood forth, in the midst of the gathering, and held up his hands for quiet, saying,

"Honourable lords and ladies, elves, dwarves, men kind, and our most honoured hobbit guests of the Shire! This night should never end . . . . . ."

A chorus of agreement supported this observation, waking Bilbo with a jerk of surprise, for he had been quietly sleeping in a corner for some time.

Laughing, Alrewas continued, "But we must think of our honoured guests, and how far they have travelled."

A murmur of understanding followed. He held up his hands again for silence.

"Let us, therefore, fill our goblets, for one last toast, and then we shall end our festivities for tonight with a torchlight procession!"

He beckoned to the serving elves, who had worked hard all evening to ensure that everyone had what they wanted, and they now came hurrying round the room again, charging the goblets afresh with pitchers of good Imladris wine.

When all were ready, Alrewas raised his goblet high and spoke thus, "Friends, we have honoured the Ring bearers, and all the Companions of the quest, and we have praised Elessar, Elfstone of Gondor and King of All the West. We have praised the valiant deeds of all those who fought in the Battles of the One Ring. One only have we not honoured this night, and that is our owned beloved Master!"

A chorus of assent at once greeted this remark, and Elrond looked taken aback. Evidently he had not expected this when he asked for the final ceremony to commence. Alrewas was continuing.

"For his guiding hand, amid the darkest days, for his faithfulness in time of need, for his patience, courage and endurance, and his wisdom beyond measure, when all seemed past hope, we remember him now! May he live long and happily with his new bride among us. We offer him our fealty, and our love. I ask you, friends, to raise the loving cup, for the last toast, which is: Elrond, Lord of Imladris! May the stars shine upon his face!"

The answering, "Elrond!" which followed Alrewas's toast, in a mighty shout, from every voice in the assembled company, left no doubt of the warmth and admiration in which their lord was held. All now rose, as one, to their feet, and lifted their goblets towards him. Goblets were drained, and the company seemed to reach a zenith of happiness in that moment, which would seldom be seen again in the valley of Imladris. Eären too had no difficulty in rousing herself at this call, and she raised her goblet with a will, and smiled delightedly at her dear Lord, glad to hear him praised, and so deservedly.

"Speech!" cried the hobbits, and this cry was soon taken up around the room. Elrond saw that he would not escape too easily from this night's revelries! After a rueful glance in her direction, he rose languidly to his feet. An expectant silence now gradually fell.

"Honoured guests, neighbours and companions of old," he said, looking round at their flushed and happy faces thoughtfully, his clear voice carrying to the furthest recesses of the room. Even the busy serving elves had come out to listen, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "In an age now long past, I was herald to Gilgalad, when Isildur first cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. My part in those dark days, as a young elf lord, was to go to war. At the last, victory was ours - or so we thought. Yet the darkness persisted, through all our efforts in battle to bring it to an end."

He paused, evidently weighing his words carefully, as was his custom, and Gandalf nodded approvingly, for these sentiments echoed his own deeper thoughts.

"I founded Imladris when the Shadow gathered once more, and the remnant of those who resisted it needed a place where they might gather strength, be healed of their wounds, and renew their hope. I am proud of the way in which our beloved home has fulfilled that task. It has been a light in the darkness through many long ages."

All eyes filled with something like tears at this valediction, for all knew the truth of it.

"Now, victory is ours, once again, and once again it is tempting, as it was then, to believe that the Shadow has been destroyed. The victories at Isengard, on the Pelennor Field, and even at the Black Gate of Mordor itself, were the most comprehensive yet achieved by those who would live in peace, without the constant threat of corrupting power, greed and fear over them."

Many voices murmured assent to this. Elrond's face was however sombre now.

"But let me remind you all of this, that what has been before can come into being again! This time, at least, let us not deceive ourselves into believing that the darkness has passed forever. Sauron is dead, that is true. But the darkness did not merely lie in Mordor, in the foul fires of Orodruin!"

Many shivered at the very mention of that name, and Frodo looked pained and sad. Elrond continued.

"For the darkness to gain strength, it must be given leave to do so, in all our hearts, in each and every one of us."

He looked round seriously at their many earnest faces turned toward him, and now he had them listening, and thinking, as they had not before that evening.

"Therefore, glad and pleasant though these celebrations have been - and I thank you for them with all my heart, for they have been a gift I shall long remember - let us go soberly now to our beds, keeping in our hearts all those who suffered and died, because we – and I mean all the free peoples of Middle-earth – were every ready to forget the shadow! And lest we forget, once more, I therefore propose that, in all the years to come, on this day, the 21st day of September, we hold a great feast in Imladris, in remembrance of these events, and of all that was suffered by so many in the destruction of the ring. Moreover, let us invite representatives of all the races, to join that remembrance with us, in token of the part each played in it. Therefore, I ask you to raise your cups yet once more, and the toast I make is: the Fallen of all lands!"

The company now rose solemnly, and raised their goblets, saying, "The Fallen!" and once more drank deep, and more soberly, as Elrond had requested.

Then he turned, and would have left the hall, but Alrewas stopped him, saying, "Kind Lord, pause only a moment more, before you leave, for we would guide your steps, and those of your bride, with torchlight, to your home, in token of our gladness to receive you back in Imladris the Fair!"

As he said this, elf bearers ran out from the interior of the hall, all bearing hands full of brightly burning torches, and they handed these to everyone who wished to hold one. Then all the elves, leaving before the guests, ran forth and lined the paths of Imladris, in a long guard of honour that stretched along the whole valley, as far south as the stone seat beyond the garden, by which - how could Eären forget? - they had set forth over the mountains, and to the northern extremity, marked by the waterfall and Elrond's house. It also spread out round the whole greensward, so that all the outbuildings were illuminated, including the Houses of Healing and the smaller guest houses, which housed the most distinguished guests, including Gandalf, Herubrand, and King Thranduil of Mirkwood. The fair valley looked magical indeed, everyone saw, by this means, for it was a flood of brilliant light in the darkness, as it had ever been, from days of old. And the greatest joy was that there was now need to conceal the light.

When all was ready, Alrewas bowed low before Elrond and Eären, and holding the largest torch aloft, he guided them and the honoured guests between the torchbearers, and, their faces flickering in the flames, they ceremonially left the Hall and passed along the many paths of the valley. They lighted Frodo and Merry to bed first, for they were billeted in the Houses of Healing by command of Elrond, and then those who stayed in the Guest Houses, and finally they reached the waterfall and the Lord Elrond's own front door. There, the large oak door mysteriously opened, as she had often seen it do, in days gone by. Elrond now took her hand and they stepped, together, over the threshold, while all clapped and cheered and harps and pipes played the gayest music to light them to bed.


	51. Home and a bath

**Book Nine A wedding and a homecoming**

**iii Home and a bath**

When their front door gently closed behind them, it was not a ghost, but Hador, the master of Elrond's personal household, who stood behind it. Hador had evidently left the feast before them, so that he could welcome them home personally. He had cared for Elrond through long ages in the valley, and protected him, Eären knew, with ruthless efficiency.

Now, that imposing, dignified elf bowed low and said, "Welcome home, Lord of Imladris. Welcome, Lady of Imladris."

"Hador!" said Elrond, thankfully surrendering his cloak to his waiting hands. "I feared we might not see our house this night! For the revelry was loath to end."

Hador took Eären's cloak also, and said, unusually talkative for him, "Was there ever a night like this in all the history of Imladris? Everyone has been so excited by your coming, Lord! I hope the festivities pleased you, for they have been long in the preparing."

"We were well pleased," said Elrond, laughing. "Though I fear that my Lady is exceedingly tired after her long day, and hard journey hither."

Hador now turned to her, and bowed again, for his manners were stately, as befitted the senior member of the household.

"My Lady – your maid, from far away in the White City, whose name I think is Frea? - has been given a room at the top of the house, next to Miriel, where she seems satisfactorily bestowed, and Miriel has done everything she could to make her comfortable. She sleeps now. I believe that Miriel felt that it was better for her to take this evening's duty, since she is the more rested, and Frea will return to duty on the morrow. Is this arrangement to your liking?"

"Indeed, it is just what I had hoped," said Eären, thankfully, "for I did not wish for Frea to have more to do today than she has already managed. She has come a very long way, Hador, as I know you will understand, and she is a very good girl, but must be both tired and bewildered by all that is new to her."

Hador nodded.

"I think Miriel understands her situation," he said, confidingly. "She is also a good girl, and very reliable. I hope that you will consider keeping her in your service, my Lady, for she enjoys it so much. Tomorrow, we can perhaps discuss the disposition of the whole household, including Miriel and Frea, for you must know that there are many new arrangements to make, in light of your marriage to the Lord Elrond."

"Yes, Hador," interrupted Elrond, who had wandered a little away from this dialogue, the call of his great study evidently drawing him, despite the lateness of the hour. "But not tomorrow! For know that I have promised the Lady of Imladris a long sleep and a good rest, after all her labours. I would not be made an oath-breaker."

Hador bowed in acknowledgement, at once, his dignity unassailable.

"When the lady is ready, my Lord, of course. Forgive me. Do you wish me to call Miriel, now, my lady, so that she can help you to your rest?"

"Oh, yes, Hador, and I thank you for everything," Eären said wearily, turning towards the inviting door of Lord Elrond's sitting room, across the hall. "Is there a fire?"

"There is a fire, and food and drink, if you wish it, my Lady. Your room has been prepared, and all your luggage unpacked and bestowed. Everything awaits you, and whatever you require, you need but ask."

Hador now mysteriously summoned up Miriel, as elves did, while Eären entered the long, low sitting room, ahead of him. The room was a favourite of old, and she sat before the fire a moment, feeling light-headed with exhaustion, stretching her hands towards the blaze, and remembering the first time she ever came here. From the hall, she heard, with a private smile, the Lord Elrond say firmly to Hador's retreating back, "You may give my lady all the rooms she requires, Hador – but she will sleep in my bed tonight!"

For the first time, almost, she saw a discreet smile tugged at Hador's lips, but he quenched it hastily, bowed impassively and said, "Yes, my Lord."

"And pray tell my lady that I shall be in my study for a little while, for I desire to see if any pressing business awaits me, after my long absence. But I will come to her shortly."

Hador opened his mouth to relay the message, and Eären said, smilingly, "I know, Hador! I need nothing more, tonight, apart from Miriel. I just want to bathe and rest now."

"Here she is," he said, with a further sweeping bow, and left them.

Miriel, bright eyed as ever, now bobbed into the room, saying, "What a wonderful night we have had, my Lady! I hope you enjoyed it."

"I have had a wonderful home coming," said Eären, stretching her arms and legs luxuriantly, as far as she could stretch them, to relieve the stiffness of long sitting, added to so many hours on horseback. As she put forth her hand, she could not but admire the way the sapphire bracelet caught the light. It was a gift of great and lasting beauty, she saw. A gift of great love!

"Who could have asked for more?" she said now. "Pray thank all those who worked so hard to make it a night to remember. But now I must sleep, or I shall topple over where I stand!"

"I have prepared the pool for you, my Lady," said Miriel. " If you will come this way . . . "

Knowing how reviving the pool could be was a help, Eären thought, otherwise she would have gone straight to bed. She followed Miriel through the sitting room and down the long corridor that led to the back of the house and up into the large woodland clearing which housed the pool. Coming upon it was like a pleasant dream, she thought now, where it lay green, sparkling and tranquil, surrounded by a thick hedge, and under its own canopy of strong-growing, leafy trees, with their heavy branches laced overhead, to form a cosy and surprisingly draught-free, enclosed area. It was lit nevertheless by the faraway gleams of the stars that trickled in pale, shimmering pathways through gaps in the foliage here and there. Despite these outlets, it was warm, even in the depths of winter, for a pall of warm, welcoming steam rose from the water, bringing with it the mingled scents of many woodland plants that pervaded the atmosphere round about. In addition, her nose detected something else tonight – a rich, exotic scent, which was new to her nostrils, and which contained a sensuous hint of the flowers of strange lands, far to the south.

"Lord Elrond made this scent new for you, to welcome you home!" said Miriel proudly, seeing her nostrils twitch at it. "It is a perfumed oil from the Great Sea, brought by elves that have travelled that way, long years ago. He wanted everything to be perfect for you. I have done my best to make it so."

"I am spoiled," said Eären, but her heart was glad at the many signs of Elrond's love for her that she had encountered already, and the promise they offered, of many good things to come. For she had, to tell the truth, felt somewhat home-sick and sad, as they descended into the valley that day, even as they rejoiced in the warm welcome of the elves.

With Miriel's help, she divested herself of her fine dress and jewels, and when Miriel had pinned her hair high on her head, she stepped thankfully into the healing waters of Imladris once more.

"It's wonderful!" she murmured appreciatively, as Miriel smiled happily and watched. She swam a few lethargic strokes across the pool and back, though she was too stiff at first to be able to move far. However, as she leaned happily against the bank nearest the house, moving her legs and feet gently to keep them afloat, she felt the familiar gentle easing away of all soreness in her muscles, and her body began to feel light, fluid and free once more. It was a luxury she had not tasted for far too long, it seemed and she realised once more how much better than her old bath the pool actually was! Life, she thought, could be very good indeed in Imladris, for a mere mortal such as her.

Miriel now bent and let down her hair, and washed it and her back and neck in something fragrantly perfumed, letting its long strands float freely around her across the surface of the water. At home, she would not have thought of washing her long hair so late at night, but Elrond, she had noticed, never worried about such matters, and she resolved now to do as the elves did, and trust to their ways, which, she had often learned, were far better than those of men. If the magical sweet air of Imladris would seem to dry Elrond's beautiful hair easily, she trusted that it would do so with hers also!

Feeling luxuriantly clean and fresh at last, she soon began to experience a lightness and well-being that always suggested to her that the water had elvish healing properties. The fragrance of the water rose to her head, and she allowed it to take her away to some balmy and pleasant place, where sunlight filtered through cool leaves, and she lay on her back and watched the clouds overhead, sailing lazily by. Indeed, the very sound of the sea now seemed to enter her ears, as though brought here by the perfume. She had discovered, when she used the pool before, that if she allowed it to take her where it would, she would be transported thus, as though her human, controlling mind was put out of commission for a while, and she was able to experience something, at least, of what it was like to be an elf.

Before long, all her aches and pains from the saddle seemed gently soothed away, and she became as though she were floating on air, free and relaxed as a bird, winging over the far horizon. Thus, lost to all sense of time and place, she lazed in the soothing water, dreaming, with her eyes closed, for a long while, and a great happiness stole over her, which she gave herself up to, willingly. She saw that, to be happy in a world vastly different from where she had been brought up, might need some trust and willingness in her to discover what it had to show her, and she resolved to discover all that she could that had the power to make her happy.

She was brought back to the present by a familiar low splash beside her, and opening her eyes, she saw Elrond, who had come from his study as he often did, to join her there. He lathed his body with woodland scented oil, now more familiar to her, since she had come to know him closely, and dipped beneath the surface of the water to refresh his dark, silky hair of the dust of the trail. He swam a little to free his muscles of the saddle, like her, and then, much more quickly refreshed and relaxed than she, he came to her where she lay at the edge of the pool, smiling, and sliding his body gently between her spread-eagled legs. He drew her body close to his, to kiss her long and tenderly on the mouth, while water gently streamed from their wet hair over their bright faces. They clung to each other for a while, without speaking, and let the healing water of Imladris steam away their sorrows and care.

Soon enough she began to experience the quickening of the pulse that always came with his nearness to her.

"I have sent Miriel away, my love," he said tenderly now, sensing the beginnings of her desire, and smoothing her forehead, gazing upon her smooth, shining, wet face. "Are you happy for me to love you, or are you too tired? For your journey has been exhausting, I know, and we have shared many bitter partings, these long weeks, on our homeward way. You need only speak, for I shall never ask of you what you are not willing to give freely."

She laughed, moving her body pleasurably against his, and saying softly, "This is not a serious question, I trust? For I can never come close to you, without longing for you, my dearest lord! You forget how I love you!"

She kissed his brow, and his eyelids, and his fair cheeks, and let her soft mouth drift down his face towards his mouth, until he was in an agony of desire to meet her lips. When he had kissed her long, once more, he said gently, "Then come to our bed, my dearest and loveliest wife, and let your husband make love to you as he has longed to do these many weary miles!"

Now he leaped out of the pool, with his customary energy – was he ever tired, she wondered? – and slipped into his robe, before holding out a great, heavy linen towel for her to step in to. He dried her body and hair gently all over, then helped her to put on her robe and took her hand, leading her back through the silent house to his bedchamber. Here, she saw with delight, that sheets of white silk covered the bed, and fresh flower petals were strewn about the bed and the coverlet. The room was full of late autumn flowers and foliage, decorating every corner, and beautiful scents were everywhere.

Now he sat her before his dressing table, as he had sometimes done before, and took a brush, and brushed her hair in long, tireless strokes, and sure enough the dampness seemed to disperse quite quickly, and soon it was as dry as though she had sat upon the terrace at home for two hours, and it shone like spun gold.

"The air is magic here," she said, smiling at him through the mirror. "For my hair is dry in half the time it takes in the White City."

"I do not know what you mean by magic," said Elrond, leading her to the comfort of his bed. "It is perhaps rather that Imladris is a place where things know their duties! Air is made for drying hair, is it not?"

She dissolved into laughter at this, and he laughed also, his wild, elvish laugh and he took off her robe, took some fresh balm in his hands and massaged her body all over, in the way that she loved. Their laughter quickly gave way to the intense pleasure of being close to each other once more, and now he slipped into bed beside her, wrapping his nakedness around her, and taking her to his heart, with a fierce longing that almost took her breath away. Then he made love to her at last, with both tenderness and an almost furious passion that seemed to challenge her to surrender her very soul to him, and make her more truly his wife than ever before, even during the darkest of their nights together, before the War.

Neither of them spoke much, until their first passion had been satisfied, and indeed words seemed superfluous, so intense was their delight in each other. Nevertheless, when he could speak, he said, still buried in her hair and her beautiful body, "I have so longed to make love to you, my loveliest Eären, just like this, all through the long days and nights of our travelling. Forgive me that I could not – for even if the circumstances of our journey had allowed us more time and freedom, I think all the many pains of parting became a barrier that I found I could not overcome."

Sighing, she said gently, "I knew that well enough, my Lord. I felt something of the same constraint, I fear. Yet I knew that there would come a time for us, and I did not mind the waiting." Then she smiled at her own remark, seeing that she might be misunderstood, and said playfully, "Well, to tell truth, I minded it a great deal! I did not blame you for it, which is what I meant to say! – I knew that you loved me, and I never doubted that. That was all that mattered. However, I am so very glad that the barrier has lifted now, at last. For your loving me the way you do is very precious to me. And I was so hungry for it!"

Much moved, he kissed her wildly everywhere, wanting to touch and taste every inch of her body, so that it seemed as though passion would flare again quickly between them, but after a moment, with a deep sigh, he desisted, saying, "There is no hurry. You are tired, and I must give you time to rest now. Yet hunger, my beloved one, is just the right word – I have hungered, also, like a starving wretch, these last months, for the touch, and the taste and the smell of you! So now I need to remember that this is not our last meal in Middle-earth!"

They both laughed at this thought, and sank back a while, upon their thick, plump pillows, he with his arm beneath her neck, and a careless hand upon her soft white breast.

"I promise you shall never go hungry again," said Elrond, now, rolling over a little, to see her face, thinking of the metaphor still. "Unless by your own desire. I wish to give you the life you deserve – one that is full to the brim of bliss, of every kind." Thinking aloud, it seemed, he added after a while, "Yet, perhaps, not always here, in Imladris. It seems to me, now, that I may wish to wander abroad sometimes, for in the dark days we have lived through, I grew weary of the world outside Imladris. Perhaps you too, my love, may like to see more of the great beauty of Middle-earth? For it is a wondrous place. Though I am halfelven, yet the elvish blood in me is strong, I think, and it is ever the way of the elves to wander abroad, and sleep in the long grass under the stars. I would like to do that again, I think, before my time in Middle-earth comes to an end."

"I will gladly do so, my lord," she said softly, stroking his hair, and kissing his cheek. She held his face before her, a moment, between her palms, gazing into his great eyes seriously. "Now that we are one, I mean to do whatever the elves do. I cannot be the wife of an elf and keep on doing what the race of men do. Therefore, show me how to live the life of an elf, and I shall rejoice in it."

He was more moved by this than anything she had ever said to him, and he held her very close to his heart a long while. At last, he looked at her once more, saying, "Then you shall live the life of an elf while you may. You shall know great bliss, and gain great knowledge, and abundant wisdom. Nevertheless, remember that every life has its shadow, and the shadow for us is the fading of all things, even though we remain as we are - and it cannot be prevented."

Elrond paused, adding thoughtfully, "Yet I think the elves, too, created the dark days of Sauron, for they were unwilling to surrender to fading. Now at last I understand that fading is part of our life's bliss, and not alien from it. Therefore, take fading to your heart also, as part of your happiness, and very little will disturb your peace in the days to come, my beloved wife."

Though she did not entirely understand, then, what he said, she felt that it was their most important exchange thus far, and she kept it in her heart, until all became clear to her.

Now Elrond took a draught of one of his soothing potions, which he had had placed on the beside table for her, saying, "Here is the soothing drink I promised you, and you shall sleep until you wake, and feel renewed in body and spirit."

Now truly spent, but deeply happy, she swallowed the drink, and slept in the crook of his arm, entering what seemed to her a deeply refreshing glade, far from the noise of war, violence and death. The world turned, and turned again, and still she slept, and her sorrows drifted silently away.


	52. Frodo and the Lady of Imladris

**Book Nine A wedding and a home-coming**

**iv Frodo and the Lady of Imladris**

Eären stirred, and it seemed to her that she returned from a very far place indeed, where there were fragrant woodland scents, and the sounds of small animals and children playing in the distance. She did not want to come back from that delightful place, and yet she did, for she felt sunshine on her face, and knew that it was morning.

With a small struggle, she opened her eyes to greet the day. The first thought that came to her was that she was in her old bedroom, in her apartments in the White City. Then she thought that Lord Elrond had been with her the night before, and stretched luxuriantly at the memory. Then she realised that this could not be true, for they were awaiting their marriage, and must be apart, and sadness filled her heart.

Finally, she looked round, and saw that she was not in Gondor, but in Imladris, and she was alone in Elrond's vast bed. At the foot of the bed sat her own lovely Frea, her beaming smile lighting her face. She looked refreshed and well, in a blue flowered dress, and her eyes were sparkling.

"Good morning, my Lady," she said, cheerfully, evidently full of the happiness of one who has already discovered some of the delights of the elven vale. "I trust you slept well? I thought I would do a bit of mending, while I waited for you to wake, for you have slept a long time, and Lord Elrond forbade me to wake you."

Eären struggled to sit up slowly, and looked out of the window. It was a fine autumn day in the valley, where the leaves continued to fall, but a late summer sun still shone down on all, its golden rays touching everything with a splendour that was almost holy. It had, she remembered, been the finest summer in the south that they could remember, and here in the north, this was obviously the case also. Then she remembered that the Shadow was gone – and her heart swelled with joy.

"It's a perfect day," she said happily. Then it occurred to her to say, "What day is it, Frea?"

Frea laughed and said, "It is the 24th of September, my Lady, and you have slept through a whole night, and a day and another night, without stirring. You must have been very tired indeed to do so. Why, I've never known you sleep so long. I hope you are feeling better?"

"Did I so?" asked Eären, bewildered. "Nay, but the Lord Elrond gave me a soothing drink, and it carried me far away to a place of great healing, I think."

She ran a hand through her hair, and memory returned then of the passion of their lovemaking, which seemed to warm her, even as she thought of it. Her heart filled with love for her elf lord and his care of her, for she felt just as renewed as he had promised her, as though in the first dawn of her youth.

"Is not my Lord kind to me?" she asked now, smiling dreamily, and hugging her knees in thought, and Frea laughed at her expression, but then said excitedly, "He is a strange one, I see, and stern. Do you know, he said to me yesterday, 'Now Frea, I wish the Lady absolutely not to be disturbed until she wakes, do you understand? When she wakes, she is not to rise until she has broken her fast, and then only to walk and read, and rest, and to do no work at all. And if you fail me in this, I shall consider turning you into a toad!'"

However, the peal of her laughter belied her rounded, alarmed eyes.

"He jests with you, Frea!" said Eären, smilingly. "Do not believe him. Elves do not turn people into toads. He is the gentlest elf alive, and would do no harm to any living creature. Nevertheless, I see that you have encountered the stern side of him early on."

Frea smiled, reassured, for she had had little experience of elves and knew not what to expect. Many had been her imaginings on the subject, before they left Gondor.

"So tell me – what do you think of Imladris?" Eären enquired.

Frea said thoughtfully, "Why, mistress, this is an exceeding strange and wonderful place. For do you know, the food I ate at the feast the other night was so sustaining that I did not have to eat again for hours. Then I feel so well, for there is something in the air here, which is – bracing, and cheering for the spirits? I feel younger, somehow. I am so glad I came!"

"Good – I am relieved to hear it, for I worried about you, you know, and how it would be for you, so far from home," said her mistress.

Now Frea put aside her sewing, and busied herself making a breakfast tray for her mistress, and when she had set it astride her knees, and she was eating happily, Frea sat a while with her and chattered of her first experiences in the elf valley, and gave her news of the guests and of the patients.

"Lord Elrond has been exceeding busy in the Houses of Healing," she said now, "for you would not believe how many sick and wounded there are, all packed together into the rooms, for there is hardly space for them all, and the elves have had to make extra beds in the spaces. New sick arrive every day, so I hear. There have been battles galore, so Miriel tells me, in the Forest of Mirkwood and the mountains, and along the whole northern region. Mr Frodo is not too well, either, and Lord Elrond is concerned about him, they say. Mr Meriadoc is better, but still looking a little pale and weak, after the ride, and they keep their rooms in the Houses of Healing. Yet is it any wonder, for what a ride we had, my lady! I do not know that I should have set off, if I had known how far I should have to travel to get here!"

Eären's brow clouded at this news and she sighed worriedly.

"Oh, dear, "she said. " Here I am asleep, while the valley is in need of all its healing hands. It is like my Lord to leave me so, I fear. He is generous to me to a fault. Well, I must persuade him otherwise, I see. Fetch my clothes, Frea, and as soon as I have finished this, we will go to the Healing Houses and see what we can do!"

Frea's expression now became alarmed indeed.

"But my Lady!" she said, shocked. "The Lord Elrond will be displeased, and maybe he will turn me into a toad."

"Nonsense!" said Eären firmly, throwing aside her bedclothes. "I feel fit as a fiddle after my bathe and sleep and ready for anything. If Lord Elrond is displeased, let him turn me into a toad!"

With that, she set about dressing in her day clothes, and instructed Frea to put her fine jewels and gown carefully away.

"For feasts are one thing," she said, as Frea brushed her hair and pinned it behind her head in a pretty tail, "but workdays are to be lived through also. And they come round more often!"

Indeed, she needed little ornament, for she was, had she known it, looking better than she had ever looked in her entire life. Her natural beauty was now added to by an inner strength and depth, which gave her warmth, dignity and grace, while her time in the valley had given her the translucent beauty that comes with the elven way of life.

When she and Frea met Gandalf on the terraced path, also on his way to the Healing Houses, he remarked on it, saying, "Marriage becomes you, my Lady! How well you look. You have slept well, I trust?"

"Wonderfully well, I thank you, dear Mithrandir," she said gaily, and he nodded, his ancient eyes bright.

"So it is with the Lord Elrond," he said comfortably. "Now I know what it is to be in the company of an elf in love! For we have all had strict instructions not to disturb you, short of death and mayhem in the valley! Indeed, amid all his cares, he thinks constantly of you in a way that is quite charming. I think 'besotted' would be the right word – exactly so!"

She blushed, but laughed merrily at his jest, happy to know that she had made her lord happy too.

"But I have heard that many are sick, while I lie abed," she added worriedly, "and it is time I began work again."

On their way, he told her of what they had learned in the valley yesterday, of the Dark Lord's attack on Mirkwood, and of the driving of the enemy from Dale, and all that country east of the mountains. It seemed that though the battles for the north had been won, there was still much to do of healing and reconstruction. Thranduil and his friends from Dale and the Lonely Mountain had brought with them numbers of their sick who concerned them.

Many, it seemed, had returned from the battle with what appeared slight wounds, which should be healed by now, and which yet grew steadily worse, and none of men's medicine seemed able to stanch their fevers. These added to the numbers already being cared for, and made for a tightly packed dwelling and much work still to do to cleanse the world of Sauron's evil.

"It is the evil of the poisoned darts which lingers still," said Eären, "for we had several such cases before I left with the Eärendili for the front in the south, and many more in Gondor. I will go and do what I can."

Gandalf nodded approvingly, his crinkled eyes on her thoughtfully.

"You will do very well, as Lady of Imladris, Eären," he commented.

"But tell me of Frodo," she added, "for Frea tells me he is not well."

Gandalf sighed.

"His wounds will never entirely heal," he said simply. "We must do all we can for him. Alas, he was deeply wounded, in many ways, not least in the bearing of the cruel burden of the ring for so long. However, let us hope for the best. Elrond cares for him, and he could not be in better hands."

At the door of the Healing Houses, Lord Erestor, her old companion in healing, greeted her, but said both happily and reprovingly, "My Lady! How good to see you out of bed, and looking so well. But I fear I cannot let you in, for Master Elrond will not forgive me for allowing you to work. You know that his word is law in the valley."

She said patiently but firmly to this, "Erestor, I cannot sit at home when I have a pair of hands that can be helpful. Let me come to Lord Elrond, and I will try what persuasion I may to change his mind."

Erestor and Gandalf smiled happily at each other over her head, enjoying the prospect of that scene. Meanwhile, Elrond himself appeared, bearing healing herbs, from the room of one of the sick ones. He was looking preoccupied, she saw, and wore a loose linen shirt and his hair was plaited, as he wore it when busy at work. His eyes lighted upon her, standing in the entrance hall, and widened in surprise. Then she saw the memory stir deep in his sea grey eyes, of their night of celebration and pleasure, and she knew, with a woman's knowledge of her lord, that he would forgive her most things today! He hastened to meet her, bending to kiss her cheek in greeting.

"My dear Lord," she said humbly, "I have slept well and feasted twice, and I am full of energy. Will you not lift your decree and allow me to resume my work in the Houses of Healing? For I hear that there is much work to do, and I am eager to continue the practice of all that you have taught me."

Elrond looked down at her searchingly for a moment, his eyes missing nothing, as ever.

"Your sleep has worked its cure," he said, a little reluctantly. "Nevertheless, I would not have you overtire yourself today, for there will be many days of work ahead. Are you sure you feel ready to resume your healing?"

She nodded.

"I feel new minted on the earth this day!" she said, and a small but glad smile tugged at his lips at this, knowing what she meant.

"Very well, then," he said, and looking towards Erestor, he said, "Give the lady a room to tend, Erestor – thus we shall get round the whole a little quicker." To Eären, he added, "If you need me, call me. Moreover, when your room is tended, I would have you do no more, but sit with Frodo a while, for he is very weary and I think sad at heart. You were ever a good companion to sadness."

Thankfully, she went with Erestor, saying as she went, "I have brought Frea, my maid, Lord Erestor, for she is a capable girl, and may benefit from learning some herbal lore. It may be that when she understands our work she can help to make remedies to heal the sick. For I well remember how Queen Arwen did that work so well, and now she is no longer with us."

She saw Erestor's face sadden at the mention of the name of Undomiel, and wished she had been more tactful, but, reading her thoughts, Erestor said, "Do not fear to speak of her, Lady, though I cannot do so myself, yet, for the grief of parting is too near."

She nodded her understanding of this, feeling much the same about those who had been torn away from her, especially Aragorn. Without pausing for further talk, she set to work, with a will, upon the roomful of charges he gave her. It was as Frea had said, she saw, and many bodies lay stretched about the room on low mattresses, as well as in the beds. She went from charge to charge and studied their condition carefully, seeing with some alarm that many had high fevers, and wounds of various dispositions, which festered and would not heal, not unlike Faramir's. These were orc and wild men woundings, she saw, for the arrows had had poisoned tips, which entered the blood stream and resisted attempts to restore the patient to health. Many of the patients rambled in their sleep, or called out, periodically, in sudden distress, remembering the heat of the battle.

"It is a great evil," she said to Frea, angrily, "for it is so malicious in intent. The opponent is treated without respect, so that he may not even have the satisfaction, in death, of coming to his reward among the fellows of his race. Let us clean these wounds together, and I will show you how to remove as much poison as possible. Can you fetch some tepid water, do you think, and clean cloths, and the remedies whose names I shall tell you? And bring a sponge to wash down the bodies and relieve the fever."

Frea was soon as engaged as she was herself, and between them, they tended ten or twelve of the hurt, including two with men with savage chest wounds, about which she made a mental note to speak to Elrond, for she feared they would die. Most of them, however, seemed better under her gentle hands, and, pleased with her work, she now said to Frea,

"Go to the Hall, and eat and rest for a while. I will send for you when I need you again. I shall go to sit with Frodo."

The Ring bearer, she guessed, would be bestowed in the honoured guest room at the end of the ground floor, with its wide windows overlooking the valley. It was so, and as she knocked gently and slipped inside, she was greeted by Samwise, who rose thankfully, looking relieved to see her. Frodo seemed to be sleeping, and he motioned her to go outside, where they could speak without disturbing him.

"I'm that glad to see you, my Lady," he said, keeping his tone quiet, without losing its anxiety. "I'm worried sick about Mr Frodo! He don't seem himself since we got back from Gondor. What do you think is the trouble? I know we all know what the trouble is," he added apologetically, "but he seemed fine, for parts of the journey, only tired and out of sorts. Now I can't hardly get a word out of him, and I wonder if something is on his mind. Either he sleeps, or he just stares out of the window, and I don't rightly know what to do."

"Don't worry, Sam," she said, with a cheerfulness she did not entirely feel. "Go with Frea and eat your noon meal now, and take a break, and I will sit with him, and see what I can do."

"Thank you, my lady," he said humbly, "for I know you have the healing gift, like Lord Elrond."

She slipped inside the bedchamber, and took Sam's seat beside the bed. Frodo was pale and wan-looking, but evidently sleeping peacefully. For quite a long while he did not stir, but then he moved, muttering something in his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Why, Lady Eären," he said faintly, his voice thin and not at first easy to catch. "It is good of you to come. May I sit up a while?"

She assisted him to rise in the bed, and settled pillows comfortably behind his back, before sitting again.

"How do you feel, Frodo?" she asked thoughtfully, noting the signs of a slightly moist skin and lack of colour in his lips, as Erestor had taught her.

"Tired," he said, and sighed deeply, but his voice gained a little strength as he continued speaking. "I sleep but I don't seem to be refreshed. I wake up and feel tired, and soon I'm ready to sleep again. Will I ever be well again, do you think, my Lady?"

"It was a great burden you carried for long, I think, Frodo," she said, wryly, her heart deeply touched by his evident distress. "Then, too, the long journey home was exhausting for all of us. I am not surprised you are tired. Rest, and do not worry about anything. You can stay here as long as you need to, you know that, until your strength returns."

"But that's what I can't do!" he said, his brow now creased fretfully. "For we do not know what is happening in the Shire. I am thinking now that I love it more than any place in the wide world - and now I have seen enough of the world to know."

"A tree grows best where it roots," she said, smiling in memory of Aragorn's words to him, at the last, before they parted. "But Frodo – you cannot do anything to help the Shire unless you are well yourself. So worry will not help, and may prolong your stay here. In any case, I do not fear for you and your friends, somehow. They have all come a long way since they left home a year ago. I do not put a high chance of success on anyone who seeks to hinder you! Whatever is needful to do, when you come there, I am sure you will accomplish it. Therefore, be at peace, dear Ring-bearer, for if we learned one thing, among all our adventures, it was surely that the music of Ilúvatar is always in harmony, no matter what the Shadow may do to undermine it."

She referred to the story that Elrond had told them all, when similar fears beset them, in the White City. Frodo nodded, remembering this story now, and his brow uncreased a little.

"You are right, my Lady," he said. "I must keep faith, for I have no other resource to fall back on. I am so glad to have seen Bilbo again, for it was the one thing missing from all our celebrations in Gondor - that he was not there. Queen Arwen said that he would not make another long journey, save one, and now I see what she meant."

Bilbo, she had also noted at the Great Elven Feast, had acquired that ethereal look of one whose time was coming to an end, and she saw that Frodo had seen that too.

"You will miss him, my friend?" she asked quietly.

"More than I can say," he said, and tears gathered in his large blue eyes, and with that he laid his cheek on the pillow and wept freely, while she held his hand, glad that he could release some of the sorrow he had carried.

When he had recovered somewhat, he said seriously, "Lady Eären, I cannot speak of this to Sam, for he would be dreadfully upset, but I fear that my own time in the Shire may be limited also. When Queen Arwen was saying farewell to me, she gave me her elf stone, which is the sign of her immortality, and said that I could use it in her stead, and go into the West with Elrond, if my wounds troubled me, and the pain became too great to bear. It seems to me now that she already foresaw that I would not be able to return to a normal life – not the life I always knew, so happy and free from care - though I did not value it half enough then."

There had been rumours in Gondor of a great gift given to Frodo, but Eären had not known what it was, and hesitated to pry into what seemed private business between the two of them. Now, in a flash of insight, she understood what ailed him.

Holding Frodo's hand tightly, she thought a moment very carefully. Then she said, "My dear Frodo, Arwen's gift to you was richly deserved, and I am glad to hear of it. Yet it is not an unmixed blessing, as I think you now see."

He looked at her gratefully, glad to be understood, and clung to her hand now, eagerly engaged with the thought.

"Then you understand what a thing it is to possess such a gift," he said gratefully. "It is gift with two edges, is it not? Before I had it, I knew nothing of my life, except that I would go home to the Shire, live there in blessedness with my people, and die there one day. Yet now I have the elf stone, and it seems that it came to me as the noise of the gulls at Pelargir came to Legolas! For now, I know that it is there, and I cannot forget it entirely!"

He sighed long and hard. Then he said,

"Maybe going to the Grey Havens is a release, and a blessing. Yet then - it means more partings, does it not? Somehow, I must wrench myself away from the Shire, as soon as I have found it again. And how do I leave Sam behind, who was my faithful friend to the end, in the darkest days of Mordor? I do not know if I can bear more change, or more partings. Do you?"

Tears entered her own eyes now, and she cried in relief at being able to nod her head, in full understanding.

"Frodo, dear, I feel much the same. Our journey home was hard," she said now, wiping her cheeks absently. "Yes, I too thought my heart would break, at the last, especially when we said farewell to Aragorn at the Gap of Rohan. After such joy, that parting was like a death to me!"

"I hated it also," said Frodo darkly. "Yet it must have been worse for you. You were ever close friends," he added, nodding slowly. "I think he confided in you, more than anyone. You were there, also, in the days after the Last Battle, when Arwen was not, through no fault of her own."

Eären fell into reflection again. Then she went on, "What I think now is that there is no such thing as unmixed joy, and I did not see this before. The elves have always known it, I fear, and this is the cause of their sadness, even in great bliss. My marriage was the most joyous event in my life, but it came nonetheless mixed with grief. I had to leave the White City, and all that I had grown to know and love there. There was the grief I caused my brother and my dearest friend, Elessar the King, by leaving them behind, and there was the fear of hurting my dear Lord Elrond, wisest of immortal beings, by becoming his mortal wife. At times, I knew not whether the journey home was a funeral or a wedding journey! "

Her fair face echoed the flash of this happiness, followed by a darker frame, as its consequences passed through her mind. She held Frodo's hand warmly.

"No gift is without its shadow, Frodo," she said gently. "This I begin to understand. For Elrond tells me so, and I find him wiser than anyone I have ever known. As I understand it today, grief and joy are as interwoven as the shadow of the sun's rays upon the earth. But I am beginning, also, to see that light is not wiped out by shade. It is rather highlighted. And in this is our best hope."

She tried to think of an example of what she meant, and the conversation she had had with Elrond about Arwen and Aragorn came to her. Frodo, she felt, could be trusted with it, for he had grown enormously in wisdom in the time she had known him, and he could keep a confidence.

"When Elrond was grieving over the choice his beloved daughter had made to marry a mortal," she said, "his mind became sometimes overcast by worry over the sadness she might suffer, when her husband at last went to his long rest. Nevertheless, one day when we were talking of it, it came to me that we were talking as though her life would be all grief! However, of course it will not. It will be a life of great happiness and productivity in the White City, with Aragorn by her side, and perhaps with children of their own to love, and who will love and honour their parents in turn, and outlast them both, one day, carrying on their names. Yet, to gain all this happiness, Arwen has had to face the possibility of grief in the end. Nevertheless, even though her grief at the end may be great, the whole truth of her life will not be grief. And this is the point. Her life will be a complex story of both joy and grief, and I daresay the grief will by no means outweigh the joy, over the long run. Do you understand me?"

She looked seriously into his bright blue hobbit eyes, thinking how fond she had become of him.

"A wasted life would have been not to venture that love, that mattered so much to the two of them," she said now, and though she spoke of Arwen and Aragorn, she thought of Eären and Elrond in her mind's eye, also. "By refusing the risk, she would not have avoided grief, it seems to me – for she then would have had to bear the loss of the one she loved the most in all Middle-earth! And what pain is worse than the loss of what might have been? Moreover, there is no guarantee that she would have found another who would have fulfilled her heart's desire."

Frodo was listening intently. Now he nodded, saying huskily, "Yes, my lady, I understand," for he was much moved by the way she told this tale.

"I fear," she said then, "that the happiness and the grief are indissoluble. They are one. So may it be with your dear friend Samwise, and all your kin, and your hobbit friends, too. They cannot avoid the grief of losing you, if that is what it comes to, nor you the grief of losing them. Yet they would have lost so much more in not knowing you, even though they must part with you at the end! So it is for you. No one can take the love of those friends, and your uncle Bilbo, away from you, Frodo! You have it, indelibly, now and always - forever."

Tears now poured freely down Frodo's cheeks, for her words moved him deeply, and she held his hand warmly. While he cried, she sighed, and looked out of the window, lost in thought a long while.

"And after all," she said eventually, with a more cheerful smile, when his sobs had abated, "you are the luckier one, for Elrond tells me that all wounds are healed in the West, and all grief is wiped away. Until then, my counsel is to remember all the joy you have had, the friendship and love you have shared together. Trust that these good things will not be wiped away from your friends' hearts by your passing. And they have much left of life to enjoy, and they will find a way to do so, if I know them."

A meditative silence now fell.

"I own," said Frodo eventually, his tears having ceased at length, "that oftentimes I feel like one small hobbit in a very large world."

He held her hand, tightly, for a long while, and neither said more. Finally, he sighed, and said, in a more resonant, stronger voice,

"Thank you so much for talking to me, my Lady. I thought I was alone with my fears of facing so much that is great and difficult, and outside of my control, and still may bring great pain - especially to those I care for the most. Now I see that it is only the common lot of the world that I experience. For all are subject to change, to loss and parting – even Aragorn and Arwen, who seemed very great people to me right away, as soon as I knew them. You are right in saying that it is not the elves alone that experience this. Yet, somehow, it does not seem so bad, when I think of it in that way. Sam too, I guess, will come to difficult partings, in his turn, and to whatever the bearing of the Ring has changed in him. So will Merry and Pippin. Does grief ever come to an end, I wonder?"

She sighed, but reluctantly shook her head.

"I am not wise enough to know the answer, Frodo. Somehow, I think it does – not for the world as a whole, I see that – for life is an endless cycle, in which grief ever recurs. However, for us as individuals, who have tried to do our part, to the best of our ability, it will end. Elrond says so, anyway, and I believe him. He tells me that all wounds are healed, beyond the Grey Havens, and all losses restored. And though the elves do not know what becomes of men, or hobbits, at the end, I find it hard to believe that the Holy One has not decreed some end that is healing for them also. At any rate, Aragorn and Arwen have chosen to go to that rest, and they are wise, and would not have made such a choice lightly, I feel."

Frodo smiled at the thought, his eyes far away.

"Then I shall think of them, and meanwhile I shall put one foot in front of the other, just as I did in Mordor, when the going seemed unbearable."

"You are a brave hobbit," she said, earnestly. "Your courage will always see you through, Frodo."

After a while, Frodo sank down into a sleep again, though she thought his sleep somewhat more natural now. When Sam returned, refreshed, she left him with Frodo a while, saying that she was hopeful of improvement.


	53. Seeking the world again

**Book Nine A wedding and a homecoming**

**v Seeking the world again**

After leaving Frodo, Eären went to the elven hall for some brief nourishment, and then back to the Healing Houses to find Elrond and report on her charges. He was busy tending some new patients who had arrived but recently, while she was away.

"Thank you, my love, for all your efforts," he said now, when she had given the clearest report she could upon all. "But especially for your work with Frodo. I looked in upon him not five minutes ago, and he does seem markedly better than he was. I do not know what you said to him, but whatever it was, it sufficed. Did I not say that you have a gift for listening and talking with those in distress?"

She smiled, much relieved, but said, "I never believed you – until recently, my lord. But perhaps it is as you say."

"Go now and take some air, and rest," he said. "And I will look at the men with the chest wounds. Yet if they are as wounded as you say, I fear that you are right, and we should not interfere further with their condition. For not all can be healed – sad though I know this is for you, and all of us. But it is not our task to thwart the will of Ilúvatar – if their time is come, we do better to make them comfortable, and stay with them to the end, than struggle to keep alive those who cannot be saved."

"But how do you decide?" she asked now, bewildered. "For Aragorn did not say so of Faramir, and yet he might have."

Elrond smiled at her curious face.

"These are hard choices, I fear," he said, "that nevertheless we must learn to make. You have much still to learn of the healing arts, I think. However, let us talk of them later, when we have leisure. For now, the quicker I go to my work and the sooner I shall be free to come and spend some time with you. For now I must remember that I have a wife, and that not all my time is my own! But when we dine this evening, let us make some plans for our future together, for soon all our friends of the Fellowship will be on their way, and then comes time for ourselves at last."

She nodded.

"It seems strange even to think of it," she said, astonished.

That evening, the one plan which came out of their talk together was that they might find it hard to settle to a routine in Imladris straight away, and that they would like to journey more and see those parts of the world that neither had seen as much as they would like of. The thought soothed Eären, and gave her something to look forward to, that she thought might indeed help to assuage the grief of partings.

The following day, she returned to sit with Frodo, as she had promised, and found him a good deal better. He had not yet risen from his bed, but his pallor had gone, and he seemed much healthier, to Sam's delight.

"Don't he look well, my Lady?" he beamed, and she nodded, pleased also that her efforts in his healing had born fruit. "If he goes on like this, he'll be up and about tomorrow. I can't thank you enough for all you did for him – both you and Elrond. Where would we be without you?"

"I am only too glad to be able to be useful, Sam," she said gently.

Now she turned her mind to considering the hobbits' present situation, and then said, "As soon as you feel well enough, Frodo, I think you might rise for a while and sit in the sunshine, for we have fine days still, though the sun is much cooler in the evenings. Do not exert yourself, or be out after dusk, and take your draught, and sleep then for as long as you can. But I think, that if all goes well, you might consider resuming your homeward journey within six or seven days."

Frodo's expression lightened at once, and Sam was ecstatic.

"That's the best news I've had this year!" he said. "Well – next to the end of the Ring. Can I tell Merry and Pippin?"

"Yes," she smiled, "but bear in mind that Merry too is still wounded. I have not seen him yet, but I will look in on him today, and if he is sufficiently well, then you may all travel together, and soon."

For she saw now that the hobbits badly needed to be on their way, painful though this parting might prove for all of them. Gandalf, too, wished to go with them, for part of their journey, and it was not to be put off any longer. In the end, the travellers decided to leave after five days more of recuperation, for there was, clearly, no advantage in staying longer than their health and ease required. Meanwhile, King Thranduil, Lord Baranor, Glóin and all those who had come to greet them when they travelled from the White City, now returned to their homes in Northern Mirkwood, leaving this one last parting with Mithrandir and the hobbits still to be faced.

On their last evening together, Frodo came to take his leave, and he and Elrond sat a long while together, in his study, talking of all that had passed since they met. When, at the last, Frodo stood on the threshold of Elrond's house, Elrond wished him a fair journey and blessed him and assured him that he might come back again to Imladris, if he needed to.

Frodo nodded, but said nothing to the others of this conversation. Early the following morning, they all rose with the dawn, and Elrond blessed the departing guests, as was his custom, standing on the West Porch of the Last Homely House. Then they turned their ponies away, filing slowly over the Elven Bridge and up the opposite hillside until they reached the bend in the path and the Great Stair that cut through the moors and set them on their homeward course. At the last moment, Mithrandir turned, and a shaft of brilliant light came from the head of his staff, like a farewell beacon, before he too turned the bend, and was lost to view.

Eären sighed deeply, and Elrond turned to her, saying gently, "This was in some ways our saddest parting, I fear, beloved, because it is the last. Yet, at least we can now say that all our most painful partings are accomplished. Now we can begin to think of our future, and of our own lives. If there are no more serious woundings come to us today, ride with me this afternoon, beyond the valley, and let us begin to enjoy our time in the world we have helped to free of the Shadow."

Gladly enough, she agreed, for her horse Brégor was always eager for an outing. After lunch, having finished their work, and having no new cases to deal with in the Healing Houses, they left Erestor in charge and rode forth to the fragrant moors surrounding Imladris. It was a mellow day, the recent cool weather replaced by another warm spell. They felt the wind in their hair and the fresh breath of the autumn upon their faces and it was healing for them. Lying sprawled in the heather, during a break in their ride, Elrond put a piece of stray grass in his mouth, and looked up at the sky, saying,

"I have not known much of the world free of the Shadow. I own I feel a little lost in it. Almost as though something I had come to rely on is now gone forever!"

She nodded her understanding, for she had been feeling something similar.

"Mithrandir warned me that the world might seem dull, in peacetime," she said.

Elrond laughed.

"That sounds very like him," he said. "Yet there is truth in it, I own. One becomes accustomed to battle and danger – to living upon the extreme edge of crisis and disaster. Now that these things are gone, we must be patient with ourselves, I think, while we discover ordinary life once more."

"What did the elves do, before they fought the Shadow?" she asked, where she lay beside him, at peace in the heather.

Rolling over towards her, he drew her into his arms, saying with a deep chuckle, "I was not there - but I imagine they made love – all day long!"

He kissed her long and tenderly, and began to desire her intensely as he always did whenever he felt the soft sweetness of her body against his. For a moment, she hesitated, feeling a little exposed upon the hillside where they lay, but he whispered reassuringly, "No one is within miles of us, my love. I would hear them if they were – but even if they were, what have we to be ashamed of? Did I not marry you in a Temple full of witnesses of all our friends? Come – let us enjoy each other while we may."

Gently, then, she let him ease her clothes off, and make love to her freely and frankly under the warm, empty sky, and it was wonderful thus to be with her lover and to feel in every pore his adoration of her. Besides, Elrond could give her so much pleasure, that at times she felt dizzied by it, as though she lost her very soul to him at the height of their embraces.

Exhausted after a long while of passionate caresses, they fell back upon the heather, and gazed up at the sky once more, in great contentment. At last, Elrond helped her back into her riding tunic, kissing her nipples gently, before covering them with her shirt, saying mournfully, "Goodbye, beloved friends!" To her, he said, "You are so beautiful, my love – I wish I could gaze upon you thus, naked, forever, for you are a feast for my eyes more nourishing than the finest banquet in Imladris."

"I am a woman blessed beyond imagining," she said now, reaching out to hold and stroke his beautiful hair. "I knew so little of life before I met you – though I thought myself wise indeed. Yet I knew nothing about love. You have taught me to love and be loved so freely, and I love it!"

He took her into his arms again, saying warningly, "Do not speak so, for I will want to undress you once more!"

She laughed happily, and clung to him a while, saying, "Well, it seems to me that there is nothing to stop us from making love all day long – is there?"

Elrond leaned upon his elbow, so that he could gaze down upon her fair face, and said wonderingly, "I thought such bliss an impossibility in my life. My Lord Manwë has been very good to me!"

"I have not asked you about your life with the Lady Celebrian," she said now, very gently. "And I have no right to. Yet I cannot help but wonder sometimes – whether your life together was as ours has been? For the Lady Galadriel said something to me, when I was in the Golden Wood, that I have long wondered about."

Elrond wrinkled his nose, and smiled at this.

"I thought she might say something to you," he said now. "Cunning Galadriel! What did she say?"

She told him of the Lady of the Wood's remark, that Celebrian had his heart, while she had also his body. Elrond laughed long and deep about this, and at last, she said, protesting, "Tell me why it is funny?"

Still smiling, he said simply, "Because it is so true. Galadriel is far-sighted beyond thought, I fear. Not much happens in Middle-earth that she does not know about."

He sighed, and then burst out laughing once more.

"Well, it seems that she was not disapproving of this discovery of the passion we have for each other," he said at length. Then he added, more gravely, "My love, I will tell you anything you wish to know about Celebrian. But it seems that Galadriel, as always, told you what was essential, in one sentence!"

She waited.

He looked into her eyes searchingly, saying, "There are many kinds of love. Elvish love is not the same as the love of the race of men. Moreover, I am halfelven – not quite all of me is elf, and therefore I am blessed – and sometimes cursed! - with an understanding of both loves. Elves do not become couples, or breed, in the way that men do. For men, time is short, and they love and marry quickly, and scatter their seed, for they must renew their race within their short span of life upon earth, otherwise their name and lineage dies. Moreover, this makes for great passion, in their brief unions, even such as you and I have experienced, and I value that beyond any aspect of my inheritance from men. Yet elvish love is not the same - it is a union of the soul, for it is for a far longer term, and our children are far fewer. Many elves do not marry, or find a partner, in all their lives, because it is hard to choose only one, for so long a span of life."

His deep grey eyes twinkled, and he added, "I do not say that they do not love, however! – men, perhaps, would be shocked to learn that elves experience passion often, and their love lasts for a while, and fades. Yet they do not think of marrying, or bearing children."

She tried to understand this, and to imagine its consequences, for it made sense to her in terms of the fact that her old friends Erestor and Alrewas, not to say Glorfindel, appeared to be unmarried.

"I did wonder why some of our beloved elves have no wife or child," she said slowly. "As I grew to know Glorfindel, on our journeys together, I saw that he was a fine and very worthy elf, comely and kind, courageous, indeed fearless in battle, and a great friend to me. Yet he has no wife. Why not?"

"Glorfindel had a wife in the First Age," Elrond explained. "She went to the Undying Lands, long years ago. He has a son by her, who lives in North Lindon, by the Gulf of Lune, and serves my kin Cirdan the Shipwright. However, they do not meet very often, I fear. I am fortunate in that my two sons (and, indeed, my daughter, until this year) have remained in Imladris. Often, among the elves, father and son or daughter are separated by years and many leagues, and even by the sundering seas. Family is important to us, while children grow up, but it cannot be the whole of our long lives. My daughter Arwen, as you know, spent long years in Lothlórien, for when she came to maturity she did not wish to spend all her time in Imladris."

"It is hard for a mortal to understand," she acknowledged, smiling up at him.

He traced the pattern of her eyebrows with a loving finger.

"In time, my love, you will come to understand all," he said reassuringly. "Be patient and these things will make sense to you. But tell me what you would know of Celebrian? Does the thought of her trouble you?"

She sighed, and decided to be honest, for she had found it ever the best way with Elrond, who always knew what was in her mind anyway.

"Your love has been so precious to me, my lord," she confessed, "that I think I am sometimes greedy for it. For I was not a loved child, as you know. I think I can bear to know that she was lovely, and that you loved her, though even that is hard for me to bear. Yet I am not easily jealous, I promise you – I can imagine being very happy with a man who had once had another wife. Yet the wife of an elf has lived so long with him that it is almost impossible for me, a mortal, to imagine how close their relationship has been! What I think Lady Galadriel saw, being so wise, was that I needed to know that there was something special in our love - that your former relationship did not have. Am I foolish to want that?"

"I do not know whether you are foolish," said Elrond, stroking her hair and her smooth brow fondly. "But it is what you want, I see."

He reflected a long moment, and then said, "If I told you that I had not made love to Celebrian for long years before she left, would that make our love special enough for you?"

She turned to him eagerly, her face bright.

"What a spoiled child I am, my dear lord!" she said, cross with herself for the relief his words gave her. "Yet I confess it makes me blissfully happy to know it!"

Elrond roared with laughter at this, for he loved her honesty greatly.

"Then be at peace, spoiled child," he said fondly, and gathered her in his arms once more. "For my love affair with Celebrian was brief, its passion all too soon spent. She was a kind and gentle elf, and we lived together in contentment for long enough – and she was greatly loved in the valley. She bore me two sons and a daughter. What else can I say? Very soon after the birth of Arwen, I did not go to her bed, and she did not come to mine. I think she had lovers, sometimes, as the years passed, and I did not begrudge them to her. She was Lady of Imladris, and in fulfilling that role, she seemed content. Oftentimes she would go to Lothlórien and spend long years with her mother, even as Arwen did, for that is a beautiful place – the fairest dwelling of the elves in Middle-earth. Until the world became dangerous, and Sauron awoke in Mordor once more."

"And when she was in Lothlórien, then you had lovers," Eären guessed, with a flash of insight.

"A few," he acknowledged frankly. "In the Second Age, mostly. However, they were brief and passed on, and I did not regret them. No – I did not readily find what I sought, until you came riding into Imladris last autumn. And by then, I believe I had given up all hope of finding it."

He embraced her once more.

"Oh, my dearest love," he said, holding her close indeed. "Why do you think I cried such tears of joy when first we made love? Was it not clear to you then, that I had found a love, in you, that was altogether different from anything I had ever experienced before?"

She was astonished now, beyond what her wildest hopes had expected, in talking to him thus.

"Then Galadriel was right," she said. "She saw that our love for each other was different from your feelings for Celebrian."

"Galadriel is always right," said Elrond, in mild irritation, his face passionately buried in her neck and lovely throat, and his voice muffled for it. "But bless her for saying to you what you most needed to hear then! I thought you knew, my love. I thought you knew!"

They lay silent together a long while. Time passed, thought passed, and neither of them desired to speak.

At last, he said ruefully, "My love, I shall sleep, I think, if we lie here much longer. I do not wish you to catch a chill, for soon, the sun will be gone. Are you ready to return home?"

Regretfully, she struggled to rise, and he helped her back into the saddle, Brégor whinnying with eagerness to resume his ride, after their long pause.

However, before they rode away, she stayed him with her hand a moment, to look into his beloved eyes, and say, "Thank you for this day, my lord. Now, I think my understanding is full, where it lacked before, and I am content indeed. How much I love you is beyond me to tell."

"And I you," he said softly, raising her fair hand to his lips. "But let us go home – for I would dine upon the High Table tonight, and have you wear your most beautiful dress, for I long to show you to the world, and how much I love you. Remember that we may do what we did today every day, if you wish it! I promised you bliss, if you married me, such as only the elves know, and you shall have it. You shall want for nothing that is in my power to give you, now that the Shadow is past."

Then they rode home in great joy, as the sun sank slowly in the west. With Miriel's help, Eären donned the beautiful silver dress that had belonged to Elwing, Lord Elrond's mother, feeling fully entitled to it, as she had not quite before, while Miriel dressed her glowing hair beautifully down her back. Now, however, Elrond came to her, where she sat before her mirror, and brought her a beautiful necklace of white jewels, gleaming upon a rope of silver, and placed it tenderly round her neck, saying, "Here is something for you, my love, which I think will enhance your dress."

It glowed upon her neck, strikingly enhancing her already great beauty.

Ever and anon, throughout their life together, he would give her unexpected gifts in that way, and she felt showered with his love and tender care of her.

Then they went to the Hall together, and were welcomed back joyfully by Erestor and Glorfindel, who were dining with them, together with the old hobbit Bilbo, though the sons of Elrond were absent hunting that day. They had greatly missed their hunts while in the White City, and were soon back to their favourite old pursuits.

Both of the elf lords saw that their master and his lady glowed with happiness, their faces shining and their eyes brighter than a thousand stars, when they looked upon each other.

"I am glad, with all my heart, Lady of Imladris, that you have found such happiness with our beloved lord," said Glorfindel to her, as they ate. "No one deserved it more than you, or he. I own I was afraid that the loss of our friends the hobbits, and especially Mithrandir, might cause you grief. But now I see that you will find a new life here, among the elves. May it bring you long years of peace and joy among us."


	54. Grimbeorn

Book Ten The road goes ever on

i Grimbeorn

Eären had long appreciated that the time that followed the departure of the Company of the Ring would be that in which the strength of her marriage would be seriously tested. Now she was largely without any kin of her own, and Frea was the only member of the race of men that she could guarantee to see on a daily basis, even though men – and dwarves - still came and went in the Valley as always. Even with Elrond by her side, she had guessed the dangers of loneliness and isolation from her own kind, and the possibility that life might not hold the qualities that she had valued in the most in Gondorean society.

In this, she had reckoned without the capacity of the elves to enjoy life, in all its facets. Elrond's taste of the world outside Imladris, in the White City, had aroused the desire in him to see more of the world around him once more. Therefore, once the flow of miserable victims of the late War had slowed to a trickle, and the healers could cope with them easily enough, he proposed to Eären that they go travelling together.

"For," he said, "our long journey home was not a true wedding journey, I think, but more of a necessity. I do not think we could have managed it better, in the circumstances, but now I would like to make up to you for that drear and sad road, and show you how to enjoy the beauty of world, as the elves do!"

Eagerly enough, she agreed, for she had promised him to do as the elves did, in all things, and she was curious about how that experience might feel. Therefore, one day they rode out of Imladris, together with a company of Elrond's elves, who also felt restless in the aftermath of war, and longed for change, and wide open spaces. Their dear friend Glorfindel went with them, as did Elladan and Elrohir, and Miriel joined them, to take care of her lady, but also because she loved to see the world too. Another female elf, Aeredhel, a beautiful being, with silken dark hair, went too, and her old friend Lord Erestor, who Earen now learned was Aeredhel's father, made up their company. Erestor had remained faithfully in the valley all through the conflict, tending the sick, as had Aeredhel, and they wanted a chance to share some adventures of their own.

Elrond would not tell her where they were going, saying that it would be a more pleasant surprise if she did not know, and therefore she was obliged to set forth in hope.

First, they took the fateful path east of the valley that they had once used to ride to war, heading for the Old Ford. Earen's heart was uncertain within her, remembering this dreadful time of riding away from her heart's desire once before, but soon the elves of their company began to play their pipes and to sing gaily on the road, and their song cheered her heart, while the late autumn sun glowed down accommodatingly upon their expedition.

Riding at an easy pace, they halted regularly to eat and relax and enjoy the fresh air, and after they had reached the highest part of the mountains, instead of coming down directly at the Ford, as they had once, they turned north, until they reached the High Pass, through which Thranduil and others came to visit the valley from northern Mirkwood. The air here was cool and bright, and despite the hard and painful experiences of her journey home to Imladris, Eären soon began to feel the joy of being out in the world again and the pleasures of adventure.

Descending from the High Pass, they took the path eastwards towards the largest northern island of Langflood, which was called The Carrock, crossing here by means of shallow fords, where the water was clear, with many small stones underfoot. Had she but known it, Bilbo and his friends the dwarves had passed this way, long years ago, going on his first adventure towards the Lonely Mountain, and Elrond's plan was to follow Bilbo's road, as far as he could, and to see how the world might have changed, since he returned.

Soon, they were amidst tall grasses and thick shrubbery, yet following a light, elvish-seeming path towards the forest. The smell of the air was pleasant, in those days, cleansed as it had been of the evil things that Sauron had put there, for there were now no goblins in the mountains, and the wargs had disappeared entirely after the downfall of Sauron. The blue of the sky was bright overhead.

Before noon came, however, they began to notice great patches of flowers springing up underfoot, but uncannily well arranged, almost as though they had been planted. There was clover in great quantities, purple and white, and very sweet smelling, and just beyond the edge of their sight they heard bees buzzing and whirring and droning in large numbers, as though unseen hives clothed the wood far up ahead. Soon, they began to see bees flying everywhere, great drones, with huge wingspans, and with bands of golden yellow upon their sable, furry bodies.

"Do not be afraid, my love," whispered Elrond now. "They will not hurt you, if you are kind and well disposed toward them."

Eären tried to keep this advice in mind, though it was not easy. At last, they came to a group of ancient, tall oaks, then to a thorn hedge, clearly not a natural creature of the wild, for it had been planted to be an effective screen against the world, and none could have got through it. Elrond, who seemed to know where he was heading, veered north and rode alongside the hedge, until at last they came to a broad, high wooden gate, through whose slats they could see outbuildings in a cluster, and beyond it, a long, low house made of wood. On the southward side of the hedge, Eären could see rows upon rows of large beehives, whose bell-shaped tops seemed to be made of straw, and this was obviously where the large bees came from.

Elrond and Glorfindel told the others to wait, pushed open the gate and went ahead, down the path that led towards the house. Horses were cropping in the grass within the hedged enclosure, Eären saw, and they had bright, intelligent faces. Brégor whinnied a greeting to them, and they trotted up to him and nuzzled noses, as horses will, evidently speaking their gladness to meet each other so unexpectedly. Looking ahead, she saw that Elrond had arrived at the house, and that it was shaped like a three-sided courtyard. A man came from the house door, in the middle of the courtyard, bearing a large axe, with which he had evidently been chopping wood.

"That is Grimbeorn, son of Beorn," Elladan whispered to her, seeing her puzzled face. "He is a skin changer! I hope that he will allow us to visit him. He is a remarkable man, as you will see."

The man was built somewhat like a tree trunk himself. He had a thick black beard and black hair, he wore few clothes – his great muscular arms and legs were bare - and he wore a short, simple elf-like tunic that ended at the knee. He put down his axe now, and laughed, and his deep, booming voice carried on the wind with no difficulty.

"Good day, Master Elrond Halfelven," he said. "It is long since you have ridden this way."

"Good day, honoured Grimbeorn," said Elrond gravely. "I am riding with my elves in the wood, and we wish to stop for a while and rest ourselves. May we visit your house? For it is a long time since we have sat together and exchanged news of the wide world."

Grimbeorn looked up at him, his eyes crinkled against the light.

"Few who come this way speak as courteously to me as the elves," he said now. "And I have no quarrel with them. Pray get down from your horse." He looked towards the gate, adding, "And ask your friends to dismount, and let their horses wander a while in the meadow. But be sure to close the gate."

All rode forward now, at Elrond's summons, except that Elladan dismounted and carefully closed the gate after them. The others dismounted in the yard, and let their unsaddled horses wander where they would. There was a stone drinking trough in the yard, and the horses who had greeted them now showed their horses where they could drink from it.

"My horses will look after yours," said Grimbeorn, and led the way inside.

Inside his house was a dark hall, with a great open fireplace opposite the door. Beyond the hall was a wide door to a veranda at the back, supported by living beech tree trunks, somewhat after the manner of Imladris. The veranda looked out over a large, magnificent garden, full of late flowers, and buzzing with yet more bees and brightly coloured butterflies.

Grimbeorn brought upturned tree stumps, flat and smoothly polished, for them to sit upon, and he and Elrond sat upon a wide wooden bench, facing the garden. First, he brought great cool jugs of a sweetish drink Eären had not tasted before, though it was pleasant and refreshing.

"Do not drink too deep," whispered Elladan cheerfully in her ear, "for it is mead! And soon you will sleep and not awaken for many long hours!"

Now they sat together for long, while the sun passed over the horizon and finally began to dip towards the tops of the high mountains to the west, and talked of many things. Elrond, at Grimbeorn's request, told him the story of the War of the Ring, and he listened with great interest, and interjected with many questions. When the final chapter had been told, and Grimbeorn had all the details to his satisfaction, he said with a shrewd eye upon the elf master, "This has not been the best of times, I think, for any good creatures this side of the mountains. I notice that you have said little of the role you played, Elf Master, yet I hear that you were instrumental in the destruction of the Necromancer."

Elrond only said, "I played some part in it, I think. Yet I hear that you also went to the aid of the men of Dale, and the elves of Mirkwood, in that hour, and great was your valour in battle, my friend."

"Friend," repeated Grimbeorn, looking curiously pleased by that. "It is long since I have been called friend! Aye, I went to Dale, when the battle was fierce, and accounted for a few orc necks with my axe. That was some satisfaction to me, I can tell you. Nevertheless, greater still is my delight in the freedom of the forest, now that that those evils made by the Enemy have gone. My bees are bigger and more yielding this year than any for long enough. Well, it is a pleasure to welcome a company of such fair folk to my house, for no one has told me the whole of that tale before. Will you sup with me ere long, for the sun is beginning to sink in the west, and you must be hungry? And if you will do my house the honour of staying the night, I shall gladly provide you with beds."

Elrond rose and bowed courteously, saying, "The honour is ours, friend Grimbeorn."

Their host now busied himself about the hall, while the elves enjoyed the last of the sunshine outside. When it was dark, he called them, and they saw that he had lighted the hall with many lighted torches and beeswax candles, on a great oak table. Grimbeorn sat at the head of the table, with benches down each side, and they all joined him gladly, and fell to the delicious feast he provided, which consisted of many varieties of fresh bread, many kinds of rich fresh honey on the comb, nuts and fresh autumn-ripe fruits in quantity, and great flagons full to the brim of mead. Like the elves, he ate no living beast, and approved of their distaste for such man fare.

During the meal, Grimbeorn said shrewdly, "Your journey this way is not accidental, I think, Master Elf. What brings you to my door, for I have not known you ride abroad these many long years?"

"A desire to look upon Middle-earth once more," said Elrond. "Now that the Shadow has passed. And a wish to show my wife the world beyond the mountains."

"Your wife!" said Grimbeorn, evidently astonished, looking at Eären, who sat next to him. "But this is most unexpected, Master Elf! What has possessed you to marry so late in life, friend?"

"Well," said Elrond, thoughtfully, not upset by Grimbeorn's manners, which were not always famous for their politeness. "An elf cannot always choose where he bestows his heart. Can you, my friend?"

Grimbeorn sighed, his eyes now much upon Eären, whom he seemed to accept as another elf, without question. Then he said, "Aye, you say truly, Master Elrond. For I see that you have found a comely wench, to delight your elder days! I do not blame you! Forgive my rough manners, for I lost the art of fair speech long ages ago. I once gave my heart – but alas that time is no more, and I have lived alone for many years. Only I and a few of my Beornings remain."

"Perhaps," said Glorfindel kindly, "that time of joy may come again for you, Master Grimbeorn."

"You say kindly, Lord Glorfindel," said Grimbeorn, "but I am not hopeful. There are not many of my kind left in the world."

"If we find any on our travels," said Elladan, "we will remember you!"

By the time they had sated their hunger, and drunk more mead, they were content indeed, and Eären's head was swimming rather deliciously despite Elladan's warning, for she was thirsty after the heat of the day, and there was nothing else to drink. It was quite dark and much cooler now, and their host lit the fire, and took them to sit before it. Many of the elves in their company sat cross-legged upon the rush mats on the floor, while Elrond and Eären sat in the high backed wooden chairs he provided.

Grimbeorn himself sat beside the fire, and began to tale them tales of the forest, of trees, and of birds and of the lairs of the eagles. He told them too old tales of long ago, when the world was young and there were no men races, and no Necromancer. Then, he said, the world was fair indeed, and the elves had visited his long fathers' house often, and had supped with them, even as they did now. There was a magic in his telling, thought Eären, and her mind drifted far away to the places he spoke of, and was enchanted.

Then he told them the tale of the killing of the dragon Smaug, and the Battle of the Five Armies, as he had heard it from his father Beorn. It was a tale she had heard in Imladris, but never before in such detail, from one who had been closely involved – for Bilbo no longer enjoyed this tale, and would move away rather surprisingly, if it came up in the Hall of Fire.

"I do not suppose you have seen much of our hobbit friend – the burglar – have you, Master Elf?" Grimbeorn asked wistfully now.

Elrond inclined his head.

"Indeed I have, Bëor," he said. " Now he stays as our guest in Imladris, and has done for long enough."

"Why, you should have brought him with you!" said Grimbeorn vigorously. "For my father liked the little fellow, in the end, though he led him a merry dance, I must say."

"Alas, Bilbo is old for travelling now," said Elladan. "For the years of the hobbits are brief as a flash of lightening."

"Aye," said Grimbeorn, with a deep sigh."All fair things pass away, I fear. So: will you give us a song, friends, to end our pleasant evening?"

But first, he went round, putting out most of the torches but one, and they were left, amidst the dark, in the pool of the magic flicker of the flames of the fire.

Elrohir, who sat upon the stone floor, now obliged, raising his lone, clear, bell-like voice in a sweet but sad air of lost love, that had them all enraptured. Soon the others had joined in, and the singing that night was more memorable to Eären than almost any she had heard since she came to Imladris. Perhaps it was the mead, or the atmosphere of the dark hall, or the smallness of their company – she could not tell. Often tears came to her eyes and she felt full to the brim of many complex feelings – of hope and loss, joy and anguish, pain and cheer. Elrond, seeing that she was moved, discreetly put forth his hand to clasp hers, and smiled into her eyes a message of love.

At last, Grimbeorn stood up and took a tall torch, saying, "There are beds along the dais, yonder, my elves, when you are ready to sleep, though you may sit up all night and sing for all I care. As for you, Master Elf, as a wedding gift, I yield you and your bride my bed, in the chamber yonder, for I need it not. Tonight I am feeling hale, and shall go forth and see what the forest holds for me."

With this strange speech he left them.

"Where has he gone?" asked Eären, puzzled, and the elves laughed at her question.

"He is a skin changer," explained Elrond. "The form in which we meet him is at his own choice. Nevertheless, his favourite shape is that of a great black bear, as it was with his father, and in that shape, he will wander the riverbanks and the Wood of Greenleaves by night or day – for we must not forget to use the new name that my kin Lord Celeborn has given to this region. Now, let us sing a little longer, and then we will take some rest."

All their voices now rose in a final song, and they chose 'A Elbereth, Gilthoniel' because it was widely known to all, and Eären sang also, and felt that the words entered her heart. At the end, Elrond rose, and she attempted to stand also, but found that her body had become curiously unwilling to move, and she felt a little foolish. Seeing her blink a little ruefully, Elrond threw back his head and laughed, saying, "My dear wife, you are a little drunk! Come – and I will look after you, for I know how to heal this distemper!"

"But I am not sure I wish to be healed!" protested Eären, not unreasonably, and Elrond laughed some more, and all the elves laughed in great joy, for their Lady was usually so calm and dignified, even in her distress, that they were delighted to see her thus, so foolishly happy.

Her friend Glorfindel helped Elrond to pull her from her chair, and said with great glee, "This journey will be a great adventure for us all, I see, my lady! Enjoy yourself, by all means, for every soldier should be drunk at least once in his life! But let my lord heal you before you sleep, for otherwise you will wake with a terrible headache - and we have a long ride ahead."

Elrond, smiling, now lifted her in gently his arms, and carried her to their bed, in the chamber through the hall that Grimbeorn had indicated, while the other elves settled down on their mattresses on the dais. They found in Grimbeorn's chamber a huge, soft bed made of sweet-smelling hay, and covered with rich, divinely soft, hand woven wool blankets, and Elrond laid her upon it, before closing the chamber door softly. Now he came and sat beside her a while, and stroked her hair, and she smiled up at him, in a state of sublime joy which knew no pain! Then to his surprise, for she was not often as demonstrative as he was, she pulled his hands towards her body, inside her gown, saying, with a certain childishness, "I would like to be loved, my lord!"

"Then you shall," he said, laughing, and stroked her body tenderly a while, before rising to remove his shirt and breeches swiftly, and then gently and smoothly pulling her clothes over her head, one by one. She had acquired a new, green velvet elven tunic and leggings for the expedition, made for her in the valley, and now he tugged at her leggings, pulling them gently away from her, until she lay naked upon the bed.

"You are very beautiful, my beloved," he said, unfailingly aroused by her body, thinking that there was no end to the ways she could make him desire her.

Now she pulled his dark head down to meet hers, kissed him long and passionately, and it was not very long before he had surrendered helplessly to her intense need of him, and his desire for her. When, however, she began to groan uninhibitedly with passion, he chuckled, saying, "Sssh! Let not the sharp ears of my elves hear us!"

When she almost cried aloud with joy at the pleasure he gave her, he hastily put his hand over her mouth, and they both dissolved into giggles, which soon gave way to love making again. But as he felt his own seed explode within her, Elrond had a sudden glimpse of the ecstasy of conceiving a child by her, and combined pleasure and yearning entered his heart and dwelt there from that time on.

Exhausted now, Earen fell back, and seemed likely to sleep quickly, he saw. Therefore, he roused himself, and put his healing hand upon her brow, saying softly, "Let me heal this confused head, my love, so that you can sleep in peace!" and within a short time, her head began to clear, and she relaxed, and fell into a deep sleep. Then he stretched himself out on his stomach, supremely relaxed, as always, beside her, and watched her a long while, feeling her soft, gentle breath upon his face, until at last his eyes closed for a while.

There were curious snufflings and scratchings outside the house by night, which the dreaming elves heard, though Eären did not. The following morning, she woke and stretched luxuriantly, with a glowing sense of well-being all through her body. Elrond was awake, as always, before her, but had not stirred, in order not to disturb her. A smile of great satisfaction stole over her face when she remembered their blissful - and slightly drunken! - love-making of the night before, and he laughed, saying, "Good morning, my wife! And how do you fare today?"

"Sober, I regret to say, my lord," she said, and giggled happily, and he tickled her tummy and made her squeal recklessly, before closing her mouth firmly with a kiss.

"It was a lovely night," she said sighing, when he released her. "Thank you for loving me so beautifully. And I think you healed my headache, did you not?"

"The thanks are all mine," he said with a slow smile. "Yes, I took away the headache. Are you fit for a long ride today, my love?"

She nodded, and he slapped her shapely thigh with gentle affection, saying, "Then rise, my love, for otherwise we shall miss breakfast and as Bilbo would say, that could be a fate worse than death!"

Hastily pulling on their clothes, they went to join the elves at the board, where they had already made good inroads into the magnificent breakfast that Grimbeorn had laid for them. He himself was nowhere to be seen, and he did not arrive until their feast was almost at an end. Then he entered at last, the torch he had taken last night now put out.

"Good morning, elf friends," he said cheerfully. "I see that you have slept and feasted well at my table."

"Good morning, Grimbeorn," chorused the elves, and they enquired interestedly as to his own night, which he owned was excellent. He had, he said, wandered far north along the Great River, where he discovered tracks of red deer, and told them to look out for them, as well as many new plants and birds, which had not been found in that region for many years, since the Dark Lord had overrun the Wood of Greenleaves. He joined them, now, for a second bite at what was left of the board, saying to Elrond, with a twinkle, "You found my bed to your liking I trust, Elf Master?"

Elrond, who was by now accustomed to the allusions and subtle jests of those around him, on the subject of the joys of married life, said with silky smoothness, "Indeed we both did, Master Grimbeorn. It was, I think I can say, a satisfactory night for us all!"

At this, much laughter ensued round the table, for his elves, of course, had not been blind to the noises coming from their Master's bedroom, though they were far too polite to say so.

"When will you ride, then, elf friends, and where are you going?" asked Grimbeorn now. "Can I do anything to aid your journey?"

"Tell us where we can find the next fresh water, perhaps," said Elrond. "But otherwise nothing more. Your hospitality has already been great, and we thank you for it, with all our hearts. As to our journey, we head towards Dale and the Lonely Mountain. What can you tell us of the Old Forest Road nowadays?"

"It is better than it was, and more passable at this end than yonder in the east," said Grimbeorn. "But it is a long way round to go, unless you intend to cross the mountains and so shorten your way."

"I have a fancy to see Emyn-nu-Fuin," said Elrond. "Perhaps also the Enchanted River. If we leave the road, and strike towards the mountains, could we not come over them and so follow the river to Thranduil's Hall?"

"Aye," said Grimbeorn, with interest. "But, to do so, you must cross the thickest part of Greenleaves, and few have gone that way for long enough. I cannot guarantee what you will find there. Moreover, I know you to be fearless, Elrond Halfelven, but beware the Enchanted River! For the dwarves discovered its treachery, to their cost. But come – let me go with you a ways, and I can show you the best springs, and where to find the best path towards the mountains, for your journey will be much easier if you leave the road at the right point."

They thanked him for this kind offer, and before long, all were making ready to depart. Grimbeorn now went to the door, and called their horses with a low whistle, and they came running lightly over the greensward towards him. He also put a light bridle upon one of his own horses, but before they mounted, he gave them each a bag for their saddlebags, saying, "Here is more of Grimbeorn's good honey, to sustain you upon your long ride, after we part."

Now, they rode from his house, striking southeast, and before they had ridden many miles, they came to the small community of Rhosgobel, which stood perilously, at one time, upon the very edge of Mirkwood. It was a town of men, mostly foresters and hunters, who lived in log cabins somewhat like Grimbeorn's, and seemed surprised to see a company of fair folk riding that way. Nevertheless, they were welcomed courteously, as they strolled about the town for a while, to break their ride. A good wife of the town gave them herbal tea, and freshly baked biscuits for their packs. At last, they remounted and moved on their way. Grimbeorn led them now to a fair spring that cascaded down a low rock face, where they filled their bottles, and they passed on.

"From here," said Grimbeorn now, "it is but seventy or eighty miles to the mountains. If we strike northeast now, we shall cut a good chunk from your journey, and we need not use the Old Forest Road at all. However, if we do that, I warn you that the forest is thick, and I do not know how passable it will prove. Yet I will see you safely as far as the mountains, if you choose that way."

The elves agreed at once, for they loved wild and little used places. Now they rode steadily, deeper and deeper into the forest, and at length they had to dismount, where the undergrowth was thickest, and lead their horses with great care, hacking the undergrowth as they went with the great knives that elves usually carry. Grimbeorn's axe was a boon now, for he was able to cut a great swathe through the trees in half the time that they could, and by mid-afternoon, they found that the trees and thick scrub were beginning to clear. Finally, they came to a small hill, whose top rose above the heads of the tallest trees, and climbing it, they were able to survey their position, and saw that the mountains of Greenleaves Wood were closer than they had realised – perhaps ten leagues off, their heads thrusting through delicious, thick, furry clouds.

"This is a pleasant place to rest," said Elrond, looking round at the open green turf all around, with a few interesting rocks scattered here and there, "and we are in no hurry. Why do not we camp here for the night, and eat your good honey, and play our pipes and sing and tell stories a while?"

With that delightful facility the elves had for making a room in the open air, they set to work to gather wood for a fire, and to make sweet smelling paliasses of whatever fresh undergrowth they could find. By the time darkness fell, they had settled round a good campfire, and were eating and drinking and chattering merrily. Glorfindel and Eären sat together a while, and made up a song about the road they had passed together, and when their food was gone, they all shared out a skin full of elvish wine that they had brought from Imladris, which Grimbeorn accepted with gratitude. Then they sang their song together, while the others played upon their harps and pipes a haunting accompaniment.

Now a contest was suggested, as to who could make the finest song of the road, and they all fell to work, Grimbeorn joining in also, and before long many new songs and tales had begun to unfold, upon the sweet forest air, which had not heard such mirth and joy in many a long year.

"Listen!" said Grimbeorn at last, standing up and cocking his ear towards the wood. "The forest is purring!"

They all fell silent and listened, and above the sigh of the wind, they heard a distinct rumble, which felt like a deep growl of content among the trees.

"The forest of Greenleaves is thanking you for cheering its old heart," said Grimbeorn gladly, and they were pleased indeed, by their efforts, for now he said that their way would be easier, and the forest would let them pass in peace.

Now, the elves begged Elrond to play for them, for he was known to be gifted in playing the harp, though he had not played it for long enough. Eventually he agreed, and, borrowing a harp from one of his elves, and having strummed it a while, to flex his fingers, he played and sang in a mellow tenor voice 'The Lay of Gilgalad,' which was now remembered by few in Middle-earth, except he, who had lived through so much of it. It was a long lay, and they all listened with rapt attention. The last verse of it ran mournfully thus:

But long ago he rode away,

And where he dwelleth none can say;

For into darkness fell his star

In Mordor where the shadows are.

His voice ceased, and for a long moment, a silence fell, before appreciative applause began.

"You should play more often, my father," said Elladan, moved by this performance. "For your gift is not by any means faded."

"Perhaps I have time, Elladan, that I did not once have," Elrond said, smiling at this encouragement.

Thus, this and many a glad evening wore away, and oftentimes, Eären discovered, the elves would forget what time it was, and play and sing all night. Sometimes, too, they would sleep with their eyes open, dreaming of faraway places, over the sundering seas. Usually, Eären would go to her bed, at some point, for she found that she needed her strength to keep up with their long rides, yet more and more she tore herself away only with difficulty, for the magic of the elvish way of life began to enter her soul.

The bliss that Elrond had promised her thus began to come to pass, and after a while she began to experience heightened sensations also - to see the wind blowing and the leaves moving in great detail, to hear the song of the birds and the buzzing of the insects, as though everything in the wide world were an event of great beauty and importance that she could experience in all its intensity - even the crawling of a worm over a twig.

They reached the mountains of Greenleaves in another day's ride, and, as Grimbeorn had foretold, the forest seemed to give way before them, and they traveled more lightly. Once in the foothills, Grimbeorn showed them the path they must follow, over the summits, which were not high, compared with the Misty Mountains, and he said, "If you keep to this path, you will come down into the fold through which the Enchanted River cuts. Follow the river - but do not bathe in it! - and you will eventually come to the halls of your kin, King Thranduil. And give him my compliments, for I have not visited him for long enough!"

They thanked him then for all his pains, and, calling many "Namárië's!" they waved him on his way. As he disappeared into the forest, they seemed to catch a glimpse of a great black bear among the trees, who growled towards them, fiercely, but not somehow threateningly, and then he was gone.

Now they decided to press on into the night, for the elves were fond of starlight, and wished to see the stars from the higher places. Therefore they moved forward steadily, their horses picking their way delicately, until it became necessary to dismount and walk forward quietly into the deepening dusk. At about midnight, or later, they emerged on to the tops of the small mountain range, and the whole of the cloud layer was below them. Nevertheless, high over their heads, the jewelled vault of heaven expanded like a vast and mighty dome, and Elrond whispered to Eären, pointing south, "Look! There is Eärendil, the Mariner, sailing on his way, still searching for the land of his heart's desire!" The great red gold star was clear to see from here, and its bright beams seemed to flood the tops of the mountains in a rich glow. Their company was enchanted. They saw the heavens as they had been made once by the Ainur themselves - beautiful and without flaw.

They made contented camp under Eärendil's beams, ate a late supper, and talked softly in their quiet voices, before laying their tired bodies to rest on their blanket rolls, which now seemed to Eären like the finest bed in the world. They rose with the sun, for it was impossible not to, it nudging them wide-awake, as it rose over the rock face to their right.

"Are you tired, my love?" asked Elrond quietly, seeing that she was a little slow about her movements that morning. She nodded, sighing and saying, "I fear I do not quite have the energy of the elves yet, though I am improving, I think!"

He smiled fondly at her spirit, saying, "Nay, I would not have you suffer, for our journey is planned as a time of joy! Pray let me know at once if you any weariness or ache or pain, for I will heal it for you."

He brought her a drink of sparkling quaravas, into which he put some herbs from his pack, which they had collected as they journeyed, and when she had drained it, she began to revive at once, feeling her weariness drain mysteriously away.

"Dearest Elrond," she said now, putting her arms round him, "I could not have chosen a kinder or better lord than you. How good you are to me!"

He embraced her a moment, while the elves looked on, happy indeed to see their happiness together. Their capacity to be so happy for her was something she always felt grateful for, all her life long. Unlike men kind, they did not seem given to envy, but always rejoiced with the joy of each other, as though it were their own.

"Now let us make haste to break our fast," Elrond said to her. "For some good food will prevent your weariness also. Take some of Bëor's honey – it has strengthening properties."

So she opened her pack that was Grimbeorn's gift, for the first time, and was astonished to find, not only several fresh honeycombs, of which she ate a little, but a beautifully wrought hair comb made of deer horn, which had been polished smooth as silk, and glowed in rich amber and dark red colours.

"This was kind - it is a wedding gift," said Elrond, when all had admired it, and he put it in her hair, and it shone, and also made her feel strangely protected, as though it had made her free in the wood, to go where she would, and not fear danger.

Once they were underway once more, they soon reached the base of the Emyn-nu-Fuin, where, across the fold, in the land which signalled the beginning of the Enchanted River, a stream of purest clear water ran, by a meandering way, far into the northern distance. The fold they had encountered was quite a wide one, and the water coming down from the mountain spring, which was the river's source, had collected in an inviting, green and quite deep pool, surrounded by sheltering rocks, before finding an outlet, by cutting through them at their lowest point, and so cascading in a waterfall down into the shallow bowl of the forest.

Grimbeorn had warned them not to bathe in the river, for it had properties, as Bilbo and the dwarves had discovered, which could cause drowsiness so great than anyone immersed in it would fall asleep and maybe into great danger. However, now she saw her lord put forth his power in a way that even she had not suspected, for he stood at the edge of the bank, raised his arms, and said to the river, in the ancient Quenya in which he sometimes spoke of serious things, "O enchanted one, cease your mischief, and allow me and my companions to bathe in your depths! We are hot and dusty, and wish to cleanse ourselves. We wish no harm to you or yours, and I request that you do no harm to us."

Then it seemed to them all as though the river sighed deep in its gurgling throat, saying, "Bathe, then, and take your ease. But do not stay too long!"

Now Elrond stripped off his shirt, and dived into the pool at once, and seeing that he rose to the surface unharmed, and swam here and there freely, the elves soon set forth to join him. Eären also stepped behind a rock and stripped down to her undergarments and joined them in the pool, and the pleasure was great, for they had missed Elrond's pool on their journey, and the way the water refreshed and restored them each night. She began to suspect, also, that the lack of the pool had contributed to her tiredness, that morning, but Elrond's remedy, as always, seemed to have been efficacious in wiping away her weariness.

They laughed, splashed and played in the pool, unharmed, thoroughly enjoying their freedom, like innocent children at play, until at last hunger pains assailed them. Then, climbing out on to the warm rocks, the elves set to work to make a fine lunch, consisting of some of their own provisions and some of Grimbeorn's.

Their carefreeness now was great, and Eären found herself carefree also, forgetting her City manners. Following the lovely Aeredhel's example, she allowed herself to walk about happily in a skinny chemise, allowing it to dry on her body - something she would not have dreamed of doing in Gondor! Then, having eaten, they stretched out on the rocks, under the still very kind, though pale, autumn sun, and slept a while, their early start catching up with them, until a chill shadow stole over them, and then they roused themselves and clothed themselves warmly, once more, and made ready for the trail. There was hardly anything more joyous, Eären could not but think, than eating when one was hungry, and sleeping when tired. It was so simple!

During a quiet moment in the pool, Eären and Elrond had stood together, side by side against the bank, and very much wanted to make love, for the very joy and freedom of the atmosphere seemed to encourage it, and they were reminded of their pool at home, where sometimes they did so. Elrond's hand stole, almost with a will of its own, round her body, to touch and caress her wet nipple where it stood forth against the whiteness of her linen chemise. She had shuddered in instinctive response, before putting his hand away from her, mock-reprovingly, before anyone could see. He had laughed and said quietly in her ear, "Everything on this journey is perfect except that there is not enough love making for my appetite! When we come to Thranduil's hall, we will do better, my love!"


	55. Thranduil's kingdom

Book Ten The road goes ever on

iii The people of the mountain

With an early start, they rode into the town of Dale, before the sun was high in the sky. The City was a fine one – full of walls and turrets and great buildings made of stone, not unlike a small Minas Tirith. However, whereas the latter was an ancient City, built by the Kings of Númenor Ages ago, Dale was a newly rebuilt town, fashioned with the aid of the dwarf stone-smiths, following the destruction of Smaug. They had measured carefully and made maps of the old town, once the battles of that age were over, and finally rebuilt the new town on the model of the old, so that it was, if anything, twice as fair, and far more secure, with a causeway and a gate, with a drawbridge, guarded night and day by strong men in the livery of King Brand.

When they reached the town, guards stood before them at the gate, but with them was a company of men of the town, including Lord Baranor himself, who had come out to greet them personally, with Ohtar, his fine young son, by his side. Great was their rejoicing, when they saw the elves of Imladris come to visit them, and especially delighted was Baranor to see Eären, who it was known had healed his son Ohtar's wound, on the Cormallen Field, and seen to the bearing away of his body from the fray, lest he be trampled in the noise and confusion.

Baranor bowed low before her, kissing her hand and expressing his warmest thanks for all that she had done for his kin. Then Ohtar stepped forward and even warmer embraces followed between comrade and comrade, and much noisy talk broke out, among those who had reminiscences to make, and it was some time before they moved into the town.

Stable hands took their horses, and they walked through the main square and down a wide, paved street, most cunningly wrought, and so came on foot to the King's House, where it stood, in a well-tended garden, facing the end of the street. There, Baranor himself took them inside, and presented them to King Brand. The latter was still a very young man, for his father had been slain in his prime, but though he was young, he was courageous and shrewd, and they soon saw that he was no-one's fool. He bade them sit with him for an audience, and questioned them much, concerning all that went on in the world, south and west of his land.

"Your work in the destruction of the One Ring is widely appreciated, Master Elrond," he said at last. "We thank you for your courage, fortitude and great wisdom in the pursuit of this quest. An untold debt of gratitude is owed to you and all your kin. Therefore I grant you and your elves the freedom of this town of Dale, and of the valley surrounding it, to come and go as you wish, now and in perpetuity. Now, take your ease, and go with Lord Baranor, who will be pleased to show you our noble town. But this evening, return to our house, for we wish to honour you and your party with a feast of thanksgiving. To this feast we have invited Thorin Stonehelm, King Under the Mountain, and his dwarves! I believe you will find, in that company, more than one who is eager to renew an acquaintance with you. Gimli, son of Glóin, is I believe known to you, as are Damrod, and Damring his lieutenant, who fought with the Eärendili upon the Pelennor Field. Both will come to the feast. How does this please your hearts?"

"It pleases us greatly, my lord king," said Elrond, bowing courteously in return - though to tell truth, he was becoming more than somewhat weary of feasts to mark the end of the war, for there seemed no end to them! "It is seldom in Middle-earth that elves, dwarves and men feast together in the same hall. We have heard of this custom, and value it greatly."

"It is our way, in this town and valley," said Brand. "And it is a custom we value also. Go now, and later we will bid you welcome in a proper manner, with good food and wine to spare!"

Their audience at an end, they wandered through the town, with Baranor and Ohtar as their guide, and saw many remarkable sights. Later Ohtar rode with them out to his land, which he explained had been given on his return from the campaigns in the south. It was a fine, rich stretch of thickly wooded land, running to the east of the town for some miles, and Ohtar was in the process of building a strong, low, log cabin there, to house not only himself, but, he said, shyly, his beloved Rose Marian, soon to become his wife. They were privileged to meet the lady in question there, for she was the pretty daughter of a local forester, and had brought some lunch in a basket, wrapped in bright kerchiefs, for the visitors to share, before they looked round Ohtar's holding.

As the sun began to dip towards the west, Baranor's man Baldor came and brought them back into the town and at his lord's fine stone house in the main street, they had the opportunity to wash and make themselves as presentable as they could for the feast. Though the elves had brought no fine clothes with them, they always had clean shirts in their saddle bags, for elves are ever fastidious, and love nothing better than finely laundered garments, and will take any opportunity to wash to and make themselves fresh and presentable.

Miriel helped to brush and braid everyone's hair, and Elrond also put on the elf stone of his house, which ever lent him a distinguished air, by the way it sparkled, with such purity and light. Eären had brought the fine blue dress in her saddle bag, which had once belonged to Celebrian, and which she had worn in Imladris for the feast to celebrate the return of Mithrandir. It was so light, that, when folded, it made a tiny package the size of the palm of her hand, and thus was ideal for travelling, and she had last taken it out while she was in Thranduil's Caverns. With it she wore the jewel that Elrond had first given her, when he pledged his love to her, in the darkest days of March that year, for she never went anywhere without it. Also she put Bëor's fine horn comb in her hair, and it mysteriously shone, against her red-gold locks, with a depth of light that drew many admiring glances.

When they were ready, they walked with Ohtar and Baranor to the feast, and were greeted by a goodly company of fine ladies and men of the town, so that they were glad to have made some effort to tidy their travel-worn appearance. However, great was their pleasure, in Brand's hall, to meet King Thorin Stonehelm himself, as Brand had promised, and not only he, but a whole company of his retainers, including their old friends Gimli, Damrod and Damring. Gimli was overjoyed to see every one of their faces, and he said to Elrond, when he had a moment to speak, "This day is the greatest joy of my life, Master Elrond, apart from the day on which I was given a lock of the hair of the Lady Galadriel!"

Elrond looked at him with respect, saying, "That was a fine and worthy gift, Master Dwarf. And do you still carry it?"

Gimli drew forth a fine silver chain, which hung always round his neck, and on it hung a piece of finely polished amber, within which was held, curled round, as though it were a fine skein of gold, that very lock of hair.

"It never leaves my breast, Master Elrond," he said reverently.

To Eären, he said, with a courteous bow, "Your beauty was always great when I knew you in Imladris and then in Gondor, my lady. Yet now you shine with a happiness that can never tarnish! Your marriage is, I see, all that your heart has desired."

"The words of Gimli are always gracious," said Eären. "Yes, I am very happy indeed. For Elrond is a lord great in mind, loving in heart, and wise, beyond measure, in spirit."

Gimli sighed, saying, "I envy him greatly, my lady! And so, I think, does my old friend Legolas."

The feast was long and rich, and afterwards they were asked as always by those assembled to tell tales of the quest, which had by now become second nature for them. Everywhere they went, in fact, there were always those who had not heard parts of the story and longed to hear more, and though they told them gladly, yet they were mindful that they must not live their whole lives in these deeds and memories, for fading was ever at their elbow. At last, King Brand's palace musicians struck up gentle and tuneful music, of a kind they had not heard before, and at once the elves were enchanted and eager to learn these tunes and to play them on their instruments.

It was a splendid and memorable evening. It ended with a few solo performances for the company, by the most talented in their midst, including Elrohir, who played his pipes to such haunting effect that many an eye in the king's house was no longer dry. Elrond embraced his son warmly, at the end, saying, "Dearest son, I am a proud father indeed – for your playing is like the music of Valinor itself!"

At last, they went home to Lord Baranor's house, where they were given clean, fresh and comfortable beds to sleep in, and Elrond and Eären were thankful, once more to find themselves locked in each other's arms, with no restraints between them – though Elrond, she noticed, with a little concern, seemed tired and spent, when their love-making was ended, which was not usual for him.

They rose, not too early, for once, to a lush breakfast provided by Baranor, and afterwards Ohtar happily agreed to go with them to the realm of Thorin Stonehelm, who had courteously bade them welcome to his domain on the previous night. This day's expedition was extraordinary, and in many ways the highlight of their whole journey, for never before had they seen the magnificence of dwarvish caverns, until now!

The caves of the dwarves of Erebor ran for miles, deep under the mountain, and contained hall upon hall of translucent, polished walls, sometimes brilliantly lit and sometimes in shadow, with curiously carved figurines everywhere, and fine stone arches, and jewelled veins of silver and mithril, in the floors and ceilings, which shone with an unearthly beauty. Gimli told them, wistfully, that he had borrowed many ideas from the Glittering Caves of Aglarond, in Rohan, to decorate his home, now that he was returned. Yet part of his heart would ever dwell there, far to the south, at Helm's Deep, where he had been enchanted, and even Legolas had been enthralled, by the sight of so much beauty past thought.

While they were there, Gimli hesitantly asked Elrond if he would be so kind as to look at his aged parent, whose health seemed to be failing. Elrond consented at once. When, however, he had spent some time tending the old dwarf, administering what healing he could, and making him comfortable, he took Gimli aside, to say gravely, "I think, Master Gimli, that your old father is approaching his last journey. For long are the lives of the dwarves, yet they do not live forever, and Glóin, I think, is within sight of the end of his road on the Hither Shore. It is not beyond my skill to call him back, but I do not think it wise to try. He has earned his rest, and must be allowed to depart. My counsel is to spend what time you can with him, and accompany him on his last journey, with love and good cheer, until the gate under the mountain is reached which will take him to the home of his long fathers. It will not be long – a few weeks, a month or two, perhaps, no more."

He looked searchingly at Gimli, now, adding thoughtfully, "But if, when you have buried him, with all the honours he is due, your own heart is troubled, then come to Imladris, and I and my Lady Eären will do all we can to aid you. Perhaps you can bring Legolas with you, for he too would, I think, benefit from the healing waters of Imladris, after his long travails in the quest of the ring."

Much moved, Gimli listened humbly and with great gratitude, for his respect for Elrond was great.

"Thank you, Master Elrond, for your counsel has never failed me, thus far," he said. "I will follow your advice. I own that I should like to see Imladris the Fair once more!"

Before they left the Lonely Mountain, Thorin Stonehelm gave them each a gift of some worth, in token, he said, with great graciousness, of his gratitude for their lives. To Elrond, he gave a finely cut topaz, in a rich silver setting, which he hung on a long chain round his neck, and which the elf master wore with great joy for the remainder of their journey, and oftentimes in the valley also. To Eären, Thorin gave a magnificent, golden filigree circlet for her hair, which, he said, reflected its natural colour to perfection, and was made for a lady of her beauty. To the brothers Elladan and Elrohir, he gave beautifully wrought silver pipes, made by skilled musical dwarf smiths, that they might play and charm their hearers forever, he promised. To Erestor and Glorfindel, he gave exquisitely tooled, jewelled scabbards for their hunting knives. To Legolas, however, he gave a single, perfect white gemstone for his brow, whose contrast with his honey-coloured face was extraordinarily pleasing, and enhanced his already great beauty past thought.

Elrond thanked him with gratitude and dignity, and with many expressions of mutual respect and regard, they parted at last, and the elf company rode on their way.

Once they had ridden a few miles south of the Lonely Mountain, they paused to reconnoitre.

"I think, friends," said Elrond, now, "that though I am sad to say so, all good things must come to an end! Shall we now turn our faces towards home, for the nights are drawing in, and soon it will be time to welcome the frost and the New Year in the Valley?"

There was a general assent to this, for they were at last growing weary of the road, and all expressed a wish to return home, and by the shortest way. Legolas, who had been rather silent during their final celebrations, now suggested that the fastest way would be for them to turn south east at once, not immediately following the River Running, the way they had come, but striking across country, directly towards Thranduil's halls, where they might rest a last night, he said, and thence depart, via the forest path.

"For if you go that way," Legolas said, "you need not return across the mountains of Greenleaves at all, as you came, but when you reach the Enchanted River you can ride straight west along that path, which is a trodden way, though narrow, with few obstacles. Though it takes you a little out of your way, you will reach the end of it far quicker than crossing the thickest part of the forest. It is about forty leagues, as the crow flies – maybe two days' ride, if you press forward determinedly. When you reach the Forest Gate, which is the end of that path, turn due south and ride for the Old Fords and thence home across Chithaeglir."

This being the straightest road home, he estimated that from the Forest Gate to the fords was a ride of perhaps sixty leagues - another two or three days, for serious riders. Thus, if they travelled purposefully, with few halts, they might reach Imladris within a week or ten days, at most. This plan now appealed to them all greatly, for they had been away for most of October and November of that year, and now really longed to see their home again.

Nonetheless, Elrond's journey turned out to have worked its healing task well, for everyone. Now they felt the real pleasure of being at home with their own folk, and leading a settled life, after travelling so far. They were able to recapture the many benefits of their lives in the fair valley, which had been, for a while, diminished under a weight of grief for the loss of their comrades, and feelings of great restlessness after the War.

So, at last, they turned their horses southwest at once and followed Legolas back to Thranduil's halls, where they supped and slept one night, rising with the dawn to make an early departure for home.

Their parting from Legolas, who rose with them, to wish them a fair journey, was the hardest of any they made that journey, for great was his sadness to see them go. At the last, when all their horses were packed and they were ready to mount, Eären saw his downcast face, and she embraced him fondly, whispering in his ear, "Come to Imladris in the spring, my friend! We shall be so delighted to see you! For much healing is still to accomplish, for all of us, and I think we can best heal each other who were wounded in a common effort."

Observing that, Elrond's face grew sombre, and after a moment, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, indicating that it was time to leave. Legolas thanked her with great gratitude for her kind words, and stood back to allow her to mount, placing his hands so that she could use them as a springboard to leap into the saddle once more. Once mounted, she waved, and gave him one last brilliant smile, which pierced him to the heart, before turning Brégor's velvet nose towards the west. Elrond, however, leaned down from the saddle, to clasp Legolas's hand once more warmly, saying, "Namárië, vanimelda! May the stars shine upon your face!"

With many such affectionate farewells, the party turned and rode away south-westwards, with all speed. But Legolas remained, where he stood, looking down the path they travelled, long after they had ridden out of sight.

The southeast forest path was narrow, as Legolas had warned, and they had to ride two abreast. Nevertheless, it was a relatively well-trodden way, with few fallen trunks or high vegetation to negotiate, and hence they made good time along it, using the ferry to cross the Enchanted River, rather than asking his permission to enter his waters again. It was about twenty leagues to the ferry, which they made before sundown that day, and they decided to cross at once, before camping in a clearing on the other side, to the south of the path, and going early to their rest, that they might start again the following day, as soon as they could.

At dawn, they were up and riding with the lark, and the path now veered somewhat to the north, but still encouragingly westwards. They had about thirty leagues to cover to reach the Forest Gate, and after a long ride of about twenty or twenty-five leagues, Elrond halted their company, shortly before dusk, pointing out that they were making excellent time, and that they might as well enjoy a leisurely supper, and perhaps a last chance to hold the piping contest, which had been deferred a number of times, owing to other events superseding it. For, he said, even though they were enthusiastic to arrive home swiftly, they still ought to enjoy their progress, rather than making a route march of it!

The friends saw the wisdom of this, for heavy labour tended to make for slow journeying, and they decided to climb a grassy knoll that they saw somewhat to the north of the path, and after making a pleasant fire and consuming a good supper, they piped to their hearts' content, making many pleasing and some unexpected noises, though there was ever little doubt as to the winner - for Elrohir was unsurpassed as a piper - and thus went to their beds lighter of heart, for the fun of the exercise.

On the third day of the homeward journey, they broke camp very early indeed, with the sun barely over the tips of the trees below them. It was some time before noon that they reached the Forest Gate, and thankfully cleared the trees at last, letting loose many wild elvish whoops of joy to pierce the forest air. They veered at once due south, towards home, over terrain that was little more than rough grassland and sometimes smooth greensward, with the River Langflood in sight in the distance, on their right shoulders, and beyond it the looming heights of their dear friends, the Misty Mountains.

Their horses stretched out to the challenge, and they raced each other for portions of the track, to encourage swift progress. Here, Eären found she could compete with all but Glorfindel and Elrohir, whose elvish horses were unsurpassed in speed and agility. At last, they broke for a late lunch, which they ate on the banks of the River, opposite the northernmost island of that broad flood, about ten leagues north of The Carrock. There they took a good rest and even slept a while, for they were ahead of their expected timetable by some hours.

At about the fourth hour after noon, they stirred and stretched themselves, feeling refreshed, waking those who were still asleep, and taking another long drink and a bite of lembas, to steel them for the last but one stretch of their journey. They had about twenty more leagues to go before they reached the fords, and then a stiff climb up to the Narrow Pass that led them through the mountains and so down at last into Imladris. They estimated that they might reach the Old Ford by midnight, if they made time as good as before, and that it would make sense to ride that far, unless their horses were really exhausted. Then they might take a last sleep, under the friendly shelter of Chithaeglir, before rising early to climb to the High Pass and home. Had they been a little closer, they were tempted to ride through the night and arrive home with the dawn, but at this stage it seemed stretching them beyond what was reasonable. And they were mindful of Elrond's words, that the journey was more than the arrival.

However, the path ahead now seemed smooth indeed, almost as though their way home was levelled by unseen hands, and after riding about five hours, Elrond called a halt, saying, "We have covered, I think, more than half our way to the fords. I suggest that we stop now, and rest and sup, and sleep early. For if we do that, we could rise before dawn, and be on the road to greet the first birdsong, and then we shall not stop again, until we see our fair valley once more, and arrive in time to sup with our friends in the Last Homely House! But before we sleep, let us make music of as much harmony as we can, to show our gratitude to Lord Manwë, who has accompanied us, with such care, on this long and pleasant road, to meet so many old friends - and brought us safely home again!"

They agree to this, liking the idea of travelling in the dark for the last leg of their journey, for elves were great lovers of the stars. They had a pleasant supper, and when all had had their fill, they sat cross-legged in a circle, each with his chosen instrument, and playing spontaneous music together. Each tune was made newly, note by note, in response to the harmonies all about it, and the whole blend was of such extraordinarily power, plaintiveness, tunefulness and joy, that even the birds of the forest flew down to the lowest branches of the nearby trees, to hear its sublime harmony, and rabbits and foxes paused in their nocturnal wanderings to listen. Though they did not know it, a great black bear hovered nearby in the woods, and rumbled with satisfaction, to hear this celebration of Lord Manwë's blessings.

Afterwards, with this music ringing in their ears, they went quietly and humbly to rest, and slept with great peace in their hearts for a few hours.

Elrond woke Eären at about two hours after midnight. It was still dark, and the vault of heaven blazed forth with many jewelled stars, especially beloved Eärendil, who shone bright in the south, to light their last ride home. There seemed no clouds at all, as though Lord Manwë had responded to their hymn in his praise with a perfectly clear night to light their way to Imladris the Fair. With the briefest of breaking of their fast, they mounted at once and rode forward. It was about a three hour ride to the fords, and as soon as their horses had delicately picked their way over the cold, clear, glistening stones of the ford, they resumed their swift pace, galloping at speed towards the looming mountains.

It was still more than thirty-five leagues to the valley, and the most difficult quarter of this route was up a rocky incline, which became steeper and steeper, as Old Chithaeglir put forth his might, stretching beneath their feet and above their heads. Yet elves are strong, and their endurance is almost unlimited, when they have a journey to complete and a goal before them, while Eären's riding skill now came to her aid, and brave Brégor did not let her down. The challenge of it made a spectacular and thrilling end, for her, of their long trek, and reminded her greatly of their desperate race against time, down through the lands of the Great River to Gondor. As the sun flowered like a pale, distant morning glory, high in the golden sky, they dismounted and walked steadily the last few miles to the summit, leading their by now weary horses along a narrow, winding incline in which only single file was possible, and the rock faces lowered higher and higher about them. Glorfindel led them, for he was more familiar with this route than any, and he pressed forward relentlessly, effortlessly (it seemed) choosing the right forks and directions in the path.

It was quite a climb, nonetheless, and the air grew thin as they rose higher and higher, until at last, when their muscles and lungs were stretched like taut steel, and could stretch no further, Glorfindel halted, in a shallow basin, close to the summit, saying, "Good work, my friends! We have done well. Here is a good place to rest and eat. The rest is easy, downhill walking! One more push forwards and we shall be home!"

Thankfully, they lit a small fire and sat and relaxed a while and ate, feeling the stretch of their muscles and the bursting of their lungs, nevertheless rejoicing in the sense of aliveness it had given them to push themselves thus to their limits. Elrond asked Eären gently, during their meal, how she fared, and whether he could give her weary muscles a rub, as he had occasionally done on the earlier part of their trek. She smiled, and shook her head, however, saying, "I am becoming as strong as an elf, my lord, with all this travelling! But I own that now I yearn for our pool in the garden, and some time to be with you and let the healing waters of Imladris steam away my fatigue, as they did when we came home so wearily from the White City."

Elrond smiled at that memory now.

"We shall soak for an hour," he promised her, "and drink some good wine there, and enjoy our rest until supper!"

After about an hour's break, no more, they broke camp, packed away all their gear for the last time, and led their horses forward with light touches on their bridles, over the summit before them. Soon enough, as Glorfindel had prophesied, they were plodding steadily downhill, until at last they hit a wider trail and were able to mount once more and ride the last few miles home.

The fair valley came into view at about the fourth hour after noon, and from the shoulder of the foothills above it, they saw, with lifting hearts, clear cold Bruinen, running at full flood, with late autumnal swiftness, over the falls - and below it the elven bridge, which led to the Last Homely House in the West!

The House stood with its Great West Door ajar, lights streaming out of its windows, mellowing the early dusk all around. Eagerly now, fresh energy in their tired feet, they picked their way slowly down to the terraced path, and as they went the last half mile, the sons of Elrond took out their silver pipes, gift of Thorin Stonehelm, and piped them home with some joyful tunes, which soon alerted their friends of the valley to their arrival. A crowd of elves gathered at the stone seat to the east of the Homely House, to welcome them, and cheered and called fluent bird calls and made music in response.

They had been missed, being a group of much loved members of that small but close-knit society, and for some of their number it was their second lengthy absence in the year. With many warm greetings they were brought to rest before the West Porch, and Niniel's elves ran to take and tend their tired horses, while willing hands lifted and removed their gear for them. Others brought water to lathe their hands and faces, and some brought quaravas to restore their flagging bodies and spirits, as was always the hospitable custom of the valley, in greeting friends or newcomers.

After some time spent in greetings and exchange of news, Elrond and Eären gladly excused themselves, and walked together, arm in arm, along the terraced path, west towards their own house at last. Hador, who always seemed to have had warning of their arrival, opened the door for them personally, with a low bow.

"Welcome home, my lord and lady," he said gravely, bowing low. "It is a great pleasure to welcome you once more. I hope your journey has been a pleasant one. How may I serve you?"

"Hador!" said Elrond, genuinely glad to see him, though they rarely exchanged personal remarks. "It is good to be home! We had a fine journey, and you shall hear all about it in the Hall this evening, I am sure. But now above all, I would like a bottle of good wine, something to eat, and a long bathe in the pool, in that order! And so, I think, would the Lady of Imladris. Pray bring our refreshments to the poolside. Is Frea here to care for her lady? And where is Finavel?"

"They wait to serve you," said Hador. "Shall I call them?"

"Do," said Eären. "I have told Miriel to rest, Hador, for she has worked hard on this trek, and deserves her own time."

It had been decided that the journey might prove too arduous for Frea, and Eären was glad now, for that had been the right decision, though she knew that Frea would miss her greatly, being so new yet to the valley.

Hador bowed in acknowledgement, and without pausing they went straight through the house, and emerged in a short time at the poolside, where Finavel, Elrond's body servant, hurried to tend his lord. By the time Frea, who was slower of movement, arrived, Finavel had taken Elrond's clothes, unbraided his hair and he had dived head-first into the pool. With an appreciative splash and robust yell of relief, which made Eären laugh delightedly at him, he rose as swiftly as an arrow to the surface, shaking his wet hair back into a long, streaming, shining slick down his back, looking, in fact, very like an otter searching for its food!

"Oh my lady, how good it is to see you again!" said the ever-chattering Frea, hurrying forward, for she had missed Eären, whose departure so soon after their arrival in the valley had been a cause of some anxiety to her. However, she was not able to ride the distances they had in mind, and so reluctantly Eären had left her behind.

Then Frea saw Elrond in the pool, and paused, unsure of whether to go forward or not, for she was as yet uncertain of proprieties in the valley, and she had sensed rather than seen Elrond's nakedness.

"Oh, Frea, be at peace and come here," said Eären, with a gently reprimanding smile, seeing her awkwardness. "I am wedded to the Lord Elrond, you know, and have been these four months!"

Elrond threw back his head and roared with laughter, hearing this, and saying, "Come, quickly, my love, for the water is splendid!"

Frea now hastened to her tasks of loosening her mistress's hair and helping her remove her dusty riding tunic and shirt. Within as short a time as she could, Eären had followed Elrond into the pool, head first, and like him she experienced the delicious waters closing over her as a bodily delight, and rose in the centre of a wide spread of gleaming, red-gold hair, like a flower, floating about her in the pool, she spitting water cheerfully from her mouth like a fish!

Now, they laughed and played and splashed each other for a while, while their two servants watched, delighted to see their lord and lady so cheerful, for there had been a little anxiety in the valley about whether their beloved master and mistress would settle to their lives there, after the War.

Presently, Hador returned, with a tray bursting with refreshments – good wine uncorked, small dishes of dried fruit, tiny, still warm, way bread rolls newly baked, fresh soft cheeses and fruit. Elrond told him to put the tray beside the pool, and swam over to lift two glasses and bring one to his beloved, and they both drained their glasses in one long drink, and felt at once the reviving properties of Imladris wine coursing through their veins.

Now, as they both trod water, Elrond fed little bits of food tenderly into Eären's mouth, sometimes tossing them in the air to see if she could catch them, like a bird, and when she missed a piece they both collapsed with laughter, bursting with happiness, like children, and splashing each other with pleasant waves of water. Observing them coyly, Frea's heart was set at rest, seeing here two people very much in love, and happy in each other's company beyond anything she had hoped for, when they first came to the valley.

Presently, Eären beckoned to Frea, saying, "Help me wash my hair, Frea, for it has endured much dust and sweat these long miles, and deserves some attention." Frea now sat on the western steps, that led down into the pool, as Miriel had shown her, and lathed her mistress's hair with some sweet-smelling perfumed soap root, and then Elrond came and cupped his hands and poured water over it, to wash away the residue, until it hung clean and sparkling down her back. Now, clean and refreshed all over, Eären sat back, as she dearly loved to do in the pool, and allowed the water to take her on a long, dreaming journey of its own, and she closed her eyes, while the healing, sweet smelling herbs of the pool rose to her head, and she could breathe them into every part of her slender frame.

Silently, Elrond, seeing that, signalled to Finavel to leave them, and to take Frea with him, saying that he would call them, when they were ready to leave the pool. Frea was still puzzled by such mysterious communications, but when Finavel put a warning hand on her shoulder and beckoned her away, she knew him well enough by now to know that if he said he had heard the command, he most certainly had!

Now, the pool dwellers sat side by side a while, and soaked warmly, and let their travel weariness drain magically away. Eären's dreams in the pool, she had concluded, were as close to elvish dreaming as she was able to get, and she found that each time she did so, her dream was different, for sometimes she would find herself wandering in cool, wooded glades, far to the north, where the sun was distant and the white caps of the Mountains pressed overhead, while today, for example, she found herself far to the south, beside the Great Sea, where the waves beat against the shore, and the sun poured its beneficence down upon her uncovered head, warming every inch of her body in its glowing rays.

After a while, she opened her eyes briefly, to find Elrond waiting patiently in front of her, gently treading water. Now that he saw that she was revived and refreshed, he moved closer, enticed by the swell of her beautiful breasts above the water line, and wanting to feel their glorious fullness beneath it. She felt his hands reaching for her, palms beginning to stroke her nipples, and held out her arms to him, sliding them willing round his neck. He came into her embrace thankfully, drawing her desperate beauty to his heart, adoring the touch of every part of her, as he felt her skin against his skin and her lovely, slightly swelling feminine stomach resting against his muscular flat one. Now he wrapped his strong thighs around her body, below the water, and bent to her lips and kissed her long and lingeringly. She was nothing loathe to respond, and to move her lips and tongue longingly here and there over his own, enjoying the feel of him against her, and beginning to move gently to the gathering, pulsating rhythm of his body.

At last, he looked deep into her violet eyes, and said softly, "Twice, my love, I have promised you that you will not wake again in the morning, without me beside you, and twice we have been obliged to draw apart, even though those choices were necessary ones! Yet I think, now, that it is not the waking beside each other which really matters, though that is very dear to me also. It is being able to love each other, like this, when we want to. Home is the only place where we can, delightful though our travels have been. Before we left for the Lonely Mountain, I sometimes feared that my desire for you was so great that you would become weary of me – that I would become a foolish elf, in his elder days, loving too much a young woman, who would naturally wish for more variety and adventure in her young life, than she might obtain with me. Yet when you called me from my dreaming, that night in the far north, while we journeyed towards Dale, and endured the chill of the dew, and the cramping of your muscles, and even the chance of being discovered by our friends, in order to satisfy your desire for me, then I felt, for the first time that I need not fear I asked too much of you!"

She giggled against his strong shoulder, thinking of that night, and laid her cheek a moment, lovingly, against the dark, wet hair of his chest, rubbing it gently there a moment, before running her lips upwards from his chest to his neck, and thus to his chin. Then she raised her face to his again, and it was aglow, and her eyes were like stars, and she said, "But what a wonderful night it was!"

She kissed him pleasurably, a sensuous kiss full of promise, and then, drawing back once more, added, "I do not know why you should have feared, my lord. You have taught me so much already of the arts of love. I think there was a little hesitancy in me, perhaps, at first – but what you sensed in me was not lack of desire for you, but lack of experience of the fulfilment of it! Now, I know how wonderful loving you can feel and I do not think you will keep me from your arms again, if my desire for you is once aroused! And that night you saw that beyond doubt, I think."

"I did," he said, hungrily now, seeking her mouth and gripping her tightly with his thighs. "It was bliss to me, dearest, loveliest lady of my heart, to feel that desire in you, as great as my own."

Now they kissed again, long and passionately, and their bodies grew frantic for the next step of their loving, stroking and moving against each other this way and that with gathering craving, but yet she kept him waiting, putting her finger to his lips, saying first to him, "But see my side of things my lord! I also had fears - that desire might flower with great passion and too soon be spent! For did not you tell me that that was the pattern of your life with Lady Celebrian?"

He lifted his head alertly at this, seeing that she was a shrewd and thoughtful partner, always reflecting upon whatever he had told her in her own quiet moments. He was glad of it - but also aware that he must not unwittingly deceive her, trying to make his past life seem different from what it had been.

Now, he stroked her body here and there, arousing her knowingly, all too quickly and easily, while saying, with gentle laughter, "I do not know if I can think, to any great purpose, of this, just now, when your body is so close to me, and I long for it so! May I be excused from answering a moment? And then, later, I will answer all your questions and gladly!"

"Cunning Elrond!" she said, sighing, but melting in surrender to the delightful, skilled touch of his hand where she loved it above all.

He had, by now, learned how to make her dizzy with delight, and he knew how to be patient, unlike many men, and to wait upon her pleasure, which he now did, until passion was at last reached, and then spent, in them both.

At last, they sank into a soporific state of dazed, satisfied pleasure, and lay entwined in each other's arms, bobbing upon the surface of the water a long time, while time passed and neither of them wished to move more than they needed to keep gently afloat – though it was mysteriously possible to float long in that pool, Eären had discovered, without sinking!

Presently, he said, with a gentle sigh, "I must answer your question about Celebrian, I see, for you need to understand that part of my life. I will try to tell you it as truly as I can, but it was a long time ago, and I hope you will understand that it has faded much from my mind with the passing of the last Ages, for far other cares then took hold of my mind and heart."

He reflected a while, before saying, "At the end of the Second Age, my lord Gilgalad, who dwellt in Lune, had sent me to Eregion to oppose the gathering might of Sauron, for it became known to us that Sauron had tricked the elves of that region into forging the Three Rings of Power, using all his skill - which, however, they foolishly allowed, to their betrayal. Gilgalad was pleased with the manner in which I acquitted myself in those battles, and the Gates of Moria, around which we fought, were shut, and have never since been reopened, unless by the power of a wizard such as Mithrandir.

"Meanwhile, Sauron forged the One Ring in secret, in Orodruin, and it became apparent, at once, to the elves, that something greatly malign had occurred. We found we could not entirely overcome him in battle, even though our victories had been great, so long as the One Ring existed. Gilgalad perished in the Battle before Mordor, during which Sauron's Ring was cut from his hand by Isildur, our ally. Therefore I founded the community of Imladris, here in this valley, which I had discovered during our campaigns in the mountains. A place was clearly needed, beyond the west coast, where the elves could heal and regroup, and the elven Rings be hidden, and used at need to heal and to oppose the Dark Lord's evil power. Galadriel, who had lived long with Celeborn in Lindon, now moved eastwards also, to Lothlórien, and brought her daughter Celebrian with her. We naturally exchanged visits and spent time together, for we were the last of the Eldar, before the sea, in Middle-earth - and so I grew to know Celebrian, in time."

He thought a little more, saying, "If I were to marry, it was the right time and place for me to do so, for now my young warrior days receded somewhat and I had a settled home of my own, and land and treasure aplenty, from my campaigns and my lord's generosity. Celebrian was a lovely elf, and she was of my race, the Noldor, so naturally my eyes turned her way, I think."

He sighed, thinking of it at this distance in time.

"I think we came together in our prime, somewhat as foxes and wolves do, driven by the desire of the blood and the body, whose overwhelming urge is to mate! For do not all races, including men folk, have such times, when their first need is to people their land? We did not trouble to get to know each other very well, for, in our youthful pride, we thought it unnecessary!"

He laughed ruefully, seeing the irony of the confidence of youth.

"Once we were married, and our immediate passion satisfied, we began to look at each other with fresh eyes. Is it not an old story, after all, my Eären? Before many years had passed, I saw that I had little to say to Celebrian, for we had few concerns in common. She took little joy in lore or in healing, while these things were steadily growing into my passions, as I left my warrior days behind. She wanted a contented life, and she did not want to be involved with war or politics – going to the White Councils, as I did, discussing strategies with Celeborn, Galadriel and Mithrandir, and finding ways to rally the west against Sauron, as I did constantly. After our children were born, she simply ceased to desire me, and I her. Our respect and friendship for each other remained. For the rest, we lived separate lives."

He smiled deep into Eären's eyes, and stroked her wet hair, saying, "But you are two very different, my love! While you could not wait to play your part in the great deeds of our Age, Celebrian wanted to be far away from all that. What I first loved in you was just your great desire to be a part of the travail of the West, which I saw in you the first day we met! Though you did not believe it at the time, I know."

"No, I did not, I fear," she said, with a sigh. "But I think I can understand that now. Yet how do you know that our passion for each other will not be a brief flame that dies, as hers was with you?"

He smiled warmly now, and held her soft, naked body close to his heart, saying, "I do not know for certain, of course. Yet somehow I do not think so. For our desire for each other is a different thing – it is founded on a love, born of the knowledge that we acquired of each other, during the deepest crisis of our Age. In those days and weeks, earlier this year, when we walked in the valley together, you graciously let me see deeply into your heart, and I tried to allow you to see mine. What I saw there was a very rare thing - a soul mate, if you like, one I could live with in great mutual happiness.

"Oh, it may be that passion always spends itself, in the end! – this I understand. Maybe we will not always come together with the desperation and depth of need that drives us now. Yet, somehow, even then, I cannot imagine a time when I will not wish to come to your bed, my love, even though it may not be every day, as it is now. For there is a link between love and desire which is indissoluble, is there not? With Celebrian, desire faded because it was too shallow a desire. Like a seed that falls by the wayside, untended, it is not founded on any great depth of love or nurturing. Even in our first couplings, it seems to me, we made love and then we forgot each other, and went to our other tasks and concerns, which even then seemed at least as attractive! But with us – see! – here I am, ready at once to make love with you again, because my desire is ever ready for you, only lurking below the surface, for time and opportunity to express it!"

He ran his hands over her shapely body, now, and felt the answering shudder of great passion that ran through her frame also.

"Now," he said fondly, rubbing his wet nose against hers, and pushing his muscular thigh between her legs, making her arousal certain, once more, "what is your next question?"

For he saw that her questions might come and go often, and that he must be patient, until she was satisfied.

She laughed, and slipped her hand below the water, making him seek her mouth fiercely, and lose all interest in their conversation in a second!

"No more questions," she whispered, presently, when he allowed her a moment to breath. "I only desire to be made love to – just once more!"

With that, they set forth to make joyous, demanding, satisfying love once more, for she had reminded him, with an almost physical memory, of how powerfully she had expressed her desire for him, in the glade beside the two rivers of Northern Greenleaves – and the answering desire she had called forth in him.

At last, satiated for the moment, she said at length, "I suppose you ought to call Finavel and Frea, for time is getting on, and you said that you wished to dine at the High Table tonight, my lord."

"Why do not you call them, my love?" he asked.

"I do not know how," she said, surprised, looking round. For there were no summoning bells in Imladris, apart from the Bell of the Great Tower.

"I think you do," he said with a curious smile. "For did not you summon me, that night we spoke of? When your need was great, then you found a way!"

But as an after thought, he added, whimsically, "But do not try to summon Frea that way – not yet. Her ears are closed at present! Try Finavel, however!"

So she lay back and closed her eyes, and spoke her thoughts to Finavel, saying that she and Elrond needed him and Frea back at the poolside to help them dress for dinner. She did not know that Elrond supported her thoughts with his own, which was often his way of teaching her something, until she could stand on her own feet in the task. In this way, also, he taught her deep healing, over time.

To her great delight, Finavel appeared beside the pool in a few moments, bearing their robes and clean linen towels. Frea followed, having been summoned by Finavel, through Hador. Now Elrond leaped lightly from the water and into the towel which Finavel held for him, while Frea averted her eyes, still a little awkward before the frank joy of the elves in their bodies. Then she held a towel for Eären, in like manner, though as she stepped, pink and steaming, from the pool, Finavel did not think to avert his eyes, and Elrond, noticing it, mildly took him to task, saying, "Pay attention to my dressing, Finavel!"

"Yes, my lord!" said Finavel hastily, deeply upset by this lapse. Yet the lady's beauty was enchanting to his eyes, he confessed later, to his closest elf friends in the valley.

Dried and robed, they returned to their dressing rooms, where Frea brushed Eären's hair vigorously, until it began to dry, and then helped her to put on another very beautiful white dress, with streaming tassels down each side, sewn with bright sequins, which captured the light. Elrond had given it to her, along with many other clothes. When she arrived back in the valley, after their homecoming from Gondor, he had shown her a whole wardrobe full of Celebrian's and Elwing's clothes, saying, "Wear any of these you like, my love – but if you prefer it, the seamstresses of the valley will alter them to suit you. Do with them what you will – or throw them away and make a fresh start, if you prefer that! I am in your hands – for you are always beautiful, to me, as you are, and as you are I cannot desire any other beside you!"

Put thus, it was a matter of some joy to experiment with these beautiful elvish clothes, and Eaären soon found that he was right, and that the seamstresses of Imladris were talented indeed, and could remake a whole dress in any shape or style she wanted, or even transform it from midnight blue to pale gold, with little apparent effort. She had liked the white dress, however, even as it was, and now that she had grown ruddy and healthy from their journey, its pleasing contrast with her glowing skin was marked.

Elrond, now wearing his beautiful new blue cloak, his shining hair falling free and unbraided from underneath a silver filigree circlet upon his head, came to her, where she sat finishing her toilet, and said, admiringly, "I think the white gemstones I gave my lady would sit well with this dress, Frea."

"Yes, my lord," said Frea, curtseying humbly, for she was still somewhat in awe of Elrond. She found the jewels in question, and wound them round Eären's head, leaving one to hang free at her brow.

"Perfect," said Elrond, adjusting them a little with his own hand, with a smile at her in the mirror. The elf in him took an interest in what she wore, she noticed, though not such as to be an irritation or interference. Rather, he liked to give her things - presents of jewels, clothes, perfume, all things beautiful. It seemed to be a matter of finding what was perfectly beautiful, and that was a joy in him that she doubted would fade.

At last ready, they walked over the greensward, as the bell of the House tolled for supper. They were greeted with great joy, both by their old friends and recent comrades of the trail. Glorfindel and Erestor, and Elrond's two handsome sons, stood to attention beside their chairs at the High Table, as they came in, all looking refreshed and gay in their bright grey cloaks, with jewels on their brows.

The valley had provided an excellent feast to welcome them home, and brought forth some of the finest of Imladris's many good wines, which were grown and fomented in the valley, for, with its strangely balmy clime, it was the only place in the north where vines would grow. After dinner, they went to the Hall of Fire, where there was now a good blaze nightly, and soon would be, daily, also, until the spring came.

Glorfindel and Erestor now told the company tales of their wanderings, and they all sang, far into the night, while Elladan and Elrohir played their silver pipes, of which they were already greatly fond.

"You seem to have had a very exciting journey, my lady," said old Bilbo to her, during a break in the proceedings. He was not awake for long, these days, but when he spoke it was often to good purpose. "I wish I had thought of coming with you. For I always longed to see the Lonely Mountain just once more!"

Eären smiled at him very gently, aware of his fragility, saying, "Then we have visited it on your behalf, Master Bilbo, for travelling is a long and tedious business, as you have often said to me."

The old hobbit nodded approvingly, saying philosophically, "But I am glad there has been no return of dragons in that country!"

He looked at Eären closely, for a moment, adding, "I doubt that a lady of your great beauty has passed that way before, in all the Ages uncounted, Lady of Imladris! There is a light within you, almost like those that shone out of Valinor itself, it is said."

Elrond, overhearing this remark, looked at Eären thoughtfully.

"You say truly, my friend," he said gravely, but his eyes shone a moment upon his beloved wife, seeming to pierce her with his glance.

Later, when they were at peace in their own bed, enjoying its soft welcome after long absence, Elrond took her in his arms, and pressed his body against her warmth, saying, "Bilbo said truly, my love, that you did look beautiful and hale, beyond thought, tonight. I think you will not be undertaking any more journeys from Imladris for some little while."

She was puzzled by this remark, saying, "Why do you say so, my lord?"

He laughed, saying, "You do not know? Because you will bear our child in the spring!"

She stared at him, astonished.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, for she had been so busy on their journey, with other concerns, that she had given no thought to the seasons of her body.

"I thought so first on the night we left the camp and made love under the stars," he acknowledged. "There was something in the intensity of your need of me, that night, that made me think it. Then I thought it again in the pool," he added, putting a tender hand upon her gently rounded stomach. "For you are a little more rounded here than is your usual shape, I think – while your breasts are large and very tender. And then, this evening, I looked at you in the Hall of Fire, and it was unmistakable. I saw the child in the depths of your eyes!"

She clung to him, intensely surprised, and then in a moment she was overjoyed, and held him to her.

"The trouble is," he whispered now, in her ear, "it makes me desperately want to make love to you again!"


	56. The people of the mountain

Book Ten The road goes ever on

ii Thranduil's kingdom

Now they followed the course of the Enchanted River with a will, desirous if possible of reaching Thranduil's Caverns by sundown the following day. In fact, this plan was interrupted in a startling way, for they had not been very long on the road before they were greeted by many shrill birdcalls from across a clearing they had been passing through, and in a few brief moments, a company of wood elves had silently surrounded them, emerging like shadows from the trees! All of these wielded great beechen bows of the sort that Eären had grown used to during her days with the Eärendili. Later, Elrond explained to her that the wood elves had ever been noted for their distrust of strangers, for they were of a different tribe from the High Elves of the West, and most of them had never been over the sundering seas in their lives. Before hostilities could commence, however, Eären suddenly caught sight of one bow that was very familiar to her – for the Lady Galadriel herself had given it as a gift to one of her company . . .

"Findegalad!" she cried, and the next moment her old comrade of the chase had thrown down his bow, saying, "Eären of Imladris! Welcome, dearest comrade! You are welcome indeed!"

They met and fondly embraced in the middle of the clearing, and Elrond said softly to Glorfindel, "Our lady is as welcome here as in our valley, it seems."

Now he and Glorfindel stepped forward, and Findegalad embraced Lord Glorfindel, and bowed courteously to Elrond, saying, "Forgive our less than warm reception, my Lord Elrond. A thousand pardons! We have learned to be cautious, still, in the northern Greenleaves, for one never knows what to expect, even though the Shadow is gone."

"Quite wise," said Elrond, beaming benignly.

The two companies now joined forces and journeyed forward to their destination together, except that Findegalad sent ahead a messenger to Thranduil's halls to say that honoured guests would arrive the following day. It seemed that the company of wood elves had been about their regular business of scouring the Wood for the last remnants of the dark creatures created by Sauron – wargs, poisonous spiders and the like – when they had heard the noise of the company from Imladris ahead of them in the wood. Part of Thranduil's reconstruction programme, they learned, was to cleanse the Wood, and replant many kinds of trees that orcs from the Grey Mountains had destroyed.

Eären, Glorfindel and Findegalad now rode together happily for long leagues, talking over old times, and Elrond did not begrudge it, but rode apart with his elves, for long stretches of the way, or kept company with the wood elves, and heard much of their way of life, now that the Enemy was gone. That night, their camp was gay indeed, for the wood elves had halls at certain distances apart in the wood, where they now took their friends. The hall occupied a long low bluff, overlooking a depression in the wood, where a long stretch of pleasant, untouched greensward stretched beneath two columns of trees.

Here they made a good fire in a scooped out patch of earth in the centre of the hall, where the turves had been neatly cut away, and could be replace later, if they did not wish to be detected. There were many dry twigs and branches about to set a good blaze, and when it was well lit, the wood elves used blazing twigs to hang lanterns made of torches dipped in candle grease all along the overarching branches of the trees. These lights cast wonderfully shaped shadows over their company, where they sat cross-legged upon the grass and ate their contented fill of excellent food.

Afterwards Elrond, beginning to miss Eären, for she had been long absorbed in her friends' company, came and sat with her and Findegalad and Glorfindel upon some upturned tree stumps in a corner by the fire, saying, "I hope I do not interrupt your talk, my friends, but I would like to hear more of it, if I may."

"Nay," said Findegalad, apologetically, "forgive us for monopolising your lady, my lord, but the comradeship of battle is hard to explain to one who was not with us at that time."

Elrond smiled at this, ruefully, saying, "I understand it well enough, Findegalad. For I too have experienced the comradeship of battle, and long did I mourn the passing of my old comrades, when the end of battles came."

"I see now that you brought us here so that we should not miss our old comrades for too long," Eären said to Elrond. "Is that not so, my lord?"

"I confess that I hoped that old friends might be here," Elrond said now. "Since they cannot come to us so easily, perhaps for long enough, I deemed it wise for us to go to them."

"I am so glad you came!" said Findegalad now, happily, looking from one face to the other, his fair, honey-coloured face bright. "I own I have missed you all more than I can say. Alas, after all our adventures in the War, it is not as easy as it was to settle to a life in my lord's hall – even though he is a good lord, I complain not of that. And my friend Prince Legolas says much the same already."

"Legolas!" the visitors all said, simultaneously.

"Then he is back from his travels in the south?" asked Eären eagerly, for she had acquired a great love for the gifted and beautiful son of Thranduil, in the days of their stay in the White City together. Glorfindel asked, with similar eagerness, "Is he well? How is Master Gimli? Did they come together at the end from Fangorn?" while Elrond said, "How long is it since he has returned?" and all their questions tumbled over each other in their eagerness to hear more news of him.

"Nay, many questions!" said Findegalad, laughing and spreading forth his hands. "I can answer only one at once. First: he returned to us but a week ago, having travelled far with his companion Gimli in Fangorn, and afterwards through the Golden Wood, where they lingered a while with the Lady, and so came back into Eryn Lasgalen. And yes, he is as well as I ever saw him, though he is always well. He and Gimli came together, but after a brief rest, Gimli passed on his way to Dale, and thence to the Lonely Mountain, for he wished to see his aged father at once, whose life may not now be long. But then Legolas suffered the sadness of this parting, as well as all that we have discussed already – a sense of the flatness and dullness of life after the War, and he is uncertain what to do. He will be overjoyed to see you here, kind friends, for he had no thought that he would see you again for long enough!"

Findegalad now made cushions for Eären and Elrond out of thick leaves and mosses placed on their polished tree stumps, and placed them at the head of the hall, saying, "Now, gracious lord and lady, sit and preside over our merry-making. But first, tell me the story of your home-coming to Imladris, for I have heard much from my lord of the great homecoming feast prepared for you."

Thus, they began to share what seemed an endless amount of news, and all had a thirst that surprised them, to know every detail of how their old friends had fared. At last, singing and playing began, as always, and it was a merry company indeed, who laughed and sang, far into the night, for anyone who had the privilege of listening. Both Eären and Elrond were eventually persuaded to entertain the company, and Elrond's singing of 'The Lay of Gil-galad' was now much in demand, while Eären and Glorfindel performed their humorous song of the road, only recently made in the forest - it owed much, if truth be known, to the pleasant little songs of the hobbits who had travelled back to the north with them after the weddings.

Then Eären surprised the elves greatly, including those of Imladris, by playing a solo air upon the viol – an instrument on which she had had many lessons in the White City, for it was a fashionable instrument for ladies of breeding to learn, and her father would have her the most accomplished daughter in the land - though whether he listened to her playing was another matter. The sons of Elrond also played a beautiful, mournful, lilting melody on their pipes, at which they excelled, as they did in most things.

At last, happily exhausted and already half-asleep, they lay down on mattresses made of soft moss and sweet smelling hay, bowered between the branches of the great trees that lined the hall. Eären and Elrond held each other warmly in the darkness, and tried to take comfort from as much closeness as they could achieve, within the limits of the surrounding company, but it was a frustrated Elrond who finally whispered in her ear, "Perhaps we may lose ourselves in the woods tomorrow, my love? Surely no one would miss us!"

They rose with the dawn, as elves will, and resumed their journey at a faster pace, for because of Findegalad's message sent ahead, they judged it would be polite to be in his hall for supper that evening. Now the pathways they took through the wood were guided by the sure-footed wood elves, who knew every inch of this way, and so they sometimes kept to the River and sometimes veered away from it, when it was quicker to do so.

Well before the sun sank to the edge of the horizon, they approached a wide and swift-flowing river – the Forest River, which flowed out of the Grey Mountains, and down swiftly past Thranduil's Caverns. An elven bridge spanned the valley through which the river cut, and at the far end of it, they saw the Great Gates of Thranduil's Palace. To their surprise and pleasure, they found a great company of wood elves lined up before the Gates to greet them, headed by Thranduil himself, for owing to the swift passage of the messengers, they had had ample notice of their arrival. As they crossed the bridge towards the Gates, Eären whispered excitedly, "Look – there is Legolas!"

Standing at Thranduil's right hand was their dear friend and Companion of the Ring, Prince Legolas himself, tall and handsome, his corn-coloured hair flowing about his shoulders, his great brown eyes shining like stars. Their mutual greetings among the whole company were warm indeed all round, but none warmer than those between Legolas and his old friends from Imladris.

"You are welcome indeed, Lord of Imladris, to my halls," said Thranduil, bowing low before Elrond, for whom he had always had the greatest possible respect, made far greater by their mutual struggles against the Dark Lord. "You do us the greatest honour, thus to grace my home. You come unlooked-for, but no less welcome for that. I shall do all in my power to make your stay a pleasant one."

Taking Eären's hand and kissing it with great courtesy, he added, "And you, my lady, are a twice-welcome guest – welcome for the opportunity you bring us to express our gratitude for the part you played in the War of the Ring, but welcome also for this chance to know you better, and to enjoy the grace and beauty you always bring to our lives."

These were the kinds of flowery exchanges which elves enjoyed - and it was, Eären thought, not so far from the formality of court life, after all. Once these formal greetings were out of the way, much less formal encounters quickly ensued.

"Legolas!" said Glorfindel, clasping his old friend's hand as though he might disappear if he were to let it go. "It is so good to see you once more! How are you? Tell us all about your journeys in Fangorn. We have so much news to exchange."

"Glorfindel! My Lady Eären!" said Legolas, his bright face suffused with joy as he kissed her hand. "This is a joy unlooked-for! You are welcome indeed. You cannot know how much I have missed you and all our comrades of the field."

They could - for it was rapidly becoming a normal part of their experience of the post-war world they now inhabited. At last, with many such expressions of joy and anticipation, they moved inside, and Thranduil's elves took their horses and brought their guests refreshing drinks and water to lathe their hands and faces.

Most of Thranduil's elves lived above ground, in tree- and land-based houses, in a wide complex of dwellings behind and to the west of the Caverns, sheltered by the great dense woodland of the forest. However, the King's Halls were in the great shallow caverns that ran for many leagues under the hills of Northern Mirkwood - as it was named when they were built. Elrond and Eären were pleased to be given a guesthouse of their own, prepared for them outside the Caverns, not wishing to spend more time enclosed than necessary, and their belongings were quickly unloaded and stowed away for them there. In fact, the elvenking had prepared with great care for their comfort, providing several comfortable guesthouses for their whole party to share, with stabling and good tending for their horses, and every comfort and consideration his household could provide.

That evening, Thranduil and his son gave a great feast in the largest Hall of the Caverns, which was brilliantly lit with torches at intervals down the whole of its great length, for the king was eager to show off the plenty and hospitality of his home to Master Elrond, who was after all a revered High Elf of the Noldor. Almost every elf in his tribe was invited, apart from those who must perform necessary tasks of serving, watching and guarding the tribe and the cavern gates, and the hall was crowded to the doors with bright elvish faces.

There was fine food, excellent wine – for the elves of Mirkwood were known for their love of good wine, which they imported in great quantities from Dorwinion and Gondor, and the warmer lands of the south – and singing and tale telling that went on far into the night. Thranduil's pride in his returning warrior son was evident, and Prince Legolas was toasted and fêted by all for his valiant part in the quest of the Ring, and called upon to sing and play to the great host many times, for he was a talented elf in many directions.

Similar toasts and great honour were paid to the Lord and Lady of Imladris, and to the sons of Elrond, who were widely known and greatly loved in this forest, where they had long hunted and played. Findegalad and Glorfindel, whose fame as members of the Eärendili had spread far into the north, were also treated with great respect for the part they had played in recent events. So were all those who had fought alongside them, for until Legolas had returned, Thranduil, like many fathers, brothers and children, had not felt that he could whole-heartedly rejoice in the end of the War. But now, at last, his joy was unconfined.

At last the company released the heroes of the quest from their immediate attention, and the chief protagonists had time to talk for long enough to their old friends, unconsciously forming a ring of old comrades in the corner of the hall and exchanging news and thoughts to their hearts' content. Elrond this time took the opportunity to join them, for his part in the War, though less public, was fully acknowledged in this company.

"Findegalad tells us that it is not proving easy to settle to your life in the forest after the War," said Glorfindel to Legolas, when he had a moment of space. "We all, I think, pricked up our ears at this, for we have all had similar difficulties. Even the joy of the fair valley, and being home at last, has not quite eclipsed my longing for my old companions. Life seems a little flat, despite my delight in the end of the Shadow."

"I miss everyone!" said Legolas passionately now, clearly grateful for a chance to unburden his heart. "Especially Gimli, who is my best friend on earth now. But also Aragorn, for I thought my heart would break when we said our last farewells at the Gap of Rohan!"

He sighed deeply, saying, "I cannot tell you, my friends, how delighted I am that you have arrived when you did. For I feared that home would soon drive me mad, with its endless dull routines, after we have travelled so far in the wide world, seen so much, and had so much excitement! I would not offend my honoured father for anything, but Mirkwood is not Fangorn, I fear, nor is Dale the White City."

"Give yourself time to adapt," said Elrond thoughtfully, seeing into the restlessness of his quick heart. "For I think we all felt something of those feelings, even I, and indeed my sons have been impatient beyond measure, since they arrived home - which I well understand."

Elladan and Elrohir looked slightly sheepish, for they had not realised how acutely their father had perceived their restlessness.

Elrond went on, "I concluded that a journey might help us all to settle back into our lives, and thus we set forth on a wedding journey together, to see our old friends once more. I hope by this means to encourage all those were once comrades to come together when they can, for in sharing our memories and the changes in our lives, we may find it possible at last to heal the wounds of those days, which we must not now underestimate. in the joy of release from war."

"Your wisdom is greatly appreciated, Master Elrond," said Legolas humbly. "Now that you have said so, I feel already better in knowing that I am not alone with these feelings. I could visit Gimli, I see, since he cannot yet come to me, for his father is old and he cannot leave him at present. Perhaps, if his father's health improves, we might travel to Imladris once in a while, and return your thought and care of us?"

"You would be most welcome, Legolas," said Glorfindel, delighted. "And Elrond speaks truly, for travelling is now far safer, and we must all take it up with a will! Tell us of Gimli, when you can catch your breath, my friend. And what of our good friend Ohtar? Does his wound continue to recover?"

By many questions and answers, thus plied back and forth, they gradually learned the fates of the companions who had separated so sadly in Gondor. Legolas and Gimli, it seemed, had had fine journeying in Fangorn, where they had grown to know and value Treebeard and his Ents greatly. They had at last passed on to Lórien Wood, for Gimli longed to say a last farewell to the Lady Galadriel, who had captured his heart when the Nine Walkers had passed that way, and Legolas also desired to enjoy the magic of that land once again before he returned home.

There, he said, they had encountered Galdor, their old friend of the Battle of the Golden Wood, as well as of course Lord Haldir, who had returned home earlier than they had, over the Dimrill Stair, and they had made many songs together, and roamed among the mallorn trees, and Lord Celeborn had given a feast in their honour.

At last, with great reluctance, he and Gimli had prepared to depart, for Lórien is ever a hard land to leave behind. Celeborn loaned them a boat, with which they took to the Great River, and paddled north in a leisurely way, enjoying the peace of the world on all sides and the absence of darkness. They had indeed stayed happily on the river – a surprise, in the case of Gimli! - until they came to the Forest Gate, a good way north of The Carrock, and well over a hundred miles north of the Old Ford, from which the Eärendili had departed. Thus, they had come home at last, along the eastward path there, that led to the Enchanted River and thence north to Thranduil's land - a great journey, of many leagues.

Ohtar had returned earlier than they had, they learned, and Thranduil was able to give them news of him, for he had close contacts with the town of Dale and King Brand 11, whose son Brand had been slain in the siege of the town by Sauron's armies. Ohtar, he had learned, was as good as new, and thriving in his newly liberated homeland, where he was preparing to become a forester, with a large holding, given in gratitude by the king for his valour. Hearing this, Elrond suggested that when they had spent time with the wood elves, they might go on a little further to Dale and the Lonely Mountain, which he had never seen before. Legolas was delighted by this plan, for he saw a chance to gain permission from his father to go with them, as their guide, and thus to come to his old friend Gimli's home once again!

At length, tired after their journey and long feasting, Elrond and Eären made their farewells and retreated to their house. Eären dismissed Miriel as soon as they reached their door, for she sensed that Elrond was longing for time to spend with her alone. As soon as the door had closed behind her, Elrond gathered her in his arms and pressed himself fiercely against her, groaning with the tender agonies of their separation. Then he kissed her long and passionately, saying, when he could speak, "Love is a joy and a sorrow, is it not? For now, I cannot be apart from you without suffering!"

Eären held him warmly to her, and stroked his beloved head, smiling a private smile to herself. At last, Elrond laughed a deep chuckle, whose resonance vibrating within her stomach and raised his head in gratitude and apology, saying, "Forgive me, my love – I think I am behaving like an elf sapling on his first encounter with the female of the species!"

She laughed too at that, and he gathered her to his heart again, saying, "But a beloved woman is a beautiful treasure indeed, as I see now! How have I managed so many years of my life without you? Are you not the treasure of my heart, and the light of my life?"

She laughed heartily at this, thinking how easy it was to please even the great Master of Imladris! She kissed his brow tenderly, and held him very close, saying simply, "I am glad you are happy, my lord."

Presently he roused himself to the task of pleasing her in their bed, which he could, when he wished to, in a manner that could make her drenched with delight, and their night passed in great mutual joy and at last in peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The following days were spent in delightful forest rides with the wood elves, in hunting and fishing and in feasting and merry making in Thranduil's halls. Eären now saw, in fascination and admiration, the sons of Elrond exercise their great skill in the chase, and Elrond rode with them, though he would not hunt, for he valued the birds of the air and the beasts of the wood, and would not raise his hand against any living thing if he could avoid it. Though the wood elves would not eat the flesh of the animals they caught, they made good clothes and valuable winter blankets from them, and Elrond did not ask them to change their ways, which he valued because they were part of their history. He had ever a veneration of tradition and custom, saying that he could not impose his own way of life upon any, for their ways had developed for good reasons, and thus he gave to each species respect for their unique, individual way of life - while maintaining his own, in quiet confidence in it.

Eventually, they prepared to depart, though with real regret, for the summer was passing. With Thranduil's reluctant permission, Legolas took on the task of guiding them along the Forest River, through the Long Marshes of that area, and so to Esgaroth, or Lake Town, on the Long Lake.

"Take care of my son," said Thranduil privately to Elrond, when they were taking leave, his face wistful, "for he is the light of my elder days, as you see. I know that I cannot keep him here, if he is restless for more journeying, and I see that many things must change, with the end of the Shadow. Yet he is precious to me, and to know that he is safe, even though far from home, will ease my heart."

"He is a fine elf," said Elrond now, embracing his old friend with understanding - for he, too, was a father. "Yet be of good cheer – for fading is part of this world, and had the elves not desired to resist it, we might not have been such ready prey for the wiles of Sauron."

This message he now took whatever opportunity presented itself, to spread among his people.

"You say wisely, as always, Master Halfelven," said Thranduil, nodding gravely. "I wish you all good speed, and a fair journey home!"

The river country through which they now rode was at first fair and undulating hill country, though with sometimes steep cliffs and unexpected bays on either hand. Then, suddenly, rounding a steep left bend, they saw that the river widened out into many flat, marshy channels, which reminded Eären greatly of the many mouths of the Entwash. There were potentially dangerous bogs and soggy lands everywhere, though the main stream continued to be recognisable at the centre of this pool of small waterways, and they were glad of Legolas's sure knowledge of the terrain in picking a pathway through it.

Moreover, they caught their first glimpse of the Lonely Mountain beyond the bend, dead ahead, it seemed, its head in a cloud. As they kept going, the river turned southwards, and the Mountain seemed to recede somewhat, and then, as they neared the Long Lake, the waters gathered themselves into a single channel, which was swift-flowing and suggesting rapids ahead. They were reminded of the uncomfortable journey of Bilbo and the dwarves in the wine barrels, as they watched the fast-flowing waters, and that old tale began to acquire a more sinister reality, as they saw how the mountain loomed, and how deserted the countryside around was. To be heading for it by the only available route, with the expectation of meeting a dragon at the end of the journey, must have been alarming indeed, they thought, and their respect for the old hobbit increased!

At about sunset, the course of the river turned eastwards again, and charged headlong into the Long Lake. There were cliff-like overhanging rock faces at either side of the river mouth there, which formed a natural gate, covered at their bases in deep shingle. The Lake was of legendary beauty in the northern region, and they were not disappointed in their first sight of it. It was shaped like a curled oval leaf, its northernmost tip pointed towards the Mountain, and it was so great an expanse of water that its shores were either distant, or out of sight altogether – though the keen eyes of the elves saw more than Eären did.

At the southern end of the Lake, its vast waters descended in roaring falls to the River Running, whose source was far to the north in the Mountain itself. Its powerful waters flowed through the Lake and out of it to the south. In that direction, its waters flowed in descending steps away from the Lake and eventually they ran into the Eastern Sea. Here, the noise and spray of the southern falls could be heard and seen, even from the mouth of the Forest River, some distance away.

The whole area of the Long Lake was utterly beautiful at the time of the falling of the leaves, for the water was clear and green, and the banks were wooded in parts, and in parts open greensward, with several jetties where boats and ferries plied their way across the water. Lake Town, a strange town reached by a great bridge from the shore, rested on massively thick wooden pylons and jutted out into the bay, and was like nowhere they had seen yet on their various journeyings – like a cluster of buildings cushioned on the very water all about it. Peace was already bringing new activity to the town and the lake, they saw, and Legolas said that his father had noted much trade being quickly resumed up and down the Running River, and westwards to the Caverns of the wood elves. There was a great deal to see and do, and they began to look forward to their time there.

They stayed in that area for three days, swimming, fishing and ferrying from one shore to another, the better to explore the territory. They enjoyed the hospitality of the men of Lake Town, who, when Legolas introduced them, welcomed them warmly, for they had met very few High Elves in their time, and were extremely curious about them.

Much work still needed to be done in rebuilding the town and the community, and when they learned who he was, they plied Elrond with questions and requests for help, for they had heard much of his wisdom. His lady they gazed upon with astonishment and awe, for her great beauty, charm and dignity seemed to them to surpass any they had ever seen of her kind. In that town, also, Elrond and Eären were asked to perform a few healing tasks, for there were still those who had suffered under the evil wiles of Sauron and were not yet entirely hale, and they were glad to help where they could.

Especially grateful were the parents of a fourteen-year-old boy, who had been wounded by an orc arrow while gathering firewood in the forest, and had had a withered arm ever since. Elrond put forth all his power to work what seemed to his parents to be a miracle, in restoring his arm to full use, and their gratitude was so great that they pledged themselves to befriend and aid him and his kind forever, in any way they could.

"I am grateful for this oath," said Elrond, smiling, his sea grey eyes bright, for they seemed to him to be simple and good people, who deserved help. "For one never knows when a friend may be needed."

He told them how best to aid the boy's full recovery, and they passed on.

Legolas was also well known to this town and was received in honour, now that his return to the north became known, and several of the senior, well-to-do families were anxious to invite him and his friends to sup with them. Therefore, in many ways they had an excellent stay, and were reluctant to move on. Nevertheless, soon they turned their horses' hooves northwards, towards Mount Erebor, which had brooded over their stay day by day, thus far.

The town of Dale was but a few miles north of Lake Town and had hitherto been the more prosperous of the two settlements. It was far easier to reach by water, they learned, than by road, but they were in no hurry, as Bilbo and the dwarves had been, and therefore they decided to follow the more circuitous route of the riverside paths that Legolas suggested, camping in the open by night and merry-making when they had feasted.

It took them three days to reach Dale, if only because they made a deliberately slow journey of it. Legolas was keen to make the journey last as long as he could, finding great solace in the companionship which fortune had now bestowed upon him. He was fond of Eären, who had used his first bow, she recalled, when she fought with the Eärendili, and now at last he was able to fulfil his long promise to teach her to shoot it as elves did.

Therefore, each afternoon, following a good lunch, the company rested and played or slept, while Legolas and Eären found a convenient clearing, and practised shooting their bows. Watching them at work one day, Elrond said admiringly, "My love, soon you will be an archer to match the elves!"

It was of course, unlikely, but the gifted prince had great skill with the bow, and he taught Eären many tips and approaches to the craft, that honed her shooting to a level of excellence beyond that of many men. Above all, Eären found that the freedom of being out of doors, on a meandering trail that might lead anywhere, or nowhere, delighted her heart. She loved the fact that perfecting her bow-shot might be approached for no other reason than that she enjoyed it hugely! Then that skill became important and valuable indeed, as few other talents had seemed to her, when she had learned them to please her rather critical father, or to keep up with her brothers, or to demonstrate her talents to the court. And she learned that there is a great difference between learning for its own sake, and learning to please those about us!

Each evening, they sat cross-legged round a roaring fire, for it was growing colder now at nights, and told tales and sang many new and old songs. Afterwards, when her eyelids drooped, and she could no longer keep awake, she lay in her lord's arms, sleeping as peacefully as a lamb beneath its mother's shaggy coat, and felt that no harm could come near her.

She rose early with the dawn and the elves, to warm her hands before the blazing fire and eat a delicious open-air breakfast, before packing her meagre gear and making ready to ride Brégor once more. As time passed, these simple joys seemed to enter her soul, and she felt freer, more relaxed and happy than she had ever known in her life before, and Elrond's wedding promise to her came to be fulfilled far beyond her imaginings.

Eventually, their path took them northwest and away from the river, and they reached the southernmost spurs of the Mountain, and camped at Ravenhill, where Bilbo and the dwarves had made their first camp in that area. The Mountain here flung out a great spur southward, towering tall before them, though less grim, they supposed, than when the old hobbit had first looked upon it. Before the light went, they climbed the hill, on which was an old stone watch tower, to get a better view of the surrounding area.

"Bilbo always intended to return here one day," said Elrond, looking round, appreciative of the history of that place. "I am glad we came on his behalf and can tell him all about it when we return."

The stream, which set forth from under the mountain's roots, now looped widely through the valley of Dale, and was strong and full, and they saw that the land all about them, which the hobbit had described as bleak and barren, had grown green and fair once more in time of peace. A region that had once been known as the Desolation of the Dragon was lush, as a result of being well fed by the River Running, and Sauron's armies had not spoiled it to anything like the degree that they had feared, though here and there they saw remnants of the last battles of the north.

They were, nevertheless, reminded of Gimli's story, at the first Council of Elrond, about how the strange black riders had ridden this way, demanding help with their search for the One Ring. It was the waning of the year, just as it had been when Bilbo came to call, and much cooler in this northern vale, though the skies were still clear and pale, and there were as yet no bitter winds to disturb their nights.

"This is a fair land!" said Legolas appreciatively, his bright eyes following the curve of the river through the lush valley, while the mountain's sides, green with woods, gave it a pleasing backdrop, for he was ever a lover of the world, in all its beauty and mystery. He pointed out the eastern spur of the Mountain, beyond which, he said, lay the town of Dale, newly rebuilt on that side, and thriving. Dale had been the richer of the two local settlements until the coming of the dragon, and it had taken a long time to recover itself, but now men lived there once more, and it was, he told them, one of the few places in Middle-earth where elves, dwarves and men lived side by side in peace. The following day, he said, he would take them to see it, and after that they would walk up to the mountain and knock upon its toecap! For there he hoped to find Gimli and his family.

"He will be surprised indeed, to see me so soon," said Legolas happily. "For it is but three or four weeks since we parted!"

Returning to their camp, they prepared a late supper, and ate and drank of newly refurbished supplies, picked up in Lake Town, after which they settled to some enjoyable piping, for Elladan and Elrohir had proposed a piping contest, in which all who could make any noise whatever come from the pipes would take part. Even Elrond had agreed to take part, though he said languidly that he had not played the pipes for many years. Therefore, a time for rehearsals was allowed, and meanwhile Eären sat cross-legged and gazed at the strange shapes made by the flames, as they flickered over her bare feet and ankles. Suddenly, amid the bedlam of happy and squeaky noises in their small glade, she detected another sound – the muffled sound of hoof beats, drawing closer.

Quickly she rose to her feet and ran for her long bow, and warned the elves that unexpected visitors came their way. She, Legolas and the sons of Elrond now waited patiently by the fire, until the visitors arrived, their bows at the ready, though not yet fitted with arrows.

"Well watched, my friend," said Elladan softly to her, as the visitors rode, at a fast trot, into the light of their fire. "We cannot be too careful yet!"

They found themselves facing a group of about five horsemen, strong-looking men, with stout bows and hunting knives at their sides. They wore the leather jerkins of foresters, and their bare arms and legs were sinewy. Their leader, a dark-eyed and dark-skinned man, with straight black hair, reined his horse before the fire, and gazed down at them in astonishment.

"I thought we heard the sounds of strangers in our land," he said boldly, though not yet threateningly. "Who are you? Are you elvish folk – for you look strange to me? And what is your business in this country?"

Elladan said courteously, "We mean you no harm, my friend. We are elves, as you see, simply travelling in your land for pleasure. My name is Elladan of Imladris, and I come from long leagues away from here, in the West. We have been guests at the halls of Thranduil, King of the Wood Elves, and afterwards his son Legolas, who is here by my side, guided us east, to Lake Town, where we spent three days. Now we wish to visit Dale and the Region of the Mountain, where we have friends among men and dwarves. Will you not dismount and take some wine with us, and tell us more of yourselves, for you are welcome to our camp?"

Elladan's charming, disingenuous style of speech was hard to resist, and no one on first acquaintance could find him dangerous – though of course he could be extremely dangerous, when roused - but that was another story. Legolas, meanwhile, kept a close eye upon the man's weapons for signs of movement. After hesitating a moment, the man said, "I am Baldor and I serve the Lord Baranor of Dale. These are my men. We will take a cup with you, but we must return soon and report your presence in our valley."

"Baranor!" said Eären now, for she knew their lord well from the days of Elrond's Second Council, and she looked round to find that Elrond had silently approached the dialogue, having first hung back, to allow his son to deal with it - for his time was coming, his father knew, and he must be allowed to take his place among the leadership of the Imladris elves.

"Lord Baranor is an old friend of mine," he said now, reassuringly, to the horsemen. "Set your feet down, my friend, and be welcome, and when you return home, I have no doubt that your lord will vouch for us."

Baldor, looking relieved, now joined them at their fire, and they plied him and his men with wine and good food, and exchanged news and information gladly. He told them that Baranor had recently been elected Master of Dale, upon his return from the Homecoming Feast in Imladris, and that he was high in the favour of the new young King Brand 11. Pressed to tell them the story of the War in the north, he gestured to the land all about them, between the spurs of Mount Erebor, saying,

"Here, even where you camp, was the scene of the fiercest battle of our Age. For when the enemy crossed the Carnen, the King's father, being old, was driven back to Dale, and after a desperate battle before the Mountain, he was himself slain. And also Dain Ironfoot fell there too, he who was King Under the Mountain ever since the slaying of the dragon. No battle had more tested us, since the Battle of the Five Armies, which I am not old enough to have taken part in, though my father remembers it. At all events, the remnants of our army retreated under the mountain, over there – " and he stood up and pointed northwards in the half dark, to the distant place where the Gate of the Dwarf King's stronghold brooded between the cliff faces. "A long siege developed, and though the Easterlings were many and fell fighters, they could not break through the Gate. Most of our people took shelter there also, and so many were saved, who might otherwise have perished. When news that Isilidur's Bane had been destroyed came from the south, the Easterlings lost all heart for the siege. Then Brand's son, Brand 11, gathered a great host of those who were still fit and able to fight, and poured forth, at dawn, upon the enemy, and there was great slaughter! Those who survived with their lives fled into the East and have never troubled us since."

He smiled, taking a deep draught of the wine, which was a good one, presented to them by Thranduil, from his deep cellars, on their departure.

"You travel with excellent wine, strangers," he said now.

"Thank you for your appreciation of it," said Legolas, who however, an old soldier himself, remained slightly wary. "My father will be pleased by your compliment. But tell me – for I was away in the south and did not take part in this battle – was the new town of Dale badly damaged in the fight, for tomorrow we thought to go over there and see it for ourselves?"

"No," said Baldor. "Fortunately the town mostly escaped from ruin and pillage, for the Easterlings were eager to capture the halls of the dwarves, where they believe great treasure to be found, and so they marched past the town and left it intact. For this we were thankful, for that town has been destroyed once already, and long lay in ruins, during the reign of Smaug. Only after the Battle of the Five Armies had it gradually grown into a thriving community once more."

He looked at Legolas curiously, saying, "But if you were in the south, stranger, you must have fought in the wars in Gondor?"

"Many here did so," said Legolas, who was ever modest, "and not just I."

Now Baldor gradually learned of the parts their company had played in the War of the Ring, and his admiration and respect for them grew apace. At last, they learned that Ohtar, son of Baranor, was well known to him, and had returned home well, and that the new King had given him land to the east of the town, where he was now busy becoming a forester, and was believed to be about to marry.

"I must regretfully leave your hospitable fire, with my thanks," said Baldor now, rising, "for my lord will be angry if I do not report the arrival of such distinguished visitors at once! Pray take your ease this night, and I will leave two of my men to watch with you. It may be that the dwarf guards of the mountain will come to enquire as to your business, even as we did, and if so my men will vouch for you. And they will keep away any disturbance to your rest."

They thanked him for his courtesy, and he took his leave, saying that he hoped to see them in Dale the following morning, where, no doubt, his lord would make ready to receive them.

Now, having spent longer than anticipated in their discussions, the company decided to defer their piping contest until the following night, and went to their rest, letting the fire die slowly in the heart of the glade.

After Eären and Elrond had lain together in a warm roll and blanket on the greensward for a while, she found that sleep did not come to her as it usually did, and she was overcome with a great longing for her lord. Eventually, glancing round at the silent camp, where all seemed deep in their rest or elvish dreaming, she was driven to urge Elrond awake by the force of her thoughts. Soon enough he stirred quickly, saying softly, "What is it, my love?"

She put her hand over his mouth, saying in thought, "Follow me!"

Then she slid, with great stealth, from their sleeping bag, and, silent as a shadow, she picked her way through the camp, and away towards the West, where she had noticed a stout stand of beech trees lining the banks of a tributary stream of the River Running. The guards Baldor had posted were a few ells to the north of their camp, and in any case they stood little chance of detecting elvish movement, when they chose to conceal it – for Eären had become adept at moving like a shadow in the dark, after her long time spent with the elves of Imladris and Lórien.

When she had gone about half a mile, and reached a safe distance from the camp, well out of earshot of all the parties to their feast, she found a snug place, with green turves underfoot, at the feet of some of the thickest beeches, and lay down on her back, in the early dew, beckoning Elrond invitingly to join her there. He, by now, had guessed her plan, and followed her eagerly enough, and he joined her now on the grass at once, taking off the shirt in which he had slept and pushing it beneath her back and hips, so that she might be protected from the damp, and covering her flimsily clad body warmly with his naked one.

"Oh, my love!" he whispered huskily now, burying his face in her hair and her neck, while his hands roamed down the sides of her sweet thighs and over her beautiful, warm, swelling breasts. "Thank you for thinking of this!"

Elrond was delighted, as ever, to find her so ready and indeed eager to receive him, and their love making was swift and as passionate as any hunger that has been kept at bay, and which grows stronger with each hour of inhibition. Thankfully, then, both breathing hard, they slowly came down to earth, and he lay, spent for the moment, on top of her, reluctant to move from that warm and desirable place between her legs.

Laughing quietly, then, because he was aglow with his own satisfaction, he looked up at her serene, lovely face in the dark, and his love for her seemed to overwhelm him.

"I do not know," he said then, very softly, "what I have done to deserve you, but the bliss of being with you is for me almost unthinkable! Do you know how very much I love you, my beloved, most lovely, most darling wife?" He buried his face once more in her soft neck, and kissed it in a long line of kisses that began at the top of her ear, and ended at the tip of her swollen left nipple, which he now took in his mouth, most gently and sucked sensuously, until she whispered, "I shall want you again soon if you keep doing that!"

"I hope so," said Elrond soberly, and it was her turn to laugh aloud, revelling in the blissful freedom of being all alone with him, in the wild. She put her arms round his neck and drew him down to her face, in a long kiss, once more.

Soon, he rolled over, so that he might take the damp place in her stead, though it was now surprisingly warm, from the heat of their bodies, and she sat astride him instead, happily, looking down at his dear face and stroking his beautiful hair, which she always loved greatly to touch and feel in her fingers.

"Could not we spend our lives making love, do you think, and never get out of bed again?" she asked happily.

Elrond smiled fondly, and stroked her hair and her body a while.

"Well, we could!" he acknowledged presently. "Though we might get hungry once in a while!"

He sighed, wrapping her warmly in his arms, against his chest, saying, "But you are right - I cannot do without you for long! I can manage without you for a day, for two or three days, and then it is intolerable, and my longing for you is so great that I am prepared to go to any lengths to make love to you once more!"

"Well then," she said happily, "take your fill of me, while I am here to be drunk. For you do not know when I shall be here again!"

Needing no further invitation, he made love to her once more, finding himself thinking, yet again, of the seed within and the possibility of conception.

"I want to give you a child," he said, at length, when his immediate flood of intense, overwhelming pleasure had subsided. "Am I wrong to want this, my love? Yet I find that I cannot stop wanting it. Every time I make love to you, I wish it!"

She stretched luxuriantly, saying languidly, "Then give me a child! Only do not stop loving me like this – that is all I ask!"

He laughed and held her close, and loved her with all his heart.

Chill though it was in the forest, they were reluctant to return to the camp for a long while, but at last, Elrond said, with a sigh, "In an hour or so it will be dawn, my Eären. I think we must move."

"Not yet," she said stubbornly. "Just a little longer, my love!"

Chuckling, but obedient to her desire, which was as great as his own, he held her warmly to his heart, for a while more, and then at last they rose to leave.

"When we reach the camp I will go first," said Elrond quietly, in her ear. "Remember my kin's keen ears! If I am detected, I will say that I could not sleep and went for a walk. No one will think that odd – and your absence will not be detected, in the general movement. Slip in quietly, as soon as you have the chance."

She nodded, and went after him, and they reached the camp, without any sign of movement. In fact, all was still there, and no one moved, as Elrond slipped, like a shadow, back into his bedroll. A few moments later, seeing that the coast was clear, she followed him safely, and was glad of the warmth of him, snuggling up to her in the dark.

"You will be stiff for riding tomorrow, my love," he whispered to her in thought at the last, before she fell contentedly into a deep sleep. "Remind me to give your legs and back a rub with something to loosen them!"

When the camp at last stirred, about an hour later, Elrond's words proved only too prophetic. Like the time she had drunk too much mead, she had to endure the embarrassment of discovering that she could not always function like the elves, for every time she moved suddenly she winced, and it proved difficult to stand on her feet. Elrond said sympathetically, "Lie still upon your tummy, Eären, and let me heal these pains."

Then he fetched some lotion from his saddlebag, and rubbed it lightly into her body everywhere, passing his hands over the stiff places, so that they responded with what she could only describe as a kind of 'stirring', which was the way the Imladris elves described the first hints of pre-spring growth. Elrohir, seeing that the Lady of Imladris was in distress, came running over to see if he could help, saying sympathetically, "You are unwell, my lady?"

"She is but a little stiff, from so much riding," said Elrond, covering her swiftly with her saddle roll. "She will be well in a moment."

"Is she, indeed?" asked Elrohir, looking his father in the eye, with a twinkle in his. "I have never known our lady stiff from riding before. For she is so accomplished a horsewoman!"

Elrohir had a great gift with horses, and being a superb rider himself, had early appreciated and enjoyed Eären's facility in the saddle.

Elrond, however, gazed steadily up at his son, his face giving nothing away.

"It seems," he said gravely, "that there is a first time for everything!"

Elrohir's face betrayed the fact that he enjoyed this remark hugely! But he said no more. Instead, he urged Eären to rest a while longer, in her saddle roll, meanwhile going to fetch her some breakfast, when it was ready.

By the time their party was ready to move, Eären was fully recovered and able to swing easily enough into the saddle, though she said to Elrond, quietly, when a moment came to speak, "A heavenly night, my love! But I fear I shall not be able to repeat it every night!"


	57. Birth and renewal

Book Eleven Eären's test

i Birth and renewal

Lord Erestor confirmed her pregnancy very quickly the following day, and proved to be a most charming and supportive midwife, saying cheerfully, "My lady, there is nothing whatever to worry about. For you are as healthy as a young deer in its prime. Enjoy your pregnancy! Eat, sleep, walk the valley, ride - for a while, at least - and do whatever your heart desires. But if you have any anxieties or aches or pains whatever, come and see me at once, and I will see to them all - though," he added with a twinkle in his eyes, "if the Lord Elrond does not heal them first, I shall be surprised. You are surrounded by friends and you have the most loving lord you could wish for. What better time to be producing your first child?"

Reassured, Eären went about her life as normal. For a morning or two she suffered sickness when she woke, but Elrond was quick to spot this and gave her thereafter a drink he made for her at night, which simply took the morning sickness away. She felt blooming, and looked it - her energy levels were high and her happiness brimming over. The elves of Imladris were overjoyed to hear that their beloved lord and lady would have a child, which they saw as the greatest fruit yet of the victory against Sauron, and a source of immense hope for all. For no child had been born in Imladris for more years than could be counted.

Now, Eären saw more than before Elrond's great wisdom in taking her on a wedding journey, when he did, for after their return she was able to settle to life in the valley without the smallest pang of doubt, sadness or feelings of restlessness, and the coming child seemed to make her feel more serene and content than she could well remember. Nor was their passion for each other in any way abated by the knowledge of her pregnancy - indeed, as Elrond had observed, it seemed to make her more desirous of her lord than ever, and he revelled in it.

Elrond did however insist that she take a good rest, following their return, which she did. But after a day or two, and some long sleeps, she resumed her work in the Healing Houses, and Elrond set forth on the task of teaching her the more difficult healing skills, for she was now very competent in most aspects of the practical work of the healer, yet there were arts she still knew little of. She had become more curious about those aspects of the work that were not so practical – that were not about binding wounds and giving medicines, or even cheering the sick and listening insightfully to their worries and fears, an aspect of the work, as Elrond had once predicted, in which she soon excelled.

Now Elrond began to teach her the art and craft of making those more dangerous and skilled incursions into the shadow world, which lay all about them, but of which she herself had hardly been mindful at all, until she began to see Elrond's work with very ill people. Above all, he taught that such healing required fine judgements to be made. Not every case could be approached thus, for in some cases the healing was more dangerous than the wounding, and she needed to be able to judge when that was likely to be so.

They began with milder cases, as always – wounds that festered and would not heal, and required something more than elvish remedies, to begin the healing process. Here, Elrond used the analogy of how elves communicate. If, he said, it was possible to call Finavel to the pool, through the power of her mind alone, was it not possible to do other things in a similar way? One day, he asked her to try influencing a festering wound, by talking to it in her mind, much as she had talked to Finavel.

At first, he supported her thoughts, for she was sometimes weak and hesitant, being new to the complexities of the work, and then his strength would be there to aid her. Gradually, however, as she became more competent, he left more and more of the task to her. Finally, there came a day when he stood back, and allowed her to see what she could do alone, with an unpleasant axe wound that a forester had brought to the valley. He was a young man called Erith of Rhosgobel, strong and straight, with a leather jerkin and stout, muscular arms. But he was grey with pain and loss of blood. His right forearm had been slashed badly by a sharp axe, wielded a little carelessly by a comrade in the forest. This anxious comrade had brought him, at Grimbeorn's counsel, it seemed, by pony, the long trek over the Misty Mountains, and he was exhausted and unconscious by the time they reached Imladris. Elrond saw at once that his time was running out.

Eären had already cleaned the wound, and had talked to his comrade for some time about how he had obtained it, and where it hurt. She had found out as much as she could about him in the short time she had known them, but was feeling anxious about his condition. Now Elrond suggested quietly that unless she did more than this, the patient would not survive the night.

Cautious, therefore, but willing, and asking his comrade who had brought him to stay silent a moment, Eären sat with her hands over the wound, passing them gently back and forth, while she 'thought' good healing muscles, blood and bones back into the man's arm. At once, she realised that Elrond was no longer with her, and her concentration flagged. But the young man was in great need, and she could not let him fall! Then, gathering all her strength, she went on alone, struggling to concentrate the full power of her thoughts upon the damaged arm. For a long while, nothing seemed to happen, and then, very gradually, the torn ligaments began to change colour and to lose their deadly white and purple shading. The blood flow began to dry up, and the damaged flesh began to look a more natural shade of pink.

At last, when she had done as much as she could, she withdrew her thoughts slowly and gently, and rested – for Elrond had taught her not to withdraw support for the wound too quickly, otherwise the damaged flesh might collapse back into a worse state than before.

The man's comrade had gazed upon this process with frank awe and astonishment. Now he said, "I never saw anything like that before in my life. You are a very powerful lady indeed, I see. How fortunate my comrade is that he came here!"

Elrond smiled a small smile of some pride in his young wife's skill, saying quietly, "The Lady of Imladris is indeed powerful. Come – let us bind your friend's wound now, and let him sleep. Will you give him anything more, my lady?"

He liked to test her in this way - to force her to think for herself.

"A long drink of quaravas, and extra water," she said decisively. "He has lost a lot of fluid and needs to put some back quickly."

"Anything more?" asked Elrond, nodding quiet approval.

She hesitated. "A bite of lembas, but nothing more," she said now. "He needs energy but must not be encouraged to use it in digestion!"

"If he is not hungry," said Elrond, nodding, "he might even manage without the lembas. But we will put it beside his bed, in case he wakes hungry."

They completed their work and left the wounded Erith to sleep, with his grateful friend at his side, and left the Healing Houses together. Elrond put his arm round her shoulders, now, and they walked companionably together through the deep autumnal air, back to their home, deep drifts of yellow and golden leaves squashing beneath their feet. Elves smiled and bowed happily to them, as they passed, delighted always to see them happy together.

"My pupil is learning rapidly," Elrond said now, glancing down at her flushed face. " You have learned so much in such a short time. I congratulate you, my lady."

"It is because you love the pupil, that you see her progress in such a kindly light," said Eären, laughing.

"I think not," said Elrond, his eyes bright with affection upon her. "It is true that I love the pupil! I do not deny it. But my love is not in my judgement, though it makes the judgement a far happier one than it otherwise would have been."

Eären had not yet tried her hand at the most difficult healing of all, which was the calling of someone terminally ill back from the shadow world. Elrond said that there was no hurry – the best learning proceeded step by step. She marvelled at his patience and vast knowledge, for her lord was rarely short of an idea, or a skill, whenever she saw his wisdom tested, though she saw him more often weary these days, and sometimes full of the pain of hard choices, as time passed.

It was the time of late firith, sometimes called 'lasse-lanta', or leaf fall, in the valley, when they returned from their expedition to the Lonely Mountain. This season was what the elves sometimes called 'fading', and occurred from the end of autumn in mid-September, to the onset of deep winter, at the turn of the year. Leaves lay everywhere underfoot, the valley took on a deep brown tinge, and the river ran cold and very clear. Eären's body grew a little larger, and her health continued to be hearty. Shortly, it would be hrivë, or winter proper, and at the turn of the year there would be a great feast, Eären knew, for she had been in the valley at this time last year. The hall tables would be decorated with the late fruits of the year, purple, dark red and yellow, with many richly coloured berries and glossy holly leaves, and there would be specially skilled and tuneful playing and singing upon harps, viols and every kind of instrument, for which the elves long prepared. This year, they asked her to join their rehearsals, for they had heard good things from the travellers who accompanied her to Mount Erebor about her skill with the viol and of her singing and making of songs also.

The elves of Imladris, Lord Erestor told her, would customarily welcome the arrival of the New Year with a torchlight procession down the Elven Bridge and out over the moor, tramping sometimes for some miles in the darkness, seeking the first stars of the year, to complete the night time, their first love. Since the darkening times, this custom had fallen into disuse, it being too dangerous to go forth and expose the location of Imladris with too much light. But this year they planned to resume it, and it was anticipated eagerly by all the elves in the valley.

The Company of Nine had left the valley shortly before the turning of the year, last year, Eären remembered, and she had witnessed last year's feast alone, a simple event in the hall at that time, she feeling extremely isolated and worn out by what seemed endless darkness all about her. In how short a time, she chattered happily to Lord Erestor as she worked, had things turned themselves round for her! It seemed hard to believe, when she thought about it, that so much had happened since then - that she had travelled so far, in so many directions, in Middle-earth, and was even now preparing for the arrival of her first child. She was very excited and happy about it all.

The year turned, and with it came the Festival of Hrivë. After an elaborate supper in the hall, they all lit torches, and, led by the elf lords of the valley, with Elrond and Eären accompanying them, well wrapped in their warm cloaks, they walked, singing, out of the West Porch and over the Elven Bridge to the sloping banks of Bruinen beyond, and climbed the main path steadily, until they reached the bend in the path and the High Stair which led across the moor and so to the ford by which she and Boromir had first come to the valley, fifteen long months ago.

Beyond the Stair, they soon veered from the path and in a high, lonely spot, far from the eyes of men, they spread in wide concentric circles, where they sang and played their joyous love of the stars that carpeted the heavens above them, for an hour or more, though it was very cold and a sharp wind blew down from the hills opposite. Then Elrond stood forth in the centre of the circle, and raised his arms, giving thanks to Manwë, for having brought them safely to another New Year, in his might and wisdom. And he blessed the company in the old tongue, as he usually did, which always brought a lump to Eären's throat.

Returning to the Homely House, cheeks rosy from the wind, they then gathered before a huge blaze in the Hall of Fire, drinking hot, spiced wine to warm them through, and sang the rest of the night away.

Hrivë began at the very end of December, and was a longer season in the valley than lasse-lanta, lasting about ten weeks, rather than the usual eight, ending with the passing of March. That year, 3020 in the Gondorean calendar, seemed to bring the most beautiful winter Eären could ever recall, just as the summer of the destruction of the Ring had been glorious. It was cold indeed and sometimes biting winds came sweeping down from the moors and the high mountains. Yet the trees in the valley were breathtakingly sharp, black and clear against cold, pale blue and grey skies, and the ground underfoot was frosty and extremely hard, making reviving walking possible until late into the season, when at length leaden clouds came floating over the High Pass and drenched the valley in pre-spring rains, and it became difficult to walk in the deep mud.

To add to the joy of her condition at the turn of the year, she had received one precious letter from Prince Faramir, sent at great expense and difficulty, with the aid of the kind offices of Éomer King, who had sent two mail-clad messengers of his household all the way from Edoras, on the long ride up the Greenway and the further, hundred league trek, all across Hollin, to reach the valley!

The reason for it was to give her the most welcome news of his marriage to Lady Eowyn of Rohan in October, following the end of the mourning period for Théoden King. He also let her know that he and his new bride had decided to build a family home at Henneth Annûn, the very place, deep in the heart of Ithilien, his new princedom, where he had fought so long and bravely to defend the last outpost of Gondor against the ruthless incursions of Sauron's armies.

'The house will be habitable by mid-summer,' wrote Faramir, 'and my dearest wish is that you and your lord will visit us there as you may, for I miss you more than I can say already, dearest sister, although it is but five months since you left us. Those partings were the hardest of my life, and I know that the king feels the same.'

He went on to bring her up to date with news from the White City, saying that Elessar and Arwen seemed to him to be dwelling there in great happiness together, and that plans for the renewal of the City and the land were moving on apace. He also hinted that there was a possibility that Éomer King might marry, though this, he said, would need to be confirmed in his next letter.

His chief purpose in writing, beyond all this, was to let her know that, due to Elessar's wise management of the Reunited Kingdom, there were now strong hopes of a renewed messenger service to the north. The old service had fallen into disuse during the dark years. If so, Faramir said, she should be aware that the nearest proposed posts, through which the king's messengers would pass, were the town of Bree, at the Prancing Pony Inn, and possibly Rhosgobel, in the Wood of Greenleaves, to be reached by boat via the Great River – for the trek of the Eärendili had opened up possibilities that way, that had not been thought of for long enough.

Obviously, added Faramir, Bree was still a great distance away from Rivendell, but it had the advantage of being a consistent and deliverable route, because it would follow well-established roads. The Old Ford, he speculated, was likely to be more useful for the purpose of communicating with Rivendell. Faramir pointed out, tactfully, that if the Lord Elrond could be persuaded to add his own messengers to this growing network, then they might begin to develop a consistent means of communication across the chief population centres of Middle-earth. As High Steward of Gondor, he included a letter, sealed with the king's own seal, addressed to Master Elrond, upon this very point.

Elrond, coming from his study, with this very letter in hand, found her in the sitting room, before a blazing fire, reading her brother's precious letter again and again, and saw how much it had affected her, both in joy to hear its news and in temporary sadness to be reminded of all that she had lost in coming to the north. He bent to kiss her brow tenderly, saying, "You miss your dear brother greatly, my love? I am sorry to have taken you so far away from your home and your kin."

She held him a moment, her cheek against his chest, saying sadly, "It is not your fault. And it cannot be helped. Yet I would love to visit Henneth Annûn one day – would it be possible, do you think, my lord?"

Elrond sighed.

"I own I do not look forward to returning to the south, my love," he said. "If only because my parting from Arwen was so hard that I do not wish to revive the pain of it. And Imladris is my home – here I feel at peace among my own kin. Let us wait until our child is in the world, and then decide what we think is best. You could not easily travel with the child, not for a while, I think. Yet, when we were in the White City, there was some talk of a visit to us by your brother, was there not? Why do you not write to him, and the Lady Eowyn, while the messengers from Rohan are here, and remind them of this? If they are to come to us, it had better be sooner rather than later, for before, long they will be bearing their own children, and then a long stretch of time lies ahead in which neither side is free to travel."

He looked at her a little anxiously, adding, "You are happy here, are you not, my love?"

"You know I am happy," she said, accusingly, and rose at once to give him her fullest embrace. "But what does your letter say, my lord?"

"Just what yours implies," said Elrond, evidently relieved by her clearly spontaneous response. "It speaks courteously of the desire and need to improve communications – your brother is a stylish and thoughtful writer, I see."

He smiled a little wryly, saying, "He assumes that elves would wish to communicate with men, I see! Though my elves have had little interest in men's ways, or their objectives, up to now. But, perhaps the world is changing - and we must change with it."

He paused for thought, and she was too shrewd to attempt to influence him. Left to himself, she found, he usually came to the right decision!

"I think we could try sending a post to Bree, though it is far indeed, and would not be feasible more than once or twice a year, I think. The distance is not as troublesome to us as to men, of course, or hobbits. For my elves travel many leagues in the north, now more than ever, since the end of the war. Rhosgobel is a little easier, though as you saw when we returned from Erebor and Dale, it is still quite a trek over the mountains. Nevertheless my sons did that journey regularly, while the rafts for the Great War were being built, and elves do not fear the mountains. So let us hope that a boat messenger becomes a reality. I will write to Prince Faramir on this point and give him what co-operation I can."

Eären now set about writing a lengthy reply to Faramir, while the messengers from Edoras took their ease and revelled in the joyous hospitality of the elves, for they had never been to Imladris before, or imagined its grace and beauty in their wildest dreams.

She wrote to Faramir energetically, of the great feast that had welcomed them home, of Frodo and his healing, of their last painful parting from Mithrandir and the hobbits, of their wedding journey to Erebor. She gave him what news she was able to give of Legolas, Gimli and their other comrades of the War. She described her life in the valley, as best she could, and of her progress in learning the healing arts. She added the joyful news of her pregnancy, and good health, and last of all she reminded Faramir that he and Eowyn had not taken a wedding journey yet, and that Imladris was ready to welcome them, with open arms, in the spring, as soon as the weather improved.

After a week of welcome rest, during which they saw sights and sounds that thrilled their eyes and ears, the riders from the Mark reluctantly set forth to Edoras once more, taking their letters with them. Eomer King, they said, would send messengers down the Great West Road to Gondor, and Faramir could hope to receive their news within a few weeks.

January turned to February, and the season known as 'stirring' or coirë came to Imladris, which was the pre-spring season, in which the first shoots of growing things would rise from the dead ground. March was soon upon them, with the weather already improving, promising a fine spring. Eären's womb had by now grown large and comely. Erestor had advised her that he thought the child would be born about the middle of April, which in the valley was the season of tuilë, or full spring - a good time to bring a child in to the world, he said.

Elrond had promised her a joyful birth, though he said that no birth was pain-free among the race of men, for it seemed to have been decreed thus by Manwë, who always had his reasons. Nevertheless he assured her that pain could be eased, if it proved difficult to bear, and that she need have no fears, for Lord Erestor, Aeredhel, his lovely and skilled daughter and the other elves of the Healing Houses, would take the best of care of her. He would, he said, resist the temptation to deliver the child himself! For though his heart was very much in that task, he felt that the greater detachment of the elf healers would have its benefits, and that Eären herself might appreciate his absence, during the most turbulent phase of her labour! Erestor, he assured her, was the most trustworthy healer he knew, apart from himself. He promised, however, that he would come to her, as soon as the birth was secure, and if she then had any needs, he would make her comfortable.

Cosseted, thus, on all sides, Eären's heart was light indeed, and she worked and even rode, until quite late in her pregnancy, though by the turn of February it was becoming uncomfortable to sit astride the horse, and she had to regretfully consign the task of exercising Brégor to Niniel, who, however, loved him dearly and treated him as one of his oldest friends, while Brégor loved Niniel almost as much as Eären.

True to Erestor's word, she felt the first pains of labour during the night of the 22nd day of April, and told Elrond, who always woke as soon as she did, to say that she thought the child was coming. He put his gentle, soothing hand upon her swollen womb, saying, "Be calm, my love, for all is well. I can hear the child breathing. He is gathering himself for his exit! Let us go to the Healing House, to the room which Erestor has prepared for you. I will call him and Aeredhel at once."

Frea, roused from her sleep by Miriel, tumbled downstairs with her elf colleague to help their mistress dress against the chill of the night, thought it was but a short walk to the birthing room. Elrond escorted her gently along the dew-filled greensward, where her old friend Erestor awaited her at the lighted door of the Healing Houses, his eyes bright.

"Come, dearest lady," he said gently, taking her by the arm. "I have no other charge but you, and you shall have all my attention!"

They took her to the best room in the house, which had been occupied by Frodo, until his departure for home last autumn. It was light and bright, and richly furnished, having fine long windows, overlooking the valley and the garden. Frea helped her to disrobe and tucked her comfortably in the vast, beautifully furnished bed there, and lovely Aeredhel brought arms full of spring flowers to the room, and quaravas to keep her strength up.

Elrond stayed with her there until the morning, holding her steadily when the labour pains came, for the birth progressed but slowly, as first births often do. In between whiles, he held her hand, and talked softly to her, or read aloud some of her favourite poems from the Hall of Fire, and she felt soothed and in good spirits. In the morning he left her, with visible reluctance, in Erestor's hands, saying that he would return as soon as they called him, when the labour was competed.

No sooner had he departed than she heard a sound of very pleasing pipes playing outside her window, and Erestor came along, beaming, to say that the brothers Elladan and Elrohir had decided to play for her, a while, outside the window, and that she should relax and enjoy their music, for they were gifted in soothing and healing airs.

Many elves, indeed, came and took their place, when they were tired, and thus she had continuous music throughout the day, until Erestor gently thanked them and asked them to cease a while, for the critical time was approaching, and those in the room would now be occupied with other things.

Eären could hardly believe how smooth the birth actually was – for her life in the valley had prepared her well for this moment. Regular sips of quaravas kept her energy and spirits level, and Aeredhel and Erestor took turns to keep her company and check regularly that all was well, as the pains came more frequently. The pains were regular but not unbearable, and began to speed up in the late afternoon. As they approached the hour of delivery, Erestor gave her a soothing herbal drink, which seemed to dull the pain beautifully, without preventing her from vigorously taking part in the labour. Towards dusk of that day, the 23rd day of April, by which time she was sweating and somewhat exhausted from the long labour, Erestor and Aeredhel together, with infinite gentleness, drew forth the child, cut the umbilical cord expertly, and wiped his tiny face, before wrapping him in an exquisite white lace gown, made for him by the elves, and placing him joyfully in her arms.

"You have a son, my lady!" Erestor said, his eyes bright as stars. "Rejoice, for new life comes to Imladris, after so long a wait!"

Tearfully, she took the child and looked into his dear face. It was a shock she never forgot – for he was clearly a child of both of them, though she could not have said why this was surprising! His hair was as silky black as Grimbeorn's bear coat, but he had brilliant, almond-shaped, violet eyes, just like hers! His skin was darker than Elrond's, closer to his mother's skin, yet his face was unmistakably the fair face of the elvish race. Somewhat he reminded her of fair Prince Legolas, for there was something of the autumnal woodland about him, in his colouring. Every tiny limb was perfectly formed, and beautiful to her beyond measure, and after a moment, as she gazed in astonished awe at him, he opened his lungs and shrieked energetically, and they all laughed, for the sound was so full of the thriving joy of life, with its honest demand for sustenance.

"Wait but a little while to feed him," said Aeredhel, sitting beside her on the bed, in order to wipe her face and neck with a cooling, moist towel, and comb her hair and push it comfortably back from her face. "He needs to recover himself, after his ordeal of being born, for a little while. For surely coming into this world is not easy! But his crying will soon bring forth your milk. Then we shall fill his little stomach and make him easy and ready to sleep. Well done, my lady. You have played your part like one long practised in giving birth!"

Erestor now completed his work of checking that her body was not torn, and removed the afterbirth, saying,"The Lord Elrond will heal your wounds when he comes, my lady, so do not fret about them. For now, Aeredhel will clean them and make you as comfortable as she can, and then we will call him, as soon as you are ready to see him. He stays with his elf lords in the Homely House, and they comfort him, for he did not feel that he could sit alone, when you are so constantly in his heart!"

Earen smiled at this picture, for it was seldom, in her experience, that Elrond needed comforting! Yet, soothing and kissing the child, she said with great tenderness, "I am glad his elves are with him. Poor Elrond! It must have been very hard for him to wait and know nothing, while everything happens in here!"

Then she smiled to herself, realising that Elrond probably knew a good deal more than she had given thought to.

"Nay," said Erestor cheerfully as ever, busy at his work of clearing away, "the hard task has been all yours. Nevertheless, the agony of becoming a father is not to be underestimated! I will send for some good wine to Hador, for our Master may need it!"

As they worked to make her and her child as comfortable as they could, the great bell of the Bell Tower of the Homely House began to toll mightily, and Erestor cocked an ear, saying, "There goes the news out in the valley, my lady! Now you will receive many visitors. But do not tire yourself unduly. Are you hungry? Shall I bring you a little lembas?"

"You are so good to me," said Eären now, full of a wave of gratitude for all her elf friends' goodness. "How shall I ever thank you both?" She held out her arms, and they kissed and embraced her warmly, and the child also.

Shortly, Erestor said, with his usual prescience, "The Lord Elrond is here, my lady. Are you ready to see him?"

Eären nodded eagerly, and they withdrew for a short while, and a moment later her beloved husband was on the threshold, gazing at her with a wild joy she had seldom seen in him. In all the time she had known him, she had never seen Elrond so overwhelmed, with the changing faces of so many feelings, as he took the child gently from her and cradled him a while in his arms, while great tears rolled unashamedly down his cheeks.

"He is beautiful!" he said, in an astonished whisper. "Simply beautiful! Thank you with all my heart for this gift, beloved, clever, wonderful, astonishing wife!"

He bent to kiss her brow, and then lower, to kiss her mouth, and she wiped his tearful cheeks with her fingers, unable to speak much herself, for she was overcome by the joy of the child and her happiness at receiving him into the world.

"And how are you, my dearest love?" Elrond now asked, collecting himself, and sitting beside her, with the child, upon her bed. "Erestor tells me that the birth was straightforward. Are you sure you are well?"

She nodded.

"I am – oh, how do I know how I am?" she said helplessly. "I have never done this before!"

He laughed then, recognising his own beloved Eären, and impatiently he said, being burdened with the child, "Dearest love! The treasure of my heart, and the light of my life. I want hold you, but I cannot!"

He looked round for a place to put the child, and there was none, and they both laughed aloud, realising the implications of this predicament.

"Parenthood has arrived," said Eären ruefully, and took the child back from him to her arms, and soothed him, for he cried a little again. "I think he is hungry," she said thoughtfully, looking into his small, slightly anxious, puckered face.

"Will you feed him first, and then I will heal your wounds?" said Elrond tenderly.

He helped her to unloose the top of her gown, and place the baby's head close to her full, swollen breast, which, to her astonishment, already ran with droplets of milk from his crying. Supported by his father's hand behind his head, his tiny mouth blindly sought her enlarged nipple, and in a moment had latched on to it with vigour, and began to suck strongly, with every apparent contentment.

They could not help but smile at his eagerness, and the appearance of vigour and strength already in him.

"He is an elf child," said Elrond meditatively. "I see that he will be hale and strong, and live a long life."

When the child had sucked his fill, he fell at once into a serene slumber, and Elrond took him from her, while she attended to herself. Then he took the child away for a time, to ask Aeredhel to look to him, while he healed Eären's wounds. Returning, he gave her his full attention, putting forth all his great healing powers, and when he had finished that work she felt at once revived, healthy and pain free.

"The wounds are not hard ones," he said now, reassuringly. "They will knit together naturally now, without binding, but I have brought a soothing balm for you to use, when you sleep, that will help the healing and prevent infection. Our pool will complete the rest of the task, as soon as you are fit to return home."

"I am so fortunate," she said, full of gratitude, as he helped her back under the bed clothes. "What woman has had so much careful tending in the whole world?"

"But not all that you deserve yet!" he said, and brought forth from his belt a small pouch, which he opened, and shook forth a single great, translucent pearl, on a long silver chain, which he hung about her neck with a kiss, saying, "This is for your bravery and hard work in bringing forth our lovely child, my darling wife!"

"Bless you!" she said thankfully, and put her hand behind his head, drawing him to her, kissing him lingeringly on the mouth. "Would you like me to come home soon?" she asked tenderly, sensing how much he missed her when she was absent, even for a short time.

"Passionately!" he said, full of delight against her mouth, taking her shoulders a moment to hold her gently as they kissed, and then leaning his cheek against her hair. "But do not!" he added, firmly, tearing himself reluctantly away. "I could not keep my hands from you if you were in our bed, and we must be patient in this, until your wounds are well!"

She laughed, recognising with relief and gratitude the return of desire in them both, for it had been disappointingly absent during the last weeks of their pregnancy. Elrond had assured her that this was natural, saying, "We have had more than our share of passion, my love. Let nature now take its course for a while." But she had missed their closeness, and the joy of their intimacy together.

Sighing, he now said, looking about him, "So – are you ready for the onslaught of the elves? For every elf in my valley, and many who are not, will wish to visit you!"

"With my lord's joy in my heart, bring them all in!" she said cheerfully, and he went to the door and called Erestor and Aeredhel, who now brought in a beautifully wrought, polished beechen crib, made, apparently, in secret by the elves of the valley, and now positioned beside her bed, where she could see the dear face of her son whenever she turned her head.

Shortly afterwards, Hador appeared, bearing a pannier with bottles of the best Imladris wine, and a variety of refreshments, and they all gathered about her bed and drank a toast to her and her child. It was seldom that Hador would celebrate with them, but today he seemed happy to do so.

Before long, there was another tap on the door, and Elladan's charming smile peered round it, saying cheerfully, "May we see the baby, father?" for the brothers had been full of curiosity as to how it would feel to have another half-brother in their lives. The two of them now gazed in astonished admiration at the child, and they sat cross-legged beside the crib, one on each hand, rocking it gently. When he began to cry again, Elrohir fetched his harp, and strummed a soothing, restful tune, and the child gurgled, and ceased crying at once.

"This child shall be troubled by no moment of sorrow that we can prevent," said Elladan joyfully, and she saw, once again, how fortunate she was, for so many in their small community had the interests and care of the child at heart, and not only she. "What is his name, father?"

Elrond looked at Eären, and said meditatively, "He reminds me much of my brother Elros, first among the Edain, and King of Númenor – Aragorn's first great ancestor. He too had dark hair, and eyes like the deepest part of the sea. Shall we call him after his great uncle, who did remarkable deeds, my love?"

"Elros," she said, trying it out upon her tongue. "It seems to fit him well. Good. He shall be Elros!"

For they had considered several possibilities for naming the child, but did not wish to decide until they saw they child, for Elrond said, wisely, that the name should fit the child, and not the child the name! Knowing how often they had encountered the reverse and its sometimes dire consequences, she could not but agree.

Not many minutes had passed, when another tap on the door announced the arrival of the Elrond's other elf lords, Alrewas, Glorfindel, Niniel and Finarfin, and soon more wine and good cheer was filling the room. The next to arrive were Frea and Miriel, who had been both desperate to see the child since the bell rang, and they were starry-eyed with delight, as they took it in turns to nurse the child.

At this point, Erestor firmly resisted any further incursions upon the lady, despite the disappointment of the elves who waited outside; for he pointed out to them that their dear lady was not an elf – yet! – and could not be expected to show their strength so soon after the birth. Yet he told them that, if they were well-behaved, they might see her when she woke the following day.

"I am so sorry to disappoint them," said Eären, her heart touched, though she was having difficulty now in keeping her eyes open. "Could they not come in for a short while?"

"No, they could not!" said Elrond firmly, and when he spoke with authority, thus, none ever gainsaid him in the valley. "Yet," he added, for his heart was ever kind, "tell them that we shall meet for a glass of wine in the hall before supper - and I shall tell them all about our new child."

He looked closely at his wife's tired eyes now, and said, "Friends, I think it is time we left the lady to sleep. Your good wishes are a great joy to us both and much welcomed, but now she has surely earned her rest."

Obediently, they filed out, with affectionate farewells, promising to return the following day.

Eären slept well, though was awakened by the child's cry for food after about four hours, and so began the round of nursing that ever accompanies a new child. After feeding the child once more, she was allowed by Erestor to sleep late the following morning, but she had hardly broken her fast, before more elves arrived, bearing great armfuls of fruits, early spring flowers and foliage.

Others soon brought gifts of all kinds, evidently crafted or forged in secret, as she went about her business in the valley. Many brought jewels, forged in the smithy, some brought tiny clothes, beautifully hand-sewn, made for the child, while several brought cunningly made wooden and bone toys for his playthings. The finest gift that little Elros received came from his half-brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, who brought a particularly finely-made circlet of silver, set with the elf stone of Elrond's house, fit only for an older child, but saying, "When he is old enough to wear this, he will show forth the pride of his lineage. And we will remake it each year, until he is full grown and can wear it to the end of his days in Middle-earth!"

Elrond came in and out, when there were no pressing calls on his time or healing powers, and at this time of year there were not many in the Healing Houses, apart from herself. Frea and Miriel came, and stayed, and waited upon her hand and foot, full of love and joy for their dear mistress's safe recovery. It was a time of great blessing indeed. Eären felt fit to return home the following day, but Elrond would not allow it, for he said that he would like her to keep to her bed one more day, since he knew well that once she was at home, she would be up and doing.

On the 25th day of April, a fine spring day with lilac and orange blossom everywhere in the valley, Elrond brought her and her child home to their house across the greensward, and put the cradle in her bedroom and her in her comfortable bed in her own room. Aeredhel came with them, for it had been decided that she would now join the Lady of Imladris's household, to help her care for the child, for which she had a special gift. Settled thus, and having dismissed her servants, Elrond kept her company for a little while longer, before rising to go to his work, but before he left he ran his finger down her nose, saying sternly, "I forbid you to rise until tomorrow morning! Do you hear this instruction, and am I not still Lord of Imladris?"

Eären grinned disarmingly, and said, "Indeed, my lord, you are. I would not dare to disobey you!"

He laughed, and kissed her fondly, and she held him close, and felt for his hand, and put it upon her breast, feeling suddenly hungry for his touch, which she had missed greatly these past weeks. Their kiss became swiftly desirous, and they could not break apart for a moment, but then he groaned, saying,

"Do not tempt me, seductress!"

She smiled but kissed him again, evidently heedless of this warning. He was as always quickly aroused by her desire, but nevertheless, this time he desisted, though he said huskily, "Tonight my love, we will swim in the pool together, I promise you!"


	58. New Life and Old Friends

Book Eleven Eären's test

ii New life and old friends

When Elrond returned from the Hall of Fire that night, he came to seek her in her room, still wearing his dark night-blue cloak, his cheeks rosy with the cool spring wind, saying, "Have you a mind to bathe, my lady? For the pool is likely to be healing for your wounds."

Eären rose, with great relief, for she had obeyed his instruction and not risen from her bed, except to pick up the child if no one was with her, and now she was thankful to move, and looked forward to her first bath in a few days. Carefully he helped her through the house, and when they came to the pool, they found Miriel waiting to help her disrobe. Before disrobing himself, Elrond helped her tenderly into the water, for the steps could be a little slippery. When she was carefully settled in the healing, steaming warmth, Elrond said to Miriel, "We will stay here a while and let the waters sooth the lady. Come when we call you."

Miriel disappeared quietly.

Elrond now stripped off his clothes and dived in, and after washing himself quickly came and stood beside her, where she sat upon her comfortable rest, not wanting to move far.

"How is it with you, my love?" he asked now, noting that her face was a pleasantly pink colour and that she seemed tired but general hale.

"Wonderful!" she said with a sigh of relief. "The water is making my wounds feel much better already."

"The waters will do what is necessary to complete the healing," he said, and she had never had cause to distrust him, for his skills were great. "Are you still sore?" he asked anxiously. "I will heal it again, if you wish."

"No," she said, putting out her hand to pull him towards her. "My body is healing already, I can feel it. I want nothing but to be close to you, my beloved one, for I have missed you so very much!"

She kissed him long and desirously upon the lips - and he always liked about her the fact that she could take the initiative, when she desired him, and did not expect him always to approach her. Now he swam very close and wrapped his legs around her lower body, as he always did, and held her to his heart for a while.

"You have missed me!" she said reprovingly, with a soft laugh, deep in her throat, and he said, protesting, "You thought I would not?"

They laughed and played together a while, and were very warm and contented with each other, but he desisted from going further, saying, "It is too early. We must contain our impatience, I fear, for a while yet. Let the wounds heal, my love. Trust this ancient healer, who has seen much in Middle-earth! For I do not want you to be left with badly healed flesh, which is ever the result of the impatience of men. And this particular part of your body has great value to us both. We do not wish to be without it in good working order, I think!"

She was amused, saying, "Perish the thought!" Yet she loved his directness and practicality in all such matters, for the race of men, in her experience, was ever coy when it came to speaking of the arts of love.

Now he called Miriel to her once more, saying, "The Lady will go to her own bed tonight, Miriel. Do not wash her hair – for I would like her to sleep at once, for she is still very tired. But tomorrow morning, perhaps, if the day is fine, you may wash it then."

"You are so good to me!" said Eären again, and took a lock of his wet dark hair in her hands and kissed it gently, and Miriel smiled privately at this touching gesture, for it seemed so homely and so loving. The love of the Lord and Lady of Imladris for each other had become something of a legend in the valley already, and the elves spoke of it wonderingly and constantly.

Now, he helped her step from the pool carefully, not heeding his own nakedness, for Miriel was an elf and not easily embarrassed by the body, unlike Frea. He now put on his robe, while Miriel dried her mistress with infinite care, then they took her back to her bed together, and Elrond gave Miriel the ointment he had made for speeding the healing of her wounds, telling her to put it on and then let her sleep.

"I cannot give you a sleeping draught, my love," he said, regretfully. "For you must wake when the baby is hungry, I know, and it does not help to feel even sleepier than you are already! But I will ask Hador to be sure that no one wakes you tomorrow, once the child has had his needs attended to. Stay in bed late, if you can bear it – for it is hard work nourishing and caring for a baby so young! And there is no need at all for you to rise more often than is really necessary, until you recover your strength."

They had talked over whether she would have a wet nurse, but Eären had resolved not do so, for she wished to feed and care for the child herself, even though it would cost her a good deal of time and energy. Elrond had been happy with this decision, for wet nursing was the way of men of a certain standing, but not the way of the elves. Little Elros was now fast asleep in the crib, and had evidently not missed his mother, they saw.

"Tomorrow," Elrond said now, "I will come and see you before I go to my study. Perhaps we can break our fast together here in your room?"

She kissed his brow, and he left.

To tell truth, Eären's early life with the child in the valley proved if anything more blissful than before, for though she missed her freedom to wander and ride at will, there were many compensations. She found herself pampered to a degree that made her ashamed at times. There were constant visitors, bringing flowers and fresh gifts, while between them Frea, Miriel and Aeredhel were excellent supports, and saw that she had all she needed. They were all fond of the child, and dark-haired Aeredhel was especially devoted, good at soothing him when he cried or seemed a little out of sorts, and at freshening his clothing and making him feel comfortable. Eären did as much as she could for him herself, but was never short of a helping hand, if she wished to pass any of the routine tasks of his young life over for a while. While, for many women, she knew, sleepless nights must be followed by hard-working days, she found that it was easy enough to catch up on her sleep whenever the baby slept, and she did not suffer greatly from the care of him, except in the inevitable fact of his need of her body, for which no one else could be a substitute.

Above all, she was grateful for the loving kindness of Elrond, who kept her constantly in mind, and whose skill in helping her recover from the more painful aspects of the birth was exceptional, as it was in all matters to do with healing. He checked her wounds each morning and night, sometimes adding a new ingredient to her remedy, and took her every day to the pool, where a silent healing process of great power made her flesh knit together effortlessly and with the kind of perfection which soon left her feeling as though she had not really had a child at all. Within two weeks she was almost as good as new, and their great delight in loving each other had resumed its usual course.

Once Eären was able to be out of doors, her muscles revived under regular walks, and since she could not ride for a while, she took to running, for the first time, with her friends in the valley, as the elves loved to do, along the high moors, within sight of home, delighting in feeling the wind in her hair and the testing of her muscles. Thus she stretched her whole body naturally, until it returned to the peak of perfection she had felt she attained, as a result of her strenuous year last year, and she felt full of energy and high spirits.

Little Elros was not a troublesome child – thankfully, he seemed happy most of the time and cried lustily only when his demand for nourishment was not quickly enough met for his liking. From his earliest days, he was strong and rapid in his development, and his mother began to recognise that there was a good deal more of the elf in him than she had expected, given that his mother was of the race of men, and his father Halfelven.

He was a curious child, his eager glance moving everywhere, even as a babe in arms, and he kicked and wriggled intensely, as soon as he could move unaided, seeming desperately eager to be able to explore the world he found himself him. Elrond advised her to give him minimum restraint, as soon as he could crawl, for there was little harm he could do to himself in that safe valley, so long as he was observed. He also foretold that he would walk and talk early, and began to expect great things of him, for he said that his physical vigour and mental alertness seemed to promise much.

In fact, his father was as delighted as though he had never had a child before - and in some ways, he told Eären, he had not – for it was many long years since the births of Celebrian's sons and daughter. He played with the child more than Eären had expected, for she had worried that he might find the business of fathering dull, and testing of his patience, at his time of life. But nothing could have been further from the truth, and he was always ready to take over the tasks of parenting, if she had need of him. Similarly, Elladan and Elrohir became besotted half-brothers of their new kin, to use a word Mithrandir had once used, and were ready at any moment to take him for walks, to play and sing to him, and generally to amuse him. As their talents were great, he had enjoyable times indeed with them, and they soon became second fathers to the boy, and fast friends with him. For them, they said, it was not unlike having the infant Aragorn with them once more, and they enjoyed it hugely.

Thus the spring wore away in mutually happy discovery, and Eären bloomed with maternal content, so that, without her knowing it, her face took on the shining of the faces of the elves, and her violet eyes glowed like the sea, mingled with the deepest rays of the sun at the horizon.

That year promised to be the finest Middle-earth had seen for many a long year, for the destruction of Sauron had healed not only the races of Middle-earth, but many aspects of the earth itself. The spring had come early and the valley was already bright with sap and blossom when Elros was born, but as the spring slowly turned to summer – lairë, in the Quenya – day after day of bright sunshine flooded the valley, flowers and fruits bloomed in profusion, and birds and small animals, who had hidden in the depths of the mountains or the forest during the dark times, returned to the valley and ran and hopped about in the undergrowth in profusion.

Now two long hoped-for joys came to Eären, to complete her happiness. The first came one fine, summery day, when the sky was as deeply and darkly blue as the wings of the bluebird. A tall, corn-haired elf with a golden glow about him rode into the valley, and with him, curiously enough, a red-haired dwarf.

"Legolas!" she cried, when he was brought to her, where she sat in the sun in the garden of the Homely House, watching the child, who slept in his wheeled chariot, made for him by the elves.

She rose to greet him, and embraced him fondly, and gave Gimli a tender kiss upon the brow, which quite overcame the dwarf, and caused him to fall shy and silent a while.

"This is a joy unlooked-for, indeed, my dear, dear friends!" she said, her heart swelling with delight.

"Nay," said Legolas, laughing, "not unlooked-for, I trust, for we spoke of it when you left my father's halls. Yet, at that time I feared I would not be able to come, even though I longed to do so, for my father had missed me so much when I was away at the wars, that I thought he might forbid me to come. And Gimli's father's was ill and needed him also."

"How is your dear father, Master Gimli?" Eären asked, turning to the dwarf, for she now recalled the sadness of their parting from the old dwarf, at the end of their visit to the King under the Mountain.

The dwarf cast his eyes down, saying, "He has gone to his long fathers, my lady, even as the Lord Elrond said he would. He lived longer than we expected, until the first stirring came, but he could not seem to turn the season with us, and so he passed away in peace, and we buried him with his kin under the mountain, and mourned as we may. Yet I shall ever be grateful to you and the Lord Elrond for your kindness and care of him at the end."

Now, she embraced Gimli frankly, for she was not as chary as she had once been of propriety among the races, and it seemed to her growing long sight that it was what he needed and hoped for, just as Legolas did. Gimli received her embrace humbly and evidently with gratitude, though he said nothing.

Legolas, meanwhile, had gone to peer curiously under the bonnet of the chariot, and he now said in astonishment, "My lady, you have a child! You did not tell me when you came to visit us! He is a beauty, is he not! How old is he?"

"He is one month old and already growing stout and strong," she said proudly.

Gimli gazed at the child in awe, who had awakened at the sound of their voices. Then he put forth his blunt, strong forefinger and the child clasped it eagerly with his tiny hands, and they all laughed.

"He is full of vigour!" said Gimli, his face suffused with delight. "This is a great blessing, to crown the happiness of you and the Lord Elrond, my lady, and richly deserved! Long may he thrive! What is his name?"

"He is called Elros, after his great uncle, Lord Elrond's brother, the first King of Númenor," she said, and Legolas said soberly, "That is a great and mighty ancestry, my lady! As great may be his future!"

Her old friend of Greenleaves now looked up at her, his soft brown eyes a little wistful, saying, "I cannot but envy you your happiness. Forgive me for saying thus. The end of the War of the Ring has not brought unalloyed joy to me, as I expected. It is as though a pall has settled upon my life that I cannot shake away. Therefore Gimli and I came to Imladris, in hope of healing, to find a new beginning for both of us. For here, I know, one may find himself and his true heart, if there is any place where it may be found."

She looked into his fair face, and his beautiful brown eyes, and saw, despite his ever hale appearance, much heaviness and grief there. It was rare, in her experience, for an elf to speak of envy, and indeed their freedom from that vice was one of the most charming aspects of the elven race. She wondered what it meant - but resolved to keep her speculations to herself for now.

"I am so glad you came, dearest friend," she merely said now. "Stay with us a while, and let us see what Lord Elrond and I may do to help you. For he is the wisest elf of Middle-earth, and if he does not know what ails you, then no one does!"

Now she called Finarfin, Warden of the Guest Houses, and asked him to give Legolas and Gimli rooms in the Healing Houses, and she walked over there with them to help them settle in, while Aeredhel came and took the child for a walk, a favourite of them both, along the terraced path.

Afterwards, Eären took them to Elrond, where he was at work in his study, for since the birth of their child, he had gained a new interest in aspects of birth and child lore, and was busy reading and searching among his vast library for more knowledge to add to his great store.

Elrond was, of course delighted to see their visitors, and welcomed them warmly, saying, "I saw that you rode into our valley but an hour ago. Has your journey been a pleasant one, my friends?"

"Uneventful, I would say, my lord," said Legolas. "The forest seems calm and peaceful enough. We came along the same path to the Forest Gate that I recommended to you, and thence south to the High Pass and over Chithaeglir that way. We met Master Grimbeorn, while we were still on the westward path, and he sends his compliments to you and your lady. He hopes you and your elves may travel that way again, before long."

Elrond nodded.

"Grimbeorn, son of Beorn, is lonely," he said, and looked at Eären with a wry smile. "We have been, it seems, more fortunate, after the War than many. Yet it did not seem so at the time. At the time, when my lady Eären left with the Eärendili, I thought there was a serious possibility that I would never see her again! And now – our happiness is completed by the birth of a son, whom you have met already, I am told."

"Your happiness is evident, my lord," said Gimli, bowing low, and speaking with the formality that is typical of the dwarves. "The child is beautiful and a great blessing – we saw him in the garden. I offer you my heartiest congratulations, and wish that your happiness may grow with each passing year."

"You are fair of speech, master dwarf," said Elrond, and looked deep into Gimli's eyes. "Yet you yourself have suffered much pain of late, I think."

Gimli's brow furrowed, and he sighed.

"You were ever quick to see what has not been spoken, Lord Elrond," he acknowledged. "My dear father passed to the land of his kin a few weeks ago. Your care of him was splendid, when you rode our way, and I will not forget it. He was old and had lived his life, and he told me that you helped him to pass easily, with no pain. Yet it seemed that I was saddened by his passing, beyond what I had anticipated, and it was as though, sitting by his bedside, my own life came to my sight for the first time, and it did not seem so good to me as it once had. I think the ravages of war wounded us all more deeply than we understood at the time, and now my old comrade Legolas suffers too. Therefore when the funeral rites were at an end, and a time of mourning observed, I went to the halls of Thranduil, and there we decided to travel together to the fair valley, and seek here peace and joy in our hearts once more."

Elrond nodded his understanding, and switched his penetrating gaze to Legolas, saying, gently, "And you, son of Thranduil. How is it with you?"

Legolas's fair face darkened, as though the sun had passed behind a cluster of passing clouds.

"I am finding it hard to settle to my old life, my lord," he confessed honestly. "Before the quest of the ring, I loved the forest as my life, and was never happier than when I was in it, travelling, hunting, tending the trees, serving my lord and father in whatever way he wished. Yet, since my return from the south, I do not take any joy in these things any more. I feel confined – restless! I do not want to disappoint my dear father, for I know he looked forward to my return more than anything, but I find it hard to be an enthusiastic tender of his forest, as I once was. I endured the winter, thinking that he might not wish to me to leave, but when Gimli came, and I spoke to him, at last, of what was in my heart, he said to me, 'This request is not unexpected, my son. Go, if it is Imladris that you seek. The Lord Elrond is wise, and he will know what to do. Do not fear for me, for a father's life is never without loss or pain! Yet the pain of witnessing your suffering daily is greater by far than the loss of you, once more, though for a little while.'"

"That was kindly spoken," said Elrond, nodding, glad to hear that his old friend Thranduil had been able to handle the matter wisely.

He looked from face to face a moment, and then merely said, "You are welcome to Imladris, my friends! Take your ease now and rest a while, after your long journey, for there is much in our fair valley to ease your troubled hearts. This evening we shall dine in the Hall and you are welcome to join us and my elf lords on our High Table, and afterwards we will sing and tell tales a while in the Hall of Fire, where many cares have been eased before today. And tomorrow, my lady and I will come to you, and see what we can do to help."

Gratefully, they thanked him and left.

"What is in your mind, my lord?" asked Eären now, for she had ever discovered that Elrond had a good deal more in his mind than he would express, unless she asked him.

He sighed.

"Many possibilities," he said now, frowning. "Yet it is wise never to prejudge the case, before we have studied it."

"Yet you saw something – particularly in Legolas," she persisted. "I know that look well enough, by now!"

He smiled, and drew her briefly to him, saying, "Temptress that you are, I will not disclose my mind yet a while – for there may be much more to know than we know of either of them."

He studied her bright face, adding affectionately, "You are very beautiful today, Lady of Imladris!"

"You think to change the subject, and to flatter me, and thus I will not pursue the matter!" said Eären, accusingly, but he stopped her mouth with a kiss, which at once took her mind from her quest quite easily.

"Nay," said Elrond now, touching her bronze hair with a kind of wonder, "no flattery is needed, for your beauty and your happiness blaze forth for all to see! It does my heart good to know that your life here is so happy! And I cannot but admire you – what husband with so fair a wife would fail to admire her constantly?"

He gave her his most benevolent, charming smile, and Elrond at his most persuasive was hard to resist.

"Yet," he added now, "if you are willing, I think that our friends may benefit from what time you can give them, for you were ever skilled in accompanying grief, and there seems to be much grief here, among our comrades of the quest." He sighed, and took her palm, and kissed it with great gentleness. "Tomorrow we will divide our labours, and I will speak to Legolas first, if you will speak to Gimli. He trusts you, because you are not wholly elf, I think."

"Very well, my lord," she said, seeing the wisdom of this.

Eären wore a beautiful, rainbow-coloured dress that evening, in the Hall, which had been yet another gift to her from Elrond, following the birth of their son. It was made by the seamstresses in the valley to honour the regaining of her health and slender form, after the long months of pregnancy. In honour of Gimli, she had also put on the exquisite gold circlet which Thorin Stonehelm had presented to her, when they left Erebor; for she had had as yet had no opportunity to wear it. Now she saw that Thorin had been right in suggesting that gold was her true metal - none were as wise as the dwarves in this - and she found that it had extraordinary properties, for it shone with a particularly mellow, fire-like glow, upon her brown, and made her look ethereally regal and beautiful, so that Elrond had to pause a moment in the hall of their house, when she came to him, ready to walk to the Homely House, and say with admiration, "You grow more beautiful each day, my beloved! More and more you help to heal us from the loss of Arwen Undomiel."

"Nonsense!" she said firmly, for she was still without a great deal of vanity, which seemed ever foolish to her, being pride in what she had had, in truth, little hand in! "I shall never rival the beauty of Arwen. But I do not regret it – for great beauty brings much sadness in its train, I see."

Elrond's smile was rueful at this, and he said no more. Nevertheless, his sentiments found echo among their comrades at the table.

"Your beauty is a delight to my weary heart, Lady of Imladris," said Legolas, with a low bow, when she came to the High Table, and it seemed to her that he sighed deeply. "May I sit beside you, for we have much to talk of?"

Supper that evening was a joyful occasion, for all Elrond's elf lords were delighted to welcome Prince Legolas and Gimli, son of Glóin, to the valley once more. As they ate, Gimli told them of all that had befallen the two of them, since the end of the War, for some had not been at the Lonely Mountain and had yet to hear parts of their story. Glorfindel, having met them on the wedding journey, asked more thoughtful questions of what had brought them back to Imladris, and though they were circumspect, he soon began to gather what Eären already had – that all was not well with their friends.

During a break in the conversation, Eären whispered to him, saying, "I think, Glorfindel, that our friend Legolas would welcome your companionship during the next days. He seems unable to recover the joy with which he once tended his father's land. I would like to know more of what is concerning him, but I think you are better placed than I to discover it."

"Nay," said Glorfindel at once, "If he will disclose his mind to any, it will be you. But I will gladly give him my company, my lady."

When they removed to the Hall of Fire, she sat beside Elrond, keeping Gimli by her, as she had promised, and so the evening passed. Later, when they bathed together in the pool, Eären said thoughtfully, "Both our friends from the north seem weary and full of sorrow, my lord."

Elrond nodded, saying, "Did you glean anything of Legolas's mind, my love, for I noticed that you talked while you supped together?"

"He talked of the war, and of how much he misses Elessar," she said, floating on her back, blissfully at ease in the water and enjoying the sight of the stars peering curiously at her through the branches of the entwined trees overhead. "Also he spoke of the gulls he heard, crying, at Pelargir, before they sailed to the battle at the Pelennor. I own he brought dread to my heart, in saying so, for I begin to fear that he is thinking of going into the West, feeling weary of Middle-earth."

Elrond sighed deeply.

"It is ever the doom of the elves, when fading comes upon them," he said now. "Yet Legolas has never before visited the Uttermost West, and he is not as old an elf as many in this valley. I wonder – perhaps there is a little more to his distemper than this?"

"I hope so," she said now. "For I would miss him dreadfully, were he to leave the Hither Shore."


	59. The healing of Gimli

Book Eleven Eären's test

iii The healing of Gimli

The following morning, Eären left Elros in the care of Miriel and went to the Healing Houses. Elrond went to visit Legolas, while she sat with Gimli a long while. After a long talk and careful consideration, she could find nothing wrong with his physical health, for dwarves are stout and imperishable creatures, who suffer few aches and pains, and live long, unless killed in battle.

"Your sadness at the loss of your honoured father is not so surprising, Master Gimli," she said now, sitting by the open window of his room with him. "For his life was long – and so has yours been. He was your nearest kin."

"Aye," said Gimli, gazing at her, still in some awe of her. "Yet sad though I was, it was not the loss of my father, I think, that was the cause of my greatest sorrow. For until the War of the Ring, I had never questioned that my life in Erebor was a good one, full of the joys of my craft. For my stonework has ever been a great joy and delight in my life. Yet, when I travelled to the plains of the horsemen, I saw the Caves of Aglarond, at Helm's Deep, and since that magnificent sight, I have not been able to take joy in our work under the Mountain again. For those glittering caves were like nothing I have seen anywhere, and my heart is now filled with their beauty, and all other sights disappoint me."

"You went to the caves with Legolas after the war ended, I recall," said Eären now, thinking back to their parting in Rohan. "On your way to Fangorn."

"Yes, my lady. Legolas, I think, had never seen a truly beautiful cave before – for his father's Caverns in Mirkwood, begging your pardon, are very shallow and ordinary things! In Helm's Deep, every wall and floor is a piece of craftsmanship - of such art that it would take an Age long to create it! Even Legolas saw the beauty of them, I think, and his heart was greatly moved."

"Your friendship with Prince Legolas has been a strange one," said Eären. "Seldom have dwarf and elf been so close! Yet the fortune of war brought you together, and you found you had much in common, and now are fast friends. Your parting must have been hard indeed, at the end of all."

Gimli looked at her long, seeming unable to speak, and she felt she had come near to the heart of his suffering. At last, he said, with a great sigh that shook him to the core, "You speak truly, I fear. For our friendship gave a whole new meaning to my life. Never, until then, had I felt the need of any outside of our race, and elves were far from my thoughts! Then I came to Imladris, that fateful autumn, seeking counsel from your wise lord. And who should sit beside me, in the council, but Legolas of Mirkwood, who had lived but a few leagues to the west of my home, these many years, and yet I had never really known him!

"Yet, by the time we came to the final victory upon the Cormallen Field, we had passed through privation, hardship, danger and sacrifice together, of such depth that I had come to rely upon him as my own kin, and he on me. We are closer now than any have been to me, apart from my dear father. And now that my father is dead, Legolas is like my sole remaining kin. I do not know how I shall ever settle to the life I had - and without Legolas to cheer my heart, it seems impossible."

Eären thought a long while, taking in all he said, and the nuances which lay behind his words carefully, which was her way. Finally she said, "It is said that dwarves do not marry often, Master Gimli. Is this the case?"

Gimli stared at her in surprise, his deep greenish-brown eyes stricken, and she felt that she had come nearest yet to putting her finger on his suffering.

"It is, my lady," he said, his voice now sad indeed. "For one thing, there are not so many female dwarves, as males. And indeed, marriage had never been in my thoughts until –" and here he paused, and tears came to his eyes. She was deeply moved, for she had never seen him sorrow so before, and it was not usual for dwarves to weep at all.

"I should gladly hear what troubles your dear heart, my friend," she encouraged softly. "You may trust me – for I have no desire to betray you."

He sighed long and hard, and wiped tears from his eyes. At last, he went on, "I think my visit to the fair land of Lothlórien made me think, more than anything else ever has, of what treasure a female companion might be. For the Lady Galadriel was gracious to me beyond my wildest expectation. And still I keep the lock of her hair that she gave me, close to my heart, day and night, and ever, when I look upon it, I cannot forget the sweet sound of the singing of the elves in that Golden Wood. For it is an enchanted place, and I fear it has entered my soul, in a mysterious way that I do not understand - and yet I cannot let it go. Do you understand it, my lady, for you are wise, and you visited Lórien yourself, with the Eärendili, I remember?"

Gimli's humble question took her mind back vividly to their arrival, under cover of dusk, at the landings south of Caras Galadhon, where the lights in the great mallorn trees glowed in the shadows, and the fair singing of the elves accompanied them, as they climbed the winding stair of the Great Mallorn to Celeborn and Galadriel's hall.

"I remember it well," she said now, thinking, too, of Galadriel's mirror, and of the often mysterious-seeming exchanges between her and the Lady of the Wood.

She thought too, with a pang, of their last parting of all with fair elves of the Golden Wood, below the Redhorn Pass, as they made their sad way home to Imladris. That day, she had thought she would die of one more parting, wherever it next came!

Yet, she thought now, those times had been survived – and now she was happier than she had ever been!

"No, I do not pretend to understand it, Master Gimli," she said now, with a sigh. "Yet I do remember how enchanting a place it was, and how hard it was to leave."

"If I may say it, without seeming presumptuous, my lady," said Gimli now, looking at her fair face and long, richly-curling hair, "you remind me somewhat of the Lady Galadriel, now that you have become, so to speak, an elf lady yourself. And that comforts my heart greatly."

Eären was touched by this, which seemed to her an extraordinary compliment. Before she could demur, Gimli added, "Though the Lady Galadriel is the fairest lady I have ever seen, Legolas believes you equal her in beauty, for he told me so. And I have not broken his head for this thought, for I see how justly he may claim it!"

She smiled at his more light-hearted tone, but nevertheless was surprised by the thought. She said nothing for a long while, her heart churning within her strangely, though she was not sure why. She felt that, in a strange way, she knew what ailed Gimli, and yet did not know what might aid him. Finally, she said, "Elvish beauty has a stealth that enters the soul, I think. So I thought, when I rode into Imladris long ago, and saw the Lord Elrond for the first time. It seemed that my heart had been stolen right out of my breast, and I could do nothing to recapture it!"

Gimli nodded, seeming relieved that she had understood him.

"Even so," he said gravely. "Then you know my plight."

He added, after a while, "I think I learned in Lórien Wood, and then in Rohan, to want more than I had ever wanted before. Before, I wanted nothing more than the home and the kin I had. And now I want many things, and cannot have them!" He sighed deeply. "Of what use is victory, if my heart's desire is lost to me?"

Eären rose now a while, and looked out of the window at the beautiful garden of the Healing Houses, and silence fell in the room. Gimli stayed by his bedside and did to interrupt her thoughts.

Finally, she turned to him and said, "My friend, I am wondering now whether so much beauty as you have encountered has made you feel unworthy of the happiness and fulfilment that you see around you?"

Gimli's head rose, for her sudden question had taken him aback.

"I do not know," he said softly. And then, after a moment, he added, "I did not expect that the Lady Galadriel would care for me, if that is your meaning, my lady. She has dwelt long years in Middle-earth with the gracious Lord Celeborn, and is far older and wiser than I."

He paused again, seeming uncertain of his mind in the matter.

"But she did care for you," said Eären softly, taking advantage of the pause. "Have you forgotten the lock of her hair that she gave you so gladly? The Lady does not give her favours lightly, I think! It seems to me a gift full of love and respect for one who gave so much for the peace of Middle-earth. And only think of how you were welcomed to that place, the fairest of all the dwellings of the elves, when you feared that no dwarf would be allowed to set foot there. When my companions, the Eärendili, came to Lothlórien, after our long track south on the Great River, it was clear to me that your time in Lothlórien had softened the hearts of the elves towards dwarves so much that my own dwarf troop were welcomed with all gladness, and soon left behind the fears and hostilities that have lain between your two peoples in the past."

She smiled down at him with great warmth, saying, "Nay, Master Gimli – let us remember what has been gained by our efforts in the war, as well as what has been lost! For if we dwell on our losses, then the Enemy is triumphant once more! And an important gain has been greater friendship than ever before, between all our peoples."

Gimli looked up, nodding.

"That is true, my lady," he said. "So in a strange way, my friendship with Legolas has repeated itself in widening circles of fellowship in all Middle-earth. But tell me truly, for I know you would not lie to me – do you think the Lady of the Wood did care for Gimli the dwarf?"

For answer she came to him, and lifted the amber round his neck, with the golden hair clearly visible within it, so that it lay a moment in her palm.

"I would not give a hair of my head - unless it came with very great love indeed!" she said softly now. "I do not doubt that Galadriel's gift to you was in many respects the most personal, and the most truly loving, of all her gifts to the Nine! For to the others she gave gifts of power that might aid them in the quest. But to you she gave something of herself - and that is extraordinary! Wear it with pride, Gimli, son of Glóin – for it is surely a token of her great love and respect for you, and these can never fade, though you meet not again in Middle-earth."

Gimli gazed at her with the beginnings of hope.

"That is very kindly said, my lady," he said now, but she shook her head, saying, "Not kind but true! Believe me!"

Suddenly, as she spoke, it came to her that what she should do was to consult Galadriel herself. She did not know where this idea came from, or why she thought she could. Yet she thanked Elrond silently, for his unwillingness to prejudge either the sickness or the cure!

Therefore, asking Gimli to sit quietly a moment, on his bed, she kept her hand upon the amber, closed her eyes, and focussed upon the Lady of the Wood in thought. At first, she saw nothing but blackness behind her eyelids. Then a small figure appeared, as in a mist, one that had once appeared to her before in like manner, slowly growing into clearer focus, and larger, as she thought of her. Then wide golden eyes confronted her with shocking clarity.

"Why do you call me, Lady of Imladris?" asked Galadriel's familiar voice, and somehow Gimli heard it too, though he could not see her face, and he trembled from head to foot.

"Forgive me for calling you thus, my lady," said Eären humbly. "I have a care that needs your great wisdom. Master Gimli the dwarf, whom you loved enough to present with a lock of your hair, is here in our fair valley, and in grief. He is sad for the loss of his father, and his comrades of the quest, especially Legolas, who became his fast friend during the war. Both came here in great sorrow and suffering after their long travail, for much healing remains to done, now that the war is over, as you so wisely foretold. His heart is no longer at peace with his old life. Can you help him to find a peace of his own, now that so many have laid down their arms?"

Galadriel's extraordinary eyes softened, and after a long moment she answered, "I am sad to hear of Gimli's suffering. Tell him that the lock of hair I gave him was well bestowed! For none so fair spoken or great hearted came to this land, in all the dark days of the War. And tell him this: that when fair things fade, then it is possible to make new things that are also fair, though different! In Aglarond he shall find the peace his heart seeks."

And her serene, beautiful face gradually faded from Eären's view.

A silence now fell upon them for a long while, and Gimli sat with bowed head, moved beyond words by the words of her who had captured his heart. At last he stirred, and looked up, to find that Eären had let the amber stone fall, and was standing by the window, also deep in thought. He rose and lifted her hand, timidly, but with great gentleness, to kiss it.

"Your goodness to me is beyond what I can thank you for," he said, in deep gratitude. "Always, when I have been in need, I have found help from you and your lord, my lady. You have my heart and service always!"

Thankful that she had been able to do some good, Eären said gently, "Rest now, Master Gimli, and take your ease. Healing is slow, and wise words must be accompanied by good companionship and remedies from our store, and long sleep. Tonight I will ask Lord Elrond to give you a sleeping draught. May your dreams aid you in the seeking of your heart's desire."

He bowed low, and she left him then.

Elrond spent an even longer time with Legolas, emerging in time to join her for lunch in the Elven Hall.

"How did you find Master Gimli?" he asked now, as he drank some sparkling quaravas, for he normally ate little during the day, though sometimes he took a little bread and a handful of crumbled cheese, which he did now.

"Sadly blighted by war and loss," she said now. "But I think he is better. I think he needs long sleep now, my lord, and deep dreaming. Will you aid him with one of your remedies tonight?"

"Of course," said Elrond. "You obviously found the cause of his sadness, my love. I thought you might."

"I think so," she said, surprised at herself. "Master Gimli's heart has grown full of desire for a wider world, for he has grown, as a result of the quest, and that does not seem surprising to me. And now he longs for the love of good companions – and he is not so ready to let Legolas and his old Companions of the Ring go, as he thought, when he first returned to Mirkwood."

Elrond listened, with a sympathetic countenance.

"It seems to be as we thought," he said now. "Yet I think his heart will find a way – even as ours did."

"And Legolas?" Eären could not resist asking, for that elf was much in her mind at present.

"I think he is better also," said Elrond now, looking at her fair face searchingly. "They both need rest, for it was foolish to expect them to be able to settle to an ordinary life so quickly after the war."

She nodded her understanding, but waited, asking no more, for she knew that if he had resolved not to tell her anything of his interview with Legolas, she would not find out what had happened, and therefore contained her curiosity. After a moment, Elrond added, "Legolas will not go into West, I think – not for a while, at least."

She was overjoyed by this news, saying, "That is good news indeed, my lord! Then you think he can find rest here in Middle-earth?"

"I think so," said Elrond calmly. "But not, I fear, in Thranduil's halls! His father will miss him greatly, but I fear that Legolas will go travelling again before long. But not immediately. For the moment, he is content to stay with us and receive healing, and we must do all we can for him."

"I wonder that Legolas has not found a love of his own," said Eären thoughtfully, who was sometimes busy trying to find happiness like her own for all her friends!

But Elrond said warningly, "Nay, my love, do not meddle with the heart! If it is the will of Manwë, he will find his own heart's desire in time. Till then, let him alone to heal, and give him your friendship and support, as before. That is all we can do."

"Yes, my lord," she said obediently, for she had too much respect for Elrond's wisdom to quarrel with it.

Later in the day, as their guests had not emerged from the Healing Houses, she went to visit Legolas in his room. He was not there, but had gone to the garden behind the house, Erestor told her, and lay upon the grass, enjoying the sunshine and the great beauty of the flowers everywhere, for the valley was fair beyond imagining that summer. He rose with a bound to greet her, but she said, "Nay, take your ease, my friend! I will sit here a while with you, if you wish it."

She sat upon the wooden bench beside the small patch of greensward, upon which he now sprawled again, and said, "My lord Elrond tells me that you are feeling better, for which I am much relieved."

"Elrond is wise," said Legolas, and lay on his back and stared up at the sky, his brown eyes moody. "He has helped me greatly. I see that I must think again about the course my life takes. For I do not think I can possibly remain in Eryn Lasgalen now."

"Where will you go, my friend?" she asked him meditatively, after a moment.

Legolas shrugged.

"At the moment I do not know," he said, turning his bright face towards her. "I have promised the Lord Elrond that I will think carefully upon it, and not decide in haste. For haste has not been my friend in the past. Meanwhile . . ." and he smiled up at her, brightly, "I can think of nowhere I would rather be than here! My heart is always more at peace, when I am in the Fair Valley, than anywhere. Will you allow me to stay awhile, and serve you?"

"But of course!" she said gladly. "Need you ask, my friend? May the Lord Manwë keep you safe, and heal your heart of its pain! And if there is ought I can do to help you, you know that you need but ask."

"Thank you, my lady," said Legolas, smiling.

A silence fell between them, which was interrupted at lengthy by Gimli, who also came forth from his room to take the air, and they all laughed and chatted together for a long while, and told each other tales of their homelands and of their experiences after the war.

At last, Eären rose regretfully to go, to ready herself for supper, saying to them both, "Keep well, my friends – stay with us as long as you wish, until you feel your hearts healed once more."

She left them together.

Supper was a pleasant time, for both of their guests came to the High Table and seemed a little freer of the burdens they had brought with them. Elrond provided both with sleeping draughts that night and they did not wake the following day at all, but dreamed pleasantly, much as she had done, when she first returned to the valley, after the war. Eären saw now how very fortunate she had been, to have Elrond's wise care of her, so that her healing had begun at once, as soon as she set foot in the valley, while that of others had been deferred, sometimes to their cost. It was a day before the visitors stirred, and when they did so, they seemed, like her, to have undergone a profound shedding of their burdens.

Eären now sat with them for long periods in the gardens, while they slowly regained their strength, occasionally rocking the baby's chariot, if he cried. They talked long of the world and of the Shadow, and of their experiences in the south. The benefits of much talk and reminiscence, together with the magic of good elvish food and their nightly merry-making in the Hall of Fire, seemed eventually to revive them both, and gradually they began to roam with the elves beyond the valley, to sleep once more under the stars sometimes, and to begin to heal.


	60. Fading

Book Eleven Eären's test

iv Fading

That beautiful summer of 3020 wore on in the valley, and eventually Faramir and Eowyn prepared to leave. Their new home in Ithilien was to be fit to inhabit by the end of July, and after he had left Eowyn there, to begin establishing their household, Faramir had promised Elessar to return to the White City and begin to put into action their plans for restoring the land of Gondor and its people.

The grief of sister and brother at parting was inevitably great, but not nearly so great, it seemed to Eären, as some of their earlier partings had been. It seemed to her that Elros made up for a great deal – for his presence was always demanding, and his antics cheered her heart and kept her busy, even during the first sad days of her brother's absence, which nevertheless left a gap full of wistful yearning deep within her. Harder to bear was the fact that her talks with Faramir had reawakened her sense of the loss of Elessar, and renewed a great desire to see him once more, though at the moment she did not see how that was to be accomplished.

Meanwhile, Legolas was a great boon to her now, for under the healing influence of Imladris, he had began to feel more cheerful, and more like his old self, and one day he set forth to teach her the bow once more, and they had great joy together, wandering the hills beyond the valley, and shooting harmlessly at targets and other obstacles they had prepared for the purpose. Earen would not shoot animals or birds, though sometimes Legolas would, and bring their prey back to the valley for skinning and making clothing, strings for their instruments and parchment for their manuscripts. She remembered Elrond's tolerance of this trait, and forgave her friend, for she knew it was part of the way of life of the wood elves, from ancient days.

When she was tired of shooting, Legolas would bring forth his tabor and harp and play and sing to her heart's content, and now he began to teach her these instruments too, when she wished to learn them, for he was a talented elf in many ways. Gimli, too, amused her for long hours in the gardens of Imladris, with tales of the dwarves of Moria and their deep delving in the earth there, while the sons of Elrond were ever full of care for her, and rode with her and played with the child, as often as she wished. All these efforts at distraction helped her to overcome the pain of parting from her kin once more, and, as she said to Elrond, when she recognised how hard these good friends worked to keep her from grief, she was comforted - for the very love of her they displayed, in doing so, was a balm to her sore heart.

She and Elrond had considered a further journey, later in the year, perhaps westwards, towards the Shire, for Earen had a fancy to see the country of the hobbits, about which they had told her much on the long road home from the war. But somehow the leaves turned and began to fall, and no one seemed to want to stir from the beautiful valley, for its magic filled their hearts, and they were all at peace there, greater than they had known for long enough.

Even Legolas and Gimli were loath to leave, but when they became a little anxious about the passage of time, Elrond quietly counselled them to stay, saying, "Your sacrifices for Middle-earth were great. Have this time for yourselves, and do not feel obliged to do anything other than fill your hearts with joy. For joy comes less often than we hope, and often is sooner gone than we expect. Your kin will survive – for they know your needs, and will wait upon your healing."

Therefore they both resolved to stay the winter in the valley, and to return home in the spring to see their kin and friends once more, before beginning their travels anew, in a quest to make new lives for themselves. Both thought they would probably go south again, to begin with, to visit Elessar, and then decide where to settle. In this, Earen envied them greatly, and wondered whether she might suggest to Elrond that he relent, and go with her to the White City again, when the time came.

At the time of first leaf fall, several foresters came to the Healing Houses with wounds, as was not unusual, for they worked hard in the forest at that time of year, felling fading or dead trees for their woods, and making log stores for the winter. Often accidents would happen, and they would be brought for healing by their comrades. One however was most seriously wounded, for he had received a deep wound to the chest above the heart, and lost so much blood during the journey that Elrond, after looking closely at his wound, said that he would not recover. Therefore, after cleaning and healing the wound, and binding it with great care, with deep swathing bandages across his back and chest, he suggested that it was time for Eären to try recalling him from the Shadow land. This was the one kind of healing that she had not yet tried. It was clearly the most difficult healing task of all.

"He is a young man, with much of life ahead of him," Elrond said to her now. "And his death now would be a tragedy, for his time has not yet come. If he were older, or, even though young, felt he had completed his task here in Middle-earth, that would be different. But I think Lord Manwë would wish him to live."

Elrond did nothing that he felt to be against the law or desire of Manwë, and she had learned not to demur. Now they sat, one on either side of the bed, and held the young forester's hands. Earen closed her eyes and focussed upon the world around his pale young face, while he muttered and tossed, with a feverish brow. Presently, before her sight, she seemed to see a dark and lonely vale, at dead of night, with ghostly trees lining the way, and a pale crescent moon shining limpidly overhead. The young man walked towards her through the vale, his hands outstretched. He wore a white robe, and his eyes seemed full of pain. Yet though he reached for her hand, and she stretched towards him mightily, he could not quite seem to clasp it, and ever and anon he fell back, disappointed, as though something stood in his way. Then she saw that lurking behind him was a dark figure, full of brooding sadness, his face covered by a smoky veil, and he held the young man by the back of his robe, and pulled him silently away, whenever he tried to move forward, and would not let go.

Fixing this figure with all her power of concentrated thought, she said, "Garen, im Eären, telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad."

Now a great struggle seemed to ensue, for the dark figure was not ready to let go, and fought her in thought, and she must use all her strength and will to gainsay his desire to hold the young man back. She did not cease to oppose his will, however, and after what seemed an interminable, strenuous struggle to her, the figure reluctantly released the young man, and slunk away, with head bowed. Now, slowly, she relaxed, and let herself return to the room.

Elrond remained beside her as before, holding the young man's hand, and she lifted her head wearily, all her strength seemingly gone. Yet Garen, the young man, stirred, and his fever lessened, and he opened his eyes.

"You called me, my lady?" he asked, as though in a dream.

"Come to the light," she said to him now, and, turning to his companion, who had brought him, and who stared in astonishment at this healing, she said, "You call him now, master forester, for he knows your voice."

She gave his hand to his friend, and rose and went away, for she felt drained of every bit of energy she possessed. Elrond followed her, but outside the sick room, he said, "Your learning is nearing its end, my lady. Soon, all that I have taught you will be yours to use, and your need for me will be less."

Shocked at this thought, she said, "Do not say so, my lord, for I shall always need you!"

Now, Earen paused in her labours long enough to go and eat something in the Elven Hall, where most had already finished their meal and only Bilbo sat alone before the great fire, which would now be lit every day until the spring. He seemed to sleep most of the time, now, and she did not attempt to disturb him, for he deserved his rest, she knew, having also played his part in the events which brought the Third Age to a close. Returning to the Houses of Healing, she looked in upon her charges once more, and found them evidently eased by her labours, and mostly sleeping, or resting in a more natural way.

Garen the woodcutter was sleeping serenely, accompanied by his friend, and in due time, she had the pleasure of seeing him restored to good health, and riding away from the valley to resume his life as a forester. But ever and anon gifts of all kinds would come to the valley, brought by travellers, or elves who had made contact with other travellers on their road. These were the gifts of gratitude which the region constantly poured upon the heads of the elves of Imladris, who did so much good, so unstintingly, in their land.

Times like these came and went, in which much good work seemed to be done, and by now Earen had gained great strength and stature in the valley, while in the surrounding community her fame as a healer began to spread abroad.

Yet, too, she began to notice, as autumn drew on to winter, that when Elrond practised his healing arts, he was more tired than formerly he had been, and his recovery slower. It seemed almost, to her, that as Legolas and Gimli grew stronger, and his son Elros grew bigger and feistier, Elrond grew frailer. She began to worry about him more, and to try to protect him from the more difficult cases, as though the time had come when she must take them on for herself, and lean on him less, even as he had predicted she would.

One day, going to seek him out for counsel with one of her cases, where he was still busy with his own charges in a neighbouring room, she noticed how tired and worn he seemed, and could not but remark upon it.

"You have seen our newest charges?" he asked quietly, coming to meet her, a bowl of water in his hands, his deep eyes careworn.

"Yes, my Lord. They are all better, I think. More than anything they will need to reflect and talk now, I believe. I will sit with them again tomorrow, by your leave. For more than anything they will need to have someone by them who can hear them, at least, with understanding."

He nodded.

"You can always do that," he said quietly. "Thank you my love! My heart is eased by this news. For I think my strength is not what it was, and I do not think I can heal many more sick ones."

Then, to her surprise, he suddenly turned his head away, and she saw great tears gather in his eyes.

Consternation gripped her heart for one dreadful moment. Now he moved quietly outside the room, for he did not wish his charges to see his distress. Gathering herself, she took the bowl from his hands and set it on the windowsill, and took her lord's hands warmly in hers.

"My dearest Lord, it is time for me to be your healer, I think, if you will only allow me to be so. So much wounding has been suffered by all of us! And so many deeply sad partings. Yet you of all of us, have been tended by no one! I see now, as I did not then, that the wounds we tend in Imladris are only pictures of what we all suffer, deep in our hidden hearts. Yet the wounds within us are not orc wounds, a poison one can see and remove with water and good remedies. You above all taught me so, long ago, in this very valley, when I was at my most distressed. Our wounds are the natural griefs of our experience, but no less deep because they are not visible in the flesh. Bless the dear hobbit Frodo for his honesty, for he made me see this more than anyone."

She looked up into his wan face, earnestly, saying, "You are not immune from these griefs, my dearest. Nay, all were wounded, some in the heart, and some in the chest or gut. With you, it is the wounded heart that needs be healed, even as it was with our good Legolas and Gimli. The joyous celebration that greeted our return from the Wars, though it was welcome indeed, did not, and never could, wipe out the grief we suffered. Rather, it underlined it, for me, for the contrast between joy and sadness was sometimes enough to break my heart!"

Now she saw that her words deeply pierced the Elf Lord's heart, with the depth of truth, and it was as though his brave face drained away from him, and he leaned against the door jamb, his hands trembling, eyes closed, and she saw that he was full of grief, something she had seen in him before, though he had not shown that part of him to her for a long while, since they returned from the war.

"Nay, my good Lord," she said gently. "Be guided by one who loves you more than life itself! Come home and rest now. Let me do for you what you have so often done for me, when you spared not yourself."

He opened dark and mortally wounded eyes, and gazed upon her for a moment, before nodding humbly.

"It is well," he said, managing a wan smile, "for the healer to look to his own wounds. I fear that I have given too little thought to this."

With surprising trust, he allowed her to take the bowl away, check that all was well, and find Erestor, to say that the Lord Elrond and she would depart the Houses for that day.

"I know there is always work to do, Erestor," she said quietly, "but I think we can only do what we can, and it may not be always perfect. Lord Elrond is tired, and will rest now. Do not disturb him tonight, I pray, for he deserves his rest also. Pray ask someone to sit with our charges this evening, and call me if you are concerned. But I think they are mostly well enough, and will sleep until the morning. I shall return tomorrow, after we break our fast. Can I leave you with these charges?"

The handsome Erestor smiled, saying heartily, "It goes without saying, my Lady. Alrewas will take charge when I leave, for he is here even now. Thank you both for all your work today. The houses are lighter, always, for your gentle, healing touch."

Earen thanked him, and returned to the hall of the Healing Houses, where Elrond was gazing dumbly out of the windows at the valley of Imladris, his thoughts evidently far away.

"Come, my Lord," she said gently, and taking his hand, led him quietly out of the Houses and across the greensward to their home.

She was thankful for the ever watchful Hador, who opened the door silently, as he always did, to admit them and who saw at once, that his beloved lord was not well. His anxiety was obvious.

"The Lord Elrond is not himself," she said evenly, for she did not wish to make more of it than she thought Elrond would wish. "He is very tired, and sad from much toil and loss, and must rest now. Bring us wine, Hador, would you, and a little food later on, for we will not eat in the Hall tonight. We will go into the sitting room, and be at peace, and rest, and let no one disturb us. Pray light the fire, and I will send for a remedy to the Remedy Room, which my Lord will take before he sleeps. For I think his time for sleeping has come, at the last, and the needs of the body must be obeyed."

Hador bowed low.

"Yes, my Lady," he said, full of concern now, his stately brow furrowed – for it was unheard of for Elrond to be unwell. "Is there anything more I can do?"

She smiled warmly, and said, "You are such a treasure to us both! Do not be afraid for him. But you can protect him, as you always do. Let no one come to him, without my permission. Can you do this?"

"On my life, Lady of Imladris," said Hador, fiercely, glad to be given a role, especially one that he was good at.

He bustled away about his business, and she led Elrond into the pleasant, large sitting room, in which he had so often ministered to her, and closed the door gently. Then she sat him before the vast fire place, and waited until Hador had lit a warming blaze, and placed warmed wine and water and glasses on a tray beside them, and withdrawn, before speaking.

Elrond seemed to her now lifeless, as though his characteristically great energy store, which normally enlivened him beyond measure, had drained away, leaving him worn and exhausted to the bone. Had she not known better, she would have said that he was feeling old. His dark eyes stared ahead, though she thought he did not see very much, but rather gazed at his life and his many experiences in Middle-earth - for his memories stretched deep and wide in the world, and many were full of grief. What came to her now was the sight of brave Glorfindel, on the field of Cormallen, broken with tears beside the stream. She saw that signs of the fading of the elves had begun even then, from the moment the One Ring was destroyed. How could she have been so blind to this?

She knelt before him, now, and gently took both his hands in hers, and looked into his face seriously.

"How is it with you, my lord?" she asked gently. "I am your wife, and you are my loved and honoured husband. You know you can say anything you need to, to me."

He sighed, and was a long time in replying. When he spoke, he sounded remarkably like Frodo, she thought, exhausted, thin and far away.

"Perhaps," he whispered, now, and then paused to run a bewildered hand through his rich dark hair. " Perhaps I thought my strength greater than it was. Pride ever precedes a fall!"

He managed a wry smile, but it was grim, and without real mirth. Then he looked at her, in genuine confusion.

"I think I cannot go on, Eären," he said now, and his voice contained both astonishment and the beginnings of acceptance. "That is what it feels like. Is it not strange, that I, who have helped so many to go on, feel that I, of all of them, cannot? I have seen too much – done too much, and my strength is spent."

Then she rose, and sat close beside him, and drew his beautiful dark head to her shoulder, and held him warmly in her arms, and said no more for a long while. She stroked his hair, feeling so full of compassion that she thought her heart would burst, and she could only let him feel the warmth and comfort of her body, close to his.

At last she sat up for a while and poured him a glass of quaravas, though he seemed unable to drink with ease, as though he could not even bother to nourish himself. Then she gave him a little wine with some water, and while he sipped lifelessly, she rose and went to the hall to call Hador, who was, it turned out, hovering there all the time, though discreetly out of earshot!

"Forgive me, my Lady – is the Master any better?" he asked anxiously. "I am most concerned about him."

"He is not well," she said sadly, reluctant to tell a lie. "But have no fear, Hador. He will be well again! His strength is all but spent at the moment. He has worked so hard for so long, and it is natural indeed that he feels some reaction, at the last, to all that has happened. My heart tells me that this is an inevitable reaction, though a long time in coming, to all that he has suffered these many ages of his long life. Please prepare the Lord Elrond's pool, and refresh his bed, and when he is ready I will take him there, and let him sleep his sorrows away. Meantime be discreet, I beg you, until he can decide for himself what he must do."

Hador was grateful to be told this news – and indeed he was trustworthy as the tomb, she knew. Now she added, "I think a very little food just now would help – some lembas will do quite well. I shall not ask Lord Elrond to eat anything else just yet, for unmixed lembas will restore him most quickly. But make some fresh food available for later on, would you, in case he should wish to eat more then, and make his favourite dishes, and we shall eat in his private dining room, and see his favourite view of the valley."

"I am glad you are here, Lady of Imladris," said Hador, now, bowing low. "I would not have known what to do, without your wisdom."

"Then I am glad I am here," she said, trying to smile. Hador now hurried away, eager to his tasks.

Soon, lembas leaves had arrived, and she crumbled one leaf in her palm, and fed Elrond little bits of it, slowly, as one would feed a child, as he had once fed her in the pool. He ate obediently, though without enthusiasm. Soon the effects of the wine, quaravas and lembas began to be a little reviving, and his gaze seemed less terrifyingly empty.

Now she knelt before him again, and said gently, "My Lord, I have often observed how you never spoke to me of your parting from your beloved daughter Arwen, even when Faramir came to the valley this summer, though you said you would. I still wonder that you did not, for it seemed a parting so wounding that I had expected it to be spoken of by now."

He raised vast grey eyes to her face which were wounded to the core, and she saw that she had touched a painful spot.

"Arwen!" he whispered now, and his voice broke like the wind in the reeds. "Our parting was painful – yes, my love. I should have spoken of it. You say truly, as always. Yet there have been too many partings for my strength, I fear, and I found I could not bring myself to speak of them any more. I do not think I can bear any more partings, Eären! Forgive me."

Quickly she sat once again beside him, and held him, until he at last broke into deep, heart-wrenching sobs, and she relaxed at last, knowing that his grief was breaking the surface, as it always should have, though it had been a long time in coming. And once the grief of her lord was visible, it was inconsolable, and he cried and cried, as though his heart would break, head leaned wearily against her bosom, bathing her dress and hair with his tears.

In the end, they stretched out together wearily on the large sofa before the warming blaze, and did nothing but cry, for crying seemed the only useful thing to do, and she held him as a child in her arms, and cried with him. An hour passed, and another hour, and still they lay, it seemed, in a trance of grief and wretchedness.

Finally, Elrond's his tears seemed to dry, at least for the moment, and she rose gently, and poured some more wine and quaravas for both of them. Elrond now sat up, more relaxed in his body, and stared deep into the fire as he sipped his drink. Now he was able to speak a little.

"I know," he said, haltingly, "that it has been hard for you to understand what the loss of Arwen has been to me. It is not that I am too fond a father or that I have not been able to give her with gladness to the chosen love of her heart. These might have been just accusations, before I met you, and I own them, but when you came to the valley, and we talked of these things, I felt that you said rightly that I must let Arwen go. From that time forth, I did not dwell upon Arwen, though when I learned from your brother that she was not entirely happy in the White City, I was of course distressed, and I tried to help her to find ways to overcome her sadness there. Meanwhile, I have lived my own life in the valley with you - and fair and full of bliss beyond measure it has been! No – my sadness is not entirely about the loss of Arwen, but rather, it is connected with the destruction of the One Ring, my love."

Now he rose, and did what she had never thought to see in her life-time, which was to fetch the Ring of Air, Vilya, a magnificent, great sapphire, set in silver, and he placed it on his finger, and showed it to her. Its depths gleamed like the gaze of Manwë himself, smouldering and ever and anon flashing like lightening. She saw at once how the presence of the ring strengthened and empowered him, and after a moment, he was restored to himself, and became enlivened and full of energy once more – for a little while.

When he continued speaking, it was with something of his old strength.

"I will try to explain it to you, though it is not easy," he said now, and made her come to sit beside him on the couch, where he put his arm about her shoulders. "The elves have lived always in the knowledge of their immortality, but as I have often told you, this does not mean they are without grief. We must of necessity carry a different burden of grief from men. The world fades, and we alone witness its fading, and cannot prevent it, even as we remain unchanging ourselves. Through long ages, I have witnessed the cycles of darkness and destruction which are bound within the circles of this world, and I could not prevent them – I could only work to ease the worst darkness brought by the Shadow, though that I did, as well as I was able."

He sighed deeply, saying, "Alas, my beloved Eären, I fear that the elves were not unflawed, even though it is not always said so in our histories. Our flaw was our very love of the beautiful and the long-lasting. It was in this spirit that the Great Elven Rings were forged, though I think we would not have made them, had not Sauron the deceiver beguiled some of our finest craftsmen into working under his charge. Yet they did so, it must be said, even though they knew in their hearts that he was not trustworthy. Thus, the elves were not blameless in this, for had we not desired to prevent fading, above all things, then Sauron would never have been able to trick us, by creating the One Ring, which he did afterwards, whose secret, dreadful purpose was to rule all the others, and bring all under his evil will!"

He looked out of the window a while, at the long, familiar valley stretching before his eyes.

"Fading is the way of the world," he said now, soberly, and she had heard him say so before, yet now he said it with a conviction that she knew meant, for him that it was a settled truth, which he had divined in the heart of Manwë himself.

"Fading ought never to have been prevented, for there is ever a consequence, whenever we try to set Lord Manwë's law at naught. Elves were made immortal, it is true, but also to endure fading, and to diminish, and go into the West, when their time in Middle-earth comes to its end. Lord Manwë in his infinite wisdom decreed it thus. He gave us a time to make of the world what we could, a time to build, a time to teach and spread our art and craft wherever it was welcomed. And at the last, a time to leave it behind - to go to our rest and healing in his halls. But the Eleven Rings sought to hinder that fading, so that we might stay in Middle-earth forever, and make more, and yet more, enchantment of our lives here! Our folly has been that we did not want to leave it behind. We were not content to diminish, and to lose our power."

He rose now, and stood before the fire, looking down upon her, his pale face peaceful, she saw thankfully, though he spoke the hardest truths she had ever heard him speak. He gathered his thoughts, and spoke again.

"Mortal men live with the knowledge of their end, all their lives," he said now. "That is their doom and their glory, it seems to me. For knowledge of their coming death gives meaning to their lives, and each moment is precious, because it may be the last! Wise men, at least, make it so. To elves, their doom seemed heavy, at first, for we had no experience of it. Yet we trusted the decree of Manwë, and saw it as wickedness in men that they sought to gainsay this decree. Now, strangely, when the One Ring was rediscovered, after its loss through many lives of men, the elves were faced with a new knowledge of their own end, something that mortal men possess all their lives. Is there not an irony in this, my love? For we knew then that if Sauron prevailed, all things of value in this world would be lost, immortal and mortal alike, while if he did not, and the One Ring were destroyed, then the three Elven Rings would lose their power, and so our own enchantment with Middle-earth would come to an end."

He walked about a little, thinking deeply, and Eären did not interrupt him, for she saw that he was trying to articulate the deepest truths he had learned in his long life.

"My race has not had to bear this burden before," he said, with a rueful smile. "When it came, we were not so ready as before to condemn men who had sought to change it! Fading is painful - but the loss of that which made possible our enchantment with the world is far more painful still. To carry the knowledge of it, throughout the quest of the Ring, has given us an unforgiving knowledge of ourselves."

It was a striking phrase, and one she did not forget, though she did not fully understand it then. He looked at her mournfully now, saying, "Yet - unforgiving as it is, we cannot unknown what we know, nor can any entirely unmake what has once been made. The loss of enchantment has continued throughout the time since the One Ring was destroyed.

"I fear, my love, that fading is almost over, for the elves, and winter comes to our hearts. The Ring that I bore so long steadily loses it power. I feel it every day. Soon it will be unable to restore me to strength and health once more, even on my finger, as it did today. I have lived with the knowledge of that fading for three years, since the quest of the One Ring began, and its progress is now rapid."

He sighed deeply, adding, "I cannot say that I did not know it would happen. Alas, I knew it too well. Yet the love I bore you seemed great enough to overcome all things. It seemed a gift of Manwe himself. And when Mithrandir offered you the gift of the Ring of Fire, our happiness seemed complete. I felt that our strength together would be enough to see us through. For the lifetime of one mortal woman is but a flicker of an eyelid to an elf! I thought that when you had had your fill of your life here, and we were both weary of Middle-earth, we would go to the Grey Havens together, and dwell in bliss beyond the Sundering Seas."

He stood silent, now, a long while, before the warming blaze, though the Ring on his finger blazed far more brightly than any flame in the great chimney breast.

Still Earen did not speak, but watched the Ring for a while, as it reflected the firelight, fascinated by its great glow, and the pulsating sense of power which it seemed to shed all around. To Elrond, it seemed but a shadow of its former power, yet she, a mortal, felt its magic enter her heart for that brief time – its immense power. With this ring, she saw, her dear Lord Elrond, already wise beyond knowing, had become as one of the Great Ones. With his immense wisdom, experience and powerful talents, and his knowledge of lore, he could bring almost anything he wished to pass.

And then she recalled that she too might be the bearer of such a ring - and soon! Unaccustomed to the ring in its prime, she would feel all its added strength and wisdom accrued to her. She was conscious, now, of Mithrandir's promise, and that his time in Middle-earth must soon be drawing to its close, though they had not seen him in the valley since he left with the hobbits in the autumn of the year of the Great Victory.

A vision came to her, all at once, of the growth in splendour of the valley of Imladris, during their lifetime together here. Joined to the Ring of Air, Narya would carry vast potential for good in a world free of Sauron and his wiles. With the Shadow gone, what could they not do together, with mutual love and trust as their guide? The vision grew and filled all her heart, and she was sorely tempted to say to her lord that he should wear the Ring forever, and lose no drop of its strength and power to heal. For, together, Ring-bearers both, they might heal and restore Middle-earth to something like a Golden Age, she thought – the age of the first Kings of Númenor, of Elros the Elder and his kin, the kings from over the sea!

The moment passed. The vision slowly crumbled, somehow faded, and was gone.

Then she sighed, and saw into her own thoughts, and sat long, in sorrow, meditating upon them, for she realised that she too had experienced the power of the rings at last, and their immense capacity to do good - and also to deceive! If this beneficial Elven Ring had such power, how much greater had been the malicious power of the One Ring? Her respect for Frodo grew in that moment, for she saw the enormity of the task he had accomplished at the last. He had carried the One Ring, with all its deceitful art, to the very brink of the Cracks of Doom - and yet he had remained one small, innocent hobbit, in a very large world, even when most terrified and alone at being so! Was it his capacity to recognise his own smallness, which had protected him? She thought now that perhaps that was so.

Quietly, now, she took the Lord Elrond's hand, with the ring upon his finger, and closed his fingers beneath her own, very gently, so that the flashing sapphire was dimmed under her palm.

"Take it off," she said gently. "I do not want its influence upon you, or upon me! I do not want that of Narya either! I know now, at last, that I am content to remain one small woman in a very large world. I am not Galadriel, wisest of elves, and I cannot be a second Arwen Evenstar to your people. These were the foolish temptations presented to me, I own, when Mithrandir offered me the Ring of Fire. But now I see that to try to be something I am not would be a mistake. None of us is wise in all things, or sees all ends, as Mithrandir himself so often says. My doom is a mortal doom – to die, when my time comes, according to the will of Ilúvatar, and go wherever he decrees, though I know not where."

She sighed, and then, gathering all her strength, for it was the hardest decision she had ever made, she said firmly, "I accept this doom, for good and ill. I think, as you say, my lord, that being of men kind is strange in many ways. I never thought enough of this before, I see – I too readily accepted my world, and gave no thought to what it concealed within its many layers. When we men and women are young, we think only of our mortality as a vague kind of a far-off dream! Maybe, if we think at all, we think it will happen to someone else, but not to us!

"In this, Ilúvatar is kind to us, for he does not poison our minds with dread of death, or drown us in too much sorrow, while we are young. Only, as we grow older, does our doom become clearer to us. We start to grieve for many things – for loss and parting from those dear to us, for the certain woundings of life, of both the body and the heart. But eventually all these griefs, which seem like different griefs, converge into one grief, I see. It is grief for the passage of time – our time!

"So we are no different from the elves, in this - only I never knew it before. But with us, this our time becomes so much more precious, as we see the end of it in sight! Only slowly do we see into the heart of this grief. In our last years, its law lies heavy upon us - unless we can find a means to celebrate what we have, and have had, and be content with it."

She was thinking deeply now, and the Lord Elrond listened to her young wisdom and marvelled at it. He did not interrupt, but allowed her to think her own thoughts, even as he always had. Now, she looked up at him, a fresh thought entering her mind, which seemed to lift her spirits.

"I see that we who are young in these times have had to learn these things far sooner than we otherwise would have, my dearest one, because of the nature of the times we have lived through. Perhaps, if I had lived in a world at peace, I would never have known any of this, until my red hair was all grey! Yet, last year, in Imladris, and serving with the Eärendili, I so often faced what seemed my own end, in those dark days, that I became accustomed to it. I own that, oftentimes, death seemed far preferable to a life of desperate servitude under the Dark Lord. Yet, my dearest love, because I had you, and the love between us was so intense, and so very much alive, I felt prepared even for death itself. Does that not seem strange, in one born of a race doomed to fear its end? In this it seemed to me that we overcame our fear of fading together, did we not? For though we could not stay death's ever-present hand, we could celebrate the flowering life between us, even in the midst of Death - and not even the Dark Lord, with all the powers at his disposal, could prevent that, or take it away from us!"

Much moved, Elrond felt tears gathering once more in his large eyes. He did not speak for a long time, but she felt that he had understood very deeply what she had tried to tell him – and that he did not dissent from it. He considered what she had said in silence a long moment. Then, gently he took away his hand, with the Ring, and took the Ring off his finger, and put it away from him forever.

"I shall not look upon this ring again, until I go to the Grey Havens," he said, then, his voice quiet but firm. "You are wise, Lady of Imladris, far beyond your years, and I thank Manwë for it. You need no ring to be so, nor did you need to become an Elf Queen, in order to achieve the honour, love and respect of all who know you. You already have these things, because you are the one you are. You are the Lady I loved, when I first saw you ride through the gate of Imladris, at the time of the falling leaves. It seemed, then, that my heart went out to you, and I have not been able to recapture it. You are my doom, and I am yours, and it may be that only, through this love, have we been able to transcend the differences between us."

His voice fell now to a soft whisper, for what he had to say was the hardest saying of all their talk that day.

"You know that my doom is unchanged, whatever we may say here? You have been given a choice by Mithrandir, but I have none. The choice I made was made long ages ago, and cannot now be undone. I did not think, then, when I made that choice, that one day I might be at odds with the two sides of my own nature. It is given to my children to make a different choice - but not to me. Are you therefore prepared for this doom, whenever it may come? For I am not now as certain as I was that I can remain in Middle-earth, when my kin depart."

Eären sat long in the darkness of aching thought, while time slowly ticked away in the quiet room. She saw that, without the elven ring, Elrond's doom might be close at hand – far closer than she - or he - had imagined, until now. Her stout heart, always courageous, almost failed her at this thought.

Yet, after a long time had passed, in which neither spoke, from somewhere, strength came to her, where she had least expected it.

Her chin lifted, and she said resolutely, "So be it! For you are the one I chose at the falling of the leaves – not some other who had not this doom. We cannot choose where we bestow our hearts, and this I now know beyond argument. Let the love between us, in the days to come, stand for all time. For it must be so – Ilúvatar has disposed it so, and though we do not know why, we must believe now that he, who, alone, sees all ends, sees wisely! I forget not the story you once told me of his music, my dearest, and I believe that the music of the world will remain in harmony, in the end, and all variance will be bent towards the furtherance of his themes. If your courage is sufficient to suffer my doom, then I can and must bear yours!"

Then Elrond's face broke into rainbow of mixed joy and sorrow, and his arms closed fast about her. They held each other long, in token of their acceptance of this oath unto the end, whatever its end might prove to be.


	61. The leaves fall in Imladris

**Book Eleven Eären's test**

**vi The leaves fall in Imladris**

Difficult though their choice had been, the making of it seemed to lift a festering burden from both of them. Now, even though he had put the Elven Ring away, Elrond seemed stronger, and later they ate the meal which Hador had prepared for them in Elrond's own dining room, with its exquisite view right down the valley of Imladris. They lingered long over their food and talked in quiet tones of all that had passed between them.

Then, as dusk fell, and feeling revived, they took wine and went to the pool and bathed and swam and played for a time. Then at last, Eären helped her lord to bed, even as he had often helped her, and she gave him a sleeping draught - for elves do not sleep a great deal, and her sense was that he needed some time to recuperate, in his dreaming world.

Now they both slept peacefully through the night, and when she woke, she found herself lying in the crook of his arm, as in former days. And as before he was wide awake and gazing down at her beloved face, watching over her while she slept. Now they made love with passion and affection, but also with a new, keen sense that these were not permanent joys, to be taken for granted, but passing pleasures, best enjoyed while they might.

When Elrond rose, Eären was relieved to see that he seemed renewed, and much like himself, full of lively energy, and eager to resume his work in the Healing Houses, and she saw that she would not keep him from it. When therefore he had gone to his work, she dressed and broke her fast more slowly, meditating upon all that had passed. It was no mean choice she had made, she saw, and its consequences now faced her on every side.

Hador came to her, as she sat alone in the dining room, and bowed low, saying,

"Pardon me, my Lady, for interrupting you, but I wished to thank you for your care of our dear Elf Master last night. He seems much restored, today, and I wondered whether there is any more I can do to help him to his former self?"

She sighed. Not least of her sadness was that she saw now how the world around them must inevitably change, with the change in the Master.

"Hador, I fear that the world is changing, and Lord Elrond and this whole valley must change with it. He is well, and you need have no fear. But his former self may be already gone forever. I think now that he must work less and rest more, and consider where his future best lies."

Hador's ancient blue eyes gazed at her, with a knowledge she could not prevent him from seeing. He was one of the oldest elves in Imladris.

"He will go to the Grey Havens," he said quietly. "It is as I feared – wished, and yet feared. Thank you, my Lady, for confiding this in me."

She smiled, surprised at her own strength at this moment.

"You will not speak of this to anyone, until he says so? I do not yet know when that time will come, or how near or far it is. But if it does, I am sure you will wish to go with him."

Hador considered this.

"I fear that his whole household will go with him," he said, sadly. "But what will become of you then, my lady?"

Eären had not, herself, given much thought to this, and she realised that she did need to make plans, at some time in the future, though today she felt utterly incapable of such thoughts.

"I do not know," she said, calmly enough. "But there is nothing to fear, Hador. For the world is broad and wide, and in due time I shall consider it."

Hador bowed respectfully, saying briefly,

"If there is anything at all I can do, Lady, you will call on me, I know."

And he discreetly withdrew.

After his work that day, Elrond came to her and said, "I think, my love that we might ride later today, if you wish. There is still much in these mountains, woods and moors that I would like to show you."

She was delighted by this suggestion, and they did ride, and Elrond showed her painstakingly the furthest reaches that surrounded his beautiful valley, especially those parts that were not inhabited and not often seen by mortal eyes. They wandered among glades full of nimbrethil and athelas, and on the way, gathered healing herbs, and enjoyed the late bursts of autumn sunshine, while it lasted, returning regretfully to the valley only with the dusk.

Nor did this outing prove to be a singular one, for now they began to ride together often, and ever more widely in the region, visiting the Ettenmoors and all the upper reaches of the Misty Mountains. Once, they even went through the High Pass to the Wood of Greenleaves once again, and spent time and great pleasure with Grimbeorn once more, who welcomed them warmly.

That whole year had been an especially blessed one in the valley, and even the winter that followed the brilliance of their summer was mild and brief, and seemed soon over. At the season's turning, once more, in March, 3021, a spring dawned whose glory was breathtaking. Blossoms in rich profusion adorned every tree, and buds sprang everywhere, as though it were the very dawn of the world, while Bruinen ran loud with clear, glistening, bubbling, singing waters.

In April, they celebrated the first birthday of Elros, and Elrond seemed a father in bliss, playing with the child at every chance he could make, and, if that were possible, more than ever in love with his wife, who had given him this priceless gift. As the boy grew stronger and more independent, Frea now took principal charge of the child's care, for she was a very fond but practical nurse, who could say no when it was appropriate, and the boy had grown to trust her. Miriel also gave great amounts of her time and care to tending the boy, and Aeredhel, daughter of Erestor, was able to return to her father's house.

Elros still had immense violet eyes, but clouds of shining, sable coloured hair, even as his father's hair. Yet it was a tousled cluster of rich curls, as though he had borrowed the most beautiful features of each parent - a fortunate combination indeed. It began to be apparent that he would be a child of stunning beauty, and already he was admired by all for his vigour and alertness, and the speed with which he developed.

The two of them continued to enjoy their lives in every way, and many visitors came to Imladris, staying for rest and recuperation, if needed, and often bringing fresh news of the wider west. Several emissaries, in turn, came from the High Court in Gondor, where it seemed that the restoration work in the City proceeded apace. For Legolas and his elves, before he left Gondor for Fangorn, had worked to make it bloom fairer than any living city ever known, and now it was said that the full benefits of this work were visible everywhere.

Elrond and Eären were both gladdened by this news, for it seemed to augur well for Arwen's life there. The Great Gate, it seemed, was a work widely admired, and the dwarves of Erebor had undertaken many other great stone works of extraordinary skill and cunning, so that many came from far and wide to see their wondrous craft. It was also said by the emissaries that Arwen and Elessar lived in great happiness together, though there was yet no mention of a child. Eären wondered at this, in her heart, though she said nothing.

Legolas and Gimli had at last left the valley, at the time of the first stirring, when massed snowdrops showed through the dulled brown of the greensward. Both had said an affecting welfare to Eären and Elrond, and Legolas had embraced her, when they had their last few moments alone, saying, "I will not forget you, Lady of Imladris, or your great kindness to me. Should you ever be in need, you know you may call on me. Here is my arrow – " and he gave her one of his beautifully-made arrow heads, tipped with the feathers of a blue bird, from the forest of his kin. "Send it to me, and I will come to you - it matters not how far I must travel. May the Valar guide your way under the stars!"

She and Elrond eventually heard, from passing visitors, that after spending time with Thranduil, and subject to receiving permission from Thorin Stonehelm, Gimli's lord, they planned to return to Gondor, together with a company of elves and dwarves of Greenleaves, though it was not known what their plans were, on reaching there. It seemed the best possible outcome for their friends of their long healing time in the valley, and Eären was glad with all her heart, for their sakes, though sorrowful that she might not see them again for long enough.

Messengers, meanwhile, came from Ithilien, via the newly established king's messenger route to Rhosgobel, with the news that the Lady Eowyn would bear their first child at midsummer. Faramir, indeed, wrote Eären a lengthy letter, full of news of every kind from the south, which she greatly appreciated, and she replied in as much detail of the north.

In his letter, her brother regretted that he was unable to visit them again, owing to the near expectation of the child, but hoped that Eären and Elrond might make a visit to Henneth Annûn, the following year, when Elros was a little older. He spoke with optimism and enthusiasm of his task of restoring the far side of Anduin to something like its former green glory, and she doubted not, knowing his qualities, that he would perform this task well.

In early summer, Mithrandir returned to the valley, unlooked-for as ever, from his long visit to the more out-of-the-way places of Middle-earth, including a long stay, it seemed, with Tom Bombadil, and his Goldberry. He seemed exceptionally well and vital, his brilliant old eyes sparkling, and to her gratitude, he played for many hours in the valley with little Elros, saying more than once, "This is a child after my own heart! For he is quick, lively and full of optimism for his future. I think he will do great deeds one day."

The reason for his coming, they divined, was that he evidently wished to take a last look at the fair valley of Imladris, before he departed for the Grey Havens. Thinking that she might not see him again, therefore, and walking in the valley with him one day, Eären said to him,

"Mithrandir, you have not spoken of what we talked about once, long ago, on the high turrets of Gondor. But I have given great thought to your marvellous and unexpected offer of the gift of Narya to me. But I do not think my task is to be the bearer of a Ring of Power. It was tempting, indeed, though I know you did not intend it so. For a while, I own I thought I could transcend my doom, and cease to be one small, foolish woman in a large world! But now I know that this road is not for me. I would do anything for my dear Lord, as you know – indeed, I would lay down my life for him gladly, if it could make a difference. Yet, I do not think I can do this thing. For all that I have learned, these past years, tells me that my natural span of life is what has been allotted by Ilúvatar the Holy, and I must content myself with it. Do you forgive me for refusing your generosity?"

Mithrandir stopped, and looked down at her, something very far indeed from anger in his eyes.

"My dear, dear Eären!" he said now, and took her hands affectionately in his. "Constantly I am surprised! - by hobbits, and now by a mortal woman! Forgive you? There is nothing whatever to forgive. The gift was mine to give, and yours to take or leave, as you see fit. In the circumstances, I see that it is the best choice for you. You have spoken to Elrond of this?"

She nodded.

"We have talked long and carefully of these matters, Mithrandir," she said evenly. "But we are both of the view that something must be learned, if the cycles of death and destruction of the past are ever to be broken. What we have concluded is that there is no means by which our separate dooms can be transcended, without some consequence, which in the end brings only another cycle of death and destruction! And I find I cannot forget the suffering, pain and loss that we have all passed through because of the Ring."

She sighed deeply, adding, presently,

"I am mortal, and was content to be so, until I fell in love with Lord Elrond. My Lord chose the way of an elf, and would ever have been content to be so, were it not for the fact that I became his beloved wife - and then he did not wish to leave me! Pardonably, he hoped to prolong his time in Middle-earth, which seemed then but a brief span to him, so that he could be with me. But now we see that this cannot be. I fear that it is an illusion, one that we could not sustain, and that has become very clear to us both.

"For all about us, the world is changing, and this Age is passing away. Elrond is of this Age! I did not see it, because I loved him so, and would not look. But now I see, too well, that my Lord has played his part in this and former Ages, and his time is over. He is deeply weary, and deserves his rest and healing, if any elf does. It is not for me, who love him so much, to take that away from him! Moreover, even if all other matters were resolved, there is our child Elros to consider. I could not go to the Havens without him - and he is not yet old enough to make his own choice in the matter. Therefore, we will use wisely and well what time is left to us in this shore, and give it over to all that is good, beautiful and joyful - before the end."

Mithrandir listened, and did not interrupt, for he saw that she had much on her mind.

She sighed, and paused a moment more for painful reflection, adding, thoughtfully, "For may it not be, Mithrandir, that one day of great happiness may stand for a thousand, at the last? Only think that, when I face my own doom, and my end is near, I may be too weak to be able to summon the memory of a thousand days of bliss, to cheer me in my passing! Yet, if I am able to remember one such day, I shall not forfeit any gladness, and all will be well with me. My lord and I have already had many such days, and will have more yet – far more, in truth, than many have allotted to them in their whole lives!"

Taking his hand, then, she finished simply, "So when your time for departure comes, look for your friend Elrond, in the woods of the Shire, for he will go with you to the Grey Havens. But I shall not be with him."

Though some natural tears gathered in her eyes, as she spoke these words, she felt no longer distraught, for it seemed to her a just and right choice, and that there was no more to be said. Even as she spoke, she wondered where this great strength came from, and whether the Lord Manwë himself supported her, even though she did not see it. Yet she spoke of what she had yet to experience.

Mithrandir was silent a long time, after this speech, for none knew better than he the full import of it.

Finally, he said thoughtfully, "I claim not to know the mind of the Lord Ilúvatar, and I am glad it is not given to me to apportion such matters. The fate of men kind is unknown to me, and is a secret kept locked in his great heart alone. Yet, my heart tells me that this great sacrifice shall not go unrewarded! Be comforted, therefore, dear Eären, when the time of parting comes. I say to you that all shall be well! Remember these words."

These, almost his last words to her, seemed to enter her heart with the force of a prophecy, and they stayed with her, all her life, and long after he had departed the valley for the last time. Though she could not, at that moment, or for a long time after, imagine his meaning, she kept his words in her heart. She never saw him again in Middle-earth.

In June, Herubrand, now chief of the Dúnedain of the north, came for a visit and brought news of the Shire. It seemed that their hobbit friends had encountered great strife in their home country, when they finally reached it two years ago. For Saruman, freed by the Ents from his prison in Isengard, had attempted to bring the hobbits' country under his thrall, and many evil men had done all they could to destroy that fair and peaceful farming country.

Their friends in the valley were, however, delighted to learn that Merry, Pippin and Sam had fought bravely to liberate their land from this evil, and that Frodo had played a skilful part in preventing more destruction than necessary in the ensuing battle. After the battle, in which a number of hobbits were killed, though not, thankfully, any of their friends, the Shire had been rid of these evil-doers forever. Saruman, they learned, soberly, had died with his throat cut, at the hand of Wormtongue, his evil servant - who in turn died under many answering hobbit arrows.

"It was a deserved death, I fear," said Lord Herubrand, gravely, at supper that evening, "though I regret that any should pass thus. But he would never have rested, I fear, until he found new means of destroying the Shire. For he hated the hobbits with a passion, and the elves more so, if that were possible."

Elrond nodded, saying, "You say truly. It was as Mithrandir predicted – maybe an unwise act of the Ents, to let him leave Orthanc, for though his power was destroyed, he was still capable of great mischief. Yet I cannot blame Old Fangorn, in my heart. It is a thankless task, to watch a renegade such as Saruman unceasingly. Ents have other tasks in the world, which bring them joy and peace of their own."

In more private conversations, they learned from Herubrand, with some distress, that Frodo continued in indifferent health, having periods of wellness, followed by relapses, when his old wounds would trouble him, and he would take to his bed for some days at a stretch.

"I fear," said Elrond sadly, "that some things he suffered can never be mended in this world."

Eären heard him with understanding, now, for she saw that he too had, in much the same way, made a great sacrifice of his own time, skill, wisdom and peace, that others might live. She could not begrudge him his rest in the Undying Lands, only fearing the pain of their parting, when it should come – though that fear was great indeed, and she kept it in her heart, and looked for a sign that change was coming upon them.

By the end of that summer, little Elros was eighteen months old, already sound on his feet, and looking about him, bright eyed and eager for life. Eären walked with him in the valley each day, and Elrond came also, whenever he had time. So the second summer of their marriage passed, and a golden haze lay upon the land.

It was about this time that a large company of elven visitors came to Imladris, and among them, to her great surprise, were the Lady Galadriel and many of her household. Elrond had given her no warning of this. The Lady of the Wood and the Master of Imladris spent much time together, in private discussion, and Eären saw less of her lord than before. Her heart was heavy, nonetheless, for as soon as she saw her, she knew that Galadriel's arrival was the sign she had been looking for.

So the last days of summer wore on, and still the visitors remained, and no move was made by any to leave. Eären wondered what they were waiting for, but could not guess. She remembered how they had waited for Arwen and Elrond to arrive in the White City, with the same sense that great events were in the wings - but that she herself was no part of them. Now, she had a similar sense of approaching matters of great import, outside of her control, but she could only be patient until they were upon her.

Then at last she knew. For one day, another, smaller company of elves rode into Imladris. It was the twenty-first day of August, and the weather was still warm and mellow. Among the new visitors was none other than Queen Arwen Evenstar herself, surrounded by her elf maidens who had gone with her to the White City. Eären was astonished to see her, and presumed that she had been unable to see her father go without saying a last goodbye, and that this was why the company had delayed their departure, until she came to him.

Elrond greeted his daughter with great joy, and they spent some hours alone together in her old house below the mountain, where she had lived long before her marriage, and which now remained empty, for no one had had the heart to claim it when she left.

At last, when Arwen was gone to her rest, Elrond went home to their house over the greensward, and called Eären to him, and she came, heavy of heart.

"Forgive me, my love," he said now, taking her face in his hands with great love and gentleness, "that I have kept you so long in uncertainty. I saw no value in spoiling what might be our last days together. You know, however, I am sure, what I have to tell you, and long speech beforehand would not have made our task now any easier. I will go to the Grey Havens with my people, and with the three keepers of the Rings, and with Bilbo the old hobbit - very soon. My daughter Arwen will go with us. We will meet Mithrandir and Frodo in the woods of the Shire, at the end of September."

Though Eären had been long expecting them, these words came to her as a knell of doom, and now at the last her stout heart almost failed her. Most shocking to her of all was what he said of Arwen. That was utterly unexpected, and she did not begin to understand it.

As she stood silent before him, Elrond went on gravely, "It is beyond me to know what to say, in leaving you. Only that I give you my whole heart, leaving it behind, with you, forever! For you have been to me a love such as I never thought to experience in my life in Middle-earth. How shall I bear to be without you? But I pray that little Elros will be to you a remembrance of the happiness of our time together, though brief it has been."

The air between them was now heavy with the sorrows of foreboding, and Eären felt it as a physical weight.

"Now, therefore," said Elrond, "tell me whatever I can do to ease your future path, before I leave. After I am gone, you shall want for nothing, and this I pledge to you, as the least I can do for you, who must now bear all the pain of my passing, and the raising of our son, without a father to guide him. Whatever you wish to do, therefore, I will help you in it. If you wish to stay in Imladris, it is of course your home, as of right, forever, and my sons Elladan and Elrohir will stay and care for you and little Elros as long as you live. But if you wish to leave and return to your own people, then I will see that it is done also, for Lord Herubrand has promised me to escort you, whithersoever you wish to go, with the help of his Rangers. Now only tell me what I must do."

She looked in his deep sea grey eyes, full of pain, and it was hard to speak at all, for she felt numb as a stone.

At last, summoning all her courage, she said, "I shall stay in Imladris, my Lord, for this season at least. But perhaps, when the spring comes, I shall visit my brother in Ithilien. It is long since I saw him, and I would like to be with my family again, for a while, and see his child, and let him see and know our son also."

"Then it shall be just as you wish," he said, without hesitation. "I shall make all necessary arrangements, and when you are ready to leave, in the spring, Lord Herubrand and the Dúnedain will come for you, and take you there.

"As to my possessions, I leave to my son Elros one third of all that I own, in your guardianship, until he grows to an age where he can assume responsibility for it. The remainder I leave to my elder sons. But to you, alone, I leave my jewels. Some are already in your keeping, for I gave them to you, and some are even now in the keeping of my sons. They shall be to you a perpetual remembrance of my love for you."

These would have seemed generous dispensations of his wealth, had she been able to consider them in the least, but her heart was far elsewhere.

"But, my Lord," she said now, bewildered, "I do not understand what I hear you say - that Arwen Evenstar will go with you? Will she ride to the Grey Havens, only to return alone, a long and sad journey to Gondor? Why does not Elessar go with her? At least he may keep her company on the road home?"

Elrond's face became a mask of grief for a fleeting moment, and then it passed. But he looked at her steadily, his eyes thoughtful.

"Arwen will not return to Gondor," he said quietly. "Now that the time of our departure comes, she shares that same failing of strength which we two spoke of, with such grief, a few months ago. This has been my deepest agony, concerning Arwen, from the beginning, though I could not utter these fears, even to you, and certainly not to Elessar. Arwen cannot stay in Middle-earth, even as I cannot stay. I think I always knew it, but could not prevent events falling as they did - and indeed, part of my heart did not wish it! It is not her doom to stay. She will ride with me, at the last, even as Ilúvatar has always decreed she would."

Now Eären was shaken to the core. She had not supposed, for a moment, of all the evils of Arwen's choice that they had discussed, that Elrond's daughter might also face an impossible choice at the last.

"But - Elessar!" she said, now, her quick mind jumping to him, and hardly able to believe her ears. "He will be devastated! Does he know of this?"

Elrond nodded, his fair face anguished.

"Their parting was a bitter one," he said. " And Arwen's heart is near broken. But it was no more bitter than ours! So be it. She has made her choice, and I have made mine. We will go together. "

Now, he thought for a moment more, and then said, "Elessar was ever your dear friend, my lady. When the time comes for you to go to Ithilien, will you visit him, and comfort him, for mine and for Arwen's sake? Arwen asks this of you, especially, for she does not fear for Elessar, so long as you remain his friend."

Eären raised her head alertly, at this, and stared steadily into her Lord's eyes, sensing what lay behind his thought.

"You know that I will," she said now, but a mounting passion came to her as she thought of its deeper meaning. "But my Lord, do not dare to speak to me of finding in him a replacement for you, if this is in your mind! I cannot replace a treasured husband and lover, as though you were but two pawns in a game of chess!"

And she raised her arms in genuine distress, and tossed her deep burnished hair wildly at this thought.

Elrond smiled now, at her great spirit, even at the last.

"It would be a doughty warrior who would attempt to influence your mind in anything!" he said wryly. "I know and love both of you too well to play chess, or any game, with your treasured hearts! Nay, Lady of Imladris, I leave you both, without fear, in the hands of my Lord Manwë. For what will be will be, and is beyond my making in this world."

Now he raised her hand to his lips, and kissed it, one last time.

"I think it wise that we say goodbye at once. For length of goodbyes are not our way, and no fine speeches can ever ease the ache of our hearts, when I am gone. Know that I love you always, and that I leave you only under a compulsion I cannot deny. I pray you, when tomorrow's dawn comes, to rise early, and to go and walk with Elros in the long paths beyond the valley. Do not return until the sun is high. When you return, I shall be gone."

Then Eären took his fine dark head in her hands, and kissed him on the lips one last time, and let his dark silken hair fall gently through her fingers. Then she turned and left him, and deep and bitter was the grief of her heart.

On the morrow she rose early, as he had requested, and put Elros in his small chariot, and pushed him along the valley paths, far beyond the waterfall. She kept going for a long time, and did not look back. Only when the sun was at its highest in the heavens did she return with slow, painful steps to Imladris, with deep and utter dread in her heart.

When she went to the house of Elrond, across the greensward, she found it silent, almost as the tomb. Hador and many of Elrond's household were also gone with her lord, as his chief retainer had predicted.

But thankfully, Frea and Miriel came out of the door to greet her, saying, "Come, mistress, for the Lord Elrond requested that we greet you, when you came home, and made us swear that we would not leave you, for any matter whatsoever, until your grief has eased a little. Therefore, we come to bring you to the Elven Hall, where there is to be a feast to mark the ascension of Lord Elladan, who today becomes Master of Imladris. Will you not come with us, and bring little Elros, for he would not wish to miss seeing his half-brother in his moment of joy?"

Though her face was as one turned to stone, Eären went with them, for she saw that the only alternative for her was to weep herself to death.


	62. Orome is concerned

_**Oromë is concerned**_

_It was deep night in Manwë's Hall when he heard the sound of Nahar's rhythmic hoof beats on the mountain side. Manwë smiled to himself. Since the fall of the Dark Tower, Oromë had taken to riding in the east, much as he once did in days long gone, before the rise of the Servant. Evidently something he had seen this night had concerned him - it vibrated in Manwë's heart in the very hoof beats of his horse._

_He awaited the Vala in his forecourt, where he had been looking out over the Bay of Eldamar towards the Gates of Morning. He liked to stand here, early in the day, and see the sun rise over his beloved Arda, and to see that all was well for another day. _

_Oromë dismounted, and took the sweeping steps up to the cool forecourt in three bounds, without preamble. _

_ "My Lord!" he began, and then remembered to bow before speaking. "Pardon me, my lord, I am but now returned from my ride across the Sundering Seas! What I have seen disturbs me greatly. I saw the elves of Imladris and Lothlórien setting forth in a great company from the Fair Valley, and Master Elrond is with them, and his daughter the Evenstar. But the Lady of Imladris remains behind! I do not understand what is happening. Can you enlighten me?" _

_Manwë sighed, and then smiled ruefully. _

_ "Tactfully put, my Oromë!" he remarked. "You mean, what do I think I am doing, no doubt?"_

_Oromë opened his mouth, and then decided that discretion was the preferred path. _

_ "I would not presume such a thought, my dread lord," he said soberly. "But I am afraid for the sorrow that this parting will bring - for my heart tells me that the elf company must have no other destination than the Grey Havens. Never have I seen two more happy people than Master Elrond and his bride. And now there is a child, a most beautiful, part-elven child, with eyes like stars! How can it be that they must be parted thus?" _

_Manwë's face took on a sombre look, and the night over Arda darkened a little._

_ "You believe I have decreed this doom?" he asked gently. _

_Oromë began to speak, and then again paused, giving himself time to think, before uttering what might be useless words. _

_ "I cannot think that you would do so, my lord," he said eventually. "But is it not the case that Olórin's Ring, the elven Ring of Fire, was offered to the lady? I believed this gift had your blessing, or Olórin would not have offered it. And that she might be granted the right to take the Bent Way to Valinor, with Master Elrond, when the time came. Much it gladden my heart to know it. And now . . . I do not understand what is happening," he repeated, feeling unable to express more clearly what he felt._

_Manwë sighed deeply. _

_ "Offered," he said gently, "but not accepted." _

_Oromë was clearly stunned. _

_ "The Lady did not wish to go with Master Elrond?" he asked. _

_Manwë took Oromë gently by the shoulder, and begged him to walk with him a while through his halls, feeling his distressed, great heart._

_ "Have I not said, before today, that the Atani must have the freedom to do as they will? It is the will of The One, and it is not my task to gainsay it. With the Quendi, it is different. They may spend their time as they wish beyond the Sundering Seas, but when they are weary, then must they come home to Valinor, where their wounds may be healed and they may find rest at length with us," he explained quietly, as they walked. _

_He reflected a while, and time passed. Oromë listened and pondered. _

_ "What has happened in the case of Master Elrond and the Lady of Imladris has no precedent, that I am aware of, in all Arda," Manwë said, at length, with a deep sigh. "Indeed, I have not decreed it, nor has our brother Mandos pronounced his mind in this. It is true that I did call Olórin the Maiar home, as the Lady Varda wished, and all the Valar gave their consent, after the fall of the Dark Tower. Yet I did not call Master Elrond home."_

_ "You did not?" asked Oromë, startled. "Then - I am more than ever confused, my lord!"_

_Manwë nodded. _

_ "Master Elrond and the Lady have made their own choices. I believe we will all rejoice to see him here on the Farther Shore, will we not, and none more than I, for his service has been great - but great also are his wounds. He deserves his rest. Master Elrond is wise. He knows that his time has come, and of his free will he comes to us. Yet the Lady has not yet had her time, and her choice is to remain on the Hither Shore. _

_ "I have pondered these things long in my heart, good Oromë," the Lord of Arda said frankly, and his sapphire eyes grew darkly azure. He gazed afar at something distant beyond the Encircling Seas, that only he could see. "I believe that something of great import has happened - whose meaning is yet unknown to me. It will, I believe, be revealed to us by The One in his good time. Until then, we must watch and wait with patience."_

_ "And the Evenstar? What of her marriage to the Dúnedan?" asked Oromë, not so ready to be placated. "What of the restoration of the White Tree, which yet bears no fruit? What future awaits the land and the people of the West? It appears to me that all is not what it seemed, when we rejoiced in Máhanaxar! And I think now of the words of Brother Mandos, when he reminded us that the Shadow is shattered, but not entirely spent. "_

_Manwë sighed yet more ruefully at these questions. _

_ "I am not gifted with all knowledge, Oromë!" he pointed out affectionately. "Until the One discloses his mind, I fear I do not know."_

_Oromë pondered these things, but his warm heart remained distressed. _

_ "Have we not managed well, my Lord?" he asked sadly, at length. "You said that we must try to manage the peace as well as we managed the war, but I fear we have not done so. If the marriages could not hope to succeed, ought we not to have forbidden them? Why all this needless pain?"_

_Manwë raised his heavy eyebrows, and his sapphire eyes grew very bright indeed. _

_ "Needless? Nay, that I cannot say, with such conviction as you do, my brother!"_

_He paused, weighing his words very carefully. _

_ "Things are not as they were, when we first came to Valinor, Oromë," he pointed out. "Then, we hoped to provide all that the Children could ever need. And as Children, we taught them how to live, and protected them from all harm, even when our laws seemed hardest to them. But much has happened since then, and much has changed. The Children are not so much in need of our care as they were. The Valar cannot exercise their authority in the way that they did - else we would not have allowed the Servant to desecrate the land at all. Would we?"_

_Oromë's brow was creased in a deep frown._

_ "We could not prevent it," he said, at length. _

_ "We could not prevent it," repeated Manwë slowly - and he nodded at this, as at the pronouncement of a truth in the Ring of Doom, which could not be unsaid. "We can only do what we can do, it seems to me. We help where we can. We provide strength and hope in times of need. We keep a place of rest for the weary in sprit, and those whose time is at an end. What is there more that we can do?"_

_They paced back through the great hall towards the edge of Manwë's forecourt, where they could begin to discern, though faintly, the first pale rays of the morning sun touching the horizon. _

_ "And may we then help the Dúnedan and the Lady of Imladris in time of their great grief?" the Vala asked eagerly. _

_Manwë smiled._

_ "Did you think I would not help?" he asked softly. "Nay, Oromë, they have been both in my heart these many long days! And will be many days hereafter, for they face a test even beyond what their great strength has required until now. I will give them all the strength and courage I possess - but do not underestimate the strength of their own spirits, which is great indeed." _

_Oromë looked more cheerful. _

_ "You are wise, Manwë, and see much," he acknowledged. "Yet tell me what I can do to help, and I will gladly do it."_

_ "I know. I know," said Manwë soothingly, patting his broad shoulder, for he loved the Vala greatly and was saddened by his distress. "Yet go now to your halls, and rest, my brother. And when I have need of you, I shall call you."_


	63. Coda

**Book Twelve End of an Age**

**i Coda **

Autumn turned to winter once more and the sons of Elrond cherished their second mother closely, according to their father's wishes. He had told them that her chosen path would now be bitter for a while and he left them with the charge that, as they loved him, they must now do whatever was needful to keep her well - and look with extra care to their small son also. Those elves that remained in Imladris did likewise, for they had come to love and honour Master Elrond's lady, for her wisdom and courage, even though she was still but five-and-thirty years old.

Little Elros was Eären's saviour now, for even at times of deepest despair, she could not give way entirely, since a child must have a mother - and one who can sometimes smile and play with him, as before. Already he missed his father - and she would not deprive him of a mother too.

Nevertheless, the inner strength that had seemed to sustain Eären throughout the long wait for Elrond's departure seemed to desert her entirely, now that he was gone, and grief almost overcame her. For long days and weeks at a time, she would stay away from the Healing Houses and roam the paths of the valley and beyond, haphazardly, her bright, undressed hair wild in the winter winds, and she would be unable to come to the Hall or let any food pass her lips. For it seemed to her that everything she set forth to do in the valley was too full of remembrances of her lord, and every place she visited carried the shadow and the remembrance of his dear face.

At last, December dawned, with the onset of hrivë in the valley. Stark winter winds and rain were followed, later in the month, by heavy, thick snow, that lay on the ground unusually long, making Eären's former roaming impossible. Then she sat for many hours before the fire in their old sitting room, thinking of how they had talked here and wondering ever and anon whether she had made the right choice at the last. Ought she to have begged her beloved lord to stay a while on the hither shore? Ought she to have sacrificed what remained of her own life here, taken Mithrandir's gift at face value and gone with him and the other Ring Bearers to the Grey Havens, there to be transported in bliss to the Undying Lands? There, might all tears, even now, have been wiped from her eyes?

The choice that had seemed so clear before now seemed to her full of confused uncertainty. Only one thing remained clear - the welfare of little Elros. At this point in her speculations would come the same thought, as an impassable wall in her mind: how could she have taken him with her? And how could she have left him behind?

Faced with this impasse, she would weep long and bitterly, and, tossing in her bed, call Elrond's name, long into the night and feel that she would do anything to hear his voice speaking her name, just once more!

Towards the end of the first month of the new year, there was a brief relenting of the winter weather. There came the usual kind of mild pre-spring days that often tantalized the woods and fields of Middle-earth, known to the elves as 'stirring.' Stirring, however, was known to gardeners and farmers as being a time that might prove illusory, for it could still be followed by a hard frost, that could kill new growth. It was too early for planting, though its warming days could be deceptive in that respect.

Respite came to her at this time, though briefly, in the form of two most welcome visitors to Imladris. The hobbits Meriadoc and Peregrin visited the valley, unlooked-for, and were fêted and given joyous welcome by the remaining elves, and especially by the Lady herself. Eären was now able to hear from them, at first hand, how, with Master Samwise, they had followed their dear friend Frodo when he left the Shire and joined the company of the elves on their way to the Grey Havens.

Their account of the final departure of the whole host was moving to hear. Though it occasioned many fresh tears, it had at least the effect of giving her a needed sense of that chapter in her life closing forever. For Samwise Gamgee had seen the White Ship depart with his own eyes.

Deep indeed was the hobbits' sadness at the loss of their beloved Frodo. Sitting with them and talking of their many experiences in common, she found her heart eased, more than by anyone she had yet confided in. They understood, as few did, the sacrifice she had made, and the cost to her. They also had sacrificed the friend they had loved and valued most dearly and they knew too well the circumstances out of which this sacrifice had come to be made.

"Frodo said, at the end, that not everyone who wins freedom for others can benefit from it himself," said Merry seriously, tears never far from his bright hobbit eyes. "He said that he had tried his best to save the Shire - and it had been saved - but not for him. He said that someone has to give things up, so that others may keep them!"

All three shed fresh tears, yet again, at this reminder of how sadly the gallant Frodo had suffered and sacrificed for so many others. Who could wish him anywhere other than in bliss, Eären thought miserably? And how could she do less?

"I cannot wish him back," she said now, with a defeated sigh, for she saw how wise his words had been, though they cut her to the heart. "And yet," she added, with a rueful smile, "I do not quite seem able to feel like one who has been saved! For I still feel sadly as though I were the one left behind - the one who has given up what was most precious, for others to gain it!"

"Well, my lady," said Pippin thoughtfully – he had grown since he left Imladris and had matured noticeably too – "It is hard at such a parting as we have undergone to feel otherwise. Yet I think it is as Frodo said, in the end. At first Merry, Sam and I felt just as you did: that we had been left behind, and it wasn't fair! But now we begin to feel the goodness of the Shire again and to be glad for our lives in it once more. The best part is that we value it so much more than we did, because we were brought to the very brink of losing it!

"I fear that your loss was a vast one and it may take you much longer than we to feel the same sense of gratitude for what has been left behind for you. However, I think, if you are patient, as indeed you always are, it will come. Elrond was such a great elf that he left you and all of us not only Imladris. In a manner of speaking, he left us the whole world! For I was a green and untutored hobbit, when first I met him, but now I understand that so much that is good in the world and now available for us all to enjoy, was due to his thought and care."

Hearing this, Eären was deeply touched by his wisdom, even though still so young and she tried to be comforted by him. Nevertheless, she felt drained and exhausted of all feeling most of this time, as though her very capacity to live had been undermined, beyond restoration, by her grief. Yet Elros lived. And while he lived, she saw that she must - somehow - do likewise.

After the hobbits had left to return to the Shire, though still empty at heart more often than not, Eären made an effort to try to resume her former life, as though Elrond were still with her. She rose at regular hours each morning and after attending to the needs of young Elros and breaking her fast, she went to the Houses of Healing to see what crop of problems the day had brought, and helped where she could. For the sick did not cease to come, or to need her, and she saw that she could not behave forever as though hers were the only sorrow in Middle-earth. Moreover, some of the elves most skilled in healing had gone into the West, living a gap which someone must fill.

Inclement weather had set in again in the valley and for the moment she could not roam any more. She was therefore glad indeed of the work that now kept her hands - and mind - busy, and of the chance to exercise the skills and knowledge that Elrond had taught her.

The sons of Elrond, who had been observing the progress of her grief with deep anguish, now began to feel a little more optimistic that she might find a life with the elves of Imladris that would satisfy her. Truth to tell, they longed to keep her in the valley with her son, now their own last link with their beloved father. However, Elrond had insisted to them, before his departure, of her right to return to her own people, if she so wished and they kept this instruction in their hearts also, for they would not disobey his last wishes.

The spring was late coming that year, as though the world itself mourned long and bitterly the passing of so many fair folk, as well as the celebrated Gandalf the White, and Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, extraordinary hobbits of renown. Little Elros was, at this time, close to celebrating his third birthday and beginning to wander far on his small feet, if his mother did not keep a close eye on him. His face, and his thick, curly dark hair grew more like those of Eären's lost lord every day and sometimes she did not know whether the pain or the comfort he brought her was the greater, knowing that the child was after all their beloved son, in whom his father remained alive in body and spirit. Sometimes it seemed to her, indeed, that the child had been Elrond's greatest gift to her - by which his presence might remain in her heart, no matter what might befall her.

One day, having left Elros in the care of Miriel, she was walking along the familiar paths of the valley, as usual, for a pale sun had returned at last and she felt in need of fresh air and time for more reflection, after the usual crop of spring illnesses had come to the Healing Houses. She could not but see that the first buds were bursting in the shrubs all along the valley banks and that green patches appeared, in those parts of the greensward where mingled dead grass and snow had formerly lain.

As she reached the furthest, easterly point of her walk, by the stone seat that marked the end of the terraced east path beyond the Homely House, and turned reluctantly to retrace her steps, she saw in some surprise, in the far distance, that a large company of what looked like visitors of the race of men had ridden into Imladris over the Elven Bridge, during her absence.

The thought flashed briefly into her mind that Herubrand and his Rangers had come to escort her to Ithilien, as Elrond had promised they would. However, it was early yet for that journey, and she had not expected them before full spring. As she shaded her eyes against the weak sun, to try to see more clearly their emblems and gear, she saw, even at this distance, that it was rich and finely wrought, not typical of the Dúnedain of the north, although she could not make it out in any detail. Puzzled, she quickened her step towards home.

Yet now she saw, before she had gone more than a few strides, that one of the visitors, who seemed in appearance, even at this distance, tall and broad of shoulder - a very giant of a man - was coming along the self-same path she had taken, striding towards her, his long-booted walk somehow familiar. As he drew nearer, she made out a sable mail shirt, emblazoned with a White Tree, with a crown and seven stars above it . . . .

"The emblems of Gondor?" she thought, in great surprise, wondering whether a messenger had come, perhaps, from Faramir her brother, or even from the court of Elessar.

Her heart lurched painfully in her bosom, for she realised now how gladly she would receive such an errand, after such a long, weary absence and so much grief!

Then, continuing, as each did, to walk closer towards each other, she saw that the visitor was even more familiar than she had at first seen. He possessed a familiar, thick dark mane of hair, which he wore shorn above the shoulder, and which flowed about his face in the wind. Then her eyes took in a glinting, richly decorated sword, in a finely-wrought elven scabbard at his side. All in a moment, his name came to her lips.

"Elessar!" she cried, her clear voice carrying far, even above the noise of the wind in the trees and the fierce bubbling of faithful Bruinen at her side. "Elessar! Is it really you?"

Entirely forgetting herself then, she began to run wildly, her amethyst elven cloak blowing fiercely behind her in the March wind, still clasped at the throat by the white gems the elves had presented to her when she first returned to Imladris from the War. He, seeing her run, lengthened his stride also and with a few more strides from him and a bound from her, she had flung herself breathlessly into his arms.

"Elessar! Elessar!" she said, her bare head against his shoulder, unable to say anything more sensible, as she felt his strong grasp in his gloved hands enclosing her, as willingly as she held him.

Thankfulness beyond what Eären had felt for long enough filled her heart at his presence and her tears flowed like the mountain streams that fed newly awakened Bruinen. She had not known, until this moment, how desperately she had longed to see him again. Yet it seemed now as though she had been waiting for just this moment, through all the long winter of her despair.

Elessar, for his part, laughed and laughed again, and his deep vibrant laugh was so familiar and so welcome to her ears that she wept to hear it. He lifted her then like a sapling, with ease, from her feet and embraced her so fiercely that it seemed all the breath went out of her body.

When at last he released her and set her on her feet once more, it was to become at once more sober. Drawing his greatsword Andúril, he knelt before her, presenting the hilts to her, and said, "I once promised you, Eären of Imladris, that if ever you were in need, I should come to you. Here is my sword in token of that oath kept!"

Those words took her back, in a flash, to the extraordinary day they had ridden together, far into the hills of old Mindolluin, shortly before their marriages. She saw, in her mind's eye, as in a vision, how they had made a painful farewell - and a vow to remain forever friends at need.

She smiled now, weakly, at this memory, even through her freely flowing tears and said,

"'And I promised I would always be your friend, in good times and ill! I swore I would not forget you!"

"Then why did you not come?" he asked, half-seriously, one dark eyebrow lifted, as he rose now and sheathed his sword once more. "For I looked for you at every turn of the trail - and every day I expected to see you riding towards Gondor!"

She knew he in part jested with her, but there was some meaning below the surface of this jest. She took his arm, her face a rainbow of smiles and tears, so shocked by his sudden appearance for the moment that she could not find words to say anything other than, "I am so very glad to see you! So very, very glad! Elessar! Elessar! Is it really you?"

"It is even I," he said, folding her hand beneath his gloved one, under his arm, and smiling down at her wonder. "Or would you have me an oath-breaker?"

Slowly, they turned now and retraced their steps, arm in arm, towards the Homely House, where Eären now saw that a fine company of elves and Knights of Gondor awaited them.

"I am sorry I did not come," she said now, ashamed of her own foolishness, and remembering Elrond's words to her at the last. "I wanted to – I see now, very clearly, how much I wanted to! Yet the loss of my lord was a grievous blow indeed. Forgive me, but I cannot speak of it yet without tears. Elrond spoke your name to me, indeed, before he departed, thinking perhaps that we might be a comfort to each other, I know. Yet I was angry with him for doing so - because I did not wish to be comforted for a loss irreparable to me!"

Ruefully, she added then, with characteristic honesty, "The truth is that I wanted to punish him for leaving me – and the way I did it was by not seeking comfort in my friends! Is this not folly indeed? O forgive me, Elessar, wretch that I am! And thank all the gods that you were above my petty foolishness!"

"I wish it were so. But almost I did likewise," he confessed wryly. "For the loss of Arwen Undomiel was beyond any grief I have ever had to bear, or ever will, I fear. For long enough, my courtiers feared for my reason and could think of nothing to say to me that did not serve to increase my sorrow. It was your brother who saved me, I believe."

"My brother Faramir?" she asked, surprised. "How so my Lord King?"

"After I had grieved long and desperately for Arwen, Prince Faramir came to me, where I sat, wretched in mind and heart, in the courtyard beside the White Tree," said Elessar, slowing his pace, so that they might spend a little more time out of earshot of the courtiers and the elves who were gathering in numbers beside the Homely House to honour the King of the West's arrival.

"He said that he was much concerned by my grief at the loss of my beloved wife."

He gave a grim, tight-lipped smile at this memory.

"I fear that I asked him roundly what right he had to meddle in my business! For I was not in my right mind – forgive me, dear friend! Faramir, I am glad to say, being a man of some fineness of spirit, was not daunted by my anger, and retorted that his king's sorrow was a matter that nearly concerned him, as Steward, but that the sorrow of a dear friend was his particular business!"

He half-smiled at this memory.

"At this, I broke into fresh grief - indeed my tears blinded me and I could not speak. He took my hand, and I saw the pain of a true friend in his eyes. Then he said, shrewdly, as he ever does,

"'Elessar, we would have been close comrades in battle, had the chance presented itself. And since the war ended, we have, I believe, been dear friends in peace. You healed me when my life was uncertain, and I went with you to the Temple at your wedding, even as you went with me to mine. I claim the right to speak what must now be said!

"'Have you forgotten that my beloved sister, the Lady Eären of Imladris, is even now as bereft as you are at this year's turning?"

"For we had learned of Elrond's departure from the Lady Galadriel," Elessar added, an aside, by way of explanation. "I will say more of this later on."

He resumed his narrative.

"Faramir said, 'You are not alone with your grief - unless you choose to be so. You were ever close friends, as I recall. Why do you not go and visit her and spend some time in giving her comfort? For I am sure she is greatly in need of it and will be glad enough to see you, of all people! For a ride of that distance is but a moment to a man such as you, who have travelled the length and breadth of Middle-earth in your life. It is my belief that when you come there, you may be able to comfort each other, and so, at the last, pass through this time of pain and suffering, and live again. For greatly alike are your sorrows, and if you do not understand each other's grief, then no one will!'"

Elessar paused, in mid-stride, energetic as always, and said in apparent surprise, "And of a sudden I thought: why not? Little else is there for me to do with my remaining time on this earth! And time and distance have never deterred me from anything before! Then my words to you above Old Mindolluin, that day in July, seemed to come clearly into my mind, as though I had only just spoken them. 'If ever you should be in need, send for me, and I shall come to you!'"

He sighed, looking down at her, and continued,

"When I remembered them, I felt dismayed, for I had not kept the oath I swore to you, and I very much feared that you had been looking for me to come to you for many months and that I had failed you! Have I failed you, my dearest friend?" he added anxiously now and looked searchingly into her violet-blue eyes, his own darker blue ones deep. "Have you needed me and I have not been there, being so wrapped in my own misfortunes?"

Eären sighed deeply, though she could not but be touched by the simple honesty of this narrative.

"I would not say so, my Lord," she said gently. "For in my grief, like you, I was not able to think of what I needed, or who might supply that need. I could only put one foot before the other, from day to day and sometimes hour to hour - and I could not always do that. Now that I see you before me, nevertheless, it seems you are just the very one I do need! And I thank you with all my heart for coming!"

They paused to embrace each other spontaneously once again.

To the watching elves and courtiers, it seemed as though spring broke out in Middle-earth at that very moment. Elladan, Master of Imladris, observing them together, said quietly, to his brother Elrohir, "I think our watching time is over, brother. For our father's trust is discharged and our honoured Lady will find another life, I see."

The King and Lady Eären now came to the steps of the Homely House, and the sons of Elrond sparkled with delight at this meeting with their loved brother, after long absence.

"You are well, Elessar?" asked Elladan, having embraced him with all warmth and kissed his cheeks.

The elder son of Elrond was a dashing figure yet, his grey velvet cloak drawn tight about him against the wind, and now wearing the circlet of Elrond, as Master of the Valley. He looked ever more like his father, since he had assumed the role of Master of Imladris, and he was widely respected in the Valley for the way in which he had assumed the near-impossible task of stepping into Elrond's shoes.

He looked into the King's face closely and now saw the lines of sorrow which no greeting could smooth away. Elessar had indeed changed, as Eären also saw now, looking more closely. Sorrow had added a measure of iron to his stature, in body and soul, and there were a few flecks of grey in his dark hair. Yet he aged but little to the casual eye. Tall, he was, and broad of shoulder, and in his handsome face were the lines and planes of great strength and authority.

"I am not as well as I would wish," said Elessar soberly, truthful even in his sorrow. "Yet I am better than I was even a few short weeks ago! My spirit is lifted to be here. We have much to talk of, we four."

Then the elves took the visitors' horses, and, as was their custom, brought miruvor and water to rinse away the dust of the trail. Elessar and Eären went with the sons of Elrond to the Hall, where food and fresh wine were brought for them and for all the King's men. Master Elladan also sent for Finavel, now Warden of the Guest Houses, and asked him to make rooms in the House ready for the Knights of Gondor.

Then, turning to Eären, he asked, "Is it your will that our brother lodge with you in my father's house, my lady? What do you say?"

Elladan did not wish to put Elessar in a guest house, even one of their best, given his close kinship with the valley, nor did his position as King of All the West require less than their best accommodation. If Elrond had been here, Eären thought sadly, weighing the evident distress she felt, rather than saw in Elessar's heart, he would have been put in the Houses of Healing's best room, where he obviously belonged, and no argument about it!

But she did not think she could carry off that decree as Elrond would have. And propriety did not now allow her to accommodate him easily in her own home ('Propriety'! she thought ruefully to herself. It was long since she had thought of that elusive commodity!) Her home was still referred to in the valley as 'Elrond's house,' and probably would be for the foreseeable future. Arwen Evenstar's house remained empty, but it did not seem tactful to put Elessar there.

Therefore she weighed this situation a moment, and then said, "If the king has no objection, I will make an establishment for him in Lord Glorfindel's house, which has stood empty for too long, and where there may well be fond memories. He may sleep there, and conduct such business as he needs to there, and his personal retainers may stay with him. But Elessar shall come to us in Master Elrond's house during the day, and I will prevail upon you, Master Elladan, and you, Lord Elrohir, to join us there, so that none of us need be alone, and we may all talk together and share our tidings of the world and the times as we may."

Master Elladan bowed in agreement, relieved to have this verdict, for the ways of the race of men were ever strange to the elves!

Elessar smiled wistfully, at this, saying only, "I am happy to do whatever you say."

Finavel was now given instruction as to how these matters would be disposed, and he left to attend to them.

The company from Gondor had set out but four short weeks ago, they now learned, and had ridden hard daily, pausing only one night in Edoras, where Éomer King had welcomed them with eagerness and - they quickly guessed - tried hard to persuade Elessar to stay longer.

"I would gladly have seen more of my good friend Éomer," said Elessar regretfully, "but all at once I felt that I must be on my way, as speedily as I could. For I began to fear coming too late!"

There was, Eären thought, with a tinge of sadness, something very familiar about that phrase upon Elessar's lips. She saw that that had not changed in him. However, he glanced at Eären as he spoke and the sons of Elrond understood his meaning.

"Great loss and grief has been endured by us all," said Elrohir quietly now. "And it is good that we spend some time together and talk of these things."

After their meal, they escorted Elessar to the comfortable, low house under the mountain which Glorfindel had occupied. Servants helped him to bathe and remove his heavy mail and riding gear, and replaced it with a soft black leather jerkin and fine white elven shirt. Now he looked to Eären more like the Elessar of old, that she knew when she first came to Imladris - though it must be admitted that Aragorn - Strider of old - had never possessed such fine raiment. She almost wished she could see him again, covered in the dusty, shabby raiment of the wild, and eating berries and the fruits he had gathered on his way.

Now, however, when he was refreshed, they walked across the greensward to Elrond's house, where the door was opened for them by Miriel.

"No Hador?" asked Elessar sadly.

"No Hador," said Eären, equally sadly. "He is gone. They are all gone - all our companions of yesteryear. Lord Erestor is gone from the Healing Houses . . ."

"Not Erestor, surely?" he exclaimed.

She nodded.

"And Glorfindel . . . Alrewas too."

"Alrewas too?" he exclaimed, and they both exchanged such painful sighs as were not easy for the two brothers to see.

"We miss them all, for they were dearly loved," said Elladan soothingly. "But come in, brother, I pray you, and take some wine and rest with us a while, for I would dearly like to hear all your news."

So Elessar, Eären and his foster brothers sat together in Elrond's sitting room, drinking wine, and talking of all that had passed during the last few eventful years of their lives. The elf brothers asked many questions of Elessar about the White City as he found it.

Finally, having told all the news of Gondor and the disposition of his realm, Elessar said, with a deep sigh, which visibly seemed to shake his powerful frame,

"I must speak at last of Arwen Undomiel, which I own is still not easy for me. It was the more difficult because I had no thought of her departure at first. Perhaps I deceived myself - I do not know."

He paused, perhaps to collect his thoughts, but also, Eären guessed, to collect himself, against the difficulty of speaking of it at all.

"For long after our wedding, I truly thought that Arwen was as happy as I had ever known her. Yet when the company of our friends in the War of the Ring left Gondor, she did not ride with us beyond Edoras. When I returned to the City, we comforted each other, as we well as we could, for our many losses, and began our life together there. Arwen seemed tired for long enough after her journey, but she was ever a wise elf and well cared for by her ladies, and I did not worry."

His eyes travelled to the window, and the view across to the falls. Perhaps he was reliving that time in his mind, Eären thought, for memory had become a painful thing for her also.

"Therefore, the year passed to its end in great glory, with a brilliant leaf-fall, after a glorious summer. Faramir and the Lady Eowyn, who had married before the year's end, came to stay with us, and we spent a happy turn of year in each other's company. They returned home to Ithilien thereafter, where they were building a home of their own. It was, I know, a much appreciated visit to Imladris that they made the following summer, and we looked forward to hearing all their news of the valley on their return.

"I think Arwen regretted then that she could not go with them, but though I urged her to go, and said I might spare her, and that her health would benefit, she did not seem to wish it. That summer and the following summer were the finest I can ever recall in the whole of Middle-earth, and among other blessings, all that our friend Legolas and his elves of Mirkwood had planted after the War came to flower. Arwen greatly enjoyed this, and she also busied herself with healing and other benevolent works in the City, while I attended to the managing of my Kingdom, for there was, and is still, much to do after the passing of the Shadow."

Elessar paused and his deep blue eyes darkened with pain.

"The year passed, and she seemed tired again, and it was as though she had lost her bloom. I began to feel worried about her health, though when I spoke of it, she assured me that all was well. At last, the winter passed, and summer dawned once more. June came, and before the celebration of the third anniversary of our marriage, the Lady Galadriel, with Celeborn, her lord, came to stay, and spent long hours with Arwen, talking over things past.

"One day, during their stay, Arwen came to me and said that she would speak with me. She said that Galadriel had told her that if she wished, she could still go to the Grey Havens with her and with the household of Elrond, who would leave Imladris in the autumn. And I stood amazed before her!"

Elessar's eyes flashed and Eären did not doubt the bravery of Arwen, in confronting him with this dreadful news!

"I said that I believed she had already made that choice: to stay and become mortal, as I was. Moreover, she had given her elf stone, symbol of her immortality, to Frodo, son of Drogo, before he left Gondor. Would she now take it back - and if so, why?"

They saw that Elessar's first response to Arwen's attempts to raise a painful question had been one of rage. For he must have felt utterly impotent, in that moment, Eären guessed, and that feeling did not sit well with him, a man first and foremost of action. Nonetheless, she saw also that, howsoever he might have reacted, it had come to the same in the end - for he had not been able to persuade Arwen to change her mind.

"My beloved Arwen said she saw, now, that she might take this one chance to sail into the West, which would not come again for her, in this or any other Age. In the company of Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir, she might take ship, for her right in that great company would not be questioned. She said that her gift to Frodo remained, for Frodo's right to go with them was not in question either."

Now great tears glistened brightly in Elessar's eyes and he went on, but haltingly, his breath coming short, from the terrible pain of speaking thus.

"Arwen said that her strength was failing her, that she could not stay in Middle-earth, as she had once thought. She had not foreseen what the new Age might bring to her diminishment. She begged me to believe that she desired not to leave me! That what real depth of happiness she had had in her life, she had had because of me. Yet the old Age was passing and her time in Middle-earth was ending. Not even for me could she defer her leaving, as she had once thought she could."

Elessar wiped bitter tears away from his cheeks, almost carelessly, with the back of his hand, for they now cascaded down his face, despite his efforts to check them.

He mastered himself, with a fierce struggle, and continued.

"Alas, what she said came to me with the ring of a truth. Had not my heart long told me that she could not make this choice, though she swore to me that she could? Elrond himself ever thought that she could not do this. How wise he proved, at the last. None of us knew so much as he did, I fear!"

He looked at all of them with the despair of a man confronted with his doom, which he has long tried his best to deny.

"Even Elrond was sometimes wiser in his sight of others than he was of himself!" murmured Eären dryly.

Elessar said nothing to this, but he paused, evidently struggling to master his anguish again.

"Some blamed Galadriel, saying that she it was who first put the idea to Arwen of her leaving. But I know she did not. Rather, she spent long hours listening to Arwen's grief and reminding her of her oath to me, which she assured her ought to be fulfilled. However, at the last, when it was clear that nothing could be done, only then did she offer to accompany her when she left for Imladris - to see her safely on the road. And before she left, she came to me and spoke of her great sadness at my sorrow. She also gave me this gift."

He took from his belt a bright gemstone of clear white, set in a silver setting, and made to go in a headstone, it seemed.

"She said, 'I gave this gift once to Frodo, when he was most in need, and he returned it to me in the White City. It is the light of Eärendil, to guide you in the darkness, when all other lights may go out - for a while.'"

Moreover, as the king looked down, bewildered, at the stone, lying in the palm of his large hand, a clear, translucent light shone forth from it suddenly, and brightened the entire room, and its very beams seemed to lighten all their hearts.

"I see that the Lady Galadriel was not foresworn," said Elessar, looking round dazedly.

He put the stone away, and took up his story, though less haltingly.

"The time came for their departing and Galadriel and Celeborn rode forth. And Arwen Evenstar rode with them. They rode from the City in the early morning, even before the banner on the White Tower was yet flying. I was left alone with my grief."

A silence fell then in the sitting room, while each busied himself with his own thoughts.

Eären was powerfully struck by a memory this tale brought sharply to her, of the Lady Galadriel's farewell to her, when they had parted before the Redhorn Pass, on their way home to Imladris. She recalled, as though her voice spoke within her, what the lady had said to her then.

"_When grief lies heavy upon you, and your suffering seems past bearing, remember Galadriel's words. 'When the first blossom of spring shakes the bough, and the river rises from his winter sleep, all shall be well. Go forth then, into the world, and live again.''"_

Thus had Galadriel foreseen the departure of Elrond. Little had been hidden from that lady!

Elessar had stopped speaking, and after a long silence in the still room, Elladan said seriously, "Do you blame her, Elessar? I would understand it if you did."

Elessar looked up and smiled ruefully, as Eären had seen him do many times before, and said, "Would that our lives were so simple, Elladan! I wanted to blame her, with every breath that was in me! At times, a black rage took me and I wanted to fight a battle - any battle! - and wield my sword Andúril and scatter many orc necks, because I could not subdue her heart that I loved more than anyone in Middle-earth! And still, I cannot blame her. How can I?"

He looked from one face to another, with sorrow and helplessness drawing lines deep in his striking face.

" For she did not betray me – she loved me, when she married me, of that I am certain. She desired to live with me, when she made her promise in the Temple. Yet some oaths are easier made than kept! She knew not what strength would be needed to carry out her oath, I fear. She did not foresee what the world would be like - when the One Ring was destroyed."

Eären found herself thinking that there was truth in these observations. In her mind, it seemed that both Arwen and her father had foreseen much - but not, perhaps, the speed with which these changes might come to pass. She said nothing, however, for it could help the king but little to know this.

Elessar sighed deeply and his eyes looked distractedly through the window at the calm and beautiful valley below. Finally, he added,

"I think now, with the easy wisdom of hindsight, that her strength began to fail already, on the homeward journey, even after we bore Théoden King home to his last resting, and this was what caused her to stay behind in Edoras, when the rest of us went forward. I can but guess now that her strength continued to fail from that time, as the power of the Elvenrings continued to wane. When Galadriel come to us, with the chief purpose of saying a final farewell, Arwen spoke to her of her fears of fading, and in speaking of them, saw them at last, for what they were – a truth she could not gainsay."

Elladan nodded gravely.

"I fear that your words bear the force of truth, Elessar," he said. "I believe that only a dwindling band of elves will now linger in Middle-earth, much diminished in power. Our father spoke to us of this, before he left, saying that some precious and blessed things must now pass away, so that others could grow. And he said to us, 'When you leave Middle-earth, think not that the elves are gone from the world. Rather, think that what is finest and best of our tradition will live on, through the lives of men, in whose line it is restored. For, in Elessar and the Kings of the West, the ancient blood of Númenor is restored. Now at the last, I do not fear for a world under his guardianship. The Fourth Age shall be theirs and great shall be the increase of their seed. Long shall be their lives, great their deeds and mighty their wisdom!'"

Elessar looked at Master Elladan, wide-eyed in surprise. Slowly he replied,"I thank you, Elladan, for remembering this saying, for great is my comfort to know that he thought so. Yet I own I do not know how. For I thought, when Mithrandir took me to Mindolluin's snow capped peak, and I found a sapling of the White Tree, and replanted it in the Place of the Fountain, that a sign had been given me that my line should no longer be barren. Yet now I am left with neither wife nor heir to fill my place when I am gone! And this seems to me my deepest grief of all."

"Some signs are hard to read, my lord," said Eären simply. "We mistake them, out of a desire to see what we hope for most."

They all looked at her in some surprise, for they saw how much she had grown in wisdom during the years in the Fair Valley.

Elladan looked at his brother long, deep in thought, his wise grey eyes warm with the affection of their long kinship. Finally, he said, "I do not know the answer to this riddle, either, Elessar. Nevertheless, I know this: that in all the years I spent with Elrond in Imladris, I never knew my father wrong! Therefore, be comforted, for an end will come of your travail and your barrenness – of this I am sure."

Elessar was powerfully struck by the truth of this saying, and his heart eased somewhat.

Eären now told the story of the hobbits' departure, as she had heard it from Merry and Pippin, and Elessar heard it in mingled joy and sorrow, saying at length that Frodo had deserved this passage on the White Ship, more than any he had ever known.

He added, glancing at Eären, "But the departure of Elrond took me quite by surprise, for in my anguish, I did not at once think that what the Lady Galadriel meant by 'the household of Elrond' was Elrond himself! Until Galadriel gave me the light of Eärendil. She said to me then, 'Do not blame Arwen, Elessar, when we are gone, for not only does her strength fail, but that of her father also. He too will go to the Grey Havens. It is because she knows of this that Arwen is sure that her doom is already sealed. If her father, with his great wisdom and strength, could not stay, even for the great love he bore for his wife, not even to see the growth to manhood of their cherished child, then she knew that she had no hope of remaining."

Their hearts were deeply touched by these remarks of Galadriel, who had, it seemed, at the last, done her best to aid him.

The king looked at Eären directly, now, for the first time and said, "I would dearly love to hear the story of Elrond's departure, if you are ready to tell it, my friend."

Eären could not refuse, though she found it hard, for he had told his part bravely, and held his feelings in check, being the brave man he was, and she knew not whether she could do the same.

Haltingly now, she described the way her life had gone with Elrond, from the time they waved a last goodbye to Elessar and his Knights. It seemed to her, as she told it, to be a story of great happiness, until she came to the discovery of Elrond's fading, and their fateful decision to accept their separate dooms, come what may.

When, finally, she described the arrival of Arwen Evenstar in Imladris and how great her surprise had been at this development, Elessar nodded silently, for her reaction had mirrored his own, it seemed.

When she had finished, Master Elladan added, with great seriousness, "The loss and grief of our Lady these last months has been passed over lightly enough, Elessar, even as I saw you pass lightly over your own loss and grief. Yet I am overjoyed that you are here to comfort her, for my brother and I have done what we could, but we can never share her grief as you can, who have suffered alike. We always knew, from our youth, that our honoured father would go into the West one day, and that we would follow him in due time. Ours is but a temporary leave of absence - a moment in a great Age, and not so final a parting! But your losses are of a different order and I judge that both need men and women of their own kind to help them through it."

The two brothers now rose and bowed low.

"Forgive us if we leave you now together," said Elladan, "for you two old friends have much to talk of. If there is anything you need, pray call my elves and it shall be done. And this evening, Elessar, we beg you to join us in the Hall, where we shall give a feast to honour your most welcome return to Imladris!"

When the brothers were gone, Elessar and Eären sat silent a long while and looked into the dancing flames of the fire. It seemed to both that it was not so easy as it might have seemed, to talk with each other, now that nothing stood in their way!

Finally, the lady stirred and said, musingly, "In this room, my Lord Elrond and I sat many times. We spoke of all those things we had done and seen in our lives, and of our futures, and of the hopes we might fulfil - and of those we might not."

"You and Elrond were able to manage his departure a little better than we," said Elessar softly now. "For what tears my heart now in twain is all the things unsaid, which might have eased my heart a little of its agony now!"

She looked at him sadly, and saw, with her new insight, how true this was. Until this moment, it had not occurred to her that Elessar might have suffered more, if anyone could, than she! And she knew not what to say.

"For you had a child - have a child," Elessar continued. "At least you have that! Arwen . . ." he hesitated, and what he said then, she sensed, was the most difficult thing of all for him to say, and she honoured his courage in expressing it. "Arwen did not come to my bed in many months before she left. I think now that she feared conceiving a child - which would then make it impossible for her to leave. Do you think this is possible, my lady? For at the time I feared she had ceased to desire it?"

Eären's heart almost broke within her, for this confession seemed to her, who had adored her lord and valued his loving of her so much, to be a bitter thing. Her eyes filled with sympathetic tears once more, and she struggled to speak. Yet she knew there were not many to whom he could speak thus, and would not leave him alone with this sorrow, if she could find means to ease it. For was not this the very task that Elrond had left in her keeping?

"I am so sorry, Elessar!" she said, with heartfelt feeling, searching to find the right words. "I am so very sorry! I can see too clearly how that might have happened. But I am sure it was not at all out of lack of love for you! Rather, she tried to spare you even greater pain, I am sure, at the end, if she knew then that she would have to leave you!"

She sighed deeply, adding, with a sense that her words were useless, after all,

"Forgive me if I am rougher of my speech than once I was. For I have passed through a great fire and torment, and no one who is so burned can hope to come forth the same person as before."

At this his quick smile returned, thankfully.

"And I also," he said darkly, understanding her implicitly. "I do not fear your searing, my lady, which can but equal my own."

He paused, and glanced at her almost diffidently - a glance not much like the Elessar of old that she had known.

"When I left Gondor, I was not blind to the fact that much had changed since we last met. I came with no plans, Eären, dear friend – believe me! For I know that what we spoke of in Old Mindolluin's groves belonged to another Age, though I did not know it then. Now, we can only speak with our voices of today, of this Age. I ask only whether I did right in coming?"

She nodded a dumb understanding, without resentment, of his meaning. Her own tears had ceased now, she was aware, and she began to feel the first faint augury of relief from sorrow: for telling her story had afforded her unexpected relief. She sat still, nonetheless, feeling entirely empty inside, as though the last rehearsing of their several sorrows had taken all her heart for further speech.

"You did right, Elessar," she said wearily, at length. "I am, as I have said, truly glad to see you. I cannot say more at this time."

He nodded briefly, and seemed satisfied. He stretched his long, booted legs now, and then rose to stand before the fire, unconsciously taking up her lord's position, which he had sometimes enjoyed when they talked.

"Must we go to this feast?" he burst forth suddenly, after another silence, and she had to smile at the way his mind turned to practicalities. The old impatient Elessar was not entirely gone, she saw, and she was glad of it!

"No, indeed, sire, if you do not wish it," she said mildly. "You are King of the West. You can do whatever you like! But it is ever the way of the elves, as you know better than I, to feast. They wish to honour you - and will naturally be disappointed if you do not go."

She told him ruefully the story of how Miriel and Frea had dragged her into the Hall, almost kicking and screaming, to hear the installation of Master Elladan, on the same day that Elrond had departed for the Grey Havens.

He raised his eyes to heaven in sympathy with this account.

"How do they do it?" he said now, angrily. "How did Arwen ride away from me, so utterly calmly, Eären? How?"

"She was not nearly so calm as she seemed - that is how," she pointed out sadly. "But I came to understand that my lord had a strength and a control of himself that I could never have. It is an elvish trait. I am sure he suffered every bit as much as I did, beneath his calm. But Elrond was able to master it - that is what it means to be an elf. And when I saw that I could not be like that, then I knew that I must acknowledge the weaknesses of my race - and be myself, even in sorrow. For that was the nature of the choice I had made. Sometimes, I have been deceived, I own, in the valley, imagining that I could transcend my race. But it is not possible."

She said it with a resignation that brooked no denial.

"You are of the race of Númenor," Elessar said frankly, glancing over her slight but familiar frame. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your blood is like my own. That is why you fitted in with the life of the valley so well, for did not the elves mingle a strong strain of their blood with the Edain in the Elder Days?"

She shrugged.

"So be it," she said, beginning to feel that she would as soon never hear talk of blood again!

She resolutely turned her mind to practicalities.

"Will you come to the feast, my lord, or shall I ask them to postpone it a while? It is in your hands."

He considered a moment - for Elessar had begun to learn the cares of kingship early, that he was not his own man in any wise, no matter what the circumstances of his own life.

"Well then," he said grimly. "If there must be a feast, I will show them what it means to be a king! Let us prepare ourselves!"

They separated now for a while, and Elessar returned to Glorfindel's house to dress. Eären meanwhile passed silently through the house, and went to her chamber, where Miriel helped her to bathe and dress afresh. After a moment's thought, she took from her wardrobe the fine dress, with its tiny, massed jewels, which Elrond had given her, on the day when she rode back into Imladris, after the darkness had ended. She wished to honour the king, but more than this, to set forth as proudly as she could her place in Imladris as Elrond's wife and the mother of his child. In addition, from her treasure chest she took out the bright sapphire bracelet, which was ever a heavy weight on her slender wrist, and which was her most prized gift of Elrond's love to her - the gift he had had made for her, after they returned from the war.

Miriel brushed out her long, gold-bronze hair, and let it flow in curling tresses down her back, only making a few tiny curls at her brow as ornament. She then placed on her brow a single sapphire gem, set in a silver setting, and traced some sweet water around her neck and chin. Then she stood back in satisfaction, and said, "Now, my dear Lady, you are the Lady of Imladris once more! It is good to see that the Lord Elessar has brought forth your beauty once again."

She fastened the heavy amethyst cloak about her shoulders, and they walked down to the hall together. Before long, Elladan and Elrohir came to join them, with their elf lords in attendance, handsome in their finest elven tunics, and long grey cloaks of velvet, with jewels on their brows. When they saw Eären, who had not dressed herself up thus for many a long time, they rejoiced, and complimented her on her beauty, hopeful that there was at last a turn of the tide of mourning.

In another moment, Elessar, Elf stone of his people, joined them, with two Knights of Gondor escorting him. He wore a finely-worked sable and silver hauberk, and on his chest were emblazoned in gemstones the emblems of Gondor, the White Tree wrought in finest mithril, with a mithril crown above it, and the seven jewelled stars. Over these, he wore a rich, sable, fur-lined cloak, fastened at the neck with the brilliant green elf stone of his house, which shone like a thousand starry nights at his throat. At his brow, he wore the Light of Eärendil, given to him as a sign of hope by the Lady Galadriel, which now lent his face a glow of great power and beauty. Every inch a king, he looked now, and all saw it. Those who loved him, rejoiced to see him thus, restored to something like himself at the last. Yet, beneath this finery, Eären saw that he took little joy in it.

When he saw Eären, he bowed low, and offered her his arm, saying, "Come, Lady of Imladris, walk with me to the feast."

Therefore, they walked together, at a leisurely pace, across the greensward, and into the Hall, where pipes and many harps played, and the elves who awaited them rose in joy, clapping and singing their welcome to them all.

It was the first feast they had had in the Homely House since the initiation of Master Elladan, and was the more appreciated. Even the usual hrivë fest had been curtailed, out of respect for the loss of their most treasured elf master and his comrades of such long years.

When the feast was done, and speeches and toasts as usual had been made, the two of them listened, seated in high backed chairs, by the early pre-spring fire, while the elves sang and played for them.

Though the company of elves of Imladris was not as great as it had been, following the departure of Elrond's household, the joy of the Hall of Fire was still inspiring to the darkened soul. Dark though his mood, Elessar could not be unaffected, and with shining eyes, after an hour of listening, he leaned across to her and whispered, "I had almost forgotten all this! How I have missed the joy of this dear Vale! Surely if there is healing to be had for grief like mine, it will be found here?"

His knights rejoiced to see him so buoyant and lively, after the long darkness of his sorrow, and they all drank deep of good Imladris wine and became flushed with good cheer.

So Elessar, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Elfstone, returned to Imladris, the home of his youth. And that fair Valley, as it always did, worked its healing magic upon his forlorn soul. Wisely, he consented to yield to the healing of the time, and he gradually put aside, finally, the bitterest depth of his grief.

Great grief does not pass lightly, nonetheless, as they were both to discover, yet that time lessened the deepest pain of it. As for Eären, she also, little by little, began to let go of the deepest pain of her sorrow - for she saw that life would always find a way to thrive, as Elrond had predicted, and that he had said no more than the truth, when he reminded her that she would always have Elessar to comfort her. She reminded herself with gratitude of how fortunate she was in her friends, and tried to put aside her despair for that time.

She saw now,with the ever painful wisdom of hindsight, that she might have been grateful for this reminder, rather than to have rejected it so churlishly at her parting from her lord! Yet she doubted not that Elrond would have forgiven her that lapse, for he never held any bitterness against her, in all the time she knew him.

Looking back now, it seemed sometimes to her, as time went by, as though her former life with her elf lord had been a kind of a coda to the last Age - a divine, final flourish in the music of Ilúvatar, before he moved on to a grand new theme. However, as to what this new theme might be, she pondered in her heart, but did not know.


	64. What remains

**Book Twelve End of an Age**

** ii What remains **

In the days and weeks that followed, Eären was able to introduce Elessar to her son Elros, and she was pleased when Elessar made considerable efforts to know him, and to walk with him, and to play. The vigorous and lively boy, sadly fatherless, loved the rough-and-tumble of manly play to which the king now introduced him, for he would bear him on his shoulders, as lightly as a pin, and throw him joyously in the air, only to catch him, squealing with delight, in his safe bear hug once again.

Elros was sometimes, to his infinite fascination, allowed to play with the fine mail shirt the King had worn, and touch the great sword Andúril, though his small hands could barely encompass the breadth of its hilt. The light it wrought about his hands both charmed and alarmed him - and then he would run hastily away and hide, and Elessar laughed and soothed his fears. There was, his mother thought, healing for both from these plays, and she was glad of it.

They walked the valley paths together each day, all three now, and enjoyed the fine spring weather that began to come at last. On these walks they talked much of things past. Finally, it was possible to speak to each other more calmly of their sorrows and their glad memories of their time with their spouses.

"I know I will never stop loving Lord Elrond," Eären said thoughtfully, on one such occasion. "He taught me so much, Elessar! He was a rare elf, was he not? I thought, forgive me, listening to your story, how very fortunate I had been - yet I had not known it, until you told us how much you had suffered - for which my heart is sore."

She smiled up at him more serenely than before, he noted.

"However, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive Arwen – for she was not in a position to do what her father could do. He had the mastery of his own life among his people, and great foresight, and an immense wisdom, given to few of us. Yet even he, also, misjudged his strength, at the last! I attribute this now in part to the trickery of the Dark Lord, whose evil works through us still, I fear, but in subtle ways. I think, nonetheless, that Elrond allowed me to see his weakness, and to enter into his sufferings and comfort him at the end. And that is great comfort to me now. It may be that Arwen could not do that, though she wanted to."

She took his arm comfortingly.

"Yet, dearest Elessar, had you but seen her sufferings, close up, as I saw my Lord Elrond's suffering, you would know now why she had to leave. My heart tells me now that it was a right decision, but it was perhaps made a little easier for Elrond and me, if that were possible, because we made it together, at the end."

Elessar nodded humbly, much moved by these thoughts, and his eyes filled with great tears once again. They had agreed not to chide each other for their tears, but to allow them to fall naturally, as they came, and this lifted a strain from them both, and made their healing talks more possible.

"I heard that, I believe, in your words to the three of us, when I first came here," he confessed. "And though I was glad to hear it, for your sake, I confess now that I felt so empty, then, at what I had missed, that death itself seemed preferable to what I endured! Indeed, I wondered why I had not fallen on my sword at once, when Arwen rode out of Minas Tirith? Why did she not speak to me sooner, Eären? For you have a woman's heart. There is that in a woman that I have never understood!"

Eären glanced him ruefully, her heart rent in twain for his sake, and also with not a little alarm at the desperate way he spoke. She tried her best to think of what to say that might ease his pain, as she might have with a patient in the Healing Houses - for she did not forget that he might have been there, had not the state of kingship prevented it!

"My heart tells me," she said gently, at last, "knowing Arwen's gentle heart, that she was torn into too many pieces, struggling with every point of view. She did not speak because she knew not what to say, Elessar! There was her great desire to stay, for the love she bore you, which I do not question, but also her feeling of owing you her oath, made so publicly, before many witnesses. Then there was her fear that she could not manage to stay and that if she could not, you would suffer in the end, more, even, than you suffer now. And that she could not bear, surely? If a child were in the case, it made matters only worse!

"It may be that this conflict within her took away her ability to speak at all. Forgive her! If you can - though I know it must be hard with you. But when she did speak, finally, she showed great courage, I think, in facing you with the most unpalatable truth a woman could bring to the man she loves!"

He smiled a little at this, and seemed a little comforted, though his tears still flowed despite himself.

"She was brave, indeed, at the end," he conceded. "Though I cared not for what others thought, or even for her bravery, great though it was! Only for her did I care, and for how desperate my life might prove without her!"

"I know it - I feel it, in every nuance of your words!" she said, nodding at the way he forced her almost physically to his vertex, and made her feel all the force and passion of that point of view.

But she added, thoughtfully, after a while, "And now - what do you think now, Elessar? About your life without her, I mean? What kind of life will you make?"

He sighed, and shook his head wearily.

"I had rather not think of that just now," he said decisively. "I must put one foot before the other, as you described it, and think only of this moment - or I fear that thinking may be the death of me! Yet - I am a king, and I cannot simply ignore the needs of my people. Their suffering under long years of war was great, Eären, and they need me desperately, to help them restore their lives. But you? Tell me - what is in your mind about your life without Elrond?"

Eären's mind stilled dwelt on his remarks concerning the desire to fall on his sword, and she did not reply immediately. She looked at his face closely, but found that, though his words were grave, she was not dismayed. She did not think that his death was close, or he would not have spoken of it so openly. Elessar, she thought, was not a man to die of a broken heart, or to fall on his sword, whatever he might say! Though he might make those around him suffer for a good while, by the depths of his own suffering, he would always discharge his feelings in action, rather than in self-immolation.

"I understand that you are not yet ready to commit to a future," she merely said now. "I think I am not ready either. But I am comforted to have you beside me, while I think about it!"

And she smiled, with a moment of her old impishness, and made him smile too. He took her hand, and she caught up the wandering Elros with her other free hand, and he toddled between them, looking wistfully up into their faces in turn, hoping, perhaps, for a ride on the king's shoulders.

Eären added, after a moment, more seriously, "Only one thing I do know for certain, and that is that my lord wanted me to be happy. He had no envy or bitterness in his heart that I ever saw in all our life together. And I doubt not that Arwen felt the same, my lord. Let us try to remember that, when we are most distressed."

Elessar sighed, and nodded, thinking of the great hearts of both their spouses. And just for the moment, he felt a man more at peace with himself and his world.

"When a man does not know what to do, it seems sensible to do nothing," he observed wryly.

When Elessar and his Knights had been in Imladris about three weeks or more, and all were rested and restored - for the effect of that place was still great enough to make a difference to the heart weary - the two of them spoke together more plainly of what they should do next. Until now, they had had no understanding of their way forward, yet it now seemed that the time for decisions was upon them.

So Elessar said to her one day, during their walk, having resolved to broach the subject once more,

"Tell me now, dearest Eären, what you wish to do. For I have a Kingdom to rule! And though this time has been a blessing for me, an interlude and a breath of healing - nay, the deepest rest I have known in many long months - I must soon return to Gondor and take up my duties. My people need me, and a king can have no rest from the oath he has made to his people. What therefore is now your desire? For you know that I have the greatest affection and respect for you, and will do whatever is within my power to make you happy."

And Eären realised that the moment had come that she had both dreaded and felt to be inevitable. She looked into his dark eyes, for a moment, and then, somehow, to her own surprise, she knew her mind.

She said simply, "Oh, Elessar – let us go home! For I dearly love Imladris, and always will, until I die. Yet without my beloved lord, I cannot stay here! Even Elrond's household is gone, and all his people, and I am as a stranger here, apart from his two sons, and my own child. The White City is my home. I was born and raised there, and that is where I would now live, and die!"

Elessar was pleased by her reply - and more so than he had had understood himself, until this moment. Being a man of few words, therefore, he now said simply, "Then ride home with me and my knights to Gondor! For nothing would make me happier than to escort you there. There is a time for new and different things to begin, and for the old to be put away, yet not without great honour. It is time for us to claim the world our spouses left for us and to show our gratitude for their lives, by being happy in it!"

Eären was much moved by this speech, for Elessar had spoken from his heart, as ever, without flourish, but in it he accepted both their grief and their hope together in mutuality - and that had become the cornerstone of her own philosophy of life in recent years. She saw, too, that Elessar's great strength remained, even now, with all his suffering, for he was the last of all the Edain in Middle-earth. He would be a rock upon which some sort of life could be built - a friend indeed, in her darkest hour.

"Let us ride together, then, my lord king," was all she said.

Later that day, they sat before the fire in Elrond's sitting room a while, and Elessar laid his head peacefully on the same cushion which had supported Elrond, had he known it, during his discovery of his fading, while the shadows cast by the fire played over both their faces. Almost he slept, seeming at peace, and Eären, watching him, was glad of it.

So peaceful was the scene, that Master Elladan, coming upon them from the hall, where he had been working in Elrond's study, tiptoed lightly across the room to avoid disturbing them.

Elessar, however, heard even his light elven footfall, for he was still the greatest huntsman and tracker of Middle-earth. He roused himself, saying, "Do not be afraid of disturbing us, Elladan. We have that which we wish to speak of with you and my brother Elrohir, if it pleases you to join us."

Elladan now summoned Elrohir, who was in the stables, where he was usually to be found, talking to the horses, and he came to them.

Elessar stood tall before the fire, when they were assembled, and said to his brothers, "The time has come when I must think of departing for my own country, honoured brothers. I regret that the care of my kingdom calls me back home, but there is no help for it. However, I am happy to tell you that the Lady of Imladris will go with me. She, no more than I, knows what awaits us there, but we have agreed to undertake the next part of our journey together in darkness, so that whatever comes may come. Nonetheless, we thank you for your hospitality and care of us, which my heart tells me has brought us to some kind of healing resolution at the last."

Elladan and Elrohir were full of unalloyed joy, for they had hoped for just such a resolution, in the fullness of time, though its nature was as yet unclear. In their wisdom, they knew Eären well enough to know that if she had set her face irrevocably against Elessar, she would have said so at once. Now therefore there seemed to them the barest beginnings of hope. Their fair faces alight, they embraced them both warmly, therefore, and kissed them on both cheeks, notwithstanding their sadness to see them depart.

Elladan now said to Eären, "Here is matter for grief and joy. It is a great sadness, as you must know, that you propose to leave us. Nevertheless, I cannot wish you anything other than joy. For I know well what pain you have suffered this past year, dearest Lady - no one knows better. And now at last the time for hope comes round once more. Therefore, go with our blessing! However, do not forget us, for we love you dearly, and always will. Remember that you will always have a welcome and a home with us, at need. Though time and tide come between, I doubt not that the Lord Ilúvatar will bring us all together again, one day soon."

It was swiftly agreed that little Elros would go with Eären and the King, for his place was best with his mother. Elessar then also pledged himself, without reservation, to raise the boy as his own son, even as the Lord Elrond had raised him. With this pledge, the brothers were content, but only requested that the child be allowed to return to the Valley sometimes, as he grew older. To them, he represented an important link with their father, and one they very much wished to keep alive. Both gladly consented to this. And Master Elladan pledged that he would not forget the inheritance which was due to the boy from Elrond, and that it would be his when the time came for him to claim him.

Having settled their family affairs with comparative ease, both Elessar and Eären were eager to depart. Within the brief span of another day, they had prepared and loaded their baggage, saddled their horses, and stood at the gateway of Imladris, before the West Porch, ready to depart.

It was a deeply sad moment for Eären. She looked around her a last time, moved by a maelstrom of joyous and painful remembrance, of all the happiness she had found here, that she might now never know again. Always, up to now, these departures, save one, had gone with Lord Elrond's personal and - to her - irreplaceable blessing.

Yet Master Elladan, understanding their feelings, stood there with them, at the last, even as the Lord Elrond always had, upon the top step of the West Porch, and he raised his hands, and blessed them both, and wished them a safe and swift journey south. And when they had mounted their horses, and made ready to ride, he raised his hand in final farewell, and said, "Go in peace with Manwë. And may the stars shine upon your faces!"

Then he stood and watched, as their company filed slowly across the Elven Bridge, and so up, out of the valley and into the wide world again.

Therefore, Aragorn Elessar and Eären of Imladris rode forth, out of the old Age and into the New, with the Knights of Gondor clustering all about them. It seemed then, to many elves who watched, and who can hear things that other races cannot hear, that the voice of Mithrandir echoed mysteriously, even from out of the uttermost West. It sounded briefly once more in the groves and along the greensward of Imladris the Fair, saying, with a breezy kind of a chuckle, as was his wont,

"_Yea, my heart told me that this great sacrifice should not go unrewarded. Be comforted, therefore, always, whenever a time of parting comes. For I say to you that all shall be well!"_


	65. The ride home

Book Twelve End of an Age

iii The ride home

Left to himself and with only his Knights for companions, Elessar would have ridden at speed by a shorter but rougher route, maybe passing over the Misty Mountains further north and thence south by the river road. As it was, for the sake of the child, and they who transported him, in a pannier constructed specially for him by the elves, he decided to go by the longer but easier road, following Bruinen's length, until it joined the River Mitheithel. From there, they would be able to ride southwest towards Tharbad, where he calculated they would be able to spend a night at an inn, in relative comfort, and where on the morrow they could pick up a good road, The Greenway, and thus make easier riding of it for the remaining journey south to the Gap of Rohan.

Frea rode with them, for she had decided that it was time for her to return to the White City also, since she did not feel that she could stay in Imladris without her mistress, much though she had grown to love the place and the elves who lived there.

She was of course a boon to them now, in caring for Elros and easing his journey, though the boy was already hardy and spirited beyond that of a man-child of his age. However, Eären was overjoyed that Miriel had also decided to ride with them. She was an adventurous spirit, who yearned to see more of the world, now that it had been made safer for travellers, and she felt sure that no better opportunity would come to her than this one. Aeredhel had elected to remain in Imladris, for though she had decided not to go the Grey Havens with the fair company, she felt that she might follow them soon enough, and therefore she did not wish to leave the valley now.

It was a good fifty leagues to the joining place of the two rivers, and this could not be covered in less than three or four stages, riding steadily, without undue haste. Therefore, they chose to take their ease and to make a reflective time of this riding, moving at an unusually steady pace for the two of them, talking together along the way, or lost in their own thoughts.

Yet, speaking thus felt utterly strange to Eären, almost as though they were speaking about a dream. For in reality, she found it impossible to imagine a life as Lady of Gondor now. Her life as Lady of the Valley still lay all about her, in her mind's eye. It was impossible, as she had said to Elrond so indignantly at the last, to put on a different life, as though it were a new cloak, because the old one was worn!

Elessar, too, seemed conscious of the speed with which events had moved in both their lives. It was far more in his nature to think quickly, act speedily, and move to the next challenge of his life. Yet he saw that this might not be her way, and that he must give her space to consider.

The spring weather was growing finer, though still cool, as they rode south, and they camped out under the stars several nights. Though she had a tent of her own, Elessar invited Eären into his own spacious tent each night for refreshment until they slept. But first they settled little Elros in a comfortable wicker crib and made sure he wanted for nothing, and left Frea or Miriel to watch over him. Neither of them found the loneliness of being apart easy to bear. Left to themselves, their sadness would still overflow.

So they broke bread together in the evenings, and talked softly, until late, until the candles began to gutter. Then Eären would at last say goodnight, and go to her tent to sleep. It seemed to her that Elessar had, through his present grief, broken his habit of solitary circumspection of many years at the last, and that once broken, it was hardest of all to recover. Nor did either of them desire to recover it, if the truth were known – for bitter grief had made them sensible of the value of human closeness and familiarity, as never before. When their hearts overflowed with the pain of their losses, they could at least partake of each other's company, and so come through that travail once again.

After four days, they reached the River Hoarwell, known to the elves as Mitheithel. At the heart of that stretch of land known as The Angle, between the two rivers, there was a small wayside inn, The Swan. There, they found a welcome bed for the night, and, before they slept, had some good ale and an appetising, hot supper. At supper, the king entertained Eären and some of his knights charmingly, as he could when the mood to do so was on him, with tales of their adventures in another inn at Bree, and of the innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur, an old acquaintance of his.

"I would like to see that rascal once more," he said, smilingly, filling a pipe, at her permission, with his favourite weed. "And box his ears for the times he spoke condescendingly to me, a poor ranger!"

Eären smiled, thinking that with his pipe alight he looked very much like that ranger of old!

"Perhaps you will, my lord king," she said. "Who knows?"

It was there, too, that news of their progress through the north began to spread in the locality. The innkeeper at The Swan discovered it by using his eyes, noting the fur-trimmed cloak that his guest wore, and the fine robe that the sparkling lady with him revealed, when she removed her purple cloak. That they were no ordinary guests was clear to a blind man when, surrounded by a company of handsomely dressed knights, they rode into his inn yard, their bridles jingling and their horses' ribboned manes waving in the wind.

By the time they arrived in Tharbad, a market town, therefore, a great crowd of people had begun to line the way, as they rode, waving and cheering, for everyone wished to see the King of all the West and his famous Knights, who did not come that way often. The slight but beautiful lady who rode beside him aroused much speculation, and some assumed she was Queen Arwen, for the news of Undomiel's departure had not yet reached many parts of the north. Others, who were more knowledgeable of the world, talked wisely and hopefully of the possibility that the King had found a new love, though they did not know who she was.

Tharbad reminded Eären sharply of her own first ride into the north with Boromir, her brother. The memory prompted her to talk to Elessar thoughtfully of her life with her two brothers in Gondor, and of the differences between Boromir and Faramir. Elessar listened, with keen interest, for he had known Boromir for a brief while, and liked him greatly. His fall at Parth Galen had been a deep grief to him, for which he never lost a sense of responsibility. Yet he had also come to value Faramir a good deal, since he settled in Gondor, for he admired his subtle mind and knowledge of lore and the world.

"I do not think," he said now, "that the last few months would have been endurable to me without Faramir's counsel and forbearance. Boromir could have been a great Captain of men, but not, I think, the wise counsellor that Faramir is. See how, at the last, he said just what I needed to hear, not without risk to himself! - and that which brought me to you, and to the hope of a new beginning."

"Faramir has always been my favourite, I own," Eären said now, with an affectionate smile. "Yet I loved Boromir greatly too - for his strength and valour, and his great love of life, which was undimmed by war, loss and the ever-tighter grip of the Shadow, as we grew older. He gave no thought to his own safety in going with the Company of the Ring – indeed, I recall his chiding me, in the Valley, during his last days there, for my anxieties, saying that he looked forward to it! It seemed to him, I think, a chance to do valiant deeds. And he would not and could not stand idly by, when the whole of the west was in turmoil."

"He was a brave man," said Elessar, with a wistful smile at the memory. "May he rest in peace! Pippin, I think, especially valued his strength and endurance, and the sacrifice he made, at the last, to defend him and Merry. I hope the funeral rite we his comrades made for him was pleasing to your heart, my dear Eären, for we did all we could in the midst of those dangerous days. Yet there was little enough we could do."

"I think it was fitting indeed," said Eären, with tears in her eyes – for almost any sad or moving memory brought forth her grief, these days. "For Faramir still thinks he saw the boat in which you sent him to Rauros, and I am sure his instinct is right, for they were close brothers, though different in many ways. It gives my heart peace, whenever I think of it, to imagine him riding out west to the Great Sea and beyond, with his sword and shield by his side. Poor Boromir! How many have fallen in the destruction of the Dark Land, by one means or another."

"Aye," said Elessar darkly, putting his hand over hers at the table. "Sauron had much to answer for! One death was hardly enough for so evil a creature! Yet all told, it might have been worse in the field, I suppose, for those of our own acquaintance. Most of our several Companions survived the War, did they not? Though Frodo, I do not forget, survived with wounds which he found beyond him to tolerate at the last - and dear Mithrandir, alas, survived only by the grace of the Valar."

"It is the passing of so many good things, I think, that has made this time so full of pain and suffering," said Eären now. "Our own spouses, who were guiltless, as it seems to me, and the most honourable and giving of souls, paid the price of Sauron's evil - not only those who fell in battle. Elrond sacrificed so much for the cause, and none gave more in time, thought and care to the victory – even though he had done nothing to bring that evil about."

Her heart ached, each time she said such things, and yet she could not forebear to say them, she found. Elrond's memory seemed to live so brightly in her heart that she could not do otherwise.

Elessar sighed.

"I cannot explain these things," he said now. "How I wish Mithrandir were here today, for he was so often able to help me understand those things that seemed hardest to fathom in the war. Yet I cannot wish him back, any more than I can wish brave Frodo back, for both earned their rest in the Undying Lands. So too did Lord Elrond, and, yes, Queen Arwen Evenstar. Yet it is harder, I suppose, not to wish the return those we loved the most!"

They were at supper in the Greenway Inn when these things were spoken, and unknown to them, a curious crowd of onlookers had gathered outside the door of the private room which the innkeeper had given them, hoping to catch a glimpse of the king.

Elessar sounded quietly weary of this theme, as he spoke, as indeed she was herself. Yet it was the first time he was able to speak without deep bitterness of Arwen's departure, she noted, and she hoped this was a sign of the beginnings of healing.

After Tharbad, they took the Old South Road at a fast gallop, heading swiftly towards the Gap of Rohan. The going being much smoother and swifter now, for it was a well trodden road, they covered that in a little over three days, resting two nights and setting forth with the dawn the third day, in order to come to a camp under the shadow of Dol Baran, late the following evening.

Since they passed through that region, Elessar had decided that he would like to see Isengard once more, for he wished to know how the Ents progressed with their work in tending Nan Curunir, the Wizard's Vale. To this end, he had had the foresight, before he left Gondor, to ask one of his Knights to bring the Great Key of Orthanc, which Treebeard had presented to him at the end of the War of the Ring. For he could never entirely forget his duties to the people, even at his most heart-sore. Since it was last locked, none had entered that dark and dreadful place.

After striking their camp at Dol Baran, therefore, they turned aside from their road eastwards, and rode north, at once, towards the Treegarth of Orthanc, as it had now become known, since Elessar ceded it to the Ents. It lay in the west of the Vale of Nan Curunir, about forty leagues from the mouth of the Vale and to the West of Isen.

Once, a great White Hand had greeted the traveller as he rode up the long straight road to the entrance to the rim wall, but that was no more, the wrath of the Ents having torn it down. In its place stood two great beech trees, now gloriously in bud, on either side of the road, and beyond them was the entrance Tunnel to the garden of Orthanc, flanked by two Towers. The long Tunnel bored through the perimeter rock. Strong, wrought iron gates had once barred it at each end, but it was now open for all to enter.

Riding through the Tunnel, their horses' hooves echoing in the stillness, they found themselves in a mile-wide shallow basin, covered in all directions with a beautiful orchard, which included every kind of tree, some in groves and some in more ornamental lines. Many were putting forth a profusion of sweet smelling spring blossom, with drifts of early spring flowers and ornamental grasses between them. The radiating pathways that had always led from the rim wall to the tall black Tower at the centre of the bowl remained, but now they were edged with gentle greensward, where a horse could trot comfortably under the overhanging branches of the trees, its hooves muffled in the still air. The whole scene could not have been more thoroughly transformed than when Elessar had last visited the place.

Though the perimeter was full of windows, it seemed that very little life existed behind them, now that Saruman's vast household and army had disappeared. All the shafts and vents that had once led to the underground works Saruman had built were now filled in. Instead, here and there were pools of clear water, fed by cunningly diverted channels of Isen running down from the mountains behind, with bright fish swimming about among the grass and plants.

"I see that Treebeard has fulfilled his oath well," said Elessar, looking about him with great pleasure. "I wonder what our friend Legolas would say of this land now?"

They rode straight along what had once been a pillar-lined road to the front door of the Tower, though now the Ents had lined it with firethorn bushes, whose bright spring colours glowed in the dewy morning sunshine. At the door, they dismounted, and tied their horses to a standing post beside the East Door, which stood forbiddingly closed at the top of a long flight of stairs.

The Tower seemed made of a gleaming black rock, immeasurably hard, whose shape was so cunning that it was hard to tell whether it were man-made, or wrought out of the gyrations of the earth itself – perhaps a mixture of both. It reached full five hundred feet above the bowl of the Treegarth, and its upper pinnacle, visible as they rode out of the Tunnel, sprouted four smoothly wrought horns, enclosing a high platform – that platform on which Saruman had kept Mithrandir prisoner in the early days of the quest. As far as they could see, there was no one about.

The king now gave his household leave to dismount and rest and eat of their supplies, only warning Lord Herion, his chief Knight, to keep an eye on the Tunnel through which any unexpected visitors were likely to come, for the rimwall itself was impenetrable, being a hundred feet high. It had been repaired by the Ents, they saw, after the destruction of Isengard, except for a distant break in the rear wall, under Methedras peak, which was now a simple opening, which conveniently led, by the shortest way, to Fangorn.

Together they walked up the long flight of steps, noting the empty balcony above it. Elessar inserted the Great Key, which still turned noiselessly, as if oiled but yesterday, and the huge oak door swung open, as though a Wizard still commanded its movements, though none had opened it in two years at least.

Inside, however, the neglect was more visible, for the Ents did not enter Orthanc, or wish to. On the ground floor was Saruman's study, a vast room with long narrow windows, containing books and manuscripts everywhere, and many other signs of wizardry – strange instruments, staffs of various sizes and shapes, stuffed animals, weapons and other gear with strange runes upon them. In the centre of the ground floor, reached by any of four double doors as tall as the room, was Saruman's private room, where he would consult Sauron, it was now thought, through the Palantir of Orthanc. That had obviously stood upon a tall plinth in the centre of the room, now empty, though a great red cloth lay on the floor in the dust nearby – presumably the cloth that had once covered it.

On Elessar's visit at the end of the battle for Rohan, Grima Wormtongue had hurled the Palantir from the window at his company, in a rage, and Pippin had picked it up, so that from that day on it had never returned to Orthanc. Now it remained in Elessar's possession, she had heard told, though he had never spoken of it in her presence.

The two rooms were empty, cold and unwelcoming, apart from Saruman's books and gear. A few mice and small flocks of beetles twitched in corners, though there could not have been much to eat in that place, Eären thought, except perhaps parchment. Leading off the study was a staircase that seemed to spiral along the inner wall of the Tower, beneath the many windows, leading off at each floor to another room, similarly chill and full of dusty and ancient parchment and relics. Slowly, one by one, they climbed each storey, resting and inspecting its contents in a desultory way, until finally, after perhaps half-an-hour's slow climb, they emerged through a smoothly fitting trap door, upon the immensely high platform above the bowl of the Treegarth.

Elessar carefully propped open the trap with a pile of books before they did anything else, for, he pointed out, once it was closed it could not be opened from the outside, except by a Wizard's art.

Now, they took in the breathtaking, giddy view before them, over the whole Vale of Nan Curunir, noting that to the south they could see as far as the entrance to the Vale through which they had ridden that morning, and well beyond it too. Beyond the Vale lay the vast, apparently empty plains of Rohan, with the gleaming snake of Isen curling away through them, as far as the southern horizon, upon which were visible the peaks of the White Mountains, golden tipped, as they caught the rising sun from the east.

Looking eastwards, their view included the topmost spurs of Methedras, the last peak of Chithaeglir, but beyond those, the endless plains of the horsemen, rippling away as far as the eye could see.

Westwards, Eären was excited to catch a glimpse, in the very far distance, of the Great Sea, where Isen flowed into a long narrow gulf that opened into Belegaer.

"Strange that so much beauty is to be found in a place where so much evil dwelt," mused Elessar now.

Sensing her shiver in the high winds that ever swept over the platform, he lifted the edge of his fur cloak about her, so that she stood in his warm shadow.

"What shall we do with this place, Eären, do think you? It was a place made with great skill and knowledge, by my ancestors, the Dúnedain. I do not think it could be pulled down, if we wished to, for even the Ents could not damage it. We could burn it inside, and make a fresh start, perhaps, dedicating it to better uses than Saruman made of it."

"It belongs to you, my lord king?" she asked curiously.

"Yes – it was not given to the Éothéd, unlike Helm's Deep, when Rohan was ceded by Gondor, and eventually it fell into disuse - so Faramir, the master of lore, tells me," said Elessar with a dry smile. "Then, when Rohan was overrun and Isengard seized by the Dunlendings, Saruman received from them the keys of Orthanc, and the place was renamed Nan Curunir. A pity it was that he ever came here."

He looked around him once more, at the beautiful, tranquil Vale, the newly fruitful Treegarth and the tiny figures of his Knights strolling about or lying on the greensward, far below, with Elros's pannier near them upon the ground. They could just make out the tiny, tottering figure of the child, wandering here and there, exploring eagerly this new territory, with Frea following assiduously behind, bent towards him, ready to catch him in case he overreached himself and fell.

"I would not destroy the books and manuscripts, my lord," said Eären, feeling suddenly shy, that he asked her opinion thus. "I could never destroy books – they are too precious. For evil is not in the books, but they who use them. Remember how Mithrandir came to Gondor and was able to find the account that your ancestor Isildur had left, of the One Ring, without which we might never have fully understood its power? Remove them to the Great Library in the White Tower, perhaps, and then burn the inside, if you wish."

She looked around, as he did, adding, "I think this Tower was intended to be an observatory – a place where our beloved Eärendil could be studied, and all his kin among the heavens! Astronomers will return, I think, in time, to Gondor, as will many others, who with their learning and artistry will adorn and glorify our country once more. Wait until some come to us who are worthy of this tenancy, and let them begin once more a study which has added much to the sum of human knowledge."

Elessar nodded approvingly, looking down at her fair face, which she now upturned enquiringly towards his, wondering how he received her counsel. Of a sudden, he startled her by being moved to bend quickly to kiss her lips, as though the invitation of her closeness were a little too much for him to resist. Then he laughed, saying, "You are wise already, my dear Eären, beyond what you credit to yourself. Thank you for this counsel. Let it be so, then, as you advise."

But he had to take a grip of her, because, being surprised at his touch, she stepped forward a little suddenly, and he feared she would go too near the edge.

For a moment, Eären had found her heart beating uncomfortably, conflicted within herself and unsure whether to move away or not. It was the first time he had made any gesture that might seem beyond the normal affection between friends, and she did not know what to do.

But Elessar merely said, quietly,

"Let us go below, for it becomes chill - and it pains my heart too much to think of the suffering of dear Mithrandir upon this height."

Thus, Eären had her first experience of Elessar the king's capacity to use counsel, to lean on the wisdom of others at need. In time, she learned that one of his greatest gifts was in judging the merits of others, and the counsel they offered him. When men seemed most easily to influence him, it was only because he had the gift of discernment, and with his long sight saw what were the likely outcomes of their conceptions - or sometimes, because they told him what he had himself already thought the better way! Yet if he construed such counsel to be weak, or misguided, he could be more intractable in opposing it than Orthanc itself.

Having climbed steadily down below, once more, they carefully locked the door and Elessar returned the key to Lord Herion, who placed it carefully in his saddlebag. Now, they sat for a while in the sun and broke their fast and drank of the elvish miruvor that Master Elladan had liberally supplied for their journey, and played hide-and-seek a while on the greensward with Elros.

No one approached. At last, Elessar said, though with some regret, that he imagined that Treebeard would not appear now. Perhaps his days of appearing to menkind were fewer than before.

Finally, well rested, they mounted their horses once more, and Elessar said to Herion and his Knights, "To Helm's Deep, then, friends!"

Wheeling about, they rode back, two by two, down the bush-lined way to the Tunnel and so out of the Wizard's Vale, and set themselves to follow the course of Isen to the Fords that marked the boundary of Rohan.


	66. The Fords of Isen

Book Twelve End of an Age

iv The Fords of Isen

It was now mid-April, and the signs of spring were everywhere. They accomplished the next stage of their ride, about eighteen leagues, with ease, in bright sunshine. Well before dark, they drew rein before the place where Isen fell to a shallow trickle over small stones, and where large stones had been laid alongside, to form a safe stepping place for horses.

There was a large island in the middle of the stream, with a cairn piled high with stones upon it, and beside the Fords was a green mound, burial place of so many of those valiant men of Rohan who had defended their country to the last from the evil Saruman's armies.

Eären dismounted here, for she had long wanted to see the burial place of her childhood friend Prince Théodred, son of Théoden Thengelson, her godfather. Finding his name graven upon the cairn that marked the graves which had been given separate burial, she knelt awhile in that quiet place, in the cool stillness of the afternoon, while flies and moths buzzed around her gold-bronze head, and she shed long held-back tears before it.

Sadness filled her heart, at the loss of that brave young prince, who had been a good friend and contemporary of hers in the hard world of her childhood and teenage years. She would not, she thought, now see him feast in the Golden Hall of Meduseld, or drain the cup, when the herald of the Hall called his long fathers' names, as was the custom of the Mark, and as she had always anticipated, one day. It was almost impossible to her to comprehend that he, alongside a whole generation of the best and bravest of all nations, were lost forever.

Elessar stood by gravely, while she paid her dues to the memory of the Prince, holding their horses's heads. His own horse tossed his great neck, and nuzzled his shoulders affectionately, enjoying the sunshine. The king was happy to give her what time she needed to pay her respects to the fallen, for though he had not known them personally, as she had, he knew well that many had fallen at that place, whose passing had made the New Age a poorer place.

Then, when she was ready to leave, he gave her their horses' reins a moment, and he drew his greatsword Andúril and touched the hilts to his forehead, in his own salute to the dead before the cairn and the green mound, and stood a moment in silence. And so they passed on.

"Mithrandir made the mound, I believe," he said, as they rode south a little further, raising his voice above the rising wind. "For he rode many leagues that day, from the west road to Edoras, and then to Isengard, and back to Helm's Deep, and many a path in between, seeking to rally what forces we had, and to prevent the hell hounds of Saruman from desecrating the bodies of the fallen. Yet it is said that Théodred fell some time before the Battle of the Hornburg – maybe through the evil counsel of Wormtongue, for our comrade Éomer would gladly have gone to his aid, but Grima prevented it."

"He fell even before the Eärendili left Imladris," answered Eären sadly. "It was Théoden himself who told me of it, when we met in Druadan Forest, on the road to the Pelennor. Saruman had warned his orcs to surround the Prince and by no means to let him escape. For he knew that the heir must die if he were to succeed in claiming the land and people of Rohan. Great was his father's grief then, and I had too little time to comfort him." She sighed deeply. "I wish I had had more time!"

"I wish that I could have done more to save those who fell," said Elessar, in bitter self-reproach a moment. "Yet time was short, and I could not be everywhere at once!"

She smiled at him now, seeing how much he had taken the responsibility for all that went wrong, as well as right, in those campaigns.

"Nay, Elessar, none did more than you, or could have," she said, drying her eyes. "I will try to put aside my regret, for truly all my friends who fell among the horsemen now feast in the Golden Hall of their long fathers, and there is no more cause for sorrow."

It occurred to her, as they rode, that the Men of the Mark had no belief in the Valar, who came not into their histories, and were less troubled than her own people by the thought of what their end might bring. Was it possible, she thought now, that each country had its own destination, and that no common destiny lay ahead for men?

Occupied thus with her thoughts, she hardly noticed that dusk was approaching, until Elessar reined his horse, and decided to make camp early, some way beyond the Fords, and to rise with the dawn and ride on to Helm's Deep. Sitting round the campfire in the deepening dark, they naturally talked of the long trek south of the Eärendili, and of Eären's last meeting with King Théoden of the Mark.

Then Elessar turned to asking her about her long summers spent in Rohan as a girl, and she told him of Théodred, his gift for horsemanship, and of the summer ferthu which they had both shared, when they made the rite of coming-of-age. In that riding, they rode for three days and nights across Rohan's plains, without rest or food, carrying only a flask of water with them.

"You are a brave heart," said Elessar, his eyes shining in the campfire light at this tale, which appealed to his bold spirit. "That I saw when I first laid eyes on you, so small and frail beside your brother, in Elrond's Hall - and yet so very much alive! For it seemed to me that nothing had daunted you in your short life until then, and that probably nothing would."

She sighed at this, and smiled ruefully at his optimism. She answered him, slowly, and with a great seriousness, that was the more impressive to him because it lacked melodrama.

"You are too sanguine, my lord. In the first days after Elrond left us, I would say, if I am honest, that my survival was in the balance. Yet somehow I remembered then that the trick of the ferthu was to survive! It was not a race – and no prizes were given to those who came home first, or blame to those who came last. It was simply a testing ride of great length, and those who made their ferthu successfully came home at last alive, and were counted as men. For ferthu, in the language of the Mark, means 'farewell', and it is the last homage to youth - that magical time when we still believe that others will make our survival possible!"

She smiled sadly, and went on,

"Living with Elrond was rather like that, I think now – it was magical to be with him, each day, knowing that he would always make my survival possible, and not just possible, but full of bliss. But now, I think, with Elrond's passing, I have said a long farewell to those days, and know, beyond peradventure, that my life is now in my own hands. I must make the ferthu once more - and either come home alive - or not - as the Valar will it."

Elessar nodded his understanding of the spirit behind her words, impressed by her wisdom, but more than that by her indomitability. For what she said was in the spirit of the Edain, his own people, who believed the rarer quality was in courage, no matter how great the opposing odds, and whether hope remained or no.

"Then," he said, kindly, "make your ferthu with your past life in the Valley, and come and live with me, and we will see whether we cannot survive together! And maybe – who knows? - eventually, we may find it possible to make a life of happiness for both of us."

For he was beginning to think that here, in this still slight but lovely lady, was a great heart and an enquiring, subtle mind, of a kind that he could make a strong bond with, given time. And he wondered whether he should speak more openly of that possibility, though it seemed early days to do that.

"You speak seriously, my lord?" she asked him then, noting the smile with which he said it, and not wishing to misunderstand him.

"Never more so!" he answered. "To tell truth, my dear friend, I have wished to say so since I rode into Imladris! But I feared speaking too soon - therefore, you will tell me, I know, if I speak out of turn, and I will wait patiently until you tell me it is the right time."

Eären, looking deeply into his face, was uncertain of this exchange, feeling that it was indeed soon to be speaking of such things. It seemed to her that Lord Elrond had departed but yesterday - and she would not, for anything, betray his memory with thoughts of her own happiness.

"I am not ungrateful for your kindness to me," she said now, cautiously. "Yet I think it better we wait until we are back in our homeland before talking of such matters."

But she reached out and grasped his strong hand thankfully, though saying nothing more. For there was that in him - an immense strength - that made survival seem possible, and that attracted her. Yet she feared too hasty a response, to be later regretted. And she could not but wonder what Elrond would say, if he could see her now. Surely she could not break faith with him whom she had loved above all in her life?

Elessar grasped her hand, nonetheless, and put it to his lips, saying quietly, "As you will, my Lady."

The following day they rose early again and rode the last few miles to Helm's Deep, where they were received in great honour and joy by Erkenbrand, who held that fastness with his company, many of them survivors of the great Battle of Helm's Deep. They had not seen Elessar since he rode from that place, grey-faced, in the early dawn, to Isengard, and afterwards to Dunharrow, where he took the Paths of the Dead. And great was their delight in being able to honour him now.

They sat at meat in the Hornburg that evening among comrades and talked of old times, and drank the memorial cup to Théoden and to all those who fell at the Hornburg. Elessar was glad of that time to honour those who fought with him, whom he never forgot in all his long life.

Then, to the regret of all, they remounted and rode on towards Edoras, for it was still a long journey of fifty leagues, but Erkenbrand sent a post-horse at a fast gallop ahead of them, to warn Éomer King of their coming. On the way, Elessar said to Eären, above the noises of their horses' hooves, "Shall we stay a short while with Éomer, my friend? He would like it, and perhaps it may be good to break the journey, for Elros's sake."

She nodded, saying, "Faramir wrote to me with rumours of his marriage, but now I am delighted to hear what you tell me of it. Let us make an overnight stay, and perhaps a day or two longer, and maybe allow little Elros some time of freedom before we journey on."

For the child was growing tired, as was to be expected, of sitting patiently in his pannier, all the many leagues of that journey, though he was already strong and great-hearted and not given to complaint.

The following evening, at dusk, they crossed the fords of Snowbourn, having ridden hard most of that and the previous day, and a sentry on duty saluted them and welcomed them to Edoras. Tall riders of the Mark now escorted them, their bright yellow hair flowing in the wind off the plains, and they followed the well-trodden path through the Barrowfield, which housed the mounds of the long fathers of Éomer King, up to the dyke and beyond it, to the Gates of Meduseld.

Just before they reached the Gates, they passed the mound of Théoden, King of the Mark, and Elessar paused before it, as he always did, when in that country. He drew his greatsword, Andúril, which flamed green in the fading light, and raised it high above his head, crying in a loud voice, "Westu, Théoden hal! A grim morn, a glad day and a golden sunset!" Then he touched the hilts to his forehead, and sheathed the sword once more, while the men of the Mark watched, deeply appreciative of this homage to their fallen king.

Beyond the Gates, a path followed the channel of a stream up to the stairs that lead to the doors of the Golden Hall, and at the top of it, they saw Éomer King himself, burly and red-haired, come forth from his Hall and eager to greet these unexpected guests. By his side stood his new wife, raven-haired Lothiriel, now Queen of the Mark, and Eären was astonished to see her there, for she had not realised, during her long absence in the north, that these two were wed. Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, had been one of her girlhood friends, for they had gone to school together in the White City, when the Lord Denethor had been minded to bring together the sons and daughters of the fiefs of his land, that they might mingle during their education.

Éomer King greeted Elessar with his customary hearty warmth and a bear hug that ignored protocol. Then he turned to Eären, and bowed low over her hand, saying,"I am grieved, grieved beyond what I can find words for, to learn of the passing of the Lord Elrond. Yet you do us great honour in visiting our Hall, Lady of Imladris, where your name is ever spoken with great honour, both for the love that my uncle, King Théoden, bore you, and even more for the part you and your lord played in the healing of my sister, after the Last Battle of the Ring. Come inside, then and welcome indeed!"

Lothiriel his wife now stepped forward to embrace Eären warmly, saying, "Dearest friend, you are more welcome than I can say! it is wonderful to see you again, after so long parting. Rest and take some refreshment with us, and tell us all that has happened to you these last years."

The High Table was set in the darkening hall, and after they had briefly washed and refreshed themselves, they went to sit there and servants brought meat and ale to the board in plenty.

"Ever you come to us, unlooked-for, Elessar King," said Éomer now. "I would wish that one day you would come when we could be prepared with high honours, and allow us to show our gratitude and to honour you as you deserve! For already my men are gone to their beds, and if your visit is as short as it was when you rode north, you will be gone before they rise, and we cannot do you those courtesies we would wish. Yet late is better than never, and to us it is great joy to welcome you at this time. I see that your grief is less bitter than it was when you rode north, and I trust that your journey has helped to heal your pain."

Elessar smiled affectionately at him, for Éomer and he had been fast friends since first they met in Rohan three years ago. The courteous enquiry behind his friend's words he did not miss.

"Forgive me, Éomer," he said, "for these fleeting visits. Think not, friend that this reflects my love of you and your home, but I think you know that I have given short shrift to all my friends and nearest kin these many months. For I had no heart for leisure and was little minded to be a good companion to any."

He drank a little from his cup, and then added, with a cautious glance at Eären, "Yet we bring you news that I hope signals, if not the end of sorrow, for that may never be, yet a fresh beginning. The Lady of Imladris consents to return to the White City, where she will stay with us. I know she will offer me that good counsel and wise friendship she ever gave me, and which will, I am sure, herald the start of a new era for us all in Gondor."

Éomer and Lothiriel were overjoyed, for they had of course hoped beyond hope to hear this news, and perhaps what was between the lines, which was not yet spoken.

"I can think of no better end to the dark days you have passed through," said Éomer gladly, calling for the great cup in which toasts were always made in that Hall. "For I own that I did wonder, when you rode this way some time ago, if such an outcome might be possible. Yet I feared to hope too much, and you spoke but darkly of the nature of your errand."

Elessar acknowledged this with an honest laugh, saying, "Yet you will not blame me, I think, Éomer, for I knew not what my errand was at that time! - or what I might find in the Fair Valley. The lady had passed through bitter suffering of her own, and I thought it possible she might send me away with a flea in my ear!"

They all smiled at this homely image, and the measure of humility it betokened from one who was, after all, the King of All the West. Then Éomer turned to look penetratingly at Eären.

"But you did not, I see, my lady," he said, with a twinkling eye.

Eären replied, with a mixture of that rue and cheer which eked out her days at that time, "Nay, Éomer, it was not likely that I would do that, as you must know well enough. Indeed, I have seldom been so glad to see anyone, as I was to see Elessar! I was very much in need of a friend, as you may imagine. The loss of my Lord Elrond had been a bitter grief to me all through the winter, and often I was unable to speak of it to anyone. For no one, it seemed to me, could truly understand my sorrow."

Despite herself, a tear came unbidden to her eye, and she put down her cup. Elessar put his hand comfortingly upon her hand, where it lay, lifeless for a moment, upon the board.

"Forgive me, friend, that I was so slow to come," he said gently to her, now. "For the fears that kept me away were, I see now, unworthy. Yet I am glad that I came, nevertheless - and not a moment too soon, I think!"

Éomer and Lothiriel were both distressed by her distress, even as Elessar's grief had deeply concerned them when he passed north.

"Never did I see two people who less deserved the fate that has been visited upon them," said Éomer now, ever honest of heart, and angry at the fate that had hurt his friends. "For often, I will own, in the days after the Last Battle, I wondered why fate had not destined you for each other then!"

Lothiriel cast a warning glance at her husband, seeing that he had perhaps said more than was wise. Eären, feeling embarrassed and uncertain, raised her eyebrows, and said hastily, "That is all past history. We have not made any plans, as I think Elessar made clear. I am returning to my home country, and glad I am to resume a friendship with the king. No more has been decided."

Elessar nodded briefly, and his face gave little away.

"Who knows, Éomer, what is in the mind of the Valar for us?" he asked instead, philosophically. "Yet we cannot regret our pasts, for to do so would be to deny the great happiness we had, though brief in time, from our marriages. Rather, we can console each other, having shared a common sorrow."

He paused, and thinking over his words, felt, perhaps, that he had not quite placed the emphasis of his words in the right place.

"Imladris is a ever place where anyone who seeks it will find his true heart, and I am glad to say that there I knew mine, with great certainty. With far greater certainty than I could possibly have hoped for, when I set forth! It is for the lady to say what is in her heart, nonetheless, and for that she must be allowed to take what time she needs, and not pressed. So, friends, let us not embarrass her further with questions!"

Eären appreciated the thoughtful way Elessar expressed this, for she felt that he meant that speech for her, as much as for his friends, and seemed to signal that, as he had said earlier, he would not press her.

"Then there is yet much to rejoice over," said Éomer, with the unassuming happiness of a faithful friend. "Long may you both live in happiness in the White City! And may your heart's hope be fulfilled at the last, my dear friend, with an heir to comfort the hearts of your people!"

Elessar raised a quizzical eyebrow at this enthusiastic hope - one that he only wished he might share! However, he merely said, warningly, "One step at a time, Éomer! Yet I have agreed to become a father to little Elros, and this must be happiness enough for now."

Eären was now thankful to be able to change the subject, and asked Lothiriel how it was that she and Éomer had come to wed. Lothiriel explained that they had met in the aftermath of war in the White City, and later again in Ithilien, where Eowyn, doing her good office as sister of the King, had invited them both. They had evidently married in the autumn of the previous year, and to all appearances were a happy couple, she saw.

To Éomer's great joy, Elessar agreed to spend an extra day in Edoras, hawking with his friend, while Lothiriel and Eären spent some time together in catching up on their lives since they last met.

Having set little Elros to play on the greensward before Meduseld, with Frea and Miriel watching over him, they sat together upon the stone bench at the top of the stairs, where they could keep an eye on childish events, and talked of times past.

Elessar returned later in the evening, evidently much cheered by his friend's company and some good sport, and they had another opportunity to dine together, this time with Éomer King's men, in the Golden Hall, where they drank the customary - and many! - toasts of the Mark.

Then Éomer said regretfully to Elessar, "You will ride tomorrow, my lord?"

"I think we must," said Elessar, with similar regret, "for I have already been long from home. Yet when I next return, Éomer, perhaps we can at last please our hearts, with some of those pleasures we have long looked to fulfil together?"

"Make it soon," said Éomer gladly.

"How long to Minas Tirith, do you think?" enquired Elessar now.

Éomer smiled, saying, "For the general run of men, Lord Elessar, six or seven days. Nevertheless, for you, four days, I think! For you were ever short of time, in all the days I have known you! It is fortunate that you are blessed with a horsewoman for a friend, for Lady Eären is one of the few I know who might match you in the saddle!"

Elessar said now to Eären, catching the scent of a challenge, "Do you think that we could ride to the City in four days, my lady? I am anxious not to be away longer than I can avoid."

"We could, I suppose," said Eären, smiling, seeing the light of eagerness for the chase in the king's eyes.

It was a light she had seen before. She did not wish to be a hindrance to his life, for she knew that Elessar had lived at a pace that other men would find exhausting, all his days. Therefore, she added slyly, "Yet I do not know whether you can keep abreast of me, my lord, for not many can ride to the White City from Edoras in four days!"

Elessar raised his head alertly at this challenge, for something in him had ever regretted not being one of the party who made the Great Chase South! Éomer King threw back his red head and laughed loudly.

"Now Elessar!" he said, looking from face to face. "What say you to this challenge?"

Elessar gazed at her narrowly, before saying firmly, "Four days, my lady – what say you?"

"Four days it shall be!" said Eären, equally resolved.

They set forth at dawn on the morrow, the sun having barely tipped the trees in Meduseld, with Elros was still asleep in his pannier, which Elessar secured to his own horse against the possibility that a fast ride might unsettle him. This allowed the slower riders of their party to fall behind if they wished. Fortunately, the motion of the horse tended to rock the child to sleep, and he was very little trouble while they were in the saddle. Now began a hard ride indeed, though the road was free of the fears of orcs and of what they might find when they arrived.

It was almost one hundred leagues and twenty to the City, by the Great West Road, and they rode as near thirty leagues each day as they could, resting during the darkest hours and making what time they could as soon as the dawn broke, to come close to the City on the fourth day.

Elessar seemed elated, if anything, by the vigour of the ride. Weary from the saddle though they both were, still Eären came to his tent each night, and brought her son, and only after she had tended and fed and bedded little Elros, and made sure he slept soundly, did she break her fast. Then they ate and talked a while together. The king was delighted by the way she matched his energy, yet for her it seemed a battle of energies, a fight that she found she relished, expelling, as it did, those long cramped feelings of pain and suffering which had left her feeling somehow caged by sorrow.

Sometimes, on the road, Brégor overtook the king's horse, which he could at moments, for he was a fleet and great-hearted animal, still young, and made more so by his years among the elvish horses and by the loving care of Niniel the horse master. Glancing across at her then, Elessar thought that she seemed to him fierce as a wild animal at bay, and he was astonished. Then he relished once again gaining the mastery of her, nudging his horse's nose in front. In this way their grief seemed to be held in abeyance on all sides for a time. Perhaps both feared their arrival in the City, and meeting all the old sights, sounds and faces that might speak to them of a time now passed away forever.

Though their knights might have kept pace with them, for they were a hand-picked group of the finest horsemen and swordsmen in Gondor, two of them fell back each day, out of courtesy to Frea and Miriel, who followed at a slower pace.

They had ridden almost the same route as the Eärendili had once taken to the relief of the City, though they avoided the Stonewain Valley. Elessar had ceded it, and the Forest around it, to the Stonemen alone, at the end of the war, and he would not break that oath. On the fourth day, therefore, they reached the end of the Druadan Forest, passing the Eilenach Beacon to the south, before dusk, and camping under Amon Dîn for their last night on the road. The following morning, they rose, packed and made ready to ride the last stage of their return to Gondor.

It seemed set fair to be a fine day, for the sun rose brightly in a clear sky over the Ephel Duath, as they at last turned their horses' noses south, towards the City. The king now sent Lord Herion ahead to warn the City of his return, before passing west of the Grey Wood and then straight down the North Road the last seven leagues to the Rammas Echor.

"The last time I came this way," said Eären, full of memories on all sides, "the sky was aglow with the burning embers of the City!"

"Let us hope that today it will glow with happiness at our return," said Elessar.

The guard cohort at the North Gate saw them coming from a long way off, and when they arrived, they stood to attention, and their leader saluted them, saying, "Hail, Elessar, King of all the West! Your return is welcome! Hail, Lady of Imladris, for your presence is a joy unlooked-for this day!"

Then they passed through the Gate and rode in a more measured way down the long road to the City.


	67. Gondor

Book Twelve End of an Age

v Gondor

The thirtieth day of April, when they rode home, was a day of celebration in Gondor, though not planned, having sprung into being spontaneously, when the people heard the good news brought by Lord Herion. For the people had grown to love Elessar greatly, and far more than he ever suspected, in his humility, and great had been their sorrow for him, when the Queen departed. Some had blamed her, and some had nodded their heads knowingly, and said that this was what came of a man marrying an elf! However, most had been merely puzzled, for they saw their king as a fine, handsome and brave man of quality, and could not begin to understand why the queen might wish to leave him. Now, however, catching a glimpse, for the first time, of the much-loved Lady Eären at his side, they began to wonder whether the days of his sorrow were at an end, and much they longed to hear it.

Prince Faramir himself met them at the Great Gate of the City, with some of his counsellors, for he had stood faithfully in the king's place during his absence. Eären was delighted beyond measure to see him again, though they could not speak to each other immediately because of the press of the crowd. The three of them therefore rode in silence through the City, up each level at a time, their horses stepping proudly and carefully upon the cobbles, with their knights bringing up the rear, while many lined the route and threw flowers before their horses' feet. At length they came to the entrance to the Tunnel at the Sixth Level, that led to the Place of the Fountain, the courtyard with the White Tree, and beyond it to the King's Palace. And Eären saw all these things as though a stranger, for the first time, and her heart was filled with love and awe at the splendour of the Citadel, and its endurance through so much travail.

There they dismounted, and let their horses be led away to a well-earned rest, and the Knights of Gondor escorted them afoot to the Palace Doors, which stood wide open and ready to receive them. Many of their servants lined the Great Staircase that led to the King's apartments above, and their faces were full of joy.

It should have been a happy homecoming, but it reminded Eären nevertheless painfully of the day of her wedding to Elrond, when she had walked down this very same staircase on Elessar's arm, her simple white and yellow dress blowing gently in the summer wind. Now she saw that there would be no escape from grief by coming home, or anywhere. Wherever she went in the wide world, there would always be the shadow of the past, and Lord Elrond would stand before her in all his beauty once more. Then she would have to learn afresh to live with the knowledge of his loss.

At that moment, as they entered the Palace, she did not know how she would bear this burden, for it seemed more indestructible than the One Ring, to her, and that, like Frodo of the Shire, she would never be entirely free of it.

Yet, once again little Elros seemed to save the day, for at the moment when she felt her spirits sink to the depths, Elros cried, for he was exceedingly tired, and understandably so, after so long a journey, which he had born with extraordinary grit and determination. Therefore she lifted him in her arms and comforted him, and her attention was drawn away from her grief once more.

Now, seeing Eären's weariness, Elessar took Elros gently from her in his arms, dwarfing him by his stature, and cradled him, and soothed him with great tenderness. Then, when he was calm, he gave him to one of the oldest and most reliable female servants of the King's House, who took him gladly, and he told her to bring him to his cradle at once, and to feed and care for him, a task to which they would return as soon as their duties allowed.

Until then, Eären had had no opportunity to speak to her brother, whose appearance at the Gate had lifted her heart greatly. However, Faramir, who stood by, observing this scene, fascinated by the child's appearance, and his obvious mixed blood now that he was older, stepped forward and said, "My dearest sister! Let me look at you, and at your beautiful child!"

He took her by the shoulders and looked into her face searchingly, and, unbidden, her eyes filled with tears, and she said, "Oh, Faramir! I am so glad to be home!"

He smiled at this, with great affection, held her warmly to his heart and comforted her, saying, "And I am happier than I can say to see you thus, after so long a parting, and so much sadness, my dearest sister!"

She clung to him fiercely for a while, her bronze-gold head upon in his shoulder, while Elessar now stood by, and gave her time for this much anticipated greeting. He knew how desperately she had missed her only remaining brother. Then he noticed the Lady Eowyn, awaiting them, a little apart, beyond the short flight of stairs that led to the hall, and he signalled her to come forward, saying, "Well met, my Lady of Ithilien! How goes it with you?"

Then he soon saw that it went well indeed, for she was already swollen with her second child, and she smiled at him, and seemed to him like a magnificent tree that had bloomed brilliantly, after a long dark winter. More like Éomer King than ever, she seemed to him, and she was a strong and fair lady to behold.

He took her hands and clasped them warmly, and said, "I see that you are well, my Lady, and I wish you joy of it with all my heart!"

Eowyn curtseyed low, but smiled with her eyes, with as much warmth as he, and Elessar felt that she was truly glad to see him. He felt for a moment, at least, at peace in his heart, to know that her life, at least, had gone as well as it had, given the grave danger in which it had stood in the course of the war.

Now, at last, after long embraces, Eären felt able enough to let her brother go a while, and she stepped back, and saw Eowyn, and her full womb, and she was immediately full of happiness for both of them, and congratulated them warmly.

"Dearest Eowyn!" she said, and then, unbidden, tears gathered again in her eyes, despite herself, for the children she would not now bear to the Lord Elrond . . . . "It seems so short a time since you went with me to the Temple, when I married . . . "

Eowyn glanced anxiously at Faramir, and they both saw at once how the memories returned to haunt her at every turn. Indeed, now, Eären feared that grief would overwhelm her, thinking again of that blissful time when she had married here, with such hope, and looked forward to a whole new life in Imladris.

Seeing her grief aroused answering grief in Elessar, though he had tried very hard to keep himself cheerful up to now. His eyes darkened, now, however, and he stood by and did not know what to do to console either her, or himself.

Then, fearing that she must seem an unwelcome blight upon his homecoming, Eären gathered all her strength and said to him, "My Lord, I am tired after our long journey. Pray excuse me, and I will go to my apartments and rest."

She made as if to move away from him, up the stairs, but Elessar looked after her, bewildered, for he felt that suddenly, after the mutual warmth of their journey, she was cold and did not want to be with him.

However, as she made as though to move away, it seemed to Eären then, in the midst of her deepest pain for some while, that she heard the clear voice of Elrond, echoing in the vast, richly decorated Hall. She did not know where it came from, yet his voice was unmistakable. Somehow, he spoke to her alone, and no one else heard, and what he said was, "My loveliest Eären – why leave your friend Elessar now, when you are most in need of his comfort? If this is how your life in the City is to be, then you will soon be strangers in each other's home! Go to him – and let him enter your pain, even as I did, and enter his, when he may allow it. For out of that sharing came a love of great worth to us both."

Howsoever it happened, she recognised that it was an important truth that he spoke, and that she must heed it, or perish in the attempt to make a new life. Therefore, she turned again, and without words, threw her arms about the king, who grasped her to him, in some considerable relief, and would not let her go for many minutes, holding her close.

Startled by this sudden change, Faramir and Eowyn looked at each other, nonetheless hopefully, and stood by, but said nothing, fearful of breaking into this tableau too insensitively.

Eären looked up at Elessar, at last, smiling at him as bravely as she could, through her tears, and said softly, "Do not let me leave you like that, my lord! For I fear that I may foolishly do so, for what seems like good intent. Yet it will not be the way, for we must try to move through our grief together. Nor must I leave you to your own grief, for that is not the way that either can ever hope to be mended!"

Then Elessar understood what she said to him, and was thankful, seeing that she had become wise in the healing of inner wounds also, during her time in the valley. However, he whispered gently, to her alone, so that none about them could hear, "Then you must bear my moods of sadness and loss, Eären, and I must trust that you can do so, and not be weary of me."

She nodded and smiled, more collected now, saying simply, "Even as you must bear mine. For if we cannot do this, then we cannot have the least hope of building anew."

Then, giving up the pretence of cheerfulness, she sighed deeply, and turned to Faramir, saying, "You see before you a wounded sister, and a wounded friend and king. Pray do not leave us tonight, Faramir, but stay and help us both to learn to live with our pain. For I think there is still that which is in need of deep healing in both of us, and ought not to be put away - else it may make us mad!"

Faramir looked with sorrow from her pale, anguished face to that of his king's lined and weary one. He saw the suffering in her face, and saw the lines of grief and weariness beneath Elessar's outward calm and he said at once, "I shall do whatever I can, if you will trust me, both of you. But I think you have come a long way on this journey of healing, already. For you have found each other, I see - and that seems the best healing medicine you could have found!"

They did not contradict him in this, but Elessar took Eären's arm firmly, and all four of them now moved into the Palace, where rest and refreshment awaited them.


	68. Este's care

_Estë's care_

_Lord Manwë put on his blue robe, which left behind him a trail of glittering blue sparks, like small sapphires, and which he wore when he left Taniquetil, and he went down to Lake Lórellin in Lórien, where gentle Estë walked in her gardens on the isle by night. _

_ "How fare your charges, my gentle sister?" he enquired of her, and she bowed low before him, for he did not often come to her domain, saying, _

_ "My Lord, they sleep and are refreshed. Olorin Maiar sleeps deepest, for he was exhausted by his long labours over the sea almost beyond what his fine spirit could endure. Is it not truly said that,_

'_. . . . those who listened to him awoke from despair and put away the imaginations of darkness.'_

_Yet his rest is the most calm and untroubled, because he did all that he could, unto sacrificing himself, at need, for the love of the Children of the One."_

_Manwë smiled at this, and felt his heart swell with pride and love of the Maiar who had done so much to defeat the Dark Lord. _

_ "It is good news," he said gently. "And the others?"_

_ "Their healing is not so swift or easy, my lord," said Estë, a small wrinkle appearing in her smooth brow. "The young perian - the small one - sleeps restlessly sometimes. He remembers dark days beyond the Sundering Seas, and weeps for his kinsmen in Eriador. Nonetheless, his wounds heal, and I think he will recover in time. I watch him closely, dearest Manwë, for he is so small and fragile, though with a stout heart."_

_ "And my elves?" asked Manwë. "How does Master Elrond?"_

_It was Elrond he had come most particularly to enquire after, if the truth were known, knowing how hard the parting had been between him and his son, and the lady with burnished hair._

_ "Come and see for yourself, my lord," said Estë gravely, and her brown furrowed somewhat more. _

_She led him to a beautiful grove within the isle, which was fragrant with purple, yellow and white blooms, where the elves had their place of rest on soft grass sprinkled with fresh, sweet smelling herbs of healing. Master Elrond lay asleep beneath a bank of wild morning glories, whose hearts shone from their centres as though lit by the stars, and they cast their light over him like coloured moonbeams. His face was pale, however, and his eyelids dark, and he was clothed in deep sadness, as a garment, which even deep sleep could not entirely wear away. _

_Manwë's pitying heart was sore._

_ "He forgets not the hard partings he made, when he left the Outer Lands," he said with a deep sigh. "I feared as much, Estë, my sweet sister. For even the delights of Valinor itself may not be sufficient for the restoration of his entire happiness. He is a great one of the Quendi indeed, with a mighty heart!"_

_And he stood a while and gazed down at his beloved elf friend, and poured his love and compassion over him. _

_ "Will he recover, in time, my lord?" asked Estë anxiously. For her soft heart was troubled by Master Elrond's sadness._

_Manwë sighed and pondered, and looked deep into the heart of the sad elf while he slept. Elrond stirred a moment, and lifted his face to the mild twilight sky, for it was never truly dark in Valinor, and some colour returned to his fair cheeks, though he did not awaken. _

_ "Master Elrond is of the line of Finwë, a Deep-elf, of much lore and learning," he explained to Estë. "He was counted among the greatest and last of the Noldor in the Outer Lands, wisest of the wise, friend of all who loved good and beautiful things. For such elves, healing is not slow or simple, I fear. His wounds will heal in time, but his heart may be divided, and that is great pity."_

_ "I have placed his beloved daughter beside him, my lord," said Estë gently, pointing to where Arwen Evenstar lay, her exquisite face lighting the very darkness around her with its ethereal beauty, so that she merged into it like the twilight she was. "She will I hope be a comfort to him as he grows stronger."_

_ "I have no doubt, Estë, that you will do and have done all that can be done," said Manwë now."Yet the Evenstar bares a sad heart also - though sadness may speak to sadness, no doubt. I will ask the Lady Varda to come and bring light to their darkest thoughts. And when Master Elrond awakes, pray send him to me, for I would speak with him."_

_ "Yes, my lord."_

_Estë bowed humbly before the Lord of Arda, and he left that place in a cloud of azure stars. _


	69. The White City

Book Thirteen The White City

i

The White City

Later in the day, having rested a while and refreshed themselves, Eären and the king descended to dine in the Great Dining Room of the Palace. Eären put on a pale purple dress, long the colour of mourning in her own household, and wore no jewels. She had resolved, on their journey south, to observe a period of mourning in the White City, for she understood the world well enough, and that the fact of her long mourning in Imladris would count for little, to those who had not seen it.

It seemed a sad homecoming – not one she could ever have anticipated, she thought, as she descended the stairs. She was conscious, as she entered the familiar dining room, of the many happier circumstances in which she had dined there. But with a mental shake of her head, she tried to put aside the constant memories that painfully assailed her here, though it cost her an effort.

Faramir and Eowyn had consented to dine with them, though thankfully they had tactfully avoided inviting any other dignitaries, despite the fact that many clamoured to welcome the king home and felt they had a claim to do so. Instead, during a private and quiet supper they exchanged news, and Elessar gave his Steward, as was his due, a brief account of his journey since they last met. He described their visit to the Mark, and Eären's pleasure in meeting her old friend Lothiriel once more, and he told Faramir of his decision regarding the future use of Orthanc.

By unspoken consent, however, neither Eären nor the king spoke of their personal relationship, for they were far from ready to do so. Eventually, the four having talked of more general matters, it was impossible for Eären to avoid the difficult task of describing to her beloved brother and his wife the later stages of her life in the Valley, and the gradual process by which she had come to conclude that the Lord Elrond must go to the Grey Havens without her. It would have been easy enough to avoid the subject, for Faramir was far too tactful to press her, and Eowyn was ever cautious of speaking beyond what she knew in this land.

Faramir had not asked his sister why she had returned to Gondor thus far, for it seemed natural to him that she should do so, being a loved sister in need of comfort and familiar surroundings. He did not, however, know whether she intended to stay, and he kept tactfully silent on this theme also.

Yet, somehow, Eären felt that Elrond would not have approved of silence or evasion. She knew that her loss had to be discussed, eventually, and Elrond had ever taught her that truth is healing, and that concealment prolongs sickness and grief. Indeed, both bereaved ones began, unaware, to apply a new standard to their rule of life, namely, 'What would Elrond have said?' or 'What would Arwen have wanted?' and in this way found a measure of peace, in their struggles for right conduct in a difficult situation.

So Eären, at the last, described her recent past to them all as best she could. Sometimes tears fell, unquenchably, as she spoke, and often she sighed deep and long, as she struggled to find the right words.

"The sons of Elrond have been kinder to me than I can well describe," she ended, while Faramir and Eowyn listened, in deep grief at her sorrow, unable to find easy words with which to respond. The dreadful story struck them to the heart, for they had seen at first hand the blissful happiness in which Eären and Elrond had dwelled together in the valley, and their anguish was the greater for that.

"I never felt alone with my sorrow," Eären continued, "for they gave me constant support, companionship, and help with my child - indeed, whatever I asked for, unstintingly. Yet – oh, Faramir, the pain of it, sometimes, was more than I could bear! Had it not been for Frea and Miriel, my dear son would often have been neglected! Yet he seems to have inherited something of Lord Elrond's strength and endurance, and he has come through it, it seems. I am thankful for that blessing."

"This long ride has made early trial of his manhood," said Faramir encouragingly. "He seems to have endured remarkably well, the Lady Margaret tells me, who tends him now, until your own ladies are ready to resume their office. She is a good woman, Eären, who has tended our own child like her own when we are in the City. There is no cause for worry, I assure you. I am delighted you have brought him to us, and that I can learn to know him, and he can perhaps know our small son Léofa also, though he is a year younger. I think they will soon enjoy playing together."

She smiled at him with deep gratitude, where he sat at her right hand, his dear, familiar face grave, and then she smiled a watery smile at Elessar, who sat opposite, and was by now heart sore on her account, as well as his own. Though her face was pale, almost ethereal with grief, she seemed relieved to have told her story, as though a burden had left her, at least for the time being, as it had in Imladris. Indeed, both of them discovered, as time passed, that there was great relief to be had by telling their stories, provided they chose their audience with discrimination.

"You are wise in lore and learning, brother," his sister said now, when they had had time to digest her story. "You must have pondered upon the grief we have both suffered of late – for I know well that the king has suffered, even as I have, and I claim no special ownership of suffering. Why do you think fate has treated us thus?"

Faramir shook his head resolutely.

"Nay, sister," he said. "No two people deserved it less, that I can conceive of, if that is the direction of your thought. Such thoughts only add pain to your suffering, which is already great, and to no purpose. I had not the slightest doubt that the Lord Elrond loved you with all his heart, both from what I knew of him in the City, before you left, and later when we visited the fair valley. He did not leave you – that I warrant, any more than Queen Arwen left the king. They departed in pursuit of a doom that was laid upon them by greater powers than we can understand."

He paused, reflecting, adding, "Yet, if I may venture what is in my heart: their leaving was, I think, more painful to you both than their deaths might have been, in the end! I guess that it seemed to you to have a meaning that even death itself might not have brought with it - however bitter a draught that might prove to a mortal. For no one is blamed for their spouse's death, unless they are careless to a fault with their lives! Yet one who leaves of his own will is always open to the charge of having deserted!"

Eären nodded, her attention caught by this thought, which struck home as a powerful truth to her, and she was glad of Faramir's insight.

"You are right to say so," she said, thoughtfully. "I have sometimes thought so, too. There have been days when I have upbraided myself for grieving too much, for being so distraught over my dear Elrond's departure. Yet Elrond's death, I think, would have been easier than this suffering!"

Then she sighed deeply, thinking over her own words, and hearing the foolishness of them. She said quickly to Elessar, with an apologetic smile, "No, it would not, would it, my lord? I am afraid I am so confused, that I do not know what to think, half the time!"

His expressive face showed her how much he understood her confusion.

She added, after a moment's further deliberation, "But you say rightly. For me, great pain has been the fact that his departure was a choice - though made by us both, though in earnest of a greater good than our happiness alone. I own it has been hard to think that there might be such a greater good, even though I know full well that there is."

Elessar, who had been listening with great attention to their debate, took her hand at this, in a gesture of silent comfort. But then he made a supreme effort of will to release it again, fearing that he might be claiming greater intimacy than she was yet ready to have known. The kiss they had exchanged on Orthanc's dark tower stayed in his mind, as a fleeting gesture, whose origin seemed almost to come from somewhere outside himself. Yet he had not apologised for it either, he was aware, and felt unwilling to do so, even now.

He said, however, soberly,

"I recognise your thoughts as being too like my own for comfort, my Lady Eären. The deepest grief is always the thought that Arwen left because I was wanting in some way – that she did not, in the end, love me enough to stay."

Faramir said, "I am glad to hear you say so, my lord king - so that I may contradict this idea once for all! I have long feared that this was in your mind. Put aside all such thoughts, I beg you both, for they torment you both to no purpose!"

He spoke to them both, now, sternly, as he could, when need arose. Faramir also had grown in stature during the intervening years, with that authority which his office accorded him, as well as that which the bonds of kinship allowed, and they listened, because they both valued his opinion highly.

"Both of you were greatly loved – this I saw with my own eyes, and not at second hand, and I will not say that I was wrong then, because circumstances have changed now! Indeed, both deserved your happiness in every way, for none had worked harder, or sacrificed more, to bring about the destruction of the Shadow."

He sighed, adding presently, in a more thoughtful tone, "Nay – something else was at work here, far greater than your individual happiness, beyond the ken of all of us, perhaps. It seems to me that both of you were chosen, in a strange way, to play a part that was designed by the Great Ones themselves, in the furtherance of their plans."

A silence fell upon the table, as they all digested these difficult and yet curiously enlightening words, and Faramir looked from face to face, wondering what they might make of it. He had evidently thought about this a good deal, they saw, while they had been lost in grief.

"For if this is so," Faramir added, having got their attention, "then you were chosen for your strength to bear, and for your great qualities of mind and heart. Not at all the reverse, as you speculated, sister!"

There was still silence at the table.

At last, Eären replied thoughtfully, "Elrond always said that he served the Lord Manwë in all things – and in all my life with him, I never saw him deviate from that path. It is strange you should say this, Faramir, for I felt, at the end, somewhere deep in my bones, that to give up my lord freely, as I did, was a sacrifice asked of me by Lord Manwë himself! Mithrandir said as much to me, when he left – for he said to me, in his last words of comfort, that 'so great a sacrifice could not go unrewarded.'"

All her listeners were deeply moved by her words, seeing more clearly the meaning of Mithrandir's words now.

"Then you did more wisely and bravely than I," said Elessar humbly. "I was not able to give Arwen up so freely, I own. Moreover, my deepest suffering has come from the anger I felt, and the unwillingness I harboured for long enough, to do so. It seems that I failed at the test, in the end!"

Eären saw the pain in his eyes, and realised how deep it ran - for he was not a man who could fail in his own eyes, and not suffer the consequences of that deeply! She now shook her head at him reprovingly, and took his hand across the table again, instinctively, unaware of the thoughts of the observers who saw this gesture.

"Nay, my dearest friend!" she chided gently. "There was no failure on your part! You must put such thoughts aside, I beg you. For this is to ask perfection of yourself. I spoke of giving Lord Elrond freely, but in truth, I did, even as you – rage at the fates that had placed me in that position, once he was gone! It is beyond the power of us mortals to do otherwise, I think. Often and often enough I wished I had begged him to stay! And felt angry with him for going. Yet if I ask myself what difference that might have made, the answer is always the same - none at all! Whatever either felt or said at the time, these were but fleeting moments of anguish and despair. We gave our loved ones the freedom to choose, and in the end, we did not bar their way. As indeed, you might have done, Elessar, being then Arwen's king as well as her kin! We each saw that their healing – nay, their right to bliss - was not to be torn away from them by us. And you thought it longer than I, as I recall! For I forget not the long dark years of your travail, or the fact that you often counselled Arwen against her love for you."

Elessar looked into her face deeply, and weighed her words, for he was not yet ready to forgive himself so lightly. Seeing it, Faramir now added the weight of his own voice to these remarks, adding, "It is indeed truly as Eären says, my lord king, and no idle comfort on her part. Did not you do the most difficult thing I can imagine in all my life, and stand aside, while the Queen rode out of these very gates below us, that day? I do not know, in all honesty, whether I would have had the strength to do so, in your place!"

Elessar sighed, allowing, though reluctantly, the truth of their words.

"Well," he said, at length, looking from face to face, his smile at its most wistful, "you my friends have never lied to me, and have ever faced me with even the most difficult of truths, when you thought it was likely to do me good! It behoves me, I think, to accept this counsel. Indeed, now that you describe it, I think it is the truth – we each did all that we could, in the circumstances, and I do not see how we could have done more or better."

"Then pray be comforted!" said Faramir earnestly, delighted to hear him speak so. "I do not say lightly, 'put an end to grief' - for that would be a counsel of folly. You cannot do that, maybe for long enough. Yet you can bear your losses without the added pain of remorse or self-blame. Do not cling to the false idea that you might have prevented this tragedy by your own actions, or qualities of character, for I do not think it is the case. Nay – the Lords of the West have their reasons, and they have decreed it. We must accept their judgement, even though we cannot know all their minds."

He took both their hands now, freely and frankly, over the table, and Eären saw with wonder how Faramir had grown in strength and confidence, as a result of his own suffering during the long War of the Ring, to which he now added the authority of the Steward.

"Be steadfast, therefore, now, as you have ever been in better days," Faramir counselled earnestly, "and put one foot before the other, and try to take up your lives as best you can, each in his own way. Do not look for perfection in yourselves, or an immediate end to grief. If you can do this, I believe that one day we will know the minds of the Valar, and be glad that we accepted their judgement when we did, though we can but speculate upon it here. Thus, grief may be permitted to wear away in the fullness of time, and so may your lives take on fresh joys. For you are both good and dear friends to us, and most worthy of happiness - and I doubt not that happiness will come again - even as Mithrandir promised!"

His words impressed them both deeply with his wisdom, and they were moved and consoled. Thus it was, in the end, a homecoming dinner of some comfort and hope that they shared, as well as the perpetual rehearsal of grief, which now seemed an inevitable part of life for both of them.

At length, Eären excused herself, saying that she was weary and must sleep, and Faramir escorted her from the room. The hour was by now late, and they walked slowly together to the hall of the Palace, and thence to the foot of the great, silent stairs.

"I am overjoyed that you decided to return to your home, sister," he said, when they parted. "And my trust is that your sorrow must receive comfort and healing from these known and loved surroundings in the City of your birth."

"I feel it already," Eären confessed. "And especially the great comfort of having you beside me, dearest Faramir. I did not know how much I had missed you, until my return!"

Knowing her well, Faramir was too shrewd to make reference to the king as a source of comfort. Nevertheless, after choosing his words with care, he said, "I thank you for your care of the king also. For you must know that it is now my charge to support and aid him in his work. The new kingdom is great indeed, and there is so much to do in the aftermath of war! The people need him, Eären. If there is ought you can do to help us in this task, we will be ever grateful."

For he did not forget that her desire was ever to be useful, and he hoped that by appealing to it, in her brave and determined heart, he might help to ease her mind and focus it instead upon something new.

"I will do whatever I can, Faramir," she said gladly, at once. "For I think now that I must make a life in Gondor, whatever that life may turn out to be."

Faramir was greatly cheered to hear this, and said, "Fear not that there is not a life here you can be happy in. And in which you can be valued for your many qualities, which I know were added to greatly by your life in the Fair Valley. In time, we will all speak together of it, and knowing Elessar's generosity, I am confident he will find a place and work for you that pleases your independent heart. But for now, go to your bed and sleep well after your long journey, for you must be tired. Your old rooms are exactly as they were when you left, and will, I hope, welcome you home."

Eären had been startled to discover this when she first arrived, for she had not imagined that this could be so, though she had had no time to look closely as yet.

"It was good of you to keep my place here," she said softly.

"Nay, it was the king's wish," said Faramir lightly. "I think he always hoped you might return one day, if only for a visit. But not in these circumstances, I believe! Rest now, and we shall meet tomorrow to talk more."


	70. The future beckons

Book Thirteen The White City

ii The future beckons

Eären slept far better than she had expected, for she was truly exhausted by the journey and by the complexity of events which had strung her feelings out to a point of attenuation, as though she might disappear altogether, unless she rested.

She had left a message for Frea before she retired, asking her to let her sleep a while on the morrow, and she was grateful the following morning that she had done so. The warm spring sun of Gondor on her face finally roused her, late in the morning, and she opened her eyes to see Frea sitting beside her bed, placidly concentrating on her sewing. It was a familiar and friendly sight, and one that immediately cheered her heart.

"Well, my dear lady! You have slept soundly," Frea said. "And I'm that glad to see it! Sometimes I've feared you would never rest properly in your bed again. How is it with you today?"

Frea had worried about her mistress constantly, since the passing of Lord Elrond, which she had regarded as catastrophic. She had personally adored him, once she had learned to know him, and come to recognise - for what it was - his gentle wit and authoritative bearing, which, she learned, belied the kindest heart in the world. She could not well understand why her beloved mistress, whose life after the war had ended had seemed so full of promise, was in her present pass, and little sympathy had she with the will of the Valar!

She had done all in her power to comfort her lady, but comfort had often seemed a futile matter, at best. During the wildest of Eären's wanderings in the Valley, when she had seemed all but beyond reason, Frea had often resorted to pampering Elros, in the belief that he, at least, should not suffer, until Eären had passed through whatever distraught mood captured her. She had indeed been a bulwark of safety for the child, and for this, Eären knew, she would be forever in her debt.

Thus, when the King of the West had appeared so unexpectedly in the valley, Frea had been delighted for her mistress, though was too sensible to jump to rash conclusions about what this visit might signal - except that it clearly brought with it welcome comfort and companionship for Eären. She had been doubtful, to tell the truth, whether her mistress would ever be able to put aside her past, for she knew how very dear the Lord Elrond had been to her. On the one occasion, prior to Elessar's arrival, that she had rashly mentioned the possibility of her finding another mate, the normally gentle Eären had been so angry with her that she had resolved to counsel no more, it being beyond her wisdom.

She had observed, however, for no one as keen-eyed as she could fail to, how close the two were with each other, from the first day of the king's arrival, and she began to recall now that they had been ever the best of friends, in the old days in the City.

"Maybe, Elros, my dear!" she had muttered to the child, sometimes, as she bathed and changed him faithfully. "Who knows? Perhaps all's well that ends well?"

When Eären had announced her return to Gondor, Frea had not hesitated to go with her. A return to the White City, for both of them, had seemed to her practical mind inevitable at some point, after the departure of Lord Elrond. She did not think they could make a life with the elves without him, despite the love and indeed veneration with which the remaining elves treated her dear mistress.

However, she had not known how that return was to be accomplished, until Elessar appeared. Then she saw that few better opportunities would arise than this chance to ride in the secure company of the king and his well-armed knights. For Frea herself, it seemed a welcome chance to return to her own people and make a fresh start to her life there – though she would ever regret the loss of the magical Imladris, where she had seen and learnt more than she, a humble country girl, had ever imagined existed between heaven and earth. Yet to have had that experience, though for three and a half short years, seemed to her to be a blessing unlooked-for, and one that had changed her beyond going back.

Eären stretched herself now, and then sank back against her pillows languidly, feeling still the legacy of aching muscles from their long journey in the saddle. She would not ride again for a few days, she thought, unless necessity demanded it. Yet aching muscles would soon mend, and the real question was how well her aching heart would begin to mend . . .

"I am feeling better," she said softly, when the memory of yesterday's harrowing arrival returned to her thoughts. "It was good to see my dear brother again, and better yet to sleep soundly again. Especially in my own dear bed, here, Frea, with you to wake me!"

She sat up and thought a moment, and hugged her knees, as was ever her wont in the morning.

"Frea," she said, resolving that her faithful maid had a right to know all that she could tell her at once. "I have that to tell you which I hope will bring fresh cheer to your heart. It is in my mind to remain in Gondor, and make my life here, as I never thought to, until now. How shall you like that?"

Frea dropped her sewing in her lap, all delight at that news, for Eären had not spoken of it in so many words thus far.

"I hoped it, I own, my lady," she said. "And perhaps you will take a new husband here?"

And she clapped her hand over her mouth, seeing she had uttered the forbidden words again! But her mistress seemed more placid today, and therefore resolving to take her courage in hand, she added, "It is only right that you do so, for you are but a young lady, still, and ought not to pass your life alone. However, I feared to hope too much, when the king came, for I know how dark your days have been of late."

Hearing this familiar hint, with a sigh, Eären said darkly, "I have made no such plan, Frea! Beware of gossiping about what is not settled, and may never be! I do not wish to be the butt of endless speculation about where I will marry now!"

"Nay, my lady, you can always trust me to hold my tongue," said Frea placidly, and Eären knew that she could, and wished she had spoken more gently. "But you will not stop me from hoping, in my heart, that something new lies ahead!"

"I did not doubt that," Eären said, smiling.

Frea nodded happily, seeing that things were improving!

"I will say that Elessar is very good with the boy," she remarked shrewdly. "He has won his confidence, already, that I saw, even in the Valley, and it will stand him in good stead as a foster father, if that is what he must now be. And how that boy needs a father, my lady! He will be a regular handful by the time he can run, mark my words, for elf children are hardy and independent, and will be doing as soon as they can! Bless me – saving your ladyship, it makes me think how happy the Lord Elrond would have been, if he could not father the child himself, to have the Lord Elessar do this duty in his stead!"

Eären sighed, thinking, ruefully, of how true this was. It was the most considerable argument in favour of her remarriage, that she was not blind to, and that she heard in all the hints and the more obviously spoken assumptions all around her. It was true that Elrond would have been as pleased by this outcome as any he could foresee. Indeed, she knew at bottom that it was just what he had hoped, though he was too wise to press the matter at his leaving, when he saw she could not bear to hear it at that time.

"I'm glad you think so," said Eären now, "for I know how you loved Lord Elrond, and I have a hope that you might learn to love the Lord Elessar as much, in time, who is now your liege lord."

"Lord, bless you, lady!" said Frea in surprise, throwing up her hands. "'Twill take no time at all! For from what little I saw of him before we left Gondor, and then when he came to visit Imladris, our king is a fine man, and much loved by the people. I appreciated how kind he spoke to me, yesterday, too, when we came to the Palace, and thanked me for my care of the child on the journey, and so forth. That is a real gentle heart, and no mistake, though he is a king! Though I am but a countrywoman, I know these things, sometimes better than the great and mighty. For not all kings are so nobly mannered, I know that well enough. Saving our dear Prince Faramir, of course, who is a diamond! Nay – do not fret about that, for my only thought, these many months, has been to see you happy once more. If Elessar is the man you think to choose, and he can bring the colour and life back to your pretty cheeks, then he is a man I will respect and admire this very day!"

Eären smiled ruefully, for she saw that rumours would persist, no matter what she said! Her very commitment to return to Gondor would be as a word to the wise, and she would have to live with it for some time, at least.

"I say not that I have chosen," she repeated firmly, nonetheless. "But that I will stay in Gondor, and that seems to make you happy. For it is your home, after all, even as it is mine. It does not mean we shall never return to Imladris, Frea. My son will wish to know his kin of the elves better, as time goes on. In the meantime, however, we must decide how to arrange our lives here."

For Eären was primarily concerned, at that time, to make sure that her son was as happy in his new life as she could make him, knowing that the change from life in the valley would be great indeed for him.

"First of all, I would like you to take charge of little Elros's nursery," she said now. "He loves you more than most, and trusts you, and you and Miriel are the two most familiar faces in the White City, apart from his mother. Therefore, take what time you need, arrange everything according to your wishes, and let me know in due time what arrangements you have made for him, so that I may come and see that all is well. Moreover, I will ask the king for whatever help you find you may need, for you should have assistance in your work, as you had in the valley. It may be that the Lady Margaret will be willing to aid you - she seems a good and gentle woman whom Faramir speaks well of. There is, alas, no lovely and kind Aeredhel here, to ease your cares, but I doubt not that the king will grant you whoever you request in her place, for he was ever a generous man. And as you have seen, he does love the child already."

"I can't think of anything I would like more," said Frea, her eyes bright. "I am that fond of the boy, I really feared losing him, when you at last made your plans for your future. I could not see you living a solitary life, my lady, begging your pardon for speaking so freely, but I did not know how your life would change, once your grief was on the mend, or whether there would be a place for me in it. But now I see a way forward, and I am content. However, if I am to care for Elros, I cannot do my former office by you, and be your maid also. Who is to do that? Could Miriel stay on as your Lady of the Chamber, my lady, for she loves you uncommon well? We get on well together, and it would suit all round, and everyone would be happy."

"If Miriel wishes to stay, she would be more than welcome to me in that role," said Eären, pleased that all was happily settled, and with so little fuss. "But do you think she would wish to stay in Gondor? I did not know whether she would visit for a while, and then return home."

"I think she might," said Frea thoughtfully. "She is a rare elf, that girl! She likes to see the world, or she would not have come with us. I think she will stay here for a while, though I doubt not that she will go back to the elves eventually. In the meantime, she can bring on another generation of maids for you – and what better training could they have than with an elf mistress? Shall I speak to her, my lady?"

"Yes, do so at once," said Eären. "But put no pressure upon her, I pray you, Frea, for it is cruel for the elves to be confined in a City, unless they wish it. Remember that they ever love the woods and open places."

"I will speak to her and hear her own heart," Frea assured her. "And if she seems willing I will send her to you. And now, lady, will you break your fast, and what will you like to eat? For it is so strange, eating men's food, is it not, after our fare in Imladris, that made us so well?"

"I think we must try to keep to our elven food, if we can," said Eären thoughtfully. "Or what we can obtain of it, at least. For I have not eaten meat for long enough, except in the house of Éomer King, and I did not enjoy it especially then. I do not have any desire to return to that way. Let us think about providing a quality fare for the king's board that is elvish in the main – for Elessar does not complain, but he was also brought up with elvish food, you know, and I am sure he would thrive on it once more."

Frea clapped her hands.

"I hoped you might say so, my lady," she said. "For I did not know how dull and unhealthy our food was, until I lived in Imladris. Yet now I have never felt so well in my life, since I lived there. But we will have a battle with the cooks, you know, for they are used to their old ways!"

Eären smiled.

"And more than the cooks, for I must be careful not to assume rights over the household which I had in the old days," she commented, realising that she had spoken in haste a moment ago. "I must speak to the king of this, for it is his authority we shall need. We must tread tactfully, and slowly, and do our best. But the City must learn new ways – for we are in the Fourth Age, now, and things cannot be always as they were! Surely Arwen must have made changes, too, while she was here? Miriel will be a treasure in this, if she is willing to stay, for she can advise us in many things."

Frea now bustled about to find her mistress food, and renew her acquaintance with the king's kitchen in the process, observing practices there which now horrified her, for she had admired the elvish style of food, drink, cleanliness, rest and air greatly, and had grown slender, fresh cheeked and bright-eyed on it, during her time in the Valley.

After she had broken her fast, Eären dressed, and they went to visit little Elros at once, where he played in the nursery which the aforementioned Lady Margaret had had temporarily prepared for him. It was a room in the wing of the palace on the same floor as Eären's chamber. He seemed well enough after his astonishing journey, though was clearly delighted to see Eären, and clung to her long enough, for he was still tired and a little fractious from handling by so many strangers. Eären held and played with him for as long as she could, while inspecting the arrangements made by the Palace.

"What do you think about this nursery, Frea?" she enquired, looking around her.

"It is a fair enough chamber," said Frea, doubtfully, "but far from the fresh air and the grass and flowers that the child thrives on. Yet we cannot set his nursery in the Pelennor Field, where he would truly thrive, I am sure! I recall, that when I was a girl, there used to be a fair garden room at the back of this old house, though I do not know if it is used now. What I would wish to do, if you and the king give me leave, is to move the nursery there, for there Elros can play easily in the garden, when the weather permits, and feel the wind in his hair, while he is too young to leave the City."

"You are right, Frea," said Eären, pleased. "This is an idea I like much! I will speak to the king about it, as soon as may be, and if he approves, we will set about making an elvish habitat fit for my halfelven child!"

In saying this, she herself made the unspoken assumption that she would stay in the House for the foreseeable future, and this was not lost on Frea.

Later, when Elros was put down to sleep again, Eären wandered through the Palace quietly, looking at everything she remembered, from earliest childhood down to the last painting on the wall of the king's study – her father's Great Room of old. It was a difficult journey, full of memories – of kinship, family, war, loss and change. She tried to think about what kind of life she would wish to make for herself here, though it was hard to focus her attention upon it. The task in itself did not dismay her, for she had been accustomed to being the only daughter of the High Steward all her life, with public duties that were always part of her lot. Elessar she knew to be a busy and active man. Now that he was about to resume his duties, he would expect her to find a role for herself that did not assume his constant presence. It was both comforting and daunting, she thought, now, to be home!

But this beloved house of her childhood now belonged to the king, she thought of a sudden, studying a portrait of her mother Finduilas which hung in the study. She had no rights over it any longer. If she purposed to stay in Gondor, she might need to ask the king for an establishment of her own. She did not doubt he would grant it, if she asked, but she realised, with a pang, that this would mean giving up the role and responsibilities she had been blithely planning in her mind only an hour before.

She sighed deeply. Her future remained far from clear in her mind still.

Passing back through the Great Hall at the end of her tour, she happened unexpectedly to meet Faramir and the king, returning from a lengthy inspection of the rebuilding of the Rammas Echor, which Elessar had left in her brother's charge. Both were early risers by long habit, and had been out of bed from early that day.

Seeing her, before she saw him, as she gazed at a large fresco on the south wall of the Great Hall, Elessar paused a moment in mid-stride, his heart touched at the sight of her fresh and radiant beauty, that even great grief had not been able to diminish. Rather, her beauty now seemed enhanced, he thought, by a dignity and a presence that she had not had before, to his knowledge, save perhaps on rare occasions, such as the day she had come to his tent to sue for her brother's office.

Elessar had never forgotten that day, for then she had moved him greatly - that even in the midst of the maelstrom of those turbulent times she had shown such valour and spirit, and so much willingness to sacrifice herself for others' need. And of course her wedding day – how could he forget that? Perhaps too something had been conferred by her life in the valley, he reflected, and something, too, by the womanliness that motherhood had brought with it. And partly by the sorrow which clothed her still, and was not unbecoming to his eyes.

Coming upon her, thus, and confused though his own life seemed to have become, he felt very sure of one thing, that he desired the Lady Eären to be in it, more than anything else he had thought of in some time! He saw how fortunate a man he was, in a moment of insight, that even in the loss of Arwen Evenstar, he had found Eären of Imladris once more, perhaps the most admired lady of this Age. That she might find it in her heart to love him still, through all the changes their lives had seen, seemed to ask a rare miracle of the Valar, and a blessing that he could little deserve. Yet he felt a lift of the heart at the thought - for it might not be impossible, after all . . .

Therefore he moved towards her eagerly, saying, "I am glad to see you out of your bed, my lady. Are you well rested after our long journey?"

She turned towards him, hearing his voice, her face illuminating with quiet gladness, and she stood there serenely, her pleasure contained, and allowed him to come to her.

Faramir, who had noted many small gestures and mutual tendernesses between them since they arrived home, now stepped quietly aside, to allow them space for a private greeting. He could not but hope that his dearest wish might find fulfilment, at the last, for these two. As he watched the obvious affection of their first encounter that day, he said to himself, with growing conviction, "These are two people who might soon learn to love each other, with only a little patience, and some encouragement on the part of their friends! And I must do what I can to help that process. For it may be the best possible end to the saddest of times. Praise Ilúvatar for his mercy!"

Elessar, meanwhile, had found himself saying quietly to Eären - and it was as much a surprise to him as to her, for he had in no wise planned it thus - "There is that which I must speak of with you, my lady, now that we are in the City. I promised you time to come to a settled mind about your future with us, and I have not forgotten that pledge, nor do I withdraw it now. Yet our situation must be thought of. I am conscious of the duty I owe to your brother, for he has a right to know of our intentions. If you have reached a firm mind, as to what you wish to do with your days in Gondor, will you open it to me now?"

For he was seized, of a sudden, by the conviction that he must not run the risk of losing this unexpected second chance which life had offered him! And by the strict protocol of Gondor, Faramir's consent would be essential to his pursuing it.

Eären hesitated, sighed deeply. She saw into Elessar's heart, to his strong and purposeful spirit, and knew that he would not live with uncertainty for much longer - it was not his way. It moreover seemed unfair to him to keep him waiting in a state of indecision. They were not, after all, strangers. They had known each other through many trials, and their friendship had survived much. Elessar's desire for an heir remained an unspoken but pressing concern for him, and she felt sure that he would not long defer this concern.

"What is your wish, my lord?" she asked softly, and they moved a little further across the hall, so that Faramir could not overhear, who, however, appeared absorbed in looking at the portraits in the hall, as though he had never seen one of them before!

"My dearest wish is that you become my wife," said Elessar quietly, and held her eyes, his blue ones resolute. "I think you know that by now. And also I know that there is no worse time or place I could ask such a thing of you! For whatever I say, it must seem at best like an attempt to place a patch upon an old shirt, and pretend that it has never been worn!"

His darkly blue eyes were bright upon her face, and she saw some turbulence in his soul, as he tried to gather his thoughts. His remarks struck her as refreshing, however, even while failing somewhat of the romantic ideal of a declaration of love! Luckily, Eären's sense of humour came to her rescue, as it sometimes did, and she asked innocently, "And which of us is the old shirt, would you say, Elessar?"

Elessar frowned, and furrows appeared in his brow a moment, for he had had no thought but of himself, in these remarks. Then he laughed aloud - because it was natural to him to laugh, even at moments of despair, and he could laugh at himself, seeing his own foolishness. It was one of his more attractive traits, though he knew it not.

"Forgive me, my lady. I have still not learned the art of flowery speeches, as you see!" he said, smiling ruefully. "See how much you have been missed since you left Gondor - for you taught me so much, when you were here after the war. I had grown accustomed to your sound advice and comfort, when I stumbled in my role as a king - until you tore it away so cruelly!"

This was a speech much more likely to enter Eären's heart - for to tell the truth she had greatly enjoyed that life for a while, of being his aid and refuge in times of struggle and confusion. And when he had asked her, on top of Orthanc's tower, what he should do with the place, she had for a moment glimpsed the possibility of being a true consort, and not a name only - a woman with a role in the world, who might be more than just a pleasing appendage to her lord. Elrond himself had never treated her thus, and she doubted she could adapt now to that part in the new Age, whatever the old Age might have decreed as a woman's lot.

"You know I think what I wish to say," said Elessar now, with more gentleness, studying her fair face with a sudden longing to make her smile at him with more than formality - as he had seen her smile at her former husband, or at their friends, the much-loved hobbits, or the way she had greeted her dear brother Faramir on arriving in the City.

There had been a moment in the valley, upon his first arrival, when he felt that her guard had been down, and she had greeted him with true feeling and a full heart. But that moment had passed, and had not been recaptured. He knew her to be capable of deep love and great passion - that there was, indeed, that in her soul that might find a match in his. But he did not know how to make her to reveal it. For so much seemed to stand in their way . . . .

He continued, nonetheless, resolved to speak his mind, even if it ended in disaster. Better to know, he thought, than to live in endless uncertainty!

"I wish to wed, not because I need a wife," he said now, choosing his words with more care. "Though the Lords of the West know how much I do! That is not why I ask you now. For I lived long years in the wild, and ate by solitary camp fires, and drank ale with strangers in wayside inns, and asked for no more. And I know you to be a woman who, in her way, would do the same - would, I mean, build a life for herself, wherever she were, that needed not a consort.

"I ask because I believe that of all the ladies in the West, you are the one whom I can truly love and with whom I can make a new home and hearth, and a place for our children to be raised."

He added, allowing some feeling of his own to appear for the first time,

"Dearest Eären, if times were different I would have wooed you an Age or two, gladly! But those times are gone forever. Now it is not possible to linger over our choices, like two young lovers at their first meeting. The fact is that we cannot continue as we are, unless there is some understanding between us - and I do not wish to lose you again, if you decide to go! If you will but allow me to speak to Faramir, I pledge to you that I will ask no more than his permission to try to make you love me, and perhaps in time to find me an acceptable husband and father for your son. Will you let me try thus far?"

Confronted thus with Elessar's honestly spoken, and ever humble, thoughts, Eären felt herself in an impossible dilemma. Since their meeting in Imladris, and then their exchanges on their journey from the north, she had been aware that the idea was growing, in his mind, that they might make a fresh start in marriage. But she had not expected it so soon, thinking she might have time to arrange her mind more tidily on the subject . . . .

She sensed that he was doing his best to do right by her and by all the customs of this land. Yet it made for a marriage proposal so different from her first, that her heart failed a little when she thought of the difference . . .

There was, however, the ever-present matter of propriety, which now closed its iron fist upon her once more. It was this to which Elessar referred, she understood. For if they were to live in the same house, then some considerations arose of that nature, unless there were a settled contract between them. It would indeed be better to settle the matter while her brother and his wife were available to share their board, she saw, and perhaps the king had this in mind also. Elrond too had been ever concerned for her reputation, she thought ruefully. Yet he had never placed those considerations ahead of his great love for her, which had sometimes been overwhelming for them both.

Equally, and to be fair to him, she saw that Elessar's haste was not altogether unreasonable. Their friends and kin were in high expectation of a betrothal. Moreover, whatever choices regarding their future lives were made now seemed more sensibly made in a context of having made a decision about their future relationship, which must be at the heart of any new arrangements made. For her son's welfare must be uppermost in her mind, and of that she was in no doubt. She would not have him passed round like a parcel, as she had seen happen too often to the children of great men! Could she expect Elros to grow strong and wise to manhood without a father? Would he forgive her for clinging to a widow's weeds, when she could supply a father now, so readily, who, she sensed, was more than ready - none better fitted, indeed, for that task?

These thoughts whirled round in her head in the space of what was actually moments. She wished desperately that Elrond were here, that she might consult him! Then she saw the irony of such a wish, and found herself smiling wryly to herself at the very thought!

She took a deep breath, knowing that the king was waiting for her answer, and that she must say something.

"My lord, I am more than grateful to you for this offer. I would take my brother's advice, if you have no objection," she said humbly, at length, wishing perhaps to put off the fatal moment of decision a little longer. "Let me speak to him first. For he is my nearest kin now alive. May I speak to you a little later in the day, when we have had time to talk?"

Elessar was naturally disappointed, hoping perhaps for a warmer response. But he nodded, feeling this to be a fair request and one he could hardly refuse. And it was withal not a flat 'no', he thought optimistically!

"Very well," he said. "I shall be in my study, when you are ready to speak to me."

And he left them a while.

Faramir, meanwhile, seeing him go, wondered what transpired, sensing some agitation on his sister's part. He looked at the height of the sun, and said, "It is not yet time for meat. Will you walk with me a while, Eären, on the battlements, where you have not walked in peace time since you left Gondor?"

For he hoped to learn more of her mind by this means.

She nodded, conscious, as always, of the pang of pain that accompanied the mention of every known and loved place. However, she was beginning to understand that these pangs were inevitable, and must be born. Therefore, she put her arm through his, and they left the king at work in his study, and walked together in the afternoon sun, passing through the Place of the Fountain and out upon the Embrasure, which leaned like a ship's prow over the many levels of the great City.

They came to their favourite place on the high battlements there, where she had once sat with Mithrandir and the hobbits, and where she had first been discovered by Lord Elrond, on his entrance to the City after the war. That scene of utter delight came back to her now, with deep pain, and she fell silent, unable to speak for a moment.

Instead, she shaded her hand against the sun, and looked down on the great rolling plain of the Pelennor, and the Rammas beyond, now substantially rebuilt, she saw, with the aid of the dwarves. To the east, straight ahead, were the grassy slopes that unfolded in the far distance beyond the perimeter wall, down to broad Anduin, which sparkled in the crisp, clean spring air. Sauron's spoiling of the land around the Great River, she saw, was being gradually counteracted by Faramir's thoughtful trusteeship of it.

"I remember," said Faramir, standing behind her and gazing down, "standing in this same spot on the Sixth level, in the gardens of the Healing House, with Eowyn, and looking hourly north towards Ephel Duath and the Morannon, where you and Elessar had gone to war. I was too ill to go with the Captains, and my anxiety was great about the outcome of that conflict. We two – Eowyn and I - were awaiting tidings of the end of the world, or so it seemed, at the time! Yet I felt that if my end were nigh, I would as soon pass it with her, as with anyone I could call to my side at that time."

He sighed now, in remembrance of those times.

"Dark were those days, and long!" he observed.

Eären was struck by the realisation that others were beset by painful memories too - even her dear brother. She was dismayed by her own tendency to forget all but her own pain.

She said softly, "I am happy, my dear brother, that you found comfort with Eowyn during those dark days, even as I found it with dear Elrond. However, your speaking thus makes me feel that I have been remiss, for I have not always appreciated how great have been the sorrows and sufferings of many, in these years, yours not the least. Therefore, do not take too seriously my complaining of my own tragedies, for I can make more of them than is fitting for one among a host of such sufferers!"

He looked down at her with great affection, saying, "Nay, little sister, my sufferings were small compared to yours, and I know that well! For I found my true love through those difficult days, but you, alas, found yours, only to lose him again - in the most distressing way any could imagine. I do not begrudge you one word of complaint, nor Elessar neither! How I would have conducted myself in similar circumstances, I cannot imagine. Yet your dignity in bereavement has moved all who see it. Nor does any that I know bear you anything but sympathy and good will."

Eären was ever grateful for his kindness. But she said, "I fear that mourning is not a short or easy matter, Faramir. To speak plainly, I have a difficult decision to make, about which I need to consult you. Elessar and I . . ."

She hesitated, trying to find the right words, which did not either overplay or discount what lay between her and the king.

"In the valley," she began again, feeling that this was a better way to start, "Elessar and I talked long about our losses, and it was apparent that we had much in common and might help each other in the healing of our grief. You know we have always been the closest of friends, Faramir," she added, and this felt more promising - more like her naturally honest nature! "I mean that we have been ever the warmest of friends, though no more. And now the king wishes me to consider whether we might make a future together as more than friends."

She breathed a sigh of some relief, feeling that she had managed to put her finger on the main issue, at all events. For words were like thickets, she thought - constantly having to be chosen with care lest they ensnare!

Faramir remained wisely silent, seeing that she had more to say yet - and that her manner of describing it was circumscribed by many hesitations. It was hardly the outburst of a heart overwhelmed, he saw, but he held his peace on that point!

"I have told him already that I wish for time to consider my future," his sister went on. "But now that we are returned, I feel that the time for reflection is coming to an end, and I must give him an answer, one way or the other. It would be wrong to keep him waiting longer, as I am sure you can understand. Yet I am still uncertain in my mind about what to do. It is but a twelvemonth - hardly that - since my Lord Elrond left these shores, and I fear that I will not be able make another life so easily - that I have not that to give the king that he needs and richly deserves. Pray give me of your good counsel, which has been such a help already and has never failed me in my life before. Is it too soon for a second betrothal? What shall I do?"

It so happened that Elessar the king had asked Faramir for similar counsel, only that morning, during their visit to the Rammas! Therefore, her brother smiled at the question, despite himself, thinking dryly that his opinion had seldom been sought so often by two such decisive people! He saw, with pity, that suffering had humbled them both, and made them fearful of taking steps that might add to the great weight of pain they had already suffered.

"Do you love him? Could you love Elessar? If not now, then in the future?" he therefore asked simply.

She sighed, shading her eyes a little against the glare. After a moment, she acknowledged, ruefully, "There has never been a time when I did not love him! As you always knew well, I am sure, for not much escapes you, dear brother. But at the time we met, he was pledged to another - and then I loved Elrond more! That was all. And then I gave my whole heart, and the focus of my attention, to him who became my lord."

"I own that I guessed something of it," said Faramir easily, putting one booted foot upon the stone seat beside her.

His blue eyes looked far away, over the Pelennor, for a moment, recalling that time.

"It seemed an inevitable part of those dark times, somehow, that we all met many whose bravery and worth were displayed at their finest. Love sprang up in strange places – even, by your account, between Master Gimli the dwarf and the Lady of the Wood!"

He looked down at her dear, though still weary, face, adding affectionately, "Therefore, to address your question – I do not think it too soon, if you care for each other - or feel that you can, with time. For you are two loving, kind people who ought not to be alone! Neither would marry willingly without love, my heart tells me. Though love and grief may do battle with each other, for long enough, as they did with my dear Eowyn, I am ready to believe that love will win the day. And I for one welcome it!"

The honest affection of this speech - and its characteristic shrewdness - made tears come to her once more, and she rose to embrace him gratefully. How she had missed this wise and steady brother of hers, she thought now!

"Elessar is a good man," said her brother now, gently, when she released him, and he kissed her brow with all affection. "And all the power and glory of kingship has affected him but little, to my mind. He remains his own man in all things of importance. He would not have asked you, had he not felt that there was hope of a close and affectionate marriage between you, in time. And he will be a kind father to Elros, and a good husband to you. What is there further to consider?"

Eären shrugged gloomily. Put this way, it was hard to gainsay it.

"It will at least put an end to the number of those who have remarked that we were made for each other!" she said, with sudden indignation. "For my patience is almost exhausted with hearing this wisdom!"

Faramir could hardly prevent himself from laughing aloud.

"If that is your only objection to the match," he observed, trying to keep a straight face, "it is not a very serious one! And who knows, Eären - it may do you some good to take the advice of others who love you, once in a while! For consider - you may not always be right! Sometimes, they may have longer sight even than you!"

No one but Faramir would have risked speaking thus to her, and Eären, indignant at this half-playful speech, made to box his ears in play, and he bent playfully before her wrath, and laughed again!

"Now this is the sister I remember!" he said happily. "Who thrashed me soundly for neglecting my horse, when I was but knee high to my father's boots!"

Eären laughed too, caught somewhere between smiles and tears once more. But in honesty, she had to admit to herself that he had said only what she expected him to say. And that what he said made good sense, as always.

"Well, then," she said soberly, at length, "I will take each day as it comes, and trust your wisdom. Yet I do not any longer expect miracles, Faramir. The pain of our past will continue to grieve us both, and may never be wholly overcome. But perhaps, in time, we will no longer be destroyed by it. Meanwhile, dearest brother, do not leave us alone with our grief - not just yet. I know you have a land to rule, and a family to care for, and that you cannot live your whole life with us, but we would be forever in your debt for just a little more of your time and care. For you have already been a great comfort to us both!"

Faramir smiled and nodded willingly enough.

"As fortune would have it, Eowyn is not far from her time," he said. "We had not expected another child so soon, but since it is so, and we are here in the City, I would prefer her to stay here, until her labour is complete, and we know that she and the child are safe. Therefore I shall send for our son Léofa to join us here, for we both miss him greatly, and perhaps he may join Elros's nursery, by your leave? Besides, the House of Healing here is the best place in the entire south for Eowyn's tending.

"I did, however, want to ask a special kindness of you, Eären, and that is that you would attend my lady during her confinement – for I am a little anxious about her, having born two children so close together. I know that you acquired much skill in healing during your life in Imladris, and I would feel great confidence in your presence, should anything untoward occur during the birth."

Eären thought of the blissful happiness of her own confinement in the valley, and once more, a pang touched her heart.

"Of course I will gladly do so, Faramir," she said. "But Eowyn is strong, and seems well enough, and the second child is often easier than the first. Therefore, do not worry – for between us we shall do all that is needful to ensure her happy confinement. Miriel, my elf maid, will help me, for she knows much elvish lore, and Frea will support us, for she cared for me well after the birth of Elros. So we shall be an excellent team of midwives!"

Faramir nodded thankfully.

"Then I am content," he said. "I will put aside all care on this subject. We expect her confinement in three or four weeks. And meanwhile, I am at yours and the king's disposal, as long as you feel you need me."

He hesitated now, looking at her cautiously, and then went on,

"Since you and the king are pleased to trust me as counsellor, for the moment, I am bound to say that, having reflected upon it, I deem it unwise to plan too hasty a wedding. There are many who will expect the courtesy of an invitation to the wedding, including Éomer King and his Queen. It may give needless offence not to allow them time to receive and respond to your wedding summons. For, as you well know, it took you and Elessar, riding at full stretch – the best riders I know - four days and more to reach Minas Tirith from Edoras. Therefore, we must allow our friends of the Mark at least three or four weeks, if we seriously expect them to attend the wedding, and probably longer.

"Moreover, Queen Lothiriel cannot be invited without her father, our uncle of Dol Amroth, or his wife and sons. They were our closest allies in war, and played a most honourable and brave part in the campaigns against Mordor. This City might well have fallen without them! Others of our fiefs likewise marched to the aid of Gondor in our direst need, and must now be considered. Then there are other valued allies – members of the northern kingdom, our friends the dwarves, for example, who have given so much to the restoration of the City, and . . ."

"Cease, Faramir!" said Eären now, laughing, putting her hands over her ears. "I see that you have already given deep thought to the matter! And are several pages ahead of the betrothed couple, who have yet to speak to each other on the subject in question!"

Faramir apologised, smilingly, adding, "I did advise the king to speak to you as soon as possible, and I am sure he will do so."

"He did speak to me - earlier this morning," said Eären, thinking back to their conversation in the great hall. "Though now I come to think of it, I am so confused I am not at all sure what he said!"

Faramir threw back his head and laughed aloud.

"I can advise you both on most things, but the king will have to ask for your hand himself!" he said cheerfully. "Yet I doubt not that Elessar is capable of it, given a little time and a very little encouragement from you!"

They both laughed, and Eären had not expected so much lightness of heart so soon.

"Well, then, brother, assuming that we are able to settle our minds," she said, "we shall take your advice on the arrangements, as ever, for you are Steward here. Maybe it would be wise to await the delivery of your child, also, for you cannot entirely give your mind to a wedding, if you are awaiting that outcome anxiously. I see that you have a month or more in mind, as a possible betrothal time. Pray speak frankly, at once."

Faramir said candidly, "To be frank, Eären, I think the first day of July is the earliest day we can plan for."

July was a full two months away still.

"It was ever thus, in all my life," Eären said, however, with a grimace. "I am a High Steward's daughter and can never manage to do anything quickly or simply! Yet my frustration will be as nothing, compared to Elessar's, for you know with what haste he lives his whole life! I had rather you tell him this unpalatable news than I."

"Then I must brave his wrath," said Faramir firmly. "For it will not be the first time - or, doubtless, the last!"

She smiled at this.

"You are a brave man, Faramir," she observed, with something of the admiration she had felt, as a girl, at his steadiness under the intemperate cross-questioning of their difficult father.

Sighing, she added more soberly, "Indeed, do not imagine that we are youthful lovers whose desire runs faster than our reason! We can wait. And the waiting itself is not such a difficulty, after all. Elessar and I will, I think, find ways to comfort each other, no matter what date you set for us – for I can be inventive, as you will recall from childhood, when need requires!"

Faramir took her meaning very well, for he was indeed a man of the world, but he gazed resolutely out from the battlements, saying only, with a faint twitch to his lips, "As steward, I need know only what plans I must make for your wedding. The rest is a matter for you and the king. And I trust you will keep it so!"

But his heart was greatly cheered by these remarks, nonetheless, for he knew her well enough to know that she would not have said so, even in jest, had she not had some affection for the king.

His sister laughed aloud, and it felt good, to her, to be able to laugh again.

"Dear Faramir!" she said, happily, her heart suddenly full of affection for him, and she put her arm through his again, hugging him to her. "I am so glad to see you once more!"

They both laughed then, and embraced once more, for she had ever been his favourite, and able to find the way to his heart, by her gentle persuasion, when stronger men found it impassable. He, for his part, had ever had the capacity to see her virtues and high qualities of character, when few others around her could.

The people in the City below looked up, seeing them standing there, and some waved to them and all were joyful to see the Lady Eären and their beloved Prince Faramir so cheerful. The news of Eären's arrival had quickly carried through the whole country, and there was optimism in the air, for many people saw it as the dawning of a new spring, after the king's long, dark travail of winter.

"Then that is settled," said Faramir, thankfully, now. "As soon as we have Elessar's agreement, I shall put the arrangements in motion. But first we must, I think, speak with him!"

Eären kept him a moment longer, however, enjoying the fresh wind, for the air was ever balmy at this height in the City. Even in the heat of the summer, it was a place of fresh breezes, for the ancient Númenoreans had built it so, being wise and full of craft.

"Tell me, sister," he said presently, seeing she was loathe to go in, "whether you have begun to put from you some of the grief you felt, concerning the departure of Lord Elrond. The king told me how deeply you had suffered, this morning, when we went down to the Rammas, and I well believe it. He said that he did not know how one person so slight could bear so much suffering! For he had not believed, until he came to the valley of Imladris, that anyone had suffered as he had, and yet when he saw you, and heard from the sons of Elrond how great your pain had been, he knew that he was not alone with his anguish for the first time."

She sighed, and said, "He spoke truly enough, I do not deny it. There were many days when I thought I would not survive it, Faramir! It is said among the elves that they sometimes die of broken hearts, and I now know only too well how that can come about! As to whether my grief is abated, I do not know. Something is different, since Elessar came. I feel – a little less sad, but also a little strange! As though I have begun to let the Third Age pass, in my heart, and yet do not know what the Fourth Age holds for me."

She paused a further moment, meditatively, and added, "Yet something else, strange, has occurred to me, since I returned - and before. I hope I am not losing my mind, Faramir, but it seems to me sometimes that my Lord Elrond has not passed to the Undying Lands at all, but speaks still to my heart, and I am able to partake of his wisdom and care once more."

Faramir listened thoughtfully at this, looking at her with interest.

"I see no sign of your losing your mind, sister," he reassured her. "This is good news, it seems to me – for if your grief has taken the course that the king's did, your worst days were when your lord seemed lost to you forever. No – I prefer to think this is a sign, from those Great Ones whose wisdom surpasses ours - and not only for you. It seems to say that the passing of the elves need not be a perpetual source of mourning for us all. For in all that really matters, they remain with us to the end."

Eären clasped his hand fiercely now, a moment, for his words moved her deeply, and she could not speak, so full was her heart.

Faramir held her hand tightly also, and added, after a moment, with great warmth in his voice, "My heart tells me that it is your task now - and that of the king - to see that their wisdom, lore and beauty is not lost, but is ever a part of our lives, in the land and the world we live in now. For if we go on as though they did not exist, and as though we never knew them, then their loss is made more complete."

Great tears now stood in his sister's eyes, and she was too full of many contradictory feelings for words, but her gratitude to him was immense for these words, which seemed to her typical of the subtle mind of her brother.

At last, Faramir said, with a sigh, "I too think of what the Fourth Age may bring," shading his eyes against a vibrant May sun that was a cool, pale gold overhead. "For the darkness created by Sauron is not all overthrown, and maybe never will be. Dark clouds remain, among the wild men in the East, and in the south, among the Haradrim and the Corsairs. My heart tells me that war is not yet banished, Eären, though the War of the Ring may be over. Therefore, this wedding will be an occasion for us all to cherish, and an important chance to gather old friends and allies about us. We do not know when we shall need our old allies again!"

His sister looked dismayed at this thought.

"Then some of our former strife must begin anew?" she asked sadly. "I had so hoped to bring my children into a peaceful world!"

Faramir shrugged.

"The story of all our lives is war," he said frankly. "I doubt that an age will dawn when war is banished, unless it is in the lands I can hardly imagine, beyond the Sundering Sea. However, I fear it not, Eären, as I once did. There will be battles, rather than the universal conflict in which Sauron embroiled us all. We are fortunate, also, that in Elessar we have a wise and steadfast ruler, who will be slow to anger, and yet true in defence of what we hold dear. And there will be a breathing space yet awhile, I trust – time for your new love to bring forth fruit, at least!"

She smiled with a mixture of deep rue at this thought.

"I cannot yet bring myself to think of that," she acknowledged. "I know how much Elessar wants an heir - but it seems such a betrayal of my Lord Elrond even to think of it! Yet now – I wonder whether, perhaps, healing will come at last with the end of the barrenness of the White Tree?"


	71. A choice is made

Book Thirteen The White City

iii A choice is made

In due time Eären and Faramir retraced their steps to the Palace, and found the king still at work in his study. He looked up, hearing their footsteps in the Great Hall, for he kept his door open as a matter of habit. His eyes went especially to Eären's face. But she whispered to Faramir that she would go in alone, if he would wait a little while for them, and he gladly moved aside into the hall, while she entered.

She closed the study door softly behind her, as Elessar rose courteously to greet her.

Then she gathered what resolve she had, and said to the king gravely,

"I have come to a decision, my lord, if you are ready to hear it."

Elessar said at once, "I am more than eager to do so, my lady!"

And he looked at her anxiously, hovering between hope and fear.

"I have spoken to Faramir, my lord king," she said steadily. "And especially I have thought about what you said in the valley. You said then that there was a time for new and different things to begin, and for the old to be put away. This seemed true and just to me then, and does so even now. The welfare of my son is naturally uppermost in my mind. Therefore, I will marry you, Elessar. For I know that you spoke of a time of wooing, but it is not what is in your heart, I think, and I ask it not of you! I ask only that you remember my losses, as I try to remember yours, and that it may take time before I am able to enter into a new relationship with that spirit with which I entered my first marriage."

Elessar was instantly overjoyed, relieved of his doubt and ready to take her in his arms. But he hesitated then, hearing the words that came, after her first acceptance of him. For he saw, with his keen mind, that she was indeed not yet ready to give her heart fully, where it had been given once with such perfect freedom and abandon. Her acceptance was but a first step in a journey, he surmised, that might take some time - as she had said. And he was no stranger to journeys!

Therefore he restrained himself, and bent to kiss her cheek warmly, but offered no further embrace.

"I am overjoyed at this your decision, dearest friend," he said instead. "My good fortune is beyond my deserving! But I swear to you that I will do all in my power to make you happy and blooming once more - even amid the stones of this ancient City. And your son Elros, likewise, who is now as my own son."

He smiled a little, thinking of all the ups and downs of their friendship over the last few years.

"Do you remember, Eären, a day on the Pelennor field, three years past, after the battle, when you came to my tent to speak about your brother's future?"

She was taken by surprise by this reminiscence, of a sudden, and cast her mind back - a long way, it seemed.

"Aye, my lord," she said then, puzzled. "Faramir was lying at death's door in the Healing House - indeed, only alive because you came and ministered to him."

He nodded.

"You spoke to me then of all that you had lost, and sorrowed over," he recalled. "And I remember marvelling at your spirit and endurance, in the face of the almost total destruction of your home, kin and country. And you sued for your brother with much dignity - but asked nothing for yourself."

Eären thought back to those times, as though remembering a dream - distant, and almost slipping away, even as she tried to recall it.

"I did what I thought right, my lord," she replied, wondering why he raised those things now.

"I do not doubt that," said Elessar, his eyes grave upon her face. "But I also remember a kind of constraint between us - which you spoke of yourself - as though we had both put on different clothes, and could not recapture the old comfortable garments we wore, when first we met in the valley."

Eären's mind ran over those times, and that particular conversation, and frowned.

"I think that we had misunderstood each other in the field, my lord king," she said now. "Perhaps imagining what was in each other's mind, and jumping to wrong conclusions?"

Elessar nodded.

"And that has sometimes been a way with us," he added gently. "We have sometimes misunderstood, and jumped to wrong conclusions! It is in my mind to ask you that we try not to do so now. . . For if we are to make a lasting, happy union, out of the disappointment of all our past hopes, we shall need to be willing to lay our hearts bare before each other - and perhaps not once only, but many times."

Eären looked at him with fresh surprise. He was a strange man, she thought again! And a deep one. Nevertheless, she was not averse to openness, which had ever served her in good stead - and she could hear Lord Elrond speaking in him, even at that moment. As with the father, so the son, was her thought!

"I will do what I can, my lord," she said quietly. "Think you that I have not been open with you at this time?"

"I think that you have not yet opened your heart to me," said Elessar frankly. "Yet it is my hope that at some time you will. And that meantime I must be patient. Until then, I understand your need to keep your counsel - and will not ask of you more than you are willing to give at any time."

Eären was forced to ponder these remarks and keep silent. For she was not at all sure what he had in his mind. Had she fully understood it, both were, in their different ways, guarded beyond their usual manner. But they perceived each other's restraint better than their own! Elessar had, however, seen something of their tendency to mirror each other's minds, for they were alike in many ways. He foresaw this as a possible hindrance to good union.

"Faramir awaits us in the hall," she said, more cheerfully. "Will you speak with him now?"

He went to the door and called Faramir to come in to them, and called a servant also to bring wine.

Faramir entered willingly, and the king asked him wait while the servant brought in the wine. Then, standing before his great desk, tall and strong, full of restless energy as he always was, Elessar said to her brother, with all his customary directness, "I have that to request of you, Faramir, which has the power to bring my heart great happiness. I have asked the Lady Eären to be my wife, and she has honoured me with her consent. The sons of Elrond, her kin and mine, have given us their blessing, before we left the valley, and I have given my oath to them to be a father to her son Elros, as well as I am able. It only now needs your blessing upon our union, to complete our happiness, for you are her nearest kin, and your wish is our will. Will you give us your blessing, and share our hearts' joy?"

Faramir's face was now wreathed in joy, and he rose at once to clasp the king's arm strongly, and kiss his sister warmly on both cheeks.

"Nay, my lord Elessar and my dearest sister!" he said heartily. "You are two people of age and free to marry, and there are none I respect more for your wisdom and long sight. If you are certain of your minds, it is not for me to gainsay them. Besides, I can think of nothing that would bring me greater joy! Therefore I join your hands most willingly, and wish you all the joy that a happy union can bring - and look forward to a new issue also, to bless you and our land as both deserve!"

With this, he placed Eären's hand gently in Elessar's, who took it with great tenderness, bending to kiss it, and afterwards her brow. Then all three raised their glasses to the future, and drank gladly.

Faramir now sat with them a while and they talked more openly to him of their meeting in the fair valley and of what had transpired there.

"It is to you that we owe much of our present happiness," said Elessar, frankly. "For your counsel to me at a time of great grief, that I should go and look to the grief of your sister, came as a gift from the Valar themselves! I do not know how I should have fared, had you not said so."

Faramir smiled, but merely said, with his customary dry humour, "I think you would have reached the same conclusion, Elessar - only my raising the matter no doubt brought it to a more speedy fruition! Never did so clear a course seem to me to lay itself before all of us."

"Nonetheless, I shall remain forever in your debt," said Elessar, soberly. "I know well that you risked my wrath in saying so."

"Aye, my lord king," said Faramir philosophically, "but a counsellor who cannot speak his mind is of little use to a king! Besides, I had known you stern, but never unjust - and I trusted that our friendship might survive an argument, if that was what it must come to!"

Elessar laughed heartily at this, saying, "May it ever be thus! Yet I know we came nearer to a quarrel than I ever hope to repeat. For I must tell you, you are not a knight I would gladly face on the field!"

"Do not jest so!" said Eären, horrified at such an idea. "For you are the two people closest to me in the world – and are most of the kin I have left, outside of the Fair Valley." She put her gentle hands upon both of their arms, feeling, as she always would from that time on, a powerful desire to hold and keep them both safe and never to lose either of them again!

Seeking to change the topic to more pleasant things, she turned to Elessar, saying, "Now, my lord, that our decision is known, may we speak a moment of the care of little Elros, for he is my most immediate concern, as you know. If you approve it, I have asked Frea to take charge of his nursery, for Elros loves her well, and she cares for him with great tenderness."

"Gladly I approve it," said Elessar, at once. "She has been a rare treasure to both of us, these last weeks, and I can see will be indispensable in the future. I would like to give her an office that honours her work and care. What is your counsel, Faramir, in this?"

"There is such an office, which fell into disuse after the death of the last king," said Faramir, master of lore, "which is called Mistress of the King's Nursery."

"Then so do I designate Frea," said Elessar at once.

"It seems just and her deserving," Eären said, pleased. "She will like that, and soon enough forget it, for she is a humble soul! Frea is even now busying herself in making the nursery arrangements, Elessar, and when our plans are ready, we will lay them before you, for your approval. Meanwhile, I hope that, by your leave, Miriel will take up Frea's old role as Lady of my Chamber."

"Well, my love, it is your right, as future Queen to arrange these things according to your liking," said Elessar, who never had the least interest in such matters in all his life! "Pray make whatever arrangements you wish, for my household is now yours to command. I ask only that you let me know what you have decided from time to time, so that I do not make a fool of myself!"

"What an easy lord you shall prove to be!" Eären laughed, teasingly, slipping her arm through his – and he always responded well to this bold habit of hers, of jesting with him, for she treated him ever as an equal, and he found it greatly attractive in her, and relieved him of the solemnity with which many now addressed him.

"You may come to regret such generosity, Elessar," she added now, whimsically, "when you discover that I have hired a hundred new servants and built you a new Palace!"

Elessar threw back his mane of dark hair and laughed happily.

"I should only be delighted that you have found that which pleases you and keeps your days from idleness," he said calmly, matching her capacity to jest. "And so long as you are prepared to fight another war to earn the price of it . . . !"

Both he and Faramir laughed at her dismal face, on hearing this.

"For . . . ." and here the king looked at her fair, though grief-worn face, and grew more serious, ". . . . I say before your brother, that I know well, my love, that I can make you my wife, but if I am to keep you a happy wife, we must give you work to do! I never met a lady who more disliked idleness! Faramir here agrees. We have had much to discuss, indeed, while you have been at rest. My first decision concerns you nearly, and him also. However, this is not the time or place to discuss it. Therefore, may we meet again, at supper, to continue our discussions about our future?"


	72. The Steward's advice

Book Thirteen The White City

iv The steward's advice

In due time all four assembled once more in the king's Dining Room, and supped as before, quietly, at one end of the vast oak dining table, which they had once filled with their dearest friends, for it was far too early for celebration. They had however much earnest and some cheerful conversation regarding all that passed in the world, and the atmosphere was happier than previously. Eowyn gave them both her warmest congratulations, on hearing of their betrothal, and she took it without visible sign of regret - something that caused Eären some relief, for she now recalled what her Uncle Imrahil had once told her, concerning Eowyn's feelings for the king.

It seemed, however, that her settled life with Faramir had completed the change of heart which began in Gondor after the war, and she congratulated them both without bitterness. Indeed, as she was feeling less tired, she accompanied them to the terrace afterwards for a while. There they sat and sipped their wine, and thought more about what was needful to be done in the realm.

Faramir grasped the nettle at once and reported to Elessar the need for a deferred wedding, and, as Eären had warned, Elessar groaned, and threw his long leg over his chair arm in utter disgust.

"Faramir! I cannot believe you seriously expect me to wait two months!" he said now, making a long face. "Two months! Why, I managed to cross the whole southern continent and sail up Anduin to the Harlond, with an army in full war regalia, with horses! In half that time! What on earth should keep us from the Temple in a week?"

"Perhaps, my lord, need drove you then beyond any goal you may ever face in peacetime!" said Eowyn, smilingly, trying to be helpful to Faramir.

"Indeed, my lord," said Faramir, unhappy at this reception of his thoughts, but resolute still. "Yet I fear the Lady Eowyn speaks truly. For we have allies, Elessar, who must be considered. A king's wedding is a matter of state – and a time we must use constructively, to cement our alliances. "

He explained earnestly, at length, what use he hoped to make of the occasion, and Elessar listened, though without great enthusiasm, though he had come to know that Faramir's mind was ever clear upon what the needs of the realm were, and hard to shake.

"I was foolish enough to believe, once, that a man's decision to marry was a private matter between him and his chosen one," he observed, with a rueful smile at Eären. "Those days are long gone, I see."

"Not entirely, my lord," said Faramir encouragingly. "For in your case, it is both a private and public matter, that is all!"

"Very well, then," the king said, with a sigh. "If your heart be in this delay, Faramir, I will take your counsel. For I know you have our interest at heart."

"Good – then, my lord, it is settled. Is it your will that I send forth the invitations and try to make a goodly list of allies to attend?"

"Even so," said Elessar. "I would gladly have spared them sorrow if I could – but since I could not spare myself, they have had to bear their own distress alongside me. It will be good for all to have something to celebrate once more. But, Faramir, this kind office leads me to something I have had in mind to speak to you of, since my return."

They looked up at this change of tone.

"I know that you have a large realm to manage, and that you have overseen it wisely these past three years," the king said now.

Elessar smiled at Faramir's surprised look, for the king did not forget to acquaint himself always of what transpired in his realm. He added, "Yet Ithilien is not now in the same need of your care that it was. When I first came to my kingdom, I asked you to retain the office of High Steward, for it is by no means superseded by the king's office. Indeed, I think I see now that it is the most indispensable of all your honoured roles, and I wish to create it anew, with a new title, which I am minded to call High Steward and Chief Privy Counsellor to the King! My aim in this is to designate you openly as my right hand, as counsellor, which you already are, my truest friend, and this only confirms what is generally known anyway.

"A king cannot govern alone, and needs good men to aid him, who know his mind and can pursue his will, even when he is not there to oversee its doing himself. There is none better at this in this City than you are. For when I was in grief, and when I went in distress to Imladris, you did not forget the care of the kingdom - and for this I shall be forever grateful."

Faramir said nothing, sensing that more was coming.

"I shall also name a small group of Privy Counsellors from the heads of the chief families of the City, and from among my Knights and Captains, who will be responsible to me through you. We shall meet regularly to order the affairs of peace, even as we, as Captains, ordered the affairs of war. What do you say to this?"

Faramir said, surprised, "You do me the greatest honour, my lord king! But your generosity to me and my family has already been . . . !"

Elessar, however, interrupted to say briefly, with a wave of the hand, "Then that is settled! Good! I am delighted, and it is just what I had hoped. Now, I come to my second plan, which concerns the future Queen of Gondor."

Eären, quietly clasping her brother's hand in congratulation, now looked up curiously.

"I am minded to ask the Queen, when she comes to the throne, to make one of this group of Privy Counsellors. Moreover, I wish her to take particular responsibility for the renewal and beautification of the City. For Lady Eären has, I know, a great interest in all things artistic and creative, and I know she is from long time past a lover of this great and beautiful City. I have given what time I could to it, but a king has many responsibilities. The condition of the people beyond the City is my greatest care. Many there are who are still poor and needy. I need not tell you that entire farms, villages and hamlets were destroyed in their hundreds by the armies of the Dark Lord and his allies. Fathers and sons were slain, and widows left behind in great numbers to raise their children and make what petty living they could from what remains of their soil.

"Moreover, there is still much work to do on the rebuilding of Old Osgiliath. I would wish to make a beautiful crossroads there once more, leading in each direction to the Two Cities, and north and south, that all who approach Gondor, from whatever direction, may see that we are a proud and fearless people, courageous, but not warlike without need."

He rose to his feet, waxing enthusiastic as he thought of these things, and strode up and down, along the terrace, as was his way, for his energy was ever great, and it was not his way to sit long at ease.

"Then, I must soon decide what to do with the Dark Land. You know that I gave the land of Nurn and the Ash Plain that surrounds the Sea within it to the slaves of Mordor, for those poor wretches must have a home and a place to begin their lives anew. If they show willing to tend it, I shall not interfere. Yet the Plains of Gorgoroth remain defiled, and unworkable, and must be scoured and cleansed anew. For I would not wish that land to fall ever again prey to those who would use it ill against us. Too often, the Dark Tower has been an empty and ready refuge for the forces of darkness in Middle-earth. It is for this reason that Celeborn and Galadriel scourged Dol Goldur and purged their land, once and for all, of the evil one, and I am convinced that we must do the same here."

He took a bare breath, before going on, a little more cautiously.

"It is therefore in my mind to rename all that country between the mountains Undómë, which is 'the twilight land' in the Quenya."

And here he glanced cautiously at Eären. She guessed at once what was in his mind.

"It is in memory of our dear Arwen Evenstar, my lord," she said, very gently.

Elessar nodded, and in a second lost all his heart for speech, and his face grew sad. But he collected himself, with a great effort, and went on, "It would be wrong for that lovely lady to pass quite from our minds and hearts with no lasting memorial to her gracious qualities and gifts to us. For we can never forget that all this realm of ours was won at her bidding. Indeed, I do not know whether I could have fought for and won the crown, without her aid and blessing."

Far from feeling upset, as he had obviously considered, Eären found that she felt relieved - that Elessar also wished to hold to him those memories that were dearer than life, even as she did.

"In this way, the old dark face of the land may be gradually erased forever from the people's minds - and that which was good and lovely beyond thought may be remembered in its place," added Elessar. "In addition, I wish to reclaim the old home of my great ancestor Isildur, in Minas Ithil, and to restore its name. So, Eären, my dear, you will see, I think, that I must give over some of my present responsibilities, if I am to achieve these goals, and, dear though this City is to me, it cannot take precedence over the welfare of my people, which is my first priority. I can think of no one I would trust more with the work of healing the City than you. So what do you say to this plan? And what says my Chief Counsellor, for I would have his endorsement of it also, before proceeding to put it to the new Privy Council?"

They all looked towards Eären, where they saw her eyes shining with instant enthusiasm.

"I think her answer is 'yeah'!" said Faramir, with a broad smile.

She nodded, saying, "My dear lord, I am delighted and honoured by this charge! For my greatest fear, in returning to Gondor, was that I might spend my days in needlework and tapestry, as I never did in the valley! Though caring for my son is a fine and worthy task, it can hardly fill my days, now that Frea is Mistress of the Nursery. Thank you so much for thinking me worthy of useful work!"

Elessar smiled and nodded, well pleased with his conception, though he could not forebear but to say, in jest, "So I see that if you really displease me, one day, I have only to bring out needlework and tapestry and this will be punishment enough to restore your obedience?"

Eären was greatly amused at this thought, but said, with impeccable, though teasing, innocence, "Displeasing you, my lord, is far from my mind!"

Elessar gazed upon her with love, at this, and felt torn by the fresh desire he began to feel, whenever he was with her, and the need to conceal it. For he feared asking too much of her too soon.

Faramir said heartily, "I have always liked that in you, Elessar, that is a respecter of women. This is a wise move indeed! I think it will be popular with the people, for Eären is much loved and trusted here, as the daughter of Denethor. She is, I think, in a real sense, a link to the old, and to the spirit of the City – hence her loss to it, when she left us, was manifold."

Lady Eowyn now congratulated her friend, also, but before she had gone far, Elessar interrupted her, saying, "But Lady Eowyn, I am a respecter of all women, as you in particular have cause to know. Therefore, when your time is fulfilled, and you are ready, after the nursing of your new baby, I will ask you to join the Privy Council also! A King cannot be too well advised, and you are a lady of a king's household, with great experience of the world. When my Privy Council has had time to think further on it, we shall find a particular trust for you also. Now what say you to my plans?"

Eowyn's face was now a picture of delighted astonishment, and Eären laughed happily, and rose to embrace her, while Faramir looked at Elessar with such gratitude for his care of his beloved wife as might prove hard to express in words. For he knew better than anyone that Eowyn's restless spirit needed occupation, and much though the care of their home and children had focussed her energies, that task would not last forever.

"You are a good man, Elessar," he said, at length, much moved, and the friends clasped arms warmly. "I foresee a reign of great goodness, in your time, if our first three years show us a lamp to the future. But these are mighty works you purpose to begin! There will be much planning and thought needed to realise them! And expense!"

When they had talked over these plans for some time, Eowyn acknowledged her tiredness, for she was close to her time, and Elessar promptly rose and gave her his arm, and escorted her himself to her room on the first floor of the Palace.

At her door, she said, gently, before she left him,

"I hope I did not sound unfeeling, my lord, when you spoke of your disappointment at the long wait for your wedding. I know well the pains of waiting, for I suffered it often enough in the Dark Times - and I know too how often before you have suffered a long tale of labour, for the sake of love!"

Elessar acknowledged her words, and took her palm and kissed it once more, with great tenderness, his eyes warm with affection for her. He had ever a great admiration for Eowyn, and all that she had suffered, so boldly risked and come through, though it was not until recent years that he felt able to risk showing that. Moreover, through all his life, she remained the most pleasing lady to his eye, second only to his wife.

"Nay, Eowyn," he said now, with all gentleness. "Set your heart at rest, for I know well that you spoke truly, from your heart. I am not so ready to judgement as I was. For I see that I need true friends now, more than ever!"

He bowed and left her then.

During his absence, Faramir and Eären had taken some more wine, and sat at peace together, watching night fall over the City.

"Your lady is well, I think," said Elessar now, returning to join them, throwing himself into the empty chair he had vacated. "Blooming with the joy of your love and husbandry of her, Faramir!"

Faramir smiled his appreciation of this.

"She has always loved you, my friend," he reminded the king however, judiciously - for he was nothing if not a politician, Eären noted, with amusement! "It was fortunate for me that she chose me, in the end!"

"Yet she did," said Elessar, with satisfaction. Eowyn's preference for him had cost him some anguish, in the aftermath of the Battle for the Pelennor, a dilemma that Elrond had helped him through greatly by his wisdom, he recalled now, with a sudden pang of fresh grief - for Elessar had had the misfortune of losing not only his wife, but his father too, and Eären tried to remember that.

He thought back to that time, in the days leading to the final stages of the War of the Ring, of comings and goings, of relationships interrupted, of right and wrong choices, and said, reflectively, his deep mind pondering all that had gone before, "Perhaps, for a time, we were all bewitched by the Valar, for their purposes are deep and strange to us. Many times I struggled to know their will, and often wandered, it seemed to me, in great darkness, uncertain of which route to choose. Yet now I think that things have been disposed, as always, aright, according to the will of Ilúvatar. Even the date of our wedding, Faramir, do you suppose?"

Faramir smiled broadly at this sortie, which he recognised at once as Elessar's subtle way of expressing his frustration at Faramir's determination to hold to a necessary delay, and he sensed he would not hear the last of it too easily!

"Lord king," he said smoothly, "I am glad of this your acquiescence!"

Eären smiled, seeing that this matter of the wedding date would long be a source of friendly humour between them.

"But," said Faramir now, "I would also know what supporters you two choose to go with you to the Temple, and what priest you prefer for the ceremony. And there are matters of dress and etiquette to attend to."

Elessar groaned, his face long with frustration. These matters sat ill with his impatient nature and love of swift action.

"In Imladris I thought that, should the lady agree to marry me, I would at least have the satisfaction of a simple ceremony this time!" he said irritably. "Yet now it seems that my last marriage was a peasant's, compared to the great occasion this one will soon become! I am not a man for a great deal of fuss, Faramir! Pray do not make it more complicated than absolutely necessary, or I shall wish we had married without ceremony in the Valley!"

"I shall do everything as you wish, both of you," said Faramir steadily, not in the least deterred, for he would have his way with this in the end! "There is no need of fuss at all. However, we must decide what will happen, and make sure that those who will take part know of their tasks! And that as soon as possible, for to be fair to them, all have busy lives, even as you do. Think, also, Lord Elessar, that painful memories will be inevitably aroused on the day. Many of the same people will be involved, who were present at both your weddings but three years ago. We must think carefully about how best to manage the day so that all their pain - but above all, yours - is not too great."

They could not but recognise the good sense of what he said. Eären added softly, "Yet those who are not here, that were here then, will occupy places in all our hearts even greater than when they were present, I fear!"

Elessar sighed, understanding her too well, and stood up now, moving to the edge of the terrace, gazing forth over his realm, his night-blue eyes cloudy. Then he sipped some more wine, and turned, saying, more soberly, "I think you are right, as always, Faramir. Those were great days of celebration, were they not, with our hobbit friends in attendance, and Mithrandir in the Temple! I thought then that no shadow could ever enter my heart again!"

Some natural tears gathered in his eyes again, and he shivered a little, though it was not yet chill. They accepted his tears, sorrowfully, without comment, for they had all seen by now that many, many tears would flow, ere their lives had been made anew, and that even then, tears might not entirely end.

"I am sorry to be so often the one who must arouse pain," said Faramir remorsefully now. "But the sooner our decisions are made, the sooner you can be free of these difficult thoughts. Who will go with each of you to the Temple?"

Thus, he pressed them, and finally succeeded in pinning down a set of arrangements with which they were both happy. It was agreed that Faramir would give the lady Eären to her new husband, for Elessar had insisted upon that office at her previous wedding, and she was glad indeed to be able to accord him this courtesy now. In addition, Princess Eowyn, should she be fit by then, and Queen Lothiriel of the Mark, would go with Eären to the Temple, together with some of her oldest friends from the daughters of the highest families of the City.

Elessar decided that Éomer King and Imrahil of Dol Amroth would be asked to go with him and be his supporters, for both had fought with him in the latter days of the war, and they were his closest friends now, after the departure of his loved companions of the Third Age. However, they resolved to send invitations to their friends in Imladris, and to the Dúnedain of the north, though they did not know whether they would come. Of the Palantir in his possession, Elessar never spoke, but both knew that he had means of summons that could transcend time and distance. However, if the sons of Elrond came, he merely said, then he would ask them to be his supporters also, for they were his brothers and his kin, and great was the love he had for them.

Fortuitously, however, Faramir now recalled that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had spoken of returning to Gondor that year, for he wished to fulfil his promise to attend to the gardens of the City. If he came in time, said Elessar, brightening, he would be a welcome member of the King's supporters also!

"That is a brave and high minded elf," Elessar said now, cheered at the prospect of seeing Legolas. "I shall long remember the magnificent part he played, with his faithful bow, in our defence, all along the way, during our quest. In the desperate battle at Amon Hên, he slew a prodigious number of Saruman's orcs - great and fell beasts that they were! Once he saved my life, when an orc had pinned me against the High Chair, and I was in desperate straits in the press. And afterward, at the Siege of Helm's Deep, he slew nine and thirty orcs, wargs and wild men single-handed! Then he slew more during our long journey through the south, and flinched not once, when I trod the Paths of the Dead. I do not think Gimli would have completed that journey, but for Legolas's faithful companionship! Finally, he was there at my side, faithful to the end, even at the Morannon Gate, when the greatest darkness of all fell, and it seemed that there would be no dawn in this world again. No one gave more to the quest than he, and it is an honour he richly deserves, and one that is perhaps belatedly given."

As is often the case with war, Elessar was beginning to think that appropriate honours had not yet even begun to be bestowed.

"Then, while he is here, I will speak with him about the beautification of the City," said Eären enthusiastically. "And if we can work well together, he shall be my right hand in the task!"

"This is a happy thought, Eären," said Elessar now, pleased by this conception. "For I think he loves me, and it may be that you can persuade him to spend more time with us. I should appreciate that more than many fine gifts."

Eären and Faramir both saw that he was often lonely, missing his companions of old greatly – indeed, all, in their different ways, had discovered that living at peace could be as difficult as being at war.

Finally, it was agreed that an announcement of the betrothal would be made at supper the following evening, to which several of the leading families of the City had been invited, including the senior members of the order of the Knights of Gondor, to allow them due opportunity to welcome the king home. In addition, the heralds would blow their trumpets in the Citadel, and in the streets of the City, and even at the Great Gate, the day following, so that the people might also know that celebrations would soon be coming.

His business concluded, Faramir now tactfully retired, leaving them time to be alone together.


	73. The return of Legolas

**Book 13 The White City**

**v The return of Legolas**

Gradually, they settled back into the life of the White City. Having settled his own future, Elessar was filled with a fresh eagerness to return to his duties, for he was a conscientious ruler, who always had the interests of the people at heart, and he also had a plan of his own, for a wedding gift for Eären, which he as yet kept close in his heart, but which engaged him in the need to work.

Eären settled more slowly, for she missed the valley every day, for long enough, with a sadness that was at times painful to her beyond measure. Had it not been for her friends, and her vigorous and demanding small son, she could not have done it.

However, through her tending of Eowyn, whom she now advised to remove to the Healing House, pending her confinement, she also had the opportunity to get to know her sister-in-law somewhat better, and found her a sensible and apt companion, when she was low. Preparing for the birth of her next nephew or niece occupied her usefully, and she and Miriel between them ranged far and wide in the area, searching for herbs and preparing remedies that might be useful at that event. Her old friend Lord Hallas, too, was grateful to have her advice and support in dealing with the day to day work of the House of Healing.

Elros occupied her a good deal. His second birthday took place not long before their arrival in Minas Tirith, and his vigour and independence grew apace. His adaptation to the life of the City was not an easy one, and he seemed to mourn long the disappearance of his father, and could not even articulate his distress, as his mother could, but grieved wordlessly, in a manner that tore Eären's heart. Frea's swift work, in providing a pleasant nursery whose long windows opened out into the thriving Palace garden, was greatly appreciated by both of them. It was at this time that the old Steward's House came to be spoken of once more as The Palace, and the building to grow in size and comeliness at Eären's ministrations.

Elessar, too, did not forget his oath to his brothers, but put himself out often in the interests of the boy, spending time in play that Eären knew he could ill spare, yet he gave it gladly. At first, perhaps, he had given it out of love of her, but soon out of a growing affection for the boy himself, whose energy and delight in the world pleased him greatly. The arrival of Léofa, Faramir's tiny son from the country, was a boon, also. It seemed that he had been left behind only with deep regret by his mother, when she removed to the City, seeing that her husband's efforts to aid the sorrowing Elessar might take longer than they had at first anticipated, while she did not wish to be separated from Faramir as her confinement drew nearer. They were both therefore delighted to see their son once more, and happily the two children seemed to take to each other, so that they made each other's days happier by their companionship than they would otherwise have been.

Elros took great care of the new child from the beginning, seeming to understand his fragility instinctively, and this proved to be one of his most enduring qualities as the years passed. Frea cared for them both with devotion, and was assisted in her new office by the same Lady Margaret, who had first taken care of Elros when they arrived back in the City. Elessar gave her leave to utilise their servants whenever she needed help, and to provide whatever she judged necessary for the comfort and happiness of the children.

When he had brought himself up to date with matters concerning the Reunited Kingdom, and in accord with his word to them on the terrace, Elessar rode out one day to Osgiliath, to survey that ancient fastness, and begin to plan what might need to be done to restore it. On his return, late in the afternoon, Faramir awaited him, and handed over documents of state and other matters he had prepared in his absence.

Then he reported, as was his wont, "A herald has proclaimed your betrothal from the White Tower and in the Square of the Gate, my lord. Invitations to your wedding have gone to all those we agreed to welcome, and we await replies. I have spoken to the priests of the Temple, who are happy to receive your instructions concerning the wedding, and have begun to prepare themselves. As soon as Lady Eären is ready to begin to think of her wedding, I hope to persuade her to speak to the Honourable Seamstresses of the town, who attended the Palace today in hopes of an audience. They would wish to make her a very special wedding gown, it seems, which shall show forth all the craft and skill of our people. For when Arwen Evenstar wed, it was mostly the efforts of her skilled kinsmen of the valley who did the work, and thus they were deprived of it. I know that Eären liked the simplicity of her first wedding dress, but I think marrying the King of all the West is a different order of ceremony, even from marrying a Great Elf, and I fear she must tolerate a more elaborate dress and train."

Elessar smiled ruefully and raised questioning eyebrows, saying, "I had rather you than me persuade her of it, Faramir! I leave this matter to you!"

"I see that being the Chief Privy Counsellor of the King brings its share of painful duties!" said Faramir dryly, feeling that he had begun to hear this passing of the painful task his way more often than he liked!

"Forgive me," said Elessar, apologetically, seeing his point. "You have had more than your share of difficulties to content with of late. Things will get better, Faramir – be patient, I beg you, for I shall not always lean on you as I do today. Yet I am not always able to do what I would wish, even now - and you must own that dresses are not my chief strength!"

Faramir laughed heartily at this confession, whose truth was evident to those who worked in the king's employ. Reminding him of what he must wear on given occasions had become a task they spoke of often, with sighs, to each other. The king's chief retainer had confided to him that he hoped the arrival of Lady Eären once more in their midst would render this task easier!

Now, however, Faramir gave him the best news, which he had kept until the end.

"I have that news which I think will cheer your heart more than anything you have heard since your journey to Imladris, my lord," he said now. "A visitor has arrived in the City, who is most eager to see you. He awaits you, even now, in your antechamber here."

Elessar looked surprised. Yet, loath to have hope disappointed, he said humorously, "But will _I_ be eager to see _him_, Faramir?"

Faramir nodded confidently.

"I think so, my Lord," he said. "But go and look for yourself."

He opened the door next the study, that led to the room where important visitors were kept, and there stood none other than Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen, admiring the excellent view of the Palace gardens that was obtainable from this room!

"Legolas! My dear, dear friend Legolas!" said Elessar, beside himself with joy, and Legolas turned, and his fair face lighted as the sun, and the two came together, embracing warmly, and clasped hands at length, with all the joy of very old friends. With Legolas, to Elessar's surprise, were some tall elf lords from his father's court, Carinthir and Finwë, whom he now presented to the King.

Legolas himself, tall as a tree, fair and handsome as ever, had not changed in the smallest aspect since they last met, Elessar noted happily, nor acquired one line upon his smooth, beautiful face. He wore a fine elven tunic of darkest green, with a green elven cloak, clasped as ever at the throat with the beautifully-wrought, leaf-shaped elven brooch he had received from the Lady Galadriel. She had given one of those brooches to each of the Nine Walkers, when they left Lórien on their journey south. Legolas had sworn to wear it always, in token of the honour of being one of that Fellowship. It was clear that he had not broken that oath.

"Legolas! Let me look at you!" said Elessar, now, holding him at arm's length, by the shoulders, and looking searchingly into his face. "I cannot tell you the joy it brings me to see you, so well, and here with us again in Gondor! When did you arrive? I am so sorry I was not here to greet you!"

"I am happy indeed to be here with you once more, Elessar," said Legolas, all smiles. "But do not disturb yourself, for we arrived only late yesterday, and Prince Faramir has been most kind and attended to our needs. This morning I have wandered about the City and looked at my gardens, which I see begin to bloom, even as I hoped, for there is a fine spring in all Middle-earth, and there will be another fine summer, I think. Moreover, I hear news of you, which does my heart good to hear. Is it really true that you will wed the Lady of Imladris?"

Elessar nodded, his face bright.

"Even so, Legolas," he said, smilingly, "and before long the lady will be here herself, and happy to tell you all. I know you will be glad to see her once more, for she was ever a favourite of yours. She is visiting the Healing House today, I believe. You heard this from Faramir?"

"No, Elessar, from Imladris," said Legolas. "For we broke our journey there, on our way to Gondor. We came over the High Pass through Chithaeglir, and I think only missed you there by a week. The sadness is still deep in Imladris, I fear, for the lady will be greatly missed in the valley. Moreover, her going came so soon after the passing of beloved Master Elrond. The elves of Imladris loved her dearly, and her child was among the last links of the valley with Elrond."

Seeing Elessar's pained look, he added hastily, "I say not thus to dismay your heart, for it is plainly for the best, and your lives must take precedence now."

His friend looked searchingly at Elessar now, before going on, "I was deeply grieved to hear of the departure of Queen Arwen Undomiel. Much has happened since we last met! And not all joyous, I see, from your face, old friend, even now!"

Elessar sighed, his expression turning to lines of pain at the corners of the eyes, at the mention of these familiar names, though he tried hard to maintain his smile for the sake of his friend.

"Nay, Legolas, we have passed some dark times this past year," he said frankly. "But for this reason alone it is a wonder to see you! We have much to talk of. Where are you staying?"

Legolas looked at Faramir, who courteously awaited the outcome of their talk, standing just inside the door of the antechamber.

"My Lord, I thought you would wish the Prince and his lords to stay within the Palace," said Faramir now, stepping forward. "With your leave I have given them chambers on the fourth floor."

"Exactly so!" said Elessar happily. "For I would not have them stay in a common inn! Come now, Legolas, and friends, and drink a glass of wine with me, and let us talk for a while of old times."

Then all five of them moved into the Great Study, and took wine, and sat a while and exchanged news. Elessar yet again was obliged to tell the sad tale of Arwen's passing and of his long grief, of his journey to Imladris, in great desperation, and of its happy outcome. Legolas followed every twist and turn of the story with great concentration, his fine, expressive face sorrowful and glad by turns.

"I do not think," Elessar said soberly, "that I could well have endured that time, but for the lady we speak of, and but for the kindness of Prince Faramir here. Who is, by the way, now made Chief Privy Counsellor to the King, and will require deference from us all!"

Legolas smiled at the fineness of the title, but said gravely, "An honour richly deserved, Prince Faramir. From what I have heard in the City, you have not ceased your labours in the rebuilding of the land since the passing of the Shadow. Gimli gave me tidings of the restoration of the Great Gate when he returned home last year - and told of his plans for further stonework this year. "

To Elessar he said, "I hoped Gimli and his comrades might travel with us, when we came south, but his lord Thorin Stonehelm needs him, for his health is not the best."

"I am sorry to hear it. Our friends the dwarves have been good to us," said Elessar. "Yet Gimli will come again, when the time comes, for he is ever a dwarf of his oath. But tell me, friends, what news you bring of your father, and of Greenleaves Wood and the Lonely Mountain."

"My honoured father, King Thranduil, was grievously tested by the battles of the Third Age, when I returned home at last after visiting Fangorn," Legolas said now. "While we Companions fought at the Black Gate, he and his elves fought with equal valour to repel the armies of Sauron in the north, and there was fire and long battle under the trees. In the end, the king's forces retreated to the Caverns, where a siege held them confined for long. Then when the One Ring was destroyed, my father and his elves came forth from their caverns and fought a great battle for the forest, and were victorious! Though not without sad loss to his household.

"Then, as you know, he and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien met together in the forest, on Yestarë (which is the New Year's Day of the elves), and divided that forest into three territories, and my father has the northern share, which is now renamed Eryn Lasgalen. Therefore he is full busy with his new lands, and with the ruling of them, and the restoration of the Greenwood."

Legolas added, with a gentle sigh, "However, I confess that after a time of rest at home, I began to miss my old companions of the War. For the long quest we shared and our many adventures together made me restless. Life in the forest and in my father's Caverns is changed from what it once was, even though peace surrounds us everywhere."

He smiled, apologetically, for this gloom, adding, "Therefore Gimli and I spent some much valued time in Imladris, last year, where Lord Elrond and Lady Eären gave us all the benefit of their healing skills. We left at stirring, early this year, feeling better for our time of healing, and with a sense of renewed purpose in our lives, which now we seek ways to fulfil."

"Then we shall cheer your heart, by giving a feast in your honour, my dear Legolas," the king said now, looking swiftly at Faramir for confirmation, who agreed at once. The Steward was glad at that time of anything that lifted the king's heart. "For with the changes to the borders wrought by Celeborn and Galadriel, your people's land stretches over a vast swathe of the north, I think, and must be honoured by our people as such. We value this alliance beyond what we have always shown, and would demonstrate the love we bear you and your people. Indeed, I should like to come there again, one day, but you will understand, I think, that during my recent visit to Imladris, I had much to occupy my mind."

Legolas nodded, looking with his keen but kindly eyes into the king's face, which saw a good deal.

"I understood well enough, dear Elessar, why you did not come," he said quietly. "For such events as you have lived through would have quite broken the spirit of a lesser mortal. I would have come to you, if I could, but my father and our people needed me also at that time. I am only happy now to see that you endure, and though perhaps a little sterner in spirit than you were, you pass the test once again – and live once more, for the sake of your new life, and for whatever it holds for you."

The kindness and sensitivity of this speech moved Elessar, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Forgive us, Legolas," he said now. "But those who call themselves our friend must endure our tears, maybe for long enough!"

Legolas now rose and kissed him on both cheeks, saying, "Whatever I must endure to be called your friend, I shall endure gladly! I would not give up that title for all the dead orcs in Middle-earth!"

Elessar rose and embraced him once more, also, saying, "You are welcome indeed, old friend! We shall meet together this evening, break bread, and talk of our mutual concerns. Pray make yourselves at home, meanwhile. And if there is anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant or profitable, you need only ask and it shall be done."

Legolas and his elf lords now withdrew, and Elessar set to work on the business of the day. However, at the usual hour before dusk, they all assembled on the terrace of the Great Dining Room, where the Lady Eären now appeared, wearing the flowing blue elf dress which had belonged to Celebrian, and which had been the Lord Elrond's first gift to her. She broke her mourning especially to wear it in honour of Prince Legolas, of whose visit she had been informed by the King's servants.

Most of the possessions Eären had brought from Imladris were elvish and as she had grown accustomed to the elvish style of dress, she was often unaware of how exotic her appearance had become, in comparison with the styles fashionable in the City, where large skirts and brocades and silks were the order of the day. Today, she had also proudly put upon her brow the white gemstone given to her by Elrond, and Miriel had dressed her hair elf-fashion, so that it flowed down her back, with a few simple braids about her face.

Elessar, seeing her, thus, entering the room, from where he stood on the terrace overlooking the brightly lit City, was stunned, as he sometimes was, by her extraordinary beauty and grace. His breath was quite taken away, and he could not speak for a moment, only pausing to look long at her, and to drink in the loveliness of her face and figure.

However, Legolas, who was present beside Elessar on the terrace, also looked at her with a fresh and frank admiration, for she had ever been a source of delight and pleasure to him, since they met again in Gondor, after the Battle of the Pelennor Field. She was a deep lady, of many qualities, in his mind! Like his father, he had been much taken, then, by her bravery and prowess in the skills of battle, yet when he gradually learned of her mastery of the healing and other arts, she seemed to him specially gifted, far beyond the general race of menkind.

Then when they met again in the Wood of Greenleaves, and later, once again, in Imladris, they had become unshakeable friends, through his efforts to teach her the bow, and her efforts to be of service to him in his travail at that time. His trust in her had grown beyond that of any of her race, save only Elessar, and he never forgot that she had helped him greatly at a time when he felt at his most weary, sad and lost.

She and Prince Legolas now greeted each warmly indeed, their eyes sparkling with mutual joy, and Legolas, bowing low, said, "I am happy indeed to see you looking so well, Lady of Imladris! For great was our distress in my father's court to hear of your sadness, at the last riding of the House of Elrond, when the leaves turned golden last year. For us, also, it was the greatest sadness we have born. For the passing of our dear, honoured Master is a loss which must be deemed irreplaceable in all the kingdoms of the elves throughout Middle-earth."

Like Elessar, Eären was moved to tears by his kind words, saying, "Dear friend, it is hard to convey the grief which has come to pass since that time, for both the king and myself, and indeed by all our people in the valley and the City. If you see tears in my eyes, and those of the king, as I fear too often you will, it is because we have at the last determined to open our grief to the world, in the hope and belief that by this means we may learn to live again. We fear that if we do not, we will spend our whole lives sorrowing in secret."

Legolas nodded sombrely, with perfect understanding, for none knew grief better than the elves, and he more than most. He bent now to kiss her hand with great tenderness.

"Then I remain your servant, my lady, in grief and joy," he said, resolutely. "But whatever I can do to ease your grief, I pledge myself to it - as you once did to mine."

Elessar witnessed this exchange with great pleasure, for he was beginning to realise, as he had not before, how much the elves had taken Eären to their hearts, as one of them. While he had been much preoccupied with his reign and his life in the south, he began to realise that she had acquired a great reputation in the north. Legolas's elf lords, he noted, similarly treated her with great respect and honour, for, coming from the north as they did, they had heard much of her wisdom and healing skill in that region. They asked her opinion of many matters, he noted, and deferred to her in all things, and that pleased him a great deal.

Faramir and the Lady Eowyn joined them for supper, and Carinthir, a slighter elf than Legolas, though with the same fair beauty, gave his arm to the Lady Eowyn, when they moved to the table, in a solicitous manner that obviously won her heart. Eowyn had had but little truck with elves in her life in Rohan, where there had been in later years suspicion and great fear of elves, so that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel and their households were the first she had known, and that only briefly, after the fall of Mordor. She had had some opportunity to know Arwen Evenstar, but not so much as might be expected, for she had settled in Ithilien after the War, and her domestic life and childbearing had claimed her attention. Not until the departure of the Noldor became widely known, and Faramir went forth to the City to see what he could do to aid his beloved King, had she really understood the import of the passing of elves. Now, the White Lady began to see for herself something of the magic of the elves, and of how seductive was their charming presence.

At supper, the talk was all of untold news, and Legolas now gave them a fuller account of the later stages of the War of the Ring, as it had affected the elves of the north, and as he had learned it, on his return home after his wanderings with Gimli through Fangorn.

"It is as well," he concluded, looking at Elessar, "that I did not know how desperate matters stood with my father's people; else I might have found it hard to stay in Gondor as long as I did."

"I fear that our friends of the Shire might agree with you," said Elessar, with a sigh. "Yet all deserved their rest, after such long labours. Friends – our fellowship could not be everywhere, or do all! We must remember that."

Legolas smiled at this and nodded.

"You speak truly, Elessar," he said. "Yet it is an interesting observation from one such as you, for no one did more to be everywhere at once, that I have heard of, in the entire War of the Ring!"

The whole company laughed at this observation.

"It was well that you did not know of the battles still to be won in the north, Elessar," observed Eären. "For I am sure you would have gone back there - without heed to the cost to yourself!"

Elessar smiled at her, but did not contradict her, for it was very likely true. All his life he was afflicted with the fear that he might have done more.

"But tell me – you have news of our friends of the Shire?" asked Legolas now, looking from Elessar to Eären. "Gimli and I sent messages to them, when we returned to the north, but we have not heard of them since then."

"I was remiss in not letting you know more of them," said Eären now, feeling remorseful. "Forgive me, Legolas, for I had not the heart for it."

"I did not complain," said Legolas now, smiling at her patiently, thinking how prone to self-reproach these mortals were! "But I see that you have had news of the Shire?"

"Indeed, yes, for I had visitors from the Shire, while I was in Imladris, who would have gladdened your heart, had you been able to see them," she said now. "None other than your dear friends Meriadoc and Peregrin!"

Legolas now clapped his hands, and explained to his comrades from Greenleaves the nature of the ties of fellowship, which had bound those very diverse peoples together.

"They were brave hobbits," he said now. "Elessar, do not you remember Master Meriadoc's liking for his pipe? I shall long remember how he asked you for some of his loved 'Longbottom Leaf,' even when he lay in desperate illness in his bed, in the Healing House here, after his brave stand against the dread Lord of the Nazgûl!"

"Aye," said Elessar, with a wistful smile at this reminiscence, "And indeed, though I complained of this enquiry, it was in jest, for I would gladly have gone another thirty leagues to find him the leaf he loved, at that moment! But we must not forget the bravery of the Lady Eowyn, which matched even that of the hobbit, I believe."

Turning to Carinthir and Finwë, he said soberly, "If you would look upon a brave lady, look upon the wife of Prince Faramir, who dines with us today, for her deed in slaying the fell Lord of the Nazgûl shall live in song and story so long as stories are told!"

Carinthir and Finwë now gazed in great awe upon the lady in question, with a gravity and earnestness that made Eowyn smile, for, like Elessar, admiration was never what the White Lady had looked for, or felt she deserved. However, these elves were new to Gondor, and had not been a part of the War of the Ring in the south, though they had fought with their lord Thranduil in northern Greenleaves, and their interest in all the deeds of that time was now unquenchable.

Thus, Carinthir now said, "It was our hope, my Lord King, that at some time during our stay, we might hear the minstrels of the City sing the story of Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Power. We have heard so much of it, and yet we have not heard the whole. It would be a great joy to us, that we might take it home to our people, and teach them of it also."

"Then," said Elessar, greatly satisfied, "I shall be able to please you, my friends, for we now know what shall be the entertainment for our feast for Prince Legolas and his friends, do we not, Faramir?"

Faramir smiled too, saying, "It shall be as you say, Lord Carinthir. We have not asked our minstrels to sing this ballad for some time, and as it is a great national treasure to them, they will be delighted to be asked for it once more. I shall forewarn them at once, however, for it is a long tale, and requires much rehearsal, I gather, before it can be performed perfectly. For it has grown with the times, in length and detail, as more has come to light of the deeds of those days, and now, I believe, occupies from noon until dusk in the telling!"

Carinthir and Finwë now clapped their hands in joy at this prospect, for they would have happily sat and listened to it all day and night too, as was the habit of the elves. Legolas smiled and thanked Elessar for his kindness, saying thoughtfully, "I think, Elessar, that it may be also a help in the healing of grief, of which both you and the Lady of Imladris are in need, from what I have understood."

Eären remembered now some words that the Lord Erestor, her long companion and tutor in the Houses of Healing, had often spoken to her, saying that elves in their recovery needed light and space, and their natural habitat, the green wood – and they needed to hear music and song and play. For these things were as medicine to them. When in decline, he said, an elf might die of grief at confinement, his heart broken, if he could not find the habitat he craved above all things.

"It was said in the valley that the singing of the minstrels was ever the best medicine," she said now, wistfully. "Yet I wonder whether this is not true of mankind also? Perhaps we have forgotten that."

To this, Legolas said, with quiet conviction, "I cannot speak of the race of men generally, but you and the Lord Elessar are people who have spent much time with the elves, and have their nature in both your blood and heritage. Will you not now accept their counsels, and their healing?"

Elessar looked at him in gratitude for his concern, and said, "We have learned what it is to receive counsel from our friends, Legolas, as never before, because of these dark days. Therefore we shall take your advice, even as we have taken and benefited from the advice of Lord Faramir."

"Then let your minstrels play and sing," said Legolas, "and hear them with open hearts, with joy, and with sorrow, and let their words enter your hearts - and in time you shall be healed."

Eären and Elessar glanced at each other, thinking of the singing in the Hall of Fire, and of how healing their time in Imladris had seemed. For in her grief, Eären had at first forsaken the Hall, and had not returned to it, after the crowning of Master Elladan, until Elessar came to her. She saw now that this had not been the wisest of courses.

"I think, Legolas," said Elessar, "that the Lord Ilúvatar provides us with elvish remedies already, and the means to use them. One of these remedies is undoubtedly the gift of your welcome self!"

Eären told Legolas more of the visit of Peregrin and Meriadoc to the valley, and of all that she had learned from them of the passing of Frodo to the Grey Havens, and of the last riding of the Three Ring bearers.

"It is a rest and a healing richly deserved by the brave hobbit," commented Legolas, with a sigh, when he had heard the story to the end, his large green eyes bright with mingled sadness and joy. "How we shall miss him! For the world was the richer for his kindness and innocence, and for his merry humour! I think our friend Frodo had a great natural goodness in him, which served him as strength at time of need. Yet Samwise and the two young hobbits remain, and I do not doubt that they will keep his memory green in the Shire, even as we keep it in each of our hearts."

Elessar nodded, saying, with heartfelt feeling, "For my part, I can never forget him, for his deed was beyond what I can describe or honour in my lifetime!"

Legolas now told them news of the dwarfs of his country, and of Thorin 111, known as Stonehelm. And he spoke of the death of Gimli's father, and paused to mention the visit of Elrond, and of how he had helped to ease his last days on earth.

"I see that it is thus in the whole of Middle-earth," said Elessar now, sadly. "The damage done by Sauron will be long years in the undoing – it may, indeed, prove the chief task of my reign. For many of those who left the battlefield unscathed will never recover the lives they had, and that is apart from those many that died in great honour on the field."

"Yet much that is good and worthwhile also comes out of the darkness," said Legolas encouragingly, seeing that the dark mood of his friend would sometimes need setting against the light. "We have more and better friends than ever before. Those elves who abide still in Middle-earth work more trustingly with their friends the dwarfs than ever in my time, while all work together with the race of men, in works such as I come to the White City to accomplish."

"That is true," said Faramir. "Among our race also, we find that our alliances in time of need, with our friends in Rohan, and with the Knights of Dol Amroth, have proved productive in peace time. We will never forget in Gondor what we owe to those valiant peoples on our borders, and we now come to each other's aid in many things and not just in war."

"That is good to hear," nodded Legolas. "I remember that the Prince of Dol Amroth was a worthy knight, and a man of great honour – that I saw, upon the Field of Pelennor, and at the last muster, at the Morannon Gate. He did not flinch, even in the hour of direst adversity."

"You do not know, maybe, that Imrahil's daughter Lothiriel, who is an old friend of my Lady Eären, married our dear friend Éomer King last year," added Elessar, "and they two are invited to our wedding. So you shall have time and cause to renew that old acquaintance - and perhaps to make a new one."

Legolas was a highly satisfactory guest, thus, full of interest in all their doings, and his kindly and full-hearted concern for them and their lives was healing for them to hear. After supper, they sat on the Great Terrace, and the servants brought them Gondor's finest wine. Eären explained to Legolas the charge that the King had given her, to beautify and care for the City. However, after an hour of discussing their various projects, great noise of music, chanting and dancing arose from the streets below, and they recalled that today was the day of the Spring Festival of Gondor. On that day, the people were accustomed to come out of doors, throw flowers, and make candlelit processions through the streets, in celebration of the return of the sun and all growing things.

Now, Legolas and his elves being interested to see these events, they all decided to quit the Citadel at once and to walk among the people, and to enjoy the festivities, for the night was balmy and promised a fine summer. Only four of the King's knights accompanied them, though they proved to be much needed, for as word spread through the City that the King and his guests were among them, more and more people pressed them on all sides, throwing flowers and calling many heartfelt good wishes for their future happiness.

Legolas and his elf lords received with delight great chains of flowers wound round their necks, and there were many warm wishes to greet their return, among those who knew him. For they had been much loved when last in that place. Therefore, Elessar's knights kept close with them, and made a clear space free for their walking, and they descended gradually through the levels of the City together, an appearance much appreciated by the people, after their long darkness of grief for Arwen.

Eventually, amid the noise and press, they at length came to the Great Square behind the Gate, where once the fell Lord of the Nazgûl had sought to enter in to the domain of his ancient enemy. Now, in contrast, the Queen of the Spring, a shy and blushing young girl from the farming country of Lossarnach, sat upon a high wain, with great armfuls of flowers in her arms, and a crown of flowers upon her head.

Legolas and Carinthir gallantly bowed before the girl, presented her with their garlands and kissed her hands, and the people cheered and were well pleased with this display of honour for their customs.

Now, Legolas took a pipe from one of the minstrels standing nearby, and leaping atop the wain, beside the fair queen, obliged them with a lively elf tune, played vigorously on the instrument. His playing energised many of the young people in the Square and they rose and danced in the street, full of mirth.

Legolas then struck up a slow and stately lay upon the harp, with a steady rhythm, in which was yet interwoven a tune of great and haunting beauty - a composition he had been working on for some time, had they known it, to which he had given the title 'The Return of the King." One or two instruments now joined in, making a sound of great harmony, and the haunting melody charmed the hearts of all who heard it.

When, at length, he jumped lightly down from the wain, he received a loud cheer, with rapturous applause. Thus, in very good humour, they slowly made their way back up through the City. Elessar now walked with relaxed, steady strides, his arm flung across the shoulders of Eären, as had been his wont in the valley of Imladris. Faramir held the hand of the Lady Eowyn of Ithilien, who seemed enlivened by the evening's cheer. However, as the streets were crowded and steep, and Eowyn was slow, because of her time being near, Carinthir and Finwë soon interrupted this. Each took one of her arms, and placed it across their broad shoulders and they supported her closely, so that she walked with least stress, and so they brought her gradually back to the Seventh Gate, and to the courtyard with the White Tree, while Faramir looked on, smiling. By this time, all were rosy of cheek and bright of eye, and feeling very cheerful of mood indeed.

Reluctantly, they climbed the Little Stairs to the Hall, which came before the median platform and then the Great Stairs. At the top, when they said goodnight, Elessar said thankfully to Legolas, "My dear, dear friend! Your coming has been a blessing indeed, one that I can only welcome, for we have not, I believe, had so much joy since the celebrations for the Ring bearers! That is too long ago, I believe."

"Why, then, Elessar, we must make much more joy, and much play, and song and story, while we are here!" said Legolas happily, determined that these people whom he loved more than any in Middle-earth should not suffer longer, if he could mend it. "Let not your hearts be troubled, for a New Age is upon us, and it behooves us to be grateful to the Valar that we are here in Middle-earth to enjoy it!"

Faramir and Eowyn looked at him in respect, for they now saw that he was a great elf indeed, and greater than they had suspected. Prince Legolas was of much greater age than many understood, and he had acquired long sight, both during the quest of the ring, and afterwards, because of his own sufferings. They desired now to know him better. But for now, they wished him goodnight, and the king did likewise.

However, Eären, who was not sleepy, lingered a while with Legolas on the high terrace, when his elf lords had retired to their chambers, for she longed for a little time with him that was theirs alone. She was reminded, by the evening, of the magic of the Hall of Fire and of how the elves would stay all night, singing and playing, so that their music seemed never done.

So she said to him, "This day and night have done my heart much good, my friend. We cannot recapture Imladris - I see that that can never be. Yet we can make ways of our own, through which, perhaps, the ways of the elves may be threaded, making a new weave with the old. I hope you will stay in Gondor, as long as you wish, for you are our friend, and will always be welcome."

Legolas replied, "I own that I prefer being in the south, in many ways, my dearest Lady of Imladris. For apart from Gimli, I have fewer ties to the past at home than here, after the War. Lord Elrond, before his departure, helped me to see that I would not be able to go back to my old life in the Wood of Greenleaves, when the war came to an end, and that I must seek a new life and a new home for myself. When I returned home once more, as none knows better than you, I found I greatly missed all those who had formerly made me treasure it – and now these feelings are added to by the loss of Lord Elrond, and then your own departure to the south. Above all, I missed the Lord Elessar, who is more nearly my truest friend, apart from Gimli, and not forgetting yourself, than any in Middle-earth.

"Therefore, if it please you to allow me, I will stay awhile – a little time, not long in the time of the elves, but maybe the course of a man's life. Then, when all my friends are gone, I think I shall no longer be able to deny the call of the gulls, which I first heard at Pelargir, when I was marching with Elessar. But if I go into the West then, I shall take my friend Gimli with me, for he too played his part in the Story of Frodo of the Nine Fingers, and the Ring of Power! And he deserves his rest, when the time comes."

Eären was much moved by this speech, which was unexpected to her ears. She saw that Legolas had thought long of these things, after their days in the valley.

After a moment, she replied, "Then let us hope that Gimli, son of Glóin, will return to Gondor, when his lord is better, so that you may be surrounded by as many old friends as possible, before your departure. I will ask Elessar to provide a home and a territory for your happiness, while you stay here among us, for I know you will not wish to remain long in the City."

She paused, adding then, with great depth of feeling in her voice, "However, Legolas promise me one thing – do not go before me, for I swear by all that we hold dear, that I cannot lose another dear friend. I have not the strength in me to bear it!"

As she spoke, great tears came to her bright violet eyes once more. Seeing it, he was moved, and bowed low and kissed her hand, saying gravely, "I promise, on my father's honour, Lady of Imladris! Ever he honoured and held you dear, for your part in the War of the Ring. And so do I. Fear not, I have much still to do in Middle-earth! I give you my word that I shall stay with you to the end!"

She was much relieved by this promise, for she trusted him. Yet now she said, "Pray then send for Gimli, your friend, when the time seems right, for I think the king would be greatly cheered to have him beside him. Moreover, I have it in mind to find a way to invite the three gentle hobbits, also, for I know he greatly longs to see them again. It would cheer him beyond measure, if that were possible."

Legolas smiled cheerfully and said, "That would please my heart greatly also. Though I fear that Master Samwise will find it more difficult to come, for I understand he has married, and now has children of his own, and earns a great name for himself in the rebuilding of the Shire. Nevertheless, Merry and Pippin may come, I think, if Elessar summons them, and then what good times we shall have once more! As for Gimli, he will come, I think, when his lord is able to spare him, and that should not be long. For he, like me, will have more friends here than in the north. Therefore, I will send messages and tell him of what we plan, and we shall look for him together, from the turrets of the City, at the time of your wedding. My heart tells me he will be here."

Much cheered, therefore, she kissed Legolas on both cheeks, and wished him good night.

During the following days, Legolas and his elves spent much time with them. They found him a restorative unlooked-for and he was the more appreciated for it. Eären now went with him to see all the gardens he had grown so far, and was amazed by their beauty, and the way everything he touched grew in colour and life, so that the City fast became a blooming garden, as though the countryside had been brought into its very aged stone walls and they had sprung to life. He had cunningly used many of the ruined areas of the first level, made by Sauron's missiles of fire, in order to create patches of growing things, which a man might come upon unexpectedly, with delight, as he walked the streets. Beyond this, he had made cunning trailing plants grow in the cracks and recesses of the stone walls everywhere, and had made overhanging gardens on the terraces of the upper storeys.

Now, they made fresh plans to recreate the Palace gardens as a startling and original work of art, including enlarging the part of the garden that Little Elros used as his playroom. Moreover, they discussed the restructuring of the garden of the House of Healing, hoping to plant many medicinal herbs there that did not grow in the south otherwise. Eären wished to have a ready supply of whatever was needed to make a Remedy Room, such as had been found in the Houses of Healing in Imladris – for she hoped to improve the work of healing in the City, and it was a project that she knew was close to Elessar's heart also, and she took his advice on it frequently, for there were few so well acquainted with every plant that grew in Middle-earth. She and Legolas also decided, together, to make gardens on the Embrasure that overlooked the Pelennor Field, seven hundred feet below, where formerly there had been only stone and turret. Of her ideas for the stonework, she kept until Gimli's arrival.

Meanwhile, as they worked hard together, Faramir made plans for a state banquet, at which Legolas would be honoured, to which he invited all the notables of the City and many from the outlying districts also, and at that feast, the king's wedding would be announced.


	74. The lay of the minstrels

Book 13 The White City

vi The lay of the minstrels

Ten days after Legolas's arrival, the banquet in his honour was held, and the morning of the day in question dawned fair and sunny, promising warmth later on. Pavilions were set up on the Pelennor Field by the minstrels and players of the City, who had gone to great lengths to augment their company with as many of talent and skill as they could find in the land.

All the guests were welcomed with a pleasant lunch in the open air. Then, when they had eaten and refreshed themselves, they were seated in rows of seats in the largest pavilion, facing a great open grassy space, with a simple canopy overhead, which the players would use as an auditorium. Prince Legolas and his lords were ushered to seats of honour in the front row, alongside the king and his lady, while all the company rose and welcomed them, with cheers and much clapping.

Now silence fell, the minstrels with their instruments came forth, finely dressed in theatrical costumes of great colour and beauty, which they had developed over time since the events of the War of the Ring, and they began to play and sing the story of Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Power.

The story of the quest of the Ring now unfolded before their astonished eyes, beginning with the departure of the ring from the Shire, and its arrival with much drama in Rivendell. The players dressed in colourful costumes, portraying the different characters in the legend, and they most skilfully used banners and colourful streams of fabric to convey different types of scenery and different settings. Music added to the drama of the story, indicating sometimes with slow melody, and sometimes with the loud clashing of cymbals and drums, what was happening in the tale. Legolas smiled broadly to see the actor who played himself stand forth in the Council and loudly proclaim his determination to go with Frodo even to the Cracks of Doom. He spoke in the drama also of the virtue of Elessar, who was played by a tall minstrel of the City with a fine baritone voice. This minstrel wore a sable hauberk with the White Tree emblazoned upon it, to signify his identity and authority - the fact that Elessar had never worn such a garment until much later was of no consequence for the telling of the tale. Whenever he spoke, great hush fell on the company and at his declaration of fealty to the task the company clapped and cheered rousingly, for it was their king who spoke thus, and they felt great pride in it.

Finally, the 'Ring of Power' was brought forth, and the audience gasped to see it thus, laid upon the upturned end of a barrel clothed in green cloths. It had been made remarkably life-like by the smiths of the White City, who had by no means lost their ancient arts, and it still brought dread to the hearts of those who had known the horror of the original.

At many life-like touches, and moments of great moving intensity, Eären found her tears gathering once more, though she sighed sorely to feel it so. Yet there were not many dry eyes around her either. Elessar, noticing her tears, took her hand gently, as she sat beside him, and pressed it. To her great astonishment, she saw Lord Elrond and Lady Eären move together, to watch the company of the ring depart from Rivendell, and they left the tent sadly, hand in hand. Seeing that, she realised with shock that the whole story of her life with Elrond had already entered the legend of that time also, and had become part of those narratives that would forever be told of those years.

Now the trials of the Company of the Ring, and their wanderings through Moria and Lórien Wood took over the stage, and the players mimed the heroic fall of Gandalf and the wise advice of Celeborn and Galadriel, who wore a glittering diadem on her forehead. And at length they mimed, in a most life-like way, the fellowship's journey by boat down great Anduin.

After this came the orc attack on the Company, played by actors in hideously misshapen face masks, followed by the haunting death of Boromir, slain by three dreadful orc arrows. This part was played with especially great feeling by the whole company, for it concerned them most nearly, as his kinsmen and compatriots. At this, those guests who were of the City wept most copiously, as 'Elessar' and 'Legolas' carried 'Boromir's' body with great ceremony and placed him in a narrow 'boat' - the hollowed out log of a tree. They mimed gazing after his departure over the falls of Rauros, while the music of many harps thundered the rising and falling notes of the majestic waterfall. Then Frodo and Sam departed to face the wastes of Mordor alone, amid a shocked hush.

This scene concluded the first half of the entertainment, and at this point, a substantial break was truly needed, for everyone's heart had been sorely tried by the performance. Thankfully, they went to refreshment tables, at the rear of the pavilion, where wine, juice, bread, olives and fruits were served, and Elessar said to Faramir dryly, "I see that this tale has indeed become long and complex in the making. I did not know that so much change and depth had been wrought in it, since we last heard it."

"I hope you are not displeased with it, my lord king," said Faramir, a little anxiously, seeing how much it had affected all their guests, and especially the protagonists. "But I think it is a great and moving drama, by now, and richly deserves to be shown."

"Nay, Faramir," said Elessar, mustering a smile, "I cannot quarrel with the truth! The players have played it so lifelike, and so well, that it is become a masterpiece! Pray invite them to this evening's feast, for I would like to reward them for their long labours."

Faramir bowed, and smiled, satisfied that they had appreciated his efforts, which he had in fact put some considerable time and care into.

Many lords and ladies of the City paused in their refreshments to speak words of gratitude and honour to the king and his guests, as they passed through the company. However, one young nobleman of the City, whose name was Gavros, boldly stood before Elessar and Eären a moment, as they approached the table, and bowed low, and offered the hilts of his sword to both of them.

He said, "My lord, forgive me for interrupting your progress, but I could not let this moment pass without honouring you, for I see that I have been greatly remiss in failing to appreciate the extraordinary courage and sacrifice made by you and your companions in the defence of this realm! I served but briefly in the south of the Pelennor, and being slightly wounded, went to the Healing Houses and did not hear the story, when it was told first before the Ring-bearers in the Cormallen Field. Yet, I have already seen much to amaze me - and the tale is but half told!

"As for you, my lady," and he bowed again very low to Eären, "I did not appreciate, by any means, the extent of your suffering, or sacrifice, and now that I begin to see the full tale of it, I am more grateful than I can say that you have returned to us. I see that we are blessed indeed in our future queen. If there is ought I can do to aid you, in your future role, I am your servant to do it!"

He now removed the jewelled pin that held his finely wrought leather arm guard, and offered it to her as a token of affection and fealty, for he came from a well-to-do family. Eären took it graciously, and pinned it lightly in the shoulder of her dress, and she smiled, touching the hilts of his sword, and saying, "Thank you, Lord Gavros. I knew your father well, and all his family. He gave much to this City and this land in my honoured father's time. Now we can at last look forward to rebuilding our dear land together. If your offer of service carries your heart with it, there is much in which you can aid me! Come to me at the Palace, tomorrow, and we shall make a beginning!"

Pleased, and surprised by this reception, he bowed low gladly in acknowledgement, and left them.

Elessar, looking after him, his shrewd blue eyes bright, said, "That is just such a one as we shall need to muster to our causes, my lady. I see that all the young men of the City are in love with you already! I must wed you quickly, I think, before you are snatched from under my nose!"

They all laughed at this, which was said with good humour, and helped themselves to the offerings of the stewards.

The second part of the story of Frodo of the Nine Fingers shifted to the country of the horsemen, and the battle of Helm's Deep was acted with great conviction, even the horses being given honoured parts, signified by masks worn by lithe young actors who leaped energetically about the stage. More actors wore hideously marked masks to signify the orc host, and the audience hissed at them angrily as they cavorted about the stage. The arrival of Mithrandir and the hosts of Erkenbrand crowned Elessar's victorious defence of the ancient fastness - and they roared approval at that, causing Elessar to smile wryly at Eären.

"Would that it were so simple a task!" he whispered in her ear. "But five minutes and it is done - on the stage!"

A strange interlude now occurred, in which tree headdresses of various shapes and sizes appeared mysteriously in a throng before the Burg, and the orcs were seized with panic and ran away, or threw themselves into the Deeping Comb in terror. Finally, Elessar, Legolas, Gimli and Théoden rode victoriously forth, waving their swords, to receive the rapturous applause of the audience.

Now the scene shifted again, to the White City, captured by the blowing of the trumpet of the Tower of Ecthelion, and the raising of the great Standard of Gondor. The audience cheered wildly in anticipation of the events that had most nearly concerned their homeland, and to this part of the story the players naturally gave the lion's share of their time.

Now came the Battle of the Pelennor, with the minstrels playing and singing with all their might, as they painted a picture of devastation in war, and ugly-masked orcs ran hither and thither to the sound of cymbals and drums crashing. Now Prince Faramir appeared, played by a young, fair-haired actor, who wore the famous livery of the Tower, as was Faramir's habit in those days, and the people threw flowers and honoured him on all sides. When he fell at the crossroads, his body was hoisted aloft and born into the City with great solemnity, as though dead, while the pipers played a solemn dirge. The audience wept on all sides - for many here had seen that tragedy unfold for themselves. Faramir and Eären exchanged anxious glances, knowing that they now reached the part of their father in this story, and they hoped it would not be too grim, for his sake.

In a curiously wrought panoply, the scene divided into two, and at one side of the stage were Frodo and Sam, miming their endless toil through the deadly wastes of Mordor, against a beautifully painted canopy depicting the dead landscape there, while outside, in a green clearing, now bright under the afternoon sun, the remaining events of the War of the Ring were played out.

At one side of the clearing, the breaking of the City Gates was depicted in graphic detail, accompanied by sighs of deep dismay from the audience. This was followed, in a grief-stricken silence, by the terrible burning of himself on a funeral pyre by Denethor, and the failure of Mithrandir's efforts to save him. It was an awful sight to behold, reminding Eären strongly of the dreams and visions she had experienced in the Fair Valley during those days. But a mighty cheer arose at the saving of Faramir - who rose from his death bed and looked about him, as though coming back to life on the instant, a process which had of course taken much longer in reality. Then, at the other side of the clearing, was depicted the coming of the Riders of the Mark, accompanied by a loud sounding of horns, bringing forth cheers of relief from the audience. Now came the death of Théoden, fallen under his great white horse Snowmane, to stay their cheers, and they fell silent, grieved and shocked.

Then, however, a total, tense, absorbed silence fell throughout the pavilion, as a large, dark figure, clothed entirely in black, his face invisible, with a burnished crown spouting forth flames, strode grimly into the arena - the Lord of the Nazgûl! Many caught their breaths, as a slender shield maiden appeared, clothed all in white, with a burnished breast plate, and a gleaming long sword, accompanied by another boy of the City, dressed in the hauberk of the Riddermark, with a white horse on a green ground upon his breast. Now they mimed dramatically, with wild gestures, the slaying of the Lord of the Nazgûl, who collapsed in a dramatic cloud of coloured smoke, from whence he was whisked away speedily by stage hands. Carinthir and Finwë, pale with the excitement of the drama, gazed at Eowyn once again, who sat, sober-faced, beside Faramir, and their admiration and astonishment knew no bounds, for they knew well how deep had been the dread of those Wraiths made by the Dark Lord, since they had fallen into shadow.

Now, thankfully, events took a happier turn, for players depicted the coming of the King, in his ships, from the south - conveyed by watery, flowing banners made of fluttering silken material. He unfurled his jewel-encrusted banner made by Evenstar, so that it fluttered hopefully in the breeze, and this event brought forth the loudest cheer of the afternoon on all sides. Then Eären and her elven company appeared unexpectedly from the north, to further cheers. A few children played the parts of the dwarves, and two tall, elven-clad actors played the roles of Haldir of Lórien and Findegalad of Mirkwood, bearing great beechen bows and shooting their arrows in harmony at their targets.

Gradually, the leading protagonists, led by Elessar, fighting furiously, drew together, backs in a circle, while they fought, shoulder to shoulder to a standstill on the Pelennor Field, and slain bodies of orcs lay around them.

The last scene showed the bearing away of the bodies of the dead, while the victorious captains, meeting in the midst of the field, their brows sweating, leaned upon their swords, and were greeted by Mithrandir, who rode forth from the City to greet them, his own great-hearted white horse, Shadowfax, depicted by an actor, who wore his mask.

Now a further short break occurred, and servants served more refreshments, for the afternoon was wearing on. Legolas and his elves now found themselves surrounded by admiring citizens of Gondor, who shook their hands and thanked them with gratitude for their fight even to the death against their fell enemies. The two elf lords had much to do to explain that they had not been on the field of Pelennor, though they had fought in Mirkwood, and Elessar whispered to them humorously, "Do not worry, my lords! Accept praise while you can – for it is all too soon forgotten, I fear!" Legolas, meanwhile, whispered to Eären, "I hope, Lady, that my elvish medicine works its part well in you. You seem stronger to me as the tale wears on."

She nodded and smiled, saying, "You were ever wise, my dear friend. It is more healing than I imagined possible! To see those events again, laid forth so clearly and with all their original feeling, has done my heart much good. But now, I wonder how ends this tale, for in the first singing, it ended with the destruction of the ring?"

"Perhaps," said Legolas thoughtfully, "the players have appreciated that there is more to say than that!"

Indeed, it proved so, for when they returned to their seats, the final scenes shifted to the Last Mustering of the Captains of the West. They rode forth in stately array from the City, while Frodo and Samwise continued to toil at one end of the stage, across the wastes of Mordor, and now gradually began to ascend towards the Sammath Naur, by climbing an ingeniously arranged stair, covered in rocks and boulders and flowing fabrics made to represent the mined ores of Mount Doom.

Into this final great battle scene, the players had clearly tossed every helper they could find, and three or four dozen actors hurled themselves about the clearing, dying or slaying in turn. Meanwhile the audience could see that, under cover of this melee, Frodo had reached the very edge of the precipice of Sammath Naur, represented by the topmost rung of the stair. Frodo now lifted the One Ring aloft in the air, and claimed it for his own! Now a dark creature with round eyes, blackened with soot all over, sprang forth with a terrible cry, and in his jaws, he grasped the one ring, and snapped it off, and - it appeared - Frodo's finger with it! Then, with an even more dreadful, maniacal cry, he held the broken 'finger' aloft with the ring upon it - but in his triumph, he missed his footing, and fell like a thunderbolt from the top of the staircase (where he was caught cleverly behind it, out of sight of the audience, by some of the helpers who awaited this critical moment in the unfolding of the drama.)

Now, suddenly and dramatically, the whole field was arrested where it stood, and everyone paused, as though turned to stone, struck by some great wizard's magic stoke, and even the music ceased, and all was as still as the tomb.

The chief minstrel, a lone figure, now slowly raised his head and sang, breaking this great silence thus, "The eagles! The eagles are coming!" Out of the north, with a realistic rush of harps, wearing great white wings, worn on the chests of more actors, the 'eagles' swooped down upon the field! They took Mithrandir and bore him away, out of the press, and they captured the bodies of Frodo and Samwise and brought them safely away.

The audience now rose and cheered its approval loudly, imagining the tale was at an end.

But the players did not move from their tableau, for the story was still not completed. When the clapping had died away, the chief minstrel stepped forward, entirely alone, lit by a single, flickering torch under the shade of the pavilion, and he sang hauntingly of the celebrations upon the field, and of the praising of the halfings, and their healing and greeting by the king. Then he took up the tale again, as narrator, and asked the audience to imagine, for themselves, the return of the king, waving his arms gracefully in the air to depict his reception before the Gate of the City and his crowning by Mithrandir, from a crown born to him by the Halfling Ring-bearer. This scene was mimed by the actors who had worn the chief character masks all along, as he spoke affectingly of the joy of the people. Then, most affectingly of all, for that audience, he sang of the finding of the new sapling of the White Tree of Gondor, and of its replanting in the Place of the Fountain before the Palace. Then he sang, most movingly of all, of the weddings of the king and of the Lady Eären, and of Prince Faramir's marriage to Eowyn, and of the joy of all at these unions, which were mimed as though they took place together, though they had been separated in real time, of course.

Both Elessar and Eären now began to wonder, nervously, how this pageant might end, for they saw that a shadow had entered the scene that could not be erased, even in the interests of a drama, which ever desires a happy conclusion. However, the players had evidently thought long, and decided to conclude their drama with great sensitivity, as they now witnessed.

At the very last, when the tale seemed finally told, the chief minstrel paused, and stepping closer to the audience, and in a change of key, minor and a little plaintive, he sang of the Last Riding of the Three Ring-bearers, in the autumn, to the Grey Havens, when the leaves had turned golden before they fell. All the actors who had played their leading parts thus far, now changed into bright golden raiment, wearing crowns and gemstones upon their heads, and they rode into the pavilion at the last in a great, colourful crowd. They passed across the pavilion before the audience, one by one, each waving his hand a little sadly, as they went, each disappearing beneath a wide 'ocean', skilfully made of a wide band of rich blue cloth, held at each corner by members of the company and undulated aloft to show the movement of the waves.

Finally, all were gone, at last, leaving the wide stage empty, but for the one lone minstrel. The latter sang, plaintively, on a few high notes, entirely unaccompanied,

"A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!

Silivren penna Miriel

O menel aglar elenath

Gilthioniel, A Elbereth!

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees

The starlight on the Western Seas."

His voice died slowly away, and a long and intense pause followed, tribute to the degree to which the drama had captured all the hearts and minds of those present.

Then the audience rose, as one, and roared its appreciation in a storm of clapping, and Elessar and Eären, especially, were stunned and could not move or speak, until finally they rose also, shaking off their heart's pain, and joined the general rapture. Then those who had taken part personally in these events were now moved to embrace each other copiously, with mingled smiles and tears.

Finally, when the actors had received applause upon applause and bowed many times and left the stage, Elessar, gathering himself, summoned the actors back to the auditorium, and he stood before the Company, facing the audience, and raised his hands for silence.

He said, "Lords of Gondor, Ladies of the City and the realm, Elf Lords, and our many honoured friends. No words of thanks can fully express our appreciation of this magnificent work of our minstrels, and we are proud of you all.

"We have not, I think, fully appreciated the great importance of memory. For in the remembering of our darkest hour, lies our best hope of never having to repeat it! Therefore, I propose that we make this retelling of the tale of Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Doom an annual event, wherein the old story is retold upon the Field, even as it was today. It behoves us to remember all who fell, as well as to rejoice that we are alive. By this means, we can offer our thanks for the grace of the Lord Ilúvatar, who has brought us safely through these times, though not without pain or loss, and even now prepares a New Age for us, in which we may gratefully enjoy the world that remains, now that the old age has passed away."

His words were much appreciated by all who heard him; they received this sentiment with great approval. So at last, they returned to the City, as the sun sank slowly in the west, and went to a generous feast prepared in the Hall Merethrond, to celebrate their guests, Legolas and his elves, and through them all who had played their part in the story of the Ring. As Faramir had said, the story was indeed a long one, but none complained of that, for many felt purged by pity and terror, through listening to it, of the evil memories of those times.

Legolas said quietly to Elessar, "A remarkable entertainment, for which I thank you with all my heart. For when we took part in those dire days, friend, there seemed little enough to sing about!"

The king nodded, ruefully, saying, "Taking part was quite a different experience! Maybe, Legolas, we shall never be able to explain to those who were not there just how it was."

Legolas agreed, said, "No, indeed, Elessar, and why should it be otherwise? it is the way of the world. Yet, I think there has been great healing done today, and I look forward to seeing it bear fruit in the years to come."

After the feast, while some of the guests remained, and there was much talking and laughing, and some dancing in the Hall, Elessar said quietly to Eären, "I think our friend Legolas's medicine has been good for us, has it not?"

She looked thoughtfully at his face, a little less worn by care, and brighter of eye, and she smiled, and said, "l think so. Both Faramir and Legolas have reminded us that we must labour over our grief, and that it cannot be overlooked. Yet it is hard work still."

"Hard, aye, it is true," he replied, with a sigh. "But not impossible! I think, Eären, that we shall end our labours one day!"


	75. Manwe speaks

_**Manwë speaks**_

_Melian, who was Maia to gentle Estë, was tending her gardens one early morning, at near-dawn, on the fair Isle in Lórien, with the nightingales singing about her head, when she noticed Elrond stir. She ran to call Estë at once, who came to see, and stood looking down upon her charge, as he stirred for the first time in long enough. _

_Elrond stretched himself and sat up, looking around, puzzled, for a moment, to know where he was._

_ "Be not amazed, dear Elrond," said Estë softly. "For you are safe here, in the fair gardens of Lórien. I am Estë, who has tended you for long, since you returned from the Hither Shore. How fare you? How feel your wounds?"_

_Seeing who it was who addressed him thus, Elrond rose at once and bowed low, his memory returning. _

_ "I pray your forgiveness, Lady of the West," he said humbly. "I did not know who it was I spoke to. I thank you with all my heart for your care of me. I am rested and refreshed deeply. I believe my wounds no longer pain me."_

_And looking at him closely, Estë saw with some pleasure that he was indeed as a young elf once more, his fair face unlined, and without any trace of the weariness he brought to the Uttermost West. His large eyes sparkled as the Great Sea over which they had come, and his beautiful hair flowed free and shining as the morning dew. And she rejoiced in her kind heart for this healing, which was ever a miracle she longed to see. _

_Elrond, however, hesitated a moment, and Estë saw now that there remained a lurking unease in his sea-grey eyes, though in form and stature he looked like a young elf who had but recently grown to maturity - his face clear and shining, his eyes bright as the summer sea on the horizon. Elrond stretched again and moved about a little, rejoicing in the renewal of his body, the strength in his limbs and the spring in his step. _

_ "Yet there is still a sadness in you, I see, dear elf friend," said Estë, with a deep sigh. "You remember your friends, and your lady, in the Outer Lands?"_

_Elrond did not attempt to deny it, for he knew that the Vala saw all in him. He inclined his head._

_At that moment, Oromë happened to be riding by, on his return from one of his visits to Middle-earth, which he now made regularly, since the War of the Ring had ended. He noticed a light burning in the Isle of Lórien, and descended, springing from Nahar's back with a glad bound. _

_ "Why, Elrond of Imladris is awake!" he exclaimed, coming upon the little group in the garden, by the banks of morning glories, whose eyes were still closed in sleep. Melian's head shone with glistering nightingales, whose fluttering silver wings had provided the light the Vala had noticed. "How good it is to see you once again upon the Farther Shore, beloved Elrond! How are you? Are you fully healed and rested?" _

_Elrond bowed deeply, for Oromë, of all the Valar, had been his closest friend and supporter during the Dark Times. Oromë took him in his arms and held him to his heart with all warmth, and Elrond felt the shining energy from the Vala's body coursing through his veins once more. _

_ "Now may you build yourself a home and live in bliss here, beyond the Sundering Seas, and no more tears shall stain your fair cheeks," promised Oromë gladly, his kind heart happy to see his favourite well and whole again. "And your friends shall be all about you - and your fair daughter, the lovely Evenstar, who I see is even now still asleep." _

_Arwen lay silent beside the morning glories, her exquisite eyes still closed. _

_The Maia and the two Valar moved silently away, so as not to wake her, and Elrond followed. _

_ "Come and break your fast with me in my halls," urged Oromë softly. "And tell me all that has happened to you since we last met on the Hither Shore."_

_But Estë said quietly, "Forgive me, Oromë, but Lord Manwë wishes to speak to Elrond, now that he is awake." _

_They turned their eyes upwards, to encompass the cloudily beautiful head of Taniquetil, and Elrond said doubtfully, "Honoured as I am, I do not know how to get there."_

_ "That is easy enough," said Oromë, at once. "My good Nahar will call one of my horses from the stables, and we will ride together, and I will show you the way!"_

_Nahar was Master of Oromë's stables in all things, and lord of the horses there. Oromë whispered in his ear, and with a toss of his gleaming white head he galloped way to Oromë's hall, to return soon enough, accompanied by a beautiful grey mare with leaves entwined in her hair._

_Oromë helped Elrond to mount the grey and sprang on to Nahar's back, and in a whirlwind they rode away. It was the strangest ride Elrond could remember, in which they soon left the ground and seemed to mount the clouds and gallop upon them quite easily and lightly, until they reached the highest peak of the mountain, and Nahar slowed to a halt outside Lord Manwë's hall. Elrond descended cautiously from his horse, and Oromë took his arm and drew him inside the cool marble Watchtower of Ilmarin, which gleamed even in the early dawn light of Aman. _

_Lord Manwë came to greet them, for he had seen them coming from his forecourt. His sapphire eyes sparkled with joy. He held out his arms and embraced Elrond quietly in a moment of greeting whose pure, unaffected joy seemed to quicken Elrond's heart and lighten his spirit. _

_ "I cannot says how overjoyed I am to see you well again, beloved Elrond," said Manwë, his deep voice resounding through the watchtower, even when he spoke softly. He looked keenly into the face of the elf, however, and after a moment, said, "But yet you miss all that you have left behind on the Hither Shore?"_

_Elrond bowed low._

_ "You do me the greatest honour, to greet me thus, My Lord," he said humbly. "I cannot speak other than truth to you who has sustained and protected me these long ages in Middle-earth. I left my home in the Vale of Imladris only at direst need. My strength failed me, and I could not stay longer. Nonetheless, I left behind me those dearest to me in all the world - my beloved wife Eären, and our dear son Elros. I cannot say I left them with gladness, or that they will not remain ever in my heart, even though all the bliss of Valinor is before me."_

_And his sea-grey eyes swept over the golden and green land all about the mountain, and saw many fair things indeed. Oromë looked on, his glowing face sad. _

_Manwë sighed deeply and thought a while, and time passed._

_ "You gave the Lady a piece of the Seeing Stone of Emyn Beraid," he said then. "You did not take it back from her, though you brought the remainder of the stone to Aman, and glad I am of it."_

_ "Aye, My Lord," said Elrond, and his gaze was firm and without remorse. "It seemed to me that the lady of my heart had already more than enough sorrow to bear, and I would not take from her that which might comfort her the most, in time."_

_Manwë nodded._

_He thought further. Sometimes his moments took a long time, but this one was shorter than usual. For he went away, and was gone only a longer moment, before returning, bearing the Seeing Stone in his hands. _

_It was a large, deep cobalt blue globe, of perfect hue and heavy weight, with a strange depths to it, which moved and gleamed and glittered in the early light of dawn. A shard of it was missing, that could be seen clearly in one side of it, like a bite taken from it by a powerful sea creature with large teeth. _

_Manwë gazed into it a moment. Then he held it out to Elrond._

_ "Take it, Lord Elrond," he said simply. "It was made by Finwë, your great ancestor, long ages ago, in this very land. It is yours by right, after all you have experienced of pain and suffering, and great valour in the cause. I need it not, for my mind sees far into Arda without it. You might have tried to conceal it from me, but you did not. I trust you to use it for the sustenance of your family in the Outer World - that, and nothing more."_

_Elrond was astonished, and hardly knew what to say. Great tears gathered in his eyes at the generosity of the Lord of the Valar. Without a word, he took the globe and concealed it beneath his cloak._

_ "Aye - let not its presence in the city of the elves be readily known," said Manwë kindly. "For I would not start a fashion among them for gazing upon the Hither Shore! Our hope is that they will rest content with the time that is given to them here, until the end of all things. But special cases require special remedies, and my heart tells me that yours is one such case."_

_ "Lord Manwë is gracious," said Elrond quietly._

_ "And tell me, from time to time, what you see, and how you find your lady, if you will," said Manwë. "For from my watchtower I see many things - but not all."_

_He looked deeply into Elrond's eyes, and spoke, with the voice that Oromë, at least, heard as the sound of doom in Valinor._

_ "The lady will find another lord, I think. You cannot expect otherwise."_

_ "No, indeed, My Lord," said Elrond calmly. "Nor do I wish it. For there is no return for me from these Lands. That I know is decreed, from Ages uncounted. Therefore, I only wish to know that she is happy, and that our little son flourishes."_

_ "He flourishes like a young sapling," said Manwë, and his smile lit up the forecourt of his hall with sunshine. "He will be a great prince one day - in a little while - with wisdom, courage and authority upon his brow! Long life lies before him."_

_ "I doubt it not," said Elrond gravely, bowing his head._

_ "But he will also face the Hard Choice, which you and your daughter faced yourselves, and which your lady faced also," said Manwë soberly. "You know this."_

_Elrond sighed deeply. _

_ "I know it," he said simply. _

_ "We do not know why this is so," said Manwë now, entrusting him with a knowledge that was not given to many. "But it is in my mind that it may be revealed one day - soon."_

_Elrond's eyes opened wide. So did those of Oromë, for he had not heard this before! _

_ "Peace, my beloved Oromë!" said Manwë, seeing his brother Vala's surprise. "I do not know for certain. But I have reason to believe it. Will you aid Lord Elrond in making a home with the Noldor on the hill of Túna, in the city of Tirion, where his kin dwell, if he wishes it?"_

_ "Gladly, my lord," said Oromë at once. "And I will look to his comfort, as I may." _

_ "I know you will," said Manwë, with good cheer. "I know that in all things you do what is needful and right, Oromë, my brother!"_

_Turning back to Elrond, he said courteously, "Will you wait a while, Lord Elrond, before you depart, for I wish to speak with Oromë?"_

_Elrond bowed, and stepped outside the forecourt, to be greeted by a nuzzle from the grey mare, which he fondled and to whom he spoke words of comfort and calm._

_ "I know your heart is troubled, good Oromë," said Manwë now, turning to Oromë once more. "That I have done this thing which seems to you unwise. I have given a gift to Master Elrond that is powerful indeed. It may well be unwise - who can tell? Yet my heart is full of compassion for Elrond. He did not know that his strength would fail him - how could he? For though he knew that the destruction of the One Ring would cause the Three to fail, he did not expect that he would be unable to remain in the Outer Lands. Nor did Arwen Evenstar, his daughter. Both believed that they would live, though diminished, on the Hither Shore. And they accepted that doom steadfastly, with courage - in earnest of the bonds that tied them to their mates over the sea."_

_He sighed deeply again, and his compassionate eyes brought forth glittering tears, like stars in the deepest part of the night. Oromë's tender heart was deeply moved._

_ "Nor is it my part, I believe, to deny the great power of the love of the Children! Nay, I will not do so - and I believe He that is All Merciful would not wish it either!"_

_They walked a moment in the forecourt, and Oromë gazed upon him with awe, for he saw that much was occupying the great mind of the Lord of Arda. Presently Manwë spoke again._

_ "Two nights ago, our brother Lórien had a vision, which he reported to me, of the world of Arda changing - and of the Children becoming as when two seeds of different plants merge, and bring forth a third, of different hue or shape or scent."_

_Oromë was startled. For Lórien's visions were known to be powerful. He was the brother of Mandos, who knew all the past and the future, save only those things which The One kept in his heart and did not make known to the Valar._

_ "And what do you understand by this vision, my lord?" he asked cautiously. _

_ "I am not certain," said Manwë meditatively. "Yet my heart tells me that it contains matter of great import for the future of Arda. Let us keep it in our hearts for this time, until the The One reveals more to us. Meanwhile, do everything you can for Lord Elrond - for I would dearly wish him happiness, after so many years of strife and struggle!"_

_ "And I!" said Oromë robustly. "I will go with him, and help him find what he seeks!"_


	76. Boromir's Lodge

Book Fourteen Aravir

i Boromir's Lodge

Elessar worked hard in his study daily, spending much time receiving visitors, however welcome. Few were as welcome as Legolas, but the king gave time to it anyway, because he saw how isolated Gondor had become as a result of many years of war, and that all diplomatic relationships across the vast territory of the two kingdoms needed to be reinstated or improved, in the interests of future peace. He also spent many hours with his counsellors and advisers in the White Tower, considering the state of the realm. It was from one of these meetings that the idea of improving communications across the two kingdoms had come, and this was but one of his many efforts to improve the condition of the people and the land, whose dire situation, after long years of attrition, and several major battles, were the focus of his constant care. In between these tasks, he rode forth from the City frequently to supervise the public works which went on all over the country.

During what leisure time Elessar allowed himself, during the evening, his future wife found that there were often invited guests at dinner, including local dignitaries, noble families of the city, plus anyone who was a visitor of note in the realm at that time. Eären was not surprised by this pattern of life, which she had known and accepted since childhood. But add to this the fact that Faramir and Eowyn were always there, even if no-one else appeared - and she could hardly complain of this, given that she herself had asked them to stay! - then the result was a life in which she might see little of Elessar, when there were just the two of them. And she was certainly not going to make an appointment, she resolved, as though she were a citizen, or an ambassador from the north!

Yet there were matters between them that needed some attention, she felt. She deeply missed the joyous closeness of her life with Elrond in the valley, which, she now saw, had in no wise deterred either from hard work, but had combined both in private happiness and public service of a kind they had loved, rather than felt obligated to. She worried also somewhat about how she and her new husband-to-be would move from being good friends to being lovers, which involved, in her mind, much more than the accepted, and perhaps weary, rituals of the marriage bed. For it seemed to her that while Elessar seemed sometimes eager for greater intimacy between them, he did nothing to bring this about. Almost, indeed, he seemed to make a habit of being absent - and she wondered about this.

Eären had long dreaded being trapped in what she had seen too often, among her friends of the City, namely what was called a marriage of convenience. She had begun to understand, from childhood, that her own dear mother Finduilas had experienced just such a marriage, and had no doubt it was in part responsible for all the unhappiness it caused her. Perhaps it was partly responsible for her early death, Eären had often thought. And she saw now that this fear had been at the heart of her resistance to the many who had seen her union with Elessar as both inevitable and right. It was not Elessar the man she had objected to, she pondered, as she played with little Elros in his increasingly blooming nursery garden, but what he represented to her - the dutiful marriage with the 'appropriate' consort!

Elrond had allowed her to escape all that, she realised - had rescued her, in an important way, from the prospect of a future life of dreary duty, and given her an extraordinary life in its place, in the wonderful peace and joy of the valley. And he had healed her of her early sufferings - no insignificant gift - which would have been a debt of gratitude overwhelming, even had he never loved her at all.

Reflecting thus, she resolved that some changes were needed, or else she might begin to regret her acceptance of Elessar's offer of marriage. She cared deeply for little Elros's welfare, but she knew she could not marry for his sake alone. At the least, their present habit of life undermined her confidence in her choice, even while she saw its many advantages. When the wedding was over, she would apply her resourceful mind to the task of change, she decided.

Yet, meanwhile, there was a need to begin somewhere now - for habit, once engendered, is hard to change. Therefore she had a plan, which she felt might help to ease the waiting period and also accomplish other things too, of a deeper, healing kind. For she was not now the novice who had first walked into the Houses of Healing in Imladris, and she an idea of her own about what healing remained for Elessar to do - who had not gone to the Healing Houses, but who might well have, in a different world!

It so happened that an opportunity came about after the banquet, when their friends excused themselves, and went to their rest that evening, for Eowyn was tired, being near her time, and Faramir wished to be with her, and their elf friends had retired to celebrations of their own. For though they were never tired, they had always their own way of life, which remained secret even from their best friends of the race of men.

Eären therefore rose at once and came to Elessar, where he stood alone at the edge of the terrace, to which they had repaired for some air, following the dancing which ended the day's celebrations.

Sensing her closeness to him, Elessar put his arm about her, a little shyly, still, for he was yet unsure whether his touch was welcome. There were still unspoken constraints between them, he knew well enough, rooted in many aspects of their past lives and their uncertainties about their future together.

For him, however, Eären's presence began to be a source of desire and frustration, and in part motivated his complaints to Faramir about the wedding date. He was surprised to find in himself a weariness of waiting, over which he had spent too long in his life, having little or no control over the events which had brought it about. And now he found that he wished to wait no more.

"Tell me what you are thinking of," he invited now.

Eären smiled serenely up at him.

"My lord, I am thinking that I would like to spend some time with you in a different place from this one!" she said simply, taking the opportunity, which might not come again soon.

Elessar raised an eyebrow, though he smiled in answer to her remark, and said, "What have you in mind, my lady? For this is your own country and you know it better than I."

"I do not care for ceremonial, any more than you," she said then, resolved to be bold. "I try to do my duty by it, but it cannot be the chief end of my life. It has ever seemed to me that the marriage ceremony is but a public celebration of a loving bond already forged. If that bond does not exist between a man and a woman, no Temple observance can make it so. The elves were wiser than we, in knowing this, I think. Therefore, it is in my mind that we need to spend some time together, away from the White City, where there are few eyes to watch our every move, and where we can learn to know each other better. For though I have known you for four years at the least, in some respects I hardly know you at all. And perhaps you feel the same about me."

Elessar raised his eyebrow further, intrigued.

"There is much in what you say," he admitted. "Yet, I am bold enough to think that war, and the dark times in between, may have brought us closer than such a short acquaintance might seem to imply."

"That is true," she agreed. "For in Imladris, we shared much of all that we then had laboured up to that time, both of hope and dread, and of the mysteries of our lives - and our disappointments and betrayals too."

The king glanced down at her wistfully - an expression part sadness and part hope, which she came to recognise as one of his most characteristic expressions, when alone or reflecting, in quietness, as now.

"You think that war has ruined me?" he asked quietly, not missing the undertone in her words. He liked her directness. It made it easier for him to understand her, and he responded in kind.

"It is not war," she said clearly, for she had been thinking long and hard on this matter, he saw.

He threw himself down now, in his favourite chair, and asked her to sit too, and listened, while she opened her heart to him.

"You were surely in your element in war!" continued Eären, sitting beside him, and smiling at the memory. "I never saw anyone so much at home on a warhorse, or brandishing a sword - nor anyone who could wield those to better effect."

"But?" said Elessar, wryly, forestalling her. "Not all problems can be solved with a sword, perhaps? Is this what you wish to say? I am not surprised, if you say so, for I know it too well myself. I still have a great deal to learn, Eären, of the hearts of men and women, and of how to be a king. By becoming a king, a man does not become a good king. That must be learned! Fear not that I imagine that all my problems are now at an end, because you promise yourself to me."

She shook her head.

"I do not presume to say anything so arrogant, my lord," she said gently. "It is something different I speak of. What I liked about you in Imladris, long ago, was your gift of seeing into the hearts of men. I see, now that I am returned to Gondor, that that gift has not deserted you. Indeed, your deep sight is very much woven into the way you are becoming a king, and your time wearing the crown of Gondor will be the better for it. Yet many things have to be learned about making a bond with another, such as will be sealed between us in the Temple in July. I wish to say only that it would be much preferable if some of that learning could occur before we wed, rather than that we should be presented with the whole task, upon coming out of the Temple!"

Elessar laughed aloud, greatly amused, enjoying her tactful challenge to him. He saw her point at once, of course, and could only admire the growth of wisdom in her.

"Then say on!" he said, with a wave of his hand. "I am all ears!"

"Well, my lord - I have an idea. My brother Boromir had a house in Lossarnach, unknown to my father, or even Faramir, where I suspect he went sometimes with - shall we say? - his lady of the moment?"

Elessar raised a speculative eyebrow.

"Did he, indeed!" he said, his interest caught. "Boromir was a man in all respects, it seems! It does not surprise me, I find, though I do not think he would have married, unless in the interests of state. But is his house still standing, do you think?"

"It is," she said. "I have heard it from the servants who remember him, and who served him during his time as Captain of the White Tower. One of them, his man Mardil, asked me what was best to do with the house, soon after I came home. For after my brother's death he did not think that it was a matter he could raise with Denethor. And since then he has been wary of speaking to Faramir about it. Evidently, Mardil has kept the house in good condition, out of love for my brother's memory, and until such time as it might find another use. This is great good fortune for us, I think. Therefore, I sent him, but two nights ago, with two trustworthy servants, to look to it, and to prepare anything that is necessary for the king's use. For the house is now yours, Elessar - along with all that is in your kingdom."

"The Lord of Arda continues to surprise me!" remarked Elessar dryly. "And so do you, my lady!"

Eären explained now, to the fascinated Elessar, "It was a very solid wooden dwelling, as I recall, built as a hunting lodge, and far out of the way, high in the woods of Lossarnach, beside a tranquil lake, where no war ever reached. There are few dwellings nearby, except for a small hamlet in the valley below, from which I think provisions were brought daily when guests were there. It is a ride of perhaps six or seven leagues – not one to trouble us, I think.

"Boromir did not wish our father to know of it. For Denethor could be a hard taskmaster when it came to propriety! As soon as I am sure it is usable, I propose we ride there in secret - if possible at this week's ending - and spend that rest time together, away from the court and all that goes with it. If it should prove to be a place to your liking, we could go often, indeed, when we can spare the time. And when you return to the City you can attend to your work as before."

Elessar's face showed his intrigue in this suggestion.

"I am more than happy to accept your suggestion, Lady of Gondor," he said. "For I have missed the freedom of the valley, since we returned. But how did you know of this place, for by your description you have visited it before?"

"I discovered it largely by accident," said Eären with a chuckle. "By impudently following my brother on my pony, one day, when school had finished, out of curiosity to know where he went. Later, I asked him questions about the place, which he resolutely refused to answer, for he was nine years the elder, and wished to set me a good example! He did, however, swear me to secrecy, and warn that I would feel his wrath, should I speak a word of it to our father or Faramir!"

"Your resourcefulness never ends, it seems, Eären!" said Elessar, smiling.

"I hope not, my lord," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "I think we can manage to slip out of the City without being noticed. But one thing only I cannot arrange, and that is your knights. What shall you say to them? For it is their charge, on which their honour depends, to go with you, wheresoever you go, and I doubt you will persuade them otherwise."

Elessar smiled confidently.

"Fear not," he said, with conviction. "For my knight Eorl and his companion Region have had occasion to learn discretion of me already. They know I value discretion, and those who can exercise it. They shall come with us, and be sworn to secrecy, and I doubt not of their trustworthiness. Can they be accommodated in that place, do you think?"

"By all means. Then there is no more to concern us, my lord," said Eären, well pleased. "I shall bring Miriel with me, who can also hold her tongue. For she will do many offices which will be useful to all of us, and has not that care for ceremony that our servants of the race of men have."

They agreed, then, to meet out in the Pelennor, at the end of the afternoon of the day before Orgilion, sometimes called Temple day in the City, when religious observances were done. This left two or three hours for their ride before dusk. Elessar did not wish any compromise to Eären's honour, and he felt it safer for him and his men to leave the City alone, bringing her horse with them.

At the fourth hour after noon on the day they had planned, Eären went to the nursery, and played with Elros a while, before telling Frea that she would leave the City with the king for two days, asking her to care for little Elros well during her absence. She had thought it wise to say nothing until the last minute, lest gossip were encouraged. Frea curtseyed, but asked no questions.

"I will take the boy out into the Field, my lady, if he is fretful," she said. "He will like nothing more than to feel the wind in his hair and see the grass growing! And we will take a picnic of his favourite foods, and feed the birds."

"It sounds lovely, Frea," said Eären, smiling. "I wish I could go with you! Take a manservant with you, however, and ask Lord Herion for one or two of the King's knights for your safety. And do not stay beyond twilight."

"Of course, my lady, " said Frea.

Eären then returned to her apartments, where Miriel helped her dress in the elven tunic and cloak which had been made for her wedding journey to the Lonely Mountain. With her hair wound in a tight braid about her head, and her elven cloak about her ears and shoulders, she would not be an easy figure to see at dusk, let alone recognise. She and Miriel, also discreetly clad, then silently quitted her rooms, and drifted like shadows down through the Palace corridors, until they reached the Place of the Fountain. There were few servants about at this hour, for preparations for the evening meal were underway, and they merely had to step into the shadows whenever anyone came their way, in order to make their escape.

Once out of the Palace, the way was easier. One of Elessar's Knights, Region, met them at the Seventh Gate, his dress uniform set aside in favour of a drab soldier's tunic and short-sleeved, rough spun shirt. He escorted them quietly down through the City, until they reached the Great Gate. The dwarves of Erebor had long since rebuilt it, making it of mithril and steel, and it was utterly impregnable when closed, though it now stood open, gleaming, in the late afternoon sunshine.

Ever since the Siege of Gondor, the guards would close, lock and bar the Gate at sunset, and the evening watch would open the wicket within it and permit entry only for those who had good business and could identify themselves. Now, however, at this hour, the two of them walked out boldly, with their escort, unchallenged, and set off along the long road to Osgiliath. There were many others who also did so at the same time, who worked in the City by day, and left for home in the surrounding country in the evening, and it was easy enough to mingle with the people along the road.

Once out of sight of the Gate, and far from the eyes of the guard on the wall, they veered off the road and plunged sharply south, down through the newly planted young trees that now lined the Osgiliath road, and in a few minutes came to a deep copse among the trees. There they found Elessar and his knights, Eorl and two others, waiting, with horses. With hearts rejoicing at the success of their scheme, they mounted swiftly and rode away like thunder.

After traversing the Pelennor, they left it by vaulting a low stile in the wall, known to Eären from her youth, rather than passing through any of the Rammas gates, which were always guarded. Then they headed southwest towards Lossarnach. Soon they encountered pleasant farming country, and beyond that, low hills, which gradually became steeper, well sheltered by woods, signifying the start of the outer flanks of the White Mountains. The journey to Boromir's Lodge was short, in point of distance travelled, but steep and rocky towards the end, slowing their progress. The hills became gradually rockier and cloaked in many thick trees and bushes, and they picked their way slowly, led by Mardil, Boromir's man, who had done that journey many times with his lord, and knew the best places to climb.

As the sun dipped towards the horizon, they came at last to a high-set, great lake in a wide, shallow bowl of a clearing in the forest, green and serene in the dying radiance of the sun. It had a low hunting lodge, made of rough-hewn logs, perched on its southernmost tip. Now, they followed a visible, though overgrown, path round the lake, and rode up to the entrance of the lodge. A groom ran forth to greet them, and took their horses, and they entered the house gladly.

It was a large but single storey dwelling, which Boromir had evidently done much to appoint comfortably, for he had built on the back extra rooms, where servants could sleep. He had also added a large kitchen, and increased the capacity of its great log fires for his winter comfort. Moreover, he had furnished the house with care, indeed luxury, by war-time standards, with tapestries on the walls, and thick rugs under their feet.

"Well done, Boromir!" mused Elessar, when they had looked round, gazing out of the window at the evening rays of the sun as they were reflected picturesquely in the lake. "This is an idyllic spot, I see. I thank you for providing me with the means to my present rest, Comrade of the Ring. May you rest in peace!"

Exploring further, they found the main bedchamber, occupying the west wing, where Boromir had evidently slept in great comfort on linen sheets, within a vast, oak-framed bed. The bed must have been constructed here, they speculated, chuckling, for it could not easily have been drawn up the hill by many oxen.

"This," said Elessar, testing it with a thump of his great frame, and then lying at leisure on his back, arms behind his head, "is truly splendid! Your brother knew when to fight and live sparsely, and when to be at ease!"

"The Valar bless him!" said Eären with affection, running a smoothing hand over the bedspread, and thinking of her dear brother, and of how curious she had been about what he did in this house - though as a girl she could imagine but little. It was well she had kept her oath to him and said nothing to Faramir, she thought!

Elessar said now softly, his dark eyes on her face, "I believe I have not mistaken the reason why you brought me here, my Eären! But tell me what is in your mind, for I do not wish to mistake you."

Eären thought a moment - for this part clearly needed tact.

"Let us walk a while, my lord," she suggested. "And I will try to disclose my heart to you."

Elessar was never averse to walking. He rose at once and gave her his arm, and accompanied her, and they walked back through the house and down the rough path that led to the lakeside. This path seemed to continue in snake-like undulations all the way round the lake, as far as they could make out, diverting somewhat when it came across obstacles, such as the rocky outcrops, which were scattered here and there, like the remains of a game of dice played by giants, or occasional, heavier trees and undergrowth, when they would have to make a wider detour. Elessar's knights dawdled behind at some distance - indeed, they hardly noticed them.

"Tell me," he said again, when they were out of earshot of the lodge, "what is your wish? For I must not make light of your honour, which it is now doubly my duty to guard with my life."

"Oh, everyone in Gondor speaks of honour as though it could be made or unmade by a set of rules for conduct!" said Eären, with a sigh. "I cannot be your teacher in this - for you know, far better than I, Elessar, what honour is! Yet I know that it cannot be written in a book of laws, like a rite in the Temple. Denethor knew that, for all his weakness at the end. Honour is in the heart: in how we feel and think, and in what governs our actions - in all that we are! Am I an honourable lady, or am I not?"

"If it is as you say, and I do not disagree, then you are the most honourable lady I know!" he said, with conviction, pausing to look down on her lovely face, lit by the late afternoon sun into a honeyed glow. "For how many would have done as you did, all through your life, both in war, in love and peace? Nay, ask me not to deny your honour! I think only of how men will read it, who take a narrower view."

"Then," she said impishly,"If you are the king, you are free to decide whether what such men say is worthy of consideration or not!"

He laughed at this, recognising the truth of it. And indeed it was how he lived, by habit and inclination, and that she knew well enough.

"Yet there is one man whose opinion I care for, and that is your brother Faramir," he said presently.

"Then if that is all, do not worry about Faramir," she replied, smiling. "I know him well - far better than you, for all your present friendship! For I have known him all my life. Faramir has a high code of honour, it is true, but it is a wise and thoughtful one: not of that mettle which sways with the fashions of the times. If you mistreat me, or if you betray me, you will have Faramir to reckon with, make no mistake! But I do not anticipate that. Should I?"

Elessar shook his head.

"I could no more do that than mistreat my horse!" he said solemnly.

Realising that he jested, of a sudden, for he had a sly sense of humour, she kicked him sideways, smartly, causing him to roar with laughter and then grasp her beneath his arm, to prevent further attack, lest she had it in mind.

It was always hard to hurt Elessar - at least, in the body, for he was like a giant oak tree, and solid as the Rammas wall. Ever in their life after, she found that if Elessar resolved to hold her, there was nothing she could do to break free, for his grip was of iron. Yet the measure of his tenderness for her was that he never did so, except in love or play, as now, nor would he suffer any man or woman, except their most intimate friends, to touch her without his leave - on pain of feeling the immense power of his wrath.

They had strolled as far as a very large flat stone, which rose about waist high from the very edge of the calm water, and she sat down on it a while now to talk.

"Once we rode up into the hills of Old Mindolluin together, when my Lord Elrond had told you of our wish to wed."

Elessar moved uncomfortably, bending to find a stone to pitch into the lake and create wide circles on its mirror-smooth surface.

"Too well I remember it," he said, with a sigh. "I have thought of it often. I said some things that ought never to have been said. I ought to have asked your forgiveness for it, before now."

"No forgiveness was necessary, Elessar," she said, with a smile. "You spoke from your heart, as always, and I ask no more. What I wish to ask you is this: is it not the case that - had there been no beloved Arwen Evenstar, nor no Elrond - you would have married me then gladly enough?"

A flare of long-suppressed feeling burned in Elessar's dark blue eyes for a moment, and he gazed at her, many complex feelings in his eyes.

"I think I would. But so I think would you!" he said flatly.

She laughed.

"I would have, I acknowledge it, gladly," she said. "But my heart was filled with another, as was yours, and there was no more to be said. And I do not regret that - not for a moment. What came to pass was what came to pass, and it is now part of both our lives forever. Yet . . ."

She hesitated, her mind busy to find the right words.

" . . . I remember then, that particular day, a kind of joy we had in each other - a mutual warmth, a desire, a closeness of understanding, a passion, maybe, that we have not been able to recapture since."

Elessar sighed, ran a hand through his dark hair, thought back to those days. He knew what she said only too well, for he had pondered it often since they were reunited in Imladris the Fair, and he did not know how to recapture that - to break through whatever constrained them now.

"In our talk together that day," she went on, pursing her goal before he could speak, "we spoke of the way that the Valar ever despise a half-hearted giver, did we not? That if we were to wed, we must do it with our whole hearts, and not deprive our beloved spouses of our devotion and care for them - to the uttermost we were capable of."

"Aye, I remember that well," said Elessar at once. "And in the Temple, when we both wed, I gave my whole heart to Arwen Evenstar, as much as was in me to give. And by the same token, when I gave your hand to Lord Elrond, I gave it with the whole heart of me, I swear, and had nothing in it save a desire for your happiness together!"

She nodded, smiling, and put a soothing hand on his powerful forearm, seeing the topic distressed him.

"And I likewise," she said. "I say not otherwise. Yet now, it seems to me, the world has changed: and nothing will be the same again for us, though we be the same people who wed then. I do not think, after the marriages we entered then, that we can expect to live happily in a second marriage _which bears none of those marks of whole-hearted giving._ Can we?"

She studied his attractive face, browned by the Gondorean sun, thoughtfully. She added, "We must, I think, now do the same for each other, must we not, as we once did for them, whom we loved so dearly in another Age?"

Elessar was stunned into silence - while he digested her words. He thought them over carefully indeed. Then in a flash, he saw what she was saying to him - that she was ready to open her heart to him once more, and only wished to know whether he was ready to do the same!

His dark face lit with an inner glow, and he put his arms about her with eagerness, saying, "Oh, my dearest Eären! I would show you how much I am capable of giving you my whole heart this moment - if you would let me!"

She let him kiss her unashamedly then, perhaps their first real kiss of passion, and she kissed him in return, with her lips, but much more, with her whole heart, and felt the answering growth of his passion and wish to possess her entirely. And it felt good to her - better than before, when she had sensed that he had simply wished to ease his body's frustrations.

Then, at last, he stood up impatiently, and held out his hand, saying, "Come. Enough of talk! Go with me back to Boromir's bed, and there I will make you my wife in body, heart and spirit! I will show you that you will never be any less loved than the wife I chose then!"

For he saw now that what lay behind her holding back for so long was the fear that he might never feel for her what he had felt for Arwen Evenstar. And that was something he could put right, and that delighted him, as a man who had ever preferred action to long speech.

Eären took his hand, feeling glad in her heart at his response, and she knew that the time of their bonding was upon them. At Boromir's Lodge, in his comfortable bedroom, Elessar took her in his arms once more, and made love to her for the first time. And it was strange for them both, and not without some uncertainties at moments. Yet they also found how much they had missed the warmth and closeness of the marriage bed, and how glad they were to feel its joys within their grasp once more. So they helped each other to abandon their former restraint, and love each other, without fear or withholding.

When they were lying side by side once more, feeling comfortable, Eären said, smiling, "Has my care of you been to your liking, my lord?"

For Elessar was like to be a silent lover, she found, and it was hard, at times, to know of what he was thinking!

But he gathered her up into a warm embrace at once, saying tenderly, "My dearest Eären! You cannot know how much I longed to hold you like this, since I came to the Valley at echuir. Do not weigh my hesitation against me! I would have asked you sooner, indeed, but I was afraid. "

"Of what?" she asked thoughtfully, her violet eyes upon him.

"Of everything," he said comprehensively, smiling. "Afraid that you would reject me, and had not the feelings you once showed me - a thousand years ago, in another Age! And who could blame you? For so much had come between us. Afraid that I could not match the loving care of my honoured father, for I read between the lines, when you spoke of him, of how capable a lover he was, even as he was capable in all things else! Afraid of betraying the memory of my beloved Arwen, also, if I am to speak truly what is in my heart. And if there was anything else to be afraid of, I was afraid of that too!"

And he smiled at his own foolishness.

She rolled on to her elbow, as Elrond sometimes had with her, so that she could see his face more clearly.

"Well, you are not Elrond," she agreed, but her tone was kindly, taking the sting from her words. "But can we not agree that you are not Elrond, and that I am not Arwen either? We cannot be constantly expecting it - or we drown in failure forever."

Elessar did not reject this truth, though he said, with a deep sigh, "Harder to do than say. But I will try."

"Do you want a happy second marriage?" she challenged him, hearing the doubt in his voice.

"More than my life!" he said remorsefully, with the heart-felt feeling of a man who has drowned in sorrow long enough. "But you must be my tutor in this, Eären. For all that I know and that men say of me, will avail me but little in this matter. I am as untutored as boy, if the truth were known, and I must rely upon you to show me all that I have missed of this part of life, even as you once showed me how to bow to a lady in court, and how to wear a fine cloak. If you will - of your everlasting patience - do so once more . . . Will you? I shall be grateful forever!"

He said it with a kind of anxious hope, that she recalled from their days on the Pelennor Field, and it touched her heart, for his humility in certain respects had always astounded her.

"That I will!" she said, and kissed his nose fondly. "If you will consent to be a patient student, and practise all that I teach often!"

He kissed her with a fresh passion, that spoke more loudly than words, and with which he was ever more at ease than fine talk, and after a moment she sensed that he would make love to her again. Elessar's energy was formidable, though different from her former lord's, which was of the enduring kind, rather than the active strength of the king.

But it was already late, and she was conscious that they had barely arrived at the Lodge thus far.

"The servants will have prepared supper . . . !" she whispered reluctantly. To which he said firmly, "And they will wait upon our leisure! It is one of the few advantages of being a king!"

Soon they dressed again, without display, and went to eat the splendid supper that Miriel had overseen for them, consisting of just that sort of food that was served in the vale of Imladris. The servants had managed to bring it in, on a packhorse, from the hamlet and farms surrounding the lake, with the added delicacy of fresh fish, caught in the lake that day by the boy who helped in the kitchen.

Having eaten well, they were surprised to be entertained by Miriel, who brought forth her elvish harp and sang them some of the lays with which the elves made music in the Hall of Fire, before the great fire there. This was a poignant hour, and Eären found herself continually in mingled smiles and tears. But she did not say 'stop', for she saw that her old friend Lord Erestor had been right in suggesting that play, song and music might be as healing as many remedies. Elessar said nothing, as was his way, but simply put his arm round her shoulders, held her next to his heart and comforted her.

Then, at last, Miriel put more logs on the great fire in the grate, for it was cooler at night up in the hills, and withdrew to her rest, and they sat a long while, holding each other, and talked of their past and future, sometimes sad for all that had passed, and sometimes grateful for what was to come. And neither felt any constraint between them any longer, and that was a relief to both.

At last, they went to Boromir's great chamber and made love once more, and this time their desire for each other seemed greater. For when they forgot all their hesitations, memories and remorse for the past, they soon discovered that making love was almost the only time they felt free of grief, and the overwhelming sense of loss that too much thought about the past could bring them.

The following day, Elessar, rising early, found a boat tied to the small jetty, half a league or so below the lodge and when she awoke, he rowed her with long, strong strokes over the lake to the further side. There they took food in a basket, and ate in the open air, and enjoyed the sunshine of spring, sprawling on the grass. Two knights went with them everywhere, but were discrete in keeping a distance, and did not trouble them, though, out of his natural kindness, the king always made sure that they had food a plenty.

Later in the day, they roamed free in the woods and vales surrounding the lake, delighting to find many wild flowers out in great bursts of colour beneath the trees. Only when the sun began to dip towards the horizon did they return to the Lodge, and bathe and change for supper, though they wore no formal clothes at any time during their stay, and their rest was the more healing for it.

At sunset, Miriel provided another wonderful elven feast of all that she had been able to discover in the surrounding country and in the kitchen stores, while they were absent, and the Knights of Gondor, and their chief servants, Miriel and Mardil, were invited to join them in their repast, which pleased them. And afterwards, Miriel said that she had discovered that the boy who worked in the kitchens not only caught excellent fish, but sang beautifully, with a lilting soprano voice, and asked whether they might like to hear him. He was now called forth at once and she played her harp, while he sang for them some simple ballads of that country.

Elessar was greatly pleased by the boy's singing, for he longed to encourage more art, song and dance in the country, such as he had been used to during his life with the elves. When, therefore, the boy had finished, he asked him his name, and the boy shyly came forward and told that his name was Huan, and that his father and mother had been slain in the sack of the Pelennor, for they had kept a farm in the foothills beyond the Rammas, now empty of livestock.

"And how do you get a livelihood, now?" asked the king.

"I serve where I can, sire," said Huan, spiritedly, "and hunt, and my sister Loti is married to a husbandman who lives in Virgia, and together we care for his stock."

"And how fares your father's farm? Is it workable still?"

"Aye, lord king, but how shall we ever find the means to restock it?" asked the boy reasonably. "For all the animals were killed or driven off by the orcs."

Elessar was moved by this story.

"You shall restock your father's farm, Huan," he said now, "and the king's treasury shall pay the bill. When I come again to this country, I shall expect you to show me what you have done to make it whole and how well it works. I may have a use for it, in years to come. Will you do that?"

The boy stared at him in disbelief, and Elessar laughed aloud and said, "Huan, believe me, for I am a sovereign of my word!" And he gave the boy his seal upon a small piece of parchment, to show at the market, lest they did not believe his ability to pay. But he asked Mardil to remain in that country a while and make sure that his wish was carried out.

The boy stammered his thanks, and Miriel, very pleased, ushered him away to the kitchen, and to his bed in the store at the back of the house.

"You are generous, my lord," said Eären, when he was out of earshot. "Yet I fear that all our country cannot be restored in this way. There is much to be done, and little enough to spare in the treasury to do it - so Faramir tells me."

"I fear so," said Elessar. "Faramir and I have had long discourse about that, and about how best to encourage replenishment of the land so desecrated by the Dark Lord. Yet it is pleasant to be able to right one wrong, even though among many! For the boy's father fought bravely, and his sacrifice should be rewarded. In our youth, like this boy, lies the future of Gondor. My hope is to find means whereby shattered farms like this one can be restored by mutual effort, for I think that what is often needed is to make a beginning - and hopefully the work and determination of the people will supplement what has been started."

They talked a while of the schemes he had been giving some thought to, and the Knights of Gondor joined in and gave ideas of their own, for they were all sons of highly distinguished families from the City, and well educated in commerce, with a commitment to their people and land. At last, Elessar and Eären retired to their Chamber. There they made love, once more, and then Elessar lay at peace beside her for a while in bed, saying little.

Eären now thought the time was right for her to speak to him of something she had held in her heart too long.

"My lord, there is something I had forgot to tell you - when I told the story of my dear Lord Elrond's departure," she said hesitantly. "And I am ashamed of it, but that is no reason not to tell you now."

He looked towards her lovingly, prepared for what she might say. She took a deep breath.

"When at the last Elrond said farewell to me," she said gently, "he spoke of Arwen's choice, and of you. And he said, 'Elessar was ever your dear friend, my lady. When the time comes for you to go to Ithilien, will you visit him, and comfort him, for mine and for Arwen's sake? Arwen asks this of you, especially, for she does not fear for Elessar, so long as you remain his friend.'"

Elessar, hearing this story for the first time, felt his heart overwhelmed, like a long dried up river bed, which even now overflowed with the healing waters of spring time in the mountains. And he laid his head on the pillow and wept many tears, for they both knew that Arwen had been speaking with her deep wisdom, both of what had passed, and what was to come.

And Eären took the king in her arms and did her best to comfort him, saying softly, "I am sorry that I did not tell you this sooner! I am truly sorry! And more sorry yet that I did not heed Arwen's last wish upon this shore! Forgive me, Elessar, dearest friend! If there is anything to blame, other than my own foolishness, it is the time and events of our lives! But I promise you now, most solemnly, that I will remain, even as she wished, your beloved friend, until my life's end! And it shall be my task to care for you to the uttermost of my capability, until then."

Elessar could not speak, but he heard her oath with deep gratitude, nonetheless. For all his life he had cared for others unstintingly, but few enough had cared for him. His tears gradually ceased, and he laid his weary head upon her breast for a while.

At last, after long silence, he raised his head once more and kissed her cheek tenderly, saying,

"Do not upset yourself, dearest, loveliest Lady of Gondor. For what will be will be. It is not _when_ it was told that hurts my heart, but what it says of Arwen's love for me at the end! How I wish she could have said this to me!"

And then he smiled ruefully, at the realisation that came to him, even as he spoke, and he said, "But of course she knew very well that if she said so, that would be the quickest way to my wrath! You were right in all things, my love, when you told me that she knew not what to say - and so she said nothing! For some things cannot be spoken. But this message she gave to you, knowing that sometime it would be revealed - perhaps when I needed it most? It is so like her!"

And he felt torn by a desire to laugh and cry all at once.

At last, something of his great strength and resourcefulness began to return, and he said, surprised, "Yet I feel better! Is that not strange? I see that you have planned this rest well for us, keen of mind as you are! You have already done for me more than I had any hope of, or right to expect. I promise to give you my whole heart from this day forth, and if I forget or fail in any thing, you shall not hesitate to remind me, Lady of Gondor!"

Which made her smile again, and kiss his brow with gentle warmth.

Neither of them felt immediately sleepy, after the harrowing events of the day, and at last, after long, companionable silence, he said, more thoughtfully, "I regret that we must return to the City tomorrow. However, I think it wise to return earlier rather than later, my love, for if any difficulty has arisen, I would like to be present as soon as possible, so that I may know what my week's work must accomplish. Yet, I cannot say how much I have appreciated this time, and I thank you with all my heart for your care of the king! It has been a wonderful time of rest and leisure, of which I find little enough, in these difficult days. I did not, I think, anticipate this toil - when I came into my kingdom!"

"It is not easy to be a king," she merely remarked. "For I know well how long and hard my father toiled to preserve and protect this land, during his stewardship. It was easy enough for the envious to say that he failed, but harder to do better!"

She told him the sad story of the last ambassador sent by her father, in hopes of a rapprochement with the Dark Lord. His head was returned on the end of a pike!

Elessar sighed and turned to gathered her close to his heart.

"You are so young," he said regretfully, "and yet have seen so much of suffering and loss. I am too ready to forget that! For in my years in the wilderness I had time to gain a certain iron in the soul, I think, born of much experience of the world. Yet you and Faramir both had little enough time for that, and yet you have born your people's suffering, and your own, with great fortitude."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, and laid her soft cheek against his close-cropped chin.

"Yet better days come to our people, at length," she said soothingly. "I see, since my return to the White City, how fortunate we are in our king. Even Denethor would have granted you a wise and careful ruler, my love, and he was not easy to please! I look forward to whatever my part may turn out to be, in this renewal. Yet, perhaps, more than all this, my task is to make an heir for you and all the people, so that your line may be restored, and a fair future guaranteed for all of us."

Mention of this prospect of an heir aroused Elessar at once to desire her again, and he lifted her slender form like a feather and enclosed her with his strong grip, murmuring, "Oh, my sweet Eären - I can think of nothing I want more!"


	77. A corner of Imladris

Book 14 Aravir

ii A corner of Imladris

Two weeks after their first visit, Elessar left the City as before, with his Knights, and this time he brought his guests from the north, riding in his party, and they went more openly together in a crowd to Boromir's Lodge. He at first had been dubious about inviting even Legolas and his elf lords to the lodge, fearing to lose his precious time with his betrothed. Eären however had pointed out to him that elves are the least intrusive of all creatures, for their love of the world, and the pursuit of their own interests and goals far outstrips any concerns they may have about their friends of the race of men.

Moreover, she began to conceive of some ideas of her own about making Boromir's Lodge into a special place of retreat for the king, something she saw him as being badly in need of, and she felt that no one's counsel in this would be more useful than that of the talented Legolas.

Coming upon the hidden, beautiful scene among the woods, Legolas was at once enchanted – the tranquil lake, the simple log-built lodge, against the dark green of the trees, and the prospect of wild and wide open spaces to explore everywhere around, captured his woodland soul at once.

During their absence, some new building work had already commenced, according to the king's instructions, and further rooms were being added at the rear, where there was quite a large open space below the higher hills - perhaps work that Boromir would have done in time, had he lived. Legolas, as Eären had predicted, was not long inside, before he was about the vicinity of the lodge, surveying all with great interest. Eären and Elessar now paced the immediate area around the Lodge, and looked at possibilities for developing it further.

"I think, my lady, that a large garden surrounding the house would be splendid!" said Legolas, coming to her enthusiastically. "Now that I have seen it, I can imagine great beauty here! I think of a wave, like the sea, of many different shrubs, with a variety of coloured leaves, which come forth at different times of the year. That would make an excellent boundary to the garden, and then within this boundary we should plant smaller shrubs, and an herb garden, perhaps towards the rear, near the kitchens, and great drifts of flowers – and some cunning, grassy paths, which wind their way all around this garden, so that we may wander at will and see whatever comes round the corner! And perhaps our friend Gimli, when he comes, will be persuaded to make some statuary, and some stone ornaments. What do you think of this plan?"

"It will be wonderful," said Eären happily. Elessar looked on, but was evidently happy to leave these details to the two of them. "And a great new beginning!"

She explained to the elves their guests that they might come and go as they wished, for they wanted this place to be as free of protocol as could be managed. And that after supper there would be singing and playing, if they wished to join in.

"Only remember that we must leave for the City once more in two days, when the sun rises," she added.

Legolas now cast a longing look towards the woods, and said, "I would like to see these woods, for every wood is different, and every tree has its own tale to tell. And there are many interesting tales here, I see. But I would like to spend some time in garden-making, also. I think, friends, that we are on the way towards making a small corner of Imladris in the heart of your country!"

Elessar and Eären looked at each other, in great hope, and Elessar said, "Just so, Legolas! I think I had the same idea, as soon as I saw it, though I could not have expressed it so well as you. This is a magical place, and I would like to keep it so, and make it ever more beautiful, if I can. For the cares of kingship are great, and I see that Boromir already understood that. That is why he kept a retreat of his own, against the cares of the Dark Age. Tell me, what shall we call our retreat, Legolas, do you think? I think it should honour our fallen comrade, but it requires a name more in keeping with its own nature than 'Boromir's Lodge,' which is the name we have used thus far. What say you?"

Legolas smelled the air, and stood on tip toe on a boulder by the lake, looking about him. At last he said, "In my tongue, the word 'Aravir' means 'the king's jewel.' I think, to call it thus, would be to honour both its past and present lords. Boromir would have made a fine steward and captain of his people, but it was not to be. Nevertheless, he leaves us, his comrades, this legacy, and to make his memory surer, I will ask Gimli and his friends to make a Great Horn, in stone, at the entrance gates, so that all who enter here will remember Boromir with respect, and honour his name."

They were well pleased with this suggestion, which also gave them an opportunity to provide a lasting memorial to Boromir, over which they had already spoken much. So the Lodge came to be known as Aravir, and in time the whole surrounding area took this name, and it was also known in time to come, by the people who lived nearby as Artumbaletau-rea, which is 'the king's valley.'

Gradually, Aravir became a place of rest and memory for both Elessar and Eären, and she found herself a little more able to sustain herself through her pain, and began to hope that grief would sometime have an end - or become less, at the least.

That evening, when their elvish friends returned, there was singing and playing which followed the meal. To their surprise and delight Huan, the boy who worked in the kitchens, stood forth, and sang for them some of the very songs which Bilbo the Ring-bearer had made during his time in Imladris. Legolas was delighted too, and questioned him, as to how he had found these songs, and the boy said, cautiously - for he had never spoken to an elf before - that his cousin had learned them from the hobbits themselves, while he lay in the Healing Houses, after the fall of Mordor, and later had taught them to him. It was one of those strange stories of war that they all too often encountered these days.

Now Elessar said, "Tell me, Huan, and be not afraid to answer truthfully, did I not see you in the pavilions of the White City, when the minstrels played for us the story of Frodo of the Nine Fingers?"

The boy said nervously, "Sire, I have friends among the players and minstrels, for I have been singing these many years. And I heard that they sought one of my stature for the king's performance, and they asked me to sing for them, and found me worthy. It was I who sang the part of Frodo of the Nine Fingers, begging your pardon, sir."

"Worthy indeed!" said Elessar warmly. "You are a fine boy and a fine singer too. Now tell me, Huan, how goes the restoration of your farm, which I gave you leave to begin when we were last in this place?"

And Huan said, humbly, "Lord king, I have been to the markets in the City with Mardil, to see the stock, and have chosen four cows to begin our farm once again. And they are come to the pasture already, and my sister's husband tends them when I am not there."

"I see that you are a business man already," said Elessar gravely, "and in much demand. Tomorrow I will ride with you to see your farm, and meet your kin the husbandman."

Huan bowed low and withdrew.

"'Tis pity to make a farmer of him!" said Legolas sadly. "For I know men must live, but the boy is a natural singer!"

"I see that it is so, Legolas," said Elessar gravely. "Even doing good is not as simple as we may suppose! But I will look at his farm, and meet what family he has, and then I shall consider what to do."

Legolas now took up his harp, which he had brought with him, and began to strum gently and at last to sing a song of Lórien, even the lament made by Frodo there, for the passing of Gandalf, when all believed he had fallen into shadow in Moria. It ended,

"He stood upon the bridge alone

and fire and shadow both defied;

his staff was broken on the stone,

in Khazad-Dûm his wisdom died."

Then they sat silent for a while, lost in the memory of that valiant wizard, and of all his great deeds, and of his second passing. Then Legolas sang again, a song in the ancient High Elven tongue, which neither of them could wholly understand, though he explained to them afterwards what the words meant. And he sang,

Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen,

Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!

Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier

Mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva

Andune pella, Vardo tellumar

Nu luine yassen tintilar I eleni.

Omaryo airetari-lirinen.

Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.

Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!

This was sung to a deeply haunting tune, in Legolas's pure, clear tenor voice, and all found their hearts entranced by this, and their silent enchantment with Aravir deepened. They barely noticed that the boy Huan had crept back into the room, and sat upon the floor in the corner, listening with all his heart to the magic of the High Elvish words.

Now all three elves sang together once more, and the song they chose was the familiar song of the Hall of Fire in Imladris, a late part of which had been sung at the end of the story of Frodo of the Nine Fingers. But these elves sang it as it was originally made in the valley,

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

Silivren penna Miriel

O menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos, le linnathon

Nef aear, si nef aearon!

And this song, in particular, brought forth tears in the eyes of both Elessar and Eären, and Elessar was especially moved, and bowed his head. For through long years of his childhood he had stood beside the Great Chair of Master Elrond, before the fire, and had heard the clear voices of the elves rising in just this song. Now, once again he felt how much had been lost since those days, and none more than his beloved Evenstar, who ever remained in his heart as an image of perfect wisdom and beauty, from before the world was made.

Now however, the other guests broke into spontaneous applause, and Legolas, Carinthir, and Finwë bowed low, but laid aside their instruments for that time, respecting the king's grief. Later, when they had retired to sleep, and the elves had disappeared on an errand of their own into the darkling wood, Eären took Elessar in her arms and cradled him, as a child, and stroked his dark head, while he cried once more bitterly for his past, and he watered her breasts with his tears. For he, more than she, had resisted his grief to the end, she sensed, for he much feared that when it broke forth, as now, it was a flood that could not be stanched.

Yet his grief, like all griefs, had an end, even though it was some time in coming. Meanwhile, Eären thought of the tears shed by her Lord Elrond at the end, and pondered the way in which a man's grief seemed to come from a deeper place than that of a woman - almost, she thought, from the shadow-land, yet not quite - but close enough to its gates. And she wondered whether that was the fear of it in a man's heart - that he might die of it, if he expressed it.

Finally, having cried for long indeed, they retired to their bed, and a blessed sleep overtook Elessar, and he rested.

Elessar rose early the following day, seeming relieved of a burden of much sorrow by his shedding of so many tears. He left Eären sleeping, with a tender kiss on her brow, and a lingering, longing glance at her bright bronze hair strewing the pillow. Then he mounted his horse, with his two knights, and Huan the kitchen boy set before one of them, and rode out to the farmstead on the edge of the Pelennor, which Huan's father had worked until the coming of war.

There, he spoke to the farmer, whose name was Berilac, and his wife Lotil, and he sized the man up swiftly – something he was ever good at. The man kissed the ring of Gondor with respect but was not obsequious, something Elessar approved of. Elessar therefore proposed to him the scheme he had agreed with the Privy Council the previous week, that he would aid the redevelopment of their farmstead, but would require some recompense if and when the farm flourished. The man seemed to him plain and honest enough, and he took to this idea at once, it seemed.

"But will you not wish me to make my mark on this bargain, sire?" he asked, surprised at the simplicity of it.

"I trust you to fulfil it," said Elessar, and looked him keenly in the eye. "Shake my hand - and do not do so lightly, for all bargains forsworn lead to consequences, I warn you!"

And he put forth his gloved hand, and the man took it.

When their bargain was settled, Elessar asked whether he had a cousin or other relative or friend who might assist him, for he wished to find other employment for the boy.

"My wife Lotil is daughter of Baramund the Farmer, Huan's father, who died in the War, with his good wife Sera, sire," he said. "A poisoned orc arrow, which caught her back accidentally as her husband sought to bring her away from the fight, killed her, when the household was being attacked. He tried to get her and the boy away, but it was too late, I fear. He died in the fight, defending her, and she died in my wife's arms three days later of her wound, for we had no medicines that could heal a wound like that. She seemed to fail and was no more herself, and to pass into some strange, far world that we could not recall her from. We buried them both in yonder field, and you can see the wooden stake we put there, not three year ago, for we could not afford a headstone."

"I know well enough this shadow sickness," said Elessar grimly, his face pained by this remembrance of suffering, which had stretched far beyond what he was able to aid, though he had worked night and day in the aftermath of the war.

"Let us see that spot," he said, touched by this account of desecration, though it could be repeated many hundreds of times throughout his realm, he knew. They walked through the gate into the near pasture, and the husbandman showed them two pathetically sad graves, bordered by a small row of spring flowers, with, as he had said, two wooden headstakes, now beginning to rot under the demands of three winter weathers.

Huan stood beside the king in that moment, looking down at the end of his entire family, and Elessar saw tears gather in his bright dark eyes. He put his hand on the boy's head, and said softly, "Many there were who suffered in like manner, Huan. This cannot take away your sorrow, I know well enough, but think, at times of great grief, that you are not alone with your loss and suffering!"

For he himself had learned, through great suffering, that it was only in acknowledgement of his common lot with other human beings, that he could hope to find his own grief bearable. Huan looked up at him, surprised; for it now occurred to him, as a novel thought, that a king might suffer also.

"Aye, my lord king," said Berilac, nodding sagely, hearing this, "for we do not ask for special favours, knowing as we do how many lost so much. Moreover, we have heard and know that you yourself have not had an easy time of it either, sire, and we regret that very much. The Lords of the West bless you for your kindness to us!"

Touched, Elessar returned with them to the farmhouse, and the man asked him to step inside, where his wife would be glad to provide them with a glass of homemade wine. Elessar did step inside, first suggesting to Huan that he go and look to the new cows, which he had noted cropping in the higher pastures nearer the mountain. He now saw how carefully the house had been cleaned up and set to rights for his visit, and he sat in a corner by the table, while Lotil, a fair and comely person, every inch a farmer's wife, brought him and his men wine and biscuits.

"Well, Berilac," Elessar said presently. "You and your wife are Huan's nearest kin. Is this not so?"

"Aye, sir, that it is," the husbandman said now. "I have a steady piggery down in Virgia, where I keep a pig and three sows, and sell the rest each year at the market in Pelagir. I keep a few hens, sell eggs and grow vegetables and the like. We do pretty well, not rich, as you see, but surviving. But if we are to manage a bigger farm, as you suggest, then I am not sure, for it is a much bigger spread here and we are only two pair of hands."

"Yet Huan sings very well, I can testify, and has a gift in delighting men's hearts at leisure," Elessar said softly, keeping his eyes on the man's face, for he had to weigh many things, as king, that one husbandman might not so readily see.

Lotil's face broke into a broad smile, and she curtseyed nervously, and said, "Aye, indeed lord king sire, he is that good with his voice and fingers, and he can act too, and speak poetry and do all kinds of things like serving in a gentleman's chambers! I'm vexed as to what to do, for if we build up this farm again, he will need to work here full time, and I don't want to be cruel to him, he having lost his mother and father both, but he needs something, being an orphan, and . . ."

"Just so," interrupted Elessar, who had never had much patience with garrulousness. "I have thought much of this also. You and your husband are willing to work the farm, if you have the means?"

Berilac's eyes rounded, and he said, "I am that, sir, and right glad to get the chance. However, I will move my piggery up here, sir, by your leave, for I cannot be in two places at once. Together, my work and the new work coming to the farm should make a very good livelihood, by your generosity, sir, but I will need a helping hand, once the crops go in, for I cannot do it all."

Elessar nodded, weighing the situation, and fingering his mail-gloved hand, with the bright Gondorean ring of state upon it.

"Very well," he said, at the last. "Then do so – move your piggery and your livestock to this farm, and build it up, and the King's Treasury shall pay for the restocking, even as I promised. You could perhaps use a hired hand, I think, and if so, I shall stretch to paying the man's wages for the first year, until the crops come in, and after that, you must bear that burden yourself. You have someone you could hire for this purpose?"

The man's eyes were round indeed, by now.

"Oh, aye, sir, no doubt of that!" he said at once, hardly able to believe his good fortune. "For there are a dozen young fellows in the hamlet who have no work at all, and will be only too glad of a year's work."

"But if my Treasury is paying, then I shall require your oath that you will keep your man on for no less than three years," said Elessar firmly. "For my Steward and I need to get the country back on its feet, and the best way is if I do something, and you do something. For the king cannot do it all! Do you understand, Berilac?"

Berilac considered shrewdly, reflecting a moment, and then nodded.

"You mean like a partnership between us and you, sire," he said.

"Aye – that is just what I mean - a partnership!" said Elessar, pleased to have got his point over. "Moreover, our generosity will not be for nothing, for when your farm is working at full strength, and bringing forth good fruits from the earth and the animals you keep are thriving, then shall the High Steward send his messenger each autumn, and require you to pay back a levy on your profits, and thus replenish the Treasury. What say you? For the King's Treasury is not a bottomless pit, and if we are to help others, we must find the means from somewhere. I pledge that you shall not be asked to pay more than leaves you with a fair living. And the levy you pay me shall be used to further rebuild our land, in whatever way my Council shall decide."

Berilac stroked the stubble on his chin for a moment. He had not received an offer quite like this before. It seemed to him that he was being asked to take part in a contract with the king, and that together they would rebuild the land. This was something different from a demand for taxes, with which he was only too familiar. Moreover, he was impressed by the king's wisdom in coming to this plan.

"Then take my hand and there's a bargain, lord king!" he said, and Elessar smiled and shook his hand, liking what he saw.

"Good. Then that is settled. And one more thing. If you hire a man to help till the farm, the boy will be released to be taken into our service," he said now. "That is, if he agrees, which I have reason to think he will. Moreover, he shall be apprenticed to my household in the City, for he is but thirteen, and not yet able for a man's work. Until then, he will carry messages, and clean boots, and serve in whatever way is required of him, and in return, he shall receive board and lodgings. But if he works well, he shall learn to play instruments and to recite and shall receive singing lessons from the King's Music Master personally, and shall sing in the Temple and at the King's feasts. When he is eighteen, he shall receive a promotion to whatever permanent position is available at that time, and he shall receive an annual salary, and shall join the Court Players. For we are all in need of leisure and enjoyment, as well as work, after so many years of toil and battle and suffering. Each must contribute according to his talent, in helping to rebuild our land. What say you to this?"

Lotil now could not forebear but to grasp his hand herself, overflowing with gratitude.

"What a good and generous man you are, Lord King!" she said. "For there is nothing will suit the boy more! For the Lord Denethor, though we respected him, had gone a bit strange in his later days, I fear, and it is so good to have a fine man like you governing the land once more."

Elessar rose, before her gratitude overflowed any further, but smiling, he said, "Then let us send for the boy and put this plan to him!"

Huan, needless to say, when approached, gasped with delight, for the things he had seen around the king's household these last few weeks had quite taken his breath away, and he was reluctant to be a farmer - but he had been too humble and grateful at being thus given a chance of life to refuse it.

Now, however, he was soon to becoming Elessar's devoted slave, and followed him everywhere, with steadfast loyalty, anxious only to do his bidding in all things. Moreover, Elessar, like most kings, had learned the value of devoted loyalty! He doubted not that this good turn would repay itself, at some point in their future, though as yet unknown.

Elessar with his knights and the boy in his knight's saddle now rode with all speed on their return to the Lodge, for he begrudged more time spent away from his beloved. Arriving home, he found that Eären had only just awakened and was breaking her fast in the bright dining room of the Lodge, sitting at the sunniest spot at table, accompanied by Legolas, who had only just returned from his night owl's roaming, and was sitting there also, keeping her company while she ate.

Elessar reported his decision about Huan to them both, and they were well pleased.

"Now you have the beginning of new minstrelsy, I think," said Legolas happily. "And I will teach him myself, if it be your will, all the elven songs I know, so that you will not be lonely for your Imladris home - and will be able to hear them whenever you wish!"

Elessar was greatly touched by this offer, and introduced Huan to Legolas at once, saying gravely, "The Prince of Greenleaves shall be your teacher, and I wish to hear that you have paid attention in all things, and worked as hard as your voice and fingers allow! For this is a rare master, who can teach what few others can, and I would have you value it!"

Huan gazed upon the tall, lean Legolas, with eyes like saucers, for he hardly knew how to address an elf, especially a great one like this. But Legolas laughed his light elven laugh, and said cheerfully, "But do not be afraid, Huan, for we shall enjoy our work together greatly! But go now, to your work in the kitchen, and when we return to the City, we shall begin!"

After he had gone, Elessar explained the arrangements he had made for working the farm, and said to Eären, "If this experiment seems to be working, then I shall try to repeat it across the kingdom - at least, in the south, to begin with. I hope that within five years we shall have a replenished Treasury, and be in a position to do greater works for the good of the land. What think you of this plan?"

"This is an excellent idea, Elessar," she said. "Without doubt we shall need many such schemes, in order to rebuild our country."

Elessar now proposed that they take the boat on the lake once again, and that Legolas might go with them. He was of course delighted at the prospect, and soon they were down to the rough jetty and climbing into the boat.

Legolas said at once, eying the bottom of the boat, "This boat has seen some knocks and some hard weathers, I think! When I come again, we will find and cut some dead trees who will be generous to us, and Finwë and his elves will build you elven boats, like those our dear friend Celeborn gave us when we left Lothlórien - for he is skilled in work with wood. And they will last long and fail not."

Elessar smiled, saying, "There is so much to do! Everywhere I turn, I find fresh work! Thank you, my dear friend – all your help is more than appreciated."

However, for that morning, they enjoyed the sunshine and sat on the grass, and enjoyed their time of rest. Later, Legolas returned to the house and began his work of laying out the garden, using a heap of sand that the builders had set aside from their work, in order to mark a boundary that would surround the Lodge garden. Then he planted many cuttings that he had evidently gathered in the woods the previous evening - which explained why he had been away so long - in a long, irregularly beautiful line around the house, for elves do not favour tidy gardens, like men's.

Near what he decreed would be the gate, Legolas planted a particularly large seed, which he had brought with him from Greenleaves, saying that it would produce a beautiful flowering tree, which would put forth its blossom each spring, and greet their return after the winter.

Elessar and Eären did not see his work until they returned to the house for supper. They chose to leave the boat, and during the day, wearing their old eleven cloaks and tunics, they walked in the woods and hills for two leagues and more, pausing only to drink from the mountain streams which trickled down certain rocky defiles into the valley and thence across the vale almost to great Anduin. Both felt all the joy of the liberty of their old lives returning, and the bracing air strengthened them.

Elessar, in particular, found great comfort in the tramp of his feet across the earth, his most regular pursuit in his old life, and he relished the open air and the absence of stone buildings surrounding him. They came back to the Lodge at last, with rosy cheeks and a sense of well being they had not had since they left Imladris.

"I think," he said, as they re-entered the house, "that we need to spend more time in the open, Eären. This has been a good day, and I have not felt so well for long enough."


	78. Preparations

Book 14 Aravir

iii Preparations

Several visits to Aravir like this one not only helped eased the passage of time to the wedding, but enabled Legolas and the king's men to make inroads into the work of improving and beautifying the valley and the lodge, and they both began to take great pleasure in seeing the place grow and change under skilled hands.

Responses to their wedding invitations began to come in thick and fast. The Prince of Dol Amroth wrote that he was never more delighted to receive any invitation, and would happily go with Elessar to the Temple a second time. 'For second love is different, but may be oft longer lasting,' he wrote sagely, 'and pleasing to the heart, which has endured much suffering. Therefore, my dearest friend Elessar, know that I wish you and your bride all the joy in the world!" In like manner, many local dignitaries, chieftains and thanes were overwhelmed with happiness at the news of the wedding and eager to be present.

No response was more welcome than that which came from Edoras, however. To his delight, Elessar received a personal embassy, later that week, from Meduseld, in the shape of a liveried rider of the Mark. He brought a letter from Éomer King, expressing his delight that the wedding was confirmed, and saying that he and his wife Lothiriel would gladly attend, and that both were happy to play the roles assigned to them by Faramir's wedding plan.

Finally, there were only two weeks to the date they had set for their wedding, which was the first day of July, and as the weather brightened and became ever warmer and sunnier, Eären became busy indeed with the seamstresses of the City. They were making her a wedding dress of great skill and beauty, to show forth their craft to all the world who would attend. She had agreed to it reluctantly, as Elessar had predicted, but she saw, with her ready loyalty to the City, how great a chance it presented to them to show that the war had not destroyed Gondorean craft, and that they still had great skill in wares to trade.

The dress they had made for her was not complicated in shape, but consisted of a slender ivory silk sheath, which smoothly encased her body, flowing into and out of her small waist with perfect line, from where it dropped to the floor. It had a deep, v-shaped neckline, as the old dress had not, but this seemed more fitting to Eären, now, that she should not pretend to a virginal purity she no longer possessed, but show herself proudly as the mature woman she was. The new dress also had tiny gathered sleeves, which reached to just below her shoulders, for she expected the day to be hot, and did not like the prospect of heavier clothing.

However, here the dress's simplicity ended, for the skirt billowed out magnificently at floor level into a wide, flower-like shape, cunningly shaped like the petals of a daffodil, which covered a large segment of floor wherever she stood. The dress was embroidered with thousands of tiny seed pearls, which made long, elegant diamond shapes that encircled her waist, and then rose from the floor in graceful, hill-like shapes all around the lower part of the skirts and the hem. At her back, from just below the shoulders, long silk panels dropped to the floor in a magnificent sweep, also covered in exquisite tiny pearls, leading into the train. However, on top of the pearl-festooned panels was a covering of gossamer fine lace net, which was studded with as many again tiny white gemstones, so that the whole shone luminously, like the earliest rays of the dawn on the horizon.

The total effect was a dress of some weight, and it had soon become apparent that Eären could not manage the heavy weight of it alone. So four children of the elder houses of the City, including the daughter of Gavros, who served her in the beautification of the City, were being rehearsed in the bearing of it. She would dearly have loved little Elros and Léofa to take this role, but both were deemed too young by their careful nursemaids. Between fittings, she was obliged to spend much time pacing the floor of the Temple, wearing various lengthy robes, so that the children might become accustomed to their roles and she to the weight of the dress.

She had spent much time thinking about what she might wear on her head. Her heart told her that more than anything she longed to wear the amethyst gemstone circlet, which Elrond had given her what now seemed a long age ago, when she had first loved him, in Imladris before the War. That she had worn at her first wedding, at the request of her lover.

Nevertheless, it was clearly inappropriate to do so, being unfair to Elessar, and while his generosity was great, she felt that she needed to mark this occasion, for his sake as well as her own, as a new beginning. Now, after failing to find a satisfactory answer, but feeling that a bare head was not quite appropriate either, she decided to consult the creative Legolas, who often had the knack of coming up with a solution not thought of before.

Therefore, at the final fitting of the dress, two weeks before the wedding, she summoned him to her chamber to see it, and to consult him about what she might wear with it.

Prince Legolas now entered her chamber, all unprepared for the sight of the Lady Eären, magnificently clad in her wedding gown, a stunning, shining, ivory and pearl figure of extraordinary beauty, as she stood there before her dressing table, eyeing her reflection in the mirror. Her burnished hair flowed loosely down her back, and the train of the dress had been arranged by the seamstress elegantly all around her small feet.

It was not, the elf saw with great clarity, the dress that made the woman, but rather that only such a beauty as she could wear a dress like that and still enhance it! He saw too her growth during the time since he had first come to know her, in Gondor after the campaigns, and that she was now a fully mature woman of both wisdom and beauty. He was amazed and his heart was deeply moved.

He paused in the doorway, where a servant held the door open for him, and for a long moment his breath was quite taken away, as indeed sometimes happened to Elessar, when he came upon her unexpectedly, with her burnished hair gleaming, perhaps dressed for some unusually fine occasion, or just in a state of casual unawareness of his presence - his favourite, in many ways.

"Legolas!" said Eären, now, seeing him there, and smiled and beckoning him forward, for the impact she might have on others was seldom in her mind. She did not attempt to move forward without help, fearing to damage the dress, for two seamstresses were kneeling at her feet, front and back, working at the train. "Thank you so much for coming! Pray come closer, for I cannot come to you - being, I fear, sewn into the dress!"

They had discovered that to keep the line of the dress as perfect as possible she needed to be let into it by the seamstresses, and could not then get out until they unpicked the seam, which they did with painstaking care each time she put it on. Eären found this exceedingly irritating, but the enthusiasm of the workers had carried her forward, and she tried to be patient, knowing how important the occasion was for them.

Legolas stepped forward cautiously, saying, "Your beauty passes thought, my dearest lady of Imladris! Well I see why beloved Master Elrond fell in love with you!"

She motioned the servants to be gone for a moment and leave them to talk. Yet Legolas could not take his eyes from her, observing her from many angles, while she explained to him the help she needed, and he seemed curiously silent.

At last, she said in surprise, "Have I not made myself clear, Legolas? You seem bewildered."

He smiled slowly now, looking up, his sun-kissed face shining, and for a moment he reminded her greatly of Elrond, whose face would sometimes shine in that way, when he was especially happy and pleased. She thought how fortunate she was to have him as a friend, and that she had not lost all the elves in her life, when she lost Elrond!

"Nay, lady!" he said now. "I am not confused by your words, but by you yourself! For you are like a rare jewel, and seem to need no ornament to me! I am afraid I was thinking of something rather different."

"Of what were you thinking, Legolas?" she asked now, somewhat surprised.

He considered his answer a long moment. Finally he said simply, "I was thinking how small likelihood there would be that an elf like myself might ever find a jewel as exquisite as you for his life companion! I fear that the best and brightest jewel of our age has been claimed by another, and he my dearest friend. I cannot now hope to find another one to whom I may give my heart."

Eären was a little disconcerted by this, for she had often wondered why Legolas remained unmarried, fine elf in every way that he was, though Elrond had ever warned her against matchmaking, and she had not forgotten this injunction! She took his gentle hands in hers, fearing a shadow about to fall on her second wedding, just as it had fallen on her first, and said, "Dear Legolas, do not be sad. For there are many ladies in this world who would gladly love and care for you, if you wish it. But you must look for them, for they need to know that you are seeking a bride - if you are."

"Well then," Legolas said philosophically, "I will do as you suggest, and seek! But perhaps you may help me in this search, in exchange for my help in making you even more beautiful for your wedding day. For you have not set me an easy task, you must own!"

She smiled at the grace of his implied compliment, though was relieved also by his response.

"I shall do all that I can to help," she said at once. "Pray do not be sad, Legolas! I cannot bear any more sadness, among those I love!"

"Very good – I have faith in you, lady," he said gravely. "Now – let us look at you, and think about what to do to make your wedding array complete."

He considered her carefully from all angles again, and especially his eyes stayed long upon her bright hair, which shone in the sunshine with a gleam that was as warm as bronze, but without its deepest hue, for she was ever a little more fair than red.

In addition, he looked at Lord Elrond's jewels, which he had left to Eären, and which she had kept carefully in a locked, small chest, and brought with her from Imladris on a strong packhorse. None had seen it up to now, save Frea and Miriel, for Eären knew how the lure of fine jewels had caused so much dissent over the years in Middle-earth, and she did not want that discord to re-enter her world. To this end, she had placed the jewels in the king's vaults beneath the Palace, and took them forth only at special need. She treasured these fine gems, indeed, not for their richness but because they had been the last gift of him whom she loved above all.

For now, however, in earnest of the occasion, she had opened them and placed the small, ironbound chest on her dressing table, so that her friend could see what was available, and they lay in gleaming profusion upon a velvet cloth. Having looked them over with great fascination, for elves, even wood-elves, always loved jewels above all things, Legolas finally picked out an unexceptional yellow beryl, and said thoughtfully, "This stone, I think, would look well upon your hair. I wonder, my lady, whether you would allow my friend Carinthir, who is a skilled smith, to cut this for you anew? And by your leave, he will place it in this gold circlet, which I remember well, given to you by Thorin Stonehelm, when you visited his caverns. In this way, you will be able to take with you to the Temple something old, and of great value, when the stone within it shines bright, yet in a new setting? For your old life with Elrond is the truest setting within which you undertake this new marriage, for good or ill. But I will ask Carinthir to cut the stone finely, and to make it reflect the light of the sun, in such a way that your pearls on your dress will shine with a golden radiance, and you shall signify the dawn of a new day and a new Age for all our people!"

"It sounds astonishing, Legolas," she said, appreciating the cunning of his idea. "But are you sure Carinthir will wish to do this?"

"It is the least he can do for one who has done so much for us!" said Legolas firmly, and Eären guessed that Carinthir would do whatever Legolas asked of him!

Fingering the Lord Elrond's silver circlet, now, familiar through her life in the valley, Legolas added suddenly, "Perhaps also, Carinthir can, as a wedding gift from me to you, make you a new necklet of the old amethyst? Then you will ever have it with you, at need, and can wear it, when opportunity presents, as a remembrance of our beloved Master. If you like it, he will make it match the amethyst bracelet that Elrond gave you. And on those days you wear them both, you may become again the wise and lovely lady of Imladris, if you wish, and not the Queen of Gondor," he said.

His smile was tinged with sadness, she saw, for the passing of her old identity, which he and all the elves in the West had valued greatly.

"You knew of the Lord Elrond's bracelet?" she asked, curiously now, fingering it, not recalling having worn it when Legolas was in the valley.

"Yes, indeed, my lady, for it was such a magnificent gift that it has passed into the lore of the elves, as one of the most beautiful things left in Middle-earth, now that the three rings of Fëanor are gone," he said.

He admired it a moment longer. Then his attention was caught by the blue stone of Emyn Beraid a moment, which Eären had not touched since the departure of her lord. It was the same stone he had given her when she set forth to ride with the Earendili to the battles in the south during the war. Eären tensed a moment, then, feeling that perhaps she should not have placed it so carelessly upon her desk for all to see - for it had great power, she knew.

"This is a stone of rare worth," Legolas said, bending over it with fascination, a strange expression on his face. "It is said that the Lord Elrond gave you his spirit within it, so that you might recapture his wisdom and knowledge of old, when you wear it."

Eären had not heard this story before. They both looked at the stone now, thoughtfully, where it lay winking in the rays of the morning sun, in the centre of her treasure chest, on an elegant velvet plinth made for her by the elvensmiths of Imladris, after she returned from the war to the Valley. Eären stretched out her hand to touch it, and as she did so, something like an energy pulse seemed to enter through her fingers, which she felt instantly.

She had noticed this before, but had not quite understood what it meant, though it made her recall the pulsating power of the Ring of Air, Vilya, when Elrond had worn it in her presence. Now she thought of those times, of late, when she had felt the voice of the Lord Elrond in her ears, and no one else seemed to hear it - and how he had given her wisdom and understanding, at those times, of how to go forward.

It flooded into her mind for the first time that it would have been typical of Elrond to do something like that - to leave her, with some token, some source of his wisdom, love and power! For she had never received anything except kindness and care from him, in all the time she knew him, and she had felt, sometimes, that the very sundering of the bond between them had been as a sharp wound created in her, and unlike anything she had known him to create. It was as though he would not have gone before her, without leaving her something to heal that sundering - if only she could find it! Now she longed for solitariness and leisure in order to think of this further.

"Thank you, Legolas! Whenever I wear your gift, it will be in remembrance of you also and your kindness and love towards to me," she said softly.

He left her, recalling the servants as he went, but her mind was no longer with them, but with her conversation with Legolas, and the thoughts it had aroused.


	79. Elrond's Gift

Book 14 Aravir

iv Elrond's gift

When the fitting was over, and the dress taken away and the servants at last dismissed, Eären sat a long while and looked at the elven jewel chest. Now, at last, she stretched forth her hand again, and touched the Stone of Emyn Beraid. Again, a pulse of great energy flowed through her fingers. She had felt something of the same strength flow into her, on the day Elrond gave the sapphire bracelet to her, but she had assumed that the joy of homecoming was responsible for that. Now she picked up the Stone with great care, and put it in the palm of her hand.

After a while, she closed her eyes, and tried to recapture the sense of the Lord Elrond's presence, which had come to her briefly, before, when she first arrived back in Minas Tirith, and once or twice in other places since. For a while, nothing seemed to happen, and she saw nothing but blackness. Then, against the blackness behind her eyes, she saw a light, at first faint, and then beginning to grow greater. It seemed like a few rays of starlight, such as might shine down from the great cavern of the heavens over the valley, even on the darkest night.

Then, as she waited, a familiar, calm, clear voice spoke out of the light, and said to her, "At last, my beloved, you find me again! Did you think I would leave you alone in the world, when I went to the Grey Havens? Did you think I had so little care of you?"

Eären's heart was flooded with joy inexpressible, and every possible emotion too. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she knew not what to think, or say, for a long moment. Then it seemed to her that she spoke to him also, in her mind, saying, "Some part of my heart knew that you had not left me entirely, my dearest lord! But I could not find out where to look, until Legolas spoke so wisely to me today!"

"It was well that he came – for it would have been hard for anyone who was not an elf to understand my legacy to you," replied the voice.

"But why did not you tell me, my lord, how I might recollect you?" she asked now, all astonishment.

A familiar chuckle came out of the light, and the voice said, "Better for you to discover it! I knew you would, but it was a longer time than I anticipated, for I forgot your lack of vanity, and that you did not wear the jewels often!"

She thought back to the worst time of her grief, in the valley, before Elessar came, and realized that she had been unfit for thinking about jewels, all through that long and desperate winter. It had, indeed, almost been as though she wanted to feel left alone! Far from searching for him, she had been angry and unable to think of where he might be, or what he would leave her.

"Where are you, my lord?" she asked now, sadly, for a flood of longing took hold of her, for her lost lord, the blessed sunshine of his presence, and his loving touch. "I have missed you so sorely!"

Elrond sighed, so familiar a sound that it hurt her heart to hear it once more.

"I tried to help you, my love, but you did not make it easy," he said, gently chiding. "For you were loath even to try to listen for my voice, being so angry at my departure! But I have more than once sought you, in the hope that you might hear me. Forgive me, my beloved, for causing you this grief. I would have done anything rather than cause you suffering. Surely, you knew that? I had no choice in the matter. My time was at an end in Middle-earth, and I saw that I must leave, for I had not the strength to stay. It is the destruction of the One Ring that we must look to for explanation. Yet Lord Manwë himself, whose doom is sometimes hard, but never without purpose for any of us, has decreed that the elves must return to the Blessed Lands, when their time has come. Though he did not call me, I knew that it was time for me to come."

She found that hard to understand, but kept the saying in her heart for later thought.

The voice added now, "Where I am is hard to convey to you – but let us say that the Undying Lands are fair, and our friends are all around me. Their wounds heal slowly at length – for all were deeply wounded, when the Third Age came to an end, even I, even Galadriel herself. There is healing here, and joy, and rest for us all."

"It did not occur to me that you might come to me again," she said remorsefully, now, cursing her foolishness! "I thought the Bent Way was closed to all save your people. Oh, forgive me, my dear, dear lord, for my lack of faith! I am but a mortal woman, as you always knew, even when you married me! I should have known you would not leave me quite alone, without your aid or your dear guidance and comfort."

"Do not grieve, my love," said the voice, sounding most gentle. "For we are what we are - and even as we were we loved each other so much!"

Her mind swam, as she tried to make sense of what he was saying, anxious not to forget any single word, lest he came not again to her - and her very anxiety making it difficult to pay attention.

"I fear those of my race are unlearned still, compared with the elves," she said at length. "I do not rightly know what to say. Beloved - do you know, then, all that has happened to me since you made your last riding? For there is so much to tell! And I am not now sure I have used my time in the wisest way."

For suddenly she thought of her impending marriage, and her heart palpitated sorely in her breast.

Elrond laughed, but said with the old humour, artfully concealed in gravity, "You fear that I come to spoil the wedding? Nay, my beloved - of course you did right to claim Elessar so robustly, and to heed the desire of your body for a companion for your life. That desire is given by the Valar to those that stay in Middle-earth, as their gift to use! I have it no more – but oh, I remember it well!"

He sighed a moment more, and she felt, almost tangibly, a yearning in him.

"You know then," she said dully. "All that happens in this world? And am I not shamed by my haste to take a new lord?"

"I know not all," he said reflectively, "but many things. The Valar are ever eager to know all that passes in Middle-earth, and tidings come, as they may. I am content that you and Elessar have been able to recognise your love for each other. I always hoped and believed you would, once Arwen and I were gone. For he always loved you, Eären! That I knew well enough - as did Arwen Evenstar. And you are a mortal woman still, with mortal needs, who should not live out her life alone. It is but a little while, after all - a mortal woman's life."

He paused, as though in more reflection, before adding, "Indeed, even now, with all that has passed, I cannot regret the love I bore you, though time and tide lie between us! For few have loved as we did, though for so short a span!"

She heard the truth he spoke, remembered their passion, and was glad, even in the midst of her tears, that she had had that time with him. She saw, again, what an extraordinary blessing that life had been to her, and was thankful.

"The Stone of Emyn Beraid - I never understood its power," she said now, "It was a great gift you gave me, my lord."

"It is an ancient stone. Its true name is the Elendil Stone," said Elrond. "And by it alone is it possible to look over the Sundering Seas to Aman. No other seeing stone can do this. It was held in the tower of Elostirion in the Tower Hills, west of the Shire, for long Ages. Apart from the piece you possess, the rest was brought back to Valinor in the White Ship in which I left the Hither Shore, for it is not fit for the race of men to discover or use it. Use it wisely, and sparingly, my love, and never reveal its whereabouts to any, no matter how close they are to you. Do not forget how the Seeing Stones were misused and brought death and destruction to the world at the time of the War of the Ring. Keep it safe - and keep it close to your heart!"

Much fell into her understanding about Elrond at this. His knowledge of the world, and of the Valar, used to puzzle her, though she would not pursue those former times now, for she had other questions of nearer import to ask him.

"But - do I not hurt you, dearest Elrond, by marrying again?" she pressed him, relieved, but still anxious about her present situation.

The voice was a longer time in replying. It was as though the great distance between them became stretched out, and more difficult to cross.

"Elessar is a good man, and an honourable and wise one withal," said the voice, when it came. "Who better to choose to be your companion for your remaining time in Middle-earth? Nay, therefore cleave to him, and know that my blessing is on you both. Let him honour, desire and comfort you, even as I did, for you are a true woman, and a woman has ever the need and right to be loved! Love him with all your heart. I ask only that you leave a small corner of your heart for me, where I may still come sometimes, even as you once left a small corner of your heart for him - when you wedded with me! If you are ever in need, it is there you will find me. Be of good cheer, therefore. We shall speak again."

Before she could prevent it, the light died away gently to a pinpoint, which then vanished altogether.

After this event, she felt exhausted in body and spirit for a while. She had indeed often seen that in Elrond, when he had performed some healing task, and he was forced to rest, as she now was.

At last, recovering her strength, she replaced the jewels and the Stone carefully in the strong chest, locked it securely, and called her servants to return it to the vaults. It came to her, now, that she needed a strong place, within her own apartments, where she might keep the chest and where it might avail her at need. Perhaps, she thought, after her wedding, she might attend to that task. But for now she would heed his word and use it sparingly.

Then she went to the nursery, and played with little Elros a long while, seeing his bright violet eyes lingering upon her, his face the very image of Lord Elrond. She felt shaken to the core, but also deeply comforted that she had been left so much, compared with Elessar, who, she now saw, had been left so little - and she grieved for him, and resolved that she would try to make it up to him for all that he had suffered and lost. She saw, too, why Arwen's last message to her had been that she take care of Elessar. She must have known, Eären thought, with a sudden flash of grief for him, how much he had, and would, suffer!

Desiring to comfort her new lord, upon impulse she went through the red-carpeted hall to the king's study, where he sat alone, busy at his work. He looked up when she came in and smiled, though surprised. She went to him and stood behind his chair, and put her arms about his shoulders, and laid her cheek affectionately against his dark hair.

He laughed, not displeased, though surprised, but put his hand fondly over hers on his shoulder and said, "Why, what is this, my lady? I did not think I had deserved this affection in the midst of my working day! Nevertheless, it is welcome. How may I aid you?"

"In no way other than by being who you are," she said gently. "I am well and only wished to say I was thinking of you - lest you had forgotten it, since we last met!"

He smiled at this, and rose swiftly, his papers forgotten, to draw her close to him, and kiss her longingly, aroused as always by her beauty and warmth.

"How slow the time seems until we are united in the Temple," he whispered softly, against her beautiful hair. "May Ilúvatar make the days pass with all speed!"

Then he released her reluctantly, saying, "I have an idea for our wedding celebration, if it pleases you. Do you wish to know it now, and or shall I keep it a secret until it happens?"

She was intrigued, but after a moment said thoughtfully, "I love a surprise! Let things fall as they may. I shall be happy only knowing that it was your wish for me."

He embraced her again, and stroked her cheek, saying tenderly, "My dearest love! I fear that if you come often to me like this, I shall get no work at all done!"

She laughed impishly, but gracefully took his hint and withdrew.


	80. Legolas's Gift

Book 15 A new journey

i Legolas's gift

Eären remained in turmoil for some days after this event, and despite Elrond's loving acceptance of her marriage, she felt deeply disturbed, wondering whether she could feel the same fondness and joy with Elessar that she had begun to feel lately. Many times she asked herself whether a woman could love two people? Was it not some deficiency in her, she thought, that brought this situation about? Ought she not to have been content with her memories of a great love of old, and lived out her days in contentment, thinking of them? For the Fair Valley would have had much to offer her, after all - a life of worthwhile work and much joy, with the raising of her son among the elves.

But as soon as she thought of Elros, her mind would change again, knowing, as she did, with the instinct of a mother, that Elros would not have been content. Soon enough he would be an independent half-elven, for his development was already rapid in comparison with the children of men, and his need for a father would be greater than ever. He had responded well to Elessar's play with him from the first, sensing perhaps that they were two kindred spirits who had much to teach each other.

And when she felt this see-sawing of her thoughts, this way and that, she felt that there was something all too familiar about that also! Why had her life been torn by conflict in this way, she wondered? Yet, also, she remembered what Elessar had said, of the many times he had wandered in uncertainty himself, in the days of his first love for Arwen Evenstar, and she chided herself for not being more patient, as he had. For she was not alone, after all, in this sense of being torn apart by different paths. It was the condition of men that their lives should be so - for they had not the long sight of the elves, and even they could not foresee all ends.

At last, being in turmoil, she went to the Temple quietly one day, and knelt in prayer, and raised her heart and mind to the Lord Manwë, laying forth her sorrow and uncertainty, and her desire to do right by everyone who had with honour supported and loved her in her short life. It was something she did not do often, and wished she did more, but now she remembered the deep faith and trust which Elrond had always showed in Manwë, and it came to her that he would not let her fall into error, if she kept faith with him.

And while she knelt thus, came Lord Varanir, the priest of the Temple, who would officiate at their wedding, and asked her kindly, whether there were ought he could do or say to ease her heart this day? So, having nowhere else to turn, she poured out her doubts and uncertainties to him, thinking that at least he had an oath of secrecy to bear, and would not reveal her distress to anyone - though she of course kept to herself those parts of the story about Elrond's visit, for she would not disobey his warning for anything.

Lord Varanir considered a moment. He was a dignified man, of some wisdom, of one of the most ancient houses of Gondor. At last, he said, "My Lady Eären, it is in my mind to say to you that it is not uncommon for those whose wedding time is near to come to me in such a cloud of uncertainty. For the marriage oath is a sacred one, and takes a lifelong commitment to fulfil. It is natural that, as the time draws near, we consider very carefully whether we have that certainty within us that we can fulfil it."

She nodded, seeing his point.

"Yet," he added, "is it not a measure of how seriously you take this oath, that you now ponder it in such depth? For if you took it more lightly, as, I am afraid, some do, of both sexes, then you would not today be kneeling before the Valar for guidance. And this high seriousness of purpose, I believe, will see you through, when times are difficult - as most assuredly they will sometimes be. No one asks of you that you become a perfect wife! No one can expect it, and I am sure the Lord Elessar is the last man to expect that of you. I have no doubt that he will understand your doubts, may even share them himself - for both have suffered great grief in the not so distant past, as a result of the vows they took once with faithfulness. Perhaps to commit yourselves a second time is an act of great bravery, which all admire and respect. But your courage will surely not go unrewarded, of that I am certain. It does not seem to me, or to any who know you, that is right that you should spend the remainder of your life in sorrow and solitary grieving. Nor do I think that the Lord Elrond would wish it, for, from what little I knew of him, he seemed an honourable elf whose chief desire was your happiness."

And thus he only confirmed what Elrond had already said to her. And so she sighed deeply, but rose, and resolved to take this counsel to her heart - for what, in the end, was her alternative?

Now the days to the wedding seemed to speed along, whether because of the kindness of Manwë, or because there was so much to do that Eären had little leisure for thought.

Within the week, honoured guests began to arrive in the City, and daily processions of their oldest friends rode into Minas Tirith from across the Pelennor, some from the north and some from the south and a few even from the East. Faramir's court contained several old and valued comrades of the War, including Beregond, now Captain of his Guard. Beregond had been sent by the king to serve Prince Faramir, after his devotion to her brother had caused him to leave his post as Tower Guard in order to try to save Faramir from the madness of Denethor. Because he did that, and slew the Lord Denethor's servant, the law had required his punishment. But knowing how dire his situation had been, Elessar gave him the least punishment he could find, which was an occupation in Ithilien. This same Beregond brought his lively young son Bergil, and, together with the knights of Ithilien, he rode proudly into the City, to be greeted by Elessar with special warmth, for Beregond had been given a special dispensation by him to come to the City and attend the wedding. His devotion to Faramir at that time was well known to have made a bad situation end infinitely better than it might otherwise have done.

These were the nearest guests, in time of travel, and almost the last, for the Prince of Dol Amroth was punctual as always and came a few days early, in order to assist the preparations and attend the wedding rehearsals which Faramir the orderly had arranged. The latter was determined to make the best of the day, from the point of view of making and cementing alliances, and had worked hard to ensure that all who came received a warm and welcoming hand of friendship from the City.

The day before Beregond's arrival, they were particularly delighted to welcome a thunder of Riders of the Mark, who rode down the north road in state, with their green banners waving in the breeze, and their white horses' tails flowing. When news that they were near was received, all the people turned out to line the streets, to welcome Éomer King, long honoured for his unstinting support of the City during the campaigns of the Ring. He rode, in fine array, surrounded by his retainers, with his livery blazing from his chest, and his red hair burnished bright and gleaming beneath the circlet of his house, and with the delightful Queen Lothiriel at his side, riding upon a grey.

Prince Faramir, as Steward of the City, wishing to honour them, came forth personally to the Gate to meet them. Bowing before them, he rode with them up through the levels of the City, until they reached the Tunnel which led to the Seventh Gate, where the Horse Warden came with his retainers and took their horses, and they walked together to the courtyard with the White Tree and to the Palace beyond.

There, Elessar and Eären awaited them, and Elessar stepped forward to embrace his friend, taking Éomer King by the shoulders and saying vigorously, "Well met, my good and dear friend! If I could summon you thus at need, I would marry every month end!" Éomer threw back his head and laughed joyously, and clapped his friend on the shoulder, saying, "Nay, lord, one who has such a bride as mine, and as I think you have found also, may find he wants for nothing the rest of his days. Let us have no more marrying!" He threw his arms round Lothiriel, on the one side, and Eären, on the other, and they walked happily, together, as old friends, up the grand staircase to the hall.

Among the last of all among the guests to arrive, unexpectedly, was a riding of fair folk from the north. When it was reported to Elessar by the arriving advanced riders at the North Gate, he was so overjoyed that he threw down his papers, and called forth Eären from her task of ordering the festive banquet of Morthond. He sent for their horses, and rode down through the City with her, accompanied only by his Knights, to see who came riding to the Great Gate.

While they had both hoped for elvish guests to complete their happiness, they had not truly expected it, in their hearts. Now, reining their horses in the Great Square before the Gate, they waited expectantly, flanked by Knights on each side, to see who would come.

Despite their doubts, through the Great Gate, in rich array and in slow state, rode none other than Master Elladan himself, with Elrohir his brother beside him, astride gleaming white elvish horses, and with a fair company of their household on either hand. Beside the brothers of Imladris rode none other than Celeborn of Lórien, together with Lord Haldir and some of their old friends of the Golden Wood - indeed, all those who had not gone to the Grey Havens with Galadriel!

Now their joy knew no bounds, and their greetings were full of mingled tears and laughter - for they were sensible of the great honour their elf friends did them. Elladan, tall and handsome as ever, sprang from his horse, his great grey cloak about him, and Eären clasped him in an embrace of such strength that he gasped and said, "This is a welcome indeed, my dear Lady of Imladris, from which I may not recover!" She laughingly released him, and looked long and searchingly into his face, saying, "How very good of you to come, my dear, dear friend!"

"Nay, lady," he said, smiling lightly, "how would I face my father at the last, when I go to the Grey Havens, if I had not honoured your uniting with Elessar, our brother?"

Nevertheless, his eyes looked deep into hers, and she felt pierced, as always, by his elvish glance, and knew how much he was capable of seeing in her.

Elrohir said to her, eyebrow raised, full of playful charm, as always, "You had no faith in us, I see, my Lady!"

To which she responded with remorse, "I had too little faith in many things, Elrohir! But now you are here, and shall teach me faith anew!"

He laughed and swept her off her feet at once, saying, "I am delighted to see you looking so well! I see that Elessar has succeeded in wiping away your tears at the last, bless him!"

At this, Elessar said soberly, "Nay, Elrohir, we have both had that task to perform for each other, and still do so. But your coming will console us as nothing else could."

Now, there were many fair folk and much rejoicing in the Palace, as of old, and both Elessar and Eären felt uplifted in spirit by the sight of their friends, and looked forward to their wedding day, which now seemed a more desirable event than they had easily imagined.

Then, at the very last, when all seemed arranged, and two days only were wanting before the ceremony for which they were all assembled, a final, unexpected visitor appeared. Through the gate marched a company of dwarves, richly mailed and helmeted, with stout axes by their sides. In their centre strode Gimli, son of Glóin, his flowing beard curling around his face. And of all their visitors he it was who uplifted the heart of Legolas the most. Nevertheless, Elessar was no less delighted, for he had ever, all his life, a special reverence for the remaining Companions of the Ring, and would always be honouring them whenever chance permitted. All were delighted indeed to welcome Gimli.

Gimli for his part was soon inspecting his gate work and other stonework that he had undertaken, to see how it had weathered the winter, and looking with pleasure at Legolas's gardens. Both old comrades of the quest were at peace in their hearts, to be reunited thus.

The eve of the wedding dawned at last. Towards the end, they thought it would never come, but it did, as even the longest expected day always dawns. That evening, there was to be a final rehearsal in the Temple, which all attended, and the priest of the Temple took them quickly and with some welcome humour through the words and music of the ceremony, and there was much jesting and good humour among those who stood about the altar - a pleasant scene, to both Eären and Elessar, of old friends united in affection and hope. When the groom had endured, good-humouredly, a few friendly jokes at his expense, the priest said reassuringly,

"Indeed, my lord king, they who know the secrets of all hearts know the truth of your labours in grief, and that all such labours must have an end."

He had indeed spent long, painful times in comforting Elessar, during the darkest days of his mourning, and had no doubt of his entitlement to a new happiness now.

He concluded, "Therefore I am glad, and so are we all, to look forward to this brightest of days, for the lady's sake as well as your own. Go now and rest, and may the blessing of Holy Ilúvatar guide your footsteps on the morrow."

Thus, it did not seem to the pair who would marry, in the end, that their losses would be felt as keenly as they feared, when they first planned the ceremony. All now being completed to the priest's and Faramir's satisfaction, the latter being an exacting task master to all, they returned to the Palace for an early communal supper and then separated, each taking their last opportunity to make final preparations for the day. Eären bade Elessar a last farewell, at the foot of the Grand Staircase, with a kiss on his brow, and went to her chamber, to look over her dressing plans for the following day.

She had heard no more from Legolas since they discussed the matter of her head-dress, but she was not worried, for she knew she could trust him. Soon after supper, Prince Legolas appeared at her chamber door, and she let him in, alone. She had dismissed her servants early, that they might get a good night's sleep, for a busy day lay ahead. Legolas now entered, bearing some fine-looking velvet pouches.

"Forgive me, lady, for keeping you waiting to the end," he said. "I did not forget our bargain, but Carinthir and I became carried away, I think, by the joy of the craft of jewel making, and we forgot the passage of time! Here, now, is the circlet I promised you to adorn you tomorrow."

From one of the sacks, he brought forth the fine filigree gold circlet which Thorin Stonehelm, King Under the Mountain, had once given her, and she saw that it had been cleaned and burnished and gleamed richly in its depths in the light of the candelabra. Carinthir had created a beautifully-shaped hollow at the front, and in it was now inlaid the yellow beryl, which had been cut and recut, refined and polished so finely that it now had a thousand faces. Even in the candle light, it reflected many thousands of small flames within its dense depth.

Legolas now sat her before the dressing table mirror, and carefully placed the circlet upon her head. The band complemented well her bright gold-bronze hair, as Thorin had said it would when he gave it to her. Then Legolas picked up the nearby candelabra and brought it closer. The many faces of the jewel instantly picked up the warm yellow of the flames, and the individual flames within it seemed to jump together, producing a fierce continuity of glow within the circlet, of great depth and warmth, as though there were a band of pure fire upon her brow, which startled her. She seemed, now, to be wreathed in an elvish light, and it was powerful to behold.

"Ah!" her friend said, with satisfaction. "Now if this is the effect of a few candles, think of what the rays of the sun will do, when they stream down on you, as you go to the Temple! In the Temple, at the entrance, is a bright window – I marked it when we went there, at the wedding of Elessar and Arwen, and again this evening, when we rehearsed. When you first enter the Temple, I would have you stand a moment, with Prince Faramir, by the window, before you walk to the altar. Let the sunlight stream down upon you, and all will be amazed! For the light will come to you, as thought it is yours to command, and will stay with you through the entire ceremony. Now have I not discharged my task, my dearest lady?"

She smiled up at him, saying gratefully, "You have indeed, Legolas! Far beyond what I anticipated. I thank you, with all my heart."

Then, he opened the second box, which contained a magnificent solid silver necklet, which he now placed gently round her neck. At the front, it contained the original amethyst, given her by Lord Elrond, set in a new circular setting, which shone with many lights and made her neck and shoulders glow with a fine glow.

"But this is a magnificent gift, Legolas!" she said, stunned by it.

She saw then how deeply it held his love for her in its depths, and she stood and turned to him, and kissed him warmly on both cheeks, and held him long in her warmest embrace.

"I will never forget your friendship and love to me, beloved friend," she said, greatly moved. "And I have not forgotten my part of our bargain, either. Look to me tomorrow, when the wedding is done, for I have some plans for you."

He smiled, and bowed courteously, saying, "Then I will go to my rest tonight, and sleep in a bed, and dream the dreams of my race, so that I am ready for the fray when it comes!"

Not long after he was gone, she received a second visit, this time from Master Elladan, who also brought her gifts from Imladris.

"I shall not keep you long, dear Lady of Imladris," he said, bowing low. "I am delighted to see you looking restored to something like your former self. The people of our fair valley, who suffered through your long grieving with you, wished to mark their joy at your second marriage with a gift, and I bring it here with me."

He took from another jewel case a brilliant white gem, set in a beautiful gold clasp, to be worn as a brooch or cloak clasp.

"Perhaps, when you wear your elvencloak again," he said, ever bright-eyed and cheerful, "you will put this jewel in it, and all shall know that you are indeed still Lady of Imladris! It signifies that your people will not forsake you, no matter how long you are away from us or wherever you may go! Do not forget – your home awaits you, with us in the valley, at any time you wish to come there."

"Oh, Elladan!" she said gratefully, full of tears, now, and clasped him in her warmest embrace, hardly knowing what to say to this generosity. "A thousand thanks for everything! For watching over me, when my grief was so great that I feared for my mind. And for so gladly giving me leave to love again, and to return to my former life. I shall come to Imladris once more, never doubt it! It is always in my heart, and that can never change. It may be that some time must pass, before I do, yet I will come! And while you are here, I hope you will renew your acquaintance with little Elros, who greatly desires to see you."

"I shall be delighted to see him, also, with your gracious leave," said Master Elladan, bowing. "I shall take him for rides, if you will give me leave, and entertain him, after the wedding, for I hazard a guess that Elessar may claim much of your time and attention just then! Elrohir and I have a fancy to see more of your country, and Prince Legolas wishes to go travelling with us. And perhaps he will bring his friend Gimli too. If you are willing, we will take little Elros with us on our journey and his nurse maids too, if they wish. Do not fear that he will not be cared for, for we shall keep him close and safe with us. "

"Why, he will be thrilled to go travelling with you!" she said, in delight.

She had wondered how much time and attention she would be able to give to Elros, in the aftermath of the wedding, for Elessar was eager to spend time with her alone, now that their time in Aravir had shown him all that he might have of the closeness of their bonding, and Elros was still too small to be left long by himself, without familiar faces. There were few more trustworthy than an elven company with children, she knew – for they all loved children, and with their many skills, the child would be well cared for and amply entertained.

"He knows and trusts you so, Master Elladan!" she said now, gratefully. "But take very good care of him, and I charge you to bring him home safely at once, if he is sad and calls for me!"

"That I shall," he said, smiling. "Have no fear!"

She said softly to Elladan, now, something that she had hoped for a private moment to say.

"Think not, my dearest friend, that I forget the Lord Elrond tomorrow, when Elessar and I go to the Temple. I could never do that, though my life be longer than that of the Lady Galadriel herself! He is with me always. And you and your dear brother will always be as kin to me and mine forever. Go therefore in peace – and sleep well in your beds tonight."

He kissed her hand and withdrew.

Now, at last, when all her visitors were gone, and she deemed it unlikely there would be more, she had peace to take her jewel chest from its secret place, which she had found for it, and there placed it, a few days before. Sitting before her mirror, she sat a few moments at rest, before lifting the Stone of Elendil and looking into it with concentration, for she had something of importance that she wished to say to Elrond.

Again, the darkness seemed at first impenetrable, and then a tiny pinpoint of light appeared, and soon grew to a starlit glow. A familiar voice spoke to her, saying, "My beloved, you come to me once more. How can I aid you?"

"My lord," she said quietly to him in her thoughts, "I go to the Temple tomorrow to wed Elessar. My heart is both happy and sad. For it is so brief a time since we went to the same Temple together! I do not know how I shall bear up, during the ceremony, with so many of our oldest and most loved friends gone, who went with us then. Think not that I blame you for leaving, for we decided it together, and to that decision I hold. Yet the pain of it was not any less, because we chose it together - though I did not know it at the time!"

"Dear heart!" said the voice fondly now. "This was your bravest deed in a brave life – to agree to that which would almost kill you! I do not forget your bravery – and for this reason, if for no other, I shall ever come when you call me, and succour you if I can. Only seek not to call me too often, for it requires all my strength for me to come, and long must I rest when I leave you."

There was a pause, as though he marshalled his thoughts, over long distance, with difficulty. Then he said, "Fear not the Temple tomorrow, for I shall be with you each step of the way. In Prince Legolas's gift is a work more cunning even than he knows. For when the sun shall strike you, and covers you in a veil of golden light, I shall be there, in the midst of it, and when you close your eyes before the High Altar, you may know, if you wish it, that I am there, and your heart will be serene. Love the Lord Elessar, and may your days together be blessed. And may the stars shine upon your faces!"


	81. Another wedding

Book 15 A new journey

ii Another wedding

The morning dawned brilliantly sunny, but not too hot. It was ideal weather for a wedding. Eären rose early, for she did not wish to be hurried and arrive exhausted or stressed at the Temple. Indeed, she remembered her first wedding day with some regret, for it had been so free of all the elaborate ceremony, and the grandeur, which seemed necessary in marrying a king! Those days would not come again, she thought, sighing.

She did not put on the dress until all else in her toilet was completed, for it was heavy indeed, and once in it, her freedom of movement was restricted. However, Frea came and attended to the later part of her dressing, to her gratitude - a task she had performed so often that none knew it better. When all her toilet was completed, with Miriel and Frea's help, and that of the seamstresses, Eären put on the magnificent dress, and they deftly sewed up the side seam, so that not a spare stitch was visible, and it fitted her to perfection, like a perfect hour glass shape, as though she had been born in it. She stood forth, in the middle of the room, looking like a queen indeed, with her train flowing profusely about her feet.

Frea now sat her very carefully before her mirror, and brushed her hair until it gleamed, and divided it into four or five thick strands, and wound it into a beautiful, intricately-shaped elvish knot, behind her head, pinned securely with concealed pins. Then she put on the gold circlet, and made it sit carefully in place on her head, with the jewel bright on her brow, and the knot supporting it behind, to keep it secure, and finally she firmed it in place with the beautiful deer horn comb that the Master of the Beornings had once gifted to her.

Already, even indoors, by the morning light, the jewel in the gold circlet gleamed with a strangely rich glow, so that its depths seemed as deep as the ocean, and light streamed round her mistress's head and face and she glowed, as thought lit from within.

Frea said, in surprise, "There is some elven magic in this jewel, my lady! I did not think it anything special until now that I see it upon your brow. Take care, for I do not know what it may do! But it does look beautiful, now that your hair is done!"

Now, the effect of the circlet became more pronounced, for, as Legolas had predicted, the light of the sun, reflected in the depths of the beryl, reflected back its thousand flames deep into the tiny pearls of the dress. They became, each one, golden and warm in hue, and together they covered her whole body in a deeply rich glow, as of some far away, golden place, a land where there was nothing but sunshine and bright skies. Eären thought of Lord Elrond's remark of the evening before, and it seemed to her then that the light about her was the light of the Undying Lands themselves.

Frea now clapped a hand over her mouth in astonishment, saying, "Oh, my lady! You look like a magic elvish lady! Just like you would look sometimes in the Hall of Fire, in the old days. I know not what to say! For the king will be amazed when he sees you! And so will they all!"

Eären was surprised also, but she felt serene, and contained within herself, as Elrond had said she would be. Now, she sat very carefully on the edge of a chair, and waited, at peace, with her retainers, until Prince Faramir came for her.

At the fourth hour of the morning he came, handsome in his mail and livery of the White Tower, his fair head bare of his helmet, which he carried under his arm. However, when he saw Eären, he was at first startled, and then astonished. He did not know what to say, for his heart was moved beyond anything he had felt before about her, and she seemed no longer like his little sister of old, but a beautiful and rare gem of a lady, before whom he blushed in some awe.

Then he took her hands, saying, "My dear, dear sister! What shall I say? Fortunate indeed is Elessar, and were he not so loved by me, I do not think, at the last, he could persuade me he deserved you! I only grieve that our dear father and brother cannot see you today, as I see you! "

Stooping, he kissed her tenderly on both cheeks, and once more wished her joy. With retainers from the Palace bearing the train, they descended very slowly, step by step, arm in arm, to the Great Hall, and went forth into the courtyard with the White Tree. However, as soon as Eären stepped out into the sunshine of the City, even before she entered the coach, the yellow beryl caught the glorious rays of golden sunshine, as Legolas had foretold, and they streamed forth all around her, forming a halo of sunshine that seemed to drench her in a mellow, golden haze. This golden halo lighted her gold-bronze head, and highlighted her violet eyes, and it seemed to gain power as she walked, causing her slender ivory figure to be surrounded by brilliance.

Now the whole dress seemed to light up, so that each individual pearl shone with the warmth of the sun on the sea, and cast its rich glow all about it. Moreover, the glow entered the hearts of all who saw it, so that they felt heartened, and more alive than before, and their spirits soared. The people were astonished, thinking that the Lady Eären looked every inch an elven princess, and far mightier and more beautiful than they had seen before, even though they had loved her greatly as Lady of Gondor, and they roared their praises of her, wondering what her coming to the throne might mean for the City and the land.

She and Faramir entered the chariot of the House of the Stewards, and having carefully folded the great bulk of her dress inside it, the coachmen drove them to the Temple. The people lined every inch of the streets, and roared their gladness and joy, as they passed by slowly, and Faramir and Eären smiled warmly in the sunshine and waved to all.

When they reached the Temple, her train bearers, who were sons and daughters of the City, finely dressed in pale silken tunics, awaited her and Faramir and they helped her to alight from the coach, and to unfold the train. Then, the crowd awaiting her, many deep, about the entrance to the Temple, gazed, open mouthed, as she stood in the porch, while the bearers arranged her train precisely. For it seemed that once the beryl had captured the sun's light, it would not let it go, but held it, and reflected it back everywhere about her.

At last, Eären was ready, and she moved forward slowly, with great dignity, and entered the Temple, proudly holding the arm of her brother Prince Faramir, with the four children bearing the heavy train behind her. Lothiriel, young Queen of the Mark, who had also greeted her in the porch, now walked at a distance, behind the train-bearers, together with three of their mutual old friends, who were daughters of the oldest houses of the City.

To their disappointment, Eowyn had born her second child only seven night ago, and was not yet recovered sufficiently to attend the wedding. However, with these old friends walked, instead, two of the highest born female elves of Imladris and Lothlórien, who had come with the fair company to the City. It was Elladan who had begged her at the rehearsal to give a place to them, when he learned the arrangements for the ceremony. He would have his kin from the valley included, he said, so that the giving of their beloved Lady of Imladris, a rare gift indeed, from the valley, back to the City, was fully recognised.

To this, indeed, Faramir and she had gladly agreed. The elf chosen from the valley was Aeredhel, daughter of Lord Erestor, her old friend from the Houses of Healing, a lovely girl, still young in the life of an elf, with exquisite blue eyes and richly dark hair. The elf chosen of Lórien was Finduilas, niece of Galadriel and Celeborn, an older elf of great wisdom and beauty, with flowing fair hair and penetrating blue eyes. Both of them wore fine elven dresses and carried great armfuls of her favourite summer flowers, provided by Legolas and his kin of the Woodelves.

Now, therefore, at the front of the Temple, Elessar, hearing the excited bustle of the bride's arrival, stood forth, tall and handsome in his ornamental silver and sable mail, emblazoned with the emblems of Gondor, and he bore the single white gem at his brow that he had worn at his coronation. He wore a new, dark blue cloak, for he did not wish to arouse painful memories by wearing the white cloak which he usually wore for state occasions. The blue cloak however was clasped with the green elf stone of his house, given to him by the Lady Galadriel, which burned at his throat like a beacon.

Assembled round him, to the right of the altar, were his supporters. These were a crowd far greater than he had expected, for there was Éomer of Rohan, wearing his slim gold coronet, as Lord of the Mark, and the white horse of Rohan gay at his breast, and there too was the stately Prince of Dol Amroth beside him, wearing the colourful blue hauberk of his people. There with them were the sons of Elrond, full of grace, their hair cloudy as a starlit night, rich with gemstones of the valley, and there was the stately Lord Celeborn of Lórien, now the oldest elf left east of the Blue Mountains, resplendent in a white and pearl tunic and a fine white cloak. There, also, were Elessar's most loved companions of the quest, Prince Legolas, tall and elegant, wearing his finest green velvet elvencloak and on his head the circlet of his princedom in his father's house, sparkling with gemstones, his fair hair flowing free about his shoulders. Beside him stood Gimli, son of Glóin, wearing his burnished, gleaming dress mail and carrying his fur-trimmed helmet beneath his arm. All these accompanied Elessar before the High Altar, a goodly company indeed, colourful in their finery, and they eagerly awaited the arrival of the bride.

Now when the musicians of the Temple struck up a stately processional tune, all of them naturally turned to see the bride enter the Temple. As Legolas had instructed her, Eären paused, on Faramir's arm, under the great West Window of the Temple, before moving forward, and let the sun's rays stream down upon her. The yellow beryl now absorbed the sun's rays mightily, as though it were hungry and would devour them, and would swell and increase itself upon them. And it transformed them, and made them as though they were part of her. It seemed to all who saw her standing there that a golden, glowing halo glanced off her face, hair and figure, and she walked, sheathed in it, as though she were bringing the Light of Valinor itself, in all its brilliance and glory, into the Temple.

The entire congregation was amazed, and stared at her in wonder. However, none was more astonished than Elessar, who stood and gazed and gazed upon her, heart stuck to the core. He saw her, as it were, for the first time. He saw her beautiful dress, and her train and bearers, and he saw Lothiriel and her elf maids with their flowers behind her, but far more than these trappings of greatness, he saw her - that she was every inch a great, wise and beautiful lady, transformed by the elves beyond recognition from her old self.

Celeborn, seeing her, was heart struck, and wept openly, remembering his heart's bliss, who had gone to the Grey Havens with Lord Elrond and the Ring Bearers. He, too, had suffered great grief at that riding, and had born it, often alone, with great dignity, they later learned. The sons of Elrond also looked upon their father's beloved lady, and were glad of heart, and their spirits soared. For they saw that their work in the healing of the Lady Eären was completed, and that Lord Elrond might now enjoy his rest in peace.

Legolas, looking from Eären to Elessar, as their eyes met across the Temple, was well pleased with his handiwork. For he had done just what he intended, and showed her to her new husband, he thought, and to all her people, perhaps for the first time, for who she really was! And that had been his plan all along.

Now, at last, they moved up the centre aisle of the Temple, and their slow procession reached the High Altar. Faramir gently and courteously gave his sister's hand to the king, with an encouraging smile, and stepped away from them. Elessar roused himself, with difficulty, and, taking her hand, stepped into his place beside her. He looked down at her, for she reached barely to his shoulder, and she looked up at him, and they both smiled at each other at that moment, aware of what they were doing, and feeling that it was right.

Now the music ceased, and Lord Varanir, gorgeously dressed in his priestly robes, who had been awaiting them, began the ceremony, saying in a firm voice, which carried clearly through the silent Temple, "Now is the summer-time of the year, and a time for new beginnings. Therefore, we who are lovers of these two people, come together to celebrate their marriage. It is said that when the Ainur first appeared in the thoughts of Ilúvatar the Holy, even then were there male and female. Some lived together in holy alliance, partner and partner, friend and friend, lover and lover, and they created good and noble things together, in the sight of the Holy One, in Valandil, where all was beautiful and without stain.

"Therefore, now, when men and women are of age, they choose a partner, to live together in bliss under the blessing of Him who sees all hearts, to mirror His love of us, to people our land with children, and to do good works in His sight. Wherefore Elessar, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Chief of the Dúnedain, Elf stone, King of Gondor and all the West, and Eären, Lady of Imladris, daughter of the High Steward of Gondor, are come here to pledge their oath to each other before the witnesses here present. These their oaths shall be held from this day forth sacred and inviolate, unto the end."

With these solemn words, there was a pregnant pause, and all thought well upon this injunction - and none more than the two protagonists! But Eären found, to her joy, that she had lost her fears of this oath during the last hours before the ceremony, as will happen to many a bride. There had been someone in Elrond's words the day before which had stilled her anxieties. When he said, "Love the Lord Elessar, and may your days together be blessed," she saw that he spoke truth, as he always did. For it was not in him to lie to her, or pretend a joy he did not feel. He wanted her to be happy - had she said not said as much to Elessar? - and now it was up to her to believe it, she understood.

When they came to the part of the ceremony where they each made their vows before the altar, many who had seen them through much suffering were deeply moved, and the most moved of all was her dear brother Faramir, who had seen her through long years of loneliness, sorrow, the loss of her father and brother in war, and the desolation of her country. Even in victory, when all seemed full of hope, there had been yet more grief at the sad end of her last marriage, he reflected. Yet all had been so bravely born, during her growing time and beyond, into the lovely woman she had now become. Beyond all hope, unlooked-for, Faramir saw joy return to her heart once more, and the tears flowed freely down his fair face, and he made no attempt to stanch them, until Éomer King, ever kind of heart, gave him his kerchief and placed a strong, comforting, mail-gloved hand on his shoulder!

After this, the pair at the heart of the ceremony moved slowly up the steps to the High Altar, and knelt, and the priest anointed them both with oil and holy water, while the fine Temple choir sang a hymn in praise of Holy Ilúvatar. Then Elessar rose, and turned to his bride, and Eären knelt humbly before her new lord, and pledged her loyalty anew to him as her king. For the pledge she had given before, at his crowning, was in another name, and now at their marriage she was required by custom of marriage with the king to renew it. Nonetheless, he, in turn, must then kneel and pledge the recognition of their children as his own, and their rights as heirs of the realm, in perpetuity, which he now did, gladly. Non-recognition of lineage and right of succession had caused many a dispute in the past, which led to civil strife, and worse, and therefore the country had incorporated these matters in a special part of the king's marriage ceremony.

Now, the couple returned to their original place before the low altar, and stood, with heads bowed before the priest, in meditation, until he pronounced their union as complete, holding their joined hands high in his hand for all to see, and shaking holy water upon them with his other hand, saying in a loud voice, "Now is the union complete between Elessar, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Chief of the Dúnedain, Elf stone, High King of Gondor and all the West, and Eären, daughter of Denethor, High Steward of Gondor, Lady of Imladris, High Queen of Gondor and all the West. May the blessing of the Holy One follow their every footstep, keeping them steadfast and in perfect peace, day by day, so long as they both live. And may She who lights the vaulted roof of the world lighten their darkest days, from this time forth and forever more! Now shine all the stars of the firmament upon them and theirs forever!"

So the short ceremony was ended. Elessar now turned to Eären, and bent tenderly to kiss her lips, while many murmured their approval. However, he also said to her gently, so that none should hear but they and the priest, "Ilúvatar knows well how long and sorely tried I have been, in waiting for this day! May He in his gentleness forgive my impatience, my lovely Eären! You had my heart, already, beloved - I gave it freely. Now I add to it my life. If by any way I can protect you from further harm, sorrow or suffering, I vow that it shall be done, as the Holy One is my witness."

The resolution of his dark blue eyes moved Eären to respond, but she could think of no more words to say, and so she grasped his strong forearms and stood tiptoe, in order to kiss his brow, and all smiled to see so slight a lady reach up to her lord thus.

Now, Elessar's supporters gathered round, and clasped his hands warmly, and clapped him on the shoulders and back, while Eären's supporters hugged and kissed her cheeks warmly. And then each group mingled with the other, to congratulate their opposite, and so for a little while there was joyful hubbub in the assembly. Then, when the priest had allowed a few moments of happy chaos to pass, he signalled to the choir and musicians to strike up the processional again, and Eären's train bearers hastily arranged her train once more behind her, as she slowly turned to face the Great Door of the Temple.

When they were ready, she put her arm through Elessar's, and with his free hand resting upon hers, they moved slowly back down through the long building together, smiling happily from side to side at their friends and guests, as they were recognised. As they did so, the yellow beryl in her circlet blazed forth once more uncannily, as though at some signal known only to her. This time, it picked up the brilliant light of the elf stone at Elessar's throat, and it was as though the two lights mingled, and brought forth a stream of light that was like the bluest green depths of the sea on a sunny day, edged with gold, and it surrounded them both. Those who saw it marvelled at it, and no one was able to explain, later on, how it had happened, but they never forgot it.

Accompanied by an escort of the Knights of Gondor, they drove off, behind four grey mares from the royal stables, with fine black and silver silken tassels woven into their manes, with the interior of the coach filled with the billowing train of the dress, causing Elessar to laugh and complain that he struggled to find room for himself! The coach driver took them, via each level, at a stately trot, down through the City, a much longer route than that necessary to get back to the Palace, but one which had been agreed earlier, as part of Faramir's arrangements for the wedding, so that the people might have the chance to see them, which he held to be important. And the people came in great numbers, for not an inch of space was left free of cheering bystanders at the kerbsides.

When they reached the Square behind the Great Gate, the Captain of the Guard of the Gate stood forth with his company and saluted them, and a silver trumpet burst was sounded from above, from the White Tower of Ecthelion. The Gate was now slowly and ceremonially opened, so that all who stood without could see them also, and they drove full half a league down the road to Osgiliath, where many from the outlying districts of the City lined the way, who had not been able to get into the crowded City for the ceremony itself.

As flowers and gifts were thrown from all sides, they gradually circled, and, smiling and waving gladly, returned by the opposite route they had come, and so up through the City again, and through the Tunnel to the Seventh Gate at last. Crowds had gathered, they saw, from the Embrasure, down every level, and far beyond the City Gate. Even the Pelennor Field was full of great swarms of tiny figures who looked eagerly up to see their King and new Queen.

At last, however, when they had acknowledged the cheers many times, with a sigh, Elessar said, "Well, my love, I think we have done our duty, and it is time we returned to the Palace, for our guests will go hungry until we do - for they cannot break their wedding fast without us!"

She laughed and said, "Aye, my Lord, let us go and look to our guests now."

So they walked together, surrounded by the knights of Gondor, and with her train bearers still holding the great train steadfastly, past the exit from the Seventh Gate, which had been decorated by the elves with fragrant blossoms, and into the Place of the Fountain, where the White Tree was now in full bloom, and the fountains springing. There, they found most of their invited guests assembled in the fresh air, they having returned gradually on foot from the Temple, for from their high vantage point in the courtyard they could see the whole progress, as it unfolded below, without having to move far, and they were delighted and entertained by it. The servants had served them sparkling wines, while they awaited their hosts, out in the delightfully sunny air of afternoon.

Éomer King, seeing the wedding couple return, now thoughtfully himself brought wine to greet them, saying, "Nay but you must both be thirsty and hungry by now, for it is certain I am, and I have not done half the work you have so far today!"

Laughing, they took the goblets gratefully and sipped, while all their guests flocked to greet them and congratulate them once again, and there was great hubbub all around them. Then Prince Faramir stood forth and requested the guests to enter the Great Hall Merethrond, where a feast had been prepared for them, and so all gradually streamed into the Tower and found their places and sat to eat.

When the feast had begun to assuage their hunger somewhat, conversation flowed, and Celeborn asked Elessar what their immediate plans were, now that they were married.

"Ah," said Elessar, looking sideways at Eären, with a pleased smile, "you remind me, my lord, that our plans are yet news to my wife! I do not think I can tell you, my friend, until I have first told her!"

Eären was very surprised by this, since she had assumed that Elessar's mention of a wedding gift meant that he had something beautiful for her, as she had given him a new scabbard, worked in fine gold enamel, for his beloved sword. But, smiling, Elessar now explained to her that he had planned a wedding journey for the two of them, and that it would begin at the Harlond landings the following day – though at not too uncivilised an hour, he said!

At this undertaking, she smiled, knowing him well of old, when he went travelling! They would take ship, he said, and since the Prince of Dol Amroth went that way, he would go with them, and all his family and they would end up somewhere interesting and unusual! This was all he would say, for, when pressed, he pointed out that the fewer people who knew their destination the better, if they were to hope for any privacy at all.

Delighted and intrigued as she was, Eären nevertheless now began to feel worried about all the arrangements she would need to make, in order to enable such a journey, and the shortage of time available. But Faramir, quickly seeing her anxiety, interrupted, saying, "Pray think no more of it, Eären, for all the arrangements are already made, and you need not worry about anything!"

"But what of Elros?" she asked anxiously – and then caught Master Elladan's twinkling grey eyes, and understanding dawned! She said to him, accusingly, "You have all planned it together! And that is why you came to ask for him, Elladan!"

They all laughed aloud at her surprised face, and Elessar explained, "I early realised, my love, that I could not possibly manage it without the help of a great many people! Most of those who helped, you see around you at table. I own that little Elros was the most difficult – but I had concluded that, if no better solution presented itself, we would take him with us, and Frea, too, for she is a treasure in travelling situations, as we have cause to know. But when my brothers arrived in the City, enquiring how they might help, it was the work of a few moments to arrange for his journeying with them!"

Elrohir said, now, reinforcing his brothers' wish to save Eären any anxiety, "Pray do not have a moment's unease about him, my dear Lady of Imladris – whom I must now remember to call Queen of Gondor! He will be so happy, for we will show him many magical things, which will keep his little heart content for long! Yet I promise you that if he becomes sad and grieves for you, then we will bring him to you ourselves, wherever you are."

"You are very good – all of you!" she said, looking round at the kind and happy faces of all her friends, feeling moved by their generosity and care for her. "I see that you have given great thought and care to my happiness, and my lord's. How may I ever thank you?"

It proved to be an accurate estimate of what they had done. Gradually, she learned that Aeredhel and Finduilas would travel with the elvish company, making it a secure group indeed for little Elros to be with, and that eased her heart greatly. Not only would he have loved and familiar companions, but all the healing skill of Aeredhel available, should he ail anything at all, and there were none she trusted more, for that graceful elf had learned all her skill at the hand of Lord Erestor himself.

Meanwhile, Lothiriel Queen would travel with their sailing party, giving her some unexpected and welcome female companionship on their journey, for the latter wished to visit her home in the south, which she had not seen since her marriage. Éomer King had given her leave to absent herself a while, though he said, with a sigh that he would miss her greatly!

Eären's moment of greatest pleasure was when she learned that Elessar had even prevailed upon Miriel to accompany them, also, to take care of her lady, as always! He had left no stone unturned, as he had promised, to make her as happy as he could well imagine, and this touched her heart deeply.

When they had eaten their fill, and speeches had been made, the minstrels came forth and sang, and Huan, their first pupil in the Palace, sang for them the elven song 'A Elbereth Gilthoniel', and one or two of the new songs which Legolas was teaching him. The court players came forth also and performed an amusing charade, the guests laughed, and some joined in and sang, and soon there was dancing, as well as singing. Thankfully, the elaborate train which Eären had born patiently all day had by now been quietly and skilfully detached by the seamstresses, whose cunning she was by now much in admiration of, so that she could move more freely about the floor. But it was probably the sight of Elessar dancing that arrested all eyes! His bride had taught Elessar to do the most simple dances for the occasion, at which, he said, he felt himself to be in more terror than when facing the Paths of the Dead! He carried it off, nonetheless, with considerable grace, as he did most things, and received much appreciative applause, and he was pleased with his own efforts.

Eären did not forget her pledge to Legolas, and when she had a moment of peace, when the dancing was underway, she took the hand of Aeredhel, daughter of Erestor, and gave it to Legolas, saying, "I should like very much to see you dance together, old friends. Will you be so kind as to oblige me, and remind me of my many treasured days in the Hall of Fire?"

Aeredhel nodded her head in consent, and Legolas happily went on to the dance floor, leading her proudly by the hand. Eären felt hopeful indeed that more than she would end this day happy! In this, she had possibly, in her own happiness, forgotten for the moment Elrond's injunction against match making . . .

The day wore on into evening, with feasting and merriment, until there came a time when Eären's energy began to flag. Finally, she leaned towards her new lord, when next he appeared, having danced most obligingly with some of the court ladies, to their great delight and she said, "My love, I do not think I can linger here much longer. How is it with you?"

At once, he turned his bright eyes upon her, saying, "I had begun to think you would never say so! Let us vanish away, as is our expected part, and let these revellers drink and dance and enjoy their fill of revelry as long as they will! For I have other designs for the ending of this day!"

And they faded quietly into the background, with Faramir's help, and thence away, while the revelry went on, and it was some time before anyone missed them. When they did, it was with gladness rather than regret, nodding approbation at the realisation that the lovers had finally found each other's company.

The bride's dressing room was now in her new Chambers, and had already been made ready for her, there, and Frea and Miriel awaited her. They helped her to disrobe carefully. with the aid of a seamstress, who was needed to unpick her seam for the last time. Regretfully they removed the yellow beryl circlet, wondering between them when she would next find an opportunity to wear this finery. But as Frea said, with her customary common sense, a wedding day, with all its joy, is but a day long, like any other! Soon enough it is gone and now this beautiful dress would remain unworn, perhaps until her own daughter wore it, years hence?

When Eären had sat in the warm tub and soaked a little while, she felt soothed, and she stretched herself lazily this way and that, and began to feel her muscles relax at last. Then Miriel held up her new blue robe, made for the occasion, while she stepped into it, and it fell from her shoulders in a graceful, simple drape to the ground. Now, she sat her before the dressing mirror, and Frea unpinned and brushed out her hair, saying, as she worked busily, "You looked a gem, my Lady, in the Temple, like nobody I have ever seen before at her wedding! How proud your father would have been of you today! But the Lord Elessar, too, was handsome and him so kingly in his dress uniform! And Prince Faramir! Do you know, every lady in the court is in love with him? The Lady Eowyn is a fortunate lady indeed!"

"Faramir was ever a stealer of hearts," said Eären affectionately. "But Frea – did you know that the King and I are to go travelling tomorrow?"

Frea laughed aloud, saying, "Of course I did! We had a hard time concealing it from you, mind, for you are a sharp-eyed lady and no mistake! Miriel and I was feared to death you would see the bags we had packed, and would ask me for something in them and I would not be able to get at it!"

Eären now learned, with fascination, that not only had all the journey arrangements been made in secret, but some new clothes had been made for her by the seamstresses, while apparently fitting the dress! She gradually realised that many conversations had taken place, these last few weeks, which she had known nothing of, and was startled by the thought.

"Well, I hope we chose well, my lady," said Frea now, "for we fitted everything upon Miriel, who is just your size, fortunately, though she is taller, as you know, so we had to make the hems a little shorter and trust to luck! If they are not quite perfect, well the seamstresses will alter them as soon as you return. And Miriel is to go with you, for which she is delighted, for she has never seen the sea . . . ."

But at this, she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror, and Miriel said, smiling, "Now we shall be in trouble, Frea, for revealing what has been so well guarded a secret!"

"The sea!" said Eären, amazed, for she had not, even now, imagined that they would travel as far as that, though she had had enough sense to realise that they headed that way, given the presence of the Dol Amroth contingent. Then, seeing Frea's dismay, she said soothingly, "Do not worry, Frea, I shall not reveal your lapse. But the sea! My goodness!"

Thus, Frea chattered on, happily enough, until she noticed in the mirror a presence in the narrow, concealed doorway, which connected the queen's rooms to those of the king. He had appeared as silently as a shadow, and she did not know how long he had been standing there. She clapped her hand to her mouth, in dismay, and curtseyed low, saying, "Oh, sir, forgive me, and I will be gone by your leave, for I do chatter so!"

However, Elessar waved away her anxiety, saying, "Be at ease, Frea. Do your work, for when your mistress dismisses you, only then you may leave."

He stood by, however, evidently in fascination, observing something he had not been allowed to see before, while Frea brushed Eären's hair vigorously until it crackled. He had always loved her hair, and it was a privilege to him, now, as her husband, to see it dressed.

Finally, when her task was done, Eären said to Frea gently, "Thank you, Frea and Miriel, for all your kind attentions this day. I am beholden to you both, as always. And be so good as to tell the servants not to disturb us further tonight."

"And not tomorrow either!" added Elessar firmly, "For we will call you at need!"

Frea curtseyed low and, together with Miriel, she withdrew. When the door had closed softly behind them, Eären rose at once, and came, smiling, towards her lord, and he took her into his arms, and kissed her long and passionately, something he had longed to do all day. Then he buried his face in her beautiful hair for a long time, inhaling the delightful fragrance of her, and revelling in her touch, before leading her back through the door to his own bedchamber. And he said, as she slipped off her robe and lay down upon the bed,

"You were so beautiful, today, my dearest love!" For he was still in wonder at her appearance in the Temple. "I wanted so much to tell you how beautiful you were, every moment, but alas I could not."

Hungrily, he ran his hand down her face and along the swelling line of her beautiful breast.

"Can it really be that we are together at last? I own I had begun to fear that this moment would never come!"

Gently, now, he threw off his own robe, before taking her in his arms, and kissing her with a passion once more.


	82. Imrahil's Castle

Book 15 A new journey

iii Imrahil's Castle

They both slept heavily that night, for they were exhausted from all the accumulated events and complex feelings of the day. They were awoken by the warm rays of the July sun on their faces. Elessar raised his head and looked at the height of the sun from his Chamber window, and said dryly, "No man has ever kept me abed till this hour before, I think, since I was boy!"

Eären giggled happily, saying, "Then I am proud of my accomplishment, my dear lord! For a woman may do what a man may not? Shall you call the servants now? And pray tell me at what hour I must be ready to leave for the Harlond."

"I think about an hour ago," he said wryly, and she leaped up in dismay, only to find that he was teasing her once more!

He caught her, protesting, back in his arms, saying smilingly, "Peace, my love! We shall sail at noon, and not then, unless we are aboard, for the sailing I have commanded is ours to order as we wish! There is time to break our fast and leave for the quay without undue haste. I will order food to be brought here, so that we may enjoy a pleasant breaking of our fast together, and afterwards we can pay a last visit to little Elros and say our farewells to him for the time being. Then you may wish to dress, and I will call your servants to you in your own apartments. Be at the Seventh Gate at the fourth hour, with Miriel, and I shall be happy."

Later, when Eären returned to her room, Miriel was already waiting for her, and together they chose travelling garb for her. She could think of nothing more appealing or appropriate to her than one of the colourful elven dresses she had brought from Imladris. The one she chose was a strange mixture of misty green and blue woodland hues, for elven wear was cool and light, and draped with uncanny precision around her figure, the hem swirling round her calves, so that it did not get in the way of her feet. Miriel also suggested elven rope sandals, which protected and never tired her feet. She then brushed out her hair and left it in drapes down her back, to keep it well clear of her face, and she did not wear it in the high fashion of the court again until their wedding time was over - and that was to prove longer than she expected.

As an afterthought, Eären took the amethyst bracelet from its box, together with the Elendil Stone and a very few of her favourite jewels, and asked Miriel to bring them with her, concealed in a leather pouch about her waist, beneath her cloak. And her maid also brought the kerchief of Galadriel, a gift whose worth her lady had ever prized, in case of breezes on the river, though the day was fair and warm already, and she knew that the weather was likely to get warmer as they travelled further south.

"Well, then, Miriel," she said now, taking a last look round. "If we are sure we need nothing else, let us take the road!"

They passed down quickly through the Palace, thinking to slip away unseen, for the building was empty at that hour and usually the servants were busy at their work in the kitchens or gardens. However, they had not reckoned with the warm-heartedness of their guests, who had artfully posted a servant to await their first movement, and now assembled in the Place of the Fountain, by the Seventh Gate, ready with garlands and sprays of flowers made by Legolas and his elves, to see them on their way. Chief among these was Faramir, who now welcomed her and Elessar, who had just arrived at the Gate by a different route, with an affectionate kiss on both cheeks, saying, "Now begins your next adventure indeed! I wish you both all joy of your journey! For who deserves this time of rest better than you two, who have passed through fire and sword?"

Eären said to him, her heart full, "I know not how to thank you, my dearest brother, for all that you have done to make my marriage so happy and smooth an event! And when shall you yourself take leave, I wonder? For your need for rest must be great also!"

Nevertheless, Faramir reassured her, saying, "Eowyn is yet weak, and cannot travel, and so we must perforce stay within the City. And by the time she is well again, and the child has gained strength and can travel, you will be returned from your travels - and it will be our turn for leisure!"

With Eären's willing help, Eowyn had given birth to a girl, a week ago, who, to her pleasure, had been named Roseären, after her sister-in-law. The child seemed well enough, and Eären had no fears for them, but she was glad that Frea would be staying behind, and would be available to attend her, if need be.

"I have promised Faramir and Lady Eowyn a leave of their own," added Elessar, to assure her, for he knew she worried about these things. "He shall look to the City in my absence, and when I return, he and Eowyn shall be free to return to Ithilien, which is a fair land in the summer, as you well know, and they shall be free to enjoy their children – for a while."

"I am pleased to hear it," said Eären, very happy, now, for she was very conscious of the great amount of toil that Faramir had exerted since her return from the valley, and before that, if the truth were known - for she guessed that he had stood in Elessar's place often enough during the last, sad year. "And give my best of wishes for her health and joy to the Lady Eowyn, Faramir, and tell her that maybe, with her leave, when I return from my wedding journey, I shall undertake a journey of my own, and come to fair Ithilien myself, before the leaves fall in the autumn!"

Faramir's smile was now glad indeed, for he had long hoped, after his sister's return from the valley of Imladris, that Eären and possibly Elessar himself might visit his home, of which he was justly proud.

"That I shall look forward to," he said, with a bow. "For neither of you shall ever need an invitation to our home."

Now Éomer King stepped forward, with a parting gift of a spray of flowers for Eären, and a farewell kiss for Lothiriel, his Queen, who, together with the Prince of Dol Amroth and his family, had also assembled at the Upper Gate. He wished them a fair journey, and Eären said, "Éomer, I fear we promised to spend time with you in Rohan, and our plans have gone sadly astray."

However, he only laughed, saying, "I am not unhopeful, fair Queen of Gondor, that I shall see you before long!"

She looked at him, puzzled, and at Elessar, who merely smiled, and she said, catching his meaning, "I see that there are yet more plans to discover which I know not of!"

Now Master Elladan stepped forward, bowed before them, and said, "A star shone upon our meeting, dear friends! May your wedding journey be fruitful, and let us look forward to meeting again in the City, ere we depart for our home. And I shall care for little Elros as my own son, and you have naught to fear."

Last of all, Legolas and Gimli came forth and bowed, and placed a garland round each of their necks, and Legolas said gently, "No one has more deserved this holy day than you, dear friends. Use it well!"

Eären kissed him with great affection, knowing how much he had contributed, saying, "Keep well, beloved friend! And we shall meet again soon."

They now, to the cheers and waves of their friends, passed down the through the tunnel to the Sixth Level, where they took horses, and rode away from the gate, in a great company. Soon the figures they had left behind disappeared, lost in the many curious bends and corners of the City.

Their ride to the Harlond Quays took less than an hour, for it lay just south of the City, close by the Pelennor Field, and they saw that their ship already awaited there, shining in the morning sunshine. Faramir had sent their baggage ahead that morning, so that all was ready to sail, as soon as the passengers came aboard. Many of the people, hearing rumours of their journey, had gathered on the jetty, and cheered and shouted good wishes and threw more flowers on to the deck. And Elessar and Eären stood long at the stern, that they might be seen by their people, waving to all, as the ship slowly drew away.

Gradually, when some space had opened between them and the shore, the ship picked up speed, and put on some sail, as the wind grew and spread its sails wide, and they began to speed swiftly south.

It was a journey of two hundred miles or more to the sea, Eären knew. As a child, she had travelled further than most people travel in all their lives, at the behest of her father, who liked to keep contact with his allies, north and south, but who tended to use his children for this purpose, rather than go himself! The long journey to Dol Amroth itself was not unknown to her, for she had gone there many a summer when days of freedom from school dawned. Yet it was long years since she had seen the sea.

When the towers and turrets of the White City were no longer visible, she said to Elessar, "It is time for me to know where we are heading, my lord. For though I would go with you to the ends of the earth, if you asked it, yet I would feel happier knowing that that is our destination!"

He laughed down at her, the light of great love in his blue eyes at her words, for he knew it was another journey she referred to, and said, "Then, I will reveal my mind. We go to Dol Amroth, and we shall travel the whole way by sea, save only one night, that we shall spend ashore at Pelargir, for I have a mind to see what has happened there, since I came there with the hosts of the dead, three years ago and more."

Light dawned, and she said excitedly, "I had begun to suspect it, my Lord. It is years since I visited that place. The Prince my uncle has a castle hard by the sea. This is wonderful news, for I loved it greatly then, and I am sure I will again!"

He smiled, pleased that he had chosen well.

"It was the Prince's own suggestion, when he sent messages to me concerning our wedding invitation," he explained. "For he said that it was time we both took our leisure, after so much war, suffering, and loss, and I knew he spoke truth. He suggested that if we travelled home with him and his family after the wedding, he would ask his daughter to accompany us, so that she might be safe in visiting her home, which she has longed to see once more, since she wed Éomer King. I sent messengers back to him and said that we would accept his kind invitation, and that if his daughter wished to travel with us, we would receive her happily."

Now, Eären went and sat with Lothiriel in the stern, in the warm sunshine, and they talked of the wedding, and of their school days together, and of Lothiriel's life in Edoras. They talked too of how much her friend's life had changed since she married.

Eären said thoughtfully, "It cannot been easy for you, my friend, to have gone from your home and all you knew, to a strange land. That I see. And yet Éomer is a fine man and will be a great king ere long."

"We married not for reasons of state," said Lothiriel frankly. "My father was doubtful of the alliance at first, for he knew little of Rohan. Lord Éomer and I met when the war was ended, and we came to the City to join the celebrations, and to attend the wedding of Elessar and Arwen. I gave my heart to him then, I think, and he looked kindly at me also, but it was some time before we met again. We would never have done so, indeed, but for the kind office of Lady Eowyn. She saw how we looked at each other, and so she invited me to Ithilien, and then later to travel with her to Rohan, when she visited her home after the birth of her first child. For the Rohirrim were eager to see the new addition to their house.

"Therefore, I met Éomer once more, and we had time to know each other better and Éomer asked for my hand before I left. But when I returned to Dol Amroth my father was doubtful, for though he valued Éomer King greatly as a warrior prince and ally, he doubted whether I could be happy with the horsemen, whose life is so different from ours. Therefore, later we all travelled to Rohan, together with my mother, and stayed some time in Meduseld, and my father came to value Éomer's people for their friendliness and frankness of spirit. Indeed who could not value their great skill in horsemanship, which naturally impressed my father, who has been a lover of horses from his youth.

" And so he gave his consent, at the end of his stay, and right glad I was, for I feared that I must spend my life in conflict with the one whom I honour and revere above all!"

She glanced back at the Prince of Dol Amroth, who stood with Elessar in the stern and talked, as they watched the changing landscape of Gondor passing by. Less preoccupied now with her own life, Eären saw that the simple life of Rohan must contrast greatly with the more sophisticated court of Dol Amroth, a people proud of their descent from ancient Númenor, who had also mingled with the blood of the elves long ages past. She admired the way her friend had adapted to a changed life, and said so.

Lothiriel smiled and said, "Love will overcome many obstacles, as you must know, more than anyone, my dear Eären! However, tell me more of your own life, for your story has encompassed so much already. I have hardly seen you, for long years, apart from our brief time in Meduseld."

Lothiriel and a whole group of the daughters of the older families in the south had been sent to be educated in the White City, where there were many more priests and men of letters than elsewhere in the south. It was accounted a badge of rank, among men of status, in that time, that their daughters were educated, as well as their sons. The sons of the aristocracy came there also, and they all attended school in the City, in the days of the High Stewards, together with Eären, daughter of the High Steward, and her brothers Faramir and Boromir. Through this early contact, they had all become friends, as their families had hoped, and had roamed the Pelennor Field together often, when school was over. Their parents hoped by this means that not only would they obtain the best education, but make useful alliances, some by marriage, which would enrich their noble houses and encourage peace. However, when the War came, it became increasingly hard for any to think of their futures beyond the day, and though some married and settled together, many returned to their homes and focused their thoughts on the coming strife.

Eären and Lothiriel had remained friends during breaks in schooling. In the summer time, Eären would sometimes be invited to Dol Amroth and, her company not being much in demand by her father the two would travel together there, with the Prince's servants, and her brothers. And in long summers spent by the sea, Eären learned to know every inch of the Long Strand of Anfalas. They would also spend happy days in Edhallond, which, being the nearest port to Dol Amroth, was the largest and most thriving City in the south, apart from Pelargir. They would visit the market there, and see the travelling players and minstrels who came, and walk in the open air and sit by the sea and talk girlish talk for many hours together, while their brothers swam and shouted and made mock sword fights on the sand.

Those times were among her happiest recollections of girlhood, apart from her visits to Rohan, and she had mentioned them to Elessar when they met Lothiriel again in Meduseld. She saw now how much he had taken to heart all she had said then, about her childhood, and was grateful for his thought of her.

"I remember," said Queen Lothiriel slyly now, "how, one summer, when you came to Dol Amroth you were full of a young man whose portrait you had seen at court, and who had served the White City when your father was not yet Steward of Gondor, and Ecthelion reigned. Was not his name Thorongil?" She smiled, teasingly now at her friend. "He was a man of the north, you said, and had been much valued by your mother Finduilas. And then, when you came to Elanna, you were excited to find another portrait of him, and asked my father many questions about this knight!"

Eären smiled at the memory, though her smile was tinged with sadness. She sighed, glancing at where Elessar still stood tall in the prow, his hair blowing in the sea breeze, with the Prince of Dol Amroth next to him.

"So much has happened since then," she said quietly. "So many years and so much suffering between!"

Lothiriel looked stricken now, saying quietly, "Forgive me, my dear friend, for I spoke rashly. I did not mean to raise sadness in you yet again."

Eären shook her head, however, saying, "The sadness is already in me, Lothiriel! In my husband too. Everything we do, and everywhere we go, raises it, and it cannot be helped. So do not fear to be saying what comes to your mind, for it would make for a most constrained time for both of us if you did! Say on, and do not fear, and if it is more than I can bear without tears, then you at least shall be there to comfort me."

Lothiriel nodded her understanding, but said no more.

After a while, seeing the Prince move away, she returned to the stern, where Elessar smiled a welcome at her coming, saying, "I thought you had deserted me for your friend."

Then she put his arm about her waist, saying, "Forgive me, my dear lord! I do not yet know how to be with you when others are near, for I do not wish to embarrass you or myself, by hanging on your words, and neither do I wish to ignore our guests. I shall learn in time, I suppose."

He understood this, for he had had similar feelings, and feared to spend all his time with her, lest he seemed too cloying a presence. And he also did not wish to ignore his guests. He hugged her warmly to his side, however, and said quietly, so that the sailors nearby could not overhear, "I love you very much, my beloved wife! However, alas, we must restrain our impatience a little while longer. Yet when we reach our destination, we shall have time and leisure for each other at last."

He glanced down at her slight frame, adding, "I like this elvish dress! I meant, by the way, to say to you, that before we left I gave Frea the task of taking care of your wedding dress, which was the most beautiful I have ever seen, and it stays in my mind still. When we return home, I would have your likeness painted in that dress, so that I and all the people can remember the glory of the day, and feel gratitude and hope for our future."

Eären frowned, uncertain of this proposal, for there was something about the dress, and Legolas's beautiful gift that enhanced it so, that she felt did not belong to her, and ought not to be treated vaingloriously. But Elessar was firm.

"Did not Denethor have Finduilas's portrait painted?" he pointed out quietly. "And even now she hangs in my study, and looks down upon my work with her blessing. If he had not done so, you might never have known what your dear mother looked like."

This was an inconvertible truth.

"Very well, it shall be done, on condition the you are in the portrait also, my lord," she replied.

But Elessar knew his mind, and she learned in time that no matter how easy a lord he might seem, if he had once made his mind up, then not all the horrors of Mordor would dissuade him!

"Nay, it is you that I would have in the portrait," he said firmly. "However, if you really wish it, I will also have a portrait of myself to hang beside it. But I would not have anyone or anything take one single grain away from the splendour and beauty of your appearance that day!"

Eären gave in, saying, "It will be fitting to have some portraits of the return of the Kings of Gondor, after all, Elessar, now that I think of it. Perhaps of Faramir too - for custom was in the past for the Stewards of the House to be painted in like manner. I fear no portrait was ever made of Boromir, and that is great sadness to me now. Though now that I think of that too, it might be possible to have one of our most talented artists, who knew him, to draw his portrait even yet, before his memory fades."

Elessar smiled at this, saying, "Now you do your good office for me, as you did soon after the war, and remind me of what my duties are. Who knows this land and people better than you? It is good to have you here with us Gondor again, my love!"

They ate their meals on board ship, in a small cabin below the deck, where there were also several berths, to which they could retire if they wished. However, it was hot, airless and cramped below, and they preferred to spend most of the day on deck, watching with fascination the changing landscape pass on either hand. Their speed was far greater than they could have accomplished by land, and given a fair wind, within twenty-four hours of leaving the Quays at Harlond they were already deep into the south country, where there were fewer and fewer habitations, and instead, wide open swathes of wild, empty country met their eyes when they rose the following day.

By early evening of the second day, Pelargir Harbour could be seen ahead, its lights twinkling, and the noise of gulls was in their ears. The captain of the vessel warned them to expect an enthusiastic welcome from the local populace, but said that they should be careful none the less, for many brigands and the disorderly Southrons, who had done so much damage at the battles of the Ring, were by no means subdued in that area. Elessar therefore put on his mail shirt, and insisted that Eären wore his stout leather jerkin under her dress, which he had ever worn in the wild, and which would stop an arrow, unless it were most cruelly tipped with iron.

Now, as they came slowly into land, manoeuvring towards their allotted berth, they were surprised to see many cheering crowds turned out to greet them, for news of the Prince of Dol Amroth's journey home from the wedding had spread south, and they expected him, for he was a much loved leader in that area. However, when they saw Elessar the King and Eären his bride with him, they were overjoyed, and once more many flowers were thrown, and cheers rang out along the quayside.

They were glad to set foot on land once more, and they took horse at once and rode to the hall of the governor of that territory, where they had supper and refreshment, and a more comfortable bed for the night than on board ship. Wherever the king went, Eären was discovering, there was always business to be conducted, along with whatever else he might wish to do or see, and he was never entirely his own man again, though she found that she could sometimes intervene on his behalf, if she felt that too much was expected of him.

Elessar was late to bed, for after dinner he had much to discuss concerning the state of the country, and the governor and his councillors were delighted to be able to talk with him personally of their anxieties and difficulties in the restoration of their land after the war. Moreover, they wished to present him with honours and gifts, for they had by no means forgotten his liberation of the town in the battle of the Pelennor, and for that reason the Prince of Dol Amroth had warned them that he might come.

Therefore, Eären excused herself at a reasonable hour, and retired to her room, and she was fast asleep, still wearing the blue robe which the seamstresses had made for her, when he came to her side at length. He slipped between their sheets silently, and lay beside her for some while, drinking in her intense beauty, her beautiful hair spread over the pillow, and her eyelashes shading her soft fair face. Suddenly his desire for her was overwhelming, and despite himself, he bent to kiss her brow, and put his had upon her swelling breast.

She stirred at once, her eyes opened sleepily, and she saw him looking down at her, and felt the caress of her body. She smiled, half asleep, drew his face down to hers, and kissed his mouth, saying, "You are come at last, my lord!"

"Forgive me for leaving you," he said, kissing her mouth and her eyes and her cheeks. "For I need to think of my people, yet I wanted to be with you also! Forgive me for waking you now."

She protested, saying, "I should have been angry if you did not. Let us not fail to find time to behave as lovers, my lord king! For even a king must have some respite."

Without further ado, she slid out of the blue robe, and gently coaxed off his night robe and he did not demur.

Tired after their lovemaking and their long day at sea, they slept now. The following morning, they left the governor's house at dawn, eager to be on their way, and rejoined their ship.

Now they sailed deep into the Bay of Belfalas, passing the large island of Tolfalas, which raised its green head far out in the bay, leaving wide but trickily disposed channels between it and the land. A pilot boat guided them skilfully round the headland and left them, with a cheerful wave, to sail northwards, towards Dol Amroth. The weather continued sunny, and Eären had begun to turn a golden shade from being so much on deck, while Elessar, whose skin was always darker, had quickly become nut brown and healthy from exposure to the sea air.

The last part of their journey was somewhat shorter than the first, for with stiff sea breezes behind them, they picked up speed quickly, and by mid-afternoon they were standing at the starboard rail, as the tall, spectacularly situated Castle of Dol Amroth loomed up above them, on the headland high above Belfalas Strand.

"You have been here before, my lord king?" asked Prince Imrahil now, as Elessar stared at it, its grey walls rising steep and unassailable from the sea. He nodded.

"Many years ago," he said quietly. "Once, when I served Ecthelion 11, I came through the whole south. But things have changed greatly since that time."

There was a way up from the strand to the Castle, via a steep pathway, roughly cut in the rocky headland. However, it was not a way for a party of honoured guests to make trial of, and now they sailed on into the sunset, and it was after dark when they at last reached their destination, the port of Edhallond, and they had already retired to their bunks and were fast asleep.

The following morning there was great bustle on the quay, and the Prince's household and carriages awaited them in numbers. With much excitement the company disembarked, with all their baggage, servants, Elessar's inevitable knights and their gear, loading the roofs of the carriages to the limits. Elessar and Imrahil rode, while Eären and Lothiriel stepped inside the leading carriage, and within an hour or two, they were away.

Their road, once beyond the town, took them south along the headland, where they had magnificent views over the sea. The weather held fine and sunny, and they began to look forward to their leisure time hugely. The carriages were cramped, and uncomfortable, though well padded in their interiors, and they were obliged to stop frequently, in order to allow the horses a break and to stretch themselves.

On one of these stops, Eären and Elessar wandered to the edge of the cliff top, where a powerful breeze blew their hair aloft, and he said, above the noise and tumult of the waves, "Let us persuade the Prince to loan us horses when we arrive, and I shall be quite happy - for we shall have far greater freedom to move about as we wish than with this circus train!"

Earen laughed sympathetically, saying, "Do not fear, for if I remember rightly the Prince keeps a good stable, and we shall soon be equipped to travel as we enjoy it the most."

They arrived at the main entrance to Imrahil's Castle shortly after noon, and were glad to alight and be able to stretch and rest there at last. The welcome they received was warm, for there were many hamlets thereabouts, though sparsely populated, to which the news had travelled that the king was come among them. The servants were proud and delighted to receive them, for the king's deeds had spread far and wide in lay and legend, beyond, if that were possible, what he had accomplished in actuality.

The great Castle Amroth was in those parts known as Elanna, after the land of the Númenoreans, prepared for them by the Valar, which legend said had once been visible from this very headland, before its destruction. It was large and rambling, and exceedingly strong, for it had been built by the great skill of the men of Númenor in years gone by, and fortified to a level where it was unassailable by all save the strongest host.

It was remotely situated, and could not be entered via the sea, except via the narrow, rocky defile they had seen from the ship. It would be impossible to get armed men in any numbers up its steep and rocky pathways, and impossible to assail it by surprise. The main gate was approached from the landward side, via a deep filled dyke, with a bridge, which was cunningly wrought, and could be raised in a very short time if any enemy approached near it. Beyond the gate was a wide outer courtyard made of skilfully chiselled stone, with extensive outbuildings. But in its strong west wall, there was a further arched gate, with defensive turrets on either side, leading to the interior bailey. Once within, they rode across the inner court on stone flags to the main door, a large timber-framed portal, studded with iron, and fortified top and bottom with iron bars.

They soon saw that they could not have chosen a better place for their leisure, for no one would have the least chance of entering here without the Prince's knowledge, and it seemed hopeful that their time here might at last be their own.

The Princess of Dol Amroth, whose name was Rian, was a Gondorean thane's daughter of Lossarnach, and a tall and comely lady, who now graciously welcomed them to her home, and personally showed them to the chambers which had been prepared for them. They saw that they had wide and spacious rooms placed at their disposal, which were light and much brighter than the apartments of the narrow streets of Minas Tirith, and all overlooked the rear of the Castle, and the wide, impressive expanse of the western sea. Here they had a private terrace, on which they could dine, or sit and watch the sun come up and go down over the wide sea far below, and all was comfortable appointed and very pleasant indeed.

But before Princess Rian left them, she stayed a moment to talk, and she said, "You know, I am sure, that we are honoured beyond what I can say to welcome you, my liege lord and lady, to Elanna. My Lord Imrahil has longed hoped that you would visit us, for he has not forgot the great service you did all our people during the War, and you will be ever welcome here. Forgive me if I speak personally, and take no offence, for none is intended. Therefore, I say to you that we understand whatever you decide to do, and that our hope is that you will treat our home as though it were yours, to come and go freely, as pleases you, and to take this time for yourselves, and feel no obligation at all to anyone but each other. You are welcome to sup with us, but if you prefer you may give the servants instructions and I will arrange food to be brought to you, and no offence will be taken. My husband will supply you with horses, if you wish to ride, or you may, perchance, find the narrow road from the back of the grounds, which will take you by an easier route down to the beach. There you may stay all day, if you like, and my servants will provide you with food in a basket if it pleases you. The swimming is safe - if you go not beyond the small bay, though be careful of the large rocks - and there are small boats at the hythe, which you may row also, and fishing gear is here available to borrow - you need only ask."

She paused for breath from this enticing recital of attractions, and looked at them both with what seemed genuine feeling, saying, "I know that a king and queen must bear a heavy burden throughout their lives, and you, more than most, have born it already, to a degree that might have overwhelmed lesser folk. My heart tells me that you need this rest! And my husband concurs. Therefore take the most joy you can from it, for it may not come again soon! But if your stay pleases you, then you may come and use our home again sometimes, and you will be always welcome. May Ilúvatar keep you safe and happy!"

With this, she curtseyed and left them. Elessar, having politely bowed her out, now threw himself on the bed, saying, "That is a hospitable lady indeed! How understanding she is of my passion for you!"

He laughed, and then rose on one arm as Eären passed and grabbed her wrists, and hauled her down beside him on the bed, saying, with mock threat, "Now shall I work my wicked will with you, at once, for I have been denied these twenty-four hours, and it is far too long for me!"

She laughed merrily, falling on top of him in a flurry of skirts and hair, and they laughed helplessly together, and then fell to kissing, and from kissing to stroking, and soon it was necessary to make love as soon as possible.

When they were done, and lying relaxed and happy in each other's arms, he said to her tenderly, holding her close, "If I loved you like this every hour, it would never seem enough! My dearest love! I wonder if you know how you have saved my life?"

She looked up at him questioningly, for she was often uncertain whether he jested again, but it seemed not this time.

"I do not speak of the love of the body only," he said now, though he added, with quiet conviction, "though you saved me in that way too! I mean that you have saved me in every way that one of our race may save another. Had I not come to you that blessed day, in Imladris, I fear I should not be alive to tell my story today!"

Eären was troubled by this idea, which he had hinted at before, and said, protesting, "I know, my Lord, how unhappy you were. So was I! Yet I think, had I not been there, duty would have won the day. For you have too great a heart to do otherwise."

He shook his head.

"Something within me had died," he said soberly. "From that loss and grief, such as I was wholly unprepared for."

"I think, somehow, that, as Faramir said, he who watches over us all chose us to bear this burden," said Eären thoughtfully. "As one might say, he gave us to each other, as a special gift of his compassion, which shows us that he cares for us still, and did not wholly abandon us, when the fair folk rode away into the west."

Elessar lifted his arm to place it round her shoulders, and tucked her against him, as he often did in affectionate mood.

"This is a cheering thought," he agreed. "I do not feel abandoned, when you say thus!"

His eyes brightened at the memory of their wedding.

"Your beauty shone forth for all to see, at our wedding," he said now. "And I think even I, who had seen it more than most, was astounded at how beautiful you were! I felt some humble right to believe, in the Temple, when you came to me in such glory, on Faramir's arm, that your beauty reflected your pride and happiness in our marriage. Was I right?"

She nodded.

"Of course. But it was not my doing - rather, a gift to me of the Valar," she said, choosing her words carefully, for she did not wish to arouse fear in him, because of her contact with the spirit of Lord Elrond, which she would ever keep close in her heart.

He looked down at her lovely, still young face, and was surprised and moved by her insight, which he took seriously now, for he saw that he had married a woman of uncommon wisdom. He put his hand upon her slender white throat, stroked it and was aroused by the touch of her skin, and the shape of her throat, as he often was, as though the flame of desire for her leaped into being easily enough.

Eären closed her eyes contentedly. No longer did she doubt that they would be happy together - more than she had ever dared to believe possible, when he first spoke of their union.


	83. Dol Amroth

Book 15 A new journey

iv Dol Amroth

Their stay at Elanna fulfilled its promise of joy beyond their hopes. The summer weather was hot and bright, and day after day of splendid sunshine blessed their time there. Eären had forgotten, because of her long absence in the north, how much warmer the weather could be in the south, and here they were further south by many leagues than Minas Tirith. Every day grew hotter, as the sun moved towards its zenith, and they revelled in the delight of the hot sun and the freedom it brought them to live in the open air, and to blow away the air of the White City's unrelenting stones.

To Eären's delight, Elessar seemed to blossom like a tree that had been starved of its natural metier, and she was obliged to recall more than once the wise words of Lord Erestor, who had pointed out to her, early on in her days in Imladris, the needs of all races for a habitat natural to them. Because of his long life with the elves, she saw that Elessar had developed much the same needs as they, and that among the many darknesses he had experienced, at the loss of Arwen, was the simple fact that he had spent too long in the Palace, and his spirit had withered as a result. We see readily in others, she thought, what we seldom see so well in ourselves!

She remembered, now, with wonder, the vision she had once seen of him, in the Lady Galadriel's mirror, a long time ago, it seemed. Then, she had seen a very different Elessar from the one she was accustomed to during the dark days of the War, one who went to his wedding in great joy, with a bright, nut-brown face, and sparkling blue eyes, and an air of the deep south about him. How that vision had come true! But she saw now that what had appeared in the mirror was a composite of many hints - all true, but not all true at the same moment.

Now that they were settled in the Castle Elanna for a time, Elessar seemed to gain nourishment with every day, from the feel of the wind in his hair and the sun on his face. Naturally dark skinned, he soon grew to a rich dark bronze all over, like a polished dark wood, and his astonishing, dark blue eyes blazed ever more brightly in his glowing face. She had not seen him look so relaxed, or so free from care, in all the time she had known him, and she felt a deep pleasure in it, springing, as it seemed to, from his satisfaction in her company, as well as in the happy and relaxed atmosphere of Elanna.

The care of the king, almost unwittingly, became her main joy from this time on - for she began to sense that this was to be the task of her life from now on. She saw that she had been blessed, though for a little while, beyond what mortal woman can expect, in the care of the elves, and especially that bliss of Lord Elrond's constant care, and that now she must give back that care to others - but most especially to her new lord.

Many of the trees and shrubs in the castle grounds were in full bloom, and summer flowers spread in tapestries of colour in every woodland glade. The grounds were in fact much larger than they had guessed, on seeing them at first, for beyond the walls and the drawbridge spread a richly green farming and woodland territory that Imrahil tended with great care, that had been in his family for generations. It was possible to wander far field without ever leaving the grounds.

Soon, however, they also discovered the joys of the sea.

As the Princes Rian had told them, there was another concealed, winding path, to the left of the steep rocky steps that had been cut in the cliff face by the men of Númenor. It was shrub-lined and hard to see from the seaward side, but it led from the cliff edge, by a cunningly spiralling way, down to the bay below, turning this way and that through long stretches of gorse and wild, flowering sea bushes.

At its base, there was a wide beach. It was part shingle, filled with pebbles of every curious shape, beyond the tide's limits, while lower down, towards to the water, the beach was soft and sandy. The cove along which Elanna's beach spread itself was a three quarter moon shape, with heavy rocky spurs at either side, topped by broad grassy headlands. These headlands were dotted with gorse and other strong sea-loving shrubs, and wild flowers grew in profusion among the bushes in shades of lemon, lavender, hot pink and purple. The spurs on either side of the beach protected the cove greatly from the winds of the open sea, making it a natural sun trap, and relatively free of the dangers of tidal and stormy waters. Moreover, at their bases, these spurs provided them with endless hours of amusement, scrambling about the rocks, finding shells and curious sea creatures trapped in among its many pools.

From the rocks, also it was easy to launch themselves into the water, which received them like a cool, friendly bath, when the heat of the sun was too intense. Then they swam lazily, or raced each other across the bay and back, setting their targets a little higher as the days wore on. Elessar gave her a generous head start at first, but reduced this as she began to gain on him, inch by inch. For soon, Eären began to feel the strength of her muscles return to her arms and legs, and to feel again like the athletic young girl who had ridden with the Riders of the Mark across the wolds, for days on end.

The best part was that the bay was secluded from all eyes, unreachable except from Elanna itself, and empty, for the most part. Though Lothiriel would occasionally come down and swim with them, the Prince of Dol Amroth and his wife busied themselves with other matters – discreetly, they suspected, with growing, immense gratitude for the fine qualities of that family, who were descended from the elves in a long and high line, going back as far as Galador, the first lord of that country, who was himself half-elven.

During low tide, the sea would sweep far out from the beach, and then it was possible to walk for a quarter league or more out into the ocean, and to collect shells and pebbles, at the deeper sea line, or to paddle in the cool water, as it lapped round their bare ankles in shallow pools. As the Princess Rian had said, there was also a small hythe, at one end of the bay, tucked alongside the lower rocks of the southern spur, and rowing boats, one with a small sail, could be launched, there, when the tide was in, and the sailing was safe and joyous.

Many hours, they simply lay or sat sprawling on cushions in the boat, while Elessar kept one casual, long arm on the tiller, against the movement of the waters. Alternatively, they would take out a rowing boat, and when they were far enough from land, drop a makeshift anchor made of an old sword they found among the rocks, and lie in the bottom of the boat and hold each other, turning their faces to the sun and feeling at peace with the world and themselves.

Eären's uncle, the Prince of Dol Amroth, was far from intrusive, but spoke to them now and again, to ensure that all was well with them, and that they were happy in their stay.

"Elanna works its magic in you both," he commented, one day, returning from a visit to some of his tenants, to find them sitting over a sparkling glass of wine on their terrace, overlooking the sea, looking as relaxed and at ease as he could well remember.

He had knocked courteously on their door only because the tenants, on hearing of the king's visit, had sent him a gift of a beautifully worked leather bridle, and he brought it to Elessar now. Indeed, their collection of gifts was growing apace, day by day, and they wondered what to do with them all on the next part of their journey.

"Your home is beautiful, my lord," acknowledged Elessar, relaxed in a linen shirt, with a loose jerkin about his shoulders. "I am sorry I have not visited you much sooner! But I will not forget it!"

Imrahil smiled and nodded.

"I am happy you find it so, Lord Elessar," he said now. "For it has been the pride of my family these many generations. Yet I think that it is not only these beautiful surroundings that make your eyes so bright. Forgive my speaking so plainly, but it seems to me that it is the joy you find in each other, which speaks louder than words, telling all who look at you of your happiness! And I rejoice in it, believe me."

Elessar was deeply touched by his friend's kindness, and he and Eären exchanged smiles.

"You are generous to us both," he said quietly. "We shall not forget your kindness to us."

On another occasion, when Elessar was not present, Imrahil said to his niece, "I think often of the supper we had together in the White City, after the Battle of the Pelennor. Do you think of it also, sometimes? Then, when we knew not what the outcome of our struggle with the Shadow would be, you told me that, had it not been for Elessar's love for Arwen, you would not have relinquished the field to her without a fight! I wonder whether you do not, niece, sometimes, wish that you had fought then - for the love you bear each other so greatly now?"

Eären smiled at this familiar sally! How people would be making and remaking her life, she thought! As though it were a piece of embroidery that could be tidied up! Pulled loose, perchance, and begun again some other way . . .

"I cannot wish things any different from what they have been, uncle," she only replied. "For I see that my happiness with Elessar now is very much to do with the great unhappiness I suffered at the loss of Elrond then. No doubt, Elessar would say the same, if you asked him. For how can we know happiness, unless we have known sadness also? As Elrond, in his great wisdom, always said, pain and happiness are mixed in our lives always, and we cannot have one without the other. Now, nonetheless, elder days are over, for good and ill. Now we are married to each other, and I am resolved to think on that, and rejoice and take heart and hope from it."

"You are wise, my niece, far beyond your years," said Imrahil, with respect.

After many days of rest and relaxation, they were ready for more adventurous exploration. Elessar was by now eager to ride, and so they borrowed horses from the Prince's fine stables, for he kept many. Dol Amroth was not primarily horse country, as Rohan was, but distances and the remoteness of villages and farms had necessitated the acquisition of horses a long while ago. Many were working horses, or trained as war horses, and they were strong and stout breeds, with endurance their chief quality, whereas Gondorean horses were more often thoroughbreds, bred for their fine bearing and intelligence of performance.

Now, pleased to be in the saddle once more, the newly weds rode like the wind across the headlands, or trotted lazily along winding country roads, lined with colourful, wild flowering hedgerows. Elessar carried his leather pouch of old across his shoulders, which would contain food and refreshment for when they stopped, and a few basic tools – his long hunting knife was always tucked in his belt, but no longer his greatsword. This he left behind, to Eären's quiet gratitude, for the first time in many long years. Thus, they felt free indeed of the blight of the past, at least for a while.

The whole area was very different from Gondor, they soon discovered, for it was a smaller country in scale, with endless small hamlets tucked at the bends of roads, at the steeply lowering ends of bleached white country lanes, where there were white painted stone cottages, with the same blazingly colourful flowers in neat kitchen gardens and bright window boxes.

Here, there had been less damage from the Shadow – perhaps the Dark Lord had not seen that land as having the same strategic importance as the more northerly provinces – and life seemed to have gone on in much the same, slow-paced way, through many centuries. Often, round a bend in a winding road, they would come unexpectedly upon the sparkling blue sea, and would find fishing villages nestling at the end of their road, with boats at anchor waiting on the next tide, and fishermen mending their nets. Villages usually occupied rocky bays, much like that of the Prince's home, and they would be able to swim in new waters and stretch out on the sand or shingle, while their hobbled horses cropped from the coarse grasses bordering the bays. The people of that country were a slow but kind people, soft of speech, and unlettered, compared with their counterparts in Gondor. They did not, on the whole, recognise them as any other than passing gentlefolk at leisure, and they were treated courteously, but not troubled.

One day, when they had explored a good deal of the surrounding region, and were looking for fresh territory to see, Lothiriel proposed that they ride back across the headland they had travelled through, to Edhallond, which was the only town of any size in the area. She and Eären were eager to revisit their school day haunts, in the markets and inns of the town, and Elessar was himself curious to see more of the life of the sea-faring people of that district, and to see some of those places his bride had known, before he knew her.

Therefore, they set forth early one morning, well provisioned, but dressed simply, in the manner of the locality, to draw as little attention as possible. They tucked cloaks and a few spare garments in their saddlebags, but otherwise rode free, as farmers or sheepherders would, with wooden staves to help them along their way. Two knights of Gondor rode with them, also dressed in country fashion, but with concealed weapons in their saddle sheaths, for the Prince would not by any means hear of them travelling entirely unarmed.

The day dawned, in fact, as fine as ever, for they had had only one short though violent storm, with pelting hail, since they came to that country, when the heat of summer had overreached itself, and needed to break its mood. As they rode the most direct way, over the headland, their journey was somewhat shorter than when they had arrived, though it was still approaching noon when they rode into town.

The main street ran beside the River Morthond, which had its rising high in the mountains of Ered Nimrais, and ran directly down to the bay, which rejoiced at one end in a busy quay, where their ship had first docked. Near the end of the High Street, they found an inn, with a seagoing sign with a white sail on it, called 'The Shipmate'. There, the innkeeper, a busy man in a working apron, as innkeepers often are, welcomed them warmly, recognising Lothiriel at once, for he had known her many years as a girl. His name was Grip, they learned, and he was a round man with a bald pate, and bright, welcoming eyes.

"Why, bless your heart, if it isn't my Lady Lothiriel!" he said, in the common tongue, as they stood before his reception counter. "I don't believe we've seen you in two year or more! You are welcome indeed – and your friends you bring with you. You are a married lady, I hear tell, now! Do you bring your husband with you?" This said glancing at Elessar, who smiled wryly, but said nothing - for he knew well the love of gossip in an inn keeper!

Lothiriel laughed, saying, "I am visiting my father's house, Grip, and my husband is at home, for he has much to attend to. But these friends of long standing I bring – now tell me, do you not know who this is?"

And she put her hand on Eären's shoulder, who stood forth under the light of the open doorway, so that the host might see her better. Now he looked long, for a moment, and then a light dawned in his eyes. His smile broadened.

"Why it is my Lady Eären of Gondor! Bless my soul! It is long years since we saw you here! Why, you are quite grown up!"

Eären and Lothiriel giggled happily, and Elessar listened with keen interest, his blue eyes amused, for it was apparent the man had no idea who she was now.

"What a pair of villains you were, in your youth!" said Grip now, moving quickly into nostalgic mood. He turned to Elessar, evidently requiring an audience for his reminiscences, saying "Why, sir, I remember a day when they came to my inn, 'twas noon time, just like today, as I recall, and they just out of school and full of mischief! And we had a big ship docked the day before and a whole host of mariners had just come in, hungry and thirsty, from the south, and I was busy serving them. Young Lady Eären here only borrows the fiddle from my lad Stake, and starts to play it, and before you know it, she has the whole room dancing the sailor's gig, and no mistake, some on my tables who could reach them! We had a good few pints upended that day, I can tell you! Mind you, it was good for the custom!"

"An undisciplined wench, I see," said Elessar gravely, for he liked nothing more than a jest with an innkeeper.

"Never heard the word discipline, these two, sir," said Grip, without fear of contradiction, evidently happy to oblige with a few well chosen insults, for he had known the Dol Amroth family, man and boy, all his life, and had no reverence for them, beyond what they earned in his sight, by their manners and behaviour.

"Her father – " indicating Lothiriel, "would have to send his servants to fetch them, some days, for they would never have gone home, while there were handsome young fellows about that they could gaze and at and make moon eyes, and then tease them into following them everywhere, and disappoint them at the last - naturally! Of course, we had many young sailors about in those days. Sadly, the seas are quiet, nowadays, for there is little trade after the long war, and we must make do with what business we can get."

Swiftly, then, he wiped his hands on his white apron, saying, "But I'm forgetting my office - what can I do for you, friends? A little lunch, maybe? I have some fine ham, for Stake has just killed our finest pig since I don't know when, and we have good ale and plenty, and fresh bread, and cheeses and . . ."

Eären and Lothiriel had during this speech been bursting with merriment at this description of their misspent youth. When he came to the description of his food, however, all looked at each other happily and concurred, without further words.

They were now shown into the main dining room of the inn, a pleasant room, with bow windows overlooking the quay, and with great oak tables, sparsely occupied only of what Grip mournfully called 'passing trade.' Soon they were happily seated in a corner, the innkeeper was bustling about with plates and tankards and they were able to eat their fill of good tavern food and feel refreshed, after their ride, while the aforementioned Stake saw to their horses.

Elessar, Eären noticed, had somehow begun to assume his old identity of 'Strider', in this strange country, a trick he had still, which ever fascinated her. Taking out his pipe from his pouch, he now smoked contentedly, in a corner, and when there was a lull in business, he called the innkeeper again and engaged him in a long discussion of the locality.

In this way, he found out many things, of the best crops locally, of the effects of the war, and of the prospects for the future, that might have been harder to discover by more direct means. The man did not appear to have the slightest idea of whom he was talking to, and Elessar did nothing to enlighten him.

"The war seems to have left this country mostly untouched by its darkness," he commented.

Grip said enthusiastically, "Aye, sir, we were fortunate indeed hereabouts, for the Prince of Dol Amroth is a fine lord, and he kept the whole country roused and organised in local militias. When the darkness came, we were prepared, and very few of the orc necks of Mordor even tried to stray into our territory. But if they did, they got short shrift, I can tell you! We had shifts by night and day, and watched on the hills and headlands, long years. I did take a part myself, until I got too creaky in the joints! But then, when the Dawnless Day came, the Prince had to march off to help the City, of course, for it was his oath and he is a man who does not forget his oath."

The man rolled his eyes now, dramatically - he had a flair for entertainment, they saw.

"Then we had to shift for ourselves for a while, but we were well organised, and we managed, though we had some tight moments, for he did not leave us all undefended. But there was a great battle at Pelargir, towards the end of the war, and my son, who is a shipwright there, told me of it. I don't know if you heard, being strangers in these parts, but a great army was defeated, by the king himself, no less, over that way - that was before he was the king, of course. They say he came riding that way overland, from the Paths of the Dead, with a whole host of strange warriors, clad in armour that could not be pierced by arrow or blade, and the hosts of the dead followed him! The men of the southlands were terrified out of their wits, and he smote them where they stood, and they either fled or drowned themselves in the harbour!"

"The king is a brave man, I believe," said Elessar quietly, his blue eyes gleaming over his pipe, while his companions contained their mirth as best they could. "He had armour like other men. But the fear of the dead was great among the Southrons, and that he had not, for he had the aid and favour of the elves."

Grip looked at him with new respect.

"I see you know somewhat of these things, sir," he said. "No doubt a friend of the Prince would know somewhat more than we learned, for we are out of the way, you might say, down here - just a small corner of the world. Whatever way he did it, the return of the king has been a blessing and boon to this land, that I can tell you, sir. Nevertheless, I hope he knows that the war is not over yet – not in these parts, which were ever peaceful, but south of Anduin I speak of. Down that way, the men of the south are regrouping, even now, for they was frightened off, but not defeated, and I fear we may have to go to arms again before long."

"He knows, I think," said Elessar, with a faint sigh. "For war is ever on our doorstep, though we try our best to look the other way. Nay, I think the king is taking long overdue time for rest and play, for he is lately remarried, as you may have heard."

"Aye, sir, that I did hear tell," said Grip, his eyes brightening. "And the very best of luck to him, say I. For no man deserved it more – he having been widowed so soon, and all, I was right sorry to hear it! But where did I hear – " and he paused, thinking, and his eyes lighted upon Eären, and all of a sudden he banged the table, and then slapped his thigh, and said, "Bless me, my Lady Eären, but there was a passing traveller, coming through Edhallond, a few weeks ago, and he said that you had married the king! I said at the time, nay, you must be mistaken, sir, for she was nothing but a slip of a schoolgirl, when last I saw her, and had pig tails all down her back. Yet I own she were a pretty thing, and had the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. And still do, I see!"

The unaffected sincerity of the man grew upon them, and they found themselves liking him immensely. He sighed now, adding, as he looked more closely at Eären,

"I see that I was wrong, then, too, for you have grown up a good deal, my Lady Eären, since we last met! Doesn't time fly, I'm thinking!"

Elessar now looked at Eären fondly, and said, deciding to put the man out of his misery, "Your traveller friend was quite right, Grip. The Lady Eären is now full grown, as you see before you. And still she has the most beautiful eyes in all the West! The man who married her is a fortunate man indeed!"

Grip stared, and then reflected. Then suddenly, his face grew bright crimson with these speculation, and he said, "Oh, my Lady, then if you did the marry the king, you must be the Queen of Gondor! Bless me – forgive me for what I said at the door, for you were a young rascal then, and much we loved you for it!"

He bowed very low indeed, but Eären said hastily, "My dear host Grip, I am the very same person I was then, just as my friend Lothiriel is! For she is also a Queen, as you must know, but does not change from the good friend I had in my youth. You must not think of me as any different. For circumstances were as they were, and so it happened I met the king and so I married him!"

This was the shortest account of her life that she had given thus far, and Earen decided she preferred it that way!

"I see now what a wretched fool I have been," said the man, exasperated. "Why I can hardly believe it, my Lady, though I wish you every happiness, of course. Time passes so quickly! Howsoever, you would be long out of school by now, of course! So what brings you to these parts, so soon after your marriage?"

Having spoken these words, he now looked more closely at Elessar, his brain beginning to churn, and suddenly the truth began to burst upon him, and he mopped his brow, and said, "Oh, my lore! My old bent back! My giddy aunt! Sakes alive! Now I'm hoping that I haven't made an even bigger fool of myself . . . !"

His jaw dropped open, and he gazed at his visitor in awe and astonishment.

Elessar laughed, much entertained, saying, "Do not distress yourself, host Grip. For you see before you the king of whom you have spoken so fair! The king knows a loyal subject when he meets one – but it is better that you did not know too quickly to whom you spoke, for the king must find means of gathering information about his realm, and they who know his station in life are apt to tell him what he would most like to hear!"

Now, Grip was overcome with awe, and bowed so low that they thought his forehead would touch the table, but Elessar waved his apologies away, and told him smilingly to rise, saying, "You did nought amiss, sir, for we were remiss in concealing our identities from you. I ask your pardon, and also, as a favour, that you do not disclose what you know to any man today. For we would enjoy our time here, and we are at leisure and would not be assailed by those who have business with the king. Can we count on you?"

He took from his pouch a gold coin and offered it to the man, who bowed low, but refused it, courteously, saying, "I need no payment to serve you, my lord king. You have my service without question, for all you have done for us! You need but ask and whatever you wish shall be done here. Stake! Stake, boy, here now!"

As the lad came running, he said, "Bring fresh ale, and ought these travellers wish. And look to their horses again, and see that they are well cared for! Hurry up now, lad! We don't have all the day!"

He turned to them again, saying, "I know not, sir, where you will rest tonight, but I would be proud to give you rooms at my inn, for it is a long ride over the headlands to Elanna, I think, and you may do better to set out early in the morning. You shall have a clean and comfortable bed, and good linen sheets, and the best breaking of fast that my Moll can make."

They consulted each other and agreed that his suggestion seemed good, so they went to see the rooms, which, were, as he told them, fair, clean, and adequate for their needs. It was then settled that they would return to the inn that evening for supper, and sleep, but that for now they were free to wander at will through the town. Grip told them that the market would be a good place to wander, and he also pointed them toward a tall ship, which had come far south, it was told, from Mithlond, from the shores of Eriador, where, he said, news was to be had for the asking of matters in the north. This appealed to Elessar at once.

The market was full of country wares of all kinds, and Eären and Lothiriel were full of memories of their wanderings in this large square, lined with stalls and heaps of goods, which had seemed so fascinating in their youth. There were meat and fruit and vegetables, brought in from the surrounding farms, as well as woven baskets, handsomely made pots, and even metalwork, including armour and swords, many of which had been collected and cunningly reforged from the leavings of the war by local craftsmen. Here were saddles and bridles for horses, and blankets woven from the wool of sheep and goats, and linen, spun in cottages up and down the country. In addition, many country wives brought delicious home-made food stuffs to market – cheeses and butter, wrought in their dairies, pies and vast seed cakes, which seemed fit to sustain a family for a week. More exotic produce from the south had also found its way into these stalls, though not yet in large amounts, including apricots, raisins and spices - and they had a sense that recovery from war and privation was well underway.

Eären showed Elessar how to split and make a taper made of wax, and the best way to crack the local nuts, for eating, as they walked.

"We loved the nuts and fruits of the market, did not we, Lothiriel?" she said happily, thinking of those carefree days. "And the good Princess Rian would scold us dreadfully for eating too much, when we arrived home, for she said we would not want supper afterwards. Though we usually managed it!"

"You had sometimes a happy girlhood, in spite of all," said Elessar, strolling casually, with one long arm thrown across her shoulders, as he liked to walk, when at leisure. "I am glad of it. For I had a happy boyhood also, in Imladris the Fair. How little care I had then! Sometimes I feared that your life had been too full of care, so young, and it is good to know that you had these happy times, and that they sustain you now."

Lothiriel looked at him with growing affection, for though she had at first been somewhat in awe of Elessar, she had since grown to have a healthy respect for his kindness and humanity, since she had had time to know him better. Now she said,

"You are wise, Elessar, to say so. For I have found that those days do indeed sustain me, as I and Éomer King seek to rebuild our land, which was sadly despoiled. When you came riding out of the north, that day, and brought my dear Eären with you, I could not believe my good fortune, for I had missed her almost as much as my dear mother and father, when I went to the land of the horsemen! It was so good to know that she would return to Minas Tirith, and that we might all meet again, sometimes, and think of those times - and be glad of our misspent youth!"

Elessar smiled also, and without further words, drew Eomer's Queen into the crook of his other arm, for both women were slightly built, and now he felt – and looked - like a great ship, which sheltered two small frail craft under his lee.

"And I am glad for both your sakes that you have found each other again," he said. "I doubt not that we shall find time to return here, Lothiriel, even in the midst of our many cares, for it has become a precious land to me already. In many ways, it reminds me of the Shire. It has that same innocence and happiness about it, such as the land of the hobbits always had. I am glad to have discovered it again, right on the very edge of my realm."

After strolling the length and breadth of the market, they walked down to the quay, and visited the great ship in port, as Grip had recommended. Its name, emblazoned on its prow, was Firefoot and the captain and his crew welcomed them aboard with courtesy, once they saw that they were gentlefolk. Sitting at rest a while, in the captain's cabin, they were given plenty of news from the north for the asking.

The captain was a young-looking man, with an air of quiet resourcefulness about him, though from his talk he must have been older than forty. Amid the talk, they gleaned welcome news of the Shire, for Captain Beral described how hobbits of unknown name, but rather larger stature than was common in those parts, had taken to visiting Mithlond, since the War ended, from time to time, and once he had shown them aboard his ship personally.

"And, sir, they told me that those scoundrels who had tried to take over the Shire were gone for good, and have not been seen again to this day," he reported. "Now that is good news, for I got tired of doing dirty work for the Great Wizard, who had his finger in every pie! He would send me cargoes for shipping to Eriador, from his stronghold in Isengard, and I began to be worried about what exactly they contained, for I feared they were weaponry. Finally I told him to get somebody else to do his work for him - and he was not best pleased."

"Did he, indeed?" said Elessar thoughtfully. "That was bravely done. The Wizard was not an easy man to gainsay. However, Saruman will trouble you no more, Captain. He is long dead."

The Captain brightened visibly, saying, "Well, that is good news, sir, for the rabble he sent with his cargoes were an unseemly lot, in my opinion, for a wizard to be consorting with. When did he die? I heard that he was lost in the war, but I did not know exactly how."

"In Hobbiton, I believe, of all places. For he, in his turn, tried to take over the men who were taking over the Shire – and in the brawl he was killed by one of his own men, one Grima Wormtongue, a nasty piece of work, but one who had long born deep grievance against him. When you next see any hobbits, give them warm regards from Strider," said Elessar with a quiet smile. "They will know who you mean!"

"Will they indeed?" The Captain looked the strangers over curiously. "'Strider!' Now that's a strange name, though I say it myself. A nickname, perhaps? I will tell them. I wondered, myself, what their interest was in the Grey Havens, for they are not elves, and Cirdan, the shipwright, who seems to be quite close with them, would not normally mix with hobbits."

"You know Cirdan?" asked Elessar, his eyes brightening, but with a touch of wistfulness, for that was a name he was familiar with from his earliest youth.

"Aye, that I do, and a fine elf he is. He must know more than all the men in Middle-earth put together! Begging your pardon, sir," he added hastily, realising he might give offence. "But I see you are a man that knows the elves. So long has he lived in that area, I mean, that he knows more than any now living. Skilled and wise elves all, live in those parts, though they are far fewer than they were, sad to say."

"Then give my compliments to Master Cirdan also," said Elessar wistfully. "Say that the King of the West will visit him one day!"

Captain Beral now looked at him very sharply indeed.

"I will do so, sir," he said thoughtfully. "I wondered if you were the king's man, sir, if you will pardon me. For you seem uncommonly knowledgeable. You have the air of old Númenor about you!"

Elessar looked at him long and searchingly.

"You are right, captain," he finally said, quietly, though he did not elaborate. "If there is ought I can do for you at any time, let me know. Here is my token. Send it to me in the White City, and I will remember you. Anyone will bring it to me, for they all know me there."

He rose swiftly and melted some wax on a tray, which stood on the Captain's desk, and placed his seal – the bright ruby ring of Barahir, heirloom of his house, which he had never taken off, through all his long travail – upon a piece of parchment, and gave it the Captain, who took it with some ceremony, and laid it carefully in a drawer.

"That is uncommon kind of you, I'm sure, sir," he said. "And now if there is no more I can do for you . . ."

Then the visitors took their leave.

"There are some fine men in these parts," said Elessar now, soberly, impressed by the calibre of those he had met. "I will remember that at need!"

Now, they explored the rest of the port, and at last came upon a group of strolling players, who performed on the edge of the market square, below the market area. A large crowd had gathered there to see them perform, and they juggled and jumped with a gusto, until finally a youth stepped forward, to the edge of the performing area, and said, "And now I'll sing you a small part of the Tale of Frodo of the Nine Fingers, and the Ring of Power! I cannot sing it all, for it is a very long tale indeed, but it is now not to be heard anywhere in the realm, outside the Great White City of Gondor, saving here!"

All three looked at each other in amusement. They listened for a while to a somewhat bowdlerised version of the later stages of the quest, and then moved away, throwing a few coins in the players' basket as they did so.

"How our tale tellers love to keep alive our history!" said Elessar with a rueful smile, resuming his habitual walk with an arm around each of their shoulders. Then he looked down at Lothiriel, saying, "I trust that Éomer will not find me wanting in respect, by keeping you under my arm, my friend. But it is not disrespect, but warmth, which makes me lift my arm for you!"

Lothiriel laughed gaily, saying, "Nay, my Lord, it feels good to walk so. And I think Éomer King would be far more offended were there no warmth between us!"

"Aye, he would so," said Elessar, grinning broadly, and thinking of his warm-hearted, red-haired friend from the Mark. "But Lady Lothiriel – it may be that you have not yet heard the Tale of Frodo of the Nine Fingers? For Eären and I are building a company of players in the White City, and they have a rare gift for telling this tale - much superior to what we heard today. Perhaps, when you come again to us, you shall hear it in full."

"I shall be delighted, my lord," said Lothiriel happily, pleased by the kindness and warmth that the king showed towards her.

As the sun was now lower in the western seascape, they spent the rest of their return walk to the 'Shipmate' explaining to Lothiriel their finding of Aravir, and the story of Huan and his talent for singing, a tale to which she listened with great interest. However, Elessar asked her not speak of it yet, for he said that it was to be a retreat for the king and queen, and better not noised abroad, and Lothiriel understood well their need for such a place.

Supper that evening was every bit as good as lunch had been at the inn. Grip, now aware of their presence, had gone far out of his way to provide a meal fit for a king and two queens. Their food was served in a small parlour at the back of the inn, where they could have some privacy, though they would have been happy to eat with the common guests. They ate with gusto, nonetheless, and washed the whole down with the best ale from the landlord's caskets.

Grip then came along to tell them that there would be singing in the main parlour, should they wish to round off their day with some entertainment, and they repaired there willingly enough, to enjoy again the song and mirth of the local minstrels, who cheered their hearts wondrously with humorous and occasionally bawdy songs of the district - which they performed better, truth to tell, than the more high and exacting tale of Frodo. Finally, at the third hour, after sunset, finding themselves yawning, they retired to bed, for they intended rising early in order to make a good start on the ride home.

"I am so happy, my lord," said Eären to Elessar, quietly, that night, as they prepared to sleep in their comfortable bed at the inn. She hugged him affectionately. "Thank you for this wedding journey! I have not had so pleasant and carefree a time since Lord Elrond took me to visit the Lonely Mountain! How good it was of you to think of this, and to go to such great trouble to make it a happy time for us both."

Elessar smiled down at her, and drew her once more into the crook of his arm.

"I am happy too," he said, in some wonderment. "I have not had this amount of happiness for long indeed. I see that leisure days are of great value, and that I have been missing much in not having more of them! Yeah, the magic of this stay will live in my heart for long indeed, not only because this country is so beautiful and welcoming - but more than this, because I saw it with you by my side."

He kissed her forehead gently.

Because the Prince and his family had been so thoughtful of their privacy, they did not wish to be discourteous to them, and so they supped with the family often enough to please them, and had long and lazy conversations, late into the night. The conversation would inevitably turn to events of the war, but also, more often now, it would turn to the likely battles yet unfought. For the family at Elanna were also of the opinion that peace could not be counted on forever.

The Prince's court included minstrels of his own household, and they enjoyed their entertainments also, and gained from them some ideas of how to rebuild the life of their own court. Imrahil was greatly interested in their plans to improve the quality of life in the White City, and assured them of his willingness to help in any way he could, for he was a loyal subject and a wise and educated mind.

When the year had worn on towards August, Elessar said reluctantly to Eären one day, "I am wondering, my love, whether it is not time for us to move on. I regret it more than I can say, for we have had such joy here at Elanna. But I have other plans, which I have not yet disclosed to you, for our wedding journey!"

She stared at him in astonishment, saying, "But I thought we would go home from here, Elessar? You have other places for us to travel to? This is a profligate journey, indeed, my lord!"

He laughed happily, pleased by her surprise, saying, "Ilúvatar knows that we have had little cause to be profligate in either of our lives. If it were so, it would not be too early! But come – hear my plan, and see how you like it."

He took from his pouch a hide map of the south kingdom, and put his finger upon the Castle of Dol Amroth, where it brooded over the cliffs of Belfalas Bay.

"From here," he said, "it is a ride of perhaps four hours to Edhallond, as we know, for we have accomplished it twice. Now, how if, instead of returning home as we came, we ride the valley of Morthond north, to Erech, and thence journey through the White Mountains to Dunharrow, and beyond to Edoras? Lothiriel must return to Edoras and Éomer King soon, and if we went this way, she could go with us and we can escort her safely back to her homeland, which will please her and Éomer, I am certain. The Prince and Princess of Dol Amroth will be pleased also, I know, that she goes with us. And overland is a much quicker route than via Pelargir, as we came - I have good cause to know it. For did I not ride it during the war, with an army at my back? It is quite an adventurous ride, I warn you – but we shall spend some welcome time in the wild, and in the mountains, which I know you love, as do I.

"Then, when we reach Edoras, we can fulfil our plans to spend time with Éomer and his family, while the weather in Rohan is at its halest. At length, we must return to Minas Tirith, of course. However, I propose that, when we leave, we ride down the Great West Road, yet, when we reach Anórien, we can cross Anduin and ride through North Ithilien, where we may at last come to the home of our dear Prince Faramir, who, I know, has longed for us to visit him since we returned from Imladris!

"So this is the final part of my plan – that we ride together to Henneth Annûn, where I shall leave you in the safe-keeping of the Lady Eowyn, who, I am sure, will be at home by then, with her new born babe. For there is no reason why you should return to the White City yet a while – not until the weather turns, at all events – even though I must."

"Oh, Elessar!" Eären said, astonished now, and could not but shed a few quick tears, for she saw how carefully he had planned this considerable break for both of them, and she could hardly speak for gratitude.

She embraced him with love in her heart.

"You are kind to me," she said, feeling that her words were yet inadequate. For after their wonderful time of leisure in Dol Amroth, she had indeed dreaded returning home, and now it seemed that their leisure stretched ahead once more, in glorious days of pure pleasure! It seemed overwhelming.

"But why do you say 'leave me' in Ithilien?" she demanded next. "For Faramir would like nothing more than that we should stay there together!"

"I know it," he said earnestly, smiling and ruffling her hair fondly. "Dearest Eären, there is nothing I would like more! Nevertheless, I cannot stay away from my kingdom longer. As it is, I shall have been more than six weeks from home, and that is as much as I can allow myself - and more than I ever imagined! Besides, I must fulfil my oath to my Steward, for I promised him before all, as you heard, that when I returned, he might have leave to return to Ithilien, after so long and faithful a care of the City as he has shown.

"However, fear not, my love! I shall stay in the City only long enough to be sure that I have done what is necessary for the care of our people. And I do not expect great events to be transpiring at that time of year. When I am sure that all is in order, I promise you that I shall return to Henneth Annûn, and all four of us shall then enjoy some leisure together, towards the end of summer and even until leaf-fall, if the great ones are willing. And Faramir shall show us his princedom! And to complete our joy, I shall bring little Elros with me from the White City, when I return. For if there is one thing missing from our happiness now, it is that I miss the child! And that must mean that you miss him far more than I, though you are kind enough not to burden me with these feelings."

She clasped him in her arms, now, her heart fit to burst with joy, for she had indeed missed the child greatly, though she had no fear for his health or safety in the hands of their elf friends, and she did not begrudge him that time with his own people.

"You are a rare man, Elessar, son of Arathorn," she said softly.


	84. In Morthond Vale

Book 15 A new journey

v In Morthond Vale

That evening they discussed their plans to journey on with the Prince and Princess of Dol Amroth, who approved them gladly enough, though they naturally much regretted their leaving.

"We are sorry to see you go," said the Prince. "And I trust that your time here has been pleasantly spent. However, if you must go, I own I would be delighted for my daughter to travel with you and your knights to Edoras, for it is a long journey, whichever way she travels. She is the treasure of our house, and we would not for anything risk her safety, if it can be avoided. Though you, Elessar, have done so much to make the world a safer place for travelling in."

Eären said, "Lothiriel is more than welcome to travel with us, uncle. As to our time here, it has been simply magical! I cannot recall a time of greater happiness in my life, unless it were in the vale of Imladris itself. By your leave, I shall do all in my power to return here, when I can, and bring my lord with me."

"And I shall need little persuasion, my love," said Elessar. "Indeed, my lord Prince, you are fortunate in your life here. For we have been delighted and moved by the beauty of your home country. I see now, in some measure, why you fought so long and bravely in the recent wars! For over and above your own bravery and loyalty, I see that you had much to lose, if the Dark Lord had had his evil will in your land."

"Aye, though we all had," said the Prince, humbly, though gratified, nonetheless, by their praise. "And long may it remain as peaceful and pleasant a land as it is! We should keep our alliance green, Elessar, for we may need it, ere long! Think well over what we have talked about these happy summer days. For summer will end. And now - what says Lothiriel to this plan?"

"I am well content, father," his daughter said simply. "For though I love this place, as you and my honoured mother know well, I am, I own, impatient now to return to my lord and husband, whose kindness has allowed me so much leisure, while he works hard to rebuild the kingdom of Rohan. And since I must now return to my duties, let it be by the shortest and most pleasant route, and with these valued companions alongside me."

They made plans, therefore, to travel two days later, and regretfully sacrificed parts of their last day at Elanna in packing and arranging their baggage in the most orderly and compact way for transportation by pack pony. The Prince had offered them horses without demur, as soon as he knew they wanted to ride. Elessar gave his word that they should be brought back to the White City in due time, and then taken back south by the King's outpost riders, who now traversed all the main routes of his kingdom weekly, bringing messages and news back and forth from the furthest reaches of the north and south. Imrahil also solved their problems regarding the extra baggage they had collected, owing to the generosity of those they had met on their way, by offering to send some of their belongings via the next post rider, direct to Gondor, which enabled them to travel lighter than they had expected.

On the morning of the 24th day of July, therefore, they set forth early in the day, while the sun was not yet far over the horizon, and the world slept. Receiving a last embrace and blessing of the Prince and Princess, they rode direct to Edhellond over the headland, making good time, and rested long enough to eat a good early lunch at 'The Shipmate,' whose landlord seemed by now to have become their fast friend. When they were leaving, Elessar paused long enough to thank Grip courteously for his hospitality, and to say, "We spoke with Captain Beral of the Firefoot, when last we stayed in your tavern, my friend. If I should send a message to you, via the King's post rider, who rides this way each week, will you deliver it to him, next time he is in port?"

"Aye, that I will, my lord king," said Grip, bowing. "As I told you, you shall never need ask for my service, for you have it to whatever end it pleases you. I will look for a message, and Captain Beral shall have it personally from me, for I know him well."

Elessar clasped his hand strongly, now, saying, "Farewell, then, Grip, until the next time!"

Grip hovered, bowing, on the doorstep of his tavern, with his boy hovering behind, until they were well out of sight, having ridden north up the main street of Edhellond.

Their way now lay straight along the shallow, grassy valley of the River Mithlond, which drew gradually away from the town. When signs of habitation were left behind, the road bore sharply west, and then north again. The trodden way gradually petered out, and the country became gradually more hilly and the grass rougher beneath their horses' feet.

After about ten leagues or so of swift riding, they came upon the place where the River Ringlo branched eastward, a familiar spot to Eären and Lothiriel, for it had been the place where they had been used to turn south when riding from the White City at their holiday times. Here, the river bent back towards Lamedon, and so they followed sparkling Mithlond, westward, always, towards the sun, which was now already past its high point in the brilliantly clear blue of the sky.

According to Imrahil, it was about sixty leagues or more to Erech, riding straight across country, but many more, if they followed the meanders of the river valley all the way. After another hour's riding, therefore, Elessar called a halt, in order for them to have a brief rest, and to assuage their thirst with water from their filled bottles, while they discussed their plans for the next part of the journey.

"Across country, it is a ride of two or three days to Erech," he explained to them, his own eyes bright at the prospect of open and unknown spaces. "But coming via the river valley it is much longer. I think, therefore, that we should strike direct across country and camp by night, and see whether we cannot break the back of the journey in the next forty-eight hours. What say you?"

However, Eären said anxiously, "My lord, were there none but us to consider, I would agree. Yet Lothiriel may not wish to spend the long, draining hours in the saddle that you do. Therefore let us consider whether we should not travel easier and make a more pleasant journey of it."

Lothiriel, however, said at once, spiritedly, "My friend, you forget that now I am mistress of the horse country! If I cannot learn to ride as Éomer King rides, I shall soon be left behind, and that I would not have that for anything. Therefore, let Elessar have his way, and I shall do my best to keep up with both of you, and if I fail - well then, we must rest. But let us not anticipate that. It will come soon enough, if it is to come."

Elessar was pleased at her bravery. He looked now at her saddle girth and eased it a little, and shortened her stirrups, somewhat, saying, "Well, Lothiriel, if you wish to ride as Éomer King rides, you must learn to give your horse as much ease and strength as you can."

To Herion and his knights, he said, "Prepare for a hard ride, my lords!"

They looked at each other knowingly, but with some pleasure, for they had learned what it was to ride with Elessar before today! By now, they loved him greatly, for the excitement and striving he injected into everything he did. Though he tested them to their limits many times, they would not now serve any other.

Eären nevertheless remained a little anxious for her friend, though she worried less for Miriel, who had the strength of an elf, and seldom tired. Therefore, she asked Miriel quietly if she could spare some of her elvish way bread for her friend, saying to her, "Take some of this way bread, before we mount again, my friend. It is called lembas – and will keep you in energy for many hours. You have not ridden with Elessar before, and it may be that you do not know what is in store! If you should feel exhausted, or tested beyond your limits, do not spare us, but speak at once, and I shall demand a rest of my lord!"

Lothiriel smiled at this, but her fair face was set in a look of some determination. And so they remounted and set forth again, striking away from the valley, and bearing due north, across open country.

The country gradually became rougher now, with long stretches of uneven, open heath land, dotted with clumps of coarse flowering, sweet smelling shrubbery, of the kind that flourishes beside the sea, always bent in strange shapes by the winds.

Now Elessar rode as though a daemon of the ancient world were at his heels. He knew no other way to travel, Eären thought, with mingled affection and exasperation! They rode straight and true many leagues, keeping the distant, white-capped mountains of Ered Nimrais in their sights, while the bright sun wheeled across the sky, and began to dip lower and lower towards the western horizon.

Fortunately, because the weather was hot, Elessar would not punish his horse beyond what was essential ('not as he would punish himself,' Eären thought to herself, with a wry smile!) for it was not his own beloved Déor the brave, whose capacity was legendary for this kind of cross-country ride. That horse, with Brégor, had stayed behind in the White City. Therefore, he was obliged to slacken his pace occasionally, to allow the horses to breathe, and to stop whenever they came near water, so that the horses could drink.

During these brief halts, Eären kept a close eye on her friend, for she was feeling her own leg and back muscles beginning to twinge, and guessed that Lothiriel's aches would be worse, being a less experienced horsewoman. Lothiriel, however, rode with great courage, her face calm, and she complained not, for she was determined not to give way under the strain, or to be a nuisance.

However, at last Elessar called a halt, it being too dark to ride further, and they made camp under the bright stars, beside a small but cool stream in an gully which was rapidly drying up and seemed likely to have had less and less water as the summer wore on.

For the moment, however, they were lucky and had enough to drink, and they ate their supplies ravenously, being very hungry now, and made beds of their saddle bags, and slept under the stars. Elessar was not uneasy of the territory, which seemed empty in the main, but as a precaution - for he would not risk the safety of the two women as he would his own - he posted knights to watch every three hours, and took the first watch himself.

The last Eären saw, before she fell into a deep sleep, was the sight of him sitting, in perfect content, his back to a tree, puffing contentedly upon his old pipe of the Shire, filled with Longbottom leaf. The latter he had at last managed to acquire in Gondor by some means – possibly, she suspected, by special shipment from his hobbit friends, the Companions of the Ring. Drowsily, she thought, watching his familiar outline, how glad she was that he had had this opportunity to become Strider again . . . and then she was asleep!

As always, Elessar was awake before daybreak, but did not wake them until he had broken camp and done most of their chores himself, preparing a breakfast on an open fire, whose pleasant cooking smells assailed their nostrils happily, and made them all stir. When she and Lothiriel rolled from their sleeping blankets, and clambered upright, feeling hungry, their muscles now stiff from sleeping on the ground, he was standing at the edge of the clearing, watching the territory to the north, a long way off, his expression still.

"What do you see, my lord?" asked Eären, seeing the ranger in him on the alert. He turned and greeted her with a smile, saying, "Good morning, my love! I think there are several riders, some way ahead of us, and heading this way."

She frowned, saying, "I wonder who they might be?"

"I know not," he said. "But they have ridden out of Lamedon, I think, and that speedily."

Then he shrugged, and loosened his sword in its scabbard, which he now wore once again, for he never travelled on such a journey in unknown territory without it. Andúril 's familiar flash of steel in the sunshine reminded her vividly of catching her first sight of him on the Pelennor Field, during a lull in the battle. She had seen no more dread sight in all her life, when he was aroused and ready for battle, and she was thankful then, and now, that she was not his enemy!

"Whoever they are we shall await them!" he said calmly, now, turning away, and began to serve them breakfast.

They had all eaten and cleared up afterwards, packing everything away, before the riders came into view. Elessar with his knights now put the women a few yards away, out of sight, behind a stand of thick beech trees, and stood before the clearing, weapons ready but not drawn, as the group of horsemen rode up, their hoofs drumming loudly on the hard summer ground. There were perhaps six or eight riders, and they were a goodly company, it seemed, clad in colourful garments, with a flash of brightness here or there, and they seemed to have seen their party from a long way away and to be bearing down directly upon them.

Scanning their faces sharply as they broke the clearing, Elessar shouted, "Elladan! Elrohir! Mae govannen!"

For their visitors were none other than the sons of Elrond, together with their friends Legolas and Gimli. With them came the two female elves who had been at her wedding, Finduilas, the fairest elf she had seen since she was last in Lórien, and Aeredhel, whose cloudy dark hair reminded her sorely of the Lord Elrond. However, the most delightful surprise of all was that little Elros sat, bright-eyed, before Finduilas in the saddle, and looking eagerly about him!

Now, his mother ran forward, all caution forgotten, to greet them, and to swing her small son out of the saddle and into her arms! He for his part turned his huge violet eyes upon her, astonished and delighted and beamed happily, clinging to her neck and gurgling.

The riders now dismounted, and were welcomed to their camp, and greetings were exchanged all round. They were delighted to be able to offer the visitors a second breakfast, and while Miriel prepared it, drinks were offered them, and Elros was given goat's milk to drink and seemed contented, after which Elessar set him upon his shoulders and carried him, high and squealing with joy, about the camp for a good while. Master Elladan, watching them happily, as he did so, said wonderingly, "My dear brother, I have not seen you look so well or free of care in many long years! I see that your time of leisure has pleased you greatly. It warms my heart to see you thus so happy."

"Nay, brother, I think it is marriage that has made Elessar look so well," said Elrohir. "See how well our Lady of Imladris looks also! It seems that much good has been gained by both from this time."

Eären would always be the Lady of Imladris to the two brothers, and that was a source of quiet happiness to her. They all exchanged news, as they ate and drank at leisure, gathered round the low fire, while Elessar came to sit with them on a log, but held Elros by his chubby hands between his long legs and chatted soothingly to him from time to time, whenever he felt neglected, and the boy seemed delighted to be with him once more, Earen saw with gladness.

It seemed that the elven party and Gimli had set forth from Gondor directly after they left, and travelled some time in Ithilien, with the knowledgeable advice of Faramir to guide them. They had initially passed, via Osgiliath, through some of that dreadful ruined country on the east bank of the great river, which however, they desired to see once more, before entering Faramir's country. There they had visited Henneth Annûn, home of Faramir and Eowyn, though they were not at home, but had leave to visit and stay as long as they wished. They sang praises, one and all, for their efforts in tending that land.

After a pleasant stay there, they had passed on, by ferry, a service which had been newly re-instituted by the king, across Anduin to Cair Andros, and thence they had ridden to the Cormallen Field, scene of great rejoicing after the destruction of the One Ring.

After camping there a while, they passed into Anórien, where they were attracted, as elves are, by the great sweep of the forests, which they had had little time for on their previous rides to Gondor. After playing a while in the woods there, they had decided to travel further south, and it crossed their minds that perhaps they might meet Elessar and Eären, if they were fortunate of their timing. Therefore they had passed down the Meering Stream, and so through the high mountain pass there, and were even now riding towards Dol Amroth, in hope of meeting their friends in that country. They had, however, spied them from a long distance away, already riding north and had turned their horses this way.

"Elen sila lumenn omontielvo - but this is a much more fortunate and pleasant meeting!" said Elrohir now, lying back upon the grass, with a blade in his mouth, a picture of perfect peace, as only an elf can be. "For what could be more pleasant than to meet one's dearest friends in the wild, and pause and eat breakfast together, of a sunny day, and talk and sing perhaps and tell old stories?"

Lothiriel had had far less acquaintance with elves than they, though she came a from a line of people who had mingled their blood with elves from long ago. She sat, fascinated, listening eagerly, while they talked. Soon, as elves will, Legolas got out his tabor and began to play a slow tune, with delightful cascades up and down, his skilful fingers busy, and everyone sat back, and listened. It seemed as though time stood still, and they forgot their several journeys, for there was a mournful grace about his tune that caused even his dear friend Gimli the dwarf to gaze at him with great admiration.

Little Elros also seemed to listen, and soon began to dance sedately on the grass before Elessar's knees, while he was held steady by his new father's large hand, with every appearance of keeping time to the rhythm of the music, delighting everyone. Elessar had let it be known, to Eären's quiet joy, when they returned to Minas Tirith, that he wished to be known publicly as the boy's father. He would make no distinction between him and any future offspring of their marriage, he said, remembering how long it had been before he understood that the Lord Elrond was truly his father, whatever he might be in name!

Elladan the handsome laughed heartily and complimented Elros in elvish upon his rhythmic movement, which the child of course understand as his first language, though Eären had also taught him the common speech, as soon as he began to utter a few words, thinking that he had a right to both inheritances. And now he must learn High Gondorean at some point, she thought, reflecting on what lay ahead for this child of so many races and cultures. She was astounded, as she watched, at how well and contented her son seemed – as happy as when his birth father was with them and they had played together for hours at a stretch in the beautiful valley.

It seemed that his stay with the brothers and their elf friends had been a healing time for him also, and she was glad of it, for his grief at the loss of his father had been great and yet often unspoken. She saw that she was already less necessary to him than she had been, and she mourned for the loss of his babyhood, but saw that it was come to an early end, as Elladan had predicted. She was surprised now to find a strong desire in her for another baby, and hoped that both their wishes on this theme might soon come to pass. Elessar indeed could not look at the White Tree in the Seventh Level, she had noticed, without showing the pain in his face of what it represented to him of procreation - and its death.

Now, the two female elves joined Legolas's tune in a spontaneous harmony of their own, and all sat entranced, while their clear, sweet voices soared above the treetops and became lost in the blue sky overhead. Even the blackbirds and thrushes and other birds of more brilliant plumage came down and listened, perched in great numbers on the lower branches of the surrounding trees and shrubs.

Thus, they whiled the morning away in pleasant companionship, their ride for the moment forgotten. The elves would have happily done the same with the afternoon, for they had little sense of time, as men knew it, had not Elessar said at last, reluctantly, "Dear friends, it grieves me to part with you so soon. Nonetheless, we have given our oath to Queen Lothiriel's father to convey her back to her home in Edoras by the shortest and safest route we can. There we will visit our old friend Éomer King. So unless you wish to change your direction and come with us, we must soon think of leaving you, and riding north once more."

Lothiriel, however, now found her voice, for she had been initially in awe of the elves who had descended upon their camp so surprisingly. She said courteously, "I fear, kind sirs that I have no choice but to return to my home. However, I would not for anything be a careless host, before those who did so much to save my adopted land of the Mark in time of direst need. Therefore, will you not change your direction and ride with us, and stay a while at our home in Edoras? I can promise you the warmest of welcomes, and some good riding and a beautiful country to see – in its way as beautiful as is the south.

"We shall make a friendly party on our journey together! However, if you are determined to go on as you are heading, then I pray that you go straight to Elanna, the castle of Dol Amroth. There I promise you an equally warm welcome, and if you say that you are friends of Queen Lothiriel I can assure you of a happy and comfortable stay in that country."

"That is a very kind and fair spoken invitation, my lady," said Master Elladan gravely, rising to bow low towards her. "Friends – we have two offers of equal merit, it seems to me and we must decide our road. Shall it be Dol Amroth, where we shall see the sea, a perilous but fair quest for us, or shall we turn westward, and go with our friends Elessar and Eären to Edoras? Alternatively, shall we break our company and go each in different directions?

"If we go to Edoras, we shall have more time to spend with our friends, which seems most pleasing. But then we shall have cut our journeying somewhat shorter than we planned, for there is little merit in our returning south at the end of our stay - at least those of us who came out of the north. We must in all likelihood leave our friends at Edoras and thence return home by the straight way to Imladris. What say you?"

They all paused to consider.

"I have not seen the sea," said Aeredhel. "I think I should like to go on to Dol Amroth. For I may not come this way again for some time."

"I can live without sea!" said Gimli decisively. "For Legolas and I have seen it under the direst circumstances, though I own I should like to see it when it is not under threat of battle!"

"The sea is perilously beautiful!" said Legolas, dreamily. He seemed very happy, Eären thought, his fair faced golden and glowing with much sun, and she wished she knew whether her matchmaking had born fruit. "But now that I have made my home in the south, I can see it again whenever I wish. So perhaps I shall go on to Edoras."

After much lengthy discussion – and elves can take some time to make up their minds - it was decided that the joy of travelling together outweighed even their joy in the landscape - a matter of great compliment to them, coming from elves! Therefore, they all decided to ride with Elessar and his party to Edoras, and to take advantage of the kind invitation of Queen Lothiriel to stay there a while. This plan had other merits, also, for it allowed little Elros to travel with his mother and father, something they were delighted by, for they had both begun to miss him greatly.

Eären and Elessar were delighted not to have to part so soon from their elven friends, for they had been sad to see so little of them at the wedding. After staying a while in Rohan, Elladan and the elves of Imladris would then be able to continue their journey northwards, being already half way home to the valley, while Elros could be brought home by his family and his two favourites, Legolas and Gimli, whom he already loved dearly.

"Be iest lîn," said Elessar, and rose to his feet, looking to see how high the sun had risen since they interrupted their journey.

Having made their decision, they struck camp, packed all they needed, and placed Elros before Aeredhel in the saddle – for it seemed he rode with each of the company in turn, and delighted in the motion of the horse, which soon sent him to a contented sleep. Then they all mounted and happily resumed their ride towards the high mountains of Ered Nimrais.

Now they became a pleasant company indeed, and a considerable one, for Elessar's company had already consisted of half a dozen knights, together with the three of them and Miriel, and to this group was now added seven additional horses and riders. The pace of their ride seemed set fair to increase, rather than slacken, for elvish horses – if they consent to bear their rider – run like the wind. But fortunately the brothers of Imladris were courteous and thoughtful elves, and seemed to have taken a liking to Lothiriel, who had spoken so fairly to them, so that when Elrohir saw that she was having difficulty in keeping up, though uncomplaining, he gently suggested that she ride his horse, and that he would take hers.

This proved an excellent solution, for once he had whispered some elvish words to him, Elrohir's gleaming silver grey did not require her to ride him at all, but bore her, without slip or stay, upon his back, for as long as she required him, and his pace matched that of the group without any difficulty. Meanwhile, Elrohir, who had been riding from out of the valley for countless Ages, coaxed a fast pace from the handsome roan that Lothiriel had been riding, for the horse obeyed him instinctively in all he wanted, and seemed to know his voice from the first.

Now that they had solved that problem, Eären was able to relax and let her horse run at the pace that Elessar delighted in, and to enjoy the ride herself, her amethyst elven cloak flying behind her in the mountain winds which now assailed them. They rode virtually a straight line direct towards the lower slopes of Ered Nimrais and to Erech, which lay in their shadow. Master Elladan, who was riding in front with Elessar, shouted to him above the noise of the horses' hooves and the wind in their hair, "You do not plan to traverse the Paths of the Dead once more, Elessar, my brother?"

Elessar smiled and shook his head.

"I vowed never to disturb those sleepers again, once they had fulfilled their oath to me," he said. "I had in mind to cross the mountains via the White Stair, which is a little known or used High Pass to men. It leads via the meeting place between Morthond and Old Snowbourn direct to Edoras. It is impassable in winter, but should be passable with ease at this time of year. I found it when I was wandering in the southern lands many years ago. I would have used it after the Battle of Helm's Deep, save that I had no time."

"Those were dark days indeed," said Elladan, who had ridden with Elessar on that desperate and dangerous road. "Avanir na vedui."

"Aglar ni metta!" said Elessar, his eyes bright.

It was little Elros who finally called a halt to their riding, for he was impatient for food, once the sun had sunk in the west, and began to complain in his childish way. Elessar called a halt, at a comparatively early hour for him, for he saw that the child was weary and in need of sustenance.

Having ridden closer by many leagues to the mountains, they made a pleasant and noisy camp, in a shallow grassy vale under the long-splayed feet of Meneldor, where there was a small stream, plenty of shade in the form of tall and thickly growing shrubs, and dry wood to make a fire. They hobbled the horses, giving them plenty of rein to wander and enjoy whatever feast they were able to gather for themselves, and meanwhile Elrohir fed and cared for them with great gentleness, providing them with plenty to drink and grooming their coats finely, while talking to them with affection in whispers, praising their fine effort today, and letting them know what was required on the morrow.

Meanwhile Legolas and Gimli collected wood and made the fire, while Eären fed little Elros, until he gurgled with contentment. Then, once supper was cooking and its delicious smells assailed all their nostrils, she put him down to sleep, warmly tucked in beside her bed roll, for his eyes were tired, he was yawning copiously, and obviously was in a mood to enjoy a night of rest. She sat by him, holding his small hand, until he had dropped into the deep, contented sleep of childhood.

"Did I not fulfil my promise to you, Lady of Imladris?" whispered Elladan, coming to see that the child was well. "He is well and happy, is he not?"

"Indeed, Master Elladan, he is as well as I have seen him since we lived with Lord Elrond," whispered back Eären thankfully. "Thank you for your care of him, with all my heart!"

Lights now began to spring up everywhere, for the elves were easily able to make fire and light wherever they wanted it, and the vale glowed with the sound and sight of their activities.

Having put down Elros, Eären was left free to enjoy her own supper, which was soon ready to be eaten, prepared for them tonight by the elves of Elladan's company. Everyone ate with relish, and the elves shared their food with them, something that they did not do as a matter of habit, but these were very special friends to them. Soon much laughter and story telling was heard in the vale, followed by music and singing, though, by some mysterious elvish power, little Elros slept happily through it all.

Soon, Aeredhel rose on her slender feet, her dark hair wild and free, and danced for them a haunting dance, under the pale, almost full moon. It was a dance made, she said, by her mother Erestine, for her father, Lord Erestor, at the campfires in the long ago days of the Last Alliance. Eären saw many eyes grew dewy at her grace and beauty, and at the memory of those days, now so long ago. No-one was unaffected by the beauty of the dance, or the charm of she who danced it. Legolas and Elrohir took up their harps and played, and other sweet voices rose in tumultuous cascades of notes.

Elessar's knights, meanwhile, watched the scene with astonishment and delight, for they had not seen much of elvish merrymaking, apart from their brief stay in the valley, and it was a rare privilege for them to witness it. Elessar himself and Elladan stood together near the fire, holding out their hands to the blaze, as the cooler night air fell, viewing the scene around them with great pleasure.

"Your wedding journey has been healing, Elessar, and of much value to you both," said Master Elladan approvingly, in a low voice. "I do not remember when I have seen so much joy in you since you were little Elros's age - save on the day of Arwen Evenstar's arrival in Gondor."

Being far older than Elessar, he remembered well how Elessar's mother had brought him to the valley, on the death of his father in a hunting accident at a sadly young age, and how Elrond his father had taken him in.

"I do not remember my birth father," said Elessar reflectively. "For I was young then. Perhaps the memory of a lost father will fade with little Elros, too. Of course, I could hardly have been more fortunate in my choice of foster father, and he compensated for so much. And so did you, my brothers! May I be able to be as good a father to Elros as Elrond was to me."

He sighed now, adding, of a sudden, "I miss Master Elrond, Elladan! Sometimes I fear to say so, for I do not wish to cause my beloved Eären more grief than she already has. Yet only imagine with what joy he must look on our pleasures tonight. How he would have loved a Middle-earth free of Sauron and his evil!"

"We miss him constantly, also," said Elladan wistfully. "The valley is beautiful still – but our father made it, and without him it will never be quite the same, I fear. Imladris was Elrond – a place of refuge against the Dark Lord, full of light and beauty, for he was determined, in his great wisdom and strength, to do whatever he could to prevent Sauron from destroying not just lives, but the quality of our lives! Moreover, he succeeded – for look at you, and at your fair lady, today! And at my brother and I and all our friends. Much was lost, because of the Shadow, but much remains. Let us remember him, therefore, with gratitude and love, and try to forgive his passing."

"How do you live with grief, brother?" asked Elessar thoughtfully now. "For the elves, with their long lives, have more experience of grief than anyone save Manwë himself."

Elladan shrugged his graceful shoulders.

"Grief is ever in our thoughts," he said calmly. "Yet grief is not unbearable, for sadness is part of life, is it not? When the leaves fall each year, we grieve the passing of the summer. Then when the spring buds burst forth in the valley, we grieve the passing of the beauty of the snow and the bare winter trees, now gone for another year! A child is born and we grieve the end of our freedom to roam at will – but the child grows up, and we grieve the tender ties, which bound us to his childhood so completely. I grieve for my youth, now past forever."

He smiled wryly at Elessar, his eyes thoughtful.

"All grief is ultimately grief for the passage of time - for fading. It is the grief of those who must accept change, and yet who struggle with the pain of it."

He sighed deeply, for he was a wise elf, and growing ever more insightful, Elessar noticed, in his new role as Master of the remaining elves of Middle-earth. He continued,

"Grief is not of itself unbearable. Nay, what is unbearable is bitterness – that dark, sleepless envy, malice and desire for vengeance, which drove Sauron to dreadful deeds, in the end, in order to prevent change and to take everything that existed to himself. Master Elrond taught us that when something has passed, however valuable, we must learn to let it go, if we are not to allow the Shadow to claim us. For the Eldar believed that the men of Númenor, when they began to regret their mortality, and to seek for ways to prevent it, had been secretly assailed by the Shadow. That it was the evil Morgoth who made them see in their mortality a cause of suffering, where none was intended."

"I see how just this is," said Elessar, his mind returning to many conversations he had had with Eären, and with Faramir, on these themes. "But not until my wedding journey was I truly able to feel it, deep in my bones! The Lady of Imladris is a rare being. She made me feel, in my bones, that all shall be well, and that I can learn to grieve and yet not remain bitter forever!"

Elladan smiled broadly, and put his arm about Elessar's shoulders, for the brothers loved him greatly, and had rejoiced freely at his succession to the reunited kingdom, having no thought of envy or regret for it.

"Though a late discovery, this is a welcome one!" he said whimsically. "Did not Elrond always say, from the first day she came to the valley, that our Lady was a very rare person? He foresaw that it was her destiny to be a great one of the Halfelven, even then. I never knew him wrong, Elessar."

Elessar looked over to where Eären was sitting, and his eyes were bright indeed, as he thought of the justice of this tribute. At this, Eären, who had been beyond earshot up to now, with all the noise in their glade, looked and saw him looking over at her, and came to join them.

However, it was Elladan she sought to Elessar's surprise. Now she said to the Elf Master, "I should like to talk with you privately a while, Master Elladan. Will you walk with me?"

Elladan excused himself, bowed and took her arm, and they strolled off among the trees surrounding the vale at its rockiest edge, leaving Elessar to follow them with his eyes, curiously.

When they were well out of earshot of the camp, Elladan patted her hand on his arm, and said gently, "What would you speak of, my lady?"

"I should like to ask you something, if I may," she said, in her gentle voice. "Do you remember the beautiful blue stone that Lord Elrond gave me, when we left the valley to ride to the war in the south?"

Elladan looked down upon her covered head in some surprise. He was silent a moment. Then he said simply, "Who could forget it?"

"You clearly know much more of it than I," she said, looking up at him thoughtfully. "Tell me what else you know about it."

Elladan considered.

"It is a fragment of the Seeing-stone of Emyn Beraid - the palantír of the Tower Hills," he said at length. "My father had it many years. The stone itself was large, and hard to move, and it kept itself safe for long enough, until war first came between Sauron and the elves. Those stones were said to be the work of Fëanor himself, whose skill with jewels has never been surpassed. It was made in Aman, but some seeing stones, it is said, were gifted to the ancient Númenoreans, and were rescued and brought here by Elendil, Elessar's great ancestor, after the drowning of Númenor. So it is also called Elendil's Stone for that reason.

" It was housed in the Elf-tower of Elositirion among the Tower Hills, for long ages."

Master Elladan smiled, thoughtfully, adding, "Indeed the area borders the realm of our friends the hobbits, now known as the West March. The tower was built for Elendil by Gilgalad, last High King of the Noldor, to house the stone and keep it safe, for their friendship was then great. This palantír, however, had special abilities not shared by the others - fortunately indeed, as it seemed, for had it fallen into the hands of Sauron . . . .!"

He shivered at the thought, feeling her large eyes upon him closely.

"I leave you to imagine the outcome, my Lady. It was aligned westwards, from its beginning, and could be used by Elendil to see along the length of the Straight Road, as it then was, to the shores of the Blessed Realm. The Edain had been expelled from those lands, you will know from your histories, when they incurred the wrath of the Valar. Perhaps, indeed, it comforted Elendil to know that he might see the blessed isle of Tol Eressëa, for himself, when he was sick for home."

Eären waited, taking in this long tale, feeling that there was more to come.

" Elrond knew of it, of course, from Gilgalad, whose herald he was during the Second Age, and being close in his trust," Elladan said now, after a pause. "When Gilgalad perished, to everlasting regret, in the war of the Last Alliance, Cirdan the shipwright took on its protection thereafter. Though elves from Imladris still visited the tower to see the stone, and thus were sometimes encountered on the East Road through the Shire, on those journeyings, by the hobbits - who never imagined what they might be doing there!"

He thought a long moment more. Then he concluded,

"Thus it remained quietly and unknown, in its tower, throughout the Third Age, all through the War of the Ring. It was finally taken back into the West by Master Elrond, at his last riding. He deemed it wiser, I think, that it should not remain longer in Middle-earth - for as you know, he was not sanguine, to the end, that the evil of Sauron had been entirely defeated."

Earen nodded, thinking of these things deeply.

"So a piece of the stone became dislodged during the Last Alliance War?" she prompted.

"Aye, that is, I believe, what happened, and he took that it with him to Imladris, where he kept it safe, with the Ring of Air - until he gave it to you. He took the Ring of Air with him when he passed into the west."

Eären frowned. She had never asked Elrond what became of Vilya, the magnificent sapphire ring she had seen with her own eyes.

"So he took all save the blue stone - which he gave me," she said. "Why did he give it me, Elladan, do you think, and what did he intend for it?"

Master Elladan thought long before answering her.

"I think it was intended as a gift of hope," he said finally. "For my father's decision to send you to the war with the Company was the hardest he ever made. He was desperately fearful for your safety, I know. He dreaded, I think, that he might be the one responsible for your hurt, or even death. But equally . . ."

He hesitated, and she nodded encouragement for him to continue.

". . . he knew how you longed to play your part in the War. He felt the injustice of your father keenly. He did not feel that he could take away your right to earn a warrior's reward. For you were a daughter of the High Steward, and skilled in all arts of war - and he was himself a warrior once, my lady! Therefore, when you marched away, that day, he asked Garolfin to make the amethyst bracelet, in earnest of his faith in your return. And I think he worked on it himself, for a while, during the construction, and put into it something of his own wisdom and love for you."

"Now I understand that," she said gravely. "The bracelet has healing powers, I now see! Though it was like him to let me find out these things for myself!"

Elladan smiled ruefully but said nothing to this. She hesitated, before asking what was in her heart.

"Did I do wrong, to take the stone and the bracelet away from the valley, Elladan? For I begin to think they are special gifts, beyond what I had ever understood."

Elladan looked into her face, and his deep-sea grey eyes reminded her powerfully of Elrond in their depths.

"No, indeed, my lady!" he said, in some surprise. "The jewels are yours – my father made them for you, and you alone can wield them now. Nay – I am not surprised, though, to hear you say that the bracelet has powers. Many of my kin who were about the smithy at the time had similar thoughts."

"I want to ask your advice about how best to use these gifts," she said now. "I have not told Elessar of their powers, because I am afraid he may not understand. I do not want to cause him unnecessary pain! He has suffered enough, Elladan."

He smiled at this.

"Take care - that in your care of each other, you do not create secrets to your ultimate suffering!"

She glanced at him in surprise, as always, at his acuity.

Elladan considered her request thoughtfully, now, aware that there was much she had not told him. However, he was becoming a wise elf, like his father, and saw much that she did not say.

"I see no need for Elessar to know all," he said quietly. "But I think it might be wise to share with him that the bracelet is unusually powerful in certain ways, and leave it at that. That is my counsel, if you wish it. For let us never forget that it was secrecy which brought about the destructiveness of the rings of the power. I cannot think my honoured father would have intended to repeat those catastrophes that finally wearied him of Middle-earth. But as for the use of either of the jewels – my counsel would be to use them sparingly, and for healing ends alone. Elrond always looked for him or her whose hurt might be healed, or whose sorrow comforted! Do not use them for yourself alone, and never use them for the accretion of wealth or power, for ever Fëanor's work brought ill to those who tried to use them thus."

He added, reflectively, "Some hoped, indeed, that the three elvenrings might be so used, when the One Ring was destroyed, though Elrond never thought so. Perhaps he made the bracelet to capture something of what they might have been used for - before the One Ring took all their use away."

It took her breath away that he said thus, for never had she imagined such a thing! She was deeply honoured, also, that he confided these deep things in her, about which elves seldom spoke to men.

Elladan paused, and then added one more thought.

"Do not let their powers, or their whereabouts, be known to any save a very few. Legolas knows of them – are you aware of that?"

"Yes, I know it," she said quietly. "I did not tell him - he guessed at their powers, when he saw them in my room, just before the wedding. But I would trust Legolas with my life. However, no one else, as far as I know, knows anything, except a few who know that I have jewels gifted to me in his last testament by Elrond - my maid Frea, and Miriel. I have had made a strong box for them, and it will be kept in the king's vaults at the White City. But would it be better that I did not wear the bracelet?"

"Wear it, by all means, but that sparingly, and not in front of strangers," Elladan said with a cheerful smile. "For it would be a great pity, for a lady as lovely as you, never to be able to show forth her first lord's fine gifts! But give no hint of its power, when you wear it. That is my advice."

She sighed, and looked up to heaven, and her eyes were attracted by bright Eärendil, sailing forth over Elladan's right shoulder, winking dark red in the night. She was still wondering whether to speak further of the Stone of Elendil. But something warned her that even Elladan had no knowledge of this part of Elrond's legacy - and perhaps it was better so.

"Thank you, Elladan," she said gratefully, therefore, "for your counsel and love of me. If I need more help, I know I may count upon you!"

"That goes without saying, my lady," said Elladan, with a low bow. "Yet I foresee that many will count upon your help, before we are much older!"


	85. A healing task

**Book 15 A new journey**

**vi A healing task**

They returned to the clearing and the fire, needed more for good cheer than warmth, for the night was balmy, and bright stars studded the vault of heaven. The night, indeed, seemed as peaceful as a night could be – though Elessar, from long years of habit, had posted watches north and south of the clearing, setting them far enough away to give good warning of any who might approach.

He did not expect any intruders, for sparsely populated South Gondor lay all around them, empty and silent. Now that the fertile coastal fringe that was Dol Amroth lay behind them, that country was known as the stoneland for its near-desert terrain, and would be so until they reached the foothills of the mountains.

It would not be peopled again, according to Elessar's knowledge of the terrain, until they reached the Standing Stone of Erech, which he expected to pass early the following day.

Their camp was midway between chill Morthond, known in the common tongue as the River Blackroot, and a tall, stark outcrop of rock from the plain, which was in fact an isolated southern spur of the White Mountains, separated from them by a narrow gap of land known as Tarlang's Neck. It was through this gap that Elessar had once ridden, in the kind of haste to which only he could drive men and himself, to the siege of Gondor.

Their company had parted from Blackroot a day ago, and it now returned - not to his sight yet, but to his keen hearing, trickling away to the west, heard between moments in the elvish play which took place round the camp fire. This was the only sound that assailed Elessar's ears, apart from a few hooting owls.

Therefore he was surprised when one of his knights returned silently to the camp and tugged softly at his elbow, as he watched the dancing, saying quietly, "Forgive me my liege – there is a rider approaching from the north, from the direction of Morthond Vale, I would say, and about half a league away."

"One only?" asked Elessar, alert at once.

The man nodded. He and the knight slipped away, as the noise of the festivities continued unabated. Beyond the clearing to the north, they made their way through a patch of scrub and densely packed shrubbery, until they reached a single tall slender elm tree, with grass beneath it, where Elessar's watch had been posted.

Now, he dropped to the ground and listened intently, saying after a while, "There is one horse only. A tall man I think, from the weight of the hooves, who rides swiftly. And comes from the direction of Morthond Vale. Well watched, Earla."

The king rose, and drew his sword in one swift movement, for it seemed unlikely that two lots of friends would come upon them unexpectedly in the wild. Earla and Region did likewise. They now positioned themselves to intercept the rider as he entered the gully, staying out of sight behind a clump of shrubs on the north side of the clearing. When the rider slowed, as he must, to enter the more densely packed shrub and tree area, it was a simple matter to step out before him, and bar his path.

"Halt!" said Elessar sternly, and planted his feet firmly apart, directly in the path of the newcomer, who checked his horse in great surprise, causing it to rear, startled, before he was able to soothe it again. Elessar did not move. Fixing him with a stern glance, he said, "State your name and what your business is, riding at dead of night thus!"

Lord Region came out now and stood alongside him, while Earla remained concealed, in case of need to surprise their intruder with numbers. They found themselves facing a startled, youngish man, of perhaps four and twenty, wearing dark clothes and with no sign of a weapon about him. His horse was well shod and so was his saddle gear. He did not look like a farmer, but rather a gentleman, or at least one who serves a gentleman.

He did not reply at once, but considered his situation, looking around warily, though not spotting Earla behind the shrubbery, they thought. Finally, he said curtly, "Who are you, I may ask, interfering with an innocent traveller who hurts no one and minds his own business? Why is your weapon drawn?"

Elessar eyed him narrowly.

"You speak boldly, sir," he said coolly. "For one who intrudes upon my company at night without warning, and does not give his name."

He glanced at Region, who did not wear his uniform of the Tower Guard, while he himself was clad in his favourite elven shirt and leather jerkin, with no sign of his rank about him.

"I am Araval, son of Drégor, and this is my friend Region of the land of Dol Amroth. We travel with our friends towards Erech. And now may I know your name in return?"

The young man looked from face to face in silence. Then he said, with some reluctance, "I am Ellerant, kinsman and bond man of the Lord Aerandir of Morthond Vale. He rules all this land up - to the borders of Dol Amroth."

He swept an arm out widely, to show the reach of this territory.

Elessar had in fact heard of Aerandir, for he was a tributary prince of Imrahil, as far as he knew, but little else was known of him, save that, to his knowledge, he did not contribute men or arms to the defence of Gondor during the last battles of the Ring.

"And your business?" the king asked, curtly. "Why travel you at the darkest hour and alone?"

Ellerant looked from face to face, and at the drawn sword, Andúril , which flickered unsettlingly in the moonlight. These were stern and determined strangers, he saw, not easily deterred by his curt manner or appearance.

"I am on my lord's business," he said, finally, as though he had made up his mind, in some respect at least, to speak frankly.

"Not good enough!" said Elessar, taking a step forward. "Step down from your horse!"

He raised the deadly point of Andúril to meet the rider's chest, and Ellerant obeyed hastily, having no choice. It would take only a thrust of an inch to put his life in jeopardy, he knew.

On his feet, he stood tall enough to look Elessar in the face, as Elessar had marked, from his horse's hoof beat, and now he eyed him curiously.

"You are with the company of the Queen Eären of Gondor?" he asked now.

"I cannot answer questions until I know more of you," said Elessar, uncertain what to make of the young man, for he seemed reluctant to explain himself, and yet remarkably brazen for a lone man in the wild - without a weapon. His mention of Eären did nothing to assuage Elessar's suspicions. How could he know that Eären was travelling in this area, he wondered?

Indicating to his knight that he should secure the horse, Elessar made the young man move forward in the dark, his sword behind him to urge him on, should he hesitate. Lord Earla brought up the rear. Quickly they brought him to the circle of light around the fire, where the elvish company, whose hearing was sharp, had already ceased their dancing and singing, hearing noises in the dark. They now fell silent, looking up in astonishment as the four appeared.

Legolas quietly went to fetch his longbow, while Gimli unobtrusively loosened the axe in his waist band, with barely a movement of his stout hand. Master Elladan made no move, save to look the young man up and down coolly.

But to their surprise, the young man did not look at them, but rather, curious, gazed around eagerly at their varied and strange faces. Then his eye fell on Eären, who had seated herself to the north of the clearing, after her talk with Elladan, on the upturned stump of a tree, just outside the immediate area of firelight, in order to watch the dancing. As the elves moved away, the firelight fell on her face, and the stranger started visibly, looking astonished and half-fearful.

"You are the Queen Eären of Gondor!" he said, and his voice seemed strangely excited.

Elessar glanced at Eären for a sign, but she was evidently puzzled, showing no sign of recognition.

"You know this young man, my lady?" he asked, and as a result of their time in Dol Amroth, she was accustomed by now to his habit of disguise and played along with it.

"No, I do not," she said calmly, avoiding looking at Elessar. "What does he want, Region?"

Lord Region said quietly, "That we cannot tell as yet, my liege lady, for he does not want to declare his business. He says his name is Ellerant, kinsman and bond man of the Lord Aerandir, prince of this territory."

Eären remained seated, and now the circle of interested parties gathered round her. She held the gaze of Ellerant for a long moment, and he gazed back, for he seemed interested in no one else. Then to everyone's surprise, he fell on his knees before her impetuously, saying, "Forgive me, gracious lady, for entering your camp at this dark hour! I mean no harm to you or yours. I was seeking you only, for I desperately need your help, if you will bear with me. I have no weapon – see – you may search me!"

He rose and held his arms wide, and Region took the opportunity to pat his coat and underneath it, and the waistband of his breeches, but it seemed that what he said was true. The young man made to kneel once more, but she said,

"Rise, Ellerant," keeping her eyes away from Elessar's as much as she could. He now faded into the background, content to watch the proceedings.

Eären gazed at the man thoughtfully.

"I will hear your business, if you will explain it now."

"It is said in the Vale that you have powers of healing, my lady," said Ellerant eagerly, ignoring the others pointedly. "And we have desperate need of healing, in our Vale. For there is a terrible sickness which inflicts itself on several who live or work in the village of Dórien, two leagues beyond the Stone of Isildur at Erech. Two have died already, and others may, soon enough.

"One of our men heard in the market at Edhellond that you were travelling in the region, and I came to seek you and to ask if you would come and help us. For if you cannot, then no one can! My sister Aerin is dying, even as we speak, and I asked leave of my Lord Aerandir to ride in search of you. He said it was hopeless, but I felt that if only I could find you, you would help us! For . . . ." he hesitated, and looked down, a little shy now, at the last, surrounded by this keen-eyed group of listeners.

"Yes?" she asked him gently, her eyes probing his.

"I saw you at your wedding, in the White City," he went on, his tone becoming awe struck. " I went there with some of my family to see the sights and join the festivity, for a holy day was declared in the Vale. We stood by the House of Healing, and I saw you come through the tunnel from the Citadel with your brother the Lord Faramir in a fine carriage. And I never saw anybody like you in all my life!"

His eyes suddenly blazed, and he seemed genuinely amazed at the memory.

"You wore a circlet upon your brow which blazed forth like sunshine captured in a jewel! And a dress like a fairy princess! You were more beautiful than any woman I had ever seen! And there was power in you – that I saw, very clearly. And many of the people in the City said so also!"

Elessar smiled now, and relaxed a little, putting up his sword, though he did not sheath it yet. He began to get some idea of what this visitor was about, and guessed it was not a danger to their company.

"You speak fairly, Ellerant," his lady said. "But faith is, alas, not enough to cure a deathly sickness. What made you think I could help you?"

"I know it, my lady!" said the young man urgently. "For there was that in your face that told me so - and I could not deny it. In our village it is often said that the return of the Queen will bring healing."

She was taken aback, and said slowly, "I had not heard that saying before, Ellerant. It is said of the return of the king, who has great powers."

"Aye, and the Queen, also," said Ellerant stubbornly.

Elessar interrupted now, to say, in a milder tone, "Why then were you so slow to state your business, Ellerant, if it is as harmless as you say?"

Ellerant glanced at him briefly – evidently, he had still not recognised him.

"My lady, this gentleman did not speak courteously to me!" he said, with disdain. "And I do not state my business to any man who asks! I am the nephew of the Lord Aerandir, and proud of my name!"

Eären controlled her features as best she could. She knew that Elessar's manner could be less than polite in certain circumstances!

"It is not like this gentleman to speak discourteously, Ellerant," she said now, calmly. "For I have known him long. Did not you perhaps creep up on him somewhat stealthily? You forget, perhaps, that war is still fresh in many minds, and they are still uneasy about those who travel by night without a name."

Ellerant subsided, and had the grace to look contrite.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said now, sounding more humble. "I will tell the whole truth, and do not let my rashness of manner prevent you from coming to my sister's aid, I beg you! The truth is, I myself was in Edhellond a few days ago, in the tavern there - it is called 'The Shipmate' - and I was taking a bite of lunch. I had been to market for my Lord Aerandir and we bought two horses, and some provisions. For we heard there was a great ship in port, and we must get what we can after the war. As I sat eating in a corner, I saw you come into the tavern, with some companions, and I could not believe my eyes! You see, I saw you very close up in the White City, for I stood directly opposite the gate to the Place of the Fountain, and I could not mistake you."

He looked from face to face, pleadingly, that they would believe his words.

"At the inn, I saw the goodly company you were with, and that the landlord bowed to you low, and I knew you were the same woman, even though you wore no sign of it. So when we arrived home, I found that more of our village had succumbed to the sickness, and above all my beloved only sister Aerin, who is but fifteen years old! She had been sick a week or more, I learned, from the time we first left home. And our mother Halen, sister of the Lord Aerandir, was with her, but she was pale and still as a stone, and barely breathing, and I was sore afraid that she would die unless I could find you. So I spoke to my Lord Aerandir, and he said he thought she was beyond human aid, but that if I wanted to go and seek you out I could. And he said that he had heard from the Prince of Dol Amroth's messenger that you rode this way, and that maybe, if Ilúvatar willed it, I might find you."

This speech sounded rather less like the Lord Aerandir than Elessar would have expected, given his dubious reputation.

Now he demanded curtly, "Why, then, did the Lord Aerandir not fight in the War of the Ring? He sent no aid to the heir of Isildur, when he might have done so! Did he serve the Dark Lord? Tell us truly now!"

For there were still traitors in the land, he knew, that he and Faramir were determined to root out.

Ellerant looked back at him in evident surprise.

"The Lord Aerandir is an old man," he said now, evidently nonplussed, such thoughts being far from his mind.

Quickly collecting his thoughts, he said, "It is true he did not fight himself, but he sent a company of men to the Prince of Dol Amroth, who deployed them to guard the port of Edhellond, for he said that it would do Gondor no good if we defeated the Enemy away, while he overcame us at home. So the Prince freed his own knights from the port to march to the White City, and they are the best trained fighters in the area, and most fitted for that task. Indeed, sir - any that says my lord served the Dark Lord is a liar!"

At this, he gazed defiantly into the blue eyes of Elessar, though something he saw there seemed to cause him to look down quickly again, and take a small step backward.

Nevertheless, he went on insistently, though in a calmer tone, "Just because we are not warlike, people denounce us, but we never served Sauron in any way, I swear it! Nevertheless, we did all we could to aid the Prince Imrahil, who knows our fealty well. Ask him, and he will tell you! It is said by the old women that the heir of Isildur marched through this territory with the Dead of the Dwimorberg, who had lain in that terrible deep place under the mountain for five hundred years! But most of our people here at that time were the old, or women and children left behind when the able-bodied men marched to Edhellond. And they were afraid, and they kept their homes, and shut their windows and doors. I did not see it, my lady, for I was in Edhellond with Lord Aerandir's company. When the Battle of the Pelennor ended in victory, we rejoiced and put forth the new king's flag, which even now flies from my Lord Aerandir's tower."

"And you, Ellerant? What part played you in the War?" intervened Eären, gently, for she had seen the drift of Elessar's mind quickly enough, and wanted to give the young man a chance. He knew not his peril in this company, she guessed.

"My lady, I helped to defend the port, for I am well known there, and the men would take orders from me, for they trusted me," explained Ellerant, his face flushed with indignation. "I have no skill in weapons, for I was not brought up to fight, but I am trained in building and earth works, and good at managing men. I was from home for weeks on end, and Grip the tavern keeper will vouch for that, for we all were! So I managed the building of the defences of the port. And our garrison fought two companies of orcs and men of the south and a company of Easterlings, who reached us on their way fleeing from the battle at the Fords of Osgiliath. I did not fight with them, but I made the fortifications by the quays, and no ship of the Dark Lord succeeded in coming into harbour in all the time I was there!"

Eären thought a moment. She could not see any guile in the man. What he said seemed likely to be true. Lord Aerandir they could only assess when they met him.

"It seems you did well, Ellerant," she said now. "For not every man is a born fighter, as the king may sometimes forget. They do well who help as they can. Very well, I believe you tell me the truth."

She turned and motioned Master Elladan, who came quickly to her side. He knelt on the grass beside her, and they consulted quickly together, in low voices, keeping their heads turned, and doing their best to prevent the stranger from hearing.

"This sounds to me like more of the Dark Lord's doing – the black breath - the shadow sickness," she said to him, and sighed. "Still it does not pass! What think you, Elladan? Could we be helpful, do you think? Maybe here is a chance to use the power of the amethyst usefully, as you recommended?"

"You have it with you?" he asked, surprised, and when she nodded, he said, smiling, "Then it has brought you its first patient! Yes, you can help, I think – for you often saw the Lord Elrond heal such sickness, and have healed it yourself before today. Go quickly, and take Elessar and his knights to protect you, and I and my fellows will strike the camp and follow you as soon as may be."

She nodded, and turning back to Ellerant, raising her voice, and saying, "I cannot say until I have seen your sister, whether I can help or no, but I am willing to come, and do whatever I can. How far is it to your sister's bedside?"

Ellerant now almost leaped in the air, his face suffused with joy.

"It is but five leagues, my lady, northwest of the Stone of Erech. We can be there in less than an hour!" he said.

Elrohir quickly ran to saddle her horse, seeing the way the conversation progressed, and in a short time he was ready to help her into the saddle, while Elessar and the knights saddled their own horses as fast as may be, and Ellerant went in search of his own animal. Elessar and Region carried lighted torches, made for them by the elves, for it was full dark by now, though fortunately the almost full moon gave a good light to their path, and horses can see better than men at need, in any light.

Within a very short time their company was on its way, at the fastest pace they could manage in safety, riding towards the White Mountains, which loomed up as darker shapes against the velvet dark sky, some way ahead.

The village they were heading for was called Eagle Point, for it was in high country, well defended, and situated above a deep gorge, which ran out from the northwest face of the high foothills of the Vale of Morthond. That Vale began as a low, broad grassy slope, not far from their camp, and it ran gradually deeper and deeper into a narrowing cleft in the foothills of the White Mountains, which at their southern end were sometimes sheer rock faces, dropping many hundreds of feet into the rocky vales below.

Within the southern edge of the Vale, the Stone of Erech stood upon a low hill, a great round and dark stone, said to have been brought by Isildur out of the fall of Númenor, into the West. But a league or more before they reached the stone, which was in daylight a clearly visible landmark for many leagues around, they turned off the main track they were on and entered the gorge, beginning to climb into the foothills at their northwest end. Ahead, and high above the Vale, they could already see the lights of a village.

They came upon it with their horses breathing hard from the ascent, and the air was clear and bright under the stars. The village lay in a shallow, flat plateau, shaped like a half-moon, half way up the hill they were climbing, and its many houses clustered round the wide curve of a bend in the track, before it left them far behind and climbed further and higher into the blacker night above.

"Where does your lord live, Ellerant?" shouted Elessar, as they approached the first outbuildings of the village, for he thought it wise to know where the owner of this territory was to be found before they arrived in it.

"Ahead there, another half league, maybe, up the hill," shouted back Ellerant. "He has a strong house, built of stone, with many windows, which look over the Vale, and he sees much, but he does not come down often now, for he is old and ailing."

They arrived before a decent-looking country house, made of stone, with what seemed a pleasant garden, and the door opened at once, to show an older woman with a yellow shawl, silhouetted against the light.

"Is that you Ellerant?" she asked, in a wretchedly distressed voice. "Pray hurry, for your sister is near the end of her journey, if you wish to come in time to say goodbye!"

Eären was heart struck by this grim greeting, and dismounted with all haste, and they tied their horses to the gatepost. As they approached the door, the woman fell back in amazement, perhaps seeing her face for the first time, and would have curtseyed low, but Eären said quickly, "Madam, there will be time for exchange of courtesies, but if I come too late I will not thank you for yours now! Please bring me to the girl at once!"

In astonishment too great to speak, the woman led her into a plainly furnished but pleasant bedroom, towards the back of the house.

The girl lay on her back, in a clean bed, in a white gown, and her face was ashen pale. Her closed eyelids were blue, and there was barely a rise in her chest as she breathed. Eären placed her hand on the girl's forehead, and found it cold as ice, life only too clearly slipping away.

Her spirit almost failed, and she wished desperately now that she had Elrond here to help her. For how often she had seen him face just such a task, and master it, by his calmness and strength!

Nevertheless, she must try, she saw, and Elessar had not come in with her, but stayed outside, guarding the entrance, no doubt, so she said to the woman, "The girl's name is Aerin? What caused her sickness?"

The woman nodded dumbly, saying, "Aye, Aerin we call her. She was walking in the hills, and came home and stumbled, and took to her bed. Who knows? Could it be a poisoned herb or berry, think you? We have had three or four such sicknesses, in the village, here, and we knew not how it came about. She has been struck like this for nearly a week, my lady! O if only you could help her!"

Tears filled her worn blue eyes, and she pressed her hands together and said no more.

Eären lifted the gown gently and looked the girl's thin body over gently, searching for a wound, as she had been taught, or some clue as to how she had fallen sick. Just below her left shoulder she saw a tiny pock mark in the skin, at the place where, undoubtedly, a thin-bladed knife had entered. It was a clean wound, she saw, which had hardly bled, thus making it easy to overlook. It was probably a Southron blade, she thought, from the shape and depth of the wound, one that gave her renewed confidence, for she had seen its like before.

"Had you marked this place where a blade entered, madam?" she asked Halen, and the woman looked at it, astonished, evidently have dismissed it as too tiny to cause the degree of dis-ease she saw in her daughter.

"Well, I never!" she said. "I never thought so tiny a wound could cause this sickness!"

Eären nodded, feeling that she was on the right track, for evidently the woman knew no other cause of the wound. She kept her hand on the girl's forehead, closed her eyes and saw nothing but blackness, for a long moment, while she concentrated as hard as she could.

Then, of a sudden, she saw the merest pinpoint of light in the distance, and it grew gently and slowly, and presently she heard a beloved, clear, measured voice, saying to her, "You call me to a stern task, my love! Yet I am glad you have found the means to heal, for it is your task. Now let us see what we can do together for this girl."

Keeping her eyes closed, Eären felt for the voice, almost, in her mind, which guided her. Now it spoke again, saying, "Call her from the shadow, Eären, as you and I would, in Imladris. I will call her too. Nevertheless, the chief strength must be most yours, for I am far away. Maybe, between us, it will be enough! If not, you must ask Elessar to help you, for he has the healing gift also."

Realising that it was so, that they might work together, she turned to the woman and said, "Pray you, fetch my gentleman from outside your gate and tell him I need his help!"

The woman looked startled, nodded, and left. A moment later, Elessar appeared in the doorway, his deep blue gaze assessing the situation quickly.

"My lord, go to the other side of her bed and take her hand!" Eären commanded, for there was not time to stand upon ceremony.

With a sharp glance, Elessar did as she bade him without question. Eären said to the woman, for she wished to occupy her so that she might concentrate in peace, "Bring some hot water. And do you have healing herbs that grow in your vicinity, madam? If so, I will tell you what to bring, and you must send someone to run and fetch them quickly!"

"Aye, we have them in the garden, my lady. Only tell me what is needed, and I will go and get it myself!"

Elessar smiled at her, encouragingly, over the bed, but he evidently did not intend to intervene, other than to help as she directed. Ellerant, meanwhile, stood just inside the door, gazing in stricken anguish upon the scene. When Eären gave them the names of the herbs needed, his mother left hurriedly, and her son stayed to watch the proceedings.

So Eären took the girl's hand, and concentrated as hard as she could, until the world of shadow seemed to open up before her. As the mists before her eyes cleared somewhat, she saw the dark vale in which the girl wandered, lost and distressed. She looked pale and fragile as a fay, and was wearing a long, grey gown, which seemed to be fading, even as she looked at her. Her body beneath it was thin and wasted; she seemed too nearly a shadow shape to be long in this world. There would not be time to use the healing herb, Eären decided quickly, for the girl's spirit would be faded entirely by then.

Now therefore, she said gently but firmly, "Aerin, im Eären. Im Tarvenyë. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad." Tarvenyë was the elvish word for the new queen, which she felt might be important, though she hardly new why - as though Elrond gave her directions, though at a great distance.

Now, a terrible struggle ensued, the darkest she had experienced thus far, for suddenly she saw the dark, shadowy figure who stood behind the girl, holding her by her hand, and it would not let go, but pulled at her determinedly, inexorably dragging her deeper and deeper into the darkness.

She opposed the shadow with all her will, however, summoning every ounce of her strength, and said once again, firmly, "Im Eären Tarvenyë! Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad!"

She did not dare to let her will waver for a second, for she felt all her energy drawn from her by the fierce resistance of the dark, menacing figure. Then, thankfully, when all her strength seemed spent, she sensed Elessar beside her in the dark vale, and his eyes glittered powerfully. Though he said nothing, his strength was added to hers, and holding on was a little easier, and she did not waver, but recovered a little strength and fiercely fought the dark figure's menace, beating it back, and back, until at last, with a cry of despair, it let go of the girl's hand! Now she stared hard at him, forcing him by her will to withdraw and finally to slink away, defeated.

The girl stood alone, desolate, but appeared more substantial than before. Her gown slowly turned from grey to a clear white.

Now, at last, Eären allowed herself to open her eyes, and breathed a little more easily. To her delight, the girl stirred, and her breathing seemed easier. Waiting a moment to be sure there was a change, she said to the mother, who had just returned from the garden, clutching some fresh herbs, still with soil upon them, "Call her, Halen, for she knows your voice."

Her mother, half-mad with anxiety, obeyed, saying, "Aerin, my love! It is I, your loving mother! Aerin!"

And, thankfully, the girl stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

While the girl's family looked upon each other in amazement, Elessar busied himself, stripping and crushing a few leaves and scattering them in the bowl of heated water, which a servant had brought. At once, a delightful, soothing fragrance filled the room, and everyone felt refreshed and stronger for it. Eären felt her own strength return a little.

She took the bowl and wafted it before the girl's face, and, as she breathed in the healing mixture, her colour returned and she opened her eyes again and looked around, evidently surprised and uncertain of her surroundings. Her mother Halen sobbed openly.

Now, Eären placed Aerin's hands gently back on the coverlet, saying, "Sleep now, my precious girl, and do not wake until the dawn comes. Your mother will be here, and all will be well."

As though soothed by her low voice, the girl fell into a deep, natural sleep. Halen gazed upon her, tears falling in cascades down her thin cheeks, and Eären indicated that they should leave the girl in peace.

Together they all tiptoed from the room.

Halen was too heart struck to speak, but Ellerant fell on his knees before Eären, overcome with gratitude and amazement, saying, "She will be well, will she not? I knew it! I knew that if only I could find you, you would help us!"

Eären smiled gently at him, saying, "I think we came in time. But let us see how she is in the light of tomorrow."

Then, overcome, he rose and took his father's sword, which was hung on the wall in the hall, offering her the hilts and saying, "My lady, never before today did I raise my father's sword against any man. Now I offer it to you, for I am your liegeman through life and death. Command me to do whatever you will, and it shall be done!"

Eären smiled at his eagerness, knowing that this might prove a task greater than he imagined, but she touched the hilts gently, and returned the sword to him saying, "I hope I shall have no need of it, Ellerant. But if the day comes that I need it, then I shall remember you. Now I am very tired. May I have something to drink and a place to rest?"

Halen, holding up her hands in distress that she had not offered it sooner, now busied herself making food and refreshment for the company, and Eären and Elessar and the two knights of the king sat down at her homely scrubbed table and ate and drank quietly.

When she had recovered somewhat, the girl's mother questioned them as to their meeting. They told her that they had a company of fellow travellers on their way, and she said, "Our house is but small, my lady, for such a great company, but my brother the Lord Aerandir will gladly find beds for all your company, if they will but ride on up the hill. Ellerant shall go ahead and prepare for their coming. For the Lord Aerandir is older than I am, and does not sleep much."

Ellerant did so, riding off with zest into the night, glad, it seemed, of a task, while they rested and talked in low voices.

"I was amazed when I saw the wound," said Halen now. "For I had no thought of her having been attacked, but she sank into a kind of deathly slumber, soon after she came home, and there was no opportunity to ask her what had happened to her. I thought it was a bee sting or maybe a bramble that had scratched her."

Elessar, busy with his own thoughts, was reflecting upon the fact that there were clearly brigands in this district, perhaps refugees from the war, who had decided against going home, or perhaps were unsure of their welcome there? Or perhaps they simply felt safer away from the eyes of the community. They could be still hiding out in the foothills, he thought, but he decided to say nothing for the moment, for he did not wish to add to the mother's anxiety.

Instead he said, "The wound was bigger at first, I think, but closed up quickly, as some do that I have seen, and it was understandable that you did not mark it."

He looked round at the comfortable house, saying, "Your lord is dead, my lady?"

"Aye, sir, he is," said Halen. "He was Elleran, the Steward of the Lord Aerandir, and he died long ago, of a riding accident, before Aerin was born. But we live here comfortably, as you see, because of the generosity of our lord, and Ellerant partly fills his father's place, and keeps the Lord's estates."

"Tell me more of this Aerandir, if you will," the king said now, forgetting for a moment his assumed identity and she looked at him sharply, hearing his tone, before saying to Eären, "By your leave, my liege lady, I do not know this man, though he helped to heal my daughter, and for that I will gladly trust him, if you say so."

Earla, who was quick-witted, said quickly, "This is Araval, madam, son of Drégor, and we are in the service of the Queen."

Eären smiled her apologies, saying, "Forgive me, madam, these are indeed gentlemen of my household and you may trust them as you trusted me."

Satisfied, Halen turned to Elessar and said, "I know not what you wish to know, sir, but the Lord Aerandir and his family before him has been lord of these lands for the best part of a century. He is now elderly, though not sickly, and mostly keeps his house. His wife died without issue, twenty years ago, and my son is employed in his service, as his father was before him. The Lord Aerandir . . . ." she paused a moment, before saying, cautiously, "does not hold with the use of weapons and war making. He will not have his servants armed, and values rather the service of Ilúvatar, and the giving of offerings. We keep ourselves to ourselves, up here above the Vale. We are very secure, as you have seen. No one can come easily to our villages without our knowing. There are lands fit for farming, down in the Vale, and cattle and sheep on the hills. The Lord Aerandir hoped that it would not be necessary to take sides against the Enemy, for long enough, but when it became apparent that someone must fight, if others were to live, then he sent a company to the Prince Imrahil, his lord, and said that he should do whatever was needful with them.

"My own son went with them. Therefore, I think some had the idea that the Lord Aerandir was not faithful to the City and the West. But I assure you he was faithful - but he kept his faith in his own way."

Elessar nodded.

"This makes better sense to me now," he said. "For I had heard something to that effect, but now you confirm it, madam. But tell me, if you can, why the Lord Aerandir thinks that it is better not bear arms?"

Halen hesitated again. Finally, she said, "Your kindness to me and all my house requires recompense, my lord. I will tell you what I know. When my husband, Elleran, was a young man, he took service in my brother, Lord Aerandir's estate. He came from the south, from the valley north of Elf Haven which was the old name given by the people to Edhellond - a fine very old town that is, that once was an elvish settlement going back many an Age - and Elleran loved the sea, but his father would not suffer him to be a mariner, which was his first choice of occupation.

"As he had some learning, could read and write and reckon, my brother took him into his household, and he was a good worker and gradually he came to high office. I was but a girl then, and that was how we met. The Lord Aerandir is a widower, and he had a son by his first wife. When she was alive, she and the boy were riding one day in the Vale, when a company of orcs attacked them and the lady was struck by a poisoned arrow, and died soon after she returned home. Her son was . . . . ." She looked away, shuddering, ". . . .was taken by the orcs, and we never heard more of him to this day.

"From that day, Aerandir swore to bear no further arms, and required that no man in his service should bear arms either, for he said that war was the curse of our lives, and made all the trouble there was for those who served it."

"I have heard others say so," said Elessar quietly, touched by this sad story. "But it is my view that it was the Dark Lord and his evil servants who did this evil deed, and not the war! For none in my company ever did such a fell deed, that I know of, nor would he live long if he did! We who fought in the war fought because we had no choice, even as the Lord Aerandir did, at the end - not for love of slaughter!"

"Thank you for telling us, Halen," said Eären, thoughtfully, seeing there would be dissent here that could go on a long time, if she did not intervene. "Do I gather, then, that your brother married a second time?"

"He did, my lady, in due time. He married a wealthy widow from Pelargir, and they lived together, childless, until she died of a fever some years later. Since then, he has lived alone in that great house on the hill, a lonely man, I fear. He is a generous benefactor to many, and a good lord, and troubles us not. Sometimes, I own, I wish he would come and visit us more often, for he values my son, Ellerant, I think."

At this point, they were interrupted in their talk by new arrivals, and thinking it their friends from the camp, they rose to greet them, only to find that a newcomer altogether was now entering the house.

He was an elderly man, once evidently tall and of stately bearing, but now somewhat bent by age, with white hair which flowed free about his face, and keen blue eyes. He walked steadily enough into the room where they sat, accompanied by two menservants and the young man Ellerant.

"My niece!" he said anxiously to Halen, ignoring the visitors. "Bring me to her at once!"

Halen rose at once and fetched a lamp, and went with him to the bedroom, where they stayed some time.

"Forgive the Lord Aerandir," said Ellerant now, evidently discomfited by the lack of courtesy in what had just happened. "He is old, and does not believe me yet when I say that the Queen of Gondor is in our house. He thinks you a wanderer of no account, or fears you may be an evil witch!"

Angered, for he would broke no insult to the queen, Elessar's hand fell to his sword, but Eären put her hand over his, gently, saying, "Peace, Araval! It is understandable that the Lord Aerandir thinks so. Let us wait and see what he has to say for himself."

"Be iest lin!" said Elessar, with some reluctance, and stayed his hand.

They waited patiently, and at last, the old man returned to the room where they sat. He came directly to the table, and up to Eären, and he stood before her, his faded blue eyes steady upon hers.

"My sister's daughter sleeps well," he said calmly. "If you be who you say you are, then I owe you deep apology for my discourtesy. Yet if you be not who you say you are, then shall it go ill with you! The child is the dearest creature on earth to my old heart, and I have no fear of death at my age. Speak now! And give me an account of yourself!"

Ellerant, evidently greatly dismayed at this intemperate speech to their benefactor, rose to restrain the old man, but Eären waved him aside, saying, "Do not distress yourself, Ellerant. I will show the Lord Aerandir who I am."

She drew her hand out of her lap, where it had been concealed, and upon it was the adamant ring of Gondor, with a black ground, and upon it a white tree and seven tiny stars, inlaid in mother-of-pearl.

It was the ring given to her by the Lord Denethor on her coming of age, the very same ring that she had once given with all tenderness to Lord Elrond, as seal of her affection for him. He had bequeathed it back to her, as part of his treasure chest, which he left her when he departed to the Grey Havens. Eären had put the ring on the same day he departed, and never removed it, in memory of him. Now she held forth her hand proudly, and showed the old man the ring.

He gazed upon it, and then back to her face. At this, his whole expression changed, and slowly and awkwardly, he bent his knee, as far as it could at his age. When his eyes were level with her face, he took her hand and kissed the ring solemnly. Though he was old, Elessar did not seek to prevent or help him, as he might have done in other circumstances, for it was a duty rightly owed in the circumstances, in his opinion. Nothing was ever likely to displease him more than disrespect showed to the queen.

Now, the Lord Aerandir took the helping hand of his nephew to rise, as awkwardly as he had bent.

"You come to us all unlooked for, my lady," he said now, solemnly. "But blessed is your coming!"

All of a sudden, his proud face crumpled and great sobs broke from him, and he could not control himself. All of them now felt deeply moved for his distress and his thankfulness were clearly sincere. His suspicions assuaged, Elessar now rose and gave the man the courtesy of his age, and helped him to a chair.

"Be cheerful, sir," said Eären comfortingly. "For your niece will I think recover."

"How shall I ever thank you, or repay you?" asked the old man, looking from face to face, and suddenly he seemed harmless and anxious and old. Then, like his nephew, it seemed that he made up his mind to speak frankly.

"I have been discourteous in my welcome. It is long since good tidings came with strangers! My house is at your service, honoured lady, and all your household, and ought I can do to aid you on your journey, it goes without saying shall be done. Be gracious, now, and forgive a disappointed old man, who was afraid to hope! I thought my nephew wishful against all reason, unable to face the death of his sister, when he told me of your coming. But Ellerant - you have done well in this, and I shall not forget your determination to find help!"

Ellerant bowed, glad of this acknowledgement.

The old man paused a moment, before saying to the visitors, "I fear to ask it, for you are weary and have already travelled far and done much! However, there are two other villagers suffering from the same sleeping sickness. A good husbandman of mine, and his son, a boy of only seventeen or eighteen. If you are not too tired, after your labours, is it possible that you could help them? For they are good folk, simple, and kind, and I dread to see them lost to us."

Elessar and Eären looked at each other. She was indeed tired, for the healing of Aerin had been a hard labour.

"Let us go at once," she said, nevertheless, and without further ado they passed out of the house, and the Lord Aerandir's man showed them to the two cottages, only a few yards away, where others lay sick in their beds, suffering the same sad plight as Aerin, though they proved to be not as near death, thankfully, and needed a little less of Eären's strength to call them. And Elessar's great strength supported hers, and proved enough.

By the time their healing work was done, Master Elladan and his brother and their fellow elves had ridden into the village, together with the remainder of Elessar's knights. Lord Aerandir now insisted that they all ride up the hill to his house, which they found, as Ellerant had said, a few minutes' ride further on the winding mountain road, sitting atop another bend in the path, and a large and handsome house it proved to be.

It was now late, perhaps an hour or two only before dawn, but the Lord insisted that they take beds, and refresh themselves and rest, and their horses were stabled and cared for by his grooms. Eären was glad enough to sleep, while she could, for she had found the healing work exhausting. Elessar decided to maintain his disguise, for the time being, for he still wished to satisfy himself beyond doubt as to the faithfulness of the Lord Aerandir. Therefore he took a room with some of his knights, leaving her alone to sleep peacefully.

The following morning, when the sun was well up, they rose and were able to see more clearly the house and people they had sheltered with. The Lord Aerandir's maid brought Eären water for washing, and Miriel, who was sharing a room with Aeredhel and Finduilas, came and assisted her, as always, and they were taken to break their fast in the dining room, a pleasant square room overlooking a large garden, with a magnificent view down the Vale of Morthond.

Elessar, Eären learned from Lord Region, was already up and about, saying he had gone to look at the village of Dórien. The remaining elves joined her cheerfully for breakfast, for they had slept a little, in token of the fact that their host had been so anxious to provide for them.

Elrohir now said,

"This is a remote and interesting place, is it not, my lady?" For he had already scouted round the house and grounds and the area. "I do not wonder that this ancient lord thinks he can escape war and strife here. Alas, we thought so too, in Imladris. But it was never so!"

"You were able to help the patient?" Master Elladan asked her now, helping himself to some food. "With two such powerful healers, I judged your strength was enough."

"It was even as you say, Master Elladan," said Eären now. "Though hard labour, the child seemed to have passed her crisis and was sleeping better when we left, but as soon as I have eaten I will go down to the young man's house and see how she is today. Where is Elessar?"

"He was concerned, I think, to look for signs of the source of the sickness," said Elladan quietly. "He is gone to see what sign he can pick up."

As they ate, the Lord Aerandir reappeared, now smiling and affable, his ill mood evidently having passed. He was old in certain moods, they saw, but at present as nimble as a younger man!

"It is long since I have seen elvish folk in my house," he said to the elves, with evident delight. "Are you, sirs, from the Elf Haven, by chance? I wondered if you were kinsmen of the Prince Imrahil."

"Nay, my Lord, let me introduce you," said Eären, feeling the strangeness of the situation and how difficult it had proved to observe the usual courtesies. She introduced the elves, who bowed low, with great courtesy as always, and thanked their host for his hospitality. They, being their usual charming selves, for they knew not how to be otherwise, were full of interest in him, his house, his village and his life, and it was not long before he was entirely seduced by them, as she had seen her friends seduce so many times before them.

"But these are rare elvish people," said Aerandir to her, with great interest now. "You are welcome, sires, all! Pray let me do anything I can for you, for I shall not forget your kindness in coming."

Soon, the awkwardness of their introduction was forgotten, and they were talking together in an easy manner, seeing the polished and warm side of their host emerge. They soon discovered that he was a spiritually-minded man, with a love for his valley and his people, which clearly took all his heart, and made him unwilling to tolerate outsiders, who might see them as less valuable than he. Finding them, however, to be gentlemanlike and friendly, he was soon all affability.

After breakfast, while Eären rode back down to Halen's house, Elladan went in search of Elessar, for he was concerned lest he should need help in dealing with whatever lurking danger he had discovered. The knife wound pointed to a brigand - or perhaps a band of them - and he deemed that even Elessar could not deal with a band of lawless men alone.

Elessar, meanwhile, had tracked signs of an intruder some distance from the house, to a kind of bluff overhanging the village, with a wooded copse of trees and tumbled groups of rocks here and there. It was a simple but effective hideout – well out of the way of prying eyes, and yet close enough to the village to allow access by night, for stealing food, perhaps, or to assail anyone who casually wandered from the beaten path. Elladan found him below there, studying the place for the best place to assail it.

He indicated it now quietly from below, to Elladan, though forbearing to look that way, lest they were covertly watched, saying that he thought the best way to assail it would be to climb away from it, as though going towards the north, and then to attack it from behind and above.

"How many, do you think?" asked Elladan gently, following suit and looking studiously down the valley at the route they had come.

"One only, by the sign," said Elessar quietly. "And a wounded man, I would say. There are blood stains in the grass to the north of the village."

"Probably dangerous and armed," said Elladan thoughtfully, studying his toe caps, "and therefore desperate! Let Gimli, you and myself attack the copse, while Legolas remains down here, with his good bow, lest the man try to escape this way. I will ask Elrohir to stand by with horses, should we be unfortunate enough to let him elude us."

Elessar laughed at this plan.

"This is a great siege for one wounded enemy!" he said jokingly.

Nevertheless, he agreed, for there were the women to consider, including the wounded villagers, and he did not wish the man to escape. He would capture him alive if possible, he said, for he might have that to tell them which would be useful. If there were companions, however, it might prove a different story.

While they planned their assault, Eären tethered her horse and walked up the path to the front door of Halen, Ellerant's mother. That lady had opened it before she had an opportunity to knock, and her face was radiant.

"Come in and welcome, my lady!" she said. "My daughter is already much better. You will not believe it!"

She explained, as they went to the girl's bedroom, that she had sat beside her bed through the remainder of the night, so that her daughter would see a friendly face if she should wake in the dark.

"About an hour ago I woke – lord forgive me, but I was tried, and I had fallen asleep," she said. "Aerin was wide awake, and watching me as I slept! She seems almost her old self."

Eären now looked in on her patient and was pleased to see the girl wide awake, and looking considerably more alive than the previous night. She was evidently still weak, and on checking the wound, Eären found that it had begun to weep and turned an unpleasant red shade, which she took to be a sign of true healing commencing. She therefore sent for clean cloths, water and bandages, and more of the healing herb, and healed the wound further by passing her hands, with concentration, upon the torn flesh, as Elrond had taught her, and then bound the wound carefully.

"Change the dressing each day," she said to Halen now, "and put fresh herbs on it, as I showed you. Keep your daughter in bed for another two or three days, depending on how well she heals, and indoors for another week or so, and after that, if she feels lively, she may resume her life."

To Halen's profuse thanks, she merely said that she was glad she had been able to help. Now she prepared to depart, for she wished to see her other patients before they moved on.

Taking her leave of Halen, after some moments of exchanging courtesies, she set foot outside the door of the house, not looking forward but behind her, rather, at the woman who was wishing her farewell - and was shocked to find herself instantly grabbed round the throat, and held in a vice-like grip, by someone behind her, whom she could not see!

"Stay where you are, lady!" said a growling voice in her ear, speaking the common tongue, though in a debased form. From the sound and smell of him, she sensed that her assailant was a man, large and burly, and he had a fierce grip of her, his right arm pressing unpleasantly upon her windpipe, a grip from which it was impossible for her escape without damaging herself further. Her heart beat wildly as she tried to be calm and considered what best to do.

Now, he put a thin, slender knife, gripped in his left hand, to her throat from the other side, and said venomously, "Do not struggle – you know well enough what the result was for your friends!"

She stood stock still, for she saw the wisdom of what he said, instead, looking about her frantically, to see what help might be available.

Meanwhile, Elessar and Elladan, who, from above, had spotted the commotion at the door in deep dismay, now slid down the bank behind the cottage, to their left, and stood, helpless, just beyond the end of the path, their swords drawn - for they, by ill fortune had just put into execution their plan, and flushed the brigand out of his hiding place, only to see him take hostage the one person they most sought to protect. She of all of them was unarmed.

The man laughed an unpleasant, scornful laugh at them.

"No nearer!" he said, as he saw an angry Elessar about to attempt to advance further up the path. "For I can kill her much faster than you can reach me with that greatsword of yorn!"

Elessar's dismay and rage knew no bounds. Unfortunately, what the man said was true, and he had to desist.

"Curse me for a fool!" he whispered to Elladan. "How light I made of this assault!"

"Peace!" said Elladan softly. He thought a moment. Then he spoke in a loud, commanding voice, saying, "You cannot escape! Why add to your crimes with the death of this fair lady, who has sought only to do good to those you injured. Throw down your knife, or it will go ill with you!"

The man gave a snarling laugh.

"Throw down my knife - so you can pick me off easily with no danger to yourselves?" he mocked.

"Nay!" said Elladan coolly, the acme of calm. "It is you I am concerned about! We are in no hurry. The sun is almost at the full, and when it reaches that point, directly to your right, it will smite you so fiercely that it will dazzle you, and you will not be able to see what you are doing! What will you do then?"

He pointed with his sword to the man's left, an old trick indeed, and the man, puzzled to see what he pointed at, turned his head warily, an inch or two to his left. At that same second, a deadly sharp elven arrow clove into his throat like a ship parting a wave, just above the breastbone, and he fell like a stone, without a sound.

Everyone was too shocked for a moment to move. Then, following the trajectory of the arrow with their surprised eyes, they saw that it came from the bow of Prince Legolas, who all along had been poised a hundred yards away, a little further up the hill, waiting for the man to be flushed out by his comrades!

Now, with a yell, he threw down his bow and ran like the wind, even before Elessar could reach her, to where Eären had sunk to her knees, dragged down in the tangle of the man's vile, ragged and bleeding body. Tenderly he raised her by the shoulders, shouting, "Aagh!" in disgust as he kicked the vile wretch out of her way.

"How is it with you, my lady?" he asked, anxiously, looking her over for signs of hurt.

"My dear Legolas!" she said, breathless and somewhat shocked. "Thanks to you I am well! I am shocked but not hurt. Be comforted!"

"That was a shot, Legolas, that will secure your reputation in the field for a good long while to come!" said Elessar now, coming up behind him, and taking his lady in his arms with deep thankfulness. "My love! Are you well?" he asked her softly, smoothing her hair away from her face, and looking with great tenderness at her reddening throat, where the wretch had held her so fiercely.

"I am well," she said now, thankful, nonetheless, to be safe in her husband's arms. "I should have taken more care, as I left the house, but my mind was fixed on my patients."

"Nay," said Elessar, deeply remorseful, "it is I who should have taken more care of you! That was the worst moment of my life! And all due to my wretched complacency."

He held her very close, unwilling to let her go for a moment.

Legolas and Elladan now turned over the man's body, and saw that what they had killed was a wretched, starved Southron, armed with only the thin-pointed knife, wearing a few rags that he had presumably stolen, and with his face and body covered in grime, grass and moss. Elladan picked up the knife carefully, and showed Elessar the blade, which was covered in some evil runes of the Dark Lord.

"He must have survived a long time in the wild," said Elladan in astonishment. "That is, if he is really a refuge of the war."

"I think not," said Elessar, looking closely at the blade. "This is not a blade I saw much of in the field. No – I think he is an emissary of the Southrons, who have sent some of their kind to spy on South Gondor, maybe in preparation for an assault. We heard rumours of it all the while we stayed in Dol Amroth. He must have been separated from his comrades, and then found this place and hid himself for a while, hoping perhaps to escape when the time seemed ripe. He has caused much havoc in this little place, with three near death, and now my dearest Eären so close to it. How dark are the deeds of Sauron, for they live after him - even today!"

He turned with gratitude to Legolas, saying, "My friend, it seems my debt to you goes on and on! Your eyes are keen indeed, for you almost parted my lady's hair with your arrow!"

Legolas laughed cheerfully, saying, "Nay, do not fear that, Elessar! The Lady of Imladris's hair is a wonder of the world, and I would not have harmed a single shaft of it! Yet I was anxious to dispatch him in one shot, for I feared greatly for the lady's safety, if he were only wounded. Therefore, Master Elladan tricked him into turning a little, the better for my shot. Let us say that it was a co-operative effort!"

"Comrades both!" said Elessar affectionately, now, and put his arms across both their shoulders, with gratitude, saying, "I owe you much!"

Even as they locked arms a moment, in celebration of their successful hunt, Ellerant and his mother came out of the doorway, to enquire anxiously if all were well. Ellerant was shocked indeed, when he saw the man and heard the full story, for he had observed part of it from within, and like them, had been unable to decide what to do.

"But might there be others, my lord?" he asked Elessar now, anxiously, looking at him with a fresh respect, for he had seen a side of their company he had not anticipated.

"I think not, but I shall send two of my comrades to check," said Elessar grimly.

Gimli now arrived, his shorter legs having taken him a little longer to descend the hill, and Elessar asked him and Legolas to return to the bluff to make doubly sure that there were no other intruders. While they were gone, Halen invited Eären to enter the house once more and take some refreshment a moment, after her alarming experience. In due time, she sent a messenger up the hill again, to summon Lord Aerandir, to hear the whole story, and the latter returned with the messenger in haste, at almost the same time as the return of Legolas and Gimli, who reported no further worrying signs.

"We saw nothing that would indicate a second assailant," said Gimli, tucking his axe away again a little regretfully. "I think he was alone. But he would have had comrades, at some time, and I do not like to think of where they are! Are these people mad? Do they not know that Sauron is dead - that they cannot succeed?"

Having heard their story, Aerandir now said, "My friends, you have done far more for me and mine than any could reasonably expect of strangers. Tell me now, which way you intend to continue your journey. If, as I suspect, you intend riding higher into the mountains, I would like to recompense you by sending my steward to guide your way, so that you may have the safest and shortest journey. For these mountains are tricky and cruel and have despatched the most hardy and well-prepared travellers in times past. But Ellerant was born here and knows every inch of the terrain, and I will spare him for your sakes."

"Our plan was to cross the mountains by the White Stair," confessed Elessar now. "We head for Edoras, and Meduseld. I believe the pass's entrance must be not far from here, and that it ends in one of the tributary valleys of Snowbourn. Tell me, Ellerant, have you travelled that way into Rohan before?"

Ellerant looked at him in astonishment, and said now, "You are full of surprises, sirs, for few know of that pass, other than those who have lived here many years. Aye, I have passed it before today, for it begins just where we stand, in this defile, north of Blackroot Vale. You are already upon your way! It runs due north, for a while, and then bears east between black Dwimorberg and Starkhorn. But I would not recommend it in any other weather but summer. Are you prepared to camp high above the vault of earth, for it will take you more than a day's travel to reach the other side?"

"Nay, we look forward to it!" said Legolas happily, never more happy than when out on the open road. "Pray lead us, Ellerant, and we shall make a merry company on our road, and be close to our beloved stars tonight."

"I shall do so gladly – with my Lord Aerandir's leave, for I should enjoy it greatly also," said Ellerant. "A special joy will be that I shall not need to part with you all just yet a while - and that will please me greatly too!"

Aerandir smiled and said, "Let it be so, then. Stay a while at Edoras, Ellerant, if your friends wish it, before returning. Friends all – I pray that, should you pass this way again, you will not neglect to visit my house."

Now, with this considerably more friendly salutation than that which had greeted them, their company returned up the hill, to where their horses were stabled. They bustled about, assembling their baggage, and packing the ponies neatly, and Aerandir sent his servants to add to their provisions with anything they lacked, and he provided in generous measure. Others of the lord's men set about burying the corpse of the Southron in the woods, together with his evil weapon, and they buried that deep. Eären meanwhile, having recovered herself somewhat with a glass of reviving wine, went to make sure that her other charges were recovering well before she left them, and gave instructions for their future care.

Under cover of this general bustle, it was possible for Aerandir to take Elessar on one side, unnoticed, and say quietly,

"I see much from my high windows, sir. I saw you embrace the Queen, when she was in distress. To my mind, he that has leave to embrace the Queen is likely to be the King! There was that in your bearing that had made me suspicious before, and then I knew!"

Elessar smiled ruefully at his shrewdness. He saw no point in concealing his identity further.

"You saw rightly, sir," he said quietly. "Forgive me for keeping my identity a secret. It suits me to do so, from time to time – for I need to know what happens in my realm, and I cannot always find out by announcing my presence too readily."

"And what did you find in the Lord Aerandir's realm, may I ask, my liege lord?" asked the old man, bowing now, his faded eyes keen.

"I found a rich country, not much despoiled by the war, and a keen-minded subject, more loyal than I expected," said Elessar, quietly, matching honesty with honesty. "One who cares for his vale and his people as a good lord should. Someone whose word I would trust again, should I need it!"

Aerandir smiled now.

"Then I am content," he said quietly. "Call upon me if you need me, lord king, and I shall not fail you!"

"There is a favour I desire, sir, since you offer it," said Elessar now, keeping his voice low, for he wanted no one to hear this conversation. "I wish to send word to Minas Tirith, to the Lord Faramir, High Steward of the City. I had thought to send one of my knights, but if you could spare a servant for the task, my purpose would be better served. My knights are well armed and trained, and I do not wish to hazard the safety of any of our party again, and least of all the queen, who is very dear to me. Yet the Lord Faramir's office requires that he should know of the enemies we have encountered as soon as may be. Tell him that I do not expect an attack immediately, for it is more likely to come in the autumn, when the weather cools in the south. And that our friend the Prince of Dol Amroth has undertaken to keep a careful watch on Anduin mouth and Harondor, and will send word if there is any cause for concern.

"I would also wish the Lord Steward of the City to be as well informed as I am of what has befallen us here – let him know of our assailant, and, lest he is anxious, assure him that the queen is safe and well - indeed that we are both never better. If you will give me parchment, I shall give you my seal, to go with the message. Tell Lord Faramir that I go direct to Edoras from here, and will inform Lord Éomer of all that he should know."

"Leave that task to me, my liege lord, and I shall discharge it readily. I will send a reliable man, do not fear. I am glad to be able to do it," said Aerandir at once.

They clasped hands, and Elessar gave him his seal. When their horses were ready, they mounted, Lothiriel taking Elrohir's horse once again, for the road ahead was likely to be rocky. Halen and the Lord Aerandir stood by the Lord's gatehouse, and he wished them a fair journey, and they waved goodbye, and rode away.

Ellerant now led the way, at the front of the company, with Elessar and Elladan on each side of him, and they headed due north once more, passing quickly up the road and out of sight of the house.

They followed a tortuously winding mountain trail, which grew steadily narrower as it led higher and higher into the lower faces of the White Mountains, which reared high above them, forbidding in places, white tipped at their upper reaches, even in high summer, and always streaked with black.


	86. The White Stair

**Book 15 A new journey**

** vii The White Stair**

Their path from Dórien seemed to take them almost due north for a long way, and soon there was little or nothing to be seen but rocky, mountainous terrain, and the gradually rising defile they followed, mile upon mile. To their right, the lush green Vale of Morthond fell gradually away, until it began to look to them like nothing more than a scattering of insects upon a green carpet, far below, and finally disappeared behind a limestone escarpment that fell ever more steeply down to the foothills below.

The day was ideal for travelling, nonetheless, for the sky was a warm blue, and the sun beat down upon their backs, though there was little shelter here, for not much vegetation was to be found at this height, apart from clumps of prickly shrubs along the lower edges of the slopes.

After following the path north for what seemed some hours, they came to a broad fork in their way, and paused here, for there was a shallow grassy creek before them, with small springs cascading down the rock face to their left, which had evidently made the grass thrive. On that hand, the mountain faces rose ever higher, and Ellerant pointed out the extremely hard black rock which now appeared, in the form of an arched line of teeth-like rocks that ran at a sharp angle west and north, away from the creek they were now in.

"This black rock is much like the black tower of Orthanc," said Elessar, reaching out to touch it with his hand. "Marvellous were the skills of my sires of old, if they quarried it here!"

"That is but the first row of the teeth of Old Starkhorn," said Ellerant. "Far away he stretches to our left, and on our right we shall soon come to Dwimorberg, a little lower, but no less fell, for there are deep underground passages, it is said, under his heels, which run by the shortest route through the mountains to Dunharrow. However, few have ever passed that way, and come out alive. "

Legolas smiled at this, and said, "But I am one of them! So is Gimli, son of Glóin, who rides with us. But he to whom you speak is Elessar, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who led us on that fell journey, before the Battle of Pelennor Field, and few there are indeed who could have led so perilous and desperate a journey in so short a time!"

Ellerant gazed upon Elessar now, and suddenly he saw what he had failed to see before.

"Oh, my liege lord!" he gasped, comprehension dawning late. "Why did you not tell me . . . . You are the King of the West! You did not seem . . . . I have heard so much told . . . . I . . . . " and his voice petered out, almost in a croak.

Elessar nodded, saying, "Peace, Ellerant! Did you think a king walks about wearing a crown? It was not my wish to reveal myself in the Valley, unless need arose. But now Legolas has done so, it is well."

Looking around, he said, "This would be a good place to stop, I think, for there is water and grass for our horses. Shall we, friends, rest a while and take some refreshment?"

They agreed, and so the horses were secured, a small fire was lit and food and drink were handed out, amid much merriment and joking. While food was cooking, Legolas and Elessar went to scout round the area, following the black creek to their left for a good way, until it seemed to peter out in an impassable, south-facing escarpment, a sheer drop of looming, unassailable blackness. They scrambled, nevertheless, as high as they could, on the other side of the creek, where the tops of Starkhorn's 'teeth' were more reachable. From an eagle-like perch atop the black slopes, they found they could see a vast distance.

It was easy to see, from here, that the many vales and deep cuttings of the White Mountains were the most populous in the region, with scattered hamlets, villages and farmsteads within their sheltering arms, well watered by the many springs flowing from the mountains, and therefore far more fertile than the Stoneland.

As the land stretched away south of the mountains, however, it became increasingly empty, indeed became baking desert in places. At last it greened a little, where it met the fertile coastal fringe of Dol Amroth, eventually meeting the wide sea, which breasted the vast curve of the long shore of Belfalas Bay, far in the distance, with the Great Sea beyond that, whose end only the elves knew. From here, they could even see the Castle Elanna itself, perched like a tiny fay palace on its cliff top, and follow with their eyes the long ride they had already accomplished, through Blackroot's glittering Vale.

Far to their right, Cape Androst pushed its long toes out into the sea, and white- crested waves beat against its rocky shores. They could follow too the line of Ered Nimrais, on which they stood, as it curved away from them to their right, and down, and down into the uttermost west of Middle-earth, until it met the Cape at its tip, in a clashing roar of pounding surf and unyielding rock.

"This is a fine, high place!" said Legolas joyously, surefooted as always, standing almost on tiptoe and gazing all around him. "I feel like an eagle who has soared to his eyrie, and is even now surveying the world like a king indeed!"

"It is a fine view," said Elessar, much moved also by this glorious bird's eye view of his realm. "Yet I - who am its king - feel here least like a king of all of us, I suspect! Such are the minds of men!"

"The Great Sea is perilous fair," said Legolas now, with a sigh, hearing once more, as in his mind's eye, the wail of the gulls in Pelargir Bay.

"Then stop your ears!" said Elessar at once. "We cannot do without you, Legolas! Remember your oath to us, your dearest friends!"

For Eären had told him of Legolas's intention to remain in Middle-earth yet a while.

Legolas smiled at this.

"My oath is sacred," he said simply. "I made it to her whom I value more than fine jewels. Fear not."

They sat, for a while, now, atop one of the flatter-topped teeth, and admired the view, and caught their breath. Presently, Elessar said, as he drew his long shanks up to his chest, "That was a dread moment we had in Dórien village, Legolas. Had it not been for your fine shot, I would not be jesting with you now! Because of it, a shadow has entered my heart, concerning the safety of Queen Eären. For know that the loss of her would be the end of me! Do you think that I have risked her more than I should on this journey?"

"Nay," said Legolas, glancing at his sober face quickly. "Do not let the Shadow forever do its poisonous work, Elessar! For its worst malice ever lay in the fear it brought to all men, elves and dwarves. Fear is the greatest enemy. There is no other compared to it."

He added, philosophically, after a moment, "Besides, the lady is spirited and nobly born, as we both know. She could not be confined, and if you forced her to it, her fine, free spirit would suffer for it. Yet I did wonder . . . ."

"Yes?" asked Elessar, scanning his fair face, for he knew Legolas's swift intelligence.

". . . . why he chose the queen so unerringly," said Legolas thoughtfully. "Of all those he might have chosen as his hostage, he chose her whose worth is beyond price, both to elves and men – as though he knew who she was - though she wore but simple elven garments. Is it possible he knew of our journey in this land? Yet that seems very unlikely, now that I have said so! For we did not know ourselves, until Ellerant came upon us."

"Aye," said Elessar, equally thoughtfully. "My thoughts have tended in the same direction as yours, I see. There was more to the Lord Aerandir, I think, than he told us. Yet he seemed fair-spoken enough when we came to know him."

"I thought he was true-hearted," acknowledged Legolas, "though a strange man."

After a moment's further thought, he added, "There is not much we can do about it now. Yet I will keep a close eye on our beloved lady, I think, and I will ask Gimli to keep his good axe at the ready, also. For no hair of her head shall be harmed, while I am here to prevent it!"

Elessar smiled at the stern resolution in his friend's voice, and was comforted.

Now he said, "Thank you, Legolas. That is just what I hoped for. None is so keen-eyed or swift to action that I know of, as we saw in the village today. Gimli, also, has the strength of ten men in the fray. Now that I am king, I am aware that I cannot be everywhere myself, for I am but a man. But I have sworn an oath in the Temple to protect her, by my life or death, and that I must do, come what may."

"Then fear not, but trust us, your friends," said Legolas, with a smile. "Gimli will help. He is my dearest friend on earth, bar only yourself, and the Lady of Imladris, of course. The debt we owe her for her healing work with us in Imladris is beyond what we can either of us ever repay."

When they returned to the camp, good food was being consumed with relish, and soon the elves began to sing and play their pipes, as they ever would, given an opportunity, and so their stay lengthened beyond what they intended.

The music seemed to reverberate along the mountain peaks and float up to the blue vault of the sky itself, and there was joy and laughter all around once more. Ellerant watched the scene in astonishment, until Aeredhel, full of mirth, pulled him to his feet and made him dance with her, and though he was clumsy at first, he soon began to relax and enjoy himself as never before.

Meanwhile, Lothiriel and Eären climbed some of the lower rocks on the south faces, stretched out upon them awhile on their blankets and enjoyed the sunshine. Soon Lothiriel fell asleep, for they had had an early start, and even with the benefit of Elrohir's horse and all his care of her, she was often more exhausted by the ride than she would admit.

Elessar, seeing it, beckoned his wife quietly to join him below, for a while. They sat on the grass, a few feet away from the rock, so as not to disturb her friend, their backs to the end of the rock upon which the Queen of the Mark stretched, and Elessar lit his pipe contentedly.

"Now you look like Strider!" said Eären with quiet delight. "You remind me that I have not told you today, or yesterday, how much I love you!"

Elessar looked down at her yearningly.

"And I you, my beloved wife!" he said softly. "Soon we shall be in Edoras, in the Golden Hall of King Éomer, and shall sleep in a bed together once more. Do you look forward to that as much as I?"

"Always. Did you doubt it?" she asked cheerfully, and he smiled, reassured. For sometimes he still feared that he wanted her too much, after the dark days of privation he suffered with Arwen Evenstar.

Now he said, "Your healing work has become skilled, as I now see, my love. For though I had seen you at work in the Houses of Healing, after the war, I own I did not realise how much the Lord Elrond had taught you."

"I shall never know all he knew," she said wistfully. "None will, in Middle-earth, ever again, maybe. Even what Erestor and Alrewas knew, who were also my honoured teachers. But I think – yes – I think I can be helpful, and that perhaps I can use what Lord Elrond taught me, in the work of rebuilding our land."

"Do not underestimate what you know. If you perform many more healing tasks like those in the village, your reputation will soon bring much attention," said Elessar now, warningly. "Be cautious about how ready you are to reveal yourself to strangers."

She looked at him curiously.

"I have not learnt your caution, my lord," she acknowledged. "But that is because I have not had your years of struggle in the wild and dangerous places of the world. Yet I think I made reasonably sure of Ellerant before I decided to go with him. I had you, moreover, to aid me! All our good friends here were around me, also, for we are a mighty company, are we not? Each man here is worth a hundred in many other places I have been! And do not forget that, if pressed, I can wield a sword and bow to some effect myself!"

He smiled now at that thought.

"I forget that too easily, my love," he said now. "For ever you seem as a precious, slender reed to me, bendable this way and that by a strong wind! Yet you are stronger than the wind from the sea, when need arises! Nevertheless, take care, I beg you. For I do not know what I would do if any harm should come to you."

She looked at him searchingly a moment, and then said, rather strangely, he thought, "I do not fear the Shadow as I did, Elessar."

"But I still fear it," he said softly.

"Then perhaps must I love you, until all your fears drain away, like the mountain stream, which sinks into the grass here, all around us," she said, half-smilingly.

Lothiriel now groaned, perhaps disturbed by their quiet laughter, heads together, and she sat up stretching and saying, "What time is it? Have I slept long?"

Elessar looked up at the sky, and jumped up, saying, "It is time we moved on, friends. How much further do we travel today, Ellerant?"

Ellerant now disentangled himself from a group of laughing elves, who had been making enjoyable sport with him, and dusted himself down, saying hastily, "As long as you wish, my liege! It is nigh on six leagues still to Dunharrow, through the most difficult terrain we have passed thus far. However, since we are well rested now, it may be that our company would enjoy travelling under the stars by night? The weather is dry, and it is not cold. We could descend into the Firienfeld before dawn, if we decide to go on. It is a very beautiful way at night, with a good moon."

The elves could not of course have been more enchanted by this prospect, though Elessar said, pointedly, "We are well rested, Ellerant. I cannot speak for you! What it is to be young!"

They broke camp at once, and mounted and rode on, taking the right hand fork across the glade in which they had camped. The rocky path they now followed veered more sharply northeast, following Morthond's source, which still tinkled to their right, though often invisible to them. The path became steadily narrower, though slightly less steep, and the mountain faces on their left began to loom higher above their heads. After a steady three or more leagues of further travel, Elessar suggested a second rest, saying, "Not all our company rested earlier on. Ellerant believes we make good time. Let us therefore take some refreshment and sleep a while, now, until the sun goes down, and the moon is well risen, and then complete our journey under the stars. We shall have no chance to refresh ourselves again until we reach Dunharrow."

Everyone was persuaded of the wisdom of this course. So they found a broad cleft in the rocks to their left, and tethered their horses once more, and made a fire and ate their fill, and refreshed themselves, for though there was little water here they had refilled their flasks in the stream at their last break. Now, they spread out their blankets and cloaks, stretched themselves out upon whatever smooth stones they could find, for there was little grass this high, and slept soundly while they could. Even here, however, Elessar posted an hourly watch, though expecting little trouble at this height. He slept little himself, for he had ever been slow to sleep and early to wake, and was so all his life.

At about four hours past sunset, he woke the company, who, refreshed and relaxed, ate and drank a little once more, packed gear and then set forth. It was now long past twilight, and deep darkness filled the mountain creeks and gorges. A nearly full moon, however, shed splendid, shining light upon their path, and the stars looked down, gleaming like jewels in a richly sable sky.

As Ellerant had promised, the mountains were indeed strangely beautiful in the dark, for they felt as though they were alone in a vast, high world, close to the stars, and that no other living being had ever set foot upon this land. They rode another two leagues or so, and then dismounted, at Ellerant's suggestion, for he said that the gorge they were in would soon narrow to such an extent that it were better to walk their horses, and go in single file.

"See where beloved Eärendil lies!" whispered Elladan excitedly, as they rounded a bend in the path and they beheld the bright evening star, shining red and gold before them, directly in their path, as though welcoming and guiding their coming through the White Stair.

Eärendil's light now flooded the defile, for the moment blotting out the white path made by the moon, and the elves were enchanted. Eären too felt comforted and watched over by this much-loved star of the elves, as she had in some of the more fearful days of her life. She could not but think of the elvish belief that it was the last journey of the father of Lord Elrond, who sailed ever, over the heavens, in perpetuity - a gift of the Valar, protecting Middle-earth, even from the dreadful malice of the Shadow. Elessar, who was just ahead of her on the path, looked back now, and she saw the glitter of his eyes. He thought, she guessed, of beautiful Undomiel, even as she thought of Elrond. She was glad to see no hint of sadness in his bright eyes today.

After a moment, Legolas left his horse, briefly whispering to it to walk on alone, and ran back down the trail to where Eären led her horse patiently, saying, "Let us walk together under our beloved stars, my dear lady, and I shall want for nothing more in my long life!"

Then he whispered encouragement to her horse, also, and it plodded on ahead of them, without needing further rein or touch from her. Now, he took her hand, and they walked silently, side by side, behind it, Legolas's footfalls so faint that she could hardly hear them, for he was like a tall, graceful statue beside her in the night.

A great stillness now fell over the whole company, and yet they had a profound sense of being together in the deep darkness, as though they were the limbs and trunk of the one body, and they passed like shadows through the air of Middle-earth.

Ellerant's moonlight walk proved an outstanding success, and was long remembered by all that company. After they had travelled a further few leagues, he whistled to them to halt, saying quietly, "We are close to the descent to Dunharrow now. We must look carefully in the dark, for it would go ill with us if we missed the way."

They paused a while, there, and enjoyed the beauty of the night and the great silence, as he scouted along the left bank of the defile, looking no doubt for an escape from it, which he found remarkably quickly.

The path he sought was no more than a foot in width, but he found it, for he was keen eyed, they had learned, when it came to mountain trails. Heavy grasses lined the path here, for they were lower in the mountains, now, and there was a gap in the turf, which marked the beginning of a more steeply downward path.

Ellerant now came back along the line to counsel them.

"This is the hardest part of our journey," he said, "for it is steep at the top, and the terrain is rough underfoot. We shall pass down the flanks of the Haunted Mountain, by a winding way that is covered with slippery turf on each side. Go slowly, keep your feet between the turves on the trodden way, and hold your horse's head firmly, and you will not slip or slither. When we reach the amphitheatre of the horsemen, there are steps cut in the rock. Let your horse go then, to find his own way down there, and meet him at the bottom. "

The elves had little need of this counsel, though Elessar's men were grateful for it. Therefore, they passed slowly and cautiously down a steep and circuitous path, which seemed to plunge perilously into the gloom far below, and it was hard to guess how near or far the bottom might be. As they went, there was, however, the growing sense of steep mountain walls gathering round them, though at a distance, for Dwimorberg here spread itself round the end of the Firienfeld like a half-moon shell, making a vast natural amphitheatre, which was used by the Rohirrim for communal events - feasts and councils - as well as for musters.

Eventually, they reached what seemed like a rim of hard rock, which ran round the mountain face, below which was the amphitheatre proper. As Ellerant had advised, they now let go their horses' bridles, and the animals wandered forward into the darkness and sure-footedly descended the steep slopes ahead of them, while they themselves sought for the wide stairs cut here into the rock face. Following, more nimbly now, they all completed the descent to the valley floor without difficulty, and called softly to their horses to gather them together again.

At the base of the rock, they found themselves in a huge, almost circular dale, though still high up in the foothills of the White Mountains, and the light of the moon and stars shone brightly on it. The floor of the amphitheatre was of coarse, short grass, well trodden by horses and men, and to their left the black outlines of many trees dotted the area, sweeping in a rough arc to the west, where a standing stone, marking the exit of the dale, stood grim in the darkness.

At their back was a dark door, with another standing stone guarding it, which was, however, closed and barred with strong black steel bolts – that was the door to the Paths of the Dead, now forever impassable, for the King of the West had decreed it so at the end of the War of the Ring. Elessar looked hard at it, and so did Legolas and Gimli, for all three had once passed that way - and it seemed as though a very gentle sigh came forth from the cracks in the door, though it was a contented sound, the elves thought. Even now, Gimli paled a little, and turned away. It was, no doubt, the bravest thing he had ever done in all his life, to follow Elessar there.

Elessar now softly called the company to him, and said, "Let us recall, friends, that the men of Rohan are not children, but well schooled in watching over their lands and people. It would not be advisable to creep up on them like thieves in the night! We may pay a heavy price for that, before they discover we are friends. Therefore, follow me through the Dimholt Wood, keep close and as soon as I see the watch rider, I shall hail him and let him know who we are. Meanwhile make no sudden moves, until I call you, and do not on any account reach for your weapons. Queen Lothiriel shall ride with me, if she will."

They remounted, now, and rode cautiously forward through the Dimholt, not a very great wood, passing another standing stone at the exit from it. Beyond it, the Firienfeld opened wide before them, with great long lines of tents pitched all down the south side. The camp was a quarter league away, no more, lit by many standing torches. A silent row of standing stones marked the path down through the field, and to its north side they could see larger supply tents and many horses hobbled. They could see a few campfires flickering, still alight, in the clearings among the tents, though their owners seemed mainly abed, and their fires banked down for the night. The horses of Rohan whinnied a welcome to their own horses, who responded happily with similar noises, though this far east of the main field there seemed no guards thought necessary in peacetime.

Elessar now signalled the company to halt, while he rode forward, together with Lothiriel Queen, down the path of the standing stones, and into the arena of the horsemen. It was not long, as he foretold, before a clear voice rang out in the dark, saying, "Halt! Who rides west in the Firienfeld? Identify yourself!"

"I am Elessar, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, and all the West, and I seek Éomer King, whose friend and comrade I am," said Elessar boldly. "And here is Lothiriel, Queen of the Mark, who rides with me, and will vouch for me. We ride to Edoras. Will you welcome us and our friends to your camp fires?"

"The Queen of the Mark!" said the voice, amazed. A tall man with flowing yellow hair, wearing shining mail, and carrying a heavy ash spear, rode forward into the light of the moon, from his post south of the standing stones. A moment later, having looked closely upon them, he said in awe, "My lady!" And bowed low in the saddle.

They knew then that they had successfully identified themselves. Elessar now signalled the whole group to ride forward, keeping in the light.

"I thought the age of miracles had passed!" said the man, looking from face to face, as they sat their horses before him. "But it seems not! Where may I ask did you spring from, my lords and ladies? And at this hour of the night? For surely you came not from the Paths of the Dead? That way has been closed forever, since it was passed by the King of the West at the end of the War."

"We came not from the Paths of the Dead," said Elessar, smiling. "Not this day! But down the White Stair from Morthond Vale. It is a way through the mountains but little know, but a passable route in the summer, with a good guide. And here is our guide, Ellerant of Dórien, Steward to the Lord Aerandir, Lord of Morthond Vale, one who knows the mountains well. We rode by night for the pleasure of it, friends, and had no evil intent! We are friends journeying together, and would enjoy the free world while we can."

The man gazed at them, astonished, evidently still a little uncertain whether they were ghosts or not. Lothiriel now let him hear her voice, saying reassuringly, "We are not ghosts, Frealaf, but flesh and blood men, women and elves! We have also a dwarf in our company. These are some of our dearest friends on earth, in Rohan, that I travel with, for they fought with us in the darkest hour of our country, at Helm's Deep, at the Rammas Echor, and again at the Black Gate. Show our friends your hospitality now, and let us alight and rest a while, for we have travelled far."

At this, the man sprang to life, and dismounting, he held her horse while she dismounted too. Then he ran to the nearest tents, calling to his company to awake, and come and attend to the queen and her friends. Soon, the camp had sprung into life, and the captain of that field, a young man called Dernhold, came to meet them.

Éomer King had recently raised him, as Lothiriel told them later, to fourth Marshal of the Riddermark, and he was eager to make his name. As soon as he heard how distinguished their unexpected guests were, he came himself, hastily tucking in his shirt as he ran, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Bowing low, he brought them to the heart of the camp, with all courtesy. He had his men draw up the fires, gave them stone seats and bade them warm themselves. Others ran to attend to their horses. Soon, hot food and drinks were being offered, and a great host of interested watchers had gathered round them, as they refreshed themselves gladly enough.

"And is the King of the West truly come to visit us?" asked Dernhold now, eyeing Elessar from head to foot, amazed at his good fortune. "I cannot say how great an honour you do us, my liege! Ever your reputation was to travel by strange and dark ways, I recall, but now I see it with my own eyes, and know that it is more than legend! For I had heard of a High Pass called The White Stair, somewhere beyond the Dimholt, but few have ever made that crossing to my knowledge. Will you not, Lady of the Mark, name your friends, so that we may know who all these fair folk are who favour our poor camp, and tell us the story of your strange journey?"

"Aye, Marshal Dernhold, I will," said Lothiriel, "for I travel with a mighty company indeed and each one a dear friend to me, and to the King of the Mark! But while I do so, pray send a rider ahead of us, with word to my liege lord, Éomer King, that we shall reach Edoras tomorrow, before the sun goes down."

One by one, she now gave him the names of her friends, who rose and bowed, and at every name the watching Riders of the Mark gasped and murmured their astonishment, for many of these names were the stuff of story and legend in the hall, to those who now listened. The introductions over, more ale was sent for, and soon feasting and merriment resounded in the field. A swift rider was despatched at once by Dernhold to Edoras, and meanwhile there was talk, explanation and story-telling and the sound of men singing broke out all along the lines of the now brightly lit tents - ever a heartening sound to Eären's ears, for she had not forgotten how it could raise an army's spirits, at the darkest hour!

So dawn found them, still singing, chattering and taking their ease, and the fires were banked up further, until the sun gained warmth, and at last Dernhold courteously asked his guests what he might do for them now.

"For it is still a ride of three leagues down Harrowdale to Edoras," he said. "And your horses are tired, though my men have cared for them. Will you not rest awhile before venturing forth? For I can give you tents, not richly furnished, but warm and comfortable for you to sleep in a while, and I will, be assured, call you when the sun is overhead, and you may break your fast with us, and I will gladly guide you myself down to the Golden Hall."

"We have slept in many stranger places at many strange times!" said Elessar, smiling. "I think a little sleep here might be welcome, friends. What say you?"

There was general pleasure at the idea, and yawning, the company took to the tents Dernhold provided, and stretched themselves out on comfortable rugs and blankets and fell asleep all too quickly, dreaming dreams of the green vales and the starlit valleys through which they had come to this great field full of horses.

At about noon, Dernhold himself came to wake them, and they found food awaiting them at the same campfire as last night. The sun was now high, and though the temperature was cooler in the Mark, the fire was not needed, once their food was cooked. Having eaten and drunk their fill, they were taken to wash and refresh themselves in the clear stream that ran down one side of the field, Dernhold apologising gravely for the limited nature of their facilities, for Dunharrow was a working stronghold and not appointed for entertainment of visitors, he explained.

Down the centre of the camp, they now saw more clearly the two rows of standing stones lining the way to the stair of the Hold. When their freshened horses were brought, they mounted and set forth due west, on the last stage of that journey, picking their way down the stair - a steep descent - and into the broad vale of Harrowdale itself, which soon narrowed, between high gorge sides, down the valley of Snowbourn to Edoras.

It was a way now familiar to Elessar, Legolas and Gimli, who rode together and talked happily for a good part of the way, remembering the times they had traversed this road before, and under what dire circumstances, compared with the light-heartedness of their party today.

Dernhold rode with them, ahead of their company, and they were, in fact, so deep in talk, that they did not hear the drum of horses' hooves ahead in the gorge, as they usual would, until the oncoming riders were almost upon them. Now, round the sharp bend ahead, rode a formidable company of mounted, mail-clad riders, all with the same yellow hair and closely trimmed beards as Dernhold, and carrying tall, ashen spears that glinted at their metal tips, in the bright sunshine, like a bright forest of saplings.

Two riders in the centre of the front rank of the company bore a great banner, fluttering in the breeze, and it bore the device of a white horse running, with a flowing tail, on a green background. Under the banner rode a giant of a man, tall, with reddish gold hair, and sparkling green eyes in the bright sunshine.

"Éomer! My lord!" cried Lothiriel, delighted, and without a word she spurred her horse forward, and he rode also forward to meet her, leaning over his saddle horn to clasp her in his arms. Meanwhile, his company encircled the guests and came to rest at attention, facing inwards, their spears pointed towards the ground, signifying friendship, their proud horses' hooves pawing the gorge floor impatiently.

When he had greeted Lothiriel, Éomer turned to look at the rest of their company, saying, "Elessar!" and spurred his horse forward to greet his friend, and they clasped arms firmly, eyes sparkling. "I say again - ever you come unlooked for, Elessar, King of the West!" Éomer said now, his beaming smile belying his chiding words. "Is it that you can never travel like other men, but must always come from the night and the darkest places?"

And laughing loudly, he clapped Elessar on the shoulder, saying, " You are welcome to Edoras! And dearest Eären, Queen of Gondor, my liege lady, welcome indeed! You are welcome, friends, all!"

Now began a pantomime, for Éomer King spurred his horse round and round the company, in a kind of a skilled frolic, while Elessar pursued him on his own horse. They both laughed great gusts of laughter, as they chased each other's tails, and wove in and out of the company in a figure of eight, and their men laughed too. The elves laughed most of all, delighted by this show of skilled horsemanship - not a game for any but a skilled horseman indeed. However, Gimli the dwarf gazed in amazement at such sport, for it was beyond him to understand, even now, despite his many safe rides with Legolas, why anyone would wish to ride a horse when he could walk on his own legs!

At last, the two kings ceased their sport, and Éomer said, his voice booming out down the long gorge of Harrowdale, "Elessar, my dearest friend, I could not sit at home a moment longer, when I knew that you were riding to Edoras, and to stay with us at last, I trust, for a proper visit! I come to escort you, and friends all, as you see, with banners and all the honours the Mark can display. For last time you came without warning and we were not ready to do you the honour we wished. Now, we trust that your welcome shall befit your friendship to the Mark. You are most welcome indeed to my home!"

The Riders of Rohan clashed their spears on their shields, delighted to see their lord so happy, and their queen safely returned among them. As Éomer led them proudly down the gorge in stately array, the riders began to sing, in their strange tongue, a song of the heroes of the Mark, and the visitors were charmed by the sound of their deep-throated male voices, raised in a glorious, tuneful chorus. Especially they were delighted when it became apparent that in this new version of an old song, one of the heroes of the Mark was none other than Elessar, Telcontar, Elfstone of Mundberg.

Thus, they rode, singing, up to the fords of Snowbourn, and crossing them gaily, they passed through the ancient Barrowfield, with the high green mounds on each hand, the last resting of the Kings of the Mark.

When they reached the barrow of Théoden Thengelson, the last upon their left hand, they were moved to see that the grass was still short and tender, though newly greened over it, for it was but three years since they had brought him home to rest in the place of his sires of old.

Elessar turned aside there, as he always did when he came to that land, and paused, to draw his greatsword Andúril. It flamed green, as he raised it high above his head, crying, "Hail, Théoden, King of the Mark! A grim morn, a glad day and golden sunset!"


	87. The Golden Hall

**Book 15 A new journey**

**viii The Golden Hall**

The Riders of the Mark were greatly pleased by his honouring of their dead sire, for they loved Elessar, even as they loved their lord Éomer, and they raised their voices in unison, repeating, "Hail Théoden! King of the Mark!" Then Elessar touched his forehead with the hilts, in acknowledgement of the great king who fell on the Pelennor Field, before returning the long sword to its sheath.

So, they came to the gate in the Dike Wall that protected Meduseld all around. Once inside the wall, they followed a path along the stream which ran through Edoras, and finally turned due south, and rode at a steady, stately clip, two by two, up to the ancient hall of the Mark Wardens - dear, golden-haired, wind-swept Meduseld, Eären thought, seeing it gladly come into view. The great Hall Doors were thrown open in welcome, and none sought to stay them, as they had once, when Elessar first rode up to this seat of the Kings of Rohan, in the dark days of the quest. Now, the guardians of the doors stood to attention, their swords raised, hilts forward, in friendly salute.

Dismounting, they all entered the Hall, which was ever cool in summer and warm in the wintertime, in a gay and noisy company, and Éomer King's servants hurried forward, bowing low, with goblets for the guests and riders to refresh themselves, eager to welcome them. So they passed the hearth in the centre of the Hall and went up to the dais where the High Table was set and prepared for their coming, and admired the many fine portraits of the former Kings of the Mark on the walls as they went. It was especially wondrous for the elves, who had not seen the Golden Hall before, and they lingered at every step, eager to see more.

Now, Éomer drew Elessar aside quietly and said, his eyes twinkling, "I forget not, dear friend, that you are a newly married man! Of all that has befallen since you left the Place of the Courtyard, I am most eager to hear! But, for now, I think you and your lady will welcome some time to yourselves?"

Elessar smiled gratefully, saying, "You were ever courteous, my friend Éomer. It is indeed just so!"

After some time of happy talk and mirth had filled the dark corners of the hall, Éomer rose and raised his voice above the noise.

"Dear friends," he said, "it is long since we all sat together in Meduseld and supped and talked of old days! We have much to talk of. I long for it! Yet there is time, for we are no longer at war, and Dernhold tells me that you have travelled far, through the White Stair, of which I must hear all as soon as may be! Therefore, I give you leave, now, if you wish, to go to your guest houses, which have been prepared for your coming, to rest and refresh yourselves, provided that you all agree to meet here again when the sun goes down, to eat and sup together, and sing, and tell old tales. Is this to your liking, honoured guests?"

It was indeed just what they wished, for the elves were eager to explore the area of Meduseld, while Elessar and Eären longed for some private time together, after their long journey. Lothiriel, too, wished to spend time with her lord, after so long a parting.

Therefore, the company broke up, and Elessar and Eären were shown to a comfortable guesthouse on the perimeter of the stockade, to the east, facing the hill on which Meduseld was built. The elves shared a house further to the north with Gimli, and Elessar's knights and servants were disposed among the quarters of the guard and the retainers of Rohan's court.

The house appointed for the king and his bride was luxurious indeed, compared with those customary in the Mark, for the men of Rohan were sturdy and self-reliant, eschewing comfort and excess as a rule. Nevertheless, Éomer had prepared well for them a two-storey dwelling, with a straw roof, and a long low sitting room, facing west, towards the Hall, with the mellow light of Edoras coming through windows both above and below. Most glorious of all, Eären discovered, to her huge delight, there was a bath! It was in the dressing room upstairs, and she hastened to use it, for she had not had a chance to bathe properly since she left Elanna.

Servants brought their belongings to them, and Miriel came to unpack for them, and took away most of their travel worn clothes to wash and restore, since they planned to stay a while in Edoras. Meanwhile, they were thankful to be able to bathe and changed into what clean, fresh clothes they had.

Elessar gladly unbuckled his sword for the first time in days, and laid it reverently to rest beside his bed, in the upstairs chamber, saying, "I had almost grown accustomed to being without a sword in Dol Amroth, my love, after so many years that I thought it part of my body. Yet I think I have begun to acquire a taste for being without it!"

When Miriel had washed and brushed out Eären's hair, which soon began to dry in the heat, she thanked her gratefully, but told her to go to her lodging and rest now, and not to return until the following morning, for she too had need of time for herself.

When the door closed behind her, Elessar drew Eären to his side, tenderly, saying, "Now, at last, my love, you may make good that promise you so gently offered me in the glade above Dunharrow, that you would soothe all my fears away with your love!"

She chuckled, and put her arms about his waist, saying coyly, "I thought the King of the West might wish to rest after so long a journey?"

"I wonder why you thought that, my dearest lady?" whispered Elessar, chuckling, and burying his nose in her beautiful, sweet-smelling bronze-gold hair. "For rest is not given to me until I have performed certain – rites! - due to a new bride. Did you not know that in Edoras there is a custom that a new bride must be brought to bed by her husband within two hours of their arrival, or an evil spell will be visited upon them?"

She looked up at him now, in surprise.

"I heard not that tale when I spent holidays in Rohan in my youth!" she protested.

Then she saw the glitter of humour in his eyes, and said, with determination,"Oh, you jest, as ever, my lord! And I shall pay you for this jest!"

After some play, and some love making, they unexpectedly fell asleep, feeling perhaps the loss of their previous night's bed. Elessar was the first to wake, and his dark eyelids fluttered a little, a smile still on his lips, for he dreamed of his wife, the enchanting beauty of her golden body and how it had given him so much pleasure.

To his surprise, the room was dark, and he found Eären deep asleep on his naked shoulder. He shook her gently, saying, "Awake, my love, for I think we are expected at supper, and we are late guests, I fear!"

She groaned a little and rolled over, and opened her eyes, and he bent over her, smilingly, for he loved to watch her wake up thus.

"I love every simple thing you do – did you know that?" he asked her tenderly, brushing her hair away, for it had become spread over her face as she slept. "I could watch an Age while you brush your hair - or eat a piece of bread!"

She sighed, and struggled to sit up.

"I think you would soon tire of that," she remarked, adding confusedly, "what time is it? I must have been more tired than I thought!"

"And I," he said happily, a very relaxed man now.

He pushed himself upright, and looked out of the window.

"There is no sign of the sun," he reported. "Meduseld is all alight, for the doors are wide open. I think supper is even now in progress, and we fail at our promise to join Éomer King there!"

Quickened at this news, Earen leaped forth and began to busy herself to dress, but Elessar said calmly, "Do not hurry, my love. For l do not think Éomer King will deny us food if we come late! He will jest with us, I think, but jests are harmless things enough to those as happy as we. But remind me not to drink more than I can avoid, for the men of the Mark make lengthy toasts! The last time I came here, I was obliged to ride five miles before my head was clear enough to think to any purpose again!"

It was nearly an hour after dusk when the Door Wardens stood to attention, swords presented to honour them, and they finally made their way up the stone stairs and into the bright Hall, which was lit from end to end with lighted torches, casting a warm and enriching glow over all. As they had feared, it was already full to overflowing with guests and many men of the Mark, who were in the midst of their supper.

Nor was there much hope of entering with stealth, for the Door Warden now called in a stentorian voice,

"Pray rise for the King Elessar and Queen Eären of Gondor and all the West!" and all within at once leapt to their feet.

Feeling extremely foolish, Eären saw that meat, wine and ale were set on the board, and everyone had clearly begun to eat some time ago. A servant now conducted them down the long hall to the High Table, while men banged the table in thunderous welcome, as was the habit in the Mark.

They saw that their company was already assembled, at the head of the room, on the lord's dais. Éomer and Lothiriel sat in their High Chairs at the centre of the table, facing the hall. The whole High Table now rose, to a man and woman, and clapped their hands in welcome, and they found that places of honour had been set for them, one on each hand of the King and Queen of that land.

"Now, thrice welcome, my lady!" said Éomer, as he helped her to her seat beside him, and sat down again. "I trust you did not object to our meat being served, since you were absent. How is it with you?"

"Your pardon, my Lord Éomer," she said apologetically. "I fear that I slept overlong!"

"Ah!" Éomer's green eyes twinkled brightly. "Then I take your absence as a compliment, for it speaks well of my home that you sleep in peace in it!"

She smiled her gratitude at this graciousness, and, finding she had acquired an appetite, helped herself to food offered by Éomer's retainers, who stood behind the High Table ready to serve them at need.

"Now that you are refreshed, I would hear all about your stay in Dol Amroth," said Éomer, when they were both served. "For my heart is glad beyond measure to see how hale and hearty both of you look, since we parted in the White City! Indeed I have not seen Elessar look so full of well being, nay, not since we first met! It seems as though years have dropped from his shoulders, in a few weeks! I can only attribute that to you, and to your loving care of him, my lady."

"And to the generous hospitality of our friends Prince Imrahil and the Princess Rian," she said. "Who gave us a warm welcome and such freedom to be at leisure in their home, without any demands made upon us. We were charmed by their fair land, which is so open and warm and full of sea and flowers. It is very beautiful! I had forgotten how beautiful it is. I think I understand, as I had not before, how hard it was for my dear mother, Finduilas, to learn to live in the White City, after having spent her youth at Elanna. For it was often said that after she wed, she was like a flower that lost its bloom, in Minas Tirith, and she withered upon the stem and died."

Éomer glanced at her face now, a little thoughtfully, saying, "Aye, I have heard it said, also, and that was a sad fate for her, if it were true. I understand it, for I do not think I could live without the green plains of Rohan and my good horse under me, and the wind in my face! However, we must not blame the City entirely. Do not forget that the Lord Denethor was beset by many cares, in his later life, which may have prevented the care of his wife."

She sighed, saying, "Alas, Éomer, I knew that only too well! Even as a girl, I saw how my father changed, became withdrawn and isolated and spent much time in his High Tower room. It is said now, in the City, that he strayed from the path a long time ago, far longer than the men around him suspected. I think, had he been a less high and knowledgeable man, he might not have been so readily tempted by the Enemy. However that may be, no doubt the increasing power of the Shadow caused my mother to despair, feeling that she had no future to look forward to."

"But you are not your mother, dear Lady Eären," said Éomer kindly, seeing the way her mind tended. "You have a lord that loves you as much as any man has ever loved woman in this or any other Age. That I saw clearly enough, when you came here before your wedding, and my eyes did not deceive me, I think. No Shadow comes between you, or ever shall, I deem. Therefore, you must put your energy into beautifying the City, when you return there. With our good friends Legolas and Gimli and their folk to help you, I think you will lighten many of the darkest places in Minas Tirith, and make the City bloom as a fair garden, for all the world to admire."

Eären smiled wistfully, but was comforted by this saying, for she had begun to feel, after the freedom of this delightful journey, that adapting back to life in the City might go harder with her than she had anticipated.

Éomer now turned to Elessar, who sat beside Lothiriel and ate hungrily after his recent labours, and Eären saw that Elessar's expectation of jesting was well founded. His friend said casually, "I wonder at your lateness to the feast, my lord? I recall a time when you fought all day on the Pelennor Field, and at night, you healed the sick! Could it be that marriage has made a sluggard of you?"

Elessar paused at once in his eating, a dark eyebrow quirkily raised, for he recognised a challenge when he heard one! Their guests smiled, for they had become accustomed to the merriment, which regularly passed between these two friends.

"Take care, Éomer King!" said Gimli warningly. "For you were ever hasty of your speech, and I do not wish to have to pull you out of a ditch a second time!"

Amid much laughter, Elessar observed coolly, "As I recall, marriage is a blessed union, and cannot make a man what he never was. Matter for you to think upon, my friend Éomer!"

Éomer's eyebrows shot up in response to this tilt, and Master Elladan intervened to say, hastily, "Peace, friends! For we have much to tell you of our journeying. We knew not the beauty of your mountain range, Lord Éomer, until yester night, when our friend Ellerant guided us through high and strange places under the stars."

Thus, he diverted the two from more belligerent jests at each other's expense. The story of their meeting in the plains of Gondor was now told, and their adventures in the Vale of Morthond. Ellerant, who was all awe and amazement at his first real sight of the home of the horse lords, spoke wonderingly of the healing of his sister, and the elves chimed in, describing the unexpected attack of the Southron upon Eären. Éomer looked concerned at this, but held his peace for the moment. They went on to describe their enchanting walk through the White Stair, guided by Ellerant, and Éomer listened with great interest to all.

Eventually, he said, "It has been an eventful as well as a satisfying journey, I see. Of course, I knew of the White Stair, from my father, who knew every pass, cave and dell in the mountains from his boyhood. But it fell into disuse, he told me, after the growth of the Shadow, when fear of unknown ways grew great. Then, too, it ran beside dark Dwimorberg, a mountain much feared for its teeth, as well its underbelly, as Elessar well knows."

Ellerant gazed upon Elessar, now, toward whom his attitude had undergone a marked change. He had developed an astonished, admiring awe for the king, now that he knew who it was he travelled with.

"Pray, my liege lord, if it please you, tell me more of your passage of the Paths of the Dead," he asked timidly now. "For I long to hear that story told."

Elessar was taciturn as a rule, especially concerning his own exploits, but this evening he was in high good humour, and for once he obliged the young man, with a hair-raising story which turned the latter's face pale, and caused the whole company to fall silent, hanging upon every word. It was a fearsome and heart-stopping tale, even now, three years later, and told in the safety of the brightly lit Meduseld in peacetime. When he came to their desperate ride through Morthond Vale, and their brief overnight camp at the Stone of Erech, Ellerant said wonderingly, "That stone is still much feared in our country, though none now speak of the dead haunting that place."

"I am glad to hear it," said Elessar darkly, "for I told the dead of that region to return to their slumbers, and trouble your people no more. It seems they did so."

"You are a man greater than we knew, Elessar," said Éomer King quietly, glancing at Elessar. "I remember well how fearful I was for your safety, when you set forth that day. And my sister Eowyn was near desperate. She was certain she would never see you again."

"Yet we did meet again, in the field, before the Gates of Gondor, even as I told you we would," pointed out Elessar.

"How came you to meet there, lords?" asked Ellerant humbly, and the tale was perforce resumed for those who did not yet know it. But even those who did loved to hear the tale told again, and never tired of it.

Many more tales were told that evening and night, and as Elessar had predicted, much ale and wine appeared and reappeared on their board, and he smiled knowingly at Eären, having succeeded in keeping a lowly-filled cup and a clear head thus far.

The time now came, as was the custom of that country, that they drink to the memory of the Kings of the Mark. Lothiriel now rose and went forth, and returned, slight but strong and proud, bearing the filled cup to Éomer King. The minstrel and lore-master of Meduseld now stood forth and, rapping his great staff upon the floor, in a loud, commanding voice, named all the names of the Lords of the Mark, in their order, beginning with those who lay on the west side of the Barrowfield: Eorl the Young, Brego the Hall builder, Aldor and Baldor, Frea and Freawine, Goldwine, Deor and Gram, and Helm of Helm's Deep.

And from those who lay on the east side of the Barrowfield, he named Frealaf, Helm's sister-son, Léofa, Walda, Folca and Folcwine, and Fengel, and Thengel. But when he came to Théoden Thengelson, Éomer King rose, and all the company followed, and he drained the cup to the lees. Now Lothiriel refilled the cups of all at the Table, and all rose to honour the present king, crying, as one, "Hail, Éomer, King of the Mark!"

At this toast, the men of Rohan stamped their feet like thunder, and the noise of the toast was heard a half league away, in silent Snowbourn, and the guards smiled at each other, regretful of what they missed within the Hall.

Cups were now drained and replenished yet again, and Elessar raised a gentle eyebrow at Eären, as Éomer King rose once more, raising his arms for silence.

"Friends," he said, when the noise had abated somewhat. "I have the honour to propose another toast. It is rare for us to be able to welcome so many honoured guests to our noble hall. Not since the funeral pyre of Théoden Thengelson, King of the Mark, have so many of our dearest friends from south and north honoured our hearth and board.

"We are delighted to have this opportunity to welcome them, and to show them our hospitality. First, I name Elessar, King, Elfstone, of the House of Telcontar, our nearest and dearest ally from Gondor. Not forgotten in the Mark, dear friend, are the many deeds you did in the destruction of Barad Dûr!"

He glanced, soberly now, round the silent hall.

"For three years, we have had peace and prosperity in Rohan. Our homes are safe, our vales and farmlands grow green and prosperous once more. But still near is the memory of the Enemy of Mordor, and the great evil he wrought. We know well that our dear friend Elessar played a high part in that victory, and that without him all might well have been lost. Therefore, Elessar King, we name you henceforth Marshal of the Mark, with freedom to come and go in this land in perpetuity! I pray you now, therefore, raise your cups, Men of Rohan, to: Elessar of Gondor!"

All rose with a will, and the toast again resounded through the Hall, and far beyond it. Now they appreciated why Eomer had spoken often of his wish to honour Elessar, but had not guessed that this special honour was in his mind.

When the noise had diminished, Elessar rose in his turn. By now, with previous visits to Rohan under his belt, he knew the customs of Meduseld well! That he would be expected to respond, and to make a toast of his own!

"Friends!" he said, and his sudden, warm smile broke forth, and his eyes roved around, meeting each man's eye squarely who dared look into his. "I thank you for this honour and privilege. It is a joy and a delight to my heart to be in the green plains of Rohan once again."

Men banged the tables, in accord with this sentiment.

"The honour you do me is great. Yet I would not forget all those who fought with me in those dark days. Many are here present, yet some are not, and never will be again. No man wins a battle single-handed, much less a war! Each played his part, as he was able, and each part was essential to the whole accomplishment.

"However, today I would especially remember the holbytla, without whose bravery, beyond thought, no man here would ever have a safe home or hearth again. I ask you today to remember especially Frodo, son of Drogo, hobbit of hobbits, who bore the terrible burden of the One Ring almost alone, even to the cracks of dread Orodruin itself, accompanied only by his faithful friend Samwise, son of Hamfast.

"Dear Frodo is greatly missed by all who knew him. Indeed, a day does not pass but that I think of him with gratitude and astonishment for his deeds above renown. Alas, his burden of wounds gained in the quest of the Ring was too great to be born in this world, and he has passed out of the reach of the Shadow forever, and gone to his long fathers - may he rest there in peace."

There was sad sighs all around the hearth, for not all knew of the passing of Frodo. Elessar knew that the Bent Way was little known in Rohan, and therefore expressed Frodo's departure in a language he thought they would understand.

"Let us, his friends and comrades, keep his memory green while we live," added the king, his clear voice ringing through the hall. "Therefore, I ask you to raise your cups and name once more: Frodo, son of Drogo!"

The Hall rose to a man, and cried, "Frodo, son of Drogo!" and cups were drained everywhere. And Elessar sat down, for he was never a man for long speeches.

Éomer now rose again, laughing at those who said, "Again?" as he did so. He waved them to silence, and said, smiling, "Friends, peace, for the night is still young!" and the men of the Mark roared approval of this sentiment, while Elessar looked across at Eären ruefully, a half-laughing gleam of alarm in his eyes. 'This,' he seemed to say, 'is ever how it is with the Men of Rohan! And could go on longer yet!'

Éomer went on, "I must not forget the courtesy of our hall, for we have other guests. The visit of Elessar comes at a time of special joy. For he brings with him his bride of only a few weeks, a lady well known to us here - our dear Eären, Lady of Gondor!" Nods and murmurs of approval accompanied this remark. "A richly deserved happiness fills them both to the brim, in married life. That I see with my own eyes, nay, that we all saw, who witnessed their arrival at our feast full one hour later than the rest!"

Gales of laughter now followed this jest, and Elessar laughed too, for he was not easily perturbed by Éomer's humour, which he knew to be but a sign of his great affection.

"I have not forgot the Lady Eären's ministry to many who suffered in the aftermath of war in Minas Tirith," continued Éomer thoughtfully, smiling down at her bronze gold head. "Deeds of battle – and I fail not to remember that she did her share of those also! - are oft easier remembered than small and homely kindnesses, yet she gave unstintingly of all that strength and wisdom she had, to aid those who suffered. She still does so, even today. Many a sufferer slept easier in his bed for her gentle, healing touch, and none more so than my own dear sister, the Princess Eowyn of Ithilien.

"Eären is however no stranger to our land, friends! Many here will remember how she rode with us on our wolds when she was but a child. Now we see her revealed to our gaze as the lovely, gracious and wise Queen of the West, and we honour her and love her, and wish her long life and happiness with her lord. Therefore, raise your cups, once more, men of the Mark, and say with me, Eären! Long life and happiness!"

Following this toast, there began a banging on the tables and cries of 'Speech! Speech!' Eären was somewhat startled, unprepared for this, but glancing at Elessar for his advice, she saw him raise his hand, palm up, with an encouraging smile, and after a moment she rose cautiously, to tumultuous applause.

While the tumult died down, she tried to marshal her thoughts.

"My Lord King, my Lord Elessar, honoured guests and friends of the Mark," she said now, thinking hard even as she spoke.

The silence of the Golden Hall was suddenly absolute, for it was rare to hear the clear, soft tones of a woman speak in Meduseld. She began to get an idea of what she might say.

"Your good wishes are dear to my heart. It is true, as Éomer King said that I know this land well from my childhood. Théoden Thengelson was godfather to me, and rode with me when I was knee high to his horse across your plains. When I was not tall enough to reach the stirrup, he lifted me on to the back of a good pony of the Mark, and I rode then, having no choice in the matter, and have ridden ever since!"

They laughed and were approving of this story, she saw.

"Théoden was ever a kind and courteous godfather to me," she said, for now something had occurred to her that might be worth saying here. "One day, when I was perhaps elven or twelve years old, and my hair flew in braids behind me as we rode . . ." and not a man present did not imagine with yearning this scene . . . "my pony stumbled, having put his foot in a hidden hole, made by the burrowing creatures that live in the plain. I fell, and rolled on to my back - not hurt, but desperately fearful of what might have happened to the pony.

"He limped round about us, looking mournful, and Théoden dismounted and looked carefully at his limb for me, while I sat upon the grass, and shut my eyes, and prayed with all my might that this pony might be well, and spared any suffering. For I knew that it was the long custom of the Mark that horses wounded beyond healing were sundered from their suffering with a swift blade."

She had fully captured the attention of all now, Elessar saw, for a good horse story was ever the first love of the men of Rohan. He looked upon her with great pride in his blue eyes, as she continued.

"After he had looked long, and tried to walk the pony this way and that, Théoden sighed deeply and said, "His leg is broken in two places."

A sigh of distress arose in the hall, and Éomer King looked at her in wonder, much interested by this tale, which even he had not heard before. Earen continued,

"He said now to me, in a very kind voice, 'Eärello, I fear that Nori your pony has made his last riding.'

"And he drew his greatsword Herugrim, from the scabbard, which was clasped with gold and set with green gems."

A catch of the breath all round rewarded this development. That sword was well remembered here in this hall also.

"Then," said Eären, "while my heart was in my mouth, he raised the sword – but gave it, hilts first, to me! And I looked at him in astonishment. But he said, 'Nay, Eärello, it is not my task to care for your pony. For he is yours – and therefore your responsibility! Will you not now end his suffering, as a good master ever does?'

"I knew not what way to look, for distress and sadness. But his words struck home to me, that the care of him had been mine and so now mine was the task of making his end. Finally, in great distress, I lifted up the sword, and found that it was so heavy I could hardly wield it."

Gentle laughter around - for it was a wonder she could lift it at all to them!

"So I said nevertheless to him, 'Godfather, I cannot do this deed this way. But lend me your hunting knife, and I shall do it the way I can.'

"And gravely he drew forth his great hunting knife, which seemed just the right size for me. Then, taking it in my hands, I said a last, tearful farewell to Nori, and thanked him courteously for his service to me over many years. And I stood up tall, before his brave chest, and raised the great knife with both hands over my head - for I was most a-feared not to strike the blow cleanly enough - and two hands seemed stouter than one.'"

The Hall was now silent as a tomb. No man stirred, or even coughed. Legolas gazed upon her, his great blue eyes astounded.

"And just as my blow was on the very brink of descending, Théoden parried it easily with his great sword, and the knife fell harmless to the grass."

A deep sigh passed around the hall now, and they waited to hear the end, captivated. She looked round, seeing all their eyes upon her, and trusted that she would not falter at the last.

"And I was amazed. But Théoden Thengelson said to me now, 'The pony's leg is not broken. He is lame a little, and will need to rest a while, but I think he will recover!' And for a moment I was overjoyed, and hugged Nori many times round his warm neck! But then, I was so angry with Théoden King that I pounded his chest with two small fists, and he had to hold my arms behind me so that I would not do him any greater damage!"

The men of the Mark laughed heartily at this part of the tale, remembering their stout lord, who stood taller than almost any man of the realm, save Éomer his sister-son.

"And I said to him, full of wrath, 'Why did you deceive me, godfather, for I might have killed my beloved Nori?' And when he had opportunity to speak, he said, very gently, 'Forgive me, god-daughter, for this wicked deception. But at meat, today, in the Hall, you told me that you had grown up now, and could bear a man's part in your life from this time forth!"

The beginnings of laughter began to break out, for they guessed now what might be coming next.

"'And,' he said, 'I was curious, and wished to know whether this were true or no. For I know of no greater test of manhood, than the test of willingness to strike the deathblow, at time of need, and to take the responsibility for it! Nevertheless, you did not fail at the test, Earello! And now I see that you spoke correctly, when you told me this!'"

Men now smiled all round, for the story was very characteristic of the younger Théoden, whom many here had known.

Eären concluded, "And then he said to me, very gravely, as was his way, 'Now that you are grown to be a man, at last, Eärello, I live in hopes that you may next learn to be a woman: and then I shall fear you indeed!'"

Great roars of laughter followed this conclusion, and many applauded or pounded happily on the board, including Elessar, who was greatly amused by the story, and delighted by her success in telling it. It was some minutes before quiet fell once more.

"Long years have passed since then," said Eären at length, when she had waited long enough for the noise died away. "And Théoden Thengelson has gone to his long rest, and we all here rejoice that he feasts now with his long fathers. Yet he taught me so much that day! If it is possible to name a day when youth passes away forever, that was the day, for me! For never again did I boast of my manhood, or indeed of my womanhood, to anyone!"

"Aye! Aye, indeed!" said many, nodding at this wise conclusion.

"I learned to hope that men might see it, and that if they saw it not in me, my boasting of it was of little worth," Eären concluded now, her soft, warm voice full of feeling. "Therefore, I ask you to raise the cup, once more, in memory of that kind and wise old man, who taught others and me so well! And who gave his life at the last for our peace and freedom today. I give you: Théoden, King of the Mark!"

Now men leaped to their feet, delighted, and much moved by her speech, and cried in unison, "Théoden, King of the Mark!" And more than one had a tear in his eye, remembering those days, and the man whom they had loved and served so long, through many fates.

As Eären sat down, Éomer, delighted beyond expectation, whispered in her ear, "Splendid, Eären! A fine story and a well-judged one! You shall ever be as loved here as you are in Gondor!"

"And by the time we came to Gimli," said Elessar much later that night, at ease in a borrowed gown, sitting by the great window and looking out over the dark fields, towards Meduseld, still blazing with light, "I was allowing myself only one small mouthful per toast. For I saw that I should not walk forth from Meduseld that night, or indeed, for some nights to come, if I did not!"

Eären smiled, as she brushed her hair slowly and thoughtfully before the dressing table mirror, thinking over the epic feast they had just passed together. They had been four hours at least after dusk in the hall, and the revelry was by no means ended when they left. Food, wine and ale had flowed free, and Éomer King had at last had the satisfaction he had longed for, of honouring his friends of the White City in the manner he felt they deserved.

Moreover, the elves had been prevailed upon, after supper, to play their pipes and other instruments, and she had had the rare experience of seeing strong men of the Mark dissolve into uncontrolled weeping, at the beauty of the sounds they made. That was not a common sound heard in Rohan, where singing was greatly valued, but the skill of playing was in short supply.

Upon learning this, their friend Legolas had announced to all the company that he had long wished to make a special musical tribute to Elessar, their liege lord. Here seemed a good opportunity to play it, before they left Edoras, and if any who had a few notes or any skill would speak with him, he would rehearse with them, so that the work might be as good as they could make it before they left. He took the opportunity to say this while Elessar had left the hall for a short while, so that the offering might be a surprise to him, and he urged them all to silence, in the interests of providing his friend with a memorable event.

Eären had whispered to Legolas, when the chance came, "I shall of course be delighted to join your harmony, Legolas. But I fear I did not bring my instruments. Yet only tell me what I may contribute and I shall be glad to do so."

Legolas smiled happily, saying, "Aye, my lady, I should be delighted to include you, for you are an accomplished musician compared with many here. Do not worry about instruments, for my elves and I will collect wood and make some, so that we may leave them here when we depart, and thus a musical tradition may begin in Rohan, where it seems it is much needed."

Eären had earlier dismissed Miriel for a few days, feeling that she had worked hard enough, and deserved a holiday during their stay in Meduseld, and Lothiriel had promised to find her a maid from among the women of Rohan during her stay. But for the moment, she tended her own toilet, and was glad of the privacy it afforded her and her lord.

"I have never seen you overcome by strong drink, or anywhere near it," she said soothingly to Elessar now, who, in her experience, was abstemious to a fault. "But Éomer King has an amazing capacity to drink and never seem any different!"

"His foot does not stumble an inch, after more ale than would drown a stallion!" said Elessar admiringly, laughing at the thought. "And your story was wonderful, beloved! I was so proud of you, for your wit, charm and beauty, and even more for your wisdom - that I thought I should burst! I wanted to leap up and say to all there: behold, this is my wife! My wife!"

Eären laughed at this compliment which was spoken with a genuine heart.

Elessar watched her brushing for a while, and then, when she put the brush down, said, "Come and sit by me a while, my love, for I would hold you."

She went obediently and he made room for her in his wide chair, where she sat almost upon upon his knee, saying archly, "This is pleasant, my lord! We have spent too little time together since we left Dol Amroth."

She looked over Elessar's face, throat and chest, where his gown was open, and said, "You are still brown as a walnut that falls from the trees of South Gondor! I am so glad to see you looking so well, dearest. Éomer himself remarked to me upon how well and at ease you looked."

Elessar sighed, contentedly, and buried his face tenderly in her swelling breasts beneath the exquisite blue nightgown, so that his voice was muffled a moment.

"I am well," he said now, coming back to her, appreciating his own sense of well being. "I feel like a raw youth, just finding his feet with his first horse and sword!" He laughed, and added ruefully, "And his first love!"

He put his arms round her waist, drawing her as close as he could to him a moment. Looking into her beautiful violet eyes, he said seriously, "I have never been this happy for this long in my whole life. Dearest, loveliest Eären! I cannot believe my good fortune. To be happy once is good fortune enough, but to have gone from happiness to despair, and back to even greater happiness, within one short year, is astonishing. I dread to think what might have happened to me, had not Faramir come to me that day, and spoken his mind so frankly. I will remember to give him a gift for his pains, when we return to Gondor!"

She laughed aloud at this, saying, in protest, "Elessar! You have given him many gifts already! Have you forgotten? You are generous to a fault to your friends!"

"I like giving gifts," he said now, thoughtfully, a pleased smile upon his face, like a child who has found an excellent, pleasing game. "It is the best part of being a king!"

He kissed her cheek, before saying, "But I did have a moment of great anguish, up in Dórien village. My dearest love, I cannot say how great the dread was upon my heart, when the evil Southron stood before me with a knife to your throat. I have seldom felt so powerless! I would have killed him a thousand times over with Andúril, could I have got nearer, but I could not. And I felt so angry with myself that it was left to Legolas to slay the vile creature! And yet . . . ."

And he paused a moment, thinking.

"I see that a king must depend a good deal upon his friends, whatever his heart desires! Many times, on our quest to destroy the Ring, I was unable to do all that I wished. That attack reminded me, especially, of that dreadful moment when I found your dear brother Boromir, in the glade of Parth Galen, with three orc arrows in his chest. He was dying – and I might have saved him, but I had been elsewhere! I have known few moments of such despair."

She brushed his dark hair from his face with her gentle fingers, her fair face darkening a moment, too, at the thought. But she said only, "No man can be everywhere, Elessar, or do everything. Not even you! I know you would have saved Boromir, if it had been within your power to do so. Even as I knew that you would come to my aid, if you could. I was afraid, I own – but not despairing. I did not know how I would escape that evil brute, but somehow I thought I would! Only see how strong the bonds of friendship prove! It was Mithrandir who always said this! For, if you cannot be my defender, your friends defend me on your account!"

"Not only on my account," said Elessar now, quietly, thinking back to the incident. After a moment, he added quietly, "Legolas loves you. You know that?"

She looked down sharply at his thoughtful face. He was, she thought, ruefully, ever a quick-minded man! Not much escaped his attention.

"Aye, my good lord, even as he loves you," she said lightly, not wishing to disturb his happy feelings.

"No," said Elessar resolutely. "Not as he loves me. Though he loves me, I doubt that not. But you he adores. You are the queen of his heart!"

She looked at him in a troubled way, uncertain of how to answer. It was impossible to deceive Elessar, she was finding, and now that she was close to him, she did not wish to do so, for it seemed a disloyalty to her wedding vow.

"I hoped to find him a bride in Aeredhel or Finduilas," she said now softly. "For they are beautiful elves indeed, are they not?"

"I saw it," said Elessar, nodding, "at our wedding feast, and afterwards in the Vale. And Master Elladan tells me that he does indeed love Aeredhel and Finduilas, and thanks you for your kind thoughts of him."

"You have talked together about this?" she asked, half-laughing, seeing that much had occurred on their journey that she had not seen - as, she was beginning to realise, happened all through life!

He smiled.

"Master Elladan is not easily deceived," he pointed out. "You forget he is an elf. And no mean elf - but the son of Elrond!"

"That is true," she said, wryly. "So what does Master Elladan say of Legolas's likely choice, then?"

"He tells me that he chooses neither," said Elessar simply. "For he loves them both, but Queen Eären he adores, and she will ever be the queen of his heart!"

She sighed, seeing that all her plans and strategies had come to nought. She thought, wryly, of how Elrond himself had warned her against matchmaking, where Legolas was concerned. Always the Master of Imladris proved to be right, she thought now, with a moment of mingled frustration and recognition!

"So what is to be done?" she asked now, her heart sad for her dear friend. "I would not have our dear Legolas unhappy for anything."

"Then do not grieve," said Elessar, with a quick smile. "For Elladan assures me that he is not unhappy. His counsel to me was to let him love you. You know how he speaks, with a manner witty, of that which is serious," - and he composed his voice in a passable imitation of Elladan's cool tones. 'Love is not an illness, Elessar!' he said, 'as the race of men sometimes seem to believe. Were it not for foolish jealousy, much more love would exist on this earth than does so now. Legolas is happy in his love for our dear Lady of Gondor, and wants nothing more than to be allowed to serve her, and be near her when he can.

"And he went on, 'I think he will not marry now – for he is a more long-lived elf than he looks, and has been in Middle-earth a long time. He will not now make a marriage that he must leave ere long. For he saw the distress caused by our dear Lord Elrond's leaving - and Arwen Undomiel too. However, our time in travelling together has not been wasted, for his course is now set and his mind is clear to him. Therefore, my counsel is to keep him close by you both, and in this way to give him the greatest happiness you can, while he is still with us.'"

Bright tears came unbidden to her eyes, then, and he held her close, understanding her pain better than she knew.

After a long moment, in which she could not speak, she said sadly, "Then I will do so, and gladly, Elessar, if that is your wish. For I love him dearly and only longed to have him with me, for he reminds me so much of all that I loved and valued in Elrond, and in the elves of Imladris! But I feared my selfishness in wishing it so."

"Then we can let these fears cease to trouble us," Elessar pointed out cheerfully. "I have asked Legolas to help me guard and protect you, when I cannot do so myself, which he is only too eager to do. This will give him a right to a place beside us both, which I hope will suit him well. And it eases my heart of care for you, for I know well that Legolas would give his life, rather than let any hair of your head come to harm! And . . . ."

And here, Elessar hesitated a moment longer, evidently uncertain of saying what was in his mind. But he drew breathe, and continued,

". . . . and . . . should anything happen to me – "

At this, he saw a pained grimace cross her face, and he said swiftly, "No, let me finish! For life itself is uncertain and even immortality is no guarantee against cruel partings - who knows this better than we? If anything should happen to me, I say, then shall I rest content with my sires of old, knowing that Legolas will always be there to take care of you, as long as you need it."

"Oh, Elessar!" she said, now, a deep sadness welling up within her. She clung to him tightly, fearing for a moment a return of all the grief that she had suffered this past year, which, during this happy travelling time, seemed to have relented a while.

However, he smiled up at her warmly, saying, "Do not grieve, my love, for there is nothing to grieve for, except the thought of suffering that is not yet here! And not likely to be here, either. I believe my life will be long. So Elrond told me, and surely, in all things, so far, we have found him wise beyond our understanding? And today - I feel like a youth on his first excursion into the wide world, even though I am many years older than you!"

Here, he hugged her with warmth, to his heart, and made her smile again.

"All my kin were long lived," added Elessar, "even my ancestors, the Edain, going back many generations, to Elros the Wise, brother of Lord Elrond himself. Therefore, who knows which of us will outlast the other? Nevertheless, if you should outlive me, then I am well content, in knowing that you will want for nothing, while Legolas remains in Middle-earth. And Legolas - thank Ilúvatar - has given us his oath to remain until we are both gone."

She felt a little comforted now, seeing how his mind had gone.

"Then let it be so, dear lord, if it is your wish," she said with a sigh. "But far more likely is it to me that I shall die sooner, for I have not your blood in my veins."

"Of that I am not so sure," he said thoughtfully now, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. "Do not you look in the mirror sometimes, as I look long at you? You have not aged a day since we first met in fair Imladris, it seems to me, three years ago! If anything, you are younger now than then, when great care was on your brow. Indeed, when you returned to Gondor for the last battles, I thought then that your stay in Imladris had given you your youth again. I see no wrinkle in your face, or change in your hair or skin or lightness of limb, and you look still as one just come to womanhood, though your years advance, and you have already one growing child - and may, if it please Lord Manwë, have more.

"I think there is powerful Númenorean blood in you, and that Elrond saw it, long ago. To add to it, he gave you some of his powers, I think, for he loved you greatly, and would not have left you defenceless to the world that he must part from himself."

Elessar's shrewdness now came before her in all its subtlety of insight. She saw that he gave her the opportunity she had hoped for, to say something of her lord's bequest, as Elladan had suggested. She wondered, indeed, how much he had already guessed.

"You are right in thinking that he did not leave me defenceless," she said softly, and placed a loving hand on his cheek. "I would have told you sooner, Elessar, but I did not fully understand it myself until recently. I think the jewels he left me are powerful, in ways that only now I begin see. Sometimes, when I wear them – though sometimes, even when I do not – I feel something of his healing power, and his wisdom upon me. Have you seen this, Elessar?"

"I have," he said soberly. "And I am glad to hear you say it to me. I have seen it in many ways, and most of all at our wedding, when a great light and glory seemed to shine from you that was not of Middle-earth! Yet when I saw you heal the sick girl in Morthond Vale, then I knew. For before that, I was not sure whether I imagined certain things, because of the great love I bear you. Now I see that I did not."

He stroked her lovely hair a while, and reflected.

"Then my heart is more at ease," he said now, eventually. "For your wisdom, loveliness and healing gift will draw attention, like it or no. Yet you will not be defenceless before the attentions of the wicked, if Legolas and Lord Elrond protect you. These are both sure sources of aid to you in time of need, apart from myself, who, as you rightly say, cannot be everywhere. Great good fortune has come from our sufferings, I now see."

"Even as you yourself told me it would, long years ago, in the valley of Imladris!" she pointed out simply. "Do you recall telling me then of your sufferings, and of how you had learned patience, and that good things had come unexpectedly from it?"

He smiled.

"I had forgotten those words!" he said now, ruefully. "It would have been well had I remembered my own words, at times of the great grief that followed!"

After a moment's reflection, she said, seeing that his mood was mellow, "My love, I had meant to speak to you of Legolas's future for some time, but in the bustle of our wedding and the joy of our wedding journey, the matter has slipped out of my mind. In your great generosity, would you consider giving to Legolas a land of his own, in the south, as you did to Faramir? For I think that is what he needs, now. He will enjoy coming to the White City, and will come at need, and gladly, I know that. But I do not think he can live there. For elves are not City people, as you know better than any."

"I would gladly give him a land of his own," said Elessar at once. "For none deserves it better. However, I had not thought to consider it, until his future became clearer to me. What is your counsel in this, my love?"

She smiled, seeing that Elessar would use her as the Counsellor he had made her. And it was a fine quality in him, that he could value and accept counsel.

"I have wondered whether the lands to the north of Ithilien might be given to Legolas, and those of his kin from Mirkwood who choose to settle in the south," she said. "For that land was destroyed more completely by Sauron than any, apart from Gorgoroth itself, and it will need elvish skill to rebuild it. You have not yet spoken of your plans for it, my lord. Legolas and my brother Faramir seem to have formed a great alliance in the restoring of Ithilien and Gondor, I notice, and since the Noman-lands border on Ithilien, they can support each other in their work, and will both benefit from each other's vision, I think."

Elessar nodded thoughtfully.

"It is a heavy task you speak of," he said now. "Yet, I think, not one beyond Legolas, whose creative heart loves a task to stretch his skill and imagination! I would also like to include the Dead Marshes in this gift, for those were dreadfully spoiled lands, after the battles of the First Age, and have never recovered their charm - though they were once beautiful, as the old histories say."

He added, thinking it over, "And this land gives to Faramir a safe border both north and south, which he will no doubt thank me for!"

His was the mind of a good administrator, wherever he saw a need. He made up his mind.

"So be it. Before we leave Edoras, I shall make this gift to Legolas, and trust that it will attract to his princedom some more of his comrades from the north, perhaps even from Lórien Wood, who may make an elvish habitat of their own here. Does this please you, my love?"

She held him close, her chin upon his hair, thankful beyond words for his great foresight and generosity of heart.

"You are a dear, good man, my lord!" she said gladly.


	88. The Hornburg

**Book 15 A new journey**

**ix The Hornburg**

Master Elladan and his brother were, of course, never without the silver pipes that had been given to them by Thorin Stonehelm on Elrond's wedding journey to the Lonely Mountain, and indeed none of the elves would travel without instruments. Legolas therefore had a good start in the musical project he had set himself. While Elessar and Éomer ranged far and wide together, hunting and hawking, and riding with their men for the sheer joy of it, over the grassy plains of Rohan, he and his comrades now began to seek the kinds of woods they judged best in the making of pipes, viols and tabors. At the smithy in Meduseld, also, he found means to make metal shapes that suited his purpose also, and the men of that region were not without skill to aid him.

Meanwhile, Eären and Lothiriel were happy to spend more time together, chatting, as they sat restfully upon the great terrace at Meduseld and watched the changing season in the stockade before them, and kept an eye on little Elros's wanderings and play.

The summer was now at its height, for they had left Dol Amroth before the end of July, and their time spent in Morthond Vale, and their subsequent journey to Edoras, had brought them here in the early days of August, known to men as Urui. Normally this season was graced by the finest weather in Rohan, though moving swiftly towards autumn and leaf-fall now, where summer lasted a shorter time than in the White City.

By the time Eären had had a satisfactory rest, after their travels, Legolas was ready to begin rehearsals for the musical concert he had in mind, and he called together each day those who would participate, in his pleasant, straw-roofed guest house, where a magical feast of music began to unfold. Luckily, it was out of the way of Elessar, who did not pass that way on his way to and from the stables, and this allowed them to rehearse for an hour or two each day without interruption. When, at last, her lord, noticing something of her busyness, enquired what it was that was given so much time to, Eären merely said that they were preparing an entertainment for the Golden Hall, and he seemed content with this explanation.

Meanwhile, Éomer King had begun to make plans of his own for their stay. At meat one evening, he gave them his mind, saying, "Elessar, and my Lady Eären, I would like, before you leave, to take you on a further journey to Helm's Deep. For I know you spent a few hours there, when you returned together from Imladris, but Erkenbrand, now my Marshal of the West-mark, was sore distressed that, like us, he had so little opportunity to honour you, as you deserved, for the part you played in the defence of the Deeping Coomb. Therefore he offers you his hearth and board right willingly, if you will consent to visit him there. He specially asks that Master Gimli accompany you, for he has a request to make of him, concerning the caves of Aglarond. What say you? For it is but a day's ride, and a mere bagatelle for riders such as you! We may feast in the Great Hall of the Burg you gave so much to defend, and sleep overnight there, and return the following day to Edoras. What say you to this plan?"

They gladly consented to this, for they had been sorry to spend so little time there, not wishing to seem discourteous to Erkenbrand, hero of the Battle of Helm's Deep, and now chief of the defence of Rohan.

However, Master Elladan intervened at this, to say, "It seems, then, Lord Éomer, that you have put a happy seal on our journey in the south. For once we reach Helm's Deep, we are within a short ride of the Gap of Rohan, and that way lies our way home. Therefore, since we shall in all probability not return with you to Edoras, may I ask that this visit be deferred until our friends of the south are also ready to depart on their way to Ithilien? Thus may we all make the best of our time together, and when we leave, part from each other, though with regret, for this time?"

Among other things, Elladan was anxious that Legolas's concert be not prevented, by accidental removal of his best players, though he cunningly said not so!

"Gladly, then, I will defer the visit, until you are all ready to leave," said Éomer at once. "Though I pray that that be not soon! For it has brought such joy to my heart to welcome you, that I think your departure will be a loss long grieved over in Edoras."

In the end, it was settled that they would stay another week in Edoras, which would bring them to the 12th day of August. They would then depart for Helm's Deep, staying two days there, to give them a day's rest after their ride, before the feast, and to give Erkenbrand the honour due to him also, as their faithful ally in that dreadful but crucial battle of the War of the Ring.

It was also agreed that Legolas's concert would be performed at the Feast in the Great Hall of the Hornburg there, a fitting setting for it, being a larger and more ancient fastness than Meduseld itself. Afterwards, their friends of Imladris would depart for home, while Elessar and the remainder of their company would return to Edoras for a brief overnight stay, to set forth the following day for Ithilien.

Their week passed quickly in contentment, and, being now rested, Lothiriel and Eären began to ride with the company who set forth hunting and hawking each day from Meduseld, and to enjoy their time greatly. The young Marshal from Dunharrow, Dernhold, who had ridden with them to Edoras, was delighted to be invited by Éomer, who thought highly of him it seemed, to accompany them on their rides. He and Ellerant of Dórien were much of an age, and they now seemed to make a firm friendship, that they saw would outlast their departure. Dernhold wished Ellerant to show him the way over the White Stair, that they might visit each other, when the time of the wedding journey was passed. Ellerant, for his part, became eager to see Helm's Deep, and also to see more of the White City, for he had now become a loyal supporter of Elessar the king, during their travels together.

Elessar judged this a useful alliance, also, for he wished to know much more of the Lord Aerandir and his way of life, and felt that Dernhold might be the man to uncover more of that lord's doings for him. Therefore, he asked Éomer to permit Dernhold to visit him, in the White City, one day in the late autumn, perhaps riding post in place of the regular king's messengers. In that way they might both keep abreast of each other's thoughts, also, for both had the prospect of another battle in view, now that the news of the expected attack of the Southrons had been made widely known.

Their week in Edoras passed all too soon, though Eären had some wonderful rides during that time, and she only regretted that her Brégor was not with her for that riding. After seven nights had passed, they set forth, in a great company, to ride to Helm's Deep, early one morning, when the sun had only just broken the far horizon over the Ephel Duath. Before the sun had set, they were riding down the Deeping Coomb, in a thunder of many hooves.

At the Dike they were met by outriders of Erkenbrand, who, being well prepared, raised the banners of Rohan and Gondor and welcomed them to Helm's Deep with all ceremony. Passing down the causeway, and over the ramp that led to the Great Gates of the Hornburg, they were greeted by Erkenbrand himself, in full regalia, who bowed low, and said to Elessar, "At last, my liege lord, you come to receive the honours long due to you! Welcome indeed. You are welcome, all, to Helm's Deep!"

They broke their fast at once in the Great Hall, for they were hungry, having made few pauses in their long ride, and went at once to their rest. The following day there was a final rehearsal, in the hall, of Legolas's concert, while Elessar, Éomer and Erkenbrand were closeted together in the Wall Tower at the end of the Deeping Wall for a long time. The cause of their long consultation was not known, though Eären guessed that it concerned preparations for a possible battle with the Southrons, and the thought made her heart troubled.

At the end of it, Elessar came to look for her, and found her working her fingers hard still upon the viol that Legolas had made for her.

"Nay, my love!" he said, smiling. "I have not seen you work so at your music since we were in the valley of Imladris! This concert will be a feast indeed, if the work that has gone into it is anything to judge by!"

He took her to one side, now, saying quietly, "My love, prepare to say farewell to more than our elven friends from Imladris. For this evening, Éomer King and Erkenbrand wish to give due honour to Master Gimli, who fought so bravely in the defence of the Deeping Coomb three years ago. And if all goes well, we may, I regret to say, find ourselves leaving him behind also."

She wondered at this, though she had not forgotten the wisdom of Galadriel, when Gimli came for his healing in the valley. But the king said no more, and so they went to mid-day meal together. They spent the afternoon with Erkenbrand, who was eager for them to look over the restorations he had made to Helm's Deep.

They saw that the interior of the Burg and the whole of the area behind the Deeping Wall had been beautified remarkably, so that flowers and grass grew in profusion at Helm's Gate, while the Burg itself had been painted with beautiful frescos and woven hangings made by the women of Rohan. Now little remained of the dark fortress that Elessar and his companions had first seen, when they rode there to make a last desperate stand before the might of Isengard.

Erkenbrand also showed her the Glittering Caves of Aglarond, the first time Eären had seen them in her life. With a lighted torch, they passed through cavern after cavern, and saw the unearthly beauty of that place, just as Master Gimli had once described it to her, when she healed him in the valley of Imladris.

"I see that there is much here to delight the heart of a dwarf, Lord Erkenbrand," she said now, in great wonder at all that she saw.

"Aye, my liege lady," said Erkenbrand, his red hair ungrayed, though forty or fifty winters and many battles now lay upon his head. "But these Caves need a Master, I am thinking! They are too beautiful to fall into decay from lack of skill, do you not think?"

She looked at him now, with some understanding dawning in her eyes.

"You mean to give this task to Master Gimli," she said, and her heart was very full, thinking of the words of Galadriel, when she had consulted her in the valley. "This is a just gift, my lord!" she said, greatly moved. "I can think of no one who might do this task better. Bless you for your generosity and kindness to our friend."

"Nay, the favour is rather ours, if he will take it!" said Erkenbrand cheerfully. "For my Lord Éomer and I see it as a marriage made by the Valar! What could be more fitting, for both the dwarf and the Caves?"

"You are pleased with this, my love?" asked Elessar, for he did little, from that time on, without consulting her, a development she was deeply grateful for, though rarely did she oppose his will.

"I am delighted, my dearest lord," she said. "Now Legolas and Gimli will both have settled futures and lands of their own at last. Nothing could please me more. And the best part is that they will not be so far apart either, for a few days' ride will bring Legolas to Helm's Deep, any time he wishes to see Gimli."

"But no ride at all will bring Gimli to the Noman Lands!" pointed out Elessar, smiling at the squeamishness of the dwarf before horses! "Therefore we must find a way to make sure that Gimli can be transported there, when he wishes it!"

"Nay, my liege lord," said Erkenbrand at once. "There is nothing easier, if that is all that stands in the way of bringing this idea to fulfilment. For any of my riders will take Master Gimli to Edoras, for they ride there often, and Éomer King will send Master Gimli with a post rider anywhere he wishes, north or south - including Mundberg!"

"Good!" said Elessar, satisfied. "Then let us present this fiefdom to Gimli with no further delay!"

Erkenbrand gave a great feast for the king and queen in his hall that evening, and the Burg was filled with torchlight, merriment and joy. Toasts were drunk to Elessar and Eären and all the heroes of the War of the Ring, and at the end of the usual speeches, Marshal Erkenbrand himself rose to announce the giving of the fiefdom of Aglarond to Master Gimli and his heirs in perpetuity. And Gimli was so astounded by this honour that he was silenced and unable to speak for long enough - a rare thing in a dwarf!

At last, he rose, in response to repeated calls for a speech, looking considerably shaken, and said to the assembled company, "I know not how to thank you, wise and honourable friends all, for this honour! Yet I recall a wise and beautiful lady, none other than Galadriel of Lothlórien, who once promised me that here, in Aglarond, one day, the desire of my heart might be fulfilled. She has never failed me before, and once more I see her words come true!

"Yet I would thank, apart from her, above all, our dear Queen Eären of Gondor, who gave me many long hours of her time and great healing skill in the Fair Valley of Imladris, so that I might be fit and ready to receive this honour, when it came to me. For her gracious loving kindness to the dwarves, I thank her with all my heart!"

At this, he raised his cup to Eären, and all rose and joined him in that toast, and none more gladly than the king himself.

Now, after much talk and joy in praise of Master Gimli's honour, they moved into the Inner Court of the Burg, where Legolas's concert took place, in the open air, under the stars. It was a balmy night, and the playing which now ensued was of a quality that no one had heard anywhere in Rohan, and made for a magical close to the evening. The brothers Elladan and Elrohir played their silver pipes like birds in the treetops, piping their throats out, and Eären and Aeredhel played and sang the travelling song that she and Glorfindel had made together, on her last wedding journey to the north, which provided a cause of much mirth.

Legolas also played a magnificent, haunting tune of his own composition, a solo, such as only he could command from his beloved harp. His skilled stroking of the harp brought tears to many eyes, for he played with such concentration and passion that the very air seemed to tremble about him and his fair hair shook this way and that as he moved his head in rhythm to the task.

After a vigorous and lengthy applause, they came to the main work of the evening, and almost a dozen musicians, including Queen Eären, now assembled, at the front of the company, and Legolas stood to conduct them all.

Turning to the audience, he bowed and said, "Honoured friends, we would like now to play for you a theme we have worked together to perfect for some time. This music is called 'Elessar's theme: being the return of the king.' It is our tribute to our dear Elfstone, our beloved friend Elessar. We dedicate this theme to him, for his courage and prowess in battle, his wisdom in ruling a wide kingdom, and especially for his faithful and loving soul, which has commended to him so many followers. Elessar's theme."

Elessar raised a surprised eyebrow to Éomer King, and composed himself to listen, evidently greatly taken aback, for the secret had been well kept from him. Legolas turned to the musicians, and after a pause, while they collected themselves, they began to play to his beat. The air that now stole upon the audience was a stately, tuneful and gently rhythmic one, quiet at first, but building by stages to a crescendo, which seemed to show forth Elessar in his many different moods, now quiet and reflective, now at the height of his battle wrath.

In the central section, the instruments seemed to meander, almost losing the tune altogether - then, as the music poised, on the edge of apparent chaos, they of a sudden came together again with a renewed strength and assurance, playing out the original theme with great force and assertion, as though Elessar, having lost his way, as he did from time time, returned to himself, and his confidence in his quest was renewed. Now, the audience thought the work was ended, but not so, for the musicians paused, while Aeredhel of Imladris now stood forth, and with her pure, clear voice, sang hauntingly the words of Faramir's dream, made into a lilting poem by Legolas,

"Seek for the sword that was broken

In Imladris it dwells . . ."

Then Legolas raised his arms high once more, and the whole theme was repeated from the beginning. When they came to the central section once more, and the musicians seemed to meander in a slightly lost way, the viols played an especially deep, base note of heart-felt searching, underneath the rest. Eären, who was playing this difficult part, kept her eye firmly on Legolas, watching for the beat, which would indicate their coming together again for the final theme, which Legolas had stressed repeatedly needed to be as clean and clear a coming together as they could manage.

Then, the search was over, once more, and Legolas raised his arms wide, to indicate a strong and forceful entry by all together. And at that moment, catching each other's eye, they smiled unconsciously at each other, entirely in unison, as all the instruments broke into the final, beautiful rendition of the main theme. The notes now seemed to have an added vibrancy, to soar skywards, to the very stars, as Elessar on his great horse Roheryn seemed to ride away, like the wind, on to his next quest - and who knew where it would take him?

The music, when it ended, received the best tribute of all, which was a moment of total silence, followed by massive applause and shouts and cheers from all those who had assembled to listen to it. Pleased by this appreciative reception, Legolas and the musicians and their singer stood forth to bow and receive this rapture happily. Elessar alone did not stand, for great tears stood in his eyes, and coursed unbidden down his cheeks, and for a long moment he could not rise or speak at all, so greatly was he moved and delighted by this performance.

Then, shaking himself, he rose and strode over to Legolas, where he stood before the musicians, and grasped him in a bear hug of great warmth, saying, "My dear, dear friend! It seems there is no limit to your creativity! Thank you, a thousand fold, for this wonderful gift! It will linger in my heart for many a long year!"

Now he grasped the arms of all who had contributed, and gave Eären a warm kiss on the cheek, saying, "You kept this secret well, my lady!"

The evening having been such a resounding success, they were all reluctant to return indoors at once, and Erkenbrand therefore asked his retainers to serve wine in the inner court so that the visitors might take the air a while longer, before they went to their beds. Éomer King took his Queen Lothiriel by the hand, and they strolled together a while among their guests, chatting and expressing their appreciation to all for the joy of the occasion, their hearts full contented.

Master Gimli was now engaged by an admiring circle, including Ellerant of Dórien and Marshal Dernhold, who would have him tell his tales of the defence of the Burg yet again! For it seemed that the more those old tales were told, the greater the thirst for them became. Master Elladan and Elrohir, meanwhile, engaged Elessar in earnest conversation, expressing their sadness at their forthcoming departure, speaking of the future of little Elros, and hoping to find ways for them all to meet again soon.

Seeing Legolas, therefore, standing, for a moment, alone, watching the scene, Eären was moved to approach him, saying softly, "Will you walk with me a while on the Deeping Wall, friend?"

Legolas gave her his arm with pleasure, and they moved off through the gate to the Outer Court of the Burg, and thence up the stairs that led to the Deeping Wall. This vast stone wall, above twenty feet in height, defended the refuge of the Rohirrim at Helm's Deep. In the Battle of the Hornburg, it was breached for the only time in its history by a besieging army of Orcs and Dunlendings, who were however defeated in the end, though not without great loss of life.

The Wall, cunningly made by the ancestors of Rohan's marshals, overlooked the now peaceful scene of the Coomb. The Deeping Stream flowing away through it, sparkling in the moonlight, towards the mouth of the Coomb in the far distance, and the great Dike they had ridden over bisected it at the midpoint almost.

"It is a fine night, Legolas," said Eären, breathing in the balmy air with joy. "Thank you for your playing, it was beautiful."

"Thank you, my lady, for your help in making it possible," said Legolas courteously.

They halted a moment, mid-way along the Wall, and looked out over the pleasant scene before them. Eärendil the Mariner now at this moment rose before their gaze, as he often seemed to, Eären thought ruefully, and seemed almost to swing over the night sky, as though he kicked his heels in a merry chase, full of joy at the beauty of the world.

"Eärendil is in good humour tonight!" said Legolas, smiling.

"It seems so," said Eären.

She looked up at her friend, thoughtfully, where he stood on the wall, tall and fair beyond compare, his beautiful hair cascading down his back, his brown eyes glinting in the light of the moon.

"Legolas, it is in my mind to say to you, while we have a quiet moment, that I understand why you have chosen not to find a partner after all," she said directly, for she felt she owed him this, owing to their discussion before the wedding.

Legolas turned to look down at her, for she came only to his shoulder. His eyes were gentle, and she was thankful that he was evidently not upset by her remark.

"Master Elladan spoke to you of it," he said softly. "That was kind. He has my welfare in his heart, I know, but there was no need. I would have told you myself, when I had the opportunity."

She decided not to mention the conversation she had had with Elessar, as adding nothing to what she wished to say now.

"I valued your choices for me of Aeredhel and Finduilas," he said, smiling reflectively. "Good choices! Both beautiful elves, with kind and gentle hearts! Indeed, for a while, I think I fell in love with both of them, and we had good journeying and much sport and mirth together."

He sighed a little, now, looking far out over the Deeping Stream.

"But I do not think marriage is for me," he said now, looking back at her. "I should have married long years ago, I see now, and now it is late for me to do so. Beside, I thought I could give my heart to another, if I really tried, and now I see that I cannot."

He lifted her hand now, where it lay on his left arm, and put it very gently to his lips.

"I am afraid I cannot replace you in my heart, my dearest lady of Imladris. I spoke long ago of this with Lord Elrond, when he gave me of his healing skills in Imladris, before he went into the west. He thought it was not a malady, and that I had no need of healing. But he told me that I might not recover from it, either!"

"Elrond knew of it?" she said now, and, of a sudden, much made sense to her that she had not altogether understood before.

"I see, now, that he did," she said, and sighed at her own foolishness - and short-sightedness, despite all that might be said of her! After a moment, she added gently, "He gave you of his great wisdom, then, I see, and there is surely little I can add to what he had to say."

"I think no one can, my lady," he said, smiling ruefully. "Our beloved Master of Imladris invariably spoke truly and deeply. Great was his foresight."

He reflected a moment.

"He told me it was a great gift, to be able to love so. That I should not scorn it or struggle with it, but value it, as a gift of the Valar, that brought with it meaning and purpose for my life."

Eären could almost hear Elrond's voice, in her mind's eye, saying those very words, and felt a moment of almost unbearable sadness well up within her, as she thought of him now. Then she composed her mind, trying to put it in tune with her beloved Master, to see what his presence might do to aid her in counselling Legolas now.

This time, she did not hear Elrond's voice, as such, but rather found words in her heart that she wished to say, and somehow she knew that he gave her the words - or helped her find them.

"I think that must be so, Legolas," she said gently. "And I wish you to know that I value it, more than I can possibly say! For long enough, I feared that I was merely selfish, in wishing to have you with me, when your own life holds so much of great interest and delight to you. Yet now that I know you are happy to be with Elessar and me, I am overjoyed, for I cannot think of anyone I would rather have as my dearest friend, by my side!"

A silence fell between them. At last, he said thankfully, "Then each of us is happy, dearest Lady of Imladris, and no heart need languish long in grief! After all, there is much we can do together, to beautify the world, and I am more than happy to help you, in whatever projects you plan for the City, and for Aravir. We shall make those places bloom like the gardens of Imladris itself, you and I!"

She smiled in great happiness, delighted to hear the joy in his voice, as he thought over those prospects.

"And Elessar has other things for you to make," she said now. "I must let him tell you of them, himself, but I think you will be pleased, when you hear what plans he has for you also."

"I shall look forward to hearing of it, then," he replied.

Eären said now, after a moment's hesitation, "Is there anything more I can do to make your stay in the south as happy and fulfilling as possible? If so, you need only speak the word, and whatever is in my power shall be done at once."

Legolas looked down at her, now, his brown eyes bright.

"I should like to ride with you, under the stars, sometimes, my lady!" he said frankly. "That night, when we walked in the mountains, beneath beloved Eärendil, lives still in my heart, for it was so beautiful, and it made me so happy!"

"Then we shall walk and ride together, often!" she said at once, only too glad that his request was easy for her to fulfil. "For Elessar is a king, now, and his life is full. He is busy with many cares, and he will not begrudge me a life of my own. Indeed, he hopes I will make one, I know. Therefore, I shall need friends also, and times when I may come and go, and do those things that solace my own heart. Does this please you?"

Legolas's smile now was like a thousand stars in the firmament.

"I am happier than I can say, my dearest lady," he said. "And now Gimli is happy also, which is another cause of joy to me! What a fine new Age dawns for us all!"


	89. Ithilien

Book 15 Another journey

ix Ithilien

Eären clung to Elessar with special tenderness that night, feeling more than usually needy of his warmth and desire for her, though she would have found it hard to say why, had he asked her. Elessar saw a good deal, that he did not always speak of hastily, rather, turning things over in his mind before expressing them. He did not speak of this night, therefore, until some time later on, when they had both stayed a while in beautiful Ithilien, and the events of that time had faded a little in her mind.

At Helm's Dike, the following day, they said a regretful farewell to Master Elladan and his elves. Before he left, he gave them his blessing, as was his custom, and said, "Imladris the Fair calls us home, my friends. Yet we should not grieve too much, at our parting, for my heart tells me we shall meet again, before too long. Meanwhile, I shall keep you in my heart each day. And may the stars shine upon your faces!"

Legolas had decided to ride with the brothers part of the way, since he wished to see Fangorn once more, while he was in that land, but he promised to follow them to Ithilien in the not too distant future. Therefore, a goodly company of elves rode away, at a fast gallop, towards the Fords of Isen, that bright August morning, leaving their party the poorer for it.

Having broken their fast at greater leisure, the remainder of their company took saddle once more, saying a regretful farewell to Erkenbrand, and to Master Gimli, who now stayed behind, to begin his work at the Caves of Aglarond. Then they rode, at leisure, back to Edoras, reaching the Golden Hall only after the sun had already set some time ago. The following morning, they said another mournful farewell to Éomer King and Lothiriel his Queen, and rode east at a fast gallop, with Elessar's knights and Miriel, now bearing Elros, the only remaining members of their company.

Those partings reawakened painful memories, for all of them who had experienced it, of the many partings they had made in that region, three years ago. Then, she and Lord Elrond had left Edoras, where they attended the wake for Theoden Thengelson, and followed the route now taken by the sons of Elrond, into the north. One by one, they had had to leave behind all those valued companions with whom they had fought the long War of the Ring, and to go on to Imladris, with, eventually, none left in their company but Mithrandir and the four hobbits.

When, therefore, they made camp, that night, in the Eastfold, still some way from the Meering Stream, that experience was strong in Earen's mind. This time, she determined not to allow silence and pain to be their lot once more.

Drawing Elessar into the warmth of her arms, as soon as they had supped and retired to their tent, she said, "My dear lord, let us talk a while of our recent partings. I remember well how hard it was to speak of them, once before in my life, at the end of the War, and it made for a sad journeying."

"Aye, my love – those sad partings of the end of the War were in my mind also," said Elessar now. "I am relieved to hear you speak of it. I well remember riding home with my knights, feeling as though the bottom had dropped out of my life, when I ought to have been full of good cheer and rejoicing!"

He looked about him, at the simple furnishings of their tent, saying, "We have nowhere to sit and talk, I fear. Let us lie together a while, in our blankets, therefore, and talk of it. For at least, there, we can hold and comfort each other, and that has ever been our way, when suffering has made life hard for us."

They took off their outer garments, therefore, and lay down on Elessar's fur rug, and he pulled a light covering over them, for it could be chill, at night, in the White Mountains, even in summer.

He spoke more, at her bidding, of the sense he had had then, that almost everything that made a kingdom worth winning had been taken away from him when she and Elrond had ridden away with the hobbits and Mithrandir.

"I felt that I should go home to Minas Tirith and rejoice," said Elessar, thoughtfully, "when in truth I felt bone weary - what with the grief of losing all my kin, friends and companions of the ring. Even Arwen was not with me, for she had left us at Edoras and ridden home early with her maidens. And to tell truth, I was uneasy about that – though I could not put my uneasiness into words, at that time. For Arwen was not given to fits of unexplained tiredness! She was a rider, from her youth, and could cover vast territory at need, in her searches for herbs, and news of the north, when we dwelt together in Imladris."

He sighed, adding, "I think, if I am honest, that I was saddened that Arwen did not wish to go with me, as far as Isengard, and to ride home with me when you left. I felt that, had I been in her position, I would have ridden with her to the world's end!"

Eären embraced him strongly, at that, feeling all his generous heart's sadness and confusion. Nevertheless, she allowed him to speak on.

"It was a premonition of something amiss, I suppose," he added now. "Which later proved only too well founded! Meanwhile, you and Elrond were gone, and the loss of you was a pain so dreadful to my heart that I felt it had been torn clean out of my breast.

"Arwen comforted me, in the end, when I arrived in the White City. And dear Faramir, I must say, was my saviour, as he so often has been! He was patience itself, and so kind to me, in the terrible hours of loneliness and sadness that followed, when responsibility lay heavy upon me. Yet the Great West Road still lay all between us, that day in August, when we two parted – and I rode down it as though a daemon of the ancient world lay at my heels, for I could not bear to rest, so great was my pain!"

Eären told him, then, the story of her own homeward journey, and of the feelings she had carried with her, that her heart had been torn from her, when Elessar was left behind.

"And I could not speak to Elrond of it!" she said, smiling ruefully, "though, of course, he knew, as he always knew whatever was in my heart. However, his own pain at the loss of Arwen, and of you, was so great, that he could not find words to address it. It was unlike him - who was ever so skilled in articulating grief! Finally, when all the companions were gone, and even the Lady Galadriel and her elves had gone, we existed only by holding each other in silence. But one thing he said to me, I recall, at Moria, before we broke camp, was that he had no expectation that I would be cheerful, or any other way, except the way I was. All that he asked of me was to go home with him."

Tears came now unbidden to her eyes, at this memory, for the humility of that speech had remained long with her, so permeated was it by Elrond's acceptance of grief, loss and suffering, as the stuff of life, and that which must be endured, if it is to be ever surmounted.

"I think you had the easier time, my love," said Elessar now, with conviction, though he wiped her tears away with understanding. "I so longed for Arwen to say the same to me! Yet it seemed she could not."

Tears now came naturally to his own eyes, and Eären held him close, feeling for him all the pain that had never found a path out of him, until they met once more.

At last, he said, sighing deeply, "Yet, for good or ill, those days are gone, and now, at least, we have each other to mourn with – for which I am more thankful than I can possibly say. We have not lost all our friends, at these our recent partings, for Legolas will return to Ithilien in time, and we shall, I am sure, see more of my brothers the elves, and of Master Gimli - to say nothing of our friends of Edoras."

"And do not forget that within three or four days we shall be with Eowyn in Ithilien, and soon thereafter with Faramir once more!"

The king was heartened by this thought.

"That is so, my love," he said. "What good friends they have been to both of us!"

"But above all," she added, smilingly, "do not forget that you will always have me, wherever you go, and whoever else must be parted with. For you will not get rid of me so easily as all that!"

Elessar held her close now, saying with infinite gladness, "I cannot imagine ever wishing to be rid of you, treasure of my heart! Indeed, my thankfulness for you and your love of me grows, every day, inch upon inch! So that one day, soon, the whole of Middle-earth will not be spacious enough to contain it!"

Once beyond the Meering Stream, which marked the eastern boundary of Rohan, they crossed the Sun-land of Anorien at a steady gallop. For once, Elessar did not seem to wish to race as though Ungoliant were on his tail, and Eären was thankful, for she began to feel unusually weary on this ride, and to wonder whether their long journey began to take its toll. Ever since her life with the elves, she had felt full of energy and eager for life, and it was now a surprise to her to find that she rose in the morning feeling unwell, and reluctant to mount her horse. She began to keep in mind the possibility that something stirred within her – but waited and kept her counsel for the moment.

Soon, they reached the fen lands that signified the nearness of the many mouths of the Entwash, with its memories for her of that great chase down from the north to join the Battle of the Pelennor – still only a short time ago, in truth. Yet, when she thought back that far, as she did now, it seemed an eternity away.

Going more slowly, taking long detours, to avoid bogs and marshy, wet grasslands, they at last came to the Great River. Looking across it, they caught their first sight for long enough of the fair Field of Cormallen, upon which they had rested, after the Last Battle that marked the end of the War of the Ring.

Since his coronation, Elessar had posted a regular cohort of troops upon the island of Cair Andros, which he saw as of some strategic importance, for only here might Anduin be crossed from Ithilien, to the north of the City. During the war, its loss had been a significant blow to the hosts of the West. At each side of the large island was now a well-established ferry, connecting Ithilien with Anorien, upon which they now rode, dismounting and leading their horses. Riding the ferry across Anduin reminded her of riding Elladan's rafts upon it, and a pang of loss touched her heart, when she thought of those brave comrades who had accompanied her on that long and uncomfortable voyage, especially Glorfindel, brave heart and true that he had proved to be.

The ferries gave them a smooth and easy crossing of about an hour, after which, at the landing upon the Eastern Shore, they found themselves confronted at once by the watchmen of the household of the Prince of Ithilien. These, clad handsomely in the livery of the Prince, were, as might be expected of Faramir's men, sharp-eyed and confident, not slow to identify their distinguished visitors.

The captain of this company now rode towards them, and bowed over his horse's saddle horn, saying, "Hail, Elessar, Elfstone, King of Gondor! And Eären, Queen of Gondor, hail! The Princess of Ithilien salutes you, and welcomes you warmly to her land. How may I serve you? Will you ride to the Palace of Henneth Annûn at once, and if so may I offer myself as your guide?"

Elessar smiled at Eären, saying, "This is a fair welcome, my lady. Shall we ride on with them?"

Eären nodded. She was not feeling at her best, but decided that reaching Faramir's home, and a place to rest, was probably the least of two evils. Besides, they were both eager to catch a glimpse of Faramir's restoration work in that lovely province, of which they had heard much. Elessar had spoken warmly in praise of what he had seen already, but she herself had not seen it at all, as she had departed that region for Imladris immediately after her wedding. It had been a particular grief to her that she was not able to attend the wedding of Faramir and Eowyn, which took place in Rohan, a few weeks after her departure for her new home. Since her return, she had seen the pair only in the City, though she was happy to observe their fondness for each other, crowned, it seemed, by the arrival of their two children.

Faramir, they knew, would not yet be at home, in accordance with their plan, which was that Eären would stay in Ithilien for the remainder of the summer, while Elessar returned to the City, thus allowing her brother a welcome rest from his labours as Steward of the City. Sadly, it therefore meant a time of parting for her and her new husband for a while. Elessar's presence, since their wedding, had become a mainstay of her life, and already it seemed a strange thing that he would not be there when she woke. They grew not tired of each other's touch, rather appreciating it more, as time passed.

She loved, too, his quiet companionship during the day – not always attentive, according to the ways of some of her society friends, nor yet always demonstrative, in flourish or ceremony, yet ever quick to be aware of her comfort and peace of mind at need. She found him a comfortable lord to be with, making no demands upon her – accepting, indeed, her right to her own focus of attention, without question. She had noticed especially that he allowed her to take the lead. when the healing of Aerin was before them, and assisted without imposing his way upon them - and she was glad of that restraint he showed.

For his part, Elessar's curiosity and love of the world took him to every corner of the lands they had passed through, and his mind was ever busy making plans to increase the prosperity and security of his kingdom. That was a great boon in a marriage, she saw now, for he was a man with a mission, that did not end when the last battles were won, but stretched ever before him, always actively engaging his heart and spirit.

She was aware that what may serve on a wedding journey might not be the way of the rest of life – that perhaps they would never have this amount of leisure again, for love or pleasure. Yet it had served the purpose that Elessar hoped it might, giving their marriage the best possible chance to strengthen, before the cares of state took over. In that he had learned a powerful lesson from his days with Arwen Evenstar. She savoured that time, therefore, as a hedge against age, disappointment or loneliness, which come to us all at some time in life.

The sights which now met their eyes, as they rode northeast alongside the pleasant stream which ran from Anduin to the Ephel Duath, beginning near the ferry in Cair Andros, was a heartening one indeed. When Eären had last been in that country, fleeing before the terrible boiling ores of Mount Doom, it had been, at its north end, a filthy, mud and slag-ridden desert, growing ever more desolate as it approached the Morannon Gate. Henneth Annûn itself lay at about the midpoint between the Mountains of Mordor and the Great River – roughly ten miles downstream from that pool which had been discovered by Frodo and Sam, as they travelled on the South Road, led by Gollum, towards their fateful encounter with the Pass of Cirith Ungol.

Henneth Annûn was aptly named 'The Window of the Sunset', for it consisted of a vast waterfall, which been diverted out of the present course of the stream, to a height of about eighty feet, probably the highest waterfall in Gondor. Behind it was a great cave, the refuge to which Faramir had brought the hobbits, before he sent them forth on their last desperate journey. There had been kept the last, struggling outpost of Gondor beyond the river, until Faramir and his cohort were forced to abandon it, at the height of the war.

In peacetime, as in war, it was a beautiful spot, for fair grassy meadows and moorland, on the higher ground, surrounded it on all sides. At sunset, the westering sun shone directly on the curtain of water that concealed the cavern mouth, causing a great rainbow of extraordinary hues to arise over the water each evening.

Faramir, who had kept that last stand faithfully, had now claimed this area for his country home. They saw that the Prince's estate had been lovingly carved, with great artistry, out of the land surrounding the stream and the waterfall, and had been cunningly wrought so that these naturally beautiful features lay not far from his front door. His house, newly built, and a noble structure in Gondorean stone, stood high above the gorge, through which the stream cut, in its northern reach. It was visible from the south for some miles before they reached it.

Following the pathway which ran beside the stream all the way from the River, they branched to the northeast, entering a newly cut pathway, which led, by means of a cunningly constructed stone bridge over the waterfall, at its height, and so to the gatehouse of Faramir's Palace. On every side, as they rode, were fragrant meadows, with cattle grazing peacefully, and no sign to be seen of the old devastation.

"In three years Faramir has achieved much," said Elessar, looking eagerly about him at the peace and plenty of that land. " And see – here is the garden, of which he has spoken with so much enthusiasm, made I think by Legolas and his elves."

As they passed beyond the gatehouse, the path they rode led in a wide circle to the door of the Palace, and on the way they came upon droves of exquisitely colourful flowers, on all sides, humming with bees and studded, everywhere, with richly mottled summer butterflies. A stand of fine rowan trees stood on one side of the palace frontage, while drifts of elegantly perfumed, flowering shrubs spread out from the other side, and between them were flowers and many rich ornamental grasses, the whole a profusion of casual and yet, in its way, perfect beauty.

"Bless Legolas," said Eären, her heart full of joy at this sight of her brother's reward for his labours, during the long, dark years. "This augurs well for our plans for Aravir!"

"Aye," said Elessar, reining his horse to a halt. "And here is our hostess come to greet us."

Princess Eowyn now came forth to the head of the grand stairway, which led to their front doors. The stairs issued on to a wide, paved terrace of stone slabs, which Faramir had had made for her with her subtle care, in a cunning echo of the stair which led to the ancient doors of the Mark Wardens in Edoras. Eowyn could stand there, as she had once done, each day, in Edoras, and look forth over the land of which they were now the honoured and loved rulers, for the high ground on which the house was built afforded for a view for many miles over the stream and the Cormallen Field.

Standing there, as she did, Eowyn was a remarkable sight to both of them. She had brought her new baby, cradled in her arms, to the terrace, to greet them, and she stood, holding it, tall and beautiful on the top step, like a fresh, proud green sapling, her fair hair blowing freely behind her in the mild wind of summer that swept down the gorge. The old Eowyn was no more. Gone was the frosted growth that Elessar had marked, when he first met her. Her face was serene and her beautiful green eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of them. She looked the picture of contented motherhood, thought Eären, delighted at the evident happiness wrought by her dear brother in so short a time.

Eären did not immediately dismount, but sat her horse a while, and allowed a moment for Elessar to greet his friend, for she knew there had always been special warmth between them, and would not take away from that. He now sprang up the steps, as was his energetic way, to kiss Eowyn and greet her warmly, and Eären, meanwhile, dismounted more slowly, with the aid of a knight, before following.

"My dear Lady of Gondor," said Eowyn, curtseying, as she walked more slowly up the stairs. "How well you look! How well both look, indeed!"

She took in Elessar's walnut brown visage and relaxed appearance, with evident delight.

"This journey has been much needed in both, I see," she said warmly. "Pray come into our house, and welcome indeed, for I would hear all about your adventures since we met last in Minas Tirith!"

Eowyn's son, a healthy young boy, now already two years old, was called Léofa, which means 'loved by all' in the language of the Rohirrim, and it was so with him. He had been named after the ancestor of Theoden Thengelson, whose grave lay east of the barrow field at Meduseld. He now toddled forth, from within the house and clung shyly to his mother's skirts, behind her, peeping cautiously forth to see who the newcomers were. She said, laughingly, trying to usher him forwards with her free hand, "Come forth, Léofa, for dear friends of your father visit us, and I would have you greet them, for you are master of this house, while your dear father is away."

Elessar looked at her in astonishment, remembering what a change in her had been wrought since their first meeting, and he was deeply touched. He bent his tall frame low, to offer the boy his large finger, and Léofa clasped it with his small, chubby hands, looking, shyly pleased, up into the king's face. He had Faramir's fair, handsome visage, they saw, and his light blue eyes. Elessar then laughed loudly, and grasping the boy in his arms, he swung him high in the air, making him squeal with delight. Holding him securely, then, upon his powerful forearm, he moved behind the two ladies inside.

Miriel had now dismounted, with Elros in her arms, and she put him down so that he could climb up the stairs for himself. Reaching the top, he looked enquiringly up at Eowyn, who must have seemed as tall as an elm tree to him. She smiled her welcome to him also, and bent to let him see the face of her new baby, who slept peacefully in her arms.

"How is little Elros, my lady?" asked Eowyn now, and Eären said, "Well enough, I think, for he has enjoyed his journeying like an elf child already. He demands much energy of us, now, I fear, for if he is not watched carefully he can disappear very quickly on his own quests!"

"I am sure he will enjoy spending time here, and Léofa loves to play with him," said Eowyn. "Our garden here is very safe for children, for Prince Legolas made it with the children very much in mind."

Suddenly, Eären felt remorse for the degree to which her marriage had absorbed her, and prevented her from giving that attention to her son that she had been wont to do. In addition, she felt weary and uneasy of stomach, and had the unpleasant sensation of being about to be sick.

"My love," she said to Elessar, putting a quick hand on his free forearm, "I am a little tired, and I wonder whether you would excuse me while I go to rest for a while? I know you have much to talk of with dear Eowyn, and I might perhaps join you later?"

Elessar glanced at her face sharply, for this was unlike his wife, and he said at once, "Are you not well, my love? Forgive me, for I have been so absorbed in our journey that I did not see how tired you were."

Eowyn, glancing at Eären, in concern, at once called her manservant, and gave him the children to usher away and play, saying to Eären, "My lady, you shall not go alone to your chamber, but I will come with you and see that you are comfortable and have all you need. My lord king – here is Beregond, my lord's captain, whom you will remember, I know, from evil times past. He will attend you, while you are here, and give you all that you need."

Beregond himself now issued from the inner hall, looking proud and happy to welcome them, and bowed low. He was handsome in the livery of Ithilien and had a captain's insignia, given him by Faramir, in earnest of his great faith in saving his Prince from the madness of Denethor.

"Beregond!" said Elessar, pleased at once to see his familiar face.

"My lord king," said Beregond eagerly, bowing low. "Pray let me show you to your chamber, and then, if you wish, when you have refreshed yourself, I could ride with you round the Lord Faramir's estate. For you will not stay with us long, I am told."

Having ascertained that Eären was happy that he should leave her, Elessar went with Beregond, leaving Eowyn to attend his wife. Eowyn now brought her to a light and airy chamber on the first floor of their attractively-planned house, and thankfully, Eären saw that it had modern sanitary arrangements and she was able to go with all speed into the dressing room and be sick! When the vomiting attack was over, Miriel, who had followed faithfully, as she always did, attended her with anxious care, sponging her suddenly pale and perspiring face, and bringing her, somewhat shaken, back into the main chamber, where she helped her sit upon the large bed, and raised her feet to a more comfortable position, placing pillows behind her back.

Eowyn now sat beside her, anxiously, taking her hands, and looking keenly into her face.

"You are unwell, my lady," she said. "Have you been thus for long?"

Eären shook her head, though grateful to have a sympathetic female friend to talk to.

"No indeed – I have never felt so well, for almost the entire journey," she said. "But these last few days, only, since we left Edoras, I have been feeling tired and somewhat out of my usual zest for living."

She added presently, "I have not felt this unwell for some time – indeed, since the earliest days of the conception of little Elros!"

Eowyn now broke into a warm smile, taking her meaning at once, and saying, "I am delighted, my dearest Eären, if it proves to be what you surmise. Yet sorry you do not feel well – but if it is, indeed, the child you have both longed for, come so soon, then it is a blessing indeed! Does the king know of this?"

Eären shook her head.

"I have not told him yet," she said, "for I did not wish him to be worried on our ride from Rohan, and I was not yet sure. But now, if I am to be ill each morning, I think I shall not keep it from him for long, and may as well speak to him soon."

"First then, let us be sure," said Eowyn firmly. "I will send for my healer, who attends us here, and he will do all to make you comfortable. Indeed, my lady, no one knows better than you what is needed to make you well, and my man can take counsel, at need, unlike Lord Halford, who could not, always! His name is Adelan, a submaster, trained in the House of Healing in the City, and I think you will like him. My servants will unpack your belongings, and meanwhile you must keep to your bed and rest a while, until Elessar returns from his ride. I have provided rooms for you both, which may be a blessing if you need privacy. I will send him to you, as soon as he comes."

"Thank you, Eowyn," said Eären thankfully, settling back upon her pillows with gratitude. "Though Elessar will not tolerate separate rooms for long, if I know him!" She smiled at this reflection, the smile of a woman whose lord loves her, and who knows it.

"No – neither would Faramir!" said Eowyn, giggling in the most relaxed way Eären had ever known her, and in the midst of her distress, she was astonished and pleased indeed by this transformation.

"I am sure I shall not be indisposed for long, if the pattern of my last pregnancy is followed," Eären said now. She added, ruefully, however, thinking of the bliss of those days of her pregnancy in Imladris, "But I wish the Lord Elrond were here, for he gave me aid which made my last birthing very easy. Yet I am in your hands, my friend," she added, and they hugged each other with sisterly empathy and affection.

"As I was in yours, when Roseären was born," said Eowyn, happily, with the experience of two pregnancies behind her. "Then be ruled by me for a while. Rest now, until the early days of your pregnancy are over, for this is ever the most difficult time. When Elessar has heard your news, I will do what I can to keep him entertained, while he stays, yet if he keeps to his plan and goes straight on to the White City, that will meet both our wishes well, I think! Then, by the time Faramir returns, you should be past your worst difficulties, I think, and we can all enjoy your time together. You may have fresh air and good food, and great contentment here, in these beautiful lands."

"Thank you, Eowyn," said Eären, grateful for once, in her temporary fragility, to have someone to decide for her, what was best.

Adelan the healing master was soon with her, a man of indeterminate age, but she saw at once, a very different one from Halford. He was able quickly to confirm her pregnancy, and gave her warm congratulations. They consulted together seriously over her care, and as Eowyn had promised, she found him apt to listen, as well as counsel.

He sent his assistant forth to seek the remedies they had agreed upon together. Miriel then returned, and with the aid of Eowyn's servants, arranged Eären's chamber as comfortably as they could. To her delight, she found that there was a bath in the dressing room, for which she gave Eowyn heartfelt thanks in her heart, and she was able to take a soothing bath and changed her riding clothes for a light summer gown, so that she felt refreshed and cool, after their long ride.

When she was ready, Adelan brought her soothing potions, which quickly settled her stomach and renewed her energy a little, and she was left alone to sleep a while.

She woke to the sound of Elessar's familiar tread upon the boards outside her room, an hour or more later and there was a light tap upon her door. At her summons, he peered round the door cautiously, saying, "I am sent by Eowyn, my love. Is all well with you?"

She held out her hands to him, seeing his puzzled and slightly anxious face, and welcomed him, to sit beside her on the bed, where she was propped against her pillows.

"I hope I have not exhausted you on our journey," he said remorsefully, taking her palm and kissing it tenderly, his look full of love and concern. "Though you look better than you did, I am thankful to say! I have not seen you so wan and pale since I knew you in Imladris, my love."

She smiled, full of tender love for him, of a sudden. She put her hand to his brow, stroked it tenderly and then stroked his dark hair, letting her fingers run down the side of his cheek, so they rested a moment underneath his slightly rough, stubbled chin, cupping it in her hand.

Elessar looked at her searchingly, trying to fathom what seemed to him a womanly subtlety that he understood not. She smiled, seeing his puzzlement, and spoke of other things.

"I have that to tell you that will bring cheer to your heart, my dearest love," she said now, for she saw that he had no inkling of what ailed her. "My sickness is not a matter for worry, but rejoicing!"

Elessar stared, as though she had spoken in a foreign tongue to him. She recalled that he had had no children in his long life. This would be a new experience for him, she thought!

"Rejoicing?" he said, half-afraid to grasp her meaning. Then he stared, and his blue eyes fixed on her face, a wild light of hope in them. "You mean that – surely you do not mean that – that we will have a child?"

She smiled happily, full of joy to be able to bring him news that she knew would delight his heart. His joy and astonishment were now beyond measure. She had never before seen Elessar so bereft of speech, as a flood of emotions chased each other across his expressive face.

"I am to bear your child, my dearest love," she said gently. "And I cannot think of anything that could bring me greater joy."

Elessar was astounded. Then he took her to his heart in a passion, unable to speak, and held her there, as though she might disappear, unless he held her tightly enough.

When he let her go, she saw tears coursing unheeded down his face, as he said, almost brokenly, "Thank you my love! Thank you so much! You cannot know what this means to me! I thought, when I found the sapling of the White Tree with Mithrandir that day, that I had had a sign that my line might flourish and reseed itself. Then when Arwen left me, I thought that the end of all hope forever! Now, you bring me fresh hope - that my line shall not end with me - that the Dúnedain of the north, who struggled so long to maintain themselves as a nation, may send their seed forth into the New Age once more!"

He hugged her again to his heart.

"Dúnedan!" she whispered, lovingly, when he released her a moment. "Strider! Aragorn! Elessar! All these you are. And all shall go forward and flourish in the New Age, I think, and far beyond it. So, too, shall the line of Denethor of Gondor, through me and through dearest Faramir."

"Then let the Valar be praised for it," he murmured.

"Perhaps the Valar were wiser than we knew," she said thoughtfully. "Elrond always said that they kept us lovingly in the palms of their hands! That nothing happens by accident. Always there is a purpose, or wider meaning, even in our greatest tragedies, which, though, we must wait to understand. It seems now, as he always said, that the music of the Ainur will always be played – and no theme may be played in which their will is not done!"

Elessar nodded.

"Even so," he said soberly. "I understand this at last. Yet, how often I have failed to understand - and never more so than when I despaired over the passing of Arwen Evenstar."

She ran her finger down his nose, and encircled his mouth playfully.

"Well, my lord," she said seriously, "Whether you have succeeded or failed, I seem to love you anyway!"

"And you," he said, laughing at this exaggeration of his worth, "will always be the perfection of womanhood to me. Now made complete in the bearing of my child." He put his hand tenderly upon her stomach, and stroked it there, a while, lost in wonder at the miracle he had so longed for, for an eternity, it seemed to him!

They slept a while, eventually, after many exchanges of tenderness, and at last Elessar reluctantly woke and rose and went to bathe and dress himself for supper. Meanwhile, Eären rose and stretched, and pulled her dress back on, calling Miriel to restore her hair. Then she went downstairs to the dining room, to be greeted by a curious Eowyn, who, kissing her cheek, in greeting, and, noting her air of great satisfaction, said happily, "I see that the Lord Elessar has been apprized of your situation!"

Eären smiled serenely back.

"He is quite besotted with the idea of being a father, Eowyn," she said, with a candid smile, thinking of something Mithrandir had once said about Elrond. "You will need to forgive him, I suspect, for boasting of it to all who will listen!"

Eowyn laughed, but merely said that she would look forward to that spectacle! Moreover, Eären felt sure that her joy was unfeigned, and this pleased her, for she felt it ample evidence that, while the love between her and Elessar remained great, she was truly happy with Faramir, at the last.

"Dear Eären," Eowyn said now, linking her arm and leading her gently to the terrace, where drinks were being served, and a number of guests, she saw, had been invited. "Please come and meet some of our friends from the region, who are here and eager to meet you and the king."

That evening was one of joy unconfined. Though they kept their blessing private for the moment, Elessar overflowed with inward happiness, and was at his most charming and pleasant with the guests, laughing with them, over several glasses of good wine, while he tolerantly and wittily told the same stories he was always asked for, about the War of the Ring, as though he had never told them before!

Later, he spoke with a passion that became him, of the need to reconstruct the country after the long war, and begged their aid in the plans he had made, outlining his hopes to restock the farms, to beautify the City and to restore the Dark Land to something like its natural, intended fertility. He had an attentive and admiring audience of thoughtful gentlefolk, who clearly felt themselves greatly privileged to spend this time with him, and who hung upon his words with great fascination. Eären saw that through his goodness, indomitable spirit and sheer intelligence, he would gain allies wherever he went.

Meanwhile, though Eären was quieter than usual, her flushed and wild beauty, under the influence of her knowledge of motherhood, received the astonished, awed gaze of all. Many of these people had seen her in her wedding gown, and the glory that then lay about her, and now they espied something of that same elvish glory about her, closer up.

At the end of the evening, when all had reluctantly departed, and Eowyn and the two of them stood in the hall, ready to part, their hostess said quietly, with genuine feeling, "I am more honoured than I can say to have you both in our house, my dear friends. Rest well, now, and I shall ensure that no one disturbs you, until it pleases you to rise."

"Bless you, Eowyn," said Elessar, bending to kiss her cheek warmly, for even Eowyn could not look him in the eye, though she stood a head taller than Eären. "For the finest welcome a king might expect anywhere! I shall sleep tomorrow, for Eären has taught me, at last, the pleasures of rest - which I know will surprise you. Not until I break my fast shall I even think of the journey back to the City."

For he had evidently resolved to return forthwith, Eären saw, and, sad though her heart was, she felt glad, also, that she might spare him the worst of her suffering, in the early months of her pregnancy. Now, they returned to the door of her room together, where she paused, to say to him, "My lord, I am not one of those women who turn away their lords from their bed, as you know. Yet I fear that I shall not be well tomorrow morning, and it may be that you would be more comfortable in your own room."

For she did not feel she could expect the same compassion from him that the Lord Elrond had displayed toward every aspect of her pregnancy.

Elessar gazed at her a moment, his blue eyes frankly astonished. Then, he opened the door for her, saying, "And I am not one of those lords who cannot share their lady's suffering!" And laughing, he lifted her lightly into his arms, saying cheerfully, "Since I have given you this burden, it is only fair that I should help you bear it!"

Then, he bore her inside, kicking the door shut with his booted heel and placing her carefully upon the bed. Next, he went to summon Miriel, who awaited her in her dressing room, saying to her, "You may now prepare your mistress for bed, Miriel, without allowing her feet to touch the ground once more! Can you do this, and please me forever?"

On hearing her news, Miriel's face flushed with pleasure, and Elessar said happily, "You see before you the happiest pair in the west, Miriel! Now must you be prepared, as your mistress says, to tolerate my presence more than you would like, for I will not leave my lady alone, while her time progresses, unless you are here, and sometimes we must both be with her."

Miriel nodded understanding, saying, "Command me, my lord, and I am happy to do all that I can, for I have seen the lady through one pregnancy, and doubt not that another shall be as easy! But Frea will be so pleased!"

Frea and Miriel were now fast friends, and exchanged all news and information between them regularly in the White City, Earen knew.

Elessar now made a healing remedy for his wife, with his own hands from the concoctions that Eowyn's lore master had provided, and sat on the bed beside her, while Miriel brushed her hair. Tenderly he gave her it to drink, saying, "Forget not, my lady, that I too have a healing gift. It may be that I can ease your suffering in the morning, if you will call me when you feel it upon you."

To Miriel, he said, "Pray be ready early, Miriel, for I may call you if our beloved lady is not well when she wakes."

Curiously, thought Eären, she had not, until now thought of calling upon Elessar's healing power to aid her. She wondered why that might be? She wondered, also, whether doing so might prove a turning point in their relationship, and their life together.

At last, when Eären was comfortable, and Miriel was sure she wanted no more, she went to her rest, leaving Elessar to slip into bed beside her, saying, with a tender kiss upon her brow, "I shall not ask more of you, tonight, my love. For you deserve rest and peace, and shall have it."

He took her in his arms, and let her lie there, happily, with her face upon his breast, until she fell into a deep sleep.

The following day, Eären woke early, with the miserable sensation of sickness at once, and Elessar was awake beside her, in an instant, sensing her uncomfortable movements. He helped her to the dressing room, where she vomited unhappily, and stayed beside her without flinching, to his credit, until the fit was over, helping her back to the bed and calling Miriel and the healer to her side. He would not leave until he was sure she was more comfortable and only then because she insisted that he go to break his fast.

Soon, having eaten, he returned, however, full of solicitude, to say that he would not leave for the City that day; for he wished to be sure that she was entirely well, apart from the dawn sickness, before he left.

"You need not stay, my lord, for my sake," Eären said now. "For I know how eager you are to return to your duties. I know well that I have asked a great deal of you, on this journey, but I would not be a wife who asks the impossible!"

Elessar laughed happily.

"Nonsense!" he said firmly, evidently full of good humour. "You have asked nothing – it is I who have asked much of you. One extra day is no great matter, when we have already been away two months! And Faramir will understand well enough, when he knows the cause of it."

It was but a seventy mile ride to the City, from Henneth Annûn, and she knew that, left alone with his knights, Elessar would ride that distance in a day.

Therefore, she said, "Then, my lord, promise me that you will ride early tomorrow, and not wait to tend me. For that way, you will come to the City by nightfall, and sleep in your own bed tomorrow night - and that will please my heart to think of you there."

He looked at her pale face, searchingly, saying, "Yet I would not desert you, my love. For I am happy to ride through the night, if need be."

She smiled fondly. She knew that what he said was true, for he had the strength of ten men, upon the trail, and such exigencies were but a joyous challenge to him. Finally, she said, resolving to allow him to do what he wished to do, "Well then, let matters fall as they may. I shall not worry for you – for surely you are one who knows his mind, and can achieve it."

They spent the rest of the day in relative quiet, sitting upon Eowyn's beautiful terrace at the back of the house, enjoying her garden, in what was still full summer sunshine, for August was not yet over. They enjoyed her company and the chance to play with her children, with whom, they soon saw, she was a comfortable mother, giving them all that had not been given to her, in terms of freedom to roam, within confined spaces like the garden. Eären had no doubt that when they were of age they would have a far different life from their mother - and that felt good for all of them.

Elessar was delighted to lift the two boys, Elros and Léofa, and romp with them, or take their tiny hands and run 'races' over the greensward, as he had done in Imladris. Eowyn, meanwhile, was full of interest in the details of their journey, and especially glad to know that they had found Éomer King well, and in such good spirits.

"I wonder," she said now, "whether my dear brother will not soon produce an heir. For it is unlike him to be slow of any matter pertaining to his interest!"

Elessar, who was within earshot, smiled at this, saying, one eyebrow quirkily raised, "I saw no likelihood of Éomer neglecting any aspect of his task as king and lord! And I think their marriage is a happy one, do not you, Eären?"

"Indeed so, my lord," said Eären quickly, "I did wonder, when first I heard of their marriage, whether the differences between them might prove great. Dol Amroth is a very different country from Rohan! Yet I give full credit to my friend, for she has adapted well, and with great joy, to her life in the Golden Hall."

"Aye," Eowyn smiled nostalgically. " It is a good life, too, for those who can appreciate it. My brother said to me, when we last met, that Lothiriel would soon rival your riding skill when you were sixteen!"

Eären laughed aloud at this absurd exaggeration, saying, "Nay, I will not have that, for Lothiriel rode with us all the way from Elanna to the Golden Hall, and did not flag or complain once!"

"Though she had an elvish horse," added Elessar sagely. "That is ever a boon to a rider. And a good deal of attention and care from my charming brother Elrohir, I think!"

"Master Elrohir is a fine horseman," said Eowyn, for she had learned to value the brothers of Imladris. "Would that the sons of Elrond had come with you, for I enjoyed their visit here greatly, and I would dearly have liked to know them better."

"One day," said Elessar, who now lay on the grass at rest, chewing a straw, his long limbs splayed out in great relaxation, looking somewhat like a lion in repose, "one day I shall find time to travel north, once more, and you shall go with us, if it is your will, to visit the Fair Valley once more."

"You miss it, my lord?" asked Eowyn, a question that sometimes hovered upon Eären's lips, for she still remembered his peace and joy in the valley, when they were there together.

Elessar sighed.

"It is my doom to grieve many fair places," he confessed. "And not Imladris only, but the whole north, in which I grew to manhood, and which now holds all that are left of my dear companions of the ring, apart from Legolas and Gimli."

"Then you must plan another journey, my lord king," said Eowyn encouragingly, "Next summer – why not? In which you visit all those places of which I have heard you speak so fondly – the land of the holbytlan, and the place you spoke of called Bree and the Valley of Imladris also."

Elessar looked ruefully up at her, shading his eyes from the sun.

"But my heart tells me that my life will soon change greatly," he said, looking meaningfully at Eären, where she sat, with her feet up, on a long summer seat, wearing a slight summer dress, and looking very content. "For what a man at liberty can do is not given to a father with two children!"

Eowyn laughed at this, saying, "That is true, my liege. Faramir will gladly tell you, if you ask him, how his own life has changed since our children came."

"I look forward to hearing it," said Elessar mock-gloomily, "for I see that yet another task may soon fall to my faithful Counsellor, which is to explain to me how to be a father!"

They all laughed at this prediction.

"You need, of course, spend no more time than you wish upon the task," said Eowyn, idly, "for kings may choose how they spend their time."

She enjoyed this kind of banter with Elessar greatly, for he ever treated her as person, and one whose opinion he respected, even in jest.

"And so may princes," retorted Elessar promptly. "Yet I do not see you or your husband giving this task to servants! Rightly so, I think. For my Lord Elrond did not give me to a servant and say, 'Keep the boy out of my sight, until I wish to claim credit for him!' If he had, I doubt I would have been the man I became. Rather, he gave me unstintingly of his time and care in all things. Therefore, I must now honour him, I see, by passing on all that he taught me as a father to my own sons."

Eären interjected mildly, "Yet we may have a daughter, my lord. And you know that my hope is to value a daughter as a son, for I would not wish the same neglect that I received to be visited upon a child of ours."

"You say rightly, of course, my love," said Elessar humbly. " I give you my oath that it shall not be so, with Eowyn here to witness it! For both of you suffered more than you should have, for your sex. Yet, since the laws of Gondor give equal birthright to either girl or boy, we must take either sex as seriously as the other."

He smiled at her, thoughtfully, his eyes on her healthy, sun-kissed golden face, before adding, to her surprise, "Yet my heart tells me that you will have a son!"

"Why do you say so, my lord?" asked Eowyn, glancing from one to the other curiously.

"For two reasons," said Elessar calmly. "One is that my lady has already born a son, and she had two brothers, and her father had one brother and her mother two brothers! But the other reason is my long sight, which tells me sometimes more than other men!"

Eären laughed at this, for she wondered whether this 'long sight' might contain a good deal of wishful thinking, for once!

"Well," she said, holding her tummy gently, "we shall see! I shall love it, I know, whatever child comes to us."

"You are both so changed by your journey!" said Eowyn suddenly, looking again from one to the other, astonished by their ease, even as they had been by hers.

"In what way, my lady?" asked Elessar curiously.

Eowyn hesitated, before saying, frankly, "You are both so much at ease! Forgive my impertinence, Lord Elessar, but you had both of you a certain – sternness, I think, especially after your tragic losses – and indeed, it was understandable that it might be so. I do not know how I would have born the suffering you both passed through so bravely. Yet now, it seems as though that has left you, at last, and there is a peace and joy in you both that I have not seen, even in the White City, after the War!"

Elessar looked at Eären, and she smiled back at him, a little shyly, almost, made happy by this testimony of a friend, and the thought that she might have had a part in making it so.

"If so, it is entirely the doing of my beloved bride," said Elessar frankly. "For as you see, dear Eowyn, I am become a contented married man! Indeed, I am well on the way to becoming dull! Though . . ." he paused, adding, with a wicked twinkle, "in the Queen's case I suspect that her ease and content may in part be due to walking under the stars with a handsome elf named Legolas!"

Eären frowned in mock displeasure at this, though she knew he jested, while Eowyn looked curious, at once, saying, "But I have not yet heard of this, my lady! It sounds wonderful!"

Naturally, the story of their moonlight walk then had to be recounted, and Eären added laughingly, "It was wonderful, indeed. Yet, my lord, if you are now to claim that you have become dull, as a result of all the pleasures we have passed, then I must see in what ways I can make your life less pleasant! So you may soon become discontented and interesting again!"

Elessar roared with laughter at this - while she thought with gladness of how happy and content her husband indeed did look, in these days of their wedding journey.

Sighing, she said then, "Yet the best of joys must come to an end. Are you truly resolved, then, to leave tomorrow, my love?"

"I am so resolved," he said playfully, "that were you to raise a little finger in demur, I would assent with all speed!"

They all laughed together once more - yet Eären guessed that though he jested, he had no intention of changing his mind.

Then he confirmed her thought, by adding more seriously, "Yet I do not feel I can become so happy that I neglect the duty I owe to my kingdom, which was won at such great cost to so many. To Prince Faramir also, for he has stood by us, with such grace and willingness, during our darkest days, and that I can never forget. I owe it to him to give him some respite. Yet I shall not stay longer than I must in the City, I think, now that I have seen the summer splendour of Lady Eowyn's home! No – give me leave, my love, to pass a little time there – a few days or weeks, or however long seems necessary, to ensure that any pressing business is dealt with, and then I shall return forthwith. For there are good men and true in the City, to whom we can delegate our more routine tasks, and it is timely that I find a reason to make use of them!"

He stretched himself forth, at that, upon the greensward, having delivered his mind, and looked every inch a contented man.

"Your story of a mountain walk puts me in mind that I have not told you, Eowyn, that Prince Legolas sends you his warmest regards," said Eären now. "And looks forward to being with us later in the summer. He wanted to see Fangorn once more, which we understood well enough, for he treasures trees, and those are among the oldest of Middle-earth. And so while we were in Edoras, it made sense for him to ride a while with the sons of Elrond on their return journey north. But he will ride back this way, and if you are willing, will stay with us until we return to the City in the autumn."

"I should be greatly honoured," said Eowyn at once, brightening - for she had hoped to keep Elessar here a little longer. "My pregnancies gave me but little leisure to know him, and others of our circle, better. Now that I am a little freer - for Roseären is now already three months old! – I hope to renew those acquaintances."

"Legolas loves children," said Eären lazily, smiling. "He cherishes Elros, and was deeply upset to part from him. I have no doubt he will soon be a loved playmate for Léofa and Roseären also."

"Aye, indeed," said Eowyn, looking round contentedly herself, "For all this wonderful garden was made by Legolas with our children in mind! He is an elf of great skill and artistry, I doubt not."

Elessar left the following morning, though not before satisfying himself that all was well with his wife. Even so, he was away before the sun had gained its full strength in the sky, riding with his knights at a fast gallop down the curved way that led to the ferry and to Cair Andros. Their first parting was made easier than it might have been by the fact that he hoped to return before too long.

Eären too acknowledged a certain relief, though mingled with regret, for she disliked not being at her best with him, as energetic and full of the love of life as her husband was. This pregnancy was already different in many ways from that in the valley, she reflected. Now, however, she felt able to flag, if need be, to lie down when she felt tired, and to face the distress of mornings without the worry of an anxious husband to reassure.

Elessar had left Eowyn's healer with a recipe for a remedy to relieve the dawn sickness, which he counselled her to take, before she slept, though she was reminded also of the cheerful counsel of her friend Lord Erestor, that such sufferings were a necessary part of pregnancy, and no cause for alarm, and she resolved to make the best of them.

Eowyn proved a good friend in this, treating her with sympathetic care and attention, making sure that she had all she needed, yet giving her space and freedom to recover herself in the mornings. Later in the day, when she felt more herself, they would stroll in the garden, or sit beside the beautiful ornamental lake, which Faramir was still in the process of creating, at the rear of his house – another felicitous idea of Legolas's.

Eowyn kindly refrained from inviting many guests until the worst of the Queen's suffering was past, saying that she had not herself enjoyed socialising at that time and Eären was grateful for this tolerance.

She did not set foot upon a horse, or walk more than half a mile, in the whole of those lazy days, and it was a welcome respite, after their varied and energetic travels. It was a time, too, in which she was able to get to know Eowyn again, as she had not since they were girls together, riding the summer plains of Rohan. She was pleased to find that they had much more in common than their common sufferings as women; for Eowyn was also keenly interested in the landscape and the restoration of it to the beauty it once had before the Shadow claimed and spoiled it.

Less than a week later, they were both delighted when a servant came to call them, saying that Prince Faramir and a company of his knights had even now ridden up to the house. By the time they reached the front terrace, he was striding up the steps, to where they waited to greet him. While he warmly greeted his wife and children, Eären stood tactfully apart, hugged Elros to her, her heart overflowing with joy to see her brother thus, so well and as sunny of disposition as he had ever been.

"And Eären!" said Faramir at last, turning to her, taking her hand and bending over the child to kiss her warmly on both cheeks. While he was sometimes a stickler for protocol in the court, he could not in private bring himself to address her as queen - for she still remained, in some part, a skinny child with plaits, on a pony, to his mind! "The king has told me of your good news. This is a blessing indeed, and I am delighted for you both! My warmest congratulations."

Eären put Elros away gently a moment so that she could warmly embrace her brother better.

"But you are as well as the king!" he said now, inspecting her critically, and finding nothing to concern him. "I have never seen Elessar look so well and now I see the same well-being in you! This wedding journey was an excellent idea, I think, and much needed by both."

"So I have said already, my lord," said Eowyn, gratified. "Are not our two dearest friends hale and healed, after much travail? It was a great joy to my heart to see them, thus, when they came riding to Henneth Annûn!"

"And you, Faramir?" asked Eären, keenly scanning her brother's face.

"I am well enough, though not best pleased to hear Elessar's news of the attack upon you in Morthond Vale," said Faramir, looking concerned. "I received the messenger that the king sent, thankfully, from the Vale, and I was able to investigate that matter as far as I could, while you remained out of reach. Elessar and I have had much discussion of it together since he returned, for he is greatly concerned. It is bad news, I think. Assure me, dearest sister, that you took no hurt from that incident?"

"None at all," she smiled reassuringly. "Look for yourself, Faramir. I was and shall remain well protected. I am not sure we should read too much into it. I think it could well have been an unlucky mishap."

"Let us hope so," said Faramir, though he seemed unconvinced. "Let us go inside, and I will hear all about your journeying, as soon as I have rested a little and refreshed myself. But before that - here is one who will be a welcome addition to your party, I think!"

Now, he stood aside to reveal none other than a plump and pretty Frea, beaming broadly, siting astride a horse of the king's stables.

"Frea!" said Eären, delighted beyond measure, for neither her husband nor brother had said anything of this. Frea now dismounted, with the aid of a knight, and she kissed her warmly on both cheeks. "Oh, this is good of you, brother! How welcome she is you cannot imagine!"

"Nay, it was the king who suggested it," said Faramir, smiling, "and I saw at once what an excellent idea it was, since it gave little Elros his favourite companion back, and will also provide you with another attendant, while you are with us, to care for you during this time of some discomfort, so I understand."

This, thought Eären, was the kind of thought that made Elessar just the husband she loved! There was no one she would have preferred to have with her, just now, than Frea, for both Elros's sake and her own. Moreover, it would give Miriel some welcome time to herself, for she worked, at times, over hard, and though she was an elf and energetic far beyond most women, Eären felt sometimes concerned for the load of responsibility she took on so cheerfully.

They all moved inside the hall, and the packhorse Faramir had brought, with various belongings packed for her by Frea, was unloaded and taken to Eären's chamber. This treasure trove was also welcome, for she had been abroad so long that every stitch of clothing she took with her had been used and washed a dozen times, it seemed, and she welcomed something different to wear, including some of her favourite elvish clothes.

When the newcomers had had time to wash and change, they joined them upon Eowyn's lovely lakeside terrace, and wine and refreshments were served. There, they heard all Faramir's news from the City, while the two small boys played happily together on the greensward, and Eowyn's new baby gurgled contentedly in his chariot.

"This is a fine domestic scene, my friends," said Eären after a while, looking round. "I am more happy than I can say to see you both settled so contentedly! I thought such a time might never come in my lifetime!"

"Thank you," said Faramir, smiling round, too, at the scene, as she drew his attention to it. "Yet we owe it to the king's generosity that we have this lovely home and a life of such quality. And to both of you, I do not forget, that we survived the dark years and were healed, when the time served."

"Indeed, I think, a year ago, we both felt ashamed, because of all the blessings we had, when you and the king seemed to have lost so much," said Eowyn candidly. "I could not understand, Eären dear, why it was so – it seemed blight so desperately unfair, that it was as though the gods themselves had turned against you."

Faramir glanced at her warningly, worried perhaps that a return to that blight might be aroused by her words.

Nevertheless, Eären did not flinch, but said, "If you thought that, then imagine how much more we thought it! Even when Elessar came to Imladris, we neither of us, I think, truly expected that we would ever be able to return to the happiness we had in the aftermath of the War. Yet the Valar, it seems, have not entirely deserted us! And today I think we are both as happy as we were then. For we have added to our content the knowledge that our sufferings have been lessons well learned, for both of us."

Faramir nodded, appreciating this.

"The king seems changed," he said perceptively. "Always he was a strong and resourceful man, as I, at least, have grown to know him. That was no doubt derived from his many years of travail and lone wandering. Yet recent suffering has made him a wise and thoughtful man, beyond what he was before, I think. And a loving man, I see now, who values his wife more than fine jewels!"

Eären smiled happily at this.

"Of course," she added, light-heartedly, "a wife who is like to produce a longed-for child is bound to be valued!"

"Nay," said Faramir, seriously. "He did not say that, though he is of course full of delight at the prospect of a child, as we all knew he would be. One day, he said to me, having waxed full of happy thoughts about its arrival, 'But come, Faramir – you will tell me, and I know it, that child-bearing is an uncertain business, and so forth. That I know – I see that it would be foolish to place all one's happiness upon one theme, even as precious a theme as this is to me! For I fell into that error once before and it had disastrous consequences for me. If the son or daughter I have longed for comes, then my cup shall run over – but if it does not, then I shall not be destroyed by it. For I see that life is truly a journey, as full of valleys as hills, and we must learn to ride it steadily, not pressing the horse too hard when he labours up the hill, nor exhausting him when he runs down it!"

Eären pondered this remark, and the nature of the conversation it revealed. It was delightful to her to hear that Elessar had found a friend in Faramir, to whom he could talk thus. In Faramir, and in Éomer of Rohan, she reflected, he had found two such good friends, at the last, and she welcomed it. She did not question, being a woman who had had brothers, that a man needed other men as friends. For a woman could not be all to a man like Elessar, who was the last of his race in Middle-earth. And Elessar had had few enough of male companions in his time. Perhaps his sorrow at the loss of Boromir had contained something of his sadness at what might have been such a friendship, she thought now, as well as his regret at the passing of his kin of the Dúnedain, few of whom now remained in the north.

"And," added Faramir, his eyes full of quiet pleasure upon her, "he also said, that if it came to a choice, whether he would have a son, or the wife he loves more than life itself, he had no doubt of which he would chose! For he said to me, 'Faramir, I have lived for the future for too long – for the establishment of my kingdom, the restoration of my name, after it was so sadly tarnished by Isildur, and then later for a son to bear that name and my line into the next Age. And now I will live for the future no more. But for the simple joy of this day, for being with my beloved wife and son, my remaining friends of the war, and for the doing of whatever good I can do for my people. And above all, for the joy of living withal!'"

They were all deeply touched by this speech, which did seem to indicate a great change of heart on Elessar's part, and some lessons of life well learned.

"Will my lord be able to leave the City again, do you think?" Eären asked now. "Or will there be too much to call his attention?"

For she was conscious, not only of her own desire to be with him, but more, of his own need for rest, which he had hardly entertained for many years, to her knowledge of him.

Faramir answered, "I think it will be possible, for the height of summer in the City is not a time of great business. It is very hot indeed, there, as you will remember, sister, from our childhood – and all who can do so leave it behind for fairer pastures. Yet the king is right to be concerned, I think, about the security of the realm. We must be ever vigilant, if we do not wish to face another war such as the last one - and we are both very determined that we shall not! There are signs, like the miscreant whom you met in Morthond, that something is brewing in the south."

Eären's face took on a worried frown.

But he smiled reassuringly, adding, "Nonetheless, the danger is not yet overwhelming, and if there is a need, Elessar can return to the City within a day or two from here. Imrahil is, moreover, a reliable fief – he is senior ruler below the king, still, in rank, and he will not allow troop movements, or other signs of insurgence, to go unreported. Moreover, the Tower Council remains in being, though stood down for the month, for the captains ever rotate their absences. It is full of wise and senior counsellors who, as Elessar points out to me now, should be given our confidence in their ability to deal with lesser issues."

"Yet you enjoy your life as Chief Counsellor, I think!" said Eowyn now, slyly. "You would not wish any to become more valuable to the king than you!"

Faramir smiled in half-acknowledgement of this.

"But not for a lust for power or status on my part," Faramir replied. "Rather, because one who had the Lord Denethor for a father has never before been listened to so gravely and courteously! And so valued for his contribution. Elessar is a demanding taskmaster, but a just and loyal one – and what Steward could ask for more?"

"I am glad," said Eären quietly, "to see you valued also, even as I am. Life has blessed us both, beyond we could have imagined, when Boromir and I set forth that fateful summer, three years ago, upon the quest of your dream."

The remainder of that summer was a golden time for all of those who had passed through the Shadow, and defeated it. With Faramir back among them, they began to see more visitors to the fair Palace of Henneth Annûn, for the beauty and fertility of the land was beginning to attract back many enterprising farmers and landed citizens of the City, who wished to provide for their families country homes, such as Faramir and Eowyn had. There were, too, Faramir's own knights and their families, as well as significant members of their household, such as Adelan the healer, to be entertained from time to time. Therefore, they were not short of society or intelligent companionship, and they attracted to them many more because of their graciousness and openness to new ideas.

The country was still hot, but far more open and breezy than the area of the City, and far more pleasant, therefore, in which to spend the late days of summer. Night after night, when the children were in bed, they shared some pleasant, companionable suppers on the terrace overlooking the lake. The sun was warm, until late in the evening, and they could walk in the garden, or even swim in the lake late, if they wished, before they went to bed. The children loved it, because the pool had a shallow end, which Eowyn had had carefully roped and netted off from the main pool, so that they could paddle and splash about in little clothing – another imaginative idea of Legolas, Eären learned.

Being well cared for, Eären began to feel progressively better, and had more energy to give to little Elros, who was now an active child who needed much attention and watching. From that time forth, she gained in strength and serenity, blooming afresh, as she had once before, because of her pregnancy, like a perfectly ripe fruit, whose rich golden glow was a delight for all to see who loved her.

Her contentment was crowned when Elessar returned from the City in double quick time for him. Eären had not counted on it, knowing him as she did, for it would not have surprised her if he had found other business diverting, once he arrived home, but not so. His taste of life with Eären had convinced him, more than any words could, of how much he wanted to be with her. In less than three weeks, while August was only just turned to September, he rode back over the bridge spanning the waterfall, riding through a glorious rainbow, at sunset, on the 2nd day of the month.

Eären's delight in greeting him was great, and his was as great in seeing her, for her hair was now streaked with spun gold by much sun, and her skin was almost as golden, making the contrast of her violet eyes the more marked. She looked, he thought, as others had already thought, that she was as beautiful as the bloom on a peach, long ripened in the deep south.

"My beautiful love!" he said, eagerly, sweeping her into a warm embrace, while Faramir and Eowyn stood by, quietly, awaiting their opportunity to welcome him. When he had kissed her long and passionately, he stood away from her, holding both her hands, and looked at her carefully in every part.

"But you look so well!" he said happily, content indeed to see that her most difficult days were past. "I felt great remorse at having deserted you, during that most painful time, but I see that you have come through it, for motherhood shines from you like a blessing!"

Now, he turned to Faramir and Eowyn and received their greetings, and soon all had repaired to the lakeside terrace, where they spent many lazy days that year. Elessar ate a late supper, and the others kept him company with glasses of fresh wine, having supped earlier.

The king brought no fresh news, for there was, he said, no sign yet of an eruption from the south. He did, however, bring a message from Legolas, who was evidently back at Edoras from Fangorn, and had sent his news via the king's riders, who now ploughed up and down the Great West Road on a regular basis.

"He tells me that he has seen all those parts of Fangorn that he longed to see once more," he said, between mouthfuls, "and is now resting one night with Éomer King and Lothiriel. He will set forth today towards Ithilien, bringing Finduilas and Aeredhel with him, who, it seems, have elected to stay in the south a while, when my brothers returned home."

His dark blue eyes sparkled humorously, as he added "Reading between the lines of which, I guess that they find it impossible to part with our dear Legolas, who charms the hearts of all our ladies in both Gondor and Imladris!"

"Nay, but who could part willingly with Legolas?" asked Eären, with an indulgent smile. "I forgive them this, with no difficulty."

"Then we shall be honoured to receive them," said Faramir quietly. "I will not forget the quick hand of Prince Legolas, in dispatching that evil Southron who threatened my dear sister! He and his friends will always be welcome here."

"Aye – and I too, will be thankful for his watchful eye upon my dear Eären once more," added Elessar more soberly, for that incident had troubled him more than he spoke of to Eären.

"Did you know, Faramir, that Legolas has written some music for Elessar?" asked Eären now, remembering their pleasant final evening in the Great Hall of the Hornburg. "It may be we can ask him to play it for us again in Ithilien."

"Indeed," said Faramir, "for we do not yet have a minstrelsy in our court, which the king and I look to develop, and Legolas may help us make a beginning. The boy Huan whom you found in Aravir, my lord, is doing well at his tuition in Minas Tirith, so I am told. If you could find us another such for us, we would be most happy."

"We shall keep our eyes open," said Elessar. "For food in my people's mouth is still my primary concern. Yet I do not underestimate the value of entertainment, of art and music and play. These are a different kind of food for us all, and much appreciated in these times."

Pushing away his plate, he thanked Eowyn for her provision, and she filled his glass with more wine, though he said, as he often did, "No more than this, my dear friend! For I am no drinker, as Éomer King is! I am still amazed at the amount of ale men drink in your land, for I would not walk many steps, let alone ride a horse for long leagues, with the amount they carry inside them!"

Eowyn looked amused.

"It is their habit from earliest youth, my lord, that makes them thus," she said mildly. "Will you then take a little water with your wine?"

"Indeed I will," said Elessar thankfully, and held out his glass for it, while she poured for him. "So, Faramir," he said now, turning to his Steward, "since we speak of Legolas, I have something else to discuss with you, and since our respected two Privy Counsellors are here present, we may all find it worthy of our attention. I have been deliberating for some time about the future of our dear companion of the ring. And I have a mind to create Legolas lord of the Noman-lands, north of the Morannon, and of the Dead Marshes. For now that Master Gimli has his fiefdom in Rohan, it seems only right and just that Legolas should have his reward for his great labours in the war. What is your counsel concerning this plan? For I know it may seem a paltry gift to some, yet my hope is to encourage him, so, to bring some of his comrades from the north, who share his restlessness, after the war, to stay with us in the south. And so to restore those lands, over time, which were so ill used by the Dark Lord."

Faramir looked at once interested by this idea.

"I think it is excellent, my lord," he said now. "Though I am bound to say that he earns a dubious reward, for those lands are dark and desolate, and I wonder how he will feel about receiving them? Yet if he could be persuaded to take them to his heart, there is no one who could do more to restore them to their original beauty. It is said that at one time, long Ages ago, they were the garden of the world! Our minstrels in the City tell how the Entwives strayed that way, and made beautiful places, where many things grew. But then Sauron came and dwellt once more in Dol Guldur, and so gradually his evil influence spread, and the gardens disappeared. The Entwives were lost forever, and only the dead lie about, in foggy marshes, to frighten travellers who accidentally stray that way."

Elessar nodded, turning to the two women in their company for their view, as was his wont.

"I think Faramir says truly," said Eowyn, "For I would not, for anything, give a gift of doubtful value to as great a warrior as Legolas! Though it would, of course, be a joy to us, to have his lands bordering ours, I wonder how he may feel about this gift, Elessar?"

"And what says Eären, my Queen?" asked Elessar, aware that this reception of his plan was less than enthusiastic, though couched in courteous terms.

Eären thought a long while. Finally, she said, "I appreciate what all have said, for all have made excellent contributions. I am wondering, my lord, whether it might be worth asking Legolas - in play, perhaps - what part of your realm he would choose, if he had an unlimited choice, to take it to his heart and care for it, as his own? In this way, we may learn something of how his mind goes – whether he seeks a ready and pleasant place to take his ease in, of the likes of a Dol Amroth, where all is richly cultivated and developed through many generations, or whether he seeks a fresh challenge, such as dear Faramir and Eowyn have taken to their hearts here. For they did not, it seems to me, baulk at the task of healing the wounds of the Dark Lord, when you gave this princedom to them. Rather, they relished it, and have built a land and a home that is a glory to behold, and a credit to them both."

"We have worked hard," said Faramir now, reasonably, "but still there is much to do! For the land you see about you, round Henneth Annûn, is cleansed, but there are still great swathes of land to the South, beyond Emyn Arnen, that I will still be working with in ten years' time!"

"And how does this prospect please you?" asked Elessar quietly now.

Faramir smiled suddenly, seeing Elessar's point.

"You are, of course, wise as always, Elessar. For had you given me an easier task, I would too soon have tired of it. Yet the restoration of Ithilien has become a passion of mine, one that has shaped and influenced my whole life. Even the White City has not captured my heart, as dear Ithilien has!"

"So, I think and hope, the Noman-lands may seem to our dear Legolas," said Elessar. "For he is an elf, and does not seek land to make a great lord of himself, where many pay tribute, and provide him with a full treasury. Rather, he seeks a habitat, where he and his kind can feel at ease – one that is full of growing things, especially trees that he can tend and encourage to grow. He would make, I rather think, a wild place, still, of the Noman-lands, where travellers of our race may pass in safety, and sometimes take their ease, but where no cultivation takes place, or oxen plough. For though my realm is wide and deep indeed, there are yet too few such places, where only nature itself is master. I would preserve the wild places of my territory, if I can."

They heard him in silence, feeling now that they had, perhaps, taken his request for counsel too lightly.

"Forgive me, Elessar!" said Faramir, at once. "I did not think carefully enough upon this matter. You say truly – and I think, now that I understand your mind, that Legolas will welcome this challenge, and make of it, no doubt, a mighty forest that will be the glory of the south!"

"Indeed, my lord," said Eowyn, feeling remorseful also. "Forgive me – and next time you ask for my counsel, may I think before I open my too-ready mouth to speak!"

Elessar smiled at her bluntness, which he valued.

"Nay, Eowyn!" he said. "It is your readiness to speak that makes of you a good counsellor! For a counsellor with no opinions is of little use to me!"

He looked at Eären, thoughtfully, a moment, struck by how much more thoughtful her response had been. He saw that he was fortunate indeed, in her, for the Lord Elrond had taught her wisdom beyond measure, and in time she would be a great queen, he saw now.

"Then let us do as the queen suggests," he said decisively, "and put Legolas's mind to the test. No one is better fitted to do so than she, for he trusts and loves her above all of us, and will disclose his mind to her. Will you speak with him, when he comes from Rohan, my lady, and try what is in his mind? "

"Gladly, my lord," she said.

Later, when they had retired to sleep in Eären's room – for Elessar had no taste to return to his own bed, as she had predicted, he said to her, "When Legolas played in the Hornburg, my love, I felt that night that he had said something to you that had moved your heart greatly. I do not ask to know what he said, for it is your right to know those aspects of him that I may not, but I wonder whether it concerned his future at all, and if so how it may affect my plan to create him lord of the Noman-lands?"

She thought back to that night, before beckoning him to come to her, where she lay at ease on her back, in their large and comfortable bed.

"We walked on the Deeping Wall, my lord," she said simply. "And it was a starlit night, very beautiful, even as the night when we walked through the White Stair to Dunharrow. I think we were both moved by the beauty of it, and the delight of Legolas's music."

"I am jealous!" said Elessar, with a sigh, throwing himself down beside her, "of the way in which Legolas is ever present at your side, when a beautiful starlit night presents itself! While I am always busy doing my duty as king, and being courteous to others, whom I do not care about half so much as you!"

She smiled, and drew him into the warmth of her embrace.

"Be not so, my lord," she said chidingly, though her tone was light. "For Legolas seeks only moments of joy with me, and with those he is content. While, as for you, my whole life is yours! You are the lord of my heart, body and soul, and I will soon be the bearer of your children! Do not be so ready to think that you cannot allow another a few moments with me, on a Wall, when the night is full and beautiful!"

He put his arms round her waist.

"You are wise, as always," he said, recognising her wisdom. "I am glad indeed to be reminded of all that I have. But did Legolas say anything that may shed light on his hopes for his own future?"

She sighed.

"I think, only in so far as he hoped to be able to spend some time with me, perhaps riding, and those things we both enjoy so much. For he does not forget, and nor do I, what joy we had, in the north and then again in Imladris, shooting the great bow, and riding and playing our instruments together. I think he wants to do those things he loves, and if he can do some of them, sometimes, with me, he will be well content."

She kissed his forehead, with gentleness, saying, "Would it be possible for you to allow that, once in a while, my love? Or does it seem too much to ask, even for your old and most valued comrade of the war? For I would not do anything to hurt you or cause you a moment of distress. You must know that by now."

Elessar looked up at her, smiling, from where his head lay, comfortably, upon her already swollen breast.

"How skilfully you obtain from me approval of that which you intend to do anyway!" he accused, and she laughed, saying protestingly,"Not in the last, my lord! For if you forbid it, then your word is absolute, for me. You know that I would never do anything wilfully to anger or distress you."

He lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips, saying, "And you know, temptress, that I could never forbid you anything you asked of me. Yet take care, I say to you, that Legolas does not presume too much on your love for him, on the strength of these moonlit walks!"

She nodded, understanding his point well enough.

"I have thought of that, my lord," she said now. "And I would not hurt him, either, if I could possible help it. However, I do not think he presumes anything, beyond what is. Legolas is no fool, and he understands the world he lives in. He wants only to enjoy his life here, while it lasts. And that does not seem unreasonable to me."

"Nor to me neither," said Elessar now, more seriously. "Nay, enjoy your lives both, for I have decided to enjoy mine, while I have it! Therefore, let us begin at once - and speak no more of Legolas!"

Legolas arrived in Ithilien, with some of his elf lords, and Aeredhel and Finduilas, a few days later. He seemed well and sunny of face, and delighted to be back among his friends and their children. He looked over his work on the garden with a proprietorial air, full of pleasure in the growth of all these beautiful things.

"Is it even as you hoped it would be, when you planted it?" asked Eären, as they paced slowly through the garden together, one fine mellow morning in September.

"It is far better than I hoped!" said Legolas cheerfully. "For it is ever thus, with the beauty of the world. When we plant, we can only hope that things will grow, and be beautiful. Nevertheless, other forces are at work than our skill as gardeners! The Lord Manwë makes the air to carry sun, food and fertilisation, and the Lord Ulmë brings water to the plant. Yet only the Holy One himself decrees that their work will come to fruition. Therefore, I take no credit for the growth here, only for the planting. I did my part – and it seems that the Valar did theirs!"

She smiled at this way of looking at things, seeing, with some envy of his philosophy, how much he saw himself as a part of the world, neither great nor lowly, but one part of a whole that was holy and fruitful, when all worked together with love and creativity.

"And was your time in Fangorn enjoyable?" she asked now, as they stood beside the ornamental lake, and watched Léofa and Elros, splashing together in the shallow end, carefully watched by Frea and Léofa's nursemaid, for Eowyn had decreed that they should never be alone in the water.

"Aye, my lady," he said now, looking down at her, a little curiously, she thought. "I wanted to spend some time with old Fangorn - Treebeard, as the hobbits called him, before he retired for ever to the depths of his forest, and was not seen again. And I did so. We went into his strange house, with the flowing waterfalls, and talked for long days and nights, and sometimes we walked by night, long leagues through his domain. He told me all that I wished to know of Fangorn, where it began, and how it was made, and where it may end. That was a wonderful time for me. And when I left, he said, 'Your time is not long in Middle-earth either, I see, Master Elf. Use well the days, for they will not come again as they are now. Make more trees, while you can! For trees last a long time, but they do not last forever, and when all the elves have passed into the West, who will make trees again?'"

"You would like a place to make more trees?" asked Eären thoughtfully, seeing her opportunity presented fortuitously to sound out Legolas as the king had requested. "And where would you make them, if you had a choice and no obstacles in your way?"

"I would make them in all the dark places where Sauron's spoiling was worst," said Legolas at once. "In the Plains of Gorgoroth and the lands before the Desolation of Morannon, and the Dead Marshes. There are very evil places there, where Sauron left his mark long after his destruction."

"But are they not places impossible to make things grow in – not for many generations, I thought?" asked Eären innocently.

But Legolas looked at her shrewdly, saying, "Why, of a sudden, do you interest yourself in these matters, my lady?"

She smiled, seeing that she would not fool him easily, and slipped her arm through his, confidingly.

"Because I think the king would like to give you a gift of some land in which to make things grow," she said frankly now, deciding, as she usually did, that straightforwardness was her best course. "For Faramir has had his princedom, and the hobbits have had their home in the shire restored, and Master Gimli has had his gift of Aglarond. Even Boromir had his rite of passing in the White City. Therefore, it is only fitting that you also, a hero of the defence of the West, should have your princedom. But I do not think he wishes to give a gift that does not please your heart, or provide you with a habitat that does not honour you at your true worth."

Legolas considered these remarks gravely.

"I do not think," he said, now, "that any gift of Elessar's would seem unworthy to me! Yet, if this is truly his concern, then tell him to set his mind at rest. For I can think of no better way of spending my remaining time in Middle-earth than in helping to build up what Sauron so dreadfully destroyed!"

She was well satisfied by this response, saying, "Then look to receive a gift from your friend, and soon. And I wish you great joy of it!"

Eären reported the substance of this conversation to Elessar at once, when they were next alone, and he was relieved and pleased.

"I thought I had not entirely missed the mark in this plan," he said, pleased that his greater sight had prevailed. "Though the Noman-lands are sadly spoiled, they still represent a much larger swathe of territory than Master Gimli has received. And if and when Legolas is able to restore them, they will make a princedom full half the size of Rohan, and as large as his father, Thranduil's, realm, in the north!"

They looked together at one of the maps in Faramir's library. Her brother had, as might have been expected, begun to collect together many of those things that had been his interest and joy for long before the War, to grace his new country home. He already had many maps, books and manuscripts of lore, including some that had been gifted to him by Elessar in the clearing and cleansing of Orthanc, and some that were preciously displayed gifts of the Lord Elrond, when they left Imladris, in that bright summer of their first visit there. One day, his sister saw, with delight, Faramir's library would be one of the finest in the West.

"Here is the territory I had in mind for Legolas," said Elessar, putting his finger upon the Noman-lands, which lay northwest of the Morannon Gate. "For unless they are made use of, they will remain a sad and unfrequented territory, and in my experience such places attract thieves and brigands, and eventually those with even worse designs upon the peace Middle-earth."

Eären studied the map carefully.

"I wonder, my lord, whether you would not consider adding to this territory the Nindalf, the eastern estuary of Entwash, so that Legolas and his elves might command all the territory north of Faramir's land in North Ithilien? And perhaps even the Plateau of Gorgoroth itself, with the Dark Tower and even Orodruin? For something better must come out of that dreadful place if it is not to remain a waste place of evil in your kingdom."

Elessar smiled, saying, "You would give your favourite half my kingdom, I see, if you had your way!"

"Nay, my lord!" she said, smiling gently. "I think only of how hard those lands will be to cleanse and restore otherwise. A task like this will take you and your men far longer than the elves. For in truth, your heart is really in the raising of the living standards of our people, and the restoration of old Osgiliath. If any can do it, the elves can. And it is fitting that the elves should do so, for their ruined brothers the orcs made it even as it is."

She put her finger beside his on the map, saying, "Then Legolas's territory would stretch from the East Wall of Rohan and Rauros Falls to the Morannon Gate, and never again need you fear the incursion of Easterlings through that dreadful, dark place, which has been the cause of war so often in Ages past."

"You say wisely, my love, as always," said Elessar, seeing her point. He put his arm about her waist, saying, "I am fortunate in your counsel, my lovely wife! So be it, then, as you will. I will make all this land north of the Black Gate a free territory, though still part of my realm, yet self-governing for the elves and their heirs in perpetuity. As for Gorgoroth itself, which I have renamed Undómë, it will remain for the time being within my realm, and directly subject to the crown - but the cleaning and restoring of will be a joint task by all three of us whose territory borders upon it – Faramir, Legolas and myself. And if, at some point in the future, it seems habitable, once more, then the three of us must sit down together and decide how best to dispose it. Does that meet all concerns, do you think?"

"I think it is an excellent plan, my lord!" she said serenely, and kissed his chin, which she could reach more easily than the rest of him. "May I fetch Legolas, then, so that he may hear this news?"

"You may," said Elessar, and seated himself, to await his friend's coming, amused to see how she progressed his plans, sometimes with greater fervour than he did himself!

Legolas's pleasure was evident, when he heard of this gift from Elessar's own lips.

"My dear friend!" he said, clasping his arm in brotherly accord. "This is a generous gift indeed, and one that I will seek to do all in my power to make worthy of your trust in me! It is strange that only a few days ago Treebeard told me to make more trees! And now a place comes to me, in which I can make so many that a great forest will reappear, where once the first great forest of the world stood. It stretched, it is said, from the Mountains of the East to the shores of the Sundering Seas."

"Nothing would please me more," said Elessar, glad to see that his thought and care in this gift had been successful, "than to see more wild places spring up, tree clad and shrub-clad, where the wild creatures of the world may find a habitat unmolested, and thrive. But think you that more of your countrymen may wish to settle here, if we can persuade them to a new land where there is much to do to make things grow?"

"I think so," said Legolas at once. "For many elves of my father's court felt as I did, when the end of the war came. Their lives in the Wood of Greenleaves are good; yet do not satisfy them now, as they once did. I think they will wish to see this new land, and help to build it. Just as Gimli's dwarves will wish to see his Caves, and make something new there. For always, a challenging task attracts those with adventurous spirits, I think!"

He smiled happily at them both.

"But best of all, this gift enables me to build a home in the south, close to you and my dear Lady of Imladris!" he said, his brown eyes shining. "I see how Prince Faramir moves between Minas Tirith and his land of Ithilien, without difficulty, and I may surely hope to do the same. For though it is a few more hours ride to the White City, it is not so far that I cannot come when you need me, or when I wish to spend time there, tending my gardens in the City, and assisting my dear lady to beautify that place. For we have already begun many projects together, there, that I do not wish to fall into decay."

"Dear Legolas!" said Eären, happily now. "Your life will be extremely busy, I see, in the New Age, even as ours will be also."

Legolas nodded, gazing at the map with delight, as he began to make plans already for his new territory.

"Yet not so busy, my dear lady, that I forget my task of caring for your safety," he said now, seriously. "I think you will be safe in the Citadel, when you return to Minas Tirith, for it is well guarded. But should you go travelling again, then I would wish that you call me to your service once more, for I do not think that the world is yet so safe that you should go alone into your realms outside of the City."

"That is, indeed, as I had hoped, Legolas," said Elessar. "I see that our minds are as one in this, and I am thankful for it. The City is a safe place, since I have rebuilt the Wall and the Gates, and restructured the White Tower Guard. Within its walls none may come, unless they have good business and identification. However, when we travel, then I will ask you to accompany us, for thus shall I sleep in peace, knowing that our dear lady is safe."

Legolas looked at them both now, with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Though I do not think our lady will make another journey for some time, if I am not mistaken," he said pointedly.

Eären smiled.

"I see, then, that I need not inform you that we expect a child in the spring!" she said, and he laughed and bent to kiss her cheek, and clasped Elessar's arm once more, offering his warmest congratulations.

"Soon I shall have a whole troop of children to entertain and to teach the pipe and the bow to," Legolas said, happily, and they were both delighted to see how he readily found companionship and work for his skilled hands in the south.

At supper, that evening, Elessar formally announced the gift of land to Legolas, in front of a goodly company of distinguished families of the region, and there was much excitement and speculation about what developments might follow this gift. Faramir and Legolas were soon deep in conversation about the identification of the boundary between their lands, which Legolas proposed to show with a graceful line of trees, as he had at Aravir, that began at the Morannon Gate, and swept across North Ithilien to the Great River - long leagues of beauty, as he envisaged it, gracing the land. They talked, too, enthusiastically, about the cleansing and development of the land at their borders, and about prospects for improving Undómë in particular.

Elessar sat back with satisfaction, seeing them talk thus a look of great warmth in his eye, seeing how things came together for good for his realm at last.

"You are pleased, my lord, to think of what may be accomplished in our life together?" asked Eären softly, and he nodded, and gently closed his large hand over her small one, at the table.

"Who would have thought," he said quietly, "that so much good might come out of so much sadness for us both? The Valar look favourably upon us, I cannot but think."


	90. I must follow

**Book 16 I must follow if I can**

**i I must follow**

When King Elessar and Queen Eären returned to the City from Ithilien, September was already past its midpoint, and they could not justify prolonging their wedding journey further, though it had been a blessed time for them, which lived in their hearts for long into their marriage.

Meanwhile, once they were safely back in the City, Legolas returned home to his father King Thranduil's home in the north, and stayed the length of that winter, for it would be his last visit there, save one only, and after that he did not see his father again before he made his own last journey. Master Gimli of Aglarond went with him. Both of them, on that journey, with their lords' permission, though they were sad to see it, gathered to them numbers of restless elves and dwarves of the Wood of Greenleaves and the Lonely Mountain, who wished to travel south, and begin a new life in fresh surroundings. Thus, they brought back with them a significant migration of elves and dwarves in the spring of the year 1423 (by the new reckoning.)

Among Legolas's new company of elves was Findegalad, Eären's companion of the great chase south. He now became Legolas's most trusted elf lord, and worked with him tirelessly to renew and recreate the old Noman-lands, and the Dead Marshes, until they were entirely clear and cleansed of the dead and of Sauron's evil, though this project was many years before its completion.

When Legolas had looked over his new land, he renamed it The Forest of Olvar, a Quenya name of most ancient origin, from the speech of Yavanna herself, according to the elves. It meant 'growing things with roots in the earth', and referred to all Yavanna's created things that could not move or protect themselves by fleeing. To the creation, care and protection of these things, Legolas dedicated Olvar, and he prayed to Yavanna that she might create for him a power in the forests like that of Fangorn, whose sole purpose would be the care and defence of the trees. He prayed also, for long enough, that the Entwives, Fangorn's lost people, might return to the protective shades of Olvar, though his prayer was a long time in the answering.

These two, Legolas and Findegalad, became Queen Eären's devoted companions and protectors on all her travels, and when Elessar was not free to be with her, they fulfilled his oath of protection and safety for her throughout her long life.

Queen Eären gave birth to a second son, on the 14th day of March of the year following their marriage, in the White City. He was a dark haired child, with the strong blue eyes of his father, and he was named Eldarion, which meant 'of the Eldar'. Elessar's joy could not find expression in words at this birth. He was the more thankful because Eären had a labour almost as manageable as her first, and she produced the child in a short time, without great pain or difficulty. Now, their contentment was complete, and the days of their bitterest sadness came no more, except at times when painful memories stirred, awakened, perhaps by familiar places, or the tales of travellers, or the haunting singing of the minstrelsy.

The wedding journey had once more performed its function well, and Eären blessed Elessar's foresight, as she had once blessed Elrond's, for bringing it about. That time of freedom and joy in the world, much of it spent with their dearest friends, had provided them with a foundation for their marriage, which was not shaken by any later vicissitudes. Indeed, they grew closer and more loving towards each other, as time passed, and their children enriched their lives even more. Moreover, it was easier to settle to life a domestic routine and civic duty, given that they had not been deprived of a time of freedom with each other, when they needed it most. As Elessar had promised, the journey provided a pattern for many later journeys to other parts of his realm, in which they both enjoyed the world and each other, and sought to keep in touch with the needs and demands of his wide realm.

Like Denethor, though for different reasons, Elessar had come to value a daily routine, which combined sleep, hard work and recreation in fair measures, and his life was therefore orderly and well apportioned, and he expected the same of his family. He himself ever rose early and broke his fast sparingly, and he would be at his work by the time the sun rose over the White Tower of Ecthelion, leaving his family to their own more leisurely routines together.

Nevertheless, always, when the children were small, he made a free hour each day to visit their nursery, and play with them vigorously, often in the garden if the weather were fine. It was also known to their nursemaids that, when he worked in his Great Study, if the children were going for a walk or passing that way in the Palace, they might call in for a short while and bounce upon his knee and finger his globes and his quantities of books and papers with awe and fascination, and look at the portraits of his ancestors who graced his walls. These now including that of Queen Eären of Gondor in her wedding dress, and beside her, in another portrait of the same size, the King Elessar, in his coat of mail with the white tree and seven stars upon his breast. Soon Prince Faramir and his wife joined these new portraits, and the children enjoyed identifying them, and the emblems and uniforms they wore between them. Finally, an elderly artist of the City was found brave enough to attempt the difficult task of capturing Boromir, Lord of the White Tower of Ecthelion, and Earen was not dissatisfied with it, and had it placed carefully in line with the other members of her family, feeling that at last appropriate honour had been done to her brother, and he would not be forgotten.

When he was in the City, Elessar was often by the children's bedsides at night, before they slept, to read to them and tell them stories, of which he had an inexhaustible fund, from his wanderings in the wild. He would talk with them, at that time, of the small, exciting doings of their days, and offer them good counsel, to help them grow in wisdom, justice and self-governance.

Eären was touched and delighted by these habits, for she knew well that he might easily have handed these tasks over to her, or to servants. That he did not was a source of great satisfaction in her married life, for she longed for her own children to have the experience of an interested father, as she herself had not.

One inviolable custom for them both was that, whenever they were in Minas Tirith, whatever else might befall, they always took supper together in the Great Dining Room, and had wine on the flagged terrace overlooking the City, before and sometimes afterwards, if they were not too weary. Honoured guests who were in the Palace could join them at that time each day, and it pleased Elessar to get to know his guests then, in comfortable and easy surrounding. He did not like to interrupt his working day with too many formal meetings, for he was never a man devoted to too much talk - which, in his opinion, did not much further his plans for the kingdom!

However, the Privy Council he had created was one meeting he attended every month, without fail, in the White Tower. This body grew in importance, astuteness and foresight, and eventually became famous throughout the West for its capacity to debate with wisdom and integrity those matters that concerned the welfare of the West. Once in the year, all the fief lords and princes of his realm who could travel there, came to join this Council. Even those who lived in the far north and could not come regularly, were expected to come at least once in their period of office, to join that great debate, and be made to understand that their own territory was part of a greater whole.

In between whiles, these far-flung parts of his territory received postings of the decisions of the King's Council, delivered by the king's own messengers, who now ranged far and wide throughout the West on a regular basis, bringing law and order to places where once chaos had reigned. Nor did Elessar fail to back his edicts with companies of well-trained and armed men, should the need arise, for he tolerated no disorder. Thus, the West slowly became a peaceable and orderly place again, in which honest men could flourish and bring up their families, as he did, in prosperity.

When wars at last came to an end, in the king's reign, the Great Council of Minas Tirith – as it had by now become known - wholly replaced the council of the captains of the Tower, and those who had been a part of that council now became Councillors also, and enriched its debates.

Elessar especially valued the work of the Council, for he said often, that should another threat like that of Sauron appear in Middle-earth, it would be a simple matter to invite all with an interest in opposing it to assemble in Minas Tirith at once and make a strategy to deal with the problem, before it became an insuperable threat. To underline this possibility, twice in his long reign he invited representatives of the other races to attend the Great Council. Then Thranduil of Greenleaves, Celeborn of Lórien, Prince Legolas of Olvar, Thorin Stonehelm, King Under the Mountain, Master Gimli of Aglarond, Master Elladan of Imladris and even Mayor Sam Gamgee of the Shire, rode to Minas Tirith and talked with him and his councillors long and fruitfully about the common needs of the world they shared. Thus, the Councils of Elrond bore good fruit, by establishing a wise manner of conducting the business of Middle-earth that had not been seen before in any previous Age.

Eären's life as his consort was busy, for visitors of all races and purposes came in a constant stream to Minas Tirith, included ambassadors from other lands, visiting princes or their families, and the great families of the City and the land, including Elessar's knights. The king made great efforts to keep in friendship with all of these people, in the interests of protecting Gondor and ensuring the safety, through alliance, of the West. However, Elessar made it a rule that, as far as possible, he and Eären would sup alone together, at least once each week, no matter how busy their lives, to talk of any private concerns about their growing family, and to share what was in their minds concerning their various tasks.

This was because, notwithstanding his devotion to his children, and to his kingdom, Elessar remained faithful to his vow, at their betrothal, to make their partnership the centre of his life, and not its margin. All who knew him, including their children, came to know this aspect of him, and it was an enduring rule of his life. Though he was a kind and wise ruler, in the main, he would brook no insult, injury or harm to the queen, and any who attempted that quickly felt all the force of his displeasure, which could be great.

Two years after the birth of Eldarion, Eären bore Elessar a daughter, whom they named Idril, after Elrond's fair ancestress. Idril of old it was who loved Tuon, and who made the first alliance, by marriage, between elves and men, an event which they now honoured through this naming, for neither, in all their long lives, would allow that such marriages were wrong or wasteful, though none knew better the cost of them.

Idril grew to be a darkly beautiful girl, whose flowing midnight hair reminded Eären sorely of the Lord Elrond and whose kinship with the elves of Imladris seemed to show forth from the beginning. After three more years, they were blessed with a second daughter, Emeldir, which means 'man-hearted', and they named her after the wife of Barahir, who was also a great ancestor of Elrond and Elessar, among their kin of the race of men. Emeldir turned out to be aptly named, for she resembled her mother in character, as well as looks, being vigorous, active and courageous to a fault, in her childhood deeds, and all too often found herself in the Healing House, as a result of a fall or a hurt received in play. She had beautiful, burnished, deep bronze hair, and even deeper violet eyes, if anything, than Elros.

Eldarion was, from the beginning, a more contained and thoughtful child than Elros, less active and more given to study, reflection and observation. Elros was, at the time of his brother's birth, approaching his fourth birthday, and he welcomed his baby brother with great joy into his nursery, as a longed-for companion, and seemed to wish to protect him from the first. This proved an augury of their later relationship, which might have been a difficult one, Eären was well aware, given that Eldarion was now heir to the throne of Gondor, though the younger of the two.

Nevertheless, and despite his understandable joy at the end of the long barrenness of his life, Elessar was scrupulous in making no personal distinction between the two, and he did not fail in his oath to continue to treat Elros as his equal son in all things. In fact, as it turned out, and perhaps with this example before them, the two boys were close and mutually supportive, from the first, and there was no rivalry between them except in the play and battles of children.

In its protective aspect, their friendship was very like the relationship between the brothers Faramir and Boromir, Eären thought, for Elros seemed to feel it his duty to care for and protect his smaller brother in all things. She remembered how, in their youth, no one would have questioned Boromir's entitlement to the Captaincy of the White Tower, and certainly not Faramir. For his own qualities were not merely born in him, but earned through his courage and hard work. Yet, in the end, it was Faramir who succeeded to that role, she could not forget. Therefore, she kept her own counsel, regarding their futures, and waited to see what might befall, for she did not forget the prophecy of Elrond, his father, that Elros would one day be a great Halfelven.

As he grew older, Elros proved to excel in all things physical. While still in his teens, he became a bowman, swordsman and horseman of great skill and renown in Gondor. Taught the shooting of the Great Bow by the master himself, Prince Legolas, and the Greatsword by his renowned father, Elessar, he was blessed both by the greatest of teachers and by his own natural gifts.

Furthermore, from Lord Elrohir, his stepbrother, he was fortune to learn all the arts of horsemanship. For, in his sixth year, after the birth of Idril, Eären and Elessar took him for their long-promised visit to Imladris. Eären was weary, after her third labour, and Elessar wished her to have a time of recuperation there, and a break from the arduous duties of both their lives. But they also wished their elder son to have some time with his own people, as they had promised Master Elladan some years before, and this was their first opportunity.

So happy was Elros to return to that valley, where he had been born, that they were prevailed upon by Master Elladan to leave him there for a full year, before he began his schooling, that he might learn all that his kin the elves had to teach him. Which, Master Elladan pointed out, might be worth more than many years of schooling among the race of men! And it proved so.

When Elros returned to the White City, thereafter, he had grown enormously in strength and independence once more, and seemed like a boy of twice his age, in many respects. He was blessed with an iron constitution, which enabled him to run, shoot and ride for long periods, without sign of fatigue or need for nourishment. So strong and fearless was he that he entered for the ferthu of the Men of the Mark in his fourteen year, and passed it with flying colours, to his mother's great pride - the youngest youth ever to do so.

He it was who taught Eldarion the bow and sword and the management of a horse, in addition to all that his own teachers had to teach the latter, but he made sure that Eldarion was always safe, and did not stumble, nor would he suffer any to mock his brother, or to make light of him, lest they feel the strength of his arm.

Eären's first return to Imladris, after her second marriage, brought a gladness to her heart that surprised even her, and she realised how much she had missed the Fair Valley, and her kin among the elves, since she left that place. Imladris, after the departure of Elrond and his household, and then of Eären and Elros, had been sadly diminished for a while. However, in time Lord Celeborn went to live there, after the last riding of Galadriel and her household, and took most of the remaining elves of Lórien with him. Thus, the numbers of elves in Imladris increased once more, for a while, even as the Golden Wood was now a sad and silent place, where few elves lingered.

Master Elladan and his elf lords were delighted to welcome Eären back to the valley, for she always remained the Lady of Imladris, in their hearts, and the lady of their beloved Lord Elrond, nor could they forget the great love he bore her. Therefore, their special ties to her were as great as they had ever been to Elessar himself. Being mindful of her oath to Master Elladan, to allow Elrond's sons to maintain a relationship with Elros, from that time on she visited Imladris for the month of July every year, as a settled habit.

Those visits were revitalising times of rest and joy for her, which she looked forward to with increasing longing, as years went by. For her time in the valley had changed her irrevocably, she now saw. She was no longer altogether a City dweller at heart, after her years among the elves. King Elessar also tried to spend at least a week or two in the Fair Valley, when he could, though it was naturally more difficult for him to find that time to spare. But when he did, he was also greatly refreshed and revitalised by the experience, and came home to Minas Tirith invigorated, with fresh energy and ideas for the cultivation of aspects of his realm.

Often, however, Eären would have to go alone, and would take Elros with her, and sometimes her other children, depending on their own pursuits during their out-of-school time, and so all her children grew to love the valley even as she had. And since it was convenient to break their journey in Rohan, she would sometimes leave Elros and Emeldir in Edoras, and collect them on her return, so that they might spend time with their cousins, riding the plains of the Mark, as she had once done. Or, perhaps all her children would go with her, spending some of their holiday time in both places.

She also took the children to Dol Amroth, when she could, for Imrahil remained her dearest and most valued kin among men, next only after her brother Prince Faramir, and she wished the children to know him, also, and his growing family of children and grandchildren. Both Elessar and Eären retained affectionate memories of their wedding journey in Dol Amroth, and they went there when they could not reach Imladris, for a taste of its healing sunshine and sea air. In this way, their children gained valuable experiences of the way of life of other places and races, and it enriched their education and wisdom immeasurably.

Sometimes, Faramir and Eowyn would give permission for their own children to join the king's children on their summer journeys. Their son Léofa and daughter Roseären were a little older than Elessar's children, though Elros was the eldest of all and soon became acknowledged leader of the pack, when all were together!

On one occasion, the Steward and his lady visited Imladris again, and valued that time there greatly, though Faramir said to Eären that he felt more keenly the loss of Elrond, after that visit. That did not surprise Eären, for Imladris had the same effect upon her and Elessar, bringing, as it inevitably did, memories both glad and sorrowful. Yet they did not seek to avoid the sadness, for they felt that it was a mourning rightly due to the great elf Master and his wise and lovely daughter, Arwen Undomiel, as well as to their household, among whom they had numbered so many friends.

Eären however had the advantage of sometimes being able to call Elrond to her side, when she felt in special need of his comfort or counsel, and his wisdom remained with her to the end, and did not fail her. She did not share this knowledge even with Elessar, or any other mortal in all her life, being mindful of Elrond's words of warning concerning the great power of the Seeing Stone of Emyn Beraid, and the evil uses to which the stones had been put in later years, when they fell into the wrong hands.

In like manner, Elessar remained silent upon the subject of the Stone of Orthanc, and she did not press him about it. Rather, she used her own Stone, as Elrond had asked of her, sparingly and only when she was in real uncertainty of mind. Yet she kept a small part of her heart always for him who had been her first lord, and she did not forget him, throughout her long life, nor suffer his son to forget him.

In the early years of his reign, the enemies who had opposed Elessar's winning of the throne began to grow strong again and to challenge him once more. For though Sauron died in the war of the ring, there were those who had fought with him for reasons of their own - ambition and envy of the power and riches of Gondor being among them. During these years, the safety and protection of the kingdom lay heavy on the king's shoulders and those of Faramir also. As they had predicted, the Southrons and Haradrim joined forces together to oppose the might of the Reunited Kingdom, two years after Elessar's marriage to Eären, and the king fought three battles with them on the shores of Belfalas Bay.

To these battles rode Imrahil of Dol Amroth, always a staunch ally of Gondor and with them also rode Éomer King, and a great host of the Men of the Mark. However, the outcome of those forays was never seriously in doubt, unlike the battles of the War of the Ring. For as the west grew in prosperity, its spoiled lands gradually rebuilt and its united stance cemented, no power existed in Middle-earth who had the might to challenge it. As Faramir had always hoped, Elessar was slow to wrath and stayed his hand from battle whenever he could. Yet when his anger was fully aroused, he rode forth with a great force from the City and with a fell purpose in his face. Then his enemies felt all the dread of his greatsword Andúril once more, and they suffered great losses among their people, until they learned the bitter lesson he taught, and desisted from fomenting war.

After these battles, the men of the south were wholly subdued, and Elessar incorporated their lands into the Reunited Kingdom, that they might threaten his borders no more. He divided their lands among his most trustworthy lords and captains, who now became fief princes in their own right, and attended his Councils, as Prince Imrahil did. The King of the West's realm was now vast indeed, and no ruler before him had ever ruled so mighty a territory, in all the Ages of men, even his great ancestors Isildur and Anárion.

Nonetheless, at the end of these southern campaigns, which happened in the first ten years of Elessar's long reign, the Easterlings of Rhûn, who had been allies of Sauron during the last War, had secretly gathered their strength to oppose the men of Gondor, while Elessar's eye was turned towards the south. Now they rebelled against him and made a last stand against the West. This last great battle of Elessar's reign was fought on the southern edge of East Lórien, and to it came companies of all Elessar's allies, both north and south, of men, dwarves and elves, that they might see an end of war for ever in that Age.

That proved to be the last great battle of Middle-earth in which all races joined, to fight a common foe. For all of them saw that, in Elessar, they were blessed with a wise and just ruler, and they saw no advantage in allowing the Easterlings to gain victory over him, which might soon be followed by further wars, like the last one, whose end no one could foresee.

To that battle, apart from the hosts of the men of the west, came Lord Celeborn himself, and a company of the remaining elves of Imladris, his last great battle in Middle-earth before he departed for the Grey Havens. A deadly company of bowmen, lead by Prince Legolas of Olvar, with Findegalad at his side, fought alongside Celeborn's elves, and the enemy quailed before them. They had lost none of their skill since the War of the Ring, and the light of battle was in their eyes. Even Thorin Stonehelm, King under the Mountain, sent a company of stout axes to that fray, and they slew hundreds of Easterlings, and drove them before them back to the Sea of Rhûn, where they at last surrendered.

Before that battle, when the hosts of the West assembled on the plains east of Lórien, King Elessar himself was in fell mood. He was filled with a wrath so great that he smiled with deadly joy at the battle to come. He drew his greatsword, Andúril, the Flame of the West, and pledged that he would not sheath it until the last spirit of malice, which Sauron had left behind, when the Dark Tower crumbled, vanished from the earth forever.

In that battle, he made good his oath, and the Easterlings were utterly defeated and routed to the Sea, where they surrendered abjectly, and pledged their oath to Elessar from that time forth until the end of the world. This vow they kept, and Elessar rode home to Minas Tirith with his great friends and allies Éomer King and Imrahil of Dol Amroth, with their banners flying proudly in the wind that swept up from the Great Sea. A great feast was held in the Hall Merethrond in the White Tower, to celebrate their victory.

Then Elessar increased Éomer's lands to the east vastly, to include all that land, north of Olvar, which stretched from the East Wall of Old Rohan to the Sea of Rhûn, and the men of the Mark and their horses multiplied greatly from that time on.

Éomer, on his ascension to the throne of the Mark, had renewed the oath of Eorl, and did not forget his allegiance to Gondor in all his long reign of sixty-five years. In token of his loyalty, Elessar renewed the gift of Cirion to Éomer's people, and they remained a free people under their own rule, save for their oath to Gondor, throughout the Fourth Age.

The slaves of Sauron were too grateful for the king's liberation of them to oppose him, and in time, they built a peaceful, though poor, sheep farming community, in the south land of Undómë, as Elessar had renamed the evil land of Mordor. Little would grow there, even after many years of peace, but coarse grass, such as sheep and goats can subsist on, and the mountains of that land remained bare of foliage and bleak, summer and winter alike.

It was fortunate for Elessar that he did not have to fear for Eären's safely, on her travels, or that of his children, for whenever she went from home, for whatever purpose, Prince Legolas and some of his elf lords went with her, as did some of Elessar's knights. No more reliable protector could have been imagined than Legolas, for he was so quick of hand and eye, that none came within miles of their camp that he did not know about, and he remained deadly with a knife and a bow to the end of his life in Middle-earth. Moreover, as Elros grew in strength of years, so he too became a reliable protector of his mother, to whom he was ever devoted, and, between them, these friends and kin provided an invincible guard for her, that made her life easy and free of care.

She herself was glad of their prowess, for she never again took to the life of the sword and the bow herself, as though her proving of her worth in those skills in the War of the Ring had been enough to satisfy her. After the birth of her children, she became greatly more interested in the preservation and beautification of Minas Tirith, and of their mountain retreat Aravir, and in all forms of art and music, as well as in the creation of beautiful, growing things.

Earen however remained a skilled healer, sought after throughout the west by those of all races in sore distress, and she gave of her skill unstintingly, as Master Elladan had counselled her to, using the legacy of the Lord Elrond wisely and with compassion. As Elessar had predicted, her name and reputation early went before her, so that needy crowds beset her on her journeys, and she needed those about her who could protect her, when he was not able to do so.

Whenever she visited Imladris, of course, nothing pleased Prince Legolas more than to accompany her there, and they grew closer in warmth of friendship, if that were possible, as the years went by, because of these special times that they were able to spend together, at their old haunts and pursuits. Then, Eären would discard the robes of a queen and don an elven tunic and mantle, and she and Legolas would ride on the high moors together, for long hours, or walk in the valley, or practise their musical instruments in the quiet of the Hall of Fire, when no one was about during the day.

In this way, also, Legolas's own heart was made glad anew, that he had not entirely lost the lady of his heart, but he thought of her as his own, for those brief times, and it was enough to prevent him from sinking into weariness or sadness again, which were not by any means his nature. He remained also a life-long friend of Master Gimli of Aglarond, who visited his realm of Olvar often, and he visited Aglarond whenever he could.

Of the three children born to Elessar and Eären, it was their second daughter, Emeldir, who proved to resemble them most in spirit and battle-hardiness. Idril proved to be a shy, though comely, child, given to dreaming, who had little interest in horses or those things that her mother Queen Eären had delighted in when young. She did however play with great skill many musical instruments, and could sing and tell stories with the minstrelsy and bring great delight. In these artistic interests, Prince Legolas constantly encouraged and taught her. On his visits to the City from Olvar, he would teach her and listen to her play, and never tired of suggesting fresh tunes or stories for her to learn.

Emeldir was much the more adventurous spirit of the family, and, as her mother had once done, she demanded constantly to be taught all that her brothers were taught, without distinction. Elros was delighted to comply with this wish, for he was a born teacher, and liked nothing better than to take a group of younger children with Emeldir on to the Pelennor and to shoot with them, or practise swords, for hours on end, until their skills were honed to perfection. Elros and Emeldir, therefore, became particular friends, for she looked up to him with awe and great love, as her talented, brave and wise older brother, and on many days, during their long summers out of school, they roamed the Pelennor Field together, and the plains of Rohan, and were ever ready for fresh adventures.

Elfwine, firstborn son of Éomer King and his Lothiriel, who was born a few months later than Eldarion, in the year 1423, made a natural third in this trio of adventurous spirits, and these three were inseparable in the summers from Elros's tenth year onwards. When Elfwine was ten, Éomer King sent him, at great sacrifice to himself and his queen, to Minas Tirith, to join the first formal school for the king's and his fiefs' children, that Elessar had by that time set up in the City. The King of the West was ever a respecter of learning, and he determined that Lord Denethor's method had been a good one, of collecting those nobly born together, for schooling, that they might mingle with each other at an impressionable age. Thus, they might form valuable friendships and alliances, that might stand them in good stead, when they came into their inheritances.

But also, unlike Denethor, he saw it as a means of providing companionship in the development of learning, wisdom and character, to those whose need for it would be greatest, in due time. For he never forgot the loneliness of his own life in the wild, or of how companionship and fellowship of one sort or another had saved him, more than once, when life would otherwise have been hard indeed.

Therefore, determining to put those arrangements on a more permanent footing, he took a large, unused building on the Sixth Level of the City, and had it refurbished and named it The King's Foundation. The first Master of that School was none other than Lord Gavros, the noble lord of the City who had pledged his allegiance to the king, at the first performance of the Tale of Frodo of the Nine Fingers, for he was both high born and learned in all the lore and languages of the west. To it, the king also appointed the best scholars and intellects of his kingdom, and he sent invitations to all those princes and liegemen of the nobility, who might wish to send their children there, paying only for their board and comforts, while they stayed in the City.

Thus, the king's own four children had as companions throughout their education Elfwine of the Mark, and later his sister Winifreda, who was two years his junior. Also to that school came Léofa, son of Faramir, and Roseären his daughter, and later Faramir's second son Eorl, who was named after Eorl the Young, the ancestor of Eowyn and Éomer of the Mark. In addition, the grandchildren of Imrahil of Dol Amroth came, as well as numerous offspring of the noblest families of the Cities of Minas Tirith and Pelargir, including Gavros's own daughter Elwyn, and Bergil, son of Beregond, Captain of Faramir's Guard of Ithilien.

It happened that Prince Léofa of Ithilien was Crown Prince Eldarion's preferred companion, from the time they grew old enough to be sometimes from home and away from their parents' eyes. Léofa was an intelligent boy, and no mean rider himself, taught by his mother Eowyn, as were their daughter Roseären, and their younger son Eorl, from the time they were old enough to reach the stirrup. Nonetheless, Léofa was a gentler spirit than Elros or Elfwine, and shared Eldarion's interests in books and ancient lore. Often they spent long, happy summers together in Ithilien, swimming in the lake there every day, or browsing among Faramir's by now famous library of ancient lore of all kinds.

When Léofa was twelve years old, and his friend Eldarion ten, they made their first visit to Orthanc, in the company of King Elessar, who wished to see whether the rebuilding of that dark place was now complete. It was in the fourteenth year of Elessar's reign, and only a year or two after the Battle of East Lórien, at which the peace of the West was finally assured. Elessar was then one hundred and two years old, though barely diminished in strength and stature from what he had been at the end of the War of Ring. He was the last Númenorean in Middle-earth, and his life span was far longer than that of the general race of men. Throughout his long life, indeed, he aged but little, though a few more grey flecks appeared in his dark hair, as the years passed, and a few more lines creased his brow. Even in his last years, when he was over two hundred years old, he did not stoop, nor fail to be able to do the daily tasks required of a king, and he rode his horse up to the last day of his life, a straight and stern figure, who yielded not in the saddle.

The inside of Orthanc had been burnt out, some years before, after all the usable papers, books and manuscripts had been removed, at Queen Eären's counsel. Since then, it had been allowed to lie unused, until Elessar had time to spare to consider rebuilding the interior. When his Treasury began to fill once more with the produce of the years of reconstruction - for all those farmers and husbandmen he had aided now owed him reparation for the gifts he had given them in order to restore their land - he summoned the aid of Master Gimli's dwarves, from the Caves of Aglarond, and together they planned to restore the inside of the Tower, a task which Gimli, of course, relished, for the hard black rock was a serious challenge to the axe of any dwarf.

After two years of hard work, Gimli had sent a message, via the post rider, to Minas Tirith, to say that the Tower was now ready for use once more. Therefore, Elessar planned a journey to Rohan, that summer, both to visit his old friends Gimli and Éomer King, and also to inspect the work that the dwarves had done at the former Wizard's Vale. Elros was to spend that summer with Queen Eären in Imladris, and so they rode together with the king and his companions part of the way, and camped at night in the now lush Vale of Nan Curunir. Then, the following day they rode the rest of the way to the rim wall of Orthanc, through the arched tunnel, with its silent wall towers, and along the avenue of beautiful flowering shrubs created by Fangorn and his comrades, to the staircase which led to the Great Door of the Tower, with the balcony above it. There, they tethered their horses and were to meet Master Gimli and his some of his dwarves.

Gimli awaited them. He was always delighted to see his friend Elessar again, and he bowed low, and they clasped arms warmly, in token of their long friendship. He also kissed Queen Eären's hand, bowed low over it and greeted their young companions affably.

"Well, Master Gimli!" said Elessar now, smiling, when pleasantries were concluded. "We are ready to see your work!"

Gimli, who now held the Key of Orthanc, walked with them up the stairs, and with great ceremony opened the large door and threw it wide for the curious company to enter.

A wonderful sight now greeted their eyes. The whole of the ground floor of the Tower had been opened up, to make one large Chamber, doing away with the dark, menacing doors that had once trapped Mithrandir in its fastness. Extra windows had been let into that space, so that light streamed into it on all sides. The floor was rebuilt, of solid oak beams, culled from Éomer's land, with his blessing.

The walls of the Great Chamber as it was now called, had been burnished smooth as crystal, and fine gold, silver and jewelled threads had been let into them, producing a rich and beautiful effect, catching the sun and glittering everywhere. A new oak ceiling had been laid over their heads, high enough to accommodate tall cupboards and shelves on each side, for storage.

At the east side, however, was an extraordinary wooden box, the height of a man, which could hold two or three people, if they stood close, side by side. By means of the cunning use of strong ropes and pulleys, it was now possible to be hoisted, floor by floor, right up to the flat observatory platform on top of the Tower, without having to climb the stairs! There were also new, circular oak stairs, with open treads, which followed the inner wall, and began from the other side of the Tower, facing the hoist.

While Elessar, Eären and Legolas tested the hoist cautiousy, the three boys, full of the energy of the young, raced up the stairs on the other side, eager to see whether they could beat the hoist to the top. Of course, they had not bargained with the great height of Orthanc, which was full five hundred feet from the ground, at its highest point. It tested the stoutest climber, and soon the younger boys had to pause and rest, though Elros battled on, loathe to be beaten by any such physical challenge. Nevertheless, he barely managed to reach the observatory platform, before Elessar stepped from the hoist at the other side, and greeted his eldest son with smiling warmth, tousling his dark head, and saying, "Nay, my son, I have never known you fail at a challenge in all your life! But rest now, for you must also descend five hundred steps, do not forget, when we have taken our fill of the landscape before us!"

Gimli followed them up the Tower in the next rise of the hoist, together with his leading dwarfs, and some of Legolas's elf lords, and in due time, Eldarion and Léofa now appeared from the other exit, which led from the stairs, panting as they came, so that the wide observatory platform was soon fuller than it had ever been in Saruman's day. It had four rocks rising from the platform, which had been shaped into individual horns, and these sharp spikes were what had given Orthanc its name – the 'Forked Height.'

Otherwise there was little shelter or safety on that pinnacle, and Eären took Elessar's hand, for she found it alarmingly high, and the jostling crowds made her nervous, even though she had been in that place before, but then with only the two of them. He, seeing her anxiety, put his arm about her shoulders, as he had once done long ago on their journey from Imladris, saying, "Do not fear, my love, for it is high indeed, but safe, I think, if we do not move about hastily."

Nevertheless, he asked Legolas to keep his eye on the younger boys, for they did not always have the sure-footedness of Elros, and he warned them sternly not to run about, but to be still and careful. The former Wizard's Vale now lay all before them, and as they looked right and left, the view, which unfolded beyond it, to south, east and west, was stunning.

"This is a magical place, father!" said Prince Eldarion, amazed by its beauty, and especially by the view it afforded of the heavens, which, he saw, by craning his neck, allowed him to see the vault of heaven over the whole of Middle-earth. Even by day, the stars were palely visible from Orthanc, and he saw that, by night, it would show them as a canopy of matchless beauty over his head.

"It pleases you, my son?" asked Elessar, watching his face with interest, for his son was sometimes a mystery to him, being so different from him in his interests and outlook upon life. "Then let us give thanks to Master Gimli and his craftsmen, for they have banished its evil, and given it a new identity and an air which is far kinder than it once had."

He thanked Gimli for his hard work, saying,"The Tower is as beautiful as it once was, Master Gimli, before Saruman took it as his home. Now at last we can look for some to occupy it that may use it as it deserves."

Gimli bowed low, saying, "I am delighted you are pleased with it, Elessar my friend. Who will occupy it, I wonder?"

"I know of some who might," said Eären to Elessar. "For some astronomers from Dol Amroth have come to the City, only this year, after a long absence, and they have an interest in the study of the stars. Might they begin to use it, my lord, in it its rightful use as an observatory, and a place of study and learning?"

"Might I come here, also, father, sometimes, and look at the stars?" asked Eldarion, his pale face alight. "For they seem to me to be my home, more so than any on earth!"

Elessar smiled at this, saying, "In a manner, they are, Eldarion! You may come, but not unaccompanied. Perhaps Master Gimli will consent to bring you here, when you are in Rohan sometimes?"

"It will be a great pleasure, my lord king!" said Gimli at once, for he loved Elessar's children greatly.

To Eären, Elessar said, "Send the astronomers to me, when we are next in the City, and I will test their worth for this lofty gift. I would wish it to be occupied by men of high seriousness and great scholarship - and not by passing idiots with more wind than learning!"

Eären's cheeks dimpled at this, and she said, gravely, "Even so, my lord!"

After a while, growing eager to see more of the interior, the children and their companions moved off down the stairs, and into the hoist again, to explore the many floors which Master Gimli had laid between the ground floor chamber and this high platform. Thus, they left Eären alone with Elessar for a few moments on the observatory, for they had signalled that they would wait for the last hoist to return.

The wind still blew strongly in that place, because of its great height, despite the warmth of the sun overhead. After a moment, Eären turned round to face her husband, putting her arms about his waist, underneath his warm fur-lined cloak, and sheltering herself against the wind.

Elessar bent to kiss her soft lips, charmed as always by this unexpected contact, but then said, in protest, "Do not tempt me, my love, for I cannot make love to you here!"

Yet, though he protested, he loved the way she would approach him, thus, unexpectedly, tempting him indeed, sometimes in the most unlikely places. For she had learned much of the arts of love from her first lord Elrond, and those she employed instinctively afterwards, without conscious thought, and Elessar was the benefactor.

"My lord, I do not wish to part from you," she said, feeling suddenly the loss of him, as she sometimes did - for the tower had reminded her of old times.

"Then I will ride you with you as far as the Fords of Isen," he said, gently. "Once in this place, I remember I accused poor, guiltless Arwen of failing to ride with me! I said that in her place, I would have ridden with her to the world's end! So now I may discharge that claim with you!"

She smiled up at him, her violet eyes bright, well pleased by this pledge.

"This pleases your wicked heart, temptress!" said Elessar, in mock wrath, kissing her brow.

Truth to tell she delighted him in all things, and he could never maintain any disapproval of her for many minutes together.

"Let us go down now, and take some air and refreshment, as we once did when we rode this way before. For before I devote myself to the pleasing of my wife, I must fulfil the tasks of a king, and speak further with Master Gimli of his work!"

Obediently, she went with him down in the hoist once more, and they stopped at one or two of the floors on the way, to see the way they had been shaped, and think about how the astronomers might use them.

Once below again, they sat a while on the grass, in the open air, and enjoyed the trees and flowers which now blazed all through the Vale, and ate food and drunk enough to satisfy their thirst. Then they at last rose to move forward.

"I have a mind to ride with the Queen and my son as far as the Fords of Isen, Master Gimli, since the weather keeps so fine and sunny," said Elessar, when they at last said farewell. "But on my return, after I leave her, I will come to Helm's Deep, and see your work in the Glittering Caves, if you will permit it, and sup with you and Lord Erkenbrand once more, and tell old tales of battles long ago!"

Gimli's eyes gleamed with pleasure at this, and he said, "Nothing would please me more, my dear friend! Farewell, then, for a while, and I shall look for you after a day or two, at the Deeping Coomb."

Now, the two companies rode down the long walk to the Entrance Tunnel of the Wizard's Vale, and parted at the Gates, for Master Gimli rode southeast towards Helm's Deep, across country, while they followed the course of Isen towards the Fords.

Making camp half a mile from the Fords, Elessar and Eären left the younger children in the care of his people, and rode with Elros to the Burial Mound of Théodred, Prince of the Mark, and all his men, who fell at that place so sadly in the Battle for Rohan. Queen Eären always made it a habit to make that pilgrimage to the burial place of her childhood friend, when she passed that way, if she could. Now, she deemed that Elros, who was thirteen years old, had reached the age when he might see that place also, and honour those who had fallen, that he and his brothers might have life. For they neither of them wished to bring their children up careless of all that had been sacrificed during those dark years of Middle-earth.

Dismounting from their horses, they walked with Elros, who was now almost as tall as Eären, to the River crossing, and stepped with care across the stepping-stones which led to the central island of that place. There, Mithrandir had built a simple cairn to mark the place where Prince Théodred fell, and the Men of the Mark had enhanced it, since those days. They had marked as many of the graves as they could, with individual headstones, and built a protective low stone wall about it, and within its circle had made grass to grow and scattered among the grass many of the simple flowers of that land. The place itself was quiet and apart from the fluttering of the moths and butterflies about the flowers, no sound disturbed the slumber of Théodred and his men.

Eären soon found the Prince's grave, for it was built on the highest part of the small island, with a broad headstone, which read,

'Here fell Théodred, son of Théoden Thengelson, Prince of the Mark. His name lives among his people in glory forever.'

"Lord Erkenbrand has done well, I see, to honour these graves fittingly," said Elessar, lingering at that place, moved afresh by them. He drew his greatsword, Andúril, as he always did, when he passed any monument to those who fell in the War of the Ring, and touched the hilts to his forehead. Then he sheathed his sword, and put his mail-gloved hand on young Elros's shoulder, saying, "Here fell the best and bravest of our friends of the Mark, my son. Look well, for these were young men in their prime, some not much older than you, and they gave their lives for the saving of Middle-earth!"

Elros looked long at the scene, his deep violet eyes astonished, for he had not expected so many graves, many of which stretched far beyond the island, and surrounded the whole of the Fords, in markers many deep.

"Then I honour them also, father," he said, and drew his short sword, as his father had, and touched the hilts to his forehead. "I pray that I may be a worthy successor to them in their courage, which seems greater than I can imagine. Would that I had been here to fight with them! I would have given my last breath to save them, friends all!"

Elessar smiled at his spirit, greatly pleased, and hugged him to his body a moment, for he loved Elros greatly for his courage and prowess, which was nearer to his own as a young man, than any of his children.

"I know you would, my son!" he said. "And so would we all! Alas that not all could be saved – it is ever thus with war."

Eären had fallen to her knees before Théodred's grave, and now her tears came in a flowing stream, as they always did, when she saw her friend's grave, so green and growing, indicating the passing of years.

"Do not be sad, dear mother," said Elros, saddened by her obvious grief. He read the headstone with amazement, saying, "Was this Prince a dear friend to you?"

"Aye, Elros, a dear friend indeed," she said, sadly, and put her arm about his waist, where he came to comfort her. "Think how you would feel, if your beloved friend Elfwine, who rode with you on the plains of Rohan all through your childhood, should lie here!"

"I do not think I could bear such a grief!" said Elros frankly. "I am gladder than I can say that I did not grow up in those times!"

"Yet we cannot chose the times we are born to, Elros," said Elessar now. "We can only make of them the best we can. So said our dear friend Mithrandir often, in my hearing."

"Father," said Elros, after a while, while Eären dried her tears. "Where do the children of men go, when they die?"

It was the first time he had asked such a question, and Elessar saw that it was important to him, asked in seriousness, and not with the thoughtlessness of children any more. Until now, indeed, Elros had not thought much about his Halfelven birthright, or of what it might mean for his future.

"The men of the Mark say that they go to feast in the halls of their long fathers," Elessar said now, carefully. "And live in great bliss and joy forever. But the elves of Imladris say that they do not know where men go, though they say that death is the gift of the Holy One, Ilúvatar, and neither to be scorned nor dreaded."

"And what do you say, father?" asked Elros quietly, looking up at his tall, and sometimes stern, father, whom he admired greatly. His father's word carried more weight with him than any, apart from beloved Master Elladan, Lord of Imladris.

Elessar sighed, for he saw that such questions could not be avoided, now that the boy had reached a certain age.

"I hold to the faith of my race, the Númenoreans, Elros," he said firmly. "That death is the gift of Ilúvatar to men. Therefore, we must go toward it with our heads high, with hope and not with fear. For though we know not what shall become of us, yet we need not look upon it with despair, so long as we hold to the memory of this gift as being for our good. We must rather keep in our sight our duty to return this gift to The Holy One, with glad service, for all that we have been given."

Elros considered these observations closely.

"Will I die one day, father, as Prince Théodred did?" he asked now.

Elessar gently bent his knee, so that he could look the boy in the eye.

"You are of the Peredhil, Elros - a Halfelven," he said gently. "For the Lord Elrond of Imladris was your father, as I have told you, though no less or more than I, who have raised you and love you as my own son. Therefore, it is given to you a rare gift, to choose, when you grow to full age, which race you will cleave to – to the elves, or to men kind. If you cleave to the elves, you will die not, but live within the circles of this world, and when you are weary of your life in Middle-earth, you may go into the West, to the Undying Lands, beyond the Sundering Seas, after your father and all his kin, who went there before you. But if you choose to remain with men kind, then you will die, though not for a long time to come, for I think great age is decreed to you. But when you die, at last, you will be released from the circles of this World, and go forward wherever Ilúvatar decrees that men go."

"Then I will go to you and my mother, beyond the circles of this world?" asked Elros, evidently thinking deeply about this immense choice, which he had never truly considered before.

"That is so, Elros," said Eären gently, for she had listened to this conversation with pride and sadness, seeing the maturity and wisdom of her son, already preparing to face these hard questions. "But as your father says, you need not ponder these questions now. Time is given to you yet, to grow in wisdom and knowledge of the world, before you must choose."

Elros nodded.

"Yet I think I should like to go to you and father, at the last," he said resolutely. "And to brave Prince Théodred and all those who fought so hard for my good, and to my brothers and sisters and friends of the Mark! Even the bliss of the Undying Lands cannot, surely, compare with the joy of that reunion?"

Elessar and Eären looked towards each other, more moved than they could well speak, and their eyes met over Elros's head.

"So thought your brave mother, when she faced a similar choice," said Elessar quietly, and he took Queen Eären by the shoulder and put his warm cloak about her, for he saw that she shivered with the memory of those hard questions, which she had once faced herself, even though the sun remained high in the sky.

"Think well upon it - this is my counsel, and do not choose too hastily, my son. And if you wish to speak more of it at any time, I am ready to consider it with you. Nevertheless, the choice is yours, and yours alone, to make."

Eären was glad, that night, when they made camp, that Elessar had ridden with them, and was able to came to her tent, at the end of the day, when the fires died down and men went to their rest. Quietly entering her tent, he slipped beneath her blankets, and gathered her to his heart, saying, "How is it with you, my love, for today has been a sadder day than I expected? I fear that some painful memories were awakened at the Fords, by our keen-witted son, who already sees much."

She held him gratefully to her heart, saying, "Yet I have you, my dearest love, and will have you, I am sure, up to the end, whatever the end may be! Strangely, today in Orthanc, I remembered the joy of our first reunion in Imladris. Only through the comfort our bodies have we ever been able to face the pain of parting, either behind us or ahead!"

Elessar kissed her, remembering those days, and how life giving they had been to him.

"My dearest love," he said gently. "Let me to comfort you, for this night. But if you hold to the course you decided with the Lord Elrond, than we shall never be parted again, in this world or the next!"

At this, she sighed, saying, "Nay, my lord, I do not have the choice that is given to my son. For I am not of the Peredhil. The choice I made to foreswear the gift of Mithrandir is long gone, and will not come again to me."

Elessar only shook his head, saying, "We cannot be sure of that. For I can never forget the words of Mithrandir, who said that so great a sacrifice could not go unrewarded."

She was puzzled, for she had never thought in that way before.

"But I can expect no more of the Lords of the West," she said, reasonably. "Have they not already rewarded me a thousand fold, with a loving husband, four beautiful children and a life of useful service to our people?"

Elessar smiled quietly.

"Maybe that is so," he said. "Yet I do not presume to know what is in the mind of Lord Manwë. It may be, my love, that in this, my sight is longer than yours, though you are the wisest woman in Middle-earth."

She smiled at this, feeling that she could not think further on these matters, and she drew his head down to her warm breast, saying, "Very well, then, my long-sighted and loved husband! Be iest lin!"

When he had made love to her once more, Elessar said, with regret, "I shall miss you, my love, when you are away in Imladris. Nevertheless, while you are there, I may spare you the easier if you will talk with Master Elladan, on my behalf, concerning the future of Elros. For now he is thirteen years old, and soon we must decide what is best for his future. If he chooses the way of his great ancestor, Elrond's brother, than he will live the life of men kind, and then must I think of how best to secure his future role in my kingdom. But if he chooses the elven race, than he must, I think, at some time, soon, return to the elves and dwell with them, though we shall miss him sorely, and make his life in Imladris, even as Lord Elrond and all his kin did."

She nodded, for this choice had been much in her own thoughts of late.

"I will consult Master Elladan, my love," she said gently. "For he is wise, and will know what to do."

Queen Eären spoke at length to Elladan when she reached Imladris that year, after she had recovered from her long journey, and was feeling revitalised once more, as she always did, under the healing influence of the waters of Imladris. For Master Elladan always kept her old room in Elrond's house as it had been, and never changed it, so that each time she visited that Valley, she was able to take up her old life, as though she had never been away, and that was a great joy to them both.

Therefore, whenever Elladan could spare her time from his studies, for like his father he had become fascinated by lore and the knowledge of Middle-earth, they sat in the garden of the Homely House together, while Elros rode on the high moors, with his friends the elves, or shot his bow, or played music in the Hall of Fire. For her firstborn son was as much at home there as he was in Minas Tirith, and it seemed impossible, for those who observed him, to tell where his future might lie.

"I had long hoped that Elros would choose of his own accord to return to Imladris," said Master Elladan honestly, when she had told him what was in hers and Elessar's minds. "For he is greatly loved here, and he is so happy with us, that it seemed natural that he might do so one day. Yet, from what you say, his mind is not as clear as I thought."

She nodded.

"I think that, like my Lord Elrond, when he parted with Arwen Evenstar at her marriage, he sees the ultimate parting as being the more overriding consideration. Though that is but his mind at present, and he is young still."

Elladan sighed.

"And yet," he said now, reflecting on their long relationship with each other, "I recall how often Elrond himself was impressed by the way you said to him that the sadness of parting should not outweigh the joy of all that might happen before - for he spoke of it often to me, as a lesson of importance that he had learned in his long life. You were wise enough, then, to see that the sadness of grief, great though it may be, does not and can never outweigh our joy, unless we dwell on it with fear, unreasonably, and give it more weight than it deserves. Then we forget the kindness with which the Lords of the West look upon our travails in this our life now."

She nodded, appreciating his point.

"And to that view I hold, Master Elladan," she said clearly. "For otherwise our fears concerning what may happen to us all, one day, take away all our heart and hope to live today! Had I know, even before my marriage to him, that I would lose Elrond so painfully one day, I do not think I could or would have broken my oath to him in the White City. For how could I do that? I loved him so much that it would have been unthinkable to do so."

She shook her head, then, saying, "All that is open to us is to make what we can of each day and each choice that is laid before us. So said dear Mithrandir, as Elessar reminded me, when we stood at the Fords of Isen once more, only this summer."

He smiled at her kindly, his sea grey eyes so much like those of the Lord Elrond at such moments, that it was a pain to her to see into them. Yet at the same time it was a comfort, to know that Elrond was not entirely gone, but lived still in his sons and in all that he had created in Middle-earth.

"Then our path is clear, though uncertain of outcome, beloved Lady of Imladris," he said quietly. "We can but wait and see what the day brings, and deal with that day as best we can. We cannot force Elros to choose, until he is ready to choose, for the choice is his to make, and not ours to command. But perhaps - what we may hold true is that, so long as he lives in the world of men, he has not chosen the way of the elves!"

She smiled, seeing the important kernel of truth in that.

"You are wise, as always, Master Elladan," she said, feeling relieved. "Yet, lest Elros's choice should go by default, the king and I would be grateful if you would talk with him, also, while he is here, and make clear to him that he cannot chose the elven life if he does not choose to live among the elves. In that way, at least our duty is done by him, and we may leave him to deliberate upon his own future, in the fullness of time."

Elladan nodded.

"I will do so, my lady," he said gravely. "And now be of good cheer! For you are looking well, after your rest with us, and it is a great pleasure to see you, as always, even though your son may in the end chose to make his life elsewhere. Both you and he will always be welcome here, no matter what the future may hold. And pray say to the King Elessar, that this pledge holds true for him also, though no doubt I need not say it."

She smiled.

"You need not, Master Elladan, but I will tell him, nonetheless, and he will be glad to know it," she said, gratefully.

Thus, Elros and Elladan spoke together before he left Imladris that year, and Master Elladan made his situation as clear to him as he could.

"Whenever you choose to come and make your life with us, dear Elros, you will be welcome," he said plainly now. "And we will keep a place for you ever in our hearts, against that time. Nevertheless, if you choose to stay in the world of men, then you will still be our closest kin in Middle-earth. And you and your father the King Elessar and we shall always welcome you to stay with us as long as you like. And if you wish to speak of these matters again, come to me and I will gladly listen and do whatever is in my power to aid you in your choice."

"Thank you, Master Elladan," said Elros thoughtfully. "So says my honoured father, the King of the West. I am greatly blessed with wise counsel! Yet it seems to me that this choice is a hard one, which I cannot delegate to another. I must keep it in my mind and heart, until a path becomes clearer to me. Yet when that day comes, I give you my oath that I will come and tell you of my decision, whatever it is, even as I will speak of it to my honoured father."

Elladan nodded gravely, saying, "I ask no more, beloved Elros. Now go and enjoy your remaining time with us, and let not these dark thoughts prevent you from enjoying the delights of our valley, which are yet great!"

Therefore, Elros ran off and took that advice, for the month of July was wearing to its close.

When Eären rode back with Legolas and Findegalad to the White City, at the beginning of August that year, she left Elros with his sister Emeldir, and beloved friend Elfwine, in Edoras, that they might have a little more time of freedom, while summer drew to its close. In the City, when she had recovered from her long journey, she told Elessar of what had passed between her and the Master of Imladris.

"Well," said Elessar at length, "this seems the best outcome we can hope for, at present. The boy is still but thirteen, and I would not for anything that he felt, later in his life, that he had been pressured to make too early a choice, which he later regretted. Yet I think Master Elladan's wisdom is unchallengeable, for Elros must be treated as of the race of men, unless he decides to go and live with our friends the elves."

He kissed her hands, now, with affection, for they were talking together on the Great Terrace overlooking the City, after supper, on the day after her return, and it was a hot night.

"And as for me, I am happier than I can say that you return to me, my love!"

He studied her lovely face with something of the thirst of a drowning man.

"You look so fair and hale as you always are, after your stay in the valley! The City is very hot, I fear and I have no pressing business here at present. Faramir is in Ithilien and our children are all at their summer pursuits. Should we not ride to Aravir, therefore, and spend a week or two there and enjoy our leisure time while we may and the weather holds? For in September, I must be back in the city for the Great Council, as you know. How would this please your heart?"

She smiled, and put her arm through his, saying, "Nothing would please me more, my dear lord! It is not so often that we are without obligations to any but each other. Therefore let us forget our cares for our children, for a while, and be free, and enjoy each other as we did on our wedding journey!"

Aravir had in fact become Elessar's pride and joy, a small piece of restoration that he valued more than any, in its way, though his restoration work in all his lands of the west had been great. The Lodge itself had been extended substantially, since their first visit, to make a house of many floors and corridors, curiously reminiscent of the Lord Elrond's House in Imladris, where there seemed always somewhere more to discover, for those who wandered round it.

Legolas's exquisite garden was now in full growth and could be admired from a great oak terrace that surrounded the whole house on three sides. Gimli's work had added greatly to the charm of the place, also. He had provided a stone sculpture of a great horn at the Gate, in honour of Lord Boromir, and many statues and other fine works of art in the rest of the garden and the house.

The boats at the lake had been rebuilt and increased in number, and Legolas had built a perimeter of thick shrubs along the entire border of the valley in which the house stood. These now grew to the height of a man, so that it was necessary to pass the guard at the gate, before one could enter that place at all with any ease.

Thus, Elessar and Eären felt free to be themselves in that small world, and there they ate good elvish food, kept the hours they might in the Fair Valley, and sang and played with their minstrelsy in the hall until late into the night. Aeredhel and Finduilas, who had not returned to the north when the brothers departed, after the wedding journey, had chosen to remain there, much to Eären's great delight, for they did not wish to live in the dense woods of Olvar, for it was not their natural habitat, much as they loved Legolas and his elf lords, while Aravir reminded them most, of all the dwellings of men, of the fair dwellings of the elves. However, Legolas and Findegalad often visited them there, when their realm did not need their active tending, and they all remained fast friends.

Aravir was not Imladris, of course, whose way of life stretched back years uncounted, to the First Age of Middle-earth, yet, as they had hoped, it preserved the best of the elvish way of life, now that they could no longer spend more than a few weeks there in the summer and at holy days. Thus, Faramir's counsel came true, when he said that Eären and Elessar must take on the task of preserving the best of the life of the elves, otherwise it would be as though they had never existed.

They spent a happy few weeks in Aravir that August, and did not speak of Elros or his future again for another three years. By that time, aged sixteen, he had shown no sign of a desire to return to live permanently in Imladris, nor had he declared his mind concerning his future one way or the other. Elessar therefore began to feel that it was time to make other plans for his future, for he was anxious that Elros was not overlooked in the dispensation of rank and status in his kingdom, because of his special birth. He reasoned, privately, to Eären, that if he provided a role for his eldest son, Elros could object to it at that time, if he wished to, or, indeed, repudiate it later, if it so pleased him, though he hoped he would not do that. Nevertheless, he said, if Elros did not object, then he would assume that he had decided against the elvish way of life for that time.

Therefore, he began to talk of making a royal progress through the north, to celebrate Elros's coming of age, a plan in any case that had been dear to his heart for long enough. He had long yearned to see his dear friends the three hobbits once more, and now that the battles of his age seemed over, he had leisure at last to fulfil the wish of his own heart.


	91. Elessar's progress

Book 16 I must follow if I can

ii Elessar's progress

Elessar's tireless work in rebuilding the kingdom bore increasing fruit as time passed. The whole of the West grew gradually in prosperity and many of those arts and sciences that had been long in abeyance during the dark years of the War now flourished under his kindly patronage.

Yet, because of his great love of the Shire and the folk who lived there, he had early on made it a self-governing territory within his realm, and because he longed to preserve it, as he had himself once enjoyed it, he forbad entry to it by any people whatsoever, other than its own. And since he did not wish to break this ordinance himself, he was long in visiting that part of his realm. The companions of the Ring who had returned there so thankfully at the end of the quest were understandably reluctant to leave it, even for the sake of renewing their old friendships in the south.

However, at last, in 1436, when he had been crowned King of the West for seventeen years, Elessar set forth to make a great progress through the whole of the north. He visited all those places that had once been his haunts when he was Chief of the Dúnedain, or simply Strider, the Ranger, friend of all who opposed the Dark Lord. It was a journey he planned with a passionate eagerness. Long and excited were the discussions he held with his children concerning it, for they were all to be away from home as much as six months or even a year together, and for them, that was the adventure of a lifetime!

Queen Eären went with him, for she had never seen the Shire, and she also longed to meet their hobbit friends again, although, as a result of her life with Elrond, she had seen far more of the north than many who lived in Gondor. So did their four children long to see it, for they had heard so much of those lands from their father's and mother's stories, that they would not for anything be left behind. Elessar, who was normally a hard task master where their schooling was concerned, felt that on this occasion, the advantages of such a journey outweighed many hours in a school room.

Thus, for this journey, they were given a special dispensation from their schooling by Master Gavros, who wisely said that travel was an education in itself, and that he would expect them to return with much to share with their school comrades, in due time. Nevertheless, to ensure that they spent their time wisely, he gave them books and maps to take with them, of the best authors who had drawn and written about those far lands to the north with love and veneration. Furthermore, he asked them to make annotations and corrections to those works, as they travelled, by which method he hoped to improve their powers of observation, and to bring fresh knowledge to be added to the library he was building in the King's Foundation.

In particular, he gave them a copy, specially-made, at some expense, of the famous Red Book of Westmarch, a copy of which Sam Gamgee had presented to Elessar, following the departure of Frodo to the Grey Havens many years ago. This was the book begun by Bilbo Baggins, when he retired to Imladris, and later completed by Frodo, son of Drogo, in his wounded years, following the cleansing of the Shire. He also left some spaces for Sam Gamgee to complete his part of the story, which he did, as well as he could, though he felt that his work could not compare with the flowing prose of his two beloved masters. Later on, when he rode to Gondor on one of those occasions when the Great Council had been called, he presented the completed book to Elessar, who received it with great honour and gave it pride of place in his developing library, where it was ever displayed in a glass case with a key kept safe by the Master.

Apart from this original book, only three or four copies of this precious volume were now in existence, one in the Great Library of Minas Tirith, in the White Tower, one in Prince Faramir's library in Henneth Annûn, and one or two, it was believed, in the libraries of the chief hobbits in the Shire. It contained most of what was known of the history of the Great War of the Ring, apart from the lays of the minstrels and the some of the more obscure songs of the elves in the Hall of Fire.

Gavros therefore specially urged the king's children to check the authenticity of this volume in detail, on their journey, and to discover any supplements which could be added to it, in order to make the volume more complete. For already inaccuracies were being discovered which displeased his scholarly mind as a historian, and he wished to leave behind him the best records he knew of their Age.

Elros Halfelven was by now sixteen years old, and a fine, handsome boy, with fairer hair than he was born with, and beautiful, almond-shaped, dark violet eyes. He was tall and straight as an elm sapling, and vigorous in his energy and love of life. Knowing that he would not automatically inherit a title, Elessar took the opportunity of this progress to create him Prince of Arnor, a title last held by the great Isildur himself. In that progress they now made, his father hoped to show Elros the realm for which he would eventually be responsible, under the crown of Gondor, and to show Elros to his people. For the people of the north were different from those of the south, and always had been, and he was aware, from the many discussions he had listened to in the Great Council, that they would prefer a ruler nearer to their home and hearts, notwithstanding their great love and respect for Elessar.

The royal progress took ship, therefore, at the Harlond Quays, in April of the year 1436, known in Gondor as F.A. 17. It included King Elessar, Queen Eären, and all their children, together with a large company of the Knights of the Citadel, led by Lord Herion, who still served in that office and who had been promoted to the Chief of the Tower Guard, upon the retirement of its previous incumbent, Lord Valandur. They also took with them the Lady Frea, now wife of Lord Herion, and Lady Miriel, Mistress of the Queen's Chamber, as well as Ladies Aeredhel and Finduilas, now Mistresses of the King's Household in Aravir.

These three elves longed to see their old homes again in the north, and Miriel had indicated to the Queen that she would stay in the north, at last, when they arrived there, for in her heart she felt that her time in Middle-earth was coming to an end. Eären was deeply sad to see her go, but knew she had been fortunate in her service for such long years. For Miriel had trained numbers of valuable servants and retainers in her time in the White City, and done much to preserve the ways of the elves in the King's household. Therefore, she thanked her with deep gratitude for her service, and prayed only that if she ever wished to return, she would feel free to do so.

In their company also travelled, as always, Prince Legolas of Olvar, and his elf lords Findegalad, Carinthir and Finwë, for at Elessar's command, Queen Eären never went anywhere without these as her personal guards. There had been no further attacks upon her, since the Last Battle of East Lórien, but he would not risk any further hurt to her.

Their ship docked, overnight, at the Field of Celebrant, where Prince Faramir and his wife, the Princess Éowyn, warmly greeted them and their children, having ridden to the ferry of Cair Andros specially. Riding back together, they and their entourage spent four nights at the Palace of Henneth Annûn, renowned for its beauty, where Prince Faramir gave a great feast to mark the coming of age of Elros, whose birthday fell on the 23rd day of April, the day after their arrival there. There, in Faramir's Hall, Elessar formally created Elros Prince of Arnor, in a ceremony before all the assembled noble lords and ladies of that region and those who sailed with them, and he was much fêted and blessed by all.

The following day, Léofa, son of Faramir, who was to go with them on their journey, rode back with them to the River, to Eldarion's great excitement. Beyond Cair Andros, the Great River was unnavigable by large ship, because of the great flows of water that came down from Rauros Falls. Therefore, they disembarked and rode this part of the journey, through Legolas's realm of Olvar. They camped two nights among the tall, beautiful trees of every colour and race that Legolas and his elves had grown there, and were again received with feasting and an enchanting display of elvish singing, playing and dancing, in one of those elvish 'halls' that elves created so readily among the trees.

Beyond the East Wall of Rohan, at Nan Hithoel, they embarked afresh by ship, for there was a busy small harbour here, now, where once Elessar and the fellowship of the ring had found only a small stretch of shingle, on which to beach their boats. From here, the king's messengers sailed north to Rhosgobel regularly, and carried news of the king's edicts and the decisions of the Great Council of Minas Tirith to the north.

However, before they took ship again, Elessar and Eären visited the spot where Lord Boromir of Gondor had fallen, among the trees below Parth Galen, which they had both wished to see again one day. This place had now been marked with a headstone and an inscription honouring Boromir's last desperate stand to save the hobbits. Éomer, King of the Mark, had personally laid it with great care, some years ago, a gesture that had greatly pleased the hearts of the King and Queen of Gondor, for Parth Galen was now part of the Mark. They were shown this restoration work of great beauty by Marshal Dernhold of the Mark, whom they had first met on their wedding journey to Edoras. He had now risen to great prominence, as Éomer's second in command in Rohan, and was a brave soldier, who had won many battle honours in the recent wars, and was much loved by all his people. He had ridden from Edoras with his knights to greet the royal progress there, and they laid flowers together, on behalf of the people of both Gondor and Rohan, on the spot where Boromir had died.

Queen Eären was especially glad of this opportunity, for she had long felt the lack of a means of personally honouring her dead brother. But so was Elessar, for the fall of Boromir was one of the saddest event of the War for him, for which he long felt personal grief and responsibility. Éomer King did not ride there himself at that time, for he intended to greet them at Helm's Deep, on their return journey south.

Now, they took ship once more and sailed north to Caras Galadhon, which remained the beautiful city it had always been, in the heart of Lórien Wood, though that was now a sadly empty land, in its winter time, for most of its former people were long since departed these shores. Nevertheless, lights still twinkled in the mallorn trees and those elves that still lived there greeted them with all honour at the Hythe below the City.

There, special honour was done to Queen Eären, for she was honoured as a part of the Eärendili, who had fought so bravely to save the Golden Wood, when it was assailed by Sauron's orcs from Dol Guldur, and now she was granted by the elves who remained there the freedom to come and go in that place, unmolested, forever. Eären also made a private visit, with only her elf maidens, to the garden where Galadriel's mirror had once stood, and though that beautiful shell remained in its quiet dell, and the stream beside it still flowed, there was now no one left with power to invoke its wisdom.

There, in the shade of the quiet trees, before they slept, in a pavilion provided by the elves, she told Elessar, her husband, for the first time, the story of how the Lady Galadriel had shown her her wedding to him, in her mirror.

Elessar was astonished, for the story was new to him. Yet after he had thought on this for some time, he said, "Then I am glad, I think, to hear this, for it seems to confirm the counsel of Faramir, long ago, when we were in deepest grief, my love. Then he said that our loss and recovery of each other was in the mind of the Valar from the beginning. It now seems to me that this was so, and that Galadriel, in her great wisdom, foresaw this, as she foresaw so much."

Much moved by this story, he held her close to his heart, saying, "All things have worked together for our happiness, I think. We have been blessed indeed, even amidst our worst sorrows!"

The king's children were especially awed and thrilled to see that place with their own eyes, of which they had heard so much, only grieving that it was now so faded from its former splendour, and that they would never see it as it had been in any former Age. They plied their parents with questions about how it had once been, and at last, laughing and weary of their curiosity, the king and queen returned to the hythe and so embarked once more on their progress north.

Now they sailed a long way north, and did not disembark again until they reached The Carrock, the island on the Great River that lay closest to the realm of Grimbeorn. They did not expect to see him, for he was now very old, so said Legolas, and did not leave his home often. Yet they were delighted to find that a mysterious gift of several barrels of honey had appeared at the landings of The Carrock, when they disembarked that night to make camp, and Eären was delighted by this evidence that he remained alive and well, in his own realm. The following day, they sailed on, until they reached the Forest Gate, where they took to horses once more, along the path that had now become a broad highway eastward, through the Wood of Greenleaves, once called Mirkwood.

They now rode slowly, in a leisurely way, enjoying the fresh air and the trees, to the Caverns of King Thranduil, who greeted them with a great display of honour. He was well acquainted with both of them from times past, and had known the King Elessar when he was but Strider of the Dúnedain, who once brought him Gollum, the Ring-keeper, to watch over in his caverns, long ago. He also gave a great feast in his strange caverns to honour them, and to remember those times, and he welcomed Prince Elros to his coming of age with a public toast in his best wines.

Thranduil was also delighted to welcome Legolas, his son, and Findegalad, once his elf lord, to that feast, and they spoke long into the night with each other, when the other revellers were long abed. Yet their parting was sore, at the last, for it was the last time that Legolas returned to his old home in the north.

Now they rode on, to the Long Lake, where they visited the town of Esgaroth, and later Dale, viewing the restoration of that town with great pleasure. There King Brand honoured them with a feast in his house in the town - though Elessar began by now to complain of all the feasts he was expected to partake of, and hoped there would not be many more! In which hope he was disappointed.

Brand had not yet met the King of the West, though he remembered Eären well enough, from when she had visited his land with her first lord, Elrond. They also renewed their acquaintance with Lord Ohtar, the forester who had ridden with the Eärendili, a special delight to Eären, who had not seen him since the fall of Mordor, seventeen years ago.

They talked for long enough of old times, and she was delighted that her husband Elessar and children had this opportunity to know him better, for he had been a valiant bowman and swordsman during those days. Sadly, his father Lord Baranor had died, two years before, of a fever, after having lived to a good age and Ohtar himself had inherited his land, and now had three children of his own.

Finally, they rode with great ceremony to visit Thorin Stonehelm, King under the Mountain, who yet again gave them a great feast in his deep and beautiful halls beneath Mount Erebor. The dwarves were especially fond of Queen Eären, who had won their trust, at the time of the War of the Ring, and her old comrades Damrod and Damring were present at the feast, and had much to talk of with her.

When they left, Thorin Stonehelm gave them rich gifts, such as he had once given Eären and Elrond, long ago. In particular, he gave to the King of the West a diamond circlet, set in a pure gold setting, which twinkled and gleamed in its richness, and crowned his brow with great glory. To Elros, the Prince of Arnor, he gave a jewelled greatsword, the first man-sized sword he had ever owned, in a rich, gold-inlaid scabbard, whose blade was so sharp that it would slice through a small beech tree, when wielded with some force. Elros, greatly pleased, named it Aiglos, the Icicle, after the great spear of Gilgalad, the elven king, whom his father the Lord Elrond served long Ages ago. And he was never without it at his side, from that time forth.

They were all delighted by the courtesy and friendliness shown to them throughout that land, and so they took their leave with regret. Now, their plan was to take ship again at Esgaroth, and to sail north along the Forest River to its source in the Grey Mountains. There, they would cross the mountains by their easiest Pass, and so into Eriador.

Once beyond the mountains, they were greeted with delight and great honour by none other than Lord Herubrand, now Chief of the Dúnedain of the north, and a great company of his rangers. Herubrand was now grey, and grizzled with age, but he had inherited the longevity of his race, and he and his company continued to maintain their watch of old upon the borders of Eriador. And though their lives were easier than they had been, they remained faithful to their high principles of oath-keeping and valour in the face of evil, wherever they might find it. And the Shire remained inviolate still, in good measure because they continued their work. This Elessar knew well, and he honoured them for it.

This welcome company escorted them west from that time forth, all the way to Evendim, for they were the last of Elessar's kin in that land, and his companions of old. Elessar was overjoyed to be able to spend that time with them once more, and they talked long into the nights round their camp fire, of old times, and they remembered Lord Halbarad, who fell, having fought with great valour, at the Battle of the Pelennor Field, and was even now buried in the Silent Street of the City.

This part of their journey took them deep into Elessar's beloved wild, the first time he had been there for long years. Yet he very much wished to show his children the life of Strider the Ranger, for he did not wish them to grow up taking for granted all those comforts of civilisation which had been won for them by him and his men in times past, sometimes at great cost to themselves. Queen Eären valued that opportunity also, for even she had hardly known him as the lonely and grim Ranger, who defended the north from the incursions of Sauron's evil, for such long years, and she saw a side of her husband that had often intrigued her.

For many days, therefore, they rode and camped among isolated and little known moors, forests and streams, where, had Elessar and the rangers not been with them, their progress might have been slow and full of perils. For the world was by no means entirely safe yet, in this far-flung territory. Wild animals, as well as other malicious spirits of the Third Age, still lurked in many places. Yet Elros, Eldarion and Léofa the adventurous throve in this desolate land, and each day they were allowed to hunt, with great pride, alongside Elessar and his knights, and the Dúnedain, and brought home their booty and cooked and ate it over campfires. Elessar and Herubrand then told them stories of the once great Kingdom of Arnor, that stretched from the Misty Mountains in the East, to the Blue Mountains in the far West. And of Arthedain and its ruin at the hands of the Witch King of Angmar. For Elessar wished Elros to know of the history of this land, which he would soon inherit.

Prince Elros was especially delighted with this experience, which lasted three weeks, before they entered the safer territory of the fringes of the North Downs. He said ever afterwards, that this journey made him feel as though he really knew his father, as he had not known him before. For now, he saw how skilled a hunter and tracker Elessar was, and how he was never at a loss for a trail, or something to eat, or for finding water for their company to drink. He pledged that when he came into his princedom he would return to that place, and learn all those skills that had made Elessar the most renowned hunter and tracker of his Age, that he would not be ashamed to call him his son.

There was, more than ever, love and mutual respect between father and son. Eären saw it, and was glad. In many ways, her elder son seemed to her more fitted for the kingship of the West than Prince Eldarion, wise and compassionate though her second son was growing to be. Nevertheless, she also saw that the New Age, into which they were moving, required different skills and talents from those of Elessar and Elros, and that perhaps, in maturity, Eldarion might find himself better fitted than he seemed now for the cares of kingship. Moreover, she trusted that in his role as Prince of Arnor, Elros might find the task which most pleased his heart, and sealed his greatness.

Now, entering more domestic territory, they approached the North Downs from the north east, and headed by easy stages towards Fornost, now known as Deadman's Dyke. There, many battles of an earlier Age had been fought, and there, Eären's old comrade Lord Glorfindel had once successfully fought the Witch King of Angmar and routed him. They paused to pay homage to the valour of that great leader of the elves, before going on their way.

From Fornost, where they rested some days, they rode west towards the Hills of Evendim, there to take up residence for two months at Annúminas, on the shores of Lake Nenuial, which had been once the seat of the Ancient Kings of Arnor, Elessar's great ancestors, and now his seat in the north. This city, which had been founded by Elendil and was once great for a thousand years, was now mostly ruined stones, that lay amid the quiet grass and heather that bordered the Lake.

There they lived in the old King's Palace for a while, which had been restored and refurbished at Elessar's command, much to his liking, and made fit for his family. And there, amid many honoured guests, there was an investiture, which marked the ascension of Prince Elros to his throne as ruler of the Northern Kingdom, subject only to his father and the law of Gondor. And at that time, Elessar presented Elros with the ancient Sceptre of Annúminas, which had been kept for him, with the sword that was broken, for countless years by Elrond, in his secret valley of Imladris, as against the time when he might claim his kingdom.

Ambassadors and other noble liegemen of the north now came in great numbers to meet and be recognised by the Prince and his father, and many feasts and ceremonies took place at that time, at which Prince Elros was always in the forefront, being presented to his people in great numbers, and learning their ways. Furthermore, while they stayed there, they were now able to travel more widely in the north, using Annúminas as their base.

On one memorable occasion during their stay, Eären and Elessar rode to the Gulf of Lune, a journey of full seventy leagues, visiting Mithlond, the Grey Havens, and saw the great ships there, something they had often longed to do, but thought unlikely to accomplish in their lifetime. It proved a momentous visit for them, and one they never regretted. At last, they saw with their own eyes the place from which their dear spouses had departed Middle-earth, and found themselves consoled by the beauty and peace of that sight, more than they had expected.

While they were in that place, they went to visit the elves of Lindon, and were received with courtesy and honour by Master Cirdan the Shipwright, who still dwelt in that place, though old beyond counted years. Elessar and Eären sat a long while in private talk with Cirdan, and took elvish wine and miruvor with him in his hall. He was by far the oldest elf of Middle-earth, now that Elrond and Galadriel were departed, and he described the passing of the Ring-bearers to them, with great charm and understanding of their feelings. And also he described the passing of Mithrandir, and the hobbits Bilbo and Frodo, son of Drogo.

"I had a message from Captain Beral of the Firefoot, some years ago," said Cirdan presently to Elessar, when their reminiscences were over, his ancient green eyes twinkling, "saying that you had asked to be remembered to me! I thank you for that message. Yet I wondered, then, and I still wonder, whether it meant that you had something of weight to say to me, Elessar, King of All the West? Is there any way in which I can help you? For my memories stretch back Three Ages, and are full of many things, both glad and sorrowful. If there is anything I can say to ease your mind, it might be wise to ask it now, for I doubt that we three shall meet again in Middle-earth."

Elessar saw the wisdom of this remark, and determined at once to grasp the most difficult nettle of his life, saying, "Aye, Master Cirdan, you can help settle my mind on a point or two that have troubled it long. You know, I am sure, for my story is well known, that I met and married Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Lord Elrond, many years ago. When she went to the Grey Havens, I married Queen Eären, who is now still my wife, and she bore me three children. Yet I have always wondered, deep in some part of my heart, whether I erred in marrying Evenstar, whom I yet loved greatly, as my own life. Was it the will of the Lords of the West that I marry Arwen, and that the Lord Elrond married Eären? Or did we unwittingly thwart their plans, knowing nothing of them?"

Cirdan sighed, and considered this question at length.

Finally, he said in his rustling voice, redolent to Eären's ears of the sound of the sea, "My long life has taught me, Elessar King, that the will of the One is always done in Middle-earth! For the Holy One weaves all that occurs into his great tapestry which he created by his thoughts, long Ages ago. Therefore, not even the evil ways of Melkor, and his servant Morgoth, have found it possible to undo his will, or to prevent his will from being done. Therefore, set your minds at rest, for what was done was done!

"Yet," he added, studying their faces carefully, "to say so does not truly represent the ways of the world. For I do not think that the Valar predestine us to play a part in their created plans, as your question implies. For did not Ilúvatar create the Race of Men especially, as free to act with sovereignty, according to their own best judgement? To the elves he gave much freedom also, except only in one respect, that when they were weary, they might return to the Undying Lands across the sea and seek their rest and healing. Therefore we all act as best we can, for good or ill, and Ilúvatar, in his wisdom, makes of our actions something worthy of all he has created."

He smiled at them, seeing that this was a hard saying for them to grasp.

"The reign of Morgoth, let us say," he said now, "might seem to show Ilúvatar helpless, and unable to make of him something good. However, men view this terrible creature in a different way from elves. In the midst of the War of the Ring, men feared that Morgoth was so evil that his work was beyond the Valar to mend. Yet it proved otherwise, for not only Sauron was at work in that time, but also Frodo the hobbit, and the wise Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel. Even so was the brave and far-sighted Lord Elessar, heir of Isildur, at work! Therefore Ilúvatar wove all these strands together, and because of them - all together, we elves would say - in the end Morgoth could not prevail."

He smiled at them both kindly, for he was a serene and ancient elf of great philosophical bent. Elessar drank in his words with great intensity, for he had thought long of these things during his life.

"Yet the weaving of that tapestry took long years," he added, dryly. "Not long in the reckoning of the elves, but long enough for the races of men, who are ever impatient and look for an immediate answer to their dilemmas! So when you, Lord Elessar, wedded Evenstar, and your Queen wedded the Lord Elrond, each of you acted according to your best understanding of what was right, at that time, and the outcome of those acts is for the Holy One alone to dispose."

He glanced at them each in turn, his old eyes thoughtful.

"Does this saying help to ease your mind, my lord king?"

"Aye, my friend," said Elessar gravely and humbly. "For it tells me that I am responsible for my past, but that Ilúvatar has not found my past beyond the pale - yet!"

Cirdan laughed at this characteristically blunt way of putting it.

"Even so, my lord king!" he said gently.

"But then, one outcome of that time is my eldest son, beloved Prince Elros, who rides not with us today," said Elessar now. For they had deemed it wise not to take their children on that difficult journey. "He is the blood son of Elrond, Lord of Imladris, as you must know. As a Peredhil, he has the right to choose which race shall be his future, for it was decreed so by the Valar long Ages ago. As to his choice, I do not wish to influence him this way or that. Yet his lot is not easy, for he seems likely to be a great Halfelven, even as the Lord Elrond prophesied, before he departed Middle-earth. How best can I aid my adopted son to find his way in this world?"

"I think," said Cirdan, smiling, "that Elros will need little aid from you, lord king! He is a true son of Elrond, and my heart tells me he will be a great Halfelven. I think, if he had been born in the Second or even the Third Age, his path would have lain clearly with the elves, and he would have been a great leader of our people. Yet, now, the greater part of our people are leaving these shores, and more Ages among the elves do not lie ahead for him, as they did for his father and brothers, in which to do great deeds, and shape the fate of many.

"Therefore I think, when time shall serve, he will choose as his great namesake King Elros did, to do great deeds, until his life shall end, and then pass beyond the circles of this world, to whatever the Holy One wills for him."

He paused and studied their faces, for they were listening to him closely, with respect, knowing his great wisdom, which they might never chance to hear again.

"I think you have made a good beginning, Elessar, in creating him Prince of Arnor," he said now, for he seemed to know all that passed in Middle-earth - how, they could not tell. "My counsel is to leave him to work at that task, and see what he makes of it. I do not think you will be disappointed!"

Elessar smiled, much relieved by this advice.

"I thank you, Master Cirdan, for you have eased my heart greatly in this," he said.

Elessar now spoke to Cirdan of one final matter in his heart, concerning the last words of Mithrandir to Queen Eären, in the Valley of Imladris. These he had also pondered for long.

"You know, perhaps, that before he departed these shores, Mithrandir offered the Ring of Fire, Narya, to Queen Eären and she refused it?" he said now. "Does this mean that she has lost her hope of going to the Undying Lands forever? For something in what Mithrandir prophesied to her then seems to stay in my mind, and oftentimes I have wondered what he meant."

Cirdan's bright eyes twinkled ever brighter at this, for he seemed to know what Elessar was speaking of, without having to hear the details of it. He now rose, and went to a small bureau, carved like the prow of a ship, that stood in his Hall, and brought forth a great ruby ring, which, even as he unfolded the cloth that covered it, still blazed red and full of energy in his hand.

Eären was shocked to the core. For they saw then that Mithrandir had returned the Ring to him, ere he departed the Hither Shore, as he had said he would.

"Here is Narya, of whom you speak, the Ring of Fire," Master Cirdan said now. "Returned to me by Mithrandir, when he sailed from Mithlond years ago. Do you see how it retains some of its fire even now, at this late stage in its life? For it was made by the elves of another Age - and great was its power then! Celebrimbor made it - grandson of Féanor himself!"

Eären stared at it in fascination. She had not forgotten her own first sight of the Ring of Air, born by Elrond, and of how it had, for a time, attracted her so greatly, always with visions of doing good, healing the sick and making Middle-earth a better place. Yet, in the end, she saw that it brought destruction, even in the midst of its great power. For it was not hers by birth-right, and those who had sought to possess or control the Rings of Power had always, it seemed to her, brought great evil on themselves and others. Mithrandir had shown her this same Ring, on the battlements of Minas Tirith, and for a while, it too had seemed like the answer to her prayers concerning Elrond. Yet, in the end, she saw that this vision was an illusion, also, and put it from her.

Now, however, to her amazement, Cirdan tested her in a way that she thought never to be tested again.

"Take it!" he said calmly, holding out his open palm towards her, with the ring in it, a strange look in his eye. "If you have changed your mind, my lady, Mithrandir would, I know, wish me return it to you, before you leave Middle-earth!"

Eären started back from it, now, astonished, as though it were a flaming brand, and was suddenly afraid - seeing that once again, she must face the test, and might fail at it, even now! Elessar, too, gazed at it in fascination, though she saw no sign in him of any desire to possess it, or ever had in her life. His sense of his own destiny, as a Númenorean, remained ever clear, as a lake filled with pure water.

For a moment, fleeting feelings of doubt crossed Eären's still beautiful face. Then she sighed deeply, and drew back from it.

"Nay, Master Cirdan!" she said wearily. "You are not fair to me! The Valar tempt me, it seems, once more, with a test that I thought I had put behind me! Why do you thus offer it to me?"

Cirdan's eyes rested upon her narrowly, and there was, it seemed to her, a certain aloofness in his green gaze, as though, ultimately, he truly did not care which way she chose . . . .

"Some are tested but once, my lady, and others must face the test every day of their lives!" he merely said now, calmly.

He stood a moment before her still, his palm wide open, and looked deep into her eyes, and it seemed to her that the room darkened a moment, as sometimes occurred when healing experiences of great power took place.

"It seems," he said slowly, at last, "that you have made your choice, my lady."

Therefore, he folded the Ring back into its soft cloth, put it away again and came to sit beside them once more.

"It is not too late, even now," he said quietly, however, to Elessar. "The Ring of Fire is here, my lord king, as you see. It may be that, at the last, when you are gone, beyond the confines of this world, your lady may wish to come here and take the ring, and go with it, beyond the Sundering Seas. So long as there is a ship to take her, she may come here at any time, and I will see her safely on board, though I cannot say how long that will be. Not forever!"

His voice rang with a deep reverberation in the hall, of sudden – like a knell of doom - almost as the voice of Mandos himself! Eären found herself shivering, and she wondered why Elessar had asked these hard questions.

"Yet, even when I am gone," Cirdan added now, his voice sounding more like himself, "there will be means of her passing that way, if it is what she wills. I cannot tell you how. That you must both await, and it will be revealed to you."

Glancing at Elessar penetratingly, he asked, "Does this pledge ease your heart of care?"

"It does, greatly, Master Cirdan!" said Elessar, looking deeply moved. "For many reasons. However, chief among them is the fact that I know the lady made a great sacrifice when she refused the Ring of Fire once before. Now she does so again, and I am amazed at her steadfastness! Yet I would not, for anything, be the cause of her loss, in any respect, however small. That was a burden I bore for the love of Arwen Undomiel, and I would not for anything bear it again!

"In the matter of her right to go to the Undying Lands, the loss might prove great indeed. Therefore, it eases my heart to know that she may still take up that great gift of Mithrandir's to her. For surely he did not make it lightly? I knew him too well for that!"

"He did not make it lightly," said Cirdan softly now, and his voice rustled like the surf upon the sand. "When he passed this way, he told me that he wished that her choice might remain open to her, up to the end. For, he said, she has passed through the suffering and weariness of this world, even as you both have, with great fortitude."

Now at last, their talk ended. They rose to take their leave and wished Cirdan a courteous farewell and he blessed them, saying, "Nai turuvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya!" which, in the ancient Quenya speech means, "May the Valar guide your path under the stars.'

They left him then, sitting alone in his hall, as the shadows lengthened on the Gulf of Lune, the sparkle of the Great Sea dimmed beyond his windows and they saw him no more in all their lives.

As they rode home, Eären was silent, more so than usual. At last, she said to Elessar, "My lord, I know that you have always had my happiness at heart, and I do not doubt it. Yet why did you ask Cirdan this question about the Ring of Fire? It has brought back to my mind all the pain and suffering of that time of choice, in the Valley of Imladris. I recall the fear I had then, when Lord Elrond departed, that I might have erred in my choice, and would have done better to go with him to the Grey Havens, while that chance was open to me. Surely you did not wish such agonies of doubt to assail me once more?"

Elessar now reigned in his horse a moment, seeing she was troubled, in order to speak to her with great love and carefulness. His knights, as was their way, made a great circle about him, though staying at a sufficient distance to allow them to speak unheard.

"Forgive me, my love," he said, "if I sought to ease my suffering at the cost of yours! Yet it was a question that had lain dormant in my mind for long enough, and I would have it answered! For I know you refused the Ring even before I returned to Imladris, and your choice of me as your husband had no bearing upon your decision to refuse the Ring. Yet I would not, for anything, wish you to feel that, because you chose a mortal husband for your second spouse, you must be bound by his mortality! Now, you are free to decide for yourself, at the last, when the hour comes, and you are ready to depart Middle-earth. That is an honour given by the Valar to few, and it pleases me greatly that it is still given to you!"

She sighed, fretfully, saying, "Once more, as you see, I have chosen my mortal nature above that of the immortals. Yet how many more such choices must be laid before me? For even the Lord Elrond chose but once - and his fate was sealed forever! I must now live with the knowledge that I may again chose differently, when the time comes, than when I saw the Lord Elrond depart, with all my sadness!"

Elessar leaned over his saddle horn, and put an arm about her, seeing her confusion, and he said, "But only think, my love, of all that Cirdan told us! Did he not, even before he brought out the Ring, say that the will of the Valar is always done in Middle-earth? Therefore, as I see it now, what we choose matters far less than how we choose! For Cirdan spoke true - it is in the desire to do what is right that Ilúvatar makes something worthy of our choices! You tried with all your heart to do the right thing, in refusing the Ring of Fire, and Mithrandir saw that. Therefore, he saw that a great reward would be yours, whatever the outcome of your choice! Do not you see this, my love?"

For Elessar was a deep and wise thinker, as he grew older, and saw more than most other men. Eären thought a long while of what he was saying, feeling that these matters were hard indeed to consider. If her choice then, in another Age, did not matter, then was her sacrifice vain?

Finally, she sighed, saying, "Well, Elessar, it seems to me that choices do not always have the same meaning. What my choice meant then, for me, was the sacrifice of the one I loved above any in Middle-earth, at that time! Now, today, my choice means something different again. For it means that when my time is come, I choose to go with the lord I love more than any in Middle-earth today, and that is you!"

He embraced her again at this, and kissed her brow tenderly, saying, "I know, my dearest and most beloved queen! I know that right well! My heart is overwhelmed with the joy of it! It means more to me than I can possibly say that you choose so. Forgive me, therefore, for putting this hard test to you once more. But in it, I saw where your heart lay, without doubt. Therefore, let us not speak of it again. Only this do I say, and this only once, that if your heart is troubled, when you face this choice at the last, remember my words: that it is not the choice, but the manner of choosing, that seals the tale of our lives!"

That night, when they camped, Elessar made love to her with renewed passion, knowing that she had clearly found the right way for her, and he rejoiced in it with all his heart. No later doubt assailed him, and he lived his life thenceforth confident in the knowledge that he had done the best he could before the Holy One, to bring happiness and freedom to his family.

As for Queen Eären, she was less certain. She thought sometimes on the Ring of Fire, for she could not help it, and wondered whether, when the time came, she would indeed hold to her choice, as Elessar had foretold?

While they remained in Evendim, they rode to the village of Bree, one day, and sat a while in the Inn of the Prancing Pony, which still stood there, and ate a good lunch of cheese, bread and ale. Old Barliman Butterbur was not dead, Elessar was relieved to discover, though he had long retired from his busy life as master of that house. Now he sat in the yard, in a chair, leaning upon a stick, while the spring sun shone on his weather-beaten face, and his daughter ran the hostelry for him and brought his food at the appointed hours.

Elessar lit his pipe, after a while, and went to sit with him, and though it was a little while before he recognised who he was, the old innkeeper welcomed him courteously enough when he at last looked carefully into his face. He had evidently forgotten what Mithrandir had told him, when he last rode that way with the hobbits, that the ranger Strider was none other than the new King of the West, and Elessar did not trouble to remind him.

Instead, they chattered long of old times, of the terrible Black Riders who had passed that way, and of their friends the hobbits and the cleansing of the Shire. A contented Elessar mounted his horse once more and rode back to his Palace in high spirits.

Having established themselves for a good while at Evendim, the highlight of their journey now approached. Elessar sent messengers to the Shire, and the following week rode to the Brandywine Bridge, and there met a welcoming contingent of hobbits from the Shire, who came in great numbers and some dignity, to honour him and his family. The hobbits were overjoyed to meet the king, and to be introduced to Prince Elros, whose elevation to the Princedom of Arnor pleased them greatly, for they felt that, at last, they had a ruler of their own, who might spend more time with them, as the years passed.

Chief among the welcoming party were, of course, none other than Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Mayor Samwise, son of Hamfast. Great indeed was the rejoicing, when these dear old friends came together, and many, many tears were shed among them all, not least by the King and Queen of the West.

Sam Gamgee had been elected Mayor of the Shire in 1427, six years before, shortly before the birth of Emeldir, Elessar's youngest daughter. She in fact was still only eight years old at the time of their progress. Because of her youth she rode before Elessar or one of Elessar's knights, with great composure for her age, for her own pony was too slow to keep up with their progress. But she took a great interest in everything she saw and everyone she met, not least the hobbits.

These she had never seen before in all her young life, and nor had her brothers and sister. It was Emeldir who worked hardest to amend the Red Book of Westmarch, for she loved the hobbits at once, and she plied them with questions about their history, ancestry and adventures. These, of course, being hobbits, they delighted to answer in great detail, until at last Elessar cried no more, and said to her, in the well-remembered words of Mithrandir, "I warn you that these hobbits will sit upon the edge of ruin and talk of their ancestors, if you encourage them!"

There was, nevertheless, much to tell each other, and their meeting was full of voluble talk, excellent food and good ale. Having met, and retired to The Golden Perch Inn, at the Bridge, they spend many happy hours swapping information about their lives, and of all that had passed since they parted on that sad day, in 1419, or 3019 as was the old reckoning, when the hobbits rode north to Imladris with Eären and Elrond.

Samwise had brought his beloved wife, Rosie, with him, and was now the father of two children, Elanor, who had been born in the year of the Last Riding of the Ring-bearers, and a pretty five-year old named Goldilocks. Pippin, who was now considerably taller than most of the hobbits who surrounded him, was a married man, they were delighted to learn, and at this time they met his bride of nine years, Diamond of Cleave, and their son, who, they were touched to learn, had been named after Queen Eären's brother Faramir.

Merry, they learned, had married the sister of that same Fredegar Bolger who bravely rode with them on the first stage of their long journey in quest of the destruction of the ring, her name being Estella. They had no children, it seemed, but he had inherited his father's title, on his death, and had been Master of Buckland for four years. He seemed to be leading a happy and productive life, as the chief Brandybuck of that region.

Pippin had always been a special admirer of Queen Eären, from the time they first met in Imladris, and even in the presence of his rosy-cheeked wife, with whom he was evidently very happy, he could not refrain from saying, many times over, how beautiful she remained and how the years had been kind indeed to her. Elessar was pleased by this homage and he said to Pippin, "Not only is the queen beautiful, dear Pippin, but she is the most skilled healer of my land, for she learned much from the wise Lord Elrond."

Pippin replied, "Then she could not have had a wiser teacher, Elessar! I will never forget the kindness and skill of Elrond, when he attended to Frodo and Merry on our way home from the War. He was able to ease their pains greatly, and so all our burdens, during that hard time."

All three hobbits had in fact been made councillors of the northern kingdom, two years ago, and now Elessar sounded them out in detail as to how he should proceed in many matters close to his heart in the kingdom. Furthermore, he introduced his son Prince Elros to the hobbits, who was much impressed by their cheerfulness and their practical wisdom, and he sat long in conversation with them, and afterwards told his father that he did not think he would lack for friends or good counsel, in the north, so long as they walked Middle-earth!

Wishing to spend more time together, they obtained rooms for the night, though the king's company was sufficiently great that there were not enough rooms in the inn for them all. Some of his knights, therefore, made a good camp just outside the inn, where they made a fire and bought provisions from the innkeeper, and so made a pleasant stay of it. The following day, they broke fast in the inn together, and then all repaired to the camp outdoors, where they sat before the fire and talked long, and told old tales many times over, and could not get enough of each other's company.

Even so, it was long before any of them could speak of Frodo, for the memory of his passing was still acutely painful to everyone there. At last, Queen Eären herself broached the topic, ever mindful of the counsel of Elrond, that painful matters were better spoken of than kept concealed. Soon, there was general relief at being able to speak openly of those things once more, and Sam and Merry told the sad story of Frodo's passing to Elessar, in great detail, and he was happy to hear how joyful that last riding had been, despite its mixture of sadnesses. Sam's story, too, matched that of Cirdan, the Shipwright, and they felt now that they had heard all the truth that was available to them of that time.

"Because, after all," said Sam wisely, "Mr Bilbo was there, and went with Mr Frodo, and he was always most particular attached to him, was Mr Frodo. The Lord Elrond was there too, and his daughter. Mr Frodo always valued the Lord Elrond more highly than any elf in Middle-earth. Therefore, I think he did what was best for him, and we was only unfortunate in being left behind to grieve for him so long!"

He sighed, for his grief had been quietly great to see Frodo go, and unlike Merry and Pippin, he had not eased his heart with philosophy. He could not forebear but to add, "Though many's the day I would give all my wealth to see his dear face once more! Yet when I think so, I remember that wishing him back is not for his good, only mine!"

Elessar covered Queen Eären's hand with his, feeling all the pangs he knew she must be feeling, at the mention of their two beloved spouses. Noticing this, Rosie nudged her husband, saying, "Sam! Think what you're saying, for we do not wish to cause our friends more pain than they have suffered already."

"Oh, bless me, Strider!" said Sam now, who was given to forgetting Elessar's many titles. "I do beg your pardon, for I still go on so, I fear and that's the truth! I never will be able to govern my tongue as long as I live!"

"Say no more, Sam," said Elessar, his eye bright. "For you spoke no more than the truth. It pleases us both, I think, to imagine them riding together, in such a friendly and happy company! May they long enjoy their rest in the blessed lands. You are right in saying we must not wish them back."

"But you don't look a day older, Strider!" said Merry cheerfully now, thinking it time they moved on from a painful subject. "And nor does my Lady Eären! I'm worried sometimes that the One Ring is not destroyed after all, but comes back to haunt us in places we least expect it!"

Such rumours still found a foothold, Elessar knew, whenever tales were told, in wayside inns and among soldiers at their camp fires – perhaps always would be.

"The One Ring was destroyed," said Elessar, firmly, puffing on his Longbottom Leaf, which Merry had brought for him in profusion as a welcome gift. "Have no fear of that, Merry! It could not survive the eruption of Mount Doom. Indeed, Sam here was lucky to survive it. Were it not for the eagles, we would not have him with us today."

"Them and Gandalf," said Sam now, grinning. "I'll not forget how he rode straight through all the fire and smoke to our side that day. My lord! What a day of days that was!"

"A day of days, and a year of years," repeated Elessar now, nostalgically, looking at them all with great fondness. "How much I have missed you all, you three! I cannot say how much! More even than I knew myself, until I laid eyes upon you all again. When will you come to visit us in Minas Tirith? For we would dearly love to welcome you there, as you must know, and so would Éomer King welcome you to Rohan with open arms. Prince Faramir too! For you still have many dear friends in the south, who remember you often."

"And forget not Master Gimli," put in Legolas, who was also with them, and who had been delighted beyond measure to met his dear Companions of the Ring once more. "He longs to see you once more, when you come."

"Then we must go, mustn't we, Rosie?" asked Sam, of his dear, pretty little wife - and she blushed modestly, saying, "I will go with you, dear Sam, if you will go with me!"

Sam's elder daughter, known as Elanor the Fair in the Shire, for her great beauty, was now fifteen years old. During the visit of the king and queen to the north, she was made an honorary maid of honour to Queen Eären, an honour that Sam and Rosie were overjoyed to receive. She did not take up any practical duties, however, until six years later, at which time it was the turn of Sam, as Mayor and Northern Councillor to Elessar, to ride to Gondor and attend the Great Council. Because this journey was a long one, he elected to take his whole family with him, and to stay in the White City for a whole year. And great indeed was the joy he brought to the hearts of Eären and Elessar, while he stayed there.

At that meeting at the Brandywine, also, Elessar took the opportunity to present Mayor Sam Gamgee with the Star of the Dúnedain of the north, and thus elevated him to the status of his kin of the Dúnedain. Great was this honour, which had been given to no one in all the years of the history of Eriador, who was not of Númenorean blood.

It was during their meeting at the Bridge that tentative plans were made for Sam's visit to Gondor. However, Merry and Pippin were much longer in visiting their old haunts in the south. In fact, though they met their old friends again briefly, when occasion allowed, they did not return to Rohan or Gondor for a visit of any length until Éomer King summoned them, over forty years later.

At last, with great reluctance, the king and queen parted from the north. Returning only briefly from the Brandywine Bridge reunion, they left the Palace at Annúminas, and rode south from Evendim, down the ancient Greenway to Tharbad, with all their company about them. There, they rested two nights, and were met by a company of elves from Imladris, including Master Elladan himself, who had ridden down the long path beside Mitheithel especially in order to greet them, and to congratulate Elros upon his attaining the Princedom of Arnor.

Here Miriel at last parted from them, though with great sadness, and rode home with the sons of Elrond, when the time for their departure came. Queen Eären did not see her again in Gondor, though they met happily during her continuing visits to the Fair Valley each summer, until at last she went to the Grey Havens with Master Elladan and his household.

From Tharbad, they took the Old South Road to the Gap of Rohan, a familiar route to them both. From there, they headed for Helm's Deep, there to be greeted by Éomer King and Lothiriel his Queen. They spent several nights in the Hornburg, where yet another great feast was held in honour of Prince Elros, and Master Gimli and all his dwarves attended. At last, after great travels, and many memorable meetings, they finally took the Great West Road home.

And that was the longest progress that Elessar ever made in all his long reign, being away from home almost two thirds of a year, in the reckoning of Gondor.


	92. Steadfastness

Book 16 I must follow if I can

iii Steadfastness

King Elessar now reigned in great peace and prosperity for many years, and great were his works, and mighty was his wisdom. At the age of eighteen, having visited the north more than once, Prince Elros decided to go into the north, to take up permanent residence in the Palace at Annúminas, and make his home and his seat there, where he felt he most truly belonged. In that part of his father's realm, he judged he could be an interested and concerned lord, in more than name, and do good work on behalf of his great father.

Moreover, he wished to leave his brother Prince Eldarion in peace, to grow into his inheritance of the throne in due time, for never did he wish to threaten him. Indeed, the two brothers, who might have been competitors, remained life-long friends, and were ever each other's chief support and counsellor, to the gratitude of their mother. Indeed, Eldarion, during his own long reign, ever regarded Elros as his equal in all save rank, and together they worked to continue the task of their father in rebuilding Middle-earth, to great effect.

Eären concealed her heartbreak at the loss of her son, thus, as well as she could, for she knew that Elros must find his own way, and she would not stand in the way of his making of his life. Elros, however, was not lost to his parents by his removal to the north, for being of great stature, and a strong and resourceful traveller, he rode south to the Great Council of Minas Tirith each year, and was welcomed and fêted in that City by his father and mother, his younger brother and sisters, and by all their people, who loved him greatly.

From that time, Elros, Prince of Arnor did great works in the north, draining the marshy lands and making them fit for farming, and building roads, so that safe travel became possible, from the Misty Mountains even to the White Towers. He brought order, peace and prosperity to the whole land. He especially loved the Shire, and the hobbits who lived there, and was its chief protector and friend all his long life. The remaining companions of the ring, whom his father had first introduced him to, also grew to love him, and many were the times when they would ride together to Imladris and spend welcome time with Master Elladan and his elves.

Because he liked to spend time in the Fair Valley of Imladris with his kin, when he could, Prince Elros met and married a female elf there, whose name was Lalaith, which means 'laughter'. She was a beautiful and happy, fair-haired elf, as her name foretold, the daughter of one of Lord Celeborn's elf lords, for those that remained of the Lórien elves now dwelt there. Therefore, the tradition of cross-racial marriage continued into Elessar's line, and Elessar said to Eären, ruefully, when Elros came to ask his parents' permission for their betrothal, that he foresaw no end to those generations of Halfelven, who would always have their roots in the lines of both men and elves, and who would in time face the same hard choice that had faced the first Half-elven, even from the beginning of time in Middle-earth.

However, as Cirdan the shipwright had also foretold, there was not now that temptation there had been among the Halfelven to choose the elven line. For there were too few elves left on the Hither Shore, and the world of men was established as the domain to which they saw themselves belonging, by nature and destiny. Thus, from Elros onwards, the memory of the Peredhil's power to choose began to be lost in Middle-earth. All after him went to their rest beyond the circles of this world, even as he did, and so did Elros's wife, Lalaith.

Prince Eldarion, meanwhile, grew in wisdom and compassion, and though he was not the rider and soldier that Elessar was, the people loved him for his gentleness, wisdom, knowledge of lore and kindness to men. By the time he attained the age of thirty, in 1453, the cleansing of the Minas Ithil was complete, a task dear to Elessar's heart, and one upon which he and his two princes, in Ithilien and Olvar, worked tirelessly, for they were conscious of Elessar's wisdom in finally closing that place to the dark and evil things of Middle-earth.

Now, Eldarion made his seat there, as Isildur, his great ancestor, had once done before him. He established a court and a household of his own, where many fair things grew once more. For it was clear to all that though Elessar was now one hundred and twenty two years old, his eye was far from dim, and he would reign long indeed before Eldarion could have a hope of succeeding him. Therefore, with his father's approval, he sought a role for himself, as Elros had done, and found one much to his liking in Minas Ithil. And so the two kingdoms once more had their overlords, and Elessar maintained his supreme authority over all.

From Minas Ithil, Eldarion ensured the protection of all Undomë, and prevented the return of any evil forces of Sauron's, as they had so often done in the past, while the good men of the West slept. Moreover, in time, he took over his father's work of cleansing Gorgoroth, and with the aid of Faramir and Legolas, he established a beautiful, fertile garden plain there, between the mountains. This work was aided because, when the eruption of Mount Doom was finally extinguished, and the fires of the explosion of Sammath Naur had been quenched, they found that it had left behind rich deposits of fertile loam, which enabled many things to grow, that had had no choice of thriving before. Thus, the wickedness of Sauron was woven into the Holy One's tapestry once more, and unexpected good came from great evil.

Eldarion it was also who razed the Dark Tower to the ground forever, and in its place, he built a magnificent stone memorial, with the aid of the dwarves, to all those unknown heroes who had fallen in the Great War of the Ring. This pleased his father greatly, for in all his long life he never forgot the fallen - those who had made the ultimate sacrifice, that others might live. And in like manner, those who fought alongside him and yet lived, remained high in his esteem, and he honoured them greatly whenever he could, not least his own wife, Queen Eären. For as he said often, at the Great Council, it is easy to follow the true path when all are doing so around us! But when we are presented with a hard choice, to do what seems neither politic nor popular nor likely to come to a good end, then those who stand up for the right and are counted are praiseworthy indeed.

Many visited Eldarion's monument from all the lands of Middle-earth, especially those who had had no graves to mark their fallen until then, and they were glad at the last to be able to lay flowers and to do honour to their dead. Eldarion also gradually took over from his father the rebuilding of Osgiliath, and the task of beautifying that region, and he provided an impressive welcome to any who came to Gondor, whether from north, south or east, so that it began to take on once more something of its former glory in the high days of the ancient Kings of Númenor.

Meanwhile, the brothers journeyed often to each other's Palaces, and conferred long about the good of the realm. And as time passed, Elessar saw that they were mature and responsible rulers, and felt more able to delegate to them the task of managing his vast realm, though he retained to the end the oversight of the Great Council of Minas Tirith, which he ever believed to be the greatest safeguard against war that his reign had produced.

When he was thirty-four years old, Eldarion married his cousin the Lady Roseären, daughter of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and High Steward of Gondor. She was a great horsewoman and shield maiden, who in her courage and prowess resembled in many ways her mother the Princess Éowyn of Ithilien. They dwelt together in Minas Ithil in great happiness, and bore grandchildren who delighted the hearts of Elessar and Eären, Faramir and Éowyn. Thus their ties, which had always been strong, were now an indissoluble family bond in two generations, and their mutual love was a source of immense strength to the kingdom.

When she came of age, Emeldir, Elessar's youngest daughter, married Elfwine the Fair, son of Éomer King. That was no great surprise to any, for he had been her favourite and chosen companion since the days of her childhood, and she had loved the Mark from an early age, and the way of life of its people. That marriage also brought great joy to the heart of Elessar, for Éomer King remained his staunchest friend and ally, all through his reign, and he was pleased, beyond measure, that their two great houses were now united by marriage.

A great wedding feast was held in the Golden Hall, Meduseld, to celebrate that union, and Elessar and Eären rode there in state with many of their knights, to see their daughter married, and Prince Faramir and his wife rode with them. To that feast also rode Elros, Prince of Arnor, now thirty-seven years old, a fine, handsome man reaching his prime, tall and strong of arm and sinew, and he brought his beautiful elven wife Princess Lalaith with him. With them, out of the north also, rode Master Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris, together with some of their remaining elf lords, and that was the last time that elves and men gathered together to celebrate their lives in Middle-earth.

After that time, fewer and fewer elves were seen in Middle-earth, and fewer great gatherings of all the races took place. In time, Elessar heard with great sadness that Master Elladan and all his household had departed into the West, together with their kinsman the Lord Celeborn. Imladris the Fair now fell silent, even as Lórien Wood had become silent a generation earlier, and there were no elves to lighten the road of the traveller over the high moors, west of Chithaeglir, and no lights to brighten the dark way up the great hill of Cerin Amroth ever again. Only in Aravir did Elessar and Eären keep a small patch of Middle-earth where the memory of the elves did not fade, and this they worked at ceaselessly.

Idril was the last of the Elessar's children to marry, for she seemed self-contained from her youth, and to need no one but her poetry and art, and her beloved musical instruments. Nevertheless, while visiting her younger sister in Rohan, she happened to meet and fall in love with Mardil, an astronomer of the court of Elessar and Eären, who had settled in Isengard, with the king's permission, to begin anew the study of the stars. That was an unconventional marriage for a king's daughter, though one of great love, which surprised Elessar.

He agreed to it, nevertheless, for he did not feel that Idril's succession to the throne was likely, having two such older brothers, and that therefore she might chose where her heart desired. Privately, he said to Eären, "I might have wished for a nobler or richer consort for our daughter, but I would have had far to seek for a more loving and devoted one! Therefore, let them marry, for it was when I followed my own heart's desire that I found peace and happiness in my life at last!"

On their marriage, Mardil gave up his work in Isengard, feeling that it was not a fitting place for a married man to live. Instead, he and Idril returned to Dol Amroth, his home country, where they were granted a piece of land by the incumbent Prince of Dol Amroth, son of Imrahil. They turned this into a smallholding, and there they lived, with a small enough portion and yet in great joy, and Idril bore three children.

In the later years of his reign, King Elessar and Queen Eären spent increasing amounts of time in their mountain retreat of Aravir, for they had built it to represent and contain all that they most valued of the elvish way of life, that they feared might otherwise be lost. There, they dressed, ate and made entertainments in the elvish manner, and for a time remembered the joys of Imladris the Fair and the Golden Wood of Lothlórien, that the time of the elves in Middle-earth might not have been entirely lost and as much as possible of their art, beauty and wisdom preserved.

After Master Samwise's year spent with his family in Gondor, they did not see him again, though they heard much from Prince Elros of his faithful years of service to the Shire, as Mayor. He was elected Mayor no less than seven times, his last office ending when he was ninety-six years old – a good age for a hobbit, though by no means the oldest of his race, for some Tooks, Brandybucks and of course Bilbo Baggins, had lived far longer. In token of his great service to the northern kingdom, Prince Elros at last presented the whole of the West March, from the Far Downs to the Tower Hills, to the Shire. This was in the thirty-third year of Elessar's reign, and many hobbits now went to live in that part of their new territory.

In 1482, when Sam was one hundred and two years old, and he was still hale and could enjoy his pint at the Dog and Duck, or busy himself with his garden or with the care of the Shire's famed mallorn trees, Sam's wife Rosie died. Rosie's departure shook him deeply, and his life changed from then on. He became a sadder and more withdrawn hobbit, who was seldom seen about the lanes of the Shire.

At leaf-fall that year, without announcement, even to his friends Merry and Pippin, he rode forth from Hobbiton for the last time, and followed the road taken by his beloved master Frodo, past the Tower Hills, to the Grey Havens, where he took ship to the West, and went to the Undying Lands. He was the last of the Ring-bearers of Middle-earth to depart, though not of the Companions, and it would not have been known that he did so, but for the fact that his daughter Elanor recorded his later story in the revised Red Book, a copy of which he bequeathed to her.

Two years later, one of the remaining Companions of the Ring, Meriadoc, Master of Buckland, received a summons long expected from Edoras, where Éomer King was now nearing the end of his long life. It did not take long for Merry to decide. Both he and Peregrin Took left behind all their lands and fortunes, in the keeping of their children, and rode forth together, a last time, to be with their dear friend at his ending. Glad they were to be with him for some weeks before he died, in the autumn of that year, for they had never forgotten him, or his kindness to them, and they loved him greatly.

In their presence, and that of Lothiriel Queen, Elessar and Eären, Faramir and Éowyn, and all their children and grandchildren, Éomer's burial rite took place as was the custom, in the ancient Barrowfield, with the high green mounds on each hand, the last resting of the Kings of the Mark.

While Éomer's closest retainers circled slowly round and round the funeral mound, singing a muted lament for their lord's passing, and his family and friends stayed by him, Merry and Pippin watched there the long night together. As the dawn broke in the east, they were amazed and awed to see the spirit of Éomer rise out of the mound, on his beloved horse, girt with his armour about him, his powerful ash spear held at the ready, and they saw him ride home at the last in great glory to the feasting halls of his fathers in the west.

The following day, Éomer's long life and valourous deeds were celebrated in a great feast in the Golden Hall, with all the honour due to him, as was the custom of the Men of the Mark. Then they vigorously toasted Elfwine the Fair, his son, who now assumed the crown of Rohan, with Emeldir his Queen.

When the funeral ceremonies were finally over, Meriadoc and Peregrin found that they had now no desire to return to the Shire, where they saw that their work was done. Therefore they returned to Minas Tirith with King Elessar and Queen Eären, who had ridden forth from the White City, with Prince Eldarion and his wife, to share the burial rite of their good old friend. Present at that funeral feast also were Prince Faramir and Princess Éowyn, sister of Éomer, whose grief was great, for he had been her most beloved brother and supporter through the most difficult years of her life. Both Faramir and Éowyn were still hale, though now aged. Thus, they all rode the Great West Road together once more, to the City, though more slowly than they had once done, with much companionable talk along the way.

Meriadoc and Peregrin were received with great honour in the White City, where Elessar gave them rooms in his Palace in the High Citadel, and suffered them to remain as long as they wished with him. For four more years they went forth each day to enjoy the streets of the White City, to visit the market places and the inns, which they ever loved, and to sit before the Great Gates and see who came and who went in that place. Their joy and sense of fun was undiminished, though their bones were wearier than they had once been, and they slept a good deal. They died there, at length, close in time to each other, for they had ever been the best of friends, and it seemed that one could not live well in this world without the other. King Elessar had them buried with all honour in the Silent Street, Rath Dinen, among the dead of the noblest houses of Gondor.

Elessar was now one hundred and fifty-seven years old, and he had outlived all the Companions of the Ring save Prince Legolas and Master Gimli of Aglarond. Gone also were all those other heroes who had played their parts so bravely in the War of the Ring, including Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, who lived to a great age also, and died shortly after Peregrin the hobbit.

The King missed all his old comrades greatly, and they were often spoken of, when they drank wine on the terrace overlooking the City. Thankfully, for him, however, Queen Eären remained hale and, as Master Elladan had foretold, with little sign of ageing, even though she was now over a hundred years old. It was as though her time in the Valley of Imladris, together with the legacy of the Lord Elrond, kept her relatively unmarked by the passage of the years. Her beautiful bronze gold hair flowed still down her back, though flecked with small touches of grey here and there, and her violet eyes remained a rich colour. Apart from growing a little more womanly of figure, with childbirth and her passage to maturity, she remained the lovely consort whom Elessar had wedded in the White City so many years before.

Nor did the Lord Elrond desert her at any time throughout her life, for his love for her had been great indeed, and his compassion at leaving her with a young child to raise never left him. Therefore, he came whenever she called him for counsel or comfort; though, as time passed, she called him more and more sparingly, knowing that she engaged all his strength during those times, and knowing that he too deserved his rest in the Undying Lands.

Elessar was slow to show the signs of age, though rather more flecks of grey appeared in his hair as time went on, and more furrows in his brow. He remained strong and hale to the end of his life, however, and though he rode more slowly, and tired more easily, than he did in his prime, he was always a strong and enduring figure of a man. If it were possible, his love for Queen Eären grew, with the passage of the years, and she became the mainstay of his life in his last years, so that he would not be parted from her for any reason but the direst emergency. Though he regretted the passing of the elves, he found in her a sufficient substitute, and was glad in his heart, when she ceased to make long journeys to visit them, so that he need not spend long periods alone in the White City without her.

At last, Elessar began to feel that even his great strength was failing him, and he wearied of his life in Middle-earth. When he was two hundred and ten years old, he summoned Eären the Queen to him, and told her that his great span of years was drawing to an end. Grace was given to him, as the last of the Edain, to choose when he would return the gift of life that the Lord Manwë had given him, and he would not, for anything, stay until he was unmanned and unable to take joy in his life, or perform the tasks of his kingship, or care for his family or his people. Therefore, he told her, he had resolved that that the time of his departure was at hand.

Queen Eären's sadness to hear this was beyond measure, even though it was not unexpected, given his great age. She had always known that he would face a mortal death one day, even as she would, yet she had always imagined that she would die long before him, having more than Númenorean blood in her veins. Now, therefore, she faced a difficult choice, for though she did not look old, she also was weary of her days in Middle-earth, and had lived far beyond her expected span of life, seeing most of her friends and kin depart.

Therefore, she sighed deeply and said to him,

"If this is your will, now, therefore, Elessar, I must reap what I sowed in the Fair Valley of Imladris, so many years ago. For at that time, I rejected the Shadow and the Twilight utterly, and I will not now break my word. First, I will see that your burial honours are performed according to what is due to you, for you have been a great king, and greatly you have served our people. Yet, when the time of mourning is past, then I will join you, at the last, in whatever lies beyond the Circles of this world, trusting in that which is prepared for us by the Valar."

However, Elessar demurred, and said,"Your days are not yet passed, my love, and you are still young. The choice remains still open to you, to decide to remain in Middle-earth a while, or to go to the Grey Havens and take ship for the Undying Lands. For I foresaw, long ago, that you would not be ready to depart with me, when my time was come, and I did not know when your time would be fulfilled. Therefore, I asked a hard question of Cirdan the Shipwright then, as to whether your place on a ship to the Undying Lands might still be open for you - for your life has been strange past mortal knowledge! Since he gave me his word that that place is still open, I beg you to consider, even now, whether you may not stay a while and see our children's children come of age, or whether you will go to the Grey Havens at the last, as is your right? Think not that you would be deserting me in so doing, for I am well content with whatever you choose."

Nevertheless, she said, "I made my choice long years ago, Elessar, and it is not in my heart to renounce it now. Do not fear for me, if your heart is troubled on my behalf, for our dear friend Legolas will comfort and strengthen me during this time, I know, and counsel me at need. I give you my thanks and love without measure for the joy of our life together. Had I been granted a thousand years of mortal life, I could not have passed it in a happier or better way than with you!"

Much moved, Elessar shed a few tears, and kissed her hand a last time, saying, "Then accept my thanks also, my dearest, most beloved wife, for all the happiness and joy you have brought to me, and for your support and wisdom these long years of our life together. Whatever your choice, after I am gone, know that I love and honour you at the end as I did on the day we wed, and that your oath to me at our wedding day has been discharged in full."

Then Elessar left her, and went to the Silent Street, and laid himself upon the tomb which had been prepared for him in the House of Kings. And there he closed his eyes and gave up his life to the keeping of the blessed Valar. Though he did so with sadness, it was not in despair, placing his hope in whatever awaited him beyond the circles of this world, in the faith and spirit of his people.

And though the memory of that capacity to choose at the end was lost, through succeeding Ages in Middle-earth, and many men believed it would come no more after the passing of the Númenoreans, it still remained as a spark in the hearts of men everywhere, that could still be invoked, for the wise who recognised and claimed it.

Notwithstanding her courage before her husband at the end, Queen Eären's grief was now great indeed. Though she carried out her promise to Elessar the King faithfully, and saw that his elaborate burial rite was performed with every possible honour and respect, she felt, in her heart, bereft indeed. Moreover, she no longer had Master Elladan to turn to, who normally counselled and succoured her in time of need, nor even her dear brother Prince Faramir. For he had been laid to rest some years before in the Silent Street, in the House of Stewards, beside the rebuilt tomb of their honoured father, Lord Denethor.

Nevertheless, all her children rode to Minas Tirith in state for their father's funeral and stayed by her side loyally throughout those difficult days and weeks, for she had been a loving and devoted mother to them, and their own grief at the loss of their father was great.

Prince Elros, who was now one hundred and twenty-one years old, and had been ruling the north in his own right for many years, was a special comfort to her. He, like her, had aged but little during the intervening years, and his good health and vigour made him ever ready to go to her at need. Now he brought his family and his whole household and resided in the White City, for a while, ready to stay and comfort her as long as she wished.

King Eldarion was now more aged than his older brother, though he remained a strong and resourceful ruler, who looked forward to a still-active reign over the West, upon the passing of his father. Eären's two daughters also remained at her side in the White City, until they had all had time for their first grief to be assuaged, and they comforted her and kept her close company, with their children, as long as she wished.

At length, however, the time came when they must all return to their homes and lives, for they had cares and responsibilities of their own to attend to, and Eären encouraged them to go, when she saw that these cares became pressing, knowing that she had had what she needed of them. Only King Eldarion remained behind in the White City, where he now took up his abode in the King's Palace, in the Place of the Citadel.

Eären had by now no fears for him. His training for kingship had been long in the making, and he had had the best of tutors in his great father, so that he could now be left to make of his rule what seemed good to him. Moreover, he had a loving wife and children, and Queen Eären saw with gratitude that he had no further need of her.

As she had foretold to Elessar, it was therefore Prince Legolas to whom she now chiefly turned, for their memories reached back longer than any one else in Middle-earth, having each passed the days of their prime in Elessar's company, though in different ways. When, therefore, the funeral ceremonies and mourning period were over, Queen Eären returned to Aravir with Legolas and his elf-lords and passed a time of reflection and rest with him and his kin there.

Wandering the valley of Aravir, which was always very beautiful in the spring, they were able to share long and happy reminiscences of the joys, difficulties and dangers that they had all passed together, in both war and peace. They spoke at length of their days in the Fair Valley, in war and peace, of the healing they had both undergone in different ways at the hands of Lord Elrond, and of their lives in Gondor and in Olvar after the War.

The Queen also asked Master Gimli of Aglarond to visit her there, after Elessar's burial, which he was delighted to do. He had retired from his work at the Glittering Caves, some years ago, being now of great age for a dwarf, but continued to make his home at the Hornburg, as an honoured guest of the Men of the Mark, respected for his great work in restoring and indeed extending the magnificence of that place. Age now crept upon him, however, and Queen Eären therefore invited him to pass what remained of his time in Gondor, an offer which he humbly accepted, for he had always been very fond of her, and his gratitude for her healing of him at the time of his greatest need was not forgotten.

When they had passed that time of mourning and remembrance together for a while, Eären gathered her strength, and said to Legolas one day, "The oath you swore to us many years ago, to remain with us, dear Legolas, until our lives were over, is now amply discharged. Therefore I beg you to feel free to follow the desire of your heart, when you are ready to do so."

For she had sensed for some time that Legolas was weary of his time in Middle-earth, though he had not said so in those words, and she knew that he had always intended to go to the Undying Lands, when that time came. However, because he was not of the Eldar, and had never before been to Valinor, she did not know how he would accomplish this journey.

"Nay, my dearest lady," said Legolas now. "I promised to remain until both of you were gone. How could I look Elessar, my oldest friend, in the eye, if the time came that we should meet again, if I failed to discharge that oath?"

"But you will not meet again. And so you may look to your own heart alone, dear friend. For I shall not be long with you now," said Eären, without bitterness. "For know that I promised Elessar, on his death-bed, that I would follow him, when I had honoured his passing, and that task is now at an end."

Legolas looked at her with great and tender sadness, saying, "You must, of course, make your own choice in this, my lady. Yet there is no need for you to surrender your life in Middle-earth yet a while, for you are still young and might marry again, if you wish, and still enjoy a fruitful old age."

He knew that Eären still had many admirers at the court of Gondor, and among the great houses of the West.

She however smiled ruefully at this, saying, "Nay, Legolas, I have married twice already in my life, and have had the good fortune to marry two of the finest husbands and friends a mortal woman could expect. I will not tarnish their memories now with a third marriage! Apart from you, there is no one I would wish to spend my remaining time with, and I know that you have long set your face against marriage."

Deeply moved by this, Legolas bowed and kissed her hand, saying, "Nevertheless, my dearest and most beloved lady, I am proud beyond measure that I might even be considered by you in that place! Yet I own that I see no place in my life for marriage now, for I am near the end of my own days in Middle-earth, and marriage, alas, is a task of youth!"

"Even so," she said, smiling. "We are of a mind in this! Therefore I am content to make my farewells to those of my friends that remain, and to go after Elessar, to whatever fate may await me beyond this world."

"Then you should know, my lady, before you decide, that I have built a great ship, below Rauros Falls, at the mouth of Great Onodló," said Legolas now, seeing that she was resolved. "It has been many years in the making, and is made from the finest woods that my Forest of Olvar can provide, after the trees have spent their lives. Its sails were woven long ago by the last of the elves of Lothlórien, and it has a great mast of beech wood. My dear friend Gimli has crafted its prow, in the shape of the Star of Eärendil, with silver and white gems. It is a strong ship, well balanced and fit to sail across the Great Sea of Belegaer.

"In it, I will seek the Straight Way to Valinor, to the Blessed Lands, where so many of my kin have found their rest, and where I hope to look once more upon the faces of all those we have lost in our long lives – the Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Master Elladan and Elrohir, Mithrandir, Frodo son of Drogo, and Master Samwise. The list is long indeed, and far longer than I could utter here! I would not for anything leave Gimli behind, and now I know I shall take him with me, as I have long hoped to do. The Lady Galadriel herself has pleaded for a place for him in Valinor, and I know that the Lord Manwë has heard her prayer. Go with us, therefore, my friend, for it has been granted to you by the blessed Valar, not once, but twice in your life, to do so!"

Eären was both moved and surprised by this offer and Legolas's mention of the name of Elrond stabbed her heart with a sudden pain of acute longing to see him once more.

She said ruefully, "Master Cirdan, the shipwright, told me, long years ago, that some are tested many times in their lives, while others are tested but once! He, it is true, offered to keep a place for me at the Grey Havens, but he has long since passed into the West, and that choice is long gone for me."

Holding her gaze in his still bright eyes, Legolas now took from his pouch a silken cloth, which had a familiar look to her. He opened it before her startled face, and in his palm lay the Ring of Fire, still blazing ruby red at its depths, though dimmer perhaps than it had been the last time she saw it!

She was for a moment speechless with surprise, and they both looked at it long in silence. Legolas said, at length,

"When Master Cirdan went into the West, he sent this Ring to me, knowing that I, of all your companions, was pledged to remain with you to the end. I have kept it with me ever since, against the time which now comes, when you must finally decide your destiny. Think on it with care, my lady, for it is not too late, even now, for you decide to go into the West with me!"

Eären's heart was sorely wrought at this - more than it had ever been, it seemed to her. It seemed that she could not escape the choice, she thought sadly, for each time she thought it made, it reappeared before her in some other guise, and she must pass through this painful time of choosing once more! How wise had been the words of Cirdan, she thought now. He had hinted to them, when they met, that some means of choice would remain until the end, and now she understood what he had said.

"Is it that still the Valar do not believe my mind is settled?" she protested. "I thought that the last of my tests had passed, but, alas, it seems, not so! Once more I face the hardest of all choices in Middle-earth! And where now shall I look for counsel?"

As she spoke, she suddenly thought of the Lord Elrond, whom she had not spoken with for long indeed. He was now her sole remaining counsellor, she thought.

"Honoured Legolas," she said now. "Give me but a short time to consider this choice, in the name of our long friendship, and I will give you my answer tomorrow, before the sun goes down."

Legolas bowed, wrapping away the Ring once more, and saying courteously, "Take whatever time you need, dear Lady of Imladris. I shall be here whenever you come to deliver your mind to me."

Eären now went quickly to seek the Lord Elrond's jewels, some of which she always took with her wherever she went. She found the sapphire, the Seeing Stone, still in its leather pouch, which Elrond had given her, long years ago, when she set forth with the Eärendili to race south towards Gondor. With it in her hand, she wandered far beyond the beautiful garden of Aravir, towards the tree line that began a few ells from the back of the house. When she was out of sight of all the retainers of her household, she took the sapphire from its pouch, and breathed on it gently.

After a long while, a bluish mist appeared in the stone, and when it cleared, she saw the dear face of Elrond clearly before her.

"You call me once more, my love?" he said, his voice, however, seeming fainter than before. "What is your need?"

"My lord, forgive me for calling you, but I am greatly in need of your last counsel to me," she said. "Elessar my spouse is dead, and he has passed beyond the Encircling Seas, I know not where. His burial rite is ended, and our time of mourning is passing. I am weary of my days in Middle-earth, and I must now decide whether to follow him, or whether to sail into the West with my dear friend Legolas, who is now the Last Keeper of the Ring of Fire. Will you aid me in this choice, which seems to me now, at the last, beyond my strength to make alone? What must I do?"

Elrond sighed, and he did not speak for long enough. She waited patiently, while he marshalled his thoughts. At last, he said,

"I recall a time when this same choice faced me also, and my brother Elros, long Ages ago. I fear, my love that it is a choice no one can make for another! For it is hard enough to make it for oneself! Yet I made my choice, ages hence, long before I met you, and it had untold consequences for many. That choice, I see, still works its way through the fabric of many lives, even until today! I cannot aid you in this, I fear, though it pains me to say so. Remember, also, that my heart, of all those you would consult, is most nearly bound up with your choice!"

He sighed once more, and at the last, he added, "Whatever way you choose, know that I have never forgotten you, and never could. You remain the lady of my heart, even as you were the first day I saw you ride into the Fair Valley of Imladris, and always will be. May you find a fair pathway home, my dearest love, and a blessed rest! Namárië, vorondil." Which is to say, 'farewell, steadfast friend.'

His face and voice now faded away together, and Eären was left with nothing but silence about her, apart from the sighing of the wind in the trees that encircled Aravir.

Long she wandered, and considered her situation in solitary uncertainty. For she saw now that Elrond could not aid her, nor could her dead lord Elessar, nor any other being, living or dead. Only she could decide what was best to do in this last, dark and uncertain hour of her doom.

At last, weary of reflection, she went to her rest, and blessed sleep stilled her mind.

The following day, early, she sought Legolas in the garden, where he was enjoying the early sunshine, and said,

"Dear friend, I have come to a decision, and would impart it at once, so that all oaths are discharged between us, and we can be free to go our ways. I thank you with all my heart for your wish to go with me into the West, which was the greatest gift any friend could give to another! Yet I cannot accept it. To accept it now would be to undo that most bitter choice of my life, when I turned down dear Mithrandir's offer of the gift of the Ring of Fire. For had I taken that gift then, I would not now be the widow of Elessar the King, and might be today in the Undying Lands, have been there, indeed, long years before you. I might never have suffered the pain of the loss of Elrond, the lord of my heart, nor Elros the loss of his beloved father. And much more than all these, my lord Elrond might not have suffered the loss of me!"

She spread her hands in the air before them to try to explain her feelings as deeply and clearly as she could.

"So much suffering might indeed have been prevented. Yet, Legolas, if I had done so, I would not have had the long love and companionship of my spouse, Elessar, nor seen my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren thrive as I do today. Nor would they have lived, to make what they can of the life that is given them by Ilúvatar in Middle-earth, even as I and all their long fathers once did!

"Therefore, that choice, for good and ill, shaped the whole course of my life after, and that of many others. Therefore, I will not renounce it now, and seem to set that life at naught, in doing so. All my life, I have believed that we of the race of men are made to take the bitter with the sweet – that the end of the journey, however bitter, can in no way wipe out the joy of our journeying. So said I to Elrond himself, when he grieved for Arwen Undomiel. And to that belief I still hold. I accept the doom of Manwë, given long ages ago to mortal men, of which I am proud to make one, beloved though the elves have been to me, past thought. Therefore, farewell, my dearest remaining friend in Middle-earth! I wish you a safe and serene voyage, and long years of rest in bless, which are your rich desert for a life of service beyond measure!"

Then she kissed him upon both cheeks, and embraced him with gladness and love, saying, though heart-sore, "Let us part at once, and not prolong this parting, for I feel as I once did at the Lord Elrond's departure, that many words cannot take away its pain, nor ease our hearts' distress!"

Legolas embraced her a long moment, and then he released her, with a last sigh, saying, "So be it, my dear, dear friend! I honour your courage and truth to your life, even as I regret your passing. Farewell - for I see we shall not meet again in Middle-earth."

Now, saying a brief farewell to Master Gimli and all her household, Eären took horse for the White City once more. Passing the Great Gates, she rode alone up through the bright streets in the sunshine of the morning, and left her horse at the Sixth Level, with the Stable Master there. Taking nothing with her, for she had made arrangements for the disposition of all her possessions to her children long years before, she went to the Silent Street, where the Porter saw her coming with surprise.

The law of Gondor said that none might enter that Street except with the permission of the King, but Eären said now, "Fréaláf, I would like to spend some time of mourning with my dear husband Elessar. Pray let me enter for a while, that I may find some heart's ease from my grief in this sad time for me."

Now Fréaláf was uncertain of what do, but he was loathe to refuse her, for she was still Queen of Gondor and All the West, and he respected the heaviness of her loss. Therefore, he allowed her to pass, saying however, "Do not stay too long, my liege Lady. For the Houses were forbidden by him whom you weep for, Elessar, and will remain so unless Eldarion the King change it."

She nodded and smiled, and went down the Silent Street, to the House of the Kings. Entering that place, which would not be locked until the time of mourning was at an end, she found Elessar's tomb, and beside it the table which had been prepared for her, when her time came. Bending to kiss his likeness with great tenderness, she laid herself upon the table beside him, and closed her eyes, and there gave up her life to the blessed Valar, holding faithfully to the course she had mapped for her life from her youth.

And in after years, she became known in Middle-earth as Queen Eären Vorondil, because she was steadfast in all things, and she stayed her course to the end.


	93. Yestare

Yestarë

Looking out from his Halls towards the Gates of the Morning, Lord Manwë saw that Middle-earth lay under a cloud, and that when the light of the stars faded, the sun was not able to penetrate the gloom. He spoke to Varda, his spouse, saying, "Why has the sun withdrawn his light from Arda, my love, for the spring is here, and at such seasons as these I am accustomed to see a great light shining across my realm!"

"Nay, my lord, all Middle-earth mourns for the passing for its own, the Lord King Elessar and Queen Eären of All the West!" said Varda. "For both now lie in their tombs in the Silent Street, and everywhere there is great grief. When will such as they were come again? They were great in their wisdom, steadfast in their love of Arda, and their realm stretched far over its shores."

"'Tis pity indeed. But they have chosen to pass beyond the Encircling Seas together," said Manwë, with a deep sigh. "Their doom is decreed by The One, and I cannot interfere with it."

Even as they spoke, Oromë rode upon his great white horse to the door of Manwë's Halls, on the uttermost peak of Taniquetil, and dismounted, with his hounds at his heels. Striding into Manwë's presence, he bowed low, though his bright eyes glittered, and said, "Dearest brother, my Lord Manwë, Lord of Arda! I am come to beg for the return of Elessar, King of All the West, and his spouse, Eären. For they were the most faithful of your servants, all through their long lives, and Middle-earth grieves so at their departure that the rivers run deep with sadness, and the very air of your breath is silent! Only lift your sapphire eyes to the hills and mountains, and see how the clouds lower everywhere, and the birds fall silent in the trees! Rain falls everywhere, and there is no joy in the morning! Great Nienna, sister of the Fëanturi, weeps so that her lamentation is heard everywhere in Aman, even to the depths of Mandos's deepest dungeons! Will you not relent and let this faithful pair return to Arda where they belong? For of its very being they were made!"

Manwë sighed deeply once more, and looked out upon the grief of Arda with compassion, for it had been his special charge to care for it from Ages ago. He loved it greatly, and its sorrows rent his very soul. From far away, upon the Golden Plain of Valinor, he heard the distant wailing of Nienna, and saw the troubled looks of his kin, the Valar. Looking further, he caught glimpses of the sadness in the faces of the elves who dwellt in Tirion, and in Avallónnë, out in the Bay of Eldamar. In her garden, Estë sat, as though turned to stone, unable to tend her flowers.

It was rare for the Valar to sue for such change, and to be of one mind in it withal, and Manwë thought deeply.

"Even I, Oromë, cannot alter this doom, as well you know," he said, gravely, at length. "For the fate of the Children of Ilúvatar is his alone to decide, and his word is our law! Yet I will go to learn the mind of the Holy One, and ask him why it is thus decreed, if you wish it, and I will ask if it is beyond revocation. Wait here for me, with Varda, and I will return."

Therefore, Varda and Oromë played chess a while, on the terrace overlooking the garden of Manwë's hall, and Manwë went to his inner sanctum to consult with Ilúvatar, in whose name and under whose aegis he protected and cared for Arda.

Bowing humbly before the throne of the Holy One, Manwë spoke of the grief of Middle-earth, saying, "Great, O Holy One, were the lives of Elessar and Eären, King and Queen of Gondor, and steadfast was their faith. Greatly were they loved by elves and men in the wide World. It is not for me to question your will, yet I know how great is your love of Arda, and your compassion for its Children. Why is it, my Lord, that some of your children return to Valinor, to live in bliss until the End of All Things, while others must pass beyond the Encircling Seas, and go we known not where?"

After what seemed a long while, Ilúvatar spoke to him, and said, "Great indeed were the lives of Eären and Elessar, if they bring Manwë himself to sue for them! For I have not heard this plea from one as compassionate as you in all the Ages of the World until now. Therefore, because you, Manwë, my beloved, have asked this with humility, I will show you what you wish to know."

Then he took Manwë, in thought, out from the Encircling Seas and over the Walls of Night, and led him far, far away, to the uttermost centre of the Void. There they discovered a great, pulsing, wheeling eddy of Blazing Light, whose power and energy drew Manwë's eyes, in fascination, to it. Yet at the heart of all this energy, there was, he saw, a strangely quiet place, where no movement was, and it shone silver and gold and pearl, amid the innumerable, trailing stars that followed its wake.

As they approached the centre, the quiet place seemed to grow larger and clearer to their eyes, and gradually Manwë saw that it was the fairest place he had ever seen, fair even beyond the Golden Land of Aman, or the topmost peak of Taniquetil. And he gazed upon it in awe, unable to speak, wondering what it did here, at the heart of the Void, and what the Holy One's purpose was in revealing it to him for the first time.

At last, Ilúvatar said to him, gently chiding, "Do you not remember, Manwë, your home, long ages ago, before the making of Arda? For when the Ainur first sang to me, even then was this place. It is called Celduin, as nearly as such a place can be translated into the tongue of Arda, which means 'river running', and it signifies the passage of time in all things.

"For behold, all things are forever in motion, both in my created places and in the Void. Even the very Void itself is in motion, and there is nowhere that is still and unchanging. For it is made thus, and cannot be otherwise than itself. As the seasons change in Arda, so that the snow melts, and new life comes forth in the spring, so everywhere in creation the old gives way to the new, and the new to the old. From Celduin comes all that I have created. It is the womb of Creation, for it is here that I began my work. From here came the Valar and their servants, the Maiar, and Arda with its great mountains, forests and Encircling Seas. Even Morgoth, who loves not me, came from it. Do you not remember it?"

A mist now seemed to pass away from Manwë's eyes, because Ilúvatar made it so, and he saw that this was a familiar place indeed, and his heart leaped for joy! He saw that it was the fair region that he had indeed once dwelt in, long years ago, though the memory of it seemed to have been far, far away, in the deepest recesses of his memory, and only now recalled. He remembered it as one who looks upon his first childhood nursery, with love and nostalgia, seeing the beloved pictures and toys, and the very shapes upon the wall.

It was a land, Manwë remembered, which knew neither happiness nor grief, neither evil nor good, neither light nor shade. Only later did he come to some understanding of these things – for it is only in the shade that light becomes apparent, just as happiness depends on the apprehension of grief. In Celduin, he thought, he had had no sense of happiness, for there was no grief, only peace and tranquillity. It was a place of infinite space and quiet, amidst deep blue waters, where there was endless advancement – which took shape as budding, leafing and blossoming, in a constant, undying arrangement of changing shapes, followed by fruiting, decaying, and a return to the earth, in a seemingly perpetual, unbroken cycle of movement. And it was impossible to tell how fast or slow this cycle moved, for not all cycles moved at the same pace, and some cycles were within others, which were within others yet again.

As they watched this cycle of advancement proceed, in endless birth, coming to maturity, and fading, each thing according to its particular nature, Manwë thought at first that it was a quick process he witnessed, with the passing of live things into decay occurring before his eyes, almost in a moment. However, as he continued to watch, and his eyes became attuned to the atmosphere of the place, the process seemed to slow, until it was moving at a snail's pace, where he could begin to make out the details of the moving, growing things.

Now, he saw peaceful living trees of many loved, recognisable species that he knew grew from tiny acorns in Arda, and spread in their maturity to great sizes. They faded but slowly, inch by inch, perhaps over many generations, until all their life was spent and they decayed back into the earth from which they had been born. There were, too, snow-capped mountains, hills, lakes and streams in Celduin, and deep, lush vales, that slowly altered their courses, but as though through aeons of time, slowing changing the shape and hue of the very landscape of Celduin itself.

The One now allowed him to see countless living, moving things on the face of Celduin. There were animals and birds in this world, also, Manwë saw, and multitudes of fish in the deep blue waters. One mighty fish seemed to spout air from his domed forehead, while some creatures crawled between water and land, evidently at home in both. Nevertheless, each grew from its own species, beginning as a living kernel, being born into the world, growing in stature and strength, and finally becoming frail and decaying to nothingness in the fertile dust of the land.

After watching this procession of movement, and of growth, in great joy and peace of heart for long enough, Manwë said, puzzled, "This sight delights me more than all the bliss of Valinor, my Lord. For there is peace here, and new beginning, and growing, and coming to maturity, and nothing remains in the same state for long, as happens among many living things in Middle-earth. And there is no sadness in it - for decay and death are but the beginning of something new.

"Nevertheless, tell me, my most loved lord, where they come from, these beings, and where they go to when they leave this place? For some seem familiar to me, like creatures or elves or men of Arda, and yet they are not like them. Sometimes, too, they seem like the growing things of Arda, that Yavanna makes, and sometimes they shine like the Stars of Varda, my spouse. Who or what are they?"

Ilúvatar laughed now, and the sound of his deep laughter echoed throughout the Void, and sunshine burst forth upon Arda once more, for it could not forebear but to glow, at that joyous sound, though far away.

"Wise are you, Manwë – the wisest of all the Valar. And yet you do not see!" he said. "These are my Living Seeds, from which everything proceeds. I kindled them, with the Flame Imperishable, aeons ago, long before Arda was conceived, even in thought, and still I kindle them today. Everything that has the Great Flame at its heart begins here and ends here, even Arda itself. Celduin is the Womb of Time and Space, the Beginning and the End of All Things. **It is the Living Heart of Ilúvatar!**"

Now Manwë was truly astounded. It burst upon him that that place was as a mould, in which Ilúvatar the Artisan worked, to create new things tirelessly, and to make fairer and wiser and better those things that were already in being, the old and the new. And his good heart overflowed with the joy of it. Creation was not a miraculous event, he saw, but a process, and a long and tireless one at that.

"Then," said Manwë, at length, after much pondering in his heart, "do all the races of Arda come from this place? Even the elves? And all the blessed Valar? Perhaps even the Ainur themselves?"

"All things that have being come from this place," said the Holy One. "But not all return, when they leave here. All things, Manwë, save the dwarves! For as you know, your brother Aulë, in his impatience, made the dwarves, and could not wait upon my work here, where I had had them long in mind! For he partly saw my mind, in the First Song, but understood it not."

"Then did the dwarves begin unfortunately!" said Manwë, perceiving how greatly that haste had been to the disadvantage of those rude brethren of Arda, who ever seemed like the unfinished work of the sculptor, who has his work snatched away, before it can fully flower. And of which, nevertheless, he was, by now, very fond! "Yet now I see that all living things begin here – trees, and birds, and animals, those things that swim in the seas, and fly in the air. Even those tiny creatures that crawl upon many legs near the ground. Great indeed is your mind, O Holy One!"

He bowed in worship of him who knew so much and made so much, whose wisdom was past thought. Ilúvatar looked upon him with great love, saying, "Would you see your children Elessar and Eären, which you came to me first to plead for? For I can show you them, though not as they are - but as they see themselves."

Manwë nodded, and Ilúvatar took him to a quiet, hidden, beautiful valley, among the mountains of Celduin, upon which shone many stars. It had a sparkling waterfall to the north, and daisy-like flowers grew in the grassy bowl along the east bank of a narrow gorge, where stood a tall, fair building, crowned with many graceful arches, with moss and ivy growing up its walls, and its windows shone with light.

"This Vale greatly reminds me of the Fair Valley of Imladris, hidden deep among the high moors and gorges of Chithaeglir!" said Manwë at once. "It is like it, and yet it is not."

"Even so," said Ilúvatar. "None but you, Manwë, have ever seen what you will now see, or ever will see it. You asked me where the children of Men go when they die. See where our children are awakening, even now!"

Through one of the sparkling windows of the gracious building, Manwë now saw, with delight, Elessar, King of Gondor, who lay, apparently in sleep, upon his bed. But he was greatly changed from what he had been at his end. A great beauty was revealed in him, as though he were youth, man and elder, all at once, and he was revealed in all his glory, undimmed, from the first making of men in the Spring of Arda. Beside him lay his spouse, Eären of Imladris, beautiful as the yellow gem that graced her brow, upon a gold circlet. But she was pale and still upon her bed, as though in death.

Nevertheless, Elessar opened his eyes and stretched himself, and saw the sun shining through the window, and rose to greet the day. Then he turned and saw, apparently for the first time, Eären lying beside him, and he fell on his knees beside her, amazed and full of gratitude for her appearance, and he gazed and gazed with love and awe upon her fair face. Then he touched her gently, and after a moment, she began to wake also.

When she opened her eyes and saw him, her joy was so great that she could hardly contain it, and great tears poured from her eyes, and answering tears came from him. Then he held her in his arms and they wept for joy together.

Now, however, they seemed to change, and Manwë saw that the two of them were in bud, as it were, in the spring of their lives, and they ran forth from the building and were lithe and free of care, like children again, and they held each other's hands and danced on the greensward. Their energy was great and their limbs moved with the lissomness of youth, and Eären's beautiful, bronze-gold hair whirled in a wide spiral, catching the rays of the sun and sparkled like precious metal. Elessar, seeing that, took her hair in his hands, in wonder, and let its shining weight slip through his fingers, and he leaned forward to kiss her lips, and they laughed and played long in the sun.

"But these Children are happy here!" said Manwë, more doubtful now than he had been about his request to take them back to Arda. "Let them stay here, if it be your will, O Holy One! For greater by far is your wisdom than mine, and I pray that you overlook my foolish plea!"

Ilúvatar was pleased by Manwë's modesty before him and he said, "A holy and just judge are you, Manwë, dearest and most beloved of all my brothers. But look again, and see how your children grow in grace and fruitfulness."

Now he showed Manwë the passage of years in that place. He saw the progress of Elessar and Eären as they passed through that place, and their habitation of it flowed before his astonished gaze, time upon segment of time – for there were no days or hours in Celduin, for these belonged only to Arda and did not exist beyond its circles. The pair passed their budding time and came to leaf, and from leaf they came into flower, and from flower to fruit. Now, the two were older, but full of noble strength and comely beauty, and they walked together serenely upon the greensward, and fed the small birds which came to sit upon their hands, and they smiled in each other's eyes and were glad indeed.

Then at last they became the elders who had lain first upon their beds, but more splendid yet, revealed in all their glory as wise, just and gracious people, full of truth, so that their wisdom and beauty were greater indeed at the end than the beginning. Then, however, to Manwë's surprise, they left the Fair Valley behind, and went to the westernmost harbour of Celduin, and took ship, and sailed from that place out into the Void, and soon were lost to his sight.

"Now, therefore shall you alone see what none have seen, or will see, to the end of time!" said Ilúvatar at length. "Nevertheless, this knowledge I place in your keeping, to deal it out as you will, or no, according to your judgement. Come with me."

Manwë now followed the ship of Celduin on its long journey. As though it were a bright shooting star, it moved through the heavens, in a great arc. Long he followed the curve of this arc, until finally it came to its resting place in beloved Arda once more, crossing beyond the Walls of Night, amid the Encircling Seas. Now each of the passengers became as seed kernels once more, and they entered the womb of a female of Arda, and there they rested a while.

Manwë, seeing this spectacle, fell silent, for he was so in awe of Ilúvatar's conception that he knew not what to say. Time passed. At length, after much pondering, he said, "I see, then, that there is nothing new under the sun or moon of Arda! For each generation is but the essence of those that went before. And each generation you, O Holy One, heal and make more whole than before, to the uttermost you can. And you return them to Arda, where they may once more pass through their life-span, whatsoever you have decreed it to be."

The Holy One was silent at this, leaving Manwë, perhaps, to draw his own conclusions.

Now, they returned to Manwë's inner sanctuary, in Ilmarin, the Halls of Taniquetil where he ever consulted The Holy One. Ilúvatar now smiled down upon him, seeing that he was amazed past thought. At last, he said, "Still something troubles you, my servant, I see from your look of doubt. Tell me what is in your heart?"

Manwë sighed now, and said, "I am the most privileged of all your creation, Holy One, in seeing this sight. Yet still it does not wholly answer the question I came with. For now I see that the elves are made in Celduin, and made whole and the most beautiful of all your creation. But when they come to Arda, they stay as they were from first to last, though their grief and length of days may add something to their natures - of this I do not doubt. Yet, they do not leave Arda, but pass into the West, even to Valinor, where they remain until the End of Time. While men, and all those created beings that have a certain life span, die, and leave Arda, for a while, but each time they die, they are renewed in Celduin, and they return again to the World.

"And behold, perhaps, after passing through Celduin, where certainly they have joyous rest and peace, and their wounds are healed, even as in Valinor, they make a better life in each generation than that which they made before. This then is the gift of Ilúvatar to men, of which we have heard and spoken so much, yet understood it not. Until now!"

He paused in his reflections, pondering still the enormity of what he had seen. And yet he seemed still troubled. He thought long once more, for he did not wish to speak rashly or ill-advisedly before the wisdom of Him whose creation was mighty indeed.

"Yet, except for the elves, your creations know not that this is the fate that awaits them! The elves know their destiny at the outset, and this makes them greatly different in their outlook from the Race of Men. They do not fear death, but rather look forward to their rest, as the culmination of their labours in Middle-earth. Men must fear their end because it is unknown to them - and much faith is required, to overcome this fear. And many overcome it, but many do not.

"Yet, though the races of elves and men are made differently from each other, and they are doomed to different ends, they can still feel love of one another nonetheless. And such love has sprung into being in many generations of Arda!

"And all, except the elves, must bear the knowledge of their loss of those they love, at the end of life, whether men, elves or dwarves. For certain it is, that in each Age have come elves who have dearly loved men and women, and men and women who have loved elves. Lord Elessar and Lady Eären have not lost each other, I see now, and for this I am thankful for your infinite mercy! Yet they have lost their elf and dwarf friends, and their elf friends have lost them, for the Sundering Seas are now impassable to men, dwarves or little people, and few indeed have been those who have escaped this your law. Thereafter, there is no communion between them, though many have lived their lives in great fellowship in Middle-earth! Why is it that different dooms are decreed to them, thus, so that they must ever feel all the grief of partings?"

There was a long silence.

"You speak as though the ordering of the World were an easy matter," said Ilúvatar now, with a rueful smile in his voice. "Would you take this task upon yourself, and bring it to completion, without pain, loss or suffering to any?"

Manwë looked remorseful at once.

"Nay, Holy One, I am not equipped to take this task! Forgive my foolish question. I see that these are hard matters indeed to solve," he said.

But the Holy One was not angry. Instead, he said quietly, "You would know my entire mind, Manwë?"

"I would know your mind regarding your Children, my Lord," said Manwë, for he saw that his task was to learn as much as he could of The Holy One's mind, that he might care for the Children of Arda better and more wisely, as years passed. "For the Valar have grieved greatly to see the loss of our dearest Children in Middle-earth!"

Ilúvatar now paused in thought, and time passed in a Great Silence of indeterminate length.

At length, he spoke again, and said, "So be it. I will disclose my mind to you in all things concerning my creation, for you are my beloved Vala, and long and great has been your care of Arda, even to the shattering of Morgoth, and afterwards Sauron, his servant."

Now, he revealed to Manwë a fair vision of all the Blessed Lands about Taniquetil, where dwelt in great bliss all those elves who had left the Hither Shore in their fading, as well as those who had never left Aman. And a golden haze lay upon the land, and the Quendi played in the sunshine of Valinor, and made music, and swam in the safety of the lakes and streams, and told each other many stories of their lives, both in the East and now in the West, and their joy was manifest.

Then, as they gazed upon this glad scene, Manwë observed, to his pleasure, the Lord Elrond and the Lady Arwen walking together, by the shore of the Bay of Eldamar.

But often, as they talked and slowly walked, they looked out to sea, searching the farthest horizon, their grey eyes thoughtful.

"They search for their lost friends of Middle-earth," said Ilúvatar gently, and his voice was tender. "For your question is wise, beloved Manwë. I see that the loves which have been kindled in my World cannot so easily be quenched at the end. Old friends are in no wise forgotten by those who live justly and walk wisely under my law. Your servant Elrond, wisest of elves, forgets not his past life in Middle-earth, or the spouse of his heart."

Now, gazing out upon the Great Sea, for he could not forebear but to do so, even as they did, his eyes attracted by the very horizon before them, Manwë noticed suddenly a tiny ship, breasting the waves upon the very far horizon. As he gazed, he saw that it grew, from a speck to the size of a small boat and then gradually into a great ship, in full sail, its prow ever and anon breasting the waves, in an undulating, steady rhythm.

And at last it reached the Bay and the Island in its midst, which shone with the reflected golden light of Valinor, and slowly and serenely, it moved into port, beside the lamplit quays of Avallónnë, upon Tol Erresëa.

And waiting beside the gangplank, to alight from the ship, were none other than Eären of Gondor, her bright bronze-gold hair aflame, and her consort, Elessar. Moreover, they were even as they had been in the prime of their days in Celduin – neither young nor old, but clothed in a great dazzling beauty, as of the Valar themselves, whenever they walk in Middle-earth.

And Lord Oromë, looking down from his vantage point at the summit of Taniquetil, where he still sat in the garden with Varda, awaiting the return of Manwë, had seen them, with his keen eyes, alight at the quays. Without a second thought, he rose and took his white horse and rode with great joy down to the harbour there. And he strode among the throng of elves who came forth joyously to greet the new arrivals, and he embraced them himself. And he led them to a waiting swan boat, made by the elves of that region, of white shell and pearl, and he rowed them himself, with his strong arms, the last stage of their journey to the Farther Shore.

And as the swan boat gently breasted the white surf which rolled in to the sandy beach of Eldamar, Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen saw them coming, and their faces shone as the stars with joy. Then they ran to greet them, and all of the four fell upon each other's necks, in tears and joy commingled.

So great was their delight in this longed-for reunion, that Manwë himself was moved to smiling tears. His warm tears descended to meet the cool air over the sea, and a great colourful rainbow formed itself. It arched gracefully over the Great Sea, joining for that brief time the Farther and Hither Shores, lending the Bent Way infinite grace and beauty, one that was visible to all, as it had not been for many long years of the life of Middle-earth, since the drowning of ancient Númenor.

As the rainbow blazed forth, it caused great excitement in Valinor, and others came forth to see it, astonished, from the elvish city of Tirion, and even through the High Pass of The Calcirya, from Valmar of many bells itself. And some of these were familiar figures indeed to Manwë, who had followed every inch of their quest through Middle-earth, and whose pleasure it was now to care for their wounds, and heal and restore them at leisure.

There, striding down the steep valley floor, was the tall, white-robed figure of Olórin the Maiar, formerly called Mithrandir, when he dwelt on the Hither Shore. With him, one on each hand, were two small people, his dear friends Frodo son of Drogo and Samwise, who were the only hobbits thus far to reach the Blessed Lands, by his own special plea. Not far behind them were Legolas, the Wood-elf, and his strange companion Gimli. Master Gimli was the only dwarf thus far to reach the Blessed Lands, and his place had been pleaded before Manwë by the Lady Galadriel herself.

Indeed, truth to tell, the kind heart of Manwë had long wished for a place for many of those who inhabited Middle-earth, of all races, for he saw their lives were saddened by their sundering at the end. But he did not know of the existence of Celduin, and now his thoughts were deep indeed, as he watched that gathering of old friends. The sundering of the seas, he understood, had been necessary then, for the protection of those who lived on both shores. But now that the Servant, whom they did not name, was gone . . . .

With Master Gimli was his great friend the Lady Galadriel, they saw, and with her was the Lord Celeborn, only lately come to Valinor, who had been her spouse in Middle-earth. With these three were their friends Master Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond, both clothed as ever in fine, flowing robes, with sparkling white gems at the throat. And behind them came Lord Glorfindel, and Lord Haldir, and all the elves of Imladris and Lothlórien who had left the Hither Shore at the end of the Third Age. There, too, were Thranduil, father of Legolas, and Lord Findegalad, and many elves of Erin Lasgalen. Until, in the end, there had gathered by the shore a great host of all those who had known and loved Eären and Elessar, and with whom their lives had been joined.

Great was that day in the Blessed Realm, and long was it remembered in the Halls of Mandos. For Mandos, Manwë's brother, counted every hair of every head, and forgot no single one of those who dwelt in Arda, man, elf or dwarf, not even the smallest shrub in the farthest corner of the White Mountains. And Manwë knew his mind, when he would. And Vairë his sister wove a rich tapestry, as she always did, showing the Reunion that day in all its blessedness, which she later gave to Manwë, as a gift, to decorate his Hall.

Lord Manwë himself, meanwhile, was well-night overcome by joy and could not speak for long enough, for he had loved these Children greatly over the long years of his watch upon Middle-earth, and every grief of theirs had been a sore grief to him.

"Great is the mercy and infinite the compassion of Ilúvatar!" he said, at length. "Forgive me, Holy One that I seemed to doubt your wisdom, in speaking of the sundering of the elves and men. For now, I see that your forethought provides for all things, even unto the smallest broken hair upon the head of the lovely Lady Eären!"

"Even so, Manwë," said Ilúvatar, with a sigh of satisfaction. "Great has been her grief, and now great will be her rejoicing. For she, of all my Children, made the bravest choice of all, when she refused the doom which was offered to her on the Hither Shore - not once, but three times! Three times she chose to remain a mortal, and to accept my will for her - yeah, not without doubt or question, for who could expect that, least of all I whose name is Father of All? Yet she made her choice with Hope, and of her own free will she rejected the Shadow and the Twilight. No greater faith have I seen in all Arda!

"For Darkness there was in the beginning, and Light must come from it, even as it did then. And it cannot come from anywhere else in my whole universe of creation, for where is there light which was not first darkness? With these choices did she, by her own faith, bring forth Light from the Darkness, and so broke the Sundering of the Seas by her great heart! For see, Manwë, how the rainbow of your love and compassion shines forth and unites once more the Farther and Hither Shores! Not forever, but for a little while, it reveals that which exists - indeed, is possible - being greater than the minds of elves and men can imagine!

"And I, Eru, Ilúvatar, The One, Holiest of Holy, decree henceforth that any who share her faith, of whatever race, may travel the Bent Way by the light of this rainbow, to their rest and healing! But since not all may, in the beginning, attain her faith, many shall return to Celduin, when they pass beyond the circles of the world, to their rest and healing, before returning to begin their quest for faith anew, until they reach the place of enlightenment, and are ready to enter Aman. But leave to travel the Bent Way I grant to you alone, Manwë, as Lord of Arda, even as you have so long wished. You alone shall be the judge of the faith of men and all races - save the elves, whose doom is already decreed from elder days. And you alone shall judge when the Bent Way may be passed."

Manwë's tears of joy were now unconfined, as he watched the rejoicing on the shore of the Bay, and the rainbow grew ever more glorious in its light and colour, flooding all the Sundering Seas with its bright halo. Long they both gazed, and gazed, their hearts in perfect tune, like the songs of Legolas, full of blissful harmony.

At last, The One continued to speak.

"None, now, of the Quendi remain upon the Hither Shore, and the healing of their hurts in Middle-earth is all but complete," he said at length. "Therefore, it is now my will that those of the Atani who remain in Middle-earth must look to the Quendi of Aman to sustain them, even as the Valar once looked to me and to the blessed Ainur to sustain them, while they made of Arda a place beautiful and stable for their habitation.

"The Quendi have learned much of my mind and purposes, and I judge that many of them are now ready to do my will as it unfolds further. Therefore those who are ready shall become Maiar, and they shall do the work which once was done by the servants and handmaidens of the Valar here. Some shall serve the Valar, and watch over the Atani in Middle-earth, and some shall go forth and be my strength and foresight on the Hither Shore, even as my servant Olórin was, when he fought the Dark Lord in the Third Age."

But what he said now struck Manwë dumb with its foresight and wisdom, and its generosity!

"Moreover," said the Holy One, "some of my Children do I purpose to raise even to the Valar. For did not your servant Elrond, of his own free will, sustain the Lady Eären, after he left her on the Hither Shore, from the first day that he came here, even unto her passing from Arda? So great a love should not go unrewarded, I think."

"He did, Holy One," said Manwë, with great pride, for Lord Elrond had been his most particularly beloved brother, throughout his long life. "Even when his own wounds were at their greatest, he forgot her not, and came ever when she called, sparing not himself or his strength, and showed her all the love and tenderness that any of my brethren the Valar might feel for your Children. Is it your purpose to raise him now to the Valar? If so, this is a just decision, and a gift richly deserved."

"As to who shall be raised, and who not, this decision I leave to you also, Manwë," said Ilúvatar, thoughtfully, as he watched the crowd on the Farther Shore, who still embraced each other and laughed and shed many tears, and could not talk enough to satisfy their delight in their reunion. "For every one of the Quendi is well known to you personally, I know, and this choice by right is yours alone. Do you choose from among them three or four who are in your mind ready for this gift, and I will bestow it. And make Halls for them, in the blessed Land, and give them places of honour in the Ring of Doom. And let their names be known to Mandos, and to all the Valar. So shall their rank be known among all in Aman."

"I begin to see," said Manwë suddenly, as they watched the joyful scene - for a wholly new understanding had come upon him of the mind of The One at that time, "that your mind turns to other places in the Void, Holy One? For the Evil One, whom we name not, was always concerned for the Void, and how it might be filled, as I recall? Perhaps the time has come for some of those Valar who have lived long years in the shaping of Middle-earth, and have great experience of it, to make new things elsewhere?"

Ilúvatar chuckled, and the sun burst forth along the Farther and Hither Shores at once, and it was a beautiful day in Middle-earth.

"Wise is the Lord Manwë!" he said. "And great indeed is his sight! It is truly said that you know more of my mind than any in Aman. Yet let us move forward a step at a time, with great caution. First, let those who are to be raised in Arda stand before the Company of the Blessed, and be recognised. Then will I consider what next to do."

"This gift you give is for the First Born, Holy One," said Manwë now, his mind busy upon these changes. "May I ask what is your purpose for the Followers, the Atani? For though your servants, Eären and Elessar, are the first of that race to reach Valinor, I foresee that others now will come in time, when they have completed the cycles of their doom that you have laid out for them. For Eären and Elessar are rare and wise among the races of Men, but others of the Atani may attain this wisdom in time. Will those who then come, in time, be elevated to Maiar, or even Valar, in the course of your thought?"

"I do not see why not," said Ilúvatar mildly. "But my thoughts are not yet complete for men kind. For few are the Quendi, while many are the race of men, as the grains of sand on the margins of all the World! Their fate cannot be encompassed alone as was the fate of the Quendi, where a blessed place has been set apart for the healing of their hurts. One further blessing, therefore, do I purpose to give the Atani. It is a Grand Design I speak of, which was foreshadowed in the Fair Regions, even in the First Song, but has not been thought upon further by any of the blessed Ainur for long ages. For they do not yet know what it means."

He looked upon Manwë the beloved, and his glance was benevolent, though strangely tinged with sadness.

"It is in my mind to discover more of the life of the Atani than can be discovered by bringing them to Valinor. Therefore, I purpose to send you to the Hither Shore, my beloved Manwë, when the time is ripe! For Olórin my servant has shown the way, who went to the Hither Shore at your command, and through whose presence there, great good was brought to pass, that none of my Valar could have achieved from Valinor, or indeed in any other way."

Manwë gazed at the Holy One, for now he realised that something of this Grand Design had been in his mind for long, and lay behind his questions now.

"Does this please you, Manwë?" asked Ilúvatar. "For it is a great gift indeed that I give to Middle-earth. But it may prove a hard road for you, as it did for Olórin, and cannot be commanded, unless you take it freely. Yet if you choose to take this task upon you, I will grant to you, and to you alone, the Power to decree the doom of all the Atani, every hair upon each of their heads. And you shall lay out the long tale of the circles of their lives, each one, one by one, in the smallest detail, even unto the last of all of their voyages across the Void."

Manwë bowed low before Ilúvatar's throne, awed and humbled by The Holy One's conception, which he but in part understood thus far.

"So be it, even according to your will," he said gravely.

"Then let it be so!" said Ilúvatar, well pleased. "But not yet. Not for a little while. First, go down among the Quendi, my son, and greet my servants Eären and Elessar. For great is this day of days in all Arda, and I would have them received with all honour!"

The End


End file.
